The Next Phase
by MollyMuffinHead
Summary: Sequel to 'The Learning Curve'. Through a series of events, each host undergoes a major life change. Some bad, some good. Everyone's participation in the world is expanded through business, charity, tragedy, love, friendship, and luck (good and bad). Rated for Language and Smooching. Sequel up: 'The Way Forward'
1. Chapter 1 - Under the Big Top

**Author's Note**: Welcome back! I'm so excited to post the first chapter of the last story in 'The Last Straw' trilogy. If you are new to this story – you must go back and read the previous ones. You'll be completely lost if you don't.

Since the first two stories covered a year at Ouran, I'll warn you that some of the characters might seem OoC. I've been writing this timeline for a year of their lives. They're bound to change as I put them through different things than canon.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 9/14/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language and Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 1: Under the Big Top**

.

**Recap:**

_Hikaru has a copy of Asagei in his hand, and they are coming this way. Interesting. He tossed it on my laptop keyboard. "What's next?"_

_I tilted my head to the side and waited._

"_What's next?" Hikaru asked again._

"_I did what I said I was going to do." I leaked it. It's over. They called my bluff and I retaliated. Simple as that._

_I looked over to Haru. "I'm not giving up on us. I'm disappointed. I'm asking you to please reconsider my proposal."_

_They're shocked. Because I said please?_

"_We need some space before we can revisit this. The Ootori Conglomerate will be taking up most of my time for the next couple of months. After things calm down in the new year, we'll speak again."_

_I stood, packed up my laptop, and walked out of the Dining Hall._

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday December 8:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"What the fuck was that?" Hikaru yelled.

"There's the bell. We'll talk about it after Host Club," Chika replied.

Hikaru couldn't contain himself, "Are you shitting me?"

Kaoru grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "Don't act crazy right after that article came out. People are staring."

"If you think I give a fuck about that…"

Kaoru pinched his arm, "Be quiet. You don't want to embarrass Haruhi, do you?"

.

xXx

.

**Afternoon classes:**

I haven't done something that fun for a while. The looks on their faces before I walked out of that dining hall were priceless. Hikaru's face covered in desperation, wanting that to be the end. Haruhi's face in shock when I told her we weren't done yet. But in those huge brown eyes, there was a minuscule amount of pride. She was proud of me for not leaking it to the mainstream press.

Of course, I didn't. I never intended to. Just like I've got plan Z in my pocket, but I'm never going to use it. I'll never even threaten her with it. That would completely destroy the entire group.

As much as those idiots think I am cold bastard, I'm not. I miss them. I miss the craziness. The chaos.

"Kyoya, what was all that?"

"All what?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Yes, I did. Did Tamaki deserve an answer? He could pass it to the others.

"Just what I said. I did what I said I would. I exposed his medical records. All of you should know I don't issue empty threats."

"And that's it?"

"What?"

"That's it? That was the entire leak?"

Idiot. I'll spell it out for him. I sighed, "I don't know how many times I have to say this…I did what I said I would do. Because I did it, there's nothing else to do."

"So, you only leaked it to Asagei?"

"Tamaki shut up. Class is starting. I leaked it. It's done."

.

_Three-way text between Haruhi and the twins:_

_Hikaru: Can you believe that asshole?_

_Kaoru: Yeah, but if he had to leak it, he did it in the least damaging way_

_Hikaru: Until he leaks it to the next newspaper_

_Haruhi: Guys pay attention to class. I'm not going to let you borrow my notes_

_Kaoru: You're no fun, Haruhi_

_Hikaru: Yeah_

_Kaoru: Still – I think he's done with the leaks. He said he'd done what he said he'd do_

_Hikaru: It's Kyoya – can't believe anything he says._

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! Pay attention to the lecture or be sent to the Chairman's office."

He didn't give it to mainstream press. I knew he wouldn't. Somewhere, deep down, I just knew he wouldn't. No matter what has happened between us, no matter how many times I've told him no, he wasn't going to hurt Hikaru like that.

Kyoya-senpai can be a cold, ruthless bastard, but he cares about his friends. At least a tiny bit. When Hikaru had his issues last year, Kyoya-senpai went through hell to keep it quiet and get him the help he needed. I didn't think he could just destroy that. All that work that Hikaru did. All that he went through.

He's lost his chance with me…he ruined it, stomped on it until it bled, and then set it on fire, but he didn't destroy Hikaru with it. For that, I'm thankful.

_Hikaru: Haruhi – pay attention in class. You can't borrow my notes._

_Haruhi: What notes?_

.

Satoshi keeps glancing at me. We'll talk about it at club, but I know we're both thinking the same thing. It seems like the mental health records issue is over.

.

"Get out of my way, jerk!" Why the fuck is everyone in my way today? Are they trying to piss me off? I looked up at the guy I'd just pushed aside. Shit.

"Dammit, Kasanoda, don't you know you shouldn't be pushing girls around?"

"What girl? You're wearing the boy's uniform, Shinobu."

"Duh! Did you really think I'd keep wearing that banana creampuff dress if I didn't have to?"

She stopped and looked hard at my face. "Who shit in your salad?"

"What?"

Her voice softened, slightly, "What's wrong? You OK?"

"I will be once I kill someone."

"Let me know if you need help," she called as I continued through the hall.

This time I think I might actually kill him. Sure, he gave Hikaru a pass with that stupid tabloid, but he's still after Haruhi. Dickhead.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

Rich, crazy bastards. This is ridiculous.

"Welcome!"

Instead of rose petals falling from the ceiling, each guest was given a small bag of popcorn.

Tamaki-senpai, standing in the center of the room in the middle of a huge ring, couldn't help himself. "Ladies and Gentlemen and children of all ages, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club Circus." Dressed as the ringmaster, he wore black pants, a white shirt with a red bow tie, and red tails. The top hat made the costume. This is going to be a long day.

As the guests walked to their host's area, the comments were as varied as the girls themselves.

"Oh, Kaoru, what a big red nose you have," Watanabe said. It was a shock the first time she told them apart, but they're slowly getting used to it. The guys were in identical clown costumes to make it even harder to tell them apart. Looks like she passed the test.

"Squeeze it, princess." She did and got a cute squeak and laughed.

"Oh, Kaoru, you shouldn't let anyone else squeeze your nose. That's for me only."

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, but the princess liked it."

"Well, no one else but me." Then they leaned over for a kiss and stopped just in time.

"Ohhhh."

Their guests are so weird.

.

I just know the ladies will love the act I do later. It will be so cute.

"Ladies, we have all types of circus food for you: popcorn, cotton candy, peanuts, Cracker Jack, and various candy. And a surprise for later."

They sat down and started to giggle. "Honey-senpai, your pink body suit is so sweet."

"Yes, and those Usa-chan shorts are cute."

I gave them my best smile. "I just know you all will love the surprise Usa-chan and I have for you later."

"Surprise? You can't tell us?"

"No," I winked at her, "but you'll see."

.

"Kasanoda, what are you supposed to be? You look ridiculous."

I'm wearing a kaki safari costume with knee high leather boots. She was staring at the whip on my belt.

"I'm the lion tamer, Shinobu-san. If you're good, I'll whip you."

"You pervert."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it."

"Asshole."

.

"Satoshi, that's a lot of balls," she said and then turned crimson. Some of these girls are so much fun.

Dressed in black pants, white shirt, and green striped vest, I was juggling five balls.

I'll let her comment go. "I'm juggling five right now, but I'll be adding more. When I was a kid, I wanted to learn how to juggle so bad, and now I can finally put it to use."

"Will you be juggling anything else today?" Same girl. Still blushing.

"Several things. You'll have to wait and see."

"Chika-kun, I can't tell what role you're playing from your costume."

He's wearing purple leggings and a tight t-shirt.

"I'll be giving a performance later, ladies. You'll be astonished."

"I can't wait."

.

"Haruhi, you look hot. What are you supposed to be?" These guys can still be rude after all the warnings.

"Shut-up, jackass," one of the others said, punctuating his remark with a slap on the 'jackass's' head. Guess they all aren't perverts.

Mori answered for me. "We are a knife-throwing pair. Haruhi is my target."

"You're really going to throw knives at her."

Mori looked at him like was an idiot. "Of course not. I'll be throwing them around her."

He was wearing royal blue pants, a white puffy shirt and suspenders. I didn't like my costume but had to live with it. Kaoru did his best to make it modest. Black leggings with a short white skirt over them. Black long-sleeved tight shirt with white vest over it. The black heels weren't very high.

.

"Damn, Kasanoda. You guys go all out, don't you?"

She had a point. From the ceiling down all the walls was a red and white striped big top. No idea where Satoshi got that.

"Yep. We like the ladies to feel transported." Hope that didn't sound too stupid. It's what Tamaki-senpai said to say.

"Well, the stuffed animals all around are a nice touch. Guess I do feel like I'm at the circus."

"Yeah, but Shinobu, this isn't for you. You're no lady."

Her face flushed and I knew I'd hit the mark. What is she going to say?

"I never claimed to be. I have more fun this way."

"Really," I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Asshole."

.

"Ladies and gentlemen. If I could direct your attention to the main ring, our very own Honey-senpai has a surprise for you."

Here I go. I practiced last night, so I better not fall. It will be embarrassing, but I won't get hurt. It's only three meters off the ground (~9 feet).

"Oh, Honey-kun, please don't fall!" Cho-chan called.

I smiled and stepped out onto the tightrope. I heard the collective gasp from all the ladies. I'm in no danger, but they're sweet to worry.

I slowly walked out to the middle of the rope. Here's the first trick. I smiled and waived just before a front flip, landing just right on the rope.

"Ohhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

Looking down, I saw several of them with their hands over their eyes.

"The magnificent Honey-senpai!" Tama-chan yelled, throwing his arms up and pointing a me. Wish I had some cake.

I leapt into a backflip, landing on the rope. One of the ladies screamed.

"And now for his big dismount!"

I jumped a good two meters above the rope then spun through several backflips before a perfect landing. No problem.

The room filled with applause as I heard "Oh, Honey-kun. I'm so glad you're OK." Cho-chan ran into my arms. She had Usa-chan in her hand and gave him to me, "He enjoyed it as much as the rest of us."

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go have some cake!"

.

"Don't know how you're going to top that, Kasanoda. You really don't have any talent."

"I usually don't get insulted like that, Shinobu," I said through gritted teeth.

"You don't listen much, do you?"

That chick. I've never had anyone get under my skin like she does.

"We couldn't find an animal we wanted to torture with a whip. Wanna be my lion?"

"Asshole."

.

"And now Satoshi will amaze us with this juggling talent!"

I looked around at the girls surrounding me, "I need volunteers."

"ME!" they all screamed.

I gave them a cocky smile and said, "All right then, all of you follow me."

Tamaki-senpai had wheeled out a table of teacups. This is going to be fun. I grabbed three and started to juggle as I walked to the center of the ring.

"Ladies, each of you grab a cup, line up, and get ready. We'll start at the end closest to our Ringmaster. When I say 'NOW', the next princess will toss their cup into the mix. Aim for my right hand. For every successful toss, I'll award a kiss to the talented princess."

"Ooooooo. I want a kiss!"

The cups started to get higher and higher until I was ready. "NOW!"

A cup was thrown successfully, and I incorporated it into the group. "Well done. I owe you a kiss, princess."

We repeated this until I had ten cups going around. Only two broke when the toss missed. They'll all get a kiss. They're so cute.

"Now we're going to reverse this. When I say 'Catch', I'll toss one back. We'll go in reverse order.

That didn't work as well. Four of them didn't catch, and the cups shattered on the marble floor. Oh well. Breakage was built into the budget for this cosplay and I used cups from incomplete sets.

"That was amazing, Satoshi-kun," one of the girls said when we all sat down again.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I owe some of you kisses, but for being such good assistants, I'll award one to each of you."

I know they were disappointed it was on the cheek, but this isn't that type of Host Club.

.

Haruhi leaned over and murmured in my ear, "At least Kyoya-senpai isn't here to add those broken cups to my debt."

I smiled down at her. I'm glad she can joke about that. She's been through hell these last few weeks.

Tamaki walked into the middle of the ring and announced, "And now, our very own Mori-senpai will demonstrate his knife-throwing skills. Our beautiful Haruhi will be his target.

"Haruhi-chan, please be careful!"

"Don't worry. I have complete faith in Mori-senpai." I tried hard not to blush as we walked into the ring.

The target board was already in place, a bullseye and female figure outline painted on it.

Haruhi had agreed to this if we didn't use real knives. I agreed if I could demonstrate with real ones after she stepped away. We're starting with Velcro dart things. Light weight so they don't hurt if I hit her, but there's no way I will.

"Drum roll please!" Tamaki yelled. His theatrics are over the top today.

I threw six darts in rapid succession. They hit around her with no problem.

"Haruhi! Mori-senpai! That was amazing!" Keiko-chan yelled.

"Hey! Those aren't real knives!" one of Haruhi's designees shouted.

She stepped away from the circle and put her hands on her hips before replying, "Of course not. This is cosplay."

"Whatever."

Haruhi pulled the darts and walked them back to me. I repeated the performance twice more before I pulled out the real knives.

"Now it's getting real!" But he was disappointed when she stepped behind me.

I pulled out twelve knives and threw them one after the other. So quickly I had three in the air at once. They all landed centimeters away from the female target.

Shouts and applause filled the room. I turned and bowed.

Haruhi went to the target and pulled the knives for me. She walked back and handed me one. "I'm trusting you, Mori-senpai. You can throw one at me."

She immediately turned and walked back before I could stop her. Is she crazy? I'm good, but anything could happen.

"Ready, Mori-senpai!"

Might as well throw it. She won't back down until I do.

The room was silent as everyone held their breath. I drew the knife back, aimed carefully, and threw it. It landed about 15 centimeters (~6 inches) from her side.

More applause as Haruhi ran up and hugged me. I could barely hear her say, "I knew you could do it."

The hug made all my worries worth it.

.

"And now our lion tamer will demonstrate his prowess with the whip. Please direct your attention to the center ring and give Kasanoda a big cheer."

We didn't want to scare the ladies by whipping a stuffed animal, although that was my vote. I could just imagine the head coming off and the stuffing flying everywhere. Tamaki-senpai said it would lead to mental scaring. Chicken.

We settled for hay. Basically, five ladders of hay, four rungs tall. Standing side by side, they gave me twenty targets. The rungs were thin enough that I could break them with this whip.

It's a classic. Got it right after I saw 'Raiders of the Lost Arc' the first time. Got a few scars learning how to use it, but totally worth it. I'm a badass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kasanoda will attempt to break each ladder rung with his whip. Silence please."

Tamaki-senpai is getting way too into this.

CRACK!

"Ohhhh"

"He did it!"

CRACK!

"Damn."

CRACK!

"That's so scary."

And so on. When I was done, it was twenty for twenty. Too bad Pops won't let me use the whip when I'm out on a task or interviewing someone. Too easy to tie it back to me.

"Thank you for your showmanship, Kasanoda!"

And the crowd went wild.

"Not bad," Shinobu said.

"Twenty for Twenty and you say, 'not bad'?"

"Yeah, well, that's about as nice as I want to be to you today."

This chick. She's going to drive me insane.

.

"Wow, Chika-kun. I didn't know you could do that!"

"Thank you, princess. I've trained as a gymnast for a while and am happy to show you and all the other ladies." I'd just sat down after my performance. As an acrobat, I chose to perform on a set of rings. I'd cross-trained in gymnastics to strengthen my arms and core. Haven't beaten the alien yet, but it's definitely helping.

.

"Hey, jackass."

Shinobu was trying to get my attention. Does she really think I'm going to answer to that?

Guess not because she shifted closer and smacked my arm.

With my best shit-eating grin I snarled, "Can I help you?"

"I'll pick you up at eight on Friday. My security's covering. Dress nice, but not formal."

"Whatever."

.

As the ladies were leaving the club for the day, the comments were overwhelmingly positive.

"I was scared of that blue cotton-candy at first, but it was delicious. Such strange ideas commoners come up with."

"Can you believe Chika-kun? He's so strong."

"I think it was Hikaru that squirted me with a flower. He's lucky I found it funny."

"Tamaki-senpai is so handsome."

"I couldn't even look after Honey-senpai did that first flip. I was so scared."

"Dude, I don't think that last knife was planned. Looks like she surprised Mori-senpai with it. Wish I could get a hug like that."

"I can't believe Satoshi-kun caught my teacup. I just knew I'd miss."

"Did you see how fast Morinozuka threw those knives? There's no way I could do that."

"And then he kissed me. It was so romantic."

.

**And, Sitting at a Laptop Somewhere:**

Circus theme. Satoshi doesn't do well controlling Tamaki. I wouldn't have let him do that one. Looks too complicated.

And that bastard, Mori-senpai. How dare he throw a knife at my future wife. She did look hot, though.

I knew those idiots wouldn't do another sweep for cameras and mics after they found all those on the first sweep. They should realize that new locks won't stop the Black Onion Squad.

.

xXx

.

**After Club Meeting:**

"There's only one topic today: Kyoya-senpai," Satoshi said to open the meeting. I can't believe that after everything, Kyoya-senpai still isn't accepting my refusal to marry him.

"I spoke with him during class this afternoon," Tamaki-senpai said. "I don't remember the exact words, but he assured me that what we saw in Asagei today was the entirety of the leak. There will be no more."

"Fucking 'A!" Hikaru yelled while Kaoru slapped him on the back. "That article didn't do anything. Asagei is such a gossip rag that no one but the incredibly stupid believe it. I'm totally safe."

"I don't understand," Satoshi spoke up. "If it didn't do any damage, why do it at all?"

"My darling friend Haruhi, did Kyoya tell you how he was going to leak it?"

"No. He just said he'd give it to the press."

"There's your answer, Satoshi. She said no and didn't show up to the ball. He didn't have a choice but to leak it. The manner in which he did shows that he didn't really want to hurt Hikaru-senpai," Chika said.

"Well, I don't give a shit why. The important thing is that it's over and we can stop worrying. I'll let Mom know so she can call off the PR firms." Hikaru pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Now that that's done, what about Haruhi-senpai?"

"What about me, Satoshi-kun?"

"He said he's not giving up on you, but that he's going to give you space until the new year. What does that really mean?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure I care. I'm so tired of this whole thing. All I know is I have several weeks before he does anything and I'm going to enjoy them."

I looked over at Honey-senpai and Chika-kun. "Does this mean I can move back home? I miss my Dad and my apartment. Not that your house isn't wonderful, but it's just not me."

"We understand, Haru-chan. Don't worry."

Chika looked at me and said, "I don't think that should be a problem. Kyoya-senpai hasn't tried anything physical yet. Eiji hasn't had to stop him from doing anything except walking up to you a couple of times. I think we should install a new, steel-core door at your apartment and put on new locks." He looked over at Satoshi, "Can you get that done before the weekend?"

"Sure." 

"Good. Haruhi-senpai, you can move back home on Saturday. Will that work?"

"That's perfect, Chika-kun."

"Wait a minute," Ritsu broke in. "Are we sure we can do that? She won't be protected. That asshole could do anything!"

"Like what?"

"How do we know he's just not trying to project a false sense of security?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "He could go back and do any of the things we thought he could do before."

"That's my point," Ritsu barked. "He could still do anything."

"But Ritsu, he doesn't have the time crunch he did before the ball. Maybe he really is going to give it a rest for a while. He has to know nothing is going to get resolved without all of us calming down."

"Haruhi, so help me, if you say you're going to give him a chance if he…"

I cut him off right there, "Of course not. He may calm down, but nothing he does is going to repair all those horrible things he's done."

"Enough of this. We can go round and round forever and still be here. He's said he's going to back off. After the leak result, maybe we can give him a small chance to prove himself." Chika looked around at all of us and glared. "Haruhi-senpai has all our phone numbers. She'll call if anything happens." He gave me a scary look, "Right, Haruhi-senpai."

"Of course, Chika-kun," I gulped.

"If any of you are still unsure, take your own steps."

"Oh, hell no!" I moaned. "I'm done with this. I'm going home on Saturday and no one is going to stop me."

"That's not what I meant, Haruhi-senpai."

"Yeah, Haruhi. We'll just have you followed or something," Kaoru interjected.

These guys are going to be the death of me. "How does that afford me my own choices and autonomy?"

"You'll never see them."

"They'll still be there."

"Haruhi," Ritsu huffed, "we all care for you. Do you really expect us to let you go from total coverage to none?"

"Fine." I threw up my hands and warned them, "I can't stop you, but I better not see any security, I better not know they are there, my daily routine better not be changed. I want to be left alone!"

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Since that's settled, I'll text the girls and have them come back for our study group," Kaoru said as he sent the text.

I'm not moving back until Saturday. I give it until Tuesday before I see their guards.

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Club sandwich."

"French toast with whipped cream."

"Honey-senpai, you're not going to order from the dessert menu tonight?"

"I thought I'd try these, Haru-chan. They sound sweet."

"Hamburger with onion rings."

"Grilled fish."

"We're going to try the loaded nachos."

"Chicken and waffles." (1)

"Are you sure, Tamaki-kun. You're not always happy with your choices."

"If I keep trying things, I'm sure I'll find a favorite, Renge-chan."

"Satoshi?" Guess the waitress is learning our names.

"I'm going to try the spicy omelet."

"Vegetable soup and some rolls."

The waitress, Hisa, left to put in our orders. I know I always leave a huge tip. Probably why she remembers my name.

We've never had an order mixed up and the check is always broken correctly. Haruhi-senpai absolutely refuses to let any of us pay for hers. Taka, Mitsukuni, Chika, and I take turns paying. The twins pay for themselves and their…I guess dates? Tamaki-senpai pays for Renge-senpai. Kasanoda-senpai's on his own. It's crazy but it works. It's not like the food here is expensive.

"Haruhi-chan, you seem more relaxed than you have in weeks."

"I am, Watanabe-chan. I received some good news today and a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you Haruhi-chan."

.

Back at this strange diner. I prefer traditional food, but where she goes, I go. Surprised they haven't noticed me yet. I'm here every week with them. Guess the disguises are working.

My camera is hidden under a newspaper, and I'm clicking away. Not sure why my employer wants pictures of her, but I don't care. I'm getting paid handsomely.

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, December 9:**

**Host Club:**

"So, we went to this huge indoor dog park."

My ears perked up as soon as I heard the word 'dog'. I love Antoinette and love playing with her.

I wandered over to Kasanoda's area to hear more about it.

"Kasa just loved it. Plenty of room for her to run around and play fetch. They even had a dog pool."

"Princess Shinobu," I broke in, "where is this place?"

"Do you have a dog, Tamaki-senpai?"

I sighed and clasped my hands under my chin. "Antoinette. She's an amazing Golden Retriever. The best furry friend a boy can have."

"I'm sure she would enjoy the dog park. Kasa had fun."

I listened eagerly as she gave me the details.

.

He looks like a damn puppy. He's practically drooling in excitement. I hope he doesn't want Kasa and me to come along when he checks it out.

.

xXx

.

**Public Library:**

This will be the last time Eiji has to guard me at the library. He must be bored out of his skull. He doesn't even read anything just sits and watches. It can be disturbing.

"Haruhi-chan?"

I looked up and saw a smiling face. "Gorou-senpai. What a surprise. We weren't scheduled to meet."

"I know. I'm here to do some research and just happened to see you." He looked at the books and journals on my table. "That's not physics."

I let out a small laugh and said, "No. Marketing and hiring practices." He was still standing by the table. "Please sit and join me."

"Thank you." He sat down across from me where there was still some table space left.

"So, why marketing? I didn't think you were taking any business classes."

"I'm not. I had to fire two of my marketing managers and need to figure out how to replace them."

"Fire? Marketing Managers?" He looked at me in confusion. That's right. I've never told him I own a business.

"Do you know the Petto Chinmi company?"

"Pet supplies and food?"

"Yes. I own it." I went on to explain, and his eyes grew wider and wider.

"Damn. That's…cool."

.

Cool? That's what you say? Idiot. She's sixteen and owns her own company.

"Thanks. It's been a crash course in business, finance, marketing, security, human resources, manufacturing, and many other topics. It's hard to stay on top of it."

"I can imagine." Wait a minute… "Did you say you were looking for marketing managers?"

"Yes. Know anyone?"

"This is going to sound strange, but I do. My mother was let go from her job several months ago due to downsizing. It's just the two of us and things are getting tight."

Haruhi-chan was looking at me with interest, so I kept going. "It was an advertising firm. She wasn't a manager, but she was right under one."

I saw the gears turning in her head. Watching her think is fascinating.

"Can you have her send me a resume? I'll review it and pass it on if it's promising."

"Sure." My smile had to cover most of my face. "Thanks, Haruhi-chan. That's amazing."

"I'm only going to pass it on if she's qualified, but I will look at it."

She handed me a business card with dogs and cats on it. They have a neat logo. "Thanks. I'll have her email it as soon as I get home."

"Great." She switched to English. "We should practice. Do you have something that you'd like me to review?"

.

Gorou-senpai is getting better. Verb tense is correct. Punctuation almost there. This semicolon is wrong. I'm not surprised; not everyone knows how to use them.

If his mother is qualified, he's helped me solve a big problem. First, I get a good employee. Second, I'm hiring a single mother. The poverty level for single mothers in this country is outrageous.

"Here's your paper. You've greatly improved."

"Thanks, Haruhi-chan." He packed up his books and said, "I've got to get going. You'll get my mother's resume this evening."

"Thank you, Gorou-senpai. I look forward to reviewing it."

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Estate - Library:**

This resume is just what we need. Gorou-san definitely will be interviewed. I forwarded the resume to Tanaki-san and printed a copy for me.

"Haruhi-senpai?"

I looked up and Chika was right there. "Chika-kun. You startled me."

"Bookworm. You can get buried so deep in reading something, an earthquake could happen, and you wouldn't notice me."

He's getting to know me better and relax. He would have never teased me like that when the school year started.

"That's probably true. Please sit. Did you need help with your trig?"

"Not tonight. I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"OK." Now what? More security stuff? It better not be.

"When the Ootori Company leak came out and then after the Announcement Ball, we all were talking about how many shares we'd picked up. Remember?"

"Sure." I leaned back in my chair and probably looked really confused.

"You said you didn't know how to buy stock, and it got me thinking. Now that you own Petto Chinmi, you have more money than you've had before, even if most of it is going towards the debt."

"That's true. My bank account has never looked this good." I keep nowhere near my salary but having the extra money has helped both Dad and me feel secure.

"You should make that money work for you."

Work for me? "What does that mean?"

He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. I could feel a rich bastard subject coming. "It should be invested carefully so that it can earn interest and dividends."

"Chika-kun, I have no idea how to do that. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"That's where I come in. The finance firm the Haninozuka's use is the best in the country. I'd like to make an appointment for you with my investment manager so you can start learning and see where you can invest your money."

"That's a generous offer, Chika-kun, but the money I have to invest is a drop in the ocean compared to yours. There's no way he'd want to take me on as a client."

"He'd do it if I asked him."

What is it with these guys that they always want to arrange special treatment for me? I sighed, "No. No special treatment. It's a good idea, but I should be placed with someone at the bottom of the ladder."

"I can do that."

.

I do admire her wish to do this herself. Unfortunately, with the very small amount of money she has to invest, no one in our firm would agree to manage it. She'd end up in some sub-par financial firm and not make near what she would at mine. I just won't tell her that.

I got the days next week that she would be able to go and said I'd make the appointments. I'll take her there and I'll meet with my manager while she meets with hers.

"I'll call tomorrow and let you know the times. It's never too early to start investing."

"Thank you. Without you, I'd have never thought of it."

"I'm sure you would have. Some of this stuff we talk about does rub off on you."

"I guess you're right."

"Until then," I got up and grabbed some magazines off the shelf, "These will help you get the basics before you walk in."

"Great. More studying."

"You can do it, bookworm."

.

xXx

.

**Friday, December 10:**

**Host Club:**

Today I'm tutoring. It's settled into a rhythm and is getting easier. There are two sessions each Friday. Subjects are dependent on who signs up. Today is English and world history.

We spoke in English the whole time. "You're understanding conjunctions much better now."

"Thank you, Haruhi-senpai."

While waiting for their next question, I let my mind drift back to lunch. Tanaki-san thought Gorou-san's resume was good enough for an interview. We'll be talking to her on Monday after classes.

"Earth to Haruhi?"

I came back to reality when one of the guys was waiving his hand in front of my face. "I apologize. What's your question?"

.

Antoinette will love the dog park. She'll run and play and fetch and say hello to all the other dogs. What a fun day out that will be.

The guests are leaving and she's standing by herself. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!"

I couldn't contain myself. I was running around her as she stood there. I wanted a hug so bad…

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"

.

Whatever has got him going, it must be good. Haven't seen him this excited recently.

"Antoinette is going on an adventure!" He's still hopping around me.

I grabbed his hands as he came around again.

"Tamaki-senpai, please stand still. You're making me dizzy." He stopped and panted to catch his breath. Does he realize how alike he and Antoinette are?

"I'm so sorry, my darling friend. I just had to tell you. I'm so thrilled! It will be fantastic!"

"Where are you two going, Senpai?"

He looked over at Ritsu and Shinobu-san. "Kasanoda took Shinobu-chan to an indoor dog park. Her little Kasa loved it." He started jumping up and down again. "Can you believe such a thing exists? She said it had toys and a pool and big spaces to play fetch and lots of other dogs to play with."

"Sounds like dog heaven, Senpai."

"Yes!" he shouted, still slightly jumping.

At this point, Renge came over. "Are you talking about the dog park, Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes. I can't wait to take her there. We're going Sunday."

Hmm, dog park? That's an interesting idea. I should learn more about it.

"Senpai? Do you mind if I come along?"

"Oh, Haruhi, I'd love it if you came along." He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. He regresses when he's excited.

"Tamaki-kun," Renge said as she lightly slapped him on the arm, "put her down. You didn't ask."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"It's no problem, Senpai. It is exciting news."

"I'll pick you up right after lunch."

"I'll be ready." I looked around and saw all the guests gone. "We should start straightening up."

Since my debt had been paid, I no longer do the cleaning. We're each responsible for our own areas…Taking the cups and plates back to the kitchen, etc. The club hired cleaners to come in at the end of the day and finish.

I try not to think too much about it. It's been over a year, but sometimes I still get angry at that whole mess.

"Haruhi-senpai?"

"Yes, Chika-kun?"

"Our appointments with our financial managers are Wednesday at lunch. Can you be dismissed from the class before lunch? It will take longer than the lunch hour to have the meetings."

"I don't see a problem with that. I have literature that period and we're in the middle of a research paper. There won't be a lecture that day."

"Perfect. We'll go in my car. We can each meet with our managers."

"I'm looking forward to it."

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Estate:**

"Haru-chan! I've got great news for you!"

"What is it, Honey-senpai?"

"Remember you asked if I could get recommendations for a new CIO?" I nodded. "Would you like Kato Keigo?"

Kato-san? He came over to give me an independent assessment. I'd wished he was available. "He'd be perfect, Honey-senpai, but I don't want to steal one of your employees."

"You're not stealing. Security and I discussed it. Kato-chan doesn't have anywhere to go here. As second, he won't be promoted to first in IT security for a while if ever. His boss isn't going anywhere."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Kato-chan told me that he wants to work for you and is excited for the challenge of your security upgrade. Isn't that terrific!"

"Yes, Honey-senpai, it is. It's such a big relief."

"Great. Let's call Kato-chan down here and we'll talk about it. What kind of cake do you want?"

.

xXx

.

**Himura (Shinobu's) Compound:**

"Shinobu-sama, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely. He took me to a fucking dog park and then to a noodle stand. This is exactly what I want to do," I answered Kono, my personal security head.

"Darling, was security arranged?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Sir," Kono spoke up. "I personally went there two days ago and arranged everything. There will be no problems. I assure you."

"Fine. I'm sure Ryuu-san and I will talk about it when you kids come home."

"Dad, I'm not a kid."

"You'll always be my kid. Deal with it."

.

I watched Father and Daughter interact. I've enjoyed protecting her since middle school. She's a prickly young lady with her softness well hidden, but he'll always see her as daddy's little girl.

I cleared my throat, "We should leave if we're going to be on time."

"Make that jackass wait. Doesn't matter to me."

"Shinobu…" her Father warned.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Have a good time."

"I will, Dad. Don't know about him."

Himura-sama gave me a look and I nodded. The Kasanoda heir would not be in danger, I will ensure Shinobu-sama doesn't kill him.

.

I pulled on my helmet and started the engine. Love that purrrr. My security kept up with me as I shot out of the gate. They're used to it by now.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Compound:**

"What are you wearing, son?"

"That Shinobu said to dress nice, but not formal."

"So, you went with a navy suit?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Nothing."

He never gets this dressed up. Just because she told him to? Maybe they're finally realizing they're good for each other.

We both looked towards the gate as we heard several motorcycles pull up.

"Now what is that chick up to?"

.

I walked out to the front gate and stared. What the actual fuck?

"Well, son, good luck," Pops said as he patted me on the back. I heard him laughing as he walked back into the house. At least he wasn't going to stand out here while I went through this.

"Kasanoda! Get your ass over here. Let's go!"

Shinobu and three security guards were dismounting from their Hayabusas. I couldn't fault her taste. The Suzuki AEM Carbon Fiber Hayabusa is the world's fastest production bike and they screamed. I'd gotten mine up around 200 kph (~125 mph). Would have gone faster but wasn't out on the open road. You can only go so fast through town and not get arrested even if your dad is a yakuza head.

"Jackass! I'm waiting!"

Shit.

I strolled up to her and gave her my best 'what the fuck' glare. She just smiled back and tossed me a helmet.

"Get on. You're riding on back."

"No fucking way."

If her eyes could produce lasers, I'd be dead. "Yes, fucking way."

I finally realized what she's wearing and had to fight the drool. Scarlet leather pants with a black stripe down the side, hanging just on her hips. Black boots with spiked heels. Tight, and man do I mean tight, red jacket. Didn't come down to her hips. That stripe of skin I could see was creamy and looked soft, even if I could see a slight six-pack.

Oh, shit, am I in trouble.

"I'm not getting on that thing dressed like this. You said dress nice!"

"Yeah. So. Don't I look nice?"

"You look like a walking decency violation."

"Why, thank you Kasanoda. I think that was a complement."

Yeah, it was. She's so fucking hot.

"Whatever. If you expect me to go, you'll wait while I change."

"Get going!"

.

He walked back to the house and I turned to Kono, "He's walking funny, isn't he?"

Kono just rolled his eyes. He's used to me and my mouth.

I didn't want to let him change but figured I should. If the situation was reversed and he made me go without leather…I'm playing with him, not trying to yank the respect of the yakuza out from under him.

We'd been waiting almost ten minutes when I turned to Kono and said, "What do you think is taking that diva so long?"

He just smiled and pointed.

I whipped my head around and saw…Fuck…

All black. All black leather. Skintight black leather pants with black leather motorcycle boots. Steel-toed. Black leather jacket hanging open. Black leather sleeveless shirt underneath. Skintight. I could see every ripple, every muscle. I had no idea he had those. Leather gloves. He'd even pulled his hair back with a leather strap.

Oh, shit, am I in trouble.

Top it all off with that shit-eating grin. "Does this meet your approval?" And then he slowly turned around. That ass looked delicious.

"Whatever." I tossed him the helmet again. "Get on."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Asshole."

.

xXx

.

**Driving through town:**

I can feel his hands on my hips. His thumbs stroking my bare skin. Does he even realize he's doing it?

.

Her skin is so smooth. Surprised she hasn't stabbed my hands yet.

.

I'll speed up and scare the shit out of him.

.

She's going faster. If she's trying to scare me, it won't work. I've got nerves of steel.

.

His thighs are getting tighter around me, but he's still not scared. A little faster.

.

Yeah, she's trying to scare me. Or is she trying to get me to hold her tighter? I can do that.

.

Finally. His fingers are digging into my hips. Feels real good.

.

Where the fuck are we going?

Then we pulled up in front of the bar. This chick is crazy.

"You've got to be shitting me," I said.

"What, you chicken?"

"Fuck no."

"Then come on."

We got off the bike and she tossed her keys to security. Giving me a smirk, she said, "They don't fit in these pants."

Yeah, nothing else is going to fit in those. Damn.

Her head of security, Kono, spoke softly behind me, "She likes embarrassing you, Kasanoda-sama, not killing you. We've assured your safety."

Well, no shit. My father would crush their entire syndicate if anything happened to me. I'm not worried, just annoyed. Still… "Thanks, Kono-san."

I followed her up the steps. Damn that ass.

On the outside it was a run-down dive-bar. This was to her syndicate what the noodle shop was to ours. A place to do business away from the compound. There'd be a couple of locals in here, but the rest would be her syndicate muscle.

It would have been suicidal from me to come here by myself, even if our two syndicates are at peace.

For Kono-san to assure my safety meant they knew we were coming.

This will be fun.

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Estate:**

"Thank you so much, Kato-san. I look forward to a productive working relationship with you."

"I as well, Fujioka-sama. Your security upgrade will be a fun project."

"I'm glad you see it as fun. I'm happy to hand it off. It looks like a nightmare to me."

He chuckled and shook my hand.

"See you Monday afternoon, Kato-san."

"Definitely, Fujioka-sama."

After he left, I turned to Honey-senpai, "Thank you so much. This is perfect."

"Glad to help, Haru-chan."

"I'll send an email to Tanaki-san and ask him to have Kato-san's employment package ready for signature on Monday afternoon. He can start working Tuesday morning."

"Our employees always make sure their subordinates can do their jobs if they need to take over. It's no problem for him to leave so quickly."

.

xXx

.

**Inside the bar:**

I walked in first. Every one of my guys should know the heir when they see her. Sure enough, they stood and bowed. As they straightened up, they saw him. They all knew him by sight too.

I nodded and headed for the bar, Kasanoda following. He wasn't as nervous as I thought he'd be, but he'd know we'd assured his safety. He's with me and it's a huge dishonor if I allowed something to happen to him in here.

The bartender gave us a nod and said, "Himura-sama, Kasanoda-sama, what can I get you?"

We're going to be here a while, and no one gives a shit about age rules in this place. "Two beers."

He popped the caps and handed them over. We took them and I turned to watch Kasanoda.

Calm and cool. He looked around like he owned the place, just a little less lord-like than I looked. As he should.

.

"Nice place."

What a dump. Dark and dingy, it was clogged with smoke. I might have been wrong about the locals. I see nothing here but yakuza muscle.

They're drinking a lot and playing pool. Stacks of bills on the sides of the tables – heavy betters.

The TVs are high-end. Eight of them showing various martial arts, boxing, motorcycle racing, and sumo wrestling. I make a bookie in the corner for that.

It's hard to smell anything over the smoke, but there's a greasy layer over it. Fried food. Guess we're eating here too.

"Come here often?"

"Thought you might like it. It suits you."

Chicks, man.

I'm standing with my back to the bar and my elbows propped up on it behind me, taking in the guys and even a chick or two. They're all staring. They all know me. They're all ready to protect their heir if I do something stupid. This could turn into a complete clusterfuck if I don't mind my manners.

"Sit at the bar or a booth?" she asks. Which would be safer?

"Booth, but you sit with your back to the room."

"Whatever."

We slid into one in the corner, and I had my back to the wall. No gun. No backup. But I trusted Kono-san. I had no choice.

"Can you believe Tamaki-senpai? He went apeshit when I told him about the dog park. He's weird."

"Yeah. I've met his dog. They're like twins."

She snorted, "She's a golden, right?" I nodded. "No way I'd want to be around that much happy energy."

"I know. He's hyper enough on his own but used to be a lot worse."

"Impossible."

"Not kidding. Haruhi's been working on him. Helping him get rid of the cover personality and be more himself." I glanced around the bar and then back to her, "Dating Renge has helped too."

"Renge's got some nerve when she wants it. She's strong and doesn't take any shit. I don't know Haruhi that well."

"You should try to get to know her. She's the most loyal friend you'll ever find. I'd do anything for her."

Her eyes got hard. "Including dating her?"

"Nah, we're friends, and we like it like that." I smirked, "Besides, she dated Kyoya-senpai for over a year. Even I don't want to cross that guy if I don't have to."

"No shit? Kyoya-senpai?"

"Yeah. They broke up about a month ago. It was horrible. Gigantic clusterfuck. And she's still trying to distance herself."

"So that's why he left the Host Club. I wasn't buying the business excuse."

"Didn't want anyone to know." I narrowed my eyes at her, "Get it?"

"Shit. I know how to keep a secret."

"Good."

.

So far, no problems. Like I told Himura-sama, I'd come here a couple days ago and warned security. Flashed the kids' pictures around, told everyone they were not to be bothered, to leave the Kasanoda heir alone, he's an invited guest. Cleared each of them for a beer, but only one. Shinobu-sama has to drive back. They won't be billed for anything.

This is the first guy she's gone on more than a couple dates. Considering her father and Kasanoda-sama are considering a marriage contract, that's a good thing. I, along with the rest of her security, were worried she'd just up and kill him. That temper of hers.

.

My beer was empty and so was his. "I'm switching to Coke. Want one?"

"Sure."

I leaned out of the booth and got the waitress's attention. She came over quickly, "Yes, Himura-sama."

"Two Cokes and menus."

"Right away." She took our empty bottles and left quickly. No one wants to piss me off.

"Menus?"

"Yeah. Did you think I was going to make you eat outside at a noodle stand?"

"Probably be less of a health risk."

"Asshole."

"Here are your drinks and menus. Let me know when you're ready to order," and she took off again, but kept her eyes on the table.

"Is there anything on this menu that won't rip the lining off my stomach?"

"It's decent. We don't feed our guys crap."

"I'm ready," he said, and I flagged down the waitress again.

.

This food is actually decent. I'd eat here again if I was allowed in. Just like our noodle restaurant, it doesn't look like much from outside, but the food is good. We don't feed our guys crap either.

"You better be enjoying that. You eat like a pig."

"It's edible." I looked around the bar again and said, "You think I'd waste manners on a place like this?"

"Whatever."

She wasn't eating like any dainty princess. That burger was sloppy, and she uses a disgusting amount of ketchup.

"Would you like some fries to go with that ketchup?"

"Shut up."

We ate in silence for a bit and then she said, "When we're done here, wanna shoot some pool?"

"I'll warn you, I'm a shark."

"Yeah, big guy? How about you put your money where your mouth is?"

"You wanna bet?" She grinned. "Sure, but no money."

Oh, that smirk. This is going to be ugly. "If I win, I'll pick you up and take you to and from school for a week, and you'll be riding on the back of my bike."

Yeah, right. "Fine. If I win, the same goes, but you have to wear that stupid yellow dress."

"You want me to ride on the back of your bike in that banana thing?"

"What? Are you chicken?"

"Hell, no."

.

xXx

.

**Playing Pool:**

Those leather pants. I could stare at his ass all day. When he bends over to shoot, his leather tank top rides up and there's this strip of skin. Shit.

.

Does she realize how far down her shirt I can see when she bends over to shoot? Fuck, she's not wearing a bra under that red leather halter top thing.

.

Shit. I can't believe I lost that game to him. His pants and that grin were distracting me. Good thing it's best of three games.

.

There it goes…and I fucking missed. Now we're one-to-one. That body is the center of everyone's attention, even if she's the heir. How can any guy not look…and think…

.

She had an evil chuckle. "I won. You're on the back of my bike all next week."

Fucking great. The worst is, I know she'll be arriving at peak traffic and staying for Host Club every damn day.

.

xXx

.

**Arriving back at the Kasanoda Compound:**

Pops and Tetsuya. Fuck. Pops and Tetsuya were standing there when we pulled up.

"Did you two have a good time?"

"I did, Kasanoda-sama. Not sure about Asshole here," she said as she jerked her thumb at me.

"Ritsu?"

"It didn't blow," I barely managed not to sound like a brat. I tossed the helmet back to her.

"You look good on the back of her bike, Young Lord."

Fucking Tetsuya. And Pops was trying so hard not to laugh. Then Shinobu broke in, "You'll be seeing more of that for a week, Tetsuya-san."

Pops quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Ritsu?"

I waived my hand at her. "It's your stupid bet."

"I beat his ass at pool. He has to ride to and from school all next week on the back of my bike."

"You're kidding?" Pops sputtered as he lost it. Huge belly-laughs echoed around the Compound.

"Nope." She turned to me, "See you Monday morning, Asshole."

"Whatever."

.

xXx

.

**Dad's on the Phone:**

**Kasanoda**: "When they pulled up, I almost lost it. She had him on the back of her cycle. He looked so embarrassed."

**Himura**: "She told me about that. Hope it didn't scar him for life."

**Kasanoda**: "Nah, he'll get over it. You won't believe the bet they made!"

**Himura**: "What was it?"

**Kasanoda**: "She won the pool game and now he has to ride to and from school all next week on the back of her bike."

**Himura**: "I need pictures of that."

**Kasanoda**: "I had my security send over the video of them pulling up to the house. Those two are made for each other."

**Himura**: "Do you think they'll ever pull their heads out?"

**Kasanoda**: "Best we can do is wait and see, but they're headed in the right direction."

**Himura**: "I'll watch the video. Talk to you later."

**Kasanoda**: "Good-night."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Welcome back! This is the third installment in 'The Last Straw' Trilogy. Hope it meets your expectations.

I've been busy for the last couple months. I have a complete outline. I know the ending. I know all the events, and I've got the first 6 chapters done. It will be more cohesive.

Do you think Kyoya's really done with the leak? I basically wanted him to leak it somewhere so it wasn't an empty threat, but have it not be damaging. If it was, he'd never have another chance with her. Besides, Hikaru is his friend.

Who ate what at the diner? You know Satoshi, Tamaki, and Honey. Care to guess the rest?

(1) Not sure where all my readers live. Chicken and waffles are a growing craze in America. I have no idea why. It's literally fried chicken on top of waffles. I've never tried it. Being vegan has its perks.

So, will Kyoya really give her a break? Is she safe moving home?

What about that hot date? I've been biting at the bit to write it. We all know I can't write funny, but I try so hard with those two. Also wanted to show them getting closer.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Haruhi and Tamaki go to a dog park. She hires some people. Another cosplay.

And…Haruhi gets a new job, and the Hosts discuss and upcoming event.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dog Parks and Business

**Author's Note**: Welcome back to the 2nd chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Hoping my past readers will join me on this new adventure.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 9/21/2109**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Language, and more Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 2: Dog Parks and Business**

.

**Saturday, December 11:**

**Haruhi Moving Back Home:**

"Haru-chan, you shouldn't be carrying things. That's why we're here."

"And I thank you all for helping, but I'm not helpless. I can carry a box or two."

Always independent. When Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Chika, and I showed up at her room this morning to help her pack, she'd already finished. I wasn't surprised.

"Thanks guys. Just put everything in my room and I'll unpack later."

Now that Kyoya is backing off and Haruhi is home, I should try to spend more time with her. If we could strengthen our friendship, maybe it could turn into something more eventually.

"Mori-senpai?"

I turned to her when I realized she was speaking to me. "Hn?"

"I asked if you all wanted to stay and have some tea?"

"Thank you, Haruhi, but no. We should let you and your father have time together before he has to go to work tonight."

"That's a great idea, Mori-kun. My daughter and I will catch up as she settles back in."

"Dad, it's not like we haven't seen each other."

"I know sweetheart, but it's been weeks since you were home, and we need some serious father/daughter time."

"Sounds good Dad."

She walked out onto the balcony and up to Eiji. I followed to make sure there wasn't a problem.

"Eiji, I wanted to thank you for everything that you and your team have done for me. I'm sure I was boring to guard, but that's probably a good thing. No excitement, no security issues." She smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure, Fujioka-sama. I enjoyed your company and uneventful guard duty." He bowed to her and said, "I wish you well."

Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Chika came out of the front door and we all said good-bye.

"See you Monday, Haru-chan!"

"Have a good weekend, Haruhi-senpai."

"I will. Thanks again."

.

**Meanwhile, across the street in the park:**

So, she's moved back home. Now that she's out of the Haninozuka's Estate, she'll be easier to photograph and track. My employer will be pleased.

.

**Back in the Apartment:**

"Haruhi, darling, let's watch a movie. You can unpack after Jarou and I leave tonight."

"Sure, Dad, but only if we have popcorn."

"Have faith in your daddy, Haruhi. Of course, I have popcorn."

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, December 12:**

"Haruhi, darling, why are you bringing your laptop to the dog park?"

"I was hoping you could drop me off at the library after, Tamaki-senpai. I have some homework to do."

"It will be my pleasure."

Antoinette has no idea how to sit still in a car. She's bouncing all over me and shedding. Once Tamaki-senpai finally notices her licking my face, he tries to pull her off me.

"Antoinette, leave Haruhi alone. She's not used to playing with you."

"Thanks, Senpai."

.

**At the Dog Park:**

"This place is amazing! Look at all the other dogs! Antoinette is going to make so many new friends!"

Tamaki-senpai paid our way into the park. They charge per dog, not person. Interesting.

"Haruhi! Come play fetch with us!"

I grab the tennis ball from Tamaki-senpai and toss it for Antoinette. She takes off like a shot. Where does she get this energy?

"We'll take turns throwing for her, OK?"

"Sure, Senpai."

After what had to be a hundred tosses, I wandered off to look around. Doesn't that dog ever get tired?

In addition to the huge fetch area we were using, there's a dog pool, grooming stations, plenty of cushions and beds for them to take naps, obstacle course, smaller play areas, a separate enclosed area for smaller dogs, a vending machine café for the human patrons, watering stations for the dogs, area designated for obedience training, and another vending machine area, but this time for the dogs, selling food, toys, brushes, etc. I happily noted that my company's food was for sale here.

Tamaki-senpai had pulled me away to play fetch as soon as we walked in the door. I went back to the entrance and read the rules and guidelines. No females in heat, all dogs must be accompanied by someone over the age of 14, aggressive dogs will be removed and banned, and several more.

"Can I help you?"

I turned to see a bored looking, teen-aged girl behind the counter. "No, thanks. I was just looking around."

"Oh."

"Actually, how long have you worked here?"

"I'm new."

"Oh, OK. Thanks."

I walked over to the pool area.

It was as big as a regular pool, but not as deep, only about a meter (~3 feet). Several dogs were bouncing, jumping in, splashing, and basically making a mess. This must be a huge chore to clean every night. How often do they change the water?

I struck up a conversation with the lifeguard. He gave me some basic information.

.

Where did Haruhi go? Antoinette is done with fetch and we want to do something else with her.

"Look, Antoinette. Haruhi's over by the pool. Wanna go play in the water?"

Of course, she does. What dog wouldn't?

"Haruhi, there you are."

"Are you done playing fetch, Senpai?"

"Yes. Antoinette wants to play in the pool now."

I found a floating toy and threw it into the pool for her. She looks amazing. All sleek, golden fur as she jumped into the water. It was fate that I found her last year at that commoner's pet store.

"She's having a great time, Senpai, but won't she get the car all wet on your way home?"

"I'll dry her off here. Besides, that's her limo we used today. It's easier to clean and doesn't have all the fancy trimmings that she can ruin with her claws and teeth."

.

The dog has its own limo? I think I have finally heard everything.

"Senpai, I'm going to look at the obstacle course. I'll be right back."

"OK, Haruhi." He threw the toy again. "Fetch, Antoinette!" SPLASH!

It looked just like the ones I'd seen on TV. Several dogs were training on the different pieces of equipment.

I spoke with some of the owners, the staff supervisor of the area, and picked up the printed information they had on display. It listed classes, competitions, and tips for training your dog.

By the time Antoinette had finally exhausted herself, I'd seen almost everything I wanted to and talked to a lot of people.

"Haruhi? Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Senpai. Antoinette had a great time, didn't she?" She's so worn out she hardly responded to her name.

"A stupendous time. We'll have to come back."

.

xXx

.

**Public Library:**

Decided to come to the public library today for their Wi-Fi. It's better than my neighbor's. Her kids are always using it and the download speed can be sluggish.

I have several things to research and will probably be downloading quite a bit of material. I'll save it to my thumb drive and print it tomorrow at Petto Chinmi. My cheap inkjet can't handle big jobs.

First thing I need to do is write up my notes from the dog park. I'm going to need another notebook. This one's almost full.

.

xXx

.

**Driving back to Suoh Mansion #2:**

"Antionette, wasn't that tremendous fun! We'll have to go back."

The limo started to slow down, and I rolled down the partition. "Why are we stopping?"

"We're being pulled over by the police. Please be patient, Young Master. I'll handle this." He put the partition back up.

I flipped the mic switch. I could hear what was going on up there, but they couldn't hear me.

"License and registration."

"Yes, Officer."

I heard paper rustling and assumed my driver was complying.

"Do you know why we pulled you over?"

"No, I do not, Officer."

"We received a tip that this limo was being operated by an inebriated driver."

No way. He's been with the Suoh family for a decade. He'd never do that.

I barely stopped myself from jumping out of the limo in outrage. How dare someone accuse any Suoh employee of any impropriety!

Then, something strange happened. I saw Renge-chan's and Haruhi's faces. Faces of warning. I shouldn't interfere. My driver has done nothing wrong. He will be exonerated.

"It's a bad tip, Sir. I haven't been drinking."

"We'll see. Step out of the car."

.

This is ridiculous. Of course, I haven't been drinking. Just need to get through this and then take the Young Master home. Hope he stays in the car.

"Walk a straight line."

"Arms out, eyes closed, touch your nose."

These tests are asinine. Do they really indicate intoxication?

"You passed those. I'll have to take a breathalyzer and we'll know for sure." He pulled out the gadget and I blew into the mouthpiece.

"0.0"

"As I said, I haven't been drinking."

"Must have been a bad tip. I apologize for the inconvenience, but you understand why we have to follow-up."

"Of course, Officer. No problem."

"If you could just sign this report indicating your result, I'll send you on your way."

I signed the paper, received my copy, and got back into the limo. I'll submit an incident report and my copy of the police report to my supervisor. They can decide to investigate the tip or not.

As soon as the door shut, the partition came down.

"What was all that?"

"Bad tip. Said I was driving drunk. Obviously, I'm not."

"What did he do after you got out?"

"Standard tests and a breathalyzer. Result was 0.0, as expected."

"I had no doubt. A Suoh employee would never do something so reckless and illegal."

"Definitely not, Young Master. Shall I take you home now?"

"Please."

.

That was strange. I hope my father and grandmother don't hear about this. I don't want my driver fired or changed.

.

xXx

.

**Public Library:**

There's more information available on dog parks than I thought. Running one is pretty complicated. Licenses, permits, insurance. Interesting.

After about three hours of researching dog parks, investments, sporting goods charities, and doing some homework, I left. I don't want to ride the train in the dark.

I stopped by the newsstand outside the library to get my regular Sunday papers. Owning a business and being on Mori-senpai's BOD has opened a new world to me. A world that needs to be monitored.

.

Glad she left the library before it got dark. Her security is gone, and I don't want to have to choose between pictures and stepping in if something happens to her. I've started to care about this girl, and I'd choose to help her. My employer will not tolerate my cover being blown.

.

xXx

.

**Monday, December 13:**

**Ouran Drop-off Zone:**

"Alright Asshole, here we are."

Can't believe I have to ride to school with this chick. Even worse, I'm on the back of the bike. Stupid bet.

We had one guard on a bike and two more in a car following us. Our bags were in the trunk. Had to wear riding leather and helmets on the bike, so we were changing before first class. This is going to be a pain.

The Host Club room has changing areas and a place for us to leave our leather. We're going to change there and leave our stuff. That way we can change there after Club for the ride home.

"Where'd you learn to ride, anyway? You're not old enough for a license."

"Neither are you, but I know you ride."

"Yeah, I guess our guards and who we are cover that."

"Being yakuza has it's perks."

One of her guards will ride her bike home and bring it back after school. They don't want to leave it in the parking lot. I wouldn't leave mine here either.

"You did let Satoshi-kun know we needed to use the room in the morning, right?"

"No shit. You think I'm going to forget that? He's meeting us today and giving me a key for the rest of the week."

"Good."

.

xXx

.

**Lunch at the Ootori offices:**

"Ootori-sama, we received close to eighty marriage offers and contracts last week, and I'm anticipating more to be arriving for a long time."

Shit. That's the last thing I want to deal with. I'm not going to accept any of them. My mind and heart are set on Haruhi, and I will get her. I'm changing my tactics completely. Going back to the beginning and starting over. It will work.

"Keep an electronic list and make a summary page for each offer. Print those and keep them in a binder on your shelves out there. File the original offers. They won't need to be accessed often, so they can be buried in the back of my file room."

I sighed and continued, "Draft a letter declining the offer. We'll send that standard letter, with some personalization, to each sender. You don't need to tell me when more come in. I'll review them when I'm not busy, which will be never."

"Yes, Sir," and she left to follow my orders.

I decided to hire a new secretary when my ownership was announced. It's only been a week, but she's working out well. The previous one was too loyal to Father and questioned some of my decisions.

Maybe I can get some real work done before I'll be late to class. I'm going to talk to the Chairman. I want to take my after-lunch class via the Internet. I can meet with the teacher on Tuesdays, the only day I plan to be at school for lunch. I'll be able to stay here longer and it's just Japanese Literature.

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi:**

"Good afternoon, Tanaki-san."

"Welcome, Fujioka-sama. We have a full afternoon, don't we?"

"Yes. The first thing I need to do is stop at my office to print some things." I pull out my flash drive and start to walk down the hall.

"That's an interesting flash drive."

I smiled, remembering getting it from Honey-senpai. "It's a gift. My friend was making fun of my sushi addiction."

After plugging it in and sending off my print jobs, Kato Keigo was ushered in. I'm so relieved that he was able to leave the Haninozuka's and work here. I can trust his abilities and background.

I introduced him to Tanaki-san, and we sat down to discuss his position as CIO.

I let Tanaki-san take the lead. "As you know, our previous CIO we let go due to incompetence. His deputy has been the acting CIO since he left."

Kato-san nodded, and Tanaki-san continued, "Whether you keep him or not is up to you. You will have full authority to replace him if you wish."

"Thank you. I'll evaluate him right away."

"The passwords have all been changed and the locks and cameras have been replaced. Implementing the rest of the security upgrades will be your first priority."

"I look forward to it. I was impressed by some of the IT employees."

"Wonderful," I broke in. "Let's go see your office. HR is waiting there with your employment package. They'll review it with you. If there are any issues, Tanaki-san or I can resolve them today."

"After you, Fujioka-sama."

.

This job came out of nowhere at just the right time. Less pressure, regular hours, and more defined responsibilities. Plus, the responsibility and authority to build my own team.

I'll be able to spend more time with my family, make almost the same salary, and have more benefits. The dress code isn't as strict here either. Definitely worth the tradeoff on the salary.

Answering to someone still in high school isn't a problem. I've worked with Mitsukuni-sama and Yasuchika-sama and know ability isn't always tied to age.

"Kato-san, this is Yuki-san from Human Resources. She'll be reviewing your paperwork with you. Please let us know if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Fujioka-sama."

"Yuki-san, please let me know when you are finished. I'll come back down and announce Kato-san's hiring to the IT department."

"Yes, Ma'am."

.

Now she and I will interview the Marketing Manager candidate. I was impressed by her resume. When Fujioka-sama told me where she'd found her and why she wanted to give her a chance, I agreed. Just because an employee isn't young and new, doesn't mean they shouldn't be considered. The way this society locks out older workers is disgraceful.

"Garou-san, please come in. Let me introduce my Deputy Executive Director, Tanaki-san."

And the interview started.

.

"Thank you, Garou-san. I'll ask you to step outside for a minute. My secretary will serve you some tea."

That was an interesting interview. Maki told me about her, the mysterious girl he met at the library. When he came home last week and said I had to send in my resume, I was shocked. What's a 16-year-old doing owning a company.

I had no idea what to expect but was pleasantly surprised. She knows her company and her goals, has a decent, surface level understanding of marketing, and knew the right questions to ask.

I find myself hoping for the position.

.

Tanaki-san and I were excited to hire Garou-san. She'll fit in well with our current and future goals.

"Garou-san. Could you please come back into my office? We have something to discuss with you."

.

"That wasn't hard, was it, Fujioka-sama?"

"Easier than I thought it would be."

"She and I will meet with HR on Wednesday to finalize her paperwork. She'll be working here by Thursday."

"Perfect."

My secretary came in with my printouts. "Thank you."

"Tanaki-san, I had an interesting experience at a dog park yesterday," and told him what I found out.

"So, I wanted to know what you thought about Petto Chinmi branching out into dog parks."

.

"It's a big step, Fujioka-sama." How serious is she about this? Is it just something to check out, or will it be a new initiative?

"Yes, it is. I don't want to run into it blind. We'd need extensive research, time to plan, and the money to do it. If we decide to move forward, the first wouldn't open for at least two years."

"That's realistic." I pointed to her printouts and asked, "Is that your initial research?"

That's a cute blush. I almost missed it, it's so light. "Yes, some of this is. The rest is marketing and hiring practices."

"I suggest we do the following. Hand off the research to a selected team consisting of staff from marketing, legal, finance, HR, logistics, and IT. Give them a month or so to do second level research and report back to us."

"I agree. You know the staff better than I do. Will you pick the team?"

"Yes. I'll send you a summary of each for your approval."

"No need. I trust you'll pick the right members. You can send me the summaries, so I know who's on the team."

"Of course."

She handed me a stack of paper, "This is the research I've done so far. Should get them started."

She then stood and packed her bag. "Let's see how Kato-san is settling in and I'll leave from there. I received the text from Yuki-san while we were finalizing things with Gorou-san.

.

"No problems with the offer. I'll start work tomorrow."

"Perfect. Welcome aboard," she said and held out her hand. Hmm, firm handshake.

"Why don't we have a quick tour before I leave."

The tour was informative, and I met a couple of employees I hadn't met during the evaluation.

As we were walking towards the front door, Tanaki-san asked, "Kato-san, would it be possible to allow Fujioka-sama to print to the office from offsite?"

"Tanaki-san?"

He turned to her, "This way you can print as you find things. You can pick the printouts up here, I can have them messengered to Ouran, or bring them to lunch on Fridays."

"Definitely. Fujioka-sama, do you have access to the network from your laptop?"

"No."

"I'll set that up too. Can you come by tomorrow afternoon with your laptop and I'll link them up?"

"Yes, I can. I'll be over after classes. Thank you, Kato-san, Tanaki-san."

"You're welcome."

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, December 14:**

**Lunch at Ouran:**

"What's the charity today, Chika-kun?"

"I'm glad you asked, Princess. Today we are donating our lunch money to TELL. This organization provides counseling services and mental health care needs. Your money will go towards training and salaries for the essential counselors."

"That sounds important. Here are donations from ten of us."

"Thank you and TELL thanks you."

As she left, I looked around the table, "This is our most successful Tuesday yet. It seems every week more and more students are donating."

"Chika-kun?"

"Yes, Haruhi-senpai?" Why is she blushing?

She handed me an envelope. "Here's my lunch donation. I can't give as much as a non-scholarship student, but this is the equivalent of the cost of my meal at the diner."

"Haruhi, darling, are you sure you can afford that?"

"Yes, Senpai. I have a salary now, remember?" She smiled at Tamaki-senpai.

"Thank you, Haruhi-senpai. I'll add it to the total."

"Chika-kun, here's my lunch money," Kyoya-senpai said as he walked up and handed me his envelope.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. We appreciate your continued donation."

"Of course. These charities are good causes. I won't let…other things…get in the way of my donating."

"Kyoya, are you ready for that English quiz?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"I think so."

"Fine. I'll see you in class. Good afternoon everyone." He smiled around the table and walked away.

.

My best friend just smiled and wished everyone 'Good Afternoon'. I hope this is the new Kyoya!

.

That was strange. Is this what Kyoya-senpai meant by backing away from me and starting over? Just now, he reminded me of the Kyoya when we were dating. I couldn't see through him then, but I won't make the same mistake now.

.

"Hikaru, how is your internship going?"

"It's going great, Haruhi. Thanks."

"What do they have you doing now?"

"Mostly game testing and documentation."

I'm having a blast. Not sure how I'd ever tell Kaoru this, but I'm enjoying meeting other people. People that aren't in the fashion industry. I think I'm growing as a person.

"And the people you work with?"

"They're a lot of fun. Last night we all went out for pizza after work."

Haruhi flashed me that amazing smile. I could see some relief in there too. "That's great, Hikaru. I'm happy for you."

.

xXx

.

**At a Tea Shop near the University:**

I hope Takashi doesn't hate me for this.

"Takashi, can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"I want to go on dates with Cho-chan, but I want it to be just the two of us."

.

Just Mitsukuni and Cho? Without me to protect him?

"Is that a good idea, Mitsukuni?"

"We were separated for a couple weeks before the semester started. I should be able to handle a date."

Does he not need me anymore?

"I can read your eyes, Takashi. Of course, I still need you, but this is a date. You are not dating Keiko-chan, so a double-date is awkward."

"Hn."

"I really like her. I want to take her places myself. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend soon. All that is harder with you there."

I see his point. I wouldn't want to take him with me on a date with Haruhi. If that ever happens.

"Take other security."

"Thank you, Takashi!" He bounced over and into my arms. This will be difficult.

"I mean it. Take other security."

"I don't want Cho-chan to get hurt. I'll definitely take them." He pulled out his phone as he left the room. "I'm going to call her right now. I want to take her out this week!"

Can I follow them without Mitsukuni seeing me?

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, December 15:**

**Ouran Drop-off Zone:**

Shit. Those twins are here to see me on the back of her bike. I look like an idiot. And now they're taking pictures. Shit.

"Kasanoda! What's the matter? You can't ride your own motorcycle?"

"Yeah, these pictures will be going in the next Host Club newsletter."

I grabbed both our bags and started for the school. Shinobu was still talking to her security. As I passed those two jerks, I said with a big grin, "You can't use those pictures. The Club agreed to no published pictures of me as a condition of my membership."

I saw their jaws drop as I walked by. That'll teach them to make fun of me.

.

xXx

.

**Limo Ride back from Financial Appointments:**

"How did your meeting go, Haruhi-senpai?"

"I feel like we just scratched the surface, Chika-kun. There are so many things to invest in. So many different tactics. We decided to just put it in mutual funds for now. As it grows, I might make changes. I'm not all that comfortable with some of the risks."

"Sounds reasonable. At least it will be making some money for you."

"How about your meeting?"

"You don't want to hear about my latest round of stock purchasing, do you?"

"I guess not. At least you can tell me if it's going well."

"Very well."

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

Finally, a cosplay for an anime I've seen. Satoshi and I have watched 'Fullmetal Alchemist, Brotherhood' a couple of times.

The twins did OK on the costumes this time. Nothing ridiculous.

Even though Satoshi is now the vice president of the club, he hosts with me on cosplay days.

"Satoshi-kun, you are so handsome in uniform."

"Thank you," he says as he adjusts his white gloves. He makes a good Roy Mustang.

Then he snaps his fingers and says one of the corniest things I've heard him say. "My heart burns just for you."

"Ugg," I moan. "Give it a rest Mustang, before I pour a bucket of water on you."

Technically, Ling isn't that hostile to Mustang, but Satoshi is overdoing it. At lease I get to carry a sword.

"Oh, Chika-kun, you look dangerous with that sword. Are you as good with it as Ling is?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, "Yes, I'm very good with a sword."

Satoshi cracked up. What the heck is so funny?

.

"It's too bad you didn't dress up as Winfrey, Haruhi-chan, instead of Hawkeye."

"Risa is more my personality. I'm enjoying the uniform."

"But do you have to sit over there?"

These guys. All they do is complain. I'm sitting behind a mockup of her desk, and they're sitting in chairs around me.

"Don't worry. I can still serve you tea while sitting at Risa's desk."

"How about that sniper rifle? Do you know how to use it?"

Here's where I get to have some fun. "I'm still learning," I said as I picked it up and pointed it around. They all ducked.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing."

"Yeah. Is that real?"

"Don't be silly. This is cosplay. It's a water gun. I've been trying to hit that target of there, but just can't."

Hanging against the wall was a big white towel with a bullseye printed on it. I'd managed to get some of the edges, but the target remained dry.

"Can we try?"

"Sure. Just be careful."

The guys started shooting and forgot about my uniform and being behind a desk. I sighed. Boys are easily entertained.

.

"Meow."

"What the hell was that, Kasanoda?"

"Have you seen the anime, Shinobu?"

"A long time ago."

"Al loves cats, so they put all these stuffed ones around. At random intervals they meow."

"I like your armor. I can't see your face."

"Ha. Ha."

"They should have had some real cats here today."

"I argued for it. I wanted to see you in a cat-fight."

"You're a perv, Asshole."

I just waggled my eyebrows at her. Shit! She can't see that with this stupid armor. I settled for an evil chuckle.

.

"Takashi-senpai, Scar is the perfect character for you. Strong, handsome, and a man of few words."

This cosplay isn't bad. White wig, semi-normal clothes, and a scar painted on my face. Less outlandish than most.

"Thank you, Princess. Have you seen the anime?"

"Yes, my favorite part was…"

.

Takashi talks more in cosplay depending on his character. I can tell some of the ladies have noticed too. They ask more questions when he's this way.

"Would any of you ladies like more cake?"

"Yes, please, Honey-senpai."

"Your kimono is so cute!"

"Mei Chang was my favorite character!"

"And look," I held up Usa-chan. "He's dressed as my pet panda, Xiao Mei!"

.

"Hikaru, you're made to be Envy."

Not sure if that's a complement or not. I do kinda look the part. The wig Kaoru made is perfect, and I've practiced moving my head, so it hangs right. The tight shirt shows off my abs and arms. All that extra work in the gym is paying off.

"Yes, but Hika's only envious of me," Kaoru seductively said.

I turned to him and smirked. The brotherly love thing just doesn't work between Envy and Hughes. Should have thought that out when we decided who was playing who.

"Oh, Hughes, you flatter me." 

"I must show you pictures of my daughter. You'll be green with envy."

Ugg. That was terrible.

.

"Tamaki-senpai, can you perform Alchemy?"

I smiled and said, "Just watch this, Princess."

By clapping my hands and pushing a button in the inside of this metal arm, I can make the blade pop out like I changed the structure of the metal.

"Ohh."

"I love your long, blond hair. I just want to run my fingers through it."

"Be my guest, Princess."

She hesitantly reached out and stroked my hair. Kaoru did a good job with the wig.

"It's so soft."

"That red coat and those black leather pants look just like what Ed wears."

"Yes, it's just right."

"If I asked the twins, would they make my next cosplay costume? I'm going to one over winter break."

.

As I was leading my guys out, I managed to catch Shinobu-san before she went to change into her motorcycle leather. "Shinobu-san, I wanted to thank you for telling Tamaki-senpai about the dog park."

"Really?"

"Yes. He took me with him on Sunday. Not only did I have a good time with Antoinette, but I got some ideas of my company branching out into dog parks."

"Which company?"

"Petto Chinmi."

"I didn't know you owned that. My little Kasa loves your food. I wouldn't feed her anything but the best."

"Well, I'm happy I have a pleased customer."

She paused for a minute, thinking of a response. "Would your dog parks be high-end like your food?"

"I'm not sure. I spoke with my Deputy Executive Director on Monday. We're putting together a research team. We'll learn as we go."

"That's exciting, Fujioka-san. Let me know when you open one. I'll bring Kasa."

She walked back to the changing rooms without waiting for my response. It could be years before we open one, if we do at all.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club Meeting:**

"Alright, we have a lot to discuss. Let's try to get through it without distractions."

"Satoshi-kun, you're doing such a good job as the Club's Vice President."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from snapping at my Senpai. "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. I appreciate your trust in me."

"You're welcome. It's fate that you were here to take over after Kyoya had to leave."

"Tamaki-kun," Renge said as she elbowed him in the side, "this is what Satoshi-kun meant about distractions."

"Sorry."

"First item on the agenda is Kyoya-senpai." I turned to my right, "Haruhi-senpai, has he been bothering you?"

"No. Not at all. Yesterday at lunch was the closest he's come to talking to me."

"Good. Let us know if that changes."

"Of course."

Discussing next week's cosplay didn't take long. Costumes and decorations are ready.

"Next item, the Snow and Ice Masked Ball. I assigned everyone's tasks weeks ago. Are they done? Anyone having problems?"

"Honey-senpai and I have taken care of the food. We'll need to follow up as it gets closer," Haruhi-senpai said. With Mitsukuni helping, I know we'll have enough desserts.

"Kasanoda-senpai?"

"Photographer booked and ready. Same company we've used in the past."

"Costumes?"

"Satoshi, these costumes are going to be insane. A masked ball? With a snow and ice theme? We're going all out. There will be several fittings for each of you. Hope to have some of them after Club, but the majority will be at our mansion. Don't want to drag all the bit and parts back and forth."

Those twins. What are we getting ourselves into? "Fine. Let us know the schedule as soon as you can so we can clear our calendars."

"Kaoru, I still want preapproval of my costume."

"Don't worry, Haruhi. You'll have it, but there's no way you'll want to change a thing." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Music?"

"Done," Taka said.

"Decorations?"

"Chika-kun and I have them planned out and have been sourcing them. You'll all be blown away!" she smiled. "Ice sculptures, pine trees, snow, twinkle lights…"

"Thanks, Renge-senpai. I'm sure we will." I cut her off before she could take up too much time. Good thing I paired her with Chika. He'll keep her from going overboard.

"Just a reminder, there won't be an auction for dinner and a dance with the Hosts. Everyone will be dressed in costume and it would be awkward. Because of that, every guest of the Host Club is eligible to purchase one guest ticket."

This Ball is the biggest thing we've done since I've started here. I hope I can pull it off. "Any questions?"

Silence all around.

"Anything else?"

Tamaki-senpai spoke up, "You probably don't know this, but Kyoya is leaving tomorrow for Paris and will be gone through Sunday. The Ootori Conglomeration is acquiring a medical equipment manufacturing company. Thought you should know he'd be gone."

"Do you know how long he's been working of this deal, Senpai?" Why would Haruhi-senpai care?

"At least six months."

"Oh, OK. That must be on the list of the acquisitions that he started when we were dating. He must feel a great deal of satisfaction that it's almost finalized."

"Yes, he does, my darling friend."

There was an awkward silence. I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding when Chika broke it.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night to compete in a Karate World Cup."

"That's exciting! I wish you the best, Chika-kun."

"Thanks, Renge-senpai. It's one of the qualifying competitions for this year's Olympic Team."

"OLYMPIC TEAM!" Tamaki-senpai yelled.

Then I saw Chika actually smile. This club is a good thing for him. "Yes. As World Champion, I'm expecting to qualify without issue. This is the first Olympic Games that I've been age-eligible for and plan to bring home a gold medal for Japan."

"I know what we should do!" Tamaki-senpai and Renge-senpai shouted at the same time, then they turned to each other and laughed.

"Damn, Boss. I thought Kaoru and I were the only ones who did that."

They didn't hear him. "You go first, Renge-chan."

She smiled around the room, and I felt a headache coming on. "We need to track the qualifying path! Some kind of display that shows each of your milestones and what you still have to do. Maybe a countdown?"

"That's just what I thought, Darling. But we need to have parties to celebrate victories."

I raised my voice to stop the madness, "Before you start planning, Taka and I need to tell you about our competitions."

Everyone stared at us. "We'll be going to Kendo World Cups for our Olympic qualifying path as well." (1)

Tamaki-senpai couldn't hold it in anymore. He jumped up and started running around the table, leaping and yelling. "Amazing! We'll have three Hosts competing at the Olympic Games this year!" He stopped behind Renge-senpai and grabbed her shoulders, "We definitely must track the competition schedule. There will be parties galore!"

She caught his wrist and pulled him back into his seat. "Perfect, Tamaki-kun. You and I can work on planning all that."

"You're not competing, Honey-senpai?" Kasanoda-senpai asked.

"No. I'm not allowed to compete publicly anymore, or at least not at full ability. It would be boring to compete that way."

That's a diplomatic way of saying he can't appear to be a weapon of mass destruction.

"There's one thing left. I wanted to ask Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai if their investigators had learned anything about the police inspection of your yacht."

"Nope. Haven't heard anything. Mom, Dad, and the lawyers are assuming it was just a bad tip."

"Bad tip?" I heard Tamaki-senpai mumble.

"Did you have something, Senpai?"

He usually doesn't look that confused. "It's just that my driver was pulled over on Sunday because of a tip that he was driving drunk." He waved it off and said, "Of course, they didn't find anything. A Suoh employee would never do such a thing."

Everyone else missed it, but I saw the look between Chika and Taka.

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

"Honey-senpai, I'm so excited you asked me to come with you. I've never been to a commoner's diner."

"It's a fun experience, Cho-chan. I'm happy you accepted."

"Plus, I was able to meet Haruhi-chan's amazing father." She smiled at Dad. "That dress is lovely."

Don't know if I'd call it that. Probably 'flashy', but that's the point.

"I'm always happy to meet a friend of the Host Club, Cho-chan."

Dad's become a regular part of this dinner. Everyone enjoys him and no one makes him feel awkward because of his job. My friends and their friends have come a long way.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Mori-senpai?"

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow morning for the BOD meeting."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to your BOD meeting. Because it's a much bigger company than mine, I'm hoping to learn all kinds of things."

"Are you prepared to talk about charity opportunities?"

I sure hope so. I've spent so much time doing research. "Yes."

He rested his hand on my shoulder, "Don't be nervous. You'll do fine. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think so."

I smiled at the look in his eyes. He's a sweet guy.

Then, Kaoru broke the moment, "Haruhi! I just remembered. I need a favor."

"What favor?" If it was Hikaru, Tamaki-senpai, or Honey-senpai, a feeling of dread would have settled over me. Not with Kaoru.

"Some of you know and others don't." He looked around the table, catching everyone's eye. "I'm designing a clothing line for corporate women, targeting commoners."

"That's a great idea."

"Do commoners work in offices." What an idiot.

Renge set him straight, "Of course, they do, Tamaki-kun. Who do you think works in your banks as tellers? Who manages your hotels?"

"Oh," and he fell silent. He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Anyway…I've been working on designs since summer but decided to switch to a commoner's line after our challenge. Those are the clothes I've been giving you to wear for your internship and office, Haruhi."

"Do you need them back, Kaoru. That's no problem."

"That's part of it. The other part is I'd like you to model them for pictures."

He wants me to do what?

"Oooooo! Darling! That's wonderful. Just think, my daughter modeling for the famous Hitachiin Label!"

"I'm jealous, Haruhi-kun," Renge smiled.

"No."

"Sweetheart! How can you pass that up?"

"Before you answer, let me tell you all about it. I've got reference pictures on my mannequins, but I need them taken on an actual person. I'd like that to be you. The clothes are already fitted to you."

"But…"

He broke in, "These are just reference pictures. The seamstresses and I will be the only ones that see them. It will help me decide what to change and what to keep."

He channeled Honey-senpai and gave me those eyes. Not fair. "Please."

"These are just for design purposes? They won't be published anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Darn. I wanted to see my baby girl up in lights on a billboard."

Kaoru leaned towards Dad and stage whispered, "Not helping, Ranka-san."

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll do it for you, Kaoru."

"Great," he sighed. "I'll pay you scale for a new model for reference pictures. It's not a lot, but you can have fun with it."

What? "You don't have to pay me, Kaoru. You said this was a favor."

"It's a favor to do it. It's not a favor to do it without getting paid."

"No."

"Yes. I have to keep the books straight. This needs to show up as an expense for a full accounting of the costs."

"Can't you donate it?"

"You'll be paid. What you do with the money is up to you."

I'm stuck now. "Whatever."

"Oh, Kaoru, I want to be there," Watanabe-chan said.

"Me too."

"Definitely."

"Don't count me out."

"And as Haruhi's father, I must be there," Dad practically demanded.

Kaoru and Hikaru gave the girls a smirk. "Of course, you can come. It will start Sunday at 10:00 am at the Hitachiin Studio. There'll be a working lunch. I look forward to seeing all of you there, Naoko, Cho-senpai, Renge, Yuki-chan, and Ranka."

"Don't forget Haruhi."

"I'd never forget her. Thanks, Haruhi."

What have I gotten myself into? "You're welcome."

.

xXx

.

**Driving to the Fujioka's:**

"Thanks for the ride, guys."

"No problem."

"We don't mind, Haruhi-chan. I've always wanted to see where you live," Yuki said.

Kaoru and I are driving Haruhi home, dropping Ranka off at his bar, then taking Yuki and Watanabe home. They can talk more about the shoot.

"I'll send someone over tonight to get all the clothes, Haruhi."

"You can't take them all, Kaoru. I have Mori-senpai's BOD tomorrow and will need at least one for next week."

"Have faith. I have two new ones in the trunk for that. Just bring them with you on Sunday."

"Oh, OK."

"Ranka, I'll have a limo at your apartment at 9:30. It will bring you and Haruhi to the studio."

"Riding in luxury. I like it. Thanks, Kaoru-kun."

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, December 16:**

**Ogawa Sporting Goods BOD:**

"Now that we've had introductions, let's move to the first item on the agenda. Rebranding."

Some of my BOD members had looked at Haruhi in trepidation. She's young. She looks younger than she is. Once she starts talking about charities, they'll change their minds. They'll change or they'll be out.

"Ogawa no longer owns this company, I do. It needs a name change and rebranding follow-up. I want it redefined and seen as fresh and new in the public's eye."

After much discussion, we decided on 'Nozuka Supotsu' (2). It clearly shows new ownership and the strength and honor of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka names. The marketing department will be tasked to create the new logo, ads, and packaging. While the company doesn't produce most of the equipment itself, it does repackage with its logo.

"Next on the agenda, sponsorship and charitable opportunities. Fujioka-san was brought on the Board for this purpose.

"Fujioka-san…"

.

Here I go. These men are more intimidating than my own Board. I'm not in charge here, so there's nothing forcing them to pay attention. Although, Mori-senpai would never allow me to be disrespected.

"Thank you, Morinozuka-san." We decided to use more formal means of address in the Board Meeting. Calling him 'senpai' will remind the Board of how young I am.

I nodded to the secretary, and she handed out the packet of information I'd prepared.

"Enclosed in the packet, you'll find several suggestions for donations. Living Dreams is a charity where I have personal experience. They bring different types of programs, such as art, computer science, and sports to orphanages. Equipment provided by Living Dreams stays with the orphanage, allowing the children to practice between lessons.

"When I visited last, I took note of the sporting equipment they had and its condition. Equipment is used extensively and wears out as you'd expect. They are in need of mats, basketballs and nets, shoes, and karate uniforms."

I went on to explain the donation package and continuing support they would need. The nods around the table encouraged me.

"Another opportunity is homeless shelters. They are not just for men. Single mother families are displaced regularly. Having sporting equipment for the children to use gives them a sense of belonging and worth. Their needs fall more in the realm of shoes and other sporting clothes, basketballs and nets, mats, and playground equipment."

More nods, although they were probably thinking more about the tax advantages.

"The last suggestion is 'Playground of Hope'. They provide playground equipment to damaged communities struggling to rebuild after natural disasters. They need donated equipment along with monetary support for the actual construction."

I held back my sigh. Whew, that was nerve-racking. "Any questions?"

I fielded several with no problems and reiterated that these were suggestions and I'd continue to search for more.

"Thank you, Fujioka-san. We have a lot to consider. I'll meet with finance and determine what we have and where we can start. The rebranding will take significant resources, but I don't see a problem starting at least one of these right away."

Mori-senpai nodded to the secretary and another packet was passed around. "Enclosed you'll find the current contracts being negotiated between this company and both the Japanese Kendo Association and the Japanese Karate Association. We will be sponsoring their Olympic teams."

That surprised me. He hadn't told me that.

"Aren't you a contender for the Kendo Olympic Team?" one of them asked.

"Yes, along with my brother, Satoshi. My cousin, Haninozuka Yasuchika, is a contender for the Karate Olympic Team.

"These contracts have been carefully crafted to have no preferential treatment to either me or my family. They will also be made public to avoid any implications of such.

"This is my opportunity to give back to the organizations that have influenced my life and those of countless other practitioners."

I heard shuffling and one of them said, "This contract is fair and appropriate. You'll have my complete support."

"I agree."

"Yes, this will look good for the company."

"Thank you, Gentlemen, Lady," Mori-senpai nodded at me. The secretary and I are the only women in the room. He should have more on his board. Women play sports too. I'll talk to him about that.

"Moving on. Our next item is building a new five-year plan."

I listened as it was discussed and interjected where I saw an opportunity.

I'd read about five and ten-year business plans but seeing one being built live made me realize we need one at Petto Chinmi and soon.

.

xXx

.

**Driving Haruhi Home:**

"Thank you for driving me home, Mori-senpai. And thank you for not bringing your limo."

"Hn."

I've been driving myself almost everywhere since her breakup with Kyoya. No flashy limo for her. My car is understated, while still being 'elite'. It doesn't bring near the attention at her apartments that the limo does.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her reading. Such a bookworm, but so am I. After the Board Meeting was over, there wasn't enough time to go back for classes, and neither of us were due at the Host Club so I took her to my favorite bookstore.

She'd never been to the biggest one in Tokyo. It occupies the first five floors of a high-rise in downtown. I didn't mention the Morinozuka's own the building.

She found several financial magazines, blank notebooks, and a classic English novel, 'Civil Disobedience' by Henry David Thoreau. She told me that one was for fun.

As she wandered through the store, I couldn't keep my eyes off her face. She was radiant. The smile was pure joy. No fancy dates or five-star meals. Something as simple as a bookstore is all she needs. Kyoya never did quite understand that.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Plane bound for Paris:**

Dammit. Haruhi should be here. We should be going to Paris. We should be discussing the upcoming acquisition. We should be staying several days after to sight-see. I'd love to show her Paris. The museums, the architecture, the food. My glutton would love it.

That's not happening because I fucked up. Universally fucked up. I'm never wrong. I'm never wrong except with Haruhi. How could I, Ootori Kyoya, blunder so magnificently?

I can fix it. I know I can. Just need to start over. Need to go back to pure friendship and romance. She's forgiven me before, so she can again.

"Ootori-san, did you hear me?"

Wonderful. Ono-san caught me daydreaming. "I apologize. I was going through some details for Saturday."

"I had a question about the acquisition next month. We have lots of plates spinning and can't afford for one to shatter."

"Of course. We can discuss that."

.

Four hours later Ono-san had finally fallen asleep. I went back to my daydream, but it became more personal.

If Haru was here, we could adjourn to the bedroom. We could spend the entire flight making love and sleeping. Finally having her in my arms. Finally being close. Finally…

Shit. Guess I'll adjourn to the bedroom.

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Plane leaving for South Korea:**

I will win this World Cup. I will win Olympic Selection. I will win the Gold Medal.

I will beat Mitsukuni soon. This is the year.

.

xXx

.

**Outside the Kawaii Monster Café:**

I'm lurking in the shadows. I've stooped this low.

Mitsukuni and Cho-chan came to this ridiculous café we went to last year (3). That night Haruhi was also here. Pure coincidence. She said she was on a date with Kasanoda.

Now, I'm spying on another date. Mitsukuni and Cho-chan. He asked, or did he tell me, that he wanted to go on a date without me. Without my protection.

He's growing up. Fast. And what about me? Have I grown? Or have I simply hidden my feelings and trudged forward?

Can I grow up without Haruhi? Without someone to share my life? When will it be acceptable to tell her how I feel?

This is absurd. I'm going home.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Lots of 'life' in this chapter. Haruhi moves home. Antoinette visits the dog park.

What was up with that drunk driving tip about Tamaki's driver?

Are you enjoying Kasanoda's and Shinobu's 'relationship'? That was an embarrassing bet he lost.

Are the Cosplays working? Not much happens except dressing up and comments by the girls. I preferred the circus one to FMA.

So, Haruhi's going to be a model for Kaoru. Reference pictures…for now?

Kyoya and Mori…what are they going to do about Haruhi?

(1) I know Kendo isn't an official Olympic sport, but I'm the author and I want it to be.

OLYMPICS: I have no affiliation with any Olympic organization and am not trying to infringe on them at all. I will be making no money off this story or anything I write about the Olympics. This is a work of fiction.

(2) Nazuka Sports – using the last part of his name. Going for something simple.

(3) See 'The Last Straw' Chapter 29 near the end. This was the place that the Host Club guys had to go to because Honey won the bet and chose it. It has a merry-go-round, monsters everywhere, monster shaped food, and science experiment drinks. It's a real place in Tokyo.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Business. Dates. And Haruhi meets someone…

.


	3. Chapter 3 - You Want Me To Wear What?

**Author's Note**: Welcome back. Thanks to those who've read and reviewed. Please read special author's note at the bottom when you're done with the chapter. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 9/28/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Language, and Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 3: You Want Me to Wear What?**

.

**Friday, December 17****:**

**Host Club:**

"Haruhi, how did your meeting go at lunch?"

"Just fine, Tamaki-senpai. We discussed dog parks and if the company should consider owning some."

"Wonderful!" he yelled and started jumping up and down. Great. "Antoinette and I want to be there for opening day!"

I grabbed his hands to settle him down. "Of course, you'll be there for opening day, but only if we actually decide to do it. We're just beginning the research phase."

He pouted. "You mean you might not build one?"

"It's OK, Senpai. You can always take her to the one we went to."

"Yes! I can!"

And before he could ask if I would come too, Satoshi called out, "Places!"

.

xXx

.

**Paris:**

This meeting is taking forever. It was supposed to be a short dinner and mixer, but it's going on and on and on and on…

"Excuse me, Ootori-san?"

One of the current owners broke into my thoughts. What could he want? Granted, I'm not taking this by force and the negotiations were fair to both sides, but the contract is finalized.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping to introduce you to my daughter. She's a second-year in high school."

Shit. A marriage inquiry here? In the middle of this meeting? What the hell is his daughter doing here anyway?

"It's just her and me now. My wife passed away several years ago."

That's why. She's his 'date'. "I'm sorry to hear that." But I don't want to marry your daughter.

He called her over and we were introduced. Can't be disrespectful. The contract isn't signed yet.

Somehow, we ended up on the dance floor. She's nice, but not that smart. Or she's hiding it. Some girls do (1). Doesn't matter. She's not Haruhi. No one will ever be Haruhi but Haruhi.

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, December 18:**

**Largest Bookstore in Tokyo:**

I had to come back. Took two train transfers, but I had to come back. I didn't want to spend too much time looking when Mori-senpai was waiting on me. This place is amazing.

I wandered through the business section and found a book on formulating 5- and 10-year plans. It has plenty of examples and case studies.

Their animal care selection was huge. Petto Chinmi currently specializes in cats and dogs. I'd toyed around with the idea of including more animals but think it's best to stick with what we know.

I was flipping through a book on dog obstacle courses when I heard a voice behind me, "That book is fine, but this one's better."

Whipping around, I saw a man in his late twenties holding out a book.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I noticed the book you were reading and know this one is more correct and complete."

"Thank you," I said as I took the book. A quick look and I realized he was right. I put the first one back.

"You're welcome. Are you training your dog to run a course?"

"No. I'm interested in how the course works and the competitions."

"Interesting. For what breed of dog?"

"I'm not sure. It's only an abstract idea for now."

He bowed slightly, "I'm Yoshida Naoto."

"Fujioka Haruhi," I said, returning his bow.

"I work for my father's kennel breeding Shiba Inu dogs." (2)

That got my interest. Someone in the pet industry. Why hadn't I thought about talking to a breeder before?

"Really? That must be enjoyable being around puppies so much. I'm affiliated with Petto Chinmi."

"That's the food we feed our dogs. It's the best."

He looked at me for a minute, trying to decide something.

"Would you like to have coffee with me in the store café? It's just one floor down."

I took him up on his offer. "Thanks, I'd like that very much." What a great way to learn.

.

xXx

.

**Tokyo Convention Center:**

"This is beyond amazing, Tamaki-kun. This scored you major boyfriend points."

I couldn't keep my eyes still. There's so much to take in. He brought me to Comicon. I couldn't believe it when he asked. Sure, I'd heard of it, but I'd never been. (3)

"I'm so happy you are enjoying yourself, Renge-chan. When I read about it in the paper, I just knew we had to come."

Fortunately, he gave me enough time to get our costumes together.

"Hey, Kirito, Asuna! Great costumes!" someone from the nearby crowd shouted. We wanted to be a famous anime couple. Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online were the perfect choice. I'm wearing her uniform from Knights of the Blood Oath, and Tamaki-kun is wearing Kirito's black coat and gear. We both decided we didn't want to wear the elf ears or wings.

"Thanks!" Tamaki-kun yelled back and he waved.

This is going to be so amazing!

.

xXx

.

**Biggest Bookstore in Tokyo's Café:**

This girl is sweet. It's amazing who you can run into in a bookstore. Much better for meeting people than a bar or dance club. You know right away if they share any of your interests.

"How long has your family bred dogs, and has it always been that breed?"

"My grandfather started the business. He's retired now and my father runs it. I'll take over when dad retires. As for breeds, it's only ever been Shiba Inu."

"They are sweet dogs and funny too."

Her clothes fit her like a glove. Jeans, t-shirt, jacket look like they were tailored to her. Nice figure. Are they designer?

"Have you thought about owning a dog?"

As she explained her landlord's rules, I watched her face. Huge brown eyes that are incredibly expressive. It probably is hard for her to hide an emotion with those eyes. Her hair is so short, I can see her ears. They're a little red at the top. How cute, she's nervous talking to me.

"How are you affiliated with Petto Chinmi?"

She blushed deep pink and looked down into her coffee. Has she been lying to me?

.

Should I tell him I own it? Will he believe me? Will it scare him off, or will he try to butter me up for a deal?

He seems nice and he's giving me great information. Here goes. "I own it."

"No way!"

I knew he wouldn't believe me. Who would? Some sixteen-year-old saying she owns a pet food company.

"Yes. For about four months now."

"Damn. You must be older than you look. I assumed you were still in high school."

"I am. I'm a second-year student at Ouran High School."

.

Ouran. That explains it. Bunch of rich snobs. But not her. Not so far.

"Ouran? That's a great school."

"Yes, it is. Going there is a tremendous steppingstone in my career. I worked very hard to earn a scholarship."

"Scholarship?" She's not rich? Then how does she own that company?

"Yes. I went to a public middle school and took the entrance and scholarship exams for Ouran. I scored high enough to earn the scholarship."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. It wasn't easy."

"So how did you come to own Petto Chinmi?"

"It's a long story and not very interesting. I'd rather talk about the dog breeding business. The more I learn about pets, the better I'll be at my job. Do you mind?"

I bet that story is more interesting than she lets on.

"No, of course not. Where should I start?"

"How about with the challenges you face."

This will take a while.

.

xXx

.

**Tokyo Convention Center:**

"Look Renge-chan. Here's the full set of bobble-heads from Full Metal Alchemist."

"And here's a calendar with pictures from the anime!"

When the Young Master told me he was taking Renge-sama to this event, I should have known it would be like this. As his personal head of security, I've seen him do many crazy things, and this is in the top 10. The costumes, the swords, the crowds. Anything could happen.

They've been out together many times. Renge-sama's head of personal security and I have worked out how to protect them together. It's not that hard. They rarely separate.

I asked the driver to bring an assistant on this trip. Somehow, I just knew both of them would buy everything they saw. He's been running back and forth to the car, putting their purchases in the trunk.

"Over there!" Renge-sama pointed. "Yoshitsugu Matsuoka is signing autographs. I have to get one. He played you on 'SAO'."

"Wait for me!"

There's no way to scout ahead in this crowd. Just have to stick with them. They're doing a great job of waiting in line and not demanding special treatment. Fujioka-sama has taught them well.

"The schedule says that Romi Pak is signing autographs and will be on the Full Metal Alchemist panel at three."

"Didn't she voice Edward Elric?"

"Yes. That will be two autographs from characters you've played. Isn't that great!"

"We need to find someone who you've dressed as."

"We'll just keep looking."

.

xXx

.

**Biggest Bookstore in Tokyo's Café:**

"This has been fun, Fujioka-san, but I need to get back to the dogs."

"Thank you so much for all the information Yoshida-san. I appreciate your time today."

"You should come see the kennels and get a tour."

"I'd be honored."

"Let's get in touch in early January to set up a date. December is a crazy time for us. Puppies make great gifts."

"January works better for me as well. Here's my business card."

She handed me a card with the company logo, her name, and her title – President and CEO. Damn.

"And this is mine."

"Thank you again, Yoshida-san."

"My pleasure."

.

xXx

.

**Tokyo Convention Center:**

"Oh my. Tamaki-kun, look! All thirteen stuffed animals from 'Fruits Basket'."

"You must have those, Renge-chan."

And on and on. The driver has told me that they have started putting purchases in the passenger part of the limo because the trunk is full.

"Tamaki-kun," she pulled on his shirt. "Wonder woman! I must get an autograph and see what they have to buy."

Should I send for a second car?

.

xXx

.

**Paris:**

"Congratulations, Ootori-sama. The Ootori Corporation is now the owner of a new medical part manufacturing company."

So glad that's over. I want to get back to Japan.

I am not enjoying this trip. The acquisition went well, but I have no one to celebrate it with. Ono-san doesn't count. Some sake in my hotel room and boring conversation isn't celebrating.

Haru should be here. We would change out of our suits, curl up on the sofa in our hotel room, and rehash the day. She's observant and could tell me things she noticed.

We'd order dinner in and talk about the future, our businesses, our childhoods, and anything else that flashes across our minds. We'd cuddle up and talk for hours.

Then, some celebratory sex, a nice hot shower, and we'd fall asleep in each other's arms.

That's a very different scenario than I had pictured months ago. The more I think about our relationship and her traveling with me and her being a part of my business life, the more I see her as a partner rather than a wife and mother.

That's what I need to tell her. That's how I'll win her back. I should reexamine that marriage contract.

.

xXx

.

**Commoner Restaurant:**

"And then you landed right on your butt."

"I'd never ice-skated before. There was no doubt I'd fall."

"Yeah, but I caught you the next time." I smiled at Yuki and she blushed.

Kaoru and I took Yuki and Watanabe ice-skating. We went for a total commoner's experience. Rented our ice skates. Bought hot chocolate from a stand. Now we're eating in a commoner's noodle restaurant. Food's not bad.

"And what about you, Kaoru? You were having more trouble than I was," Watanabe teased my brother.

"I think it was the rented skates." He's so full of shit. Skating just isn't his thing.

.

Yeah, it wasn't the rented skates. I just suck at ice skating.

"I'm so glad we did that, Kaoru," Naoko said.

"Me too," I whispered as I leaned closer and kissed her cheek. Is it too soon to ask her to be my girlfriend?

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, December 19**:

**Morning at the Fujioka Apartment:**

Now that I'm back home, I can get back to my weekend routine. Last weekend doesn't count with the moving back in and the dog park.

Up early, breakfast for Dad and Jarou-san. I leave it in the oven to keep it warm. Never know when they are coming home. After they eat, they'll sleep most of the day. Saturday nights at the bar are insane.

Next, newsstand.

"Haruhi-chan, I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

"Just fine, Yoshida-san. I've been staying over with a friend for a while, but I'm back now."

"Glad to have you back. Looks like you've added some papers to your regular purchase."

I had. When Kyoya took over the Ootori Empire, I started buying the 'Yomiuri Shimbun' Sunday Edition. I had neither the time to read or the money to subscribe and receive it every day.

When I started running Petto Chinmi, I added 'NY Times', and 'Wallstreet Journal'. I've learned so much and improving my English has been a valuable side effect.

"Yes. I'm learning more about finance and global business. I thought 'The Guardian' and 'China Daily' would be helpful. It's a good thing the 'China Daily' is in English. I can't read a word of Chinese." (4)

"After a week or two, you might decide to drop the 'China Daily'. I don't know why, but I don't get much demand for it."

"I'll let you know."

On the way home, I looked at my change. There's writing on one of the bills. Just a bunch of letters and numbers. Who'd do something like that on money? Someone must not have had a piece of paper and wrote down something important in shorthand.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Studio:**

"You guys sent a limo. You know I hate that."

"Yeah, but Haruhi," Hikaru whined, "your dad loves it."

"Whatever."

"Right this way, Haruhi, Ranka-san." Kaoru directed us down a hall and into a huge room. "Food is over there," he pointed. "Since it's a working lunch, just eat as you get hungry."

"Kaoru-kun, it looks delicious," dad said. He was practically drooling.

"We set up a special viewing area for you Ranka-san, and the girls. They should be here soon."

It looked like an area in the Host Club. Plush sofas and chairs, expensive carpet, antique tables. Rich Bastards.

"Ranka-san, if you'll sit here, I'll get Haruhi into hair and makeup."

"What! You didn't say anything about hair and makeup! I thought these were reference photos."

Kaoru put his arm around my shoulders and led me away from Dad. "They are reference photos, but the model has to look like a businesswoman."

"Kaoru, I'm a businesswoman and I have short hair and don't wear makeup."

"The exception to the rule, beautiful." He opened a door and practically tossed me in. "Ladies, here's your victim," he winked at me. "Hair and makeup as we discussed." Then the bastard left.

.

"Haruhi, you look amazing!" Ito-chan said. Why Kaoru had to put me in this stupid makeup…

"It's the hair and makeup."

"Well, I think you look perfect darling. I've always said you look better as a girl."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, but you do."

"Whatever."

"Let's get started," Kaoru said as he led me across to the photo area. There wasn't much there. Just several different backdrops like a street scene, a library, an office, and a blank white sheet. No furniture, just pictures of these places.

"We're going to take the same series of shots for each outfit. You'll stand in front of each of the picture for a couple shots then move to the while one. We'll take front, back, and side pics there. Then, you change, and we'll do it again."

"Kaoru, I don't know anything about modeling. What am I supposed to do?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. These are reference pics. I'll tell you which way to face, and you stand naturally and let us take the pics. If there's something else I want to see, I'll let you know."

"Alright. Wish me luck."

.

"Isn't my daughter beautiful?"

Yes, she is. I watched my brother put her through the poses he wants and wished. I wished I could design for her more. I'm still not ready to design an outfit for her by myself. Not that I couldn't do the design, I couldn't do the fittings.

It's better this way. Kaoru makes her figure sing. How much could I improve on that?

"She's lovely, Ranka-san," Naoko-chan answered.

She and I are still moving slowly, becoming friends first. I want to start dating, but the doc and I agree that it's still too early. Especially if I'm still having thoughts about Haruhi. It's even harder now that she's not dating Kyoya-senpai. Guess I'll call the doc tonight.

"That suit fits like a glove. She screams business power," Ito-chan said. She and Kaoru are moving right along. I can tell he's ready to get more serious. They do work great together.

She's right about the suit too. Deep maroon jacket and skirt, gray silk shirt, gray shoes, striped scarf. Looks good even without jewelry. I'm sure she wore it that way, but Kaoru added a diamond and platinum broach on the scarf. Looks perfect, but he shouldn't use expensive jewelry like that for a commoner's line.

.

"Kaoru, aren't we done yet?"

"Four more, Haruhi."

Uggg. I had no idea this would be so intense. I've modeled at least thirty outfits so far. Each is quick, but it adds up.

Look at me. Click. Click. Click. Turn to your right. Click. Click. Click. Turn to your left. Click. Click. Click. Turn your back to us. Click. Click. Click. Now walk across the room, going in front of each background. Click. Click. Click. Now change.

We had fancy tuna and grilled vegetables for lunch with strawberries and cream for dessert. I took full advantage of the buffet. The photographer looked shocked at the amount I was eating, but Kaoru just smiled and called me his 'glutton'. I used to hate that name, but now it's growing on me.

.

xXx

.

**Kyoya's Apartment:**

This apartment is so empty. If Haru and I were married, or at least engaged, she would have gone with me and we'd be walking in together, or she'd have stayed home and be here to welcome me.

Shit.

I want that. I want that life.

We'd walk in, take a shower to wash off the trip, order dinner, and then bed. And I can think of a lot of things we'd do in either the shower or the bed or both.

Her soft skin. Her hands all over me. Love and lust in her eyes. That ring on her finger – and one on mine. Together forever. Forever belonging together.

Fuck. I need a shower. #

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Studio:**

"Bye. See you in school tomorrow."

As we waved Naoko-chan, Ito-chan, and Renge out the door, I could tell Haruhi was wiped out by my photo shoot.

"I know you're tired, but those pictures will really help. Thank you."

She sighed, "You're welcome, Kaoru. Are we done? I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Well…"

.

More? He wants me to do more? I thought we were done as soon as the girls left, and I could take the hair and makeup off.

"Well, what?"

"Actually, Hikaru and I have your masked ball costume almost ready and wanted to do a fitting. This will be the big one, and you'll only have one to go after this."

"Oh, does that mean I can see it?" 

"Yes, Ranka-san, you can."

Dad had his hands clasped in front of his face and was squealing. "Haruhi! You have to do this. I want to see your costume. Because you get ready at school, I'd only get to see pictures!"

Great. I'm so tired. I don't want to try on anymore. Now I'll be stuck standing still for who knows how long and getting poked with pins. But Dad is so excited.

I took a deep breath, "Fine, but I have some conditions."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"I want to rest for fifteen minutes before we start. That means no talking, no anything. Just leave me alone for fifteen minutes."

"We can do that."

"If you poke me with those stupid pins more than ten times, I'm out of here. I don't care if I have to walk home. You're professionals, you shouldn't have to poke me that much."

"OK."

.

My darling daughter is standing on a platform being fitted for her Masked Ball. Those twins know what they are doing. She looks fantastic.

"The Hosts' costumes aren't designed to hide their identity," explained Kaoru-kun. "They'll be masked but identifiable. We want the guests to be able to find you and ask for a dance."

Hikaru-kun picked up right away, "We designed all our Host costumes for roles in a winter court. Haruhi, you are the Snow Princess, but she's also a warrior. Not all frilly stuff and cute things. This is most definitely not the costume the Boss would want you in. We did that one for Renge."

I watched as they draped the dress foundation over her. White. Basically and 'A' line with a 'V' neck. The sleeves are white lace with silver metallic thread shot through them. On the skirt, snowflakes are embroidered in ice blue in a random pattern. (5)

"Ouch – that's one."

"Owww. And that's two. Are you doing that on purpose, Kaoru?"

"Of course not."

Kaoru was slipping on the next piece. "I wanted to give this a warrior feel without going overboard. This over-corset sets it off, acting like a piece of armor, but soft."

It was beautiful. Silver fabric made to look like overlapping plates of armor, but not shiny. Silver lace as accents. It's hard to describe, but it made her look strong rather than overly sexy.

"Kaoru, this is heavy."

"That's what the fittings are for. To make changes. The ribbing and overlaps need to be there for the look to be right."

"Yeah, but did you have to make it out of canvas?"

"Haruhi, that's not canvas. Don't ever suggest we'd make clothes out of canvas. That's brocade."

"Whatever. It's heavy."

"I'll find some lighter fabric."

"Thanks."

He brought out a wig and my daughter yelled, "No way in hell!" That was a little strong.

"Yes. You can't go in brown hair. It's a Snow and Ice Masked Ball."

"You want me to wear a white wig?"

"We'll use silver clips to keep it out of your eyes."

Did she just growl at Kaoru-kun?

"Hikaru? How can you poke me when you're pinning the skirt? It's at least 50 centimeters (~1.5 feet) away from me!"

"Sorry, Haruhi."

Kaoru pulled something out of a box. "That's a beautiful mask. Isn't it Haruhi?"

"I guess. I thought we weren't going to hide our identities?"

"This thing won't hide your eyes. Everyone will know who you are."

"Honey, it's basically cat-shaped eyeglasses with diamonds, pearls, and white feathers."

"Are these real?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

She jerked her leg, "Ouch! Hikaru! I know you're doing that on purpose. The next pin in my leg earns you a kick!"

He smirked up at her, "Sorry, Haruhi."

"Not near as sorry as you'll be when you're doubled over in pain," she mumbled.

Would she really kick him? Is he really doing it on purpose?

"Watch it, Hitachiin. If you poke her again, we'll both kick you. Do you see the heels I'm wearing?" Wooden platforms. They're going to hurt.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Kaoru-kun came back into the room with a bigger box than the mask. "And now the crowning glory!" and he pulled out a crown.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Haruhi. It's not a big one. It's basically a small tiara. You're a warrior princess. You don't want a full crown weighing you down."

"No, I don't. I also don't what this heavy canvas thing weighing me down either."

Kaoru-kun sighed, "It's not canvas. I will find something lighter to use."

"Thanks."

.

I'm so happy that's over. Dad and I were climbing into the limo when I remembered something.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, have you been working on the new Ouran girl's uniform. About 30% of the girls in the school and 60% of those that come to the Host Club are wearing the boy's uniform. The chairman has to approve it, remember?"

"Don't worry. We've got the idea and are putting it together. It will have a surprise debut in February."

"Good."

.

xXx

.

**Monday, December 20:**

**Host Club:**

"CONGRATULATIONS YASUCHIKA!"

Poppers with confetti went off and I was covered in glitter. Sometimes I hate this place.

Satoshi came over and slapped me on the back. "Congrats, Chika!" He'd already told me that when I got back yesterday.

Then Renge-senpai started in, "Oooo, Chika-kun, that was an amazing victory! We can all watch it now."

Great. A large screen TV was set up with all the chairs and sofas around it.

"My amazing younger brother won his first world cup of the season. We have to celebrate with CAKE!" I looked over at the alien, and, sure enough, he had a dozen cakes ready for me. Yuck!

"Don't worry, Chika-kun," Renge-senpai whispered in my ear. "Haruhi made sure we had the snacks you like. She knows you don't like cake."

How she manages to keep track of all of our likes and dislikes, personality quirks, birthdays, and everything else, I'll never know. Haruhi-senpai is amazing.

"I'll have to thank her. I'm honored she remembered."

"Ladies, Gentlemen! Gather around and we'll watch the finals." Tamaki-senpai really is our ringmaster.

I glared at Satoshi, "Where did you get the footage?"

"Internet," he smirked. I hate being the center of attention in this place.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate After Host Club and Internship:**

"Yuki, you're a vision," Hikaru said.

"I can't thank you enough for designing my dress for the Ball."

"I wouldn't let anyone else even try, Yuki-chan."

Hikaru and Kaoru invited Ito, Watanabe, and me over for a fitting. I can't wait for Tamaki-kun to see my dress. He won't want to look at anything but me.

"Earth to Renge. You ready?"

"Yes. I was just wondering how Tamaki-kun will react to this dress."

"If he doesn't have to pick his jaw up off the floor and wipe the drool off his chin, we'll torture him for you."

Smiling at that, I had to agree.

The twins completely outdid themselves for these gowns. Absolutely amazing. Their girlfriends? are staying for dinner, but I have to study so Kaoru is fitting my gown before Watanabe.

I am completely in love with this gown. It's a full ballgown. I'm not sure I'll be able to sit in it (6). Midnight blue with pure white lace overlays covering most of the skirt, waist, and bodice. Sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. Beautiful.

"This is amazing, Kaoru. You've turned me into a princess."

"Actually, you're the queen of the Ball. Tamaki-senpai will, of course, be the king."

He continued pinning the skirt. It was a little long despite the killer heels they put me in. Midnight blue with diamonds. Dangerously high stilettos.

"You'll be the most beautiful there, Renge-senpai," Watanabe said.

Before I could thank her, Kaoru broke in, "I believe it will be a tie between the four ladies Hika and I are dressing." He looked back up at me, "Renge, we'll be weaving silver and crystals through your hair to set off the crown. Your mask will be understated in white lace. Don't want it to overshadow the dress or your hair."

"Thanks, Kaoru. I can't wait."

As he finished his pinning and adjustments, I watched Hikaru work on Ito's dress (7). Hers was also a full ballgown, royal blue at the top, fading into white lace at the bottom. Decorated with crystals. Sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder cap sleeves. Dazzling.

"There, all finished," Hikaru said to her. Sapphires and crystals in your hair and this mask," he handed it to her. Blue overlaid with white lace to match the bodice, a white feather for fun.

"I love it, Hikaru. You're amazing." I smiled as he blushed.

Kaoru stood up and told me, "You're finished. Do you need help getting out of it?"

"Yes. Watanabe, can you help me?"

"Sure."

.

I followed Renge behind the screens and began unbuttoning about a hundred buttons.

"How are things going between you and Kaoru?" Renge asked. "You seem be to quite close."

My face flushed. I knew it was red. "We've been on a few dates. He's kissed me." Why am I sharing this with her?

"I'm happy for the two of you. Each one of those crazy twins need someone to see them as individuals but understands their bond. You're perfect for Kaoru."

"Thanks. I'd like him to ask me to be his girlfriend, but it might be too soon."

"No, it's not. You've been friends for at least a year and started becoming closer months ago. He needs to get going before you get snapped up by someone else."

"That's not going to happen."

.

I could hear them as I stood outside the screens. She wants me to ask her to be my girlfriend! I've wanted to but wasn't sure how she felt. Now I know. I need to plan the perfect time.

.

Renge and Watanabe came out from behind the screens and I said, "Yuki-chan, you're finished. I hope you like it."

"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever worn, Hikaru-kun."

The smile I gave her was probably pretty goofy. I worked hard to make something unique that flatters her.

"Renge, can you help her out of the dress? And be careful of all the pins."

"Sure, Hikaru."

"Naoko, you're turn."

She stood up on Kaoru's platform and he helped her into her dress. She didn't have any problem standing up there in a slip and a bra.

Kaoru outdid himself. Silver with crystals, it hugged her waist and flared ever so slightly down to the ground (8). Good choice. Her body type can't handle a full ball gown. Her sleeves were off the shoulder and down to her wrists, buttons in front, and a straight neckline. In white, it would make a brilliant wedding dress.

"Kaoru-kun, can you put this necklace on for me. It's the one I told you about."

Kaoru's hands ghosted across her shoulders as he draped it around her neck and clasped it. He's got some game.

"It works perfectly. When you described it to me, I knew exactly what neckline you needed."

"He's right, Naoko," Yuki said, "it's perfect."

The necklace was a wide choker of diamonds set in platinum. It set off her neck and the dress set off her shoulders and chest. They work well together.

"I was worried this mask might be too ornate, but with simple hair, you can pull it off."

Kaoru pulled the silver filigreed mask out of a box. As always, he's right. It set it off without being overpowering. He's much better as accessorizing than I am.

"I love it, Kaoru-kun. I look like a dream come true."

"Just what I was aiming for."

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Dining Room:**

"I'm thrilled to finally meet my sons' friends." When we decided to have the girls stay for dinner, we didn't realize our mother would be in town.

"Kaoru, what are you looking at?" I jerked in surprise.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be on the phone while at dinner, but I just got the pictures of Haruhi back."

"Pictures?" Mom asked.

I told her about the photo shoot yesterday, and she held out her hand for the phone.

"These are good, Kaoru," she said, swiping through them. "That girl could be a professional model."

"Never in a million years could I get her to do that."

"Let me see," Hika asked, holding out his hand.

"Mom's right. I always thought she'd look amazing in front of the camera."

We continued dinner with small talk so Mom could get to know the girls, when out of the blue Mom started talking about her upcoming fashion show.

"The new fall line is edgier than normal. Hikaru collaborated with me in choosing the colors."

"I'm sure it's amazing, Hitachiin-san. I'd like to be there," Yuki said.

"Me too."

"That's a wonderful idea, girls. VIP tickets and seating."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Kaoru," Mom said. She's using that tone. I probably won't like what's coming.

"We should announce your new line at my show. It's coming along and sure to be ready for the summer."

That's a great idea. I should be launching the line in May. "Thanks, Mom. I like it, but how?"

"We can put some of Haruhi-chan's pictures in the program with the announcement. Two-page spread at the end."

"I'm not sure, Mom. The contract Haruhi signed doesn't allow the pictures to be made public."

"That's easy to fix. Ask her."

Shit.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, December 21:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"I can't believe this is the last day of classes before winter break."

"I can. These tests are killing me."

Everyone is excited for the beginning of winter break. All these rich bastards are talking about the fancy trips they are taking and the amazing sights they'll see.

Dad and I have nothing planned but our small traditions. Everyone would probably think them as boring and simple, but we enjoy them.

"Mitsukuni, Taka, Chika, and I are going skiing along with our parents. We were thinking about the Alps but decided on our lodge in northern Japan. It hasn't been used in a few years."

"That sounds fun, Satoshi-kun," I answered, almost like a reflex. They sometimes forget I'm a commoner and don't go on crazy trips.

"I'm so excited about leaving for Italy tonight, I can't sit still," Hikaru said. The twins and their Mother are going to see some fashion shows and do some research. Sounds like they'll be going to several afterparties.

"Haruhi-senpai, what are you doing for the first part of winter break," Chika asked.

"My father and I have a few traditions we'll be following. We like a slow, peaceful break. It will be the first time Jarou's included. Not sure how that will work."

"Why?"

"One of our traditions is going to see my Mother. I doubt he'll be coming along. I think he still resents her shrine in the living room."

"What an ass."

"It's fine, Ritsu. Dad will never move it. That's all that matters."

"Is that it?"

"I'm sure I'll be working some. I've decided to build a serious 5-year plan and need to get that drafted before the Board meeting in January."

"Don't spend all your time working and studying, bookworm," Kaoru teased.

"Yeah, but you remember to crack a book. We do have homework due when we get back."

"Sure," he laughed.

.

"Here's my donation, Chika-kun," Haruhi-senpai said.

"Here's mine too." I looked up and saw Kyoya-senpai handing me an envelope. "What is the charity today?"

I let Tamaki-senpai handle this one. He picked it.

"It's the Designing Artists Academy. They help children learn healthy ways to express themselves instead of acting out. Like painting, sculpting, music, writing. Everyone should have a creative outlet. Playing the piano always makes me feel better."

"Excellent choice."

"Definitely. It's an eight-day camp for kids aged 8-15. Hika and I are volunteering to teach the drawing section," Kaoru-senpai said. As soon as they heard the charity, they volunteered. I'm surprised by everyone's willingness to help.

"They couldn't have better instructors. Let me know if they need more monetary donations for the camp to operate."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

Focusing on Haruhi, he said, "I didn't realize you were donating. Isn't an Ouran lunch out of your price range?"

Her face flamed as she glared at him.

"I apologize, Haruhi. I didn't mean that to sound like it did. It's a good thing you are able to contribute."

She sighed, "Yes, it is. I donate the cost of my lunch at the diner. I'll be donating more when the loan is paid."

"I'm sure the charities appreciate it." He smiled at her.

"Yes. Every little bit helps."

His reply was cut off when three girls came over to hand me their envelopes.

He turned and walked out of the dining hall. He's been polite and hasn't addressed Haruhi-senpai directly except for right then. I'm waiting for the catch.

.

I elbowed Kaoru in the ribs and whispered, "Don't forget you need to ask Haruhi about those pictures for Mom's program."

"Yeah. This isn't going to be easy," he whispered back.

"Haruhi, I need to ask you a question about the pictures we took."

I cringed at the suspicious look. "Do you need more?"

"No. They came out great. Just what I needed. Definitely will help with the line."

"Then what else is there?"

"I showed them to Mom, and she flipped."

"I didn't know you'd be showing her," she growled.

I leaned back and watched Kaoru fumble. It's kinda fun.

"Technically, the contract said that only staff of the Hitachiin Label will see the pictures. She's the President of the Label."

"Technically? That's great, Kaoru. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome?" he grinned. He knew she was being sarcastic.

"Whatever. Just go on."

"She said you could be a professional model."

"I'm too short. I'm too flat." The ever blunt Haruhi.

Kasanoda choked on his soda.

"She's a professional and knows her stuff. Hika and I agree with her."

"Where are you going with this, Kaoru?"

"Well, I told everyone that Mom and Hikaru are having a fashion show just after New Year's, right?"

"Mmm."

"She thought it'd be the perfect time to announce my new line. Kinda like a teaser."

"Yeah…"

Here he goes. I wonder how my twin will phrase it. How loud will she shout?

"We all thought it'd be great to have a two-page spread at the end of her program announcing my line. Including some of the pictures we took Sunday."

Yep, here she goes. First, she's trying to digest what he's asking. Her brow furrows and eyes narrow. Now, she's figured it out and the blood rushes from her face. That's an interesting shade of white. Clearly astonishment. Here comes the flush. Deep red as she's getting angry. All predictable. All entertaining to watch.

"You want to PUBLISH my pictures? To the PUBLIC? Which you said you WOULD NOT DO!"

Now comes what Kaoru was counting on. Everyone else to talk her into it.

"You looked so amazing in those clothes, Haruhi-chan. It's a big honor," Watanabe said. I knew she was disappointed that Kaoru didn't ask her, but the clothes were already tailored to Haruhi.

"How exciting, my darling friend. Just think of the glamor and fame!"

She turned on Tamaki-senpai, "That's exactly the problem, Senpai. I don't want any fame. I never wanted those pictures to be public. That was one of the conditions I had for doing them."

"Haruhi," Kaoru put his hand on her shoulder, "they will still be private. We won't publish without your consent and another contract. Don't worry. You have the final decision."

"Then I decide no."

Time for big brother to step in. "Haruhi, this is Kaoru's first exclusive line. He's doing it all on his own. It needs to be perfect. Mom and I agree that this is an excellent opportunity to announce the line and get the media excited.

"The pictures are only in the program and the press packet. It's a limited release. It's not public."

"What's the point then? How good of an announcement can it be if it's not public?"

She doesn't know the fashion industry at all. So cute. "The people in the audience are all we need. They'll start the rumors. They'll create the buzz. They're the influencers in fashion and those are the only ones that need to see the pictures for it to matter."

She set her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. "Are you sure you need this, Kaoru," she huffed.

"I don't need it." Oops – that was stupid. "But it will make a big difference. The influencers won't make much of a fuss over it without pictures."

We all watched her thinking it over. I had no predictions for this, although my gut says she'll say no.

"How many pictures? Do I get to approve which ones?"

Kaoru let out a shriek and hugged her. "Thank you, Haruhi. You're the best." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You definitely get photo approval. I was thinking no more than five or six."

"Fine. I want to see the contract before we do anything else."

"Sure."

"I'm only doing this for you guys and your mother. You all mean a lot to me, and I'll help you when I can."

"Thanks. It's a big help. You'll also be paid scale for published photos."

"OK."

.

What did I get myself into? Published photos? Great.

Dad's going to go crazy. I won't hear the end of it for a long time. He'll want copies. He'll frame them and hang them in the living room.

"And how is the Host Club doing on the last day before winter break?"

"Father," Tamaki-senpai said as he stood.

We all started to and were waived off, "Please, this is a casual check-in. No formalities."

I wonder what he wants.

"May I sit?"

We scooted over and he grabbed a chair from another table.

"I want to talk to you about your Tuesday Lunch Charity."

Oh no. He can't stop it, can he? Is the school losing money? Is that it?

Several of us had concern all over our faces.

"Don't worry. I'm completely supportive of it."

Whew.

"Opening up everyone's perspective on other's lives is always a good thing. This initiative is an important step in the student's road to adulthood."

It was like he could read my mind. "No one is worried about the loss of revenue on Tuesdays. The kitchen has adapted and is ordering less food."

"I'm honored you approve, Mr. Chairman," Chika-kun bowed his head. "We will continue to collect donations and award them to charities in need."

He nodded his head toward Chika-kun and then turned to the twins. "Onto another topic, Kaoru, Hikaru, where are you on the new girls' uniform?"

I smirked at them. It was only a matter of time before he asked them.

"I'm tired of seeing almost half my female students wearing suits."

Hikaru spoke up, "The design his almost complete. We'll have a debut in early February. We promise you'll love it, and it will be appropriate."

"Thank you." He stood up and turned to Tamaki-senpai, "Tamaki, I'll see you tomorrow at the Board meeting."

"Yes, Sir."

"Have a good winter break everyone," he said as he walked away.

"Board Meeting, Senpai?" I asked.

"Yes. Father and Grandmother invited me to the Suoh Board Meeting tomorrow."

"That's a huge step. I'm proud of you, Senpai." And, because he definitely deserved it, I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug.

.

xXx

.

**That evening, Fujioka Apartment:**

Now that Dad and Jarou have left for work, I can dig into this five-year plan.

Where do I see the company in five years? Will we have branched out into other cities and countries? Will we have expanded passed dogs and cats? Will we have moved into dog parks and boarding? What sponsorships will help our future plans the most.

There's so much more to owning a business than I ever thought there'd be.

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, December 22:**

**Suoh Board Meeting:**

"Remember Tamaki, your grandmother invited you to this meeting. It's a test. Remain calm, quiet, and engaged. Don't volunteer anything but answer any question you're asked."

"Don't worry, Father. I realize what an opportunity this is."

"I'm proud of you, Tamaki. You've grown up in the last year."

"Thank you." I wanted to scream and jump into his arms. That would have been a disaster.

Renge-chan and I spent a long time on the phone last night. Without her preparing me for this, I'd utterly fail. Because of her, I have a huge opportunity to impress Grandmother. I will not waste it.

.

Yuzura promised me that his son would be able to comport himself during this meeting. I have yet to be convinced. A few good reports and some positive feedback from that Ootori boy are not enough to prove anything.

I opened the meeting…

.

Tamaki's doing well so far. My son is taking notes and paying attention. He has done nothing to embarrass himself or Mother. His introduction to the BOD went smoothly and he handled himself well during the first coffee break.

The company's tax division brought up charitable donations to offset our profits. She does not like to waste funds on such things. This will not go well.

"I am not interested in discussing such things. They are not pertinent to the business."

"Suoh-sama, due to the new tax laws, increasing our charitable donations will provide a significant tax advantage (9)."

"Fine. Pick something and donate the least amount required."

"Mother, don't you think where we choose to donate is important?"

"Of course, but I don't need to be involved."

A symptom of power over humanity. Many of our class have this issue, but none more than my Mother.

"Yes, but now is the perfect time to get recommendations from the BOD and put the issue to rest."

She nodded at me to take the lead.

"Does anyone have charity donation suggestions?" I looked at Tamaki, trying to indicate he should speak up.

"Suoh-sama," he started. His skill at reading facial expressions has improved. "I have some suggestions."

"Suoh-san, please continue."

He did an excellent job of explaining what his club is doing, their large donations, fund raising, lunch initiative, and how they determine donation opportunities.

"To summarize, there are many more opportunities available that you'd imagine. Determining the direction, such as hunger, education, environment, sports, art, etc., is the first step. I suggest reviewing opportunities in nationwide food shortages. It dovetails with our hospitality division. From there, decide if we should involve ourselves with in-kind donations such as food, equipment, or distribution services, or if we should donate monetarily. Finding an outlet after these decisions will be a simple task, as we've narrowed down the list considerably," Tamaki finished.

"An excellent idea," said the tax representative. "If possible, Suoh-san, I'd like to schedule a meeting with you sometime after the holidays to discuss this further."

Tamaki's face flushed, but only slightly. He held on to his craziness very well and responded, "I'd be honored."

"We'll discuss a time during the next break."

No one else could, but I saw Mother was impressed, if only a little bit.

She took the meeting control back and barked, "Now that that's settled, we will move on to the next item of business…"

.

xXx

.

**Limo Ride back to Suoh Estate #2:**

Phone call between Tamaki and Renge:

**Tamaki**: "And then Father gave me a signal to answer the question. I gave a brilliant summary of what the Host Club has been doing, wrapping up with suggestions for the Suoh BOD."

**Renge**: "That's amazing, Tamaki-kun." He's come so far. I'm so proud.

**Tamaki**: "Then he scheduled a meeting with me to discuss it further. We're going to meet early next year."

**Renge**: "Did your Grandmother say anything?"

**Tamaki**: "Not directly, but she did nod to show her approval. It was amazing. I feel like I'm floating on clouds."

**Renge**: "You deserve that feeling. That was a huge accomplishment."

**Tamaki**: "I want to celebrate on our trip."

**Renge**: "I'm bringing a formal gown. You bring a tux. I'll take you out for an amazing dinner."

**Tamaki**: "I love you, Renge-chan."

**Renge**: "I love you too, Tamaki-kun."

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Residence:**

"Ding!"

"Ding!"

Who's blowing up my phone?

"Ding!"

Picture of Italy. The twins must have landed.

I scrolled through and sighed. I wish I was there. I've never left the country. Don't have a passport.

Maybe someday I'll have enough money set aside to take Dad on a trip. He'd love Italy.

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, December 23:**

**Petto Chinmi:**

"Fujioka-sama, I wasn't expecting you."

"Thought I'd drop in and do some of my work here, since school is on winter break." Wanted to go in for a surprise visit and see what everyone was up to. Not surprised to find Tanaki-san working hard.

"Very well. Did you need me to join you?"

"Not at the moment. I'll drop my stuff in my office, then I'm going to talk to some employees."

"Let me know if you need me. Some paperwork and your journals are on your desk."

"Thanks."

.

First, I spoke with the Finance Department about ready cash and investments. How much we'd need to raise for major improvements and how much the security upgrade was costing.

Next, Human Resources. Were the new background checks going smoothly. Were there any complaints I needed to address.

I dropped by IT after that to check in with Kato-san. He's settling in well and reorganizing his department. He's sending a couple to training classes to bring them up to speed.

Gorou-san had her marketing team working on new TV ads. We're targeting the younger market. Those with well-paying jobs and treat their pets like their children. She's also on the Dog Park Team, and we spoke some about that.

.

Fujioka-sama's back in her office reading journals and taking notes. She must get her drive to learn from still being a student.

"Fujioka-sama, did you want to order lunch?"

"No, thank you, Tanaki-san. I brought a bento."

Always trying to conserve money. I hope she took a cab here and didn't ride the bus. It's cold and windy today.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything."

.

After I ate the bento and caught up with some reading, it was time to plow into the five-year plan.

I soon had stacks of papers all over the floor. There had to be a better way.

I called my assistant in for some ideas.

"I could order you another file cabinet, Fujioka-sama."

"I'm not sure that would work. I'd like to see the papers as I move them around and link them up."

"How about this. We move the file cabinets along that wall out to my office. There's plenty of room. Then we turn that entire wall into a magnetic whiteboard. You'd be able to put the papers up with magnets and write all over the board."

"Is that hard to do?"

"No, I call facilities, and they'd have it done in a day or two."

"That's perfect. If it could be done before the new year, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll let them know, Fujioka-sama. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

She left, and I continued planning.

.

xXx

.

**Rich Bastard Winter Lodge Somewhere in the Mountains:**

"This is beautiful, Tamaki-kun."

"I'm glad you approve, Renge-chan. The Suoh's own the lodge. It's become a popular retreat for the elite who wish to celebrate Christmas."

"We celebrate every year in France, but I'm not going home this time."

"Since we both grew up in France, I knew you'd like it here. There will be Christmas trees, carols, a Christmas Eve Party with a full dinner and dancing. We even have a tree in our suite. There will be presents there for you."

She took my arm, reached up, and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Tamaki-kun."

The moment was interrupted by Shima. "Master Tamaki, I've checked us all in. The bags are being sent up. If you'll follow me, we'll go to the suite."

It would be improper for Renge-chan and me to take this trip alone, so Shima is our chaperone. We're staying in the Owner's Suite. Six bedrooms, three in each wing, an expansive living area, private dining room, personal chef, and terrific views off a private deck.

Shima and Renge-chan are sleeping in one wing. I'll be sleeping in the other. I must protect Renge-chan's reputation.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, December 24:**

**A Graveyard:**

So many things have happened this year, Mom. Kyoya-senpai and I were dating, and things were going so well. Then, he asked me to marry him and wanted Dad and me to sign a horrific marriage contract.

Everything spiraled out of control, but it's over. We're not getting married, and he's leaving me alone. He was removed from the Host Club. I don't see him except randomly at school.

I own a business now. Can you believe it? It's a long story and somewhat insane. I've written all about it in the letter I'm leaving you. It's hard work but satisfying. I'm learning about all aspects of running a business.

Things are going well in school. I'm still the first in my class.

I miss you so much. I miss having a mother to talk to. Someone who can give me advice. Dad tries to be a mother to me, and it works out sometimes, but he could never replace you.

I miss you, Mom. Merry Christmas.

.

My dearest Kotoko, I hurt for you daily. Your leaving broke my heart beyond repair. I love you so much.

I wish you were here for Haruhi. I wish you could see her. She's grown into such a lovely young woman. She has truly loyal friends who would do anything for her. She's running her own company and top in her class. You raised an amazing daughter. I just came along for the ride.

It's been over a decade. We still put your stocking up at Christmas. Growing up a Buddhist, I never thought I'd be celebrating Christmas, but you wanted to. You wanted to bring that tradition from your family. I've never regretted it. Haruhi's eyes still sparkle in the lights of our small tree.

I wish you were here, Kotoko. I'm selfish and want you back.

I'll talk to you again soon, Dearest.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Lots going on in this chapter. Kyoya seems to be seeing Haruhi in a new light. Does this signify progress?

Haruhi as a model? It's a small spread. What do you think will happen?

New Year's Eve Masquerade Ball is coming. Hope I didn't spend too much time on the description of the dresses. Had a lot of fun finding the gowns and creating a Pinterest board for costume ideas, decorating ideas, and other ideas. May have gone overboard, but that Ball will be significant.

So, Satoshi, Mori, and Chika are going to the Olympics…if they qualify. I have a feeling they will.

Tamaki in the Suoh Board meeting – managed to impress his grandmother. Will wonders never cease.

Haruhi's hard at work on her five-year plan. Too much about her company? There are reasons, but I could trim it if it gets boring.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism always welcome. How else will I grow as a writer?

**PLEASE READ: **

**As of today, the first two chapters have had 243 different people viewing them. However, I only have 7 reviews, 7 favorites, and 18 followers.**

**This story is fully outlined. I know where it's going and how it's getting there. But it's going to be a long one again, and if people aren't interested, I'll abandon and move on to another idea.**

**So, I have a proposition…After you read this chapter, post a review. I don't care if it's one word, I don't care if it's constructive criticism, doesn't matter, but it will show me who's interested in seeing this continue. **

**If I get 10 reviews before Thursday, Oct 3, I'll post chapter 4 early as a thank you and keep to my regular posting schedule on Saturday.**

**Thanks!**

**Molly**

.

(1) Please, never dumb yourself down for a guy. The guy that is intimidated by your intelligence is the guy you shouldn't give a shit about. My favorite quote about this is:

"There are only a few things in this world that turn me into a giant squid of anger, and one of them begins, 'My boyfriend thinks I'm too smart for him'. The Venn diagram of boys who don't like smart girls and boys you don't want to date is a circle." -John Green

(2) Shiba Inu – most popular breed in Japan. Just think of the 'meme dog'.

(3) Comicon – I've never been but watched some stuff online. Looks like fun. I figured these two would love it.

(4) Yes, I'm aware these newspapers are available online. I like to think Haruhi is like me in some ways. I prefer to read paper rather than online. Reading FanFiction on my phone was a big adjustment. And, yes, 'China Daily' is printed in English out of Hong Kong.

(5) 564x/40/0d/90/400d909381d66568e4f0fdce04d29a1f . jpg – take the spaces out where the dots are. I'm hoping this link will work. This is the basis of Haruhi's dress, but with the colors I described and other differences.

564x/cc/6a/31/cc6a31d7703c9f25ba1349bada59f6d7 . jpg My idea for her mask.

(6) 564x/59/ad/2b/59ad2be9d2c0b7cf8c152ccd908b9f96 . jpg

Renge's dress inspiration.

(7) 564x/8a/31/0e/8a310e9fd40b92f440cff1460e7becd3 . jpg

Watanabe Naoko, Hikaru's 'friend' inspiration. Looks almost exactly like that in my head.

(8) 564x/1f/81/90/1f819061bec8fcb6e228542de9d0d70f . jpg

Ito Yuki, Kaoru's soon to be girlfriend's, inspiration. Almost exactly like that, but in silver.

564x/55/0b/5b/550b5b91bd6333dfaa29d0a7d02eaef3 . jpg

Her mask

(9) I'm making this up. I have no desire to get into any conversation about taxes. It sounded good and was convenient for the plot.

Let me know if the links don't work, or if there's a better way to do it.

**Next Chapter**:

The rest of December…and the Ball?

.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dragon and the Jesters

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all your continued reading. I appreciate every one of you taking the time to follow, fav, review, and wait for the updates. Please read author's note below (nothing bad). Enjoy your special treat of a chapter. Going back to regular publishing schedule on Saturday.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 9/30/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: As always, Language. Can't seem to control Hikaru's or Kasanoda's mouths. Or Shinobu's either.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 4: The Dragon and the Jesters**

.

**Saturday, December 25:**

**A Skiing Cabin Somewhere In The Mountains:**

"Chika-chan, you're going to ride the chairlift with me?"

"Yes. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope. Hop aboard."

The chairlift is the best place to have this conversation. Takes about ten minutes to get to the top, so I'm not trapped with Mitsukuni for too long. We can look at the view on the way up rather than each other.

"Mitsukuni, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, Chika-chan." He smiled and the flowers came out. He looked ridiculous in his pink bunny ski outfit.

"It's serious, Mitsukuni. Can you be serious for this ride?"

"Yes." The flowers went away, and his smile faded. I caught him at a good time.

"Being in the Host Club has given me time to think. I thought about how I had to put on a mask there. I had to play a part. I hated it at first and haven't gotten over that yet. It's tempered some, but I don't like not being able to be myself." I sighed and gazed at the sparkling snow. Now the hard part.

"I began to compare my experience with the Host Club to your experience being the heir. You tried to wear a mask. You put away your cute things. You played a part. And while I approved, I'm sure you hated it. You hated it so much, you couldn't do it."

I saw a deer eating pine needles off a tree. What a simple life.

"You would have had to wear that mask all the time. I understand why you couldn't. I get it now. The only reason I can keep it up is it's only for a few hours a week and some of the others wear masks too."

"What are you trying to say, Chika-chan?"

"I guess I'm trying to say…," I hesitated. Taking a big breath of the pine scented air, I started again, "I'm saying that I understand the importance of being true to yourself and accept you the way you are. You're a good heir. You understand business, martial arts, and the way the family runs. You don't have to put away your cute things to have that knowledge.

"You can be serious when you need to and can make people feel at ease. Architecture is a difficult subject, but I know you'll do well. You're smart, Mitsukuni. You don't have to hide Usa-chan to prove that."

We were coming to the end of the ride. I could hear skiers on the slopes.

"I'd like to find peace between us. I may not always agree with the way to handle things, but the results are important. I'm not sure we'll ever be close friends, but we can be good brothers."

The lift came to the top and we skied off to make room for the next group. Stopping some distance away, he gave me a hug. It wasn't one of his crushing hugs, it wasn't over the top. Just a short, brotherly hug.

"Thank you, Chika-chan. I'm so happy I could eat twelve cakes."

I started laughing before I realized I was doing it. "OK, Alien. I'll make sure you get them tonight."

.

xXx

.

**Rich Bastard Winter Lodge Somewhere in the Mountains:**

"Last night was perfect, Tamaki-kun."

"It was. It definitely was."

We had an amazing dinner and danced way past midnight. The Lodge had a huge Christmas tree in the ballroom. Twinkle lights everywhere. Pine and cinnamon scenting the air. Stockings with complementary spa treatment tickets inside for each guest.

The yule log burned in the huge fireplace. A perfect nativity, carved out of olive wood, set up as a focal point next to the stage. Beautiful.

Now we're sitting in our private lounge next to our Christmas tree. I had it specially decorated with traditional French ornaments and framed pictures of us and our friends.

Renge-chan couldn't keep her eyes off the presents. "Is it time to open them?" she begged.

"Yes, let's."

I had put a couple under there for her, and she had some for me.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, this is stunning." She held up the yellow diamond bracelet I found for her.

"I thought it would go with your Ouran uniform. Maybe you could switch back to the dress? Pleeeeease!"

"It's a nice thought, but I'm not going back to the yellow cupcake." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "But I'll wear the bracelet and always think of you."

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the dress? You are a vision in it."

"I'd like to think I'm a vision no matter what I wear, but I'm sure I don't want to wear the cupcake. We'll wait and see what the twins come up with for the new girl's uniform."

Darn. I don't like her in the suit. It's an insult to women to wear the boy's uniform. We should have never insisted Haruhi pose as a boy.

"Here's one for you, Tamaki-kun," she said as she handed me a rather large box.

I lifted the lid and looked inside. The smell of leather came out and surrounded me. "Renge-chan, you shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should. You deserve it."

Nestled in tissue paper was the top of the top of the line in briefcases. The most exclusive briefcase you can find, when you can find it. The finest hand-tooled black leather, gold clasps, and the perfect number of pockets. It screams power. My father didn't even have one. I was in awe.

"For your Board meetings. Both the Suoh Board and the Newspaper Board."

"Thank you, Renge-chan. I'll use it with confidence."

We opened up the others, then handed two to Shima.

"You didn't have to do this for me, Master Tamaki, Miss Renge."

"We appreciate you chaperoning this trip and wanted to get you something."

She carefully opened the paper without a tear. Mine was an antique set of jade and pearl hair combs. "These are beautiful, Master Tamaki. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Shima. I don't often get the chance to tell you how much I appreciate everything you do for me."

Her cheeks took on a slight pink tone. I made Shima blush!

She opened Renge-chan's present next, taking the same care with the wrapping paper. The box contained an antique tea set from the Endo Period. "Thank you, Miss Renge. I'll treasure this and enjoy my tea in the evenings even more."

"You're welcome, Shima. I saw it and knew you would appreciate it."

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, December 26:**

**Fujioka Neighborhood:**

"Good Morning, Haruhi-chan."

"Good Morning, Yoshisa-san. I hope business is going well."

"It is. I have your newspapers ready for you," he pointed to a stack.

"Thank you so much. You were right about 'China Daily'. It covered the same stories as the others. I'm not going to buy it again. Save some money and reading time."

"I'm not surprised. That's why I only have three copies. Not many people want it."

"Thanks again, Yoshida-san."

"You're welcome. See you next week, Haruhi-chan."

Everyone comes back today. We're going on that Host getaway tomorrow. I need to pack.

.

xXx

.

**Monday, December 27:**

**Suoh Limousine:**

"Why are we going away?"

"Darling friend, the Host Club should take some time to relax together. These past months have been stressful for everyone, especially you," Tamaki said.

He's right. Mitsukuni and I started college, and Kyoya proposed and blackmailed Haruhi. We've all been on edge.

"I guess."

I watched Kasanoda reach over and squeeze her hand. "You don't have to admit it, you just have to relax."

"I was relaxing just fine at home."

"But, Haru-chan, don't you want to relax with us?" Mitsukuni gave her 'those' eyes, and she crumbled.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. Spending two days with all of you will be a good break." A good break from what, I wondered what she was thinking.

"So, Boss, we're going to an apartment?"

"Yes. The Suoh's own the entire apartment building and hold several empty for visiting business associates or the like. We'll be staying in the owner's apartment. Father only uses it when there is a multiple day meeting, and grandmother never uses it."

Haruhi looked upset. "We're going to spend the next two days in an apartment? Doing what, Senpai? Sounds boring, not relaxing."

"The apartment has a small theater, pool, and game room. It's been fully stocked with all kinds of snacks and sweets. There are plenty of decks of cards. There's plenty to do."

"Sounds great!" the twins laughed. What type of pranks were they planning?

"I guess I could always try to get some work done."

"NO!" Tamaki shouted. "No one will do any work. That includes you, Haruhi. No work, no studying! We will have fun!" he proclaimed as he pointed around the limo. "The only thing we're going to do that looks remotely like work, is brainstorm some ideas for Club activities next year."

"Whatever." I assume she'll try to get some work done after everyone else goes to sleep.

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Apartment:**

"It's beautiful, Tamaki-senpai."

"Thanks, Haruhi. This is my first time here."

"Really? That's odd."

"No. Dad uses it when there is a multiple day meeting, but other than that, it's empty. He said we could use it today and tomorrow."

"That was nice of him."

Yes, it was. Uncharacteristically nice of Father. I'm sure Grandmother has no idea we're here.

"Tama-chan! Can we go swimming!"

"Sure. I'll show you to your rooms so you can change. The pool is through that door when you're ready."

.

Rich Bastards. This apartment is insane. Ten bedrooms! Who needs that many in an apartment that one person uses every once in a while?

This bed will spoil me. I've just gotten used to being back on my futon after staying at the Haninozuka's for so long. Now I'm back in a huge, soft bed. No lumps. Room to roll around.

There are perks to being a Rich Bastard.

Oh, no. Dad had repacked my suitcase again. How hard is it for me to remember to check it before I leave? Really, I'm smarter than that.

The only swimsuit was a black bikini. Maybe if I stay in the water, it won't be a big deal.

I tossed a t-shirt on over it and went down to the pool.

.

What a view! The pool was in a glass enclosed room with huge skylights that could be opened in the summer. One wall was all glass doors, opening to a private deck.

I could stand here and stare at downtown Tokyo all day and night.

.

"Haruhi, you can't swim in a t-shirt."

"I know, Kaoru, but Dad repacked my overnight bag and all I have is this stupid bikini."

I watched as she crossed her arms, grabbed the bottom of the shirt, and pulled it over her head. I think my fucking heart stopped. We should have gone swimming at the Compound.

Black top, basically two triangles, had a tie on her back and one around her neck. Someone would just have to pull one string and it'd fall off. Bottoms, boy shorts. Her father bought that for her?

"OK, everyone in the pool," she yelled as she jumped in, splashing everywhere.

.

Haruhi looks amazing in that suit. I could watch her all day. That sounds creepy, doesn't it.

Mitsukuni told me that I shouldn't wait too long to get closer to her. I already drive her places when I can. She's on my Board. What else can I do? We aren't in the same school anymore.

I don't have the closeness she has with the others. They all hug her and drape their arms around her – with permission, of course. The most I do is ruffle her hair.

"Mori-senpai! Get in here!"

My mind wandered and I'm the only one not in the pool. I dove in from the side, swam underwater to Haruhi, and popped up next to her.

"I'm here."

"Great! We should play a game."

.

How did this happen? I'm standing in the pool playing volleyball with Honey-senpai on my shoulders. This is one of Tamaki-senpai's dumber ideas. At least Tetsuya is guarding the front door and can't see this.

There are too many people to play a regular game, so half of us have someone on our shoulders. Shit.

"Tamaki-kun, don't let me fall!"

"Don't worry, Renge-chan." Tamaki-senpai lunged to the left and yelled, "Renge-chan get that ball."

"Nice return," Hikaru said. At least he's got his brother on his shoulders. It doesn't look that weird.

Satoshi tried to move back so Chika could hit the return, but Chika leaned back at the same time. They fell backwards and both went under.

"Chika! Don't do that!" Satoshi splashed when his head popped up.

"Shut up and get me back on your shoulders. It's our serve." Chika didn't like this idea either.

No one was enjoying themselves as much as Mori-senpai. Somehow, he managed to be paired with Haruhi. He's holding on to those thighs like they are a treasure – which they are.

"Haruhi, watch out!" I yelled, but not fast enough.

.

I heard Kasanoda call Haruhi's name but couldn't figure out why. Next thing I know, she's falling backwards off my shoulders.

"Haruhi!"

She didn't pop up right away. I panicked. I never panic, but she brings it out in me. I dove under and grabbed her.

Her hands were on her forehead when we popped up.

"Haruhi! What happened!?"

"I saw it. That ball hit her in the face."

"Haruhi! Do you need a hospital?" Tamaki turned to the twins, "Call an ambulance! Call a helicopter to land on the roof! Hurry! We have to get her to the emergency room."

As Renge tried to calm him down, Haruhi said, "I'm fine. Don't you dare call a doctor, Tamaki-senpai!"

"Are you sure, Haruhi?"

"I'm fine, Mori-senpai. Just a headache." She realized I'm holding her in the pool. "Can you get me out? I should sit down for a bit."

.

Oh no. I served that ball. It's my fault.

"Haruhi-senpai, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to hit you."

"I know, Chika-kun. No worries. I'll be fine." She pointed to the deck chair next to her. "Why don't you sit and keep me company?"

"After I get you some painkillers, water, and some ice. Would you like anything else?"

"Do you know if there are strawberries in the kitchen?" she asked timidly.

I smiled at her. She's funny about food sometimes. "I'll check."

.

"Our triplet is so peaceful when she's sleeping."

"I know, Hika. She's kinda like a cat. All curled up on the seat of the lounge chair rather than laying across it."

"I'm going to put a towel over her. There are perverts around."

"I think we're the perverts but go ahead."

The fluffy, white towel covered her completely. It did look like she was getting cold.

It's time to cut her hair again before she does it herself.

"That's a good-sized knot you gave her, Chika."

"Shut up. I didn't mean to."

"Of course, you didn't. Do you think if you did that on purpose the rest of us would let you live?"

"Good point, Hikaru-senpai."

.

After an intense game of Hell (1) and lots of cakes for Honey-senpai, we gathered in the game room. Father has it well-equipped, though I'm not sure why. I doubt he ever comes in here.

"What does everyone want to do now?"

My darling friend Haruhi spoke up first, "I want a 'Go' rematch with Mori-senpai. How about we do individual stuff for a while."

"That's fine. Chika, I challenge you to a game of pool," Satoshi said, pointing at Chika.

"Fine, but you'll lose."

Tucked away in a corner, Renge-chan and I worked on the manga. The twins settled down to video games. Kasanoda wandered over to watch the pool game. And Honey-senpai sat down with some cakes.

Haruhi and Mori-senpai sat down at one of the chess tables and set up their 'Go' board and stones.

.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" She's not playing nearly as well as she did on the yacht.

Inhaling a deep breath, she said, "I still have a headache."

"You're lucky the ball didn't break your nose."

"I know, but I still have this bump on my head. I'm going to look like an idiot at the Masquerade Ball."

"It might be gone by then. I'll go get you some more ice."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai."

There was a bar in the game room, and I got some ice and wrapped it in a bar towel. "Here you go."

I got a small smile from her. That show-stopping smile probably hurts too much.

"I don't think I'm going to be much of a challenge for you today."

"That's OK. We could do something else."

"Something that doesn't require a lot of concentration."

"Chutes and Ladders?" I suggested with a smile.

She chuckled, "I know you're kidding, but that sounds fun. Bet they don't have it here."

I checked the cabinets, "No. How about a puzzle. You can concentrate or not."

"Sounds good."

.

I wonder what Tamaki-senpai and Renge are doing over there in the corner. They look sneaky and industrious.

"What are you up to over here?" I asked, causing them both to jump.

I'm a yakuza heir. I've learned to walk across a room without anyone noticing me.

"Nothing," they both said and covered up their papers. I can't imagine they are doing homework.

"Are you sure? You looked very busy."

"It's nothing, Kasanoda," Renge said, still holding her hands over the papers they turned over.

"I just hope it isn't some crazy cosplay. When the two of you plan those together, I worry." I walked away acting like I had no idea what they were doing.

But I'd seen some of the pictures. They're drawing a manga? Those two are weird.

.

Dinner was followed by a movie marathon. I don't watch much more than old samurai movies, but Mitsukuni brought over several animated Disney movies. Those were vetoed by Chika, the twins, and Kasanoda. I had to agree but didn't want to say anything against Mitsukuni's choices.

Ended up with some American movie about aliens. It wasn't very good.

The worst part was watching Haruhi lying on the sofa with her head on Kasanoda's thigh. He was holding her icepack for her. They looked cozy. I was getting angry. I thought she said he'd never be more than a friend.

When that was over, we switched to an American wild west movie. It was better. 'The Magnificent Seven', based off a classic Japanese samurai movie. I'd never seen it before.

Before it started, Haruhi took the towel back to the bar and came to sit next to me. "You don't mind, do you, Mori-senpai?"

"Not at all."

She leaned against my arm, "I'll try not to drift off, but wake me up if I do. I want to see this movie."

"Hn."

Somewhere in the middle, Tamaki handed out popcorn. She had been fighting sleep, but that kept her occupied.

.

**After Everyone is in Bed:**

"BAM"

"CRASH"

"Eeeeep"

"Haruhi!"

Fucking thunderstorm. I heard her wail and ran for her room. I was betting she'd be in the closet like I found her at the Compound.

Several of us got to her room at the same time and Hikaru started pounding on the door. "Haruhi? Are you OK?" When we didn't hear anything, he yelled again, "We're coming in."

There she was, curled up under the covers in the middle of the bed.

At this point, everyone had pushed their way in. Mori-senpai, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, and I climbed under the sheets and curled around her. When she's petrified like this, all I can't think about is protecting her.

The others, seeing we had it under control, left for their own beds. Hikaru walked out the door, leaving Kaoru here. Surprising, but probably for the best.

"You guys don't … don't have to be here. I'm…I'm OK."

"We'd never leave you like this, Haru-chan. We'll all protect you."

"Hn."

"BAM" - Another thunderclap.

She squealed and we all gathered tighter around her. She was trembling so hard we could all feel it.

My hand was near her head, so I started playing with her hair. Mori-senpai was rubbing his hand up and down her back. Kaoru was lightly petting her upper arm. Honey-senpai was rubbing her feet. Hadn't thought of that.

Took about two hours, but the storm finally blew itself out, and this pile of five guys and a girl finally drifted off to sleep.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, December 28:**

**Morning, Suoh Apartment:**

Why is it so hot in here?

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the back of Taka's head. What's my brother doing in my bed? But my back was warm too.

Oh, right. Thunderstorm. Guess we all fell asleep in here.

I'd only seen Haruhi-senpai once before during a thunderstorm. She'd crawled under the bed and Chika and I joined her under there. Phobias are completely irrational and almost impossible to fight. Seeing my calm, rational, and quite senpai scared like that is something I'll never forget.

Last night, I didn't care who else tried to help. I had to as well.

It had to be sometime after seven, by the sun coming through the window. We should all get up and go back to our own beds, if anyone wants more sleep.

Shit. Mitsukuni is in here somewhere. He's horrible to wake up.

"Satoshi," Haruhi whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"We should get everyone up."

"Yeah, but Mitsukuni…"

"I'll wake him up. Don't worry."

If she wants to put her head on the chopping block, I'll let her. Mitsukuni is terrifying if woken up wrong. I'm sure he won't hurt his 'Haru-chan'.

"Honey-senpai? It's time to get up," she mumbled.

Taka broke in, "I'll carry him to his bed. Don't wake him up."

"Thanks, Mori-senpai."

Everyone else was stirring now but didn't say or do anything until Taka got Mitsukuni out of the room. Whew. We managed to avoid his wrath.

"You OK, Haruhi?" Kasanoda-senpai asked as he threw off the covers. He wasn't the only one who was too warm.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much you guys. You didn't have to help me last night."

"We wanted to, Haruhi."

"Thanks, Kaoru." She stumbled out of bed. "If you'll give me a chance for a shower and fresh clothes, I'll cook everyone breakfast."

"Yeah! Haruhi's going to cook!" Kasanoda-senpai cheered. "You haven't had a good breakfast until you've had her pancakes and omelets."

How does he know about her breakfast?

"I'll let everyone else know," Kaoru-senpai said as he walked out of the room.

.

**Suoh Apartment Kitchen:**

I convinced the guys to eat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. It really wasn't that hard; they all wanted to watch me cook. Weirdos.

Strawberry and cream crepes and omelets. Everyone acted like they hadn't eaten in days.

"You guys sit and eat. I'll be right back."

"Where are you taking those crepes, Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai whined. The very thought of me leaving a room with sweets he's not going to get is frightening to him.

"I made extra for all the security. Don't worry. There will be more."

.

All of us not on duty or sleeping are in the game room playing poker. I was surprised when Miss Haruhi walked in.

Tetsuya jumped up when she came into the room, "Miss Haruhi, may I help you?"

"I brought you some strawberry and cream crepes. Wasn't sure how you all were going to get breakfast." She looked at the bar, "At least there's coffee already."

Tetsuya took the crepes from her and set them on a table next to us. "You shouldn't have, Miss Haruhi. We were going to have breakfast delivered."

That's a cute blush. As the twin's head bodyguard, I know her well. Doesn't surprise me at all that she'd do something like this.

"I wanted to. Most of you know how I like to cook."

She's right. Over the last year and a half, we've all been subjected to her kindness. As bodyguards for some of the richest and most elite heirs in the country, we are used to being ignored unless there is a problem. Well, most of us are. Tetsuya and Kasanoda-sama are friends. Before he left, Tachibana and Kyoya-sama were friendly, if not friends. The rest of us tend to fade into the background.

But not with her. It's a mystery, but she always knows where we are. She treated Eiji like an equal and a friend. Since he left, I know she's spotted some of us and our teams watching her. Our masters couldn't leave her completely on her own. She's kind not to tell them our cover has been blown.

Whenever she cooks for one or more of our masters, we're always given a serving. When at her apartment, I've wanted to refuse. It's her money that pays for those meals. She won't hear of it, smiling and insisting we eat the meal. Most of us have taken to keeping non-perishable food items in our trunks to offer her when we bring our masters over. When more than one of us is over there, we send someone to the supermarket for some supplies. She's grateful, but we're not fooling her. She's a class act.

"I also have blueberries and bananas, if you'd prefer something other than strawberries."

"Strawberry is fine, Haruhi-sama. Your cooking is always delicious."

We all thanked her as she blushed and left the room.

"I've never worked for anyone so thoughtful."

"Neither have I. But none of us have ever worked for someone in her class before."

"You mean someone in our class."

"Yeah…"

"Do you think any of our masters have any idea what an angel they have there?"

I smiled as I remembered some things I'd seen and heard. "Yes, some of them do."

.

"Alright, Honey-senpai. Do you need more crepes? Does anyone need more omelets?"

Hika and I nodded, along with the rest of them. Haruhi's never forgotten she's feeding teen-aged boys. We're never done eating.

"We should brainstorm ideas for the club now."

"Good idea, Satoshi-kun. We'll have plenty of time while I'm cooking the next batch and while we're eating."

"As the President of the Host Club, I agree. Cosplays should be our first topic!"

Many ideas were tossed around. Some of the weirdest or hardest to do were vetoed by either Hika and me because of the costumes, Renge because she didn't think the clients would like it, or Satoshi because of budget.

"Amusement Park with rides!"

"Dress up as your favorite animal!"

"Wild West Saloon."

"Yea! That's a good one."

"What about an art gallery? We can use art from the kids in the charities we've been working with. Then auction it off."

"Not bad."

"What animes haven't we done?"

"There' so many."

"What about…"

The ideas kept coming until we had a list of about twenty. Satoshi will determine budget for each, and which are the best to do.

"Where are you going with that tray of crepes, Haru-chan?"

"Haven't you had enough yet, Honey-senpai."

"I could always eat more of your cooking."

She pulled out another plate full of crepes and put them down in front of us. "These are the last. Lunch is only a few hours away and there are plenty of snacks around."

"Yeah, but where are those going, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Game room. I want to make sure those guards who were on duty or sleeping before get some."

.

**5-Star Restaurant that Evening:**

"So, you guys just happened it have your tuxedos and a formal dress for me?"

"We wanted to go out for a fancy meal and knew you wouldn't agree unless we surprised you."

"Whatever."

Those rich bastards did it again. We're sitting in the newest, most exclusive 5-star restaurant in the city. They had a reservation for us in a private room. Not just some plain banquet room, but a wood paneled, antique rug lined private room with its own seating area around a fireplace and a table set for ten with the best china and sterling. Fresh flowers everywhere and a water fountain in the corner.

"Don't you think this dress is a little…"

"Revealing?" Tamaki-senpai filled in the blank.

"No. It's beautiful. The peach color plays off her skin just right. The spaghetti straps and v-neckline show that necklace off perfectly. It's not even that short," Hikaru said, offended by the insult to his fashion sense.

"I think Tamaki-senpai was referring to it not having a back and the necessity to not wear a bra," I said.

"You look great, Haruhi. The boss will get over it."

"You crazy doppelgangers! How dare you dress her up like that! She doesn't even have a boyfriend to object for her!"

.

Oh, shit. That idiot. After all this, has he not learned a damn thing?

Renge grabbed the idiot, trying to get him to shut up. Mori-senpai was ready to stop Haruhi if she attacked. Tetsuya, the only bodyguard in the room, just smiled.

Haruhi will take care of this her way.

"What did you say, Tamaki-senpai?" she growled. Standing up, hair mussed from running her hands through it, and face flushed and angry, she could have intimidated a yakuza, at least a newer one.

"Aaaa, Haruhi…I was standing up for you. You shouldn't be made to wear something you aren't comfortable in." The color had drained from his face. I think he might be realizing the trouble he's in.

Calmly, too calmly, she walked over to the idiot and stood her ground in front of him. "You! Are! Not! My! Father! You! Are! Not! My! Boyfriend! You! Do! Not! Speak! For! Me!" Each word emphasized by a poke in his chest. I smirked thinking he'd have a bruise there tomorrow.

"But, Haruhi…"

"But nothing, Senpai." She stared him down, and we all sat back to watch. "I can take care of myself," the words came out deadly quiet. "Do you honestly think that if I didn't want to wear this dress, I'd let the twins make me wear it?"

"In the past…"

"This isn't the past. This is now. I don't wear anything, do anything, eat anything, go anywhere, or talk to anyone I don't want to. You guys don't make me do things anymore. If you did, I'd be gone."

She stepped back and twirled in that dress. Damn, she hot.

"I happen to like this dress. It's certainly not as revealing as some of the others they've made for me. I've learned that sometimes I enjoy feeling girly. There's nothing wrong with that. If I'm comfortable in this dress, that's all that matters. Isn't it, Senpai?"

He hung his head and mumbled, "Yes, Haruhi."

"Good." She went back to her seat. "Thank you all again for the necklace. You didn't have to. I don't even have holiday presents for you."

It's a simple, heavy gold chain with an enameled red rose charm. It cost us each less than half a lunch. We were glad to do it for her.

"Hey," I said. "You cooked for us yesterday and today. You deserve it. Think of it as a medal for putting up with all of us."

"Thanks, Ritsu. Thanks, Everyone. It's beautiful." She smiled around the room, then picked up her menu, "Let's order. I'm starving."

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, December 29:**

**Hitachiin Estate, Afternoon Costume Fitting:**

"I thought we were done with this," Haruhi complained.

"You wanted lighter material, so I needed to see if the new choices worked and you liked it."

"It's fine. It's lighter than the canvas."

"Haruhi…" Kaoru had met his limit. Neither of us would ever design with canvas.

"This is fine, Kaoru. Thanks."

"No problem. We need to get you out of this before the guys show up. We're going to surprise them with your dress."

"Whatever." She turned around and asked, "Can you undo the buttons? I can't reach."

I watched Haruhi as Kaoru undid about two dozen buttons. He outdid himself. A princess and a warrior. Just like her personality. She'll always be the Host Club Princess, but she has the heart of a lioness.

"We're here!" I heard the Boss shout.

"Haruhi, quick. Behind the screens. I'll help you finish."

.

"Alright, Tamaki-senpai, you're first."

"I must look regal, you crazy twin."

"You will be the perfect King of the Ball."

While Hikaru did Tamaki-senpai's fitting, I called Kasanoda up to my pedestal.

"All Hosts are characters in a Snow Court. You're the Dragon, Kasanoda."

"What?"

"The dragon. Give it a chance. You'll see."

.

Fucking dragon? I'm going to look like an idiot.

Kaoru handed me dull sliver leather pants and a black silk shirt. "Go put these on and we'll get going."

Good. I always look hot in leather.

"Basically, it's a leather tuxedo, modified to have scales. We have wings to mount on your back. No tail. I don't have a death wish."

OK, it's not as stupid as I thought. Silver leather pants, black silk shirt, leather jacket that I would never call a tux jacket. It's more of a waist length motorcycle jacket, but not all the layers. One lightweight layer of silver leather, with leather scales (1).

"This isn't bad, Kaoru."

"Told you." He was hemming the pants and looked up, "The scales are individually made of silver leather. They were trimmed in black to give dimension. Then we added them one by one to the jacket. You'll be fighting off the ladies."

The scales were thicker on the shoulders and down the arms and smaller on the torso.

"Here's your mask." Kaoru handed me a dull silver mask covered in scales. They were metal but matched the leather ones.

.

"Did you say I'm wearing wings? What the hell, Kaoru?"

I knew I'd get that response. "Calm down. There's a harness that attaches over your shoulders and across your back."

I hooked them on and said, "See, these aren't bad. Black with silver wire and crystals. You'll wear them at the beginning and can take them off after a while."

"I do look hot."

"Damn straight."

.

"We're almost done, Boss."

"This costume is perfect. The fancy jacket, the high collar, the buttons. I am a KING!"

Yeah, his was the easiest to design. How hard is a king, anyway? I took the most opulent example I could find of Cinderella's Prince Charming and upped the wow factor (2).

Ice blue silk shirt. White jacket with ice blue detail, waist length. Simple white mask. And the perfect crown in platinum with diamonds and aquamarine stones. They match the ice blue in the costume.

"The final touch. Here's your crown, your Highness."

The boss looked like he was going to cry.

.

"Mori-senpai, you're next," Hikaru called me over. "Put these on." He handed me black pants and a white silk shirt.

After seeing Kasanoda's dragon costume, I didn't want to know what mine was. He didn't look ridiculous, but I know the twins. I never knew what was coming.

"You're dressing as an Ice Warrior, Senpai. It's understated and dignified."

"Hn."

"Those look great. Up on the pedestal."

The dull silver vest fit well. Silver buttons with a crystal in the middle. Kaoru handed me a black and white tie to put on. The pattern is hard to describe…swirls, I guess.

"What do you think so far?"

"Dignified."

"Then you're going to like the jacket and mask."

It was more coat than jacket, coming down to just above the knees. Black with silver designs on the lapels and sleeves. The mask was metal. Dull gray with silver military designs. Appropriate.

"Taka, that's totally you!" Satoshi called from across the room. Looking in the mirror, I agreed.

Through a mouth full of cake, Mitsukini added his opinion, "It's the perfect protector costume, Takashi. Usa-chan loves it."

"Stand still, Senpai. I need to adjust the length of the jacket." (3)

.

"Honey-senpai, if you'll wipe the icing off your hands, I'm ready for you," I called out.

"Start with these." I handed him pants, a shirt, and boots. "Tuck the pants into the boots." Hope he likes them.

"Are you sure these are right, Hika-chan?" he mumbled from behind the screen.

"Yes. You're an elf. A cute one."

"Oh. Yea!"

He scampered out and jumped up on the platform. White pants were loose and tucked in his knee-high white leather boots. The silver and crystal accents set them off.

Because it's Honey-senpai, the silk shirt was pink. A light, icy pink. The vest, which only came together at the bottom with two buttons, was silver.

"This is great, Hika-chan. I see now."

"Wait, I'm not done yet. Still have your jacket, hair, and ears."

"Ears?"

"Yes, ears."

The jacket was white, came in at the waist and then flared. Higher in the back, to just cover his butt. Longer and pointed in the front, going down to his knees. The embroidery was silver with pink crystals.

"Let's get this wig on you." I placed a white wig on his head. The hair was straight and came down just past his shoulders. "We'll have silver and crystal accents woven through it. Haven't done those yet."

"What about my ears?" he giggled, jumping up and down.

"Hold still and I'll put them on."

"They're so CUTE!" he squealed.

Pink, silver, and pearls, they clipped on the top of his ears to create points. Knew he'd like them. The mask was fashioned to match. (4)

.

"Are you ready for us yet?" Satoshi asked. He and Chika had been waiting patiently but were starting to beg.

"Yes. Satoshi, you're with Hikaru. Chika, with me." Hika and I handed them their basic costumes.

"You both are traditional Japanese warriors dressed for winter."

"This is so cool, Hikaru-senpai." Satoshi hopped up on the platform and spun around.

He's in a light blue monsuke with white trim and royal purple tie. (5)

"Hold still. I need to see if the coat flows right." Royal purple with light blue lining. White fox fur trim. Looks just like an emperor guard.

"Best costume you've made for me so far, Hikaru-senpai. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Stand still. I have to pin the length and don't want to poke you."

"Kaoru-senpai, did I put this on right?"

"Up on the platform and I'll adjust it, Chika."

"It's a good costume. Simple and easy to move around in."

Chika's wearing a dark blue monsuke with silver belt and embroidery. There's a white collar to set it off. (6)

"You'll both be wearing a simple mask. Chika in white. Satoshi in light blue."

.

"I'm glad that's over."

"Me too."

"You guys have it made. The fitting for my dress took twice as long," Haruhi-senpai said.

We were all sitting around the Hitachiin lounge, back in our regular clothes. "We're going to go over the tasks I delegated you all. Tomorrow I'll be overseeing the initial setup at Ouran. Some of the decorations and the furniture. Friday the rest will come in and final touches will be done just before everyone arrives."

I confirmed the food, flowers, music, photographer, decorations, and closed the meeting. Everyone's on top of their tasks.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, December 31:**

**Late Afternoon at Ouran:**

"It's finally here. New Year's Eve and our Masquerade Ball."

"You're going to love my dress, Tamaki-kun."

"Of course, I will. You're beautiful all the time and I'm looking forward to your dress highlighting your beauty magnificently."

Before we became friends, that line would have set me off. It sounds so fake. Like a fake prince. Now, I know he means it, but only when he says it to me.

"You will kiss me at midnight, won't you?"

"Your lips are the only ones I wish to kiss, Renge-chan."

"You two are not helping. Why don't you go back to the Club room and wait there?" Satoshi said.

He's right. We weren't helping set up for the Ball. The furniture and orchestra were ready. Food and flowers were being kept cold in the catering kitchen for this ballroom.

Satoshi-kun was going through a checklist while Tamaki-kun and I were dancing as the orchestra warmed up.

"We want to dance until their warmup is done."

"Come on, Tamaki-kun. Let's go back and see if the twins need any help with the costumes."

"Anything you say, Renge-chan."

.

Tamaki-senpai can be an idiot sometimes. I really didn't assign him any tasks for this Ball. He decided to help Renge-senpai and Chika with the decorations. I relied on Chika keeping them under control.

So far, the twinkle lights and pine boughs have been placed. The air smells of winter. Reminds me of skiing.

The flowers will be set out right before the guests come. They are frozen in clear ice blocks. Beautiful, but Haruhi-senpai was upset. We can't donate these to the hospital after the event. After she pointed that out, I ordered some winter white rose bouquets to be placed around the room.

The twins better be on schedule.

.

xXx

.

**Club Room:**

The club room was a disaster. Mannequins with our costumes, tables with accessories, professional hair and makeup stations, and people running everywhere.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" She and I were tucked away in a corner, trying to not be seen. Our final fittings happened an hour ago. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"Even though it's absolutely insane here, getting ready in the Club room makes so much sense. Especially when the costumes are so complex."

"Hn."

Blowing on her hand, she was trying to get her nail polish to dry faster. Kaoru had insisted on a manicure. Ice blue?

We so rarely get time to ourselves, so I asked, "What did you do yesterday, Haruhi?"

"I went in to work. Discussing your five-year plan at the Board meeting made me realize I definitely need one. We're making some changes and looking at expanding into different pet areas. Can't even think about that without a cohesive plan."

New areas? That wasn't discussed at her last board meeting. "What new areas?"

"Ritsu took Shinobu-san and her dog Casa to an indoor dog park. When Tamaki-senpai heard about it, he had to take Antoinette. I tagged along to see what the park was like. The dogs were running around, swimming in the pool, learning the obstacle course, and having so much fun.

"I did some research and found there aren't that many in Tokyo. Tanaki-san created a team to research the feasibility of Petto Chinmi branching out into parks. We'll see."

Interesting idea. Never would have thought of the need. "I look forward to the next board meeting to see the plan draft."

.

"LISTEN UP!" Hikaru yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"We have a little over two hours before the ball starts. Those ladies that need to take a shower, get going. You have hair and makeup after that and there's only one station each."

I took a shower when I got here and changed into clean jeans and a t-shirt. Guess that means I'm hair and makeup first. I hate makeup. My face feels heavy.

"Haruhi," Hikaru called me. "You're first. Makeup then hair." Yep, I was right.

.

Satoshi was tying his belt when he shouted, "Half an hour until guests arrive. Food and decorations are ready." He'd been in the ballroom most of the afternoon, running up to change just now. Hika and I made his costume the simplest and easiest to get into.

"If you're ready, get down there. If you're not, you should be. Get going!"

We were putting the final touches on our girls.

"Kaoru, this is perfect. It's better than I remember."

"Let me put that necklace on and you're ready."

I was finishing up Naoko while Hika was tying on Ito's mask.

"OK, you two. You need to get down there. We still need to change into our costumes."

"You still haven't told us what they are."

"It's a surprise." I looked around and found Mori-senpai. "Mori-senpai, can you escort Ito-chan and Naoko-chan to the ballroom please?"

"Of course." He held out his arms, "Ladies."

.

When Kaoru and I were done changing, everyone else was gone.

"We look great brother."

"We sure do."

Matching jesters with reverse colors. I'm wearing black pantaloons, maroon shirt with silver cuffs, black gloves, vest with silver and white diamond pattern, and a white mask with silver trim and bells.

Kaoru's wearing white pantaloons, the same maroon shirt, but with black cuffs, silver gloves, the same vest, and a black mask with silver trim and bells. (7)

Being the designers have perks. Ours are the easiest to move in.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Ballroom:**

The ball was in full swing, and the comments were as varied as the people there:

"Look, they're serving sushi on ice serving trays. What a good idea."

"Isn't Tamaki-senpai divine? I have to get a dance!"

"Take a look at Haruhi. That corset really pushes her boobs up."

"This is my favorite waltz. Mori-senpai would you dance with me?"

"That dragon is dancing with my fiancée. Bastard."

.

"Honey-senpai, our costumes match so well, and we didn't even try."

"Your dress is the same pink as my shirt, Cho-chan. It's like we read each other's minds."

Not really. I cornered Kaoru-kun and asked about Honey-senpai's costume. I matched the pink in my full ballgown to his shirt. Kaoru gave me a swatch. The white lace overlay was my idea. More feminine. Of course, my pink couldn't end there. I found a pink wig to match and styled it in an updo to set off the platinum and pink diamond tiara daddy gave me. My hair style was too complex to tie a mask around my head, so I had one painted on with pink and white crystals attached around my eyes to form a pattern. I was in the makeup chair over an hour while my stylist put it together. (8)

The important thing is it looks effortless and Honey-senpai loves it.

"Let's dance!"

I let him pull me onto the floor and we started spinning.

.

"What the hell are you supposed to be, Kasanoda?"

"I'm a dragon, duh."

"Okaaaaay. Whatever."

"Shinobu, you don't look repulsive tonight."

"Thanks."

She actually looks pretty hot. Black slinky dress covered with some kind of silver lace thing. Slits on both sides, up to her knees. The top part is the best. It's just the silver lace see-through thing with the lace in just the right places. Or just the wrong places. Man, she's got a body that doesn't quit.

Shit! She turned around to look at something and the dress is backless! Her hair is one long braid down her back.

"What's up with your mask?"

"I wanted something simple, so I had it painted on." Black swirls painted as a mask, with gems stuck to her face.

She's almost my height. How the fuck does she walk in those shoes? Black with silver lace again and diamonds…no way, too big. Must be some kind of crystal. (9)

"Let's dance, Asshole."

Don't have to ask me twice.

.

"Thank you for the dance, Mori-senpai."

"You're welcome."

Cho had so much fun creating her costume for Honey-senpai. They look great together.

Mine was simple. I found a wedding dress design I liked, and had it done in silver velvet. No back, long sleeves, neckline straight across my collarbones. Simple silver and diamond mask. And, of course, the highest heels I could find. I knew I'd be dancing with Mori-senpai at some point (10).

We're becoming better friends than I thought. I couldn't join them for their Wednesday study session and dinner before the holidays because of that test, but I'll tag along next time.

Does he realize he's in love with Haruhi-chan? His eyes brighten when he sees her. I've heard his breath hitch when she's walked into the room.

I knew he'd never feel that way for me. Friends is the best I can do. He's such an amazing guy, I'm honored to be his friend.

I smiled up at him. "If you haven't decided who to kiss at midnight, I suggest Haruhi-chan." I turned and walked away before he could respond.

.

"Who's that?"

"I have no idea, but he's handsome as the devil."

"I know. He's luscious. He's headed straight for Haruhi-senpai. Is he one of her designees?"

"Don't know. He's hiding his identity well."

.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

I'm not sure who this is. Brown hair, green eyes. The voice sounded familiar.

The steps. The way he's holding me.

I stopped dead on the dancefloor. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"Don't stop dancing, Haru. You'll draw attention."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Lots going on again.

So, Chika made up with Honey. Seems he's growing up.

Tamaki and Renge celebrated Christmas. Thought the gifts for Shima show how much he's grown up.

Thought the host club needed some quality time together. I'm sure all those rich bastards have apartments in the city.

And, of course, the cliffhanger. What is Kyoya up to?

.

**Regarding reviews and this early chapter:**

Thank you everyone that reviewed. After I posted, I reread and realized it sounded like I needed an ego stroking. I didn't. Still don't. All I needed to know was that there were people still reading seriously. And…there are!

I don't know what's wrong with FF right now, but I've received about 13 reviews, but only the first 9 are showing up on the website. Weird.

Anyway…as promised…this chapter is a treat! I'll be back to my regular posting schedule on Saturday. This treat is a one-time thing. It's killer to write ~9k words in a week. Can't do more than one chapter.

If you feel like dropping me a review (I'm not asking for a specific number anymore. That was a one-time thing – kinda like a rollcall.) please do. I encourage constructive criticism. I want to keep getting better.

Thanks again. No more mention of abandonment. I'm here to stay. Just hope I don't get hit by a bus.

.

Way too much description on the costumes, I know. I had so much fun finding ideas and working out who would wear what. Below are the links to my inspirations. If anyone knows a better way to put links on here, let me know.

Remove spaces before and after periods.

(1) Kasanoda's scale inspiration

564x/db/f8/34/dbf834cde142ee0dc9a788f89c0e3a9e . jpg

(2) Tamaki's Inspiration

564x/be/32/f9/be32f9c4bd487e377efef00c42220fb5 . jpg

564x/30/a4/45/30a4455f066280ac4b7865ed93a8a887 . jpg

(3) Mori's Inspiration

564x/a8/9e/7e/a89e7ecb75b0182b2dabb904ca307573 . jpg

564x/3f/06/29/3f0629f0630b683f050b36764117f5e4 . jpg

(4) Honey's Inspiration – his was the hardest to find and describe

564x/47/a7/cf/47a7cf20a82619fa03f80fb600c5401c . jpg

564x/fb/e7/4e/fbe74e006d78fdf005d975bc7af981e2 . jpg

(5) Satoshi's inspiration

originals/25/f6/03/25f6030c6fe3f573c9b7fb0b8ee755e2 . jpg

(6) Chika's Inspiration

564x/69/36/a5/6936a5b4f739dc54492147a0804d3979 . jpg

(7) Twins inspiration

564x/60/0a/76/600a7689818ce39761ca6b14182d0b6e . jpg

(8) Cho-chan's Inspiration (Honey's almost girlfriend)

564x/95/70/07/9570074ab2ec69490a2137b6020c1cc1 . jpg

564x/05/a2/ed/05a2edb69c2cf8c2859b44a2b82d1e26 . jpg

564x/49/d2/20/49d220b7c641b898192a883870d962f1 . jpg

(9) Shinobu's Inspiration

564x/bf/0d/67/bf0d679a0e555a9a9caebea374961307 . jpg

564x/c5/b6/84/c5b684ed29fbf7ebc1688fefe4c1b4a6 . jpg

564x/aa/41/c4/aa41c41f1217855e45a8bfb25e17e9fd . jpg

(10) Keiko's Inspiration

564x/f7/c8/a3/f7c8a303c2efc5ce4873e085c5b65729 . jpg

.

**Next Chapter**:

The Ball – What's Kyoya up to? Who kisses who? Private ball at the end? And more winter holiday magic.

.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ice, Snow, & Twinkle Lights

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will. But the plot and OCs are mine.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 10/5/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, of course. And some smooching, but not a lot. Bummer.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 5: Ice, Snow, and Twinkle Lights**

.

_The steps. The way he's holding me._

_I stopped dead on the dancefloor. "Kyoya-senpai?"_

"_Don't stop dancing, Haru. You'll draw attention."_

.

**Masquerade Ball:**

"I wasn't expecting you, Senpai."

I can't walk away from him on the dance floor without attracting unwanted attention. Guess I'm dancing with him until he threatens me. When that happens, I'm leaving.

"Haru, don't you think you could at lease call me Kyoya."

"We're not dating. It wouldn't be appropriate." He sighed.

"What happened to your forehead?"

My forehead? Oh. "Took a volleyball to the face. It's not bad." I reached up to touch my mask and said, "I thought the mask was covering it."

"Allow me," he said and reached up to adjust my mask a little higher. His fingers ghosted across my cheek, and I shivered.

"There. You are a vision tonight, Haru. Just beautiful."

"Thank you, but you should complement Kaoru. It's his design." I paused and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"In just a few more hours, it will be the new year. I finished the acquisition in Paris, let go some of my father's people and hired new, and have a complete hold on the Ootori Corporation. I promised I'd have more time for you this new year."

He did say that. He said he wanted to start over. He can't possibly be serious.

"How are things at Petto Chinmi?"

I saw no reason not to answer him. He has no sway over it anymore.

"Things are going well. We're building a five-year plan and investigating ways to expand. Tamaki-senpai and I took Antoinette to an indoor dog-park. There aren't that many in Tokyo. Got me thinking."

"Interesting. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"What would you have done to expand?" No matter how I feel about him, he is a brilliant businessman.

"Hadn't thought much about it. I wanted you to make it yours."

He spun me around and changed the topic. "How are classes going? You tied my grade on that last physics test."

"I couldn't believe that, with all the problems I had at the beginning of the year. Once it clicked, it almost came naturally."

"And your holidays?"

"Quiet. Dad and I visited Mom."

Glancing around the room, I checked to see if any of the guys had noticed who was dancing with me. So far, no one's staring.

"Kyoya-senpai, I wanted to thank you."

.

Thank me? What on earth could she be thanking me for? I've made her life miserable for the last month or two.

"I realize you can't issue an empty threat. Thank you for leaking Hikaru's medical records in the least damaging way you could."

Oh, that's it. I never wanted to hurt Hikaru. If pushed to it, releasing them that way was always the plan. I didn't think I'd be pushed to it. I thought she'd protect him.

"I did what I said I was going to do."

"I understand."

I held her in my arms and danced on quietly until I could tell the song was changing. I didn't want this to end.

"I was lonely in Paris."

"I'd've thought you'd be too busy to be lonely. What with building the Ootori Empire and all."

Her eyes lit up and her smile grew as she teased me. Her steps are coming more naturally, and her posture is relaxing. She's becoming comfortable with this conversation.

"There are always moments alone during those things. Plus, I had no one to share the evenings with."

"You survived."

"I did. Doesn't mean I wasn't lonely."

"I'm sure you realize you're the cause of that, Senpai."

More than you realize, Haru. I miss you so much. I miss what we could have been. I want what we will be again.

"I do."

.

"Hey, Kaoru. Who is Haruhi dancing with?"

"Not sure. Must be a fiancé of one of the girls."

"No," Chika walked up to us and said, "That's Kyoya-senpai."

"Are you shitting me?" I almost yelled. Kaoru grabbed me in time.

"Hika, be quiet. She's smiling. We can't interrupt them unless there's a problem. It would embarrass her, and you know how she hates attention."

"Fuck, Kaoru. I'm supposed to just stand here?"

"Yes. And if you try to interrupt their so far peaceful dance, Chika will put you in a headlock."

Shit. Chika could definitely do that. "Fine," I huffed.

.

"Our song is ending, Haru."

She nodded and tipped her head to the side, knowing I wasn't done.

"I have a request. Can I call you and we can talk more?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Senpai. I'm still hurt and angry."

"As you should be with all I put you through. I want a chance to make it up to you."

"I…"

Cutting her off I said, "You don't have to answer now. Just think about it."

"OK." I'm sure she said that to get rid of me.

By this time, I'd walked her off the dancefloor and up to Mori-senpai. His eyes were dark and narrow. He knew who I was.

"Good night, Haru. Don't eat too much fancy tuna."

I kissed her hand and left the ball. I'd accomplished what I wanted.

.

I looked down at Haruhi. She seemed calm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Senpai. I'm fine."

I needed to know what Kyoya wanted. No better place than to corner her. "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath. "Sure."

Obviously, she knew what I wanted to talk about.

.

Mori-senpai spun me around and started his inquisition.

"What did Kyoya want?"

"He told me that it was the new year and he had more time for me. He asked about my company, my grades, and what I did during the holidays."

"Did you answer?"

"Didn't see a reason not to. He can find out anyway. Probably already did."

"Hn."

I stepped closer and lowered my voice. "He told me he was lonely in Paris."

"And?"

"I reminded him that his loneliness was his fault. He agreed."

"Hn."

"Then he asked if he could call and talk to me."

I felt his posture stiffen. He almost stepped on my toes.

"What did you say?"

"That it wouldn't be a good idea. I was still hurt and angry."

.

The Boss had just ended a dance. I marched over and leaned into his face. "What the fuck was Kyoya-senpai doing here?"

"Kyoya's here?" His head jerked around, trying to find him.

"He danced with Haruhi! Then he walked out."

"Darn. I wanted to say hi and see his costume."

I grabbed his jacket front and shook. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"Sure. He asked if he could come."

"And you said yes?"

"Yes," his voice warbled. "Is there a problem?"

Kaoru chose that moment to show up. "Did he know?"

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

"Hika, let him go. You're causing a scene."

I dropped my hands and put them in my pocket. Didn't want anyone to see them shaking.

"What were you thinking?"

"I thought he wanted to come, so I said yes. He paid for a ticket."

Kaoru dropped his head in his hands, "That's not the point."

We were gathering an audience. Renge walked up and said, "I don't care what you are talking about. Break it up. If it isn't an immediate problem, get back to our guests."

"But, Renge, Tamaki-senpai said…"

"Is it an emergency right now, this very second?"

"No."

"Then go ask someone to dance. We'll talk about it after the ball."

"Fine." I stomped off and grabbed the first girl I saw.

.

I was quiet for the rest of the dance with Haruhi. There are no tears, her face isn't beet red, not shaking or trembling. He obviously didn't upset her too much, or it hasn't sunken in.

Kyoya got all dressed up and came to the ball for a dance with her and left right after. Even went so far as to wear a wig and colored contacts.

What's he up to now? Did she tell me everything he said?

And what did Keiko-chan mean about the midnight kiss? Is she guessing, or has she figured out how I feel about Haruhi? Is that why she wanted to just be friends?

.

I'd been dodging the guys for almost an hour, staying on the dancefloor as much as possible – something I thought I'd never do. I just don't want to talk about it. I won't let them make me.

He came, we danced, he left. That's it.

"Haruhi?" I heard Ritsu say my name quietly as he walked up behind me.

"Yes?" Why can't I eat my fancy tuna in peace?

"You OK?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

I'm stopping this now. "Ritsu, you're a great friend, and I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to talk about it. Plus, this isn't the place anyway."

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"Hey, Asshole. Let's dance," Shinobu-san said. She's…different.

"Whatever," and he followed her out onto the dancefloor. I should tell her thank you later.

.

"10!"

"9!"

We spent quite a while discussing midnight kisses. No matter what, I wanted Tamaki-kun to kiss me. I wanted the man I love to kiss me as we entered into this new year.

"8!"

"7!"

Honey-senpai wanted to kiss Cho-senpai. The twins wanted to kiss the girls they were getting close to. Haruhi didn't want to auction off her kiss. Neither did Mori-senpai.

"6!"

"5!"

Almost all of the girls brought either a boyfriend or a fiancé. They could kiss them.

"4!"

Chika and Satoshi didn't care. No matter who it was, it would be on the cheek. They decided to find one of their best customers.

"3!"

"2!"

In the end, we decided to kiss who we wanted. It was our New Year's Eve too.

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"I love you, Renge-chan."

"I love you too, Tamaki-kun."

He lips lowered to mine, and my eyes slowly closed. Soft, they pressed against mine. I was expecting it to be simple. It wasn't. His tongue licked my lips and languidly explored my mouth. One hand came around my waist, the other behind my head. It was all I could do to hang on to the front of his jacket.

It hasn't been this intense for a while. And in public. There will be no doubt we're dating after this.

.

"Happy New Year, Yuki-chan," I whispered as I leaned down. It was a kiss on the cheek, but her skin is so soft…

"Happy New Year, Hikaru."

.

"Happy New Year, Mori-senpai," Haruhi said. She'd asked if she could kiss me at midnight. She didn't want any of her designees to ask her, and we're friends. I wanted her reason to be more than that.

"Happy New Year, Haruhi." I leaned over and she gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

.

"Happy New Year, Cho-chan."

"Happy New Year, Honey-senpai."

"Cho-chan, please call me Honey."

"Happy New Year, Honey-kun."

"That's better," I said. I leaned down to kiss her cheek, but her head turned, and I gave her a kiss on the lips.

I heard her giggle. This was the best moment of my life and it didn't even involve cake.

.

"Happy New Year, Kasanoda."

"Happy New Year, Shinobu."

Then he just stood there like an idiot. Is he going to kiss me or what?

"I think it's about time you called me Ritsu."

"No. I like Asshole better."

"You're crazy," he growled. His arm went around my neck and he pulled me close. His mouth smashed on mine. This is not what I expected. His other hand reached up and pulled my chin down. His tongue found mine and we fought.

Before I realized it, my arms were around him grabbing those stupid scales. What idiot dresses up as a dragon? I pushed his tongue aside and dove in. He tasted fantastic. What had he been eating?

Just as it was really getting good, he pulled back and smirked. "We don't want to get arrested for public indecency, do we?"

"Asshole."

.

"Happy New Year, Naoko-chan."

"Happy New Year, Kaoru-kun."

This is it. Finally. My big chance.

"Naoko-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes lit up and she started bouncing on her toes. "Yes! Definitely yes!"

Then she was in my arms. Her lips were on mine. Nothing else mattered.

.

"Are Haruhi and Mori-senpai dating?"

"Just look at that tramp. The way she's all over Kasanoda."

"Why does Kaoru like her and not me?"

"There's no question now. Tamaki-senpai is off the market."

"Honey-senpai and Cho-senpai are so cute with matching costumes. Did you see that kiss? It was so sweet, he blushed."

"But why would Mori-senpai let her kiss him. She's just a commoner. I'm so much better."

"Did you see that? I still have a chance! Hikaru only kissed her on the cheek."

"At least Satoshi-kun is being a good host. He kissed several of his designees, but only on the cheek."

"I've had my eye on Renge for a year, and that jerk gets her? He's nothing special, just the Chairman's son."

"At least that twin didn't kiss my girlfriend. He danced enough with her all night."

"Did you see how Kasanoda grabbed her and laid one on her? Wonder if he'd kiss me like that?"

"Kaoru and Naoko look so happy. Did she get her wish? Did he ask her to be his girlfriend?"

"What's the point of a Host Club, if almost all of them are dating someone?"

.

We were in the last hour of the ball, and I was dancing with Keiko-chan again. Should I ask her what she meant about Haruhi and the midnight kiss?

"I saw Haruhi-chan give you your midnight kiss."

That answers that.

"Hn."

"I can tell how you feel about her."

I felt the heat flood my face. Controlling my emotions is difficult with Haruhi.

"You two make a good couple. Don't let her get away."

At that moment, one of her classmates asked to cut in and they danced off across the floor. I won't question my luck.

.

As the last guests left, I kicked off these crazy heels and gave them back to Kaoru. "Why do you put me in heels like this? My feet are cramping."

"They look good and you're too short."

"Whatever. Is there any tuna left?"

"Probably." He caught my arm before I could walk away. "I want to know about Kyoya-senpai."

"Me too," Ritsu said as he walked up. 

"Haru-chan, did he threaten you again?"

I looked over Honey-senpai's shoulder and saw the rest of the guys walking over and some of their dates.

I lowered my voice and hissed, "I'll tell you, but I'll tell all of you at once. Without your dates. In the club room when we're changing." I glared at them, "And not before!"

"Alright, but then you owe me a dance," Ritsu said. He put his arm around my waist and spun me out onto the floor.

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Satoshi arranged for the orchestra to keep playing as the room was cleared and cleaned. Please enjoy this after-party. I know I will."

Tamaki-kun took my hands and guided me out to the floor. "Now I can hold you as tight as I want, Renge-chan."

I sighed and leaned my cheek on his chest. I love this man.

.

I watched as the guys took their girls onto the floor. All except Shinobu-senpai. Kasanoda-senpai was dancing with Haruhi-senpai.

She's standing next to the food table watching them dance.

"Congratulations," Chika said, "the ball went well Satoshi."

"Yes. No problems."

I picked up my clipboard and walked over to the caterers. "You know where to take the food?"

"Yes, sir. All remaining food and beverages are being taken to Second Harvest."

"Thank you."

Next, I talked to the florist. They confirmed delivery to the hospital.

"Satoshi-kun, come dance with me," Haruhi-senpai said.

I hadn't noticed the song changed, and Shinobu-senpai had claimed Kasanoda-senpai.

"I'm not sure, I still have to oversee the breakdown of decorations."

"One dance won't hurt anything." She grabbed the clipboard and put it down on the table. "Come on."

Next thing I knew, we're dancing around the floor, and I'm concentrating on not stepping on her toes. She's so short without her shoes. Taka's staring at me.

Am I blushing?

.

xXx

.

**Music Room 3:**

"I'm only going to tell this story once. Everyone better listen."

Haruhi put her hands on her hips and started, "Kyoya-senpai asked me to dance. I wasn't sure who it was until I recognized his dancing style.

"He reminded me that the new year was just a couple hours away and he'd have more time for me now. Then he asked about Petto Chinmi, my classes, and my holidays. At the end of the dance, he asked if he could call me and talk. I told him it wasn't a good idea. I'm still angry and hurt.

"Then he walked me over to Mori-senpai, told me not to eat too much tuna, and left. That's it."

"Did you tell him about your holidays?"

"He didn't talk about dating you again?"

"Are you sure that's all?"

"He didn't sound threatening?"

Tetsuya had come to the club room looking for me. He raised an eyebrow and I waived him off. I'll tell him on the ride home.

"That's it!" Haruhi yelled. "I've told you everything. I'm done with this conversation. I'm tired of dissecting every little thing he does. Let it go." Then she stomped into the dressing room to change out of that dress.

"Crap," I heard her mumble. "Kaoru! Get in here and undo these buttons."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, January 1:**

"This will be a wonderful commoner experience!"

"Tamaki-senpai, does everything have to be either common or elite? Can't you just say this will be a wonderful experience?"

Renge elbowed him in the ribs and he coughed, "Sorry, Haruhi. Yes, this will be a wonderful experience."

All of us are in his ridiculous limo driving downtown. I suggested going to 'Tokyo Illuminates' as a group. I'm going to make the most of this. Rich bastards or not.

"I've never been to this before. What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"How could you have never been before? It's up for weeks and all over Tokyo." I sighed and explained, "Trees, buildings, and landmarks are covered with millions of colorful lights. There are food and craft stalls.

"Haven't any of you seen the city decorated in December and January?"

"I have, Haru-chan. I didn't think it was anything special, just the city decorated."

"Well, you're in for a treat. There will be plenty of stalls with sweets."

"Yea!"

.

We met Ito-san, Watanabe-san, Cho-senpai, and Keiko-senpai at the Tokyo Dome and hit the stalls.

I couldn't decide if I should ask Shinobu to come along. Ended up not. Still not sure how I feel about that kiss. What the fuck is going on with her?

"This way, Cho-chan. I see pastries!" And just like that, Honey-senpai, Cho-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Keiko-senpai pulled away from the group.

"Don't the lights look beautiful in the gardens, Tamaki-kun."

"Not as beautiful as you."

There goes Tamaki-senpai and Renge.

"Let's check out the games!" Hikaru said to Ito-san and they walked away.

"Those gardens are beautiful, aren't the Kaoru-kun."

"Definitely. We can go a different way than the others."

That took care of Kaoru and Watanabe-san.

I looked at the group left (Haruhi, Satoshi, and Chika) and said, "Guess that leaves the four of us. What do you want to do?"

"Not sure. Satoshi?"

"Don't have a preference."

Haruhi decided for us. "Food." Of course.

The three of us had a blast buying food for our glutton. Food is the about the only thing she lets us pay for.

.

**Tamaki & Renge:**

"I found the perfect present for you for tonight, Renge-chan."

"I don't need a present every time we see each other."

"I know, but this was perfect."

Whipping out a velvet box, I presented it to her. "Open it."

She opened the lid and her laughter rang out through the gardens. "Where did you find this?"

"Commoner store."

She handed me the necklace. "Can you put it on?"

"Sure."

My hands slowly pulled her hair away from her neck, and I closed the clasp. I don't know what possessed me. The mood. The crisp winter air. The scent of her perfume. Her glowing skin. I leaned down and kissed her neck. When she leaned back onto my chest with a gasp, I continued. She tasted amazing.

Up and down her neck. My lips were possessed. I barely remember her hand coming up behind her and tangling in my hair.

"Ahhhh. Tamaki-kun."

That's when I discovered the spot behind her ear.

I nibbled there for several seconds before she turned around in my arms and our lips found each other.

There we were. In each other's arms. Kissing each other hungrily. While she wore a necklace of plastic twinkle lights blinking in the night.

.

**Mori and Keiko:**

By default, Keiko-san and I followed Mitsukuni and Cho-san. It wasn't long before he turned and glared at me. They wanted to be alone.

"Shall we walk down that block?" I asked Keiko-san.

"Looks interesting." I could tell she saw the glare as well.

Two bodyguards stayed with me and two followed Mitsukuni. He hadn't given me any trouble about extra security.

"Mori-senpai, why did you ask me to come with you tonight?"

"We're friends. I thought you'd like to come out with Cho-san as well." I'm used to the four of us doing things in a group.

I heard her sigh. "I appreciate the thought, but Cho and I aren't attached at the hip. I figured she and Honey-senpai would go their separate way." She looked up at me and put her hand on my arm. "You could be with Haruhi-chan now instead."

I stopped walking, shocked by her statement. Does she really want me to prioritize Haruhi over her? "She's a friend, too."

"You want her to be more."

I didn't answer. I couldn't confirm it. Mitsukuni's the only one that knows.

Keiko-san took my hand and pulled me. "That tea looks good and I'm getting cold."

"Hn." I bought her some tea. The conversation about Haruhi continued. I changed the subject at every opportunity. She changed it back.

I finally said, "Keiko-san, Haruhi is my friend and is not interested in dating anyone."

"OK, Mori-senpai. I'll drop it for now but know that I'm cheering for you. That's what friends do."

.

**Honey and Cho:**

Takashi and Keiko-chan are following us. It's a habit of his he will have to overcome.

I turned and glared at him. He got the message.

"Over there, Cho-chan. Chocolate covered cookies!"

She's so cute in her pink coat and boots. The kiss last night was fantastic. I had no idea kissing someone could feel that good. Until I got to know Cho-chan, I didn't even think about what men and women do together. Now I think about it at night, trying to go to sleep.

Is there something wrong with me?

"How about some hot chocolate?" she said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yum Usa-chan loves hot chocolate."

I quickly paid, and we continued gazing at the lights.

"What's that, Honey-senpai?" she asked, pointing at my change. "Looks like a secret code."

There were some numbers and letters written on one of the bills. Strange.

"Maybe we can decode it."

.

**Kaoru and Watanabe Naoko**

She's my girlfriend now. My girlfriend. Mine. And I'm hers. I'm her boyfriend.

When Hikaru and I were younger, I never pictured this. How could someone come between us? How could anyone break our twin bond?

Then Haruhi broke through. Became our triplet. And Hika went nuts.

Somewhere between then and now, we discovered how to be apart. Not permanently. That will never happen. For temporary periods of time. I'm at the host club, he's at his apprenticeship. I'm out with Naoko-chan, he's out with Ito-san.

We still share a room and a bed. We still share experiences and thoughts. We still share hopes and dreams.

I always thought for us to become romantically involved with anyone, we'd either share a girl or date twins. But no, we've separated for that. We found different girls.

Are we growing up?

"Kaoru-kun, come over here." She pulled me over to a bench and gently pushed me down to sit on it.

"Now that I'm your girlfriend, can I kiss you anytime?"

That beautiful face, centimeters from mine. Her hands on my shoulders. I'd have to be the world's biggest idiot to say no.

"Yes, Naoko. Anytime."

What the hell? She crawled onto my lap and straddled my hips. Her arms around my neck, and my arms around her waist.

Perfect.

I have no idea how long we sat there enjoying each other.

.

**Hikaru and Ito Yuki:**

"And here is a stuffed teddy bear for you."

"Thanks, Hikaru-kun. You didn't have to win it for me."

"Of course, I did. It would have offended my masculinity if I didn't."

Obviously, he's kidding. I'm sure he just wanted to play that toss game.

"Where to next?"

"I could win you a goldfish over there."

"What would I do with a goldfish? Wouldn't it freeze before I got it home?"

"Yeah. Now that you say that, what idiot gives away goldfish in January?"

I pointed to a well-lit building and said, "Look at that one. It has lights all over and the inside lights are colors too."

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards all the lights.

Within minutes, we were sitting in a warm tea shop waiting for our orders.

"Good thing this building had a café here. I was freezing."

I was too. This was just what we needed. "Hikaru, I didn't realize commoner events could be so enjoyable."

"You don't know if you'll like it unless you try. Doesn't matter if it's a commoner event or anything else."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of it like that."

"I'll have to take you to some other adventures."

.

**Kasanoda, Satoshi, Chika, and Haruhi:**

"DING!"

Haruhi-senpai looked at her phone. "It's a text from Kaoru. He and Watanabe-chan are going to find their own way home."

"Last night, he asked her to be his girlfriend," I said.

"How do you know, Satoshi?"

"I know all the gossip."

"DING!"

"My phone again. It's Tamaki-senpai telling us we can use his limo to get home. He gave me the number to call. Renge's going to call her driver when they're ready."

"That's not a surprise. They've been getting closer and closer. Did you see their kiss last night?"

"No, I didn't, Satoshi."

"DING!"

"Chika, that's yours."

"It's the alien. He and Cho-senpai don't need a ride."

"DING!"

"DING!"

Haruhi-senpai looked at hers first. "That's Hikaru. They don't need a ride either. Who's yours from, Satoshi."

I was surprised it was from Taka. Didn't think he and Keiko-senpai were that close. Then I read it. "Taka just put Keiko into her car and is trying to find us."

"That's strange. They were getting along so well. I hope she's OK."

"I'm sure she is. If she wasn't, Taka wouldn't have just put her into her car," I answered Haruhi-senpai. "I'll let him know we're by the sushi stand on the main street."

.

What is Mori-senpai up to? I know he's not interested in Keiko-senpai. He wants Haruhi just like I did.

I think about her less and less as I take Shinobu out on dates. Guess that's what's supposed to happen. If Mori-senpai finally makes his move on Haruhi, will she still have time for me and the rest of us? Kyoya-senpai took her away, but Mori-senpai would never do that.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi called as he turned a corner. At that height, he's hard to miss.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Is Keiko-senpai alright?" Haruhi asked.

Mori-senpai gave her a small smile and said, "She's fine. There's a family event tomorrow that she must attend. She went home to get some sleep."

"What should we do now," Chika asked. "It's just us. Everyone else found other rides."

"I'm not sure," I said. "We might want to rethink Host Club outings in the future. If almost everyone pairs up, where's the fun."

"Aw, Kasanoda-senpai, are you feeling left out?"

"What about you, Satoshi? I don't see a girl on your arm."

Chika looked at Satoshi, and Mori-senpai walked towards me. Everything came to a stop when Haruhi jumped in the middle of all of us.

"Enough, you idiots. This isn't accomplishing anything. What's the point anyway?"

Tetsuya was coming closer as were the Morinozuka and Haninozuka guards. This is one way for something horrible to start.

I stepped back and said, "You're right, Haruhi." I nodded at Satoshi, "I'm sorry. That's not how I was raised to treat friends." Pops always said it takes a great man to admit when he was wrong and apologize.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I apologize too."

"As you should," Haruhi said. "I would think you'd be on the same side. Don't you want each other to be happy?"

I lifted my eyes up and looked through my hair. Satoshi was hanging his head too.

She clapped her hands and laughed, "Enough of this. I'm hungry."

"Still?"

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, January 4:**

**Evening, Hitachiin Limo:**

"Whoever wrote that script is an idiot. Who thought up turtle shell as the next big fashion trend? Half of them are endangered, the other half are basically wiped of the planet."

"Plus, it looked ridiculous," I said, smiling at Kaoru-kun and thinking back to the movie. Never thought I'd find a boyfriend who wanted to see romantic comedies with me.

"How about we forget about that and enjoy the ride, Naoko-chan."

I leaned in for a kiss. That's as good an answer as any.

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Residence:**

This five-year plan is harder than I thought. More intricate. Pull one thread and the rest unravels.

Spent all day yesterday at the office…That sounds funny – at the office.

Whatever…spent all day there. Facilities had installed my whiteboard. Just what I wanted. Notes on colored paper, pictures and articles pulled from magazines, questions in red. I arranged everything and Tanaki-san will be reviewing it with different staff to clarify and finalize. I'll Skype in when I can.

RING

"Hello?"

"Haru. It's good to hear your voice."

.

Phone call between Haruhi and Kyoya:

**Haruhi**: "Kyoya-senpai. I didn't think you'd be calling me."

**Kyoya**: "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

**Haruhi**: "Just some studying." I paused to take a breath. "Why are you calling?"

**Kyoya**: "I asked if I could call you. You said you'd think about it."

**Haruhi**: I did, didn't I.

**Kyoya**: "Well?"

**Haruhi**: "Well, what?"

**Kyoya**: "Have you thought about it?"

**Haruhi**: "We're already talking, Senpai."

**Kyoya**: "I suppose we are." Made it passed the first hurdle. "How is your new year progressing?"

**Haruhi**: Can't hurt to tell him. I'm sure he already knows. "We all went to Tokyo Illuminates and had fun. Most of them hadn't been."

**Kyoya**: "I've never been either. Wish I'd have been there."

**Haruhi**: Of course, he does. "You missed some tasty food."

**Kyoya**: "My little glutton. Did they have to roll you home?" 

**Haruhi**: His glutton? I'm not his anything anymore. "Ha Ha. Very funny."

**Kyoya**: Time to end this before either of us says something that derails the conversation. "Well, Haruhi, I don't want to keep you from your schoolwork. Good night."

**Haruhi**: "Good night, Senpai."

.

What was that? He called just to ask about my holiday? I thought he had a conglomerate to run.

He didn't say anything about dating, giving him another chance, marriage, anything. What was the point?

.

That was perfect. Talk about immaterial things, get her to relax around me, leave her unsure, and then rebuild.

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, January 5**

**Haninozuka Limo:**

"I'm so full, I'll never eat again!"

"There's always room for cake, Cho-chan."

"Honey-kun, we just went on a dessert tour of downtown Tokyo. How many restaurants did we try? I know we had samplers, or I had samplers, at each, but how can you still possibly have room for more?"

"Don't know, but I always have room for more."

He took my hand and smiled at me. Tonight was wonderful. I should have realized how many connections he had at different restaurants that are known for their desserts. Our table was ready, and dessert served right after we were seated. And he planned it all for me.

.

"We're being pulled over," the driver told me. I've protected Mitsukuni-sama for years and this has never happened.

I pushed the speaker button and informed my two young charges, "Mitsukuni-sama, Cho-sama, we are being pulled over by the police. Please stay in the vehicle, and I will handle this. There should be no reason to involve you."

"OK."

.

Yakuza crime is up, and I'm running down a tip that no one should even give a shit about. Who cares if some rich kids have been drinking?

"License and registration please."

Driver and security in the front seat. Assume the kids are in the back.

"May I ask why you pulled us over, officer?"

"Report of underage drinking in this car. Need to check up."

"Underage drinking? That's not possible, officer."

"Is anyone underage in the back?"

"Yes."

"Then it's possible."

The driver's name didn't mean anything, but the name on the registration did. Haninozuka. Shit. Was hoping it was wrong when I ran the plates. Fuck.

I handed the paperwork back and said, "These are in order. The kids in back need to step out."

Fuck. A black sedan had pulled up behind us when I pulled them over. Now that it's confirmed to be the Haninozuka's, there will be more security there. Any one of these guys could put me in the hospital. Curse my bad luck. There goes my promotion.

.

"Mitsukuni-sama, they have pulled us over based on a tip that you and Cho-sama have been drinking."

"That's just silly."

"I agree. I can have your father and lawyer here in fifteen minutes. Would you like me to call them?"

"We haven't been drinking. Let's just get this over with," I turned to Cho-chan, "Is that OK with you."

"What is it going to involve?"

"I'm sure a breathalyzer. We haven't been drinking. We didn't even have a rum cake. It should be fine."

"Mitsukuni-sama, I must warn against that. You'll be putting evidence in their hands. What if the devise is faulty?"

I clamped down on my temper, but it was difficult. Had to stay positive for Cho-chan. She shouldn't be scared by this. She's also a minor. I have no right to ask her to give evidence that could be used against her. What a mess.

"Fine. Contact Father. He'll decide what to do. Make sure he knows that Cho-chan is here with me, and we might need to notify her Father."

"It will be done, Sir. I'll step out and discuss this with the officer."

.

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

Of all the things to be woken up for. Haninozuka Mitsukuni being accused of drinking. What next, armed robbery? Idiots. I've represented the family forever. This is the craziest call I've gotten.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Officer. I appreciate you waiting for legal counsel to arrive."

"Thank you, Sir."

"As expected, the tests came back negative. Are we all free to go?"

"Yes, Sir. Here are your copies of all the paperwork."

"Very well." I turned my back on the officer and leaned in through the limo window, "Mitsukuni-sama, I'll handle the paperwork and the report to your father. Please don't worry, Cho-sama. There will be no record of this. Your father will be updated and no one else will be informed."

"Thank you." Her eyes were huge and glassy. Mitsukuni can comfort her on the ride to her estate.

Turning back to the officer, I used my scariest court voice to warn him, "Obviously, it was a bad tip. No evidence was found. There will be no report filed. No entry into the police blotter. No indication this ever happened. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir. No one will know."

"Thank you for your discretion, Officer," I looked down at his ID and back up to him, "Maki."

.

Shit! Fuck!

Once my superiors hear about this, I'm done. No more career. I held the heir to the Haninozuka family by the side of the road for over half an hour.

No evidence of a crime. No nothing to support the tip. Just me pulling over one of the most respected names in the country for a fucking underage drinking tip. If anyone ever saw that cute kid and his bunny drinking, I'd eat my badge.

What a nightmare.

.

**Back in the Limo:**

"Are you sure everything is fine, Honey-kun?" I whispered. I was valiantly trying to hold back the tears. I'd never even spoken to a police officer before.

"Everything is fine now," he smiled at me. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan? He makes everything better."

After a pathetic attempt at a laugh, I took the cute bunny and held him. Honey-kun put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"Put you head on my shoulder and cry if you need to. Usa-chan and a good cry solve everything."

I did.

.

I'm going to kill whoever is responsible for that tip. How dare they put Cho-chan through that! She's so innocent and sweet and has never done anything wrong. I won't be responsible when I get my hands on them.

Is this related to Tama-chan's driver been accused of drinking? What is going on?

.

**Cho's Estate:**

"Thank you so much for bringing Cho home, Mitsukuni-san. I'm sure this ordeal was traumatizing."

"It really wasn't, Dad. Just something I never expected to go through."

"Your father called and said the incident was closed. Please thank him for me."

"I will."

"Good night, Honey-kun."

"Good night, Cho-chan."

After he left, I told my daughter their relationship is on thin ice. Can't have her dragged into police concerns, no matter who she's with.

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Estate:**

SLAM!

The door shut so hard, the china statue in the lounge shook.

Then the alien came in yelling, "Where's Father?"

"He went to bed a few minutes ago. Said to tell you he'd talk to you tomorrow. What happened?"

It was Black Honey. Have I ever seen him so angry? I've never seen him looking like he could actually kill someone.

"Cho-chan and I were pulled over by the police and accused of underage drinking. We had to take a breathalyzer!"

Damn, no wonder.

"She cried in my arms, Chika. Cried! I made a princess cry!"

"Hey, calm down." Putting my life in my hands, I stood up, walked over to him, and put my hands on his shoulders. "You didn't do anything. The police did."

He shrugged my hands off, but with no anger.

"What made them think that in the first place?"

"Tip."

"From who?"

"Anonymous."

"They didn't find anything, right?"

"Right."

"Then it's over."

"Not by a long shot," he ground out as he left the room.

I never want to be on his bad side when he's like that. Armies quake in their boots after he glares at them.

.

**Honey's Room:**

"Tama-chan, I want to you to tell me everything about the time your driver was pulled over for drinking. Every step. Everything."

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, January 6:**

**Haninozuka Mansion:**

"Father, what are we going to do about that traffic stop last night."

I looked up from breakfast to see my oldest. Bags under his eyes. Hair a mess. Shorts and a t-shirt that weren't pink. Clearly, he's more upset than I am.

"I don't think there's anything to do, Mitsukuni. The tests came back negative. It's over."

As he walked up to me, I watched his face turn red. That's when I noticed he didn't have Usa-chan with him.

My son growled at me, "It is far from over. Cho-chan cried in my arms the entire way to her estate. Cried! Whoever is responsible will be punished. No one treats my friends like that and gets away with it." I can't believe he growled.

"What would you have me do? Get the officer fired?"

His eyes softened slightly as he said, "No. He was doing his job. He was polite and accommodating. This incident was not his fault."

My son is mature enough to know that. I'm proud of him.

"But whoever called in the anonymous tip deliberately targeted me! Targeted the Haninozuka heir. That should concern you as much as it angers me."

I sighed and told him to sit down. Immediately, one of the maids set a cake in front of him. He didn't even look at it.

"I am concerned. This family does not allow itself to be the target of anything. I have ordered security to investigate the tip. They will be working with their contacts in the police. I will have answers."

"I want to be kept informed."

"Of course."

He looked down at the cake like he was surprised to see it. He then ignored it. My son ignored cake.

"Is Cho-chan alright?"

"She seemed better when I dropped her off. I asked her to call me today, but she hasn't yet. Maybe she's still asleep."

"When I spoke with her father, he wasn't too concerned. He knew neither of you had been drinking. I had our lawyer messenger over copies of the paperwork."

"Thanks, Father." He finally started eating his cake.

I couldn't help myself. I had to know. "Where is Usa-chan?"

"I gave her to Cho-chan for the night. She needed him more than I did."

Do I see pigs flying?

.

xXx

.

"Good morning, Yoshida-san."

"Good morning, Fujioka-san."

After spending the early morning in the public library, I caught a cab and went to visit Yoshida-san's dog breeding facility.

"Let me give you a tour," he said, leading the way.

We saw the dogs' housing. He showed me how they keep records of pedigrees and what documentation is required for a certified pure-bred. He talked about feeding schedules and showed me his supply room full of my company's food.

Then came my favorite part. Puppies.

.

I think I underestimated her before. She asked pertinent questions. Questions that showed she'd been listening and thinking things through. She took copious notes and asked if she could have a copy of our literature.

Now she's in the middle of one of our litter rooms. This litter was born about seven weeks ago and each puppy is already sold. Just need a little more time with their mother.

Her bell like laughter filled the room. "Stop licking there. It tickles."

She had six puppies crawling all over her, and one had managed to get her neck. Ticklish neck, huh?

I let them play longer than I'd planned. The puppies need to be socialized, and they are having so much fun. Even the mother had joined them. She's usually too tired to play.

When she finally came up for air, she asked if she could take me to lunch. I've never said no to a pretty girl asking me out.

.

xXx

.

**Lunch:**

I learned so much during the tour…and had so much fun with the puppies.

Yoshida-san and his company gave me too many new ideas. I think I need a twenty-year plan. Nutrition – creating different types of food for different health concerns. We have that, but the idea of supplements was interesting.

"Fujioka-san?"

Oh, how long has he been trying to get my attention. "Yes?"

"Now that I have a better idea of your goals, I have some other suggestions to explore." I'd talked about the plan and where the company was going. He seemed excited. Always a good thing from a customer.

"I'd appreciate that. Any recommendations you'd give are welcome." I turned to a new page in my notebook and smiled. Going to need another new one soon.

"I recommend going to a cat breeder. One of my friends is one. I can introduce you. Cat breeding is different. The pedigree works the same way, but the mating, pregnancy, and birth are approached differently. Seeing the process will expand your experience and help you find the right questions to ask."

I'd just finished taking that note when he moved on, "Another thing I suggest is visiting other pet stores. See what they are doing right and wrong."

Our food arrived and we ate quietly for a while. Immersed in my notes, I didn't eat much. I'll take the leftovers with me.

"Have you thought of sponsorship?"

"A little. It's low on our priority list due to funding."

"Take a look at some of the dog and cat shows. You can sponsor small parts, such as the grooming station or the snack station. Petti Chinmi doesn't have to sponsor the entire show. At the snack station, you could showcase your products. Those owners that use it will attract those that don't."

.

Her pen is flying across the page. Didn't think my ideas were that earth shattering, but she's new to the business. At least she's serious about it.

I pulled out my phone and checked some dates. "Fujioka-san, the national dog show is in May. I'll be there showing one of mine. You should come with us."

"That's a great idea. I think I'll go to one or two of the smaller ones, but seeing the national show is a good learning experience. I assume they have a convention in conjunction. We could set up a booth."

"Now you're thinking like a marketing executive."

Bright eyes flashed at me. Crinkled in the corners because of that honest smile. "Thanks. I'll have our marketing department look into it."

I didn't expect this, but I like spending time with her. Thought she'd be too young to be interesting. Maybe I should… "When you go to one of the smaller shows, let me know. I'll tag along."

"I'd like that. Having a guide will make it more worthwhile."

I gave her some more contacts and ideas. Before I knew it, we'd finished eating and she was looking at her watch.

"I apologize, Yoshida-san. I have an appointment soon and I don't want to be late."

"Of course. Thank you for lunch."

"No, thank you for all your advice. Lunch was the least I could do for taking up so much of your time."

"I enjoyed it."

The waiter brought her receipt and her leftovers. Before she turned to leave, she said, "I'll let you know if I go to a show. Thanks again."

I watched her go down the street and board a train. Strange, she took a cab to my place.

.

**Phone call between Haruhi and Tanaki:**

**Haruhi**: "Tanaki-san, I have a question."

**Tanaki**: "Of course, Fujioka-sama. Are you coming into the office?"

**Haruhi**: "Not today. I just finished meeting with the dog breeder I told you about. He spent several hours with me discussing his business and giving suggestions. Is it possible to send him a gift?"

**Tanaki**: "Definitely. I'll have a gift basket made up and sent over. Any special requests?"

**Haruhi**: "Only dog items, and mostly puppy things. Some toys, food, grooming supplies, and whatever else you might think of. I'll write a note and drop it off tonight. It will be on your desk in the morning."

**Tanaki**: "I'll put the basket on your desk, and you can add the note. That way you can see what you're sending."

**Haruhi**: "I appreciate it. Oh, there's my stop. I need to go. Thank you."

**Tanaki**: "Your welcome, Fujioka-sama."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Mansion:**

I sat in shock. Mitsukuni and Cho-san accused of underage drinking? My cousin would never do that.

"Takashi?"

Chika had let it sink in for a few minutes but was now pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Mitsukuni thinks it's tied to Tamaki-senpai's traffic incident a couple weeks ago. Remember when his driver was pulled over for drunk driving."

"Hn."

"Is someone targeting the heirs of elite families? The Host Club? Or are these separate instances?"

"If they both hadn't been anonymous tips, I might think they were coincidence, but it's too..."

"Yes. I think so."

"What are we going to do about it?"

Chika smirked, "Father is investigating last night's tip. Mitsukuni told him about the Suoh tip. He'll look into that as well."

"Hn."

"You should be careful."

"Why?"

"You've been driving yourself a lot more recently. That makes you an easier target."

"Hn."

"I'll keep you updated on the investigation."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Mansion:**

"Will you stop moving, you'll get poked with the pins."

"Do I have to wear this?"

"You're going to a Hitachiin fashion show. You, your father, Yuki-san and Naoko-chan are going to be in the VIP box. You have to wear Hitachiin clothes."

"Just don't make the heels too high."

I chuckled at her comment. Of course, the heels will be high. Shows off her legs.

"Kaoru, isn't this dress too short?"

"No and stop pulling on the bottom to make it longer."

She gave me the puppy dog eyes. They are nowhere near as good as the Boss's or Honey-senpai's.

"That pout is cute, but it's not going to change my mind."

"Whatever."

I guess I could make a concession without hurting the look. "How about tights? It's January after all."

"Tights would be great. Thanks."

"I'll have to switch you to boots."

"At least they won't have heels."

"Haruhi, why would you think that?"

"Crap."

.

I have to say the dress is nice. Copper with some kind of sparkly matching stones on the hem and collar. Sleeves that go down past my elbows. It is too short. Only halfway down to my knees.

"What color tights?"

"Black and black boots."

I stood still as he put the last pin in the sleeve. "Done. Take it off and go find Hika. I think he's in the game room. That will give me time to sew the hems and you can take the dress with you."

"OK."

.

"Die! Die Fucker!"

Guess I found him. "Hikaru?"

He jerked around and stared at me. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

Then I heard an explosion from the game. "Shit. I lost."

He dropped the controller and stood up. "What are you doing up here?"

"Kaoru's finishing my dress for the fashion show. He suggested I find you and hang out until he's done."

"Wanna play this game with me?"

"No way. I'm terrible at those." With an evil smirk I said, "How about darts."

I clobbered him.

.

xXx

.

**Deep in the Black Onion Squad's Headquarters:**

"Your father is much worse. He rambles and laughs all day. I'm not sure he knows where he is anymore."

Good. Serves the bastard right.

"Thank you."

I stepped into the room outside his cell, I flipped the microphone switch, and spoke, "Yoshio!"

He turned as saw me through the plexiglass.

"You little shit! How dare you come here!" I flipped the speaker off until he'd finished.

He's disgusting. Hair and beard unkept and filthy. Bags under eyes that were too wide. His previously manicured nails cracked, dirty, and chipped. Had he been chewing on them? Orange jumpsuit covered in food spills and blood? Where is that coming from? Do I care? He hadn't been wearing his shoes. His toenails are in the same shape as his fingernails. His teeth had gone grey.

"How are you doing in there, Yoshio?"

"Don't you dare call me that. I'm Ootori-sama to you, you fucking worm."

"You are in no position to demand anything, Yoshio."

He stared at me for a minute like he was desperately trying to access a memory. "Have you married that slut yet?"

"Haruhi is not your concern."

"So, you haven't. Have you fucked her?"

I stood in silence. He will not provoke me."

"Haven't done that yet either. Are you a man or a child?"

Silence again.

"Are you still willing to bring her to me? You said I could have your sloppy seconds. Won't be sloppy or seconds though. I'll get her first and show her who's boss."

"Like you showed mother?" It was out before I could even think. "I found the 'equipment' you used when I searched your bedroom."

"Your mother was pitiful. No spirit. I broke it on our wedding night. But I bet that little girl of yours would put up a fight. Commoners do."

That's disgusting. I knew my parents weren't happy. I knew they barely spoke. This is an entirely new level of depravity he's telling me about.

Mother died of cancer when I was young. Maybe I should investigate those medical records.

"You will never even see Haruhi again."

"Touchy, aren't you. Did I hit a nerve?"

"No, Yoshio. You're delusional as always."

"Never. Just wait until I'm running Ootori Enterprises again. You'll never know what hit you."

"Ootori Enterprises is mine now. I'm head of the Ootori family."

"And how did you get it?" He walked closer to the glass and I could see skin so dry it was peeling. "You're just like me. You'll do anything to get what you want. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. You don't care who you trample on to reach your goal."

He smiled the smile of the insane. "Congratulations you worthless third son. You wanted to be me your whole life. You made it."

I turned off the speaker and the microphone. I'm nothing like that bastard. Nothing! I would never do the things he's done. Never!

I heard him pounding on the plexiglass and flipped the speaker back on.

"I may be here, but I'm out there too."

What the fuck does that mean?

"I still have plans. I'm not through with you or that little bitch. Not ever. You'll both pay."

His crazy laughter taunted me through the speaker, and I turned it off.

He still has plans? Impossible. There's no method of communication. He can't get a message out to anyone. They're the ramblings of the insane.

"Clean him up, feed him well for three days, and start over again."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

.

xXx

.

**Limo on the way to Kyoya's Apartment:**

I came out of Headquarters with my head spinning. Fucking old man. I'm nothing like him. I'm Ootori Kyoya not Yoshio. I'm the head of Ootori Enterprises and it's being run completely different.

"Ootori-sama?"

Tachibana was holding the door open, and I'd been standing there thinking without even seeing him.

I fixed a glare on him and said, "You'll ride in back with me."

Flabbergasted. No other word described his expression. His mouth is actually hanging open. "Sir?"

"You will ride in back with me."

Within minutes the limo was moving. If he hadn't been so well trained, he'd be fidgeting. Was he expecting a dressing down?

"Close the divider."

It closed, and I asked, "Have I turned into my father?"

"Sir?"

"Tachibana, you've been the head of my personal security detail and my personal bodyguard for well over a decade. We may have never discussed anything personal before, but you know me well. You know my father well. I need an unbiased opinion.

"Have I turned into my father?"

.

If Kyoya-sama had asked me to shoot him, I'd be less surprised than I am now. He wants to discuss something personal? With me?

"In what way, Sir. You've taken over Ootori Enterprises in his place."

He waved his hand, dismissing my question. "Have I become him? Have I become the bastard that would do anything to get what he wants? The one everyone fears."

How do I tell him 'yes'? I can't just say it. Does he want the truth?

"I see your indecision. Nothing you say here will reflect on your job performance. This is completely separate. I want to know the truth."

"In some ways, Sir, you've become like your father."

"Shit."

Staring at the passing scenery, he was quiet for at least five minutes. I was definitely getting nervous.

"In what ways?" he asked, keeping his gaze out the window.

Here goes nothing. "I have seen you be ruthless to get what you want. In business and your personal life. Sometimes so much so, I was worried."

His head snapped, and I was staring at cruel eyes. Is that the timer on my job or the sound of the wheels going over seams in the pavement?

"Example?"

"Miss Haruhi." Disbelief flashed across his face. Has he really forgotten what he did to that wonderful girl?

"Threatening her with bankruptcy, threatening her father with financial ruin and prison, threatening her friend – your friend – with exposure."

Shocked, I watch him drop his head in his hands. I heard him murmur, "I was doing what was best."

"Best for whom?" Might as well drive another nail in my coffin. "Was it best for anyone the way you shook her and left bruises?"

He lifted his head and looked at me though his hair. "No," he whispered.

"Your father was a cruel, dominating, man. He ruined many businesses and people in his career. Sometimes for petty reasons. Don't you own a newspaper now? Doesn't Miss Haruhi own a pet food company?"

His eyes grew dark and he sat up straight. "There were legitimate reasons for those. The editor's son exposed Haruhi's gender. The pet company's owner threw a paint balloon at her."

"Did you just hear yourself, Sir?"

"Fuck." His head dropped back into his hands and he mumbled, "We're done talking."

.

I'm my father? No way in hell. Tachibana is wrong. I had to do what I did. I had to be vicious to get what I wanted.

But I didn't get what I wanted. I fucked up with Haruhi on a massive level.

That hurts.

The limo stopped in my apartment's parking garage. Tachibana got out first and held the door for me.

He's been protecting me for over half my life. Telling me that truth was one of the bravest things I've seen him do. I think it was harder on him than when he took a bullet for me during that kidnapping attempt when I was nine.

"Thank you, Tachibana," I said, just loud enough for him to hear me, as I passed him on the way to the elevator.

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Kyoya and Haruhi:**

**Kyoya**: "Hello, Haru. How was your day?"

**Haruhi**: "Kyoya-senpai, I'm surprised you called again."

**Kyoya**: Did she really think I was just going to drop this? "I enjoy talking to you, Haru."

**Haruhi**: "You want to know about my day?"

**Kyoya**: "Yes, please. I'm interested."

**Haruhi**: "I'm sure you already know what I did, but I'll tell you."

**Kyoya**: Ouch. She still thinks I'm spying on her.

**Haruhi**: "This morning I went to meet a dog breeder. He showed me his operation and gave me many good tips and suggestions."

**Kyoya**: "Sounds interesting. How long has he been in business?"

**Haruhi**: "All his life. It was his grandfather's company. Now his dad runs it and he'll get it when his dad retires."

**Kyoya**: So, he's young. Is he interested in her? "What were some of his suggestions?"

**Haruhi**: "Most were marketing. I'm looking into small sponsorships at local dog shows and having a booth at the national dog show in April."

**Kyoya**: "Big endeavor."

**Haruhi**: "Yes, but with great potential." Does he care about any of this? "Kyoya-senpai, why did you call?"

**Kyoya**: "I wanted to hear your voice."

**Haruhi**: "That's kinda corny, Senpai."

**Kyoya**: It is, but it's also true. "Maybe. I want to repair the damage I've done to us."

**Haruhi**: "You don't need to worry about that. There is no us anymore."

**Kyoya**: Shit. I gave her that opening. "Not now, but the future is wide open."

**Haruhi**: What? "I don't think we should have this discussion right now or ever."

**Kyoya**: "I want you to trust me again."

**Haruhi**: "Trust, once broken, is impossible to rebuild as strong as before."

**Kyoya**: "I agree."

**Haruhi**: "You've broken my trust more than once. How could I ever believe you again?"

**Kyoya**: "You can't right now, but I want a chance to prove that you can again."

**Haruhi**: There's no way he could possibly do that.

**Kyoya**: "I've taken up enough of your time. Good night, Haru."

**Haruhi**: "Good night, Senpai."

.

Strange. I guess when you don't trust anyone, it's easy to think you can make people trust you.

.

That went a little deeper than I wanted. At least I didn't yell or threaten. I did not become my father during that phone call.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

What's Kyoya up to? First the ball and then the phone calls. Did you like the kisses? That part took a while to figure out and write. First try was way too sugary. This one was fluffier.

One of my favorite lines came in this chapter. When Haruhi is telling them the Kyoya story in the Club room, she says, 'I'm tired of dissecting every little thing he does.' Some things are not worth obsessing over.

Dog breeder sounds fun. Wish I was in the room with all the puppies.

And how crazy is Yoshio. Is he broken and doesn't know it? What will happen next.

And who would ever suspect Honey of drinking?

Long chapter, topping at over 10k words. Wanted the phone call to be the end and didn't want to cheat anything before it.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Kasanoda and Shinobu get closer. Fashion show comes and goes.

And something big and bad happens. Dun dun dun…

.


	6. Chapter 6 - Welcome to the Big Time

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. Welcome to any new followers. It's a pleasure to see you here. Hold on to your hats! This chapter is big!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 10/12/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language and violence! Nothing too intense.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 6: Welcome to the Big Time**

.

**Friday, January 7:**

**Ootori BOD Meeting:**

"Now that we're back from break, I've invited my sister, Shindo Fuymi, and her son, Shido Sota, to the meeting. Sota-kun is currently named my heir. Fuymi will run the conglomerate until Sota-kun is able to take over."

I gestured them in, hoping my five-year-old nephew would behave for the few minutes he'd need to be here. I'd greeted him during the break to keep him from running to me in the meeting.

After traditional greetings, they took their seats at the other end of the table, Sota-kun using a booster.

I nodded to Fyumi, and she began her introduction. "Ootori Enterprises Board Members, I'm honored to be a part of your meeting today. I will be discussing my qualifications and Sota-kun's educational path. There will be time for questions at the end."

Fuymi dazzled them. Having an intelligent woman speak here was a novelty. One I need to fix soon. Her exemplary record both at Ouran and Tokyo University, her experience on her husband's BOD and as an executive in the company, and her pedigree won them over.

If I could, I'd leave it all to her. She's almost as capable as me.

I could tell Sota-kun was getting restless. His legs were swinging, and his head kept turning around to look out the window. Time for Uncle Kyoya to step in.

"Sota-kun, would you like to come down here and help me run the meeting?"

"Yes! Uncle Kyo." He and his mother are the only ones that hold a soft spot in my heart.

Fuymi helped him down and he came over to me. I hauled him up to my lap. "You're getting so big." He giggled.

Fuymi moved on to the question and answer session. I'm expecting them to be relentless.

"Uncle Kyo, how do you run a meeting?"

I showed him the agenda and explained how it works, at his level, of course. He grabbed my pen and said, "Can I make an agenda?"

Flipping over an extra copy, I let him try. He managed a list of numbers and random words and names by each of them. Not bad for a five-year-old. He wasn't being loud or rambunctious. I whispered in his ear that I was proud of him. He turned and gave me a smile with some teeth missing.

They were wrapping up their questions, and I prepared to take over. "Thank you Fuymi and Sota-kun for your time today." I looked around the table and said, "My sister will be joining the board meetings starting with the next one. I've also been copying her on all board paperwork, financials, and various other reports since I took over and formalized my new will."

I looked down at my nephew, and he said, "Time to go?" I nodded. Fuymi was coming toward us. "Use this for the meeting." He handed me his agenda, and I told him I would use it at the next one.

.

xXx

.

**Mountain Ski Resort:**

"Snowboarding? Are you kidding me?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"I've never done it before, Asshole."

"Don't worry, we'll start with the bunny slopes."

I watched the Young Lord and Shinobu-sama ride a lift to the top of a very short slope. He wanted to surprise her. Told her to dress up, causing her to show up in a short dress and spiky shoes. How do women wear those things?

Yesterday, he had one of our maids go out and get her equipment and board. Skull and Crossbones. He wasn't going to get anything pink. One concession was to have her name spelled out in bones. Guess he was getting her back for the dog bowl.

"Ouch."

She made it about 4 meters (~12 feet) before falling on her ass. The Young Lord didn't notice she'd fallen until he reached the bottom and turned around.

"Yeah. You suck at this."

"Whatever. Get up here and help me."

I've noticed a shift in their attitudes towards each other since the ball. He told me what happened and that he had no idea what to do next. I told him to keep up what he's been doing and maybe be more considerate. He took my advice.

"Here, take my hand." He helped her up, but she fell over after about another two meters.

"Shit. My ass already hurts."

He took off his board and handed it to one of the guards. Taking her hips, he walked her down the hill. They look cute together, but I'd be shot if I told that to either of them.

.

Finally got this chick down to the bottom. I knew she's never boarded before, but I thought she just might be able to go more than a couple meters.

"Thanks, Asshole."

"You're welcome." A guy wearing boarding gear was walking towards us. Time to introduce them. "Shinobu, here's your instructor, Youta."

"It's an honor, Himura-sama. I'll be giving you a basic tutorial and helping you get down the slopes."

"Great." She turned to me, "You get me lessons after I've already had my ass turn purple?"

"Hey, at least I thought about it."

"Whatever."

"I'll leave you to it, Youta. Be back in about an hour."

"Yes, Sir, Kasanoda-sama."

.

After my lesson, Kasanoda joined me back on the beginner slope. I'd managed to get down twice without falling.

"How was the half-pipe?"

"Awesome. Haven't had that much fun in a while. No time to get up here."

His eyes turned sympathetic and soft. I was surprised. "How are you doing? Learn anything?"

"Yes. I've come down this slope twice by myself without falling."

"Great." He gave me a shit-eating grin. "Show me." Fuck. I knew he was going to say that.

"Only if you go down with me."

He chuckled and my face went red. "You know what I meant."

"Sure, I did." Then he walked over to the lift.

.

This time she made it almost to the bottom before falling over. The Young Lord was there instantly.

He reached out and she took his hand. "I know this wasn't what you were expecting, so if you want to go…"

"No. After that lesson, I started enjoying it. Let's go again."

Did she notice she'd had an entire conversation with him without calling him 'asshole'?

Four more runs, and she'd had it, although three of them she did without falling. They went up to the half-pipe so she could watch. Her board was stowed in one of the cars.

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Haruhi and Yoshida Naoto:**

**Haruhi**: "Hello."

**Yoshida**: "Good afternoon, Fujioka-san."

**Haruhi**: "Yoshida-san. It's good to hear from you."

**Yoshida**: "I wanted to thank you for the beautiful gift basket you sent. It was completely unnecessary but appreciated."

**Haruhi**: "You're more than welcome. You gave me so much of your time and some great advice, it's well deserved."

**Yoshida**: "The puppies love the toys. I'll text you a couple pictures."

**Haruhi**: "Yes, please. I'm glad they do."

**Yoshida**: "Well, I need to go. Wanted to thank you and let you know you can call and text anytime if you have questions."

**Haruhi**: "Thank you. I'll remember that."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Noodle Restaurant:**

"These are really damn good."

"Told you. Traditional recipes passed down through generations. It's the best in town."

"Wasn't sure about coming here, but it works."

"Well, after that trip to your bar, I had to get you back."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself. I ended up on the back of your bike for a week."

"Yeah, that was funny."

"Hey, Shinobu-san?"

"Shinobu-chan. You've earned it."

Damn. Step in the right direction. Guess if she gets to call me Asshole, I should get to call her chan.

"Shinobu-chan?"

"Yeah, Asshole?"

"I could kiss your ass to make it better."

"Nope. You haven't earned that yet."

Yet?

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, January 8:**

**Hitachiin Mansion:**

"I'm so glad you boys asked Haruhi and me to come over to get ready for the fashion show."

"Our pleasure, Ranka. This way we know Haruhi is dressed correctly."

"Ha. Ha."

"Come over here and sit. Hair and makeup time."

I watched Kaoru put subtle blush and eyeshadow on my baby girl. If her mother was still alive, she'd have taught her how. If Kotko was alive, Haruhi would be more girly. Being raised by a man has consequences.

"Not too much!"

"Believe me, Haruhi, I know what I'm doing. You could have let your dad do it. He knows what he's doing too. Ranka always looks lovely."

"Aww, thank you, Kaoru." I spun around and watched my dress move. "This is gorgeous. You design very well for me."

"Glad you like it. I took a chance with the color."

"Emerald sets off my hair wonderfully. You knew it would."

I saw him smile. This is his first design for me. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"OK. You're done, Haruhi. Let's get going."

.

xXx

.

**Odaiba Rainbow Fireworks, Tokyo:**

"Now that we're here, what are we going to do, Fellas?"

Tetsuya looked at me in surprise, "It was your idea to come, Young Lord."

"I wanted to see the fireworks, but there has to be something else to do."

"There are food stands, Young Lord," Yuki spoke up.

"Guys, lets stick with 'Ritsu' tonight. It's a big crowd and we don't want to attract attention." They all nodded. Don't do that very often, but don't want to stand out here. Too many tourists and families.

Tetsuya took charge. "Let's look around. Might find something fun. If you're not on point, peel off if you want to. Don't be gone long. Everyone, no drinking." They nodded again.

"Tetsuya, you didn't need to tell them that. They know."

"Protocol from your father, Youn…Ritsu."

"Fine." I started walking and called, "Those rice balls look good."

.

"Shinobu-sama?"

"Cut the 'sama' tonight, Kono. It's too crowded. What did you need?"

"I know we came to see the fireworks, but is there anything else you want to do?"

"Didn't eat dinner. Thought I'd hit up the stalls." I turned around to address the rest of the group. "Anyone else hungry?" They all nodded.

How can my guards not eat before we go out to somewhere like this? What am I thinking? They're guys. They did eat. They're always hungry.

"Let's grab something and find a good spot to see the show."

I led them to the food stands.

.

xXx

.

**Fashion Show Venue:**

Because we're all underage (except Dad) , and Ito-chan and Watanabe-chan aren't officially dating the twins, we were brought in through the back. Watanabe-chan may be Kaoru's girlfriend, but they said they should only be walking the carpet together if their engagement was officially announced. Rich bastards and their crazy rules.

The twins and their mother walked the red carpet together. "Those two look like they've been walking that carpet all their lives." We were watching on a video feed backstage.

"They have been," Dad said. "I've seen them walk when they were kids. They're pretty big hams."

Kids. Wow. To be known and picked on for that long. No wonder Hikaru wasn't upset by that article in that trashy tabloid. They've been in the spotlight their whole lives.

The four of us were escorted to our VIP seats and given programs. I'd approved six pictures. Kaoru said he'd only be using four. Hope they look good.

"Oh, darling, these pictures are amazing. You could be a supermodel."

"Right, Dad. Sure."

"I'm serious. Look at these!"

I did. At least he only did use four of the approved ones.

"Your Father's right, Haruhi-chan. These pictures are amazing, and they were just reference photos," Ito-chan said. "You could definitely be a professional."

"I'll have to ask that wonderful Kaoru for a couple extra programs. This deserves to be framed and hung in the house."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, you can't be serious."

"Yes, I am. I'm so proud of you baby girl. You should be too."

"I'm proud of my intellect and work ethic. I have no control of my appearance. That's genetics. It fades. It should not define who you are."

"Maybe not, Haruhi-chan," Watanabe-chan said, "but we all know society doesn't work that way."

"True and disappointing. People miss so many wonderful chances to make friends when they judge only on appearances."

Just then the music came up and the lights went down. I've never been to a fashion show before. Hope I'm not bored to tears.

.

xXx

.

**Back at the Fireworks:**

Shit! What's he doing here? "Hey, Asshole!"

He spun around and his guard went on alert. Good reflexes.

"Hey, Shinobu-chan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to establish an alibi."

"Really. For what?"

"Nothing, you idiot. I came to see the fireworks."

He looks good in those jeans and leather jacket. Wait – what?

"We were just going for food. You hungry?"

"Starved." I stepped closer to him and could feel Kono bristle. "Is that a good idea? I don't want our guards to do something stupid."

"Mine are cool. Are you saying you can't control yours?"

I couldn't stop myself. I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course, I can control my guys. I shouldn't have to."

Putting his hand up and giving me the 'wait a minute' gesture, he turned and called Tetsuya and Kono over.

"Guys, we're going to continue the evening together. What do you want to do about security?"

Tetsuya and Kono had worked together once or twice. They'll know what to do. Kasanoda actually had a good idea letting them figure it out.

"We'll both stay with you, each picking one more guard to come along. The rest can take off, leaving one on the periphery. Does that work?" Tetsuya asked Kono.

"Fine by me."

Kasanoda and I had rice balls while waiting for the teams to figure things out. "Is the salmon good?" he asked, shoving the rest of his in his mouth.

"That's disgusting. You're lucky you're cute." Oops. I said that out loud didn't I.

"Cute! Did you say you think I'm cute?" He's getting angry. "I'm not cute. I'm badass. I'm tough. I'm ruggedly handsome. I'm…"

"An asshole?"

He gave a full-throated belly-laugh. "I guess I am, but I'm your asshole."

"Did you just hear yourself?" I was cracking up too. I could hear Tetsuya and Kono over my shoulder, snorting and choking.

He flushed as red as his hair. "Shit."

"It's OK, Asshole. I knew what you meant, and it's kinda sweet."

"Sweet? I'm not sweet. I'm bitter and spicy and…"

"Knock it off. I think we're done with that. Buy us another round of rice balls."

.

"Kono-san, I think we're going to have to get used to working together," I said.

"I think so too, Tetsuya-san."

We were walking behind our two charges, chuckling at their antics. The Young Lord can really shove his foot down his throat sometimes. She enjoys it.

"As they go out more, switching off guards isn't going to work as well. Plus, if this is going where I think it's going, we all need to work together."

"Yeah, I heard a rumor," Kono-san said.

"Maybe our details should meet somewhere neutral without the primaries and get to know each other."

"Not a bad idea. I'll talk to my head."

"I'll talk to mine."

.

xXx

.

**Backstage at Fashion Show:**

I'm so proud of my Kaoru-kun. After his mother and Hikaru took their bows and announced again about the collaboration between them, she introduced Kaoru and his new line.

I'd heard several people around us talking about the teaser in the program. Most of the comments centered around it being for commoners, but they were positive about the designs. I even heard a couple asking if anyone knew the model.

"Naoko-chan!" I heard Kaoru yell right before I was lifted off my feet and spun around. "Did you like it?"

"It was everything you wanted it to be and more. The buzz around the room is positive about the designs." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Some were wondering who the model was. In a good way."

"No one else can have her. Haruhi's exclusive to the Hitachiin brand. She probably didn't notice that in her contract."

"She probably didn't care."

"True."

He set me down as Hikaru and Yuki-chan walked over. The twins threw themselves into each other's arms. They pulled their mother into the hug when she came over.

"I can't believe the stuff I'm hearing. They loved it!" Hikaru yelled.

"And," his mother said, "I'm hearing good things about Kaoru's teaser as well."

"It's a huge success!" Ranka hollered. He had stayed behind to hear the comments as the audience left. "Everyone's talking about it. They love the new line!"

Hikaru was looking around, "Where's Haruhi?"

"Restroom," Ranka answered.

.

I'm so proud of my boys. Kaoru is starting his own line, and Hikaru collaborated with me. They're growing up.

"We'll head for the after party as soon as everything here is organized. The girls need to change, and the clothes locked up. Besides, it's always better for the designers to show up late at the party. It's not called fashionably late for nothing."

"Thank you, Hitachiin-sama. I didn't realize there was an after party."

"There always is, Ranka darling. Please call me Yuzuha."

"Thank you, Yuzuha."

.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru-kun asked again.

"Restroom."

"Still?" he said. "Something's wrong."

"I'll check on her," I volunteered.

"I'm coming with you, Yuki-chan," he said, chasing after me.

I walked straight into the room while Hikaru waited in the hall. Was not expecting what I found.

"Haruhi?"

She was sitting on the settee, her head in her hands. No one else was there. Her eyes made contact with mine. Wide, scared, frazzled.

"They recognized me. I couldn't get away. They followed me in here."

"How many? What did they do," I asked as I sat down next to her. I reached out and took her hand. She's not used to the attention the rest of us get.

"Just a couple. Not everyone recognized me. They demanded to know who my manager is. Shoved business cards at me. Asked for my agency. Wanted my personal contact information." She took a deep breath and mumbled, "Is this what all of you put up with?"

"Not all of us. Out of all of Ouran, the twins are probably the worst. They've been modeling since they were kids. Constantly in the public eye. Plus, their mother is extremely visible."

"Just my luck."

I smiled and nudged her with my shoulder. "I know you're kidding." Standing up, I held out my hand, "Let's get going. Hikaru is outside waiting and worried."

"They all worry."

.

xXx

.

**Fireworks:**

"Let's try that takoyaki next," Shinobu said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Got a great view of her ass. Tight jeans and short leather jacket. We almost look ridiculous together, wearing the same thing.

I bought two dozen and handed half to Tetsuya and Kono.

How the fuck? She ate three while I was turned around. There isn't even any sauce on her face.

"Have you been to this before?"

"Nope," I answered. "Thought I'd try it this year. It's been a while since the Fellas and I have gone out for just fun."

"Yeah, us too." She glanced at me, "Feel guilty for dumping them?"

"Fuck, no! They can have fun without me."

"How about some Dorayaki next?"

"Huh?" The plate was empty. I only got four of that dozen. "Damn, girl. You ate those fast."

"My favorite."

"Then I'll forgive you this once." She glared at me. It's cute.

I bought six dorayaki and passed them around. Nice and sugary.

.

"They do make a good couple, don't they?" I asked.

"They do, Kono. They do," Tetsuya answered.

There they were, standing at the railing. His arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist. She's leaning against his shoulder, and he's handing her more takoyaki. They are her favorite. She could eat them all day.

Pointing at the fireworks and standing like that, they looked like any other teenaged couple around. It's easy to forget they are just kids.

.

"I need to get going."

"I'll walk you to your car." I grabbed another dozen takoyaki on the way out. She's like Haruhi and her fancy tuna.

We were getting closer when I heard, "Hey, hot stuff. Wanna come home with me?" And then she was pulled away.

Seventeen things happened at once. Tetsuya tried to get in front of me. Kono and her other guard went after the guy. The peripheral guards started coming in. The crowd parted to watch or run…

I pulled Tetsuya aside and dove after the drunk dickhead. Shinobu got to him first. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

"Don't touch me, you bastard." Then she stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot, spun around and punched his face, and followed it up with a fist to the stomach.

He dropped to the ground and she went to kick him. Kono grabbed her arm, "That's enough. He's down for the count, and we're attracting attention."

Finally got her to the car. "That was hot. He'll think twice before he ever touches another woman."

"Damn fucking straight, Asshole."

.

xXx

.

**After Party:**

In the limo, Yuki-chan told Hikaru and Kaoru what happened. Kaoru reassured me that I was exclusive, and my name would never be released.

"Good. I'm done with this crazy business."

Dad didn't want to hear that. "Haruhi, you're kidding. Tonight was amazing, and this party is over the top."

He's right about that. This nightclub had three floors, the second hollowed out like a doughnut. The entire third floor had been reserved for the event.

"Mori-senpai?" He was standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I own the club," he whispered in my ear. "Not many people know that. This is our first private party. I wanted to see how it went."

"Makes sense."

"Mori-kun," Dad squealed. "I didn't know you'd be here tonight."

They started talking about something. The twins linked my arms and pulled me out on the dancefloor. If they want to be embarrassed by my dancing, it's on them.

.

After a couple of songs, Haruhi discovered the food. I found her standing at a high-top, her plate piled high. My glutton.

"Hikaru, have you tried these puffy things?"

"Not yet."

"You have to," and she shoved one in my mouth.

"Good."

"You better be donating the leftovers."

"Of course, Haruhi. You taught us well. Although, with the way you're eating, there won't be any."

"Ha. Ha."

Then I heard some of the models that were standing behind us.

"That's Kaoru's unknown model."

"She better stop eating. No one wants a fat model."

"She'll never walk the runway. Too short. Too flat. And that hair…"

"Which twin is she with? How dare she feed him like that! She's nothing compared to us."

Catty bitches. "I'll be right back," I told Haruhi, and I walked up to them.

"I heard you. You have a lot of nerve insulting my friend."

They had the decency to stop smiling. "We were just talking, Kaoru."

Idiots. Kaoru's shirt is at least two shades of white darker than mine. "Doesn't matter. If you still want to work for the Hitachiin label, you need to back off."

I glared harder and crossed my arms. "You walked in Hitachiin clothes. You are representing the Label here. Act like it, or we'll find other models." I spun on my heel and stomped back to Haruhi. She had no idea it even happened. Good.

.

"Haruhi, would you like to dance?"

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

I led her onto the floor. A slow song had started. I'm not good at the faster ones.

"Tell me about the club," she asked.

"It was the first. I wanted to try something different, something my family doesn't do."

"What made you think of this?"

"The club before closed, and the building was for sale. It felt like an impulse even if I researched and planned for a month. The remodel took almost six months. It's the exclusivity that keeps it popular."

I watched her eyes roaming the club. The gears in her head were turning. "You could save some money if you used less expensive glassware."

"Haruhi," I sighed, "when a customer is paying 3,000 yen (~$30) a drink, they expect it to be served in the finest."

She stopped dancing and stared at me. "Three thousand?"

"Hn." I got us dancing again.

"That's just a little less than my weekly food budget."

"It's 40,000 yen ($400) for bottle service. And that's per person."

"That's more than my rent."

"I know."

"Rich bastards. I'll never understand wasting all that money."

Obviously, no one in here thinks they're wasting their money. My profits reflect that. When you have more than you need, it's a totally different mindset. That's what she tried to show us during the challenge. Some learned more than others.

All leftover and extra food here is donated to a soup kitchen. I've incorporated her ideals wherever possible.

The song changed, and she said, "I'm really tired. Do you think the twins would mind if I left early?"

"Let's ask. I'll drive you home."

.

She looks nice tonight. Those twins know how to dress her. Managed to get my hands on one of the programs while taking pictures. Looks good there too. I'll hand it over to the boss. He'll want to see it.

Morinozuka drove her home. Once I get a couple more pictures, I'll head to bed. She won't be going out again tonight.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, January 9:**

**Fujioka Neighborhood:**

"Good morning, Yoshida-san."

"Good morning, Haruhi-chan. I've got your newspapers ready."

"Thanks."

"However," he paused and smiled at me, "you might want to buy this fashion tabloid too."

He handed it to me. What the hell? My picture is on the cover. Kaoru said I wouldn't be included in the press release.

"That is you, isn't it?"

"Yes," I huffed. Guess I have to buy it. "How much is this?"

"That's on the house, Haruhi-chan. You should get a free copy of your first news coverage."

"Thank you, Yoshida-san." I paid for my newspapers and ran back home.

.

**Phone call between Kaoru and Haruhi:**

**Kaoru**: "Hello, Haruhi."

**Haruhi**: "What the hell, Kaoru?" My face is in the news!"

**Kaoru**: "I know. Isn't it great?"

**Haruhi**: "No, it's not. You said I wasn't going to be in the press packet."

**Kaoru**: That's what this is. I sighed, "I said your name wouldn't be in the press packet."

**Haruhi**: …

**Kaoru**: "You still there?"

**Haruhi**: "Yes."

**Kaoru**: "Did you read the articles? It's great coverage. Nothing but positive feedback for the show and my new line."

**Haruhi**: "That's good."

**Kaoru**: "You OK?"

**Haruhi**: "Shocked mostly."

**Kaoru**: "Sorry about that."

**Haruhi**: "No, don't worry. I misunderstood you. It just shocked me to see it."

**Kaoru**: "Where did you see it?"

**Haruhi**: "Some fashion tabloid. You mean it's in more than one!" I shouted.

**Kaoru**: "It's everywhere."

**Haruhi**: "Crap."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Noodle Restaurant:**

"Thanks for helping me with my English, Haruhi."

"No problem. I'm always happy to help. Feels good to get back into our regular Sunday routine. Classes start up again tomorrow. We need to be ready."

We'd spent the afternoon at the public library. When we were ready to leave, she was frantic for some noodles. Managed to talk herself into going to the restaurant.

Now, we're sitting at the window, chowing down.

"These are amazing. You can't talk her into giving me the recipe?"

"Nope. You could always marry into the family. I'm single," I joked, waggling my eyebrows at her. It earned a laugh.

SCREEEEEECH

CRASH

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Anyone hit?!"

.

xXx

.

**Across the Street:**

My turn to watch the noodle place from across the street. Boring. Nothing ever hap…

"Fuck!" I grab my gun.

Two motorcycles. Two guys each.

First one throws something threw the window. Second sprays the place with bullets.

Tried to get a shot off. They were too fast. My background wasn't clear.

"Fuck!" I'm running across the street.

.

xXx

.

**Inside Restaurant:**

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Anyone hit?"

"YOUNG LORD!"

"HARUHI!"

"Oh, FUCK."

.

xXx

.

**On the Road:**

We were on our bikes as fast as possible. Just barely have them in our sites.

Two motorcycles. Two guys on each. The ones in back locked and loaded. We will end them.

.

xXx

.

**Down The Street:**

I better have gotten a shot of that. If not, the dashcam should have picked it up.

My employer needs to know this right now. I'll text him.

If anyone's hurt, they'll be taken back to the compound. I'll go there and wait somewhere on the route they go when they take the girl home.

.

xXx

.

**Restaurant:**

"Young Lord, you're hit!"

"Shit!" he mumbled.

Tetsuya pushed a towel on the wound and hauled him to my feet. "We have to get you out of here now. More could be coming."

"Ritsu!" Haruhi screamed as she ran to him. "Where did it hit you?" She grabbed the towel from Tetsuya and held the pressure.

"We need to get out of here."

"He can't go anywhere. He's been shot. We need an ambulance."

"No. Compound," Tetsuya insisted.

"He shouldn't move. He's pale. Going into shock," Haruhi said.

"Yuki, grab her!"

I scooped her up by the waist with one arm, Tetsuya grabbed the Young Lord by his good shoulder. "Run. We have to get to the car!"

"RITSU!" Haruhi was struggling, trying to break free. "Put me down, Yuki. Put me down now. He needs a doctor! He needs an ambulance!"

"There's an emergency room at the Compound, remember? Doctors are waiting."

"Then shut up and get going."

Flanked by four other guards, we flew out the back and into the waiting SUV. Armor plated. Bullet proof glass. Solid rubber tires. Nothing's stopping us in this.

.

xXx

.

**Himura Syndicate Compound:**

"Our kids are getting along better and better."

"Yes. The merger of our two syndicates is promising."

"Those pictures you sent of Ritsu on the back of my daughter's motorcycle were priceless."

"Weren't they? I had one framed and put in my bedroom. My wife would have loved it."

"MASTER!"

One of my guards ran into the room yelling for me. He better have a fucking good reason for interrupting this.

"Speak!"

"There's been a shooting at the Kasanoda noodle restaurant!"

Ryuu-san sprang up and grabbed my guard by the shirt. "Who's dead? Who did it? What happened?"

"Ryuu-san," I barked, "let him go."

He dropped his hand and my guard blurted out, "I don't know. All I know is the shooting. We didn't have anyone over there."

"As you shouldn't," Ryuu-san growled.

He dialed a number and yelled into the receiver:

**Ryuu**: "What the fuck happened?"

**Other End**: …

**Ryuu**: "Who?"

**Other End**: …

**Ryuu**: "Find them!"

**Other End**: …

**Ryuu**: "Fuck! Is he OK?"

**Other End**: …

**Ryuu**: "I'm going to the restaurant!"

**Other End**: …

**Ryuu**: "Fine. I'm coming home."

Snapping the phone shut and running to the door, he yelled over his shoulder, "Ritsu's hit." With that he was out the door and in his car.

.

Ritsu hit? Ritsu shot? My Asshole shot? No fucking way!

"Kono! Get the bikes ready. I have to get over there."

.

xXx

.

**Noodle Restaurant:**

More guys came in, setting up a perimeter for the next attack.

"Look at this?" He held up a brick. "This must have been what came through the window before they started shooting."

"It came right between the Young Lord and Miss Haruhi. They're lucky."

"Put it down you moron. There could be fingerprints." He set it on the table.

"What's that on it?"

"It says 'Ronin'."

"Who the fuck is Ronin?"

"No fucking clue."

.

xXx

.

**Streets of Tokyo:**

"We lost them."

"Let's go back. The Boss can get footage from the cops."

"Yeah. We should be there if another wave comes."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Compound:**

"There's a stretcher waiting, Young Lord."

"I can walk."

"Ritsu, get on the stretcher."

"Haruhi, it's just a flesh wound. I can walk."

She glared at the Young Lord and put her hands on her hips. "Ritsu, get on the stupid stretcher before I punch you in the face."

I held back my laugher as he said, "Damn, Haruhi. Calm down."

"Get on the stretcher. We're wasting time."

"Whatever," he mumbled and climbed on. Who knew that tiny girl could be that motivating?

.

**Compound Emergency Room:**

"Doc, will you tell everyone to calm the fuck down. It's a simple wound. Just fix it."

"I'll reassure them when I'm ready, Kasanoda-sama. I assume you still don't have a medical degree." He paused and glared at Ritsu. "Well then, off to X-Ray."

I couldn't sit still. Ritsu was shot. Shot! All my nightmares have come true. I was still pacing the floor when he was wheeled back.

"Alright, Kasanoda-sama, I'll reassure them now." The doctor looked around and announced, "Simple through and through. No arteries hit. No bones hit. I'll stich up the entry and exit and he wears a sling for at least a week."

"Aw, really Doc? Do I have to?"

"Yes. Sit still."

I was sitting on Ritsu's right side, holding his hand when his father stormed in. I know he's a yakuza boss, but I never thought he could look so…deadly.

He pulled up short when he saw me. "Haruhi. You shouldn't be here."

"My friend has been shot. Where else would I be."

"Yeah, Haruhi. What are you doing here?"

The room went quiet and Ritsu said, "Shinobu-chan?"

.

Well, this is just great. Pops, Haruhi, and Shinobu. I'm not going to get any peace tonight.

Haruhi jumped up and said, "Shinobu-san, I'm glad you're here. Please take my seat." She let go of my hand and backed away. "Ritsu and I had been studying all afternoon. We were hungry, so we went for noodles."

"Wait!" Pops yelled. He pointed at Shinobu and yelled, "How did you get in here?"

"Pops, I put her on the admittance list if escorted. Her security stays out of the compound."

"We'll talk about that later, Ritsu." Shit. Didn't think he'd be that mad.

Shinobu-chan was holding my hand. It felt good. Reassuring and warm. Am I actually enjoying being shot?

"Haruhi," Shinobu said, "is that Ritsu's blood?"

She has blood all over her, but I don't think it's mine. What the hell?

"I'm sure it is," Haruhi said.

Doc went up and examined her. "You have several cuts. Probably from flying glass. Some need stiches. Some just bandages. We'll probably find more. Come with me."

"Now that she's being stitched up, what are you doing here?" I asked Shinobu.

"You were shot, Asshole. Had to check on you, didn't I? You're delicate, you know."

"Fuck delicate. I'm badass."

"Badasses shoot others, not get shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Asshole. Really."

.

xXx

.

**Noodle Restaurant:**

"Report!" I ordered as soon as I stepped into the place.

"No second wave. Kasanoda-sama the only one shot. Lost shooters while in pursuit, Fuji-sama."

Not the kind of shit I want to hear as the head of the Kasanoda Syndicate Security.

"This brick was thrown through the window by the first motorcycle. The second did the shooting."

"Ronin. Any ideas?"

"Beyond the obvious, no."

"Bag that. Check for fingerprints. I want every bullet and casing brought in. Board up the windows. Get replacements installed tomorrow and then back to business. Can't look weak."

"Yes, Sir."

"And add more cameras in a three-block radius!"

"Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Compound Emergency Room:**

I burst out laughing, "You look ridiculous." Haruhi was wearing sweats at least three sizes too big. "Don't they have any kid's sizes?"

She had stiches on her forehead, at the top next to her hairline. The shirt was so big, I could see a bandage on her collar bone and another on her neck.

She rolled up her sleeves and pants. Stiches and bandages on her arms and ankles. "How are you feeling."

"Hungry. Didn't get to finish my noodles."

"You idiot. You're lying there shot, and you're thinking about food?" Shinobu snarled.

"Doesn't he always think about food?"

"Nope. That's you, Haruhi."

The chicks looked at each other, having a discussion with their eyes the way only chicks can. I'm in trouble.

Haruhi turned back to me. "You can have something to eat if you go to your room and lie down."

"And stay there through the night," Shinobu finished.

Just what I thought, trouble.

"What? I need to get to the security office and find out what's going on."

"No," Shinobu said, "you need to get to bed. Your father is handling everything. He'll keep you updated."

"Are you going to walk to your room, or do we have to get you a wheelchair?"

"That's low, Haruhi."

"We'll do what's necessary."

I'm sure they will. "I'll walk." Fuck.

.

**Kasanoda's Room:**

"He's so stubborn."

"I know," Haruhi-san said.

"Should we feed him?"

"Not sure. With him coming out of shock, it's just come back up anyway."

"Hey!" Ritsu-kun said, "I'm right here!" We ignored him.

"Maybe some green tea to settle his stomach," Haruhi-san suggested.

"That might work, but nothing solid."

"He'll have a fit."

"Let him. I can take him," I said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here!" he yelled. "There's no way you'd win." We still ignored him.

"How about some broth?"

"Broth! How about a steak!?"

"Do you hear something, Haruhi-san?"

"Nope."

"Broth will work."

At this point, Yuki said, "Come with me, Young Lord. I'll help you change into your pajamas. You shouldn't be moving that arm."

"I don't need to be babied, Yuki. I've been dressing myself for a long time."

"Wouldn't know it from some of the clothes you wear," I called.

Haruhi-san ordered the green tea and broth. I didn't want to ask how she knew how from Ritsu-kun's bedroom.

"He'll just have to live with it," she said.

"Yeah. I'm not giving that idiot a full meal."

.

Once those chicks tucked me in nice and tight, they tried to feed me broth.

"I do have one good arm, you know."

"I don't want you to spill all over yourself, Asshole."

"Whatever."

Shinobu held up a cup of green tea. "This should help settle your stomach." It is kinda nice being pampered like this.

Haruhi helped me drink about half the broth. "You can have a real meal in the morning."

"I'm only going to say this once, you two, so pay attention." They looked at me. Both of them are sweet to have done all this. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Aww, the big yakuza heir knows how to say thank you."

Haruhi put her hand on mine. "You're welcome, Ritsu."

"Now get out of here. This shoulder is starting to hurt, and I need another pill."

"Don't you need someone here tonight?"

"Yuki's has medical training. He'll sit with me tonight. Standard procedure."

"Good. See ya, Asshole."

"Good night, Ritsu."

.

xXx

.

**Compound Control Room:**

"Report!" I barked. After I left the restaurant, I drove by a couple of our other places. I wanted to see them again. Assess vulnerabilities. I trust my guys to do their jobs at the Compound.

"Fujii-sama. We lost pursuit. Still no second attack. All evidence brought in and being processed."

My communications head spoke up, "Several syndicate heads have called denying responsibility. Here's the list." I looked over it. Most of them are checked off.

I looked over at Ryuu-sama. "How's Kasanoda-sama?"

"Through and through, left shoulder. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, the first one's always the toughest," I said.

"Yeah. Was hoping it'd be a while longer."

I sat down at our conference table next to him and called the division heads over. "Assessments?"

Ryuu-sama and I let them talk it out. When they're done, we'll step in and made decisions.

"The Young Lord wasn't expected there. His detail saw no one following them from the library. Unlikely they were a specific target."

"Agreed. The spray pattern indicates that."

"But one of them could still be a target."

"Why would anyone target Fujioka-sama?"

"Doesn't seem likely."

"She's close to the Young Lord. They could be targeting her to get to him."

"Nah, doesn't pass the smell test. If they wanted to hurt him, they'd go after Himura-sama. Their dating now."

"But how many know that?"

"They all do. They must. We all watch each other. Any one of them would have noticed he's seeing a lot less of Fujioka-sama and more of Himura-sama. He's never kissed Fujioka-sama, but he did kiss Himura-sama," Tetsuya said.

"When?!" Ryuu-sama snapped.

"At the New Year's Eve ball. At the stroke of midnight."

"A peck on the cheek?"

"No, Kasanoda-sama. It was quite intense."

"Good," he mumbled. "Continue."

"If they were after Himura-sama to hurt the Young Lord, they would have done it while they were together. They've been out the last two nights."

"We still need to warn her father."

"Done," Ryuu-sama said.

"The question is, if there were no specific targets, and they were just shooting up the restaurant, were they targeting the Kasanoda Syndicate or yakuza in general."

"Yeah, and who'd want to and have the balls to do it."

"That takes us back to the brick," I said.

"Yes, Fujii-sama. I have the report." He looked over the paper quickly and gave us a summary. "No fingerprints. No fibers. No dust or anything that couldn't have come from the restaurant. Dead end forensically."

"Ronin?"

"No fucking clue. Means a wandering samurai who has no lord or master. Besides that, no idea."

Ryuu-sama stood up and gave orders, "Put the techs on 'Ronin'. Any chatter or anything on social media. Some people are idiots and may have posted something.

"Double Ritsu's detail until further notice.

"Put someone on Fujioka. She's not to know he's there.

"Fujii-san, full security review. Sweep all our properties and vehicles again. I know we just did it on Wednesday but do it again."

"Of course, Ryuu-sama."

"If the review shows weaknesses, fix them. Extend camera coverage at least another block. If it happens again, we want more warning.

"I'm going to check on Ritsu, then contact all the heads. Give me that list."

.

xXx

.

**Himura Syndicate SUV:  
**

"Thanks for the ride home, Shinobu-san."

"No problem. Didn't want you walking or taking public transpo. I was leaving anyway."

"It still doesn't seem real. It feels like it's been days, but it's still light outside."

I looked over at the commoner. Stiches and bandages. Her eyes were darting from window to window. Hands starting to shake. "How are you doing, Haruhi-san?"

She met my eyes and mumbled, "Fine. The doctor cleaned me up. Five cuts needed stiches. Worst was my knee. I landed on some glass. Lots of other small scrapes. He said there'd be only small scars."

Halfway through that, her eyes turned to the floor of the car. She's not used to this at all. I'm not saying I am, but I've been around several shootings. So's Asshole.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

She looked up in surprise. "No, but thanks. I'd rather be home."

"Sure."

She's strong. She'll hold it together. Needs some quiet time to come to terms.

I'm still shaky myself, and I wasn't even there. It was seeing Ritsu-kun laying on the stretcher. Reminded me of my brother. That was years ago. I try not to think about it. That was my first shooting. Nothing like the grand old age of eight to watch your brother die. And that was only the first I witnessed.

.

xXx

.

**Ritsu's Bedroom:**

"Hey, kid. How you doing?"

I tried to sit up. "Pops, did you find out anything? Do we know who it was? Why? Is everyone else OK?"

"Calm down. Lie down." He sat down on my bed and ruffled my hair. He hasn't done that in years.

"Don't know who. Don't know why. Everyone else is uninjured."

He smiled. "Now, how are you?"

"Fuck, Pops. I've been shot!"

"I know, kid. The first one's always the worst."

"Hurts more than I thought it would."

"That's the adrenaline wearing off."

"Couldn't focus. Didn't know what to do."

"That's the shock."

"Was worried about Haruhi. She didn't deserve to go through that."

"No one innocent does."

I looked around my room. Things that seemed important before, don't now. When someone can just come up and shoot you…

"Get some rest," he said, patting my good shoulder. "Try not to overthink. If you are having problems dealing with it, come to ME. I'll help."

"Thanks, Pops."

He was on his way out the door before I remembered. "Does Haruhi need a guard?"

"Taken care of. Get some sleep."

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Apartment:**

I walked in the door and just stood there. Shaking. Finally catching up to me. Adrenalin wearing off. I barely made it to the toilet in time.

I'd been in a shooting. A yakuza shooting. Isn't this what I'd been trying to avoid by distancing myself from Ritsu. And the first time I go back to that stupid noodle place, there's a shooting.

I have to calm down. I'm going to brush my teeth, make some tea, clean myself up, and curl up in bed. Dad and Jarou-san are on a date. No one will bother me.

.

I woke up to the phone ringing.

**Phone call between Kyoya and Haruhi:**

**Kyoya**: "Hello, Haru."

**Haruhi**: Did he hear about the shooting. "Hello, Senpai."

**Kyoya**: "I saw the coverage."

**Haruhi**: Crap. It's on the news?

**Kyoya**: "You looked lovely."

**Haruhi**: Lovely? At a shooting?

**Kyoya**: "Kaoru does know how to dress you."

**Haruhi**: Oh, the fashion show news. "Yes, he does."

**Kyoya**: "He's a good designer, but without you his designs wouldn't look as good."

**Haruhi**: "He could make anyone look good."

**Kyoya**: "I don't believe that's true. Great artists need great materials."

**Haruhi**: "Whatever." I changed the subject, "Why are you calling, Senpai?"

**Kyoya**: Senpai again. I'll wear her down eventually. "Just to chat. I saw your picture in the paper and wanted to tell you how beautiful you are."

**Haruhi**: "Thanks."

**Kyoya**: "What is the club doing to Wednesday's cosplay?"

**Haruhi**: I talked to him for a few more minutes before saying, "I need to go, Senpai. I still have homework."

**Kyoya**: "Alright. See you Tuesday at lunch. Good night, Haru."

**Haruhi**: He's still calling me Haru. Would he stop if I asked him? It's painful to hear. "Good night, Senpai."

.

xXx

.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

The chanting. My people are chanting for me.

"Quiet!"

They shut up and looked at me with adoring eyes.

"Tonight was a success! We've sent our first message to the yakuza!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"THE PLAN WILL CONTINUE!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"DRINK UP AND CELEBRATE!"

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Aren't you glad I didn't cliffhang in the middle of the shooting? Interesting. What do you think they're up to?

Had fun with the fashion show. Hope you like where this is going. Some stories have her model, some don't, and some don't say anything about it. I like it when she models. She's doing it for her dad and Kaoru. You know Haruhi…anything for a friend.

Snowboarding and fireworks. Hope you like where I'm going with Kasanoda and Shinobu. I'm not changing course.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Back to school. How do the guys handle the shooting? What's the fallout?

.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tamaki Grows Up?

**Author's Note**: Welcome back! Glad you're here. Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews. Happy you're enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 10/19/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, small amount of smooching**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 07: Tamaki Grows Up?**

.

**Monday, January 10:**

**Early Morning:**

"Thanks for bringing me here, Ritsu. These noodles are always perfect."

"No problem. I was craving them too after a…"

"BANG!"

Blood everywhere. All over me. Ritsu topples over. Shot.

"Ritsu!"

Dropping down to his side, I see it. His head. He's been shot in the head.

"HEEELLLLLPPPPPP!"

.

"AAahhh!"

I jerked awake and looked around. I'm in my room. I'm in my room. I'm not at the restaurant. I'm in my room. Covered in sweat. Panting. My room.

Bad dream.

The sun was just coming up. About an hour before my alarm will go off.

"Ritsu!" I say, horrified.

_Grabbing my phone, I sent him a text:_

_Haruhi: How are you?_

_Ritsu: Fine. I'll see you at school_

_Haruhi: School? Are you kidding? You were shot!_

_Ritsu: Yeah and now I'm fine._

_Haruhi: You idiot! You can't be fine. Just yesterday you were bleeding everywhere._

_Ritsu: Doc cleared me if I'm careful. _

_Haruhi: He's an idiot too_

_Ritsu: How are you feeling?_

_Haruhi: Don't change the subject. You need to stay home._

_Ritsu: Nope. Not gonna. How are you?_

_Haruhi: Fine._

_Ritsu: That's all you're going to say?_

_Haruhi: That's all you said._

_Ritsu: Fine._

_Haruhi: Fine._

_Ritsu: See you at school_

_Haruhi: Yea, you idiot_

"Such an idiot!"

.

xXx

.

**2nd Year Class A First Class:**

"Haruhi. What the hell?"

I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru coming into the classroom. I'd gotten here early to avoid seeing anyone on the way in. That stupid dream woke me up early anyway.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well they were asking about the bandages. Fortunately, they could only see them on my forehead, neck, and hands. If they saw my knee, or my arms, they'd really be upset.

"What the hell happened?"

"Yeah, you've got bandages everywhere."

Here goes nothing. I came up with a story to cover what really happened. I'm a terrible liar.

"I broke a bowl at home, taking it down off a high shelf. It landed on the counter and shattered."

"That sucks," Hikaru said. Kaoru was looking at me funny. I am a terrible liar.

"Did you at least clean them?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

.

No way that's what happened. Hika might believe her, but I don't. I'll get it out of her later.

"Are you guys ready for the quiz."

Haruhi nodded and Hika moaned.

.

**2nd Year Class D First Class:**

"Hey, Asshole. How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Can't believe you're here. You should be in bed." I'd sat down next to him and was giving him the once over twice.

"Doc said I could. Just have to be careful."

"Yeah and being careful is your specialty." I leaned closer and lowered my voice, "What kind of fucking doc does your syndicate have that will let you come in less than 24 hours after you've been shot?"

"The kind that knows I don't need to be babied."

"You have someone carrying your books for you?"

"Are you shitting me?"

"No." He still looked a little pasty and they'd switched his sling for an immobilizer. Probably the concession so he could come here. "You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy for at least a week."

"What do you know?" he snapped at me. "You ever been shot?"

"No, but Kono has." I looked down at the floor. "Protecting me." I was not going to discuss my brother. It still hurts too much.

He ran his good hand through his hair, "Shit, I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan. I'm an asshole."

"Yeah, but your mine."

I stood up to walk out. "See you in Host Club."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Room:**

I'm going to get the real story out of Haruhi right now where she can't run away. "Haruhi, why don't you tell everyone how you got hurt."

"I broke some glass and was cut. I told you that this morning, Kaoru."

"Oh no! My darling friend was hurt! Did you go to the hospital? Do you need a doctor? Are you in pain?" Tamaki-senpai was winding himself up for a good fit. Good thing Renge is around.

"Tamaki-kun, calm down," she said quietly as she took his hand. "Haruhi is obviously fine. She's here in school and eating lunch with us. Does she look like she needs a hospital right now?"

He took a deep breath and stared at Haruhi. "No. She doesn't."

Kasanoda leaned over to Haruhi and said, "You told them?"

"I told them a bowl broke on my counter and it sprayed me with glass. That's how I got cut."

Of all people, Chika slammed his hand on the table. "Enough. Haruhi-senpai, if you have to tell Kasanoda-senpai what you told us, that is obviously not what really happened."

He turned to Kasanoda. "Senpai, what happened to your arm?"

Kasanoda just stared at him and swallowed hard. "I fell down the stairs at Haruhi's apartment. That's how I knew about the glass."

"Horse shit!" Hika barked. "What the hell really happened?"

"I don't understand," Tamaki-senpai mumbled.

"You need to tell us," I said.

They looked at each other, having a silent conversation. I knew we were getting nowhere when they both got determined looks.

"No," they said in unison.

"Shit."

But Chika wouldn't let it go. "Fine. I'll just call Ranka-san," and he pulled out his phone.

That was the right move. Haruhi quickly leaned over and put her hand on his phone. "Alright. OK. I'll tell you, but don't call my dad. He doesn't know."

"Fine." He put his phone away. "But I want the real story."

She looked around the table and mumbled, "Rich bastards." I had to smirk. She's never getting rid of any of us. "We can't talk about it here. Let's talk after Club. I'll stick around."

"No. We'll delay the start of club by 30 minutes. We'll talk right after classes."

"Fine. I'll leave after the meeting."

"I'll skip my internship and host today."

She stood up. "Where are you going?" Hikaru demanded.

"Library. I need a book for a report. See you in class."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Library:**

Damn that Chika. How dare he threaten to tell my father. I don't know how I managed it, but Dad bought the bowl story. Had to break one as evidence.

Bodyguards. They will all want bodyguards. That's if they don't decide to lock me up somewhere that's 'safe' or make me move in with one of them again.

All because I had to have noodles. I'll never eat there again.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club After Classes:**

"Let's get to it." Satoshi took control of the meeting. "Kasanoda-senpai, tell us what happened."

"I don't want to be on Ranka's bad side, so we'll tell all of you, but you can't tell anyone else. And I'm telling the story."

"Yesterday afternoon, Haruhi and I were eating at my noodle restaurant."

"The syndicate restaurant?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. This will go a lot faster if I'm not interrupted," I growled and Hikaru turned a couple shades lighter.

"Anyway, while we were eating there, some idiots drove by, threw a rock through the window, and sprayed the restaurant with bullets. One of them hit me."

Then it hit the fan…

"What the fuck!"

"No, not my darling friend."

"Damn, no wonder you didn't want to tell us."

"Kasanoda, so help me, if you put Haruhi in danger, I'll kill you with my bare hands," Hikaru threatened. I wasn't worried. He'd never come close.

"Hika-chan, this is getting us nowhere. Kasanoda-chan, what did your father think about the incident?" Honey-senpai had no sparkle around him. He was totally Black Honey.

"Taking into consideration the type of shooting, the fact that Haruhi and I weren't expected there, the unknown name, Pops and the security team determined that the restaurant was the target, not Haruhi or me."

"See," she said, "there's nothing to worry about."

"Haruhi, let me finish. Even though there's no indication I was the target, Pops has doubled my protection, upped security, and ordered more frequent electronic sweeps of our locations."

I don't want to do this. Not at all. But if I'm making Haruhi a target… "I'm also volunteering to leave the Host Club until this is solved."

"What!?" Haruhi yelled. "No!"

I turned to her. "If I am a target, I'm putting you all in danger."

"No! You are not leaving the Club. Not even temporarily. Neither of us was a target. This is ridiculous."

"I have to agree, Haru-chan."

"Honey-senpai?" Did he just agree that I should stay?

"Kasanoda-chan should stay. I agree with his security assessment. Besides, we're a family. Right, Tama-chan?"

Silence. Silence as they all chewed on that.

Then everyone started talking at once.

"I don't want to risk Haruhi-senpai."

"What about all our guests? Are they in danger?"

"No one should leave."

Then Kaoru broke through the chatter. "Stop. Stop it! Kasanoda is going to stay. You didn't kick Hika out when he went nuts. We didn't kick Haruhi out when she was targeted. We don't desert each other."

"We kicked Kyoya-senpai out," Chika said.

"We were his targets. He betrayed the club. Totally different."

"Kasanoda will stay," Tamaki-senpai announced. "We don't turn our backs on our family. Next item, Satoshi."

"I don't agree!" Hikaru yelled. "She should never be around him again."

"That's my decision, Hikaru, not yours."

He sat there, his face red, steam coming out of his ears. Clearly, he was going to revisit this.

Tamaki-senpai tried again. "Next item, Satoshi."

"Haruhi's personal protection."

"No!" she yelled, standing up and shoving her chair back. I had to catch it so it wouldn't crash. "No body guards. I'm not a target."

"Haruhi." Finally, Mori-senpai had something to say. "No one here thinks you are a target."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"However, no one here wants you hurt." Everyone nodded. "I'll drive you this week. It will make everyone worry less. University classes don't start again until next Monday. Let me do this for you."

.

I knew they'd try to push bodyguards. I knew it. Ritsu's dad didn't think I needed any. At least it's Mori-senpai.

"Fine," I huffed. "But nothing else. I mean it."

"We can do that."

"Satoshi, next."

"Anything else, Kasanoda-senpai."

"Yes. No one discuss this outside the group. We kept it out of the papers and away from the police. Haruhi will use the broken bowl story. I'll say I was injured in defense training.

"Some of the other yakuza students know what happened, but they won't discuss it here. They aren't that stupid." That look on Ritsu's face. One of the few times I've actually been a little scared of him.

"All right then. Let's get ready to host."

"Mori-senpai, I'll host today and ride home with you."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**That Evening:**

**Phone call between Kyoya and Haruhi:**

**Haruhi**: "Senpai. You just called last night. Why are you calling again?"

**Kyoya**: "Is that the way you greet a friend, Haru?"

**Haruhi**: "No. That's the way I greet someone suspicious."

**Kyoya**: This is going to be much harder than I thought. That's why I gave myself months. "Tamaki told me what happened. At the noodle place."

**Haruhi**: …

**Kyoya**: "Haru?"

**Haruhi**: "That rich bastard. We all sat there and promised to not talk about it outside the group."

**Kyoya**: "I'm his best friend."

**Haruhi**: "I thought that ended when you hurt me."

**Kyoya**: "You'll have to ask him."

**Haruhi**: "Believe me, I will."

**Kyoya**: "How are you doing? Did you see a doctor?"

**Haruhi**: "I'm fine. Just a few cuts and scrapes. Ritsu made the syndicate doctor treat me."

**Kyoya**: "Made him?"

**Haruhi**: "He made me see the syndicate doctor."

**Kyoya**: "That's more like it." She's calmer now. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

**Haruhi**: "You're kidding, right?"

**Kyoya**: "No."

**Haruhi**: "Senpai, I'm not sure why you don't realize you'd be almost the last person I'd tell."

**Kyoya**: "The last being your father."

**Haruhi**: "Yes."

**Kyoya**: "He doesn't know, does he?"

**Haruhi**: "Of course not."

**Kyoya**: "Don't worry. I won't tell him."

**Haruhi**: "Doesn't matter. He wouldn't believe a damn thing you said anyway."

**Kyoya**: That's harsh. "I suppose I deserve that."

**Haruhi**: "Yes. You do."

**Kyoya**: Ouch. Just have to be patient. Haruhi doesn't hold grudges. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

**Haruhi**: "I am."

**Kyoya**: "You should stay away from Kasanoda."

**Haruhi**: "Not going to happen, Senpai. The Club decided to let him stay. He's my friend. I haven't been to the Compound in two months, and I won't be going back. I'll stay away from the noodle place. But I'm not giving up on my friend."

**Kyoya**: I can't make her do anything. Doubt I ever will. This will have to be good enough. "At least you're doing that."

**Haruhi**: "Was there anything else, Kyoya-senpai?"

**Kyoya**: She finally used my name, even if she said 'senpai' after it. "No. Wanted to hear your voice and confirm your health."

**Haruhi**: "If that's it, I need to go."

**Kyoya**: "Good night, Haru."

**Haruhi**: "Good night, Senpai. Please don't discuss this with anyone."

**Kyoya**: "I won't."

.

xXx

.

**That night, most were too troubled to sleep:**

**Haruhi**: I'm going to let Tamaki-senpai have it tomorrow. He should have never discussed that with Kyoya-senpai. It's a breach of trust.

I've done my homework. I've eaten dinner. I've cleaned the house. I've taken the best bath I could, given the cuts and stiches. I've read over some company documents. I've run out of excuses. I've got to go to bed.

I don't want to dream about it again.

**Kyoya**: Not surprised at all she didn't tell me last night. Not sure anyone would have if Tamaki didn't.

They're starting to talk to me again at lunch. Keep it benign, keep it short. It will work.

It's going to be another late night. It's getting harder and harder to run the business and go to school. At least I'm graduating in three months.

**Hikaru**: When Kasanoda finds the asshole that shot at them, he better bring me along to teach him a lesson. I don't care if it gets bloody.

**Kaoru**: She's pulling away again. There was a time when she would have told me about the shooting right after. Those six months Hika was in the hospital we shared so much. We told each other everything.

It's because of Naoko-chan and Ito-san. We're getting closer to them and have less time for Haruhi. She's had her business to run. Hikaru's at his internship Mondays and Tuesdays.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are at University and only come over twice a week. Next year I'm sure it will be less. Their classes are only going to get harder.

Tamaki-senpai is graduating soon. Who knows where he's going to university. He could go to France. Probably not until Renge graduates.

Hika, Haruhi, Satoshi, Chika, and me. Is that enough to have a Host Club?

**Kasanoda**: Mori-senpai driving Haruhi is a good idea. We have someone on her, but they couldn't stop a drive-by. I'll keep them on her. Just in case. Mori-senpai is second only to Honey-senpai in martial arts, but that won't stop a bullet.

That Shinobu-chan is weird. She came all the way over here just to see me. She was that worried.

Then those two chicks put me to bed like a 5-year-old.

Can't believe I was fucking shot. Wasn't even aimed at me. Just a fucking random shot. Not how I wanted my first one. Should have been heroic, badass, something to brag about. No…I got shot in a random drive-by with a mouth full of noodles. How humiliating.

**Mori**: Kasanoda is bringing violence to the Club. It's becoming harder for me to ignore his family's business. He won't be able to stay if it ever comes into the room.

Haruhi seemed fine, but that's a traumatic experience, even if she wasn't the one that was shot. She was quiet on the ride home, practically dozing off. She can talk to me if she needs to. I'll make sure she knows.

**Honey**: Haru-chan…what will we do with you? Going through a shooting and not telling us. Not acceptable.

Don't think we'll be able to change that about her. Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan need to step up her training.

**Satoshi**: Finally done studying for that trig test. I'll be braindead tomorrow if I don't get some sleep.

**Chika**: Interesting day. Quiet weekend training and got to school and find out about a shooting. My life was never this eventful until I joined that stupid club.

Is Haruhi-senpai always so reckless about her safety? We're going to increase her training. Maybe before school?

**Tamaki**: I'll be out on Wednesday for the newspaper board meeting, but back for the cosplay. Never would miss that.

I'll use my new briefcase that my lovely Renge-chan gave me for Christmas. That new navy pinstripe suit will work perfectly.

**Renge**: I'm so tired. I have a hard time managing Tamaki-kun. Haruhi's been managing them all for almost two years.

It's easier for her. They all love her. A couple are even in love with her. Does she even know it?

Kasanoda's love is fading. Turning into deep friendship. Good. Shinobu-san is much better for him.

Kyoya-senpai is over. She'll never let him back in. After Hikaru let his records leak for her, she knows the guys can't be blackmailed. Kyoya-senpai might keep trying. Who am I kidding? Of course, he'll keep trying. He can keep trying as much as he wants. It won't work.

Mori-senpai is completely in love with Haruhi. Head-over-heels. Will he ever make his move? Maybe wait until the school year is over. She's so busy and has been hurt by Kyoya-senpai. She's not ready yet. I think he knows that.

Satoshi is the dark horse. I see him looking at her sometimes, his face unguarded. There's admiration and caring there. He has to know how his brother feels. It's probably just a schoolboy crush.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, January 11:**

**Morning at the drop off:**

"My darling Haruhi. Did you come to welcome me to school?"

She glared at me. I want to run to a corner, but I've stopped doing that.

"Tamaki-senpai, come with me." My arm. I'm being pulled by my arm over to a spot in the garden.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

Fierce. I can only describe her that way. "Senpai, did we or did we not have a conversation yesterday in the host club?"

"Yes…"

"During that meeting, were you not asked to keep the incident to yourself."

"I was…"

"Then how did Kyoya-senpai find out?"

"I told him?" It came out more like a question. She's so angry.

"After you were told not to discuss it?"

"Yes…"

"Senpai…"

"Wait, Haruhi. He's my friend. He needed to know."

She got as close as she could to my face, she's so short, then warned me, "Senpai, right now I'm so angry at you, I can't talk to you. Leave me alone until I calm down. This is not what I wanted."

And she stomped away.

What did I do?

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Tamaki-kun," I whispered, "why is Haruhi scowling at you?"

"I told Kyoya about the thing."

"What!?" Idiot.

"Are you angry, Renge-chan?"

"Yes. I'm going to sit by Haruhi."

.

"How are you doing?" Renge asked as she moved to sit by me.

"Fine," I mumbled. I'm not fine. Stupid Senpai. Telling HIM of all people. He does not need to be involved in my life.

"Tamaki-kun told me what he did."

"Then I'm sure you understand why I'm not speaking to him."

"Definitely. He's an idiot."

"Yes, he is."

Of course, this is when Kyoya-senpai chose to come over with his lunch money.

"Good afternoon, everyone." He handed Chika an envelope. "What's the charity today?"

Chika answered, "Haruhi-senpai picked it. Do you want to explain, Senpai?"

I took a deep breath and blew it out. "Sure. It's called 'Therapy Dogs'. They take in stray dogs, provide veterinary care, and then train them to be therapy dogs."

"What's a therapy dog? Is that like the dogs for blind people?" Watanabe asked.

"Close. Seeing-eye dogs and others like them are called service dogs. They provide assistance to a person who's disabled. Therapy dogs visit places like hospitals, hospices, nursing homes, and scenes of disasters to reassure the patients, residents, or victims. They can also be provided to individuals who've gone through a traumatic event in their lives."

Kyoya-senpai smiled slightly. "A worthy cause, and one that fits your current business."

"Yes, it does, Senpai. Petto Chinmi will be matching today's contribution. The group will also be at cosplay tomorrow, demonstrating what therapy dogs can do."

"Excellent."

He turned to Ritsu, "How are you doing today, Kasanoda?"

"Fine, Senpai."

"And you, Haru?"

"Better. The cuts are closing and don't hurt as much."

"That's good to hear. Good afternoon, everyone. I need to study some before class."

"Bye, Kyoya!" Tamaki-senpai said. I gave him my best demon face and he shivered.

.

The Host Club sure looks happy. I'd be too if I was the nexus of Ouran.

"CRASH!" Some idiot dropped their lunch tray.

Haruhi practically jumped out of her seat and let out a yelp. Is she that scared of loud noises?

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, January 12:**

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Oh, how cute!"

"I just love dogs!"

"Look, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are holding them!"

Knew this was a good idea. And easy for a cosplay. We're donating the average cosplay budget to the organization. When Chika and Haruhi-senpai suggested this as the theme, right after the charity collection, it was a no-brainer.

I asked Chika to contact the organization and ask if they could bring over some dogs and give a presentation to the group.

They'd heard about the Ouran Host Club weekly donations from a few of the other charities, and readily agreed. I'm hoping their presence today encourages more donations from our guests.

Our initiative is getting around, and Chika's heard from several new ones asking about how to apply. He's working on an application. Didn't think it would take off like this. Haruhi-senpai must have. She wasn't surprised by the inquiries.

They'd brought six people and almost two dozen dogs, along with a video presentation, and various marketing materials. It'd be great if the ladies – and guys – could take the materials home to their parents.

After introductions and the short presentation, everyone played with the dogs.

.

"That one enjoys licking your face, Haruhi-chan. Do you enjoy it?"

Gross. I'm hosting by myself today. Too many guests. Two girlfriends of my regular guys showed up today. Said they wanted to see the dogs but were glaring at me.

His girlfriend elbowed him hard in the side. "Ouch!" he yelped. It was hard to contain my smile.

Osamu-san asked if he could hold the white puffball currently licking my face. I handed her over, "Her name is Snow." Not the most original name, but it fit.

There were dog treats at each station, and he gave her one.

.

"Hikaru, you are spending so much time cuddling with that puppy."

"Are you jealous, Kaoru?"

"Hikaru, I thought I was your puppy."

I handed the dog to one of our guests and took Kaoru into my arms. "Your all mine, my pet."

"MOE!"

The organization representative looked at us strangely.

.

I'd grabbed the only golden retriever for my group. She reminded me of Antionette when she was a puppy.

"Tamaki-senpai, you have a dog at home, don't you?"

"Yes, my darling. Antoinette is the best dog a king could have."

I had a princess on each side of me, petting the puppy. They had appropriately named her Silk.

"She's so soft."

"Just like her name."

"And sweet."

"But never as sweet as you, Princess."

.

"Hey, Asshole, that dog seems to like you a lot. Should I be jealous?" Shit. Did I just say that? Me? Jealous? Of a dog? With Asshole? Shit.

He smirked, "I don't know, are you?"

"I think Kasa would be jealous," I said, trying to backtrack.

One of the other girls sitting with us giggled. I think they all sit here just to watch the two of us insult each other. They rarely talk.

"Maybe Kasa wants a little brother?"

"Nope. One asshole in my life is enough."

.

Chika was walking around, managing the event. As the head of the 'Bring your Lunch Tuesdays', and contact with the organization, he was the best choice.

That leaves me hosting alone. Not a bad deal. Three therapy dogs sitting with me, all on the laps of my princesses. Right now I was kneeling down in front of the sofa, petting the dogs and talking to my girls.

"Satoshi-kun, this is so much fun. I have a beautiful poodle at home. We could take her for a walk together," she said, a deep red blush forming on her cheeks. Sometimes, these girls can be such flirts.

"What's your poodle's name…"

.

"Oh, Honey-senpai, they are adorable."

Mitsukuni has been given five young puppies to show off. Their mother had been pregnant when she was found. He and several of the ladies were on the floor letting the puppies crawl all over them.

Giggles and laughter rang out as the puppies cuddled and licked our guests. Mitsukuni even left Usa-chan on the sofa next to me.

Suddenly, all chatter stopped and one of the dogs closest to the door growled slightly. Kyoya had walked in.

What's he doing here?

.

Well, I surprised everyone. The look on some of their faces…especially Mori-senpai before he hid it.

I walked over to Tamaki and said, "Thanks for the invitation. It's good to be back."

A gasp from Haruhi. My implication of being back for good worked.

Of course, Tamaki had to jump up and hug me. Idiot. I reciprocated, knowing the girls would melt and it would anger Haruhi. Having her anger directed at Tamaki would lessen what was directed at me.

"Kyoya, my friend. Join us. We're playing with Silk, the golden retriever puppy."

I'm not liked by animals. I have no delusions regarding that. One of them growled at me when I walked in. No doubt because of the reaction around the room and my personal aura around dogs. Antoinette hates me.

"Thank you, Tamaki."

I sat down, gave the dog a pat, and prepared to just lean back and listen. I wish I could hear the thoughts of the hosts around the room.

.

Why is he here? What did he mean 'it's good to be back'? Did that idiot Tamaki-senpai invite him back? After I was so angry at him? I haven't spoken to him since Tuesday morning when I yelled at him.

He's an even bigger idiot than I ever thought possible.

.

xXx

.

All the people were overexciting the dogs, and they needed a break outside for business. The volunteers decided it would be a good time to leave for the day. They had to pry the puppies out of the alien's hands.

As the volunteers and dogs left the club room, Kyoya-senpai walked up to me and handed me an envelope.

"An additional donation to the organization. I appreciate seeing them in person."

"Thank you, Senpai."

What was Tamaki-senpai thinking, inviting him? Kyoya-senpai is smart enough to know he's not welcome.

As the guests left, several followed Kyoya-senpai's example and handed me either cash or checks. Excellent. Haruhi-senpai and I had a great idea. Maybe I should talk to Satoshi about integrating the charity into the Host Club activities more often. Maybe on Tuesdays? Not all of them lend themselves to a cosplay.

.

We'd all gathered and were watching Haru-chan wrap up with her guests. Those boys don't know when to quit.

"Kasanoda-chan, is she really OK?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai. She saw the syndicate doctor. Her cuts were cleaned, bandaged, and the ones that needed it were stitched."

"Stitches! No one said anything about stiches!"

"Hika, calm down. Do you really thing Haruhi would tell us that?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't."

When she joined us, she let loose on Tama-chan. "Tamaki-senpai, what were you thinking!"

"About what, Haruhi?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I should know better than to accuse you of thinking." Putting her hands on her hips, she started to yell again. So much for deep breathing. Maybe Takashi should teach her how to meditate. "Why was Kyoya-senpai here? Why are you including him in things?"

"I don't understand. During our last class, he was talking about the charity and the cosplay. He mentioned giving another donation. I invited him."

"You moron! You played right into his trap. How can I forgive you for this, Senpai?"

She turned and ran to the back room.

"After everything he's done to her, you invite him in like it's not a big deal," Kao-chan said. "She's right, you are an idiot."

"Yeah, Boss."

The twins followed her to the back room.

.

The study session was tense. Renge pulled Tamaki-senpai to the other side of the room and had a discussion with him.

The girls knew something was not right but didn't ask. They'll probably ask their guys later.

I wanted to kick Tamaki-senpai's ass for hurting Haruhi. Does that idiot ever think first?

"Ritsu," Haruhi said.

I turned away from Tamaki-senpai and Renge, "Yes?"

"Focus on your English. If anyone can explain it to him, Renge can."

.

I need to apologize to my friend. This family is all I have. I can't mess it up again.

"Haruhi?" I caught her as we were leaving for the diner and pulled her aside.

"What?" she snapped. I winced at the sharpness in her voice.

"I'm terribly sorry. It's no excuse, but I was thinking more about the charity than this family. I made a horrible mistake."

She stared at me. Her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes angry but also shiny with unshed tears. I did that to her.

"I'm still angry, Senpai. Believe it or not, I understand why you did it. I'm not happy about it and wish you'd think first before you act, but I understand."

She signed and continued, "You may be on the path to forgiving Kyoya-senpai, but my path is steeper. Please take my feelings into consideration and keep him out of Host Club. It's a refuge for me."

"I will. Again, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Senpai."

.

xXx

.

**At the Diner:**

"Now all I need is a name."

"I'm so proud of you, Renge-chan."

These kids. These amazing kids. My daughter has the best friends she could have. Rich or poor, these kids care for her. Care about her. And she cares about them. Couldn't ask for anything better.

I'm looking at a table full of high school kids. They're talking about their businesses and stocks and investments. And now Haruhi has a business too. And it's doing well. She's learned so much from these 'rich bastards' as she calls them.

Renge-chan's talking about the baby clothes company she bought from Haruhi. It's changing into a sole proprietorship – no stocks. Selling the clothes wholesale rather than having their own stores. Where do they learn how to do these things?

Mori owns the bar and that fancy nightclub downtown – and others, I think. Mori and Satoshi own the apartments and several other complexes.

The twins are following their mother's footsteps. Hikaru's collaborating with his mother, and Kaoru is designing his own line. And for commoners no less.

All but Mori and Honey own that newspaper. Tamaki sits on the board. He's not as irritating as he used to be. I still don't want him dating my daughter. Renge's perfect for him.

I'm not sure about the girlfriends. I assume Naoko, Yuki, and Cho are involved in a business somehow.

It's a good group of kids.

"Ranka-san?" Mori said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

He handed me a big envelope. "Here are the current plans for the new nightclub. If you and Jarou-san don't mind, I'd ask that you please review them."

He's so polite. And so in love with Haruhi.

"We'd be glad to Mori-kun. It's all very exciting, being asked for our opinions on the next hot nightclub in Tokyo."

He smiled slightly and said, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"I've got something for you too, Ranka-san."

"How thoughtful," I grinned, reaching out for the box Hikaru was handing me.

I opened it. "Oh, my! Fringe!"

It was classic. Black fringe dresses with silver accents and sparkles never go out of style. It brought the American 40s to mind.

"Hope you like it. I wanted to design something over the top and knew I'd never get Haruhi to wear it. Besides," he gave me that devil smirk, "you have the perfect place to wear it."

"I do! I'll wear it at work tonight!"

.

xXx

.

**Ranka's Drag Bar:**

"You didn't have to walk me in, Mori-kun."

"I wanted to see how things were and if anything needs attention."

I'd driven Haruhi home and then Ranka-san to the bar. It's now a nice place, but the profit margins are small. I might close this place when I open the nightclub.

"Have there been any problems?"

"Not since that liquor license check last year, and that wasn't a problem. Ours is in order. Just a random check."

I'd forgotten about that. "Did they say why they were checking?"

"Tip our license was expired," Ranka answered shrugging. "It wasn't."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, January 13:**

**Morning, Drop-off Zone:**

Those physics problems sets are coming back today. I didn't ask Gorou-senpai for help on them. I'm sure I did well. Finally getting the hang of it.

"BANG!"

Was that a gun shot? What's going on? I'm on my knees with my arms over my head. What the hell?

No one else is reacting. Just some loud noise. Not a gun shot.

"Ouch…" I landed on my knees. I hope I didn't open my stiches.

.

Interesting. She reacts to loud car doors slamming. What else?

.

xXx

.

**Commoner Grocery Store:**

After Mori-senpai dropped me off, I opened the refrigerator. No food. Nuts.

Should I call him back to take me to the supermarket? No, those guys are way too overprotective. Neither Ritsu nor I were targets. Besides, it won't take long, and it's just down the street.

That's what I told myself. I was right about the yakuza thing. I was wrong about other things.

"Hey, cutie. I've seen you around."

I turned to see some guy right in front of me. I backed up.

"You hang around with all those rich guys." He leaned down into my face. "If you let all of them screw you, bet you'd let me in on the action."

Gross. What's he talking about…The Host Club?

"And, if not, I bet they'd pay a lot of money for your return."

I left the cart in the middle of the store and walked away. Quickly.

He followed.

I spun around and took a picture with my phone. "Leave me alone or the police get this picture!"

He didn't stop. I ran out of the store.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard store security yell at him. I kept going.

.

I got to the creep in time to grab his arm. How dare he bother Haruhi-chan! "Stop. You will leave our customers alone!"

I pulled his arm around his back, and he winced. Good. "Come with me," and I dragged him to the security office.

I took his picture and copied his ID. "You are banned from the store. If I see you again, I'll detain you for the police."

"You asshole! You have no right!" His breath almost knocked me over. Grease and cigarettes.

"This store reserves the right to refuse service. Now," I looked at his ID, "Suzuki Rin, I will call the police if I see you again. I will call the police if I see you harassing anyone again."

I escorted him out. Too bad what I saw him do wasn't enough to call the police now.

I hope Haruhi-chan is OK. She's been coming here for years.

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Residence:**

I slammed the door behind me, leaning against in and sliding down to the floor. That guy was big and mean and gross. I couldn't have done anything if I'd wanted to. Not even outrun him. Maybe I should train more with Satoshi and Chika.

He recognized me from hanging out with the guys. Where?

How many more creeps are out there that will recognize me?

I can't think about this now. Guess I'll study if there's no food for dinner.

.

**Phone call between Haruhi and Renge:**

**Haruhi**: "Hello?"

**Renge**: "Hi, Haruhi. I had a question about that history paper. Do you have a second?"

**Renge**: We talked over the assignment, but she sounds strange. Kinda shaky.

**Renge**: "Haruhi, is there something wrong?"

**Haruhi**: "No."

**Renge**: "That doesn't work on me. I can tell something's wrong. What is it?"

**Haruhi**: "It's nothing. Just some creep at the supermarket."

**Renge**: "What kind of creep? What did he say?"

**Haruhi**: "Renge, do you ever get bothered out in public? Recognized?

**Renge**: "I'm recognized, but my bodyguards keep them away. Were you recognized?"

**Haruhi**: "Yeah. This guy said he's seen me hanging out with all you rich bastards."

**Renge**: "That's not all he said, is it?" She's not saying anything. "You need to tell me, Haruhi. I can help."

**Haruhi**: "It was disgusting. He was disgusting."

**Renge**: "Just take a deep breath and tell me."

**Haruhi**: Here goes nothing. "He implied I was sleeping with all the guys and he wanted in on the action."

**Renge**: "That's disgusting, but not unheard of."

**Haruhi**: "Then he said he bet that you all would pay a lot of money for my safety."

**Renge**: No avoiding it now. "I'm conferencing in Chika."

**Haruhi**: "Wait! Renge! That's not necessary!" but I realized I was talking to no one. She'd already switched over to dial him in.

**Renge**: "I've got Chika. Haruhi, tell him everything you told me."

**Haruhi**: "It's no big deal."

**Renge**: "Haruhi, stop being so stubborn. You can't handle everything in life on your own. Tell him or I will."

**Haruhi**: I told Chika everything that happened. All of it.

**Chika**: "I'm conferencing in the Alien, Takashi, and Satoshi. Hold on."

**Haruhi**: "This is ridiculous."

**Renge**: "No, it isn't. They'll explain it to you."

**Chika**: "Everyone's on now. Mitsukuni, Takashi, Satoshi, it happened. What we've been expecting for a while."

**Satoshi**: "I'm amazed it took this long."

**Honey**: "Chika-chan, what happened?"

**Chika**: "Haruhi, please tell them what you told me."

**Haruhi**: I went through it again. The more I said it, the more it sank in. This guy could have done anything to me. Maybe not in the store, but on the street…

**Mori**: "It's time. Haruhi, you need round the clock protection."

**Haruhi**: "Wait, what?" 

**Mori**: "If some random pervert in the grocery store can put two and two together and realize you'd be good for ransom, just think what real criminals can do."

**Honey**: "He's right, Haru-chan."

**Satoshi**: "Wait a minute. What were you doing in the grocery store without Takashi? Bro, I thought you were driving her this week?"

**Mori**: "I am."

**Haruhi**: "I went after Mori-senpai dropped me off. I'm not a yakuza target. I didn't think this would happen."

**Renge**: "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. There are creeps like that everywhere. My bodyguards have gotten me out of situations like that many times."

**Haruhi**: "But…"

**Chika**: "You need protection. You've become part of the Host Club family. It's as simple as that." When she didn't say anything, I went on. "Think about it this way. If Kaoru-senpai had been kidnapped, and you could have done something to prevent it, but didn't, how would you feel?"

**Haruhi**: Kaoru? "I'd be crushed. I'd never forgive myself."

**Chika**: "Then you know how every single one of us would feel if something happened to you and we could have prevented it."

**Honey**: "You don't want that to happen, do you, Haru-chan?"

**Haruhi**: "Of course not, Honey-senpai, but what kind of protection are we talking about? I don't want to be surrounded."

**Chika**: "Tell her, Takashi."

**Mori**: This will be hard. How badly will she react when she finds out we've been planning for this for a while. "The apartment next to yours is empty. When the tenants moved out a few months ago, Satoshi and I held it in reserve."

**Honey**: "We'll station Eiji and his team there. We don't want you to ever go out alone again. One of them will drive you where you need to go, unless one of us is driving. One of them will be with you at all times when you are out in public, even if one of us is driving. If you need to go somewhere, you let anyone on the team know. They'll take you."

**Haruhi**: "So, being your friend costs me my freedom?"

**Mori**: "That's being overdramatic, Haruhi, and you know it."

**Haruhi**: I sighed. He was right. It's still not what I want.

**Mori**: "Haruhi?"

**Haruhi**: "Isn't this going to the extreme?"

**Honey**: "Haru-chan, everyone else at Ouran has bodyguards. Now that you are friends with so many of us, why should you be different?"

**Haruhi**: When they put it that way…

**Mori**: "I'll continue this week, but you don't go anywhere without me." I paused for effect, "I mean it." I won't fail her again. "The team will move in over the next couple days. They need to set up the electronics and cameras. They'll issue you a panic button and give you their contact information. Starting Monday, one of them will be with you all the time."

**Haruhi**: "I have a condition. No limo. Just a regular car."

**Mori**: "We'll find one, but it will be armored."

**Haruhi**: "I can live with that." I think.

**Chika**: "Good. Takashi will pick you up and bring you home from school for the rest of the week, basically tomorrow. Do you have plans this weekend?"

**Haruhi**: "I might go into the office."

**Mori**: "I'll drive you. I'd like to see the office anyway and can help with the five-year plan."

**Haruhi**: "Thanks, Mori-senpai."

**Satoshi**: "Great. Starting Monday, Eiji or someone from the team will drive you anywhere one of the hosts isn't going. Will that work for everyone?"

**Haruhi**: "Can I say no?"

**Mori, Honey, Chika, and Satoshi**: "No."

**Haruhi**: "Whatever, but what about Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru? Won't they go nuts when they hear about this?"

**Honey**: "I'll tell the twins and Tama-chan tomorrow at Host Club. They won't explode with Takashi and me there."

**Haruhi**: "OK. Is that it?" Please be it. Please.

**Mori**: "No. Do you still need groceries?"

**Haruhi**: "Not really…"

**Mori**: "Haruhi?" I argued.

**Haruhi**: "Yes," I muttered.

**Mori**: "I'll come get you."

**Haruhi**: "Can we go to a different supermarket?"

**Mori**: "Of course."

**Chika**: "That's it. See you all tomorrow."

"Good-bye."

.

xXx

.

Haruhi was quiet during our trip to the supermarket. Not resentful, just quiet.

Still, it's strange. How much of her being affected by this incident is related to the shooting? Did that put her off so much that she's scared when she wouldn't normally be?

I'll talk to her tomorrow on the way home after Club.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, January 14:**

**Lunch at the Diner:**

"Tanaki-san, this is Morinozuka Satoshi. Satoshi, Tanaki-san, my assistant executive director." Traditional greetings were exchanged.

Mori-senpai had a meeting during lunch and couldn't bring me here. Satoshi volunteered to walk me to and from. This is ridiculous. Rich bastards.

Tanaki-san was staring at Satoshi, wondering why he was here. What do I say? I hadn't thought this through.

"Satoshi's interested in Petto Chinmi, so I brought him along."

"Ah," Tanaki-san said. He didn't quite believe me, but I'm the owner, so he can't argue.

After we ordered, I started the business part of the meeting. "I want to discuss the five-year plan. How are things going?"

We went over the current iteration. How the whiteboard is working. I'd Skyped in several times for meetings. Never thought I'd use this phone that much. We are on track for having it finished for the January 25th board meeting.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Haruhi-san, can I join the tutoring today?" Shinobu-san asked

"Of course."

"Good. I want to thank you for everything on Sunday. You handled it real good."

"Thanks." I'm still shaky.

"I'll just check on Asshole and come to your table."

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Host Club is closing. Please have a wonderful weekend and we'll see you again on Monday."

"Renge, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"It's private. We can use the soundproof room."

If Haruhi wants to be that private, it could be something dreadful. Probably about what happened yesterday.

.

"I wanted to talk to you without the guys about all this security."

"You need it."

"But I'm just a commoner."

Renge leaned back on the sofa and thought for a minute. She always twirls her hair when deep in thought.

"First, you're not 'just' anything." She started counting things off on her fingers. "Second, you're not a commoner anymore."

"I am! What else would I be?" What does she mean I'm not? That's who I am. That's who I'll always be.

"OK. You might still be a commoner, but you're more than that now. You are our friend. All of the Host Club. Cho-senpai, Naoko, Yuki, Keiko-senpai, Shinobu, and even that jerk Kyoya."

"Kyoya gave up the right to call me his friend months ago."

"Alright, forget him. But you are friends with the rest of us. You risked your life to protect those girls at the beach. You'd do anything for us. It's about time you realized we'd do anything for you. That includes protection. We don't want you hurt."

"That's what the guys said."

She leaned forward and put her hand on my knee. "Then listen to them. They wouldn't do it if they didn't need to."

I sighed and leaned back. "OK."

"Third, you're our friend and we'd do anything for you."

"You just said that."

"I know, but I have a list." Couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Forth, no one wants to see you hurt. Providing protection is our way of insuring that."

She put up her thumb, "Fifth, being part of this crazy family and our lives comes with a price. You're seen with us. You're photographed with us. People are going to know you."

"No, no one knows me."

"You're wrong. Look what happened yesterday. You've been seen out with the heirs of the Suoh, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hitachiin, Kasanoda, and Houshakuji families. I'm surprised you haven't already been harassed like that or stopped by reporters asking for your name and details about your relationships with us. It's the circle your moving into, Haruhi. It will only get worse as you become known as the owner of Petto Chinmi."

Great. Rich bastards.

"Alright. Is there a sixth?"

"Not that I can think of."

"We should get out there. Mori-senpai's waiting for me and Tamaki-senpai's waiting for you."

We stood up and she hugged me. "Remember, Haruhi, you're important to all of us. You've joined this misfit family. You've been included in our lives. We want to protect you, and we will. No matter what. So, suck it up and get used to the protection. It isn't going anywhere."

"Thanks, Renge."

.

xXx

.

**Driving Haruhi Home:**

She's quiet again.

"Haruhi, are you doing alright?"

I must have startled her, she jerked in the seat before looking over at me. "Yes, Mori-senpai. All the cuts are healing."

"Good, but that's not what I meant."

A blank look formed on her face as her eyebrows scrunched. "What did you mean?"

"Whether you were shot or not, being involved in a shooting is a traumatic experience. You saw Kasanoda shot right in front of you. You were injured and taken back to his compound.

"Going through something like this can cause problems. The bags under your eyes tell me you aren't sleeping well. You overreact when surprised.

"I'm asking how you are doing mentally."

She looked down at her fingers which were picking at the seam of her blazer. She'll have to repair that if she doesn't stop. "I'm fine."

I pulled up in front of the apartments and put my hand over hers. "You're going to unravel the seam."

Her hands folded into loose fists and stopped moving. "I'm not sleeping well. I have dreams."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

"About the shooting?"

"Yes."

"Haruhi," I mumbled as I reached out and turned her head to me, "if you need to talk about anything, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yes."

"You can call any time and I'll answer."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

"I want to help you. Please call if you need me."

"I will."

I walked her up to her door and waited until I heard the lock.

Not surprised her reaction wasn't encouraging. I hope I've started her thinking about the effects of the shooting.

.

xXx

.

**Nightclub in Tokyo:**

"Wow! This is a great idea, Kaoru-kun."

Hika and I brought the girls here for some fun. This place has been open for several months, but we haven't been yet.

Set up for underage partiers, it had lots of neon, a crazy dance floor with light up squares (kinda like discos in the 70's – I've seen movies), and video games along the walls. No alcohol.

Hika and Yuki-chan are out on the floor already. Those two can move. The music's pumping with incredible bass. Can feel it through the floor.

"Let's get out there," I yelled and grabbed Naoko-chan's hand.

.

The girls are hot! Short dresses and high heels. Yuki-chan and I are grinding it out on the floor. Why didn't we do this earlier?

.

After about an hour, we all met up at our VIP lounge. When you go out with the Hitachiin twins, you go first class.

Hika was watching us. Naoko is on my lap and attacking my neck. Damn, she feels good. That tongue running up from my collar bone to my ear, sent a shiver down my spine and caused her to wiggle on my lap to find a better angle. I moaned and bit my lip trying to keep my hips still. Shit.

I glanced over at Hika again. His eyes were huge, face pasty pale, beads of sweat on his forehead, and his hands were shaking. What's wrong with him?

Before I could ask, he'd run to the restroom.

"Sorry, Naoko-chan. I need to see if he's alright."

.

Why don't they run the air conditioner? This bathroom is boiling hot. I stuck my head under the cold-water faucet, hoping to put out the fire in my brain.

It's not working.

"Hika?!" Kaoru yelled as he burst into the room. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't make my mouth work. Bone dry and my tongue stuck to the roof. I managed to croak out, "Haruhi," before I slid to the floor.

"HIKA!"

He hauled me to my feet and drug me into one of the private rooms. No stalls in this place. Only the best. Private rooms with toilets. Maybe I'm going to be sick.

"Hika? What happened? What's wrong? Talk to me, brother!"

I'm being held in his arms, his hands stroking through my wet hair. I couldn't keep the tears back. I started to shake. When did I stop breathing?

"HIKA!" Kaoru started shaking me. "Talk to me! Please!"

"Haruhi," I mumbled again. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. I've got you. It's alright. Haruhi is fine. She OK. Haruhi isn't hurt."

I could hear Kaoru's voice like it was underwater. He's rubbing my back. I concentrated on that. Concentrated on my breathing.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

My hearing was returning.

In

Out

My eyes focused on Kaoru's.

In

Out

"That's it. You're doing good. Keep breathing."

In

Out

Been a while since I'd had a panic attack.

In

Out

Almost back to normal.

"What happened?"

In

Out

"Saw you making out with Naoko. Flashed back to when I attacked Haruhi. I'm so sorry."

"Shit, Hika. I didn't even think."

"Stop. Not your fault."

In

Out

In

Out

"Just a stupid flashback. I wasn't ready for it."

In

Out

We sat on the floor for another five minutes.

"We should get back out there. They probably think we deserted them."

"I'm sure they don't."

"Still…"

"Are you ready to go out there?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll call the doc tomorrow. It just snuck up on me."

"OK. I'll stop kissing Naoko."

"Don't do that." I smirked up at Kaoru. "We should get separate limos home so you two can have some fun."

.

We apologized to the girls and made up something about what he ate at dinner. Not pleasant, but better than the truth.

Hika seemed to be fine. Yuki offered to sit with him, but he took her out to the dancefloor. Naoko and I played video games. She sat on my lap and I helped her use the controllers.

We took the girls home after another hour or so.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Limo:**

I thought Hika was kidding, but when we walked out of the club, there were two limos waiting.

Naoko-chan and I climbed in one. She was kissing me before the door shut.

"Ahh…" Those lips. So soft. She started this kiss but gave me control right away. Following my lead, she caressed my tongue as I mapped out her mouth.

She moaned and my head caught fire.

Letting out a filthy moan of my own, my hands dove into her hair.

.

Kaoru-kun's the best I've ever kissed. So firm and strong. He grabs the lead and runs. I like handing it over. How far will he take it?

I reached up and tried to pull him down on top of me. He smiled and I felt his weight settle.

I can't believe I did that.

.

Shit! Am I really doing this? She's lying on the seat. I'm lying on top of her.

I'll keep my hands in her hair and my lips on her mouth. Can't take advantage…

.

"Mmmmm."

He moaned into my mouth. I'm getting nervous. What are we doing? We haven't been dating that long. Is it too soon?

.

I felt the car stop and pulled both of us up to sit. We're at her house. Great.

I hit the intercom. "Give us a couple minutes," I croaked out. My voice is so low.

"Let me fix your hair." She smiled at me as I quickly restyled it with my fingers.

"You might want to button your shirt."

"Shit. When did you do that?" It was halfway unbuttoned. Naoko just giggled.

Finally, we had ourselves together and I signaled the driver. Tonight was a blast.

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, January 15:**

**Suoh Mansion #2:**

Just another Saturday. Up early, play with Antoinette, eat breakfast.

Tried calling Kyoya, but he'd blocked my number until noon. He's so grumpy. Why would he want to miss the best part of the day?

Quick text to Renge-chan telling her "Good Morning!" She's my favorite person. Love her so much.

I was outside throwing the ball for Antoinette when Shima found me. "Master Tamaki, your father and grandmother wish to see you at Suoh Mansion #1 at 2 o'clock this afternoon."

"Thank you, Shima. I'll be there. Please have my car ready at 1:30."

"Yes, Master Tamaki."

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Apartment:**

"Haruhi? Are you still asleep? It's almost noon."

I peeled my eyes open and saw a blurry Dad in my doorway. I'd finally got to sleep around 5 this morning.

"Dad, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Alright, darling. When would you like me to wake you up?"

"Just let me sleep," I mumbled and rolled over.

"Don't forget, the security is setting up next door and may make some noise."

I was out again before he shut the door.

.

xXx

.

**Deep in the Underground of the Black Onion Squad Headquarters:**

"We'll keep him sedated throughout the trip, Ootori-sama."

"I don't want him to even know he's been moved."

"Yes, Sir."

I watched as Ootori Yoshio was drugged, put into a straitjacket, and loaded on the stretcher. Kyoya-sama was having him moved to Brazil. Into a room that looked just like this.

"Tachibana, join me," Kyoya-sama told me.

I'd been his guard for so long, I can read his moods and know his needs. He needs to vent to someone who will never tell another living soul.

I joined him in his father's cell. It reeked.

"At last that bastard is out of my life. He can do nothing in Brazil. Absolutely nothing."

I nodded.

"Haru is completely safe. He'll never have another chance at her."

I nodded.

In my opinion, he completely botched his entire relationship with Miss Haruhi. Such an amazing young woman. And he toyed with her emotions, her friends, and her future. Just like his father did to him.

"I'll never have to see that bastard again."

Just then, the officer in charge of the cells here at Headquarters came in.

"He's on his way to the airport. When he wakes up, he'll be in a room that looks just like this."

"Are the cameras arranged."

"Yes, Ootori-sama. He'll be monitored 24/7, just like he was here. Footage will be archived. Pertinent sections will be marked."

"Fine."

Kyoya-sama looked around the room and ordered, "Burn everything in here. Sanitize the room. Leave it empty for now."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Tachibana let's go. I never want to see this room again."

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Mansion #1:**

"Good afternoon, Grandmother, Father."

"Tamaki, come in and sit down."

"Yes, Sir."

He looks nervous. As he should be. He's made progress, but he's still a bastard. He's not my heir. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

After bowing and sitting in front of my desk, I let Yuzuru take the lead. I prefer not to talk to him if needn't.

"Tamaki."

"Yes, Sir."

"We were impressed with your discussion on charitable opportunities during the Suoh Board Meeting."

"Thank you, Sir, Grandmother."

I was not that impressed. I appreciated him not making an idiot of himself and the family.

"I received a notable report from your follow-up meeting."

"Thank you, Sir."

Is that all he can say?

"I've made inquiries regarding your board membership at your newspaper and have heard nothing but good things."

"I strive hard to do well and bring actionable items to the meetings."

Silence filled the room. Next, Yuzuru will discuss a new challenge. Will that child realize how important it is?

"Your Grandmother and I wish to see your capability of running a company by yourself. You will purchase one of your own. Sole proprietorship. It does not need to be a large company. You'll need to manage it and continue to keep your grades at Ouran. Questions?"

Shocked, I watched the child pull out a leather-bound book and take notes. He's more serious than I've ever seen him.

"Timeframe?"

"By February 15th your ownership needs to be finalized."

"Financing?"

"I've set up an account of 2 billion yen ($20 million). This will cover purchase price, legal fees, etc. It will also be seed money if the business isn't solvent. You will not need to pay this back. Buy the company and make it yours, Tamaki."

"Criteria for your assessment?"

I was not expecting that question.

"If the company is not solvent, it needs to be. Profits increased by 50%. Positive reputation. And staying in the top 5 of your class. Assessment will be done after your first year in University."

After a few minutes more taking notes, he looked up at us both. "Thank you, Sir, Grandmother. I will not disappoint you."

"We're counting on you, Son."

"I will not let you down."

This next topic, Yuzuru fought long and hard for. I have not given my complete approval. Time will tell.

"Tamaki, I have one more topic."

"Yes, Sir."

"Houshakuji Renge."

His face flushed and then the color drained from it. Amusing. We've frightened him.

"What about Houshakuji-san?"

"You've been seeing quite a lot of her. Including a trip to the mountains for Christmas."

"Yes. Our trip to the lodge was supervised by Shima. I'd never do anything to injure Houshakuji-san's reputation."

"I'm aware Shima accompanied you. We've spoken with her."

Shima has been in my employ for over half a century. I trust her opinions. Her description of their behavior and feelings surprised me. That child never impressed me as a gentleman.

He remained quiet as Yuzuru started again. "What are your feelings towards her?"

"Sir?"

"How do you feel towards her, Son."

His eyes flickered between Yuzuru's and mine. With a determined breath he said, "I love her."

I'm surprised he admitted it.

"How does she feel about you?"

"She loves me."

"Your grandmother and I have discussed this extensively. With your approval, I will approach her father to discuss a marriage contract."

I've never been taken in by his charms, but that smile does light up the room. He's taking good care of his teeth.

"You have my approval."

Of that, I didn't have a doubt.

"Baring problems, I'll have the contract ready to be signed so you can propose in April after your graduation."

"Thank you, Sir."

"However, your wedding will not take place while she is still at Ouran."

"Yes, Sir."

"You and I will discuss the particulars of the contract later. Questions?"

"May I discuss this with Houshakuji-san?"

"Yes. If she's agreeable to this contract, she might smooth the process with her father."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Tamaki. Dismissed."

I watched him walk out of the room, then turned to my son. "You gave him much hope on the marriage contract."

"Mother, you've met her. Do you foresee a problem?"

"One never knows."

.

**Driving back to Suoh Mansion #2:**

"Renge-chan, put your best dress on. We're going out for dinner and dancing. We have to celebrate!"

His voice is so loud and hyper. It must be something big. "What are we celebrating?"

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be ready. I love you."

"I love you too."

.

xXx

.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

I was sitting at the bar, relaxing. This week has been a tough one.

As I reached for my beer, I hear glass shattering and machine gun fire.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

OK, so I gave you a cliffhanger this time. You only have to wait a week.

A lot happened in this chapter. The Club found out about the shooting. I had Ritsu coming back the next day, thinking he wouldn't want to look weak in front of the other yakuza kids.

Hikaru is still on the road to recovery. There are always bumps along the way.

Did you like the cosplay? I had fun with it.

What about Haruhi's encounter in the grocery store? And the phone call after. She's a little OOC but think about what she's gone through. A shooting and then the harassment, not to mention Tamaki being a complete idiot. Not an easy week.

So, Tamaki's grandmother has stopped calling him 'filthy child' and moved onto 'child'. And she approved moving forward on marriage negotiations.

I have several couples in this story. Some will have problems. Some will break up. Some haven't come together yet. And some will be a sweet love story. Can you guess which?

And just what is Kyoya up to?

.

**Next Chapter**:

Another shooting? Who was in the bar?

.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bunnies with Dinner

**Author's Note**: Welcome back to another installment of The Next Phase. Enjoy and drop me a review…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 10/26/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Some Violence – not graphic, and Smooching.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 8: Bunnies with Dinner**

.

**Last time:**

_**Somewhere in Tokyo:**_

_I was sitting at the bar, relaxing. This week has been a tough one._

_As I reached for my beer, I hear glass shattering and machine gun fire._

.

xXx

.

**Himura Security Control Room:**

"Report!" Himura-sama called as he strode into the room.

As his head of security, I spoke. "Brick through the window. 'Ronin' written on it. Front of bar sprayed with bullets. No one shot, just some cuts from the glass. Kono was there. He took charge on site."

"Pursuit?"

"Lost them."

"Film?"

"Cameras caught them. Two nondescript motorcycles, no plates. Two riders each. Wearing all black. Black helmets with tinted visors. No identifying marks." This is not the time to remind him we don't use film anymore.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "Have the evidence brought in."

"Yamaguchi," he said to me, "work with Kasanoda-san's head of security on this. Has to be the same people."

"Yes, Himura-sama."

Shinobu-sama came barging into the room and yelled, "Kono?"

"Not shot. Minor cuts from glass. None requiring stitches."

She fixed me with a glare that could rival her father's. "Find those fuckers, Yamaguchi. Find them and make them pay."

"Yes, Shinobu-sama." And she left the room.

"Sir?"

"You heard her. Find those fuckers."

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call Between Kasanoda and Shinobu:**

**Shinobu**: "Hey, Asshole."

**Kasanoda**: "Are you OK? You weren't there, were you?" Please say no. Please say no.

**Shinobu**: He's worried. He's worried about me. "No, but Kono was."

**Kasanoda**: Shit. I know how much she cares about him. "I'm sorry to hear that. Was he shot?"

**Shinobu**: "No. Just some cuts from the glass."

**Kasanoda**: "Good."

**Shinobu**: "Yeah." Wait a minute… "How did you hear?"

**Kasanoda**: "Your dad called mine. I called you before his call was even over."

**Shinobu**: "Guess our syndicates will be working together to find them and kill them."

**Kasanoda**: "I want first crack."

**Shinobu**: "I'm in line after you."

**Kasanoda**: "How are you doing?"

**Shinobu**: "I'm pissed. No one does this to us."

**Kasanoda**: "I know how you feel."

**Shinobu**: Of course, he does. "Yeah."

**Kasanoda**: "Want me to come over?"

**Shinobu**: "Why? I wasn't hurt."

**Kasanoda**: "I don't know. I can keep you company." What?

**Shinobu**: "Doing what?" Why did I say that?

**Kasanoda**: "Something constructive. How about your firing range?"

**Shinobu**: "You're on. How about another bet?"

**Kasanoda**: "Shit." I'll decide the stakes this time.

**Shinobu**: "Get your ass over here, Asshole."

**Kasanoda**: "My ass and the rest of me are on the way."

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call Between Kasanoda Ryuu and Himura Junto:**

**Ryuu**: "Thanks for calling me back. Anything?"

**Junto**: "Nothing new. Our forensics turned up nothing, just like yours."

**Ryuu**: "Shit."

**Junto**: "We matched ballistics. Same guns as last week."

**Ryuu**: "Not smart. Not smart at all."

**Junto**: "Maybe, but they've hit both of us and we're no closer."

**Ryuu**: "Idiot's luck. It won't hold out."

**Junto**: "Your son is here."

**Ryuu**: "Ritsu? What's he doing?"

**Junto**: "Keeping Shinobu occupied. They're shooting up my range as we speak."

**Ryuu**: "After this, they might get to put that practice to work."

**Junto**: "I know you're a traditionalist, but I hope my daughter never has to pull the trigger."

**Ryuu**: "We don't live in that world, Junto."

**Junto**: "As a yakuza wife instead of an heir, maybe she won't have to."

**Ryuu**: "Is this about the merger?"

**Junto**: "All anyone knows is that the kids are dating."

**Ryuu**: "Yeah, but they have to wonder why we're allowing it."

**Junto**: "True."

**Ryuu**: "Since Shinobu-chan wasn't there, and Ritsu wasn't expected to be at the noodle place, I think we can rule them out as targets."

**Junto**: "Me too, so far. If it's the merger, they will become targets."

**Ryuu**: "I'll put more guards on Ritsu. Better perimeter."

**Junto**: "I'll do the same for Shinobu. What about when they're in school?"

**Ryuu**: "I informed the Headmaster there was a threat but didn't give details. He granted permission for a guard on Ritsu. He's dressed as school security and hiding in plain sight."

**Junto**: "I'll do that too. Well, I need to get back. I'll update you as we hear anything."

**Ryuu**: "Thanks. I'll do the same."

.

xXx

.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

The chanting. My people are chanting for me.

"Quiet!"

They shut up and looked at me with adoring eyes.

"OUR SECOND MISSION IS COMPLETE. NO ONE CAN STOP US NOW!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"THE PLAN WILL CONTINUE!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"DRINK UP AND CELEBRATE! NEXT WEEK WE GO INTO BATTLE AGAIN!"

Those fuckers will never find us.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, January 16:**

**Fujioka Residence:**

Does Mori-senpai really expect me to call him to come over just to walk me to the newsstand on the corner?

That's just silly.

GONG… (text notification for Mori-senpai)

Is he a mind reader or what?

.

_Texts between Mori and Haruhi:_

_Mori: Are you going into the office today?_

_Haruhi: Probably in a couple hours_

_Mori: Have you had breakfast?_

_Haruhi: No, just got up_

_Mori: May I take you to breakfast? You're choice where._

_Haruhi: Sure_

_Mori: Be there in 30_

_Haruhi: K_

.

Thirty minutes. I'll get dressed and go to the newsstand. Plenty of time.

.

I pulled up and parked at the curb. Why is Haruhi sitting on the top step?

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Mori-senpai?"

I sat down beside her. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No," she whispered, so quiet I barely heard her.

"Are you out here waiting for me?"

"No."

We sat for a while. I gave her time to collect her thoughts. What happened? Will she tell me?

She stood abruptly saying, "Let me get my bag and we can go."

"Hn."

.

I feel like an idiot. I can't tell Mori-senpai I froze leaving the apartment for the newsstand. It's just down the street. I can walk there with my eyes closed.

But not today.

I know I'm not a yakuza target. But, somewhere in the back of my head, my instincts are telling me I could see that pervert again. He was at my supermarket. He could live in the area.

When did I allow my fears to run my life? To dictate my actions?

"I'm ready, Mori-senpai." I locked the door, and we went down the stairs. "There's a café down the street I've been wanting to try. Do you mind that for breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

.

xXx

.

**Parking Garage of Kyoya's Apartment:**

"But you know me! I need to see Kyoya right away! It's urgent."

This Suoh kid. Does he really think I'm going to let him bother Ootori-sama before noon? Does he really think I'm going to let him bother Ootori-sama at all? I value my job.

"What's going on here?"

"Tachibana! You know me! You have to let me see Kyoya right now!" He was running around him, jumping up and down. Crazy kid.

Like that's going to work on Tachibana.

"Why, Suoh-sama?"

He stopped in front of him and took his hands. Tachibana letting that kid grab his hands?

"Please! My father! My grandmother! Need to buy business! Getting married! Please!"

"Suoh-sama, please calm down and take a breath. I'm sure you didn't mean to imply your father and your grandmother are getting married."

It was hard not to burst out laughing.

But it worked. The kid stopped dead, tilting his head and looking at Tachibana like he's an idiot.

"Suoh-sama, please try again."

He took a couple deep breaths then said, "My father and grandmother are testing me. I have to buy a business and impress them. Marriage contract. Also doing a marriage contract with Renge-chan's father."

"That's great news. I'm sure Kyoya-sama will be thrilled to hear it." He put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "But not until noon. You understand."

"It can't wait!"

"Will either of those things be ruined if you wait three more hours?"

The idiot had to stop and think.

"No, not really."

"Then come back at noon. I'll make sure he's awake," Tachibana said with an indulgent smile. He's got to be laughing at the kid on the inside.

"Thank you. Thank you," he screaked as he pumped Tachibana's hand up and down. "I'll be back!" and he jumped into his limo.

"Idiot," I mumbled.

"Watch it. Suoh-sama is Kyoya-sama's best friend. He deserves your respect."

"I apologize," I said as I bowed.

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi:**

Haruhi introduced me to the guard that was patrolling. It's good that she knows all the names of her security force.

Her office was impressive. The white board covered with ideas for the plan. Stacks of research were on her small conference table. Her business will thrive with her taking it this seriously.

.

Mori-senpai and I stopped by the newsstand on our way back from breakfast. Yoshida-san had my regular papers ready.

His help on the five-year plan is invaluable.

I don't like the strange glances he's giving me.

"Probably another hour and a half."

"Hn."

"BANG!"

.

I turned and went to the door. The guard was walking by and apologized for shutting the door so loudly. It's a back door, steel, designed to close quickly.

"No problem."

Turning back around, I didn't see Haruhi.

"Haruhi?"

A squeak came from under her desk.

"Haruhi. It's OK. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'm coming."

She hid because of that door slamming. That shooting, it affected her more than I thought. She's already scared of thunder. Now she's scared of another loud noise.

I scooped her up in my arms and sat on her desk chair.

"The door slammed."

"I know. I'm fine. Just startled."

"Hn."

After a few minutes, I drove her home. She wouldn't talk about it.

.

xXx

.

**Kyoya's Apartment:**

"Kyoya! It's amazing! It's incredible!"

Why me?

"Tamaki!" I said. "Calm down and sit. You're giving me a migraine."

"But Kyoya! I have the best news!"

"SIT! It will be just as good telling me in a quiet voice."

My maid brought us tea, and Tamaki told me all about his meeting with his father and grandmother. I'm surprised the old bat allowed him in the same room as her.

"I'm sure you and Renge-chan are ecstatic. I can help you with the contract."

His head tipped and his eyes just stared at me. "Kyoya, you and Haruhi aren't dating because of your contract. There is no way you're helping with mine."

He has a point.

"What about the business?"

"I need some time to think about it. Decide on something that makes sense for me. After that, I'll need your help."

"Fine."

"Ring Ring"

.

**Phone call between Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kasanoda, Satoshi, Chika, Renge:**

**Kasanoda**: "I've got the entire Host Club on conference right now."

**Honey**: "Hello, Kasanoda-chan! How are you feeling?"

**Kasanoda**: "Better each day, Honey-senpai. Thank you."

**Chika**: "I was training. What is this about?"

**Kasanoda**: "This will go a lot faster if you save any questions until the end."

**Almost Everyone**: "OK" "Fine" "Whatever" "Hn." Etc.

**Kasanoda**: "There was another shooting last night."

**Tamaki**: "What! No. Are you injured? Haruhi, darling, are you alright?"

**Kasanoda**: "Tamaki-senpai. Please be quiet." Idiot. "The shooting was directed at the Himura Syndicate. Shinobu's family. They attacked her syndicate's bar. Neither of us was there."

**Mori**: "Same shooters?"

**Kasanoda**: "Yes, Senpai. Ballistics match. Same message on brick. Same everything except no one was shot."

**Haruhi**: "That's good to hear, Ritsu."

**Kasanoda**: "Considering this, no one here or at the Himura Syndicate believes Haruhi is involved in any way."

**Haruhi**: "Excellent news, Ritsu. Do we still need Eiji?"

**Mori**: "Haruhi…"

**Kaoru**: "Hell yeah, Haruhi. You may not be a yakuza target, but don't forget that creep. He was the reason for Eiji in the first place."

**Haruhi**: "I know."

**Kaoru**: "You're our friend and we want you safe. Deal with it."

**Chika**: "If that's it, I need to get back to the dojo."

**Kasanoda**: "That's it unless there are more questions."

No one had any.

**Kasanoda**: "Remember, don't discuss this outside our group."

.

"What was that?" Why didn't he put it on speaker?

"Kyoya! My darling friend Haruhi is safe. There's been another shooting!"

I leaped from the chair and grabbed that idiot. "They shot at Haruhi again?!" I was shaking him by his collar. Why wasn't I told?

"No. No, they didn't," he choked out.

"What the fuck are you saying, Tamaki? Spit it out!"

The story came out in bits and pieces. He never could tell a story well.

The tension left my shoulders and head as he finally finished. She's not hurt. She's not a target.

I can't make Tamaki suspicious when I ask about the Host Club. I must find another source of information.

.

xXx

.

**Somewhere in Brazil:**

"Wake him up."

I injected the stimulant and stepped back. It works fast.

"What the fuck!" he yelled and started thrashing.

"Shut up. We moved you to clean and paint the cell."

His eyes rolled around looking at the cell. This guy is crazy. Bone thin, matted hair, chewed fingernails.

We untied him from the stretcher and dumped him on his cot. I wanted out of there as fast as I could.

.

My son. My son the moron. Does he think I can't tell this is a new cell? The air smells totally different. I've never seen these guards before.

Where am I?

.

xXx

.

**That Evening. Phone call between Haruhi and Kyoya:**

**Kyoya**: "Haru, it's good to hear your voice."

**Haruhi**: "Why are you calling, Senpai? Another attempt at forgiveness?"

**Kyoya**: I'm going to ignore that. "How are you feeling?"

**Haruhi**: "The cuts are healed. I'll be seeing the Kasanoda doctor later this week to have the stitches removed."

**Kyoya**: Is she kidding? "You're going to see that quack? I can have the best Ootori doctor remove them."

**Haruhi**: "No. He put them in, he can take them out."

**Kyoya**: "You said you weren't going to the compound again."

**Haruhi**: "Not that it's your business, Senpai, but I'm not going to the compound. We're meeting at a neutral location. I'm not telling you where."

**Kyoya**: I'll find out. "I heard you are definitely not a target."

**Haruhi**: "Who told you…Tamaki-senpai." I'm going to kill him. No. Better, I'm going to have Ritsu kill him.

**Kyoya**: "Yes."

**Haruhi**: I can't deal with this now. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in a week. "Is that all you wanted, Senpai?"

**Kyoya**: "Not really, but I can tell you're tired."

**Haruhi**: "Good night, Senpai."

**Kyoya**: "Good night, Haru."

.

xXx

.

**Monday, January 17:**

**Morning, New Security Apartment:**

"We're all done, Eiji-sama. There are cameras outside pointing to their door, the steps, and the street. They will record 24/7 and archive to the Haninozuka security cloud. A camera with audio in their living area is installed, to be turned on only in emergency circumstances. "

"Excellent," I said. The Haninozuka techs are the best in the business.

"Panic buttons issued, along with a panic button installed inside their front door."

"Good. I'll be driving her today. When we get back, I'll bring her over to meet the entire team."

I walked outside and waited by the Fujioka's front door. Fujioka-sama will come out when she's ready to leave. The Hitachiin's had an armored sedan we'll be using. I know Fujioka-sama doesn't like limos.

The picture of her harasser has been distributed to the Host Club security network. Those kids do so much together, we must all communicate.

I was disgusted when I heard what happened to her last week. Putting fulltime security on her is needed. I'm surprised it was this long before she was recognized through her association with those kids.

My team and I will proudly protect her. She's found a soft spot in every guard's heart she's met.

.

xXx

.

**That evening. Hitachiin Dining Room:**

"How are things at school?" I asked my sons. They talk to me more than they used to, but I still don't get details about school. It's mostly about their fashion designs.

"Everything's fine Mom. Don't worry," Kaoru said. Haruhi taught me how to tell them apart, and it gets easier every day.

"I'm not worried, I just want to know more about what you do."

"Classes and grades are fine. No problems, just boring."

Hikaru picked up the conversation. "Host Club is going well. Last week we had a bunch of dogs for cosplay."

"Dogs?"

He went on to explain the charity they're working with and how fun the puppies were.

"Sounds like you want a dog for yourself, Hikaru."

"No. They're fun, but I'm too selfish to take care of it."

At least he knows his limitations. They would end up being the maids' dog.

I turned to Kaoru and asked, "How are things going with your new line? I know there's been a lot of buzz from the teaser."

"Moving along. About twenty designs have been finalized. I'm already thinking about print ads for the show."

"You should use Haruhi again. She'd be perfect, being a commoner herself."

"She'd say no. It was hard enough talking her into a couple in the teaser. Having those pictures show up in the press surprised her."

"You need to prep her better," Hikaru said. He's right. Kaoru should have told her those pictures would be published.

"She'd hate being recognized on the street. She can't stand attention."

"I'd think she'd want to support your endeavor. It a line designed for commoners," I argued. "As for being recognized, we all are."

I thought back to the supermarket incident the boys told me about. It's a good thing she has protection now. There was no problem lending them that sedan. I prefer limos anyway.

"Haruhi being recognized was bound to happen, she spends so much time with all of you. She's got protection now. Being recognized from print ads should be no big deal."

"She'd hate it. Then she'd hate me for publishing the pictures."

"Doesn't stop her from being perfect for it," Hikaru said.

"I know."

I looked at my two boys. They are growing up into such amazing young men. I have the Host Club to thank for some of that, but Haruhi deserves the lion's share of the credit. Without her, they'd still be attached at the hip and ignoring any part of the outside world.

"Kaoru, you should ask her to do the print ads. You don't know what she'll say until you ask. Not for sure. Give her all the details and let her decide."

"OK. The worst she can say is no. But I'm going to ask her on Wednesday at the diner. Her dad and the girls can try to talk her into it."

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, January 18:**

**Morning, Ouran Hallway:**

"Watanabe-chan, I'd like to speak with you."

I turned toward that dreaded voice. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"I have a request."

No. How could some fun turn into one of my biggest regrets? He's still holding that over me.

"Yes?" I can't anger him. Kaoru can't know.

"You'll be my informant in the Host Club. I'll need reports on what the club, the hosts, and the guests are doing and saying. You'll send email reports daily after club. You'll also include anything about Haruhi. I know she's in your class."

Is he kidding? "And if I say no?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

I hung my head. "No. I understand."

"Good. It's not something I want to do, but you're my best choice. It's only some information. Not a big deal. I want to know what's going on. You don't have to dig, just tell me what you see and hear."

He reached out and put his hand under my chin. Lifting it so our eyes met, he said, "That's not so bad, is it? Will you do that for me?"

"Alright."

"Thank you, Watanabe-chan."

.

That went better than I thought. Always useful to have information over someone. I won't admit this out loud, but this was an empty threat. One of only three I've ever made. I will not be like my father. She's sweet. We had fun and separated on good terms.

I wish her and Kaoru well.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

I walked over to Chika to hand him my donation. "What's the charity this week?"

"Kasanoda-senpai suggested it."

I turned to him as he explained, "It's called 'Prevent Youth Suicides'. They want to train sixty new lifeline support workers over the next year. Youth suicides are increasing in this country. I see it in my neighborhood."

"A worthy cause," I said and handed in my donation.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai."

Tamaki stopped me as I tried to walk away. "Kyoya, have you thought about my business?"

"What business, Boss?"

Tamaki explained all about his meeting with his father and grandmother. Just not the marriage contract. They wanted to keep that as a surprise. Never happen. Tamaki can't keep his mouth closed to save his life.

As he was telling the group about his meeting, I sat down at the table. Subtlety. Tamaki moved over to make room as a reflex.

Satoshi eyed me with open hostility. Chika with suspicion. Hikaru and Kaoru with surprise mixed with anger. Renge gave me a smirk – no idea what was running through her mind. Haruhi was doing her best to ignore me. She was doing a good job.

"So," Tamaki said, winding up his story, "Kyoya agreed to help me find one." His eyes met mine, "Any luck?"

I told him some of my ideas. Restaurant, catering company, limousine service, even a radio station. I tried to keep it simple. Tamaki was shaking his head, not liking any of my ideas.

Then Haruhi broke in, "What about an art gallery?"

"That's perfect!" Tamaki squealed. "Something refined. Something to hold shows for new artists and introduce them to the public. Trendy while being traditional at the same time."

Running around the table to give her a hug, he said, "Thank you my darling friend. It's the best idea ever." And, to everyone's surprise, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed lightly. "You're welcome, Tamaki-senpai."

"Alright, I'll start doing some research and see if I can find something like that."

"Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you. This will be the most successful business ever!"

"No problem," I said as I stood up. I should leave before I'm thrown out. "Have a good afternoon everyone."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Hallway Between Classes:**

There she is. Will this work?

"BANG!"

It works. She practically jumped behind those twins. Some of the others looked around, but weren't worried. It sounded like books being dropped.

Guess that app with the different noises was a good idea.

How long will it take to make her cry?

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Apartment:**

"Thanks for driving me home, Eiji. I'm staying in the rest of the night, so I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll meet you outside your door as we've been. Please let me know if you need to go out tonight. It's no problem for us to escort you."

"Thanks, but I need to study and get some sleep."

But first, I need to catch up on my work emails.

"Hello, Haruhi-chan. How was your day?"

"It went well, Jarou-san. What's for dinner? It smells heavenly."

"Beef curry."

"I'm looking forward to it."

I changed out of my uniform and into some sweats. I keep them hidden in case the twins come over. They'd throw them out for sure.

.

_**Email from Yoshida Naoto Subject: National Dog Show**_

_Fujioka-san,_

_How is your five-year plan coming along? I'm happy to answer any more questions you have regarding my dog breeding business._

_My friend mentioned that you'd visited her cat breeding setup. She was impressed by your intelligent questions and would answer any others you have._

_The Japan National Dog Show is in May. Please consider my invitation. Not only would you learn a lot, but you'd get to meet my award-winning dog._

_Below is the contact information for the hosts. Give them a call and see if there's anything left to sponsor._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Yoshida Naoto_

.

_**Email to Yoshida Naoto**_

_Yoshida-san,_

_Thank you for your email._

_I appreciate your help with my questions and your expert advice. We are getting close to finalizing the five-year plan. It will be approved at my board meeting next week._

_May could be difficult. My third year at Ouran will have just started, and I'm expecting the classes to be more intense. I want to go, but I'll need to plan well in advance._

_I'll call the organizers about the sponsorship. It's the perfect way to remind everyone we're still here and getting better._

_Thank you again._

_Fujioka Haruhi_

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, January 19:**

**Drive to Ouran:**

"I'm happy to drive you today, Miss Haruhi."

"Thank you, Matsui-san."

I've been on Eiji's backup team for Miss Haruhi before. She's an interesting kid.

Never had someone I was driving/protecting want to sit up front.

.

xXx

.

**Cosplay:**

"I actually like this theme, Boss."

"The costumes you did are perfect." I left it at that. Wasn't sure which twin I was talking to.

"Yes, Kaoru, the costumes and theme are great. Satoshi outdid himself with the decorations," my darling friend Haruhi said. But then she glared at me. She's still mad I spoke with Kyoya. I want to grow mushrooms.

"PLACES!"

.

Greek Gods and Goddesses, or Goddess, as we only have one. Finding the right decorations was a challenge, but I'm growing into the job.

White columns all around, wound with vines. Greek specialty desserts and tea. (Regular cake theme decorated for Mitsukuni.)

Each sitting area decorated to represent the God or Goddess there.

Tamaki-senpai had to be Apollo. Who else? As the God of music, he had a white grand piano and had learned some traditional Greek songs. Apollo is also the God of poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light, and knowledge. A bow and arrow, Greek statues and pottery, antique medical equipment, and books were placed in his area.

"Oh, Apollo, how handsome you are. I could listen to you play all night."

He kissed her hand, "My darling princess, your beauty could never compete with my humble music."

Ug.

The twins were easy to assign roles. Hikaru-senpai was Hermes, the guide to the Underworld and messenger of the gods. He was dressed in a short toga and had wings on his sandals. Being also the 'trickster' God, along with the God of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, and athletes, his decorations were easier. Walking sticks and leather-bound trunks, statues of discus throwers, and some ancient sporting equipment.

Kaoru-senpai was pretending to be drunk. As Dionysus, the God of wine, he had several bottles on the table and a glass that he kept refilling. Not real wine, but grape juice. Several other bottles were in the wine rack next to him.

"Dionysus, you're in no condition to go home by yourself. I'll escort you."

"Only if you tuck me in, Hermes."

Nosebleeds all around.

I'll never understand why that act works.

For Kasanoda-senpai, we wanted to bring in a real horse, but didn't have the budget to have the marble polished and repaired if needed. Poseidon is the God of the sea, earthquakes, storms, and horses. We settled for a marble statue of a horse on the side of his area. The rest decorated to resemble underwater. Seaweed growing up from sand-filled pots. Large shells, including a huge clam shell, placed strategically, and fish hanging above. Tried not to be too cheesy, but I don't think I succeeded.

"Kasanoda-senpai, your portrayal of Poseidon is quite realistic."

"Or over the top," Shinobu-senpai mumbled.

The twins took full advantage of his build and kept his chest bare. A sheet belted around his waist and a trident were all he was wearing. The 'injured while training' story wasn't hurting either.

Shinobu-senpai couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Mitsukuni and Chika were hosting together today. They promised me they wouldn't kill each other.

As Cupid, Mitsukuni is perfect. However, Cupid is also the God of sexual desire and procreation. We stuck with roses and hearts.

Someone had to be Zeus, and Chika volunteered. The God of the sky, lighting, thunder, law, order, justice had golden lighting bolts that he could throw at people. Made of Styrofoam, covered in gold fabric that was too expensive. The scales of justice sat by his side.

"Honey-senpai, who will you shoot with your arrow and make them fall in love?"

"You princess." He had a bow and some of the roses were modified so they could be shot. Gently. And not very far. "Who do you wish to fall in love with?"

"You!" she giggled.

"I don't need to shoot either of us. I already love all my ladies."

Chika threw a bolt of lightning at him.

If they'd ever see Mitsukuni take down a whole platoon, they wouldn't think he was so cute.

That brings us to the reason Takashi isn't hosting with Mitsukuni.

He'd been paired with Haruhi-senpai as Hades and Persephone, rulers of the Underworld. We made their area look like hell. Fake molten lava, fires burning, and their furniture blood red velvet.

Statues of the damned were scattered around. Tantalus, unable to eat or drink. Sisyphus pushing the boulder up a hill. Danaus's daughters filling a leaky basin. It wouldn't be the Underworld without Cerberus, the three-headed dog. There was a statue of him at the entrance to their section.

Takashi and Haruhi-senpai were wearing togas, hers covering as much of the bandages as it could. The twins had to make some adjustments.

"Persephone, you should ditch Hades and come out with me."

"Yeah, you can leave the Underworld for half the year. We'd be happy to entertain you above ground."

Idiots. Can't they tell that Takashi is about to rip their heads off?

Now they can. That glare and growl will deter anyone.

"That's very sweet of you, but I choose to stay with Hades all year." She put her hand on Takashi's arm and he smiled.

He only smiles at her. Didn't even think he could before I joined the club.

That just leaves me. I'm not hosting today but observing and making notes to improve the next cosplay.

"Satoshi-kun, your goat half is so soft."

Pan. They decided on Pan for me. That means a satyr (half man, half goat). Leave it to the twins to make a costume that actually works. There's a back and rear end behind me. The thing is rigged to move the back foot forward when I move one of mine. They decided on shirtless for me too. With the kendo I do, I've got a great body. This way I can show it off.

"I'm glad you like it, Princess. Are you petting my flank?"

"Oh, Satoshi-kun," she giggled and blushed.

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

Having the girlfriends here cuts down on the testosterone in the place. It used to be just me and Haruhi.

Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai have their girlfriends with them, although Keiko-chan is just a friend. She's rooting for Mori-senpai and Haruhi.

I think it's about time for Kasanoda to get off his butt and ask Shinobu-san to join us for the study session and dinner. They're a couple, whether they know it or not. Idiots.

Kaoru leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Renge, I need you to help me with something."

"What?"

"I think Haruhi would be perfect for my new commoner business clothing line print ads. I need help talking her into it."

"After what she went through last week, you think you can talk her into even more exposure?"

"That's why I need help."

"I think she'd be perfect too but getting her to agree is almost impossible."

"I waited until tonight. With Ranka, you, and the other girls, I'm hoping it will work."

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

.

I waited until dinner was almost over. We'd been laughing and telling stories about the last week and now we are all in a good mood.

Here goes nothing. The worst she can do is say no.

"Haruhi, I need your help with something."

"Sure, Kaoru. Anything."

She's going to regret that. I know it.

"I was talking to Mom and we all think you'd be perfect for the commoner business clothing line print ads."

Her face was blank. Like she didn't understand what I said. Fortunately, Ranka got it immediately.

"Oh, Haruhi!" He leaned over and threw his arms around her. "How wonderful! My beautiful daughter representing a commoner clothing line! It's amazing! My baby girl all grown up!"

"Haruhi, you'd be perfect," Keiko-senpai spoke up. My plan's working. "Just think, a commoner would be representing a commoner clothing line. Not some famous model, but someone real. Someone the customers can relate to."

"And just think of the clothes! Designer clothes." I'm not sure how much Cho-senpai helped with that one. Haruhi already gets the clothes, and I'm not going to stop giving them to her if she decides not to model.

Naoko-chan put her hand on my knee and squeezed. "What a good idea. Having someone model the clothes who would actually wear them. It's a huge plus for the brand. Think how successful the line will be with Haruhi in the ads."

Haruhi's eyes were bouncing around following the conversation. They had a frantic look to them.

"Baby say something! Aren't you excited! What an opportunity," Ranka was screeching he was so excited.

Renge spoke up before Haruhi had a chance to say anything, "Haruhi, before you answer, stop and think. This will help Kaoru's line. You can help bring affordable, well-tailored, appropriate business clothes to the majority of the country. Businesswomen in this country have so many things going against them. Their gender, their status as a parent, underestimation of their skills, lack of cost-effective training, and the basic belief that they can't compete with men in anything. You wrote an amazing report about that just last year."

Haruhi's breathing was calming down. Last thing I want is for this to scare her.

Renge continued, "With appropriate, affordable clothing, they stand a better chance of being taken seriously. As much as you hate the superficial judgement in this country, you know I'm right. The fact that you wear Kaoru's clothes shows that. If you were wearing something more casual or less fitting, you wouldn't be taken as seriously by your board, your employees, or Mori-senpai's board."

Perfect. Renge gave the perfect argument.

.

They want me to what? Model Kaoru's clothes and have my picture in magazines? They're insane.

Dad leaned over and whispered, "They're right Haruhi. But think about this. It would be a way to return the favors they've given you over the years. I know how you hate to be indebted, but here's your chance to pay them back."

"But, Dad…"

"How about this? What do you want for doing this? A paycheck, or something more? Think about what Renge-chan just said."

What do I want? What would be a good thing to come out of this? Interesting idea.

"What are you willing to do for me to model?"

He looked surprised. I don't say things that sound so selfish. "You'd be paid scale for an unknown model for print ads. You'd be paid for the shoot and then for each ad placed. You'd get to keep the clothes."

"What else?"

"What else do you want?"

Here goes nothing. "I want a percentage of profits and a certain amount of the clothes donated."

He didn't hesitate. "Done!" I didn't think it would be that easy.

"I'll go further," Kaoru said. "All my models will be commoners. Print ads, TV, runways, everything. I'll take on paid interns from public schools, though I'm not sure how many at first. Where I have the choice, I'll hire commoner vendors and staff. We have existing contracts with some venders at the Hitachiin Label." He smiled at my shocked face. "Anything else?"

He'd given me everything I could think of and more. Could there possibly anything else?

"What about including a charity in each shoot with info in the pictures?"

"How would that work?"

"Not sure."

Ito-san had an idea. "What about including some artwork those kids did? It could be on the wall behind the models, like if you're doing the shoot in an office setting. There could be something about how they could donate or purchase it."

"The mother could be picking up her kid from a playground that one charity put in," Satoshi suggested.

Even Tamaki-senpai had an idea, "We donated to that Designing Artists Academy. Something could be done with that."

"I get it," Kaoru mumbled. "I can make that work."

I hit him with the best smile I had. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Haruhi."

All that is worth a small amount of exposure. Kyoya-senpai would be proud of my negotiating skills.

I can't believe I just thought that.

.

The checks were delivered and we're all getting ready to leave. I'd forgotten to tell them, and so had Satoshi.

"Tomorrow after classes, Satoshi and I are leaving for a kendo world cup in Sydney."

"Yeah," Satoshi gave me a smack on the shoulder. "Taka and I are going to kick some butt. We're going to the Olympics!"

"That's great!" Tamaki cheered. "We'll have a celebration party for you on Monday."

"Good luck, Mori-senpai," Haruhi said with her smile. "Good luck, Satoshi-kun."

"We're coming back with first and second place! Maybe this time, I'll win!"

.

After dropping Haruhi and her bodyguard off, Mori-kun drove me to the bar. Before I got out, I handed him the club design packet.

"Jarou and I looked through it carefully and made comments and suggestions where needed. Mainly some configuration changes for the talent. The new dressing rooms we have at the bar are great, but since you are planning them from scratch, they can flow better and be more secure from the public."

"Thank you, Ranka-san. Be sure to thank Jarou-san for me as well. I'll give you both a tour when construction starts."

"Does Haruhi know the name you want to use?"

"Not yet. Do you think she'll have a problem?"

"Not really. It's not her name."

.

xXx

.

**Email from Watanabe to Kyoya:**

_Senpai,_

_Greek Gods and Goddesses today for cosplay. [Description of costumes, decorations, and guests' interactions] Nothing out of the ordinary._

_Study session quiet. No gossip, just studying._

_At the Diner, Kaoru asked Haruhi to model for the print ads for his new businesswoman commoner line. After much discussion and bargaining, she agreed. Photo shoot next Saturday._

_Mori-senpai and Satoshi leaving tomorrow for kendo world cup in Sydney._

_Watanabe_

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, January 20:**

**Evening, Round One Arcade, Ikebukuro:**

"This was a good idea, Asshole."

"Yeah, we both need some fun after the last two weeks."

I brought Shinobu to an arcade in Ikebukuro. Not a lot of yakuza activity here, and what there is, isn't a problem for us. They're bottom feeders.

We'd gone to dinner at this weird place called 'Russia Sushi'. A black Russian named Simon was outside advertising the place. Food was good though.

We're so fucking competitive, every game we played was one-on-one. No team games for us. I was up ten to nine. We hadn't come up with a bet, just bragging rights.

.

I never thought a tough bitch like me would be terrified again. Two fucking weekends in a row. First, Ritsu-kun gets shot, then Kono is in a shooting. I could have lost either one or both.

And Asshole and I would have only had that one kiss…

.

She's kinda quiet tonight, and she's never quiet.

"Hey, something wrong? You're quiet."

"Just trying to kick your ass."

That's not it, but if she wants to pretend…

When I find out who's been shooting at us, I'm going to kill them. How dare they make me scared. First, Haruhi and then Shinobu. If she had been at that bar…

And I've only fucking kissed her once.

.

**In the back of an SUV, behind the divider:**

"Mmmmm"

"Shit, Asshole. Don't stop."

I smashed my lips against hers again. She's so hot. I can't think.

.

He's got his tongue down my throat and his hands up the back of my shirt. His hair is perfect for grabbing.

I yanked it and got a heavy moan in response. Fuck…

.

She's on my lap, pressed up against me. I can feel the heat of her thighs through my leather pants.

How far are we going to take this?

.

I pulled away for air, then attacked his neck. He's not going home without my mark on him.

.

Oh, shit…

"AAhhhh" That bite is so hot. So wicked. She's going to leave a mark, and I'm gonna show it off.

Got my hands under the back of her bra. Do I take it off?

.

Don't want to stop. Don't think I can.

The smell of the leather, the bumps in the road. Shit, he just growled at me before he bit my ear.

"OOOOoohhhh!"

"SHIT!"

.

Her eyes are blown wide with lust. I've almost got her shirt off.

I could have her. I could have her now. Just tell the driver to take the long way home. We need another hour.

The heat of her chest against mine. The smell of her perfume – nothing flowery, just good.

Nothing's stopping me.

.

I lift my arms up. I want this fucking shirt off. Now! I want his skin on mine.

.

She's letting me take her shirt off. Fuuuuuuck.

"Ritsu, don't stop. Don't stop. I need this."

I hit the brakes and looked at her.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

"You said you need 'this', not you need 'me'." I kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm not mad, just don't get it."

Her lips followed mine as I pulled back.

"Talk to me."

.

Fuck. What the fuck do I say?

"Shit," I mumble and sit next to him, pulling my shirt down.

His arms come around me, and he whispers, "It's OK, you know. You can talk to me."

He's right. Kono doesn't want to hear this shit.

"I just wanna feel good. I want it to all go away." I will not cry. I will not fucking cry. Not in front of him.

.

"Yeah, me too." I pulled her against me, and she put her head on my chest. "But that isn't the reason to do what we were gonna do."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

We just sat there until we got to her place. Drove straight into the garage. Not going to be out in the open if we can help it. The security our dads made us take just to go to a fucking arcade was insane.

I helped her out of the car and gave her a hug. "We'll think of something else," I whispered.

"Thanks, Asshole. Thanks for not…you know."

"Hey, I can't be a complete dick all the time," I smirked, trying kill the tension. She smiled.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, January 21:**

**Sydney, Australia:**

Taka and I both have a bye into the brackets, so we're watching the preliminaries. Not a lot of talent out there. Most of our competition skipped preliminaries too.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

As I walked up to their table, I heard Haruhi explain why she was here on a Friday.

"I spent yesterday afternoon at Petto Chinmi. The team and I went over the five-year plan, made adjustments, and got a lot done. Since I was there, I picked up my mail and research. Tanaki-san and I decided we didn't need to meet today."

I knew she'd be here. Perfect planning.

"Tamaki?"

"Kyoya! You're here for lunch?"

"I wanted to talk about a company I found."

Predictable as ever, Tamaki scooted over to make room. "What did you find? Is it perfect? Tell me!" He gets so excited, but this time it's warranted. This company is perfect for him.

I sat and explained, "It's not on the open market yet. I heard about it through discrete inquiries."

"Sounds fishy." That had to be Hikaru. I ignored him.

"Have you heard of the Noguchi Gallery?" 

Haru and the cousins clearly hadn't. Not surprised.

"Yes, I have. I've been to a couple openings there," Renge answered.

"Kyoya? Are you saying it's available?" He was on the edge of a fit. Renge better keep him calm.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. The owner has been quietly looking to sell. He doesn't want it bought by another company. He wants it to go to someone who will care for it like he did."

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said, "what is the Noguchi Gallery?" She completely ignored me.

"My darling Haruhi." Here it comes. A long-winded explanation that I could do in less than two minutes.

Fortunately, Renge broke in. "It's an amazing art gallery in downtown Tokyo. It's been around forever. Owned by the same family.

"There are several galleries. Some for hanging art, sculptures, and installations. Selling the artwork is a primary source of revenue.

"But it's more than an art gallery. They have a performance stage for orchestras, ballets, and plays. When a foreign performance comes to the city, they sometimes perform there.

"There are also music rooms to rent out. Instructors and their students can use them to practice." She leaned over and hugged Tamaki. "It's perfect."

"You know a lot about it, Renge-senpai," Chika commented.

"I've been to gallery openings and a play opening. I read the brochure," she shrugged.

.

Why is that jerk here? He could have told Tamaki-senpai all this during class. They're in the same one.

He purposefully did this at lunch. Did he know Haruhi-senpai would be here today? He could pretend he didn't know, then show up.

I'll have to talk to Takashi when he gets back from Sydney. Kyoya-senpai is pushing his way back into the group. He's practically won over Tamaki-senpai.

.

Does that motherfucker think I don't know what he's doing? Coming over here helping Tamaki-senpai. Showing his good side to Haruhi, thinking it will help him get her back. He must have known she'd be here.

Why won't they let me kill him? The fellas can get rid of the body. No one will ever find it. It would solve everything.

.

I wish Tamaki-senpai realized how much it hurts to see him talking to Kyoya-senpai like nothing happened. Like he didn't betray my trust in the worst way. Like he didn't threaten Hikaru and then follow through.

I don't want to be here.

"I'm going to the library. See you at club."

.

I watched Haru leave and knew I was the reason. Shit. I thought she'd be ready for this.

"Tamaki, we have an appointment Monday after class. I'll introduce you to Noguchi-san. After that, you're on your own. I'm sure your father and grandmother don't want me to help you."

"No, they don't."

"That doesn't mean that you have to do it yourself. Get a lawyer and an accountant. Have them help. Finding the right advisers is the key to a successful business."

"Thanks, Kyoya. You're the greatest!" And I didn't get away fast enough. I hate hugging.

.

**In the Library:**

"SLAM!"

This time she jumped in her seat and looked around. She's so scared, it's tasty.

This time all I did was knock some books of a shelf.

.

What is wrong with me? I jump at the littlest noise. Ritsu, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kasanoda-sama, and other security officers have agreed that I was not a target.

Why am I still scared?

Why am I still having nightmares?

.

xXx

.

**That Evening, Houshakuji Mansion:**

"WEEeeeeeeeeeee!"

Tamaki-kun is clearly enjoying himself roller skating around my ballroom. Giving him a childhood. That's what I've been doing.

Comicon, roller skating, creating a manga, crazy cosplays. Indulging him in his board games. The hippos definitely being the strangest. I know our children will be children. We won't let them grow up too fast.

"Wait for me!" I yelled as I sped across the floor.

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Kyoya and Haruhi:**

**Haruhi**: Now what does he want? Lunch today wasn't enough? "Hello, Senpai."

**Kyoya**: "Good evening, Haru."

**Haruhi**: …

**Kyoya**: "I wanted to apologize for lunch today."

**Haruhi**: "Really?"

**Kyoya**: "Yes. I didn't think you would be there, and I wanted to tell Tamaki about the business. I'm sorry I didn't turn around and walk away as soon as I saw you there." I'm pushing her too fast. I actually am sorry I did that today.

**Haruhi**: "Thank you for realizing it."

**Kyoya**: That's not forgiveness. Way too soon for that.

**Haruhi**: "Is there anything else, Senpai?"

**Kyoya**: She doesn't even use my name anymore. "Congratulations on beating my score on that English paper."

**Haruhi**: "Thanks." That was a hard one. Took way too much time.

**Kyoya**: "Do you have any more news about the shooting?"

**Haruhi**: "Which one?" Why is he even asking about this?

**Kyoya**: "Either."

**Haruhi**: "Why don't you ask Tamaki-senpai?"

**Kyoya**: "Haru…"

**Haruhi**: "Good night, Senpai," and I hung up the phone.

**Kyoya**: "Haru?" Great. Just fucking great.

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, January 22:**

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

My architectural history professor assigned us a paper. Visit ten examples of traditional architecture in Tokyo and describe why they are national treasures, what we think and feel about them, and changes we would make if we were building them.

I brought Cho-chan with me.

"Today was wonderful, Honey-kun. I'd seen some of those places, but never had the architecture explained to me."

"It was fun, right? What about this? Eating dinner with bunnies!"

She had a grey lop in her lap, petting him and playing with his ears.

"I had no idea places like this existed. Animal cafes? What will they think of next?"

"When Haru-chan told me about Ms. Bunny, I knew we should try it. I searched the web for other animal cafes in Tokyo. There are several. Birds, owls, hedgehogs, cats. There's even a penguin bar in Ikebukuro." (1)

"Maybe we should try all of them."

She's so cute. Dressed in pink jeans, white shirt, and pink coat. She'll have gray fur all over her.

Of course, none of these bunnies compare to Usa-chan. He'll always be the best bunny to me. I hope I'm not making him jealous, I had to hold each of them.

.

xXx

.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

I'm at our arcade checking up on business. Some syndicates have restaurants, some have bars, we have arcades.

We've increased security since the two shootings targeting the Kasanoda and Himura Syndicates. It's the worst kept secret that they are thinking about merging. Father is sure it's what the shootings are about.

Standing at the window looking out, I realized how wrong he is as two motorcycles came screaming by.

The last thing I heard was gunfire.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

A lot happening. Himura Syndicate shooting, Greek God/Goddess cosplay, print ads for Haruhi. Tamaki finds a business. Kasanoda and Shinobu go on a steamy date. Kyoya's still trying to redeem himself but messing around with Watanabe. Haruhi hangs up on him. And…another shooting.

Let me know what you think.

I realize Haruhi doing the print ads is a little OOC, but I did my best to make it reasonable. I've been playing with these characters for a year and a half, so their characters might grow and evolve, but shouldn't dramatically change – unless I do something overly cruel!

(1) These things really exist. I listed animals from some of the ones I found. Weird, Huh?

Anyone catch the reference to another anime?

.

**Next Chapter**:

What's up with the shootings? How will it impact our group?

And Haruhi gets ready for a very special weekend!

.


	9. Chapter 9 - Silver and Gold

**Author's Note**: Welcome back to the next chapter…Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 11/2/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 9: Gold and Silver**

.

_**Last time…**_

_**Somewhere in Tokyo:**_

_I'm at our arcade checking up on business. Some syndicates have restaurants, some have bars, we have arcades. _

_We've increased security since the two shootings targeting the Kasanoda and Himura Syndicates. It's worst kept secret that they are thinking about merging. Father is sure it's all about that._

_Standing at the window looking out, I realized how wrong he is as two motorcycles came screaming by._

_The last thing I heard was gunfire._

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, January 22 (Cont.):**

**Kasanoda Compound Security Office:**

"Are you shitting me?" I growled into the phone.

Turning to Fujii I told him to get Ritsu in here right now.

"Just tell me what happened!"

…

"Anything you need, just ask," I said, slamming down the phone.

"What is it Pops?"

"Another shooting. Kyomachi Syndicate main arcade."

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Anyone hurt?"

"Zenzo's dead."

"But he's the fucking heir!"

Staring at my son, I realized he looks so young. He's the heir to my syndicate and only 16.

"And that's why you go out with enough security to start a war." I pointed at the table, "Sit."

.

He was the heir. Not much older than I am. I think he's 22, maybe. Fuck me running.

"I spoke with Bunta, their boss. They're spearheading the investigation now."

"What?"

"Ritsu, their heir was killed. As traumatic as it was, you were shot and survived. They have the most blood drawn."

"Shit. OK." I know Pops is right, it just sucks. I'm not going to be the one that kills the motherfucker that shot me.

Fujii broke in. "Here's what we know so far. Two motorcycles, two guys on each one, dressed in black. Exactly like the others. Brick first then shooting. Zenzo was standing at the window. They wouldn't have known that. Probably not a direct target.

"Their security pursuit got the two that threw the brick. Managed to hit their back tire. Going so fast, they flipped several times. Both riders dead. No ID, fingerprints burned off. Tattoos blacked over."

"Who the fuck does that?" I asked. "We're proud of our ink and affiliation. And the fingerprint thing? That's just disgusting."

"The three security heads, me, Yamaguchi at the Himura Syndicate, and Saito at Kyomachi, have talked. Saito will keep us updated with daily reports and alerts as important stuff happens. We've offered any help needed. We all have skin in the game, but it's their right to take lead."

"Anything else, Fujii?" Pops asked. He looks older and tired.

"Not at this time. I sent over a liaison security officer. They'll keep us updated too."

"Fine. Make sure we know when the funeral is taking place. We should be there."

"Pops, guess it's not about the merger."

"Nope. We're all a target now. Question is, will they hit each one before they double back?"

.

xXx

.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

The chanting. My people are chanting for me.

"QUIET!"

They shut up and looked at me with adoring eyes.

"OUR THIRD MISSION IS COMPLETE. WE'VE KILLED THE KYOMACHI HEIR!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"TWO OF OUR OWN WERE KILLED! THEY SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES FOR THE CAUSE! THEY ARE HEROS!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"SUCCESS! THE GODS WANT US TO WIN! THE PLAN WILL CONTINUE!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"DRINK UP AND CELEBRATE! NEXT WEEK WE GO INTO BATTLE AGAIN! AND WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

We'll move locations tomorrow. My people had better not be hung over if they know what's good for them.

Our fallen will be identified, but it will take time.

Those fuckers will never find us.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, January 23:**

**Public Library:**

"It's been forever since we had a Sunday together, Haruhi."

"Yes. I've been helping you with your English on Wednesday nights, but Sundays we have to ourselves." She looked around the library. "Except for security."

She'll get used to it. Eiji and Tetsuya are in here with us. Tetsuya at our table, and Eiji near the front. I know there are a couple more here somewhere, but I don't see them.

"Haruhi, I need to tell you something, but don't get scared."

"OKaaaaaay." Her eyes widened, and her face turned a shade whiter.

"Fuck it. There was another shooting last night. Completely different syndicate, the Kyomachi Syndicate."

"Was anyone hurt?" She's taking this well. Is she numb to everything now?

"Their heir, Zenzo, was shot and killed. Don't think that was their goal. He just happened to be standing at the window when they drove by."

"I'm so sorry, Ritsu." She reached across the table and took my hand. "Did you know him?"

How many people would be sympathetic hearing a yakuza heir died. Bet the cops are celebrating…and bracing for a war. "Barely. He's a few years older than me, and our syndicates never were close."

She squeezed my hand and pulled hers back. "Any leads on who's doing this?"

"No, but now that a third is involved, there's no way you are connected. You can relax about that."

"Good," she sighed.

We went back to our studying for a while until Haruhi asked, "What do you know about buying cars, Ritsu?"

My eyes darted to her and even Tetsuya was paying attention.

"Who wants to buy a car?"

"I do."

"For what? You can't drive."

"It's a present for my dad. I think I have enough saved from my salary at Petto Chinmi. After everything he's done for me, I want to do this for him."

.

Miss Haruhi has always been something special. Most teenagers are expecting their parents to buy them a car.

I continued to listen to the two kids.

"That's a great idea. Does he have a license?"

"Yes. We had a car when mom died. Had to sell it within a year. Couldn't afford it and needed the money."

I forget how hard her childhood must have been.

"So, what kind of car and how much can you spend?"

She didn't have much but wasn't looking for what the Young Lord would consider to be a 'car'. Just wants a sedan that's safe, comfortable, and gets good mileage. Prefer not to buy used. Sensible girl.

I wasn't sure the Young Lord would remember about our sales lot, but he did.

"The Syndicate has a car dealership. It's a legal business and supplies us with cars. All our vehicles are legit."

"I don't want any special deals."

He smirked at her. I was expecting the same answer. "Nothing that the general public wouldn't be eligible for."

"That will work. Can we talk more about this later? I need to get my physics done."

"Sure."

They continued until someone interrupted them.

.

"Fujioka-san, it's good to see you."

"Gorou-senpai. How have you been?"

"Fine. My mother is enjoying her job. Thank you so much for hiring her," he said with a bow.

"I'm glad she's enjoying it. Our marketing department has improved greatly. But I wouldn't have hired her if she wasn't qualified. I'm glad she was."

"We are too. Thank you for reviewing my paper last week."

"You're welcome. Are you here to study? Would you like to join us?"

I remember this guy. She introduced us once when we were all here. Some college kid she ran into who helped her with her physics. Good thing Tetsuya's here. Don't know what this guy is up to.

"Thank you. I can help with your physics."

He stayed with us for about an hour, helping her with physics and getting help, along with me, on his English. Maybe he's not the creep I thought he was.

"Thanks, Fujioka-san. I need to leave to meet some friends."

"Thank you, Gorou-senpai. I would not have finished this problem set so quickly without you."

.

I'm getting hungry. Big surprise. "Ritsu, has the noodle place been repaired?"

"Yes, but we're not going there. I'm never taking you there again."

He's right. He shouldn't.

"How am I going to live without noodles?" Then an idea struck me. Can they see the bulb over my head? "I know – now I can get the recipes!"

Both he and Tetsuya burst out laughing. "Haruhi, you're so cute, but there's no way that cook is giving away her family's secret recipe. Just no way."

I must have been pouting because Ritsu leaned over the table and pinched my cheek. "Don't worry, glutton. They can always be brought to you."

"I don't want to create additional work for anyone."

When is she going to realize that all of us would do anything for her, including jumping in front of a bullet?

"How about this, I'll bring some for lunch tomorrow?"

"Great idea!" I swear she's drooling.

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Kasanoda Ryuu and Himura Junto (the fathers):**

**Ryuu**: "Who's been shot now?"

**Junto**: "Calm down. Nothing new. Just wanted to touch base."

**Ryuu**: "Good. I'm fucking sick of this 'Ronin' motherfucker."

**Junto**: "Get in line."

**Ryuu**: "So…"

**Junto**: "It's not the merger. It's war on all of us."

**Ryuu**: "Yeah."

**Junto**: "So, your kid brought mine back on Thursday night. She was flushed and her hair was all messed up. So was his."

**Ryuu**: "Guess he straightened himself out before he came home, but he did practically run for the shower."

**Junto**: "Good."

**Ryuu**: "Good?"

**Junto**: "Progress but not too much progress."

**Ryuu**: "Yeah. Should we get the contract done sooner than we planned?"

**Junto**: "I don't want to do anything until we know who's attacking us."

**Ryuu**: "Good point."

**Junto**: "Anyway, just thought you should know."

**Ryuu**: "Do you want me to talk to Ritsu and slow him down?"

**Junto**: "If you want. Shinobu can take care of herself."

**Ryuu**: "I'll check in with him. Make it not sound like a big deal."

**Junto**: "Fine."

**Ryuu**: "Good night."

**Junto**: "Bye."

.

xXx

.

**Monday, January 24:**

**Host Club:**

"Congratulations!"

Mori-senpai and Satoshi came in and were covered in glitter and given balloons.

Being his girlfriend, I thought I could keep Tamaki-kun under control and not have this crazy of a celebration. What can I say? He talked me into it. It wasn't difficult.

Satoshi ran over to his group of guests. He picked each up, swung them around, and kissed them on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Satoshi!"

"A silver medal!"

"Did you bring it with you?"

He took it off and let each of them wear it for a few minutes.

Mori-senpai is much calmer. Why was he named the 'wild' host anyway?

He accepted congratulations from his guests and smiled at each of them. For him, that's the equivalent of giving a hug.

Tamaki-kun couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have footage of both the semifinals and finals. Please gather around the screen over here. We can watch our athletes move closer to the Olympics!"

Satoshi grabbed his guests and rushed over. Mori-senpai stood and walked quietly.

.

xXx

.

**That Evening, Phone Call Between Kyoya and Haruhi:**

**Haruhi**: "Hello, Senpai."

**Kyoya**: "Good Evening, Haru."

**Haruhi**: "Can I help you with something?"

**Kyoya**: All business. She used to be breathless talking to me. "I wanted to talk to you. Just hear your voice."

**Haruhi**: "Well, you've heard it." Is he trying to torture me?

**Kyoya**: "Haru, is there any way we can put this anger behind us?"

**Haruhi**: "I'm not sure, Senpai. I don't know what your motivations are."

**Kyoya**: "I want to start over. I know I hurt you, but I want to move beyond that. I want you in my life again."

**Haruhi**: Selfish. All he says is 'I'…'I'…'I'. "I'd still be there if you didn't ruin things."

**Kyoya**: "Damaging my relationship with you is the biggest regret I have, Haru." I've never done anything worse. I had to lose her to know.

**Haruhi**: "Damage implies there's a way to rebuild. I said ruin." It's gone. Can't he see that?

**Kyoya**: "Even ruins can be demolished and rebuilt, usually stronger."

**Haruhi**: "We aren't a building, Senpai. When trust is rebuilt, it's never stronger."

**Kyoya**: "That doesn't mean I don't want to try. You know I enjoy a challenge."

**Haruhi**: "If you only see me as a challenge, you haven't learned a thing. I'm not a game of chess. I'm not a business merger." Do I have to hit him over the head for him to realize I'm a person?

**Kyoya**: "I apologize. That's not what I meant. I meant that I won't be backing down." Ever.

**Haruhi**: "Even if I asked you too?"

**Kyoya**: "Is that what you truly want?" Please say no.

**Haruhi**: "I'm not sure. We had something wonderful once." Why didn't I say no?

**Kyoya**: "Is there anything I can do to get it back?"

**Haruhi**: …

**Kyoya**: "Haru. Anything?" I'll do anything. You just have to ask. Please.

**Haruhi**: "There is one thing…" He better do this.

**Kyoya**: "Name it."

**Haruhi**: "Stop calling me 'Haru'. You lost your right to that name months ago."

**Kyoya**: "I'm sorry, Haruhi."

**Haruhi**: "It's a small thing, Senpai, but it means a lot to me." It hurts me every time he says it. Reminds me of the good times, and it's a knife in the heart every time.

**Kyoya**: "Thank you for the chance." I wasn't expecting anything. I thought she'd hang up.

**Haruhi**: "This isn't a chance. This is a request for respect."

**Kyoya**: "Either way, thank you."

**Haruhi**: "You're welcome."

**Kyoya**: "Would you do something for me?"

**Haruhi**: "What?" What could he possibly think I'd do for him?

**Kyoya**: "Please call me Kyoya again. Even with the 'senpai'. I miss hearing you say my name."

**Haruhi**: I couldn't help a small laugh. "Alright, Kyoya-senpai. If you can extend me the courtesy of using my name, I'll use yours." I suppose it's only fair.

**Kyoya**: "Thank you. It means a lot to me also, Haruhi."

**Haruhi**: "Is that all?"

**Kyoya**: "I was hoping you'd tell me how the club is doing. I feel disconnected."

**Haruhi**: "That's your own doing, Sen…Kyoya-senpai."

**Kyoya**: "It is. And I regret it. I just want to know how things are going. You don't have to tell me any secrets." I just want to hear to talk to me.

**Haruhi**: "We don't have secrets, but I'll tell you some things"

**Kyoya**: "Thanks." You have no idea how much this means.

**Haruhi**: "Cosplay this week is going to be…"

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, January 25:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"What's the charity today?" Kyoya-senpai said as he handed me his envelope. He could just read the Monday school paper, but I'm sure he's too busy running the Ootori Conglomerate.

"Haruhi found this one," Satoshi said. "It's called 'Playground of Hope'. They provide cost effective play equipment so communities can have a place for their kids to play. They focus on areas of natural and man-made disasters."

"Sounds like something Mori-senpai's company would support."

"Exactly! She brought it up at their last board meeting."

He looked around and asked, "Where is Haru?"

Jerk. Hasn't he figures out she hates that? I answered, "Petto Chinmi board meeting."

"Thanks, Chika. You and the Club are doing great things with the 'Bring your Lunch Tuesday'."

He doesn't need to tell me that. I know. "Thanks," I said in a monotone.

"Tamaki," he changed the subject, "how are the purchase negotiations going?"

"Should be finalized this week. I wasted no time. My lawyer and accountant have helped create a deal beneficial to both of us. I can't wait to own it."

Kyoya-senpai smirked at Tamaki-senpai. Like he was looking at a child. "Remember, there's a lot more to it than you think."

"I'll be ready. I'll be the best owner!"

"I'm sure you will." He gave Tamaki-senpai a pat on the shoulder. Again, in a condescending manner, but he's too much of an idiot to know that.

"I should be going. Congratulations, Satoshi. Please take my congratulations to Mori-senpai as well."

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I will."

.

He's so…I don't know. Why can't I kill him?

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Board Meeting:**

Watching Haruhi run the meeting…she's improved so much. More confidence, more knowledge, more focus. When she invited me to her board, I thought she wanted me to be her safety net. Catch her if she did something wrong. If that was her plan, it wasn't necessary. I haven't stepped in once. Don't think Tanaki-san has either.

"That should wrap up the five-year plan. I want to thank all of you for your time and expertise. I also want to praise my staff team for all their hard work. They fit this responsibility around their current workload and did not disappoint." Haruhi went on to read their names. Very good. There will be a record of this in the minutes. She learns quickly. Always praise your staff.

"My wish is for successful expansion and a growing company. This plan puts us on that track. As there were a few small adjustments requested, I'll sign off on the final plan on Friday."

She looked around the room, a sense of pride in her eyes. The board members had truly warmed up to her. Haruhi will grow this company and be proud of herself and her staff.

"Any questions?"

One of the younger board members spoke up, "Fujioka-sama, do you have any plans to visit our factories in South Korea?"

Surprise crossed her face, and I could tell she'd never thought of it.

"I suppose I should," she said. "I'll need a passport." That was more to herself.

"I'd like to join you for that trip."

"I'll let you know when it's scheduled," she smiled.

After more discussion on adjustments to the budget to allow for the growth, she closed the meeting.

.

**Petto Chinmi Pet Store:**

"Thanks for coming along, Mori-senpai."

"No problem."

Mori-senpai drove Eiji and me today. I explained that I wanted to do a spot check on one of our stores and he agreed to come along.

"Welcome to Petto Chinmi. Your resource for all your pet's needs. How can I help you?" Well, the staff are polite and cheerful.

"I'm thinking about getting a puppy. Could you tell me what I would need and what's involved?"

The employee led me over to the correct section and explained nutrition, training, and general life with an energetic puppy. I saw Mori-senpai wander through the cat section. He had declined help when asked. Eiji kept his eyes on the people.

.

**Mori's Car:**

"What did you think, Mori-senpai?"

"Clean. Well stocked. Friendly. No complaints."

"And you, Eiji?"

I was shocked she asked. Not used to my charges asking my opinion. She's truly one of a kind.

"I didn't look at the products, Miss Haruhi. The security was satisfactory. Cameras, locks, and lines of sight."

"Thank you. I hadn't thought to check that and wouldn't have known how."

Takashi-sama turned to her and asked, "Haruhi, do you really want a puppy."

"Maybe. It's a lot of work, training and walking the dog. Plus, the expense, but I'm sure I can buy my food for cost." She smirked at him to show she was joking. Of course, she can get food for cost.

"I guess the biggest limiting factor is our apartment complex doesn't allow pets."

I heard him laugh. "You do realize I own the place. I'm sure Satoshi and I can make an exception for you."

"No, you won't."

Just what I expected her answer to be…

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, January 26:**

**Host Club:**

"Oh Tamaki, what beautiful long fangs you have."

"The better to bite you with, my dear." He pulled her into a dip and nibbled on her neck. He better nibble on mine later. I'm jealous. I'll have him bring that costume home and we can play vampire and the helpless maiden.

Vampire Knight is a strange anime. I've watched and read it. Any manga author should read the popular ones. I like the fanfiction better. Zero and Kaname make a much better couple.

"Earth to Renge…"

"Sorry, Satoshi."

"I know you're not in costume, but could you join Haruhi-senpai? At least until the performance. She needs help with those perverts."

"No problem. I think they're afraid of me."

.

Dressed as Yagari Toga, I walked around the room threatening the vampires and being dashing in my eyepatch. The ladies love it.

"Oh, Satoshi…I mean Yagari…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Will you protect me from Ichijo? I think he's thirsty."

Ug. Sometimes these girls get waaaay to into this stuff. Chika was Ichijo Takuma, and I'm sure he didn't threaten to drink her blood.

"Hey, Ichijo!" I hollered. "Stop drinking the guests!" I had a shotgun (fake) on my back but pulled a knife (rubber) out and pointed it at him. "Stick to the blood tablets, you leach!"

"My hero, Yagari-san." I kissed her knuckles and sent her on her way. I continued around the room.

I could hear Headmaster Cross from over here. "But Kaname, surely you want some cake?"

"Not now. I'll drink blood tablets."

Takashi and Mitsukuni were in a mockup of the Chairman's office having one of their meetings. The girls were giggling at Mitsukuni's ways…so much like that crazy headmaster.

"Akatsuki, you must protect me from Rima and her advances. I only want you."

"Don't worry, Shiki. She'll never have you. You're mine and mine alone."

Would have preferred the twins to be Kain and Aido. Seemed like there was something going on there, even if Kain was depressed over Ruka. But, no, Tamaki-senpai had to be Aido.

"You're my idol, Tamaki-kun. With your hair and good looks, you're perfect for Aido Hanabusa."

"Yes, and so princely."

"Are you thirsty?"

"My darlings, I'd love to take you somewhere quiet and sample your sweet life force, but Kaname-sama would punish me."

Yuck. I'm all for flattering the girls, but he can be kinda slimy when he does it.

"Hey, Asshole, what's with the hair?"

Wish she'd tone it down in here, but his other guests seem to like it. Sorta like watching a train wreck.

"Don't you like it? Can't be Zero without silver hair."

Kasanoda-senpai was an obvious choice for Zero. Not only was he the only one left, but with his gun skills, he resembles the hunter. He was spinning a fake Bloody Rose in his hand.

"You better not be drinking from Yuki."

"Why, jealous?"

"Go to hell."

"Nope, can't go. Satan still has that restraining order against me."

That was a good one.

"Asshole."

That brings us to Haruhi-senpai. Dressed as Cross Yuki, she really looks hot. After she demanded that the twins make the skirt longer than in the anime, she agreed to be the love interest between Kaname and Zero. Or between Takashi and Kasanoda-senpai.

As club came to a close, I gave Kaname and Zero the signal and nodded to Renge-senpai that she could step away. She knew what was coming and didn't want to get dirty.

The guys stood and stalked over to Yuki, coming at her from different sides. I watched as the room went silent and the boys in her area watched while practically drooling.

Kaname and Zero came up on either side of her. Each put a hand on her head and leaned it back. Then they bent over and bit her neck. Not really, but those blood caplets are convincing.

It had taken all the negotiating skills Renge-senpai had to get Haruhi-senpai to make some kind of positive noise. I think everyone was shocked at how sensual her 'Yes' sounded. I know I was. Bet she didn't even realize it.

As soon as Takashi and Kasanoda-senpai stood up, I clapped my hands and announced the end of the club for the day.

All the guests groaned.

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

"Meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Tamaki-kun, are you sure?"

"I haven't tried it yet, Renge-chan."

"Burger and fries."

"Blueberry pancakes with whipped cream."

"Grilled fish of the day."

"Loaded fries."

"Kaoru, Hikaru, really? Do you even know what they are?"

"Yeah, they sound good."

"Whatever. Club sandwich."

"Cobb salad."

The ordering took the longest with this group. Sometimes they change their minds, sometimes they don't order in the way they want their checks split. Some of them always want to try something new and others have favorites.

After getting over my initial annoyance of serving them, I realized that they're good kids. And great tippers. I always end up with about as much as their check was. They also aren't hard on the eyes.

That Satoshi-kun has never brought a date. He's too young for me, but a girl can fantasize, right?

We'd added a few things since last week. Mainly on the dessert menu. That little kid will be excited.

"Save room for dessert. There's some new goodies on the menu!"

"Yea! Cho-chan, did you hear that!"

Strange bunch.

Moving on to my next table, this guy is always here when they are. I'm sure he thinks he's fooling me, but I know it's him every time. He shows up as a woman, as a businessman, a college kid with books…lots of things. Never seen him do anything bad, just weird.

I turned both orders in and Rin smirked, "It's that gang of kids again, isn't it?"

"Every Wednesday."

"The girl's cute."

"She's at least ten years younger than you, you pervert."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jerk.

.

"Haruhi, don't forget about the photo shoot on Saturday."

"Darn. I was hoping you'd forget, Kaoru."

"Never happen, gorgeous."

I smacked Kaoru-kun in the arm and said, "Hey! I'm sitting right here." He knew I was joking.

"Sorry, Naoko-chan. You're the most beautiful girl here."

Everyone groaned.

"Same logistics as before. Car will pick you and Ranka up at ten and bring you to the studio. It will take all day, and we'll serve a working lunch." He looked around at the rest of us. "Expecting some of you there too. Renge, Yuki, Naoko-chan, Cho-senpai, and Keiko-senpai."

Cho and Keiko begged off. They have plans. The rest of us confirmed. Ranka-san was squealing, he's so happy.

.

xXx

.

**Email from Haruhi to Yoshida-san (Dog Breeder):**

_Yoshida-san,_

_I've spoken with the organizers of the dog show in Yokohama scheduled for February 12. _

_While there are no sponsorship opportunities for specific areas, there was a package available for the overall show. I've agreed to a 1 million yen (~$10k) donation. Our company name and logo will be displayed and printed into the program. They request a representative. I, along with my Associate Executive Director, will be attending._

_Below are the details for the show. Please let me know if you'd like to attend as well. Your entrance ticket and expenses will be covered by Petto Chinmi as a thank you for all your assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_Fujioka Haruhi_

_President and CEO_

_Petto Chinmi_

.

xXx

.

**Email from Watanabe to Kyoya:**

_Senpai:_

_Vampire Knight cosplay today [description of characters, costumes, reactions, and performance]._

_Study session quiet._

_Diner for dinner. Kaoru reminded Haruhi about photo shoot this weekend. Ranka-san, Renge, Yuki-chan, and I will also attend._

_No other discussion of interest._

_Watanabe_

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, January 27:**

**Ouran Hallway Between Classes:**

"SLAM!"

"Haruhi, are you alright? You're jumpy today."

"Sorry, Kaoru. Just surprised by the noise."

"It was just someone who dropped their books."

"I know."

.

xXx

.

**A Law Office in Downtown Tokyo:**

"Congratulations, Suoh-sama. You are now the owner of the Noguchi Gallery."

I shook hands all around and smiled. I own a business. A wonderful, trendy, traditional, business centered in the Arts. Nothing could be better for me.

"Suoh-san, if you need background information or assistance during the transition, please let me be of service. My family has owned the gallery for generations, and I wish for its continued success."

I bowed formally to Noguchi-san. "It's a privilege to continue your legacy, Noguchi-san. I will contact you if needed."

After my favorable first impression, Noguchi-san was pleased to sell. It's too bad his only grandson does not want to continue the gallery. I plan to update certain things, but to maintain his integrity and reputation. I was surprised he allowed me to retain the name.

.

xXx

.

**The Best and Most Expensive Restaurant in Tokyo:**

"Dance with me, Renge-chan."

"I'd love to."

Tamaki-kun led me to the dance floor and spun me into the dance. A nice slow, romantic song allowing us to hold each other tight and just be.

He finalized his business purchase today and received a congratulatory note from his father. He was just as excited by the note as the purchase.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you, Renge. I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I want us to be together forever."

"We will. That contract will be done. You'll propose. Then we'll have the wedding of the century."

"After that, it will be us. Us together all day and all night. Then children. Then grandchildren."

I'm sure I was glowing as I smiled up at him. It was a rocky start, but we found each other at the end.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, January 28:**

**Lunch at the Diner:**

Miss Haruhi and I walked from Ouran to their favorite diner for the meeting with her business associate. I sat at the counter. I can see the entire diner from this seat.

.

"With your signature on the five-year plan, the departments can start their tasks."

"Thank you for all your help, Tanaki-san. I'm very interested to hear what their research turns up."

"Visiting our factories in South Korea was mentioned at the board meeting. With our new initiative into supplements, you should go. It will be valuable for both sides."

"Interesting. I'll need to apply for a passport. I'll get that done in February."

I sometimes forget her background. To me, it's odd that someone doesn't have a passport. She's come such a long way.

.

That's him. In the kitchen. That's the pervert who harassed Miss Haruhi at the supermarket.

I wondered why his picture seemed familiar. Simply couldn't place him. I'll report this up the chain as soon as we get back to Ouran. I wonder what they will decide to do with him.

Must check in with Suoh security. They did the security and background checks on the diner.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Haruhi-san, can I join your group for tutoring again? This Modern Japanese report is kicking my ass."

"Of course, Shinobu-san. Anytime."

Today is going to be so boring. My girl is sitting over there with Haruhi and those perverts.

My girl? Did I just call Shinobu my girl? I guess she is. We've had our tongues down each other's throats, I practically got her shirt off, we might have gone further if I hadn't stopped it.

She better be my girl. I know I'm not seeing anyone else. If she's seeing some other guy behind my back, I'll kill him.

.

I thanked Haruhi-san for helping me with my report. She's sweet. Innocent. How did she and Asshole ever become friends?

Renge-san came up to us and said, "Haruhi, I can't wait for tomorrow. It will be so glamorous. You shooting print ads for the Hitachiin Label!"

Haruhi-san? A model? That's new.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Renge. Hopefully, enough for both of us."

"Oh, you're so negative. What girl wouldn't want to dress up in designer clothes and have their picture taken?"

Surprisingly, both Haruhi-san and I said, "Me," at the same time. Don't get me wrong, all my clothes are designer, but I'd never want to be a model. Why would she agree to it?

With our in-unison answer, I think Renge realized I was there. "Shinobu-san, you wouldn't?"

"No. It's not for me. Besides, I don't want my picture everywhere."

She tilted her head and thought for a second. "True, hadn't thought of that."

"Would you like to come watch, Shinobu-san," Haruhi-san asked.

Can't think of anything I'd want to do less. Don't want to be a rude bitch, though. No reason to be. "Thanks for the offer, Haruhi-san, but I have other plans."

The smirk she gave me showed she knew exactly why I wasn't coming. She's kinda fun. "I wouldn't mind seeing the final product."

"Oh, you'll see them everywhere," Renge-san squealed. "Billboards, magazines, newspapers, bus and train ads, everywhere!"

Haruhi-san went white. "Everywhere? I thought it was just fashion magazines."

"Talk to Kaoru. I may be wrong," Renge said, trying to backpedal, realizing her mistake. Then she took off.

"Sorry about that, Haruhi-san." I couldn't help myself. "Why did you want to become a model?"

"I don't. I agreed to help Kaoru with this line only. It's business clothes targeted at commoner women." Ah, that makes sense.

"Sounds like a good match."

She nodded and changed the subject. "Shinobu-san, Ritsu and I have been good friends for a while. I'd hate to see him get hurt."

Damn, that took balls. Saying that to a yakuza heir. Must really care about that asshole.

"I have no plans to hurt him. We're having fun together. Not sure where this is going, but I don't want to hurt him."

I know where our fathers' want this to go, but that's not public knowledge and not a done deal.

"That's good to know."

Since the club was over, I offered her a ride home. It's interesting to talk to her.

"Thanks, but not today. I have a ride already."

"OK. Have a good weekend."

"You too."

.

xXx

.

**Himura SUV:**

Haruhi-san looks weak and helpless but stands up for her friends and doesn't take any shit. I've seen her put that Suoh idiot in his place without batting an eye.

Took a lot for her to stand up to me for Ritsu. She earned my respect right then.

Ritsu said she's the most loyal friend anyone could have.

As his friend, I should know her better. Bet we could be friends too.

.

xXx

.

**That Evening:**

"Matsui come over here. I'm initiating a video call with the host club security contacts."

"Sure thing, Eiji. Something bad?"

"Not sure."

We'd set this up a long time ago. A shared security forum and video capability. With those kids together all the time, it's best to know what's going on. We can coordinate coverage this way too.

"You've never been on one of these, have you."

"No."

"We refer to the security by family name. That way, any representative of the security force can be on the call and everyone knows who's talking."

"Oh, good idea."

"It was the Haninozuka's. They came up with this."

.

**Video Call:**

**Fujioka** (Eiji): "I've identified the pervert that harassed Miss Haruhi in the street last week."

**Morinozuka**: "Who?"

**Fujioka**: "It's one of the cooks from the diner. Suzuki Rin. Suoh, your team did the background on them."

**Suoh**: "We did. Nothing popped. Let me pull the file."

**Hitachiin**: "You're saying that that person recognized her from the diner and then saw her in the supermarket?"

**Kasanoda**: "Duh."

**Suoh**: "Suzuki…No priors. Twenty-nine. No college. Barely finished high school. No problems in his background."

**Haninozuka**: "We need a deep dive on him. Especially, past girlfriends."

**Fujioka**: "Agreed."

**Suoh**: "Since we've already started, we'll do it. We'll post as we find information."

**Morinozuka**: "Do we need to do something about him now?"

**Fujioka**: "Her detail is solid. He can't harass her again."

**Kasanoda**: "He could put something in her food."

**Suoh**: "Aren't you the suspicious one."

**Hitachiin**: "Think about who he works for."

**Suoh**: "Oh, yeah."

**Fujioka**: "They aren't going back to the diner until Wednesday. Let's see what the deep dive turns up and decide on Tuesday. If we need to get him fired, we'll have time."

**Haninozuka**: "That works."

**Fujioka**: "Fine. I'll keep you updated through the board."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, January 29:**

**Late Morning, Morinozuka Estate:**

The four of us were training in the dojo when Takashi's phone rang. From the look on his face, it wasn't Haruhi-senpai.

"I'll be right there."

"Takashi!" the Alien called. "What's wrong?"

He turned and his eyes were dark. His mouth was a hard line. "Surprise health inspection at the nightclub. I'm going in."

"Chika, another bad tip?" Satoshi asked me.

"I hope not."

.

xXx

.

**The Hottest Nightclub in Tokyo:**

"Morinozuka-sama, the inspectors are in the kitchen," my manager, Wilkinson Tom, told me. Bringing on an American was a wise choice. Adding an American flair brought the young adults in like flies to honey.

"Hn," I answered and strode into the kitchen with Tom-san following me.

"Are you the owner?"

"Hn." This inspector looked out for blood. Short, balding, and angry. Great.

"We received a tip that your establishment was not up to standards. It's been shut down until my inspection is complete."

I let Tom-san take point. "How long will that be?"

"As long as it takes," he sneered.

"It will delay our opening."

"Depending on what I find during my inspection, you may not be opening for a while or ever again."

Seems to have a personal grudge against the club or me. Why?

"I'm going to call our lawyer," I said to Tom-san and walked out of the kitchen.

.

Twenty minutes later, my lawyer, Tom-san, and I were shadowing the inspectors. The same thought kept running through my mind…another bad tip. Another bad tip against one of the Host Club members. What is going on?

They were almost through inspecting the restrooms. I employ the best. I'm not concerned about what he could find, just how long this was going to take. If word gets out, even if nothing is found, it could cripple the club.

"Inspector, may I suggest you look over one of the bars next? If it clears, the bartenders can prep for tonight while you inspect the kitchen." That was from my lawyer. Good idea, but I'm expecting a 'no' just because we asked for it.

"No. I'll go in order of my checklist."

Thought so.

.

An hour later, Tom-san had called in all available staff. They're busy doing any prep work that can be done on the floors and waiting to flood the kitchen and bars when this inspector is finished.

My lawyer has also called back to his office to have them trace the tip and why the inspector has a grudge. Haven't heard back yet.

"I've just finished the freezer and cooler. Moving on to the stove top."

Tom-san whispered at me, "This is going to take forever. All our routine inspections have had at least six inspectors and taken less than two hours."

.

Two hours later the bars were finally finished, and prep began. Everything we could do without needing the kitchen. The bar had its own dishwashers, glassware, and food prep area for garnishes. Liquor was restocked the night before. Mixers had been delivered during the inspection and were now being brought in. Garnishes had to be prepped.

"Morinozuka-sama," my lawyer said, "I've spoken with my office. This inspector insisted on coming with minimal assistance. We were told by his superiors that he will be written up for that."

"Hn."

"As for why, they are still researching. His colleagues we were able to talk to so far do not know."

"Perhaps he was denied admittance one night," Tom-san suggested.

"Does he look like someone who'd want to come here?" one of the bartenders asked.

"No."

"Maybe it was his kid?" the bartender suggested.

"Hn."

.

After another hour, the inspection was finally finished.

"Morinozuka-san, I've finished and have found two things that need to be remedied. They are small and will not cause me to close your club down." He looked disappointed. "A full copy of my report will be sent as soon as it's filed. Your staff are now allowed in the kitchen."

A stampede of cooks, prep workers, dishwashers, servers, bus-persons, and others headed for the kitchen. Three hours late. They should have begun prepping three hours ago.

I have amazing staff. They've worked hard over the last year to make the club successful. They won't drop this ball.

The inspector and his assistants took their time walking out of the club. Finally, the door closed behind them. Tom-san locked it.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"I have no idea. My staff are still researching. They might not have the full answer until Monday."

Just then my lawyer's phone rang, "Hello."

…

"Great. Just great. Thanks for figuring it out. You can go home now."

He hung up, turned to me, and grimaced, "His son. His son was dismissed from your dojo several months ago for dishonorable conduct."

"Shit!" Tom-san exclaimed. "That's a conflict. He should have never been the inspector for this club."

"I agree. I'll be speaking with his superiors on Monday. I will have this whole inspection expunged."

"For all we know, he fabricated the tip," Tom-san said.

After another half-hour of conversation, my lawyer left, and Tom-san went to check on the kitchen and bars. I went to my third-floor office and stared out the window.

Was the inspector responsible for the tip or is it connected to all the other instances? If it's connected, why are they happening? What is the common thread, besides the host club? Who is doing this?

We need answers whether or not today's tip is connected.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

So, we have a third shooting, and someone is killed. Don't strain your brain, you haven't heard of that syndicate before.

Ritsu and Haruhi talking about a car…interesting

Too bad she can never get her hands on those noodle recipes.

Had to do a Vampire Knight cosplay. It was the first manga I read and got me started on this path. The crazy path.

Dog show in February? And Yoshida-san is going?

Now we know where that pervert saw Haruhi. Did you catch it during dinner after Vampire Knight cosplay?

If anyone out there works in a restaurant or bar, please don't nitpick the stuff I said about prep, etc. at the nightclub. I don't know anything about it and tried to be as vague as possible. Sorry if there are glaring mistakes.

Those bad tips are growing. What's up with that? Ideas? Suggestions for further annoying tips? (I have a bunch, but yours are probably better.)

Gotta give a bunch of credit to my dad. We kick around plot ideas and I read him the chapters for his opinion. This wouldn't be near as fun without him…but he doesn't know about the lemon story.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Photo shoot, Ranka gets his car, and a HUGE surprise!

.


	10. Chapter 10 - Haruhi's Birthday

**Author's Note**: Welcome back. Don't hate me for this chapter. You only have to wait a week.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 11/9/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language. Some Violence, mild.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 10: Haruhi's Birthday**

.

**Saturday, January 29:**

**Late Afternoon, Hitachiin Studio:**

"Wonderful shoot, Kaoru," I said, giving my youngest a hug. He's going to be a bright light in fashion around the world.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Yea, little brother. Great pics. I was worried about Haruhi."

"She's a natural! You did sign her exclusively?"

"Of course, Mom. The contract's nice and tight, but she'd never want to model for anyone else. The hoops I had to jump through…no one else ever would."

"They are worth it. The novelty alone will set you apart. And your market will love it. Having someone they can relate to…perfect."

"You integrated the charities into the pictures well. I wasn't sure that would work," Hika said.

I smiled thinking of Haruhi-chan. No one else could convince my son to include charities into his pictures. What a fantastic idea! Depending on how it's received, I might have to try it.

"Me either," Kaoru said. "Should have known it would be a good thing. Haruhi's rarely wrong."

"Except about Kyoya-senpai."

"Yeah, but they're over now."

"Not if he has anything to say about it."

What? "Is that Ootori still after her? What is he thinking?"

I listened as my sons told me about his lunch visits and the things he says. He's backing off and starting over? Haruhi-chan's too smart for that. It will never work.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Limo:**

I can't believe those rich bastards made us ride in a limo. Eiji has a regular car we could be using, but no…those crazy twins had to use a limo. Dad loves the fanciness of it. Guess I'll suck it up for him. He's done so much for me.

"Haruhi, wasn't that amazing!?" he squealed, practically jumping up and down on the seat. "My beautiful daughter having her own photo shoot. You'll be a famous model! Your mother would be so proud!" He threw his arms around me in a crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry, Honey." He relaxed his grip but didn't let go. "I'm just so happy!"

"Why would Mom be proud of me being a model? I want to be a lawyer like her."

"Oh, Darling," he sighed as he squeezed again. "She'd be proud of the things that are coming out of it. Commoner models. Charities featured in the ads. The donated money and clothes. She's be so proud of you."

I hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

.

Kotoko, I know you're watching us. I know you're proud of our daughter. I did my best after you left, but it's your influence that has made her the young woman she is today.

Did you see the photo shoot today? Our daughter in long hair, makeup, and amazing business clothes. She looked so professional.

I was impressed by the detail Kaoru-kun had in his settings. The mock office had artwork done by those amazing kids. Haruhi was giving a presentation in front of a conference table full of men, all commoner models. She was so confident, in her element.

They even did a setup outside showing her coming out of a taxi, ready for court. Amazing.

Looking down at her face, I'm struck again by just how young she is. Almost 17, but I still see the seven-year-old there, taking care of me. She grew up too fast.

.

xXx

.

**That evening, some had a lot on their minds:**

**Mori and Chika:**

"You really think the inspector fabricated the tip?"

"No," I said. "I think whoever is doing this managed to direct the tip to him."

"I've been keeping notes. I'll list the incidents, you tell me if I've missed any," Chika said.

"Liquor license at Ranka-san's bar, the twin's boat…"

"Yacht."

"Nuts. Haruhi-senpai's got me doing it. Yacht. Tamaki-senpai's driver. Mitsukuni's underage drinking, and today, your bar."

"That's it, so far."

"So far…yeah, that's the problem." Chika sighed and continued, "Who hasn't been targeted?"

"Technically, I've been targeted twice. First, Ranka-san's bar and today. The twins, Tamaki, and Mitsukuni all have been. That leaves you, Satoshi, Haruhi, and maybe Kyoya."

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"If they are targeting all the members of the Host Club, past and present."

"Could he be behind this?"

"I don't see why. What does it get him? He's trying to repair his relationship with us and Haruhi. If he's doing this and it comes to light, we'd never talk to him again."

"Yeah, you're right. What about Kasanoda-senpai and Renge-senpai. They're part of the Club."

"Hn."

"What could they possibly do to Kasanoda-senpai? Could whoever this is be involved in the shootings?"

"I seriously doubt it. They've hit three syndicates, killing someone from a completely unrelated one."

"So, what could they do?"

"He carries a gun."

"Yeah, but Takashi, think. So far, nothing's come of any of the tips. They're more nuisance than anything. A tip that he's carrying a gun would lead to problems."

"So, skip him for now. How could they get to you?"

"The only company I own is the newspaper, and I don't own controlling interest. The rest of my money is in stocks. Whoever this is would have a difficult time finding out which ones."

"Business didn't have anything to do with Tamaki and Mitsukuni."

"Drinking? Me? Really? Who'd believe that?"

"Who'd believe that of Mitsukuni?"

"Point taken. Overdosing on sugar, yeah, but I'd never see the Alien drinking." He drifted off for a minute then said, "What about Satoshi?"

"He owns the housing company with me and the newspaper with all of you. Other than that…"

"They could hit Haruhi-senpai's apartment complex. That would involve you, Satoshi, and Haruhi-senpai depending on what they did."

"Or Haruhi's business."

"Shit."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry," he mumbled. Kasanoda is rubbing off on him.

"Forewarned is forearmed. We warn everyone and keep the lawyers on speed dial."

"OK. We'll tell everyone on Wednesday at the Club meeting."

"Agreed."

.

**Tamaki and Renge:**

"Thanks for coming here tonight, Renge-chan."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything."

We were at the gallery looking around. The show tonight had been planned for weeks, so I didn't have to do much. Renge-chan and I dressed up and came to mingle.

She looks amazing in her deep blue cocktail dress. Long sleeves, off the shoulder, tight fit to just above her knees, and high heels. I don't understand how women walk in those. I'm wearing a dark gray suit with a tie to match her dress.

The gallery was full of the wealthy and famous, and press taking pictures. Overall it's been successful.

The featured artist sculpted in trash found on beaches. Noguchi-san sponsored him on his grandson's request. The kid surfs and was disgusted by the state of the world's beaches.

Our private beach, along with those of the other Club members, is pristine. I did some research and was disgusted by what I found. Renge-chan suggested buying a piece for the club room.

Over the buzz of talking, drinking, and soft music, I heard, "Tamaki. Renge."

I know that voice. I spun around and saw my best friend. "Kyoya! What are you doing here?" I shook his hand instead of giving him a hug. He was surprised.

"I had to see your first show as the owner." He looked around and said, "It seems to be going well. Several of the pieces have been purchased."

"Yes, I'm quite pleased." I gave him the puppy eyes, "Are you thinking of getting one?"

I think Kyoya's the only one who can resist. "Not tonight. They aren't my style."

Not really. Kyoya likes modern. Sleek lines and metal. These are made of trash and are quite big. Some still smelled slightly of the ocean. Not everyone's taste.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I'm purchasing one for the club room. It fits with our charitable efforts."

"Good idea." He looked around for a minute before zeroing in on someone. "Please excuse me, I must talk to someone." Bowing over Renge-chan's hand, he kissed her knuckles and left us.

"He's trying too hard."

"What do you mean, my darling?"

"He thinks that if he can make up with you, you'll help him get Haruhi back. It's sad, really."

"If he thinks that, it's one of the very rare times Kyoya's wrong. Haruhi's mad at me for talking to him. She'll never take him back based on anything I'd say or do."

Renge-chan gave me her amazing smile and squeezed my hand. "Let's forget about him and mingle."

"As you wish, darling."

.

**The twins:**

"Haruhi did great today."

"I know. My line will explode when those ads come out."

I looked at Kaoru. I've been wanting to ask this for a while but wasn't sure how. "Hey, I need to ask you something, but it's kinda weird."

I'm lying on my stomach on our bed, watching him get his clothes ready for tomorrow and his uniform ready for Monday. Not sure why he bothers. That's what the maids are for.

"Nothing's too weird for you," he laughed. "Ask away."

I took a deep breath and asked, "How serious are you and Naoko?"

I saw his eyes grow wide and a slight pink color stain his cheeks. "Are you asking how serious our relationship is, or how far we've gone physically?"

"Either or both."

"That's kinda personal, even for us. I'll answer if you tell me about Yuki."

"OK. That's fair."

"You know I asked her at the ball to be my girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, you told me about it and that kiss."

"That's how serious the relationship is. As for how far we've gotten…heavy make out sessions, clothes still on." He stopped walking around and looked at me. "You?"

"We're not serious. Doc wants me to take it slow, and she doesn't seem to want to go fast either. Quick kisses and hugs. That's about it."

"Good idea. Doc's right. After that flashback, you need to take it easy."

He finished with his clothes and took out his books. He's going to do homework? Really?

"Hey, Kaoru,"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love her?"

He turned in his chair. Nervous. He's nervous. He scrubbed his face with his hands and ran them through his hair. Is he thinking or stalling?

"I'm not sure what love is. I like her a lot. Let's leave it at that."

"OK."

"Have you done your English?"

"Not yet."

"Get over here and work on it. That way we have tomorrow to goof off."

.

**Phone conversation between Kasanoda and Shinobu:**

**Shinobu**: "Hey, Asshole. What's up?"

**Kasanoda**: "I wanted to take you somewhere tomorrow, but we're on lockdown."

**Shinobu**: "So are we. Guess the phone will have to do."

**Kasanoda**: Good. I don't want her out of her compound. It's not safe out there. "Yeah, guess so."

**Shinobu**: "You nervous?"

**Kasanoda**: Definitely. "Nah. You?"

**Shinobu**: "Are you kidding? There's been a shooting the last three weekends. First you were shot, then Kono wounded, then Zenzo died. Of course, I'm nervous. You are too, you're just too full of testosterone to admit it." What a dumbshit.

**Kasanoda**: She's got me there. "Whatever."

**Shinobu**: "Can I ask if you're whole syndicate is on lockdown?"

**Kasanoda**: "Yeah, we are. Yours?"

**Shinobu**: "Yeah."

**Kasanoda**: "I fucking hate this. Not knowing when they'll strike."

**Shinobu**: "If they strike. Maybe Zenzo was their goal and the rest was smoke."

**Kasanoda**: "I'd agree if he hadn't been standing at that window by chance. Too iffy."

**Shinobu**: "OK, but who has the balls to go after three syndicates?"

**Kasanoda**: "Or more depending on this weekend."

**Shinobu**: "Yeah, or more."

**Kasanoda**: "No idea. Would have thought no one was that fucking stupid."

**Shinobu**: "There are some pretty stupid people out there, Asshole."

**Kasanoda**: "Sure, but these guys must be stupid and lucky. Kyomachi got two, but still doesn't know who they are. They covered their ink. Who the fuck does that?"

**Shinobu**: "When we kick someone out, we make them cover it."

**Kasanoda**: "We do too. Is that it? A bunch of ex-fucking-yakuza?"

**Shinobu**: "They'd have nothing to lose."

**Kasanoda**: "And they're stupid."

**Shinobu**: "I'll tell my dad, you tell yours."

**Kasanoda**: "Yup. Talk to you tomorrow."

**Shinobu**: "Good night, Asshole."

.

**Haruhi:**

"Good night, Miss Haruhi. Let us know if you're going out again."

"I'm in for the night, Thanks. I'll be going to the newspaper stand in the morning and then to the Haninozuka estate in the afternoon."

"We'll be ready."

After Matsui left the apartment, I decided on a long, hot bath. Maybe it will help me sleep.

The nightmares are getting worse. Or maybe they just aren't getting better. Doesn't matter. I'm still not getting much sleep and what I get is terrible. I used to be only afraid of thunder, but now, any loud noise makes me jump. I'm sure Ritsu isn't going through this. He's probably used to it. How sad. To be sixteen and used to gunshots.

All during the photoshoot today, I couldn't help wondering what I'd gotten myself into. If I had stopped and thought about it, I bet Kaoru would have done all the things I asked for without me as a model.

Billboards, magazines, bus and train ads, newspapers, and who knows what else. Probably internet too, but he didn't want to tell me that. Too late now.

Kaoru's my friend and has gone through so much in the last year. I know he'd do anything for me. I'd do anything for him. Just didn't think it'd be something so public.

The water's getting cold. Guess I'll try to sleep.

.

xXx

.

**Middle of the Night, Phone Call Between Haruhi and Mori:**

**Mori**: It's two in the morning, why is Haruhi calling? "Haruhi? What's wrong?"

**Haruhi**: "Mori-senpai, you said I could call if I had a nightmare."

**Mori**: "You can call anytime you want. Anytime." She sounds like she's been crying.

**Haruhi**: "Thanks."

**Mori**: She's whispering, and her voice is shaky. "Do you want to talk about it?"

**Haruhi**: "No. I don't even want to think about it."

**Mori**: "Alright. What can I do?"

**Haruhi**: "Talk to me about something…anything."

**Mori**: …

**Haruhi**: "Tell me about your last competition."

**Mori**: So, I told her. About the flight. The preliminaries. The semifinals. The finals. The food we ate. The sights. The medal ceremony. "Haruhi?"

**Haruhi**: …

**Mori**: I think she's asleep. "Haruhi?"

**Haruhi**: "zzzz"

**Mori**: Asleep. What do I do? Do I hang up?

**Haruhi**: …

.

I ended up falling asleep with my phone against my ear. When I woke up the next morning, it had been disconnected. Not sure which of us did it.

She'd sent me a text.

_Thanks for the best night of sleep I've had in a while._

I haven't felt this gooey in a long while.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, January 30:**

**Afternoon, Haninozuka Dojo:**

"Whew! I can't." Pant, pant. "Catch my" Pant, pant. "Breath."

"You need to work on your endurance, Haruhi-senpai."

She came over today for a training session. Chika and I worked her kinda hard, but for a reason. We wanted her to see her deficiencies.

"True," Chika said. "You'd have a hard time outrunning someone, Haruhi-senpai."

She's bent at the waist, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Shorts and a t-shirt. Not wearing a uniform. We're teaching her self-defense, not traditional karate or kendo.

"Why do I need to outrun them when I can kick them?"

I rolled my eyes. "For a smart person, that's not a smart question."

"Yeah. You're right."

At least she's standing now. Her face is still red and sweaty.

"You should run with one of your security team every morning or evening," Chika suggested.

The look of horror in her face was funny, and I did my best not to laugh.

"I'm serious, Haruhi-senpai. Your brain isn't the only thing that needs for function at top efficiency."

.

They're right. I'm in terrible shape. Never having time is not a good excuse for not taking care of myself.

"Alright. Alright. I can do that."

"Good. We want you healthy, so you stick around a long, long time."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Mansion:**

"You wanted to see us, Kyoya?"

Excellent. My brothers, quaking in their boots.

"Come in. Sit down." I pointed to the chairs in front of the desk. "We need to discuss money."

They looked at each other, trying to hide the fear in their eyes. One of them was growing debt again.

"Akito. You are graduating medical school this April. Do you have a preference, or should I assign your internship?"

His eyes grew larger, and I could see the sweat bead on his forehead. "If I didn't have a preference, where would you assign me?"

"Sendai." About as far north as I can send him.

The color drained from his face, and I smirked. "I'd like to stay in Tokyo."

"Preference in hospital?" I asked, picking up a pen.

"Tokyo Main, with Yuuichi."

"We'll see."

I turned to Yuuichi and fixed him with the Shadow King glare. "Your 'activities' are growing debt again. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My allowance is not enough." That took courage.

"Months ago, we spoke, and I told both of you to come to me if you needed more money. I told you, you were not to go into debt again." I narrowed my eyes and scowled, "What should I do with you?"

Yuuichi glared back and said, "You can't do much without hurting the precious Ootori name."

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. "I can disown you. Declare you on your own. That any debt you have will not be honored by the Ootori family. You'd be on your own with nothing."

"You can't disown me. I'm older than you."

"And I'm the head of the family now. You can't be that naive."

I saw his hands. He was picking at his cuticles. Disgusting habit. Especially for a doctor. "Stop that right now. That's revolting." His hands clenched into fists, but he didn't look up.

I made them wait for a while as I looked around. This was my father's office, but I'd had it redone completely. Got rid of all the dark wood, the paneling, the desk that was two sizes too big, and the old leather.

It was a serine blue now. Comfortable white sofas and chairs. Modern abstract art. Sleek and sophisticated desk. Hard as hell chairs in front of it. I'm the only thing in here that needs to be intimidating. And I am.

"Yuuichi, you must cease your 'activities' and develop a humbler lifestyle. You live here and your meals are taken care of. You have your paycheck and an allowance. It's time to grow up."

He wasn't through fighting back. "Easy for you to say. You have all the money and can do anything you want, Kyoya."

"Yes, I can. That's what winners do."

I heard him mumble, "Shit," under his breath.

"Yuuichi…"

"Fine. What about my current debt?"

"I'll pay it. But I will make it clear that I will not honor any more of your debts with those people."

"Fine." He didn't apologize, and I wasn't expecting one.

"Unless either of you have anything further, you're dismissed."

They walked out, looking at their shoes.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Security Office:**

"Assessment?" I asked my security team sitting around the table.

Fujii took the lead, "No shooting this weekend. Nowhere in Tokyo or surrounding areas."

"What the fuck?" Ritsu cursed. "Are they done or fucking with us?" Since he'd been shot and was growing up much faster than I wanted, I had him join us.

"Unknown," Fujii responded.

"What about the idea that they're ex-yakuza?"

That was a brilliant deduction by my son and Shinobu. We'd gotten there already, but with their lack of experience, I was impressed.

"We've shared that will the Himura's and Kyomachi's. We're compiling names of those we've kicked out and are tracking them down. The other syndicates have been informed via backchannels."

"So, what do we do now?" asked the head technical security officer.

"Remain on lockdown, except when necessary." Before he could ask, I said, "Yes, Ritsu, that means school."

"Shit."

"Everyone's on edge since nothing's happened yet. Stay on the lookout and report anything suspicious."

Everyone nodded.

"Dismissed."

.

xXx

.

**That Evening, Phone Call Between Kyoya and Haruhi:**

**Haruhi**: "Hello, Kyoya-senpai."

**Kyoya**: "Hello, Haruhi. How is your evening going?"

**Haruhi**: "Fine. Yours?"

**Kyoya**: "Fine as well. Will you tell me about your weekend?"

**Haruhi**: He probably knows anyway. "I had another fashion shoot yesterday at the Hitachiin studio."

**Kyoya**: "Another? What was this one for?" I knew, of course. Watanabe had it in her email.

**Haruhi**: "Print ads for his line." I went on to tell him about the deal Kaoru and I made and the shoot itself.

**Kyoya**: "My Haruhi, the supermodel."

**Haruhi**: "I'm not your anything, Kyoya-senpai."

**Kyoya**: Shit. I'm an idiot. "I know, Haruhi. Slip of the tongue."

**Haruhi**: "Whatever."

**Kyoya**: "Do you remember the merger with the medical packaging firm in South Korea? The one I was thinking about over the summer?"

**Haruhi**: "Yes."

**Kyoya**: "I'll have it completed by the end of March."

**Haruhi**: "Congratulations, Kyoya-senpai."

**Kyoya**: "Thank you. It took longer than anticipated. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the contract signing."

**Haruhi**: "I just started calling you by your name, and you want me to travel to South Korea with you? Overnight?"

**Kyoya**: "I admit, it's moving fast…"

**Haruhi**: "I know you almost always get what you want, but this is like asking for a billion yen when all I have is a piggybank. My trust for you wouldn't fill one right now."

**Kyoya**: Asking for the impossible was the point. "You're right. I don't know where that request came from."

**Haruhi**: "Habit. Habit of really telling when you ask for something. Habit of always getting what you want."

**Kyoya**: "A habit I'm trying to break in my personal life."

**Haruhi**: "Try harder."

**Kyoya**: "I will." Now comes the second step. "I don't suppose you'd like to have lunch with me sometime?"

**Haruhi**: "Lunch?"

**Kyoya**: "Yes. In the dining hall. For your birthday. I could buy your lunch, or you could bring your own."

**Haruhi**: "That doesn't sound horrible."

**Kyoya**: "Thursday?" Works every time. Ask for the moon and when they refuse, ask for something that now sounds more reasonable.

**Haruhi**: "OK. We'll try it. I'll be bringing my lunch."

**Kyoya**: "That's fine. See you there."

.

xXx

.

**Monday, January 31:**

**Morning, Ootori Limo:**

Climbing into the limo to head for Ouran, my assistant handed me an envelope. "Thank you."

It contained my cash for the week. I don't always use my credit card. I also need cash for Tuesday's donation.

"That's odd," I muttered to myself. One of the bills had writing on it. Just a string of numbers and letters. Why write anything on money?

.

xXx

.

**Early Morning, Streets of Tokyo:**

"We've reached your office, My Lord."

"Thanks." I waited for security to do a sweep and open my door.

As I stepped out, a black van pulled up on the street side of my limo and slammed on its breaks.

I heard gunfire and a crash as security slammed me to the ground.

"Fuck!"

.

xXx

.

**Texts between Kasanoda Ryuu and Ritsu:**

_Ryuu: Minami syndicate was attacked. Arihiro shot at getting out of limo_

_Ritsu: Fuck. Was he hurt?_

_Ryuu: Other than being slammed against the ground by security, no_

_Ritsu: Good_

_Ryuu: Same guys. Same brick. Same guns. No motorcycles this time_

_Ritsu: ?_

_Ryuu: Used van. Drove up beside limo and let loose._

_Ritsu: Shit. Have to watch for more than bikes now_

_Ryuu: You still have plans with Haruhi-chan_

_Ritsu: Yep. Guess I don't have to worry now_

_Ryuu: Don't relax. They could increase their attacks. Don't be stupid._

_Ritsu: Yeah, right. We'll take the SUV._

_Ryuu: Good. See you tonight._

_Ritsu: Is Shinobu's dad telling her?_

_Ryuu: Yea_

_Ritsu: OK See ya_

.

xXx

.

**Afternoon, Kasanoda Car Dealership:**

"Thanks for bringing me here, Ritsu."

"No problem. Saves me from having to play host."

She laughed at that. Must be getting more sleep. The bags under her eyes have faded a little.

"Hello, I'm Wada. How may I be of assistance."

He was looking at me, but I pointed to Haruhi. "My friend, Fujioka, needs to purchase a car."

"Fujioka-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed and Haruhi returned it.

"Likewise, Wada-san."

We walked around the showroom looking at cars that were too expensive for her. She told him what she wanted and how much she was willing to pay. Wada was disappointed. Tough shit.

"Come with me. I think I have something you'll like."

He led us to the back of the showroom to the cheapest car here. "This one should meet your requirements if we have a model without the extras."

Extras like what? Heat? Windows? Tires?

"Thank you, Wada-san. It's what I had in mind."

"Of course, if you wish to look at used cars, we have more in your price range."

I knew she wanted a new one. That's what her dad deserved.

I pulled her aside. "Haruhi, let me give you the syndicate discount. It's not much, but you'll get the extras back or you could move up a model."

She shook her head. "Thanks, but no. I want to do this myself, but I have an idea."

Taking out her phone, she stepped away for a few minutes, texting.

When she came back, she had an updated budget. Wada-san was excited. "With that amount, I can put you in this next model with its extras. It's a midsize with plenty of room in the back."

"I'd like to test drive it."

"Of course. Do you have a license?"

"No." She looked around and waved Eiji forward. "Eiji, would you mind driving? I'll ride with you."

"Yes, Miss Haruhi. It would be my pleasure."

.

Tetsuya and I ended up driving our two charges. Miss Haruhi wanted to ride some in the front and some in the back. We took them around this part of town, testing the acceleration, breaks, turning radius, and parking.

On the way back to the dealership, I listened to her talking with Kasanoda-sama.

"I think this will work fine, don't you?"

"Sure. Just what you were wanting. Not expensive. Regular day-to-day commoner car with enough safety features so you don't have to worry about Ranka-san."

"And the back seat will hold adult sized people, not just me."

He smiled at her. "Hey, where'd you come up with the extra money?"

That smirk reminded me of the twins. "I texted Kaoru and asked what I'd be paid for the photo shoot on Saturday. It was enough."

"But you don't have that paycheck yet."

"I have enough to cover until I get it. The back loan isn't due for two more weeks, and Kaoru said he'd get it deposited by Thursday."

"Good. I know Ranka will be happy."

.

"I'll take it, Wada-san. Do you have it in red?"

"Red? Are you sure?" She didn't seem like someone who'd like that.

"Yes. It's for my father. It goes with his personality."

We signed the papers and I took her checks. One was a certified check from her bank in the amount of her original budget. The second she wrote out for the balance.

Normally, I wouldn't take a personal check like that, but she came in with the Kasanoda heir, so she must be good for it.

"Thank you, Wada-san. My father and I will be here Friday late afternoon to pick it up. It's a surprise for him."

"We'll have it clean and ready, Fujioka-san."

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, February 1:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Chika, what's the charity this week?"

I took Kyoya-senpai's envelope and explained, "It's called 'Room to Read'. A bilingual volunteer group which focuses on literacy and gender equality in education. I found this one."

"Excellent choice."

Of course, it was. I don't need him to tell me that.

"Kyoya! Join us for lunch! I'm going to tell everyone about my first show at the gallery. You were there, you can help."

He definitely wanted to, but I could tell he wondered where Haruhi-senpai was. The twins told us she was talking to her teacher about a project.

"Thank you, Tamaki." He pulled up a chair and sat between Tamaki-senpai and Satoshi. Satoshi looked uncomfortable.

Tamaki-senpai and Renge-senpai started telling us about the show.

.

Now that I know I'm on the right track with that project, I hurried to the lunchroom.

What's he doing here? I'd stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Kyoya-senpai sitting with our group. Sitting next to Tamaki. I'm sure he invited him to sit down. Was not expecting him.

Do I want the rest of them to know we're talking again? They'll find out on Thursday. They don't need to know before then.

"Chika, here's my lunch money." I handed him my envelope and sat down between the twins, on the far side of the table from Kyoya-senpai. I saw his eyebrow raise at my seating choice.

"The show was a great success. All but three pieces sold. The one for the club will be delivered tomorrow morning."

"That's kinda cool, Senpai," Ritsu said. Then he turned to me and lowered his voice. "Haruhi, are you going to tell them now?"

Just my luck, Hikaru was between us and heard him. "Tell us what? What's wrong? Why does Kasanoda know and we don't? You're our best friend, Haruhi!"

Their arms came around me and squeezed. Why is he panicking so much?

"Hikaru, calm down. I'm going to tell everyone now. That was my plan anyway." They kept their arms around me, and I let them.

"I bought a car on Monday."

I had no idea I would get such a reaction.

"Why? You can't drive."

"Oh no, my darling friend! That's so dangerous!"

"Don't you like the car we loaned you?"

"That's a lot of money."

I held up my hands to get them to shut up. "If you'd let me explain, you wouldn't have to ask so many questions."

They stopped talking and nodded at me. "Now that I have money, I wanted to do something nice for Dad. He's given up so much to raise me. It's time for me to acknowledge it.

"Ritsu helped me pick it out. It's paid for and everything. Dad and I are going Friday evening to pick it up. It's a surprise. He won't know until we get there."

"That's so sweet, Haruhi-chan," Cho-senpai said.

"It's a good way to honor your father," Chika added.

Shinobu-san, who's eating with us for the first time, spoke up, "Shit. That's a great present."

I smiled. Now was the time to tell them the big news. "And perfect timing too. Dad and Jarou-san are taking me away for the weekend for my birthday."

It never occurred to me they'd react the way they did. It's only two days.

.

I knew about both the car and the trip. I have my sources. The fascinating thing was to watch everyone's reaction to the news of her leaving for the weekend.

Chika asked, "You'll be taking security with you, right?"

"Matsui is going. Eiji has a family commitment." Chika nodded, satisfied with the situation.

The twins, however, were not. "Haruhi? You're leaving us?"

She sighed, "It's for two days, Hikaru. You'll survive."

"We sure will, Haruhi. Hika and I have plans with Yuki-chan and Naoko-chan. Right, ladies?"

They both nodded.

"My darling friend, I don't think I can let you go. You won't be safe." That idiot.

Renge elbowed him in the ribs, but Chika was faster with a response. "Are you saying you don't trust the Haninozuka security force, Senpai?"

Tamaki gulped. "I'm sorry. Of course, I do, Yasuchika. I didn't mean to imply I didn't."

"Good."

That put the issue to bed, but some were still not happy she was leaving. Myself included. I'll talk to her about it on Thursday and call her over the weekend.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Pick Up Zone:**

There's Miss Haruhi. We're going to a bookstore and then her office today.

"BANG!"

Oh no. I watched as she jumped, spun around, and then crouched down.

I ran over to her and bent down. "Miss Haruhi, are you alright? I think it was a car backfiring." It sounded nothing like a gunshot to me.

When she turned to me, I gasped. Her eyes were huge and glassy. She was trembling, her hands shaking. "Matsui?"

"It's me, Miss Haruhi. Everything is fine. Just a loud noise." I took her school bag and led her to the car. "Do you want to sit in the back?"

"No," she whispered.

I helped her in and went around to the driver's side. After starting the car and the heat, we stayed there. I wanted her to calm down.

The trembling subsided, and I asked, "Are we still going to the bookstore and then your office?"

She took a couple deep breaths and nodded.

.

That was fun. I hadn't seen her jump like that before. Then she practically fell to the ground in a ball.

Justice. Feels like justice.

.

xXx

.

**Evening, Host Club Security Video Call:**

**Fujioka**: "What did you find out?"

**Suoh**: "Nothing new. He's only had one girlfriend, and I wouldn't define it as serious. They dated for a couple months before she left for college. She had nothing bad to say."

**Morinozuka**: "That might be the case, but one never knows what someone is capable of."

**Fujioka**: "My read is he's just some low-life pervert. Recognized some of the boys and harassed her when she wasn't protected. Did it because he could. Seems like a coward to me."

**Kasanoda**: "Cowards can strike viciously if they feel cornered."

**Haninozuka**: "True. Are we going to corner him?"

**Kasanoda**: "Considering who all is coming to these dinners, we should have someone in the kitchen anyway. Think about it, there can be up to fourteen elite families represented on any one night if you include the girlfriends, and at least half of them are heirs."

**Haninozuka**: "He's right. Starting Wednesday, we'll station someone in the kitchen. The night manager is already used to the security being around."

**Fujioka**: "We could make sure that this Rin pervert doesn't have the Wednesday night shift or the Friday lunch shift."

**Suoh**: "That's easy. I'll talk to the manager. We've spoken when I did the initial background checks."

**Hitachiin**: "What about tomorrow? Do we have time to have his shift changed?"

**Fujioka**: "We can have the shifts start changing on Friday. With someone in the kitchen, that should be enough."

**Haninozuka**: "Good. Anything else?"

…

**Haninozuka**: "Fine."

And everyone disconnected.

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, February 2:**

**Host Club:**

"Why are you guys keeping me from the club? I need to get changed for the cosplay before the guests get there."

Hika and I had dragged Haruhi to the library to give the rest of them time to set up. "I know, but I need this book."

"You could have gotten it yourself. You didn't need me!" She started pulling away, but I didn't let go of her hand.

"I do need you, Haruhi. You won't be here for two whole days. We need to spend some time with you." Hika nodded and took her other hand.

"You two are idiots."

.

"Are we all ready?" I saw nods and heard 'yes's all around. "Good. Hide."

This was a brilliant idea. Perfect for my darling friend. A surprise party! The banners were up. The balloons were everywhere. Honey-senpai made himself in charge of the cake. There were dozens.

Several of us went to the 100 Yen store yesterday and found so many fun things for a birthday party. Renge-chan suggested it, thinking that Haruhi would appreciate we didn't spend a crazy amount of money on her. Renge-chan is brilliant. I'd never have thought of that.

I even got hats for everyone.

.

"Why is it dark? Is Club outside today? It's too cold."

"SURPRISE!"

Next thing I knew, I was covered in glitter and streamers, and the entire Club, hosts and guests, were singing to me. Great. A surprise birthday party.

Just what I wanted.

.

"Smile, Haruhi-chan. It isn't that bad. You even have presents!"

Tamaki-senpai made Haruhi sit in the middle of the room with everyone surrounding her. She was nibbling on a piece of cake, trying to keep her glare under control. That chick really doesn't like surprise parties.

She gave her guest a smile. Wasn't as bright as usual but was OK. "Thank you but presents are unnecessary."

"We wanted to!" the guy leaned forward and put his hand on her knee. It was slight, but I saw her flinch. What a dickhead.

"Haruhi! My darling friend! All presents were kept under 2000 yen (~$20). We knew you'd appreciate that."

Actually, it was Renge that talked her boyfriend into it. She knew Haruhi would appreciate it.

"Thank you. That was a good idea."

"Haruhi, you look ridiculous in that hat," Hikaru laughed. Even I can tell them apart sometimes.

It's a huge, velvet top hat. Bright pink. Has a band around it at the top – 'Happy Birthday'. Only someone like Tamaki-senpai would think that's a good idea.

"You look silly in yours too, Hikaru."

The rest of us are wearing cone-shaped hats with a band that goes under our chin. The things I do for this crazy club. Chika looks like he wants to smash Tamaki-senpai's face into a cake.

Maybe we should have a food fight one day?

"Open the presents, Haru-chan!" I'm sure Honey-senpai got her candy.

She opened his first. I was right.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai."

"I had so much fun buying it! We went to the 100-yen store for the decorations. That's where I found the candy."

"Don't let him fool you, Haruhi," Renge said. "He bought out all the candy in the entire store."

Honey-senpai blushed. "It's for the club."

Sure, it is.

"Ritsu, I'll open yours next."

I didn't get her anything fancy. Just some strawberries.

"Yummy! Thanks." She smiled and bit into one. I could smell the strawberries from here. Some juice dripped down her chin.

"Let me get that," one of her guests said, and wiped her mouth with his thumb. Do we have to let these assholes in?

.

I played along and continued to open presents. Some of these rich bastards have no idea how to spend a reasonable amount. Although, some were useful.

Pen and pencil set from a designee. Two new notebooks from Mori-senpai. An umbrella? from a girl that used to sit with me but moved to the twins. Renge's was a set of highlighters and other school supplies from the 100-yen store.

It went on and on. Everyone wanted to give the poor, little commoner a present. I wonder how many of those rich bastards had to ask a maid or security officer for help finding something that was 2000 yen or lower.

I can't be too upset. The execution might not have been what I wanted, but it was a sweet gesture.

Finally, the club wrapped up and we escorted everyone out.

.

**Host Club Meeting:**

As usual, Satoshi lead the meeting. "Takashi and Chika have something that needs all your attention."

I gave my cousin a nod and started. "Some of you might not know, but there was another anonymous tip on Saturday. Someone called the health regulatory board and said that Takashi's night club wasn't up to health standards. The result was a full shutdown and inspection. It delayed the opening, but the guests that night couldn't tell."

"Another 'tip'?" one of the twins said. "This is getting stupid."

"Yes, it is," my brother said in his Black Honey voice. "Whoever is doing this made Cho-chan cry. That's a big no-no."

Takashi took over. "Yasuchika and I discussed this at length over the weekend. Whoever is doing this is targeting members of the Host Club. Not always their businesses, but their personal lives too."

"Yeah. Having to go through that search on the yacht was embarrassing. Our lawyers still don't have information on that tip."

"We discussed that. My suggestion is for each of us to put a security officer on it and create a task force. These haven't been anything but nuisances, but it could escalate."

Takashi looked around the room. "So far, Satoshi, Chika, Kasanoda, Renge, Haruhi, and Kyoya have not been targeted." 

"What the fuck do we care if Kyoya-senpai was targeted," Kasanoda-senpai growled.

"If they are targeting past and present members of the Host Club, he will be a target at some point."

"I don't give a shit," Hikaru-senpai said. Had to be him.

"Guys give it a rest. Tamaki-senpai, would you update him and ask if he's been targeted?"

"Of course, darling Haruhi."

"Fine. Now forget about him. Mori-senpai, please continue."

"Not only do we need to find out who and why, but we must be watchful for more instances."

"That's right," I said. "It could be targeted at your business or you personally. We suggest you keep your lawyers on speed dial. You'll want to contact them right away if something happens."

"The one thing most of you own is the newspaper. What could they do to that?" Haruhi-senpai asked.

"It will be behind the scenes and be just a nuisance," Takashi said. "Tamaki, you're most familiar with the paper. Would you come up with a list of ideas. We can guard against them."

"Definitely, Mori-senpai. Count on me! I will have it by tomorrow."

"Hn."

"The Morinozuka's will spearhead the investigation. Please assign your security officer by tomorrow and let Takashi know."

"Alright," Satoshi took the meeting back, "let's discuss the cosplay for next week and anything else needed."

.

**Study Session:**

Because of Shinobu-san's request for tutoring the last two Fridays, I invited her for the session and then dinner at the diner. Ritsu was taking too long.

"Thanks for agreeing to speak English tonight. That test is going to kick my ass tomorrow."

"No problem, Kasanoda-chan."

.

"Hey, Shinobu," he whispered in my ear.

"What, Asshole."

"I think I left a hoodie at your place when we were shooting at your range. Have you seen it?"

"Nope. One of the maids could have tossed it."

I tried. I tried really hard to not blush. To not look like an idiot. I found the hoodie. I wear it when I get home. Is that creepy?

"Great. Fucking great. That was my favorite."

"Hang on. I'm trying to decide if I don't give a shit or if I don't give a fuck."

"Nice. Classy."

"Bite me."

"Just name the time and place, sweetheart."

There was no way to control my blush now. What an asshole.

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

"Hot dress," Shinobu-chan said after we'd been introduced. She didn't seem to have any hesitation over my lifestyle.

"I know, right," Hikaru-kun broke in. "Ranka's always wearing the best."

"You both are so sweet."

I was curious what she'd order, having never been here. Burger and fries. A safe choice.

.

I pulled out my tablet and said, "I've brought the pictures from Saturday. Check out the Hitachiin Label's newest star, Fujioka Haruhi!"

I handed it to Ranka first. Wasn't disappointed. "OH HARUHI! You're so beautiful! Kaoru-kun, I must have copies. Haruhi! We have to have the best ones framed for our apartment." He handed the tablet to Renge and gave Haruhi a huge hug.

"When are these being published," Renge asked as she swiped through.

"Late February they'll start in the fashion magazines. As the show gets closer, they'll go out all over. We might even have to do another shoot."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. A lot more public than she thought, but it was spelled out in the contract. I saw her read it. Did she think I was kidding? Probably thought that language was standard, and it wasn't going to be that bad. I feel kinda sorry, but she had her conditions and I accepted them. Maybe if everything takes off, I'll donate more than I planned.

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Apartment:**

"Thanks for dropping my dad off at the bar and bringing Eiji and me back." She seemed nervous. Not like her at all.

"Would you like to come up for some tea?"

"Hn."

I parked and walked with them to her door. She turned to Eiji and said, "I'm not going out again tonight. Need to study. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Miss Haruhi," he said. Nodding at me, he went to the apartment next door.

Ten minutes later, we were sitting at her table drinking tea. Should have bought her tea for her birthday. This is weak, but it's what they can afford.

"Thank you for talking with me Saturday night."

"You can call me anytime, Haruhi. I'll protect you."

She blushed and looked down at her tea. I could see her breath making ripples on the surface and smell the bitterness. She deserves so much better. And I don't just mean the tea.

"Have you had any more nightmares since then?" I asked.

I shouldn't have asked. The blush drained from her face and her eyes went wide. "Not as bad as that one."

"Haruhi, please look at me." She slowly lifted her head up. "You aren't bothering me when you call. I sleep better knowing you are sleeping too. Please call if you need me."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. I don't want to be a burden…"

I cut her off, "You've never been a burden to me or any of the others. Not any minute of the years we've know you. Please don't think that."

"Alright. I'll do my best."

We drank our tea in silence for a while until she asked, "How are your classes going?"

I left after a half hour of discussion. She seemed to be more relaxed.

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, February 3:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"What? The? Fuck? Why is Haruhi eating lunch with him?"

"Calm down, Hika. Don't embarrass her."

"Embarrass her? I'll kill him. Clearly he's blackmailing her again."

I broke in to stop this before it got too loud. "Stop it. We're getting more attention than they are."

"I don't care, Chika."

"You should, Hikaru-senpai. Besides, she told me she was eating lunch with him."

This time it was Kasanoda-senpai. "You knew and didn't fucking stop it? Or tell us so we could?"

"Yes. No."

"Chika, this isn't the time to be funny."

I took a deep breath and blew it out. "I suppose not. She told me they were going to eat together, not to tell any of you. She knew you'd blow it out of proportion."

"Out of proportion? After what he did to her?"

Shinobu-senpai whispered in his ear, "What did he do?"

"Tell you later."

"Let it go," I snarled. "He wanted to have lunch with her for her birthday. She wouldn't let him buy her lunch, so she brought her own. It's only for today."

"I think it's wonderful. My darling friend and my best friend talking again. It's a birthday miracle."

"Boss, you're an idiot," Hikaru said for all of us.

.

"Our friends are staring at us," I said to Haru. I can't stop using that name when I think of her.

"Let them stare. I told Chika I'd be eating with you today. It's for my birthday. This doesn't mean anything."

It does to me. I'm another step closer. "Just lunch for your birthday. The only problem is you didn't let my buy it."

"We're not dating. I don't want another debt."

She hasn't brought that up in forever. Why bring it up now?

"Those days are over. I should have never played with your debt like that. Probably should have never put you in debt to being with. You were a breath of fresh air we all needed. I had to keep you around."

"And in the process turned me into an indentured servant." I could hear the anger in her voice. This is not the way this was supposed to go.

"I'm sorry for that, Haruhi."

She turned and stared out the window for a couple of minutes. I tried to wait patiently as she calmed down.

"Fine. Let's not talk about this again. I'm tired of chewing on rotten food."

Not the nicest way to put that, but an apt description.

"I'm fine with that."

We both ate quietly for a few minutes before I asked, "Are you sure you'll be safe this weekend?"

Both her eyebrows raised up under her bangs. "Really? You too? Those rich bastards gave me security I'm not even sure I need. What else is there?"

"Who's driving?"

"Dad. It's his car."

"How long has it been since he's driven?"

"Twelve years."

"Can he still drive?"

"He's fine. You need to drop this, or I'll leave the table."

"Alright, if you agree to one thing."

"This isn't a negation, Kyoya-senpai," she said as she started to stand.

"Just wait. It's not a big deal. Can I call you some time this weekend? That's all."

I breathed a sigh of relief when she sat back down. "If that's all, yes, you can call me. I can't guarantee I can talk a lot, but you can call."

"That's all I ask."

"Good. That's all I'm capable of right now. You do understand how much you hurt me, don't you?"

I tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away. "Yes, I do."

"I don't think you do. This comparison isn't really right, and it doesn't have the emotional implications, but if you were developing a contract with some company for a merger and they demanded you give up all control over your holdings and they'd be in charge after that, would you sign their contract?"

"Of course not."

"Would you try again with negotiations, or would you move on to a hostile takeover."

"Takeover."

"Does that make sense to you? Be glad I'm not you."

"I'd never thought of it like that."

"Is there anything that company could do to have you walk back to the table and start negotiation from scratch?"

"Not that I can think of."

"I've already let you back to the table twice. I can't again. Do you see that?"

"I'm not the same person I was last fall. I want the chance to let you see that."

"I'm here, aren't I. I'm answering the phone when you call, aren't I. That's going to have to be good enough right now."

"It's generous. Thank you, Haruhi."

"Don't thank me. Just don't mess it up. You won't like the consequences. I might let Ritsu kill you. He's wanted to for a long time.

I couldn't stop the bark of laughter. "I won't mess it up. I'm sure he knows how to and not get caught."

"I'm sure he does too," she smirked.

This went better than I thought it would.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, February 4 (Haruhi's Birthday):**

**Lunch at the Diner:**

"How are things at the office, Tanaki-san."

"Going well. Security upgrades are ahead of schedule. The five-year plan is moving forward. I've included a progress report from each department in your stack of papers and journals."

"Wonderful. I'll be available by phone this weekend but will be out of town."

"I hope your birthday trip is enjoyable."

"Thank you."

I handed her a wrapped box. "Happy Birthday."

"Tanaki-san, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. Seventeen only comes once."

She deserves this. Something nice and elegant. She smiled and opened the box. A beautiful, royal blue fountain pen was nestled in velvet. It had the Petto Chinmi logo engraved on the side.

"Thank you so much," she gasped, her eyes wide with surprise. "I'll be honored to use it."

"You're welcome, Fujioka-sama."

.

I checked the kitchen when we first came in. No Rin. The manager assured us he would no longer be working Friday lunch or Wednesday evening. With her security detail, that should box him out.

.

xXx

.

**Afternoon, Fujioka Apartment:**

"Haruhi! I'm glad you're home!" I grabbed my daughter and squeezed. She thinks I don't know she hates it, but I do. I just can't help myself.

"Get changed and finish packing. Our train leaves at six."

She pulled back and looked at me. She wants to tell me something but doesn't know how. I can tell when her eyes narrow slightly and that cute pout starts.

"What is it darling?"

"I have a surprise for you, Dad. I hope you like it."

"Surprise? For me? But it's your birthday."

She smiled and her hesitancy disappeared. "I wanted to. I've wanted to do this for you for ages."

"What is it?"

"Matsui has to drive us there. Let me get changed and we'll go."

.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?"

"No, Dad. You'll just have to wait until we get there. Calm down and stop bouncing."

He's just like a little kid. There's the dealership.

"Haruhi?"

"Just wait, Dad."

.

We pulled up to a car dealership, and someone was there to meet us.

"Welcome, Fujioka-san. I'm Wada. Pleased to meet you."

Why am I here? I bowed and replied in kind.

"Is it ready?" Haruhi asked him.

He turned and pointed at a brand-new red car. "There it is."

"Dad, I bought you a car!"

"What?" I think I'm going to faint. The canned music of the dealership went fuzzy and black spots danced in my eyes. I took a couple deep breaths and came back to normal.

"My darling daughter bought me a car!" I scooped her up and spun her around while she squealed. I don't hear that sound enough.

Then the situation started to sink in. My daughter bought a car. She spent her money on a car. Her money. On me. It's supposed to be the other way around.

"Honey, it's too much. I can't accept," I said as I set her down. "Just knowing you would do this for me is enough."

She hit me with her smile, but it had a slight smirk, like she knew I was going to say that. "Too late. It's bought and paid for. Contracts signed." She pushed me towards the car and laughed, "It's all yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, you deserve it. More than anyone I know. Please, enjoy it. That's what I want most for my birthday."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I can't believe this. I'm so happy I could scream!"

Wada spoke up then, "Instead of screaming, Fujioka-san, how about driving it home?" He tossed me the keys.

"Haruhi!" I yelled. "We can drive this weekend! We don't have to take the train!"

"I know, Dad. That's why I gave it to you today."

.

Dad's so happy. I knew he'd make a fuss about it being too much. I bought it without him knowing just for that reason.

He ran up to it and jumped in the driver's seat. "Let's GO!"

Mitsui and I already worked out a plan. I'll ride home with Dad, and he'll follow us.

.

"Is your seatbelt buckled?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Dad. Drive!"

And I was off. Driving my new car. I kept reminding myself that I needed to slow down. Can't get a speeding ticket just after driving it off the lot.

.

xXx

.

**Packing and Leaving for the weekend:**

"Let's go!" Jarou called.

"Haruhi! Do you have everything?"

She came down the steps carrying an overnight bag and her school bag. "Yes, Dad. We can go."

"Are you going to do homework? On your birthday weekend?"

"No. Petto Chinmi work. I just have to review a couple things."

We packed the trunk and piled into the car. I'm driving, and Haruhi insisted Jarou sit in the front with me. More leg room and she wanted to doze. Matsui was in the back with her.

I wanted to leave earlier, but with the car, eating dinner, and packing, we didn't get on the road until after seven. It's already dark. Winter days are so short.

.

We had to drive through Tokyo, and Friday traffic was terrible. It was close to nine before we were on the other side.

Ranka-kun and I'd been talking about Mori-kun's new nightclub's design. It's going to be amazing. I loved the idea for the name.

CRASH!

I whipped my head to the left. A car just sideswiped us. It was weaving around and hit us again.

The guard rail snapped, and we tumbled down the ravine.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Haruhi's out of shape. Thought it was time they teach her something about living.

Fourth shooting…

What are Yuuichi's 'activities'? Might be a while before you find that out.

Ranka got his car…

Horrible cliffhanger. I'm not sorry.

.

**Next Chapter**:

What happened? Who's hurt?

.


	11. Chapter 11 - Where Was I?

**Author's Note**: Answers to the cliffhanger in this chapter. I know you want to know…Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 11/16/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Minor and OC Character Deaths. Language. I tried not to describe anything too much.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 11: Where Is She?**

.

_CRASH!_

_I whipped my head to the left. A car just sideswiped us. It was weaving around and hit us again._

_The guard rail snapped, and we tumbled down the ravine._

.

**Friday, February 4:**

**Evening: Photographer Witness, Two Cars Behind:**

"What the fuck!"

Shit, that sweet girl.

I slammed on my brakes and pulled over. It's all on the dash cam. I swivel it to face the missing guard rail and bring my professional camera up.

.

**Witness, Right Behind:**

"Oh, no."

I slammed on my breaks, pulled over, and jumped out.

Looking down, the car had obviously rolled several times. That huge tree stopped it. It's upside down, smashed into the driver's side.

There's a car behind me, and he's stepping out. "Call 119!" (1)

I didn't stop to see if he heard me. Anyone would have enough sense to call. I took off down the hill. They may still be alive.

.

**Photographer Witness:**

He told me to call 119, but I called my boss instead. What does he want me to do? I've been following this girl for months and have come to think of her as a daughter. But, no matter what, I answer to the big guy. I can't mess that up.

.

**Phone Call Between Photographer and Employer:**

**Photographer**: "She just drove off a cliff?"

**Employer**: "What? Slow down."

**Photographer**: "I'm following Fujioka like always. Some drunk asshole sideswiped the car and they drove off the road down a ravine.

**Employer**: "Is she alive?"

**Photographer**: "Unknown. Some witness ran down, I'm waiting for him. The car is on fire."

**Employer**: "Shit. Fuck."

**Photographer**: "Wait. I hear him."

**Employer**: …

**Photographer**: "He says she's alive. He's only checked her. The car could explode so he's going to pull her out."

**Employer**: "Tell me what's going on. Take pictures."

.

**Rescuer Witness:**

I can't believe she's alive.

"Hold on honey. I'll get you out of here." She can't hear me. She's unconscious.

The car's upside down and the engine is on fire. I have to get her out now.

After unbuckling her, I grabbed her under her shoulders and pulled. Shit, her foot's caught. Gotta untangle it. She weighs almost nothing.

I had her about seven meters away, when I turned around to check the others.

A loud noise, a rush of hot air, gasoline smell coating my nose. The ground disappeared and I landed just past the girl.

.

xXx

.

**Meanwhile, The Others Will Forever Think of This as What They Were Doing When Haruhi Crashed:**

**Tamaki at the Gallery**:

It's Friday night, and the gallery is having another show. Japanese paintings from centuries ago. A collector is liquidating his holdings.

It's a much older clientele than last week. More upper crust as well. It's too bad Renge-chan couldn't be here.

"Tamaki?"

I know that voice. I turned and said, "Father?" I smiled, "Welcome to my gallery."

Dressed in a dark cream-colored suit with a bold red tie, he radiated strength and power. Will I ever do that?

"I wanted to see the collection and perhaps purchase one." He looked around at the paintings. Each in a gold frame, hung on a navy curtain background. It set off their detail and colors. "Do you know why the owner didn't hold an auction?"

"He's an old friend of Noguchi-san."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Have you met Noguchi-san? He's here for the showing. Let me introduce you."

I led my father over to the owner of the paintings and Noguchi-san and introduced them.

.

**Hikaru and Kaoru at Home**:

"I can't wait to pick up the girls tomorrow. They're going to love it."

"What are we going to wear?" Seriously? Hika's asking me what to wear?

"Are you kidding me? You're a fashion guy…go pick something."

"Just thought you'd want to coordinate."

He gets stuck in our own world sometimes still. "We're going out with different girls. Let's dress like different guys. Plus, we'll attract less attention and have more fun that way."

"Whatever," he mumbled and went to his closet.

"Do you want to ride separately with Naoko?" he called out.

Did I? The other night was incredible. I had no idea she'd be that…forward? After that flashback, I don't want Hika focusing on what we could be doing in the back of a separate limo.

"Nah. It's a fun day out, not a date-date."

"How about jeans and a t-shirt? We'd want to blend in, right? It will be full of commoners."

"Sure, but you realize that t-shirt probably cost 30,000 yen (~$300)."

"So. Yours did too."

He's right, but I don't care. "These are what we have, so we'll wear them. It will be better than high fashion."

"True."

We had our clothes picked out and set aside. Now we can sleep in later tomorrow.

"You up for video games? I'll bury you."

"Nope, this time, I win."

.

**Hitachiin Yuzuha:**

These pictures of Haruhi-chan are beautiful. She could be a supermodel if she wanted.

I kept swiping through the pics. The photographer had taken hundreds. Kaoru'd already gone through and marked the 'no's' and 'yes's' but wanted my opinion.

He's not being picky enough. I know he had feelings for Haruhi-chan before Hika's problem. I think his choices are reflecting that. He's marked several where she looks good, but the clothes are not displayed to their fullest potential.

It's better to have a small number of fantastic pictures, than overexpose the outfit with good pictures mixed in. He can always do another shoot with different clothes and sets.

Variety is the spice of life.

.

**Watanabe Naoki at Home:**

That bastard, Kyoya-senpai. 'Report on the host club or I'll tell Kaoru we slept together'. Asshole.

I didn't regret it until he opened his big mouth. We had fun, and he wasn't a jerk until this mess.

At least he's not making me spy or dig for info. Just wants to know what I see and hear. I still hate doing it. Feels like I'm betraying my friends.

I really like Kaoru. He asked me to be his girlfriend, so he must like me too. How will he react if he finds this out?

I hate this stupid double standard. No one cares if a guy sleeps around, but a girl is a slut if she does. It's so stupid (2). It doesn't hurt anyone as long as you're safe, and we were.

I must stop thinking about this. There's nothing I can do. I'll keep sending him emails. I haven't heard back. He must be satisfied so far.

I'm going down to the kitchen to get a snack. Maybe that will help me refocus on tomorrow.

The four of us are going out. I have to figure out what to wear and how to do my hair. It's a casual place with families and lots of rides. Need to wear something like jeans. Maybe a ponytail.

.

**Ito Yuki at Home:**

Mother warned me not to get too attached to Hikaru. Father wants to expand his business and is looking at an arranged marriage. I wasn't surprised. They've been hinting for a while. That's why I've been taking it slow with him.

I hope I don't hurt him. After what happened in the night club, I'm not sure about why he was missing last year. He didn't come back from the bathroom looking like he'd been sick. He looked like he'd been crying. Kaoru kept his eyes on him the rest of the night.

I'll keep going slow, maybe try to move back to friends. Tomorrow isn't going to be romantic, but fun. There should be no relationship expectations.

Except for the uncertainty of my relationship with Hikaru, I'm enjoying being included in the group. The study group has helped my grades. Haruhi-chan is practically fluent in English, though she doesn't realize it. She's not as confident in her knowledge as she should be.

The diner is a crazy thing. The strange food. Haruhi-chan's Father, Ranka. A drag queen? He's funny, and I can see her in him. Not the personalities, but the love for each other and enjoyment of being together. So many of the elite don't have that relationship with their parents. Maybe their nannies, but not their parents.

That Shinobu-san is…different. Before she started coming, I'd only been around one yakuza, Kasanoda-san. While menacing, he's also got a sweet side. She's all hard edges so far. Maybe she'll get used to us and become friendlier.

"Ring."

Oh, that's Naoko. She probably wants to know what I'm wearing tomorrow.

.

**Shinobu in Her Heavily Armored SUV:**

This totally sucks. Whoever these shooters are, I'm going to fucking kill them. I had to beg Dad to let me go over to Ritsu-kun's compound. I was going stir crazy at ours.

What's going on between us? What we did in the limo was amazing, but he stopped us. I would have gone all the way if he hadn't. I was craving comfort and closeness.

He stopped us so he's not a total jerk.

I'm not giving him back his hoodie. It's mine now. However, I am going to leave a hair clip and see what he does. Will he keep it or give it back?

.

**Kasanoda at the Main Door:**

It's great she could come over. I'd made plans to go out, because I thought we'd get those fucking shooters. Shit.

They shot at a boss as he got out of his car. On the fucking street! Those dumbasses.

Pops told me the dead ones are identified. Ex-yakuza. As we thought. Both from different syndicates. Neither have been hit yet.

All the bosses have men out there on motorcycles just cruising around. Shoot on site if they see a pair of black motorcycles, no plates with two guys on each, all dressed in black. Shoot first, questions later. That's how mad we all are.

Where is she? I know they're going a round-about way to shake any tails, but this is ridiculous. And Pops won't let me wait at the security gate. Nooo, I have to wait inside the main building. Sometimes being the heir sucks.

She didn't want shoot at our range, so I figure we'll go to the game room and see what's up. Maybe the movie they're showing won't be a waste of time. I won't suggest poker. Being wiped out by Haruhi was enough.

There she is. Finally. She looks hot tonight.

.

**Akito and Yuuichi at the Ootori Mansion:**

"Do you think he's serious? About my internship?"

I took another shot of sake and slammed my glass down. "You heard what he said. He might take your suggestions into consideration. Where does he get off?"

"He won a game I didn't even know I was playing." Akito did another shot and filled both our glasses. "Not only did he take Father's part of the business, but he took ours. Didn't think that little shit was that petty."

"He's always hated all of us."

"Except Fuyumi."

"Sure. She's not a rival to squash. He can be nice to her, but there probably was an ulterior motive for that too."

"He named Sota-kun his heir."

"Are you shitting me?" Akito threw his glass across the room. It shattered against the wall and sake dripped down.

"No. He's the heir until Kyoya makes his own." I pulled another glass out of the cabinet and filled it for him.

"Knowing that cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch, he'll marry for purely business reasons. He'll knock up his wife and ignore her." Akito took a shot.

"Yeah, that's what I expect. It's what Father did to Fuyumi. Dumped her on a business associate and told her to make babies."

"Fucking little shit."

We both proceeded to get black-out drunk.

.

**Renge at the Gallery:**

"Tamaki-kun!" I saw him across the hall with his father, Noguchi-san, and someone else.

"Renge-chan, I didn't think you'd be coming."

"My family meeting was shorter than I'd thought, so I came here. How's the show?"

"It's going very well. Let me introduce you around."

.

**Mori and Satoshi in the Dojo:**

"Bro, it's got to feel weird when Mitsukuni goes out on a date and you stay home."

"Hn."

Takashi mopes around whenever Mitsukuni takes Cho-senpai out. Thought I'd bring him here and let him kick my ass.

"Are you going to take this seriously and hit me?"

The mean look in his eyes told me I shouldn't have said that.

"OUCH!" I yelled as his shinai made contact.

"Pay attention!" he barked.

"You're going down."

Of course, he won.

.

**Chika in His Room:**

Let's see. If I sell these stocks and buy those…and if those others go up like my research says…

I must drop all the stocks from that company. If I put the information from those three articles together, I predict they are going to crash.

Kyoya-senpai is a complete jerk, but I'm going to put in another order for his stock. He has the personality of an evil villain but knows what he's doing in the business world. I learned a lot from just watching him this last year.

Can't forget to put in another order for Suoh shares. I have a plan for those.

Now that all my orders are in, I can watch that old karate movie.

.

**Yoshida Naoto Watching the Birth of a Litter:**

"That's the last puppy, Yoshida-san. They're all healthy and mom is doing fine."

"Great. Thanks, Doctor."

"I'll stay for a while and make sure there aren't any complications."

Every birth is a concern, but this one was smooth and easy. Seven puppies, three girls, four boys. And they're already sold.

I pulled out my phone and took some pictures to send to Fujioka-san. I know she'll get a kick out of them.

I'm looking forward to going to the dog show with her next week.

.

**Tetsuya and Kono in the Kasanoda Game Room:**

"I didn't know she could play basketball. She's destroying him."

I smirked at Tetsuya, "We all play. Quick way to blow off some steam. You might want to learn if this merger goes through."

"I already know. I destroy him all the time."

"He doesn't get better?"

"Don't think he cares. Just enjoys the game."

Kasanoda-sama might not be competitive in basketball, but he sure took his shooting seriously. She's been shooting for a decade and was a close competitor. Neither one won after their first bet. They decided not to go into a tiebreaker. Probably a good idea.

"Hey, Kono?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna play something?"

"Go?"

"Sure."

.

**Phone call between Kasanoda Ryuu and Himura Junto:**

**Ryuu**: "Yeah, she got here fine."

**Junto**: "Good. Do you know what they're up to?"

**Ryuu**: "In the game room with Tetsuya and Kono. Not sure what they're playing."

**Junto**: "Does it have a basketball court?"

**Ryuu**: "Yeah…"

**Junto**: "That's what they're doing."

**Ryuu**: "She'll kick is ass. He sucks at basketball."

**Junto**: "Serves him right."

**Ryuu**: "A little pop to his ego isn't a bad thing."

**Junto**: "Where do you think they'll hit this weekend."

**Ryuu**: "Not sure. There are only so many syndicates left before they'll have to repeat."

**Junto**: "Still have those two the dead ones were kicked out of."

**Ryuu**: "Yeah. They're on high alert."

**Junto**: "I've got to go. Keep my kid safe and in a guest room tonight."

**Ryuu**: "No problem. There will be a guard in the hallway. They aren't ready for that anyway."

**Junto**: "No matter what they think."

.

**Honey and Cho at the Movies:**

It's so different coming here rather than my private theater. I didn't realize how much better the experience would be with a huge audience.

"Cho-chan, want some popcorn?" Honey-kun asked as he held the bucket towards me. Such huge servings.

I held back the giggles as I reached in, took one, and tossed it at him. He saw my smile and laughed with me.

.

**Eiji at the Haninozuka Security Room:**

"You sure Matsui can handle this weekend?"

"Definitely. He's been my backup every time we've guarded Fujioka-sama."

"Good. When's the party?"

"Sunday afternoon. Forty-five years my parents have been married. Thanks for approving the time off."

"No problem. Fujioka-sama's covered and family is important."

.

**Tanaki Gin at His Home with His Wife:**

"Fujioka-sama liked the pen?"

"Yes. That was a good idea. Thanks."

"Sure, Gin. You're terrible at picking presents."

"She's learning so much and has a strong handle on the business."

I looked at his face and saw parental pride.

"She's getting to you, isn't she?"

"Fujioka-sama is like the daughter we never had."

"You must invite her over to dinner soon."

.

**Ootori Yoshio in His Cell in Brazil:**

"That son of mine. Thinking he could move me, and I wouldn't know."

I watched the crazy, old guy circle his cell and mumble, but I couldn't make out the words.

"South America. Accents and smells. South America somewhere."

He curled up on his bed, still mumbling.

"I'm not crazy. He just think's I am."

.

**RONIN at their Base of Operations:**

My followers. So loyal and dedicated. We will have our revenge and take what should be ours.

"This weekend we will strike another blow at those who abandoned us!" I screamed at the group. "We will have victory!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

"RO…NIN!"

.

**Gorou Maki at Home:**

Finally. That English paper was so tough. I'll send it to Fujioka-san to go over.

I should do something special for her. Between my English and Mom's job, we owe her a lot, and help with some physics problems isn't enough.

Wonder when her birthday is?

.

**Suzuki Rin at the Diner:**

"Boss, why are my shifts being changed?"

"Trying something out. Want to better organize the shifts."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one that was switched except for the person taking my old shifts."

Is he an idiot? He couldn't come up with a better reason? The only shifts he switched are the ones where that bitch comes in. Did she whine to someone?

"I'm trying to balance it out better with the volume of customers," he tried again. "Now, are you going to work the new shifts or am I going to look for another cook?"

Fuck. "I'll work the new shifts." Bitch!

.

**Someone, Somewhere:**

I'm going to ruin that stupid Host Club. They'll wish they'd never met each other.

Haruhi, that…slut… She's jumping at any loud noise now. Even the backfire on my cell worked with a Bluetooth speaker.

Need to get a couple more speakers and use them in the hallway, the dining hall, and if I can get one in the club room, that'd make her completely break down.

She deserves it.

.

**Tachibana at Kyoya's Apartment's Parking Garage:**

Kyoya-sama is treating Miss Haruhi better. We've talked once more about him being his father.

"Tachibana," the driver said, "Does Ootori-sama have plans this weekend?"

"Nothing social that I'm aware of. Office and here for the most part."

"Good. Nice, quiet weekend."

.

**Kyoya in His Apartment:**

**Phone Call:**

**Kyoya**: "What the fuck was that?!"

**Photographer**: "Car exploded. That guy'd pulled her out already. He was going back to check on the others when it exploded."

**Kyoya**: "Is she hurt?"

**Photographer**: "Can't tell. She's unconscious. Some debris from the car landed on her."

**Kyoya**: "Fuck!"

**Photographer**: "Wait, that guy's up and getting them off her."

**Kyoya**: "Don't call 119. I'll call you back."

.

"Haru! No! Not my Haru. You can't die."

I grabbed my phone and texted Tachibana to get up here now.

What can I do? She needs the best medical care. She's mine and I need to take care of her.

Need to make a few calls…

.

**Phone Call Between Kyoya and Private Ambulance Service (PAS):**

**Kyoya**: "What's the closest ambulance to this address …"

**PAS**: "We have one ten minutes out."

**Kyoya**: "Send it now."

**PAS**: "Done."

**Kyoya**: "Listen very carefully. If these instructions are not followed to the letter, you'll never work in Japan again."

**PAS**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "The staff on the ambulance is not to tell anyone who sent them. Where they came from. Or where they are taking her. Have them say 'closest hospital'. Nothing more. But they are to take her to Juntendo Hospital. I'll met them there."

**PAS**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "They are only to take the girl. No one else. That's critical. They are to take her in and get her stabilized. That's all."

**PAS**: "Yes, Sir. I'll pass the orders."

**Kyoya**: CLICK

.

"Kyoya-sama, you asked for me?" I barked as soon as I ran through the door.

My head swiveled through the apartment. No security risks. I had my gun out. Take no chances.

"Tachibana prep the car, not the limo. I need to get somewhere without being noticed."

"Yes, Sir." I called downstairs.

What's happening?

.

**Phone Call:**

**Kyoya**: "I'm sending an ambulance. If anyone there asks, tell them you already called 119. She is only to be taken by my ambulance.

"As soon as it shows up, move your car. Get it out of there. Then you can call 119. Keep taking pictures."

**Photographer**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "I need your pictures. I can't be seen there. When the police arrive, leave. You should leave the city. Load all pictures to the encrypted site as usual. Dump your phone. No fingerprints. Wait a few days and buy a new one. Then call my burner."

**Photographer**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "Do not get interviewed by the police."

**Photographer**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: CLICK

.

"Kyoya-sama?"

"Haru's been in an accident. I've sent an ambulance. We're meeting them at the hospital."

I threw on some clothes, casual to blend in.

"She's mine and I won't let her die," I growled.

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site:**

By this time, several other cars have pulled up. Curious idiots.

I took pictures of every car and every person. Who knows what he might need?

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call Between Kyoya and Black Onion Squad (BOS):**

**Kyoya**: "Car accident at this site. Need two as stake out. Don't get seen. Don't get photographed. Collect info and report back up the chain."

**BOS**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "Need one armed guard dressed as paramedic and one dressed as a doctor at Juntendo Hospital immediately."

**BOS**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "Get my trauma doctor from Tokyo Main and bring him to Juntendo."

**BOS**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "Keep an entire squad on alert status." CLICK

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Paramedics:**

"Shit. That's a hell of a crash. We'll need the backboard and neck brace for sure."

"Let's go."

When we got down to the wreck, we saw the girl we were picking up. She was unconscious, and that arm must be broken. There are bruises and cuts all over her.

"Hey," some guy called. "Is she going to be OK?"

"Sir, who are you?"

"I came down and pulled her out before the car exploded. She was hit with flaming bits and pieces. I got them off her."

"Fast thinking, Sir."

We start bringing her up the ravine, and he yells, "Hey? What about the people in the car? Aren't you even going to check them?"

"Other ambulances are right behind us. They'll take care of it."

Loading her in the ambulance we were stopped by another nosy person. "Where are you taking her?"

"Nearest Hospital."

We slammed the doors and drove off.

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Bystanders:**

"Shouldn't the police be here by now?"

"Yeah. I'll call 119."

.

xXx

.

**Juntendo Hospital Emergency Room:**

We walked straight up to the admin and demanded to know where the girl in the ambulance was. I'm dressed as a doctor. The nurse immediately bowed and gave me the information. My partner, dressed as a paramedic, and the real doctor turned for the ambulance, while I stormed into the emergency treatment room.

"Status!" I barked. Act like you have the authority and people give it to you. Some are really like sheep.

"Stabilized. She has a…"

"Don't need a list of injuries. Get her ready for transport."

"Transport?" the doctor in the room yelled. "Transport where? She shouldn't be moved."

"She's coming with me. I have the transport papers. They read that she will be moved as soon as she's stabilized."

"This is outrageous!"

"Take it up with your chief of staff. Now get her back in the ambulance."

"I'll be talking to your superiors."

"Good luck," I smirked. This blowhard speaking with Ootori-sama is as likely as me winning a beauty contest.

I supervised her loading into the ambulance and watched as they sped off.

"Any problems?" Ootori-sama asked as I jumped into the car before it followed the girl.

"None."

"Were you photographed?"

"Video surveillance. I stayed in the blind spots."

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Police Arriving:**

"Get down there and check the car. Fire trucks are right behind us. You," I pointed to another officer, "set up a parameter and get the crowd under control. Find out if there are any actual witnesses."

It's nice to be the officer in charge.

"Officer?" Some guy is waving me down. He's dirty. Did he go down there?

"Yes?"

"I saw the whole thing. The car was sideswiped twice by another car. Then it went down the ravine, flipping until that tree stopped it." He looked around for something. "There was another car that stopped after me, but I don't see him."

Probably didn't want to get involved.

"Then what happened?"

"I ran down there to see if I could help. I pulled a girl out of the back seat and dragged her away. The car exploded before I could go back and check the others."

By this time firefighters had run hoses down and were putting out the car.

"Others?"

"Yes, there were at least two other people in that car when it exploded."

"Shit."

"Yes. I agree." He looked around again. "The paramedics wouldn't even check them. They loaded the girl up and drove away."

"Wait. The ambulance has already been and gone?"

"Yes, Officer. They put her on a stretcher and drove away."

"Which company? Did they say where they were going?"

"I was down the hill. I didn't see the ambulance itself. They didn't have a company logo on their coats."

"Did you notice her injuries?"

"There was a lot of blood, but I'm not sure if it was hers. She was unconscious. One of her arms was broken. It had a weird angle. She was burned by debris from the explosion before I could get them all off her. Don't know of any others."

"Thank you for stopping and helping." My officer had made it back up the hill and I called him over. "If you'll just go with this officer so he can get your contact information and more details, that would be helpful."

"Of course."

We need more people. I called dispatch and had them send another car with three more officers.

"Officer?" the firefighter called out.

I turned and spoke with him. "The car's out. There were three dead bodies burned bad. I called the coroner."

"Thanks. Any ID's?"

"Nothing. Everything inside the car is burned."

"Trunk?"

"I could tell they were suitcases, but what was in them is long gone."

"Alright. If I could get a preliminary report before you leave…"

"Being done right now. We'll have to stick around to help the coroner get the bodies up that ravine."

"Fine. Thanks." He grunted and went back to his truck.

"Sir?" my officer on crowd control called me over. "This witness didn't see the accident but saw the ambulance and paramedics."

"What did you see?"

"It pulled up real fast. They took off down the hill. Brought her right back up and took off. I asked where they were taking her. Said nearest hospital, but it seemed weird. They got here before you and fire."

"Any logo on the ambulance or the paramedics uniforms."

"Not that I saw."

"Thanks. Give your information to the officer here."

.

"Are you the officer in charge?" I asked.

"Yes. You got here fast."

"Was close by when the fire dept called. I need to get down there and examine the bodies."

"Need help with your equipment?"

"No. I brought another coroner's assistant."

"Is the coroner coming?"

"No. He's waiting for these back at the morgue. I'll give you what I can before we bring them up."

"Thanks."

Looks terrible. It rolled several times and then smashed into that tree. Exploded. And now we have three bodies that will be hard to identify.

.

My second car showed up with two officers. "Where's the third?"

"Busy tonight. Just us."

Fucking great.

"Get the tape up. Move these people along. We've already pulled the witnesses out of the crowd."

Need to find that ambulance and see if the girl's awake. She can give identifications for our three bodies.

I called the station and sent two officers to the nearest hospital.

Probably should call in a detective.

.

xXx

.

**Nearest Hospital:**

"Yes, officers. Can I help you?"

"We're looking for a car accident victim brought in. Young girl, small, short brown hair."

"When would she have been here?"

"Within the last two hours."

I watched her look through the paperwork. Did she really have to check? From what we were told, the kid was pretty banged up.

"No one here matching that description?"

"Check again. This is the nearest hospital to the crash site."

"I'll check, but the ambulance wouldn't necessarily take her to the nearest one."

"Why not?" This is my first traffic accident needing an ambulance. I'm still new.

"Depending on injuries, another hospital might be better for treatment. Where was the crash site?"

We told her and she suggested Juntendo Hospital. It's the closest with the right equipment, so we headed over there.

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Detective Arrives:**

"Officer?"

"Detective Ueta. Thanks for getting here so quick."

As I listened to the officer go through all the details, I gave the site a good study. It's completely trampled and ruined by the water and foam. The coroner's already down there.

"I'll need to talk to the witnesses. Better call in CSI."

"Yes, Detective Ueta. Witnesses are over there with my officer."

"Thanks."

I looked at my watch…11:30 already. CSI and the coroner are going to take hours. Better call my wife.

.

"Excuse me, Detective?"

"Yes?"

"Just got the report from the officers I sent to the nearest hospital. She wasn't there. Nurse suggested Juntendo Hospital. They're on their way."

"Fine. Have them report directly to me."

"Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Helicopter:**

"Almost there, Ootori-sama."

I nodded, acknowledging my pilot. Instead of taking the ambulance, we loaded Haru, the doctor, the EMTs, and security onto a helicopter to take her to a safe facility.

Let the police chase their tails trying to find an ambulance.

"Tachibana, anything to report?"

"The officer we left at the first hospital reported in. Police haven't showed up yet."

"Good. Doctor, status of the patient?"

"Unconscious, but stable."

"Keep her that way!"

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Detective:**

I stood over the scene, watching the different experts do their job. CSI was doing a sweep and looking at the debris from the explosion. The coroner's assistances weren't done with the bodies yet.

Most of the crowd had left. Now that the fire is out and there will be no more ambulances, it's boring to watch.

I sent the witnesses down to the station to get a written statement and then be let go.

It's already past midnight. Glad it's not snowing.

.

xXx

.

**Juntendo Hospital:**

"Let's try this again," I said to my partner as we walked into the emergency room and up to the administration desk.

"We're looking for a young girl that would have been brought in within the last three hours. Small with short brown hair. She'd been a car accident, and her arm might have been broken."

This nurse didn't have to look at her paperwork. "She was here."

"Was?"

"Yes. We got her stabilized and the ambulance took her to another hospital."

"Why?"

"Don't know. The Doctor was insistent and had the necessary paperwork. Our ER Doctor was livid but couldn't do anything."

"We'll need a copy of that transport paperwork and her medical records."

"I'll make copies."

"What were her injuries?"

"Concussion, broken left arm, cracked ribs, burns, bruises, cuts, and a twisted ankle."

"Anything life-threatening?"

"She was still unconscious when she left."

I called the detective while my partner collected the copies.

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Coroner's Assistant:**

"The bodies are ready to come up, Detective."

"What's their condition?"

"Burned bad. ID will be difficult. Their fingerprints are gone and facial ID is a no go. The coroner's ready to start with dental. As for other ways to ID, all the phones, wallets, and stuff in suitcases burned in the fire. Temp tag on the car also burned. We're running the VIN."

He looked back at the bodies coming up the ravine. "Taking them in as Yamada Taro 1-3 (Equivalent of John Doe). I let the coroner know you're the contact."

"Thanks."

.

**Phone call between Detective and Officer at Juntendo Hospital:**

**Detective**: "Report!"

**Officer**: "She was here. They stabilized her and transported her to another hospital."

**Detective**: "What? You're telling me we don't know where our victim is?"

**Officer**: "Paperwork says Tokyo Main. That's where they took her."

**Detective**: "Get over there. Call on your way. I'm going to Juntendo and then coming there. Don't let anyone talk to her."

**Officer**: "Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Medical Facility:**

"She's settled in her room, Ootori-sama."

"Good. You, another nurse, and the doctor are the only ones allowed in there."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll be in in a minute."

I turned and almost ran into Tachibana. "Kyoya-sama, what are you doing?"

"Giving her the best medical treatment available."

"In this place? With your personal doctor?"

"Yes."

"Why here? Why are you hiding her?"

"We don't know why she was run off the road. I have to keep her safe. This is my chance. My chance to change everything. Don't you understand?"

"But Kyoya-sama…"

"Go walk the perimeter," I snapped. He's pushing his familiarity with me. His place isn't guaranteed.

I walked into her room and sat next to her. "We'll be together now, Haru. Just us." And I took her hand.

.

xXx

.

**Juntendo Hospital:**

Waste of time. Didn't get anything more than the officers. They need to come back to get formal statements.

Ring!

They're calling from Tokyo Main. I answered. Five minutes later, I almost threw my phone across the parking lot.

She's not at Tokyo Main. She never was.

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Detective:**

I pulled up to the crash site and found the Officer in Charge.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet."

"Alright. Let me get this straight. A car sideswipes this car twice. They go through the guard rail and flip down the ravine only to be stopped by the tree. A witness runs down and pulled a girl out of the car then it explodes.

"An unmarked ambulance shows up before the fire trucks or police. They take her to 'the closest hospital'. She's not there, but she's been to Juntendo. They say she's been transported to Tokyo Main, but they've never seen her.

"That about it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So much for a simple traffic accident. I was hoping for some paperwork mix-up, but not today."

I called into my boss and told him we have a homicide and kidnapping. Sent out an alert to all hospitals in the area with a description of a Yamada Hanako (Jane Doe), young, short brown hair, and list of injuries. Too bad Juntendo didn't take a picture.

I sent an officer to the coroner's office to wait for ID's on our three unidentified men.

There's been an APB out for the car that hit them. No news yet. With a homicide/kidnapping label, more manpower will be assigned, and the traffic cameras will be analyzed.

We've also put out an alert for a stolen ambulance. Officers are calling all services to see if one is missing.

CSI is taking evidence back to analyze. They will be back when the sun rises to go over the scene again and tow the car out.

It's two in the morning and we have nothing to go on.

.

xXx

.

**Coroner's Exam Room:**

"I've looked over all three bodies. No fingerprints available on any of them. We'd have to do a tissue reconstruction for any idea of what the faces look like. The skin is too badly burned. One of them has too many head injuries for even that to work."

The officers were disappointed. I'm a coroner, not a miracle worker. What do they expect?

"I'll start on dental records and identification through past injuries."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, February 5:**

**Early Morning, Medical Facility, Tachibana:**

I looked in on Kyoya-sama and Miss Haruhi. He hadn't left her room since she got here.

They were both asleep. He'd crawled into the bed and laid down beside her, his hand in her hair. They look good together.

This will never work. How do I tell him that and make him believe? It won't be long before at least seven elite houses are looking for her, and they will find her.

What will they do? The Black Onion Squad has been bested twice by Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama. Morinozuka Takashi-sama can also beat us. If those two work together, we don't have anything to hold them off.

If Miss Haruhi wakes up with total amnesia and Kyoya-sama is able to keep her away from the Host Club forever, this might work.

I closed the door and made a circuit around the facility.

.

xXx

.

**Daylight, Crash Site, Detective Ueta:**

This is a strange case. A coordinated effort. First, a car drives them off the road, then they kidnap the girl. How is that possible? How would they know she'd be a survivor? Maybe they only needed to grab one of them, no matter who?

CSI showed up to do another sweep. They estimate about 10'oclock before the car is towed.

So far, no sightings of the car that hit them or of an ambulance with no logos. No reports of a stolen ambulance. Nothing back from our alert to hospitals.

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Security Office:**

"Ishikawa-sama, Matsui missed his 9 am check-in."

"That's not like him, Eiji."

"Correct. I've called his phone, but it rings and then goes to voice mail. Miss Haruhi's and Ranka-san's phones both go straight to voice mail."

"Did you ping the location of Matsui's phone?"

"Yes, Sir. It's here, still in Tokyo." Eiji showed me a map. It's not even a third of the way to their destination.

"Send a couple of guards to check it out."

"Already done. Waiting on their report."

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Haninozuka Guards:**

"Oh, no."

"Officer, may I speak with you?"

The uniformed officer nodded, and we introduced ourselves.

"The Haninozuka security force? I don't understand."

"We believe one of our bodyguards and his primaries were in this crash."

"Let me get the detective over here."

We were introduced to Detective Ueta. I set up a live stream from my phone to Eiji in the security office.

As soon as Eiji sees the car, he identifies it. He test drove it for Miss Haruhi.

"Detective, if we can find our officer's phone, we'll be able to give you a positive ID."

"I can't let you contaminate the crime scene." 

"Our locator is showing the phone outside the designated scene, way over there." I pointed to a patch of trees about 10 meters (~30 feet) outside the police tape. Must have been thrown clear while the car was flipping. "We can get there without going through the scene."

"Fine. I'll follow you."

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Dojo:**

As soon as Eiji and I saw that car, I left for the dojo. Both families should be there.

I burst through the doors, and Yorishia-sama yelled, "Ishikawa, what's wrong!"

"Miss Haruhi has been in a car accident with her father. I need you in the security office."

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni-sama said.

"Hn." Takashi-sama turned to me. "Text me the accident location. Mitsukuni and I are going."

Everyone else followed me back to the security room.

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site:**

"Here's the phone. Looks just like mine. Standard issue Haninozuka security force."

Well, shit. I'm the detective on this case. I should have found it.

"Let me get CSI over here to photograph it before you pick it up."

CSI took pictures and took it into evidence. They allowed the security officers to clone the phone to a spare they brought.

.

xXx

.

**Medical Facility:**

"Haruhi, I'm going to make everything right. I promise. We'll be happy and in each other's lives. I won't fuck up this time."

She's still unconscious, but the doctor says she's fine. I'm whispering in her ear. Maybe she can hear me.

Her hands are so soft, so small in mine. I remember holding her close, her taste and the touch of her lips. I won't make mistakes this time. This is our fresh start. This is my second chance.

With Ranka gone, she'll need a strong protector. Someone to take care of her. I'm an adult – can I get custody? Can she be emancipated and then marry me?

"Aaaaa"

"Haru," I whispered. Her head is so sensitive. "It's me, Kyo."

Her eyes barely focused, but I could tell she saw me and knew who I am.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright," I whispered as I stroked her hair.

She dropped back into unconsciousness.

"I love you."

.

xXx

.

**Crash Site, Video Call Conference Call:**

**Crash site**: Detective Ueta, Police Officer, Two Haninozuka Guards

**Haninozuka Security Headquarters**: Ishikawa (Haninozuka Security Head), Eiji, Mori's Parents, Honey's Parents, Satoshi, Chika

**Mori's car**: Mori and Honey

.

**Haninozuka** **Guard**: "Detective Ueta, this is Ishikawa-sama, the head of Haninozuka security."

**Ishikawa**: "Detective. Please tell us what you know."

**Det. Ueta**: "There was a car crash last night. The car was sideswiped and went down the ravine, rolled several times, and was stopped by the tree."

(Security guard moves camera to show guard rail, ravine, and car.)

**Det. Ueta**: "A witness dragged a girl out and pulled her away from the vehicle. As he went back to check the others, the car exploded."

**Ishikawa**: "And the others?"

**Det. Ueta**: "They died either in the crash or the fire. The bodies have been taken to the morgue for identification."

**Ishikawa**: "We can help with that. Based on the car and the phone, the three men in the car were Fujioka Ryoji, Abe Jarou, and Matsui Itaru. The girl is Fujioka Haruhi. Show him the pictures."

**Det. Ueta**: The guard not holding the phone, pulled out his and showed me four pictures. The men's faces meant nothing to me, but I recognized the girl from the witness's description. "I believe that's the girl from the car. I didn't see her, but she matches the witness's description."

I turned to one of my officers and barked, "Get those photos. Send them to the morgue. Send the picture of the girl out to the officers searching. Update the alert to the hospitals with her photo. Have someone go to the witness's house and get them to identify her. Send someone back to Juntendo and get her identified."

**Ishikawa**: "She's at Juntendo Hospital?"

**Det. Ueta**: Here's where it hits the fan. "Not anymore…"

**Haninozuka Yorishia**: "What do you mean? Where is she!"

**Det. Ueta**: "When my officers arrived there, she'd been treated and transferred."

**Honey and Mori**: I looked over at Takashi. His face grew darker and his foot pressed harder on the gas.

**Det. Ueta**: "A doctor had transfer papers to Tokyo Main. The Juntendo doctor didn't want her transferred but couldn't argue with the paperwork."

**Ishikawa**: "So, she's at Tokyo Main?"

**Det. Ueta**: "No, Sir. She never arrived."

**Haninozuka Yorishia**: "What! You're telling me she's missing!"

**Det. Ueta**: "Yes, Sir. We've sent out an alert to all Tokyo hospitals. It's being updated with her picture. I have officers checking the ones we haven't heard back from yet."

**Ishikawa**: I turned to Haninozuka-sama and asked him to let please me handle this.

**Mori**: I skidded to a stop at the accident site and ran to the group around the video call. "You don't know where Haruhi is!" I yelled.

**Security Guard**: "Takashi-sama, glad you're here with Mitsukuni-sama."

**Det. Ueta**: I didn't need to be introduced to the heirs of the families. This girl must be important. "Right now we're treating this as a murder and kidnapping."

**Haninozuka Yorishia**: "I'm sending a Haninozuka lawyer to the morgue to wait for identification."

**Ishikawa**: "I want to send one to the witness's house for that interview as well." The detective gave me the name and address, and Haninozuka-sama made the calls.

"Now that Mitsukuni-sama and Takashi-sama are on site, we can let them take charge there. They'll call us with updates. Thank you, Detective Ueta."

CLICK

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Security Headquarters**:

**Eiji**: This is my fault. Ranka-san is dead, and Miss Haruhi is injured and missing because I let Matsui go instead of going myself.

I was assigned to protect Miss Haruhi, and she's missing because I wasn't there. She's my responsibility.

I will do everything in my power to find her and bring her back to safety. I swear on my life.

**Satoshi**: Haruhi-senpai was in an accident and they can't find her. My senpai is missing, and her father's dead. What do we do now?

**Morinozuka Akira**: That sweet girl. When I find out who's responsible for this, they will regret it for the rest of their lives.

**Chika**: I thought she was safe. How could this happen? How dare someone hurt Haruhi-senpai. No one hurts my friends.

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call**:

**Haninozuka Lawyer**: "I've spoken with the witness that pulled her out of the car. He positively identified her picture but didn't have anything new to add to his report."

**Ishikawa**: "Thanks. Get a copy of the police report for both interviews."

**Haninozuka Lawyer**: "Will do."

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Security Headquarters**:

(Haninozuka Kumi, Mother; Haninozuka Yorishisa, Father; Morinozuka Umeko, Mother; Morinozuka Akira, Father)

"We need to send for our head of security," Umeko said. "Oshiro needs to be here."

"Good idea. The more people searching, the quicker we find her," I called over to the Morinozuka estate and had them send Oshiro and another officer over.

"That's not the only reason, Yorishisa." We all looked at Umeko. "With Haruhi's father dead, we are her guardians."

"What? When did that happen?"

"When the threats against Haruhi kept coming and she and her father stayed with us for a while, he asked if we would be her guardians if anything ever happened to him."

I watched Akira put his arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple. "We said yes. Ranka-san wasn't sick or expecting to die, but he wanted to know she'd be taken care of. Our lawyers drew up the papers, and we all signed them."

"This changes some things," I said. "You'll need those death certificates as soon as possible and establish guardianship."

"I'll send a lawyer to the morgue and have another get the paperwork together."

"I'll call our lawyer at the morgue. He'll need to know that yours will be taking point."

"Thank you."

My wife walked over to Umeko and drew her into her arms. "We'll find her. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Once Oshiro got here, we updated him on everything.

.

Chika and I stared at each other. Haruhi-senpai's going to be my sister?

.

xXx

.

**Police Station, Detective Ueta:**

"Report," my Captain barked.

I went through everything again, ending with the newest information. "Juntendo nurses and doctor positively identified the girl as Fujioka Haruhi, as did our witness.

"Still waiting on the morgue. It can take a while to get dental records for comparison. The Haninozuka's provided the morgue with their guard's records. They're working on that now."

"And the search?"

"We updated the alert with the pictures, but there are about six-hundred facilities in Tokyo able to handle emergency trauma. I've got officers going out to those that haven't replied to the alert." (3)

"This girl is important to both the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's?"

"Yes. Important enough for both heirs to come to the crash site and assist in the search. They're out with officers now."

"Do we know why?"

"Was told she's a classmate, but I think there's something more they aren't telling us."

"Keep me updated. Call me at home if you need to."

"Yes, Sir."

.

I can't stand waiting, so I went down to traffic for an update.

"Where are we on the cameras?"

"Detective, I tracked the Fujioka car back from the crash site for several miles. Since she's now been identified, another tech just started at her apartment and following her to the crash site.

"The witness's car hadn't been following her for long. However, there was another car that was. It kept at least one car between them. Didn't get a picture of the driver yet but ran the plates. Fleet car for the Tokyo Daily newspaper."

"What are the tags? I'll send someone over there right now."

After an officer was dispatched, the traffic tech continued, "The car that hit them had been weaving for a mile or so. That's as far back as we've been able to trace it so far. Seems it was a drunk driver. It pulled up fast next to them still weaving and sideswiped the Fujioka car. Looks like he overcorrected and hit them again. That's what pushed them off the road."

He cued it up and ran it for me. Appears to be a typical drunk driver, except the weaving had a pattern. Whoever it is, they did a good job, but not good enough.

"Where did that car go?"

"I've managed to follow him for about ten miles before I lose him. He stopped weaving as soon as he turned the corner. Started ducking in and out of residential and rural areas. Places without good camera coverage. I'm still looking."

"And the ambulance?"

"That's weird. They pull up out of nowhere. I follow them to Juntendo and then leaving going south. After that, I haven't been able to catch them."

"Keep searching. Report when you find anything."

"Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday Afternoon, Joypolis:**

"Kaoru-kun, this is amazing!"

"I had no idea this was here," Yuki-chan said as she hugged me, while Kaoru was getting one from Naoko.

"Welcome to the largest indoor amusement part in the country!" I said while waiving my arms around. Kaoru and I picked it because it was indoors and would be warm.

"What do you want to do first, ladies?" Kaoru asked them.

There's food, lots of arcade games, and tons of simulators. But they said, "Sticker picture booths!" first, so that's what we did.

"Hika, it's a good thing we have model training," Kaoru whispered in my ear.

"No kidding. I had no idea they were this nuts for these things."

Naoko and Yuki were giggling and editing pictures from the fifth one. Kaoru and I decided we'd download the pictures to play with later.

"Look, Hikaru! Here we are with cat ears and whiskers!" Naoko said, bouncing over and showing us.

"And we're wearing bunny ears," Yuki giggled as she showed me.

"Let's do one with all of us!" And they dragged us both into a sixth one.

.

xXx

.

**Late Afternoon, Medical Facility:**

The doctor keeps telling me that it could be a while before she wakes up. I haven't left her side except when there was no other choice.

Her color's better, and her eyes respond correctly when the doctor uses the light.

"MMMmmmm," I hear and then feel movement in the hand I'm holding.

"Haru, it's me, Kyo. I'm here. You're safe."

Her eyes focus on me. She's more alert this time.

"You were in a car accident, but don't worry. I'll take care of you. The best doctor in Tokyo is looking after you. You'll be fine."

I watch as her eyes lose focus. Before she goes back under, I squeeze her hand and reassured her, "I'll take care of you, Haru. You'll be fine."

.

xXx

.

**Joypolis:**

"I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle!"

"You're doing great, Naoko-chan," I called back at my girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Yuki wasn't doing as well. "Oh no, I crashed again."

"No problem. We'll just race again," Hika reassured her.

We'd been hitting the simulations since the girls got over their sticker booth obsession, but I'm not holding my breath. I bet Hika they'd want more on the way out.

After the driving, flying, and surfing simulations, we moved on the real rides. Hika and I had to try the Halfpipe – a spinning platform like a pendulum that goes back and forth like it's riding on a halfpipe.

The girls sat that one out and took pictures. When we met up with them, they were decorating the pictures of us screaming on the ride. Didn't know how much I'd hate seeing me screaming on a ride wearing Hello Kitty ears and a bow.

"Kaoru, we have to do this!" Hika grabbed my hand and Yuki's and I grabbed Naoko's and we ran to the VR shooting range.

Some quick training, a backpack, a gun, and some glasses later, we were yelling and running around this empty room shooting at monster robots.

"Get that one, Hika! It's going after Yuki!"

BANG!

"Saved you, Kaoru," Naoko called. "He was sneaking up behind you."

When the last one was shot, I grabbed her, dipped her, and gave her a huge smack on the lips. I am so falling for this girl.

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Detective Ueta and officer at the newspaper:**

**Detective**: "What did you find out?"

**Officer**: "It's a fleet car for the newspaper and has been checked out for almost six months."

**Detective**: "By whom?

**Officer**: "Someone from the 'Special Assignments' department. That department doesn't have to supply a reason or a timeline due to the nature of the stories they may be pursuing. At the beginning of each month, however, they must confirm they are still using the car. That's been done every month."

**Detective**: "So, it's probably a reporter?"

**Officer**: "That's what I was told."

**Detective**: "And they won't tell us who?"

**Officer**: "Can't. The fleet manager has no idea. Special Assignments says they don't have to tell us that information because the driver did nothing wrong."

**Detective**: Shit. "Leaving the scene of the crime where you aren't involved isn't a crime."

**Officer**: "No, Sir, it's not."

**Detective**: "Get copies of whatever you can and get back to the station. Put our lawyers on it. Maybe they can force compliance."

**Officer**: "Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

(1) Equivalent to 911 in US.

(2) Personally, I don't believe this at all. Sex is a personal choice. Wait, don't wait, sleep around, don't. As long as you're safe and EVERYTHING is consensual, it shouldn't matter. Please don't let yourself get pressured into anything. If he respects you, he won't pressure. If he doesn't respect you, walk away. That's my opinion.

(3) I looked it up. 600! There are five main hospitals in my city and several independent emergency rooms. Tokyo has to be HUGE!

**Next Chapter**:

When will they find her? What will Kyoya do? Who hit them?

Answers to some of these next chapter. See you next Saturday.

.


	12. Chapter 12 - Where is She?

**Author's Note**: Welcome back. Thanks for all the reviews! Some of your ideas for where this is going were interesting, and I wish I'd thought of them. Read below to see if you were right or not…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 11/23/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 12: Where Is She?**

.

**Saturday, February 5:**

**Evening, Haninozuka Security Headquarters:**

Takashi and I came into the room and looked around. My parents, his parents, Satoshi, Chika, Ishikawa, Oshiro, and Eiji were all sitting around the big conference table. They'd saved two seats for us.

"Any news," Takashi asks. The strain in his voice is obvious. I know he blames himself, no matter how ridiculous that is. We're all crushed. We thought she was safe.

"No."

As soon as we sat down, Ishikawa stood, "Yesterday we lost one of our own, Matsui Itaru. While l know each and every one of us wants to get Fujioka Haruhi back, we can not forget his sacrifice. I want to spend a few moments updating you.

"His family has been notified. You are all aware his father, Yukii, is a Haninozuka guard as well. Yukii has been given time off and is comforting his family. He is proud of his son's honorable death and wishes us well in recovering Fujioka-sama."

He looked around the room to see pride and sorrow in everyone's eyes. The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's rarely lose security personnel, but it does happen.

"Matsui was a good man and will be greatly missed. Please stand and observe a moment of silence for him and his family."

We all stood and bowed our heads.

I know my parents, my aunt and uncle, Oshiro, and Ishikawa will grieve deeply after Haru-chan is found, as will Takashi, Satoshi, Chika, and I. He will find his name on our Hall of the Fallen and be honored as long as the family exists.

Somehow, that's not enough.

It is an honor to die doing your duty, but that doesn't fill the hole that you leave. Eiji-chan's eyes were glassy. He'd never let the tears fall, but he misses his friend and always will.

Matsui-chan is the closest person I've ever lost, and I don't know what to do with how I feel. I can't imagine what Haru-chan went through for her mother and will go through for her father.

"Thank you. Sit, and we'll start the briefing."

After sitting down, sandwiches and coffee were placed in front of us. I stared at my mother.

"Real food first, Mitsukuni. Eat that and the cake will be brought in."

Nuts.

Ishikawa was briefing everyone. "We already know the police have labeled this a homicide and kidnapping. I'm in constant contact with Detective Ueta. He and his team are following up with hospitals, analyzing traffic camera footage, and searching for the car and the ambulance.

"Currently, the news only has a car accident with three Yamada Taro's, with nothing about Haruhi. The police and our press secretaries are working hard to keep it that way."

Oshiro took over. "Morinozuka security has been fully integrated into the search. With the custody issue, we need to be ready for anything."

"Custody issue?" I asked.

My aunt answered, "Ranka-san left Akira and me custody of Haruhi if something were to happen to him. We are responsible. Our lawyer has started the paperwork. We're waiting on the death certificates."

Haru-chan's going to be my cousin?! That's great!

"We need to keep this from the other Host Club members," Eiji said. "Their security forces will not be that much additional help, being much smaller than ours. The members will simply go crazy finding out Miss Haruhi is injured and missing. They will insist on helping and cause enough trouble to set our efforts back, and maybe completely ruin them."

"I have to agree. Tama-chan and the twins will stop at nothing to find her, including going to the media, no matter what we tell them."

"Fine," Ishikawa said. "The members and their security will not be told."

"I want to meet with Kasanoda Ritsu," Takashi said.

"Is that a good idea? We all know what that family is involved in."

"I'll call and we'll meet in a neutral location. His contacts are best to find the drivers of both the car that hit them and the ambulance."

I could tell Ishikawa was hesitating. Involving us with yakuza could bring us dishonor. On the other hand, Kasanoda-chan knows who to call and where to search.

It was my uncle that made the final decision. "Go, Takashi. Keep their involvement quiet. The people in this room are the only ones from our families that will know."

"Hn."

I followed him out the door. I could hear my mother say, "This is serious. He didn't even eat his cake."

.

xXx

.

**Joypolis:**

After we were done with the physical rides, we ate dinner and moved on to the classic arcade games. Shooting baskets, claw games, and old-time video games.

As we were leaving, the girls decided they wanted more sticker pictures. I was right. My prize was Hika had to do one with just me. The girls went to one of the friendship booths for pics of just them.

When we left, I wasn't surprised to see that Hika had called for two limos.

.

"Yes, Kaoru, yes!" He's got his lips on mine and my heart was beating so fast, I couldn't hear myself moan.

"You're so beautiful, Naoko," he whispered in my ear as he bit down on my ear lobe. His hands under my shirt were scorching my back.

I'd climbed up on his lap, straddling his thighs. My fingers were unbuttoning his shirt as fast as they could.

.

This girl is driving me crazy. I have to find a place for this that isn't rushed. I could kiss her forever, but we'll get to her house soon.

Wait a minute…I reached over and clicked in the intercom, "Drive around for 30 minutes before getting to the Watanabe estate."

"Yes, Sir," the driver replied, and I clicked off the microphone.

Naoko smirked at me and whispered, "Great idea."

The things she can do with her lips and tongue. My neck will never be the same.

.

xXx

.

**Neutral Location:**

I watched Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai pull up, leaving their security at the end of the block. Have no idea why, but they wanted Tetsuya in the car with me.

"What's up, Senpai? What's with all the spy shit?"

"Were you followed?" Mori-senpai asked.

"No way in hell. With all the shootings going on, we're extra careful."

"I need to tell you what's going on without interruptions."

"Sure, Senpai."

And then he told me the craziest shit. First, Haruhi's car is run off the road. Then, she's kidnapped by an ambulance and no one can find her. And her father's dead along with his boyfriend and her guard.

"Fuuuuuck," I said under my breath. I'd met Matsui. He was a good guy. Ranka was fun, and Haruhi loved him like crazy. This sucks.

"What do you need from me?" I asked, knowing full well they didn't haul me out here just to tell me what's going on.

"Right now, our goal is to find Haruhi. The police are helping and looking for the drivers of both the car and the ambulance, along with the vehicles themselves. They're spread too thin. We need you to do what you can to find the criminals that did this."

I held up my hand to stop him. "Say no more, Senpai. We'll get on it. You won't want to know how."

The corner of Mori-senpai's mouth quirked so slightly I might have just been seeing things. He handed me a flash drive. "Do what you do best, whatever that is. Thanks."

"No problem. Here," I pulled two cell phones out of the car and tossed one to him, "it's a burner and the number for this other one is already programed in. You can call me on this, and no one can trace it. Highly encrypted. When all this is over, destroy it."

"Hn."

"Thanks, Kasanoda-chan, Tetsuya-chan," Honey-senpai said as he waved, and they drove away.

"Shit, Tetsuya. Haruhi…"

"Yes, Young Lord."

"Fuck. You call security, I'll call dad," I said as we got into the car. That girl. She was supposed to be safe and now three people are dead and she's missing.

.

**Phone call between Ritsu and Ryuu:**

**Ritsu**: "Pops, we've got a problem. Haruhi was in an accident and then kidnapped."

**Ryuu**: "You're shitting me."

**Ritsu**: "Nope. I'm coming back with a flash drive with the info. Mori-senpai asked me to find the dickheads that did this."

**Ryuu**: "And Haruhi-chan?"

**Ritsu**: "They've got that, but our connections are more useful in finding the dickheads."

**Ryuu**: "I'll start asking around. Get home."

**Ritsu**: "Yup. Thanks."

.

**Phone call between Ritsu and Shinobu:**

**Ritsu**: "Hey."

**Shinobu**: "What's wrong?"

**Ritsu**: "Sit down. Haruhi's been in a car accident and then kidnapped."

**Shinobu**: "What the fuck?"

**Ritsu**: "Yeah. Tetsuya and I are coming back with the info."

**Shinobu**: "Hurry up, Ritsu. We'll find who did this and then fight over which of us gets to kill them."

**Ritsu**: "On my way."

**Shinobu**: "I'll call my dad while I'm waiting."

.

xXx

.

**Late at Night, Haninozuka Security Headquarters:**

"Ishikawa-sama, may I speak with you?"

He looked up from his computer screen and looked around the room. Various members of the two families are dozing, waiting for news. Some had sought out their own beds.

"Sure, Eiji. What do you need?"

"I'm turning in my resignation," I said as I handed him the paper.

He didn't take it. "What are you talking about? Why?"

My eyes went to the floor. I couldn't even look at him. "I failed in my duties to protect Miss Haruhi. I'm to blame for her kidnapping and the deaths of three people, including one of our own guards. Matsui died for no reason."

"Eiji," he stood up and ripped the paper from my hands. "I do not accept your resignation." The room was quiet except for the sound of paper tearing.

"But Sir…"

Then I felt a hand on my arm. It was Mitsukuni-sama looking at me with the deadliest glare I'd ever seen.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You did not fail. Everyone did their jobs and the only people at fault are the ones that did this. If she was here right now, Haru-chan could be the first to agree with me. So would Matsui-chan."

"But…"

He stopped me again. "Eiji-chan, if you had been there, you'd be dead right now. You know it, I know it, Ishikawa knows it, and Haru-chan would agree." He grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to his eye level. "Instead of feeling guilty for something you couldn't contro, focus on finding her. Focus on protecting her. She'll need us all to come through this."

"Yes, Sir." That was what I needed to hear, if I believe it yet or not.

Matsui, Fujioka-san, Abe-san, I'm so sorry.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, February 6:**

**Early Morning, Mori's Room:**

"Mori-senpai? Where are you? Help! I need you."

Haruhi stood on the edge of a cliff calling for me. The more I ran to her, the slower I was. I turned to see Kyoya running to her, and he was almost there.

"Mori-senpai! Help!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" I jerked awake with a scream. "Haruhi!"

Just a dream. A horrible dream. My alarm clock read 4:27 am. I stood to go take a shower. There's no way I'm getting to sleep after that.

The cold water woke me up, and my brain cleared.

Kyoya? My dream was telling me something. What about Kyoya? Is he behind this? Does he have Haruhi?

Something snapped and I was running to the security room while pulling on my shirt and shoes. At least I put my pants on before I left my room.

.

**Haninozuka Security Headquarters:**

"Ootori Kyoya!" Takashi yelled as he dashed into the room. He had one shoe in his hand and his hair was dripping wet.

"Takashi!" I barked. "What's wrong? What about Kyoya?"

"He's behind this," he said as he tied his shoes. "He's got Haruhi!"

"Do you really think so?" Mitsukuni asked. My son is calmer than I am. "Sit down and tell us.

I trusted Takashi's instincts. They've proven themselves many times.

"Who else could get an ambulance there that quickly and get her to a hospital that we can't find?"

"Good point, but how would he know she'd survive the crash?" I asked.

"I don't know."

We sat there thinking for several minutes. My sons had told me all about his dishonorable ways towards her. Disgraceful.

"Maybe he took advantage of the situation somehow?"

"How would he have known about the crash? He'd have to know almost instantly to get the ambulance there that quickly," I mumbled, thinking through the situation.

"Could he be having her followed?"

Mitsukuni answered, "That would be just like him. If there was a tail, they could have called him right after."

Takashi had gotten up and started pacing. He stopped with a jerk and blurted out, "It doesn't matter how he did it. He did it. We can use this to find Haruhi."

"How?"

He walked over to one of the computer techs. "We need a list of all Ootori medical holdings in Tokyo, its suburbs, and within 100 miles of the outskirts."

A map came up on the main screen, with dots slowly filling in. "She's at one of those. One with the right equipment for her monitoring and treatment."

"Are you sure, Takashi?"

"It's our best chance. In his own twisted way, he thinks he loves her. If he has her, she'll be getting the best medical treatment he can provide. He'd have to do it in one of his facilities in order to control who knows she's there."

Oshiro stepped in at this point. "Good. The Tokyo police are searching the facilities in Tokyo proper. I'd prefer to keep this theory to ourselves, so we'll let them continue. I'll contact them for the list of those they've checked. We can help by checking the Ootori owned ones in Tokyo that still need to be verified."

He started drawing sections on the map. "We'll send people to all those, plus start sending them to hospitals in the surrounding areas."

"The police are only checking those facilities that haven't reported in about the alert. If Kyoya has her somewhere, wouldn't that hospital have responded and said they hadn't seen her?"

"Excellent point, Mitsukuni-sama. We won't check the surrounding areas yet. I'll have men check out those Ootori owned facilities that responded negatively."

"I'll try to contact Kyoya," Takashi said, pulling out his cell phone. "If he's not involved, he should answer."

"It's 5:00 am. He won't be awake. He won't answer the phone either way."

"Hn."

"Alright," Oshiro said, clapping his hands, "I'll wake up Ishikawa and start sending security out."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Compound:**

"Ritsu! Wake up!"

"He's not in there, Kasanoda-sama."

"He better not be in Shinobu-chan's room."

"No, Sir. They are both in the game room watching a movie. Neither could sleep. Should I send them to you?"

"I'll go. Need to move around anyway. I've been stuck in that security room all fucking night."

.

"Oh, yeah. Right there. Mmmmm."

"Hold still. I've almost got it."

"What the fuck!" I heard Pops yell and then the lights came on. He thinks he caught us doing something, but I'm just trying to get a knot out of this chick's shoulder.

He sighed when he saw us fully clothed. Tetsuya's a great wingman and warned us Pops was coming.

"Any news?" I asked as I jumped to my feet.

"Nothing about Haruhi, but there's been another shooting."

"Fuck!" Shinobu and I said at the same time. "Who'd they hit?"

"The Chiba's. They hit one of their apartment complexes. Shot up the front and threw the brick. No one shot, just cut up by the glass."

"They were lucky."

"Happened an hour or so ago. Hardly anyone up at 3:30 am."

"Yeah."

"You two should try to get some sleep. I'll have you woken up if we have news."

"OK, Pops."

.

I watched as they dragged themselves out of the theater. They aren't fooling me. I knew what they were doing. Kids.

.

xXx

.

**Medical Facility:**

I listened as Tachibana gave me an update. So far, the police and the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's were still fumbling around in the dark.

The Black Onion Squad's investigation into who was driving the car that caused the accident was producing nothing. No clues, no leads. Maybe it was just a drunk driver. He made it home and his car is in the garage. No…if that was it, the car would've had plates.

"That's all so far, Kyoya-sama. I'll update you as we know more."

"Thanks."

He left, and I turned back to Haru. She's still out of it. I brushed the hair out of her eyes and took her hands. I'll be here when she wakes up, and we'll start over.

.

xXx

.

**Midmorning Sunday, Haninozuka Security Headquarters:**

"Report," Akira-sama growled when he walked in. He'd gone back to his estate with Umeko-sama late last night to try to sleep.

I handed him a cup of coffee before I started briefing him. "Takashi-sama believes Ootori Kyoya has Miss Haruhi. Ishikawa and I have sent officers to the Ootori hospitals that responded negative to the alert. They are also searching Ootori hospitals not yet checked by the police."

"Interesting. Where are my sons, Oshiro?"

"They've gone out with some of the officers to check as well."

"And my nephews?"

"Same."

"Call the family back in. We need another discussion."

"Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Midmorning, Medical Facility:**

I'm typing frantically on my laptop when I hear, "Aaaaaahhhh…"

"Haru!" I barely catch myself before I drop my pineapple on the floor. "I'm here." I grabbed her hands and saw her eyes focus.

"Kyo…"

"Don't talk, you'll hurt your throat. Squeeze my hands."

I could have jumped for joy to feel the pressure on my hand, but Ootori's don't do that. Only pressure from her right hand. Not surprised. Her left arm is badly broken, and it must hurt.

"Don't worry, Haru. You are safe here. You'll be fine. I've got the best doctor in Tokyo treating you."

"Kyo…"

"Don't try to talk, Haru. I'm so relieved you are here. You're going to be as good as new. We can start fresh and you'll be safe with me."

There was worry in her eyes as she squeezed my hand again.

"You're safe," I reassured her as my other hand started playing with her hair. "I'll take care of you now."

Her eyes lost focus, and she fell back into unconsciousness.

.

I stood outside the door, listening to Kyoya-sama gently reassuring Miss Haruhi. I'm shocked to hear him use that tone of voice. Gentle, reassuring, peaceful. He sounds like he really cares for her. Too bad he didn't always treat her this way.

I don't see how this will ever work. My concern now is how ugly it will get.

.

xXx

.

**Lunchtime Sunday, Haninozuka Security Headquarters:**

We're all sitting around the conference table pretending not to panic. Haruhi-chan is out there somewhere being held. So what if she's getting good medical care. She shouldn't have been taken. If Ootori is responsible for this, he'll never have another guard trained by the Morinozuka's or the Haninozuka's in his employ.

"Now that we're all here, report on what you know," Ishikawa said.

I know he's taking this particularly hard. He was ultimately in charge of her security. He's responsible. Having three deaths, including one of your own guards, and a kidnapping of your primary hanging over your head is intense. It's a good thing he's such a professional and can put it away for now.

"Officers have completed checking all Ootori hospitals in Tokyo, and the main force have moved to the suburbs and outskirts. Some are checking non-emergency facilities in Tokyo that have the right equipment," Oshiro stated.

He pointed to the big screen on the wall. "This is the search area. Dots represent medical facilities. White are those not owned by the Ootori Corporation. The rest of the colors are his. Green indicate they've been checked. Red are in a zone we haven't gotten to yet, and orange in a current zone. As they check each facility, the report is sent back, and the map updated."

"I didn't realize there were so many," Satoshi said in wonder.

"We're concentrating on the high-class facilities. Ootori would have more control with fewer patients and visitors coming and going, plus they would have better equipment."

As I've been watching the map, ten dots have changed from orange to green, but there are so many left.

"Mother," Satoshi got my attention. "Is it true Haruhi-senpai is my older sister now?"

"No, Satoshi. We're her guardians, not her parents. We are not adopting her."

"Oh…" I watched him smirk and look at Takashi. Interesting.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Compound:**

"Well, Asshole, this didn't suck. I guess I'm glad I came over."

"Yeah, me too."

"Call me the second you know anything about any of this. I want my turn with these guys and my gun."

"Definitely."

"See you at school tomorrow. Guess with all this going on, Host Club will be cancelled."

"Duh."

"Nice."

"Hey, I'm sarcastic and blunt. It's one of my charms."

"I don't think you know what that word means. Or how to count."

"Just shut up so I can kiss you."

And I did. Her lips are so soft, and they move with mine right. I heard her moan and pulled her closer.

"Ahem."

Pops! Shit!

We broke apart and she turned a nice shade of pink. Look at that, a yakuza heir blushing. I smirked at her, but she just pointed at me. "You're blushing too, Asshole."

Shit.

.

xXx

.

**Noguchi Gallery:**

"Is that all you needed, Suoh-sama?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be out at my desk if you need me."

"You can go home Sukuno-san. You only came in to help me find the files I needed."

"Thank you, Suoh-sama."

I watched my assistant leave the office and then the gallery. She'd helped me pull the files for all the upcoming showings scheduled. Two weeks from now will be quiet. On an off night, I plan to cater dinner here for the staff and get to know them better and what they do. Father and Grandmother want me to run this 'hands on' so I have lots to learn.

I own this gallery! Finally, a business all my own.

Before I know it, I'm dancing and spinning around on the gallery floor, laughing the whole time. It's so amazing! My father and grandmother have given me this amazing chance, and I won't fail them.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Huh?" I spun around and saw tonight's security guard. "Hello, Ito-san. I was just celebrating." I know my face was a furious red.

"Congratulations. Have a good evening, Suoh-sama."

"Thank you. You as well." Then I went back to my office to review the files. I'm glad Renge didn't see this.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday Afternoon, Morgue:**

I turned to the Morinozuka lawyer that'd been waiting all day and night. "Positive ID's as Fujioka Ryouji, Abe Jarou, and Matsui Itaru. We're processing the death certificates now."

"Cause of death?"

"Fujioka and Matsui died in the fire. Abe wasn't wearing a seatbelt and smashed his face into the dashboard, breaking his neck."

"Thank you for all your efforts, Doctor."

"No problem. Thanks for your patience. The paperwork should be here within a half an hour."

I started walking back to my office but remembered something. "We'll need a little more time with the bodies. I'll let you know when they are ready to be picked up by the funeral home of your choice."

"Thank you, Doctor."

.

Once the coroner's assistant came out with three original death certificates, we borrowed the morgue's fax machine and sent them out to the necessary parties.

I also took pictures of each, sending those to Ishikawa-san.

"I'm going home for a shower and some sleep. Once my head is clear again, I'll go into the office to get the papers ready to file. The Morinozuka's need this guardianship formalized as soon as possible."

"I'm going home too. Let me know if you need anything," the Haninozuka lawyer said before leaving.

I nodded to the Kasanoda men. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course, Sir. Anything for Miss Haruhi." And they were gone.

I need to meet this girl that everyone speaks so highly of.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday Evening, Haninozuka Security Headquarters:**

The families were sitting at the conference table again, and everyone had coffee. Not sure it's helping any of them.

I nodded to Oshiro to start his report.

"If you'll look at the map, I'll update you on the search. We've finished all facilities in Tokyo and are fully concentrated on the suburbs.

"Traffic cameras indicate the ambulance was headed south when it left Juntendo. I started officers there, and now I'm starting the ones that finished Tokyo to the north and west of the city. They'll move around the city, coming together. It's faster this way."

Oshiro and I set a good search pattern, as evidenced by the update speed on the map.

"Is it possible that this is all a waste, and he's got her at his family mansion?" Satoshi-sama asked.

"I don't believe so. Based on the medical record we got from Juntendo, her injuries need medical equipment that couldn't be set up that quickly in a private dwelling. CAT scan and MRI machines and the like."

"Keep the current search pattern," Morinozuka-sama ordered. He then looked around at the families, "Let's leave them to it and go eat dinner."

.

Haruhi is missing. I swore I'd protect her and she's missing, and three people are dead. Her father and Jarou-san. How will she get over that? And Matsui. He was doing his job, and we honor his service, but she will blame herself for his death too.

All of us will be grieving for a while.

I followed my father down to my Aunt and Uncle's dining room. I think I ate something. I don't remember.

"Hey! Bro! Let's go out to the Dojo and take it out on the dummies."

"Does that mean I get to kick your butt, Satoshi," Chika asked.

Mitsukuni joined in, "That's a great idea, Satoshi-chan. Let's work off some of this energy before we eat more cake."

I went along, not sure if it would help or not. I should be out there searching for her, but Father doesn't want us going without security, and our security is out there searching. Joining them won't make anything go faster.

I hate waiting.

.

xXx

.

**Police Station, Detective Ueta:**

"Report!" my Captain barked.

"I've been coordinating with Haninozuka security. We're done searching Tokyo and are moving out of the city. No leads on where she is. Nothing from the traffic cameras. Nothing."

"Bodies?"

"Positively identified as Fujioka Ryouji, Abe Jarou, and Matsui Itaru, as suspected by Haninozuka security. Matsui is one of theirs."

So far, Haninozuka security has been polite and accommodating. I thought for sure they'd crack down and take over after the positive ID, but they haven't.

"Traffic cameras?"

"Just came up from there. Nothing. Random frames of the car as it drove off. Doesn't help without the plates. Nothing on the ambulance."

"How is that possible?" That's the million-yen question. Fuck if I know.

"Not sure. Traffic techs are looking for it." And they are pissed they can't find it.

"Anything else?"

"Dead ends all around, Captain, but still working it hard."

"Keep working."

.

xXx

.

**Late Night, Phone call between Akira and his security head, Oshiro, and Yorishia and his security head, Ishikawa.**

Ishikawa and Oshiro are in the security headquarters. The heads of the families are in their respective home offices.

.

**Oshiro**: "Focusing now on non-emergency facilities with needed equipment such as surgical recovery centers and orthopedic rehabilitation facilities."

**Akira**: "Why is this taking so long? How could one man hide one girl from both our families?"

**Yorishia**: "It's Ootori. I hear he's just as ruthless as his father."

**Akira**: "But emotionless. At least his father had passion."

**Ishikawa**: "Officers are still searching. They will find her."

**Akira**: "They better. Keep me updated. I'll go tell Umeko."

.

xXx

.

**Monday, February 7:**

**Very Early Morning, Phone Call Between Oshiro and a Morinozuka security officer:**

**Security**: "We found her."

**Oshiro**: "Where!?"

**Security**: "Surgical Rehab in Hanno."

**Oshiro**: "You're sure?"

**Security**: "Of course."

**Oshiro**: "Do they know you're there?"

**Security**: "Don't think so. Spoke to a janitor after his shift on his way to his car. He didn't want to talk to us until he saw the Morinozuka crest on the uniform. His son goes to one of their dojos."

"He confirmed the photo and told us he'd been ordered not to talk to anyone about the girl. He didn't like that, said it was suspicious."

**Oshiro**: "Stay out of site. I'm sending everyone to you. Is there a helipad nearby?"

**Security**: "Yes. There's one down the street for all the medical centers around here."

**Oshiro**: "I'll text you with updates. And, great job."

**Security**: "Thank you, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Inside Medical Facility:**

"Kyoya-sama, they know she's here."

"How?"

"Janitor ID'ed her."

"I'll deal with him after this. He'll never work in Japan again."

Tachibana frowned, and I realized I sounded just like my father. Again. Today I don't give a shit.

"Orders?"

"Bring in all the surrounding security. I want officers at every entry and egress of this place. I want several in the hall and outside this door. I want you in here with me."

"Just me?"

"Yes. I will not have a physical altercation in here with Haru. I won't risk her."

"Yes, Sir," and he left to dispatch the squad.

.

I moved the chairs, so they'd be between her bed and the door. I meant what I said. I will not risk further injury.

I knew they'd find her, but it shouldn't have been this quick. Dammit, I needed a few more days before I could move her to the mansion. No one could have gotten to her there.

Doesn't matter. They can't have her. She doesn't have a guardian, and I have lawyers waiting at the courthouse to file guardianship papers as soon as it opens. They won't be able to touch her then.

She's so beautiful. I sat down on the bed and took her right hand. Gently, I stroked her hair and cheek. I love this girl. I don't doubt it anymore. I believe she loved me once. She can again.

.

xXx

.

**Helicopters Over Tokyo:**

Haruhi's been found at an Ootori facility. She's safe. Kyoya won't do anything to endanger her. He thinks he loves her.

He has no idea what love is. Love is sharing, cooperation, respect, honesty, friendship, and passion. He has none of those with her. He only has ownership.

"We're almost there. Five minutes," I hear through my headset.

Father is up front with the pilot. Oshiro, Eiji, and I are in back with a security officer. The rest are coming either by car or in another helicopter soon.

Just a few minutes, Haruhi. Just a few more minutes. I've waited too long to tell her how I feel about her.

.

Now that we've found Miss Haruhi, I'll dedicate my life to her. She'll never be in danger again. My team and I will make this up to her and Matsui.

Mitsukuni-sama was right – if I'd been there, I'd be dead too. That doesn't help. That doesn't put things right.

I'm the head of her protection detail. Me! Eiji! And I will protect her with my life.

.

Before we left, I called our family lawyer with the news. He's waking up a judge to sign off on the custody papers, then he'll wait for the courthouse to open so they can be filed. We won't have official custody until then, and Ootori will fight to keep Haruhi-chan.

We landed and cleared the helipad for the second helicopter. It landed and Yorishia, Umeko, Mitsukuni, and Ishikawa jumped out. We all ran for the SUV's waiting for us.

A third helicopter was coming with our personal doctor and nurses.

.

xXx

.

**Outside Medical Facility:**

We pulled up and there were Black Onion Squad troops everywhere. They stood guard at every door and window. The ways in and out of the parking lot were blocked by their vehicles. Ten guards stood at the main doors.

We are one small step away from a war.

Haruhi-chan is my first priority. My wife and I are now responsible for her in every way.

I turned to Oshiro and said, "I need to speak with Kyoya-san. This can't escalate. It would put Haruhi-chan and everyone else in danger. That's not what anyone wants."

I walked slowly up to the main doors, my hands open and held at chest level to show I was coming in peace. "I need to talk to Kyoya-san."

"That's not possible, Morinozuka-sama."

"He'll want to see me. We need to negotiate, or this will turn into a war that neither of us wants."

I watched the guard turn that over in his mind as he looked around evaluating my security. I know this man. We trained him.

When he reached a decision, he said, "I'll take it up the chain, Sir. Please remain here."

"Thank you."

.

I reported directly to Tachibana's second, standing outside the girl's patient room. He opened the door and passed my message to Tachibana.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Command, Outside Medical Facility:**

"Mother, what is he thinking, negotiating with them. We must get Haruhi out now."

I watched as Takashi became more agitated and started pacing. This situation is hard on everyone in different ways, but it's tearing him apart.

"Your father knows what he's doing. Look around at the numbers. We do not want this situation escalating. Haruhi-chan could get hurt if this ends up in a war."

He's barely holding himself together. "Your father has a plan, and it involves confirming her care before anything else. If you'll calm down, I'll tell you."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"I don't want to meet with him. It isn't necessary. Once I have those custody papers, Haru never has to see any of the host club again."

"Kyoya-sama, there are over a hundred Black Onion Squad officers out there, armed. They've brought at least that many and more are arriving. One mistake, one misunderstanding, and this becomes a war with casualties. No one wants that."

He turned to Miss Haruhi and stroked her cheek. She hadn't woken up for a while, but the doctor has assured us it's due to the concussion, but also the medication she's on. It's not a concern.

"You go talk to him and find out what he wants."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama."

.

Tachibana stepped out of the building and gave me a slight bow, "Morinozuka-sama."

"Tachibana-san," I acknowledge him. "I wanted to speak with Kyoya-san."

"He's asked me to come in his stead. What do you wish to discuss?"

"A truce. There are two armies facing each other right here, right now. We will not back down, as I'm sure you won't. You know how ugly it will get if there isn't an agreement in place."

He stared into my eyes, looking for a hint of deception. He found none.

"Neither of us wants a protracted standoff either."

"Agreed. I believe I can resolve this peacefully and by mid-morning, but I must talk to Kyoya-san face-to-face."

"One moment," he said and stepped back from me. His opinion conflicts with his orders. Kyoya-san ordered him to talk to me, but Tachibana-san wants this resolved quickly, without any injuries. He also knows we'd win.

"Come with me, Morinozuka-sama." He walked back into the building and I followed.

There were guards everywhere inside as well.

He led me to an empty patient room, posted a guard outside the door, and said, "I'll be back with Kyoya-sama."

.

"Kyoya-sama, you need to hear Morinozuka-sama out. If you can negotiate a truce, there won't be any fighting."

"He wants a truce?" he said, with doubt in his voice. "If he wanted that, why'd he come in the first place?"

"You'll have to ask him. He's waiting in an empty patient room down the hall."

"You let him in?"

"He's guarded."

"He could take out the guard with one hand."

"Which he won't do if he's negotiating a truce."

He huffed like a child not getting his way and turned back to Miss Haruhi. "She's my only concern. I don't want her hurt any more than she is."

"Then a truce is your best option."

"Let's get this over with," he said as he strode out of the room.

.

"Morinozuka-san."

"Kyoya-san."

I waited for him to make the first move. He's the one that wanted this meeting.

"This needs to be resolved peacefully. Neither of us wants a war."

"True, but I fail to see why you're here at all."

"Haruhi-chan was kidnapped from the accident site by you."

"I had an ambulance take her for medical treatment. The best medical treatment."

"And then you hid her here, in this surgical rehabilitation center. Hardly the place for a trauma victim to receive the best care."

"I'm offended by your implication. Haru has the best doctor in Japan looking after her."

He paused, measuring his next statement. We've finally reached the sticking point.

"I'm here to inform you my wife and I have custody of Haruhi-chan."

My stomach lurched and the blood drained from my head. I felt dizzy. Why would they think they have custody?

"No. I have custody. She's here in my facility, being treated by my doctors. And as soon as the courthouse opens, my custody will be official."

His brow furrowed and sadness came into his eyes. He can't face facts.

"I'm sorry to inform you that we have official custody. Ranka-san left us custody in his will. We signed the agreement papers."

Why? Why would Ranka do that? "When?" I murmured.

"A year and a half ago."

Before we were even dating. Why didn't he change it after we started?

"I don't see any paperwork, Akira-san."

"It's waiting at the courthouse to be officialized."

"And if I don't believe you?"

"This is where the truce comes into play. I propose I call my guards back, and you take yours off high alert. Until the paperwork comes back, we are here to keep you from moving her, and you are here to keep us from coming into the building."

I can live with that. It's what we have now, without the threat of violence.

"Agreed."

"I have a condition, Kyoya-san. I must insist on knowing Haruhi-chan is here, alive, and receiving proper medical attention. I also must insist that a member of my team wait in her room with you."

"There will be no Morinozuka guard allowed in this facility."

"Not a guard. My wife."

Umeko-san. Why would I let her in? If what he's saying it true, which it's not, why would I let the soon to be guardian into the room.

"And if I say no?"

"Right now, Haruhi-chan is my only responsibility. If I can't be assured of her wellness and safety, I'll have to come in and check myself."

Shit. I only have to wait until 9:30 or so before my lawyer gets back with my custody papers. Then I can kick her out and make them all leave.

"Agreed."

"Thank you, Kyoya-san. Once I'm back outside, I'll send her in."

"Tachibana will escort you both."

.

xXx

.

**Outside Medical Facility:**

I watched Takashi watch his mother go into building. She's going to wait with Haru-chan and Kyoya. Not sure I'll ever go back to calling him Kyo-chan. Not after all this. Maybe I'll start calling him Ootori.

Takashi has a death grip on his phone. Auntie said the first thing she'll do is take a picture and send it out. He still has doubts of the care Haru-chan is getting. I don't. No matter what he's done, no matter how angry he is, Ootori would always provide Haru-chan with medical care, the best medical care.

Ding!

We all looked at our phones. There was Haru-chan in her hospital bed. She's hooked up to many monitors and has two IVs. While pale and covered with bruises, I can tell she's getting the care she needs.

"Takashi, she's safe and getting treatment."

"Doesn't mean I have to like this."

"No one does, but it's best for Haru-chan right now."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Morinozuka-san."

"Kyoya-san."

"As you can see, Haru is getting the best medical treatment. She's being monitored here and at the nurse's station. Her doctor and nurses are in and out constantly checking on her, and this nurse," he indicated the quiet woman in the corner, "is here all the time."

"She's still unconscious?"

"Yes. My doctor assures me it isn't a concern. She's on medication that keeps her out most of the time, allowing her body time and energy to heal."

"I'll take pictures now and send them out to my husband and sons."

I nodded and stepped back.

Once the pictures were taken and sent, we sat down over coffee and waited.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Command, Outside Medical Facility:**

"Father?"

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

"The sun is rising, and the members of the host club will soon be getting ready for school. We need to tell them something before they lose their minds."

"What do you suggest?"

"Have Ishikawa initiate a video call with the others' security details. He can tell them about the accident, Haru-chan's injuries, and the deaths, but nothing about the kidnapping. Just that we're looking for the car that hit them.

"She's doing well. Nothing life-threatening. The host club members can visit when she's conscious."

"That's reasonable," Ishikawa said.

"Then Chika-chan goes into school today and meets with the host club before class. Tells them no more than Ishikawa told their security. When this stalemate is settled and we move Haru-chan to our hospital, we can tell them more."

"Agreed. Ishikawa make the call. Mitsukuni brief Yasuchika."

"Yes, Father. I should call Kasanoda-chan first and update him on what happened, so he's not blindsided."

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call Between Honey and Kasanoda:**

**Kasanoda**: "Honey-senpai."

**Honey**: "Kasanoda-chan, we've found Haruhi. She's safe and well."

**Kasanoda**: "Who had her?"

**Honey**: "That's not important right now. What is, is she's safe and has excellent medical care."

**Kasanoda**: "I'll want more information later, Senpai," I growled.

**Honey**: "Once things settle down, we'll be telling the entire host club what happened. A short version will be given at a meeting today before classes. Any progress on who did this?"

**Kasanoda**: "Not so far. Every yakuza we're friendly with is searching and working their contacts. We should have more very soon."

**Honey**: "Thank you, Kasanoda-chan. I'll talk to you later."

**Kasanoda**: "Goodbye, Senpai."

.

xXx

.

**Chika on Conference Call with Hosts:**

**Chika**: "We need to meet an hour before classes start."

**Tamaki**: "Why? What's wrong? Who's been shot this time?"

**Renge**: "Calm down Tamaki-kun. Let Chika talk."

**Chika**: "No one has been shot. I'll tell you at school. It's too long to go into over the phone."

**Twins**: "We'll be there."

**Tamaki**: "We will too."

**Kasanoda**: "See you there, Chika."

**Chika**: "Goodbye."

.

xXx

.

**Host Club Security Conference Call:**

**Haninozuka (Ishikawa)**: "I'm updating you on events from this weekend. Let me finish before you ask questions."

I took them through the events, giving them enough detail, without saying the things we don't want them to know yet.

"Her condition is stable. The best doctors are taking care of her. She'll be fine."

**Suoh**: "Can we help with anything? Miss Haruhi is loved by this group."

**Haninozuka**: "We're still looking for the car that caused the accident. Kasanoda's helping with this."

**Kasanoda**: "Without getting into too much detail, we're working with others to track them down. Our contacts are being tapped."

**Haninozuka**: "As for what you can do, please don't tell your primaries yet. Yasuchika-sama is calling a host club meeting prior to class today. He'll be telling them everything we told you."

**Hitachiin**: "Fine, but can we help with the search? Does Miss Haruhi need anything?"

**Haninozuka**: "Not now. When she's out of the hospital and everything catches up with her, she'll need everyone to help her through this.

**Hitachiin**: "Where's she going to go when she gets out?"

**Haninozuka**: "Ranka-san gave guardianship of Miss Haruhi to the Morinozuka's. She'll be moving in with them."

**Hitachiin**: "The twins are going to hate that."

**Haninozuka**: "Everyone is going to hate that. That's one of the reasons Yasuchika is telling them. He can contain their…exuberance."

**Suoh**: "The kids are going to go insane until they are allowed to visit."

**Haninozuka**: "She's still unconscious. The Morinozuka's will make the decision about visitors. Probably won't be until she's awake and wants to see them."

**Hitachiin**: "OK. We'll get the twins to school. I'll bring the tranquilizer gun, just in case."

**Haninozuka**: I know he's kidding, but it's tempting. "One more thing, we think Miss Haruhi has been followed for a while. Anyone know anything?"

**Hitachiin**: "No. We're so used to paparazzi following the twins, we just log them and move on."

**Suoh**: "We haven't seen anything. One or two that were suspicious, but we only saw them once."

**Kasanoda**: "We've been on high alert for the last month because of the shootings and haven't noticed anything more than what Suoh said."

**Haninozuka**: "Be extra vigilant. If they're following her, they could be interested in all of us. I'll be sending out texts with updates."

**Kasanoda**: "I'm sorry for your loss. I think everyone here met Matsui and respected him. He'll be missed."

**Haninozuka**: "Thank you. He will be missed by many people. I'll pass your message on."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Thank you for agreeing to my husband's proposal, Kyoya-san."

"There wasn't much of a choice, but it was logical."

He hasn't taken his eyes off her since I came in. Her right hand is clasped tightly in both of his, and he moves nonexistent hair off her forehead occasionally.

I've been around long enough to recognize emotions when they are being hidden. There's love in his face when he looks at her, but there's also something else, possession. Our custody will send him spinning. Haruhi-chan will have a powerful family protecting her, and he must realize we'll never agree to a marriage between the two of them.

.

xXx

.

**Outside Medical Facility:**

Chika left for school, but the rest of us stayed here. I don't think Mitsukuni and my brother remember they have classes today. No one's brought it up. It's a given we're not leaving here.

Most of us are sitting in our mobile command center. It's something like the police use, but with better amenities. The coffee it brought is much better than what we were getting from the doughnut shop down the street.

The police and our press secretaries are keeping the press far away, and treating this as a gas leak, which absolutely no one believes.

Taka and Mitsukuni are walking the perimeter. Taka can't hold still, and Mitsukuni went with him in case he does something stupid. He's the only one who has a chance of stopping my brother.

Detective Ueta joined us and we've caught him up. He's agreed to go along with the family in their decision to press charges against Ootori or not. We probably won't. It will bring all this mess out into the public. Nobody wants that.

What a complete cluster-fuck.

I guess Taka was right, Kasanoda-senpai and Hikaru-senpai are rubbing off on me.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Kyoya-san, Ouran classes will be starting soon. I'd like to call the Chairman and tell him about Haruhi."

"Morinozuka-san…" She held up her hand to stop me.

"About the accident and her hospitalization. Nothing more. I want him to know she'll be out of classes for at least this week."

"Fine."

.

xXx

.

**Music Room Three:**

They're all here. I stationed some Haninozuka guards outside the room to catch any that try to leave without hearing my warnings. They will listen to me, even if I have to tie them to chairs.

"Sit and I'll tell you what's going on."

"I want to know now, Chika!"

"Sit, Tamaki-senpai and calm down. I'll only tell you if everyone here behaves."

Tamaki-senpai sat while my eyes went around the table. Renge-senpai was trying to calm him down. The twins were huddled close, comforting each other, Kasanoda-senpai was waiting quietly. He knew what was coming.

Hikaru-senpai spoke up, "Where's Haruhi? Where's Satoshi? Are we waiting on them?"

Here goes nothing.

"Friday night, Haruhi-senpai, her father, her father's friend, and Matsui, her guard for the weekend, were in a car accident. Haruhi-senpai is in the hospital."

The room went crazy. Everyone stood up and started yelling.

"BE QUIET! SIT DOWN!"

I nodded at Kasanoda-senpai in thanks. His loud voice has shocked them into silence.

"Sit down, or I will not tell you anything else."

After they had sat down and were as quiet as I was going to get them, I continued, "The car, Ranka-san's new car, was sideswiped twice and run off the road. It then rolled several times and was stopped by a tree."

"Noooo," Kaoru whispered, tears started running down his face.

"That can't be right! My darling friend could never be hurt!"

"I thought she was safe with her guards!"

"Are they alright, Chika," Renge-senpai asked, her eyes wet and glassy.

"Haruhi-senpai is in the hospital with a concussion, a broken arm, cracked ribs, and several other minor injuries. The three others didn't make it."

Silence.

3…2…1…

"Ranka's dead?"

"That's not possible."

"Poor Haruhi. She must be devastated."

I pushed on. "Yes, Ranka-san, Jarou-san, and Matsui are dead. The car exploded after a by-stander pulled Haruhi-senpai from the car."

And then the inevitable happened. Tamaki-senpai jumped up and ran to the door, "I must see her. She'll want to be with her father. Oh, my darling daughter!"

"Shit!" Kasanoda-senpai said as he stood up to go after him.

"Wait," I called. "There are guards at the door. They'll bring him back and tie him to a chair if necessary."

Kasanoda-senpai grinned. He's scary when he wants to be.

Soon, Tamaki-senpai was dumped back in his chair and the guard remained behind him. He wasn't going anywhere now.

"Hey Boss, do you really think Haruhi wants to hear your daddy/daughter bullshit when she's just lost her real father!"

"Yeah, Tamaki-senpai," Kasanoda spoke through gritted teeth, "she doesn't need to be reminded that her father's gone every time you open your mouth, and you don't want to remind her of how big an idiot you are either."

Renge-senpai put her arm around his shoulder. If anyone except Haruhi-senpai could get through to him, it's her. "Tamaki-kun, you know you're not her father. You haven't called her that in months. You're her friend. We're all her friends. She will need love and support from all of us to get through this. She will not need you falling backwards and retreating to the personality you used to use to hide."

I had more but waited on him. I had to know what he's going to do next. Then, Kaoru-senpai asked, "Where is Satoshi?"

"He stayed at the hospital. So did Takashi and Mitsukuni. I'm going back as soon as this meeting is over."

Suddenly, I could see the lightbulb go off over Hikaru-senpai's head. "If this happened Friday night, why the fuck are we just hearing about this now!"

Renge-senpai's eyes shot holes through me. "Yes, Chika, why the delay?" she ground out.

I knew this question was going to come up but didn't have a good answer. We're not telling them about the kidnapping or Ootori's involvement yet.

"There were complications and we waited until those were resolved. My aunt and uncle didn't want to panic anyone."

"Why your aunt and uncle? Matsui and Eiji are Haninozuka guards. What's going on, Chika? Why are your families so involved?" Sometimes I forget how observant Kaoru-senpai is.

"Matsui was in the car accident. That brings in the Haninozuka's, and therefore, Mitsukuni and me. The Morinozuka's, including Takashi and Satoshi, were brought in because we needed their help and another reason."

"What other reason."

They're all going to hate this.

"Eighteen months ago, when Haruhi-senpai was being threatened by Ootori-sama, her father asked my aunt and uncle if they would look after her if something happened to him. They are now her legal guardians."

"What! No. That can't be! She needs to be with her father now!" Tamaki-senpai yelled and tried to stand up. My guard pushed him back down by his shoulders.

"You idiot!" Kasanoda-senpai roared. "If you say one word to Haruhi about being her father, I'll make sure you are never able to tell her anything again."

"He's right, Tamaki-kun. Until you stop this nonsense, you're not fit to be around her."

"I was thinking of something more permanent, Renge."

"I know."

"Where is she, Chika?" Kaoru-senpai asked.

I took a deep breath and answered, "I'm not going to tell you. Haruhi-senpai is still unconscious and won't be awake for a few days. Once she's awake and wants you to visit, I'll let you know."

"That's unacceptable, Chika. How could to keep her from us like that?"

"I'm not keeping you from her, her new guardians are. If you want to see her, take it up with my aunt and uncle. You're free to demand that they let you visit."

That shut-up Hikaru-senpai.

"But what if I want to send her flowers?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

Kasanoda-senpai answered for me. "She's unconscious you idiot. Wait to send them when she can enjoy them."

"Exactly."

The bell went off.

"Time for you all to get to class. I recommend you cancel host club for the week.

"I'll use our group text to update you if anything happens, but don't blow up my phone. If you do, I'll block you," I stared specifically at Tamaki-senpai. "For now, know that she's getting the best care and will be fine."

I turned and walked out the door. I couldn't listen to them for another minute.

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call from Tamaki to Kyoya:**

**Tamaki leaving voice mail**: "Kyoya! Where are you! You're not in class! Haruhi's been in a car accident. Ranka's dead. My poor daughter! And Chika won't let me see her!

"Call me back as soon as you get this. I need to see her. She needs her daddy.

"CALL ME!"

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Lots happening in this one.

A little over 9k words. I'm trying not to drag this on for too long. We all knew they were going to find her, I just didn't want it to be a whole other chapter before it happened.

Good thing Mori's got great instincts, right?

A comment about the 'war' that could have happened by the security forces…Remember this is Ouran! Every freaking thing is over the top. I've had security go crazy before, because I think the anime should have mentioned it. There's just no way these kids go around without a fuckton of security.

My first draft had the war happening and the Morinozuka's winning. I had toyed with the idea of killing Kyoya during the conflict. After a detailed outline, I just couldn't do it. Too over the top and stupid. Hope you like what I came up with.

Had to have a little comedic relief in there somewhere – Could totally see Tamaki dancing around and yelling in his new gallery. Also, the Kasanoda/Shinobu stuff is just way too fun to not write.

Did you catch there was another yakuza shooting? It was buried in there.

Anyone see my 'Princess Bride' quote?

A big THANK YOU to 'A Musing Brunette' for keeping me on track. They mentioned in their review that no one was feeling anything for Matsui. I agree. I chalked it up to shock and had some in this chapter, but I bumped it up after reading that review. There are so many moving pieces to this story line, I'm not surprised I dropped a ball.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Sorry, you're going to have to wait a week.

Will the Morinozuka's get her out of Kyoya's hospital without a fight? How is the Host Club going to react (other than going apeshit)? What will Kyoya do next?

And how in the world will Haruhi take all this?

.


	13. Chapter 13 - She's Awake

**Author's Note**: Welcome back! Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm glad to know you're enjoying my story. This is a sad one…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 11/30/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 13: She's Awake**

.

**Monday, January 7:**

**Phone call between Morinozuka Lawyer and Morinozuka Akira:**

**Lawyer**: "I'm coming to you with the papers. Everything's finalized."

**Akira**: "Good work. Get copies to who needs them. Bring three copies with you. Get here as soon as possible."

**Lawyer**: "Yes, Sir."

.

**Phone call between Ootori Lawyer and Kyoya:**

**Kyoya**: "If you don't have good news, you'll regret it."

**Lawyer**: "I apologize, Ootori-sama. There wasn't a judge there that would sign the papers. They'd all been told that the Morinozuka's had the legal standing and had had their documents signed already."

**Kyoya**: "What!? That's unacceptable."

**Lawyer**: "Unacceptable or not, it cannot be done."

**Kyoya**: "Get here NOW! I'll need you to authenticate the Morinozuka's claim."

**Lawyer**: "Yes, Sir."

Fucking incompetent lawyer. If I've lost my claim on Haruhi because of that moron…

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

When Kyoya-san came back in, I knew the phone call was about our guardianship. I definitely didn't want to make him angrier, so I held my tongue.

"Morinozuka-san, it seems our lawyers will be here soon."

"Thank you, Kyoya-san." I knew already, having received a text from my husband while Kyoya-san was out of the room.

He stared at Haruhi-chan for a long time. He looked furious, despite trying to hold on to his mask.

"May I ask how this guardianship came about?" His voice was quiet, but it had a razor-sharp edge.

I was sure my husband already told him some of this. "Eighteen months ago or so, when your father was threatening Haruhi-chan, she and her father stayed with us before she was relocated to the meditation retreat.

"During that time, her father asked if we could take custody of her if he couldn't take care of her. He explained he wasn't sick or expecting anything to happen, he wanted to make sure his daughter would be safe."

"And you said yes?" Getting angrier.

"Akira and I discussed it at length both between ourselves and with Fujioka-san. In the end, we decided to do what would be best for Haruhi-chan."

"Why you?" He's almost yelling at this point.

I kept my voice low and even. "I believe it was trust. He trusted us with his daughter. That's both a high complement and a huge responsibility. We did not enter into it lightly."

He stood and walked to the window, staring out at the Haninozuka and Morinozuka guards.

I watched Haruhi-chan as I listened to the beeping of the machines and his deep breathing. I'm sure if I could read minds, I would hear him counting to ten, maybe several times.

Without turning he said, "And you believe leaving Haru here, under Ootori medical care, is not in her best interest?" The volume was lower, but that sharp edge was still there.

"Yes."

"She's getting the best medical care in Japan."

"At a surgical rehabilitation center, not a hospital with all medical facilities, equipment, and care available?"

"Then allow me to transfer her to Tokyo Main, where she'll remain under Ootori care."

He's grasping at straws. Trying to retain some of his pride and power. That's not what this is about, but I doubt he'll learn that.

"That is not possible, Kyoya-san. Perhaps if you hadn't felt the need to take her and hide her from everyone…"

"I wanted her safe. She could be the target of that accident."

"A good point, however, it would not have been necessary to keep that information from the Haninozuka's. Their guard died in that accident."

"Which they knew as soon as they made it to the crime scene."

This is pointless. After everything that's happened, I don't have it in me to placate this boy's pride. To offer him an out after what he's done.

"I believe we'll have to agree to disagree in this matter."

"Yes, we will, Morinozuka-san."

.

xXx

.

**Empty Patient Room:**

It all comes down to this. Will the paperwork be real? Have they been fucking with me all morning? Will they really take Haru away from me?

"I've read over the documents, Ootori-sama. They are in order and legally approved. The Morinozuka's are, in fact, Fujioka Haruhi's legal guardians."

If I killed my lawyer right now…if I put my hands around his throat and squeezed the life out of him…would anyone blame me?

I've lost her.

"Let me see those!" I ordered and snatched them from his hands.

Shit. Everything is in order. These are legally binding. I don't see any loopholes. How could Ranka do this to me!

What do I do now? Do I make them try to take her by force? Do I capitulate and work on a plan to get her back? Can the ground open up and swallow them whole?

Fuck.

"I'll keep this copy. I'll order my troops to stand down and allow your doctor and family to come in. If, and only if, your doctor and my doctor agree she can be moved, will I allow it. Haru's well-being is my top concern."

"Thank you, Kyoya-san. I'll bring my doctor and sons in as soon as your troops are withdrawn."

I nodded at Tachibana to give the order. I will say this, the Morinozuka's have class. Never once did they smirk or look overly happy they won. That won't stop me from getting her back.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

Finally, I can see her with my own eyes. Haruhi's safe. Kyoya has acknowledged my parent's guardianship and she will be transferred to better facilities that we own.

I sat holding her hand and looking at her beautiful face, now covered with bruises and cuts. Off in the distance, I could hear our doctor's assessment.

"After reviewing the tests and medical records, she's fine to be transferred."

"I concur," Kyoya's doctor said. I vaguely wondered if the man would be out of the country by tomorrow. Why didn't Kyoya tell him to keep her here?

"Good," our doctor continued. "This is what will happen. We will load Fujioka-san into an ambulance to be driven to the helipad. From there, she'll be flown to the Nazuka Hospital. Concerns?" he asked as he looked around the room.

Kyoya stormed out.

.

xXx

.

**Lunch, Ouran Dining Hall:**

"I spoke with my father about Haruhi. Her teachers have been told she'll be out all week due to an accident," Tamaki-kun told us all as he sat down.

"Oh, no. Is she alright?" Naoko asked.

The girlfriends hadn't been told anything specific, just like the rest of the student body. I assume they will be once Haruhi wakes up and she can be told.

"We're not sure what happened, but she should be fine," I smiled.

"Thanks, Renge."

"But where are Satoshi and Chika?" Cho-senpai asked.

"I think it's a family commitment," Kaoru said.

Those of us that knew what was going on, stared at each other, hoping for the best.

This will get much worse before it gets any better.

.

**Lunch was subdued, with everyone's thoughts running wild:**

**Tamaki**: My darling daughter. To be so injured and be denied her father. She'll need me more than ever to help her through this.

First thing I'll do is change her bodyguard team. They obviously aren't up to the job. How could they let this happen? Honey-senpai said she'd be safe!

**Hikaru**: That stuck-up asshole Chika. How dare he keep us from her! Kaoru and I need our triplet, and she needs us. We're her family now. Not the Morinozuka's. Where does Ranka get off leaving them in charge? She'd be much better with us.

**Kaoru**: Ranka's dead. Now Haruhi has lost both her mother and her father. Will she get through this? She'll need all of us supporting her. She may need more than that. Wonder if Hika's doc can recommend someone.

**Kasanoda**: I'll kill whoever had her. I'll walk right up to them, put my gun against their forehead, and pull the trigger. Then, I'll laugh.

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call from Tamaki to Kyoya:**

**Voice Mail**: "Kyoya! You haven't called me back, and I'm still getting voice mail. Haruhi's been in an accident, and she needs her daddy. I have to know where she is.

"Mori-senpai's parents are her guardians. I don't understand. Shouldn't her father be her guardian? I can protect her and keep her safe. She'd get better faster with me.

"CALL ME BACK!"

.

xXx

.

**Helicopter Above Tokyo:**

"Mmmm," I heard Haruhi-chan moan. She hadn't woken up once while I was waiting with Kyoya-san. I'm sorry she woke up on the helicopter.

Her eyes tracked around on our faces. When they landed on Eiji, she tried to talk. "Eiji…Kyoya…where…"

He took her hand and talked to her gently. "Everything will be fine, Miss Haruhi. We're taking you to a hospital. We'll take good care of you. Don't worry."

She looked around again and closed her eyes.

"The medication she's been on has been keeping her unconscious. It's giving her time to heal, but I need her awake to assess her concussion. Once we get to the hospital, I'll take her off of it."

"Thank you," I said and looked at Eiji. He was still holding her hand. It's hard enough to carry the guilt for the things you've done, but he's carrying guilt for the accident, which was not his fault.

I'll talk to him about that later.

.

xXx

.

**Afternoon, Nozuka Hospital:**

Haru-chan was being sent for tests. The doctor wanted repeats of her x-rays and MRI to compare them to those from Juntendo and the rehab facility.

The families and security are in a private waiting room, waiting. Waiting for Haru-chan's results. Waiting for what comes next.

This hospital is the safest place for Haru-chan to be except for our estates. The Haninozuka's and the Morinozuka's own this hospital. Because of our dojos and security training, we see many different types of injuries. This hospital was created to treat injuries associated with martial arts and grew from there.

There is a contract with Ootori Medical to provide staff. Ootori does have the best doctors and nurses. However, it's only a contract. He does not own any part of this hospital. He will not be allowed entrance.

Umeko-chan, my aunt, spoke up, "Now that she's safe and being taken care of by the best we have, it's time for all of us to go home, shower, eat something, and get some sleep."

"But Mother…"

"I know, Takashi. I'm not saying all of us at once. There will always be someone here for her. I want her to see familiar faces when she regains consciousness. She needs to feel safe.

"Kyoya-san told me she doesn't know about her father, Jarou-san, or Matsui. It's best he didn't tell her. She shouldn't be told the second she wakes up."

"Why don't we go home, Dear. We can leave the boys to watch over her and come back this evening."

"Excellent idea." She turned to Takashi and said, "Watch over her and let us know if anything changes." Her eyes swept all four boys. "You'll all be going back to school tomorrow."

"Mother, she needs us."

"Takashi, you know Haruhi-chan better than most of us. How would she react if she woke up and found you were skipping school for her?"

He hung his head and mumbled, "She'd be mad we missed school."

"It's OK, Takashi. You and I only have two classes tomorrow. We can come back right after they're finished."

"Yeah, Bro. Host club is cancelled this week. We can come right after school."

"Who will be here with her tonight and tomorrow?"

She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Takashi, she's in the Morinozuka suite here. It has a guest room, a lounge area, and another bed in the patient room. I'll stay here tonight and tomorrow. I'm sure Kumi will be here too."

"I'll be in for part of tomorrow as well," Uncle said.

"Alright." I could tell he didn't like it, but Auntie was right about how Haru-chan would react.

"Let's go," my uncle said. "Eiji, you stay with the boys and come home with them when we get back."

"Yes, Sir."

.

The four of us sat waiting. Mitsukuni found some cake, Satoshi was staring out the window, and Yasuchika was on his phone.

I was pacing the lounge, looking out into the hallway with every pass. Where is she? What is taking those tests so long?

I grabbed my phone like a lifeline when it rang.

It was Kasanoda asking if he could come visit and give me an update in person.

"Who was that?"

"Kasanoda. He's coming to give us an update about finding the person and car that ran them off the road."

"Coming here?"

"Yes. He won't tell the rest of them he came to visit."

"True."

I continued to pace, waiting for Haruhi to come back from her tests.

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call between Kasanoda and Shinobu:**

**Shinobu**: "Ritsu! Have you heard anything?"

**Kasanoda**: "Just coming back from the hospital. Got to see her. She's still out of it, but the doctors are positive. Said she'll be fine."

**Shinobu**: "That's good. Does she know about her dad yet?"

**Kasanoda**: "Nope. She's been too foggy the few times she's woken up."

**Shinobu**: "Shit."

**Kasanoda**: "I know. It's selfish as fuck, but I'm glad I'm not the one telling her."

**Shinobu**: "What's next?"

**Kasanoda**: "Still don't know shit about the dickheads that did this. Between Haruhi and the shootings, we're all spread a little thin."

**Shinobu**: "We've put a hold on all business for a couple days to focus on the shootings. If they were smart, they'd switch up the schedule."

**Kasanoda**: "They aren't smart. Those that get kicked out are either too sadistic or fucking dumb. We'll get 'em."

**Shinobu**: "I want blood."

**Kasanoda**: "Everyone does. You or I might not get to pull the trigger, but I want to fucking watch."

**Shinobu**: "Yeah, me too." I waited for him to say something and then asked something that's been bugging me. "With her dad dead, what's going to happen to her?"

**Kasanoda**: "Ranka gave custody to the Morinozuka's. They're taking it seriously and will be good for Haruhi."

**Shinobu**: "It's going to be a bitch to get through. We've both lost people. We know."

**Kasanoda**: "Yeah. She lost her mom when she was so young, and now her father. I'd be lost without Pops."

**Shinobu**: "I lost my brother when I was eight. Took me years to get past the worst. I'm still not over it. Probably never will be."

**Kasanoda**: "I'm sorry about your brother, Shinobu-chan. I've heard good things about him."

**Shinobu**: "He was the best. Always had time for his kid sister. He taught me a lot. My parents were devastated."

**Kasanoda**: "I think Pops and I checked out from reality for months after mom died."

**Shinobu**: "Haruhi-san's going to need everyone's help."

**Kasanoda**: "Agreed."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Dining Room:**

"There's so much to consider, so much to do," Umeko said. "She needs a room, a full security squad, an account, clothes, and we'll need to replace whatever she lost in the crash."

When we signed the guardianship paperwork with Ranka, none of us expected to ever need it. He asked us just for his peace of mind. Now, my family is here, with a new addition, a new responsibility. One we take very seriously.

"We need to tell the school more details and plan a funeral," my wife continued. "Akira, do we have a copy of Ranka's will?"

"No. Only the guardianship paperwork, which could be legalized separate from the will with a death certificate."

"We need to get a copy. I assume Haruhi-chan is the beneficiary. What about his boyfriend? Does he have family that needs to be notified? Where can we find his will?"

"I don't know. If Haruhi-chan doesn't know, we'll have to search the apartment and maybe the bank they use."

She sighed and continued, "We'll need to set up an account at the school for her lunches and buy her new uniforms. Her apartment needs to be packed up and everything brought over to the house."

I took her hand and squeezed. "We have time for all that. Let's get her well first. Then we can ask her what she wants to do. Haruhi-chan's used to a completely different lifestyle and culture. We shouldn't rush her. She's not becoming a Morinozuka but staying a Fujioka. Everything about this will take a while."

"You're right. I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Understandable. Someone has to keep track of everything that needs to happen. You should turn it over to your assistant."

"I feel I should take charge. Haruhi-chan be more comfortable talking to me, but I will have Aoi track everything and do some of it."

"That makes sense." I looked at my watch and said, "Let's go shower and take a nap. Then we can go relieve the boys."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Aaaahhhh," Haruhi moaned, coming out of her unconscious state.

I'd been sitting next to her and jumped up in a flash. "Haruhi? It's me, Takashi. Can you hear me?"

"Mori…Mori-senpai?" Her voice was rough and scratchy.

"Here, take a sip of water," I said as I put the straw up to her lips. She drank slowly.

"Mori-senpai?" she said again, her voice much better.

"I'm here, Haruhi. I'm here. The doctors are taking good care of you. Don't worry. You're safe."

I saw her eyes roll around the room, searching for something.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

"He's not here. He's gone and not coming back. You won't see him again."

"Thank you," she mumbled and fell back asleep.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, February 8:**

**Kyoya's Apartment:**

I woke up to loud crashes and yelling. Grabbing my gun, I ran through the connecting door between my apartment and Kyoya-sama's.

What I found was surprising and not at the same time.

Almost everything in the room was broken. Kyoya-sama was throwing what was left at the walls and floor. The pictures of Miss Haruhi and him were smashed along with every other glass object in the room.

He was roaring in anger, swearing at the Morinozuka's.

I ducked as a chair was hurled my way. He's in such a rage, he doesn't even know I'm here.

I decided not to stop him. While not the healthiest way to work out his anger at losing Miss Haruhi, he needed to get it out. As soon as he moved on to the kitchen, I regretted my decision.

He started on the plates and bowls, screaming, "Take that Mori-senpai!", with every crash. When he moved on to the food in the refrigerator, I grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Kyoya-sama! That's enough!" I barked.

It took a minute for his eyes to gain focus. "Let me go, Tachibana!" he roared, trying to throw me off.

"No. This rampage of destruction must stop. It's not doing any good if you are still obliterating everything."

He collapsed through my arms and onto the floor. "The Morinozuka's will never let me see her again. What am I going to do now?" His voice was quiet and forlorn. I'd never seen him like this before.

"You are going to get up, take a shower, and eat breakfast. I'll take care of this mess."

He got up off the floor and went towards his bedroom. I called the maid and told her to get help from the mansion. At least three other people.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

I woke up to find Haruhi-chan still unconscious, and the doctor examining her.

"Good morning, Morinozuka-sama,"

"Good morning, Doctor. How is she?"

"Doing well. Doesn't look like her arm is going to need surgery. I had an orthopedist review the x-rays, and he said the cast was sufficient."

"I'm relieved to hear that. Why is she still unconscious?"

"Last night we tried taking her off the medication that was keeping her under. Her vitals elevated and it seemed she was panicking. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Just then, my personal assistant, Aoi, came in. "Umeko-sama, you wanted to see me here?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming. Let's go down to the dining hall and get some breakfast while we talk."

.

xXx

.

**Phone Call from Tamaki to Kyoya**:

**Voice Mail**: "Kyoya, have you lost your cell phone? You haven't called me back. It's an emergency! Haruhi's in the hospital, and I need to see her. Do you know where she is?

"CALL ME BACK! PLEASE!"

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"What's the charity today, Yasuchika?"

I looked up to see one of Haruhi's designees, Osamu-senpai. He's one of the few that respects her and sees her as a good friend.

"Digital Citizens. They focus on children living in group homes, giving them English training online. Elderly living in facilities are matched to children and they teach them through Skype, phone, or in person."

"Interesting. Here are five donations. I was disappointed to find out the Host Club is cancelled for the week."

"With Haruhi-senpai out, we took the opportunity to close and brainstorm ideas for upcoming events."

"I see. Good luck. I'm looking forward to enjoying your new ideas."

I want to go back to the hospital, but mother was firm about school. Haruhi-senpai is safe and in my aunt and uncle's custody. There's no reason for us to be there every minute. Doesn't make it any easier.

"Chika, I want to visit my daughter today," Tamaki-senpai whined. Great. He's still going on and on about that father/daughter idiocy.

"Boss, you aren't getting anywhere near her until you cut that shit out."

"Hikaru's right, Tamaki-kun. Everyone else can visit as soon as she wants, but you won't until you see her as a friend."

"Satoshi, when can we see her?" Kaoru-senpai asked.

"Probably another day or two. She's not ready for all the excitement. She's only waking up for a few minutes at a time."

"Tamaki-kun, if you're done with lunch, I need to talk to you. Follow me."

"Yes, Renge-chan."

.

I pulled that idiot into an empty classroom and slapped him across the face. Not hard, but enough to get my point across.

"Haruhi is your friend. Your darling friend. Cut the bullshit, Tamaki-kun. You aren't her father. Her father is dead. You are insulting Ranka-san's memory by trying to be a fake father to Haruhi."

He collapsed in a chair and hung his head. "She needs a father now more than ever."

"NO! She needs her friends around her. She needs her friends being supportive and giving her the help she needs. She doesn't need anyone to replace her father." I lifted his chin up so I could see his eyes. "Could anyone replace your mother?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you trying to replace her father?"

I saw the lightbulb and sat down on his lap. "She needs you. The real you. The you you've become with her help. That's what you can do to help her."

He laid his head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Renge-chan."

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Security Headquarters:**

"Eiji, come in."

I walked into the room and saw Yorishia-sama, Ishikawa, Akira-sama, and Oshiro sitting around the conference table.

Are they going to fire me for my incompetence?

Akira-sama took the lead, "Eiji, please sit. We've been discussing Haruhi-chan's security detail and how it will work now that she'll be living at the Morinozuka estate."

I sat down on the edge of my seat. What's going on here?

"You are most familiar with Haruhi-chan. You knew her father, understood her schedule and her lifestyle, and, most importantly, she feels comfortable with you."

He stared at me, waiting for an answer. "Yes, Sir."

"The best thing for Haruhi-chan right now is consistency. She'll be going through tremendous changes over the next days, weeks, and months. The more we do not change, the better.

"I want you to continue heading up her detail. In order for that, Yorishia and I have agreed to transfer your employ to the Morinozuka's. We'll provide you with continuing benefits and there will be an increase in salary to fit your promotion to being head of a family member's detail. You'll have input into the rest of the team and direct all her security."

They are promoting me? They want me to head her security detail? Do I deserve that?

"Eiji, we're giving you the choice. I'm asking if you'll do this for her, but if you do not wish to, you can continue your employment with the Haninozuka's, and no stigma will be attached to your decision."

They gave me a moment to decide. Stay with Miss Haruhi or not.

I turned it over and over again in my mind, coming up with the same result no matter how I looked at it. She needs me. Miss Haruhi needs me, someone she's gotten to know and understand, to run her detail.

It was the only decision to make.

"Thank you, Yorishia-sama, Akira-sama. I will continue to guard Miss Haruhi with the upmost responsibility and honor, if she allows me."

"Good choice, Eiji. I have no doubt Haruhi-chan will approve your decision. Oshiro and Ishikawa have some paperwork for you to complete, then you'll come back to the estate with Oshiro and plan her detail. While she's in the hospital, she's under guard there."

"Thank you, Akira-sama."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Mother, how is she?" I asked as soon as Mitsukuni and I walked into her room. She looked the same, pale against the sheets, monitors all over. Burns and bruises all over her.

"She's woken up once, but not for very long. She remembered me and I told her she was in the Nozuka hospital and was safe. That's it."

"Hn."

"Come sit at the table. We have much to discuss."

Mitsukuni and I sat, tea being placed in front of me while he was given cake. Aoi-san sat with us, writing in a notebook.

"First," Mother started, "Aoi and I have come up with a list of things that need to be done, although not necessarily right away." She turned to me, "Takashi, you need to contact the manager at Ranka-san's bar and let them know about Ranka-san and Jarou-san, and then decide anything you need to do about the business."

"Yes, Mother. I thought of that and was going to do that later when the manager came in."

"Good. You'll also need to contact someone at Petto Chinmi."

"Thank you for reminding me. She and Tanaki-san were going to a dog show next week. I'll call him and work that out."

"Excellent. You'd be the right person, as you're on her Board."

"Auntie, what about Haru-chan's security?"

"Eiji has agreed to continue leading her detail. His employment is being transferred to the Morinozuka's, and he's building her team. They won't need to be in place until she's ready to leave the hospital. There are enough guards here already."

Mitsukuni smiled and the flowers floated around his head. "Excellent. Haru-chan will be glad to have Eiji with her. They've gotten to know each other well."

"That was our reasoning."

At that point, another cake was brought in for Mitsukuni. This time it was strawberry shortcake, and tears welled in his eyes.

"Mitsukuni? What's wrong," Mother asked.

"I'm alright, it's just that strawberry is Haru-chan's favorite."

"We'll make sure we always have it on hand. That's actually next on the list. What are her likes and dislikes? We need to design a room for her and make sure the kitchen always has her favorites."

"Mother, Satoshi and Yasuchika should be here within a half an hour. Let's wait until they arrive so we can get their input as well. I will step out and make the calls to the bar and Petto Chinmi."

.

I watched my son walk out the door, turned to Mitsukuni, and asked, "How is he doing?"

"As well as can be expected. He wants to protect her, but no one can prevent everything from happening. Takashi will feel a lot better once he can have a real conversation with her."

"She doesn't even know about her father yet."

"Who's going to tell her?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I will."

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Mori and Tanaki at Petto Chinmi:**

**Tanaki**: "Hello, Morinozuka-sama. How can I help you?"

**Mori**: "Tanaki-san, are you alone right now?"

**Tanaki**: "Yes." Strange question.

**Mori**: "I recommend you sit down. I have some distressing news."

**Tanaki**: I sat down at my desk and said, "I'm ready."

**Mori**: "Friday night, Haruhi was in a car accident. She is in the hospital with several injuries. She's recovering and will be fine. Her father and his friend were in the car with her and did not survive." That was harder to say than I thought it would be.

**Tanaki**: "No…" I whispered. That amazing girl. "Her father died?"

**Mori**: "Yes, along with her father's boyfriend and the bodyguard with them at the time."

**Tanaki**: "She must be in shock. May I speak with her?"

**Mori**: "She's been unconscious since the accident, because of a concussion and medication. She doesn't know about the deaths yet."

**Tanaki**: My mind spun in several directions as I sat there trying to take it all in. That poor girl. She'd already lost her mother at a young age. "What do you need me to do?"

**Mori**: "She won't be going to the dog show next week. I know you'd already planned to attend, and I suggest you find another representative to take."

**Tanaki**: "Of course." Who? Who would be good for this? "I'll take Gorou-san, our new marketing manager. She needs to learn more about the business, and this is a good opportunity."

**Mori**: "Excellent choice. I recommend keeping Haruhi's condition quiet until she wakes up and decides what to do."

**Tanaki**: "Yes, I will."

**Mori**: "I don't know of anything else she has scheduled, but if you need me for anything, please call. Once she's awake, I'll be able to ask her opinion."

**Tanaki**: "Thank you, Morinozuka-sama. I'll call if I need you."

**Mori**: "Thank you."

**Tanaki**: "Can you tell me the hospital? I'd like to send flowers and come see her when she's able to have visitors."

**Mori**: "Nozuka Hospital. I'll let you know when she can have visitors."

**Tanaki**: "Thank you."

.

xXx

.

**Chairman Suoh's Office, Ouran:**

"What can I do for you today, Kyoya-kun?"

I'd come to see the Chairman after school had let out. Knowing the Host Club was cancelled, I hoped to not see any of them here.

"Suoh-san, I'm requesting to graduate early. The Ootori Conglomeration is taking all my time, I'm already a month ahead in my schoolwork, and graduation is in two months. I need to concentrate on my business."

I watched him consider me and the request. The school rules prohibited early graduation, but the chairman could make an exception. Would he?

"What are your future education plans?"

"I intend to go on for an accelerated BS/MBA program, but do not know where yet."

"As you said, Kyoya-kun, you graduate in two months. Your applications should already be submitted."

I smirked at him and said, "I don't believe deadlines will pose a problem for me." They won't. The Ootori name is good for admittance anywhere in the world.

My hands clenched, and I fought the urge to grab the statue on his desk and fling it across the room. Haru should be marrying me and getting accepted anywhere she wishes with her new name.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Orion does not allow for early graduation."

"Except when approved by the chairman on an individual basis."

He smiled at me, "Yes, except then."

We sat and stared at each other for a few minutes. Was he waiting for me to add anything to the request? I'd said all I needed to.

"No matter when you graduate, you'd still have to take your finals. As most of the instructors don't have theirs prepared yet, it would not be fair to ask them to just for you. Here's what I suggest. Take the next two months online. You and your instructors can work that out individually. Any tests you need to take, you'll come into school for."

Judging by his tone, that was the best I was going to be offered. Fuck. I'm still going to have to come to classes to take tests, including the finals. I want to avoid the host club members until I have a concreate plan to win Haru back.

Shit.

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

"You're welcome, Kyoya-kun. I'll send a memo to your instructors requesting them to work with you on this issue."

"I'll start talking to them tomorrow." I stood up and bowed, "Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

"Good evening, Kyoya-kun."

.

I suppose I should call that idiot back. Between the voice mails and the texts he sends every fifteen minutes, I'm going crazy.

I don't want to talk about Haru. I haven't figured out what to do yet.

.

**Phone Call from Kyoya to Tamaki:**

**Tamaki**: "Kyoya! We have an emergency! Haruhi, my darling Haruhi was in a car accident, and I don't know where she is. You have to help me."

**Kyoya**: "Tamaki, be quiet! You are giving me a headache," I snapped at him. Idiot.

**Tamaki**: "Sorry…"

**Kyoya**: "Don't be sorry. Just don't yell into the phone…ever."

**Tamaki**: "We have to find her! She has to be in an Ootori hospital. You should know where she is. I have to see her."

**Kyoya**: "She's getting the best medical care from Ootori doctors. I know where she is, but the Morinozuka's have asked me not to tell anyone. That includes you."

**Tamaki**: "How can you be so mean. She needs her friends. She needs us."

**Kyoya**: I doubt very seriously she needs me right now. "I have been directed by her guardians not to disclose her location. I will not go against them. She doesn't need her friends crowding her room and hurting her recovery. I'm sure they will let you know when you can visit."

**Tamaki**: "Please, Kyoya. Please."

**Kyoya**: "No. Now, if that's all you have, I'm walking into a meeting right now." CLICK

**Tamaki**: "Kyoya!"

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"I didn't realize there were so many things that had to be done after someone dies," Satoshi mumbled. I tried to keep the sadness out of my eyes as I looked at my son. This will cause him to grow up faster than I wished.

He and Chika had joined us as soon as classes were over. We were all sitting around the table going over Aoi's list of things to do.

"The wills are probably in the apartment somewhere," Takashi said.

"Do you think Haruhi-chan would mind if we looked?"

"Not if we are careful. I'm sure she doesn't want her father's things disturbed."

"We also need to go there and get her clothes, schoolbooks, and work papers. I want her to have a room to move into when she comes home that is friendly."

"Mother, you had asked what she likes. You should go to the apartment. It will give you an idea of her personality and the lifestyle she's used to."

"Excellent idea, Takashi. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'd rather stay here and watch over her."

"I'll go, Mother. I've been there before and I do own half of the complex," Satoshi grinned.

"Alright. Let's have Eiji meet us there with six maids. They can help us pack up her room."

"Not six maids. Six couldn't fit into her bedroom. I'm not sure three could. This is why I suggested you go. A firsthand look at her current residence will give you the insight you need."

"How many would you suggest," I asked Takashi.

"One. Two at most."

"And trunks?"

"One. Two at most."

"Are you saying all her clothes will fit in one trunk?"

"Yes, Mother."

"I really do need to see her apartment. Aio, you come with us instead of a maid. We'll have Eiji bring two trunks just in case."

.

xXx

.

**Fujioka Apartment:**

"Satoshi, I thought you said her house was small. This isn't small."

"This entire building is an apartment complex. There are twenty individual apartments in it, housing a family each. Haruhi-senpai's apartment is on the second floor, up there," Satoshi said and pointed to a door up the stairs.

Individual apartments all in one building? We have an apartment in Seoul because we travel there often. It has five bedrooms and baths, a lounge, a dining room, a game room, a gym, and several others. The apartment building is Seventy stories high, and our apartment takes up the entire sixty-seventh floor.

I had no idea they made apartments this small.

We followed Eiji up the steps, and he unlocked the door.

"This entry isn't bad. Why is there a table here?"

"This isn't the entry; this is their dining area and living space. The kitchen is through there, Haruhi-senpai's bedroom is over there, and Ranka-san's and Jarou-san's is through there."

"Oh. It is small. No wonder Takashi said we only need one maid and two trunks."

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised by the lack of counter space. There wasn't a prep sink or a dishwasher. I opened the refrigerator and called out, "Satoshi, can you come in here?"

"What's wrong, Mother?"

"There's no food here. What do they eat?"

I looked in the refrigerator and saw condiments and eggs, but no vegetables or meat. "Haruhi-senpai probably cleaned it out before going on her trip. She wouldn't want the food to spoil."

"But what would they eat when they got back?"

"Haruhi-senpai shops almost daily when certain things are on sale. She would've gone to the supermarket when they returned and cooked their meal from that."

"Every day?"

"Almost. I'm sure if it was a good sale, she might stock up for one or two more additional meals, but they would have been for the same week. She had a weekly budget and only got that each week."

While we'd been talking, I'd been opening the cupboards, taking stock of what she liked to eat. Bread, rice, tea, coffee in a jar, some spices, noodles, and not much else.

"What are these?" I asked, holding small pieces of paper.

"Coupons. She gets them from newspapers. When you buy the item it's advertising, you get money off the price. The value that's on the coupon."

"These make a difference? The amounts are so small. I can't believe 70 yen (~$0.70) is worth saving."

"Her weekly food budget is less than 5,000 yen (~$50). Those savings add up fast. She told me they can make the difference between eating a meal the last day of the week, or just rice."

Her life is so different from ours. How will she acclimate? It will be strange for her to not worry about money anymore, if she was that concerned on a daily basis.

I sighed, "What does she like to eat? I can't tell from this kitchen."

"Sushi's her favorite. When she's out with the host club, we buy her fancy tuna. It's about the only thing she lets us buy for her. She loves strawberries, plain. Not so much in a cake. She eats it that way for Mitsukuni."

"How do you know all this about her?"

"From that commoner's challenge we did last fall. We learned about her life so we could live it for a week. It was a real eye-opener."

"I'm sure it was."

Sushi and strawberries aren't much to go on. We'll learn as we go along.

"Why don't you and Eiji look in Ranka-san's room for his will. Aoi and I will start packing Haruhi-chan's room."

He nodded and went to find Eiji.

.

"These clothes are Hitachiin label. How could she afford these?" Aoi wondered.

"She's friends with the Hitachiin twins. They must give her the clothes."

"Oh."

The clothes from the closet and drawers filled one trunk. The shoes, schoolbooks, and the work papers we found filled the second one two thirds full. Good thing we brought two, but we sure didn't need a third. There are quite a bit of work papers, journals, and books here.

"When she's well, I'm going to take her shopping. All the clothes here that aren't Hitachiin label are not flattering. These undergarments…white cotton. What girl feels good in that? Pink lace and frills. That's what she needs."

"I think we have it all, Umeko-sama."

"Let's leave the trunks here for Eiji and Satoshi and look around the living area. There might be something of hers out there she'd want."

.

"I found it, Eiji-san. It's in a big envelope with 'Will' on the outside. It's sealed, so I'm not going to open it."

We'd been searching the papers in the master bedroom. Jarou-san kept all of his in boxes, but Ranka-san had a desk.

Their room was different, just like they were. Red satin sheets and a closet full of dresses. Ranka-san dressed as a female most of the time. Jarou-san's clothes took up about a fourth of the closet and a dresser. All male.

I had Jarou-san's boxes of paperwork on their bed going through them, and Satoshi took the desk.

"Good. Any other associated papers with it?"

"Let's see," he mumbled as he rummaged through the drawer. "Marriage certificate, Haruhi-senpai's birth certificate, her mother's death certificate. We won't need any of those for the will, right?"

"Correct. Any other legal documents?"

"Not that I can find."

"OK. Can you help me with these boxes?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, we'd gone through all but one.

"Jarou-san kept a lot of unnecessary paperwork. Some of this is ridiculous. Restaurant receipts, old lists, pages from magazines."

I looked in the last one and there it was. Of course, it would be in the last one. "Here it is."

"Good. I was worried we wouldn't find it."

"Let's put these boxes back where we found them and see how Morinozuka-sama and Aoi-san are doing."

.

"Do we take her mother's shrine or let her come for it?" Mother asked.

"I'm not sure which is better. Maybe Takashi-sama knows. We can always come back later."

"I haven't seen a television like that in decades. I didn't know they still make them."

I smiled and said, "They don't. It's that old."

"Oh. She won't need that. There will be a new flat screen in her room."

Haruhi-senpai is going to hate this. A kitchen that she won't be expected to use. A bed instead of a futon. A TV in her bedroom. Guess she'll be turning into a 'Rich Bastard', though I'd never tell her that.

Eiji was searching the bookshelf. "There are some more journals and schoolbooks here. I'll put them in the trunk."

"We should load the trunks and get them back to the estate. We need to figure out how to decorate her bedroom. Hers here was bland."

"That's because the previous owners did not let their tenants paint the walls or change the flooring."

"Do you and Takashi allow that?"

"With preapproval. Sometimes their requests can damage the unit."

"It's definitely a different world here."

.

xXx

.

**Conference Call Among Host Club Members:**

**Tamaki**: "Please, Mori-senpai, I have to see her. I have to."

**Mori**: "She's been waking up more, but just for 5-10 minutes at a time. She can't have visitors now. You could affect her recovery."

**Satoshi**: "Yeah, Tamaki-senpai. You wouldn't want to delay her recovery because you came to see her."

**Hikaru**: "How likely is that? I want to see Haruhi. We're all her friends. Why should you four be the only ones to see her?"

**Tamaki**: "Hikaru's right. We're all her friends. We all need to be there for her."

**Hikaru**: "Damn, Boss. Never thought I hear you say I was right about something. You OK?"

**Someone**: Chuckling.

**Chika**: "Yes, we're all her friends, but what good will it do to sit in a room with her unconscious? It's not like she'll know you're there, and you can't talk to her."

**Renge**: "Chika makes a point. She's been through so much. Once she wakes up and finds out that not only her father, his boyfriend, and her guard are dead, but she's moving into the Morinozuka estate, and she's got all those injuries, she'll be lucky to form coherent thoughts. All of us there will only traumatize her more."

**Tamaki**: "But, Renge-chan…"

**Renge**: "Tamaki-kun, she'd never admit this, but she'll be as fragile as fine-spun glass, probably for longer than we all think. We must be gentle. We must let her grieve at her own pace but be there if she needs us. All of us invading her hospital room and trying to talk to her at once would be horrible."

**Mori**: "Agreed. She's still jumping at loud noises from the shooting. No one can push her."

**Tamaki**: "But I want to see her. I want to see her now!"

**Satoshi**: "If we send you a picture, will you let this go for another two days?"

**Tamaki**: "That's not good enough."

**Mori**: "It will have to be, because that's all you're getting."

**Hikaru**: "I want a guarantee we will see her in the next two days. It's not fair that you're keeping her from us."

**Mori**: "Life isn't fair, nor is it predictable. I can't give you that guarantee."

**Chika**: "We're only on this call because some of you kept sending text messages and calling us. We've explained the situation. We've told all of you showing up could set her back. If it hasn't sunk in yet, it never will. We'll let you know when she can have visitors.

**Chika**: Ends conference call.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Chika-chan, that was mean."

"Can you think of another way make Hikaru-senpai and Tamaki-senpai understand?"

"Got to agree with Chika, Mitsukuni. Wish I could hit them with my shinai," Satoshi mumbled.

"Did you really have to promise them a picture, Satoshi?"

"I was trying to make them shut up. I should have known it wouldn't work. But I promised so I'll send them one now."

My brother took a picture of Haruhi lying on her hospital bed, white as a sheet, hooked up to IVs and monitors, arm in a cast, and unconscious. The seriousness could make them realize the delicacy she needs but I predict it will backfire. After they see how bad she looks, they'll want to see her that much more.

"Who's staying with her tonight?"

"I am," I said. "Mother is sleeping at home tonight and will be here in the morning."

"Do you need me to send you some clothes for tomorrow, Bro?"

"I picked them up on my way here."

Ding

Ding

Ding

My phone started going off and kept it up. Texts from all of them demanding to see her. She doesn't look good and is she getting the right medical attention. Backfired. I knew it.

I sent out a group text:

_Haruhi is getting better and has the best medical attention she can get. You cannot visit until she wants you to. I'm blocking all of you from my phone for 12 hours. Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, and Satoshi will also block you._

That won't solve anything, but at least I'll get some sleep.

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, February 9:**

**Morning, Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"My last class ends at 2:30, Mother. I'll be back right after that."

"Don't worry about her. Keep your mind on your studies. That's what Haruhi-chan would want."

"Hn."

I watched my eldest son leave for class. He was so angry, I thought he might attack Kyoya-san. I don't see the anger in his face anymore, but I've no doubt it's simmering below the surface.

He told me Haruhi-chan woke up several times last night, but only for a short time. He didn't tell her about the accident, just that she was safe. The doctor took her off the medication, and she didn't panic, but she wasn't able to concentrate. She should be fully awake sometime today.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Drop-off Zone:**

"Morning, Boss."

"You crazy doppelgangers! We must do something about Haruhi!"

"We don't know where she is."

"I have a plan. Operation 'Follow Satoshi and Chika to the hospital after school' will commence this afternoon."

"They're going to hate that," Kaoru said. "They said we could visit after she woke up and asked for us. Remember, she doesn't know her dad died in the accident yet."

"We can help tell her. Meet me here after class. We'll go in my limo."

"It's a bad idea."

"No, it's not. We'll be here, Boss."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomerate, CEO Office:**

"Thank you. Go back to your desk. I'm not taking calls this morning."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

He was in yesterday and now today, working without breaks. I asked if Ouran was on holiday, but he didn't answer. It's none of my business.

There've been some strange requests also. It took me quite a while in the file room to dig up documents on mergers for the last decade.

He ordered a laptop docking station and three monitors from IT and has been checking papers and typing like crazy yesterday and today.

I have no idea what he'll ask for next, but the boxes and stacks of paperwork in his office are already taking up a good amount of space.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

Where am I? Looks like a hospital room. Why would I be here? The light is so bright.

Then it all came back to me in a flood.

"DAD!" I screamed and tried to sit up. Every part of me hurt. "AAaahahh!"

"Haruhi-chan, don't try to sit up. You'll hurt yourself."

Why is Mori-senpai's mother here?

"Mori…Morinozuka-sama?"

My throat hurts, and she raised the bed and put a straw to my lips. "Drink some water."

"Where's Dad? Is he OK? Car accident…there was a car accident…"

"Do you remember the accident?"

"Car hit us. We went off the side of the road. Where's Dad? Why isn't he here? Why are you here?"

She took my hands and started to explain.

.

"Haruhi-chan, the accident was bad. The car rolled down a ravine and crashed into a tree. You were unconscious and were pulled from the car."

"Dad?"

"I'm so sorry, darling. Your father didn't make it."

She stared at me blankly, like she didn't understand what I said. Then I watched the poor girl crumble. Anguished sobs filled the room and tears streamed down her face.

It lasted for what seemed like forever. I held her hand and rubbed her arm, trying to give comfort. She needed to let this out before she heard more.

.

Dad's gone. No..No…No…No…Not Dad. Not my daddy. No.

I couldn't stop crying. My world was gone.

.

After she cried herself out, she fell asleep. She's still so weak. It's for the best right now.

When she wakes up, I have to tell her everything else. Poor thing. Her world's gone.

.

xXx

.

**Lunch, Ouran Dining Hall:**

"How is she, Satoshi?" Renge-senpai asked.

"About the same, although she's waking up for longer periods."

I watched the idiot and the twins for signs of explosion. Satoshi and I can handle them, but we shouldn't have to. How is it that we're the youngest here, but are the most mature?

"We must see her!" Tamaki-senpai whined.

Satoshi glared around the table and said, "When she wants you to visit, you can visit. Not before then."

Kasanoda-senpai thankfully changed the subject, "How's the gallery, Tamaki-senpai."

We had to listen to twenty minutes of him going on, and on, and on, and on. Still better than listening to him beg to see Haruhi-senpai.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"DAD!" Where is he?

The accident. My dad is gone.

Morinozuka-sama is holding my hand and running her fingers through my hair. "Calm down, Haruhi-chan. You're safe. Calm down."

Her eyes are so kind.

"Dad's gone?"

"Yes, sweetheart, he is. I'm so sorry."

Jarou? Matsui? "The others?"

"I'm sorry, they didn't make it either."

They're all gone? All three? "I'm going to be sick."

She held the basin while I dry-heaved.

.

This poor, sweet girl. What an extreme shock to wake up and be told your father is dead along with everyone else in the car.

I helped her sit back in the bed and helped her wipe her face with a wet cloth. Until the IVs are out of her right arm, she can't do much herself. Her left arm will be useless for a while.

Waiting for her next question, I listened to the beeping machines and her ragged breathing.

"Everything hurts."

I heard the question in the statement. "You have a concussion, a broken arm, cracked ribs on the left side, a twisted right ankle, and some cuts, bruises, and burns. The doctors realigned the arm and put the cast on. They also wrapped your chest for the ribs, cleaned and dressed the cuts and burns, and wrapped your ankle."

She pulled the covers back and looked at her chest, tentatively touching the ribs and jerking her hand away with a hiss. I saw her foot move under the covers, but she only made a slight grimace.

"What kind of cast is this?"

"That's a new technique. It's a 3D printed cast just for you. It's waterproof, so showers aren't a problem. You can even get in the pool with it. Mitsukuni thought it should be pink, but Takashi said white is better."

She sighed heavily and looked out the window for a long time. I see what Takashi meant by that faraway look in her eyes as she's thinking.

Not taking her eyes off the window, she asked, "What do I do now?"

Of course, that's when the doctor came in.

.

"How is our patient doing?" I asked as I walked in the door. I knew she was awake from the monitors at the nurses' station.

The girl didn't look over. Her eyes on the window, she didn't say a word. I walked around the bed so I could see her face. "Haruhi-sama, how much pain are you in?"

She must have been deep in thought, because it took her a minute to focus her eyes on me. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"How much pain are you in?"

"Everything hurts, but nothing so bad I can't stand it."

Takashi-sama spoke with me when she first came in, explaining how independent and self-sufficient she is. He said she'd downplay her pain.

"Well, it is time for another dose of your pain medication. Let's administer it and see if it takes the edge off. You'll rest better and heal faster that way."

She nodded and looked back to the window.

"I'll send a nurse in to push it in the VI."

"Doctor," she said, surprising me, "Can I get the catheter and diaper off?"

"You need to be able to get to the toilet with help before we can do that. We'll try that tonight. I'd like you to be awake a little more before then."

"Thank you," she mumbled and turned back to the view of Tokyo Bay.

"I want you to try to eat something, even if it's tea and crackers."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll have the nurse bring some with the pain medication."

I nodded to Morinozuka-sama and left the room.

.

"Please try to eat something, Haruhi-chan. You haven't eaten anything for days."

She'd been staring out the window, but she jerked her head around. "How long have I been here."

"It's Wednesday, so five days."

"Five?"

"Yes. Please at least drink your tea." I held the cup and she drank some, but it didn't seem like she was aware of it.

"What do I do now, Morinozuka-sama?" Her eyes showed desperation. "What happens next?"

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together." I continued to explain to calm her look of confusion. "Ranka-san asked us to be your guardians. We'll help you through this and take care of you."

.

Dad…guardianship. Dad gave them custody? That doesn't make any sense. "When?"

She explained that eighteen months ago, when we were staying at their house during all that mess with Kyoya-senpai's father, Dad asked them to be my guardians, and they agreed.

It still didn't make any sense. "Why? I don't understand."

Fingers carded through my hair, reminding me of my mother. I couldn't stop the tears.

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan. You've been through a traumatic experience and have huge things to work through. You don't have to understand everything right away. We'll be here for whatever you need."

Dad died, and I'm with the Morinozuka's. There's too much to think about. I don't know what to do.

"What happens next?" I cringed at my voice. Who is the three-year-old talking?

"Next, we focus on you getting better. You need to eat something and rest. Later tonight we'll try to get you out of the bed."

"Not hungry. I'm very tired." I turned back to the window and fell asleep.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Pick Up Zone:**

"There they are. Satoshi and Chika are getting into that limo." Tamaki-senpai looked at us, and said, "As soon as they pull away, we'll run to my limo. I've already told the driver he's to follow them."

"Yes, Boss. We'll find Haruhi."

This is a terrible idea. We all want to see her, but when she wants us to see her. I can't stop either of them. Hika isn't listening to me anymore.

"Tamaki-kun, we can't do this."

"We have to, Renge-chan. We're her friends. She needs us."

No, she doesn't. Not right now. Renge and I agreed to go with Tamaki-senpai and Hika. There might be a miracle, and we can control or stop them. Too bad it's not our limo. I could have the driver fake a breakdown.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomeration CEO Office:**

"Sakuno, please join me in my father's records room."

I followed Ootori-sama down to the next floor. He hadn't asked to see many of those files, so they were archived there. Rather than records of previous mergers like I provided earlier in the week, these were his father's personal files.

He entered the code that only the two of us know and walked in. "I want to find out what's down here and then you can supervise some interns in pulling and delivering what I want."

I kept a list as he read them off. "His future plans files, drafts for new 10-year plan, anything about the family and their relationship to the corporation." That's several boxes right there.

"All files from the safe. Handle those yourself, no interns."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"Any box marked with an asterisk. Don't open them, just bring the entire box."

"When all of them are loaded on carts and ready to be delivered, let me know. They'll be dropping off the carts in my office, and I'll be moving them to my private office. That's where they're all going."

His private office? I've never even seen it. It's locked by a ten-digit code that changes weekly. He escorts his personal maid in once a week to clean. The door is situated so no part of the room is visible if it's open.

Ootori-sama values his privacy.

.

Now that I'm not spending my days at Ouran, I have time to dig into my father's files. It should have been done months ago, but between Haruhi and focusing on turning the company around, I didn't have the time to dedicate.

What deals did he have on the horizon? Did he even have ideas to save the company? If he did, I'll bet they won't work, but I need to know.

What were his plans for the family?

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Takashi, how is she?" I asked as I came into the room. His classes end earlier than mine on Wednesdays, so he's been here a while.

"She's been awake several times. Mother was able to tell her about her father, Jarou-san, and Matsui, and the guardianship. She's been asleep since then, about two hours."

"Where is Auntie?"

"Taking a break and talking with the doctor. They're hoping to get her walking tonight."

I looked her sleeping in the hospital bed. It practically swallowed her up. "Seems soon."

"She can't leave the hospital until she can use the restroom on her own. The sooner that happens, the sooner she can come back to the estate."

I held Usa-chan close and waited for her to wake up.

.

Chika and Satoshi should be here soon. If Haruhi's staying awake tomorrow like today, the rest can probably visit.

"HHmmmm," I heard her moan as her eyes opened. Huge eyes filled with pain and heartache.

"Haruhi, I'm here. You're safe."

"Yeah, Haru-chan. We're watching over you."

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." She looked at me and asked, "Where's your mother?"

"Taking to the doctor and getting a cup of coffee. Do you need me to go get her?"

Her heavy stare held my eyes for at least a minute. What was she thinking?

"No, as long as she's coming back."

"Any minute, Haruhi," I said as I squeezed her hand.

When her eyes landed on the glass on the bedside table, I gave her a sip of water. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Haruhi. Just ask and I'll always help you."

Just then, Satoshi rushed into the room and over to me. "Those idiots followed us here. Chika's keeping them downstairs."

"Which idiots?" Haruhi asked. Chika wasn't quiet enough.

"Tamaki-senpai, Renge-senpai, and the twins."

I squeezed her hand and asked if she wanted to see them. If she didn't, I'd have them banned from the hospital until she did.

She thought for several minutes as she stared out the window.

"Haru-chan, you don't have to see them. It's up to you."

With a big sigh, she said, "Might as well, but I'm very tired."

I made the final decision. "Here's what we'll do. Satoshi go back down and escort them up with Chika. Bring them to the waiting room on this floor. We'll all talk to them first. If they will behave, they can come in in two groups. I'll call Kasanoda and tell him if he wants to visit, he can."

"You got it, Bro."

.

Mori-senpai walked into the waiting room and glared at us.

"We want to see her, Mori-senpai," I said, trying not to be intimidated by his stare. I squeezed Renge's hand.

"Haruhi has agreed to let you visit for a short time. She found out about her father and the guardianship today. She's still reeling from that information. You must be careful, quiet, and slow with her. Tamaki and Renge can visit first for no more than ten minutes. Then Hikaru and Kaoru. She can't handle you all at once. Kasanoda is also on his way. He'll see her last."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Renge-chan said as we stood up.

"If you do not follow the rules, you will not see her again for a week."

.

I held Tamaki-kun's hand as we walked into Haruhi's room. He immediately called her name and tried to rush the bed. I pulled him back and said, "Be quiet. She's got a concussion and I'm sure a headache."

He switched to the loudest stage whisper I've ever heard. "Haruhi, my darling friend, it's good to see you."

Her eyes looked dead. She turned to us and mumbled, "You don't have to whisper, Tamaki-senpai. Just talk softly."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm so sorry about everything, my darling. Know that I'm here for you no matter what you need. You just have to ask."

"Thank you," she said so quietly I had to strain to hear her.

I smiled and tried a different approach. "I've been taking detailed notes for you, so you don't have to rely on Hikaru's messy handwriting."

Her eyes tracked up to mine. "Thank you, Renge."

We sat there for a few minutes, Tamaki-kun holding her hand, and me combing her hair with my fingers.

I finally broke the silence. "I'm glad to hear that all your injuries will heal and there shouldn't be any lasting problems."

"Mmm," she answered, like she hadn't heard what I'd said.

Mori-senpai cleared his throat, and we stood to leave. "Let us know if you need anything, Haruhi, no matter what it is."

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai, Renge." She paused and looked us in the eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," we answered and left the room.

As soon as we were down the hall, I threw myself into Tamaki-kun's arms and gave him a tremendous hug. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you."

He gave me a quick kiss and said, "I couldn't have done that without you there, Renge-chan."

"Let's go get some dinner and talk."

"Good idea."

.

The twins were clinging to each other for support when I led them into Haruhi's room. One look and Hikaru started crying.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Haruhi. I'm so sorry." He'd dropped to his knees by her side and was holding her hand.

Kaoru stepped up and put his hand on her shoulder. "We're both sorry, Haruhi. Please know that we're here to help you with anything you need."

"Thank you."

Leave it to Hikaru to say, "That hospital gown is frumpy. Do you want us to bring you a beautiful robe? You should look your best even in the hospital."

A ghost of a smile passed over her lips as she answered, "That'd be nice. Thank you."

They sat for a while and told her about funny things that'd happened in class. The class president trying to ask a girl out. The teacher mixing up the handouts – because of them. And other random things.

When I stood up, Kaoru got the hint and pulled on Hikaru's arm.

"We're going to go now. You need your beauty sleep." With a kiss on the cheek, they left.

.

"Hey, Haruhi. I brought you something." I handed her an iPad.

"Why?"

"Here, touch this icon and watch the video."

She did and my koi pond popped up on the screen. "It's fifteen minutes of the fish swimming around. I know you like to watch them to relax."

"Thank you, Ritsu."

"It can also get Wi-Fi, so you can surf if you want to. Do you want me to set that up?"

"Maybe another day. I'm very tired."

"I also brought these," I said as I pulled a small container out of my bag. "Fresh strawberries. Thought you might like your favorite."

"I'm not hungry, but thanks."

"There has to be a fridge around here. They'll be waiting for you when you want them."

"Thanks."

I held the iPad for her while she watched the video. After a couple minutes, her eyes glazed over, and she fell asleep.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Extra-long chapter (11k words), you're welcome.

So, they 'rescue' her from Kyoya. What will he do next?

Haruhi finds out about her dad and the guardianship. Will it work out? Will she adjust to the estate?

And, finally a visit from the idiots. I think we're all proud of Tamaki.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Haruhi goes home. The HC comes for another visit. What do the wills say? What about the funeral?

.


	14. Chapter 14 - Welcome Home

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Welcome back to a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Drop me a review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 12/7/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language and some Smooching**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 14: Welcome Home**

.

**Thursday, February 10:**

**Morning, Haruhi's Patient Room:**

I can go to the bathroom by myself. What a low bar.

I tried to walk last night but needed too much help. This morning was what the doctor was hoping for. No more catheter, no more diaper. I just have to ask for help.

"Haruhi-sama, if you'll eat and drink more, we can take the IVs out," he said as I came back into the room.

I'm not hungry, but I really want the stupid things gone. They hurt, and I can't do anything.

"May I have tea and broth?"

"Of course. I'll send a nurse in with those right away."

.

After Haruhi-chan was back in bed, Akira came back into the room. He gave me a gentle kiss on the temple and asked, "How are you feeling, Haruhi-chan?"

"Much better now that I can get up and move, even if it's only a few steps," she said with a half-smile. Her face is starting to show more expressions.

"Good. Even small improvements are improvements."

He picked up his briefcase and said, "I'll leave you in my wife's capable hands. I have to go."

"Thank you, Morinozuka-sama."

He gave me a kiss on the way out and softly said, "I'll bring your condolences."

Akira and I will have to discuss names. She can't call us both 'Morinozuka-sama' while being part of our household. We want to treat her as part of the family. We will never ask her to call us mother and father, whether we adopt her or not. She had loving, caring parents who mean the world to her.

Perhaps 'Akira-san' and 'Umeko-san'. That's appropriate for her new place in our lives and ours in hers.

"Condolences for what, Morinozuka-sama?"

She wasn't supposed to hear that.

I turned and gently told her, "Matsui's funeral is today."

The poor girl. Her eyes teared up and her bottom lip quivered. "Today? I should be there. I'm the reason he's having a funeral."

She's breaking my heart. "Sweetheart," I said as I took her hand, "what happened was not your fault. Not at all. Matsui was doing his job. He wanted to be there for you, to protect you. He knew the risks and still demanded to be on your protection team. He enjoyed guarding you."

Her face took on a slight pink shade. First time I'd seen color in her face since she'd been here.

"I still should be there."

"His family and the Haninozuka's understand why you are not. Our families share a remembrance shrine for our fallen security officers. You can pay your respects when you're able to leave the hospital."

"His family? I hadn't even thought of that." Her blush increased.

"His parents and younger sister will be there. His father is a security guard for the Haninozuka's as well. They understand the risks and are proud of their son for dying while performing his duty."

I watched her mull on this while staring out the window at Tokyo Bay. She seems to like water.

"What about my father's funeral?" she finally asked after being silent for a long time.

"We've made some tentative plans for your approval or adjustment. We want you to give him the funeral he would want."

Aoi and I had discussed funerals. I know they have a shrine to her mother in their house, but I'm uncertain how deep their practice of Buddhism is.

"When?"

"We've reserved a temple for Sunday. The reservation can be cancelled easily, and we can move it to a different day if you wish."

"Sunday will depend on my health."

"Yes. Your doctor's opinion is that you'll be able to go on Sunday if you are in a wheelchair."

"Wheelchair?"

"Haruhi-chan, you have a twisted ankle, cracked ribs, and a broken arm. As we've seen from your trips to the restroom, you can barely put weight on your foot. You will not be able to use crutches, so you'll need a wheelchair."

The frown on her face said it all. I know she hates to be dependent on anything, but she has no choice in this.

"Alright."

"I wasn't sure how traditional Ranka-san was, so the details haven't been planned."

There's that half-smile again. "My father may have been raised a Buddhist, but he was anything but traditional. He wanted something resembling a western funeral with the service and burial the same day, and a party after."

"Would he want the temple?"

"Yes, but a shortened version without the strict ceremony." She was speaking through tears now.

"Haruhi-chan, we don't have to talk about this right now."

"No. It needs to be done, and I prefer doing it with just you." Her comment warmed my heart. That she would give me such an honor and responsibility so quickly, was an indication of her trust.

"And the burial?"

"Where Mom is. There's room. They wanted it that way."

"Alright. What did you mean by party?"

"Dad hated the mourning process. He hated the way it was dragged out, and all the ceremony. He would have wanted us to get on with our lives and live for him as soon as possible.

"He made a comment once that no one was to wear black or any traditional mourning clothes to his funeral. He wanted vibrant colors to celebrate the way he lived. That's what he wanted, a party to celebrate his life not mourn his death."

"An interesting idea that will be simple to accommodate." I paused as I caught up with my notes. "Where should the party be held?"

She paused, and a slight smile appeared on her face. "He'd want it at the bar, but we probably can't do that."

Oh, darling we'd do anything to help you get through this. "That shouldn't be a problem. Takashi owns the bar and can close it for the day. The furniture can be arranged more appropriately, and the food catered."

She squeezed my hand, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Who needs to be informed?" It didn't seem appropriate to say 'invited'.

"All the people from the bar, and his regulars. Someone there will know who they are. The host club and their parents if appropriate. There's one person out of town that needs to know, though I'm not sure she could make the trip. Dad had an address book on his desk. Hello Kitty with plastic gems on the front. If I could see that, we wouldn't miss anyone."

"I'll have Eiji pick it up and bring it here." I sent a quick text.

"Do you know who we should inform for Jarou-san and what type of funeral?"

"He didn't have any family. They disowned him when he came out. His friends are the same as my dad's."

The beeping monitors filled the silence as we pondered the situation. I broke it. "I apologize, Haruhi-chan, but we went to your apartment Tuesday night to look for your father's and Jarou-san's wills. Your father's is in a sealed envelope, and Jarou-san's was in his papers."

"Did you read them?"

"No."

Through tears she said, "I'm sorry, but I can't face that right now."

"Oh, sweetheart, no one is asking you to. Can I suggest that one of our lawyers reads them to determine if anything is said about their funerals?"

"Yes, that's fine." I sent Eiji another text about the wills.

The tears continued for a few minutes before she fell asleep.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"When can we visit again, Chika? I didn't get enough time with her?"

"Takashi explained last night that it would be a couple of days. She needs to rest and heal. Her health is everyone's top priority."

"She'll heal faster with her friends around her."

"No, she won't, Tamaki-senpai. Short visits, like last night, are fine if not every day. She needs rest more than anything."

"Fine."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Thank you for helping me," Haruhi-chan said to the nurse on her way back from the restroom. "The boot for my ankle makes walking so much easier."

"I'm glad to help. The boot will provide support and allow you to put some weight on your foot but doing too much can make your ankle worse. The boot is for when you have no choice but to put weight on your foot."

"I'll be careful."

Takashi and Mitsukuni came in after she was back in bed.

"How are you feeling Haru-chan?"

"Better. The medicine has worn off, and I'm not as foggy, plus I've been out of bed three times today."

"That's great. We need to celebrate. What do you want for a snack?"

"I'm not hungry."

I spoke up before the boys could. "Remember what the doctor said. If you eat and drink more, the IVs can come out. You can't leave the hospital with them."

She thought for a few minutes, trying to decide how stubborn to be. "Alright. Surprise me, Honey-senpai. Just nothing spicy or too sweet. My stomach can't handle that yet."

He came back with noodles and vegetables in a very light sauce and tea service for the four of us. The tea came with lots of cake.

She ate half and drank two cups of tea while we talked about random things.

.

I walked into Haruhi-sama's room, interrupting their tea. "I'm glad you're here, Morinozuka-sama, Takashi-sama, Mitsukuni-sama." I addressed Haruhi-sama, "Now that you're able to walk a little and you're eating and drinking, we can discuss kicking you out of the hospital."

Surprise was clear in all their faces. "I'm sure it feels too soon, but the sooner we can discharge patients and get them home, the faster they get better. You'll need to have a patient bed that will drop down far enough for you to get in and out – like this one. I also insist on a full-time nurse to aid with bathing, dressing, among other things, and to monitor your overall health."

"That can be arranged, Doctor. We'll have the bed delivered tonight and, if you can recommend nurses, we'll hire them as well."

"Morinozuka-sama, I don't want to be a bother."

"Sweetheart, you will never be a bother. Never even once. We're taking care of you now because we want to. You don't have to worry."

"Thank you."

"You'll also need a wheelchair like the one we've been using here. The hospital can loan you one. It will only be for a week or so until that ankle heals. It will also remind you to not overdo. Those ribs need to be rested as much as possible." I turned to Morinozuka-sama, "Is her room on the first floor?"

"No, it's in the wing with the other family members' bedrooms. There is an elevator that will accommodate the wheelchair."

"Perfect. I'm hoping to send you home tomorrow afternoon. I want to rerun some tests tomorrow, and if things go well, you'll be on your way. I'll go over all your home care needs tomorrow when your nurses will be there."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll have the nurses here."

"Wonderful. Good night, Haruhi-senpai. Hope I don't see you again after tomorrow."

.

"Haruhi-chan, we should talk about your new home. Like I told the doctor, I've picked out a bedroom for you in the family wing. I hadn't put a bed in yet, anticipating you needing the medical bed. Do you have a preference in decoration? Color? Furniture type?"

This is overwhelming. I can't make these decisions now. I'll do my best and leave some for later.

"I'll need a dresser, desk and chair, and lots of bookcases. Other than that, I'm not sure."

She's frustrated, but what else does she need to know?

"What about color and artwork for the walls?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Morinozuka-sama, I just don't know. Can you leave everything neutral for me to decide later?"

"Of course. I should have realized I'm overwhelming you."

"If possible, I'd like my mother's shrine brought over and the picture of my dad on the bookcase. The one in flamboyant drag. He loved that picture."

"They will be there waiting for you."

"Thank you. I'm very tired." I can feel my eyes drooping.

"You settle down for a nap, and I'll be here when you wake up."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Chairman Office:**

"Thank you for meeting with me, Suoh-san."

"My pleasure, Morinozuka-san. I assume this is about Haruhi-chan?"

"Yes. Now that my wife and I are her guardians, certain things here need to be changed."

I studied Akira as he spoke. It's horrible what happened to Haruhi-chan, but the Morinozuka's will be good for her.

"Yes. The school will need new paperwork with your signatures, including all permission forms on file. My secretary will provide those for you."

"Thank you. We'll also be arranging payment for her tuition and lunch account. Now that we're her guardians, I assume her scholarship is no longer valid, as she now has the means to pay for her tuition."

"Correct."

"Also, I understand that the student body has been told she was in an accident and will be fine. We can also tell them about her father and new guardianship before the rumors catch fire."

"I'll make an announcement tomorrow."

"The doctor is unable to determine when she can come back to classes. If she's well enough to study at home, can her teachers provide her missed lessons?"

"Of course. I'll have them start preparing them."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" 

"Our clinic will need an overview of her medical records for the files, as well as a list of any medication she might still be on when she comes back."

"I'll have the hospital administration provide that. She'll be coming back in a wheelchair and with a bodyguard. We are uncertain if it was really an accident and want her protected. Please keep that information to yourself."

"That will be accommodated. I don't think there is anything else we need."

"Then I'll let you get back to your busy day. Thank you, Suoh-san."

We stood and shook hands. "Glad to be of help, Morinozuka-san. Please let us know if there is anything else the school can do for Haruhi-chan."

"We will."

.

xXx

.

**Lounge outside Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"The funeral will be on Sunday." I went on to tell the four boys about the details.

We didn't want to disturb Haruhi-chan with the discussion, so we're in the lounge with the door open so we can see her.

"I will arrange the gathering at the bar, Mother. I'll use the caterer the Host Club uses."

"Thank you, Takashi."

"Auntie, you've spent so much time here, you need a break. Chika-chan and I will stay tonight."

"Don't you think you should ask me first, Alien?"

"You don't want to?"

"I didn't say that. Just don't surprise me."

"Thank you Mitsukuni, Yasuchika. I appreciate it. Why don't you two go home and get what you need for tonight and tomorrow and come back."

"Will do!" Mitsukuni scampered out the door, followed by a much more reserved Chika.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"But I like this one!"

"Hika, red isn't the best for her. I know she looks good in it, but not while she's so pale and weak. It will just emphasize her condition. A soft blue maybe?"

"No, that's not right either."

I'd been listening to my boys from outside the design room. They're sweet to do this for her, but I could hear the underlying pain in their voices. By focusing on Haruhi-chan's situation, it's easy to forget how something like this affects those around her.

My boys have never lost anyone close to them. Until recently, they've never really had anyone close to them but themselves. They both knew and liked Ranka-san, and don't have a clue how to help Haruhi-chan with her loss.

I walked in to see which robes they were considering.

"How about a pattern?" I suggested.

"Mom. I didn't see you there," Kaoru said. I'll always be grateful to Haruhi for teaching me how to tell them apart.

"May I help?"

"Sure. We can't decide on a color."

"Let's see what we've got here," I mumbled as I went through the rack, pulled out suggestions.

"Keep in mind, she'll be in a wheelchair for a while. It has to be something easy to get in and out of."

"Wheelchair?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. Think about it. Her broken arm and cracked ribs will keep her from using crutches for her ankle. Plus, her ribs will need to rest, and a wheelchair will help with that."

"How'd you know that?"

"I've spoken with Umeko-san. I asked if there is anything we can do. She's not sure yet but will let us know."

"Wheelchair…all of these robes require you be standing to put them on."

"Boys, I'll make a suggestion. Google clothing made for wheelchair users. You might be surprised."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'll leave you to it."

I'm curious to see what they come up with. One of my seamstresses' sisters is in a wheelchair and she's told me about some of the challenges she faces.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"I'm really not hungry."

"Haru-chan, you want to leave tomorrow, don't you?"

Did I? I'll never go home again. I'll move into a strange place and not be comfortable. I won't know my way around, or be able to cook my own food, or be around anything familiar. Right now, the most familiar place is this room.

"Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai called my name. I guess I spaced out.

"Can we have something simple?"

"Sure. Sushi?"

"That's fine."

.

When the sushi and miso soup came in, she picked at it. Wincing in pain from the IVs, it was hard for her to use the spoon with the soup.

Without thinking, I took her soup and poured it into a clean coffee mug and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. That works better." And then she drank it all.

"Haruhi-chan, do you have any questions about the guardianship and what living with us will be like?"

Mother's trying to ease the fears we saw earlier. Living with us will be vastly different from living in that apartment.

"Not really."

"We want you to feel comfortable with us, and never feel like a guest. You're a member of the family now."

"Thank you, Morinozuka-sama. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. If you need anything, you only have to ask. It's your home now, too."

She thought for a few minutes, then said, "My clothes and other things at the apartment. I won't be physically able to get them."

"I hope you don't mind, but we collected them when we were at the apartment on Tuesday evening. The maids unpacked them and put them in the closet and dresser. We also brought all your school things and any business papers we could find."

"Petto Chinmi!" she gasped. "There's a dog show on Saturday. We're sponsoring it. Tanaki-san and Yoshida-san are supposed to go with me. What do I do?"

I got up and put my hand on her head. "Don't worry. I called Tanaki-san. He's going and bringing Gorou-san with him, but who is Yoshida-san?"

I watched her take a deep breath and calm down a little. "Yoshida-san is the dog breeder I've been talking to. He suggested the sponsorship and was going with me. He's been very helpful giving me ideas for the plan and expansions."

"I'll call him. Do you have his number?"

"It's in my phone." She looked around the room full of flowers and trinkets for it. "Where's my phone?"

"It was destroyed in the crash, along with anything else you had with you."

All color drained from her face. "My phone, my laptop, all the business papers I had with me, my clothes. Did anything of my dad's make it?"

"No, nothing did," I said, started to play with her hair. I'd noticed Mother and some of the others doing it and it seemed to calm her down. I was surprised when she leaned into my touch.

"Haruhi-chan, all that can be replaced. Don't worry about that."

"Friday was my birthday," she choked out. "My father's present for me was in there. I don't know what it was, and I never will."

She broke down into sobs then, and I leaned towards her and pulled her head to my chest. I can't begin to understand what she's going through.

Maybe the police can figure it out. Maybe it wasn't totally ruined. I'll call tomorrow morning.

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Mansion #2:**

"I'm going to send her another bouquet of roses."

"Tamaki-kun, you've sent her three already – in two days. I'm sure the room is full by now. She doesn't need flowers to know you're thinking of her."

"But, Renge-chan…"

"No. No more flowers. Think about what the host club can do to help her at school. Switch her tutoring sessions so instead of Haruhi doing the tutoring, guests are catching her up on what she's missed."

"That's brilliant. What else?"

We talked about it until I had to go home.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"I'll see you early tomorrow, Haruhi-chan."

"Thank you, Morinozuka-sama. Goodnight Mori-senpai, Satoshi."

"We'll stop by before classes and then see you at home in the afternoon."

Auntie and my cousins left for the night. Chika-chan and I were taking care of Haru-chan tonight.

"You did a good job with your dinner, Haruhi-senpai. Is there anything you'd like for dessert?"

"CAKE!"

"You can have all the cake you want, Alien, but I'm sure Haruhi-senpai would like something less sweet that would be easier on her stomach."

"Chika's right, Honey-senpai. I can't eat too much sugar now. It just doesn't sound good."

"OK, Haru-chan. We can eat cake later."

"What about the strawberries Kasanoda-senpai brought? Do those sound good?"

She thought for a minute, then replied, "Actually, they do."

"Great! I'll have someone cut them up and bring them here, Haru-chan." I went out to the lounge and told the nurse waiting there. I'm so happy she's eating.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate, Dining Room:**

"We all have some things to discuss. Several things came up today that need to be addressed. First, let's catch up on what has been done. Akira?"

I told them about my visit to the Chairman and the arrangements I'd made at school.

"Haruhi will not like eating Ouran meals. She's always brought a bento."

"She still can on Tuesdays, like you did and Satoshi does. Wouldn't she rather eat the better food?"

"Her food budget for a week was 5,000 yen (~$50). She's not used to the heavy, rich foods served there. Spending that much on a lunch to her seems wasteful. It will take some time for her to accept the lunch."

"Well," I spoke up, "the account is there for her to use. The cooks can also make her a bento if she wishes."

"Thank you, Father."

"There's another thing about your discussion about Haruhi-senpai. We need to be careful about her scholarship. She worked very hard for that and is very proud of being a scholarship student. I understand why she no longer qualifies, but it will need to be discussed gently."

"I'll discuss that with her, but it doesn't have to be for a while. Her education at Ouran will not be disrupted, so she won't even notice. She doesn't need to know right away. She's gone through enough."

"Thank you, Father."

"I spoke with her today about the funerals. We're handling the arrangements, following her requests." Umeko went to discuss the details.

"A party in a bar after a funeral? Ranka-san was a strange man."

"Yes, but Haruhi-chan loved him very much, and he loved her. We are honoring him with these arrangements."

"I've contacted the bar. The staff will inform those regular customers that were close to him. The catering is taken care of. I did have a question, Mother. Do we serve alcohol?"

"I'm not sure what would be appropriate."

"How about an open bar serving beer and sake?" I suggested. "Fits seeing that the party is in a bar but keeps it simple. You'll also have tea and other non-alcoholic drinks as well, Takashi?"

"Yes, Father. The caterers are taking care of that."

"What about Jarou-san?" Satoshi asked. Good question.

"His family disowned him when he came out, and he and Ranka-san had the same friends. Haruhi-chan wishes to combine the funerals. We're waiting on our lawyer to read the wills. If there is anything about their funeral wishes, he'll tell us. The rest will be on Saturday's will reading."

Umeko turned to her list and brought out a Hello Kitty book. Is that Haruhi-chan's?

"Next is who needs to be informed. Haruhi-chan went through Ranka-san's address book and marked some people." She handed that book to Takashi. "You know the people from the bar and Haruhi-chan. Can you make sure Aoi knows who they are?"

"Yes, Mother."

"That's his circle of friends. What about hers? She asked that the Host Club and their parents be invited, but that was all. She's thinking about her father, as she should, but not thinking of those she needs to support her. Any ideas?"

"The girlfriends of the host club members should also be invited," Satoshi suggested. "They've been coming to dinner with us on Wednesday night, and met Ranka-san there."

"Hn."

Her pen flew across her notepad. It's a good thing Aoi will be doing most of the arrangements. Umeko looks tired.

"What about business associates?"

Takashi took this one. "The company needs to be informed. In leu of flowers, donations to 'Stray Dogs to Therapy Dogs'. I'll speak with Tanaki-san. He will know who is appropriate to notify about the funeral.

"Yoshida-san, the dog-breeder she's been working with should also be notified."

"Can you handle that, Takashi? Satoshi, can you inform the Host Club and let them know their parents and girlfriends are welcome."

"Hn."

"Yes, Mother."

"I know that this is a lot to handle. You, especially, Takashi, are doing the lion's share. Please know that your mother and I are thankful and proud."

"Thank you, Father," he said as he bowed his head. My always proper son.

"Next is replacing her things that were destroyed in the crash." She told us about the phone, laptop, business papers, clothes, toiletries.

"Clothes and personal items won't be a problem. I'll get the brands and send a maid out for those. What about her phone and laptop? Were they business issued?"

"No. They were her personal ones," Takashi explained. "She won't need them right away. If that could wait until Monday, it would be best."

"Akira, we need to decide what she should call us. Morinozuka-sama for both of us is ridiculous. I was thinking 'Akira-san' and 'Umeko-san' until she gets to know us better. We can revisit it then."

"That works."

"Takashi, should she call you by your given name?"

"Everything we don't have to change, shouldn't be changed. She can keep calling Mitsukuni and me 'Honey-senpai' and 'Mori-senpai'. If she wants to change to Mitsukuni and Takashi, she can later."

"Alright. Last, is there anything she likes that we should purchase for her room? I hate the idea of her coming home to a room with no decoration."

"Umeko, you said her parent's shrine will be moved there."

"Yes, it's being moved tonight, but everything else is so bland."

"She's received so many flowers at the hospital. Use those until she can think again," Satoshi suggested. "She won't care about the decorations."

"I'll have them brought home before her so they can be set up. What about food, snacks, entertainment, or anything else."

"Umeko, I know you want to have everything perfect before she arrived, but that's not going to happen. Give her time and the two of you can go shopping together to decorate the room."

I saw Takashi and Satoshi exchange a glance. "What is it, boys?"

"Haruhi hates shopping."

"Nonsense, what girl doesn't like shopping?"

"Haruhi-senpai."

"Haruhi."

"You boys don't know anything about girls. Now that she has the money, she'll love shopping."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Corporation CEO Private Office:**

"Aaaaahhhh!" My head jerked up, and I looked around.

Where am I? What's going on?

I looked around and saw my private office. I'm sitting at my desk.

Must have dozed off. What time is it? How is it already 11? Didn't I just eat dinner?

Just then, my eyes caught the picture of Haru I keep on my desk.

"FUCK!" I flung it across the room, and it shattered against the wall. Before I knew it, I'm smashing the lamp on the floor and stomping on it. Books flew into expensive art. I upended the mattress on the bed I'll never share with Haru.

It all stopped when I looked down at my hand. It was bloody from punching a hole in the drywall.

"SHIT! Damn Ranka! How could he do this to me? What do I do now?"

I have to get her back. I love her, and she will love me again. Didn't I get her the best medical treatment available? Didn't I keep her safe? Doesn't that prove we should be together?

I went to my bathroom and wrapped a wet washcloth around my hand. This better not affect my typing.

I grabbed an expensive bottle of scotch and a glass, then decided I didn't need the glass. It shattered on the floor as I sat on the black leather sofa for what seemed like forever, thinking. So many scenarios ran through my head. None of them viable.

How do I get past the Morinozuka's and get to Haru? After what they think I did, they'll never let me see her again, much less talk to her.

My phone rang, "Tachibana?"

"It's midnight, Ootori-sama. Will you continue to work at your office?"

"No, I'll be out in a minute."

The bottle was empty, and it joined the glass on the floor. FUCK!

.

When he came out, I couldn't believe my eyes. His tie was off and in his pocket, he was holding his jacket, his hand was bloody, and his hair was a wreck. He stank of liquor. Never have I seen him look like this.

"Take me home."

"Shouldn't you have that hand looked at?"

"No. Take me home."

.

xXx

.

**Late Night, Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"No! Daddy! No!"

I jerked awake and heard Haru-chan yelling.

"Please! Daddy!"

"Haru-chan. I'm here. You're safe," I murmured in her ear while stroking her hair.

"Daddy!"

It wasn't working so I shook her shoulder and her eyes flew open. "Daddy!"

"I'm here, Haru-chan. You're safe. You're in the hospital, remember?"

Her eyes focused on me and then streamed tears. My sweet Haru-chan.

"Honey-senpai?"

"Calm down, Haru-chan. I'm here. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

.

I watched as the Alien crawled into her bed and pulled her head to his chest. Good thing they took that IV out earlier. His voice – I'd never heard him use that tone before. It was adult and calming, not childish or threatening. I didn't know he had it in him.

"Shhhh. Let it out, Haru-chan. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

His fingers ran through her hair as she continued to sob against his chest. It was horrible to listen to, like her soul was being ripped from her body. I'd never heard such sorrow.

Mitsukuni gave me a signal for a bottle of water, and I brought it over.

"Haru-chan, take a sip. You're going to hurt your throat."

More went down her chin than in her mouth, but it calmed her. "I'm so sorry, Haru-chan. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"He's gone."

The simple statement said with such grief broke my heart. How do you recover from your father violently dying on your birthday?

"I know, Haru-chan. It's horrible and not fair. Just let it all out."

He looked up at me and whispered, "Cold, wet cloth." I brought one right away, and he slowly wiped her face and left it on her forehead.

The crying continued forever, finally slowly tapering off. I got them another wet cloth, and Mitsukuni wiped her face and neck.

"I'm here, Haru-chan. You're safe here."

"Honey-senpai?"

"Yes, Haru-chan. I'm here." He kissed the top of her head and asked, "Do you think you can sleep some more?"

Her eyes grew wider in fear. "Stay with me."

"Of course, Haru-chan. I'm here for you…always. Take another sip of water and we'll go to sleep."

He looked up, nodded at me, and whispered, "Thank you." I nodded back and left for the guest room.

Took me forever to go to sleep. My brother, the Alien, showed more warmth, caring, and delicacy than I ever thought he could. I've never seen that side before.

I had a new respect for Mitsukuni as I drifted off.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, February 11:**

**Ouran Home Room Classes:**

"Alright, class. Quiet. I have an announcement from the Chairman.

"_Last Friday, Fujioka Haruhi was in a car accident. Her injuries are not life-threatening, and she's currently recovering._

"_Her father, her father's friend, and her bodyguard were killed in the crash. Over a year ago, her father arranged for the Morinozuka's to be her guardians should something happen to him._

"_Fujioka-chan has asked that in leu of flowers and other gifts, donations to your favorite charity be made in her father's name, Fujioka Ranka. Cards are welcome at the Morinozuka Estate._

"_It is currently unclear when she will be back to classes. When she does return, please be respectful of her privacy."_

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Patient Room:**

"Alright, Haruhi-sama, I've reviewed all your new test results and can approve you going home under the conditions discussed yesterday. You'll need a medical bed, wheelchair, and full-time nurse coverage."

"I've arranged all that, Doctor. There's wheelchair transportation downstairs waiting and the nurses we've hired are here now."

"Wonderful. Have them come in and we'll go over the home care instructions."

I watched as my health was being described to strangers. Full-time nursing care? In a home? I feel like I'm on another planet.

"If all that is followed to the letter, and she doesn't regress, I would think Wednesday would be appropriate for her to go back to school. Of course, still in the wheelchair. She'll need help during the day as well. I recommend someone go with her."

"Thank you, Doctor."

He turned to me and said, "Haruhi-sama, it was a pleasure to treat you. If nothing goes wrong, I won't see you again. You'll be referred to an orthopedist for your arm, and the ribs, burns, and cuts should heal on their own with the nurse's care. If you keep your weight off the ankle, it should be better by next weekend. Morinozuka-sama and your nurses know how to get a hold of me if I'm needed."

He bowed and continued, "Get better. Keep eating. Don't come back."

.

xXx

.

**Kyoya's Apartment:**

I heard moaning and came out of the kitchen. Kyoya-sama sat on the sofa, holding his head. Not surprised given last night.

"Oh, my fucking head."

I handed him a bottle of water and some aspirin. He took four.

"What happened last night, Kyoya-sama?"

"Nothing."

"What happened last night, Kyoya-sama?" I pushed.

"Nothing, dammit."

"How's your hand?"

He held it up to me. The cuts were shallow and just needed a bandage. The knuckles were bruised badly. "You should have that looked at."

"Fuck off, Tachibana."

Do I need to be a bodyguard, a friend, or father figure?

I chose father figure. "No. You need to talk about this. I've never seen you so self-destructive." I paused for effect, "I assume this is about Fujioka-sama."

He finally raised his head and looked at me. Eyes were bloodshot and his skin was grayish. Must be a hell of a hangover.

"I need her back."

"That's not going to happen, and the sooner to accept that, the sooner you can get on with your life. Your companies can't run themselves."

With that, I walked out the door. I hope my words will sink in, but I don't expect them to. His father is the only person I've met that's more stubborn, and Kyoya-sama gets more like him every day.

.

xXx

.

**Lunch, Ouran Dining Hall:**

After the announcement in home room, the entire high school had been subdued. We all sat at lunch in silence. Many of her friends and designees came by and said something.

"I'm so sorry this happened. Please tell Haruhi-chan I'm thinking of her."

"Satoshi-kun, please let me know if there is anything I or my family can do."

"How horrible. I've never lost anyone close to me. She must be in so much pain."

"Please tell her I'm thinking of her and will be sending in a donation to 'Digital Citizens'."

"I'll be sending mine to suicide prevention."

"I lost my father when I was young. I've available if she wants to talk."

"Can we visit?"

"Please let me know if she needs anything."

"Are you sure she doesn't want flowers? It's strange."

We responded to everyone. She doesn't need anything right now. She's not ready for visitors. Please donate instead of flowers. And on and on.

I didn't realize Haruhi-senpai had touched so many lives.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate:**

"Is there anything you need, Haruhi-sama?"

"Please call me Haruhi, Eimi," I asked the nurse. With her help dressing, bathing, etc., we'll get to know each other well.

"Yes, Miss Haruhi."

"Please, just Haruhi."

"Yes, Haruhi." I can tell she's nervous about that, but I don't care. I'm not a member of this family. I'm not in the aristocracy. I don't deserve that title.

The move from the hospital to this room at the estate was weird. Umeko-san (and I'll never get used to calling her that) brought some sweats that were easy to put on, but I'm sure they cost more than the rent on the apartment. Bundled in those and a blanket, I was wheeled from the hospital to a wheelchair transport. A Mercedes wheelchair transport. She said they rented it for me. At least they didn't buy it.

Of course, I'd been in their house before, but not in the back area where the elevator is. Umeko-san said the maids use it for bringing laundry and other things up and down. Now they'll be using it for me.

I'm in a nice guest room. Still have to sleep in the hospital bed, but no beeping monitors, no IVs, and lots of quiet. Too much quiet.

"Would you like something to eat, Haruhi?"

They ask me that every half an hour or so. What is their obsession with me eating?

"Some noodles?" I suggest. I feel bad if they ask, and I say no, but it's getting ridiculous. At least the portions are smaller. I don't feel so wasteful now.

She called downstairs for them. They'd told me just push 2 for the kitchens. I'll never get used to this.

.

"How's she doing, Eimi?" Morinozuka-sama asked as she poked her head into Haruhi's room.

"She ate some noodles, and now she's taking a nap."

"Good, this afternoon was stressful for her."

I nodded and went back to the desk they'd set up for me. I'd taken her vitals before she went to sleep and there was nothing for me to do now. Guess I can get caught up on my reading.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Security Office:**

"Report," Morinozuka-sama snapped and all heads turned to me.

His law firm had me on retainer for when they needed something investigated. I was told to look into the accident.

"I've seen the street camera footage the police have. The car that caused the accident stopped weaving as soon as it turned the corner. They haven't located it yet. I have a couple of my people working with them to find the car."

"Your opinion?" he asked.

"Same as theirs. They were run off the road on purpose, and the car has been ditched where we won't find it."

"Keep on it."

"I will. I also discovered something interesting about the second car that stopped. The one behind the witness that pulled her out of the car. The driver left the immediate vicinity as soon as the ambulance pulled up. He completely disappeared when the police showed up.

"The police ran the plates and found them registered to the Tokyo Daily newspaper. When the police investigated, the car had been checked out by someone from the 'Special Assignments' department. They don't have to provide a reason or a name. They just have to confirm they are still using the car at the beginning of every month."

"Can you get the reporter's name from Special Assignments?"

"They don't have to provide that information because the driver didn't do anything against the law. However, I've got one of my guys working on the secretary. His charm usually produces results."

"Thank you. Please keep us updated."

"Of course, Morinozuka-sama."

.

I watched the detective leave the room, escorted by security back to his car.

There was only one thing on my mind. "Kyoya."

"Takashi?"

"Kyoya. The Tokyo Daily is the newspaper the host club owns, but Kyoya owns controlling interest. He's been having her followed for months."

My father's eyes grew cold and dangerous. "Not anymore. Ootori will never bother her again."

"No, Father, he won't."

.

xXx

.

**Evening, Main Lounge, Morinozuka Estate:**

"The same rules apply as Wednesday. Two of you at a time and for only 15-20 minutes. She's had a long day."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai. We really want to see her, and we have presents."

"We do too. Who's going first?"

"You and Renge-chan are, Tama-chan. Follow me."

Mitsukuni led them up while I stayed with the twins.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"How are you feeling, Haruhi?" I asked her.

"Better, Tamaki-senpai. It feels good to be out of the hospital."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Renge and I walked over and sat down next to her bed. I wasn't sure what to say next.

"Thank you both for the flowers. They brighten up the room."

"It was our pleasure, Haruhi. We'd do anything for you, you know that."

It was a small smile, barely there, but it was a smile.

"I brought my notes and your assignments from last week. Your teachers understand that you won't be getting to them soon, but I wanted you to have them. If you have any problems, let me know. I can help you with the assignments if you need it."

Renge-chan and I discussed this. I told her that Haruhi would be feeling too sad to do her work, and she said that she would want the distraction.

"Thanks. Just put them on the desk over there. I'm not sure when I'll get to them."

"I got you this," and I pulled my surprise out of the gift bag. "A stuffed Antoinette."

"That's very sweet of you, Senpai."

"Whenever I'm sad or have a problem, I hold her and talk to her. She's great for that, but I didn't think you'd want me to loan you the real one. She's a handful."

There's that small smile again. "That she is. Thank you for this. I'll keep it close."

We chatted for a few minutes longer, until Honey-senpai came in to get us.

"Good-night, Haruhi."

"Good-night, you two."

.

When the twins came in with four garment bags, I almost kicked them out.

"I'm not playing dress-up with you," I snapped.

"No way, Haruhi. This is just some comfortable stuff that's easy to wear in a wheelchair," Hikaru said.

I arched my eyebrow at them. What have they done now?

Kaoru explained, "We did some research and there are a ton of ideas out there for clothes made specifically for wheelchair users. Things that come on from the front and button in the back, easy to remove pants, and coats that cover the entire chair, and those are just a few ideas."

"I'm not going to be in this thing that long." I better not be. It's ridiculous.

"Yeah, but while you are, wouldn't you like some clothes that are easy to wear?" Hikaru asked. "Just look at them first. OK?"

"OK." I really don't have a choice with these two, do I?

He pulled out a fuzzy blue robe with a flower pattern. It looked really warm and toasty. "This goes on from the front and zips up the back. Easy for you to get in and out of, and comfortable enough to even wear in bed."

He handed it to me so I could feel it. "Want me to help you put it on?"

I've been shivering and shaking all day, but I'm not sure if it's from the temperature.

"I guess."

.

Hika helped her to sit up on the bed and put on the robe. Once her arms were in, she stood up with her hand on his shoulder, and I zipped it up and helped her sit back down.

We'd made the arms big so the cast can come through.

"This is warm, and I like how soft it is."

One down.

I pulled out the next batch. "These are just some lounge shirts that have Velcro on the left sleeve, so you can put your arm through the hole, then seal it shut and not worry about the cast. And pants that have elastic waistbands. Easy on and off. There are also some night clothes in here."

"Thanks. This cast is making me crazy."

"You'll be in it for a while. This next bag has new uniforms with the sleeves of the shirt and jacket opening and closing the same way. We also modified the pants to have an elastic waistband. Should be more comfortable."

"What's in the last one?"

She's going to hate this. We decided I would show her because I can be gentler than Hika.

"It's your dress and coat for the funeral."

Shit. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she needs this.

"As you can see, the dress is royal blue with gold edging. Standing, it will come down just past your knees. You can adjust it while you're in the chair. I've included thigh-high leggings to match. They'll keep your legs warm and be easier to take on and off. The right one has a cutout for that boot.

"There's also a matching coat. It will be cold outside, so this is wool, lined with an insulation layer. It's made to cover you and the entire chair, kinda like a tent, but stylish.

"The sleeves of both the dress and coat are done for your cast."

A couple tears ran down her cheeks and she sniffed, "I don't know what to say. It's so nice of you."

Hika tried to lighten up the moment. "Hey, you don't have to say anything, just tell anyone that asks that we designed them."

That got us another small smile. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome."

"Anytime."

We gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. She looks so tired.

.

xXx

.

**Night, Outside Haruhi's Room:**

"Morinozuka-sama," Eimi-san said, bowing.

"She's asleep?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"How is she feeling?"

"She's gaining strength. I changed all her bandages, applied more burn cream, and gave her a sponge bath. Getting clean like that always makes them feel better."

"The doctor warned us about headaches and dizzy spells from the concussion. Any sign of those?"

"She had a mild headache which aspirin took care of. No dizziness."

"Good. When does the night nurse get here?"

"Nine. Just a few more minutes."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ma'am."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, February 12:**

**Haruhi's Bedroom:**

"Brought you some noodles, glutton," Ritsu said as he walked in the room. He and Shinobu-san came today instead of last night so I wouldn't get too tired.

"Thanks, Ritsu."

"Here," he put the box and chopsticks on the table in front of me, "eat them while their hot."

I started eating. These are the only things that have tasted good in days.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want, but Ritsu-kun suggested a plant. Flowers die, but the plant will be around for a while unless you don't water it."

"That's sweet, Shinobu-san."

"I'll put it on the windowsill here, so it gets the light."

Definitely Ritsu's suggestion, but I like the idea. Something that won't be gone in a few days.

"Haruhi, we wanted to let you know we're here if you want to talk," Ritsu said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Shinobu-chan and I have both lost close family. I lost my mother when I was young, and she lost her brother when she was eight."

"I'm so sorry, Shinobu-san. I didn't know."

"It's not something I talk about. He was shot and killed. That's why I'm the heir now." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Please know that you aren't alone. You can call and talk to either of us any time. We'll always answer, and you can talk about anything, or what's going on in your head, or even just cry on the phone. Anything you need."

Ritsu handed me the handkerchief on the bedside table once my tears started flowing. "Thanks. I don't even know what I'm doing or feeling. Everything feels like a dream or a bad play," I managed to choke out.

Ritsu pulled my head to his chest and let me cry.

My dad's gone. My dad's gone, and I'm all alone. What do I even do now? I'm an orphan. I feel so lost, like I'm drowning.

"Haruhi, no matter how bad it gets, you've got at least a dozen great friends that would do anything for you. Please let us help you."

.

Haruhi-san cried on Asshole's shoulder for a good twenty minutes. Letting out all that grief is good for her. Mom held me like that when I was going through this.

Finally, the sobs tapered off, and she pulled away and sniffed, "I'm sorry, Ritsu. I got your shirt all wet."

"It gets tossed in the wash. No big deal, but your noodles are cold."

She snorted and said, "There's a microwave in the closet. Can you believe that? It's here until I can move around on my own."

"I'll warm them up."

While he was in the closet, I took his chair. "I mean it, Haruhi-san. Anything you need, you call. I don't care what time it is. This is something I want to do. I want to be there for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Remember the offer."

I heard the microwave beep and then, "Hey, there's a hot plate and a mini-fridge in here." Ritsu-kun came back in with the noodles and we talked about stupid stuff while she ate.

.

xXx

.

**After lunch, Morinozuka Library:**

I wheeled Haruhi into our library for the will readings. She's so small and fragile. I will protect her from everything now that she's part of the family.

"Takashi, if you could bring Haruhi-chan to this table."

"Hn," I responded and pushed her into place.

Our lawyer took over. "We are here to read the last will and testament of Fujioka Ryouji and Abe Jarou. Those present, Akira-sama, Umeko-sama, Takashi-sama, and Haruhi-sama, are here because they are all mentioned in the wills."

"I'll start with Abe Jarou. His will leaves everything to Fujioka Ryouji, or if he passes, to Fujioka Haruhi."

"What?" Her head popped up as she said, "To me? Why?"

"The will doesn't specify why. Did he have family?"

"They disowned him when he came out."

"I see." He paused for a few minutes to let it all sink in. "Akira-sama has asked me to do an inventory of his assets. Once that is done, we'll know how to proceed."

"Thank you," she mumbled, looking down at her hands again.

"Moving on to Fujioka Ryouji. His will designates the Morinozuka's as Fujioka Haruhi's guardians and leaves everything to his daughter."

That's simple. When you don't have much, it's easier to leave things to people. I'm only the heir, and my will is forty pages long.

"Ryouji-san also left three letters to be delivered upon his death. One for the Morinozuka's, one for Takashi-sama, and one of Haruhi-sama."

He handed them out and Haruhi asked, "Do we have to read them now?"

"No. They aren't mentioned in the will. You can read it anytime that's right for you."

She put the envelope in her lap and sighed.

"I'll also be doing an accounting of Ryouji-san's assets."

"I don't understand," she said quietly as she raised her head. "All they had was the stuff in the apartment. Clothes, furniture, and stuff."

In a gentle voice he explained, "I'm not inventorying the things in the apartment. I'll be reviewing the papers looking for bank account information and other legal documents. Once I know the assets they had outside the home, I'll submit a report."

"Oh."

"If that's all, I'll let you discuss this among yourselves," he said and left.

.

"Haruhi-chan?"

Umeko-san's voice was muffled, like she was talking through water. Jarou-san left everything to me, and so did dad. I expected dad to, but Jarou-san never even liked me.

I'll have to go through everything in the apartment. February rent is paid, but I don't know if I can face everything so soon. Plus, it's not like I can pack any boxes right now. I'll have to come up with March's rent.

"Haruhi-chan?"

Other than their bank accounts, what could either of them possibly have as outside assets? That doesn't make sense, but I'm grateful the lawyer is going to handle it. I have no idea how to even start.

"Haruhi-chan?"

The car accident needs to be reported to the insurance company.

"Haruhi-chan?" I felt my shoulder being lightly grabbed and shook.

"I'm sorry, Umeko-san."

"It's OK. You have a lot on your mind now. Why don't you tell us what you were thinking, and we'll work it out together."

I told them, and they had a solution for everything. Mori-senpai was going to hold the apartment as long as I needed, rent-free. I argued, but he wouldn't change his mind. I could go over and look through it, or they could pack up everything and store it on the estate until I can face it. I told them the fridge needed to be cleaned out before it got too disgusting. They said they'd send a maid over.

The accident had already been reported, and the adjuster had seen the car. He'd be contacting us next week.

By this time, I was drifting off in the chair. I get tired so easily. Mori-senpai took me back to the bedroom.

.

xXx

.

**Dog Show in Yokohama:**

"Our logo looks good up there, Tanaki-san."

He brought me along for marketing experience. I hadn't seen Fujioka-sama much, but I was horrified when I heard what happened to her and her father. "I wish she was here."

"Me too. We'll show her the pictures to give her an idea of how the show was."

"What about the funeral tomorrow," I asked.

"My wife and I are going. I think you and your son should too."

"I agree. I never met her father, did you?"

"No, but he raised a wonderful young woman."

.

xXx

.

**Mori's Bedroom:**

Ranka-san wrote me a letter to read after his death. I need to know what's in here.

.

_Takashi-kun,_

_If you're reading this, I've died, and Haruhi is now under your parent's guardianship._

_I'm trusting you and your family with Haruhi, and I know you won't let me down. You've protected and cared for her since you met her. Thank you for that. I never worried about her when she was with you._

_Out of all the boys she knows, I know the two of you were made for each other. Please keep her happy. Don't let her wallow in her grief and forget to live._

_Take care of my little girl. She's the best thing I ever did._

_Ranka_

.

I will, Ranka-san. She means the world to me, and I'll always be by her side protecting her.

I love her.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda SUV:**

For lunch we tried this commoner sushi place with a fucking conveyor belt. The chefs were in the middle, making sushi. They'd put the finished ones on the belt, and it would go around in a big oval. People would take what they wanted as it went by. When you were done, they added up your check by the number and color of the plates you had.

Ritsu-kun wanted to try it as a possible place to bring Haruhi-san once she's out of the wheelchair.

Now we were just driving around, talking, and other stuff.

"Fuck…You're driving me crazy…"

And he was with that tongue of his, and those lips. He's nibbling on my neck, shooting electricity down my spine. His hands had come around and grabbed my ass. Then he lifted me up and sat me on his lap, straddling him.

"You're so hot…" he moaned, continuing to work his way up to my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck, Ritsu!" I grabbed his hair and yanked his face up to mine. Smashing my lips on his, I growled and fought his tongue.

"MMMmmmm," he groaned as his fingers dug into my ass and pulled me closer.

His hair was perfect for grabbing, and I had fists full of it.

"You need to tell me when to stop," he mumbled when we broke to breathe. "Do you really want to do this in the back seat of a car?"

"Yes," I almost yelled, pulling his lips back to mine. I was out of my mind, panting and squirming.

He pulled me even closer and rubbed against me. His hands came up the back of my shirt and tried to unhook my bra.

That's it. My mind cleared.

"Ritsu, stop," I begged as I pulled away. "You're right. This is too fast, and the back of a car has never been a fantasy of mine." Don't know about him, but it will be my first time. I don't want it to be in a fucking car.

I scooted back on his lap to his knees, and his head landed on my shoulder. "Fuck. We can't keep doing this."

"What are you saying?"

"We need a hard limit," he panted. "A line we won't cross. Something that we don't even ask, it's the limit and that's it."

"No. What we need now is something else that makes us feel alive after seeing what Haruhi-san's going through. We can't keep doing this, no matter how much we both are into it."

"What can we do?"

"Shit, I don't know. Think of something, Asshole."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Akira's Home Office:**

"We should read his letter. It may have more information or another request."

.

_Akira-sama, Umeko-sama,_

_If you're reading this, I've died and Haruhi is under your guardianship._

_When we made this agreement, I never expected it to be needed, but here we are._

_I cannot thank you enough for bringing my daughter into your home. Knowing she's safe and taken care of eases my mind. _

_Please take care of my baby. She won't tell you when she needs help, or when she's overwhelmed. Hopefully, Takashi and Satoshi know her well enough to recognize the signs. _

_You have my undying gratitude for this responsibility you've taken on._

_Keep her safe._

_Ranka_

.

Umeko's in tears, and there's a lump in my throat. It must have been almost impossible to write this letter. The idea of handing your child off to others to raise.

He'll never regret honoring us with this responsibility.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Shooting Range:**

"We need pictures to shoot at."

"Like who?"

"What about that dickhead, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I can get behind that."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Bedroom:**

_My Dearest Haruhi:_

_I'm with your mother now, and we're both watching out for you. We are so proud._

_I'm sure you're shocked about the Morinozuka guardianship. I wanted you safe and taken care of. They are wonderful people, as you know. You'll do well there. _

_Please don't be sad. Remember you must live your life, not mourn mine. Try to ask for help when you need it. Let Takashi-kun protect and help you. He's a good man._

_Know that your mother and I love you more than life itself. We'll always be with you, and you can talk to us anytime. We're both looking forward to you becoming the best lawyer around, just like your mom._

_We love you, Honey, forever. Have a great life. We'll be cheering you on._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

.

I put the letter under my pillow and asked the Eimi to bring my parents' pictures over. I held them to my chest as I fell asleep.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I put in about the catheter and diaper. It's what she'd be wearing after being out for days. Trying to add little realism.

Writing about the funeral planning was harder than I thought it'd be. I added the part about she's only inviting his friends, not hers. That kinda happened at my mom's funeral. Dad was so worried about inviting her friends, that he forgot some of his own. Glad I caught it.

I did some research on clothes specially made for wheelchairs and wanted the twins to be confronted with that. As elite fashion designers, I'm sure it had never crossed their minds. Not sure if it will spark another clothing line – what's your opinion?

Had to write another scene of Kyoya having a fit. Will he accept it? Will he try some crazy plan? What do you think he'll do? Remember, over half the club still doesn't know what he did, including Haruhi.

Chika's learning a lot about his big brother the alien. Dad and I call this 'warm Honey', as opposed to 'black Honey', or the childish Honey.

Thought the microwave, fridge, and hot plate would be something those rich bastards would have since she's not coming down for meals yet.

The conveyor belt sushi is real – Wikipedia has some pictures.

The letters were hard to write, even though they look simple. Hopefully I hit the mark.

.

**Next Chapter**:

The funeral, internment, and party. Along with a big surprise – yes, another one.

.


	15. Chapter 15 - Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows, and welcome to the new readers! Hope this doesn't disappoint. I think this was the hardest chapter so far. Sometimes you may not be able to figure out the POV. That's on purpose.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 12/14/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language and some violence.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 15: Saying Goodbye**

.

**Late Morning, Sunday, February 13:**

**Morinozuka Estate:**

"Please eat."

"Let me talk to her," I said to the nurse.

"Haruhi-senpai?" I watched her staring out the window at nothing. It could have been a blank wall for the amount of attention she was giving it.

"Haruhi-senpai?" I touched her right shoulder, and she jerked like she didn't know anyone was in the room.

"Yasuchika?"

"Haruhi-senpai, please eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Stubborn Senpai. "Maybe not, but would your father want you passing out from hunger at his funeral."

I held back a smile as anger flashed across her face. Just the reaction I wanted.

She took a deep breath and held out her hand for the mug of soup.

.

Chika came out with an empty mug and plate.

"How'd you get her to eat?"

He shrugged, "Made her mad." Then he carried the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Main Lounge:**

"How's she doing, Mother?" Takashi asked.

"Yasuchika got her to eat, and Mitsukuni is up there now talking to her. She's not answering, but he doesn't need her to."

"Everything is ready at the bar. One of the newest staff members is there supervising the caterers and decorators so the rest can come to the ceremony."

"Good. Aoi spoke with the temple and it's ready as well. It was a good idea to hold the funeral at the cemetery temple. Haruhi-chan won't have to go through an additional car ride."

"Hn."

"All of our attention will be on getting her through today. I'm relying on you and Satoshi to greet the guests you know."

"We will."

.

xXx

.

**Restaurant Across Town:**

"Only twenty minutes to open. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Funeral During the Ceremony:**

Haruhi-chan isn't paying attention to the ceremony. She's staring at her lap and crying, the poor girl. Akira, the boys, and I are sitting in the front row with her. I just couldn't let her sit up here by herself, and we're her family now. She needs comfort more than anything. I know I'm not her mother, but she could use the reassurance of a mother-type.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm here if you need me," I whispered as I handed her a handkerchief.

My arm went around her shoulders, and she leaned on me.

Is this harder for her than her mother's death? She was so young; did she know what was happening? When her mother passed, she had her father to lean on, to support her, to raise her. Now, she doesn't have any family left. We can try to fill the roles, but we'll never be her family.

.

She's crying on Umeko's shoulder. When Ranka-san asked us to be her guardians, we agreed, hoping we'd never need to. Here we are, and she's so fragile, so different from the boys, so unknown to us, especially to me.

I'll do everything I can to protect her and provide her with all the advantages, but she'll never see me as a father figure, nor should she. I hope we can become close enough for her to see me as an honorary uncle.

.

Mom's holding Haruhi-senpai, and the priest isn't saying anything interesting. I didn't think I'd be bored at a funeral.

The host club, their parents, and the girlfriends all came, except Kyoya-senpai. I didn't invite him. No way after what he did. He better hope I never see him again.

.

Haruhi looks like a lost child. I guess that's what she is now. Emotionally lost, but not physically. My parents, Satoshi, and I will give her the stability she needs. She never had it with Ranka-san.

I'll be her rock to hold on to through all this. Her protector when she needs one.

.

I've never been to a funeral before. Would Grandmother let me go to France for my mother's if she passed away? Probably not.

.

I lost Mom when I was little, and Pops took it hard. He didn't really know how to comfort a kid, so we both kinda checked-out for a while. Fortunately, the wife of one of his advisors took over the household. She made sure we were fed, that I was clean and dressed, that I went to school (even if I don't remember going), and that we both had each other when we came out of it.

But Haruhi's an orphan. She doesn't have either her mom or her dad.

It's a fucking good thing Ranka-san did that guardianship thing. Without it, I'm sure Kyoya-senpai would have tried something. Who knows, she might be married to him by now.

Shinobu grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Settle down. Why are you angry?"

"It's nothing."

.

If Hika and I lost our dad, it would be sad, but not horrible. I can't even imagine losing my twin. Does that compare to losing both your parents? No mom, dad, or brother.

Haruhi's a wreck. She's lost weight and her hair is dull and limp. She never cared about makeup or fashion, but she was always clean and well-fed. She's turning into someone I don't know.

.

How the fuck can Kaoru be so calm. Our Haruhi, our toy, is sitting up there crying at her father's funeral, and the Morinozuka's are comforting her.

We should have been named her guardians. She's our triplet. She's family to us.

.

Chika-chan managed to get Haru-chan to eat breakfast this morning. I couldn't believe it. He said he got her mad.

Poor Haru-chan. Uncle and Auntie will help her build a home with them. She'll be better soon. I won't let her not be.

.

The way the Alien comforted Haruhi-senpai was unreal. He was just what she needed when she needed it. I hope I can be there for her too.

Mitsukuni and I have basically moved into Aunt and Uncle's house to help her. We'll probably stay until the end of the school year. Anything for Haruhi-senpai.

.

Dad's gone. All these people are here to say goodbye to my dad.

I still can't believe it's real, so how am I supposed to say goodbye? I already lost my mother. Losing Dad is too much.

In his letter, dad said that they'd always be with me. That's not a lot of comfort now.

Umeko-san tightened her hold and ran her fingers through my hair. I don't think I could do this without her.

.

xXx

.

**Restaurant Across Town:**

"Finally. I didn't think the lunch rush would ever end."

"Yeah, it went on forever."

The place was about a third full now. Mostly syndicate guys, but some locals too. It's been a good day so far.

.

xXx

.

**Receiving Line After Funeral:**

Now comes one of the harder parts. Haruhi-chan agreed to do the receiving line after the funeral, but before the internment, assuming most people would be coming to the ceremony.

Sitting in her wheelchair, flanked by my two sons, she's as shielded as we can make her. Akira's first in line and I'm last. Guests can talk to her quickly and move on without feeling rude.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Haruhi, honey, if you need anything, just call the bar. Any one of us will drop everything to help you, you know that."

"I'm sorry about your father, Fujioka-sama. Please don't worry. Petto Chinmi is being taken care of."

"Ranka was an amazing ball of fun. He'll be missed."

"I'm so sorry. He was a great friend."

"I've been thinking of you, Fujioka-san. When you're ready, there's always a litter of puppies to play with."

"Haruhi-chan, I'm sorry about your father. Ranka-san was so much fun at the diner. He'll be missed by everyone."

"Ranka was a great friend. I also want to thank you for including Jarou-san. He was a great friend too."

"He'll always be with you, just like your mother. Please know that you are not alone."

"Hey, kiddo, all you have to do is call me and I'll come right over any time, day or night. Ranka was a fixture at the bar for so long and he's leaving a huge hole in all our hearts."

"Haruhi-chan, I only met your father once, and he made an impression. He loved you so much. Let me know if you need any help at school."

"Haruhi-chan, when Hika and Kaoru told me I couldn't believe it. I'm so sorry, darling. Let me know if you need anything. I'm only a phone call away."

"Hey, Fujioka-san, Mom and I are so sorry. I'm always good for a laugh and physics help if you need it. Don't be a stranger."

"I'm thinking of you. Please let me know if you need anything."

"Everyone's so colorful, Haruhi-chan. Thanks for making this a celebration for Ranka and Jarou."

By the time the line was over, she was a sobbing mess. Takashi rolled her over to a private corner and held her until she calmed down enough for the internment.

.

xXx

.

**Restaurant Across Town:**

"There it is. You know what to do."

"Yep," I said and tossed the brick. It was followed by the pipe bomb.

BOOM!

Glass shattered, smoke filled the place and came out through the windows, people were screaming.

It was a beautiful site.

.

I ran out of the kitchen and saw blood, glass, and broken stuff everywhere. One of the guards was calling 119. We can't handle this ourselves. Too many civilians with too many injuries.

Those who could, ran around with towels to press on cuts and water to wash out eyes. What a fucking mess.

Then I saw the brick. Motherfucking Ronin. Shit. They aren't shooting anymore. Assholes just signed their death warrant, and I'm going to be there for it.

.

xXx

.

**Internment:**

It was meant to be a simple ceremony, but some people were whispering…

"She's putting her father's boyfriend in the same crypt as her father and mother?"

"How disrespectful."

"What would her mother say?"

Haruhi-chan was adamant when we discussed it. When her mother died, her father bought a crypt for three, thinking that he and Haruhi-chan would be interned there. She's going to put Jarou-san with her father, and no one felt the need to change her mind. She knew all three of them the best. Fortunately, her mother was on the left side, so Ranka-san could go in the middle, and Jarou-san on the right side.

I was worried about disapproval and heard it in the whispers. Only three people, though. The large group of friends here are very accepting of different lifestyles or kept it to themselves.

.

Satoshi and I stood holding up Haruhi and helped her place the urns. We'd discussed how to manage this this morning. She wanted to do it, and I wasn't going to talk her out of it.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," she murmured as we sat her back in her wheelchair. We backed up to give her space.

.

What is he doing here? How dare Ootori come to this cemetery during this internment! After what he did to my Haru-chan, he's lucky he's still alive. It took everything Takashi, Satoshi, and Chika-chan had to hold me back, and they didn't get out of it unscathed.

"Calm down, Alien. Haruhi-senpai doesn't see him, and the rest of the host club doesn't know what he did yet. As long as he stays in back, we should leave him alone. Haruhi-senpai would be hurt if we made a scene."

"Alright, but if I'm going to hold back like this, I'll need some cake."

.

I had to come. The idea of Haru interning Ranka-san without me… I had to be here.

Everything I've thought of to get her back won't work. The Morinozuka's and the Haninozuka's have formed a shield around her that will not be broken.

She's so fragile, so tiny. I can see the weight of the world on her shoulders. I know without hearing her say it that she blames herself for this. I can hear her plain as day…If I hadn't bought the car…If it wasn't my birthday…If they weren't taking me away for the weekend…and on and on.

Haru is in no way to blame for this. I've had the Black Onion Squad investigating who ran her off the road. They came out of nowhere, they were swerving and acting drunk, and they stopped swerving after turning the corner.

I will find them, and when I do, they will be locked into a box and treated worse than my father. There will be no mercy, no holding back. Haru could have been killed. That's enough to make me take out all the stops.

.

"Mom, Dad, you're together again. I miss you both every day, all day. I'm so sorry Dad, this was my fault. I didn't need a birthday trip. We could have stayed home and celebrated."

A stiff breeze ruffled my hair. Dad telling me not to be foolish.

"The Morinozuka's have been welcoming. I'm sure I'll be alright with them. Thanks for thinking of me, Dad. I'd be in an orphanage right now if it wasn't for you."

This time the breeze touched my face. It was somewhat warmer. My tears felt even colder.

"I hope it was OK that I added Jarou-san to the crypt. He was with Dad for over three years, and it felt right. Mom, I hope you don't mind. I know you loved Dad no matter what and wouldn't have wanted him to be lonely."

Flower petals drifted by my face in the breeze. They must have come off someone's bouquet. The breeze smelled sweet. "Thanks, Mom.

"Jarou-san, I know we never really got along, but I'll miss you too. You made my father happy, and he loved you."

Am I taking too long? I turned my head slightly and looked at the group. They were all quiet and waiting. Guess I'm not.

"Mom and Dad, please watch over me and help me when I need it. I'll need both of you to continue with my plans to become a lawyer. I won't give up, Mom. I want to be just like you. I want to make you both proud."

I couldn't control the tears streaming down my face. They were as cold as ice.

.

It's difficult to watch Haruhi like this and not wrap my arms around her with Hika. I want us to hold her and become her shield.

She's sitting there crying. How long will Mori-senpai let her just sit there?

.

What the fuck is that motherfucker doing here? After the proposal, the contract, the blackmail, and then outing me in the newspaper, he's got some huge balls to show up here.

I know for a fact that Chika didn't invite him. He has no right!

Kaoru grabbed my arm and said quietly, "Don't. Honey-senpai's seen him and chose to do nothing. As long as he doesn't bother Haruhi, leave him alone. She doesn't need more drama today."

"Fuck," I huffed. "Fine."

.

That sweet girl. My heart stopped as I watched the car go over the embankment.

If someone told me I'd get emotionally attached to my subject, I'd have told them they're crazy. I'm a professional photographer, and I'd never get involved and jeopardize my job.

But here I am at her father's funeral. I'd watched him with the group in the diner. Everyone could tell he loved his daughter and the rest of those kids. I'd heard him say once that he was proud to call them all his friends.

And through it all, none of them saw through my disguises.

Ootori Kyoya is standing over there, just watching. Since he had me following her for months and taking pictures, I assumed he'd be talking to her. There's more there than meets the eye, but it isn't my business unless he tries to hurt her. Then I'll make it my business.

.

Haruhi had been sitting with her parents for over a half an hour and people were getting restless.

"Haruhi," I said quietly as I stepped up to her chair.

She turned and I saw the tear tracks down her face. "Mori-senpai?"

I don't want to be rude, but how does one ask this question? "Do you need more time?" I feel like I'm kicking her out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long I've been sitting here."

"You can sit here forever and it's alright. I'm just checking."

Her eyes went back to the crypt and she sighed heavily. "I want to sit here forever. I want to sit here until I see them again."

"Haruhi?"

"But that wouldn't be what anyone else would want, especially them." She folded her coat tighter around herself and said, "I'm ready. Let's go to the party."

.

xXx

.

**Restaurant Across Town:**

"Get another stretcher in here NOW!"

The Shimada Syndicate head told his onsite people to defer to the officer in charge, me. This is too public for them to handle on their own.

We'd been giving them free reign on the shootings because they didn't involve civilians, but this does. Four dead inside, one on the street. Two yakuza members dead. Tons of injuries, with some that might prove fatal in the next 24 hours. No way to keep this quiet.

"Medic!" I yelled as I saw another injured under a table.

What a fucking mess.

Sato-san, their head of security, came up to me. "Boss wants you to take the lead as you see fit, but we'll back you up in any way possible."

"Same people as the shooting?"

"Yeah. Cowardly fuckers."

I had to agree.

"I'll need access to what you have so far."

"And I'll need access to any reports of gunshots or loud activity around abandoned buildings. That's where they are."

"Fine. I'll also share what we find in the street cameras."

"Thanks."

"Sato-san, I'll only say this once, and if asked, I'll deny it. But I'd just as soon you handle them. A lot less paperwork, and no trials."

"No problem," he grinned evilly, and I took a step back. "And it won't blowback on you."

I nodded and walked back to my officers.

.

I've known that officer for years. He's always preferred to let us keep things in house as long as the public isn't involved.

This area has more than enough non-yakuza crime to keep him busy. Fucking color gangs. After this, we should do something about them.

.

xXx

.

**Cemetery:**

I waited until my darling friend left and walked over to Kyoya. "Why are you hiding back here?"

"I wasn't invited. I've done so much to hurt her…"

"But you're fixing all that, aren't you?"

"I'm trying. It's a slow process."

"Are you coming to the party?"

"No. She didn't see me here, and I want to keep it that way. I just had to see her and pay my respects to Ranka."

.

The cemetery was clearing out, and I sat on bench closest to the Fujioka's. It was cold and rough on my designer suit pants. The breeze was biting at my face.

Now that I was alone, I let my walls drop. I was shocked to feel tears on my face. Ootori's don't cry. We don't show any emotion.

But isn't that part of the problem? I never showed true, strong emotion to Haru. She only really saw lust and indifference. I'm an idiot. I'm a bigger idiot than Tamaki.

I thought back to all the things I'd done…ignoring her when she didn't make the decision I wanted her to, pushing our physical relationship – even though I always stopped as soon as she said to, running hot and cold with my attention, not being there for her, that horrible contract, the blackmail, the Ootori Ball, Hikaru's medical records, the masquerade ball, testing the waters in January, and then hiding her from everyone.

The final conclusion is something I'm not sure I can live with. I can't have her. I'll never get her. She's gone from my life.

And it's all my fucking fault. All of it. I dug my own grave doing all this, and now I've got nothing. How could I have been so wrong? How could I have fucked up on such a global scale?

She tried to tell me once. Not all relationships are business relationships. Not everything is a negotiation. Contracts don't apply everywhere. And, most of all, commoners are not trash to be ignored or played with.

I turned into my father trying to get her, and I'm alone now, paying the price.

I stood up and nodded to Tachibana. He called for the car.

.

xXx

.

**The Party:**

"No one to wear black, a party in a bar, and J-pop playing? This isn't remotely appropriate."

"But Father," I said, "Ranka-san was a unique individual and wanted it this way. Is there no better reason than to honor his wishes?"

"Tamaki, you're old enough to realize that it's appearances that matter, not the ridiculous wishes of the dead."

"This isn't a political funeral. Haruhi should be able to celebrate her father's life."

"It's still not appropriate."

"You can leave anytime, Father," and I turned and walked away from him.

.

"Remember that amazing fringe dress he had? He'd spin and shake for his entire number."

"And then Jarou would come out, give him a huge dip, and kiss him smack on the lips."

"I can't imagine this place without them. Do you think it will stay open?"

.

"Did you ever think you'd be hosting such a funeral, Umeko?"

"No, but I'd do anything for Haruhi-chan. She's broken, and I want to help her rebuild."

I put my arm around my wife and said, "We both do."

"You know you only have to ask and Kumi and I will help. She's become such a huge part of our son's lives. They've practically moved into your house."

"They are welcome to stay as long as Haruhi-chan needs them or longer. You know we love our nephews."

"Yes, of course, they can stay. We'll have family dinners at our estate," Umeko said. Kindhearted and generous, my wife.

"I was surprised when you approved alcohol, but there don't seem to be problems," Yorishia said. He's worried about our reputation.

"We have limos out front to drive anyone home who partakes too much. But they respect Haruhi-chan and want to honor Ranka and Jarou. That kind of grieving will be done in private."

.

"Honey-senpai, why didn't you do something about Kyoya-senpai? I know you saw him there."

"Be quiet, Hika-chan. We don't want Haru-chan to know he was there." I glanced over at her. She's sitting at a table with Renge-chan and the girlfriends. Haru-chan's never been much of a girly girl, but Cho-chan and the others wanted to try some 'female bonding'.

"Yeah, yeah. But why didn't you kick his ass out?"

"My fellas could have done it quietly, and we'd never have had to see him again."

I'm surprised at the level of anger coming from Hika-chan and Kasanoda-chan. They don't even know about the kidnapping yet. Takashi and I will have to tell everyone soon, before they learn a different way.

"And how do you think Haru-chan would have reacted to find out we did that in the middle of her father's funeral? What would we have told her if Ootori had made a scene?" I stared them all down. "We'll take care of him later."

.

"Takashi-sama, will you be shutting down the bar?" my manager asked me.

"I hope it won't be necessary. While they can't be replaced, I do ask you to start interviews for new people to fill the empty positions and make them their own."

"Lots of people came in specifically to see Ranka."

"He will be sorely missed."

"I want to promote one of the bartenders to talent, and then find a new bartender. The transition will be easier that way."

"I understand. Good idea."

"We should be able to reopen Tuesday."

"We'll see how it goes."

.

"Their clothes are fantastic. Maybe I should come down here and watch a show."

"Great idea, Mom. We should come too."

"You two are not old enough to come in here. I'll bring your father."

"Yeah, Dad would fit in great around here."

"Oh, hush Hikaru. Stop teasing your father."

Even though this is technically a funeral reception, the energy in the room is vibrant. So many colors and textures. Almost everyone celebrating the life of two unique individuals. Anyone here can see those two men were loved.

.

"Haruhi-senpai, can I get you anything? Tea? Fancy Tuna?" Yuki-chan asked.

"I'm doing fine with water but thank you."

"Do you know when you're coming back to school?" Cho-senpai asked.

I'm not sure I want to go back. I don't want to hear everyone saying they're sorry and to contact them when I want to talk. When have I ever wanted to talk about my problems?

"The doctor thinks maybe Wednesday. Depends on some test results."

"I'm looking forward to getting you back, and the rest of our classmates too. You're missed, and everyone is failing because they can't borrow your notes."

"Renge," Cho-senpai laughed, "that can't be true."

"It might be a little exaggerated, but they all miss her."

"I miss the host club, and it won't be the same without you, Haruhi-san," Shinobu said as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. A tight, red leather dress wouldn't be my first choice, but she looks ready for a party. "Will it be open on Wednesday? Will you be there?"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably be pretty tired after a day of classes, and you'll have to talk to Tamaki-senpai to see if the club will even be open."

Naoko took my hand and asked, "If it isn't, can we come by and visit? We've missed you at lunch."

"I'd like that."

Keiko-senpai stood up and said, "I'm going for more of those shrimp-puff things. Are you sure you don't want something, Haruhi-chan?"

If I don't eat something, Chika's just going to make me mad again. Jerk.

"I'll try one of those and some tuna."

"You got it."

.

After the 'female bonding' business, the girls decided to set me up next to one of the sofas, hoping people would come sit with me and talk. Yeah, like that's what I want.

I want my dad back. I want my mom back. I want to live in my apartment, my home. I want things to be like they were.

I want to cry and fade away. I need some time to myself. Desperately.

"Fujioka-sama? May I introduce my wife, Tanaki Ruka."

"I've heard so much about you. I'm sorry to be meeting you under such circumstances."

She's seems nice, but I'm not in the mood for new people.

"Thank you. It's good to meet you. Tanaki-san has mentioned you many times."

I waved at the sofa and asked, "Would you like to sit?" They're a safe choice to join me. They never met Dad, and we can discuss Petto Chinmi.

.

"Takashi, who's sitting with Haruhi-chan?" Mother asked.

"That's her Assistant Executive Director, Tanaki Gin and his wife. I've not yet met her." I watched them for a few minutes. "I assume they are discussing business. It's probably a relief for Haruhi to not discuss her father."

"I understand, but they are monopolizing quite a lot of her time. I see several people wanting to talk to her. Is there a way to move them along?"

.

I'd been waiting to talk to Haruhi, and as soon as that couple left, I jumped in.

"Haruhi! My darling. I'm glad to see you again, but the circumstances are terrible."

I desperately wanted to hug her, but with her injuries…

"Misuzu, I'm so glad you came. You can hug me, but it's easiest from behind."

"Darling child, there's no way I would have missed this. Ranka was one of my best friends. Traveling from Karuizawa was nothing."

I won't mention that refreshing boy Takashi paid for my trip. The pension is not doing very well.

I sat down and asked, "Now, how are you? Are you being taken care of? Is there anything I can do?"

She sighed and said, "My injuries are better each day. I'm more stable on my feet. The Morinozuka's are wonderful and are taking good care of me. As for what you can do, tell me a funny story about Dad."

I told her several and got a couple small smiles. Poor girl. First her mother and then Ranka. Life's been hard on her.

"This party is so refreshing. Not traditional at all, but then Ranka never was either. He'd be thrilled you're giving him this sendoff."

"Thanks. I know some people don't understand it, but it's what he wanted. It's going well."

I told her another funny story when I saw the tear roll down her cheek.

.

"Ritsu, do you know if she needs anything," Pops asked.

"Mori-senpai's family is doing everything they can for her. Shinobu and I talked with her about Mom and Shinobu's brother. We let her know she could talk to us anytime if she needed to."

"Good thinking. I don't know if anyone else in your group has lost anyone."

"Not really. They probably don't realize how lucky they are."

"Bet they're learning now."

I watched her talking with one of Ranka's friends. He or she, I'm not sure how they want to be addressed…They are wearing a bright orange dress and hat. Some of the dresses I've seen here are so insane.

I had to talk Pops into not wearing black, so he showed up in a navy-blue suit and blue and yellow striped tie. I went all out and wore brown slacks and a green shirt. It's easier for the chicks to wear the colors, except for Honey-senpai who's wearing a pink suit.

"You let me know if she needs anything. She might not have been right for you, but I'm quite attached to that girl."

.

Most people have gone home, leaving our two families and the host club members. They are a welcome support system.

"Umeko, we should be getting home. I'm sure she's tired, and tomorrow is a school day."

"Not for her," I told my husband. "As for Takashi and Satoshi, it's not even that late. We'll still have dinner when we get home."

"But look at her. She's exhausted."

"You're right. I just want her to get all the support she can."

.

Crazy, rich bastards. They got a Mercedes wheelchair van for me.

It's warm back here. Maybe if I rest my eyes for a minute.

.

"Mother, she's asleep. I'll take her up to her room and the nurse can get her settled back into bed."

"Tell Eimi to let us know when she wakes up. She needs to eat dinner."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Restaurant Across Town:**

After things had calmed down, I went to the restaurant.

"Report," I barked at Sato.

"Four civilians DOA, two more on the way to the hospital. Two of our guys. Almost everyone else injured to some degree."

"Police?"

"Cooperating. They'll help us find them, then back off."

"Perfect. I'll talk to the other heads. Everyone will want a piece of this."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate:**

"Umeko-sama, what should I do with these cards for Haruhi-sama?" Aoi asked.

I turned to see what was probably over a hundred cards. I imagine mostly from school friends, but some from her business as well.

"She's not in any shape to see those now. Find a nice container and hold them until she's ready."

"Yes, Ma'am."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Compound:**

We just got home, and Pops is screaming into his phone.

"I should have been told immediately!"

…

"So what if I was at a funeral!"

…

"Alright, fuck it. Tell me what happened."

…

"Shit! A pipe bomb! Motherfuckers!"

…

"Fuji's on his way."

And he hung up.

"Goddammit – the problem with these stupid cell phones is you can't slam them back on the cradle to hang them up!"

"Pops? What happened?"

"Ronin. Only this time they didn't shoot, they used a pipe bomb. Blew up the Shimada's cafeteria. Six civilians and two soldiers dead, and a lot more wounded."

"Shit…"

"Yeah."

He ordered Fuji to the restaurant. The syndicates' security heads were meeting. Then he caught me up on the details.

Those motherfuckers are dead when we find them.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate, Dining Room:**

"Ootori was at the cemetery," Mitsukuni said.

"What?"

"He stayed in the back, and Haru-chan didn't see him. I didn't want to start anything as long as he stayed away."

"Good thinking, Alien."

"Yasuchika, don't you think you owe your brother more respect than that?"

"It's OK, Mother. We've talked it out, and Alien has become kind of a nick-name."

I looked back and forth between my sons and smiled. They aren't trying to kill each other anymore and are speaking respectfully to each other. Will wonders never cease. I'm sure it's Haruhi-chan's influence.

Takashi put down his spoon and said, "Hikaru and Kasanoda have so much anger towards Kyoya, that I'm worried about what they might do." 

"Yeah, bro, and they don't even know about the kidnapping."

"We can't tell them until we tell Haruhi. Do you think she can handle it, Mother?"

Umeko looked worried. "I don't know. She's had so much thrown at her." She took a sip of tea and asked, "When do you think we'll have to tell her?"

"I don't want the Host Club finding out from someone else. We need to tell them soon."

"Tuesday, before she goes back to school. We can have the other members over after classes and tell them then."

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"Mom, I have a problem," I said, walking into her studio.

"What is it, Kaoru? What are those?"

"Print ad proofs of Haruhi." I handed them over and she flipped through.

"I don't see a problem. These look beautiful. She shines in your designs and the charity tie-ins are seamless."

"That's not the problem. Should I even publish these? She just lost her father and has moved into the Morinozuka Estate. They're her guardians now. Do they have to approve this?"

She stared at the pictures for a couple minutes. "Mom?"

"I'm thinking."

While I waited another couple minutes, I looked at her new designs. Swimsuits and wraps for the summer. I wonder if I could get Naoko-chan to model some.

"Mom?"

"Did Ranka sign off on these?"

"Yes."

"You'll need to talk to our lawyer. I'm not sure if his death negates his signature or not."

"Yeah, but does she even want them published? She's so out of it now, and I don't want to add any more to her load."

"When are they scheduled to be published?"

"End of the month."

"Well, you've got some time, but not much. Go talk to the lawyer. Umeko and Akira might not sign, so you need to know right away to arrange another shoot."

Shit. Everything will have to be refitted. I'll have to find a commoner model that can pull this off as well as she did. The ads will most likely end up postponed.

"You're thinking too much, Kaoru. Talk to the lawyer, then take the next step."

"Thanks, Mom." I turned to leave but said over my shoulder, "That dark green one with the gold rings is great."

.

xXx

.

**Late Sunday Night, Warehouse owned by Shimada Syndicate:**

I've never seen all these guys together before.

First, me and Pops, heir and head of the Kasanoda Syndicate. Then Shinobu and her dad, Junto, representing the Himura Syndicate. The Yomachi Syndicate represented by their head Bunta and new heir, Heromoto. Their previous Heir, Zenzo, was killed in the arcade shooting. Arishiro and Atsuto, the head and heir of the Minami shooting. Ronin had the balls to shoot at Arishiro on the street as he got out of his car. Representing the Chiba Syndicate, Dai and Daiju. Their apartment complex was shot up. And last, The Shimada syndicate, with Ginji and Mukuro, the head and heir.

Don't forget everyone's heads of security and bodyguards.

That pipe bomb crossed the line, the line between yakuza and the public. The cops and the syndicates were now on the biggest hunt of their careers. Ronin will be dead by sunrise.

The Yomachi Syndicate, after losing their heir, was still in charge, but was working closely with the Shimada Syndicate, because they had the cops in their pocket.

Bunta broke through all the discussions with a yell, "Alright," and he clapped his hands for attention.

"Here is what we know. Those fuckers, Ronin, are a bunch of cowardly ex-yakuza muscle. We all kicked them out for various reasons, and they're pissed, but I don't give a fuck! By the time we're done with them, no one will even remember their names."

He gestured at Ginji, the head of the Shimada Syndicate, to take over. "I've been working with my contacts in the police station. They've agreed to help us find them and then back off. Less of a hassle for them, easier for us. But let me be clear, there will be no blowback onto them. Anyone found leaking information about the police cooperation will be dealt with, and no one will ever find the body. Got it?"

Nods all around and several shouts of confirmation.

"Some of our guys are out running down leads from the cops. Once they find them, we'll go in."

Bunta picked up again, "We'll be sending in a dozen soldiers from each syndicate here. They'll subdue and neutralize, but not kill unless unavoidable. Then the heads and heirs will go in and do what they want. Just remember, I want the head. I want retribution for my son, and Heromoto wants blood for his brother."

He stared down the other heads, but they all agreed with him. He had the most skin in the game.

"Now, most of the heirs here don't know each other. You guys, and Shinobu," he gave her a slight nod, "get together and introduce yourselves."

We all walked over to the side and started talking. Most grabbed a beer, but I got bottles of water for me and Shinobu. We're the youngest here.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Bedroom:**

"Is she awake?"

"Oh, Eiji-san, yes, she's awake. She slept straight through dinner and woke up about an hour ago. She ate some of a vegetable stir fry and I helped her with a bath."

"May I see her?"

"Yes, go on in. She's sitting in her wheelchair at the window."

I walked in and watched her for a moment. She did herself proud and honored her father today and Jarou-san, and I was with her for every step. I'll never let anything happen to her again.

"Haruhi-sama, you wanted to see me?"

She turned her head towards my voice, but, with only one hand, can't turn the chair. I walked over to her line of sight.

"Yes, Eiji. Thank you for coming."

"No problem."

Her eyes tracked back to the window, and I waited. Talking for her has been hard. Sometimes, I think she'd rather not say anything ever again.

The view of the gardens was dark and full of shadows; the lights weren't on. Is she looking at the stars?

"I want to see Matsui."

Matsui? "He's interned in the Haninozuka and Morinozuka's Hall of the Fallen."

"Yes. I want to see him," she said as her eyes came back to me. Her huge, shiny eyes.

"That's not a problem. I can make arrangements for later in the week."

"No. I wasn't able to be there for his funeral, and I didn't get to say goodbye. I want to go now."

Now? It's open round the clock for mourners to pay their respects, but I'll have to take her outside to get there. It's an extension off the dojo. Her face was desperate, with its begging eyes. I can't think of a reason to deny her.

"We can do that. I have to take you outside to get there. You'll need your coat from today."

Eimi and I helped her with her coat plus a blanket and then headed to the dojo.

.

xXx

.

**Shido Residence (Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi):**

I sent Kyoya to bed an hour ago and couldn't make myself follow. There's too much running through my head.

He showed up out of the blue this afternoon. He played with Sota-kun for a while then joined us for dinner.

I knew something was wrong. He never just shows up here. It must be bad, whatever it is, for him to seek his big sister out.

Once we were alone in the lounge, he told me everything from the beginning. How he took the company from Father, his relationship with Haruhi and their breakup, his mistakes trying to make her marry him, the contract, the blackmail, and then about her accident. How he basically kidnapped her.

It took over two hours to tell me all of it. Sitting in this lounge, watching the moon come up, listening to my baby brother's sins, it was surreal.

The four Ootori siblings all have a warped idea of love and relationships. Taught by our father that every part of life was a contest, all our interactions with the outside world are practically toxic. It took years for my husband to help me break through that and I still have problems.

He said he started with the goal to be completely different from father but ended up a carbon copy. And now it's too late to fix anything. I had to agree. If he'd only come to me sooner.

I watched in abject shock as tears came down his cheeks at his failure. He kept mumbling that he'd lost her and couldn't get her back. I finally sent him to our guest room for a shower and sleep. He was a wreck.

The last thing he said to me was, "I'm marrying for business now. I feel sorry for my wife-to-be."

Our father has done so much to ruin all our lives. I haven't wanted to see him since he fell ill. I don't think I will ever want to again.

.

xXx

.

**Hall of the Fallen:**

I couldn't sleep and was wandering the halls when I saw Eiji and Eimi outside with Haruhi-senpai, rolling her towards the dojo.

Should I get someone? Takashi or the Alien?

No time. I sprinted after them, confused and worried. Once I caught up, I followed quietly, listening.

"Matsui was brave and wanted to protect you, Haruhi-sama. We're all proud of him."

She didn't respond, but I realized then where they are going.

I stayed in the shadows as she sat in front of Matsui's crypt. His parents decided to have him interred here.

"Matsui-san, I'm sorry I wasn't here to say goodbye," She choked out. I could see the light sparkle off her tears. They must have just finished cleaning; the smell of lemons was almost overwhelming.

"You gave your life for me in a stupid car crash, and I'll never see you again."

Eiji handed her a handkerchief and she continued, "Thank you for your protection, both for me, my dad, and Jarou-san. He told me once that you're a fine young man and he trusted you with my life. I can't think of a better complement."

The air stirred, and she wiped her face. "You were fun to have around and made me laugh. I'll miss you so much."

That's when she completely broke down and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of the shadows and up to her.

"Yasuchika?"

"It's alright, Haruhi-senpai. I'm here." Taking her hand, I pulled her face to my chest and let her cry herself out.

Over her shoulder, Eiji nodded to me, reached out, and put his hand on Matsui's crypt.

We'll all feel his loss for a long time.

.

xXx

.

**Outside a Warehouse Somewhere in a Rundown Part of Tokyo:**

"Go! And remember – keep as many as you can alive."

Asshole and I stood outside waiting. First, gunfire, then shouting and more shouting. Sporadic gunfire continued until a couple soldiers came out and gave us the all clear.

I looked at Ritsu, and he looked back. Today might be the first time either of us kill someone. Was I OK with that? I talk a mean game, but am I hard enough? If I'm not, will I be a worthy heir and head?

The heads and their heirs, along with bodyguards, strode into the warehouse, anger in every step. Moans echoed throughout the huge space, and it stunk of gunpowder. So much blood.

But they brought this on themselves.

.

Shinobu held her head up high and glared at the fallen. She stepped on one of their hands as she walked by, and he screamed. That's my daughter.

Can I let her kill someone?

.

The leader was caught and made to kneel, waiting for his fate. I watched as Bunta walked up to him and kicked him in the face.

I know he has first right to kill him, but that asshole also ordered the hit that got Ritsu shot. I wanted revenge for my son.

"Hey, Ryuu," Bunta called. "Get over here. Wanna mess him up?"

What a gentleman.

"Thanks, but I'll give the honor to my son. Ritzu, you're up."

He came over, nodded to Bunta, and shot the leader right in the arm. Then he pulled his fist back and hit the wound as hard as he could. "That's for me." Then he kicked him dead in the stomach. The leader coughed up blood. "That's for Haruhi."

He bowed slightly to Bunta and thanked him. He turned and walked to me without a glance back.

"I'm proud of you son. That was fitting."

"Thanks, Pops."

.

Shimada Ginji shot several of the Ronin soldiers. They got two of his guys in the bombing and six civilians. He took sixteen as payback.

The some of the other heirs took some too.

These fuckers killed my brother and made me heir, something I never wanted. Zenzo was groomed for the position, and now, at twenty-two, I have to step up. I'm not made for this. Dammit, I was training to be a biathlete. I wanted to leave this life behind, but there are no other siblings. It's my responsibility now.

"Heromoto, the leader is all yours."

Time to face my responsibility.

.

They're all dead. All but one. I handed her a gun.

"Shinobu, he's yours for Kono."

…

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

I did a small amount of research on Japanese funerals. Huge amount of ceremony and spread out over a long time. I had Ranka want a simpler funeral with a party after. Seemed like him. You won't see much accuracy compared to a correct Buddhist funeral, as I didn't want to try and wind up offending someone and didn't want it to drag on like that. Please just roll with it. I apologize if this bothers anyone.

Some of the quotes in the receiving line are identifiable, and some aren't. I did it that way on purpose.

Does anyone feel even the slightest bit sorry for Kyoya?

The internment was the hardest to write. Went through several drafts. I lost my mom not so long ago and used that to help me write Haruhi's part.

The twins, Tamaki, and Kasanoda are all pissed at Kyoya and they don't even know what he did after the accident. How are they going to take that news? How is Haruhi? I thought about just not telling them, but that won't work. They'd freak if they found out another way.

Hope the party was fun. That was the point. Dad wanted the same thing for Mom's…everyone wearing color and have it be more of a celebration than a remembrance.

I think I feel sorry for Kyoya's wife-to-be too.

So, Ronin is dead and gone, but what was behind all that? And what did Shinobu do at the end?

.

**Next Chapter**:

How will everyone react when they find out what Kyoya did after the accident?

And a surprise or two.

.


	16. Chapter 16 - Another Pen

**Author's Note**: Welcome back. You ready with the tissues again? This was a bitch to write. Hope it's OK.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 12/21/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language (as always)**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 16: Another Pen**

.

**Monday, February 14:**

**Phone call between Morinozuka Umeko and Ishida (Family Lawyer):**

**Umeko:** "I need you to get Haruhi-chan a new ID and a passport."

**Ishida:** "I assume she had her ID on her in the crash, but why would she have her passport with her?"

**Umeko:** "She didn't. She's never had one. I'll get a picture taken and messenger it to your office."

**Ishida:** "Thank you. Shouldn't be a problem."

**Umeko:** "Any news on Fujioka Ranka and Abe Jarou's outside accounts?"

**Ishida:** "Fujioka had a standard banking account and a college fund for Haruhi-sama. Didn't amount to much. I've found no outstanding debts except for monthly expenses like rent and utilities."

**Umeko:** "Rent isn't a concern anymore. Arrange to have to utilities paid out of the Morinozuka family account."

**Ishida:** "Right away. As for Abe, he had a standard banking account and a safe deposit box. We found something odd in the box along with a large roll of cash. Should I tell you first?"

**Umeko:** "Is it illegal?"

**Ishida:** "No."

**Umeko:** "You can tell us together. I don't think it's right for me to hear it first. She shouldn't feel left out or that I'm taking over her life. However, she's not ready for anything stressful right now. The funeral was just yesterday. Is it something that can wait?"

**Ishida:** "Yes. I'll work on the ID and passport and hold the rest until she's ready."

**Umeko:** "Thank you, Ishida-san. That would be best."

**Ishida:** "Of course. Let me know if you need anything else, Umeko-sama."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

She's been so distant since the funeral. I couldn't get her to eat anything this morning. She barely managed juice.

It wasn't the best idea to take her out last night. She's been worse since she saw Matsui's crypt. I haven't heard more than five words this morning. I'll recommend to Morinozuka-sama that a therapist is brought in. Depression can sink in quickly in teenagers…well, anyone.

"Eimi-san? May I speak with her?"

"Of course, Eiji-san. I'm not sure how responsive she'll be."

I watched him walk around the bed and sit next to her at the window. At least I got her out of bed this morning. I was worried she'd stay there all day.

.

"Haruhi-sama?"

No reaction.

"Haruhi-sama?" This time I put my hand on her shoulder. I didn't think she'd jump like that. She almost fell out of her wheelchair.

"SSssssss," she hissed in pain. Her right hand went to her ribs, and the stuffed dog fell off her lap.

"I apologize, Haruhi-sama. I didn't mean to startle you, but you didn't hear me the first time." I handed her the dog.

"It's alright, Eiji. My mind was off in another world. I didn't hear you come in."

I'm not sure she would have heard a bomb. I wish I could ask what she was thinking, but it's not appropriate. I'm her bodyguard, not her friend.

"I have something for you," I said and handed her a smart phone.

Her hand shook as she took it from me. "A phone? I don't understand. I already have one." She paused as her eyes tracked to the window for a moment. "Or, at least I did before the accident. I was going to get a new one." She sighed and slumped further into the chair.

"This is the standard Morinozuka/Haninozuka phone. All family and specific staff are issued this model."

"I have a phone account. I'll need to cancel Dad's line, but I can get another phone for mine."

It's my responsibility to have this conversation, but I have to do this carefully. "Umeko-sama wanted you to have this one. You're a member of the household now, so you need the standard issue phone." Umeko-sama stressed I should use 'household' instead of 'family'. It will be a long transition for Haruhi-sama.

"But I already have a phone plan."

I think she's still in a fog from the funeral.

"This one is for the household. It has everyone's number preprogramed, a high level of encryption, and the standard tracker. If you flip it over, there is a small covered window in the case. Slide back the covering, and you'll find the panic button. If something happens, press that, and security will come running."

She turned the phone over and stared at the cover. The look of distaste on her face was obvious. "I don't need all this."

"Haruhi-sama, need or want doesn't come into play here. As I said, all the family and key staff have this phone. You are part of the household, and therefore are issued this phone. If you wish, I can arrange for your current account to be cancelled." I know I was being harsh, but I'm not getting through to her.

"Fine," she huffed. Then she mumbled, "One more thing." I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"I'll put this box on your dresser. It has the chargers and manual."

I wasn't expecting an answer and didn't get one.

.

I don't need this stupid phone. There was nothing wrong with my old plan. It was all I needed, and I was paying for it on my own. I'm sure these rich bastards will pay for this one.

I'm losing myself here.

Eiji started talking, and I pulled my mind back to the present.

"I'd like to take you out to lunch and discuss your security detail."

Out? As in leave the estate? I don't want to. I'm just fine here.

"That isn't necessary. We can talk about it here."

"We could, but I've been told that you aren't eating. Umeko-sama suggested we go out to a favorite restaurant of yours. I can do a security assessment of it at the same time."

Favorite? The diner? Ritsu's noodles? There's nothing else.

"You already are familiar with the diner, and I can't go to the Kasanoda noodle restaurant anymore. Any others are in my neighborhood and I don't want to go to those. Dad and I ate there."

Why is he so instant about leaving? All I want to do is sit here.

"Then we could go to a new one that serves your favorite food, or maybe a ramen place."

"I don't want to go anywhere, Eiji."

"There's another reason. You lost your laptop in the accident. We're going to get you a new one after lunch."

How hard is it for them to leave me alone?

"Can't I order another like I had before?"

"As with the phone, there's a standard for the laptops in the households. We'll start with the base model and add the hardware and software you need."

A special phone. A special laptop. What else is there? Special sunglasses? Sheets? Bookbag? Chopsticks? Shoes? Rich bastards, and I'm stuck here.

I looked out the window at the gardens. There was a dusting of snow, and I could see the breaths of the gardeners as they worked. Gardeners working in this cold. The gardens are amazing, but what is there to do in the winter?

That's a horrible thing to think, that I'm stuck here. The Morinozuka's have generously accepted me into their home and are trying to make me feel welcome. The least I could do is be grateful. I must remember, this is what Dad wanted.

"Do you know a sushi place that isn't incredibly expensive or exclusive?"

Eiji smiled like he'd been expecting this question. He's been my bodyguard for a while. I guess he can anticipate my commoner requests.

"There's one near your office. It caters to the workers in the area. I think it will suit you as well and maybe become your go-to place for lunch when you're at work."

"Sounds good," I said as I sat up straighter in my wheelchair. "Guess we're going out to lunch." I still don't want to, but I need to accept this. It's going to take forever.

.

I'd been standing outside Haruhi-chan's door listening to her conversation with Eiji.

She needs to get out and do something. I hope that lunch with her security detail and shopping for a new laptop would raise her spirit a little. The funeral yesterday was so hard on her.

Eiji followed my script perfectly, although it didn't seem to be working at first. I wonder what turned her around.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Room:**

"Hey, Asshole. I heard something disgusting about Haruhi-san in homeroom today."

"What?"

"Some idiot was saying that now that she's with the Morinozuka's, that she's sharing a room with Mori-senpai."

"Are you shitting me? That's the dumbest thing I've heard in a while."

"Gets worse. They said it was incest."

That got my attention. Idiots say that shit about Kaoru and me all the time, but not Haruhi.

"Who said that? They're just asking to get their ass kicked."

"Doesn't matter, Hikaru. We need to end the rumor. Kicking his ass might seem like we're confirming it," Shinobu said. She's got some brains under that thick armor.

"I'll handle it," Renge said. "Don't worry. It will be dead by tomorrow."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. I know what to do."

.

xXx

.

**Sushi Restaurant:**

"This isn't so bad, is it Haruhi-sama?" I asked, already knowing her answer. If I can afford this place, I know she'll approve. Not that I'm paying, this is being expensed.

"Smells great. I might be able to eat something."

That's the point. I know she hasn't been doing much physically, but she needs to eat, and Umeko-sama isn't above bribing her.

We sat at a table for four with my two assistant heads of her security force. They all need to get to know each other.

Haruhi-sama did eat some sushi and miso soup. Not as much as I'd hoped for, but some.

As we were winding down, I asked, "Now that you've gotten to know your team better, are there any specific requests you have for how we manage the detail?"

I knew there would be, and I could guess the first one…

"No limo. When it's just me I want a regular car."

I was right. It was a no-brainer.

"Not using a limo isn't a problem, but a regular car is. All Morinozuka cars are armor plated and have other security features that won't work in a regular car. Will an SUV work?"

She looked down at her plate and tried to keep me from seeing her eyes roll.

"Fine, but no crazy bells and whistles. I don't need a TV or a minibar or anything else like that."

"Not a problem. Anything else?"

"Will I be flanked by guards all the time?"

Another guess right. "No. The current head of the detail will be close, and the rest will be on the perimeter. For all but the most dangerous situations, our goal is to blend in and not be noticed."

"Good," she mumbled. We weren't supposed to hear that.

"What about Ouran?"

"One of us will be there until we determine who caused the accident and whether it was deliberate or not. Determining that is foremost right now. After that's settled, there will be no guard inside the school. As with all the other students, Ouran security will take responsibility."

"Alright. I can't think of anything else right now. Guess we'll talk about it as things come up."

"That works. Let's go get you a laptop."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran:**

Well, that ended that stupid rumor. Dad always said the best way to handle rumors is to turn it back on the person who started it.

All I had to do was say that they were jealous and wanted Mori-senpai for themselves. Worked like a charm. Helps that he's yakuza, and I'm me.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate:**

"How did everything go, Eiji?"

After he brought Haruhi-chan back and settled her in her room, he reported to me in my personal lounge. I don't have an office like my husband. I work out of this room.

"It went well. She ate a couple pieces of sushi and her bowl of miso soup. We had a good discussion regarding her security. I was right, she requested a regular car."

"You explained the SUV?"

"Yes, Ma'am, and she agreed, although reluctantly."

"As we thought. It's already being upgraded and will be ready for her when she's out of the wheelchair. Until then, she'll continue to use the accessible van." The Mercedes van, which I'm sure she's uncomfortable with, but she hasn't said anything. She's too polite.

"I've already taken the laptop to IT. They'll handle the encryption, putting her on both the Morinozuka and Haninozuka networks and Wi-Fi. They'll also set up her access to Ouran and will call the IT department at Petto Chinmi to set up that access. They'll have it back to her by tomorrow morning."

"Did you have a hard time with her about the laptop?"

"Not really. We loaded it up with extra RAM and speed. IT will be putting the standard software on as well. The hardest part was the accessories."

I smiled picturing her stubbornness and the glare she probably gave Eiji.

"She wanted a cheap inkjet, but I talked her into the color laser by saying it's what all the boys have. After that, she just gave up and the external drive, flash drives, mouse, docking station, speakers, and case were easier."

"Good. Getting used to our lifestyle will be difficult but must be done. What's she doing now?"

"Taking a nap. Lunch and shopping wore her out."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room:**

"That's fine. If you could mail the credit card to my new address."

"…"

"Thank you. I'll watch for it."

Haruhi hung up the phone and noticed me leaning on her doorframe. "Hello, Mori-senpai."

"Who was that?" I asked. I don't want to invade her privacy, but she doesn't need a credit card anymore.

"I cancelled my personal credit card and had another issued. I can actually cross something off my list."

She should be more enthusiastic about that. She won't need that card, but that's a discussion for Mother to have with her.

"Could you turn me to face the window, please?"

I did then sat beside her.

"How are your classes going?"

She sounds so tired. I'll talk about university until she falls asleep.

.

Mori-senpai described what he was learning and how hard his last tests were. It's rude, but I stared out the window and let his words wash over me. There's so much to process, so much to accept, so much I want to forget ever happened.

I looked down at my lap and realized I'm petting Tamaki-senpai's silly stuffed dog. Weird how I'm always holding it. I guess it helps me feel less vulnerable.

"Haruhi?"

I turned back to Mori-senpai and indicated I'm listening.

"Do you want some help unpacking?"

Unpacking? In this room? I can't face that yet.

"No, thank you. I don't need any of that stuff yet."

Mori-senpai seemed like he was hesitating. Strange. He doesn't do that.

"Haruhi, I spoke with the police, and their lab figured out what was in your father's present to you."

Daddy's present?

"What was it?" I whispered.

"A picture frame." He turned to the desk and picked up a package. I didn't see him come in with that, but I wasn't paying attention. "I found one just like it."

That isn't the one Dad was going to give me. That's a replacement. Just like this home is a replacement. Just like this room is a replacement. Just like Akira-san and Umeko-san are replacements.

I don't want it.

But I don't want to hurt Mori-senpai's feelings. It probably wasn't easy to get the information and frame.

"Thank you. Can you leave it on the desk? I'll look at it later." Or never.

"Alright. Are you tired? I'll leave and do my homework."

"Thanks."

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"Hey, Mom. I spoke with the lawyer and have good news."

"What?" I'm still working on the swimsuit line but always have time for my sons. Kaoru's been so down since the car accident. Hikaru's been furious.

"Ranka's signature stands. I can publish the ads."

"That's wonderful, Honey."

"Yeah, but…"

I waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"I'm still not sure I should. She's been through so much, and the Morinozuka's might not want the publicity."

"Ask them soon. If they say no, you'll need to get a new shoot together quickly."

"The Host Club is going over for dinner on Wednesday. I'll ask then."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Dining Room:**

My parents came over for a family dinner. I know Haruhi-senpai can't stand being the center of attention, but everyone's staring at her. She's not eating.

Maybe I can break the tension. "So, Alien, how are classes?"

"Harder than I ever thought they'd be. My study group helps but…" He went on to discuss his math and physics classes. Sounds rough. I know he likes fun things, but designing roller coasters? That's hard, not fun.

"Why did you choose engineering, Honey-senpai? I would think managing the entire amusement park would be more your interest," Haruhi-senpai asked.

It took a minute for him to think. "I wanted to design cute, fun roller coasters. Ones I'd want to ride."

"But, if you owned the park, you could commission the rides you want. The designers would follow your specifications."

"I hadn't thought of that, Haru-chan. Not sure why not."

Haruhi-senpai gave him the tiniest of smiles and went back to staring at her food. The chef made a simple stir-fry since her stomach can't handle heavy, rich meals. We also thought she might eat more of it. No luck.

"Your guests will be here in an hour, Haruhi-chan. Will you wait down here or do you wish to go back to your room?" Mother asked.

Guests?

"If I could wait in the library?"

"Of course. The butler will bring them there when they arrive."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Mansion:**

Now what does my little brother want? I can't stand how the little fucker can just summon Akito and me like we're servants.

And, of course, he's making us wait for him in his office. It's so typical of Father. Kyoya's turning into him, he's almost there.

"Let's get this over with," he said as he walked in. His voice was clipped and his stride angry. What's up his ass now?

"I'll make this crystal clear. After Akito's graduation in April, I'll announce your engagements."

"Engagements? What the fuck, Kyoya?" I yelled. "I don't even have a steady girlfriend."

The glare he shot at me could have cut glass.

"Immaterial. I'll be choosing your brides to best serve the company."

Arranged marriages. Always knew father would be doing that, but his carbon copy? I should have known.

"You're arranging our marriages?" Akito asked. "I don't want that."

"Then you'll be disowned, penniless, and not working for an Ootori hospital."

Fujioka Haruhi. Since he can't be happy, none of us can. Shit.

Akito gave a resigned sigh. "Do you know who yet?"

"No, but I will by mid-March. The contracts will be signed by your graduation and the engagements announced at your graduation party."

Figures. He's only throwing the party to serve him.

"The weddings will follow within six months. Be thankful I'm not forcing a double wedding. After that, you will move out of this mansion and into one for you and your wife. I'll be purchasing that as your wedding present."

"Why are you forcing us out of the mansion? You don't even live here."

"I'm thinking of moving back after an extensive remodel and new interior design. Currently, it's not to my liking."

"Will you be living here with your wife?"

His eyes shot lasers at me. I should be a puddle on the floor.

"My personal life is none of your concern, Yuuichi. Pay attention to your own."

I could kill him with by bare hands.

"That's all. You're dismissed."

Then Akito opened his big mouth. "Wait! What about my residency?"

"Don't push me or you'll end up so far north, the Black Onion Squad couldn't find you."

.

"Asshole," Yuuichi said.

We'd moved to the lounge as soon as Kyoya left. Both of us are currently on our second glass of sake.

"Yeah, but what can we do? It's not like we have any money of our own. I always assumed I'd have access to family money."

"Me too." He looked over at me and continued, "It's all because of that Fujioka commoner trash. He can't be happy so why should we?"

"How'd you hear about all that? You didn't tell me when you told me the story."

"Doesn't matter. We have to figure out what to do about all this."

"I'm keeping my head down, graduating, and getting married. Who knows? I might even be able to stand the girl. If I don't, I can always get a mistress."

"You do that."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Library:**

"I'm glad to see you up and about today, Fujioka-sama."

"Thank you, Tanaki-san, Tanaki-san."

"Please use our first names, Fujioka-sama."

"Thank you, Gin-san, Ruka-san. Please call me Haruhi."

"Thank you, Haruhi-sama."

Now that all the crazy formalities are out of the way, Gin and I sat down and were served tea.

I didn't speak with her much at the reception yesterday. She and Gin discussed business a little, but so many wanted to talk to her. She seemed nice and put together for her father's funeral. I'm glad I'll get to know her better.

"I brought copies of the reports and journals you said you had with you."

"Thank you, Gin-san. If you could leave them on that table, I'll have someone carry them upstairs for me."

"I also brought you this." Gin took out a blue case and opened it. "I wasn't sure if it had been with you or not."

Her eyes grew glassy as she looked at the pen. "That's very thoughtful. It was with me, and I appreciate you bringing me another. It fit just right in my hand and wrote smoothly."

"I'll put it with the papers." Gin took out his tablet and went to the photo gallery. "The dog show was a success. Gorou-san and I took lots of pictures."

She swiped through the pictures, and I watched the emotions dance across her face. There were small smiles, furrowed brows, snorts, cute noises, eyes widening, and at the end, she relaxed.

"Thank you for going. I'll make it to the next one." She handed back the tablet and asked, "Can you put those on the network in my folder? I'd like to look at them again later."

"Of course."

We chatted about basically nothing for a while before Gin brought business back up.

"I've cancelled your company credit card and had a new one issued. I'll messenger it over with the next batch of papers."

"Thank you. I appreciate you doing that for me."

"I also changed your address in the company records and need to know if your paycheck will continue to go to the same account."

.

Why would it go somewhere else? I may have new guardians, but that wouldn't change my bank account.

"Nothing with my accounts has changed."

They left soon after, not wanting to tire me out.

I've barely had a moment alone all day.

"Eimi, can you take me to the indoor garden. I want to see the koi pond."

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Kyoya and Black Onion Squad (BOS):**

**Kyoya**: "Deep background. I know you've been keeping track of my brothers, but I need more. I need a list of every girl they've been interested in for the last four years and details about the girl and their relationship."

**BOS**: "Including Yuuichi's activities?"

**Kyoya**: "Yes. Everything."

**BOS**: "By when?"

**Kyoya**: "Yesterday."

**BOS**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "How is our guest in Brazil?"

**BOS**: "Same." That man has no idea where he is and talks to himself incessantly.

**Kyoya**: "Fine."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

Took me forever to track Haruhi down. Finally had to text the nurse.

Walking into the garden I found Haruhi sitting on the bench, her head leaning back, and her eyes closed. She'd fallen asleep.

"I was just about wake her up before you texted, Takashi-sama."

"I'm glad you didn't. I'll carry her up to bed. You take her wheelchair up on the elevator."

"Right away."

Haruhi, you've always been light, but you've lost weight. What can we tempt you with?

I laid her down on her bed and the nurse took over.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, February 15:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"What's the charity today, Yasuchika-kun?"

I looked up at the second year. She's one of the twin's regular designees. When will these girls realize they can look in the Monday paper?

"Habitat for Humanity. They help families build and improve their homes, which are critical to creating strong and stable communities."

"That's interesting. Who found it?"

"Haruhi-senpai."

"Oh, I understand now. Here are five donations." She handed me envelopes. "Do you know when the Host Club will be open again?"

Tamaki-senpai stood up and took her hand. "My dear princess, we will open tomorrow for Haruhi's return. I know our brotherly twins miss your presence." Over the top, as usual. Why do girls like that?

"Oooo, Tamaki-senpai, I'm looking forward to it." She walked back to her group, her face blushed red.

"Are you sure she'll be up for it, Boss? She's been through so much."

"We'll ask her tonight, Hikaru. I'm sure she misses the club."

Sure, she does. She misses the craziness, volume, and you and the twins harassing her.

.

xXx

.

**Outside Haruhi's Room:**

"Do we have to tell her now, Takashi? She's just gotten some of her energy back from sleeping in, and the club is coming over tonight."

"Yes, Mother. If she finds out another way, it will destroy her trust in this family, the Haninozuka's, and the Host Club."

"Alright, but if she gets too upset, we're stopping."

"No, Mother. Once we start, we have to finish. We need to pull the bandage off in one jerk."

"I supposed you're right. Everyone ready?"

The group nodded. My husband, Akira, wanted this done as much as Takashi. He said Haruhi-chan is a strong woman and can handle it. He also insisted Yorishia be with us. Another authority figure to assure her we're telling the truth.

The truth about her accident and medical care after.

.

Mori-senpai walked in with his parents and Haninozuka-sama. They were all so serious, and Mori's eyes were so sad.

Am I being kicked out?

Umeko-san started talking as the rest of them found places to sit. Mori-senpai sat next to his mother, closest to me. "Haruhi-chan, we need to have a conversation about the accident and your medical care."

"OK…" What's wrong? I know what happened. I don't want to hear any more about how my father, Jarou, and Matsui died.

"After the accident, it was several days before you woke up. We need to tell you what happened during that time." She put her hand on my arm and continued. "Takashi's going to walk you through it. I'm here if you need me."

I looked at Mori-senpai then to the two fathers sitting further away. Why were they here? I'd spent a little time with Akira-san, but almost none with Haninozuka-sama.

I could feel my hands shaking and my heart beat faster. Then my breathing shortened, and I felt dizzy.

"Haruhi," Mori-senpai said, while raising his hand and stroking my cheek. "Haruhi, please don't worry. You're safe here with us. Nothing's going to happen."

.

If she's already panicking, how will she be when I've told her everything. Maybe I should wait for Mitsukuni to come home from class.

Mother nudged my foot with hers, and I plunged ahead.

"Haruhi, we want you to know what happened. There's no need to worry. Everything's has been taken care of and everything is fine now. Take a deep breath and listen. This won't take long."

She took a couple deep breaths and said, "Alright. You can go on."

So, I did.

I told her about the accident, her rescuer, the car explosion, and the ambulance. "At the time, everyone assumed the ambulance came when someone called 119. We learned later, that wasn't the case.

"After the police came and realized the ambulance had been and gone, they tried to track you down. You were first taken to Juntendo where you were stabilized."

She nodded, "That's what I heard."

"You were then moved by the same ambulance. The doctor aboard had transfer papers for Tokyo Main. When the police went there, you'd never arrived." I paused, waiting for her to catch up.

"Why wasn't I there? Wait, why would they have had transfer papers? And why would they have a doctor on board? I don't understand." Her hand tightened on her stuffed dog. I thought it was a stupid idea at first, but Tamaki might be on to something with that.

"We didn't understand for a day or so. The police put out an alert for you and classified your case as a kidnapping."

"Kidnapping…" she whispered. Her face turned slightly green.

"Yes. It wasn't until early Sunday morning that we figured out Kyoya had you."

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and her eyes grew huge. "Kyoya-senpai? Why? How? What?" She followed that with another deep breath, as she collected her thoughts. "Did he run us off the road?"

"No," I said firmly. Whatever else that bastard did, we're sure he didn't run her off the road. I will protect him from her thinking that. It will be all I protect him from.

"No, he didn't cause the accident, but he did have someone following you, a photographer from the Tokyo Daily."

"So, it wasn't my imagination…"

Everyone's eyes jerked to her face. "You thought someone was following you?" Father asked.

Her chin trembled as she turned to him. "It was just a feeling, but I thought it was one of the guys' security forces, so I didn't say anything. I knew they'd be upset if I knew about their bodyguards. They're always having me followed."

"From now on, report anything suspicious, even if it is just a feeling, to your bodyguards. They need to know everything in order to protect you. The other hosts' security forces will no longer be following you without our knowledge."

"Yes, Sir," she said as her eyes teared up.

Father smiled gently at her and said, "You did nothing wrong, Haruhi-chan. Now that you have another security detail, things will work differently." His smile grew. "And, please, call me Akira-san. I'm not angry and would never want you to think I am."

It took her a minute to calm down and blink the tears from her eyes. I was proud she kept them from falling. "Yes, Sir…Akira-san."

"Thank you, Haruhi-chan."

I picked up the story again. "The photographer was following and called Kyoya as soon as the accident happened. Kyoya sent the ambulance then. It was almost ten minutes later before 119 was called."

"I don't…Kyoya-senpai didn't call 119? Why not?"

"I haven't spoken to him since before the accident, so I'm unaware of his reasoning. What we know, we've managed to piece together. We assume he wanted to make sure you were safe before the police arrived. At that point, he didn't know if it was an accident or if you were run off the road on purpose."

"Was it an accident or was it on purpose?" she asked, looking at me with wide, fearful eyes.

I know Eiji had already touched on this, but now was the time for full disclosure. "It was on purpose. The police tracked the car through street cameras. The car was swerving in traffic, implying a drunk driver. However, after it ran you off the road, it turned a corner and immediately stopped swerving. It was on purpose."

"Who?" she whispered.

"We don't know. We're sure it wasn't Kyoya, because he couldn't have been sure you would have survived. It was someone who was after one or more of you in the car and didn't care about the others."

Mother moved from her chair to the bed and held Haruhi as she cried. Huge sobs racked her body as she tried to get words out. "Me?" She moaned and gripped my mother's back. "They…they could have…have been…after me?" Mother held her even tighter. "Dad died…died because of…of me?"

My heart broke as I listened to my mother comfort Haruhi. "We don't know that, Haruhi-chan." She started petting her hair. "Let it all out. You're safe here. We'll find out what happened."

It was at least ten more minutes before she calmed down enough for me to continue. By that time, I wasn't sure I could, but Mother nodded as she moved back to her chair, telling me to keep going. I'll keep ripping off the bandage.

"As I was saying, it took us until early Sunday morning to realize Kyoya had you. Once we knew that, it wasn't until Monday morning that you were found. He had you stashed at a surgery recovery center. You received the best medical care and were being guarded."

Her eyes dropped to her lap, and she realized she'd been playing with that stuffed dog this whole time. She watched her fingers carding the fur as things clicked in her head.

"Kyoya didn't tell you where I was?" she asked, not lifting her head up. "Why not? I don't understand. I don't understand any of this."

"Haruhi? Haruhi, please look at me."

Reluctantly, her eyes met mine.

"He was keeping you from us."

"But why?"

"Like I said, we haven't spoken to him. We assume he did it for two reasons. First, to protect you, and second to keep you from us while he tried to win you back."

I blew out the breath I'd been holding. I hope that's the hardest thing I have to say today. We debated telling her this, but she needs to know the truth, or the truth as we suspect. She can't be so thankful to him that she goes back. She's done it before, and I will not allow it again.

"Win me back?" she said in complete disbelief. "Win be back for what?"

"Marriage," I said bluntly. Must pull off the bandage quickly.

"Oh, my gods. It wasn't just a dream," she murmured. We all strained to hear her.

"What wasn't a dream," Mother asked.

"Kyoya-senpai. He kept telling me he would keep me safe. That he was there for me. I thought it was a dream, but I must have been awake for short periods."

That bastard. Now I knew for sure he was trying to get her back. How long was he going to keep her from us? Where was he going to hide her next? His estate! We would have never gotten in there.

"You're safe here now. Safe with us. We won't force you to do anything. We will keep him from you. You never have to see him again if you don't want to," Mother assured her.

Why would she want to ever see him again? 

Haruhi took a shuddering deep breath and asked, "How did I finally end up in your hospital?"

"When we found you, we made a deal with Kyoya. For obvious reasons, he didn't believe my parents had official custody of you. He had a lawyer at the courthouse attempting to get guardianship of you for himself.

"Father negotiated a truce until the lawyers arrived to confirm our legal guardianship. After that, you were cleared by our doctor and his to be moved to our hospital. We flew you there by helicopter."

An awkward silence filled the room as she took everything in. We could have heard a pin drop if it wasn't for the thick carpet. I noticed the bowl of strawberries on ice on her nightstand. Mother must be hoping to tempt Haruhi into eating. I realized I could smell them from here. They didn't look like they'd been touched.

Father and Uncle started whispering to each other, but I couldn't make out the words. Hearing them must have broken Haruhi out of her contemplation.

"Who knows all this?"

"My parents, my aunt and uncle, Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Chika, both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka security forces, certain members of the police, and, of course, Kyoya."

"The rest of the Host Club don't know?" She sounded surprised.

"Not yet. The plan is to tell them tonight."

"Do they need to know?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes. They need to hear it from us before they learn it some other way."

A hardly noticeable smile tugged the corners of her mouth. "They won't take it well."

"No, they won't, but they need to be told."

"I don't want to be there."

"Of course not. We weren't going to ask you to be."

"I don't want to see them today."

Mother spoke up, "We didn't think you would. They are coming for a visit, but instead they'll be told what happened."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Haruhi-chan. We're here for you, no matter what."

Haruhi looked around the room, her eyes finally catching mine. "Please tell me that's everything?"

"That's it," Mother said. "We only need to ask about Kyoya-san. What do you want to do?"

Her tears started again and the pain in my chest came back.

"I can't think about that now. Just keep him away. I don't want to see him or talk about him."

"We can do that, Haruhi-chan."

The tears sped up, and Mother asked the three men to leave. "I'll take care of her now."

I'm glad that's over, but she has even more to deal with now. She's one of the strongest people I know, but she can't do this on her own. She'll need every single one of us.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Lounge:**

"How is she, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked as he walked in from his study group.

"After it was over, she cried herself to sleep in Mother's arms. She's still asleep."

"It's probably best. It's a tremendous amount to be hit with all at once."

"Hn."

He sat on the sofa and grabbed a plate of cake. "How are we going to tell the rest of the club?"

"I asked Chika to do it. I can't go through it again, but I'll back him up. He can be stern with them in a way Satoshi can't."

Through a mouthful of cake, he said, "Or me either, unless you want me to be 'Black Honey' for the afternoon."

"Only if it gets out of hand. We'll both be around less next school year as our classes get harder. I want the twins and Tamaki to start seeing Chika as the authority in the club."

"Good idea," he smiled at me with cheeks full of cake.

.

When we arrived at the estate, I took the lead. If I was going to tell them the whole thing, I wanted to be in charge from the start.

"If you'll come in and sit down, I'll order tea."

"Is Haruhi joining us?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"No," I said as I walked over to a maid and ordered tea, snacks, and lots of cake.

The Alien explained, "Haruhi is asleep, and you won't be visiting her today. We wanted you here to discuss something important, so get some tea and we'll get started."

The tea came out and I watched as everyone took a cup and settled down. Tamaki-senpai seemed worried but kept quiet. Renge-senpai has gotten good at keeping him calm and not reacting like he used to. Doesn't mean he won't today. I'm expecting it.

The twins looked uncertain. Not quite nervous but getting there. They sat close together and held hands.

Kasanoda-senpai was angry, and I'm not sure why. He knew more than the rest of them but didn't know about Ootori. He's the most dangerous one here.

Here I go.

"First, this will go a lot faster without interruptions. I realize that it will be impossible but keep them to a minimum. Second, everyone stays here until we're done. No one's leaving. Third, do not discuss what you are about to hear with Haruhi-senpai. Takashi told her all this earlier today, and she doesn't need to be reminded of it."

The twin's eyes had gone wide, and Tamaki-senpai started to say something until Renge-senpai elbowed him in the ribs. I'm liking her more and more.

"As all of you know, the car accident was on Friday, February 4th and we didn't tell you about it until Monday the 7th. I'm going to tell you about the delay and the complications that caused it."

Takashi had given me an overview of his conversation with Haruhi-senpai. I didn't want to tell them more than he told her.

I walked them through the accident, detailing the rescuer, the ambulance, and the police arriving. Now it gets sticky.

"After the police found out the ambulance had already left with Haruhi-senpai, they tracked her to Juntendo Hospital. She's been stabilized there and was to be transferred to Tokyo Main. She never made it.

"Somewhere during that time, the police discovered the ambulance had not been dispatched by 119. Taking into account the ambulance came from an unknown source, took her to Juntendo to be stabilized, and then moved her to an unknown location, the police declared it a kidnapping and homicide."

Hikaru-senpai stood up and yelled, "What the fuck, Chika! You never said she'd been kidnapped! And her father was murdered! What the fuck!"

Here we go. I knew it would be him first.

"Sit down, Hikaru-senpai, or I will not continue."

We glared at each other until he huffed and sat down.

"Yes, kidnapped and murdered." If I squinted hard enough, I could see the steam coming out of Kasanoda-senpai's ears.

"We didn't tell you for several reasons. We didn't know who had her or why. We couldn't figure out how they knew she survived. We did not want any of you to go crazy and impede our investigation, and we had enough people on it already."

"I understand how they came to the kidnapping conclusion, but murder?" Kaoru asked.

"When the police analyzed the traffic cameras, they saw the car that ran them off the road was weaving like the driver was intoxicated. As soon as they made the turn off that street, the car drove straight and sped up. It was clear they weren't impaired, but that they meant to cause the accident."

"Do you know who yet?" Renge-senpai asked.

Kasanoda let out a huge sigh and said, "No. We've been looking but have had no breakthroughs."

"Wait a minute! Kasanoda knows! When did he learn? Why was he told? What the fuck, Chika!"

"He was told because his contacts made him the best one to look for the driver."

"But you don't know anything yet?"

"Not yet. I was not told about the kidnapping." He gave me a subtle look, indicating he wasn't going to tell them he knew.

"OK, so where the fuck was she?" Hikaru growled.

"As we discovered, Haruhi-senpai was being followed and for a long time. This person was following two cars behind her when the accident happened. They called their boss right away. That's who sent the ambulance."

3

2

1…

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Both Hikaru-senpai and Kasanoda-senpai jumped out of the chairs and headed for the door.

"I'm going to kill him this time. There's no way you're going to stop me."

"Fucking Kyoya! He's fucking dead!"

Tamaki-senpai had a blank look on his face, like he couldn't keep up. Renge-senpai was whispering in his ear, trying to explain.

I wasn't worried about the two running for the door. We'd posted guards. Something they should have realized if they were in their right minds.

.

Ten minutes later, after Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Chika, and I had put everyone back in their seats and threatened to tie them down if they tried to leave again, Chika started the story up again.

As I listened to him going through the search process and how we found her, I was satisfied with my decision. He was definitely the right person to do this. This group needed someone who could control them. Tamaki never could, so it fell to Ootori, then to Satoshi, but he wasn't the force that was needed. With Satoshi's organizational skills and actual interest in planning the club activities, and Chika's dominance, the club would be fine.

"Wait. Wait a minute, dammit." Renge was shaking her head, trying to figure something out. "You're saying that he took Haruhi, hid her from everyone, and didn't hand her over right away? Why?"

"Best we can figure out is he wasn't sure who the target was, so he wanted to keep her hidden and safe…"

"I get that, but he didn't need to keep her from us to do that."

"He kept her from us to give himself a second chance with her."

"Oh, hell no," Renge said as she stood and slammed her fists on the table. Chika's eyes opened in surprise. "He never gets to see her again. Ever. What was that bastard thinking? That she was going to forgive everything if he hid her from all of us. Were we ever going to see her again? Was he going to move her out of the country?" She kept going as Tamaki tried to calm her down.

"Renge-chan. Renge-chan! Calm down. We can't figure out what to do if you don't calm down."

I couldn't believe my ears. Tamaki talking Renge down. What next? Will Mitsukuni start eating nothing but spinach?

I jumped in to make sure they all understood something. "We have not spoken to Ootori since the wreck. We know what he was responsible for, but not the why. We're assuming his motives, and we're almost positive we're correct."

I saw Hikaru and Kasanoda starting to work themselves up again, when Chika stopped them. "Let's all have another cup of tea and calm down. Yes, we all want to kill Ootori, but Haruhi-senpai is the most important thing right now. Everything we do must be done with her in mind."

.

I was on my fourth cake as they sat back and thought about what Chika-chan said. I'll have to tell him I'm proud of him. He did a great job going through the facts and keeping this group on track. Much better than I could have. I would have been tempted to Usa-chan kick them into next week.

"How did Haruhi take this when you told her?" Kao-chan asked.

"I told her this afternoon with my parents and my uncle. I'm sure no one here is surprised that she took it hard. She's asleep now."

"Who knows about this?" Tama-chan asked as he ran his hand through his hair and down his face.

"As of now, my parents, my aunt and uncle, my brother and cousins, our security teams, select members of the police, this group, Haruhi-senpai, and Ootori."

Seems we've all stopped calling him Kyoya and have moved to Ootori. I'm sure Hika-chan and Kasanoda-chan have more colorful names. Where do they learn those words?

Kao-chan looked at Chika-chan and asked, "Can we tell our girlfriends."

Takashi answered this one. He used that kendo master voice that no one goes against. "Think about how much it would hurt Haruhi if someone else knew, then think about how much you trust your girlfriend."

"Are you telling Cho-senpai, Honey-senpai?"

"I've thought long and hard about that and decided no, I'm not. This group here, the host club members, are closer than some families. We all need to know to support Haru-chan. Cho-chan hasn't known her for very long, and Haru-chan doesn't consider her one of her best friends. It's up to Haru-chan to tell her if she wishes."

"Makes sense," Kao-chan mumbled.

"Also consider how embarrassed Haruhi would be if she knew they knew. Would she still be able to interact with them as friends?"

"Yeah," Hika-chan spoke up, "it's going to be hard enough on her knowing we know."

"Are the Morinozuka's going to prosecute Ootori?" Kasanoda-chan asked Takashi.

"No. Think of the publicity such a case would garner. Haruhi would be on the cover of every newspaper and magazine in the country. She'd have to go through her history with him in court and face him daily. He'd be everywhere as well. She couldn't escape him. We can't let her go through all that. She's barely keeping it together as it is."

"If she's that on edge, why did you tell her in the first place?" Hika-chan asked.

"We wanted her to hear it from us before she figured it out or heard it from somewhere else, like Ootori."

Tama-chan sighed and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"We do what's best for Haruhi-senpai. First, we pretend Ootori doesn't exist. Now is not the time for retaliation or murder. Move passed it for her sake.

"Second, don't bring this up with her. She knows we are telling you today but asked that we tell you she doesn't want to discuss it. He doesn't have her anymore. The incident is over. Haruhi-senpai is dealing with three deaths, one of which is her father, a new home and guardians, and her drive to be the best at school, plus a business. Anything we can take off her plate will help.

"Third, listen to her. Don't assume you know how to help. I did some research on grief. Haruhi-senpai is a private person, and probably won't do much grieving in public. That means, she won't want to talk about it at school and there will be times she'll want to be alone. Don't take it personally, give her her space."

"There's something you all should know," Tama-chan said. "Kyoya won't be in school anymore. He's been given permission to finish his senior year online. He'll be coming to Ouran only to take tests and will do so after classes are over for that day. He told me it was because of work, but I guess I know the real reason now."

Renge-chan hugged Tama-chan and rubbed his back. They support each other well.

There were a few more questions and answers before they all started calling for their cars.

The four of us tried to eat dinner after they were all gone.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Limo:**

"He kidnapped her, Kaoru! Our Haruhi, our triplet! He kidnapped her! What was he going to do to her? Huh? WHAT?"

"Hika, stop. Calm down before you have an aneurism."

"I will not fucking calm down! That arrogant bastard! What would have happened if they hadn't found her? He was going to hold her prisoner, wasn't he! Force her to marry him and then force her to bed.

"He would have RAPED our Haruhi!"

"HIKA!" I screamed, trying to shut him up. "None of this is helping Haruhi. You have to calm down."

"I will NOT! This isn't hurting her. She's not here! How can you be so calm knowing what could have happened to her?"

I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a small shake. "I'm calm now because you need me to be calm, and because Haruhi needs me to be calm, and because she's safe now. None of that happened."

"What's to stop that asshole from trying again!"

"Do you really thing that the Morinozuka's and the Haninozuka's are going to let him near her?" I gave him another small shake. "Their guards can kick his guard's asses. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika can handle the entire Ootori army.

"He's never going to get near her again. EVER!"

As Hika started yelling again about how he wanted to kill Ootori, I felt the limo slow down and pull over. When it stopped, the partition rolled down. "Young Masters, is everything alright?"

"Yes," Hika spit out through clenched teeth. "Just drive."

"Very well, Sir." The partition went back up and he pulled back out into traffic.

"You have to quiet down. He could hear you through the partition! And it's supposed to be practically soundproof."

"Fuck him. I don't care."

I put my arms around him and pulled him in tight, trying to get him to cool off and relax a little. He's so tense, his muscles are rocks.

He pushed me off him and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"When we get home, let's beat the shit out of the heavy bag and go for a run."

"Only if we can tape his fucking face to the bag," he whined.

"And then you should call your doctor."

"Fuck. Yeah, I guess I need a full session."

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Limo:**

"To think, she didn't even know what was happening to her. She's told she was basically kidnapped after she was rescued," Renge-chan mumbled.

I have my arm around her and her head's buried in my chest.

We're both in shock.

"Kyoya's my best friend. I just found out my best friend kidnapped Haruhi and hid her from everyone. I don't understand how he could do that. That's not the Kyoya I know."

"Poor Haruhi. She's going through so much and then to have that dumped on her. How has she not snapped?"

I started feeling my shirt get wet, so I played with Renge-chan's hair.

"Can I forgive him for this? Have I lost my best friend?"

"He was her first relationship. She'll have such a hard time trusting herself or another guy, who knows when she'll have another?"

"I have to talk to him. I have to know what he was doing and why. There must be some mistake."

"How can we even begin to get her mind off this? She's insisting on going back to school tomorrow. Getting back to her regular routine will help."

"I'll go to his office at lunch tomorrow and make him tell me. He must have been keeping her safe. He would have told us he had her if we asked."

"Maybe the girls can take Haruhi out for lunch or something. Maybe a spa day."

The car stopped and I looked out the window. "Renge-chan, we're here at your house."

She took my hands and said, "Please come in and play for me. I need your music now. I need you now."

.

xXx

.

**Shinobu's Compound:**

"You sounded urgent on the phone, Ritsu. What's going on."

"I have to talk to you in private. No one can hear this but you. Is there a place with no cameras or bugs?"

"The compound's pretty well covered, as I'm sure yours is. Let's go to my bathroom. That's the safest place I can think of."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Asshole," I sighed. "I'd kill anyone who put a bug or camera in there. I'd kill them with my bare hands."

"I'd help."

Once we got there, I sat on the tub edge, and he put the lid down and sat on the stool. I've got to talk to my dad. There must be a black-out room somewhere on the compound, and I should know about it by now.

"What I'm about to tell you is fucking nuts, but you have to keep it to yourself. I'm the only one that can know you know about it. You can't let on to anyone that you know."

"I can keep a secret. No problem."

By the time he was done, I was spitting fire.

"He took her? Right off the side of the road?" I paced the length of the room and back. "And then he didn't tell anyone he had her?"

I spun on my heel and glared at Ritsu. "Are you going to kill him?" I asked, deadly serious.

"No."

"What the fuck, Asshole? If you're not going to, I will. After this, there's no way that fucker deserves to breathe the same air as Haruhi-san."

"I agree, but Haruhi wouldn't want us to do it."

"After everything he did?"

"After everything he did."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah."

"If I can't help kill him, why'd you tell me all that?"

"I needed someone to know. Someone I trust and could talk to about it."

"That's probably the biggest complement you've ever given me."

"I meant every word."

"What now?"

"How about some basketball. You can kick my ass."

"Of course, I can."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Lounge:**

"That went better than I expected," I said.

"Yeah, but once it soaks in, they're all going to hit the roof." I could tell it wasn't all registering as I went through it.

"You two must keep them from talking to Haru-chan about it at lunch tomorrow. Takashi and I will be there for the club, and we can all do it then."

"She's not going to want to talk about anything related to the accident or her father's death. She should probably host with you and Takashi," I suggested.

"Good idea, Yasuchika," Takashi said, nodding at me in acknowledgement.

"It's a good thing Ootori isn't at Ouran anymore. Haru-chan won't run into him that way."

"Yeah. Glad Chika and I don't have to run interference."

"Do you think those idiots will leave Ootori alone?" I asked.

Takashi spoke up, "No. Tamaki will want to talk to him. Kasanoda will want to start a war."

"Will he actually do it?"

"He knows Haru-chan doesn't want that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn't realize the Alien could eat cake so quietly.

"Will Ootori try to see Haruhi-senpai?" Satoshi asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'll keep him from her no matter what."

"We'll all help you, Takashi. Right!"

"Right," Satoshi answered.

"Definitely," I confirmed.

What if she wants to see him? What will we do then? What if she wants to see him alone?

Haruhi-senpai is brave, stubborn, and independent. I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to hear what happened straight from Ootori.

How will Takashi react to that if she requests it?

.

xXx

.

**Ootori CEO Office:**

"And this is all the marriage contracts that have been submitted in the last two years."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

"That will be all. You can go home now."

I had my assistant set up a conference room for me to use. I'm going through all these offers and see if I can find something for my brothers.

Their wives will be decided by the merit they bring to the Ootori Corporation, and nothing else.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room:**

"She slept through dinner, Morinozuka-sama."

"Thank you, Eimi. If she wakes up during the night, try to get her to eat."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I leaned against the doorframe and watched our new family member sleep. She's been hit hard below the belt today, and I'm not surprised she's still out of it.

After Takashi and Satoshi, I wanted a daughter, but we weren't blessed with one. Now I have the daughter I always wanted, and I'll fight tooth and nail to protect her and get her through this.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

I may seem like I'm jumping into things fast, with the phone and laptop, but she'll need them. The Morinozuka's wouldn't want her going anywhere without the phone and the panic button.

What will the Morinozuka's say about the fashion pictures? What will Haruhi want to do?

Writing the section where Mori told Haruhi was the hardest thing I think I've written for this story so far (except for maybe the letters from Ranka). Balancing him telling her facts, her reactions, his mother comforting, Mori trying hard just to get through it… I hope I balanced it right. Haruhi seems like the kind of person who'd get through it will some issues and then collapse after it was over. I don't think I went too OOC on her. Remember what she's been through.

As for telling the guys, that was hard too. Didn't want it to be a rehash of the first conversation, although some of that would be inevitable. Didn't want to spend too much time on their reactions, as I detailed them individually next. Hope it wasn't a letdown after Mori told Haruhi.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Haruhi back at school. Wednesday dinner. More visitors for Haruhi. And the conversation between Kyoya and Tamaki…

.


	17. Chapter 17 - Screams and Tears

**Author's Note**: Welcome back! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Here we go…

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 12/28/2019**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 17: Screams and Tears**

.

**Wednesday, February 16:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

Today was just as bad as I thought it would be.

Eimi and I still don't have a good system for baths or showers. The cast can get wet, but my ribs are still taped up and at lot of the bigger cuts and burns have bandages still.

I'm grateful the twins altered the uniform for me. The elastic waistband in the pants and the Velcro on the arm make it easy to take on and off.

If only everything was easy.

When I woke up, a new school bag was on my desk. An official Ouran leather satchel. I obviously didn't have the official one before, but the one I did have burned up in the crash. So, instead of getting another one like I had, I'm now carrying around one that probably cost a month's rent.

It's too much, too soon. I'll never get used to all this.

Chika and Satoshi rode with me in my wheelchair van, and an SUV with more security followed us.

This morning I had to listen to more 'I'm sorry's and 'I've been thinking of you's than I had to at the funeral.

If I could stand up on my desk and scream, 'I don't want to talk about it!', I would. I have to keep reminding myself that they care, and they don't know another way to express it.

Satoshi pushed me to homeroom, and then the twins took over that duty. Renge helped me in the restroom (how embarrassing), and now Kaoru's wheeling me to lunch.

LUNCH!

"Stop!"

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eiji looking around for the threat.

"I don't have my lunch." I don't have a bento. How would I have packed it? I should have asked one of the assistant cooks to make me one. I can't even make my own food anymore.

"What's wrong," Satoshi asked as he came up to us.

"I don't have my lunch," I said again. "What am I going to eat?"

"You're going to buy lunch. You have an account set up," he said as he took over pushing me to the line.

"Wait. An account?"

"Yep. Dad set it up with the school. It's under Fujioka. You'll buy your lunch just like everyone else. I'll show you."

We got up to the line and the choices these rich bastards have. Duck, steak, pasta, and a bunch of things I don't even recognize. What the hell?

"Satoshi, I have no idea what to get."

"I'll order yours."

"Keep it as simple as you can."

"Sure."

Ritsu pushed me to our table and went back for his lunch.

"One more thing," I mumbled. One more thing to remind me how much my life has changed. How different it is now and how it will never go back.

It's like I'm on the ocean being tossed this way and that, with no control over my direction or when I'm pulled under. The guys keep throwing me ropes and life preservers, but as soon as they are about to pull me in the boat, I'm swept away again.

Everyone's looking at me. The poor commoner who lost her parents. The orphan. And now, just like a fairy tale, I'm moved to the castle on the hill. Do those stories ever turn out well?

.

She didn't put up near as much of a protest as we thought she would.

"Here you go, Haruhi-senpai. Mushroom ravioli and a garden salad."

"Thanks, Satoshi. That will work. There's nothing to cut, so I can eat with one hand."

We all watched as she picked at it while listening to our random conversations.

"What are we doing for Host Club today, Boss?"

"We were going to dress up as cupid and give all the princesses roses and candy, but I think a quieter club is in order. We'll welcome Haruhi back to the club and host as usual."

She nodded in agreement with Tamaki-senpai. I'm sure the last thing she wants to do is dress up in some stupid costume and try to host a bunch of guys.

"Haruhi, you'll be hosting with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, if that's alright with you."

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. That's fine."

She finally quit picking at her salad and took a bite of ravioli.

"Mmmmm" we heard, and all turned to her and watched her eat. I'll tell mother she likes Italian.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Oh, Haruhi, I'm so sorry."

"Please accept my sympathy."

All the girls coming in went straight to Haruhi-senpai. Having her host with Takashi and Mitsukuni was a good idea.

Being in charge of logistics, I tried to steer them to their regular hosts after they said a few things to Haruhi-senpai. Tamaki-senpai helps, and his over the top antics actually worked.

"Satoshi," Tamaki-senpai said to me, "keep them moving. I know they all want to say something, but I've set up a box where they can leave cards if they wish."

I looked over to the indicated pedestal and saw an ornate silver card box, one used in weddings and funerals. Haruhi-senpai is going to hate it.

.

Mitsukuni and I ran interference for Haruhi while hosting with her. Our regular guests, along with her regular male guests, sat with us and also helped move others along.

I can tell she hates the attention. She always has.

"Haruhi-chan, I wanted to give you this," she handed her a card. "It's the acknowledgement of my donation to 'Digital Citizens' in honor of your father."

Haruhi reached out and gently took the envelope from her hand. "Thank you very much. I know my father appreciates it."

"I was glad to do it. What a wonderful idea to give to a charity instead of sending flowers that won't last."

Haruhi nodded and gave the guest a small smile.

During the course of the club, she was handed several such cards and always smiled and thanked the giver. She's our natural host even when she doesn't want to be here.

"Takashi, she's falling asleep," Mitsukuni whispered to me. "Can you put her where I take naps. They should leave her alone there."

"Hn."

I gently pushed the chair over to the daybed and placed her on it, covering her with a pink, Usa-chan blanket.

I'm surprised she lasted this long.

.

After all the guests left, we sat around the main table. "She's had a long day; I hate to wake her up."

"Me too, Hika. Can we wait a little while?"

Satoshi spoke up, "I don't see why not. We're not having a meeting today, but we can study until she wakes up then head to our estate for dinner."

We'd agreed we wouldn't go to the diner until she's out of the wheelchair, so dinner is at Mori-senpai and Satoshi's place.

"Will she be up for it?"

"We'll see when she wakes up."

"Tamaki how long will the card box be available," Mori-senpai asked.

"As long as needed. I figured through the end of this week."

"We have a similar box at home waiting. I'm not sure she's ready to go through them."

"Whenever she is, we'll give them to her."

.

**Morinozuka Dining Room:**

When Satoshi asked about hosting the club for dinner tonight, I thought it was a great idea. Taking Haruhi-chan to the diner was out of the question while in her wheelchair. It's a security issue.

Akira and I joined them for the meal, planning to leave before dessert to give them time to themselves.

This was the first time we've met Cho-chan, Mitsukuni's girlfriend. She's sweet and matches his personality perfectly.

"You don't need to tell her, Renge-chan."

"I do. She shouldn't find out some other way."

"Tamaki-senpai, Renge, what are you talking about? I'm sitting right here," Haruhi-chan interrupted. She has a point. It's rude to talk about someone as if they aren't there.

Tamaki took her hand trying to stop her, but Renge went ahead. "There was a rumor going around about you and Mori-senpai. Something about how now that you're living here, you're staying in his room with him."

Do all teenagers have such dirty minds? How dare they think that about Haruhi-chan and my son.

"That's stupid," Haruhi-chan huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't the students at Ouran have anything better to do?"

"Not really. I put a stop to it right away, but I didn't want you to be blindsided if you heard something like it."

"Whatever. The rumors teenagers can come up with are crazy. Remember all of them when I was outed as a girl? Ridiculous. We got through those. We'll get through these."

She's got a thick skin. Growing up without a mother and being raised by a transvestite father gave her one the hard way.

Yasuchika clinked his spoon on his glass to get everyone's attention. "I'll be going to a world cup this weekend, leaving Thursday night and returning with a gold medal on Sunday."

I'm not sure which twin said, "Go get 'em Satoshi! Kick ass." Not the nicest way to put it, but I'll not correct a guest in my house.

.

Akira-san and Umeko-san left before dessert, and we moved to the lounge. Why do these rich bastards have to move to a different room for dessert? It's much easier to eat on a table rather than balancing a plate on your lap. Especially, if you only have one working hand.

Doesn't matter. I don't want dessert anyway. I feel sick just thinking about all that sugar.

Today had been long and challenging, so I sat in a daze while the rest of them talked about I have no idea what.

I need to be alone more. The energy it takes to be present when other people are around is more than I have to give.

.

I watched Haruhi-san zone out as the rest of them talked about random shit. It's fun to be a part of this group, but Asshole and I are the odd ones out.

Me losing my brother and her losing her father don't really compare, but they don't have to for me to understand what she's going through.

I watched him get shot and die in front of me. I was only eight, and then, all of a sudden, I was the heir to the Himura Syndicate. At eight fucking years old.

Not a day goes by that I don't think about him, that I don't miss him. Mom and Dad turned his room into a shrine. I still talk to him sometimes.

"Hey?" Ritsu whispered in my ear.

"What?"

"When we're done here, I'll call my car and drive you home."

"OK, Ritsu. Thanks."

Could he tell I needed someone to talk to?

.

As everyone was leaving, I asked Haruhi if I could talk with her and the Morinozuka's, and probably Eiji.

"Sure, Kaoru. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. Just have a couple questions."

Hika stayed in the lounge with us as Mori-senpai went to get his parents.

When everyone was assembled, I pulled out my i-Pad and handed it to Haruhi. "These are the pictures for the print ads. Do you still want them published?"

It was clear the Morinozuka's had no idea what I was talking about, so I went through it with them, discussing the line, the ads, the donations we'd be making, and the charities in the ads.

"After everything that's happened, I needed to check before these were published. Unfortunately, I need to know soon. If you want to bow out from being the model, I need time to find someone else and do another shoot."

Haruhi swiped through the pictures while the rest of us discussed the security and publicity issues.

"I'm not sure it's best for Haruhi-chan to be pushed out into the public eye right now."

"I understand. The ads are to be published at the end of February in a small number of fashion magazines. As the end of spring arrives, we'll be building up for a full fashion show. There will be more print ads then. Those will be widespread: Internet, newspapers, magazines, and I'll be doing some talk shows about the line."

"That's a lot of publicity for a high school girl," Mori-senpai's father said.

"It is." I took a deep breath and continued, "I do have a signed contract agreeing to all this. My lawyer assures me that Ranka's signature will hold. But I don't want to publish unless you and Haruhi agree. I'll tear it up if she says no."

We all looked over at Haruhi as she continued to swipe through the pictures.

.

These are good. Kaoru knows what he's doing with business clothes, and the sets that he used in the pictures show a wide range. I look powerful in his clothes. They're perfect for board meetings and court.

But do I want them out in public? My contract states that Kaoru won't use my name and will never name me in the press. Is that enough anonymity?

I could hear Akira-san, Umeko-san, and Eiji quietly discussing these ads.

"Will her current security detail be enough?"

"I'll want to add a few more for public events."

"What about drawing unnecessary attention to the Morinozuka name?"

"Akira, we are her guardians, but not her parents. She's her own person and should make her own decisions. Plus, there's nothing scandalous about these pictures. If anything, they will provide good press."

But what do I want to do? Then I remembered what Dad said…Mom would be proud of me, not because I was a model, but because of the donations, the charities, and the commoners being hired for the line. Dad said he was proud of me too.

I stared at my favorite picture. I'm in a gray suit with white pin stripes. The silk blouse is black and there's a red scarf instead of a tie. The red shoes are kitten heals that were easy to walk in. I'm standing at the head of the table giving a presentation to a room full of men. On the wall is an amazing pencil drawing from one of the girls involved in 'Living Dreams'.

It's everything I want to support.

Then it struck me, like a lightbulb above my head. The picture frame Dad was going to give me! I'm sure it was for one of these pictures. He wanted to hang it in the living room. He was so proud.

"I'll do it," I said, raising my head up and looking around the room.

"What did you say, Haruhi-chan?"

"I'll do it. Kaoru let's publish the ads. Dad wanted this. He was so proud of the charity tie-ins and the commoner's that would be hired. He told me Mom would be proud of it too."

I looked over at Mori-senpai and could feel the tear run down my cheek. "That's why he was giving me a picture frame for my birthday. He wanted to frame one of these pictures and hang it in the living room."

I turned back to the Morinozuka's. "I want to do it for the reasons I agreed in the first place, and I want to do it for Mom and Dad."

Akira-san and Umeko-san looked at each other and had that silent conversation couples do.

"We'll support you in every way we can, Haruhi-chan." She turned to Kaoru, "Please keep us informed of all the dates."

"I'll link your assistant into the calendar." He stood up and bowed to the Morinozuka's. "Thank you."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda SUV:**

"You OK? You drifted off during dessert and looked sad."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Ritsu." I put my head on his shoulder and said, "I was thinking of my brother. I've been thinking more about him since Haruhi-san's father was killed."

"Not surprised. Been thinking about Mom more too."

We sat there for a few minutes, then he asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Just hold me."

And he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate, Akira's Office:**

Umeko, Eiji, and I moved to my office after the twins left. We need to discuss any issues these pictures will cause.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Umeko? I understand why you want to allow it, but I'm concerned about the repercussions."

"I think they'll be minimal. Eiji, what about security."

"As I said, I'll want to add a few more guards to the main force for public events. Other than that, I won't know until I can gauge public reaction and how recognizable she becomes."

"Alright. What about our reputation? I'm not sure I agree with your assessment, Umeko."

My wife suppressed a sigh and I could tell she wanted to roll her eyes but would never do that with someone else in the room.

"What negative impact would they have?"

I thought for a few minutes and realized I'd been caught out.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but there could be something we haven't thought of."

"I see…" she said with that sarcastic lilt to her voice that told me she won the point. "We don't have to worry about it. I would never use Haruhi-chan, but, by default, these ads will enhance our reputation. Commoners have something to relate to in an elite house, and the philanthropy aspect will make it more acceptable to the other elite houses. But this is her choice. Her father approved it, so I'm hard pressed to find a reason to say no. She's seventeen, she can make the decision for herself."

Without a cogent argument against, I capitulated.

"Alright, she can do it. We need copies of every ad and where it was published."

"That won't be a problem. Aoi will work with Kaoru for that."

.

xXx

.

**Himura Compound:**

"Night, Asshole. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

He'd stepped out first then helped me.

Then he asked, "Hey, are you free on Saturday?"

"No, I'm expensive."

"Nice one…Seriously, we're going out. Dress in warm, active stuff. I'll pick you up around two."

"I'm I going to like this?"

"Oh, yeah."

.

xXx

.

**Late Evening, Koi Pond:**

I need time to myself more than anything, but when I'm alone, I can't stop thinking. I picture me buying that car and how happy Dad was when we drove it off the lot. How we all packed it with way too much stuff for a weekend trip, and Jarou sitting on the trunk to get it to close. I remember the drive through Tokyo, looking out at all the buildings as we passed, listening to Dad talking about how the car handles.

Then I remember the crash. The car sideswiped us and then again. Flying through the guardrail and then nothing.

I can't think about that night without the guilt hammering down on me. The whole thing would never have happened if it wasn't my birthday. Dad wanted to do something special for me. He wanted to take me out of town and have 'family time', and I ruined it. I bought him that stupid car, and he died. Not just him, Jarou and Matsui too.

I'm responsible for three lives ending way too soon.

.

Takashi and Satoshi are asleep, and the alien is having cake night. I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk in the indoor garden.

I found Haruhi-senpai sitting at the koi pond. It's her favorite place in the mansion. I'm not surprised. The fish are calming the way they glide through the water making their own patterns. Between the fish and the sound of the small waterfall, it's hypnotic here. Add in the aroma of all the flowers, and it becomes a perfect hideaway.

Sitting in her wheelchair, she's staring at the fish and petting that stuffed dog Tamaki-senpai gave her. I thought it was a joke, but she wound up liking it.

Then I saw the tears running down her cheeks.

.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chika walk up and sit down on the bench next to me.

He didn't say a word, just sat there, and I felt a little better.

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, February 17:**

**Host Club:**

"Here you go, Haruhi. We'll come get you when club is over."

"Thanks, Kaoru."

And then the door shut, and I was alone in the room Kyoya built for us.

I didn't want to go to the Morinozuka's alone, so I'm studying here until club is over and can leave with Satoshi and Chika.

Today had been horrible. People still saying they were sorry. Paying a crazy amount of money for lunch. Relying on someone to push me everywhere I need to go. Desperately trying to concentrate on my schoolwork, but constantly having to drag my mind back from my dad.

And now this room. Kyoya had this built so we could spend time together without anyone knowing.

Looking around, I was flooded with memories. Over there on the loveseat, I sat on his lap and he kissed me until I couldn't breathe. We sat at that table eating sushi and talking about our futures. After we were caught in that huge storm, he washed my hair for me in that sink. We fell asleep on that couch together.

I see him everywhere.

He kidnapped me. After everything he did to me. After the contract, the proposal, the pictures, the debt, the ball, the blackmail, after everything he thought he still had a chance.

What was he thinking? That I'd wake up, look into those deep, dark eyes of his, see that smirk he's famous for, and forgive everything he's ever done to me? That I'd tell him I love him and desperately want to be his wife? He's even more delusional that I thought he was.

I've tried not to think about it since they told me. Tried so hard it hurt. How dare he do that? How dare he keep me from my friends? His sense of entitlement knows no bounds. What's next? I don't even want to guess.

I can't think about this. I have homework to do.

I picked up my pen, my hands started trembling, and I couldn't make them write. I was underwater again, with cotton in my ears and the saltwater burning my eyes. There are no life preservers here. Only waves as high as buildings and undercurrents strong as earthquakes.

Then I was screaming. Long, loud screams that felt good at first. Frustration and anger…I tried to get rid of them through the screams. It didn't work.

Next thing I know, I'm yelling. I'm yelling at no one and the world.

"It's not fair!"

"I want my dad back!"

I picked up the glass of water in front of me and hurled it into a wall.

"The only reason Jarou is dead is because he loved my dad!"

My English book was next.

"Kyoya you bastard!"

There had to be something else to throw. I want to see it shatter against the wall.

I tried to roll over to the end table and that lamp, but I couldn't. I can't even move without depending on someone.

"FUCK!" I fell out of the chair, and fire shot through my ribs.

My chest was heaving and sobs that burned my ribs and throat were coming and coming.

I can't move. I could barely mumble through the pain.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry. All you ever wanted was me to be happy, and I ruined it."

I tried to reach the pillow on the sofa.

"Jarou, I wanted to be your friend. We were finally starting to find our places in each other's lives. And then I killed you for no other reason than you loved my dad."

I can't reach the stupid pillow.

"You were only doing your job, Matsui. We would have never met if I hadn't broken that stupid vase. You'd be here if I wasn't friends with those rich bastards."

I can't do anything for myself.

"Whoever you are, you'll regret running us off the road. Were you after me? Did we both kill everyone together? Why? Why would you want me dead? I'm just a commoner. There's nothing special about me."

The screaming started again.

Beating my good fist against the floor and screaming. That's how Kaoru found me.

.

All the guests and girlfriends were gone, and I opened the door to get Haruhi. Instantly, the room was filled with her screams and sobs.

"What the fuck?" Hika yelled.

We all ran into the room and found her on the floor. She'd fallen out of her wheelchair and was a mess.

"Haruhi!"

That's when she realized we were here. She looked around and pointed at Kasanoda. "YOU!" she barked with the sound of stone on steel. "You find that Son of a Bitch that ran us off the road! You find that bastard that helped me kill my dad and Jarou and Matsui."

She dissolved back into sobs, angry and painful.

I ran over and helped her sit up with her back to me. That broke everyone's trance. Tamaki-senpai sat next to me, rubbing her shoulder. Hika laid down next to her, his head on my thigh, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Kasanoda knelt down at her feet and mumbled, "Don't worry, Haruhi. We'll get him."

Satoshi and Chika looked out of their depth but came over and squeezed in where they could.

A long silent hug followed. The only thing we could hear were her sobs and mumbles.

"All my fault."

"Dead because of me."

"Why would someone want to kill me?"

.

"My poor, darling friend. What can I do to help you? It's not your fault. It's not even a grain of sand's worth of your fault."

I started playing with her hair and humming. It didn't seem to work.

.

I don't understand. She's always been the strength of the Host Club. After I attacked her and went to the looney bin, she was there for me. She forgave me and helped me get better. I learned to see her as the sister I never had and depended on her for my recovery.

How can she think this was all her fault?

"It's no one's fault but that asshole who hit you."

I continued to hold her as tight as I could without hurting her ribs.

.

My chest hurt, and I couldn't stop a few tears of my own as I listened to Haruhi-senpai blame herself. She's a part of my family now, and I have to help her through this. She's so tiny and fragile, but I always saw her as larger than life. She wore her strength and courage like armor and would bring great honor to the Morinozuka name if my parents were adopting her.

"Haruhi-senpai, we all love you. Please don't blame yourself."

.

I'm not surprised she finally blew up. She's been so quiet, especially last night at the koi pond.

When under that much stress and guilt, a person can't hold it in forever. It can't be buried and forgotten. She needed this.

"Let it all out, Haruhi-senpai."

.

I'll get that fucker for her. I'll get him, and no one will ever find the body. I know Shinobu will help. She'll demand to. Then we'll go after the motherfucker that hired him. The boss never does the dirty work. No one will ever find him either.

But I know from experience, that it won't help. Yeah, you'll never see them again and the threat's gone, but it doesn't take away the pain.

"I'll find him for you Haruhi. I'll track him down. But you realize, it won't help much."

.

Why can't there be an easy fix for this? My life is in limbo as I drift through the water.

I remember what my dad said. 'Life isn't supposed to be easy. You have to work for what you want and then enjoy it'.

"I know, Ritsu."

I sniffed and wiped the tears away. "I don't know what I do without you guys."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Main Lounge:**

"Where is she?"

"Eimi took her upstairs. She wanted a hot bath."

"Poor, darling girl. Maybe I should talk to her?"

"I'm not sure, Mother. I think she needs her rest more than anything."

.

xXx

.

**Late Night, Ootori CEO Office:**

"Fuck. Most of these marriage contracts are worthless. Why would these idiots think they have something to offer the head of the Ootori Conglomeration? They aren't even good enough for my brothers."

I watched Kyoya-sama from the chair in the corner. There's enough security in the building that he didn't refuse me when I asked to stay. I don't want another night like last week. I've never seen him that drunk or depressed…that's not the right word…beaten, that's it.

He was beaten by his own game, and lost Haruhi-sama in the process.

His shoulders were hunched as he walked to the window to look over Tokyo. We're so high, he can see the harbor from here.

I wouldn't say he was at peace, but something's settled over him since the funeral. He hasn't screamed her name at night nor moped around his apartment. Nothing's been smashed on the floor or shattered against the wall. If anything, he's working harder than ever, constantly typing, on the phone, or in a meeting. I've had to remind him to eat.

There's an Ootori vacation home in Hawaii, and he should think about leaving for a bit. Maybe after graduation I can talk him into a couple weeks with his sister and nephew. They are the only people he can stand lately.

"Shit. This is ridiculous. I'll never find wives for those idiots. This pile is too good for them and these I wouldn't even pair with Tamaki's dog."

"Perhaps stepping back from the problem for a short while will help," I suggested.

He jumped at my voice, forgetting I was even here. Running his hands through his hair he admitted, "I'm being too selective. I don't want them with someone good, but I don't want them with someone who won't help the company and family. Right now, all these girls who would help the company look too good for my older brothers," he spit out.

"Your wish to grind your brothers into the ground sounds like your father, Kyoya-sama." I braced myself for the violent reaction. I was surprised.

"I know," he mumbled, dumping a stack of files onto a chair. "I know, but it's all I know."

"Not, it's not. You were a different person when you were best friends with Suoh-sama." Probably shouldn't have brought him up.

"And now we're not friends. The Host Club members were the only ones who saw me as Kyoya and not as Ootori, and I've fucked up so much, they'll never be in my life again.

I stood and walked over to him. "Maybe not, but you can be that person again. You haven't lost him; you've just buried him under familiar behavior." My hand braced his shoulder, and I said, "You can be who you want to be. Now, tell me, do you want to be your father?"

He shrugged my arm off and snapped, "There is no Ootori Kyoya anymore, Tachibana, just Yoshio. He pounded, forced, whipped, and cut me to fit his mold, and killed anything uniquely Kyoya while he was doing it. I've lost the one person who could make me whole. She'll never speak to me again."

Turning to the bar, he sighed, "I need a drink. Leave me alone. Don't talk to me."

.

xXx

.

**Friday, February 18:**

**Breakfast, Morinozuka Dining Room:**

"Yasuchika, do you have all your assignments?"

"Yes, Aunt. All my schoolwork, competition gear, and security and medical. I need to get to the airport."

"Good luck. We'll be watching on the competition website."

"Thanks!" Chika called as he ran out the door.

"Your next competition is next weekend, right Satoshi?"

"Yes, Mother," I answered, then kicked Taka under the table, "We're going to kick some ass and bring back silver and gold!"

"Satoshi! You know better than to use that language!"

"Sorry, Mother." Kasanoda-senpai and Hikaru-senpai are really rubbing off on me. I have to be more careful.

I glanced over at Haruhi-senpai and saw a small smile. They're rarer than decent Ootori's, and I'm glad to see one. Especially after yesterday.

.

xXx

.

**Lunch at the Diner:**

"Are you sure about this? Tanaki-san did offer to come to the school dining hall."

"The three of us, four including Eiji, can eat here for less than a third of one meal at Ouran. Petto Chinmi isn't made of money, Satoshi."

"Never thought of it that way."

"MMmm," she hummed as I pushed her to join Tanaki-san at the table.

He stood and bowed, "Fujioka-sama, I could have come to you at school."

"I know, but I needed some fresh air, and Satoshi needed some exercise." She gestured for the two of us to sit.

"Ha, ha," I scoffed.

After we ordered, he handed her a bag full of paperwork. "These are the current department reports, including the latest accounting expenditures. I've also included new journals, and an English business book specializing in the pet business that I didn't think you'd seen."

"Thank you, Tanaki-san. Is there anything worrying in the reports?"

"No, research and marketing are going as planned. We've seen a boost in sales on the web from the dog show. Gorou-san is working with the managers of the national show. We'll have a large presence there."

"Wonderful," she said, but her voice was flat. "We should find at least two more before the national show and sponsor them. Can Gorou-san do that?"

"Of course. Will you want to go to those?"

"Yes, as long as I'm out of this ridiculous wheelchair."

.

"It wasn't that bad, was it, Satoshi?"

"No. I hadn't had a burger in a while," he smiled back. I think he's playing with me.

"Don't worry. Next time I'll have Eiji drive me. You can stay behind and have that rich bastard's lunch."

"It's your lunch now too, you know."

Yeah, it is. I'm now in the rich bastard's world. It's like being a fish on the moon.

"Whatever."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran, After Classes:**

It's annoying to come all this way to take a test when both the teacher and I know I'll score 100%. Why Suoh-san couldn't just graduate me early…

What's he doing here?

"Tamaki?"

He spun around and saw me, and his face instantly turned cold.

"Kyoya, why are you in school?" he snapped.

"I'm taking a history test."

He stood there staring at me. I watched as his face grew red, and his hands started to shake.

"What were you thinking, doing that to her? Just who do you think you are, Kyoya?" he yelled, his voice echoing in the marble hallway.

He walked straight at me, and I braced myself for the punch that didn't come. But the yelling continued.

"After everything we've been through, after creating your own destiny and grabbing it, after finding the girl of your dreams, you became your father."

He didn't hit me but pushed me back against a wall. I felt the air explode from my lungs.

"You became what you despise most!"

He turned and walked away, but not without saying, "And you always called me the idiot."

Shit. Since the last time I talked to him, he found out about me hiding Haru. That tiny glimmer of hope that the rest of the club wouldn't find out is dead.

Tamaki was right. There is no Kyoya anymore, only Yoshio.

.

How can he be so calm after everything he did? It didn't even look like he knew what he did wrong or why I was angry.

No apology either.

I've lost my best friend. There's no doubt anymore.

.

"How was the test, Kyoya-sama?"

For the first time, I'm humiliated by my score. Tamaki rattled me more than I gave him credit for.

"Fine."

"Where to?"

"Home. I need a drink," I said as I collapsed into my limo.

.

xXx

.

**Evening, Morinozuka Lounge:**

"Here you go, Fujioka-san. These two are weaned from their mom and ready to go to their new homes, but I wanted you to see them first. Puppies make everything better."

Yoshida-san placed one of the puppies on Haruhi's lap, and it immediately stood up and licked her face. I haven't heard her giggle like that since before the accident, and maybe even before the shooting.

Satoshi and I decided it would be best to stay in the lounge with them. I'm her protector now. While I don't think there's anything to concern me here, leaving her alone with Yoshida-san doesn't sit well. I know she's been working with him for a while, but I only met him at the funeral. Why risk a problem?

"She's so soft," I heard Haruhi mumble.

"Here." Yoshida-san handed her a treat. "Give this to her."

The puppy took the treat and then proceeded to lick her hand looking for another.

"So, how did things go at the dog show?" he asked.

"Well. Our banner and logo were prominent, and the giveaways were popular. We've seen an increase in internet sales shipping to that area."

"That's terrific. Are you still going to sponsor the national show?"

"Definitely. Our marketing manager is working on that. She went to the show in my place and learned quite a bit. We're looking for two more of the smaller shows that lead up to the national to sponsor."

"I can recommend some."

They talked about dog shows and sponsoring for a short time before he switched puppies.

"This little guy was the only boy in the litter. If you think the other was a licker, wait until he gets on your lap."

True. He practically climbed her chest to get to her face and ear. My heart warmed to hear that giggle again.

"Would anyone like more tea?" Satoshi asked. Haruhi's in no position to play hostess. They both declined, seemingly forgotten we were in the room.

.

xXx

.

**Noguchi Gallery:**

"Tonight's concert is a complete success, Tamaki-kun," I said as we moved to the main gallery for intermission.

He only nodded his head.

"Tamaki-kun?" I took his hand and squeezed. "What's wrong?" Something's been off since Host Club, but this is the worst he's been distracted.

He shook his head and focused on me. "I'm sorry, Renge-chan. I was thinking about something that happened earlier today and can't let it go."

"What?"

"I saw Kyoya today at school."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. I knew when he came back to the club after running back to his locker, he was quiet, but this is huge. They were best friends.

He pulled me further away from the crowd. "He was there to take a test, and I blew up at him. I didn't realize I was that furious until I opened my mouth. I didn't let him say anything. I just pushed him against the wall and exploded."

"Hey," I said as I held his face in my hands, "it's alright."

He held my wrists gently and cut me off. "No, it's not alright. We were best friends, and he ruined it. Everything I valued in our friendship was crushed by his actions. It's dead, Renge-chan. Dead."

Looking around to see who was watching, I pulled him around a corner and into my arms. I held him gently as he cried.

.

xXx

.

**Rich Bastard Fancy Pants Pastry Shop:**

It's been too long since we've been out alone, and I've been looking forward to trying this new pastry shop all week. It wasn't hard to talk Honey-kun into taking me.

The inside looks like a winter candy land with ice-cream mountains, popsicle trees, and gingerbread houses, all sculped in bright colored plastic. Snowman chairs and cupcake tables are scattered around with a mock frozen stream and gumdrop bridge in the middle.

Dozens of pink, white, and red hearts are everywhere as balloons, candy pieces, signs, and pillows for the chairs. I imagine it was more 'Christmas' looking earlier, and now transformed to a Valentine's theme.

As the seasons go by, the decorations will change to different themes. It's a good excuse to keep coming back.

"I feel bad leaving Haru-chan alone tonight, Cho-chan."

He's so sweet and loves his friends so much. Daddy's allowed us to date more frequently, but still has reservations. There must be something I can do.

"But, Honey-kun, I didn't think she was alone."

"She's not, Satoshi and Takashi are there, but she needs everyone to help her though this."

Smiling, I reached over and took his hand. "We can go back if you think we should. I can have one of my cars pick me up there."

"You're amazing, Cho-chan! Thanks for offering, but I don't want to ruin our time together. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." His pout is so cute. Does he know how adorable he is?

"Honey-kun, your heart's big enough for all of us. Why don't we take Haruhi-chan some strawberry cake when we're done here?"

"Great idea! And maybe an extra cake for Usa-chan."

.

xXx

.

**Evening, Morinozuka Lounge:**

"Yoshida-san, I need to trade back for the little girl. This one is too feisty," she sighed. I could tell he was tiring her out.

"Of course, Fujioka-san." I took the boy puppy and handed her the girl. She's already slowing down for the evening and will probably fall asleep on her lap.

I was worried when I saw her at the funeral. Obviously, I knew she wouldn't be her usual happy self, but it was worse than I was expecting. With the deaths and her injuries, she looked terrible, like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. For all I know, she hadn't.

While nothing can just up and solve this for her, puppies can be a quick, little burst of happy. Just enough to remind her she's alive and acknowledge it is a good thing.

"She likes you," I said as I saw the puppy falling asleep on her lap. "Sleeping on your lap instead of looking for her brother is a complement."

"Thank you, little girl," she whispered as she stroked the puppy down her back. "I like you too."

I'm glad I came over. The small smiles on the Morinozuka brothers' faces showed me that.

"HARU-CHAN!" someone called from the entryway. I jumped and the puppy on her lap woke up whining.

"We brought cake!" a small, blond boy said as he walked into the room. If I hadn't met him at the funeral, I would have thought him to be in middle or elementary school. But no, he's the nineteen-year-old Haninozuka heir. Will wonders never cease. The sweet girl in the pink sweater and skirt gave him an indulgent smile. Girlfriend?

"Thank you for the cake, Honey-senpai."

A maid had already come in, taken the boxes from him, and started to serve it. Chocolate cream and strawberry shortcake.

"Yoshida-chan, I didn't know you were coming over," he squealed. 'Chan'? Guess you can get away with a lot when you're that cute and a dynasty heir.

"I wanted to show Fujioka-san two of our puppies. Thought she'd enjoy a break."

"Oh, they're so cute. Can I hold that one?" Haninozuka-sama pointed to the boy puppy wiggling in my hands.

"Sure, Haninozuka-sama," and I handed the yipping puppy to him along with a few treats. "No cake, but you can feed him these." I could tell he wanted to feed him a piece of cake, and I was right by the disappointed look in his eyes.

"Yoshida-chan, you can call me Honey." He turned to the girl with him and introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cho-san," I bowed the best I could from my spot on the floor. I should have stood up, but I'm still messing around with the puppy.

She wasn't concerned with my informality, as she plopped down next to Honey-san and started to pet the puppy. "It's good to meet you too, Yoshida-san."

.

As Cho-chan and I played with the cutest puppy I've ever seen, I watched Haru-chan and Yoshida-chan. The puppy she was holding had gone back to sleep. Yoshida-chan moved closer to her and they were talking quietly.

"She's precious. I hope her new owners realize how lucky they are."

"I'm sure they will," he smiled at her as he started to pet the dog too.

Then our puppy started to fall asleep and Yoshida-chan said, "I should go. They're tired out and need to be ready early in the morning for their new owners."

He said goodbye to all of us, and I said, "Thank you so much for bringing them by, Yoshida-chan." Then I helped him put the puppies into their traveling cage. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thank you, Honey-san. My car's outside."

"I'll see you to the door. Honey-senpai, can you push me?"

I pushed her to the entry and stood back to let her say her goodbyes.

"Please let me know if you'd like another furry visitor, Fujioka-san."

"Yoshida-san, please call me Haruhi."

"Thank you, Haruhi-san. Please call me Naoto."

She gave him a small smile and said, "Thank you, Naoto-san. Another visit from you and a furry sidekick would be nice."

"Call and let me know when, and I'll arrange it."

"Thank you and good night."

"Good night, Haruhi-san."

After he left, I pushed her back to the lounge, and she asked for Eimi to take her up to her room.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you, Cho-senpai. I'm worn out from today and need to get ready for bed."

"Don't apologize. I'm happy I got to see you and the puppies."

.

I braked fast for a red light and could hear the puppies bark from the back seat.

The visit was a success. Despite being tired, she was happier than when I arrived. That spark in her eyes showed up when I put the first one in her lap and was still there when I left.

There's something about Haruhi-san…makes me want to protect her and keep her happy.

Hope she calls soon for another visit, or I could bring her back to the kennels after she's out of that wheelchair.

.

After Haruhi-senpai went upstairs and Cho-senpai left, I sat with Takashi and Mitsukuni as we discussed the visit.

"Haru-chan liked the puppies. She was happier than she was earlier."

"Hn."

"Why the frown, Taka? I think it went well."

"Did either of you think he was too…familiar with her?"

Mitsukuni and I glanced at each other and I shrugged. "Nah, seemed fine to me. Just a business friend. Why?"

"Seemed odd, him coming to visit and bringing dogs."

"You know Haru-chan, Takashi. She brings out the best in everyone and can make friends with anyone. He just wants to help her through this, and you want to protect her from everything." Mitsukuni jumped up on his shoulders. "She'll need all her friends to get better."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Noguchi Gallery:**

"Thank you for the beautiful performance," I said to the pianist who played tonight. "Truly inspirational."

"Thank you, Suoh-sama, for providing the venue for my premier."

At just fifteen, he was most definitely a prodigy and currently taking Japan by storm. Tonight was his largest venue so far.

This was the first concert I've experienced in my new gallery, and it was impressive. The acoustics were perfect for the piano and the applause was thunderous. I was proud of my gallery tonight.

I introduced him to the elite, and he was charming.

Try as I might, I couldn't keep my mind off Kyoya and what he did.

Growing up in France, I spent most of my time with Mother and waiting for Father to visit. I had a few acquaintances from school, but no friends.

Then I moved to Japan. I'm not as much of an idiot as some think. I knew Kyoya's father told him to make friends with the 'Suoh heir', but was excited to have a friend, even if it was fake.

And then it wasn't.

I helped him escape his frame, and he helped me find some measure of acceptance of the way Grandmother treated me. I wasn't lonely anymore.

We've been slowly drifting apart over the last year, what with him dating Haruhi and then everything he did, and me dating Renge-chan and my slow progress with Grandmother. But we could still talk about anything.

And now we can't.

He betrayed our friendship. Shattered it so hard, I can't pretend it can be repaired.

I have Renge-chan now and the other hosts, but he'll always be my first best friend, and I'll never be able to forgive him.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

Akira and I stayed up late working out the conversation we'll have with Haruhi-chan tomorrow. Bringing in a new member of the family is harder than I thought. My first priority must be Haruhi-chan, but I hardly know her. I'm treading a fine line between being her friends' mother, her guardian, and the mother figure I feel she needs, and I want.

With all this on my mind, I couldn't settle down and go to bed, so I wandered the house. I wasn't really surprised to find Haruhi-chan at the koi pond despite the lateness of the hour. It's become her favorite place in the mansion.

Of course, I knew about her visitor and his puppies. Satoshi told me she seemed happier after they left, but tired. She must have taken a nap before coming down here.

She's not fitting in as well as I'd hoped. Satoshi taking me to her apartment helped me gain a perspective I never would have otherwise. I'm afraid that after tomorrow, she'll have an even harder time, but it must be done. I believe the sooner the better. That way, we won't continue to drop more on her shoulders as time goes by.

This area of the garden could use some improvement. The fountain sounds off somehow, and the scent of the flowers is overpowering. Now's the perfect time. Maybe Haruhi-chan and I can do it together.

As I've stood here, many different emotions have drifted across her face. Her eyes went from mere slits with her brows wrinkled, to large and glassy with a few tears falling. I watched as her shoulders slumped and then became rigid. Until finally, she looked down at the stuffed dog in her lap and smiled. It wasn't big. It wasn't full of laughter. But it reached her eyes.

Things will work out; it will just take time.

I'm going to bed.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

So, between the school bag and the lunch account, Haruhi's being slowly dragged into the Rich Bastard world. Will she adapt? Only to a certain degree? Opinions…

She's going ahead with the ad pics. Took Dad and me a while to decide if she was or wasn't. There's a plan for that in the future that I'd have to drop if she pulled out from line. Hope the reasons for her decision made sense.

Made myself cry writing Haruhi's breakdown. Hope she wasn't too OOC with the language, but I figured even Haruhi would be that frustrated after what she's been through.

Tachibana got a little brave, but not sure how much good it did.

Tamaki runs into Kyoya. Was his reaction what you'd expect? How about when he thinks about it later at the gallery?

Lots of fluff with the puppies and pastry. What's up with Yoshida?

Wrapped up with the koi pond. Umeko (Mori's mom) is worried about Haruhi fitting in. Will she ever? Don't expect her to become a complete rich bastard. She'll always keep her moral compass.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think of the direction.

.

**Next Chapter**:

That mysterious conversation with Haruhi and the Morinozuka's – Some fluffy dates with the rest of the group – And a BIG surprise for Kyoya.

.


	18. Chapter 18 - My Biggest Fan

**Author's Note**: Welcome back to the never ending (or at least it seems like it) story of the Host Club! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's some fluff after all the serious, but it can't all be fluff.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 1/4/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Heavy smooching and petting, allusions to masturbation. And lots of fluff!**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 18: My Biggest Fan**

.

**Saturday, February 19:**

**Mid-Morning, Akira's office, Morinozuka Estate:**

"You're comfortable with all this, boys?"

"Yes, Father," Takashi answered. Satoshi nodded.

"Any advice? You know her better than your mother and I do."

Satoshi spoke up, "Slow and gentle. She's going to hate this conversation."

"I assumed that, but she's not going to talk us out of this."

"I'm not suggesting you let her, just go slow and be firm but gentle. She'll get through it."

"Thank you."

"Sure. When are you doing this?"

"As soon as we're done. I don't want it to drag, so we're using lunch as an ending point."

"Good luck, Father."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomerate, CEO Private Office:**

At least I'm not too hung over today. Can't believe I'm out of bed at 10 in the fucking morning. If this keeps up, I may have to resort to sleeping pills.

Finally getting to those old files of Yoshio's. I was right. There's not one good idea in here. Not for growing the business, or investing, or even wives for those two brothers of mine. How did he keep the company solvent for so long?

I opened the third box and pulled out a big folder.

"What the fuck…this is in code."

.

xXx

.

**Akira's Office, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Haruhi, Umeko and I need to discuss another aspect of you becoming part of this household."

How can she look younger than Satoshi? She's a year older, but she looks so fragile.

After two weeks, the bruises have faded, the smaller cuts and burns have healed, and she's almost ready to get out of that wheelchair, but mentally and emotionally, she's nowhere near as healed. It will take a long time. Umeko and I will do everything we possibly can to get her through this.

"We're your guardians now and have no wish for you to feel like a guest or a poor relative here. You should never feel like you aren't welcome or you're something less. Your father wanted, and we want to create a place for you in our family.

"Your father was proud of your independent spirit, kind heart, and ability to make good decisions. We would never want to change those strong and rare qualities. You are your own person and are not being asked to give up your identity here."

I'm not doing this well. She's looking at me like I'm speaking another language. I glanced at Umeko, hoping she'd take over.

She did. "Haruhi-chan, what we're trying to say is that we welcome you as a part of the family, just as you are. Your father was proud of you, and we're honored he left you in our care."

"Yes. That's a much better way to put it, Umeko."

"Thank you. How about I take over?"

"Please."

I could tell Haruhi is still confused. Umeko will be better at this. Gentler.

"Haruhi-chan, I'm sure you're wondering what in the world we're talking about. We're discussing how to bring you into the family."

She's still confused, and by this time, so am I.

"Now that you are our responsibility, we will maintain the Morinozuka standard with you. You've already received your Morinozuka phone and laptop. This conversation is about the rest."

"I'm sorry, Umeko-chan, I don't understand."

"I'm sorry too, Sweetheart. We've been so worried about this conversation and wanting to do it gently, that I can't seem to get started. This conversation is about finance. How about starting with this." She handed her a black American Express card.

Her face went pale, eyes went wider, and her hand shook as she took it.

"The ATM code is on that post-it. You'll need to change it the first time you use it. This is yours to use for living expenses such as eating out, clothes, school supplies, and anything else you need while living here. It comes out of the family operating budget. The boys each have one, and now you do."

"Umeko-san, I'm not sure I…"

"Haruhi-chan, we want to treat you as a member of the family, and all the family has one of these. Please use it as needed. That's what it's for."

"Alright," she mumbled, looking at the card as if it was poisonous.

"We also need to talk about Ouran. Akira set up an account for your lunches. Satoshi told me he showed you how to pick your lunch and charge the account."

"Yes, he did. It's strange. I'm used to bringing a bento."

Umeko patted her arm and said, "You still will on Tuesdays. The chef packs one to Satoshi and will pack one for you."

I barely heard her whisper, "The chef?" and had to hold back a smile.

I decided to tell her the next part. "We will also cover your tuition through graduation."

That got her attention. Her head snapped towards me and she said "Tuition? I'm a scholarship student. The scholarship pays for my tuition."

"I know you're proud of being awarded that scholarship, as you should be. However, now that your guardians can afford the tuition, you no longer need it. In fact, you are no longer eligible for it now that we're your guardians."

"My scholarship," she mumbled under her breath.

"Think of it this way, Haruhi-chan," Umeko said. "Now that your tuition is being paid for by your guardians, another student can be awarded the scholarship. There will be a new scholarship student starting next school year. And, unlike you, they will have someone to talk to when they have questions."

She mulled that over for a few minutes until a resigned expression settled on her face.

"You're right. Thank you for paying my tuition and freeing up the scholarship for a student that wouldn't be able to attend Ouran without it."

"You're welcome, Haruhi-chan. It's our privilege and pleasure."

It was obvious she wanted that to be the end of this discussion, but now comes the hardest part. I'll take this one too.

"There's one more thing, Haruhi, and then we're done."

She took a deep, slow breath and let it out. "Alright."

I handed her a slim folder of paperwork. "That's the bank account and trust fund we've set up for you. This money is now yours. Use it for investing, buying companies, stock, etc."

I watched her jaw drop when she saw the amount. What's a reasonable amount to us must seem like a fortune to her, but it's part of being in the family.

"When the boys were born, we started a trust for each of them. Through investments, that money has grown over the years. As soon as the boys wanted to start working with the funds themselves, they changed their investment scheme, bought companies, and made other outside investments. Takashi used these funds to purchase his sporting goods company, and this is where Satoshi got the funds to purchase his part of the newspaper."

"But this is too much."

"Well, since you are not getting it at birth, and it hasn't had the time to grow as the boys' did, we decided to give you the average of what they have in their accounts today. It seems fair, as you're between them in age."

"But…"

Umeko cut her off. "Haruhi-chan, this comes with being part of the Morinozuka family. Please remember, we want to do this. We're happy to do this."

"But this is so much, all of it, the card, the tuition, the account, everything. It's too much," she said, shaking her head and frowning.

"We understand why you feel that way but give yourself some time to get used to the idea. You don't have to go on a shopping spree right away, but when you do, you have a credit card for it."

I handed her a piece of paper. "Here is a summary of what we've talked about today. It lists each thing and some information on them.

"If you have any questions or this isn't enough, please let us know."

"This…I'm…What?..." She finally found her voice and said, "Thank you very much for everything. You've made me feel welcome in your home and with your family. I appreciate everything you do for me. This will take time for me to understand and accept. Please be patient with me as I do."

"As I said, Sweetheart, we're honored and happy to do it."

"If you don't have any immediate questions, I think it's time for lunch. I'll push you."

.

xXx

.

**Early Afternoon, Purinkura no Mecca, Shibuya, Tokyo:**

"Thank you for bringing me here, Honey-kun. After I saw what Ito-chan and Watanabe-chan did at these photo booths, I had to try it."

"Their photos were great. I can't wait to make some of our own."

"And you found a place that has nothing but the booths. There're so many choices, I don't know how I'll pick."

She's so sweet. I could spend every day with her and enjoy them forever.

"You don't have to choose, Cho-chan. We can take pictures at each and every one here if you want," I said, throwing my arms wide.

"Ooo, that one first," she pointed to one covered in hearts.

"Yes, definitely."

.

xXx

.

**Afternoon, Himura Compound:**

"Let's get out of here. You're going to love this."

"I better, Asshole."

"Stop worrying. I've cleared it with your dad and both our security details."

"That doesn't mean I'll be happy."

"Trust me."

"No way in hell."

"Smart girl."

.

"Where the fuck are we?"

There's nothing but dirt. A big piece of dirty land.

"We're headed for that building. I have something for you."

Walking to the building, I got a better look at the ground. Lots of dirt bike tracks. Maybe this will be fun.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"Is everything ready, Hika?" I asked as I ran into our studio. "The girls will be here any minute."

"Yes, everything's ready. Calm down, would you? We're just doing some fittings."

"I know but Naoko will be here."

"Duh. We're doing her fittings along with Yuki."

"Oh, shut up and get ready."

"I am ready, Kaoru. What's your problem?"

"I don't know…just haven't had any alone time with Naoko in forever. I miss her."

"Idiot. You're not getting alone time today."

"We will if we sneak away after the fittings."

"Fine. I'll be your wingman."

"Thanks, Hika."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Dirt Bike Track:**

"Here, put this on," I said, tossing her a bag with new leather, padded for dirt bikes.

"How do I know these are going to fit?"

I smirked and said, "Called your mom. They'll fit."

We both went to a changing room and got ready.

This track is for the Syndicate. The fellas and their families can use it anytime. They just need to schedule. We have races, and during the summer, cookouts and basic rowdiness.

I blocked two hours just for us. This is going to be great.

"Damn, you look hot." And she did. Black leather with purple stripes and trim. Really showed off her ass.

"Thanks."

"You ever ride a dirt bike?"

"Don't worry about me. You're the one that's going to get his ass kicked."

I showed her the bike she'd be using and got mine ready.

Then we were off.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomeration, CEO Private Office:**

"Fuck. Why would Yoshio need to write information in code? These papers came out of his private safe, for fucks sake," I yelled in my soundproof office.

I'd already been through all the boxes looking for a key. Didn't find it but found more code. The more I find, the harder the code looks. What the hell? I didn't think Yoshio was this smart.

I'll give these to the Black Onion Squad and see what they can do. I called my assistant, Shinji, in to make copies for the BOS and me. I'm sure not going to do that.

.

xXx

.

**Purinkura no Mecca, Shibuya, Tokyo:**

"Holy shit!" I heard loudly from behind. "You're Haninozuka Mitsukuni, aren't you?"

I turned around, tucking Cho-chan behind me, and answered, "Yes, I am."

"Wow! This is amazing! I'm your biggest fan. I have a poster of you and your family's dojo on my wall at home. You're amazing!"

He was young, younger than Chika-chan, and was with a group of boys and girls. I haven't been recognized for a while because I don't compete anymore. It's fun to be recognized.

"Thanks!" I squealed. "I'm glad to meet my biggest fan!"

"I've never seen you in person. This is so amazing. I watch the videos of you on YouTube all the time. Too bad you quit competing. You could kick everyone's ass."

I gave him a big smile and said, "That's why I quit. It's no fun to always win with no real competition." He doesn't need to know the real reason.

"You should do more demonstrations at competitions. I'd love to see that."

"Thanks, but I don't want to take the attention away from the competitors."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm a member of your family's dojo in Meguro City. I'm learning so much. I want to be the world champion."

"That's a great goal. Good luck!"

"Thanks." He paused for a second then snapped his fingers and said, "Your brother, Yasuchika is competing at the world cup this weekend, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Chika-chan would be happy to know someone asked about him.

"I'm sure he'll bring back a gold medal. I can't wait to see him at the Olympics. It will be amazing!"

"He's working hard for that goal. I'm sure he'll make it."

He looked around quickly and then pointed, "Hey, can we take a picture together? There's a martial arts booth over there."

"Sounds great, biggest fan, but only if I get a picture too."

.

I watched Honey-kun and his fan go over and take a few pictures. While I was waiting, I listened to what the rest of the group was saying…

"He looks like he's in elementary school. Is he really that good?"

"Yeah, he kicks serious ass. And, he's in university now, first year. I think he's eighteen or close."

"I never would have guessed that."

Honey-kun isn't as tall as the other hosts, but I wouldn't want him any other way.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Dirt Bike Track:**

"I'm leaving you in the dust, Asshole. What's the matter? Can't keep up with a chick?"

"You're going to regret that."

This is the most fun I've had in a while. I didn't know his syndicate had their own fucking dirt bike track. Great jumps and hills. I really have to lean into the curves.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!"

I looked over my shoulder, and he'd landed in a big pool of mud. I turned around and went back. He better not be hurt.

"Now you can't even stay on the bike? Pathetic, Asshole."

"Leaned too far over for that turn and spun out in the mud."

"You're a mess. It suits you."

"Help me up," he asked, holding out his hand.

"No way. I'm not getting dirty."

"Really?"

That's an evil smirk.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he grabbed me and pulled me into the mud with him.

"Now we can mud wrestle."

"No way in hell, Asshole."

And his lips crushed on mine.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"This is gorgeous, Kaoru-kun. Thank you."

"You're gorgeous. The dress complements you well." She giggled. All I want to do is grab her and kiss her breath away.

She did look amazing. Spring will see several events for the elite, including balls. This gown is deep forest green and hugs her form all the way to her thighs. The slits allow for movement. I've never liked those mermaid dresses where women look like newborn colts walking in them. Delicate spaghetti straps hold it up and show off her neck. It has a plunging back.

"You don't think it's too old for me?"

"No way. We'll be third years by the spring. It's perfect."

She spun once and her hair swung around her back, the light fragrance of lavender filling the area.

I smiled at her and repeated, "Perfect."

.

Naoko and Kaoru were giggling across the room while Hikaru was hemming my skirt. Those two get along so well and are so good together.

I hope I'm that lucky with my future husband.

"How does that feel, Yuki?" Hikaru asked, looking up at me from his knees.

I swished my hips a little and said, "Feels great. This dress just screams 'spring'! I love the deep gold with the crystal beading. I feel like a flower in a garden."

"You'll be the center of the bouquet in this dress."

"I had no idea I'd be wearing a Hitachiin Hikaru original this spring."

He smiled a goofy grin at me and said, "I like to keep my friends well dressed."

After he stepped away and had me spin around, he handed me another dress. "Try this one on and I'll fit it."

I caught my own eyes in the dressing room mirror and flashed back to what my father said last night…

"_I will have your marriage arranged by late spring and announced in the summer with an engagement party."_

"_Yes, Father."_

"_Hitachiin Hikaru is not a candidate. Marrying you to his family isn't good for our business."_

"_Yes, Father."_

"_I've sent in a request to Ootori Kyoya. A marriage to him will benefit both our businesses, as we're one of the top ten drug manufactures in Japan. When the meeting is set up, you will attend and do what is needed to impress him."_

"_Yes, Father."_

…I knew from the beginning, Hikaru wouldn't be approved of by my father, but I'd hoped I'd have longer before an arranged engagement. I need to tell Hikaru very soon. He's a great guy, and I won't lead him on.

I don't know the whole story, but Kyoya-senpai was dating Haruhi last fall and now he's not. After that, he no longer is part of the club and no longer joins our group for anything.

.

Yuki came out in the light grey dress I'd designed for less formal parties. It was a sweetheart neckline, but instead of the fabric ending there, heavy floral lace continued up to form thick straps and a collar, eliminating the need for a necklace. The bottom was diagonal from her left mid-thigh to her right, just under the knee. The last three inches of which were the same heavy lace. Although grey, the lace was beaded with spring colors in the flowers. Not enough to be overwhelming, but enough to bring out spring colors.

She was breathtaking.

But her eyes were red.

"Yuki? Are you alright? Did a pin poke you?" I said, trying to make light of the situation. I suck at girls' emotions.

"I'm fine. It's just so beautiful…"

She stepped up on the platform and I went to work.

.

"Kaoru-kun, are you sure about this?" I asked from inside the dressing room. This outfit isn't what I was expecting.

I heard him chuckle before saying, "Come on out Naoko-chan. I really want to see it."

"Alright. Here I come."

I stepped out wearing a hip-hugging, short, black skirt and a matching halter top that resembled a bra more than a shirt. Both covered in fringe. My entire midriff was bare.

"Well, what do you…"

I stopped talking at the expression on his face. Right out of an over-the-top romance anime, his jaw was hanging wide open and his eyes were bugging out. An interesting shade of magenta colored his cheeks, and I think I see steam coming out of his ears.

"Holy Shit…" he mumbled. Guess it looks good.

"Kaoru-kun, just what is the outfit for?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. I hoped my tone would break him out of his trance. It did.

He gulped and blushed harder. "I was thinking it would be perfect the next time we go to the club."

"The Host Club! Are you kidding!" I asked incredulously.

"No, no. Not the Host Club. The dance club."

"Oh." Took a minute for it to sink in, and then, "You want to go back to the club?"

"Hell, yeah. With you wearing that and me wearing something equally tight and hot. We'd dance all night, up close and all over each other." As he was talking, he'd been walking towards me like a panther towards a deer. It was mind-blowing how erotic it was.

I smirked and cocked my hip. "You're on. When?"

"Tonight," he whispered and kissed me.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

Today Eimi took off the boot and I walked from lunch to the pond. The ankle is healed – it wasn't that bad of a sprain. I've been kept in the wheelchair because of my ribs. They are still tender.

But that good news was overshadowed by money.

What are they thinking? A credit card with basically no limit? A trust fund that could finance a small country? Why not just an allowance?

I don't understand half of this paperwork. The money is already invested, but I don't really understand where. Some stock, looks like some real estate. I think some of it is in gold.

I don't need any of this.

I'm so lost. Drifting at sea and instead of life preservers, they're throwing coins. The responsibility is weighing me down.

"Haruhi?"

"Mori-senpai?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed."

He sat down next to me on the bench, and I leaned against him. "It's too much. I don't need any of this."

"It's not necessarily a question of need. This is what's done in this family, and the Haninozuka's as well. You're part of the family now."

I watched one fish chase another before sighing, "I'm not part of the family. I'm just an extra person."

"Haruhi, please." Mori-senpai knelt in front of me and took my hand. "You are not 'just' anything. And you're not an extra person. My parents, Satoshi, and I are honored your father trusted us with you. We want you here. We want to help you through this. We want you as part of our family."

"It's so overwhelming, I feel like I can't breathe. What do I do with all this?" I waved the folder in front of his face.

"First," he took the folder from me and set it on the bench where I couldn't reach it, "you let it go until you're ready. It's invested, it will grow without your attention."

He sat back down on the bench and continued, "Second, you go with the flow until you are comfortable. No one's asking you to take that card and spend a million yen ($10k). It's for living expenses, like when you need a new shirt or some school supplies, not for a car."

Every muscle in my body stiffened when he said that. A car…

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." His arms went around my shoulders. "It just popped out. I didn't mean anything by it."

I took several deep breaths while watching the fish. When I thought I could speak without my voice cracking, I looked up at his face and said, "I know. It's OK."

He squeezed my shoulder, "Third, think about what your father wanted. I'm sure he considered all possibilities and decided on the Morinozuka's. If something happened to him, he wanted you here. He wanted us to take care of you."

"I'm so tired of people telling me what my father would have wanted. I know him best. It was just us for over ten years. I know what he wanted for me. He wanted me to be safe, happy, and independent. I'm not independent if I take this money."

.

I knew it would be hard for her to accept, but not this hard. She'll be in this emotional typhoon for a while yet. Just have to keep hitting her with logic.

"Haruhi, when you were living with your father, where did the money come from if you needed a new shirt?"

I watched her jaw tighten and forehead furrow. She's stubborn, but I'm going to make her say it.

"Before Petto Chinmi, from Dad's salary. After, I bought it with my own money."

"Why?"

She sighed, realizing I'd made my point. "Because Dad's salary was small, and I knew he had things to buy other than my stuff."

"That isn't an issue here, so you don't have to use your money. You see that, right?"

"Fine."

We sat for several minutes breathing in the flowers and watching the fish. I've never really watched them before Haruhi came. They didn't interest me, however, now I see it can be quite meditative.

"Mori-senpai, you use the card for when you go out to dinner or by crazy expensive clothes?"

"Yes, I do. That's what it's for."

"Not your own money?"

"That's for my future. What I do with that becomes my income stream. Right now, the growth and profit get reinvested. I don't use that for everyday expenses."

"Alright, I go with it, but don't expect any crazy shopping sprees."

"I don't. I know how much you hate shopping."

I saw a small smile quirk the corners of her mouth.

And now, I'll set the bait for my plan…

"I have to run some errands tomorrow. Do you want to come? You can get out of the house without the chair."

"Without the chair?" she asked, perking up for the first time I'd seen in a long time.

"Yes. We'll take it and the van in case you get tired, but we'll start without it."

"I'd like that. Where are we going?"

"A couple places, mainly for the company. We might go to one of the sporting goods stores to see how it looks."

I tried to not smile too big. I don't want to make her suspicious.

.

xXx

.

**Houshakuji (Renge) Estate:**

"It's so professional, Renge-chan. Do you really think you'll get it published?"

"I'll probably have to change the names and make the characters look different, but it can be published by the Host Club as is."

The drawing classes I've taken are really paying off. This manga looks clean and attractive. The characters look like their real-life counterparts, and the backgrounds make sense. I could get addicted to drawing these.

Tamaki-kun was jumping up and down in his seat. "That's a great idea. We'll have to check with Kyoya…" He stopped dead and cleared his throat. "I mean Satoshi."

"Let's get the first chapter ready to show him and then roller skate."

"You read my mind, Princess."

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Dirt Bike Track:**

"Shit, Ritsu. I can't get to any of your skin with the helmet and leathers on."

"Even if we could, these gloves aren't helping."

At this point we were groping each other and trying to kiss with the stupid helmets on.

"This isn't working."

He stood up and put his hand out to help me up. We're both completely covered in mud.

"How about a race?" he asked.

"Stakes?"

"I win, you take me out to dinner. You win, I'll play basketball with you."

"Are you chicken? Those are pretty low states bets." Nothing near as embarrassing as him riding on the back of my bike.

"You have other suggestions?"

I thought for a minute. What could I make him do?

"I win, you wear the girl's uniform during the host club for two days."

He smirked, "And if I win, you wear the girls uniform the entire day for two days."

That's not that bad. I used to wear the stupid yellow puff before I switched to the guy's uniform.

"You're on."

"Three times around the track?"

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, Asshole."

.

xXx

.

**Library, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Takashi! Haru-chan! Look at these pictures!" I yelled as I bounced into the library. They look much too serious studying.

"These are great, Honey-senpai. Who's this?"

"He said he was my biggest fan and wanted a picture together. I said only if I get one too."

"That's very sweet of you to do that for him," Haru-chan said. She actually had a small smile on her face.

"He also said he'd be watching the finals of the world cup tonight, cheering Chika-chan on. I got a picture of just him to give to Chika-chan."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know he has fans too."

I grinned at her. She knew what I was saying. I overshadow Chika-chan most of the time. This will make him happy.

"I have a test on Tuesday, so I'll get my books and study with you two. I'll order tea and cake!"

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomeration CEO Main Office:**

"I want this code broken right away. Bring in cryptographers if you need them."

"Of course, Ootori-sama. Right away."

The head intelligence officer of the Black Onion Squad turned and left my office with copies of everything I'd found so far.

I'm getting a huge headache right behind my eyes, so I put my copies aside and looked through the newest batch of marriage contracts sent in.

Interesting…Ito Yuki. Isn't she dating Hikaru?

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"Oh…Kaoru…You feel so good."

I'd backed Naoko into the dressing room and had her sitting up on the vanity. Standing right in front of her, her legs were wrapped around my waist.

She's incredible. She's making me crazy.

Her hands burned my back as she ran them up under my shirt. Those nails softly scratching had goosebumps all over me.

I had my tongue in her mouth, mapping it out, running it over her teeth, swirling it with hers. She tastes amazing, like mint and lemon.

"MMMmmm," I moaned as I pressed forward, bringing our bodies closer. I'm definitely going to need a shower as soon as she leaves.

.

I brought my hands up under his shirt, grabbing the collar and trying to take it off. Kaoru broke the kiss just long enough to pull his t-shirt off and toss it somewhere.

Damn, his abs are amazing. A rock-hard six-pack. Who knew that was hiding under there?

My hands ran down his chest, and I broke the kiss so my mouth could follow. His skin's so soft.

I felt one of his hands leave my side and grab onto my hair. The other slid down and braced me under my thigh.

The moan I got when I pinched his nipple was one of the most erotic things I'd ever heard.

.

"AAAaaaahhhhh." This girl is killing me.

Then her tongue stroked my other nipple, and I threw my head back and swallowed my scream.

Before I knew it, my hands were on her back, under the fringed top, moving around to the front.

Suddenly, she pulled back and grabbed my wrists. "Kaoru," she panted, "I'm sorry, I'm not ready for that."

Her face was beet red. Was it from our heavy make-out session or embarrassment?

I slowly pulled my hands down out of her shirt and put them back on her hips.

"It's OK, Naoko-chan. I don't want to do anything either of us isn't ready for. Ever."

"Thank you, Kaoru. You don't know what that means to me." Then she leaned forward and kissed me gently.

.

Kaoru had moved his hands to my bare sides and held tight. His hands were smooth, except for the fingers on this right hand. Must be from cutting and sewing.

He slowly pulled back from the kiss and whispered in my ear, "As much as I want to do this all night long, we need to get ready for tonight.

"Maybe we can continue this in the limo."

I smiled and while trying to catch my breath said, "When are you picking me up?"

.

xXx

.

**Houshakuji (Renge) Estate:**

"This is much better than roller skating, isn't it?"

"Much better, Renge-chan. I love playing for you."

We'd turned the piano bench longwise so she could sit in front of me. My amazing girlfriend, leaning back against my chest, hands on my knees, head on my shoulder. I'm reaching around her playing some of my own compositions she inspired.

I can't help myself. Every so often, I bend forward and kiss her neck or cheek or temple.

If there's a better way to spend the day, I don't know what it is.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Dirt Bike Track:**

"I can't fucking wait to see you in that dress, Ritsu. Yellow's your color."

"Fuck!"

"Your fault for sliding out again. You tried to go too fast and pass me on the inside."

"Yeah, and you laughed the whole rest of the way around the track."

"Duh."

We rode our bikes into the garage where they'd be washed and ready for the next time.

"Let's get cleaned up, and I'll take you out for dinner."

"You got it."

.

While I was taking a shower, I couldn't stop thinking that Ritsu was right across the dressing room in his own shower.

Some nights all I do is replay that time in the car. The way his hands felt on my skin and his lips on my neck. He makes me so hot and bothered.

I might need to take care of this.

.

Shinobu's on the other side of the room. If I listen closely, I can hear her water spraying, but I can't go over there. No way. Not happening.

Most of the time I can still feel her lips on mine and her thighs sitting on my lap.

Glad I'm in a shower. Got to be quiet.

.

xXx

.

**Very late that night, Hitachiin Estate:**

"How'd your date go, Kaoru?"

"Shit, Hika! You scared me." I turned on the light and saw him lying in bed. "I thought you were asleep."

"No way. Had to wait up." He sat up with his back on the headboard. "So…"

.

Kaoru practically floated into the room. Must have been fabulous.

"It was good. Danced all night and threw glares at a bunch of guys I caught staring."

"If you didn't want them looking your girl up and down, you shouldn't have dressed her in that outfit."

"I wanted to spend the evening looking her up and down. The rest of them can fuck off. Plenty of girls there without a date."

"Yeah, but none as hot as Naoko."

"True."

He went into the bathroom for a quick shower, and I snuggled back into bed. I'll get the details soon.

…

He's taking a long time in the shower. Must have been a really hot ride back in the limo.

"Hey," he said, coming back into the bedroom drying his hair with a towel, "you won't believe who I saw there."

"Who?"

"Satoshi."

"Really? Was he with someone?"

"Don't think so. He was dancing with a lot of different girls and buying drinks for them. I didn't want to mess up his game plan, so we left him alone." (1)

Kaoru climbed into bed, and I turned the light off.

"We'll have to give him a bunch of shit tomorrow."

"Hell, yeah."

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, February 20:**

**Largest Bookstore in Tokyo:**

"What did you need at the bookstore, Mori-senpai?"

I watched Haruhi walking ahead of me through the door. Her ankle has healed well, and she's only slightly favoring her ribs. Hopefully she won't tire out quickly. I know she wants to go back to Ouran without the chair soon, but the doctor wants her to use it for a few more days.

"Nothing," I said, giving her a small smile.

She turned and stared at me. "Nothing? Then why are we here?"

I took her hand and said, "The sooner you pull this bandage off, the better. We're here for you to buy some books, whatever you want."

"What bandage?"

Here we go. "Your credit card. Mother wants to make sure it works, and I want you to get used to it. We're not leaving here until you buy 50,000 yen ($500) worth of books, magazines, or whatever else is here that you want." (2)

"That's a terrible idea."

"Terrible or not, I'm sure there are some books you've always wanted," I said, grabbing a basket and leading the way.

.

50,000 yen? Is he insane?

"But Mori-senpai, that's over twice my food budget for a month! I'll never be able to spend that!" I called, following him deeper into the store. "I don't need that many books. That's what libraries are for."

"Haruhi," he turned around and smiled, but I could see some sympathy in his eyes, "I knew you wouldn't want to do this with clothes or jewelry or anything else. I thought books would be a reasonable thing to start with. There have to be some that you want, and I know Mother will be happy to see you getting things for your room."

"But…"

"I'll buy some too. I have a list for next semester's suggested reading and another of books I've always wanted to read. We can help each other look."

I took several deep breaths and looked around the store. Five stories full of books in a dozen languages on any topic I could think of. History, law, classics, business, cooking, and brain candy. I suddenly realized I could buy out the store with my card.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Everything in life is a choice, Haruhi," he said as he patted my head. "I hope you see the reasoning in this one."

This is ridiculous. I put my fist on my hip and cocked it. "Did you ever see a movie called 'Bruster's Millions'?"

"No."

"Are you sure? This seems familiar."

"I've never heard of it."

"Whatever." I started walking towards the magazines but stopped and asked, "Is there a cart or something? I can't carry a basket."

"I can help with that," a young man said as he walked up to us. He bowed at Mori-senpai, "Morinozuka-sama, I'm pleased to see you again."

"Thank you, Ota. This is Fujioka-san. Please have someone take her selections up to the counter as she makes them."

"Of course. We'll start a stack for you. You as well, Morinozuka-sama?"

"Yes, please."

And now I'm stuck with an employee following me around running back and forth to the main counter. As if I don't already feel awkward.

I walked over to the periodical section and looked it over. Guess I'll start with the newspapers I usually get. Haven't seen them for two weeks.

.

Didn't take me long before I had a big stack of books ready to go. Classes next semester will be harder and, of course, the books more expensive.

Haruhi, however, was having a hard time. She stayed away from the business and animal sections, knowing anything she'd get there should be paid for by her company.

After some newspapers, magazines, a few mystery novels, and a book on personal finance, she looked stumped.

"Having trouble?"

"I can't think of anything else. Reading hasn't been on my mind since all this happened, so it's hard to get excited about being in a bookstore."

I saw her point and forcing yourself to spend money, especially with her background, will seem wasteful.

"Are there any hobbies you'd like to try?"

She looked at me, but I don't think she saw me. She was a million miles away thinking.

"That's an idea…" and she walked over to the cooking section.

We followed and found her in the Italian section and watched as she picked out a couple. "Lunch at the Dining hall the other day was ravioli and I thought I'd try cooking it myself after the cast comes off."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to taste it."

After that, ideas came easier. She picked up books of crosswords, English grammar and style, and some magazines on charities.

.

My last stop was the stationary section. I picked up a couple more blue notebooks, but Petti Chinmi will be paying for those, and some for personal use.

Maybe I should start a journal. Get these thoughts out of my head and down on paper. Couldn't hurt.

I'd lost some school supplies in the crash, so I also picked up a set of pens in a dozen colors, some highlighters, and a new calculator. Those made the most sense to me out of everything I bought.

"I'm sorry, Mori-senpai. I just can't think of anything else I need."

I felt his hand come down gently on my head. "It's fine. You found some things and you can come back if you think of more. Let's check out."

My bill came up to 27,000 yen ($270).

"Now let's go to lunch," Mori-senpai said as we walked out.

"Lunch?"

"Yes. You're buying."

Nuts.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Wheelchair Van:**

"Thank you for picking an affordable restaurant, Mori-senpai. Their noodles were very good."

"It seemed the high end of middle class would be appropriate, all things considered."

"Mmmm, right there. Feel that knot?"

I was rubbing her ankle and calf. She'd made it through so far without the chair but was still getting used to using that leg after two weeks off it.

She did better at lunch than I thought she would. She didn't order the cheapest thing on the menu, nor did she make do with water, as I've seen her do at the diner.

For the next month or two, we'll probably have to remind her to use the card, but it will get easier. Breaking it in right away will help.

She deserves the best of everything after all she's been through and because of the wonderful person she is. Since the day I met her, I've always wanted to protect her and ease her life. I now have the opportunity to do both, and I won't let Ranka down.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate Library:**

"Did anyone else watch Chika-chan win the gold medal at the world cup last night?" Honey-senpai asked.

We'd all gotten together to study. I miss the Sunday studying I used to do with Ritsu, especially since we'd get noodles, but everyone's classes are getting harder and finals will be here before we know it. We have our Wednesday's but it's not enough.

"We did! He kicked some serious ass," Hikaru shouted. Watching him, you'd never know he'd had such trouble last year.

Tamaki-senpai and Renge were sitting off by themselves. They've become so close. "We missed it, but we'll watch it tomorrow at the Host Club celebration."

"Did you order lots of cake, Tama-chan?"

"Of course, Honey-senpai. Satoshi took care of it, and you'll be happy with the selection."

I smiled, thinking of Chika not wanting a single piece. Honey-senpai forgets that not everyone loves cake like he does.

Satoshi caught my eye and nodded. He'd ordered some of Chika's favorites along with the cakes.

.

After about an hour of quiet, I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Satoshi, did you have fun last night?"

Everyone stared, their eyes going back and forth between us. Hika could barely keep from exploding with snorts and giggles.

"What do you mean, Kaoru-senpai?"

"I saw you with all those girls."

His face flushed, and his eyes bulged. I could almost hear him thinking 'shit'.

Mori-senpai looked over at him and asked, "Where were you last night, Satoshi?"

"I was at that under-20 club. Mother approved it." Now he sounded defensive. Wonder why. If his mother said he could go, there's nothing to hide.

"My club?"

Mori-senpai's club? How many does he own? Where does he find the time?

"Yeah, Taka. Your club."

"Hey, Mori-senpai. I didn't realize you owned that. Kaoru and I have been before with Naoko and Yuki. We had a blast."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourselves," Mori-senpai said looking at us. Then he turned back to Satoshi. "What's this about girls?"

Satoshi shrugged, "I went solo and danced with a couple. Big deal."

"Did you get lucky and find a girl?" Kasanoda asked. I almost choked on my tea imaging Satoshi getting 'lucky'.

"I had fun. Is that a crime?" He's really defensive now. I don't think he found someone, just embarrassed he was seen.

As usual, Haruhi stepped in to calm everyone down. "No, Satoshi, it's not. Maybe Kaoru should have asked you about your evening when the two of you were alone." She shot me a glare. "Your social life is none of our business unless you choose to share."

"Thank you, Haruhi-senpai."

She nodded at him and said, "We're all headed towards finals. Let's get back to our studies."

And we all did, not wanting to cross Haruhi. I still wanted more details, and I'll get them later.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

As we were packing up, I asked Haruhi-kun if I could talk to her alone. She led me to the koi pond.

"I tend to gravitate here. It's so peaceful. What did you want to talk about, Renge?"

We both sat down, and I started, "I wanted to check in with you. How are you doing? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You've been helping me catch up on my assignments."

"Yes, but is there anything else?"

I watched her watching the fish. I could see the debate on her face. What is she trying to decide to bring up or not?

With a huge sigh she started, "They gave me a credit card."

"So, we all have at least one."

"You don't understand. It was only sixteen days ago that I lost my dad. They keep saying they want me to be part of the family. Then they get me a phone, a laptop, a school bag, a lunch account, and now a credit card and trust fund. It's too much, too fast."

"The card's for living expenses, right?"

She nodded.

"Where else would you get that money?"

"They could have given me an allowance."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. "That's not how it works for some. Tamaki-kun gets an allowance because of his grandmother. It's a million a month (~$10,000). Some months he spends it all and others, there's some left to roll over into the next month."

"A million a month? And he spends it all? Dad only made 4 million a year and that had to cover everything for both of us."

Guess I didn't realize how tight it was for her. Four million a year? I've spent that on dresses for a season, not including shoes and accessories.

"I understand, Haruhi. It was a struggle and making it work was a source of pride. You have to remember, you're in a different world now and there's no going back. I'm not telling you to forget your commoner life and enjoy being rich, I'm saying there are different rules in this world."

"Renge," she sighed, deflating in her seat, "if no one tells me the new rules, how am I supposed to know them?"

"That's where I come in."

.

I listened to Renge and all I could think of was I'm way out of my depth. I'm floating over an abyss and am lost in the waves.

"Saving money by buying cheap or cutting corners is looked down upon. I know it can be wasteful, but that's just the way it is. The elite families show their status by their wealth. You've seen all our mansions. They are status symbols. We host parties and balls, have business associates over for tea, and try to outdo each other. It's part of how the hierarchy is established, by wealth and what we do with it."

"I guess I hadn't had it shoved in my face like this before."

"What about Kyoya-senpai? I can't imagine him treating you to anything but the best."

Kyoya-senpai. That bastard. It's hard to even think about him without exploding.

But she has a point. "It wasn't a permanent situation with him. I was dating him, not part of his family."

"Alright, but you did see him flaunt his wealth. He moved out of that mansion and into a huge apartment. It takes up the whole floor of that building. It's bigger than he'll ever need, but he can't do anything less because of appearances. It could be interpreted that the business was in trouble if he had a smaller apartment and smaller limo."

"Fine," I huffed. Anything to stop talking about him.

"It's also what we're used to. Until you made us do the commoner challenge, the idea of saving money by buying a different brand never would have occurred to us. Hell, I have a perfume designed specifically for me. No one else in the world can get that fragrance, and it costs more than a million yen."

"You're joking."

"Nope. Maybe you should have one made."

"No way in hell. I don't even wear perfume."

"Just an idea."

"Well, it might be how the elite show their power, social standing, and wealth, but I'm not part of the Morinozuka's family. They're my guardians. I'm not being adopted."

"Haruhi, you have no idea where you have landed. It doesn't matter if you are adopted or a ward, you are now seen as part of the Morinozuka household. If you are not wearing the right clothes, going to the right parties, or associating with the right people, it reflects poorly on the Morinozuka's, and not just the parents, but Mori-senpai and Satoshi."

What I do affects them?

"The last thing I want to do is make the Morinozuka's look bad. I'm grateful for their guardianship and everything they do for me."

"Then, you need to consider what they've done and why. The phone and laptop, were they standard for the family?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"It's typical in large households with their own IT departments. Having standard equipment allows for easier security and tracking. But they don't go out and grab the first thing they see. Because of the standing and reputation of the family, security is critical. Business is discussed on the phone and through email. They need the best equipment to protect themselves."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." I just thought they wanted fancy phones, even after Eiji told me different. I've been so stubborn.

"Consider this, while the Morinozuka's have done all this because they care about you and want you to feel comfortable here, they also need to show society that they are taking care of you. You're their responsibility, and they can't be seen not stepping up."

They are doing this so they don't look bad…

I saw the look on her face. She seemed crushed. "Haruhi! Stop thinking they are only doing this for themselves and their reputation. Them giving you a trust fund will most likely never go public. I'm sure they did it because that's what they did for Mori-senpai and Satoshi. As for the card, they could have bought you the clothes themselves and anything else you needed. The card shows trust in you, and no one ever needs to know they did that."

What, is Renge a mind-reader now?

"Giving you all this is for you. Their reputation is secondary and a byproduct. You should feel honored they think so highly of you rather than think of it as a burden."

That was a little harsh, but maybe I do need to be hit on the head sometimes.

"So, what do I do now?"

"If some of it is too overwhelming, like the fund, set it aside until your ready. As for the card, start small and get used to using it. No matter what you buy, I guarantee you you'll be spending less than Mori-senpai or Satoshi."

"Mori-senpai took me shopping this morning at a bookstore. Made me spend 2,500 yen. Then I had to take him out to lunch."

"Good start. I'm sure I could talk the girls into a shopping spree. You need new clothes."

I must have a horrified look on my face because she started to giggle. "Maybe we'll hold off on that until the cast comes off."

"I'd appreciate that. Maybe we could hold off on it indefinitely."

"Nope. You need new clothes. It was one thing to be seen with the club when everyone knew you were a commoner, but you have to blend in now."

"The twins give me clothes."

"And now that you can pay, is it fair to them to not?"

My head fell forward and landed in my palm. "There's so much to consider. I'm drowning, Renge. I don't know what to do."

"Here's what you're going to do…when you don't know, ask me. Don't ask the boys. Status and reputation are completely different for girls. I'll be your guide through this."

"Thanks, Renge. You make a good guide. I don't feel stupid having these conversations with you."

"You're far from stupid. You're learning new things, so you start at the beginning and keep going."

I stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks. You better get going before Tamaki-senpai rushes in here thinking we've both been kidnapped."

"True."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

So, Kyoya found a code in his father's papers? Anything to do with the code they've all been seeing on money?

And that money conversation. I hit it three times in this chapter, because I didn't want to go in-depth again later with her. The parents, Mori, and Renge all gave her plenty to think about. We all know Haruhi. She'll figure out something that works for everyone.

What did you think about the dates? I need your opinion on the couples. Which would you like to see make it and which to do see being just a 'high school' fling?

(1) Remember this is an under 20 club, no alcohol.

(2) I wouldn't have any problem spending this much in a bookstore. The manga, books series, graphic novels, classics, magazines, and cool pens and notebooks. I'd spend it in a flash.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Back at school. More about the code. And the debut of the new girl's uniform!

See you next week.

.


	19. Chapter 19 - The New Uniform

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. In case you haven't figured it out, I suck at responding to reviews. Please know that I read every one of them and my dad does too. We appreciate all reviews, good, constructive, and critical.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 1/11/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 19: The New Uniform**

.

**Monday, February 21:**

**Morning, Various Classrooms, Random Students, Ouran:**

"What are you wearing, Cho-chan?"

"It's the new girl's uniform. Isn't it cute?"

"Yes. When can I get one?"

I've been wearing the boy's uniform for months because I hate that stupid yellow thing. I don't know many girls that don't. I think the only girls that are still wearing it are the ones whose parents won't let them switch to the boy's.

Cho-chan's wearing a blue skirt that's the same color as the boy's blazer and it comes just above her knees. Her blouse is white, and the blazer is black, cut short just below the waist. Instead of a tie, she's wearing a black scarf with purple stripes.

I love it.

.

"You look great, Watanabe-san. What is that?"

"It's the new girl's uniform. I'm modeling it for Kaoru. What do you think?"

"Much better than the yellow dress. It looks professional, not like this silly thing."

She's wearing a black, short blazer, white blouse, black and purple scarf, and a blue skirt that comes down to mid shin, just like the yellow dress. This skirt, however, is strait with kick pleats.

Can't wait to wear it. Mother wouldn't let me switch to the boy's uniform, so I've been wearing this yellow monstrosity.

.

What is Keiko-san wearing? That's not the boy's uniform, but it's so similar. Blue slacks, black, short blazer, white blouse, black and purple scarf.

"Where did you get that, Keiko-san?"

"It's the new girl's uniform the Hitachiin twins designed. My legs are warm in these pants. Perfect for winter. And they have pockets!"

I want one.

.

Hika and I've been hearing rumors and getting texts all morning about the new uniforms. Renge's wearing the long skirt option and so far, nothing but positive feedback.

We went with three different options for the bottoms, short skirt, long skirt, and slacks. These work best for different times of the year and allow them to express their personality.

We dressed all the girlfriends today, with two wearing one of each option.

Now all we need is to hear from the Chairman. Hika came up with the brilliant idea to debut it without showing him first. With the huge approval from the student body, he'll have to say yes.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori CEO Office:**

Ito Yuki's father wants me to enter into an arranged marriage with her. She's a sweet girl. Watanabe assures me she and Hikaru aren't dating. Apparently, Ito-chan knew she would have an arranged marriage and had been keeping her relationship with Hikaru to friends.

Marrying Ito Yuki. An interesting thought, in its own way.

"Excuse me, Ootori-sama." One of my assistants poked her head into my office. "I've come with your cash for the week."

"Thank you." I took the envelope from her.

I don't go to the bank myself. The head of the Ootori Conglomeration can't be seen doing something so mundane. I do, however, need cash throughout the week, usually for tips. This assistant gets it for me every Monday.

I pulled out my wallet and began to organize the new cash with what I already had.

That's when I saw it.

I smashed the intercom and yelled, "Get Tachibana in here. NOW!"

.

xXx

.

**Lunch, Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Hikaru, Kaoru, the new uniforms are terrific! Now my legs won't freeze in the winter and I won't be so hot in the summer."

"I know – it's perfect. When can I start wearing it?"

"I want one!"

Hikaru stood up on the table and announced, "Calm down, girls. The uniform still must be approved by the Chairman. Once that's done, it will be the official girl's high school uniform for Ouran. You can wear it next school year."

"Yea!"

That's when I saw my father in the doorway, listening to Hikaru and what all the princesses were saying. Did Hikaru mean what I think he did? My father hasn't even seen the new uniform yet? Not good. He does not like surprises.

Oh, no. He's coming over here.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, I see you are debuting a prototype of the new girl's uniform today."

Hikaru, who apparently doesn't know any better, smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Chairman. We've had nothing but positive feedback."

My father frowned and leaned down between the two. I have no idea what he whispered, but their faces went white.

.

"It was a grave misjudgment you made, not showing it to me first."

I saw both of the boys' faces lose color. I am angry they didn't show it to me first, but I do like the design. I can't just approve it. I want to see them sweat.

"I apologize, Mr. Chairman." That has to be Kaoru speaking. "We wanted honest feedback for you to take into consideration before presenting the designs to you."

"That's a nice dodge, Kaoru-kun. However, that implies I wouldn't seek opinions from students myself."

I held back a smirk as their faces went even whiter.

"Come to my office directly after classes. The Host Club can do without you for a short while."

I stood, turned, and walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, I couldn't stop the smile.

.

"What did he say?" Haruhi-senpai asked.

She'd selected a simple grilled-salmon salad with no sides and tea for lunch today. The least expensive item on the menu. Takashi told me his parents had a financial discussion with her while I was gone this weekend, but he wasn't sure if she'd adjust. Taking her shopping for books was a good idea. I'll have to watch and see if she keeps getting that salad. That will mean one of two things…either she likes it or she's trying not to spend money.

Hikaru-senpai gulped, "He's angry we showed the school before him. He wants us to go to his office after classes, Boss. We'll be late for club."

"Be careful. He hates surprises."

"Now you tell us."

"I'm sure it will be fine you guys. The uniforms are tasteful, professional, and all the girls love them. I'll definitely trade my boy's uniform in, but I'll probably wear the pants most of the time." Haruhi-senpai gave them a small smile and went back to her salad. The smile dropped off her face as soon as she looked down.

.

I can't believe how much this salad cost. Living in this situation is like traveling to an entirely different planet.

Just then, my text tone sounded. Who's texting me? Almost everyone is here.

.

**Text conversation between Haruhi and Naoto-san (Dog breeder):**

_Naoto: I'm checking in to see how you're doing. _

_Haruhi: OK. I'm back at school._

_Naoto: Now? Sorry. I'll text you later tonight._

_Haruhi: No, it's fine. I'm at lunch now._

_Naoto: OK. Have time to chat?_

_Haruhi: Sure. How are the puppies?_

_Naoto: Doing well. Had a litter two days ago._

_(attached are two pictures of very small, very cute puppies)_

_Haruhi: How sweet. _

_Naoto: Yeah, they are. I love my job._

_Haruhi: We found the next dog show. It's the first Saturday in March, the 5th. Can you come?_

_Naoto: I'll clear the day. Where?_

_Haruhi: It's up in Nagano. I'll leave early and take a train. You're welcome to ride up with me and Tanaki-san._

_Naoto: Thanks. That'd be great. I'll let you get back to lunch. Talk to you later._

_Haruhi: Later._

_(Picture of Haruhi with the girl puppy he brought over for a visit)_

_Haruhi: Thanks for the picture. I didn't even see you take it._

_Naoto: ;-)_

.

I think everyone at the table watched Haruhi have a text chat with someone. Shinobu elbowed me in the ribs and whispered, "Ask her who that was."

Chicks. "Hey, Haruhi? Who was that?"

She hesitated at first, and I felt my stomach clench. There's no fucking way that was Ootori, was there?

"Yoshida Naoto. He's the dog breeder I've been working with."

"Oooo, the one we saw last week?" Cho-senpai squealed. She and Honey-senpai are a pair.

"Yes, and he sent this." She showed all of us a picture of her sitting with a puppy on her lap. It was standing up and licking her face.

"That's a cute picture, Haruhi-chan!"

"Thanks, Cho-senpai. His visit was a welcome distraction."

"Looks like it might have been more than that from the smile on her face," Shinobu whispered in my ear. I had to agree.

Hikaru asking the next question kept me from seeming suspicious. "What did he want?"

Ito-san mumbled, "That's rude and none of your business, Hikaru."

"It's fine, Ito-san. Naoto-san was asking how I was doing, and I told him about the next dog show Petto Chinmi is sponsoring. It's March 5th in Nagano."

"Glad you found another one," Keiko-senpai said. "Will you be able to go this time?"

"I'll definitely be out of the wheelchair, so I'm planning on going. Tanaki-san, my Assistant Executive Director and Naoto-san are going as well."

"It should be good for business."

"I hope so."

So now she's going out of town with this dog guy? That would be a perfect time for Ootori to try something. Good thing she has a complete security team now.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomeration CEO Office:**

"I can't think of anything else except for asking Tamaki to alert the banks."

I'd watched Kyoya-sama order the BOS out on the streets to find as many marked bills as they could by going to stores and stalls and offering to buy them at four times the face value.

We'd confirmed the code on the bills was the same as Ootori-sama's code. All coded bills were being copied for the BOS and Kyoya-sama, then put in his private safe.

"Will Suoh-sama speak with you?"

"Only one way to find out."

He dialed and the call was ignored. "He cut me off on the first ring!"

The result was the same for the next three attempts.

"Fuck!"

He got up and stared out the window.

Actions have consequences. His call would have been answered if he hadn't kept Haruhi-sama from the rest of the club.

"Send a guard that he knows over to Ouran. Tell him he needs to answer my call."

"Kyoya-sama, may I suggest that the guard tell him what's going on and ask him for you for the favor. It has a better chance of succeeding."

"Fine. Do it." He waved his hand at me, and I left the room. His temper has become more like his father's since the funeral.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

I watched as Tamaki-kun ignored another call.

"Who is that," I asked quietly.

"Ootori."

"Why is he calling you?"

"I don't care."

…several minutes later…

Lucky I was in the area, or I'd be getting here after the lunch hour.

Walking up to the dining hall, I spotted Suoh-sama. He's hard to miss with that blond hair and huge group around him. I know most of them from before.

"Suoh-sama? May I speak with you?" I respectfully asked.

I didn't take my eyes off his face but heard a gasp from the other side of the table. I assumed it was Fujioka-sama.

"You're one of Ootori's guards," he replied. "I have no wish nor need to speak with you. Tell him to stop calling me."

Tachibana warned me it could go like this. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Please, sir. This is regarding Fujioka-sama's safety."

He whipped his head to face me, color leaving his face. "Hallway. Now." He strode out of the room, assuming I was following him.

.

"Haruhi, are you OK?" I asked. Hika and I were sitting on either side of her and snuggled our arms around her.

Her mouth was open and eyes wide in shock. "Haruhi?"

"Why is he calling Tamaki-senpai?" She looked between us. "Why can't he leave us alone?"

.

"Just what is this about? I don't have time for games."

I'd led the Ootori guard out of the room and down the hall, signaling the Ouran guard at the dining hall door to follow us.

He handed me a photocopy of a 10,000-yen bill. "We found this in Ootori-sama's currency. This code matches a code his father used. Ootori-sama believes this is how is father passed messages, some of which could have been about Fujioka-sama."

I snatched the copy from him and studied the code. "I've seen this before…"

"You have?"

"On a random 5,000 bill. I don't have it anymore." I stared at him, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Ootori-sama requests a favor. Please ask your banks to be on the lookout for these bills. He will pay for the bills, plus three times their value as a reward to the finder."

"I'll see what I can do," and I walked away with the copy, leaving the guard standing there. "I'll contact Tachibana with any information," I called over my shoulder.

After a quick call to the manager for all our banks in Tokyo, and sending him a picture of the copy, I went back into the dining room.

Haruhi looked to be in shock. Damn Kyoya.

.

"What did that bastard want?" Hikaru-senpai asked.

Personally, I'm ready to team up with him and Kasanoda-senpai and rid us of this problem permanently. After watching the Alien comfort her in the hospital and seeing her at Matsui's grave, I would do almost anything to see Haruhi-senpai smile and laugh again.

Tamaki-senpai sat down and gently said, "I apologize, Haruhi. There was a question regarding an assignment, and he called me. I told his guard to tell him never to call me or anyone else in this club or any of our friends. We never want to hear from him again."

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai," she whimpered through tears. "Could someone push me to a restroom – one of the single occupancy ones."

The twins jumped at the request, and Renge-senpai went with them.

After they were gone, Kasanoda-senpai growled, "What did that asshole really want, Tamaki-senpai?"

"He asked how Haruhi was doing. The message I sent back was the same."

"Bastard."

"I agree."

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

I know how much Chika hates this, but Tamaki-senpai insisted, so there are cakes, balloons, streamers, excited girls, and a theater set up to watch his finals match.

"Satoshi, I don't want all this attention. It's humiliating."

"I know you think that, but you're headed for the Olympics. That's a huge accomplishment, and the club and girls want to celebrate with you."

"Fine," he pouted. "At least you got some food I like."

Tamaki-senpai took the stage to announce today's activities.

"Princesses and gentlemen, today we are celebrating Haninozuka Yasuchika's gold medal victory at this past weekend's world cup. Please enjoy some time with your designated host, then we'll all watch the finals!"

.

"Fujioka-san, it's good to see you more often."

"Thank you. Until I'm out of this wheelchair, I'm not going into the office or running errands. I'll be back to my regular schedule next week."

"Sorry to hear that. We'll miss you."

She smiled and leaned towards him. "You can still see me Wednesdays and Fridays."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I definitely will."

Yuck. How does Haru-chan stand this. It's worse than what the girls do to us and absolutely worse than how we treat the girls.

With Takashi and I being here only one day next year, and Tama-chan graduating, how will the club continue?

"Where is Mori-senpai today, Honey-senpai?"

"He passes on his apologies, Princess, but he had a business meeting he could not miss. He'll be here Wednesday."

.

Might as well get this over with. They told me to pop a balloon. Here goes.

**POP!**

Damn, that was kinda cool. Haruhi-san jumped so high she practically fell out of her chair. It did hurt those ribs of hers. That's too bad.

.

I happened to be looking over at Haruhi-san when that balloon popped. As a yakuza heir, I've gotten used to gunshots, but the way she jumped…that reaction is from the attack where Ritsu got shot, from the car crash, or both.

That's some serious PTSD.

She stood and limped to the changing room, favoring her ribs. I followed quickly, hoping to help. I think I scared everyone else off from following her.

"Haruhi-san?"

One of the curtains was moving. I walked over and tapped on the door frame. "Haruhi-san? It's me, Shinobu. Can I come in?"

No response, just sniffles. "I'm coming in. I need to be sure you're alright." Yeah, like she's alright.

Slipping into the room, I saw her sitting on the bench, curled up into herself as much as possible with that cast and those ribs. Tears were flowing down her face and her eyes were darting all over the cubical.

"What…what's wrong with…with me?" she stuttered through tears.

I handed her a handkerchief and sat down next to her. "Looks like a panic attack. You ever felt like this before?"

"Can't breathe…heart pounding…"

"Yeah, panic attack."

I squeezed in behind her, getting her on my lap. Damn, she's short. I top out at about Ritsu's height. She doesn't come up to my shoulder.

"Deep breaths. Count with me."

I played with her hair and we counted beats while breathing. It worked for me after my brother was shot. Every loud noise completely freaked me out.

She'd turned her face into my chest and couldn't see the curtain. While we were breathing, Honey-senpai and Ritsu poked their heads in. As soon as they saw what was up, they kept everyone else away.

After about ten minutes, she was calmer and had stopped crying.

"Is it all loud noises?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"You need help, Haruhi-san."

"I need some time. I'll get through this. It's silly."

"It's real."

She turned and stood up but wasn't that steady. "Thank you for your help, Shinobu-san. I appreciate it. I need to get back out there with my clients."

"Anytime," I nodded and watched her leave. Stubborn. Can't make someone get help if they don't want it. I'll talk to Ritsu and see what we can come up with.

.

"I'm fine, Honey-senpai. I think I need one of my pain pills. I jerked my ribs pretty hard."

"I'll say you did," one of my clients said.

Honey-senpai handed me my purse and I took out a pill. "Let me know if you need anything else, Haru-chan."

"Thank you."

.

Shinobu came back and whispered, "PTSD from the shooting."

"Yeah."

"We need to talk after club."

"Yeah."

"Shit, Asshole. You can be so eloquent sometimes."

.

xXx

.

**Chairman's Office:**

"So, you two had the brilliant idea to show the student body the new girl's uniform without my approval."

They had the survival skills to look humble and worried.

"Yes, Sir." I think that's Kaoru. I probably won't hear from Hikaru during this. His temper isn't a good idea.

"Did you think that would make me approve the design because the student body liked it?"

"Yes, Sir." Wow. He admitted it. Definitely Kaoru.

"I'll let you know next week if I approve the design."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

I had a hard time not laughing as they left the office, but they need to learn their lesson.

.

"Fuck, Kaoru. What are we going to do if he doesn't approve it?"

"Try again with another design."

"We don't have another design."

"We're the Hitachiin Twins. We can do anything including creating another design."

"Whatever. I've got to go. I'm already late for my internship."

"See you at home."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomeration CEO Office:**

Almost fifty bills with code. The BOS was sending them to the office in batches, then they were copied, sent to the BOS office and put on my desk.

Still didn't have a fucking clue what they said.

"Ootori-sama, Morinozuka Takashi-sama is here without an appointment," my assistant's voice came from the intercom.

"Send him in. Hold everything while he's here."

Why is he here?

"Mori-senpai?"

Looking into his eyes actually hurt, there was so much anger there.

"I think you've lost the right to use that name, don't you, Ootori-san?"

He's right. I forfeited that a long time ago. "Yes, I have, Morinozuka-san." I gestured at the chair in front of my desk. "What can I do for you today?"

He didn't sit so neither did I. He crossed his arms across his chest and stood there, an immovable brick wall. This will not be good. Maybe I should have kept a guard in here.

"Why?"

I knew what he was asking, but did he really want the answer? Did I want to tell him I'm that weak?

"You know why."

"I want to hear it from you."

Of course, he does. "I wanted her safe."

"And?"

I sighed heavily, "I wanted her back."

"The reporter?"

"Keeping tabs."

"Do you know who did it?"

"No."

"You were at the funeral. You didn't approach her."

"No, I did not. It would not have been appropriate."

"We will not prosecute."

"Thank you."

Anger flashed in his eyes and he growled, "It's not for you. It's for Haruhi. We can't put her through that."

"I understand."

"You are never to see or talk to her again. I assume you realize the Morinozuka and Haninozuka security forces can keep you from her."

"Yes." So far, nothing I wasn't expecting.

"Satoshi told me you called Tamaki today to check on Haruhi."

"Yes." Check on Haru? Tamaki must not have told them the real reason. Tachibana had already gone to three different banks to pick up notes.

"Don't. Don't do that again when Haruhi could be in the room. She's fragile and can't handle that now."

"I won't."

We stood there staring at each other as the seconds ticked by until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I always knew you were cold and manipulative, but I never thought you'd go this far. I never thought you could do that to her. I never thought you'd turn into your father after everything he did to you."

Seconds ticked by again, and I held my breath, my hand twitching for a glass of scotch. There is no Kyoya left, only Yoshio.

"The Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's are considering pulling your security contracts. We do not wish to supply such a dishonorable person with honorable officers."

I expected that a lot sooner, right after the marriage contract exploded in my face. What held them back?

"The only reason we haven't yet is to keep this mess from going public. No matter how it does, Haruhi will be affected. No one wants that."

"Of course not."

"We do ask you to allow any officers trained by us to leave without prejudice if they so choose."

"I will."

I know this will make it worse. I know it, but I can't not ask. I can't not drive that stake through my heart.

"She's yours now."

"No. She's her own person, as she always was and always will be. Assuming ownership of people was always your problem, Ootori."

And without a single shred of emotion, he turned and left my office.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

By the time I got to the Host Club, they were already watching the final match on the big screen. Hika and I watched it live.

Tamaki's dad can be scary when he wants to be.

"Hey, Haruhi. What are you studying?"

"Physics."

"Yuck. Mind if I join you?"

"No."

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"Thank you for hiring me as your assistant, Hitachiin-sama."

"Please call me Kaoru, Takahashi-san."

"Thank you, Kaoru-sama. Please call me Mao. It's quicker."

"Thank you, Mao-san. So, as my personal assistant you have the following duties…"

I listened to Kaoru explain the job to Mao-san. The ads for my son's new line come out this weekend. His first solo line.

I had to talk him into a personal assistant in addition to a production assistant. With school and a life, he'll need the help. We didn't have too much trouble finding a commoner assistant using a staffing agency. I think she'll work out fine.

"I have two interviews this weekend. One Friday night for an entertainment show and one on Sunday morning for a business show. Both on TV. You'll need to be there for both for anything I might need and to keep track of the time."

"Yes, Kaoru-sama."

"Copies of the magazines and pullouts of the ads will be delivered on Wednesday. I'll have a list of people that copies will either need to be sent to or messengered to."

"Yes, Kaoru-sama."

"The most important thing to remember is we will NEVER reveal our primary model's name."

"Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**That evening, no one's mind was quiet:**

**Tamaki**:

What was Kyoya thinking, calling me at lunch time. He knew I'd be in the dining hall with Haruhi. It's getting harder and harder to not call him horrible names.

Seeing my darling friend collapse in on herself like she did breaks my heart. I want to wrap my arms around her and make everything better. Renge-chan tells me that won't work with Haruhi, but I think everyone needs a hug.

Father said the negotiations for the marriage contract are almost complete. We'll be discussing it in a few weeks. Meanwhile, I've started looking for the perfect ring for my perfect girl.

For years I've wanted to go back to France for university, but it won't be possible. The gallery and Renge-chan are holding me here, and I don't want to leave them. It will be France for our honeymoon.

I applied at Todai and will be majoring in international finance and business, as expected. Father said my minor is my choice. Art history or music theory? I have time to choose.

**Hikaru**:

Today was great. I was brought into the development of a new game, this time VR. We should get a setup at the house.

I'm still doing the documentation, but I'm also testing and learning more about the coding. Turns out I'm good at it. Who knew?

The group went out for a late dinner again tonight, and I had a blast. This time we found a Mexican place that was decent. I should take Kaoru there, and maybe Haruhi. It'd be something different.

Hanging out with people who don't know Kaoru and don't know I was in the nuthouse is freeing. I'm finding a new side to myself. A side that is independent and has its own friends. A side that doesn't need Kaoru every second. It's scary and freeing at the same time.

Haruhi's not eating. It's hard to notice in the wheelchair since she always has a blanket, but her clothes are hanging off her. She hardly had any meat on her bones to being with. No wonder she's always cold.

Kaoru's going to give her a haircut when we come over for dinner on Wednesday, whether she likes it or not. Her hair's been limp and dull since the crash. He's also bringing over better shampoo and conditioner than what she gets at the 100-yen store. That crap is for commoners, and she's not one anymore.

**Ito Yuki**:

Tomorrow. Tomorrow after host club I'll tell Hikaru about my arranged marriage, but not about Kyoya-senpai. That's not finalized yet, and I don't want any rumors spreading that might jeopardize Father's plans.

I don't know how I feel about him, but it's not my place to question my father. I'll marry who is best for the company. After I produce an heir and a spare, we can live separate lives.

**Kasanoda**:

Fucking Ootori. I could order his death, and no one would know it was me. They'd find the body so the business could be passed on, but he'd finally be out of our lives. Out of Haruhi's life.

Pops made a comment about my grades slipping. Not sure why he's fucking surprised what with me getting shot, Haruhi's accident and the deaths, and Ronin in general. Of course, my grades are going to slip.

My mind is full of death fantasies for Ootori and much better fantasies for Shinobu. What started out as forced dating by our fathers has turned into something, but I'm not sure what. I'd kill anyone who touched her. Does that make her mine? Does that make me hers?

Motherfucker. I might just have to _talk_ to her. Shit. I better watch my grades.

And Haruhi today, jumping at that balloon. I'd seen her jerk some at loud noises before the crash, but if it's gotten that bad, she needs to deal with it. She told Shinobu she needed time and would deal with it herself. Stubborn girl. How do you force your help onto someone?

**Shinobu**:

I need to hang out with Haruhi-san more often to keep an eye on her. Except for Ritsu, I bet none of those others have ever been through a panic attack like the one I saw today. Maybe I can kill two dickheads with one gun and ask her for help with my English.

At dinner tonight, Dad asked me how Ritsu was doing and where we were in our 'relationship'. I said he was fine and that I didn't know. Do we have a 'relationship' or are we just messing around? Do I want to just mess around with him or something more? Shit, I'm too young to think about this crap. Why do kids have to get married so young in this country? It's stupid.

How am I supposed to figure out who I am if I get married right out of high school? I'm not like some of the girls at Ouran. I wasn't raised to be a passive wife in an arranged marriage. I was raised to be a yakuza heir. A tough, no bullshit yakuza heir. If I marry Ritsu, I'll be the wife of an heir and then the wife of the head.

That's not what I want.

**Renge**:

I think this one will be the best. I set the rest of the suggested logos for the baby clothes business aside and sent an email to my marketing firm. I'm trying to keep the business lean, so I'm outsourcing several departments including marketing, accounting, and HR.

Pinku Shoshite Aoi (Pink and Blue) will be successful. I'll pass it down to my daughter and she'll be set. No arranged marriage for her.

I've approved the new designs, so the summer line will be the kickoff for the company. Haruhi was on to something with the charity tie-ins. I'll be using ones specifically for infants, toddlers, and new mothers.

She was shocked when Ootori called Tamaki-kun today at lunch. I sat with her in the restroom for at least fifteen minutes until she calmed down. I hope she never runs into him. That might cause a complete nervous breakdown.

I'll talk to the rest of the girls. We need to take her out this weekend for something fun and relaxing. Maybe a spa?

**Mori**:

Does Ootori have any idea how close he was to having both his legs broken or something worse?

No. I can't do that. I'm a Morinozuka, an honorable man. I'd also never do that to Haruhi. She wants him to leave her alone, not have him assaulted. Besides, it wouldn't make anything better. I'd feel satisfied for a few seconds, maybe even minutes, but I'd regret it right away. Physically hurting Ootori does no one any good.

He reacted as expected in the meeting. Now, we'll see if he keeps to his word. If he truly loves her, he'll walk away and let her find happiness.

I'm worried about this weekend. Friday is a school holiday, and Satoshi and I are leaving Thursday night for a world cup in South America. I trust my parents, Mitsukuni, and Chika with my life, but do I trust them with hers? Do I trust them with her emotional health? I don't have a choice. She'd want me to go and win.

She's the most selfless person I know.

**Honey**:

These pictures of me and Cho-chan are so cute. The booths let me send them to my email. I'm going to blow some of them up and frame them.

I know! I'll give her one framed. She'll love it!

I've been considering my choice of major carefully after what Haru-chan said. Why do I have to design the rides myself, when I can commission them done? It's so obvious now. I asked my parents why they didn't talk me out of it, and they said they wanted me to figure it out myself.

Fortunately, I only lost a semester, and the general classes can be applied to any major. So, what do I switch to? Some kind of business degree? Boring.

Amusement parks are businesses, but there's a lot of hospitality involved. Gourmet cakes and sweets is also something that's been running through my mind. Sure, I'll have to take over the family business, but that's mostly real estate. The younger sibling typically runs the dojos.

Maybe a double major of business and hospitality? Can't be harder than engineering.

**Kaoru**:

Friday night is my first solo television interview. First solo television interview. What was I thinking? I don't need to promote the line that way. No way…

Yeah, I do. An entertainment show watched by millions of Japanese customers is the perfect place. Because the Hitachiin name is so famous, it might even go viral. Haruhi's going to hate that.

Hika offered to go with me for moral support. Mom said it wouldn't be a good idea if she went. She didn't want to overshadow me, and she's right.

They're going to be showing some of the ads, and I'll be talking about the commoner and charity connections. Haruhi did warn me not to say 'commoner', but something like 'every woman' instead. I could never have done this line without her. Hell, it was practically her idea to begin with.

Sunday is a business and finance show, so the discussion with take another direction. It will be mainly why I'm focusing on the commoners and not an elite line. I'll talk a lot more about the charity tie-ins and why I feel every woman should have well-made, fashionable, and professional clothes. I should be calmer by then.

That new assistant of mine, Mao, looks like she'll work out fine. She'll be wearing clothes from the line, and I've done her fittings, so she'll have several outfits by Friday. Same for my production assistant.

Ads come out on Sunday. It's getting real.

**Watanabe Naoko**:

I'm not sure what Kyoya-senpai's done now, but Haruhi's reaction today at lunch was shocking. She had to leave and hide in a restroom. She was almost late to class, and when she came in, her eyes were red and puffy.

Damn him for putting me in this position. I don't want to report on the host club to him, but I can't risk him telling Kaoru we slept together. Especially now, when it's clear he's done something terrible. Kaoru wouldn't forgive me.

I have no choice. I'll stick with the superficial and hope that's good enough.

**Satoshi**:

Who cares if I went to a club and danced with a lot of girls? It's not like I kissed them all. I wanted to have some fun with Chika gone. No big deal.

Takashi and I are going to a competition this weekend and leaving Haruhi-senpai with Mitsukuni and Chika. I know Taka's worried about leaving her, but she'll be fine. Nothing can happen to her on this estate.

Her reaction at lunch and host club was disturbing. How long can she go on like that before she totally breaks down? Good thing Shinobu-senpai was there at club. I'd never pegged her for a comforter, but Haruhi-senpai was better when she returned.

Maybe Mother and Father should get her some help.

**Morinozuka Umeko (Mori and Satoshi's mother):**

I've heard from all of the boys how traumatized Haruhi-chan is. Her bad reactions to loud noises and the slightest mention of Ootori-san. If I was less honorable, I'd ruin him. He's young and doesn't quite know everything about playing the game.

Unfortunately, almost all of my mental health contacts are sports psychiatrists. That's not what she needs. We should start with a grief counselor. There must be at least one good one in Tokyo that doesn't work for Ootori.

Her last day in that wheelchair is Thursday. That's also the nurse's last day. She'll only need a maid to help with some of the bandages and to get some of her shirts on. The twins did a great job with those cast friendly tops.

She needs a bedroom set, decorations, and new clothes. I'll take her shopping this weekend. That will take her mind off everything, and we'll have fun.

**Chika**:

I'll sell ten thousand shares of that one. It's been a disappointment. Then I need to buy some more of those.

I don't understand why some of them want to be tied down to businesses this young. Satoshi owning that apartment business, Tamaki-senpai the gallery, although I understand that one, Takashi with his sports and nightclub companies, plus the apartment business he owns with Satoshi. Even the twins are already in the fashion business. And don't get me started on Ootori-senpai, taking over the entire conglomeration.

Sure, I own part of the newspaper, but I don't run it at all. I do enjoy the profits, though. They get folded right into the market to play with.

That I enjoy. Reading the market, reacting to news that not everyone connects. Slowly building something substantial. Slowly ruining my enemies and helping my friends.

I checked into Petto Chinmi, but Kasanoda-senpai owns almost all the stock Haruhi-senpai doesn't. I've bought what I could, but with two major shareholders, maybe Haruhi-senpai should take it private. I'll talk to her.

The order I have in for Ootori stock has produced good results. Wonder who's selling theirs off?

**Kyoya**:

Between the BOS and Suoh's banks, I've got almost a hundred coded bills. Yoshio was busy and right under my nose.

I threatened the cryptographers with their jobs if they don't get this translated. Yoshio wasn't that smart and couldn't be seen creating these messages, so it can't be too complex. What the hell is taking so long?

Mori-senpai…no, Morinozuka-san's visit was a surprise. It's been two weeks since they took Haru from me and now he decides to throw his weight around? I knew they wouldn't prosecute me for kidnapping. Putting Haru through that would cause irreparable damage and drag their reputation through the mud. Not to mention what it would do to my stock, and I know they own some.

Watanabe is going to have to step up her reporting. She's the only source of information I have now about the club. I think I'm going to have her start digging for information. She'll get an email tonight with new instructions.

Tachibana needs to send someone out for more scotch. This bottle is almost empty.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

The balloon today was perfect. She's even more jumpy since the crash. I don't think I'll have to push her too much more to get her over the edge.

Then my goal will be reached. I'll have destroyed the Host Club. I'll have my revenge.

Just a few more rumors and several loud noises.

It's been a long time coming, but it will be worth it. Bitch.

**Somewhere else in Tokyo:**

Drag bar – check.

Boat – check.

Nightclub – check.

Drunk driver – check.

Underage drinking – check.

About halfway there. No one tells me I'm powerless.

**Haruhi**:

I won't think about Kyoya-senpai.

I won't think about Kyoya-senpai.

I won't think about Kyoya-senpai.

I won't think about Kyoya-senpai.

I won't think about Kyoya-senpai.

I'll watch the fish and not think about Kyoya-senpai.

I'll watch the fish and not think about loud noises.

I'll watch the fish and not think about Dad.

I'll watch the fish and not think about Jarou-san.

I'll watch the fish and not think about Matsui.

I'll watch the fish and not think.

Who am I kidding?

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

A little shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it where I did and the next day can't be broken up.

What do you think of the new uniform design? I wanted to get as far away from the yellow dress as possible. If you couldn't tell by now, I'm not a fan.

It was fun having the Chairman play with the twins. They kinda deserved it.

Ito Yuki and Ootori Kyoya – do you think I'll do it? I already know where I'm going with it. Hope it works for you.

And, finally, some insight into the cash codes. Definitely more next chapter.

So – the dog breeder…you'll be seeing more of him soon.

Poor Haruhi. I'm setting her up for major PTSD. She needs some help and will get it soon. Shinobu was an odd choice, but that's going somewhere.

And then the conversation with Mori and Kyoya. I wanted Mori to give the feeling of a brick wall standing between Kyoya and Haruhi. No emotion, no fear, just guaranteed protection. I think I did OK. I thought it was better when I took out a lot of the description I originally wrote.

What do you think of Haruhi's decision to go ahead with the ads for Kaoru's line? I figured she'd want to honor her mom and dad. Kaoru's sure gearing up. TV interviews…getting serious.

I'll be honest about Honey's career choice. I thought engineering to build cute rides would work but realized the same thing Haruhi did…he could just commission those. So, I did some backtracking. Hope it didn't seem too stupid. That's the problem with publishing a chapter at a time before the whole thing is written. You wind up with stuff in stone that you wish you'd never thought of.

A little more insight into the tipster and the rumor monger. Some of your guesses have been very interesting, but I won't say if anyone had it right. You'll just have to wait and see.

.

**Next Chapter**:

The tipster strikes again – who will it be?

.


	20. Chapter 20 - Walk The Plank

**Author's Note**: Welcome Back! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. The inspiration to keep writing this (and I've been writing this trilogy for years now) comes from knowing you are reading and enjoying.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 1/18/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language and Heavy Smooching**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 20: Walk the Plank**

.

**Tuesday, February 22:**

**Early Morning, Koi Pond:**

My grades are slipping. If I'm not careful, I could lose my scholarship, if I still had one. I had to give up my scholarship, something I worked years for, because I don't 'deserve' it anymore.

Why does that white koi always chase the orange one?

That's unfair. I don't have a scholarship anymore because my new guardians are rich bastards, not because I'm not smart enough. But my grades are slipping.

Physics is getting harder. There's so much running through my head, I can't quiet it down to think. I need to call Gorou-senpai for a tutoring session, and he hasn't sent me an English paper to review since the accident. We should get together sometime this week…at the public library.

"Dad, I don't know if I can do this without you. Of course, if you were here, I wouldn't have to do this. It's too difficult, too hard, too strange. I'm living in this huge house – mansion – and it feels like I'm here by myself.

"There's no one to talk to like we used to. We could talk about anything and you'd never judge me, and you always made me feel loved.

"I have friends, but no family to love me unconditionally. I miss you so much."

.

My heart broke as I listened to Haruhi-chan talk about family. Akira and I will never be her parents, but she's ours now. She's settled into our hearts so fast, and we love her, no matter what.

How can I tell her that? How so she believes me?

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Warehouse:**

"Are you the manager?"

I turned to see several official men in suits.

Oh, shit.

"Yes, I'm the manager of the warehouse and transportation, Miura Ikko."

They did not bow, nor offer their hands. The apparent man in charge was older and wore a nicer suit.

"We need to check your driver's records. A tip was called in accusing this company of using drivers without the proper commercial driving licenses."

What the hell?

"Do you have any identification?"

He held out a badge. Tokyo Public Safety Commission. Great. Just great.

"I'll have to call our Assistant Executive Director. If you'll wait just a moment."

.

**Phone call between Warehouse Manager (Miura Ikko) and Tanaki:**

**Miura**: "Sir, we have an issue in the warehouse."

**Tanaki**: "What?"

**Miura**: "The Tokyo Public Safety Commission sent investigators. They got a tip about our drivers not having commercial licenses."

**Tanaki**: …

**Miura**: "Sir?"

**Tanaki**: "I'm here, just thinking. Who would call in such a tip?" I thought for a minute then said, "Doesn't matter. I'll be down with the lawyer right away. Don't give them any information until we get there."

**Miura**: "Yes, Sir."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomeration CEO Office:**

"Where are we on the code?" I asked the BOS officer cowering in my office.

"We believe it to be a book cypher and are working on which book."

"Yoshio didn't read anything but stock reports."

I sat staring at my officer. Do I really have the best people working for me if they can't figure this out?

Wait… "Stock reports. Start there. It's something he could have that no one would have found suspicious."

"Yes, sir."

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Warehouse:**

"May I help you gentlemen?" I asked as I walked into the warehouse with the company lawyer.

"Are you the Executive Director?"

"No. I'm the Assistant Executive Director, Tanaki Gin. Our owner and Executive Director, Fujioka Haruhi, is unavailable. I am responsible when she's gone."

"Very well."

He handed me a set of papers which I immediately passed to our lawyer. I'm not even going to look when I have an expert with me.

"This is our company lawyer, Sato-san. He'll be your contact."

"The Tokyo Public Safety Commission is here to inspect your records for commercial driver's licenses. We've received a tip that a good portion of your drivers are operating their vehicles illegally."

Sato-san looked through the papers carefully, nodding and mumbling, while he kept talking. "We need to see all your records of driver's licenses for all your drivers."

Sato-san spoke up, "These papers read the tip is anonymous."

"Yes."

"You're basing this entire investigation on one anonymous tip?"

"Yes. I repeat, we need to see all your records."

I watched the two go back and forth and thought about Fujioka-sama. She doesn't need this headache right now, but what would she want me to do?

"There is no warrant for our records. Your investigation is based on our willingness to share those records without being legally required."

He started to fidget when called out. They didn't have enough evidence to get a warrant. Always bring a lawyer.

"We assume you'd like to clear this up immediately."

Then I broke in, "Of course, we'd want to confirm our adherence to the law, however, we will not share personnel records without a warrant. Is there another way to clear this up quickly?"

I listened to the inspector and Sato-san discuss, or argue in lawyer language, how to do this. If what they come up with is a quick fix, I'll tell Fujioka-sama on Friday. Otherwise…

"Then we'll do that," Sato-san said.

I wasn't listening. We'll do what?

"That is acceptable," the inspector said. "You'll provide us with a list of your drivers, and we'll verify if they are issued the correct license. While that's being done, one of my staff will physically verify licenses as your drivers leave or return."

"Correct."

Sounds simple enough, but not fast. "How long will this take?" I asked.

"We'll have the list done by this afternoon, but we'll need to be here today and tomorrow to inspect licenses."

I turned to my manager, Miura, and said, "We'll get HR to provide the list. Miura-san, you'll handing the physical checks." Looking back at the inspector I continued, "This will not interfere with our deliveries. Tomorrow is an important day for the company, and the trucks are delivering product to all our stores today."

"We'll attempt to make this a seamless as possible. With your cooperation, it will go faster."

"Your contact for that is Miura-san. I'll contact HR and have them fax the list over."

I made the call then stood out on the loading bay for a few minutes. Fujioka-sama needs to know this is going on, but can she handle it? Just last week, she looked dazed. I should talk to a board member that knows her well.

.

**Phone Call between Tanaki and Mori:**

**Tanaki**: "Morinozuka-sama, there's a problem at Petto Chinmi. The Public Safety Commission is here. They received a tip that we were using unlicensed drivers in our trucks."

**Mori**: Good thing I left class to answer this. "All your drivers are licensed, correct?"

**Tanaki**: "Definitely. It's confirmed monthly after that incident a few months ago with the bar fight."

**Mori**: "How are you proceeding?"

**Tanaki**: "Our lawyer and the head inspector decided on a plan. We're providing them with a list of all our drivers. They could get that anyway from the government tax offices. They'll confirm the list. There will also be an inspector at the loading dock today and tomorrow to conduct a visual inspection."

**Mori**: "Sounds reasonable. I assume the tip was anonymous."

**Tanaki**: "Yes. They weren't able to get a warrant for our files with just the tip."

**Mori**: "I'll come over as soon as my classes are done for the day, about two hours from now."

**Tanaki**: "Should I notify Fujioka-sama?"

**Mori**: "Will this affect tomorrow?"

**Tanaki**: "It shouldn't. We've been assured that the dock inspection will go quickly. They just need to see the driver's license and confirm the name is on the list we gave them."

**Mori**: I thought back to what Satoshi told me about lunch and host club yesterday. "I suggest you contact her during her lunch hour and let her know what's going on. Since it's under control, she wouldn't need to come until after classes."

**Tanaki**: "I'll do that and keep you updated, Morinozuka-sama."

**Mori**: "Thank you Tanaki-san. I'll be there in two hours."

.

I hung up and stood in the hallway. Another anonymous tip, this time targeting Haruhi's business. Petto Chinmi's lawyer is good at his job, but I should have the Morinozuka lawyer meet me there. He'll look into the incident in relation to the others.

What next?

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Chika-kun, what's the charity today?"

Why don't they read the school paper on Mondays? It gives a full summary of the charity and why they are important. I think they just want to come over and talk to the Hosts.

"Biodiversity Restoration Along the Tsurumi River. It's been invaded by foreign plants causing pollen allergies and degrading the area. This group is working to restore the vegetation to all native grass."

"Is that important?"

Do they not go to science class? "Very. If an ecosystem is invaded by non-native plants, they can completely collapse what used to be a thriving area."

"I found this one," Kasanoda-senpai spoke up. "Non-native plants and animals can outcompete the native species and wreck the balance, causing extinction of important species. It's similar to what the American's are dealing with in the Everglades with pythons. A few were released, probably pets that grew larger than expected, and now they are ruining the balance by breeding with local species and wiping out others that didn't have such predators before. It's a huge mess."

"I didn't realize…"

Tamaki-senpai smiled and said, "That's why we're here, princess. We search tirelessly to find worthy causes. Rest assured, your donation is critical to these organizations."

She smiled at the sugary sweet words. "Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. Here are five donations," and she handed me the envelopes and walked away, floating on a cloud.

I noted that Renge-senpai smirked, and I gave her a quick one back.

"Here's mine, Chika," Haruhi-senpai said as she handed me an envelope. I'd been curious to see what she'd do once the Morinozuka's were paying for her lunches. I made sure the bento she brought didn't have any salmon, as an experiment.

"Thank you, Haruhi-senpai."

How do I ask if this is her money or family money? It's such a rude question.

"I'm still donating the cost of a diner meal, until I can afford more."

Well, that answers that question. Never say my senpai isn't upfront and blunt. I'll talk to her tonight about where the money's coming from. Don't want to do that in front of everyone.

That's when an Ootori officer handed an envelope to the Ouran guard at the dining room door and pointed at me. Fortunately, Haruhi-senpai didn't see him.

"Yasuchika-sama, this is for you," the door guard said as he handed me the envelope."

"Thank you."

It was a plain, white envelope with a note and money inside.

"_Here is my Tuesday lunch contribution. Please tell Tachibana the best way to donate each week. His number is below. ~Kyoya."_

"Who's that from?" Kaoru-senpai asked.

Thinking fast, I replied, "One of the teachers sent it in. They asked if we could set up an anonymous system of donation." I turned to Satoshi, "Can we discuss this tomorrow during the meeting."

"Sure."

.

After giving Chika my donation, I focused back on this crazy gourmet bento.

Seriously? Looks like a master chef prepared this – they probably did. I'm used to bentos being leftovers with a couple of small things added. This could be a 5-star lunch.

There has to be a line between what is expected of the rich bastards, and what is truly unnecessary and over-the-top.

It's good though.

Then my phone rang.

.

**Phone call between Tanaki and Haruhi:**

**Haruhi**: "Good afternoon, Tanaki-san."

**Tanaki**: "Good afternoon, Fujioka-sama. Do you have a few minutes?"

**Haruhi**: "Of course."

**Tanaki**: I told her all about the tip, the inspection, and our plan to resolve the issue. She was not happy.

**Haruhi**: "Unlicensed drivers? Us. Why would anyone think that?"

**Tanaki**: "I have no idea, but after what happened before, we check our drivers' credentials monthly. Everyone here is legal, and they will find nothing to the contrary. This inspection is no more than a nuisance."

**Haruhi**: "What about tomorrow?"

**Tanaki**: "So far, it isn't having causing an issue. Product is being delivered on schedule."

**Haruhi**: "Good. I'm going to come over."

**Tanaki**: "Fujioka-sama, I don't believe that's necessary. The verification is going well, and deliveries are being made. I hope it was the right decision, but I called Morinozuka-sama first and discussed this. I didn't want to cause you to miss class when there didn't seem to be an emergency. He's coming to the warehouse as soon as his classes are over. Because things are going well, we're suggesting that you come after your classes are finished for the day."

**Haruhi**: He spoke with Mori-senpai first? They're telling me I don't need to check on my own company? Am I not in charge of anything anymore?

**Tanaki**: "Fujioka-sama?"

**Haruhi**: I will not be angry over the phone. "That's fine, Tanaki-san. I'll be there as soon as classes are over."

**Tanaki**: "Thank you, Fujioka-sama."

.

"Is anything wrong, Haruhi?" Renge asked as soon as I hung up. I could tell my face was red.

"Small issue at the Petto Chinmi warehouse."

I signaled Eiji over and whispered in his ear, "I need to go to the Petto Chinmi warehouse as soon as classes are over."

"I'll arrange it, Haruhi-sama."

"Tamaki-senpai," I called across the table, "I will not be hosting today. I need to go to the warehouse."

"Would you like for me to go with you, Haruhi-sama," Satoshi asked nervously.

"No, thank you."

I'm perfectly capable of going to my own company's warehouse and handing an issue. Especially with the Assistant Executive Director and a board member handling it for me.

Should I even bother going if they've got it taken care of?

.

Kyoya-senpai sent me an email last night telling me to be a spy instead of an observer. He wants nightly reports of everything said and done during lunch and Host Club, plus, he wants me to dig for information – ask personal questions, try to read their emails, and several other disgusting things.

I'm starting to think it'd be best if I just told Kaoru the truth. The longer I spy for Kyoya-senpai, the deeper I get into this, and the truth will still come out at some point.

I should have never trusted him to begin with.

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Warehouse:**

As I strode into the warehouse, I started to hear whispers. Apparently, I've been recognized as the Morinozuka heir. I must do what's needed to not overshadow Haruhi. She's the owner. No one should differ to me.

"Tanaki-san?"

"Morinozuka-sama, thank you for coming. Let me introduce you to the inspector and our in-house lawyer."

Introductions were made, and they then told me about the verification process. I watched a driver having his ID and license checked, get into his truck, and drive away. It was quick and simple.

"Everything here seems under control."

That's when Ishida-san, our family lawyer, walked in and was introduced.

I lead Tanaki-san and the two lawyers away from everyone. "Sato-san," I bowed my head to him, "is doing an outstanding job overseeing the legal issues of Petto Chinmi. I've brought Ishida-san in because of a pattern of anonymous tips Haruhi-san's group of friends, including me, have been receiving regarding our businesses or personal lives. He will be investigating the tip specifically."

"Thank you for your confidence, Morinozuka-sama," Sato-san said. "I'm honored to assist Ishida-san with anything he needs."

"Thank you, Sato-san."

And, with the formalities addressed, I continued, "You spoke with Haruhi-san?"

"Yes. She'll be here as soon as her classes are over."

I decided to observe and wait for Haruhi before making any decisions.

.

xXx

.

**Wheelchair Van going to warehouse:**

It was hard concentrating in class again. My mind is so full, and I can't organize it. Paying attention to one thing only lasts until something else runs me over and pushes me deeper.

Once I have a minute to try to clear my head, a thousand thoughts flood in and I can't find the important ones in the currents.

I've never been this scattered before. I've always known exactly what I was doing and why.

I have no reason to be angry with Tanaki-san and Mori-senpai. After the accident, Mori-senpai helped me with the company while I was unconscious in the hospital and after. They still want to protect my recovery.

It's up to me to tell them when I'm able to resume being the President and CEO. After today, I'll know.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Kasanoda-senpai?" one of my regulars called, "Why are you wearing that dress?"

I'm sure my face blazed red, and I heard Shinobu laughing loudly.

"He lost a bet. Doesn't he look beautiful in yellow, ladies?"

Next thing I hear is everyone giggling.

Shit.

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Warehouse:**

I came back towards the end of the day to see how my staff was doing with the license inspection. So far, everything had checked out, and the tip seemed bogus. What a waste of time.

I heard the office door open and looked up to see a young girl in a wheelchair being pushed and flanked by what were obviously bodyguards. The two flanking her peeled off, inspecting the warehouse.

"Inspector," Tanaki-san said, "allow me to introduce you to our President and CEO, Fujioka Haruhi."

This young girl? Her? Is he kidding?

"It's an honor to meet you, Inspector. Thank you for your time and effort to confirm that our transportation department is in full compliance with the law."

Nice way of saying I've wasted my time.

"Thank you, Fujioka-sama, for being so cooperative with our inquiry."

We stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak up. I finally broke the silence. "Everything is going well, and we have found no discrepancies."

"Good." She tilted her head and continued, "What made you think the anonymous tip had credibility?"

In other words, 'why the fuck am I even here?'.

"Commercial trucks can be dangerous even when driven by a professional. We must check into tips such as these in the interest of public safety."

Or, 'because I wanted to'.

"Very well," she sighed. "Tanaki-san, has this disrupted tomorrow's event?"

"No. The deliveries have been as scheduled."

She nodded and turned to the warehouse manager, "Miura-san, has this disrupted normal business?"

"No, Fujioka-sama."

"As I understand the situation, Inspector, you will have someone present tomorrow to continue checking licenses as our drivers come and go. Is this correct?"

"Yes. There will be two shifts of one inspector each."

"Very well. Thank you for being considerate to our distribution schedule. As a relatively small business, time is critical."

I found myself wanting to reassure this child that everything would be alright. I can't decide if she's playing at being the owner or if she's serious about owning this company.

I assume her age and the guard have something to do with the Morinozuka tie in.

"We prefer cooperation to force."

"Thank you, gentlemen. As everything is in order, I'll take my leave." Her guard slowly turned her around and she caught Tanaki-san's eye and said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes, Fujioka-sama."

Morinozuka Takashi-sama gave us a slight head bow and followed her out.

That's one of my strangest experiences on this job.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Lounge:**

"Everything OK?" I asked as Haruhi-senpai and Taka came into the lounge.

Taka parked the wheelchair at the door, and she walked in and sat carefully on a sofa.

"Yes, Satoshi. I'm not sure what they expected to find, but all our drivers are fully qualified. They'll be back tomorrow, even though they saw them all today. We don't have many."

"It doesn't matter what they expected to find, Haru-chan, it's that they got the tip in the first place."

"I agree. Considering the volume of anonymous tips that have been directed at the host club members, we must determine why we are being targeted. It can't be denied any longer," Chika said. Does he know he sounds like his grandfather sometimes? This is why I didn't want to take him to the dance club.

"Who would want to target us? We're a host club, not the yakuza," I said.

"But one of us is in the yakuza, and he hasn't had a tip called in on him yet."

"That we know of, Chika." Haruhi-senpai adjusted herself on the sofa, trying to get comfortable, and Taka brought her another pillow. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

She lives with us now. Should she still be calling him senpai?

"You think he's had an issue and hasn't told us?"

"Depends on what part of his business it touched. Ritsu would want to protect us from knowing too much."

At this point, I brought up something that's been bothering me for a while. "We keep talking about this, but what are we doing except proving the tips wrong. None of them have been right. Whoever's doing this wants to bother us, not get us in trouble."

"It's like a cat playing with a mouse," Taka mumbled.

"I have to agree," Chika said, the rest of them nodding.

"I brought Ishida-san with me this afternoon to gather information on the tip itself. He will get in touch with the rest of the host's lawyers and setting up a task force. This must end."

"I agree, Takashi. Why haven't you brought this to my attention?" Father said as he walked into the lounge. Great. Now we're going to get a lecture.

"I apologize, Father. I hoped to handle this internally, however it has grown into more than just a nuisance."

We conferenced in Ishida-san and discussed the problem for the next hour. The task force will be established, and a full investigation done.

Why it took so long to confirm what we'd already talked about, I have no idea. This is why I don't like to run a business. Too many stupid meetings to rehash stuff.

"Ootori was a member of the club when these issues started," Mitsukuni said.

"And?"

"Is he causing them, or is he a potential victim?"

"I don't know, and if he's a victim, I'm not sure I care."

"Satoshi!" Father snapped.

"After everything he's done, I'm supposed to worry about him getting an anonymous tip that won't lead to anything? I worry more about the garden than that, and you know I don't care at all about the garden."

Put that way, I could see agreement in everyone's eyes.

"Still, someone needs to contact him and determine if there's been an action against him. It could lead to information that would solve this problem."

"Akira-sama is correct," Ishida-san said through the phone. "I'll contact his personal lawyer. It's the most appropriate method."

"Fine. You boys keep me informed."

With that, the meeting ended, and Father left the room.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Haruhi-senpai?"

Satoshi and I walked in and found her studying at her desk, quiet J-pop coming out of the radio.

This room needs a makeover. I can't believe I'd say something like that, but it's boring. It has no life. The hospital bed won't be needed after Thursday, her last day in the wheelchair, and the other pieces of furniture in here were borrowed from different rooms in the house.

Aunt Umeko needs to take her shopping. I won't be going along.

"Satoshi? Chika? Do you need something?"

She'd put her pencil down and turned to us in her swivel chair. I truly respect that about her. When someone's talking to her, she gives them her full attention.

"I wanted to talk to you about lunch today," I said. Satoshi's going to sit this out unless I need him.

"What about lunch?"

"Your charity donation. You can use the card Aunt gave you to get all the cash you need."

It wasn't anger, but she did glare at me. I saw her fists clench and realized it's frustration. Over what?

She relaxed when she sighed. "My donation is just that, mine. Before I could afford it on my own, it came out of my allowance, not the main house budget. Now it comes out of my bank account. The one that my salaries are deposited into."

She leaned forward, hoping to make us see her point. "If I used the Morinozuka credit card for my donation, it wouldn't be mine. I'd be making a donation on behalf of the Morinozuka family. That's not what I want. I want to make the donation with money I earned. Then it comes from me."

"Oh," Satoshi mumbled.

I felt the same thing. That never occurred to me. I'd been using the Haninozuka card for mine.

She sighed and leaned back. "It looks like you understand."

"I do. Thank you, Haruhi-senpai. From now on, I'll be making two donations, one from the family and one from my own money."

"Me too."

She gave us both her real smile, and it lit up her eyes. It was worth more than all the money in my accounts.

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, February 23:**

**Random Classrooms:**

"Did you hear? The Host's girlfriends don't pay for their appointments!"

"So, they get to be hosted for free and go on dates? Not fair!"

"Why even have a host club if the girlfriends are taking all their attention?"

"It's not like we can fantasize with them around."

"I think I'm going to stop going. Kasanoda-kun spends all his time talking to Shinobu-san."

"I know. Honey-senpai's always talking to Cho-senpai."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

Satoshi offered to get Haruhi-senpai's lunch and came back with the salmon salad. I'll give her a week to eat something else before I talk to her about it.

Renge-senpai told us all about the rumors and asked what we should do.

"But the girls do pay for their appointments," Kaoru-senpai said.

"I know," Tamaki-senpai said, "but it doesn't seem right."

"Yes but is it right that you all host your girlfriends while others are around," Renge-senpai pointed out.

Kasanoda-senpai lowered his voice and said, "Let's talk about this tonight while we're studying. If we're heard now, it will make the rumors worse."

.

"Shinobu-san, could I ask you to skip the club today?"

"Sure. What for?"

"Petto Chinmi has a special promotional event going on. Today is International Dog Biscuit Day (1) and we're handing out biscuits to dogs that come into the stores. We've also partnered with several dog parks, groomers, and other pet stores that sell our product. They'll be giving out biscuits too."

"International Dog Biscuit Day? I've never heard of such a thing," Tamaki-senpai said. He's jumping up and down in his seat, ready to explode. What was I thinking, talking about this when he was around?

"There are lots of these types of designated days. The Americans have one for almost every day. The international ones are spread out."

"Wow! I had no idea!"

Renge put her hand on his shoulder to talk him down. "Calm down, Tamaki-kun and listen to Haruhi's story," she murmured in his ear. Neither of them are any good at whispering.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you'd like to bring your dog along and we could see how it's going."

"I want to go!" Tamaki-senpai yelled. "I can bring Antoinette, and we'll have so much fun!"

"It's cosplay day, and we need you at the club. Haruhi-senpai wasn't going to dress up because she's still in the chair, so it doesn't matter if she's absent," Satoshi said, making Tamaki-senpai blush.

"I suppose. But I want to go!"

"I'll bring you a biscuit, Senpai."

"Thank you, my darling friend. Antoinette will love it."

.

What an amazing idea! What will commoner's think of next? What other special days are there?

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Oh, wow!"

"It's a pirate ship, with sails and the wheel and cannons!"

"Tamaki-senpai, what made you think of this? It's amazing."

"Darling princesses, we want to welcome you to the pirate ship Ouran! Please find your host and join them for ale and grub!"

This was one of the hardest to set up and made me almost wish Ootori was still here. Damn, Chika and I don't even call him senpai anymore. I think Haruhi-senpai might be the only one left that does, not that she uses his name at all anymore.

"Satoshi, you did well setting all this up," Kaoru-senpai said as I walked past his station.

"Thanks."

We refloored the room with wood for create a ship deck, then built a platform for the wheel and telescopes. The sides were lined with cannons that were specially constructed. They needed to be lighter than real cannons because of the marble floor.

Then there's the sitting areas. Tamaki-senpai wanted authenticity but comfort. So, I had tables crafted to look like barrels, but at the correct height and no rough wood. Chairs are made to look like a stack of crates but have cushions and are formed to be comfortable.

Can't forget the animals. Parrots. A dozen crazy parrots, and they had to talk. Who knows what they'll say today? I had to rent them from a rescue organization. Our king also wanted a monkey for his shoulder. I drew the line there. Too messy. I can just imagine a monkey shitting on Tamaki-senpai's shoulder while all his ladies are sitting there. No way.

I got him a stuffed one.

Haruhi-senpai went to check on her biscuit give-away, so she's not here. I didn't have a costume planned for her that worked with the wheelchair, so it's no big deal she's absent.

.

"Tamaki-kun, you are stunning as the captain of this ship."

"Thank you, Princess. Please let me know if anyone is disrespectful to you and I'll have them walk the plank," I said as I brandished my sword.

Those devil twins did a good job with my costume. Black pants tucked into tall, leather boots with folded over cuffs and a white, puffy shirt done in the softest silk. The vest, cape, and hat are all dark blue wool with the cape lined in dark gray. I even have feathers in my hat and a sword at my hip. Very rakish.

"I can't picture you cruel enough to force someone to walk the plank."

"Walk the plank!" a parrot squawked.

"I would do anything to protect the virtue of my fair maidens."

.

While Mitsukuni was entertaining the ladies with tea in ale mugs and cookies shaped like parrots, swords, gold coins, and such, I watched the room as usual.

As the quietist, the twins thought I'd be best as the sailing master, the most educated on the ship and just under the captain in rank. My costume is done in maroon and matches Tamaki's except for being less ornate. I also do not have a stuffed monkey on my shoulder. The twins have enough self-preservation to not even ask.

"Takashi, would you like a cookie? It's in the shape of a watch glass."

"Hn," I responded and took the cookie. They aren't bad. We should save a couple for Haruhi. The leftovers are going to an orphanage that works with Living Dreams.

"Honey-senpai, you're so cute in your costume," Cho-san said.

She's right. As the cook, he should be splattered with blood from the meat, grease, and various vegetables. Knowing Mitsukuni would not wear something like that, the twins have him in puffy, black pants that narrow at the ankles, a V-neck, long sleeve t-shirt that's dark pink, and an Usa-chan patterned apron smeared with icing from the cookies. Perfect for him.

I heard one of his guests whisper to another, "It's not fair that Cho-senpai gets all his attention. She's his girlfriend and she's not even paying."

True, Cho-san is here, and they are a couple, but she does pay for the appointment just like all the others. And Mitsukuni does divide his attention among all his guests.

We'll have to do something about these rumors.

"Polly wants a cookie," I heard the parrot say from across the room.

.

"Oh, you delicious cabin boy! Will you meet me in my quarters tonight?"

"Definitely, Swabby. Maybe you could wash me down."

Before I started dating Kaoru-kun, I enjoyed the brotherly love act, but not so much anymore. I've gotten to know each of them as individuals, obviously Kaoru more than Hikaru, but I can tell them apart and know the roles are fake.

Kaoru's costume is cute for a cabin boy. I always pictured them scruffier and dirtier. His black knee pants and white socks show off his defined calves. All that biking has made them so sexy. I'm not sure I like the black and white striped puffy shirt. I can't see the muscles in his chest or those abs.

"You can be my cabin boy any day, Kaoru."

"MOE!"

Can't believe I used to be like that.

.

Tonight, I must tell Hikaru about my arranged marriage. We've become good friends, but he should know so he can date someone else.

His deck swap costume is similar to Kaoru's with brown knee pants, white stockings, and brown leather shoes. His shirt is red and white striped with a brown sash. He was trying to mop the floor earlier when we all came in but was terrible. It looked nothing like when our maids clean.

"I'm surprised as the cabin boy and the swab, you don't already share a cabin," one of the girls said.

"What a great idea! We should ask the captain," Hikaru said, jumping up to talk to Tamaki-senpai.

.

Can't believe Shinobu isn't here. I guess I understand why she's not, but it's boring without her here to insult me.

Did I just fucking say that?

Shit.

"Kasanoda-san, you must be dangerous with those weapons."

"Definitely, my lady. I'll protect everyone here with my prowess."

Did I just fucking say that?

Shit.

I'm the gunner for this crazy pirate ship. The costume isn't complete crap. Dark blue knee pants with light blue stripes on the outside. I'm wearing that stupid fluffy shirt that almost everyone else is, so I guess I can't grumble too much, even though I did when I saw it.

The best part is the weapons. I've got a musket, a knife, and a sword, and not one for show like the captain. Mine's heavy and built for power.

I'd taken off that dumb round hat as soon as I got to my area.

I heard one of the parrots say, "Shut up you stupid dog." Where did Satoshi get them?

"Where's Shinobu-san?" one of them asked.

"She's with Haruhi at a business meeting." It was the best answer I could come up with. Wasn't sure if Haruhi wanted everyone to know what her company is up to.

That's when I heard the whisper.

"Good. She always gets all his attention."

Fuck. We have to fix this.

.

"Chika, what's your role on the ship?"

"I'm the boatswain. I'm in charge of the crew and the deck. The twins answer to me."

"It would be funny if you went over there and ordered them back to work."

"I might have to do that. They're fooling around too much and the deck needs to be scrubbed."

From across the room, I heard one of the parrots say, "Don't open the door!" Really? We should have skipped them.

I've got knee pants and stocking like everyone else, but my pants are dark green. I wonder if the twins got lazy with everyone's shirts. Most of us are wearing the same white puffy shirt. Kasanoda-senpai looks completely ridiculous in his. I probably do too. I didn't want to look in the mirror after I changed. At least I get to carry a knife and axe.

.

The time is almost up and I'm tired of walking around managing everything. It's frustrating to not host on cosplay days.

The parrots have been saying crazy things all afternoon. Not one of my best ideas. I've gotten a good idea of where the rescue gets them. I learned this lesson the hard way.

"Pass the beer." Great.

My role on the ship matches my role in the club. I'm a quartermaster in charge of supplies and logistics. Compared to the others, my costume is impressive. The best part is I'm not wearing that puffy shirt. I'm in all leather. Leather pants tucked into leather boots and a long leather vest with no shirt. There's a musket in my rope belt and pirate gold around my neck.

I've seen several of the girls staring at me today.

I've also heard whispers about the girlfriends. We have to talk about that today at the meeting.

Time to wrap this up and get home. We're studying and eating dinner at our estate again this week. Back to the diner next week when Haruhi-senpai's out of her wheelchair.

"Baby shark…do do do do do do…"

I'll never get parrots again.

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Store:**

"What a sweet dog, and all dressed up for winter, too," the store clerk said as Shinobu-san and I walked into the store.

I was not going to use that stupid wheelchair if I didn't have to. Tomorrow is the last day for it and the nurse.

I'd seen the banner on the outside, celebrating International Dog Biscuit Day. Judging by the customers in the store, the promotion was working.

"Thank you for coming to Petto Chinmi. In honor of International Dog Biscuit day, we would like to offer your dog one of our specialty biscuits." He handed Shinobu-san the package and smiled.

Gorou-san and her marketing department talked me into a fancy box with our logo, website, and information on the nutritional content of the biscuit. Seemed over-the-top to me when they are usually packaged in just a plastic wrapper, but I understood the reasoning.

"Thank you so much," she said, opening the box. "I'm sure Kasa will enjoy it." She broke off a small bite and fed Kasa, who gobbled it right up.

"Haruhi-san," she said, turning to me. I couldn't help it, I reached out and brushed my fingers through Kasa's fur. "She loves it. Where can I get more?"

The clerk led her to the display, and I smiled. Proof-positive the special event was a good idea.

The marketing staff deserved a bonus. After the craziness at the warehouse, everyone deserved one.

.

We were leaving the indoor dog park, the same one Ritsu took Kasa and me to, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. There was an incident there, and I'm worried about Haruhi-san. One of the large dogs let out a huge, deep bark during a quiet lull in the regular noise. She crouched down and put her good arm over her head.

This needs to be addressed.

"Haruhi-san? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. Her voice was still off. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kasa was on her lap and her hands were shaking as she pet her, although they weren't as bad as when we first got into the van.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you basically hit the floor like a bomb went off when that dog barked." I said it kindly, but I wanted to make the point that her reaction was hard to miss.

"I was just startled for a second." I watched her face blush.

I looked out the window to give her some sense of privacy as I said, "You know, when I was eight, my brother was shot and killed. I had panic attacks and was frightened of loud noises, especially gunshots. Unfortunately, I'm around them a lot."

Her reflection in the glass turned to look at me. We sat there for at least five minutes before she asked, "What did you do?"

"Me? I had panic attacks and hid from loud noises. My mother, fortunately, wasn't going to put up with that shit and did the best thing she could. She got me help."

It was practically a whisper, but I heard her mumble, "What kind of help?"

"Grief and PTSD counselling, plus some antianxiety medication."

"Oh."

The silence came back as I let her chew on that. At eight, my mother could force me to go. Took a couple sessions before I broke down and spilled. Even then, I hated it when Mom was right.

For Haruhi-san, she'll need to want to go. I can't recommend my shrink, because he's part of the syndicate, but I'm sure there are some non-Ootori shrinks out there that could help.

When it was obvious she wasn't going to talk about this anymore, I asked her where she came up with the idea for the dog biscuit promotion.

"Early January I was surfing around on the Internet looking for information on dog nutrition and saw the day listed on one of the websites. I confirmed it was real and told the marketing department. Everything after that was their doing."

"They did a great job."

"Yes, they did. I'm proud of them."

She knows more about business than I do, and she hasn't had that company very long. She's smart. No wonder Ootori wanted her. That dickhead.

.

Xxx

.

**Study Group, Library, Morinozuka Estate:**

Because the main topic of the Host Club meeting was girlfriends, we decided to have the meeting during the study group and include them.

Haruhi-senpai and Shinobu-senpai, with Kasa, got here a few minutes ago.

I'm getting better at these meetings, but sometimes they make me nervous. Especially today, when there are five girlfriends here.

"Satoshi, we can start the meeting now," Tamaki-senpai said to me.

"Right. First order of business are the current rumors considering the girlfriends of the hosts. Renge-senpai, can you discuss what you've heard?"

"Sure." She listed the rumors and several others added what they'd heard.

"What do we do about it?" Taka asked. I have no idea. Since I don't have a steady girl, I don't really care.

"My lovely ladies," Tamaki-senpai said, smiling that huge host smile at the girls around the room, "what do you think should be done?"

.

I'm not Hikaru's girlfriend, but here goes. "The current setup is strange to me. At least three hosts have a steady girlfriend, yet they pay to be hosted and draw the attention of the host away from other guests. I agree with the rumors."

"Thank you, Ito-san," Tamaki-senpai said, but I'm not sure he agrees, but he doesn't host Renge-san.

"I agree. It's kinda like a stripper performing for her husband when she's on a stage that's surrounded by other men." Not the way I would have put it, but Shinobu-san has her own special way of looking at things.

"You don't want to be there?" Kasanoda-san asked.

"Of course, I do, Asshole, but it isn't fair. The other girls come to spend time with you, to indulge in fantasies about you. I get you to myself on our dates."

"Aren't you jealous," he practically whispered, looking down at his book. I knew he had a soft side.

"No, I'm not. No reason to be. You're mine, and they know it."

He looked up at her with the cutest gleam in his eyes. It's like she'd never said anything like that to him. When she flushed red, I knew she hadn't.

"Besides, I could always shoot you," she smirked, smacking him on the shoulder.

.

What the fuck did I just say? 'You're mine'? Where did that come from?

Shit.

.

"Well, I want to spend as much time as I can with Naoko-chan," I said, reaching for her hand. The car rides are driving me crazy, and Hika always calls for two cars now.

"That's sweet, Kaoru-kun, but I see the point. If your attention is focused on me, why would they even come? It can't be enjoyable seeing us basically on a date. Even when you and Hikaru are messing around with each other, you still catch my eyes all the time."

"So, what's the solution?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not to carry on like this." She paused and looked up the table, "What do you think, Cho-senpai?"

Leaning against Honey-senpai's shoulder, she jerked up like she'd been barely listening.

"I see both sides, but if Honey-kun had a different girlfriend and treated them the way he treats me, I'd be upset."

That's when Haruhi stepped in. "I've been a target of rumors at least twice. The first time, the guests thought Tamaki-senpai and I were dating. Remember what happened?"

.

"They threw paint balloons at you."

I actually felt my heart skip when I saw her covered in red. I was her protector and let that happen.

"Correct, Mori-senpai. When I was outed as a girl, I had my hair chopped off."

Haruhi ran her fingers through her short hair and said, "None of us want anyone targeted like that again. It's best if everyone's girlfriends didn't come to the club."

The thought of another girl going through what Haruhi did, tightened my chest and sped up my heart. I will not let anyone else go through that.

"Haruhi's right. We are putting you in danger when you come to the club."

"What about me? I manage the club."

"You don't sit with Tamaki-senpai, Renge-senpai. I don't think it's a problem. I haven't heard any rumors about you specifically," Satoshi answered.

Everyone stared at Tamaki, waiting for the president to decide. With a nudge from Renge, he finally realized we were waiting on him.

"I don't want to do this, but it's in everyone's best interest. Starting Monday, girlfriends of the hosts are not allowed." He put up his hands to maintain quiet. "You ladies are welcome every day at lunch and after club on Wednesdays."

"What about me?" Keiko-san asked. "Mori-senpai and I are not dating, we're good friends. Some girls think we are dating."

"Hikaru and I aren't dating either, but it may look that way," Ito-san said.

"Step back. Don't sit next to them. Don't monopolize their time. That might work," Haruhi suggested.

"We'll do that," our president declared, "and revisit this next week."

"Now that that's over with, can we study?"

"Alright, Haruhi, my darling friend."

.

xXx

.

**Dining Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

As the kids came into the dining room, I saw Haruhi-chan's face light up and knew I'd made the right decision.

"Ritsu," she blurted, grabbing his arm, "it smells like your restaurant!"

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "I sure hope so. We catered it after all."

Nodding at me, he led her to the seat next to mine. Such a gentleman for a yakuza heir.

"I called Umeko-sama yesterday and suggested it."

"Thank you," she said to him. Then turned to me and said, "Thank you so much Umeko-san. I appreciate you thinking of me."

I touched her hand and smiled. "Anything, Haruhi-chan. You only have to ask."

Once everyone was seated, and when it was polite to start, she dove into those noodles.

I laughed when both Kasanoda-kun and Hikaru-kun said, "My glutton," at the same time.

.

Haruhi was on her second helping when it felt the time was right. "What's everyone doing on Saturday?"

Mori-senpai reminded us that he and Satoshi would be leaving Thursday night for a world cup.

"I have a show at the gallery I must attend."

"I'll be getting ready for an interview on Sunday and the launch of the first ads for the businesswoman line," Kaoru said. He looked nervous.

Hikaru didn't know but thought he'd be helping Kaoru.

"I have a great idea. I think we should have a girls' day out!"

I heard Haruhi groan before asking, "Renge, I'm afraid to ask what that means."

Naoko squealed, "I know! We can have it at my family's flagship spa! We'll be treated like royalty."

Hikaru smirked as Haruhi said, "A spa? Just great," under her breath.

"Yes, a spa. It will relax you, and some pampering is always a wonderful treat," Yuki said. "I've been to Naoko's spas. Be prepared for the best food and treatment you've ever had, Haruhi."

"All right. It's settled. Let's see," Naoko started counting. "Seven. Would you like to go, Umeko-sama?"

"Thank you, but no. I'll leave the younger generation to enjoy the pampering."

"I'll make reservations. We'll be going to the main spa in downtown Tokyo. Shall we meet there at ten on Saturday?" 

Shinobu was counting around the room but trying to hide it. I saw a small smile on her face when she realized she was included. We wouldn't go without her. Afterall, she's part of this group.

.

As dinner was winding down, I asked Ritsu, "Does your restaurant normally cater?"

"No. This was a special case for you, Haruhi. Why?"

"Oh. Never mind."

"What is it," he asked, his voice hardening slightly, not giving me much of a choice but to answer.

"After the successful dog biscuit campaign and what my drivers went through, I thought I'd cater lunch for the company."

"Hmm."

I waited as he considered it. It's one thing to cater for a group of friends and another to cater for an entire company.

"Haruhi, I'd like to, but I don't think we'd be able to. It's be just too much of a strain on our kitchen." He looked so guilty for not being able to.

"That's fine, Ritsu. I thought I'd ask, but I understand completely."

"I'll make it up to you by bringing noodles next Tuesday."

"Perfect."

"My darling friend, the Suoh hospitality division would be happy to cater for your company."

"We can't afford that, Tamaki-senpai, and I don't want any special deals. I'll think of something."

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Haruhi and Tanaki:**

**Tanaki**: "Fujioka-sama, it's good to hear from you."

**Haruhi**: "How did today go with the inspectors?"

**Tanaki**: "No problems. When they left today, they assured me the inspection file would be marked as complied and closed."

**Haruhi**: "Good."

**Tanaki**: "Today's biscuit event went well. Each store reported an increase in sales today, and the website purchases also had an uptick."

**Haruhi**: "Excellent. A friend and I took her dog to one of our stores and to a dog park to experience it ourselves. It was well handled. My friend's dog enjoyed her biscuit so much, she bought some for her."

**Tanaki**: "Direct feedback. That's exciting."

**Haruhi**: "Yes. Thank Gorou-san for me. Friday is a school holiday, so I'll come in that morning rather than have lunch."

**Tanaki**: "I'll see you then."

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Limo, Kaoru and Naoko:**

Shit, her lips are on fire! They burned my neck as she worked her way down to my collarbone. My shirt was somewhere over there with hers.

I hadn't tried to take her bra off yet but was rubbing her breasts through the lace. Her nipples were hard.

"Naoko…don't stop," I moaned when her hands came around my back and gently scratched down my skin.

She broke away from my chest and stared in my eyes. "Kaoru…please."

With a hand on the back of her head, I roughly kissed her. The tension was so thick it almost hurt.

.

All I want is this man with me. His hands tracing my skin. His lips everywhere.

That's what I want.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Limo, Hikaru and Yuki:**

"Hikaru, I know we talked about this before, but it's official. My father is arranging my marriage."

Did someone just kick me in the gut?

"Who?"

"That's still being decided."

"When?"

"It will be announced in the summer at an engagement party."

I know we aren't really dating. I know we pulled back when she first mentioned this.

This still completely fucking sucks.

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course, you idiot," she laughed as she lightly smacked me on the upper arm. "We'll always be friends."

"Good."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

So, now the tipster has targeting Haruhi's business. Guesses as to who? Why? What next?

The code and stock reports…are they getting closer? What will they find when they decode the money?

The charity in Japan is real (all the ones I use are), as are the problems the everglades is having. Humans are pretty good at fucking up ecosystems.

Kyoya continuing to donate? Interesting. I thought Haruhi made a good point about which money she uses to donate on Tuesdays. Very Haruhi.

Pirates. Running out of cosplay ideas. Suggestions?

What do you think about the girlfriends not coming to club anymore? I thought it was about time or I'd have to write attacks on them, and I don't want to.

Girls' day out on Saturday. Guess Haruhi will just have to suffer a spa. Wish I was going.

(1) Yes, Wednesday, February 23 is International Dog Biscuit day. Weird.

.

**Next Chapter**:

A break in Yoshio's code. Another furry visitor. And some shopping with Haruhi!

.


	21. Chapter 21 - Over the Pacific

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 1/26/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Minor Character Death.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 21: Over the Pacific**

.

**Thursday, February 24:**

**Ridiculously Early, Kyoya's Bedroom:**

"Kyoya-sama, there is a call for you from the BOS office."

I ducked as he threw his alarm clock at my head.

"Fuck off," he murmured as he rolled over.

"Kyoya-sama, you need to take this call. They broke the code."

"Shit. What time is it?" He sat up, holding his head. Too much scotch last night.

"3:34 am."

"Have them meet me in my office at four." With that, he stumbled into the shower while I called and arranged his limo.

.

**Ridiculously Early, Ootori Conglomeration CEO Office:**

"Report," I snapped, walking into my office. This had better be worth it. It's way too fucking early. I'd only just gone to bed.

The head of the team stepped forward and said, "You were correct, the code is tied to the stock reports in the Tokyo Daily newspaper."

He used his phone to project copies of the bills and how they linked to the stock reports.

"The key was the first six characters. They stood for the date of the paper to use. After cracking the dates, we found the stock reports from those days and translated the text. Different stocks were used, based on the seventh character."

He forwarded to the next slide. It listed several bills in date order and what they read.

"These are the most pertinent. Several bills were duplicates."

_Tip school paper gender_

_Worst rumors you can think of_

_Follow and report_

_Birthday, Feb 4_

_Look like an accident_

_I want her dead_

_Payment per usual_

Haru. Yoshio targeted Haru.

The glass of water I was drinking flew across the room, and everyone ducked.

"I want to be on a plane to Brazil in less than an hour."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Hallway Between Classes:**

"This is the last day you have to push me, Kaoru. Starting tomorrow, no more wheelchair."

BANG!

My head whipped around and saw someone had dropped her book. "Idiot."

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Hika asked.

Her face was pale, practically translucent. Looking down at her clenched fist, her breathing was heavy, and I saw sweat break out on the back of her neck.

"Haruhi?"

Slowly her breathing regulated, and she seemed to be counting.

In a couple minutes, she said, "I'm fine. Let's get to class."

We didn't make it.

"Kaoru get me to a restroom. NOW!"

I spun and ran to the closest one. I didn't give a shit who could have been in there, I pushed her through the door, and she dove for a stall. Then retching.

I got a cold, wet towel and placed it on the back of her neck. She doesn't have enough hair to hold back. Once Hika realized what was going on, he stood guard at the door.

"Haruhi?"

The only answer was more dry heaving.

This is worse than I thought.

.

She's almost at the edge. Once or twice more maybe, and she'll collapse. This is so much fun. Bitch.

.

Haruhi made us promise not to tell any of the others, and we made her promise to get some help.

She didn't eat much lunch and was distracted in class. She didn't host, instead going home to rest.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Jet, Over the Pacific:**

This is all my father's fault. It all started with her beating that grade and mushroomed from there.

And now I find out that he targeted her. He basically put a hit out on her.

Yoshio paid someone to kill Haru.

.

**Phone call between Kyoya and BOS (Black Onion Squad):**

**Kyoya**: "What?"

**BOS**: "Sir, we've translated some of the personal papers and are sending them via email."

**Kyoya**: "Good. Keep going."

.

**Phone call to Brazil:**

**Kyoya**: "I'm on my way. Hose him down and get him ready for questions."

**Brazil**: "Yes, Sir."

**Kyoya**: "I'll be there in about eighteen hours."

.

**Phone call to Kasanoda:**

**Kasanoda**: "What the fuck do you want, Ootori?"

**Kyoya**: "Yoshio ordered the car wreck. He was targeting Haru."

**Kasanoda**: "Stop calling her Haru, dickhead."

**Kyoya**: "Did you hear what I said! My father ordered the wreck."

**Kasanoda**: "I heard you, you motherfucker!"

**Kyoya**: "You need to change your strategy. Now that we know who's behind this, it narrows down your suspect pool."

**Kasanoda**: "If it was anyone except Haruhi, I'd tell you to clean up your own fucking mess."

**Kyoya**: "What are you going to do?"

**Kasanoda**: "What you don't have the balls to do. I'll find them and deal with them. No one will ever find the bodies."

And I hung up on that asshole. His fucking father! I'll bet Shinobu wants in on this.

.

Twenty-four-hour flight. I'm going to bed after this drink.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Lounge:**

"Thank you for coming, Naoto-san, and thank you for bringing Ryo. She's so sweet."

"As an adult, I thought she'd be easier to handle than the puppies. We retired her after her last litter. She's a pet in our home now and not near as active anymore."

I watched Haruhi-san run her fingers through Ryo's fur as they sat on the sofa. I sat in a chair next to her end.

Something was off. She's holding Ryo like a lifeline.

"How have you been? Is school going well?"

Her fingers continued to run through Ryo's fir, as she looked into the dog's eyes.

"Haruhi-san?"

"I'm sorry Naoto-san. My mind drifted." She settled Ryo more firmly on her lap, then answered, "School is going well, thank you."

"I had to go to the pet store yesterday and saw your biscuit giveaway. Looked popular."

"It was an accident I found out about International Dog Biscuit day, but once I knew, I handed it over to the marketing department. They did a good job."

They did. People were buying those biscuits like crazy. I can't afford the fancy treats, but I do feed my dogs her brand of food.

"Congratulations. That must be encouraging."

"Hmm."

We sat quietly for a while before I spoke up, "I'm excited about the dog show March third. It's been a while since I've been to a smaller one."

Animation came back into her face as she talked about the sponsorship package they had, and the plans for a marketing booth.

"Sounds like you'll be busy. You are saving some time to just wander through the show, right? That's the best way to make contacts and get the feel of the show. I'd be glad to walk you through."

"Thank you. An escort that knows the ins and outs is appreciated."

Ryo picked that moment to stand up and lick her face. I was treated to a bell like laugh that rang through the room. Haven't heard that enough lately and never on the phone.

"What do you enjoy doing for fun, Haruhi-san?"

She tilted her head and thought for a moment. She must still be deep in grief if she can't answer that right away.

"I like to read." It came out almost like a question.

"Anything that we could do together? Like maybe go see a movie?"

"Movie?" That puzzled look. It's like I'm speaking a foreign language.

"Sure. What kind do you like?"

"Mystery, suspense. I'm not a big fan of comedy movies. They tend to cater to the lowest common denominator."

"There's a new courtroom drama out. Wanna go Tuesday?"

It took her a minute, but she did answer yes.

"Great. I'll text you over the weekend to work out the details."

"Thanks Naoto-san. Getting away from reality, even for a short time, will be helpful."

I reached over and put my hand on top of hers, feeling Ryo's fur through her fingers. "Anytime. I'm happy to help you escape."

"Maybe we could take Ryo to a dog park sometime."

"Ryo might not be the best choice, but I know others of mine that would be. Are you still considering expanding into dog parks?"

"Legal and marketing are doing research. I'll have a feasibility report by the beginning of April."

"Meanwhile, you and I should check out your competition. I have a couple older puppies that I've kept for breeding. They'd be great to run off some energy."

She offered me another cup of tea, but I poured and topped off her cup too. That cast really limits her movements.

By the time Ryo started to get restless and needing to go outside, I could tell she was getting tired. Good timing.

I stood up and gathered Roy's stuff, putting her into a crate.

"Thank you for the evening, Haruhi-san. It was good to catch up."

"I'm not sure how much catching up we had to do. We spoke on the phone a couple days ago."

"Yes, but this time you could pet Ryo."

"True," she smiled and walked me to the door.

"I'll talk to you this weekend about Tuesday."

"Alright. Goodnight." And she waved as I got into my car.

Sweet girl. I'm glad we're getting closer.

.

"Satoshi! What are you doing?"

"Shhhh, Mitsukuni. I don't want Haruhi-senpai to know I've been listening."

"You were spying on Haru-chan? Why?"

"That dog breeder Yoshida Naoto was just here. He brought another dog over for her and they talked a lot."

"How sweet. I wish I'd come home sooner, but I needed to be with my study group."

"Yeah, the dog was sweet, but he asked her out to the movies."

His smile fell fast, and a small part of black honey peeked out. "Like a date?"

"I guess it could go either way." 

"We need to keep an eye on him."

"Satoshi," Taka got my attention as he walked into the dining room. "It's time to go."

"Yeah. My stuff's already in the car."

"Good luck Takashi. Good luck Satoshi."

"Thanks, Mitsukuni! We'll bring home gold and silver!"

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room:**

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

What is that? Who's yelling?

"Daddy! No!"

It's Haruhi, I realize and jump out of bed, rushing to her room. Didn't even think before I opened her door and ran for her.

"Daddy?"

The blankets have tied her down, she's thrashed so much. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Haruhi-senpai?" I say gently as I reach out to touch her shoulder.

"Daddy?"

I shook her and raised my voice, "Haruhi-senpai!"

Her scream hurt my ears as she sat up with a jerk, and her eyes flew open.

"Haruhi-senpai?"

Her eyes finally focused on me. "Chika," she whispered. I had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, Haruhi-senpai, it's me. You were having a nightmare."

I sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms the way I'd seen Mitsukuni do it in the hospital. I played with her hair as she tried to control her breathing. The sobbing went on forever.

I'm not good at this.

"I saw Dad get shot. I couldn't move. I couldn't help them. I was tied up. I couldn't move."

She was rambling now, and I let her while continuing to play with her hair. At least the tears had stopped.

"Haruhi-senpai, it was just a dream."

"But it's not. Dad's gone, and he's not coming back."

Her small voice was like a knife in my chest. How do you help someone who's lost their only parent?

"You're right, he's not coming back, but you're safe here with us. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm afraid of losing myself in this big house, in this new life. I don't feel like me anymore. Where's Haruhi, Chika? I don't even think like I used to."

"Shhhh," I said as I moved my hand to rub her back. "You're right here. Haruhi-senpai isn't gone, you're just going through a huge change in your life. It's who you are that will get you through this. You won't get lost. I won't let you. I'll find you anywhere."

Those huge, glassy eyes looked up into mine. "Thank you, Chika."

Soon, it all caught up with her, and she fell asleep, exhausted. I didn't want to wake her up, so I stayed and fell asleep too.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, February 25 – School Holiday:**

Early Morning, Morinozuka Estate:

"Aunt Umeko, I need to speak with you."

"Yes, Chika?"

"Haruhi-senpai had a nightmare last night. Her yelling woke me up, and I went to her room. She cried on my shoulder and said she was worried about losing herself in this new life.

"She needs help."

"I've got a doctor lined up to see her as soon as she wants to go. I'll try to hurry her along today while we're out."

"Thank you. I'm worried about her."

"We all are."

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room:**

"Haruhi-chan?" I walked into her room through the open door. She was studying at the desk and turned around.

"Good morning, Umeko-san."

"You have to be happy that you're no longer in that wheelchair and the hospital bed will be going."

"Yes. Very."

"That brings up something we haven't talked about. You need all new bedroom furniture and decorations."

Her eyes went wide while her face paled. The boys weren't kidding when they said she hates shopping. "New furniture? What's wrong with what's in here now?"

"With the hospital bed going, you'll obviously need a replacement. All the rest of this was borrowed from other rooms in the house. I'm sure you'd like to make yourself comfortable in your space."

"I suppose…"

"Wonderful. We'll leave in about two hours. We'll have lunch out and then find you a bedroom set, a desk, bookshelves, loveseat, chair, coffee table, rugs, paintings, curtains, and anything else you want."

"Thank you," she said as I walked out of the room, getting more excited to shop by the minute.

.

I'll do this for her. They welcomed me into their home, and I can't seem ungrateful. I'll do this for her.

I called Tanaki-san to tell him I wouldn't be there today.

.

xXx

.

**Fancypants Rich Bastard Furniture Store:**

Not only did Umeko-san take me out for lunch, but she picked a five-star restaurant and then asked me to pay with the family card. I've never spent the equivalent of our rent on a lunch.

Now, we're strolling around a furniture store. But not just any furniture store. One that caters to the elite. One that she had to make an appointment with a personal shopper.

I've fallen through the rabbit hole.

"Haruhi-chan, what do you think of this one?"

"It's nice." Nice? It belongs in a palace. The antique sofa, chair, and table would be the perfect place for royalty to have tea, and she wants to put it in my bedroom as a seating area.

The worst part about this place is there are no price tags. What do they say? If you have to ask, you can't afford it. The air in here is too expensive for me.

"Maybe something more modern," Umeko-san said, and the personal shopper led us to another area.

"This is the set that Takashi has in his room, but his is dark brown."

It looks like something Mori-senpai would have. Clean, simple lines. Not overly flashy or decorative.

I sat down in the chair. "It's comfortable."

The personal shopper showed us all the colors it comes in and I chose a dove gray. It seemed peaceful. A black, wood coffee table was recommended to go with it.

"Now for your bedroom set!"

Umeko-san is enjoying this entirely too much.

I was shown several sets with fancy 4-post beds or with a full frame and bed curtains.

The look in my eyes must have been obvious. "Too ornate, aren't they?"

"Yes, I prefer simplicity and clean lines."

I heard the professional shopper mumble, "Her choice of seating area should have tipped me off." And then we were off to another part of the store.

I found what they called a 'sleigh bed' that was nice. I learned that a bed with only a metal frame was not acceptable. I needed a head and foot board. Why, I have no idea. The set had nightstands, a dresser, and a jewelry armoire. I tried to tell her I only had three simple necklaces and my mother's wedding ring, but she waived me off. I didn't like the spark of mischief I saw in her eyes.

By the time we were done, we had more furniture than Dad and I had in the entire apartment. The total was three times what my father made in a year, and Umeko-san handed over her credit card like she was buying dinner at a ramen stand.

We bought curtains, pillows, sheets, blankets, and throw rugs at the next store. I had decided on a color scheme with all furniture in gray, and the accents in different shades of blue. I knew I didn't want pink. There's nothing wrong with it. It's just not my color.

She wanted to buy art for the walls and shelves, but I asked if we could get that through Tamaki-senpai's gallery. It will take some time, but that's best for me. Who knows when I'll get used to all this?

As we got back into the limo, I couldn't help but smile at Umeko-san. She had so much fun today shopping for my furniture, and it wasn't just enjoying shopping, she enjoyed it for me. I think she's enjoying bringing me into their world, introducing it to me.

I should do my best to enjoy it with her, but I'm not there yet. Although, that desk is really nice.

.

During the ride home I decided I had to talk to Haruhi-chan about her mental health.

It was surprising how she opened up and told me about the nightmare, her reaction to loud noises, and how she feels lost. About halfway through, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

By the time we were home, she'd agreed to an appointment with our doctor.

.

xXx

.

**Brazil Black Onion Squad Nuthouse/Prison:**

I stood watching Yoshio through the one-way glass. They'd done exactly as I'd asked and hosed him down. After what he's done, he deserves to live in his own filth in a small box. I don't want to put up with the smell as I talk to him.

He's pacing and mumbling, as his keepers reported. He looks like shit. I'm pleased with his treatment.

"Good morning, Yoshio-jukeisha," I said as I walked up to him (1). He was behind plexiglass. I didn't want him spitting at me.

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare. After the way you've been treated, you ask me if I have any compunction about how I address you? You've truly lost your mind."

"Why are you here, you little shit?"

"Do you know what February 4th is?"

A smile slowly appeared on his face, showing revolting, gray teeth. "That bitch's birthday. Did she get my present?"

"She didn't. Her father did."

"Maybe she'll die of grief."

No matter what he says, I will not react. I will not let him win. I will not let him break me.

"Don't you want to know how I know? I found the money. I broke your code."

"Wasn't that hard. What took you so long? Is she still getting better grades than you?"

I stared at him as the seconds ticked by. In his condition, there's no way he'll keep quiet for long.

"Have you fucked her yet?" He stared at me and then smiled. "You haven't. Can I get a taste?"

"You don't deserve to know about your daughter-in-law to be, but I'll tell you anyway. I want to see the look on your face. We're getting married. She'll be Ootori Haruhi and will give me my heirs. Heirs that you will never see."

"You're ruining the Ootori name with that whore. What will the board do when they find out?"

"They've approved. Everyone's approved."

"Liar!" The spittle flew from his mouth and splattered against the plexiglass. Truly repulsive.

Of course, I'm lying to him. I want to torture him as much as possible.

"There are no merits for lying to you. You brought all this on yourself. You're to blame for everything."

Now, I'll ask the question I've wanted to for a long time…

"Are you to blame for Mother's death?"

.

xXx

.

**Random Manga Store:**

"What an amazing idea, Tamaki-kun! A tour of manga and anime museums and stores in Tokyo."

I smiled at my wonderful Renge-chan. She's so beautiful when she's happy. I want to make her happy every day and every night for the rest of our lives. I must check with Father about the marriage contract negotiation. My graduation party is the perfect place to propose.

"Look over here, Tamaki-kun," she squealed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other side of the store. "They have cosplay costumes for everything! I have to get some."

I'd brought in an assistant to purchase and take our things to the limo. At the rate we were finding things, I should have brought two.

"Look! Picture booths. We can dress in cosplay and get pictures. Let's go!"

The smile on my face clearly said, 'Anything for you, Renge-chan'.

.

xXx

.

**Edo-Tokyo Museum:**

"This is perfect for our history project, Kaoru-kun. The models of Edo Castle and the Districts is so detailed. We should have no problem with our report."

We were walking around the Edo-Tokyo museum, gathering as much information as we could find about that period for a history report. We'd chosen to do a 'day in the life' of five types of citizens.

"Look over there, Naoko-chan. That section shows a marketplace."

We were holding hands, strolling through the museum, taking pictures with our phones, and making notes for the project. Even being with him doing homework is wonderful.

I thought back to the limo ride on Wednesday and drifted off.

.

I could tell Naoko-chan was in another world, probably thinking about that limo ride. It was amazing, but I had other things on my mind. Like Haruhi getting sick just because someone dropped a book, or the way she freaks out when someone mentions Ootori.

Are we doing enough to help her adjust? And then there's what Satoshi told us last night. Haruhi's going on a date with that dog breeder guy. He's got to be at least six years older than her. Maybe more.

But how do we not let her go? She's our friend, and we don't control her or own her. She can do what she wants. It's only a movie.

"Kaoru-kun?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about Haruhi's date next week." I'd told Naoko-chan about it in the limo ride to the museum.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She broke up with Kyoya-senpai last fall and recently lost her father. She's not thinking of romance. Probably doesn't even see this as a date."

"I worry about her. She's vulnerable."

"I'll talk to her during girl's day. Maybe I can get her perspective on the 'date'. She sees him as a friend, nothing more. I'm sure about it. Don't worry."

"Alright. Look. There's a model of a typical home."

.

xXx

.

**Public Library:**

"This formula is incorrect."

I looked carefully at the problem Gorou-senpai was helping me with. "No wonder. I can't believe I wrote it down wrong."

After my shopping trip with Umeko-san, I needed a dose of commoner life, so I called Gorou-senpai and asked if he could meet me at the public library to help with my physics while I'd go over some of his English work. We didn't have too much time. I had to be back to the Morinozuka Estate for dinner.

"It happens. Some of the formulas are complex." He gave me a sympathetic smile and I cringed. I'm not that much of a pity case, am I?

After correcting the formula, the rest of the assignment went smoothly.

"You're punctuating the dialog wrong," I pointed out as I went through a translation for him. "The commas go inside the quotation marks."

"Thanks. I thought it looked wrong."

I recommended some grammar books, and he suggested a website that showed how to break down the physics problems I was working on.

"So, how are you doing, Fujioka-san?"

I knew he meant Dad, but I don't want to talk about it.

"Fine. Still adjusting."

It was getting close to when I needed to leave when he asked if I wanted to go to dinner. Commoner ramen sounds good right now.

"I'd like to, but I'm expected back for dinner."

At this point, Eiji leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's no problem to let them know you won't be there. They will understand." He'd been sitting with us the entire time, and the other security was stationed around the library. I feel like I'm in jail sometimes. "I can call back and let them know you won't be there."

"On second thought, I'd like that."

"Great. I know a tasty ramen shop in walking distance."

"Sounds good."

.

She's better than the funeral, which is to be expected, but still seems lost and alone. Dinner is the least I can do.

.

xXx

.

**Manga/Anime Store in Tokyo:**

Our next stop was Toranoana in Akihabara. I'd read about it, and this was the perfect time to check it out.

"Tamaki-kun, I'm so excited. This store is famous for selling doujinshi."

"I'm not familiar with that term."

"They're self-published manga or novels. You can find things here you can't get anywhere else. I've wanted to come here for a while but wanted company."

"I'm happy to escort you, my princess."

I took his arm, and we walked inside. Two hours later, I'd bought one of almost everything in the store. Tamaki-kun had to call a second car.

.

xXx

.

**Brazil Black Onion Squad Nuthouse/Prison:**

A horrible, sadistic grin spread across Yoshio's face. "I killed your mother. She'd stopped being fun to torture. I'd broken her, and she completely shut down after you were born. I couldn't stand her anymore."

Fuck. I knew it but didn't want to believe it. I barely knew her, but I remember the haunted look in her eyes and the way she flinched when he came near her. I was too young to understand at the time.

"And now you're going to marry that slut and ruin the company. You bastard!"

His face was bright red, and his chest was heaving.

"I'm clearly not, as you just confirmed you and Mother were married when I was born," I said calmly, not letting him get to me. My stomach was spinning after his confession. I hope I make it out of here without getting sick.

"You think I'm done with her? Never!" He grabbed his left arm and didn't stop shouting. "You'll never marry her. Ever. I won't allow it. I'll kill you both before I'm done."

As the shouting continued, he grabbed his chest and collapsed on the floor. Heart attack?

I stopped the orderlies from entering. I wanted him dead.

"If you think the fourth was the end, you're an idiot," he gasped. "There's more to come. They won't rest until she's dead."

His last words to me were, "You can't get away from me, you little shit. You disgrace of a third son."

Yoshio's dead. I should be happy, but now I must protect Haru even more.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Lounge:**

"We are now live with Hitachiin Kaoru, the son of famous fashion designer Hitachiin Yuzuha. He's launching his own line and has granted us an interview tonight."

The interviewer turned and my son appeared on the screen. They did a good job on the makeup. He looked perfect.

His father and I are watching the interview from home. I didn't want to overshadow him by going to the TV studio.

"Hitachiin-san…"

"Please call me Kaoru."

"Kaoru-san, you've designed a new businesswoman line. Please tell us about it."

He smiled, looking at the camera. The coaching I gave him is working.

"As I'm sure your viewers are aware, being a businesswoman in Japan is difficult due to our culture. Appearance is very important. I wanted to give every woman access to well-designed business suits and other clothes such as blouses, slacks, scarves, etc."

"Interesting. How did you come up with the idea?"

"Through several friends and acquaintances who mentioned their choices were made cheaply and didn't last like they should. My line is quality through and through. Most doesn't have to be dry-cleaned and all of it resists stains. It's durable and well-constructed."

"We have a copy of one of the ads coming out Sunday."

The picture of Haruhi-chan in a power suit appeared. She's standing in front of a table full of men giving them a presentation. It's the best picture of the entire campaign so far.

"Care to comment, Kaoru-san?"

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Of course. This business suit was one of the first designed. It radiates power and confidence."

"I've been told the picture on the wall is important. Please explain."

"That picture was drawn by a young girl who participates in an art program through the Living Dreams charity. They work with orphanages and provide art, computer, and sports activities for the kids. What they do is critical to our next generation."

"Do all your ads have a charity tie-in?"

"Yes, they do. I believe, as a member of one of more fortunate families in Japan, it's my responsibility to give back. To help my fellow citizens that aren't as fortunate. A percentage of the profits will benefit each charity, and a portion of clothing will be donated to organizations helping women find employment."

Well said, Kaoru. You're doing great.

"The model in this ad is gorgeous. She's unnamed in your promotional package. Who is she?"

"She's an average citizen. I wanted to show the clothing being worn by the target audience. Because she is not part of the model lifestyle, we are keeping her anonymous. And, before you ask, she has an exclusive contract with Hitachiin Fashion."

"Interesting and mysterious. Please watch for the ads in Sunday's fashion magazines and for the line to debut later this spring."

They stood and the interviewer bowed to Kaoru. "Thank you for granting us the interview, Kaoru-san. We wish you good fortune in your endeavor."

"Thank you."

And they went to commercial.

"He was great, wasn't he Yuzuha?"

"Perfect. Those clothes should fly off the shelf."

"How long do you think it will be before Haruhi's identified?"

"Before the first fashion show. I know Kaoru thinks he can keep her anonymous, but there's no chance."

.

xXx

.

**Late Evening, Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

"It's in the trillions!" I said, shocked at the Morinozuka's net worth. I'd never looked before. It wasn't important. It isn't important now except I think I understand better why paying forty thousand yen for a dinner is a normal meal.

That's why my new furniture didn't even cause a blink. They even had it all delivered this afternoon. I'll be sleeping in my new bed tonight.

I decided not to look up the rest of the host club families. I don't care about their money. I never have.

But now I know. What other charities or causes can I expose them to? No one should have this much money and not give back. I know the guys do now, but what about the families themselves.

"Haruhi-senpai?"

Chika sat down on the bench next to me. Fortunately, I'd had enough time to hide the app I was using.

"Hello, Chika."

"Did you see Kaoru-senpai's interview?"

"I streamed it," I said as I held up my phone. "He did well. They asked about me. I wasn't expecting that."

"Get used to it. Once you're recognized, security will have to beat them back with a stick."

"A stick," I mumbled, and he laughed.

"It's an expression, Haruhi-senpai. They won't use an actual stick, just politely ask them to leave you alone. That is, unless you want to give autographs."

"Autographs? Could my life get any stranger?"

"Careful what you say. Anything can happen."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

The next few minutes passed in silence until he asked, "How are you doing after last night?"

"Better. Your aunt has arranged a doctor's appointment for my anxiety."

I heard him sigh and looked at him through the corner of my eye. "That's good to hear. You've been upset and too quiet lately, and then you have these panic attacks. You can't do everything on your own, Haruhi-senpai. Sometimes help is necessary."

"It's hard to ask for."

"Of course, it is." He took my hand and laced our fingers. "You're a strong, independent young woman who can do anything you set your mind to. However, everything you want to do requires help in some way. You can't grow your company without your employees, can't go to law school without financial assistance, no matter what form it is, can't heal your arm without a doctor. Everything requires help. We don't life in a vacuum."

I'd never thought of it that way.

"Speaking of help, what are you going to do with your investment account?"

"It was a shock to get it and the investments are over my head."

"I'm going to my financial advisor next week. You should come along and meet with yours. I'm sure he can go through it with you, and if you aren't comfortable with any investment, he can move it."

"Thanks, Chika. I hate not understanding something."

"Anytime, Haruhi-senpai."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, February 26:**

**Somewhere over the Pacific:**

He killed my mother. That asshole killed my mother. He denied me ever knowing her, ever being with her.

He ruined her, broke her, and tortured her.

I wish he wasn't dead so I could kill him.

I put my fork down and pushed my plate away. I'm not hungry anymore. Everything tastes like ash.

This jet. Looking around I'm surrounded by leather, crystal, the best electronics, fresh flowers, thick carpeting, and gold hardware. The engines cannot be heard, the view is second to none, and the scent of flowers mixed with high-end leather is so aromatic. Nothing but the best for the Ootori family.

I'd give everything up to have my mother and Haru back.

Haru. Yoshio died threatening her. He said there was more coming, that they wouldn't stop until she was dead. Kasanoda and Morinozuka-san will have to be told. Kasanoda so he can find the ones that Yoshio hired. Morinozuka-san so he can protect Haru.

Will she be his now? Have I lost her to him? That amazing girl being wasted on the heir to the Morinozuka family. A lower family than the Ootori's in every way.

That murderer is in the hold in a casket he doesn't deserve. I should have thrown him into the Amazon to be eaten by the fish, never to be found.

Unfortunately, I can't do that. I must clean him up and get a Japanese death certificate for him. Then there will be a huge, political, open casket funeral where I will have to play the son in mourning.

Fuck.

Where's the scotch?

.

xXx

.

**Changing Room at Watanabe Spa:**

"Now that everyone's here, we can start this day of pampering," Naoko said.

For today, we all decided to drop all the honorifics and relax. We're all young women who deserve some pampering.

"Cho are you with us?" someone asked me.

"Yes, just lost in thought."

"Here are the dressing rooms," Naoko said, escorting us in. It's her family's spa and she's acting as hostess.

"We have a full day of glamor scheduled today, ladies, but no one should feel rushed. Relax and enjoy. We'll start off with a steam then hydrotherapy. After lunch, a full body scrub and massage. Then a break for refreshments before nails and hair.

Be prepared to be here all day."

We all changed into puffy, pink robes and slippers. Haruhi didn't look excited at all.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"Kaoru, you were wonderful last night. Why are you worried about tomorrow?"

I'd come down late for breakfast, as is usual for our family. Saturday is always a brunch day. Mom could tell I was nervous right away.

"Last night was an entertainment show. I've done dozens of them over the years as your model. Tomorrow is a business and economic show. Completely different audience and topic. The questions will be different."

"They will, but your answers will be the same. Turn their question into the question you want to answer. You control the interview, not them. If the question is stupid or assumes something that isn't true, don't answer. Reword it and move on with what you want to say."

"What if they keep pressing?"

"Kaoru, honey, you've given countless interviews. You know what to do. Why are you so worried?"

"It's my line. I created it. I've got my reputation riding on it."

"Same as last night. Don't let a different venue get to you. Before this is done, you'll be doing interviews for anything and everything, especially since it's a commoner line."

Shit. Hadn't thought of that. I'll be doing interviews for all kinds of commoner entertainment and news outlets.

"Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled, dropping my head into my hands.

"Watch your language. You can't mess up and say that on TV."

"I know," I said, still mumbling through my fingers.

She stood up, walked over, and ran her fingers through my hair. "Your line will be a tremendous success. Never doubt it. Just be yourself and advertise it with confidence."

I caught her eyes and said, "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"Damn right."

"Language!"

Hika heard our laughter as he walked in.

"Good. At least he's not moping anymore."

.

xXx

.

**Watanabe Spa:**

I couldn't go into the steam room because of my broken arm. The doctor was worried about aggravating it. Renge stayed out with me in one of the lounges.

One of the lounges. This place might as well be a royal palace to the rich and spoiled. Private dining areas, individual changing rooms with lockers, fancy drinks and nibbles everywhere (including fancy tuna), and way too happy ladies waiting on your every whim.

I'm so uncomfortable here. I don't know what I'm doing.

"Haruhi, calm down. No one here is going to do anything to you that you're not comfortable with. Everything on the schedule is a choice. You can even sit the whole thing out and read your phone all day, though I don't recommend it."

I stared at Renge, "Then why am I even here?"

"You weren't forced. Somewhere in there, you knew coming would be a good thing for you, if for no other reason than to hang out with us, or to get away from the mansion."

"I guess."

"Stop pouting and go with it. Here's your chance to figure out if you enjoy any of this beauty stuff."

"I've had a massage before."

"Yes, and you loved it."

"I didn't hate it."

"Stop hedging. You enjoyed it. So what? That doesn't destroy your reputation at all. Definitely not with us."

"Fine," I huffed. "I feel so girly."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Look at me, Renge. I'm not a girly girl."

"So what? That doesn't make you any less of a girl, than me being a girly girl makes me any more of a girl."

She leaned forward and put her hand on my knee. "We're both girls. The spectrum is big enough to encompass us all. We're both different from Cho who is very different from Shinobu, who is not like Yuki at all. We're all girls. Nothing else matters as long as we're true to ourselves and have fun."

"But…"

"How does being here make you feel untrue to yourself? Is it the commoner/elite thing or is it about being a certain type of girl?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. Being with the other girls doesn't bother me. "It's the money."

"And the girly girl part?"

"I guess I never had the money to pamper myself like this."

"And now you can. Where's the problem?"

She's making me think this through, which is a good thing.

I waved my hands around, saying, "It's just so much."

"Haruhi," she sighed, "you took anthropology last year, right?"

"Yes. I was in your class."

"Every culture is different. Yes, we're all part of Japanese culture, but there's also the difference between elite and commoner culture. Something you worked hard to show us during the challenge last year. You're seeing the elite culture now, but keep in mind, there are thousands of spas and hot springs in Japan and not all of them are for the elite. Go into any store and you'll see dozens of beauty products. There was an entire aisle in the 100-yen store. People of any economic class can pamper themselves. This is just how we do it sometimes."

She narrowed her eyes at me and continued, "You also might want to be careful of becoming a snob."

"A snob? Me?" I snorted.

"Yes, a commoner snob. Just as some of the elite feel they are better than the commoners because they have money, some commoners can feel they are better than the elite because they don't. When it comes down to it, we're all people. We may not understand how others live, but until we do, we shouldn't look down on their lifestyle. You've never done that to us. Don't start now."

I looked out the floor to ceiling windows and across Tokyo Bay and thought about what she'd said. I understand why getting used to this new lifestyle is difficult, but why am I resisting so much. I'm here now, and it's not changing.

I read the guardianship agreement. The Morinozuka's will be my guardians until I'm married. They'll be responsible for me even after I'm an adult, through funding college, law school, and my day-to-day needs during school, just like they'll be doing for Mori-senpai and Satoshi. I won't be kicked out as soon as I'm an adult.

I don't want to forget who I am, who my parents were, but I also won't be ungrateful to the Morinozuka's. This is what Dad wanted.

"Alright, but I have no idea what I'm doing. What do I need to know for today?"

"That's better," Renge smiled and plunged into a rich bastard lesson. Guess I'm one today.

When she was done, my mind was swirling with information about what to do for each treatment, when and how much to tip, the help the ladies here will give me, what to eat and drink before each session, and a bunch of stuff I would have never thought of.

This trip will be expensive, and Renge told me I'd be paying for myself, which I knew already. Now I shouldn't get such sticker shock. It's going to be half of what I paid for Dad's car.

.

**Hydrotherapy:**

Next stop is hydrotherapy. I've never been to a spa like this or tried some of this really fancy shit. My massage therapist comes to the Syndicate compound for Mom and me. So does the manicurist. We go out for our hair.

Shit. I've missed half of what the therapist said.

"Now that you've all changed into your swim ware, you'll be getting into this pool behind me. There are places for each of you to lie down and enjoy the jets. This water is pH balanced and full of minerals to moisturize your skin."

So, it's basically a big hot tub with places to lay out and chill. And this is different how?

"We'll be serving cold juice to replenish your electrolytes after your steam. Please enjoy."

After we all got in and found a spot, I asked about Haruhi's cast.

"It's a 3D printed cast that can get wet. Apparently, Honey-senpai wanted them to do it in pink, but Umeko-san talked him out of it."

"Handy."

"So, Shinobu," Naoko got my attention, "how are you and Kasanoda doing?"

"Fine." What does she want me to do? Spill everything?

"Come on, you can do better than that."

Apparently, she does. "He's fun, annoying, crazy, thoughtful, weird, handsome, kinda a jerk, interesting, and we have a lot in common. We're having fun together."

"And how far have the two of you gone?"

Oh, so we're spilling those secrets. Nope. Not me. Not first. "As far as I'm comfortable with," I said with a glare. Maybe she'll turn to someone else.

"Cho, what about you and Honey-senpai? How serious is it?"

She started giggling. How can I enjoy being around someone as silly as she is? Who knows, but I do. There's something so refreshingly normal about this group. None of them will ever be told to kill someone.

"Honey-kun is so sweet. I can see us spending the rest of our lives together. Everything we do is perfect. We have so much in common, and he's even kissed me twice!"

Really? Now I definitely don't want to talk about how far Asshole and I have gone.

"I'm so happy for you," Keiko said. She and Mori-senpai aren't dating, so she shouldn't have to answer any of these stupid questions.

Then she turned it back around. "Naoko, what about you? You don't just get to ask questions here."

Damn fucking right. It's your turn, Naoko.

"Kaoru and I are doing great. He's taken me dancing at an underage club, which it turns out Mori-senpai owns. We went to a museum yesterday for a class project we're working on together. Plus," she lowered her voice and leaned forward, "he's got the best set of abs I've ever seen." Her face was red, but it could have been from the water, I guess.

"And, just how do you know that?" Renge smirked.

"We've had some fun in the back of his limo."

"How much fun?" I couldn't help asking. Turnabout is fair play.

Now I know why her face is red. "Not that much fun."

"Hmmmm," I answered. Interesting.

"What about you, Renge," Yuki asked. She looked cute today with a yellow bikini. I think she's the only one I've ever known that yellow looks good on.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. Not even your boyfriends."

Everyone nodded. Is she fucking pregnant? Shit…

"Our fathers are negotiating a marriage contract."

"Fuck!" It slipped out. "Oops." That's as close as I'm going to get to an apology.

"That's so romantic," Cho whispered.

That's when we heard the first from Haruhi. "What kind of contract?"

I saw the look Renge gave her and knew it was because of the contract that fucker Ootori gave her. It was full of sorrow and confidence at the same time. How the hell did she do that?

"I haven't seen it yet, but with my father in the negotiations, I'm not worried. Tamaki-kun and I will both see it first and have input. His father isn't going to do to Tamaki-kun what his mother did to him."

"Good," Haruhi mumbled and went back to playing with the see-through lace that went from her bikini top to her bottoms, making it a one-piece. Royal blue. My guess is Kaoru-san designed it.

Renge looked around and zeroed in on Yuki. She's the only one left out so far. Well, expect for Haruhi, but we all know not to ask her.

"What about you, Yuki?"

She sighed, "I've always known Father would arranged a marriage for me, so Hikaru and I have stayed friends, although we have kissed a couple of times before I pulled back. It was sweet, but not a good idea.

"I found out a week or so ago that Father will have a contract for me before the end of spring and will announce at an engagement party in the summer."

"Do you know who?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not finalized, and I don't want to ruin it for father, so I'd rather not say." She turned away and looked out the window. Doesn't look like she likes the guy.

I know Dad and Kasanoda-sama are working on an arranged marriage for us, but at least I can tolerate Ritsu.

"Alright, ladies," the attendant broke in, "this treatment is over. We need to get you out before you prune. Lunch is ready as soon as you shower and change back into your robes.

Please leave your swim ware in the entrance of the changing lounge, and they will be laundered for you."

I think I have to agree with the look on Haruhi's face. This place is too much.

.

**Body Scrub (done in rooms that hold two):**

**Renge and Keiko:**

"So, why are you and Mori-senpai just friends, Keiko?"

"We had chemistry, just not enough. When I watched him with Haruhi, I knew those two were meant to be together."

"They do make a good couple," I muttered as my back was being scrubbed. It felt so good, like a body polish.

"I was trying to push him towards her before the accident but have stopped now. Having some guy, even Mori-senpai, trying to date her is the last thing Haruhi needs right now."

"True. She has so much on her mind between her company, classes, the Host Club, integrating her life with the Morinozuka's, and, of course, her father's death."

"Renge, you know her better than I do. How's she doing?"

"She's overwhelmed by her new lifestyle. Today is almost trial by fire. I'm expecting her to have a fit when she sees the total."

"Why? This spa is reasonable for the services."

"You have to remember she's used to spending a lot less than we are. Her idea of splurging and spoiling herself was to buy fresh strawberries. When she was living with her father, especially before she owned the company, there were days they ate just rice so they could keep the heat on."

"Wow."

"She lived in a whole different world and is trying to adjust. The bill today will likely be more money than she's ever spent in one day.

"That's why the charities we donate to are so important to her. When her mother died, Haruhi and her father had to go to a food bank. She volunteers there when she can."

"Sounds like a big adjustment."

"It's huge. We need to help by continuing to support the charities and introducing her to this life, so she understands how to navigate it. I haven't even started to talk to her about the political aspects. We'll need to start talking about that before her first major event with the Morinozuka's."

.

**Haruhi and Yuki:**

I really want to talk to her about Kyoya-senpai. There must be a reason why no one mentions him anymore. Last week at lunch, she practically jumped out of her skin when one of his guards spoke with Tamaki-senpai.

What is my father getting me into? I've accepted I won't love my husband, but I want us to at least respect each other. Will I have that with Kyoya-senpai?

When will father know he's accepted?

"Do you do this often?" Haruhi yanked me out of my thoughts with her question.

"The body scrub or the whole day?"

"Both."

"I haven't had a body scrub for at least two months, but I came in two weeks ago to get a massage and my nails done."

"Is this the spa you always use?"

"Definitely. Everyone here is wonderful and the service is top notch."

The conversation fell off as her therapist moved to her right arm. They couldn't to her left, except for the shoulder. I heard her moan as they scrubbed her wrist. It must hurt from compensating for her left arm.

"What have you enjoyed most, Haruhi?"

"MMmmmm?"

"What have you liked best?"

"I had to skip the steam room, but I've liked everything so far. Lunch was delicious."

One thing I've learned about Haruhi is her weakness is food.

.

**Shinobu, Naoko, and Cho:**

"Are you sure you don't want a scrub, Naoko?" Cho asked.

"I'm sure. I had one last week and it's too soon to get another one. I'm fine hanging out here with you two. Fortunately, there's one massage room that can be used for three people."

"Have you ever had a body scrub, Shinobu?" Cho's the question girl today.

"Nope. We have someone come in for our massage and nails. Security can be a pain in the ass in a spa like this one."

"Are you sure? This is our family's spa and the security is the best."

"Without meaning to insult you, Naoko, I could lead an assault team in here and hold everyone hostage without breaking a sweat."

"Really?" Oh, no. Father is going to be so upset. He hired the best security consultants for this, knowing who could be in here at any time.

"Oh yeah. That's why my security is here, both at the main building door and here in the spa."

I'll have to talk to Father.

.

**Massage (done in rooms that hold two):**

**Cho and Renge:**

"Is Tamaki-kun really going to propose? That's so romantic!"

"Yes. I can't wait. He keeps saying after his graduation, and I think it will be at his graduation party."

"Oh, you must have the best dress and your hair will be gorgeous in big curls, and beautiful shoes encrusted with sparkles, and PINK! Everything in pink!"

I couldn't keep back the giggle. "That sounds more like your proposal, Cho, not mine."

"Wouldn't that be amazing! Honey-kun proposing to me at my graduation!"

"Are you two that close? What about both of your parents?"

"My parents were skeptical at first. He's not the typical university freshman, but they're coming around."

"And his?"

"I've met them. They seem to like me." She moaned as her therapist dug into a knot with her elbow. "I don't think Honey-kun's talked to them about marriage. He and I haven't really mentioned it much between us."

"You're graduating in a couple months, and he's going to be a university sophomore. You don't want to wait too long."

"We're made for each other. I'm not worried. I want to go to university, so we have plenty of time."

"He's the heir. He'll need little heirs soon."

"There's plenty of time."

.

**Haruhi and Shinobu:**

"Are you doing better, Haruhi?"

I knew she'd want to talk about this as soon as I found out Shinobu was my partner for the massage. Best to get it over with.

"Not really. Umeko-san has arranged an appointment with a doctor, so I should be better soon."

"Glad to hear it. Just don't be discouraged if it doesn't happen right away. It will take some time."

I let my mind wander, thinking about what she said. I went through enough with Mom's death to know grief doesn't just disappear, as much as I might want it to.

I haven't been to see Dad since the funeral. I should visit.

.

**Naoko, Keiko, and Yuki:**

I think Keiko is asleep. Yuki keeps humming to herself as they work on her shoulders. I keep telling her, her purse is too heavy.

I'm so glad everyone is having such a great time.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

"That chair and sofa go where the bench is. That will be moved to another part of the garden."

I walked into the indoor garden to see Aunt Umeko directing several gardeners as they moved things around.

"What's going on, Aunt Umeko?"

"Oh, Yasuchika, I didn't realize you were here. I'm doing some upgrades around the koi pond for Haruhi-chan. She spends so much time here, I want to make her as comfortable as possible."

I watched as the gardeners brought in not only a chair and small sofa, but an end table, a small refrigerator, and more plants.

"What's going in the refrigerator?"

"I thought I'd put some of Haruhi-chan's favorite drinks like that bottled green tea she drinks cold and some water. That way she doesn't have to call for a maid."

I held back my laugh. The day Haruhi-senpai calls for a maid to bring her a drink will be the day I go bankrupt.

"This is all very thoughtful of you."

"Anything we need to do to help her adjust to her new home. We want her to comfortable here. I know we can't replace her previous home or her parents, but I want to do what I can to make sure she realizes she's a valuable member of this family – even if we aren't adopting her."

I gave my Aunt a kiss on the cheek and said, "She'll love it."

.

xXx

.

**Watanabe Spa:**

**Nail Salon:**

"It's going to be so strange not seeing Honey-kun Monday at the Host Club," I said. I'm sure I'm pouting, but I only get to see him on Mondays and Wednesdays because of his schedule. We'll just have to go on more dates.

"Yeah, it sucks. Ritsu and I have to be so security conscious, it's hard to find time to just hang out," Shinobu said. They complement each other well. "He'll have to start coming over to the Compound after Club some days."

Naoko chose a shiny gold for her finger and toenails. Not for me, but it works with her skin tone.

"Kaoru and I were just starting to heat up and now I won't see him for hours each day."

"Why don't you all study together in the library during Club and come after. You can always spend some time with the guys after all the guests leave."

"That's not a bad idea, Haruhi. With finals coming up, we all need extra study time anyway."

We'd tried to talk Haruhi into a bright color, but the best we could do was a French manicure and clear on her toes. She gave me the strangest look when I suggested pink like mine.

"I'm game if we can speak English some days. I'm still having problems."

"We should all find some American TV shows or movies to watch. That could help," I suggested. I've always wanted to try some of their shows.

"It could but remember the grammar and sentence construction can be atrocious in some of those. It would better to watch them and critique their language."

"We'll need you there for that, Haruhi. Are you going back to your regular Wednesday and Friday schedule this week?" Yuki asked. She'd decided to not attend club anymore, even though she and Hikaru-kun aren't dating. With her arranged marriage coming up, she wanted nothing to hurt her reputation.

Why she chose blood red, I'll never know.

"Yes, but I won't be able to study with you on Tuesdays. I'm going to start going into the office on a more regular schedule."

"That will work. Mondays and Thursdays Haruhi will join us, and we'll speak English. If someone can't come that day, let us know at lunch so we're not waiting on you." Naoko said taking charge. I guess someone has to.

"Alright."

.

**Changing Rooms:**

"It was such a wonderful day, I don't want it to be over," Keiko said.

"It was, but I don't think they could do anything more to our bodies," Cho agreed.

We're finally done with this fucking spa. We're all in the locker room changing back into regular clothes. Sure enough, our swimsuits were laundered and waiting for us.

I guess I had fun. More fun than if I came with a bunch of yakuza kids. But I'm tired of it all now. The novelty has worn off. I wanted to get home and talk to Ritsu. Maybe we could go out tonight. I'm sure hot enough for it.

They ran all our cards while we were changing and now we're signing. I knew it would be expensive, but this is a little much. I shouldn't complain. I dropped this much the other day for new motorcycle riding leathers.

I had my nails done in black. I hope Ritsu likes them.

Did I just fucking think that?

.

It's a good thing Renge gave me a heads up about the amount or I might have passed out right here at the desk. I feel great, and I've got my pixie cut back. Kaoru wouldn't cut it this short the other day. It wasn't worth this price though.

Just one more thing to get used to.

Being around the girls was fun, even if we did talk about boys the whole time. At least they didn't bring up Kyoya-senpai. It's still hard to even think about him and what he did to me.

.

"All of you look so gorgeous! Thanks for coming to the Watanabe spa."

"Thank you for having us, Naoko. I feel like a trillion yen."

"Yes, it was so relaxing. I needed it after this past week."

"See you all Monday!"

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Private Jet:**

"Kyoya-sama, you need to put that drink down and go to bed."

"Fuck off, Tachibana," he growled, but he won't push me away.

I took the glass out of his hand. He was barely holding on anyway.

"Dammit, give that back!"

"No." I grabbed his arm and steered him to the bedroom.

"Sit," I ordered and pushed him down on the bed. I knelt and took his shoes off and got him under the covers. He'd already taken off his jacket and tie, and he never does that.

"I'm not tired," he mumbled as he more or less passed out.

What am I going to do about him? I'm the closest thing he's got for a father, and it's been that way for a long time.

The drinking needs to stop but how? If I stop buying it for him, someone else will. He'll threaten to fire everyone until someone gives in. No, he needs to realize it on his own. I hope it doesn't take a major mistake at work to wake him up.

He's still mourning the loss of Haruhi-sama. That sweet, wonderful, caring girl. If I was twenty years younger, but I knew I'd never marry when I was hired as Kyoya-sama's primary. It's much too demanding a job for a too demanding boss.

What is he going to do about graduation? Until this mess, I assumed he and Tamaki-sama would hold a joint party, but there's no way that will happen now. So, it will be competing parties? As the President and CEO of the Ootori Conglomerate, Kyoya-sama's party will be basically a business meeting. Tamaki-sama's will more casual with his classmates there.

The most urgent thing right now is his drinking. What can I do? I could get him a girl for a night. Hell, I could get him a girl for every night until graduation, but they won't be the one he wants. I'll still suggest it. The least it would do is take off the edge.

With his father's death and a large, political funeral coming, it will get worse before it gets better.

I'll suggest that vacation in Hawaii. Anything to get him away from Japan.

.

xXx

.

**Noguchi Gallery:**

"No, those pictures go on that wall," the artist called to the gallery staff.

I'd come in to oversee the setup. We'd had a cancellation and bringing in this artist was my idea. My first since I bought the gallery. It must be perfect.

When I saw his work, I immediately thought of Haruhi. His raw, black and white photos of the faces of Tokyo are a character study of all economic classes and backgrounds. There are photos of people shopping, going to work, playing in the park with their children. Pictures of the homeless are hung on that wall. The faces tell the story.

Haruhi told us about Tokyo's homeless, but the way they are pictured makes me feel I know them. As soon as I felt that, I knew he was the right choice. It's visceral.

I'm going to buy at least one for the Host Club room.

This show runs two nights. I need to get Haruhi here tomorrow. She's the inspiration behind the choice.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

"The dinner was delicious, Umeko-san. Thank you."

"Satoshi mentioned you like Italian, so we gave it a try."

I wasn't sure where she was taking me, but it seemed to be the koi pond.

"Wow!" When we turned the corner, my mouth fell open.

They'd taken out the stone bench and brought in a chair and small sofa with a table in between. The flowers that were overpowering were thinned out and replaced with plants.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe.

Umeko-san stood in front of me and took my good hand. "Haruhi-chan, you enjoy the koi so much we wanted you to have your own space here. This is your home now, and everyone needs a special place other than their bedroom."

I could feel the tears build in my eyes. This lovely woman is amazing. "You did all this for me?" If I wasn't so shocked, I would have cringed at the warble in my voice.

"Yes, Sweetheart. You're a valuable member of this family, and I want to make you feel welcome. You're not a visitor here."

My tears gave way with that statement. "Thank you," I said, giving her a huge hug. "You've made me feel special and a part of the family."

"I'm so glad, Sweetheart. Here," she let me go and guided me to the sofa, "let's sit."

It was soft, and I could still watch all the fish swim around and interact.

"This end table has a small refrigerator inside. I've stocked it with water and that bottled green tea you like."

Not only did it have a fridge inside, but framed pictures of Mom and Dad sitting on top.

"It's perfect."

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but for the first time I felt like I was part of this household and they truly wanted me here. The caring and love this family has shown for me is overwhelming.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

So, it was Yoshio who ordered the car accident and Haruhi's death. It had been building for a while. Hope you liked the outcome. I knew Kyoya would enjoy watching him die. The big question is…is Haruhi out of danger?

Haruhi's PTSD is getting worse, but help is on the way. Hopefully, Umeko's doctor will know what to do.

Now all we have to do is get the asshole that's trying to set her off, but not this chapter.

Haruhi may be going out on a date with the dog breeder? Thoughts? And then dinner with Physics guy?

I have a reason for bringing Chika in when I do, like the nightmare. You'll have to wait to see. There is a plan.

Umeko got Haruhi to a couple of stores. Can you believe it?

No surprise Tamaki and Renge cleared out an anime/manga store. Those two are a great pair and fun to write.

What did you think about Kaoru's interview? And Girls day out.

Shit – I just realize just how much was in this chapter. Damn. Longer than normal because of where I wanted to end it.

(1) jukeisha – honorific for a convict – couldn't believe they actually had one.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Kaoru's other interview and the first day at Host Club without the girls. And…Haruhi's "date".

.


	22. Chapter 22 - Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 2/1/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 22: Dinner and a Movie**

.

**Sunday, February 27:**

**Morinozuka Breakfast Table:**

"Haruhi-sama," the butler said as he handed me a box wrapped up in a big red bow, "this was just delivered for you."

"Do you have a secret admirer you haven't told us about?" Chika asked.

"No." I set the box off to the side and drank my tea.

At this point, Honey-senpai was bouncing in his seat. "Open it, Haru-chan! Open it!"

I couldn't resist his puppy eyes this morning. "Alright."

I lifted the lid and gasped. That's right. The ads come out today. I pulled out copies of magazines with sticky notes marking where the ads were.

"They're copies of Kaoru's fashion line ads."

"With you in them, right?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai, with me in them."

Great.

.

As Haruhi-sama's primary bodyguard, I'd checked the box before it was taken in. She's going to be recognized in public even earlier than I thought. I'll have to add more men to her detail, plain clothes that can be near her to stop approaching fans.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Lounge:**

"Now for a special report. Hitachiin Kaoru, son of world-renowned fashion designer Hitachiin Yuzuha, debuts his new line of women's business wear today in fashion magazines around Japan. Please join me in welcoming him."

Once again, my husband, Norio, and I are watching our son give an interview on live TV. I think I'm more nervous than Kaoru is. I tried to calm him down but giving an interview in this venue is a big deal.

The camera zoomed out to show Kaoru sitting at the desk with the interviewer. No relaxed couch this time.

"Hitachiin-san, congratulations on your new line. This is a first for you, isn't it?"

Here's where they try to make him seem too young and inexperienced to have his own line. Like this is a joke done by a spoiled rich kid. I told him not to offer to be called by his first name.

"Yes. I've been fortunate to study under and work with my mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha, for many years. It was time to branch out on my own."

"You're a 2nd year at Ouran High School, correct? Only 17 years old?"

"Correct. Your point?"

That was a little too confrontational but might work out. I know if I could see him, I'd see Hikaru laughing. He's not the best influence for interviews.

"Just that you're awfully young for this type of venture."

He gave a small, condescending smirk and replied, "I may not be as old as some with their own lines, but, as I said, I've been in the business since before I was in elementary school. First as a model, then as an assistant designer for my mother's lines, and, most recently, as a full collaborator with my mother. My own line is the logical next step."

"Yes! Very good answer, Kaoru!" Norio yelled. I nodded along.

"This line is business clothes for women. Tell us why you started with that type of line."

Now they will make fun of the line. Typical old man.

"Due to culture and attitudes of the older generation in the workplace, women have a more difficult time being taken seriously and working their way up in a company. As much as we'd like to pretend appearances don't matter, we all know they do. Being dressed professionally for work gives both coworkers and customers the right impression. Dressing the part gives women one less thing against them in the workplace."

"That may be true, however clothes do not make a person more prepared for a job."

"What an asshole. He clearly doesn't know I could get him fired with a phone call," I said.

"Here's the phone," Norio said, handing me his cell phone. "Maybe it's time for him to learn who owns most of his company's stock."

"Let's wait and see how Kaoru responds. This might not be that bad."

Kaoru chuckled and responded, "I'm not here to debate the clear and undeniable progress women are making in the workplace. I'm here to introduce a professional, well-designed, fashion line for women. A line for every woman at a price they can afford."

The interviewer looks like he just ate a lemon. He looked down at his notes and moved on.

"This is one of the ads that came out today." The same picture that was used on the Friday interview came up on the screen. Haruhi-chan looks great in that suit, and right at home giving all those old men that presentation.

"It's my understanding the picture on the wall is significant. Please tell us about it."

"I think I will have him fired. What an asshole."

"As the boys would say, language!"

"Oh, hush."

Kaoru smiled at the camera and began, "This picture was drawn by a young girl in an orphanage. Art, technology, and sports lessons are given to orphanages through a charity called 'Living Dreams'. All the ads for my line will have a charity tie-in."

"Why do you think that's important?"

"As a member of a fortunate family and working for a successful fashion house, I believe it's my responsibility to give back, to help the less fortunate. Their circumstances are not related to their potential, as long as that potential is fostered. A portion of the profits and a percentage of the clothes manufactured from my line will be donated to these charities."

Kaoru leaned back and crossed his legs, acknowledging the point scored. I bet that old fart has never donated anything except what his tax advisers told him to.

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "that is important."

"Yes, it is. It's my responsibility to help those less fortunate, and I take that very seriously."

"One last question before we go to commercial. Who is the model?"

"She's an average citizen. I wanted all people hired for this line to represent the target market. Her identity is not being released. This is a part-time gig for her, and, before you ask, she's exclusive to Hitachiin Fashions."

"Thank you, Hitachiin-san for the insight into your new line."

"Thank you for having me. The line will be available later this spring with the beginning of fashion shows."

They cut him off for commercials and I huffed, "That asshole wasn't even going to give him time to say when the line comes out."

"I know. You could tell Kaoru was being interviewed as a joke."

"Well the joke will be on them when that line is incredibly successful. Our son will make a name for himself designing for the masses, and I'm so proud of him."

"Me too."

.

xXx

.

**Backstage Dressing Room:**

"You did great, little brother. That guy was such a dick!"

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to give an interview to that jerk."

"Doesn't matter. Twitter is exploding and almost all on your side. They love it."

I pulled out my phone and opened the app. Hika was right. #HitachiinKaoru was trending.

.

_You tell him kid…the guy's a jerk_

_Love the charity tie-in. About time one of you rich people realized we need some help down here._

_Saw the ads this morning. I'm buying a suit and showing my boss I'm not just the 'tea girl'…[link to ad]_

_Who does that kid think he is? Just another rich snob trying to suck up to us normal people_

_Who's the model. She's hot!_

_That little girl has talent. That drawing is fantastic._

_#HitachiinKaoru just launched a new line with charity tie ins. Here's the link to Living Dreams…[link]_

_And so on…._

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room:**

Kaoru's interview went well, but they showed my ad on national TV again. I knew they would, but it's all real now. How will I stay anonymous with that kind of exposure?

"Haruhi-chan. May I come in?" Umeko-san said as she tapped on the door.

I got up and opened it for her. "Good morning, Umeko-san." She's caring an ornate wooden box. What now?

She walked in and set it down on my desk along with a smaller, flat box. "Haruhi-chan, I'm sorry to bring this up now, but we've waited as long as possible."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. This box has all the cards that were brought to your father and Jarou-san's funeral or that were mailed here. Tradition and propriety allow thirty days for your reply. This gives you time for mourning."

I opened the box and gasped. There must be over two hundred cards in here. I don't even know two hundred people.

"I need to respond to all of these?"

"Not everyone expects a reply. I suggest you go through them, sorting them out by from where you know the sender, such as school, your company, your father's friends, Jarou-san's friends, and so on. It will be easier to respond to them in categories. This other box contains an engraved stationary set for you to use."

"Alright." I can sort them, but what do I say? That sounds like a dumb question, but I don't know any of that stuff.

"When you're done with a response, just address the envelope and give it to Aoi. She'll mail them for you."

I watched her leave wondering how I'm going to do this. I have no idea what I'm doing. Stupid Rich Bastard customs.

.

**Phone call between Haruhi and Renge:**

**Haruhi**: "Renge, I need some help."

**Renge**: "Sure, but I want to say congratulations on the ads. They're great!"

**Haruhi**: "Oh, thanks. I think my life is going to change soon."

**Renge**: "Yes, but in a good way."

**Haruhi**: "Whatever."

**Renge**: "What did you need help with?"

**Haruhi**: "Umeko-san gave me a bunch of sympathy cards that were sent in after Dad's death. She told me to answer them, but I have no idea what to write. She suggested sorting them by who sent them. Is there some sort of special thing to write to each group?"

**Renge**: "What did you write for your mother's cards?"

**Haruhi**: "Renge, I was four."

**Renge**: "I'm sorry, I knew that."

**Haruhi**: "It's fine, but I don't know of any commoner customs about these cards."

**Renge**: "I'm not sure how to help. Each family does it a little differently based on their status. I'd think that you could respond to those for the people you knew personally the way you want to. For any that sent in a card because you're now part of the Morinozuka family, you should talk to Umeko-san."

**Haruhi**: "Do I really have to answer all of these?"

**Renge**: "No, you shouldn't have to. If all they said was something about being sorry for your loss, you can let that go. If they wrote something special like maybe a story about Ranka-san, then send them a card thanking them for the remembrance. If they donated in his name, send a thank you acknowledging it."

**Haruhi**: "OK, I can do that."

**Renge**: "Don't rush or force yourself. Prioritize and work through it when you have the chance. Take care of yourself first."

**Haruhi**: "Thanks, Renge. It helps to know I can count on you for this kind of thing."

**Renge**: "Anytime, Haruhi. Call if you have any more questions."

**Haruhi**: "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

.

I guess I'll get them sorted at least.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Game Room:**

"And then Asshole here decided we had to go out dancing," Shinobu pointed at me. It's not my fault she looked so fucking hot after going to that spa. It was like she was begging to go out.

"That sounds fun," Haruhi said.

"It was a blast."

While the two girls talked about the club, I sat and watched. We'd brought noodles over for lunch and then decided to watch a movie, but we couldn't choose.

Haruhi's tired. I can tell. She must not have slept well last night. Shinobu said she was fine at girl's day. Wonder what happened.

"We'll have to bring you next time, Haruhi-san," she said, then gave me a quick glance, remembering Haruhi doesn't have a date.

Maybe we could set her up with someone?

"I'm not sure. It's not really my kind of thing."

"What's not?" one of the twins said as they walked in. They had garment bags. Haruhi's not going to like this.

"Dance Club. What's in the bags?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Haruhi frowned and snapped, "Yeah, Kaoru. What's in the bags?"

"Now, Haruhi, don't get upset with us. You know we love to dress up our toy."

"Hikaru, I haven't been your toy since…"

"I know, princess. Just teasing."

"Good," she huffed. "What's in the bags?"

"Obviously clothes Haruhi. Duh. I thought you were a scholarship student."

"Not anymore."

"What? Why?"

"The Morinozuka's are my guardians now. They can afford the tuition."

"Oh. Well, you'll always be the girl that won the scholarship, even if you aren't using it anymore."

A small smile caught at her lips. Not sure if she had thought of it that way before.

"Anyway, we brought you some more clothes with the adjustment for the cast and some with full sleeves that don't need it."

Hikaru started pulling them out and showing them off. Some of them were cute. There was a fuzzy sweater in some kind of dull green and a cape thing that I think is supposed to be a coat.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey, Kaoru," Shinobu called, "I saw you on TV Friday night and this morning. You did good."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure about this morning. I didn't want to get mad."

"Fuck it. That guy was a dick and he needed to be taken down a peg or two. If anything, it will make you look better to your target audience."

"I know!" Hikaru grinned while slapping Kaoru on the back. "That's what I told him. Did you see Twitter?"

Shinobu gave him a thumbs up. I pulled out my phone to check.

"Mom wanted to get him fired."

"Better if he just continues to look like a dick. Then the show can fire him."

"I thought you did well, Kaoru," Haruhi said, getting up and walking over to him and the new clothes.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks," he said in her ear before kissing her temple.

"Now that the Morinozuka's are taking care of me, I'm not sure if I should accept clothes from you for free. Shouldn't I be paying for them?"

.

What? She wants to pay us for the clothes? I'm not sure if I should be honored or insulted.

"Haruhi, Hika and I love designing for you. You're my muse for the new line. I can't even imagine taking money from you."

"It doesn't seem right to get them for free with all the time and amazing fabric you put into them."

"Hey," Hikaru said, putting his arm around her shoulders from the other side, "we enjoy it. Besides, we've never charged our friends for custom clothes. What kind of a gift would it be if we did?"

"He's right. We've designed ball gowns, tuxedos, suits, dresses, and more for the guys and the girlfriends and never took a dime, and believe me, they can afford it. It's what we do."

"It's how we say we love you," Hikaru sighed and kissed her cheek. Does he still have feelings for her? I thought he'd gotten to the point where he thought of her as a sister. I hope I don't have to kick his ass.

"Thanks, guys." She kissed their cheeks back.

"Enough of this sweet stuff," Shinobu called from across the room. She's looking at the movies again. "Let's watch something with killer car chases."

"Hell, yeah!" They still talk in sync after all that time apart.

.

xXx

.

**Conference call among all Ootori siblings, initiated by Kyoya:**

**Kyoya**: "Now that I have you all on the phone, I need to tell you Father's dead."

**Fuyumi**: "What!?"

**Kyoya**: "Father passed away. He was not able to recover from his alcoholism."

**Yuuichi**: "Well, shit."

**Fuyumi**: "What kind of a response is that, Yuuichi? Father's dead."

**Yuuichi**: "I understood what he said. What's your point?"

**Fuyumi**: "Our father is dead!"

**Yuuichi**: "And I'm supposed to be sorry about that?"

**Kyoya**: "Enough!" I yelled. This is going to get ugly if I don't step in. "This call is to let you know it happened and to discuss the funeral. Any personal feelings can be discussed later."

**Akito**: "You're a cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch, Kyoya. Just like Father."

**Kyoya**: There is no Kyoya, only Yoshio. "The funeral will take place Saturday, March 5. I'll make all the arrangements. You are all expected to attend. Fuyumi, your husband is expected, but not Sota. He's too young. It doesn't matter if he's my heir."

**Akito**: "Are we supposed to bring dates?"

**Kyoya**: "No. I don't have your marriages arranged yet."

**Fuyumi**: He's arranging their marriages?

**Yuuichi**: "I'm busy that day."

**Kyoya**: "I don't give a shit. This is a huge political funeral and it is expected that all Ootori's attend. It's as much for the Conglomeration as the family. You will be there, and you will be sober."

**Yuuichi**: "Will you be sober?"

**Kyoya**: "Don't push me, Yuuichi. I can do things to you that are worse than your nightmares."

**Yuuichi**: "Like you did to Father?"

**Kyoya**: "Don't. I mean it."

**Fuyumi**: "Stop it, you two. You're acting like children."

**Akito**: "When is the will reading?"

**Kyoya**: "Sunday afternoon. I'll be sending out an email in the next day or two detailing all the information for the funeral and the reading."

**Akito**: "Fine."

**Kyoya**: "Send me names of anyone you want invited. No comments to the press. None, Yuichii, or you'll be sorry you tested me. We'll present a united front on Saturday."

**Yuuichi**: "Will Fujioka be there?"

**Kyoya**: "Do you want a one-way ticket to undeveloped Africa to start a clinic? Don't. Fuck. With. Me."

Silence on the line…

**Kyoya**: "Wait for my email and get some new formalwear for the funeral."

Click…

.

Tachibana better have had the bar restocked.

.

xXx

.

**Largest Bookstore in Tokyo:**

"Thanks for coming with me, Chika."

"No problem. I need to pick up some stuff too."

We walked into the bookstore and she headed straight for the periodicals and newspapers. She was almost there when she stopped in shock.

"Oh, no."

There, almost life sized, was a cutout of her wearing a business suit. The Hitachiin logo was above her head with an announcement of the new line.

What do I say? You look nice?

"I thought it was just magazine ads."

Eiji and I looked at each other and he stationed two of his men closer to her. That's when I heard the first of the whispers.

"I think that's her."

"The Hitachiin model. It's definitely her."

"What's she doing here?"

"What happened to her arm?"

Wonderful.

Haruhi-senpai, to her credit, passed the cutout and kept going, ignoring everyone else around. I followed. I may not be official security, but I can protect her too.

She scooped up several newspapers and put them in the basket she had set down. With only one good arm, she had to put it down every time she wanted to look at something, but she wouldn't let me carry it for her.

"Did you come specifically for those newspapers?" I asked.

"Yes. I used to go to the newsstand near my apartment every Sunday, but that obviously doesn't work anymore. There aren't any newsstands near your estates, so I decided to come here."

"You could get a subscription and have them delivered. You could even get a daily one if you wanted."

She thought for a couple minutes, then gave me a sad smile. "You're right. I knew the man who operated the stand and we'd talk every Sunday. Now there's nothing keeping me from getting the subscription."

"Since you're going to do that, you could get one for other things too."

"I suppose."

I watched her wander around, picking up magazines and newspapers at random. A few went into the basket, but not many.

I grabbed a couple new financial ones I wanted to check out along with a newspaper that specializes in international sports. I wanted to check the coverage on the kendo world cup.

"Anything else?" I asked as she finished and came towards me.

"Are there any etiquette books that explain how to be a proper rich bastard? I guess I need to act the part."

The laugh that I couldn't stop drew attention from all around us. She sure has a way of putting things.

"Come with me." I took her basket and led her to the elevator. I didn't want to aggravate her ribs with the stairs. "I think what you want is on the fourth floor."

.

Sure enough, there is a section on Japanese etiquette and protocol. Crazy rich bastards. Not only have I fallen down the rabbit hole, but I'm spinning in a whirlpool.

There were books on table manners, social graces, royal hierarchy, polite conversation, and general 'don't mess up' tips. Chika recommended several and got them all. Maybe if I take fitting into this world as a challenge, I can do it with less hostility. I also hoped the correspondence book would help with the responses I have to write for the cards.

All the books didn't fit in the basket, so he carried them down to the register. I also picked up some more notebooks and sticky notes. I spend way too much time studying but can't think of much else to do with this cast.

"Now, you can take me out to dinner," he said as we climbed into the SUV.

Great.

"Only if you go somewhere after with me."

.

xXx

.

**Neutral and Secure Location in Tokyo:**

"Why the fuck am I here, Ootori? I don't want to be around you any more than I have to be."

"Hn."

I looked from Kasanoda to Mori and sighed. This was going to be difficult enough without their attitude.

"The faster you let me tell you why you're here, the faster you can leave."

"Then get going," Kasanoda growled. "You said this was about Haruhi. And don't you dare call her 'Haru' in my presence. She hates that and you know it."

I have no illusions about my safety. Mori is here with his security detail. They could take out my Black Onion Squad Officers before I can blink, and I know Kasanoda and his detail are armed.

"I found out how my father was issuing orders under my nose. He used a combination of the stock reports and a code to write messages on yen bills. Once I had enough of them to break the code, certain things came to light. The worst being that my father ordered the car accident that caused Ranka's death."

They were both staring at me and, if they could, I'm sure their eyes would be glowing red with how much both of them wanted my blood.

"Not just Ranka-san's, but Jarou-san's and Matsui-san's," Mori said. He showed no emotion, but I knew he was holding on to his control by a thread. I would be in his position.

"Correct."

"Was Haruhi the target?"

"Yes. He ordered her death, and he ordered it on her birthday."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Kasanoda yelled as he pulled his gun but didn't raise it. He was using it like a security blanket.

I felt Tachibana tense from behind me and I gave him the signal to stand down. No matter what he did, if Kasanoda wanted me dead, I'd be dead. I put myself in this position because Haru is that important.

"I confronted Yoshio, and he admitted it. He also had a heart attack."

"Dead?" Mori asked.

"Yes, but he threatened Haruhi until his last breath. He said they wouldn't stop until she was dead."

Kasanoda stepped forward but still didn't raise his weapon. "You know, Ootori, between you and your father, Haruhi has had nothing but danger and heartache. What's to stop me from killing you right now?"

"Nothing." I stood there waiting. Would he do it?

His grip tightened and his sneer deepened to the point I could hear his teeth grind. Mori put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Haruhi would not like it."

The gun was slammed away in the holster. "That's the only thing saving your sorry ass, Ootori."

"I'm aware."

Mori sighed and said, "You said there were other things the code implied?"

"Yes. It confirmed Yoshio leaked her gender and the rumors surrounding it."

"Motherfucker. If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him slowly."

I agree with Kasanoda. If Yoshio wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself.

"What now?" Mori stood there staring at me like I was shit on his shoe. I suppose I am.

"Kasanoda will continue…"

"Shut up, Ootori. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to find those fuckers that your dipshit father hired and kill them as slowly as possible. I may drag it out years. Once word gets around that Haruhi means that much to the Kasanoda Syndicate, no one will EVER touch her again. EVER!"

I expected nothing less, however Mori stared at Kasanoda like he'd never seen him before. Didn't he know what he was capable of?

Then he turned to me. "I'll inform Haruhi's guard detail of the threat and discuss any changes to be made. She's highly protected as it is."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"If you can't help yourself," Kasanoda growled. How does he do that?

"I don't think Haru should…"

"Watch it, Ootori. I still have my gun."

I cleared my throat. "I don't think that Haruhi should ever be told she was the target."

Mori turned to Kasanoda and said, "He's right. She should never know."

"I know. I don't need that dickhead to tell me that," he waved his arm at me shouting.

"I don't think we should tell any of the others either," I said.

"No shit," Kasanoda barked.

We stood there. Three heirs to elite houses protecting one commoner. She'll never have a clue how much she means to all of us.

"If that's it," Kasanoda said, turning to the door, "I have some hired thugs to kill…slowly."

Mori was about to walk out as well when I stopped him.

"Morinozuka-san, may I have a private word."

The stare he gave me froze my spine. His eyes were hard as diamonds and just as cold.

"I wanted you to know that I'm letting Haruhi go. I know we'll never be together. However, I still would like to be her friend."

I counted the seconds as his eyes bored into mine. It was a full three minutes before he had enough control to speak.

"If you are unable to be friends with Tamaki, your ex-best friend, what makes you think you can be friends with Haruhi? Haruhi, the one you hurt, betrayed, crushed, endangered, threatened, kidnapped, and tried to force into marriage."

"I want to try when she's ready."

I'd get down on my knees for her and beg if I thought it would work, but it wouldn't. Never on Haruhi. That's not what she needs. That doesn't show trust.

"She's not ready to even talk about you. I'm not sure she'll ever be ready to see or talk to you again, but I'll be fair. If she ever does ask to, I'll arrange it. But know this," he said, "you'll never be alone with her again."

"Thank you. That's more than I expected."

"I'm leaving now, Ootori. Have your lawyer contact ours if you need to speak with me again."

He turned and left with his security.

Now I really need that fucking drink.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room:**

"Maybe over here?"

I stopped at her door, watching her. She had a picture and was trying to figure out where to hang it.

I cleared my throat. "Haruhi?"

She jumped and almost dropped the picture. I must remember not to startle her.

"Oh, Mori-senpai. Congratulations on your gold medal this weekend."

"Thank you." I pointed at the picture. "Need help?"

I heard a half-hearted laugh before she said, "After Chika made me take him to dinner, I made him take me to Tamaki-senpai's gallery. Umeko-san wanted to get some art for the walls, and I promised I'd get some from the gallery. The show this weekend was 'The Faces of Tokyo' and I found this picture."

It was a poignant, black and white picture of an elderly lady sitting on a bench in a graveyard. She was feeding the birds all around her. Why would Haruhi want something so depressing in her room.

Speaking of her room…"I see my mother managed to get you shopping. Your room is welcoming and complements your personality. It will even more with art on the walls and a little bit more color."

She sighed, "Thanks. The shopping trip wasn't horrible. I even managed to get into the spirit of it by the end. The bed is very comfortable. Much better than the hospital bed." She waived her hand towards the bed and realized she was still holding the picture.

"Could you do me a favor, Mori-senpai, and hold this above my desk. I'd like to see what it looks like from across the room."

We found a place and hung the picture before we both went to bed.

.

xXx

.

**Monday, February 28:**

**Heard in Ouran's Hallways:**

"Did you see his interview on Friday? His first line is a commoner line."

"Doesn't that hurt the Hitachiin brand?"

"Why would he bother with that?"

"I think it's a great idea. Shouldn't everyone get to dress nice?"

"He used that commoner Fujioka as his model. Can you believe that?"

"I would make a much better model than her. She's so short and we thought she was a boy for so long."

"The ads have a charity tie-in. Isn't that a great idea?"

"I think Kaoru's an idiot for doing something so common."

"I can't wait to talk to him at Host Club today."

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

The princesses poured in, excited by both Mori-senpai and Satoshi's world cup win and Kaoru's new fashion line.

"My darling princesses, please join me in congratulating Mori-senpai and Satoshi for their gold and silver medal wins at this weekend's Kendo World Cup."

Choruses of 'Congratulations' and other well-wishes filled the air. I love being the King of such an amazing club.

As the princesses joined their designated host, I explained the refreshments. "Ladies today is International Pancake Day. As such, we are celebrating with several wonderful varieties of pancakes instead of cake. Please enjoy."

Honey-senpai didn't complain. I'd promised a large strawberry cake after club was over.

.

"Kaoru, I saw the ads for your new fashion line yesterday. It's an interesting idea."

Here it comes. I knew I'd take some shit from my classmates about doing a commoner line. Doesn't matter. I'm proud of it.

"Thank you. Providing fashion forward and quality clothes for everyone is the goal, and I'm proud of the reception so far."

"I saw your hashtag go crazy on Twitter. I even posted."

"I appreciate your support, Princess. I've been working on both the creation of the line and all the administrative necessities that go with it for over six months. It's very satisfying to see it launched."

"Why did you choose Haruhi for a model. I would have been happy to do it."

I knew this was next. Hika, Mom, and I talked about this for a long time and came up with this response.

"It's because of Haruhi that I realized this type of line was a need. Because it's a line for the commoner businesswoman, I decided to have all people hired for the line to be commoners, including the models. Haruhi fit that role and looks great in the ads. The charity tie-ins were her idea too. I don't think the line would exist without her."

Some of them seem to accept that, while others are clearly jealous. I don't care what they think. I'd do it all over again.

"Hikaru's at his internship?" one of them asked.

"Yes. He's been brought into the development of a virtual reality game and is excited to be a part of it."

"Good for him." She looked around like she just realized something. "Where's Watanabe-san?"

Ah, the dreaded 'where are the girlfriends' question. The boss wanted us to keep it short and simple.

"She decided not to come anymore. We'll see each other outside of club hours."

A few nodded and I'm sure we'll hear more whispered comments.

.

I don't like not having Shinobu here. It's like I've forgotten how to talk to these girls without her around. Weird. Didn't realize that chick had gotten that far into my life.

"Kasanoda-kun, where's Shinobu?"

Fuck.

Now for the standard answer. "We decided to see each other outside of Club hours."

"Oh, I see."

She shot a smirk at one of the other chicks who smirked back. I'll never understand them.

.

"Congratulations, Mori-senpai. Congratulations, Satoshi-kun. I'm sure you're both excited to be one step closer to the Olympics."

"Definitely. The competition was crazy. Some of those guys had improved a lot since the last time we saw them, but I knew we'd win."

Satoshi's right. Some of them had improved. I prefer that. I don't like to beat everyone without much of a challenge, but even with their improvement, Satoshi was my only competition. One of these days, he's going to beat me in the medal match.

Tamaki wanted Satoshi and me to host together, so Mitsukuni and Chika joined us for a group of four. The pressure for me to speak is even less this way.

"Honey-senpai, where's Cho-senpai?"

I've been hearing the girlfriend question from other groups as well. Hopefully, we'll answer them all today and be done with it.

"Cho-chan wants to graduate at the top of her class, so she's taking more time to study. We decided to see each other outside of Club hours."

That answers where she is but does nothing to deny she's his girlfriend. I hope it's enough to keep attacks from happening. It might be time to decide if the club will continue next year or not.

"Chika-kun, are the charities that are linked to Kaoru's new fashion line the same ones we've donated to on Tuesdays?"

"Some of them. There's a page on the Host Club's website listing all those that we've sponsored for Tuesdays. I'll add Kaoru-senpai's charities to that site. You can make direct contributions through that page."

"What a wonderful idea."

.

xXx

.

**Doctor's Office:**

"Fujioka-san, how can I help you today?"

.

xXx

.

**After Dinner, Fuyumi's Home:**

"Excuse me Fuyumi-sama. Your brother, Kyoya-sama is here to see you."

"Send him in." Kyoya's here?

"Excuse me, but I think it'd be best if you came to the door."

Our butler has worked for us since we were married and has good instincts. I followed him to the door.

"Umi, let me in! We need to talk."

He's drunk. That explains it. My baby brother is drunk.

"Kyoya, keep your voice down. Sota's asleep."

"We still have to talk. Let me in now!"

No way is he coming into my house like this. I pushed him as gently as I could back out the door and followed, shutting the door behind me.

"What?"

"Why'd you push me out? Have you forgotten who's running this family now?"

"I know you're not running the Shido family. Therefore, you don't run me."

"Bullshit. You're an Ootori, and I'm in charge."

SLAP!

I shrieked when he raised his hand to slap me back. He caught himself before he struck. Didn't stop me from shaking.

"Fuyumi?" he mumbled.

I screamed, "Get out. Go home. Don't come back. You can't be around Sota like this. You will not be allowed on this property when you are drunk and acting like Father."

"But Fuyumi…"

"No. Kyoya, what's wrong with you? Don't you realize you've turned into Father? Do you want everyone to hate you like they all hated him?"

He hung his head and I could barely hear him when he said, "I am Father. I don't know how to be anything else."

What an idiot. I reached out and shook him hard by the shoulders. "You are Ootori Kyoya, not Ootori Yoshio. It's your choice what that means. Do you want to be like Father, or do you want to be yourself?"

"I don't know how." His voice was so small. So quiet.

"That's not true, and you know it. You singlehandedly took the Ootori Conglomerate out from under Father and our brothers. You run a huge international business while still in high school. Don't tell me you don't know how to do something."

I shook him again. "Now go home, sober up, and figure yourself out. Do not come back here until you've stopped drinking. I'll never let you see Sota again unless you get that under control."

I looked behind him and called, "Tachibana, get him off my property."

Sometimes tough love is the only way.

.

xXx

.

**Graveyard:**

"I don't know who else to talk to. You were an amazing father to Haru. You loved her unconditionally and always wanted what was best for her and tried to let her decide what that was."

Kyoya-sama didn't want to go home. He ordered me to bring him here, to Fujioka Ranka's grave.

Fuyumi-sama was correct to ban him from her son until the drinking stops. It's a wakeup call I could have never given him. If he hadn't stopped himself from striking her, I could have never gotten there fast enough to stop him. I never in a million years would have thought he could hit his sister. I would have never forgiven myself if it had happened.

"You are someone Haru can aspire to be. She's proud of you. She loves you. She'll always love you. I never hoped for even a shred of that with my father.

"My father was the worst sort of person. He never cared about his family except how we made him and the Ootori's look. He never gave a single thought to what we wanted for ourselves.

"I'm turning into him, Ranka. I've turned into him. I'm cruel, heartless, uncaring, and demanding. He threatened Haru. He did horrible things to her. I'm no different. I endangered her, threatened her, tried to force her to marry me. How is that any different than my father?

"I almost hit Fuyumi. I almost hit her like Father used to hit me. If it wasn't for the terror in her eyes, I wouldn't have been able to stop. I almost hit my sister."

Kyoya-sama was kneeling at the grave marker, ruining his pants. I can see a tear running down his face. He cares so much about appearances. He's at the end of a long rope.

"My father killed you. He wanted Haru dead, and you paid the price. You, Jarou-san, and Matsui-san. Haru's lost her loving father because of my evil father.

"I'm sorry, Ranka-san. I never even considered any of this could happen when I met your daughter. If I'd known, I would have forgiven her debt that afternoon and watched her walk out the door.

"Everything bad that's happened to Haru is my fault."

He pulled himself up and before walking away asked two more questions, "How do I stop being my father? How am I not too far gone?"

Stumbling to the car, he ordered me to take him home.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, March 1:**

**Lunch, Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Chika, what's the charity today?"

I'm going to start creating a poster on each charity and putting it on an easel in the Dining Hall. Clearly, they aren't reading the paper.

"Kumamoto Empowerment. The specific program we're supporting are two-day training sessions for women and younger generations. These teach how to shape ideas into actional project plans."

Haruhi-senpai spoke up, "Many women and girls do not get the training for leadership and management that we get here at Ouran or within our families. Empowering women and girls is critical for the global economy and gender discrimination."

"I'll be donating business clothes from my new line to this initiative."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Me either. My father has been training me to take over the company for years."

Different groups handed me at least thirty donations. I receive them on and off all day long, as well as a bunch during club.

.

I knew I was staring, but I didn't know what to do. The fellas have been out looking for the shitheads that drove Haruhi's car off the road. Knowing Ootori hired them narrowed down the possibilities, but still no leads. We'll find them. No one can hide from the Kasanoda Syndicate.

"What's wrong with you?" Shinobu whispered in my ear.

"Tell you when we are alone and secure."

I have to tell her. She knows everything else already, plus her syndicate can help.

"I'll ride home with you today."

"That works." Maybe we can get some special alone time. She's making me crazy.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Library Lobby:**

I walked into the library to drop off my charity donation. As the Chairman of Ouran, I believe it's my responsibility to set an example.

Morinozuka Yasuchika asked if the Host Club could put a drop box for charity collections in the library. Sounded like a good idea to me. Now I don't have to walk all the way from the Chairman's office to the dining hall to hand my donation in.

Curious if anyone else would use it, I sat down on a couch across the lobby to watch.

That's the first-year math teacher. Looks like he put three envelops in the box. Good.

I know that's one of Kyoya-kun's guards. Says something about his character that he continues to donate even though he's not coming to classes anymore.

After seeing two more teachers and one of our security guards donating, I went back to work.

I need to tell those twins I approve their uniform design.

.

xXx

.

**Late Afternoon, Various Estates:**

**Morinozuka's**:

"Takashi, this was hand-delivered today. Ootori Yoshio has passed away and his funeral is Saturday."

My father handed me a gold engraved invitation. Funeral. I'd forgotten.

"Go to the tailor tomorrow and have a new black suit fitted. We can't go to his funeral in something we might have already been see in. I already went today, and your mother is at her designer now."

Father sighed and braced himself. "I know this will be difficult, but we must go for business and political reasons. You realize this, don't you."

"Yes, Father." How can I go and keep my anger in check? I'm a Morinozuka. I can do it.

"Will Satoshi and Haruhi be going?"

"No. Satoshi isn't the heir, and I'd never ask Haruhi to attend. Besides, she has a dog show that she's sponsoring on Saturday and she missed the last one because of her accident."

"I'll see the tailor tomorrow."

"Thank you, Takashi."

**Haninozuka's**:

"Mitsukuni, please come into my office."

Father called me over from Takashi's estate. Chika-chan and I have been living there since Haru-chan's accident.

As I walked up to his desk, he handed me a black envelope. "Open it."

There, in gold engraving was the announcement of Ootori Yoshio's funeral.

"As heir, you're required to attend. You don't have to speak with Kyoya more than the receiving line."

"But, Father…"

"You know why you have to go. Think for a minute."

I know. We do business with the Ootori's. It would be incredibly rude to not go and would be noticed by our other business partners and the media.

"Yes, Father. Will Chika-chan be going?"

"No. He's not my heir. Since it's not socially necessary for him to attend, I decided to let him stay home. I'd let you if I could."

Good. That keeps his temper away from Ootori.

"Takashi will also be going with his parents. I suggest you see the tailor tomorrow for a new black suit."

"Yes, Father."

As I walked out of his office, I said, "There better be lots of cake."

**Suoh's**:

"Tamaki-sama, your grandmother is in her office. She requests you join her."

Grandmother had called my security detail and told them to bring me to Suoh Mansion 1 after Host Club. Is this about Renge-chan's and my marriage contract?

I wasn't surprised to find Father there. Grandmother never sees me alone.

I bowed. "Grandmother, Father."

Grandmother also doesn't usually do the talking, so Father said, "Son, we've received a funeral invitation for Ootori Yoshio. It's Saturday. Do you have a black suit you haven't worn anywhere?"

Kyoya's father died? He must have been sicker than I thought.

"Yes, Sir. I had a new one made after Ranka-san's funeral."

"Good. Your grandmother, you, and I will be attending. You'll ride with us. Be here thirty minutes prior to the start."

"Yes, Sir."

To my never-ending surprise, Grandmother said, "Thank you, Tamaki. That's all."

I bowed and left before I could do something stupid.

.

xXx

.

**Commoner Ramen Restaurant:**

"How are your noodles," I asked Haruhi-san.

"Delicious."

After the movie, we'd come to one of my favorite ramen places. It's close enough for delivery to the kennels. I usually order for when a delivery takes an especially long time and our vet is stuck there.

"I have them delivered to the kennels sometimes when I forget to bring a lunch."

"Thank you for the movie and dinner, Naoto-san. Did you enjoy the movie?"

"I couldn't figure out who did it until the end."

"Me either. I'm not sure how realistic it was. I'm not that familiar with the American justice system."

"It was riveting anyway. I'm glad we went."

"Me too."

I noticed her hand shaking and reached across the table and covered it with mine. "Are you OK?"

With a deep breath, she said, "Yes. Just still dealing with some things from the accident."

"I'm sure you are."

"I don't like crowds in unfamiliar places."

"We can skip dessert."

She smiled and said, "I have a better idea. You have to come back to the Morinozuka's to get your car. Let's have dessert there."

"Sounds great."

I paid the tab and escorted her out to her waiting SUV. Her security insisted rather than taking my car. I'm not insulted. It's just weird.

As we drove back, I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "You'll be fine, Haruhi-san, but it will take time."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate:**

I lead Naoto-san to the kitchen, not wanting to call a maid and have them bring dessert to the lounge. It's too formal for me, and I miss being in the kitchen, even with this broken arm. The chef was poking his head through the door and giving me a glare, but he needs to get used to it. Once this cast comes off, I'll be making my own bentos and snacks.

"I'm sure there's something around here besides cake. Honey-senpai would be upset if we ate his private stash."

"He does love his cake, doesn't he?"

"More than you realize. Chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" I called out, My head deep in the freezer.

"Chocolate."

After dishing up some and finding some cookies, I walked over to the small dining area in the kitchen. By small, I mean the table only seats ten. This is where the staff usually eats.

"Hope this is OK."

"It's delicious," he said, his mouth full of cookie. One thing I like about Naoto-san, is he doesn't stand on ceremony.

"Are you still coming to the dog show on Saturday?"

"I need to see what's new out there and talk to some other breeders, so I'm definitely coming."

"I'm going to take the train. Why don't you meet me there that morning and we'll ride up together?"

"Good plan. I'll be there."

.

I'm not ashamed to admit I'd been listening to them. Haruhi-senpai is like my older sister, and I won't allow some guy to just waltz in and take her away. I don't know near enough about him.

"Hi, Haruhi-senpai. What's up?"

"Satoshi, you remember Naoto-san, right?"

"Hello. Enjoying the cookies?"

"Very much. Haruhi-san wouldn't let me eat any cake," he said with a smile.

"That's a good thing. You don't want to be on Mitsukuni's bad side."

We all chuckled at that. Like any of us would actually touch his cakes.

Haruhi-senpai finally answered my question, but I already knew what they'd been up to. "Naoto-san took me to dinner and a movie tonight. We came back here for dessert."

"Cool." Not cool.

"We were talking about the dog show this weekend. Petto Chinmi is sponsoring the food and has a booth in the trade show area. Focusing on getting our name out has significantly improved sales."

"Congratulations," I said. I'm happy her business is doing well, especially since she didn't have any business experience when she started.

"Dog show sounds like fun. Can I tag along?"

They looked at each other, but there was no disappointment in their eyes.

"Sure. I'll get you the details. We'll be gone all day."

"That works. What do I wear to a dog show?"

She smirked and said, "Jeans and I'll get you a Petti Chinmi t-shirt. We're giving them away in a raffle."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Ads come out and Kaoru gives another interview. Did you like the way he handled the interviewer? Lots of comments from the students. Any direction I missed that you'd like to see?

Haruhi finally gets the funeral cards. Did you think I forgot? Good thing Renge's there to save the day…and the rich bastard etiquette books.

Had a blast writing the phone call between Kyoya and his siblings and the meeting he had with Mori and Ritsu. Got some anger out. Thought I'd write Kyoya a little vulnerable for the meeting. I've done all this to him and am starting to be sorry for him. That's doesn't mean I'll be nice to him all of a sudden.

Showing up drunk at his sister's is not a way to inspire confidence.

So, the Host Club won't have girlfriends anymore. Obviously, I think it's the right thing or I wouldn't have included it, but I want your opinions.

Haruhi finally went to a doctor! More on that in future chapters.

So, was that a date or not with Naoto-san? What do you want it to be?

.

**Next Chapter**:

What's the cosplay going to be? I'm having fun with this one.

And a surprise from the Morinozuka Lawyer.

.


	23. Chapter 23 - I Love You Daddy!

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 2/8/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Smooching, and Talk of Sex**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 23: **

.

**Wednesday, March 2:**

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Oh, look at that."

"It's like a wonderland!"

"I remember this from when I was a kid."

"Look at the colorful trees over there."

"And that huge stuffed elephant…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in honor of Dr. Seuss' birthday, I present his most loved characters."

Those doppelgangers might be annoying sometimes, but they outdid themselves for the costumes this week.

"Over by all the colorful Truffula trees, you'll find Honey-senpai as the Lorax, and Haruhi as a Bar-ba-loot bear eating the Truffula fruits."

I spun and pointed to Mori-senpai and the twins sitting together surrounded by a red trunk, fishbowls with goldfish, several kites flying above them, and blue umbrellas.

"In front of the windows, you'll find Mori-senpai as the Cat in the Hat. Don't his whiskers look adorable? His two playmates, Thing 1 and Thing 2 are perfectly portrayed by our own Hitachiin Twins!"

Stepping towards another grouping of chairs I said, "Here we have Satoshi and Chika as the Sneetches." They look ridiculous with a full yellow costume stuffed to give them big bellies. Satoshi has the green star.

"Kasanoda will be offering all his guests green eggs and ham today. Please enjoy these treats."

It's not really eggs and ham, but cookies decorated to look like them.

"And for my Princesses, please step over to the huge stuffed elephant and listen for the Who's yelling.

"As the Mayor of Whoville, I welcome you all to our celebration of this amazing man's birthday."

My designees followed me to the stuffed Horton and sat on chairs designed to mimic those in Whoville with strange colors and exaggerated backs, arms, and legs.

Surrounding us was a ring of pink clover, just like the one Horton had to dig through to find his special one with the Who's.

"Tamaki-kun, I love your costume."

"Thank you, my darling. Nothing but the finest for our Host Club guests."

The mayor in the book didn't wear pants, so those two decided I wouldn't either. Instead I wore what Renge-chan described as fur leggings. I thought they'd be itchy but are actually quite comfortable. My blue vest with white fur collar has furry sleeves to mimic the leggings. The pointy toed shoes were hard to walk in until I got used to them.

"Please, try this new clover tea we had imported just for the occasion."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," one of my guests giggled. I'm so pleased they are enjoying themselves. That is the pride of the Host Club – to make every girl happy.

One of my long-time guests asked, "Tamaki-kun, do you know what you're going to do after graduation?"

I haven't given this as much thought as I should have. Renge-chan's and my upcoming engagement has taken over all my thoughts. I must see that marriage contract soon.

"I'll be going to Tokyo University and studying international economics and business. I'll need both to take over the Suoh's banking interests."

"Oh, I'm going there too, but I'll be majoring in graphic design and marketing. Father wants me to take over that branch of the business. I hope to keep working after I'm married."

"An excellent idea, Princess. Everyone should be able to fulfill their dreams."

.

"Honey-senpai," Haru-chan whispered in my ear, "this bear costume is very warm."

"I suppose you could take off the hat." Those twins designed her a full body costume with the goal, I'm sure, to keep her guests from staring. The headpiece was furry with ears sticking out of the top. It had straps that came down and attached under her chin. They might have gone overboard.

"No, but maybe I'll take a break and splash some water on my face."

"Good idea. I'll keep talking while you're gone."

She stood up and said, "Please excuse me gentlemen. I'll be right back with more tea and cake."

One of the boys, who obviously had no brains, asked if Haru-chan had a boyfriend.

"No. Our Haru-chan is too innocent for that," I growled with the emphasis on 'Our'. I'd rather not have to Usa-chan kick him to make my point.

But his question brought up last night and the conversation that Satoshi told me about. Haru-chan went to dinner and a movie with Naoto-chan, her dog breeder friend. Was it a date? Did she have a boyfriend?

"I'm back." Haru-chan returned pushing a cart with tea and something I was told are called cake pops. They were supposed to be the fruit on the Truffula trees. I won't complain. They taste like cake, and it's only for one day.

"Haruhi-chan, I never read this book. What's it about?"

She smiled indulgently at Osamu-chan, her secret admirer that left her chocolate covered strawberries, and began explaining, "It's a children's story about a beautiful forest that is cut down in the name of progress. The Lorax 'speaks for the trees' and warns about over-harvesting and pollution."

He took one of the copies off the table and skimmed through it. "This is entertaining for children and also teaches about environmentalism. I'll have to send my niece a copy. I'll send her an English language version so she can start learning early."

"What a great idea," she smiled. "Your niece is lucky to have such a thoughtful uncle."

.

"What sort of trouble should we start today, brother?"

"Anything we want to, right Cat?"

What was Tamaki thinking pairing me up with the twins as the 'Cat in the Hat'? Although, at least I'm not the elephant, his first choice.

I glared at them and said, "Just don't bother me." Unfortunately, they took me at my word.

Because a fish is featured so prominently in the book, Satoshi found various flavors of fish-shaped crackers for our table. The twins started throwing them at each other and our guests, who thought it was funny. If the girl at the end of the sofa knew she had some in her hair, I'm not sure she'd be laughing.

Next thing I know, they are throwing them at Tamaki, landing them in his wig. He doesn't realize what's going on, even though his guests are laughing behind their hands.

"Is your hair permanently dyed blue?"

"We're not sure, Princess. Do you want it to be?"

"It does match the blue of the uniform."

"Then we'll have to keep it for a while."

She smiled at them and started throwing the crackers back at them. They made a big show of catching them in their mouths.

"That's three in a row! Keep 'em coming." That has to be Hikaru.

"Kaoru, I thought the suits in your fashion ads were sharp. Will we be able to purchase them too?"

"Of course. They will be available in commoner stores. You only have to go and get them there."

"How exciting. A trip to a commoner store."

Haruhi may think we don't, but I definitely understand her frustration with the novelty her commoner status and lifestyle are treated. She shouldn't feel like she's in a zoo.

"Hikaru, how is your internship going?"

The cracker must have gone down the wrong way because he started choking. "Water…"

No water on the table, but she handed him some tea.

"It's going well," he answered, once he could breathe again. "I'm learning a lot about programming and software development."

"Sounds so technical. Are you going to leave the fashion business?"

I hadn't thought of that. The idea of Hikaru abandoning his fashion designing was odd to say the least.

"Probably not. Maybe I'll shift to designing the costumes worn in computer games. I could always collaborate with Kaoru or Mom on a line sometime."

.

"That's not really green eggs and ham, is it?"

"Nope. Just cookies decorated to look like it. I'm not sure any of us wanted to try the real thing."

"I agree," she said, taking a cookie and a cup of tea.

These chicks. Why the fuck would they ever think we'd serve them that shit.

Because 'Sam I Am's' costume is yellow, they put me in the girl's uniform dress. I still had one day left to wear it after I lost that bet to Shinobu and she's not even here to see it. I look like an idiot.

Without her here, I'm lost at starting a conversation. I looked up the history on the book, hoping I'd find something to talk about.

"Did you know this book was written on a bet?" I asked.

"Really? That doesn't make sense. Why would someone have to write a book if they lost a bet?"

"The bet was with his publisher. Dr. Seuss had to write a book using only 50 different words. They could be repeated, but he could only use 50. He won the bet with this book."

"I wouldn't have thought a book that simple could be so popular."

"Well," one of the others said, "it is a kid's book."

.

I'm really hating this cosplay. Normally, Satoshi doesn't host, but he wanted to today. He and I are the Sneetches, and we're sitting here in these ridiculous yellow body costumes with stuffing to make us fat. I understand the point of the story, but this thing is uncomfortable, and Satoshi keeps getting up to deal with things, leaving me here with both our clients.

"Chika-kun, are you jealous that Satoshi-kun has the star?"

So, even though I understand the point, not all of them do.

"No, I'm not. The moral of the story is everyone's different, but everyone's also equal. Having a star or not doesn't make someone better than someone else."

"Oh."

"So, Chika-kun, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

That completely blindsided me. Why would they care?

"I'm focused on getting to and winning the Olympics. I don't have time for anything else."

Her smile was funny as she said, "Well then, we'll just have to wait."

Wait for what? I don't want a girlfriend. They're nothing but a distraction.

.

xXx

.

**After Host Club:**

"Satoshi, I think we're ready for the meeting," Tamaki-senpai said to me.

"Alright, then. It should be a fast meeting." I looked around the table and started. "What have been the reactions to not having the girlfriends here?"

"I'll start," Renge-senpai said. "Most of the girls have commented to me, even if I'm considered one of the 'girlfriends'."

"That's probably because you don't sit with Tamaki-senpai, and he directs all his attention to his guests," Haruhi pointed out.

"I'm sure that's why. Most comments have been positive. They're happy they are gone, but disappointed that some of you have a girlfriend at all. They tell me the fantasy is harder to believe."

"Shouldn't they be fantasizing about their own boyfriends or fiancés?"

"Keep in mind, Haruhi, that most of them have arranged marriages and probably don't want to fantasize about their fiancé."

I heard her mumble something about rich bastards, then Renge-senpai continued.

"There's no way any of you will break up just for your clients, so they will just have to learn to live with it."

"Anyone else?"

"Today, one of them asked me what Shinobu and I do on dates. I said something about movies and food. I didn't feel comfortable answering for a couple reasons. It's none of their fucking business, and it's a security issue for us. Some of the places we go and things we do are syndicate related."

"Were they satisfied with your answer," I asked.

"I guess. They're so weird, I never know what they're thinking."

He and Shinobu-senpai make a good pair. I don't think anyone else could understand their business and background. It's a good thing Haruhi-senpai didn't start dating him after Ootori pulled that marriage contract shit.

"If they ask again, turn it back on them and ask what they like to do. You should all do that if they ask," Renge said. Good advice.

"One of them asked if I had a girlfriend. I told them I was focused on the Olympics and didn't have time for one."

"Good answer."

Everyone was getting fidgety, so I took back control to move us along. "Next item is the Host Club trip we'll be taking over the long weekend, March 18-20. That Friday is a teacher workday, so we have it off. Where do we want to go?"

"If it's only a three-day weekend, we should stay close and not waste time traveling." Haruhi-senpai, always the logical one.

"We could take a helicopter or private jet. It doesn't have to be too close."

"What about going back to the Suoh apartment?"

"I don't see why not. Grandmother doesn't care who uses it, since she never does, and Father doesn't have any meetings that weekend. I'll check with him. However, I will be going to a gallery show on Saturday night."

"We should all go!" Mitsukuni yelled. Great. Boring.

"It's a great excuse for us to design dresses for the girls!"

I hadn't thought of that. "Will this trip be just us, or are the girlfriends coming?"

Takashi spoke up before anyone else could. "Just us. There are many things we need to discuss about the Host Club next year."

"Like what, Mori-senpai?"

"We should wait until the trip."

"Last is a quick update on the bogus tips we've been victims of. Taka?"

"The legal task force has been investigating the tips, working with the police, and sending out their own private detectives. There is no new information."

"Have they asked Ootori yet?" Chika asked. Haruhi-senpai turned away and started talking to Renge-senpai.

"Not yet. They will after the funeral."

"Anything else?" I asked. I could hear the girls coming from the library for our study group and wanted to end this thing.

"No. Nothing else. Let's welcome our wonderful Princesses."

He can really go overboard sometimes.

.

Kyoya-senpai sent me an email last night demanding more information. I have to tell Kaoru tonight about us and hope he forgives me.

.

"Is anyone else going to Ootori Yoshio's funeral," Naoko-chan asked. "My family must go because of our business connections."

Haru-chan's face paled alarmingly and she excused herself to the restroom. Naoko-chan doesn't know the whole story, so she wouldn't know to not bring that up.

"My parents and I are going," Takashi said. "Mitsukuni and his parents are as well."

"I'll be there with Father and Grandmother."

"Then I'll see you there. I won't be talking business with anyone, so it's nice to have someone to talk to."

Takashi nodded, acknowledging Naoko-chan's request. I'd rather not talk business either, so we'll take care of her there.

"I'll be there too," Renge-senpai said. "We can sit together and talk about everyone's clothes."

That got a smile from Naoko-chan. I don't care who I'm talking to as long as there is plenty of cake. And I mean tons of cake. It's the only way I'll make it through.

One of the twins asked, "Chika? Satoshi? You aren't going?"

"Only the heirs are going. I'm leaving it all up to Taka."

"So, what are you two going to do all day?"

Chika-chan told everyone he'll be training. I hope one day he'll surpass me, but it will be a while.

"I'll be going with Haruhi-senpai to a dog show for her company. Petto Chinmi has a marketing booth there and is sponsoring part of the show itself. I guess I'm free labor if she needs it."

"And I'm grateful, but careful what you ask for. I might work you into the ground." Haru-chan was smiling as she came back in the room. "Now, can we please get back to studying? I have a physics quiz tomorrow."

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at Diner:**

"It's good to be back here. I missed the crazy food," Hika said as we sat down at our regular table.

"Hello again," our regular server said as she walked up. I saw her wink at Satoshi, and he winked back. She's got to be ten years older than him.

She took our orders and asked, "Where's my favorite drag queen?"

Ranka. How could I have forgotten this is Haruhi's first time back without Ranka. I'm such an idiot.

Honey-senpai started to talk to Haruhi about cake while Satoshi pulled the server aside and told her what happened.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine. Since this is her first time back, she'd rather not talk about it."

"Of course. I'll go put your order in."

I wanted to make sure all the girls knew we wouldn't be around during that long weekend, so I told them about our planning trip.

"However," Tamaki-senpai said, "I'd like to invite you all to the Noguchi Gallery on Saturday for an opening and then a late dinner."

"I'm happy to come, Tamaki. I can wear my new pink dress."

Doesn't Cho-senpai have anything to wear that isn't pink? No wonder she and Honey-senpai get along so well.

"What's the show?"

"It's a digital artist. If you want to know more, you'll have to come with us."

.

Halfway through my dinner, I heard whispers from across the room.

"Is that her?"

"I think so."

"Let's go ask."

"What if we're wrong?"

"We're not. Come on."

Three women in their twenty's came over and asked me if I was the model in the new Hitachiin line.

Kaoru answered for me. "Yes, ladies, she's my model. I'm honored you are interested in my new fashion line."

As they talked about the line, I watched the room. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika all tensed and became more alert when the women had walked over. Not sure what they thought was going to happen. They couldn't have been that much of a threat.

Apparently, my security didn't agree with me. Eiji gave some of the guards a couple of signals, changing their deployment. The two sitting at the table behind me looked like they were ready to pounce.

This will take some getting used to.

I came back to the conversation as they were leaving. Kaoru had given them an autographed photo, explaining that I wasn't a professional model and wanted to remain anonymous. Not sure how long that's going to work.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Limo:**

"You feel so good," he moaned against my neck, hot lips nibbling and rough tongue licking.

Kaoru's hands were up the back of my shirt, headed for my bra clasp. He'd already told the driver to just drive around until he told him to take me home. No deadline.

"Mmmmm, Naoko, don't stop."

I'd worked one hand into his hair and was tugging. My other hand was stroking his thigh, getting higher and higher.

He's completely different from Kyoya. I trust Kaoru. I trust him, and I love him.

Shit…I love Kaoru.

.

Suddenly, she pulled back and grabbed my wrists. "Kaoru, before this goes any further, I need to tell you something."

Her face was beet red. Was it from our heavy make-out session or embarrassment?

"It's OK, Naoko-chan. You can tell me anything," I panted. What the hell could be so important to stop us.

She looked at me through her eyelashes and said, "I'm not a virgin."

I couldn't help it. I chuckled, "So. Neither am I."

"You don't want to know who…"

"Nope. Don't care. That's the past."

"You need to know. I don't want you blindsided later. I don't want you to hate me later."

"I could never hate you, Naoko-chan. Never."

Who did she sleep with? Why would I hate her? I can only think on one person…

She took a deep breath and stared me straight in the eye. "It was Kyoya-senpai."

.

All the color drained from his face, then, just as quickly, it turned angry red. I could see the anger and disgust in his eyes.

I knew it was over when he lifted me off his lap and dropped me on the seat across from him. My Kaoru. I've ruined everything.

"Kaoru?"

"Why him?" he whispered. He's in shock.

"We went out a couple times, and it just happened. After, we agreed to be friends and not tell anyone."

"Then why are you telling me? Why now?"

Tears were running down my face, and I could feel them landing on my hands in my lap. I pulled some tissue out of my purse.

I must tell him all the truth. Nothing left out. I only have one chance at this. "He kept his word until recently. He told me I had to spy on the host club members and their girlfriends, or he'd tell you everything. I couldn't do it. I decided to tell you myself. It's not fair to you to hold it back. You need to know."

I watched in absolute horror as he turned and looked out the window. My heart was thudding against my chest, and my stomach was doing flips. I feared I'd lose my dinner right here in the limo.

.

Kyoya. That asshole. She slept with that asshole. Kyoya. Kyoya.

The fucker that hurt Haruhi. Did he hurt Naoko like he hurt her?

I watched the people on the street, feeling jealous. Their world didn't just end. I was going to tell Naoko that I love her. I was going to Friday night on our date.

And now this. Kyoya!

"Kaoru?" she whispered.

"Not yet," I snapped. I can't talk to her yet. I can't. What the hell am I going to do now?

She's sobbing. Does she regret sleeping with him? Him forcing her to tell me about it? Or me knowing no matter how?

"If I could, I'd take it back. I would have never even gone on a date with him. If I'd known where my life was going. If I'd known we'd get together. Please, Kaoru. Say something."

What can I say? She slept with the person I hate most in this world.

"Kaoru, please."

Everything just changed from one moment to the next.

"When?" It better not have been while he was dating Haruhi. I really will kill him.

Her crying slowed down as she tried to control herself. "Beginning of my first year."

So, before he started dating Haruhi. Before he hurt her. Before he threatened her. But all that doesn't matter, she still doesn't know everything he did to her. She didn't know who he was.

Does that matter?

What has changed about Naoko since she told me? I found out she made a bad decision. A mistake she regrets.

Will she think that about me?

I looked back at her tear-stained face and red eyes, and asked, "Naoko, how do you feel about me?"

The sobbing started again. Shit.

"I…I…I love you, Kaoru. I love you. I'm so sorry."

Here it is. Time to make a decision. I can't drag this out.

With a deep breath, I moved to sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. If I let this go, I can never bring it back up. Can I let this go?

One look into her glassy eyes answered that.

"Don't apologize. It was something you did before we got together."

.

Does that mean he forgives me?

"You forgive me?"

"No." I felt the tears build up again, but he continued. "There's nothing to forgive. It's the past, right?"

"Yes. The past."

He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. "I love you too, Naoko. The past doesn't matter. We both started fresh when we started dating."

"Kaoru." I'm so relieved I threw my arms around him and started sobbing again.

"Hey, none of that. It's over. We can't pretend it didn't happen, but we can let it go and move forward. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do that for you."

We talked about our relationship and where it was going as the driver wandered around Tokyo. It was another hour before he took me home.

I know we're stronger now than we were before.

.

xXx

.

**Graveyard:**

"Hi Dad. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I miss you so much it hurts."

Haruhi-sama had insisted we bring her here before going back to the Morinozuka Estate. Security is actually easier here than the diner. I never know who could walk up to her there, but here I can see them coming.

"I'm out of the wheelchair, and my ribs don't hurt much anymore. I have a couple scars, but they aren't that bad."

It was cold tonight with at least two inches of snow covering the grass. It muffled the sound, making Haruhi-sama's words louder that she realized.

"The Morinozuka's are taking excellent care of me, and I'm slowly getting used to the lifestyle."

She brushed off a spot on the ground and sat on it. Putting her hand on her father's marker, she said, "I saw a doctor the other day. A psychiatrist. He prescribed some anti-anxiety medication for my panic attacks.

"It's not just thunder anymore, Dad. Between Ritsu's shooting and the accident, I'm scared of any loud noise. The worst part is they are everywhere. Balloons popping, books dropping on the floor, truck horns, car backfires, and I know I've heard shooting, but no one else ever does."

I could see her breath and wondered if her tears were freezing as they fell. We need to get her back into the SUV soon before she gets sick. The driver is keeping it running with the heat on.

"Crowds scare me, unfamiliar places make me uncomfortable, and I can barely stand to be in a car. My driver is very careful, not going too fast or taking the turns too hard. I'm not sure he knows that I've realized it. I should thank him."

She told him about the dog show this weekend, and the Host Club trip coming up.

When I could see her shivering and hear her teeth chatter, I knew I had to end her visit. I was as gentle as I could be.

"Haruhi-sama," I said quietly. "You're freezing. We need to get you home and into a hot bath."

She turned to face me, and I could see that the tears had turned to ice on her cheeks. I shouldn't have waited so long.

"Thank you, Eiji. Can you help me get up? It's hard with only one arm."

On our way home, she sneezed twice.

.

xXx

.

**Email from Naoko to Kyoya:**

_Kyoya-senpai,_

_I told Kaoru everything. I will not be your spy. _

_Don't ever contact me again._

_Naoko_

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, March 3:**

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

Most of the hosts were distracted for one reason or another…

**Tamaki**:

Commoners have such wonderful ideas. Today is World Wildlife Day. To celebrate, we have some live animals and some stuffed. Chika also came up with a charity for us to support, the World Wildlife Fund. I've seen several of our princesses drop checks or cash into our huge piggy bank – yet another thing commoners created. Imagine having to save up your change in a pig!

We'll be keeping it as the drop box for the Tuesday's charity. It's too precious not to.

Father reassures me the marriage contract will be ready for Renge-chan and me to review in the next week or two. I'm so excited. I found the perfect ring that will look perfect on her hand. It's a 10 carat round solitaire with one carat diamonds on either side and half carat diamonds in the band. It's so bright it will light up Tokyo.

Now, I must plan the most romantic proposal ever on earth!

**Hikaru**:

Kaoru's hiding something from me, and he never does that. He was fine at the diner last night, but weird after he took Naoko home. So, little brother, what happened in the limo last night?

I asked about the ride and said, 'Fine'. Just that. Nothing else.

He's not even playing up to our brotherly love today.

And who the fuck thought it'd be a good idea to play a soundtrack of animal noises today? That elephant is making me fucking crazy.

**Kaoru**:

I know I said I'd let it go, and I will, but it's way harder than I thought. I mean, Kyoya? Even if I ignore everything he's done, I can't see the attraction.

Are those crazy birds going to circle the room and shit all day? What was Satoshi thinking? I know Tamaki-senpai is nuts, but sometimes you just have to tell him no.

After Hika came back from the hospital, Haruhi never brought up the attack. Ever. She said it was in the past and she forgave him. All she wanted to do was help him recover and come back to the group.

If Haruhi can put an assault in the past and never bring it up again, I should be able to put a consenting act in the past. I will. I promised Naoko.

It's just going to take longer than I thought, but I swear I'll never bring it up. I promised.

I love Naoko, and I never want to let her go.

**Satoshi**:

The theme is better than I thought. Tamaki-senpai wanted all kinds of wild animals running loose around the room. Not only was it a stupid idea, but I'd never get our insurance company to cover it. We settled on a limited number of live animals with mostly stuffed ones.

Then, Haruhi-senpai pointed out that dead, stuffed animals was not the way to celebrate World Wildlife Day, so we moved onto huge stuffed toy animals. It's both cheaper and easier that way.

As for the live ones, we brought in something she called a 'petting zoo'. Interesting concept. The girls could pet things like bunnies, chinchillas, hedgehogs, lambs, calves, ducks, and other non-threatening animals. They could also take the bunnies and hedgehogs to their host area and pet them while being hosted.

Each host had a stuffed animal as large as a person sitting in one of their chairs. None of us predicted this, but the girls were sitting in their laps taking pictures with their phones.

Girls. They are beautiful, soft, sweet, gentle, loveable, and mysterious. I'll never figure them out but will never stop trying.

Taka, Chika, and Mitsukuni were all relieved Haruhi-senpai agreed to take me to the dog show. The plan worked great. I asked if I could go like it was an off the cuff decision, and she agreed.

I'll be able to keep an eye on her and that Yoshida-san. It may have started out innocent with a business question, but he took her on a date! A date!

None of us are comfortable with that.

**Chika**:

The Morinozuka lawyer wants to talk to Haruhi-senpai this afternoon, so I had to move our finance appointments to next week. I'm not sure what her investments are, but I know he'll be able to explain them. She'll have to learn to manage a lot of money now. At our level, it's not a wise decision to either let it sit or let someone manage it without oversight.

The girls sitting with us today really aren't paying us any attention. Between passing rabbits and hedgehogs between them, they are sitting in that stupid walrus's lap – if you can call it that – and taking pictures. One of mine went straight to the petting area and never came over here.

I don't understand why one of my designees asked if I have a girlfriend. Why do they care? I'm too busy for all that mess. I watch Mitsukuni and Cho-senpai and am relieved I'm not in a relationship. Too much time and effort. I'm going to the Olympics. I'm going to win a gold medal for Japan. That and my grades are my sole focus right now.

I have another world cup in three weeks. I must step up my training regimen.

**Kasanoda**:

This is ridiculous. I miss Shinobu.

The only reason I joined this weird club was to be close to Haruhi. Now she's only here two days and Shinobu isn't here at all. I'm not getting anything out of it. The most fun of the week is dinner with everyone on Wednesday nights. I could do that even if I wasn't a host.

Pops mentioned my grades again. Fuck. I understand needing to speak English, but when am I ever going to use that geometry shit as a yakuza boss. Pops barely finished middle school.

Unless someone can come up with a damn good reason, I'm going to quit next year. It's my last year, and Shinobu and I will probably be engaged.

How does she feel about that? I know we're having fun together, but where is this going? What does she want? Does she even want to merge syndicates?

I've got too much shit to do and no time for the club anymore.

Especially if we're going to have a huge stuffed gorilla sitting with us. It's keeping most of the chicks occupied, but one of them sat down next to me and put a hedgehog in my hands.

Fucking thing is actually kinda cute.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Library:**

Although most of them need to, the girls were not studying:

**Renge**:

I'm almost done with the first volume of the manga. Once Satoshi gets it printed, I know it will fly off the shelves.

It has romance, back-stabbing, gorgeous dresses, fancy cars, kissing, yacht trips, and more romance. What more could any fangirl want?

I should start an original manga and self-publish like those I found at the manga store. What would be a good idea?

High school in outer space full of aliens?

Victorian romance?

Lost at sea?

It's so frustrating. Nothing sounds as good as the Host Club.

**Yuki**:

I'm not sure how my designer is supposed to come up with a sexy black dress that's appropriate for the huge political event Ootori-sama's funeral will be. Father wants to show me off to Kyoya-senpai, so he'll agree faster to the marriage.

I wish I could ask the group about him, but Father can not afford any rumors. Kyoya-senpai will publicly deny them and may even end our company in the process.

If Father wishes it, the marriage must be what's best for the company and the family. I have no choice but to accept. Things will work out.

The one thing I truly regret is not being able to date Hikaru. Our personalities go well together, and I think we could have made it work.

**Naoko**:

Looks like we're all just staring at our books, but not studying.

Not sure what's weighing everyone else down, but I'm worried sick about Kyoya-senpai and Kaoru. I barely slept last night.

Kaoru and I spent a long time last night analyzing our relationship and where it's going. I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters. We'll make it work.

We'll both be graduating next year, and we'll know for sure by then.

What really has me nauseous is Kyoya-senpai. I sent him that email and haven't heard back. He could go public (that wouldn't hurt his reputation at all) or he could tell my parents. There's a very small chance he'd just let it go.

We were friends once. I think we might have actually cared about each other then. Even after all this mess, I'd like to think some of that remains. Probably not. What am I going to do if Mother and Father find out?

**Keiko**:

I decided to stop going to the host club. I know nothing will ever happen between me and Mori-senpai and came to terms with that a while ago. We're still friends and seeing him for dinner on Wednesday nights is enough for now.

He needs to concentrate on Haruhi. She needs him the most. Before the accident and her father's death, I could tell they were getting closer. He's had to put that on hold for now. She needs friends and all the support they can give her, not a new romantic relationship that could be shaky at the beginning, especially if they're living in the same mansion.

I've applied for universities in Japan, America, and England. Stanford is my top choice. It's only an eleven-hour flight back to Tokyo, and they offer a wide range of classes. I can take several in different majors before I figure mine out. If not there, then Harvard or maybe Oxford in England. Japan doesn't hold my interest, and I want to go into some form of international business.

**Cho**:

I can't sit still or even thing of studying. I'm riding home with Yasuchika tonight and having dinner with Honey-kun and his parents.

I've already made plans to start Tokyo University after graduation. We'll be at the same school and get to see each other more often. Not like now, where I can't even go to the Host Club anymore. It will be perfect.

Father helped me pick out the most amazing bottle of sake for a hostess gift tonight. Obviously, I can't bring it to school and then take it there, so it's being delivered.

My driver is meeting me here with a huge bouquet of Kinmokusei or Orange Osmanthus flowers, meaning truth and noble person. I can't think of a better way to describe the Haninozuka's.

**Shinobu**:

This sucks. I want to be with Ritsu at the Host Club. It's a good thing he agreed to ride home with me. We're going to go to my compound and study that geometry. Why the fuck I have to learn about circles and angles and shit, I have no idea. How is that going to help me when I have to make a business decision about weapons or who needs to learn a lesson?

Tamaki-senpai, that insane leader of those whack-jobs, promised to keep the animals there until we came after club. I've never held a hedgehog but can do without a baby cow. How I'm supposed to enjoy a burger after seeing those eyes, I have no fucking clue.

I really should be practicing my English.

**Haruhi**:

'Let's all meet at the library and study', they said, but no one is studying! Not even me.

I'm still working my way through those sympathy cards. Fortunately, most sent a simple 'sorry for your loss' and don't need a reply. Most of Jarou's and Dad's friends wrote a short, funny story about Dad and them. I've replied to most of them.

The sweetest card I received was from Arai in Karuizawa. He wrote a lot about Dad when we were in middle school. How he'd give Arai a glare because he thought he liked me. Dad's crazy dresses when he came to talk to my teachers. Some of the insane things Dad and Misuzu did. He mentioned coming to visit when he gets his next long school break. I think I'd like that.

This is ridiculous. "If no one is going to study, can we at least talk about our day in English?"

.

xXx

.

**Himura Compound:**

I'm waiting in her lounge while she changes out of that uniform. I'd brought jeans and a t-shirt and had already changed at the club.

"What the fuck are you wearing? You said it was tossed."

I watched as she turned a dark shade of red and laughed. She's wearing my fucking hoodie.

"Shit. I've been wearing it so much I didn't even notice I put it on."

"Wearing it so much?" I smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, Asshole. Really! You caught me! I found it after you left that night and have been wearing it every day when I change out of that fucking uniform. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic," I said as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her as hard as I can. This chick…

.

xXx

.

**Library, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Fujioka-sama, thank you for meeting with me."

She looks so much better. Her eyes aren't dead and overall her face is more animated.

"Of course, Ishida-san. I assume this meeting is to wrap up my father's and Jarou-san's estates."

"It is. I've finished reviewing all of their outside assets and have some things to go over with you."

I laid out the paperwork on the table between us, and Morinozuka-sama held himself back from taking and reviewing them. He remembered just in time.

She reached out and pulled them to her.

"The top one is your father's bank account. There's not much there. All you need to do is sign here and I'll see to it the money is deposited in our personal account."

With that done and Morinozuka's signature as her guardian, I moved on. "This next form is regarding the college fund Ranka-sama set up for you."

"College fund?"

Apparently, she had no idea.

"Yes. Your parents started it the week you were born, but the amount deposited decreased significantly after your mother passed."

"I'm not surprised. We lost over two-thirds of our income when she died and struggled for years."

Yes, I could see the records from his bank account. If not for her creative money-saving efforts, her father would have had to declare bankruptcy. They received state help for a while, and it seems her father might have had some questionable income sources.

"If you'll sign here," I pointed to a blank spot, "I'll have the amount deposited in your personal account as well."

I pushed another stack of paperwork towards her. "Moving on to Abe Jarou's accounts, the top form is his bank account. If you'll just sign…"

Now for the hard part. I have no idea what to think of this, but Morinozuka-sama insisted that Fujioka-sama hear about it first.

"The last form is for Jarou-sama's safe deposit box. Signing here gives you possession of the items inside. However, before you sign, we'll go through the contents."

.

I watched Ishida-san lift a box onto the table and open it. What could Jarou-san have in a safe deposit box? I didn't like the look on Ishida-san's face.

"There were only two items. A roll of cash." He pulled out a roll about as thick as my upper arm. "And a picture."

The picture was of a little boy, about four-years-old. Black hair, brown eyes, and the cutest smile. I turned it over and read,

_I LOVE YOU DADDY!_

"Jarou-san had a son?" I asked, shell-shocked. "He never mentioned one."

"As you can tell, the photo is old. The boy in the picture is obviously older now."

"But we didn't find any reference to a son in any of his paperwork, nor other pictures," Akira-san said.

I tuned them out and went over all my conversations with Jarou-san. I can't remember him mentioning a son once or even a wife or girlfriend. I know he'd been disowned when he came out. Was he married before then? Did Dad know?

"How much?" I asked. "How much money?"

"Twenty million yen [~$200,000]. Many of the bills are quite old, based on the printing date. He's been saving for almost 20 years."

"No wonder he lived so frugally. His budget was even tighter than ours, and we had to feed two."

Akira-san asked for the picture and said, "Can you find this boy?"

I looked at Ishida-san and said, "Yes. I want to find him. This money has to be for him, and he should have it."

"Before we get that far ahead of ourselves, Haruhi-chan," Akira-san said, reaching out and taking my hand, "we need to find him and confirm he's Jarou's son and what he knows about this. Until then, we can hold the money here in our safe." He turned to me and said, "No one will touch it, Haruhi-chan."

"I'm sure it will be safe there. Thank you."

"I'll have my investigators start right away," Ishida-san said.

I don't like waiting. This money is his, not mine. But I can't give it to him until I find him, so I'm not really waiting.

"Yes, please. May I have a copy of the picture before you leave?"

"I anticipated that." He handed a copy of both the front and back to both Akira-san and me.

"Thank you."

"There's only one more item. The apartment has not been cleaned out. Do you wish me to handle that, Fujioka-sama?"

The apartment? How could I have forgotten about the apartment?

I looked to Akira-san, hoping for an answer. I had no idea what to do.

"There are three options. You could go through the contents in the apartment, we could have them boxed and stored until you want to go through them, or we could have them gone through and donated without you needing to see them."

My thoughts were streaking through my head. Not see them? Not see any of my father's things again?

"I have to go through them, and I'd rather do that while everything is where he left it."

"Of course. I'll leave you to that. Morinozuka-sama, if you'll let me know when it's empty, I'll make arrangements to break the lease and turn off the utilities."

"No need. Takashi and Satoshi own the complex. They'll handle that."

"In that case, please let me know so I can close the file on that aspect of the estates."

"We will."

"If there are no questions Fujioka-sama, I'll take my leave."

"Thank you, Ishida-san. No questions. Please keep me updated on the search for the boy."

.

xXx

.

**Haninozuka Dining room:**

This girl is perfect for my son. She's sweet, kind, and smart. She'll keep him on his toes.

Mitsukuni's father and I invited her over for dinner and another chance to get to know her. The two of them are spending more and more time together, and we want to know just how serious this is getting.

"That dress complements your complexion well, Cho-chan," I said. Her dress matches Usa-chan.

"Thank you, Morinozuka-sama."

"Please call me Kumi."

"Thank you, Kumi-sama."

Yorishia asked, "What are your plans after Ouran? Graduation is approaching fast."

Her smile is so bright.

"I've been accepted to Tokyo University. I'll take all my core courses until I decide on a major."

"You're not sure yet?"

"Not yet. I'm not my father's heir, so I'm able to choose. International finance or business management are my current choices."

Those will complement our family business well. It's good she's interested in them.

We spoke about her current classes, family, childhood, and anything else she'd volunteer. Mitsukuni did try to steer the conversation away from Cho-chan, but we pulled it back.

Yorishia and I are considering her as his wife and must know all we can. Her background check has come back clean, as expected. Our investigators are currently doing a deeper dive on her family.

My hope is to approach her parents, with Mitsukuni's consent, before her graduation.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Dining Room:**

"Jarou-san never said anything about a son. I wonder if Dad knew," Haruhi senpai said as she showed us the photograph.

Father already knew. He was in the meeting with her, but she's catching the rest of us up.

"What will you do when you find him," Taka asked. That's the big question. How big a part of her life will this other guy fill?

She sighed and put her chopsticks down. "I'm not sure. It will depend on who he is and what he's doing when we find him. That reminds me," she turned to Father, "Akira-san, I'm grateful you have asked your lawyer to find him, but I should pay those expenses."

I almost jumped in telling her that was nuts, but Mother spoke first. "Nonsense. This is family business, and as such, we'll cover the expense."

Her brow crinkled before she said, "But Jarou-san isn't part of the family. His son has nothing to do with the Morinozuka's."

She stopped short of saying she isn't part of the family. She's learning. Mother and Father consider her a Morinozuka in all but name.

"You are, sweetheart," Mother said, covering Haruhi-senpai's hand with her own. "As part of this family, we want to help you through this. We want to help you find this boy."

"Thank you, Umeko-san. I appreciate it."

At least she not arguing as much anymore. Besides, how much can it cost? Probably less than Mother's kimono budget for a month.

.

xXx

.

**Himura Compound:**

"Why do we have to learn this shit? When the fuck are we ever going to use this running a syndicate?"

"No idea, but Pops is on me about my grades, so I have to figure this out."

Now or never…

"Do you really want our syndicates merged?"

"Guess I hadn't really thought about it. Pops wants it and he's making the business decisions for now."

I watched her prop her feet up on the table and cross her arms across her chest. She looks smokin' hot in my hoodie. "I gotta tell you, I'm not thrilled."

"Why?" It's about time we talked about this, before our dads start signing papers.

"We combine the syndicates and get married, then what? I'm a yakuza wife, not a boss. That's not what I was trained for. I've expected to be the boss since I was eight."

"Yeah, I see your point. I've been trained for it too. If it was pulled out from under me, I don't know what the fuck I'd do. Well, after killing a few people."

Her smirk said it all.

"So, what do you think our dads should do?"

She purses her lips when she thinks. Those lips I just had mine all over. Those lips that had mint lip gloss on them that I can still taste. Those lips…

"Hey! Asshole! You with me?"

"Sorry. Mind wandered."

"Yeah, but where?" she smirked again, like she was reading my mind. "You still have some lip gloss on your lips."

"Shit," I mumbled as I wiped my mouth. Chicks…

"I'm not sure what I want to happen, but I don't want to be relegated to your heir machine and not have a life of my own."

"I can see why that would suck."

I looked around her library and saw a big, comfortable chair. "Come with me," I said as I pulled her to her feet and walked over to it. Seating her in my lap I said, "If we're going to have this talk, let's have this talk. Where are we going and what do you really want?"

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Should the twins keep the blue hair for a while? Could be funny.

That bet thing about 'Green Eggs and Ham' is real. There are only 50 different words used in that book.

So, why doesn't Chika have a girlfriend? Is it the training or does he have his eye on someone already?

Naoko told Kaoru. What do you think of the scene? I wanted him to be shocked and hurt that it was Kyoya, but get over it, or be working towards getting over it. After 22 years of marriage, I can say one thing for certain, if you work through something and put it in the past, it must stay there. You can't bring it up again during a fight about something else. You can't make snarky remarks about it. It has to be off limits. Kaoru saw Haruhi do this for Hikaru, and now he realizes why it's so important. Rather mature of him at 17.

Looks like Kasanoda might be quitting the Host Club. Opinions?

Suggestions for Renge's Manga?

What should Shinobu and Kasanoda do? I'm almost sure where I'll take this, but would like to hear what you think.

.

**Next Chapter**:

.


	24. Chapter 24 - Three Dates and A Funeral

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Welcome Back! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 2/15/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, Smooching**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 24: Three Dates and a Funeral**

.

**Friday, March 4:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

The Chairman came in and headed straight for our table.

"Hikaru, Karau, your designs for the new girl's uniform are approved. Please submit patterns and specifications to my assistant for distribution to approved tailors."

I jumped up on the table and yelled, "Great news, ladies! The new uniforms are approved!"

Applause erupted as Kaoru pulled my arm to get me down.

"That's great news," Naoko said. "I can't wait to wear it next year."

"It's a big relief. It would suck if we had to go back to the drawing board."

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Lunch at Diner:**

"Here is your mail and some journals that came in. There's also a folder in there with a budget estimate for opening the flagship dog park."

"Thank you, Tanaki-san," I said, taking the bag and putting on a spare chair at our table. "Starting next week, I'll be in on Tuesday afternoons. Hopefully, that will allow us more time for implementing the five-year plan."

We placed our orders and continued.

"Is everything ready for the show tomorrow?"

"Yes. Gorou-san and her marketing team are leaving this afternoon. They'll set up the booth and organize the giveaways. They'll be ready when the exposition area opens tomorrow."

"There was no trouble having the booth made or all the promotional materials?"

"None. We should have had a portable booth made long ago. Gorou-san is a valuable addition."

"Definitely."

.

xXx

.

**Tokyo Skytree:**

"At least this time you didn't drag me to a dog park and a noodle stand."

"I thought you might like this."

Those pants hugged his ass just right, and I never knew he cleaned up this good. I had on my new little black leather dress. His eyes kept latching on to my tits. The black lace pushup bra I added was the right thing.

We were taken to our private observation room and ordered drinks. Even in this place, we're served beer. Being a big, bad yakuza bitch has its perks.

"I didn't know they had private rooms."

"Nothing but the best for us. I had it reserved a few days ago. You can't beat the view and security's better."

He walked over to the couch. "Kick off those shoes and come join me. They can't be comfortable."

He's right. These fucking heels are new and rubbing my toes wrong. For what I paid for them, they should have been perfect.

He put his arm around me, and I leaned in. The boats in Tokyo bay were lit up and sparkling in the water. Moonlight flooded through the floor to ceiling window, giving the room a bluish glow. We didn't have any other lights on.

Sniffing the air, I smelled the roses that were scattered around. Did he do that or did the restaurant.

"I got roses. Didn't know your favorite flower."

"Aww, Asshole, aren't you sweet." Do I tell him? They're kinda ridiculous. "Camellias. Camellias are my favorite."

"That's girly for you. Don't they mean humility and discretion."

I punched his arm and said, "Just because I wear a lot of leather and ride a badass motorcycle, doesn't mean I can't be girly sometimes. And I am discreet."

"But hardly humble."

"Can you see the 'fuck you' in my smile?"

He gave me that sexy chuckle before he kissed me.

.

xXx

.

**Dining Room, Nomura (Cho) Estate:**

This time we're at Cho-chan's house for dinner with her parents. Last night went well, so this meal should too.

"Mitsukuni, how is your family's business fairing?"

"It's doing well. We've acquired several thousand square kilometers in northern Japan recently for an extensive spiritual retreat and training center. I'm looking forward to designing it."

"Interesting," Cho-chan's mother said. Her kimono is covered with pretty flowers and is the perfect shade of lavender for cake frosting. As traditional as my parents are, she's more so.

"And the dojos?"

Cho-sama is wearing a western business suit, maybe strait from the office. I would never use that color navy on a cake.

"Also doing well. Membership is at an all-time high and training government troops is an ongoing commitment."

The main meal came in at this point. Grilled fish, vegetables and noodles, and several things I couldn't name. I promised Mother I'd eat dinner without odd looks. She promised me several cakes when I got home. This conversation will be hard without cake.

"Why are you not competing to make the Olympic team like your brother, Yasuchika?"

I hate this question. What does it matter than I'm not competing anymore?

"It wouldn't be sporting. My skills are well above anyone else out there. I'd win without trying and there's no fun in that. Yasuchika will do Japan proud. I've been helping him train."

"I see." By the look on his face, he didn't. My prowess is too hard to believe for some. Their loss.

"And classes? Engineering is a difficult major."

By this time, dessert was on the table. Beautiful, luscious, sweet cake. I can't be a pig. There's cake waiting at home.

"I've changed my major to management and hospitality. It better matches the family interests and gives me more opportunities."

"I see." Does he think I'm a quitter now? Haninozuka Mitsukuni a quitter? Never. But I am smart enough to change to a better idea.

"How is your mother?" Cho-chan's Mother broke in, obviously trying to cover the odd feeling in the room.

"She's doing well. I know she's excited to host you for tea."

"Yes, I received her invitation today. I'm looking forward to it."

I can't tell how this is going, and I want a third piece of cake.

.

xXx

.

**Underage Nightclub:**

Damn, she's hot. And damn, can I design. Hika and I should collaborate on a dance club line. The photo shoots would be fucking crazy.

I designed hip hugging, low-rise jeans in black leather. The top sets off the jeans in a jewel green. Deep V cut in front and back. She gave me the craziest look when I gave her the stick-on bra cups to wear with it.

I splurged and gave her an emerald necklace to match.

Completely HOT!

We're out on the dance floor making a huge scene. She's got her back against my front and we're grinding it out. I can feel the bass coming through the floor and see the girls staring. And the phones recording. Shit.

"We're being recorded. Are you going to freak if this ends up on the internet?" I murmured in her ear, as quietly as I could with her still being able to hear me over the thumping beats.

"We're kids having fun. So what?"

"I like your style."

I spun her around and held her against me with an arm around her waist. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her right then and there.

.

xXx

.

**Not so Fancy-Pants Restaurant:**

"Thanks for dinner, Hikaru. This place is interesting…"

Not what I was expecting compared to where he usually takes me. Not that I expect anything anymore after I told him about my arranged marriage. I know we're just friends now, but what will happen after the marriage is announced. And that I'm getting married to Kyoya-senpai.

He hasn't replied to Father, which he says is a good thing. Everyone Father's spoken to has told him Kyoya-senpai turned them down right away. He seems decent enough if you like the cold, distant type.

"Yuki? Yen for your thoughts?"

My face flushed and I sputtered, "Nothing. Just thinking about next year."

"We'll be third-years. Crazy, huh?"

"Yes, we will." And I'm sure Kyoya-senpai, as my fiancé, will not want me attending the Host Club. Boring.

.

She asked me about my internship, and we talked about college plans, which neither of us were sure of. For me it will be either fashion or game development. Yuki's not sure because she doesn't know what her marriage contract will read.

How stupid. To have your future determined by yours and your fiancé's fathers. After seeing that fucked up one that asshole Ootori tried to get Haruhi to sign, I guess you never know what could be in there.

Haruhi… Haruhi, Kaoru, and I haven't done anything together in forever. We need to do something crazy. She's already modeling for Kaoru, so dressing her up won't be that much fun, but there has to be something. Maybe just get her over to the mansion for a sleepover. Some swimming, a movie, and some fancy tuna. I'll talk to Kaoru.

.

xXx

.

**Tokyo Skytree:**

After dinner and one of our hottest make out sessions…our shirts were across the room before we managed to stop ourselves…we went down to the Sumida Aquarium at the bottom of the tower.

It was like one of the stupid things they do in those chick movies. Not that I've ever seen one. But I thought she'd think it was funny. Two yakuza heirs dressed their best, walking around looking and jellyfish and penguins. I don't put on a suit for just anyone.

"Look at that one back there, Ritsu. He's got as much grace as you do."

"Ha. Ha."

She just compared me to a fucking penguin that fell over trying to slide down some ice. Shit.

"Aww, come on Ritsu," she bumped me with her shoulder, "don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Right now, I'm glad you can't read my mind."

"Asshole."

"Bu."

And I put my arm around her.

"Not sure I like that nick-name."

"You'll just have to live with it, like I fucking live with Asshole."

And I kissed her.

.

xXx

.

**Noguchi Gallery:**

"The performance was magnificent, Tamaki. Congratulations."

I turned to see Father with Grandmother on his arm. I bowed and said, "I'm so pleased you enjoyed it, Father, Grandmother. The Chinese musicians are only giving a few, select performances before they travel on to the United States. Having them here at the Noguchi Gallery is quite a statement."

"The performance pleased me. Thank you for the invitation."

It took every single drop of willpower that Renge-chan, Haruhi, and I every had to keep from jumping up and down, but that would have ruined everything.

"You're welcome, Grandmother. I'm honored you chose to attend."

She nodded at me and glided away on Father's arm. I can't believe that just happened. Grandmother actually treated me as a person, and one she doesn't hate. I'm proving myself to her. I'll have to do well at the next board meeting.

"Tamaki-kun," Renge-chan said as she slipped her hand into mine, "I'm so proud of you. This gallery has allowed your talents to shine through."

The kiss on the cheek she gave me stayed with me the rest of the night.

.

xXx

.

**Underage Nightclub:**

"Is that Satoshi?"

Shit. I spun my dance partner around and saw Kaoru-senpai and Naoko-senpai. I've got to find another place to go. They are killing my fun.

When the song ended, I walked my partner back to the group of girls I'd collected and waited for those two to come over.

"Hi, Satoshi. What's up?"

Oh, Kaoru-senpai you know 'what's up'. You're just having fun messing with me.

"Having an amazing time with all these beauties," I said. Then looked at his date. "Naoko-senpai, you look amazing."

"Of course, she does. I designed it."

It was right about then that a couple of my girls realized he was THE Hitachiin Kaoru and started going apeshit. I'm not going to help. He came over here by choice.

I ordered another round for everyone. Sodas, waters, and a couple cold teas. Then I leaned back against the bar with each arm around a different girl and watched Kaoru-senpai deal with his fans.

Quite entertaining. Serves him right for interrupting my evening.

The skin I was rubbing my thumb over was like velvet. I can't remember her name, but she was wearing a white, spaghetti-strapped camisole with a matching miniskirt. I hadn't seen her before tonight.

To my right, the girl had long, purple hair with green tips. Really edgy. That green sets off her eyes, which I'm pretty sure are contacts. She and a couple of her friends were dressed in sexy school uniforms with the shortest skirts they could get away with, white shirts tied right under their breasts, and ties that match the plaid of their skirts. Black, thigh-high stockings and crazy high heels finished the look.

I couldn't understand how they could sit in those skirts when I realized their panties matched the plaid too. So hot.

I grabbed my water off the bar and drank half of it in one go. I'd been dancing for hours and was chugging water like crazy by this time. That's the best part of being an athlete, the stamina.

Looking over the dancefloor, spinning skirts, waving hair, a sea of hands and legs, and the smells of a hundred different perfumes hit me. Maybe Haruhi-senpai would like this. Everyone getting to be who they want. It's freeing.

Three of the school uniform girls pulled me out onto the dance floor, and I totally forgot about Haruhi-senpai.

.

xXx

.

**Tokyo Skytree:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, how bad can it be. We're just looking for a pair of shoes."

Ritsu suggested we go to the shopping mall at the base of Skytree for a new pair of shoes for me. The ones I'm wearing are really pissing me off.

Idiot has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

.

We've been here a fucking hour, and she hasn't bought a single pair yet. How hard can it be to find a pair of shoes?

"Doing OK, Asshole?"

"Yeah Bu," I said through gritted teeth. I'll never do this again. I'm standing over here holding that stupid stuffed penguin I bought her, looking like a complete moron. Doing just fucking great.

.

I swear I'm not really doing this on purpose, it can take forever to find a pair of shoes. But I won't deny I'm loving watching him standing there like he's completely lost and holding that fucking penguin. Big, badass yakuza heir.

Can't decide what I think about him calling me 'Bu'. Guess it's only fair if I'm going to call him Asshole, and I'm not giving that up.

Finally, I sank my feet into the perfect blood red pair of spiked heels.

"Do you like these?"

"Yes. They are perfect."

"You didn't even look."

He stared down at my feet. "Perfect. You could kill someone with those."

"That's the idea."

.

xXx

.

**Game Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

After the movie was over, I picked up Haruhi and carried her to her room. She'd fallen asleep against my shoulder.

"Good night, Takashi," Chika called as I got to the door.

"Hn."

We were halfway up the stairs when she woke up. "Mori-senpai, what happened?"

"You fell asleep towards the end of the movie, so I'm carrying you to your room."

"Thanks. I have to get up early for the train tomorrow. I'm going to get under the covers and fall right back to sleep."

The images that brought to mind were not for friends, but something more. Unlike Satoshi, I don't think Tuesday with Yoshida-san was a date. They are friends and she's not ready for anything else right now. After what Ootori did to her and then the accident, I'm sure she hasn't had any romantic thoughts.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai," she said as I set her on her feet.

"You're welcome. Good luck at the show tomorrow."

She hit me with that smile of hers, the one that could light up the room, and I felt gooey. It's been a while since I've seen that full smile.

"Good night, Mori-senpai."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, March 5:**

**Early Morning, Train Station:**

My first official business trip for Petto Chinmi and already I'm learning so much. Like how to bring along a security detail. I have them because I'm the ward of the Morinozuka's, not because I'm the Chairman and CEO of Petto Chinmi, therefore the Morinozuka's pay for their transportation and any other expenses they require.

Traveling like a Rich Bastard isn't easy. Mainly because I don't want to. I want to take the train. Eiji relented after discussing the conditions he had. First was a private cabin, one that could hold Tanaki-san, Naoto-san, Satoshi, and me plus Eiji. The rest of the detail would be spread throughout the train. Second was that I'm escorted everywhere, including the restroom on the train. He reminded me that I'm being recognized from the ads, and that tighter security was needed here because it was public. And third was to keep the shades down.

Arguing with Eiji does no good. He's in charge of my security and will do whatever it takes to keep me safe. I'm trying to get used to it. It wasn't that bad before, but there are a lot more guards now and more restrictions.

All of this was further complicated by Satoshi's security detail. The two details agreed that since Satoshi is basically a weapon himself, only one guard was needed inside the cabin. However, they decided that both full details needed to come, in case we didn't stay together throughout the whole show.

Fortunately, both Tanaki-san and Naoto-san were getting used to this and passed it off with a laugh.

.

As we pulled out of the station, I gave everyone an overview of what the show would be like. Tanaki-san had been to the one the weekend of Haruhi-san's accident, but, as a dog breeder, I've been to many, many more.

"The exhibition area will be rows and rows of booths, including yours. I decided against one this year, as we don't have any litters coming up for several months, and those are already sold."

"What kind of booths?" Satoshi-sama asked. "I'm familiar with the ones at kendo competitions, but nothing like this."

I took a sip of my coffee and began to list them. "Breeders, food manufactures, toys and accessories, vet schools, and various other things. Some will seem random, but the people who own and show dogs need lots of different types of things."

"Gorou-san came up last night with her marketing team to set up the booth," Tanaki-san said. That's a good idea avoiding the morning rush, especially at a smaller show where the support level isn't as high. "They will be handing out promotional material, samples of treats and food, and what the American's call 'swag', or things like t-shirts and pens with the company logo."

Haruhi-san asked, "I have an idea what I want to see and do, but I'd like your opinion, Naoto-san. Where is my time and energy best spent?"

"Depends on where you're taking your company next. If you want to broaden awareness, spend time with the people coming by the booth, pet stores and other venues such as dog parks that could carry your products. Do interviews with the media. Talk to the breeders and see if they are using your products. If not, find out why.

"If you want to branch out into dog parks and boarding, talk to those representatives to get ideas and ask questions. Make note of those who were helpful and maybe don't encroach on their market share until you're fully established."

By this time, Haruhi-san's eyes had grown huge, and she'd leaned back in her seat looking like she'd been blasted back.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure either Tanaki-san or I will be with you the whole time."

She shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't want it to look like I need a babysitter."

"Haruhi-senpai, you have a cast on your arm. You're going to need help."

That was a huge sigh she let out. "I suppose so. I can't wait to get this thing off."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Dojo:**

As I stood back watching Mitsukuni and Chika fight, I wished Satoshi was here to help me train.

Chika is improving greatly, and I have no doubt he'll bring home the gold for Japan. Satoshi and I will bring home the gold and silver, but will I win gold? Satoshi's drive is building and he's a peak physical shape. I, however, have been too involved with school, work, and various family matters to train as much as I should.

I must rededicate myself.

"Takashi! Water!"

They were coming off the mats, and I tossed them two bottles.

"You are improving, Chika-chan. I know Father will be proud."

"Thanks, Alien."

"And you," Mitsukuni whirled around and pointed at me, "what were you thinking about, because it wasn't our training."

I did not what to discuss my training concerns, so I said, "Haruhi and getting her back into self-defense training and increasing her stamina." It is something I've been thinking about, especially since those ads came out.

"We can't really do anything until that cast comes off."

"Not true. Haruhi-senpai can walk. She's not ready to run yet, but either a morning or evening walk will help loosen her up and start to increase her stamina."

"Great idea, Chika-chan!" Mitsukuni said as he downed his second bottle of water. "She can walk on the treadmill while we run!"

"Hn." That would work. It would allow me to train and stay close to her.

"We can bring it up at breakfast on Monday."

"Carefully," I said. "It must not look like we are pressuring her."

"OK, Takashi." Mitsukuni jumped up on my shoulders. "Let's go get some cake."

.

xXx

.

**Dog Show, Nagano:**

I decided that I would stay closest to Haruhi-sama for her protection. She's comfortable with me the most. Satoshi-sama's security point would run the peripheral and assign one guard to shadow him.

We didn't expect anything to happen at a dog show, but things have a habit of happening when you least expect them.

We followed Haruhi-sama to the registration booth where we all signed in and received our credentials. This small show didn't have security credentials, so both details bought regular tickets.

After that, we deployed the peripheral guards and followed the group to the Petto Chinmi booth.

"Eiji," I heard in my earpiece, "all guards are deployed. Back exhibitor's entrance wide open with only quick checks of credentials. We have three there."

"Excellent. Report when necessary."

Satoshi-sama stayed with her as Haruhi-sama checked in with the sponsor coordinator and inspected her banners. I know we all would feel more secure if he stayed by her side all day, but it won't happen.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Kitchen:**

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said to me, "not too much cake. Your stomach should not be upset at the funeral."

The funeral. I wish I could eat myself into a sugar coma, so I don't have to go. Seeing Ootori will test my patience.

"Just one more," I said quickly before I stuffed it in my mouth. Takashi rolled his eyes. He's more expressive when it's just family.

"At the end of the month, there is both a kendo and a karate world cup in Europe on the same weekend. Will we be traveling together?"

"Excellent question, Chika," Uncle said as he walked into the kitchen. "How was practice?"

"You'd be so proud, Uncle. Chika is doing so great!"

"Very well." He poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "The last weekend in February has dual world cups in Europe. We will all be traveling as a family, splitting up by city when we arrive."

"Yea!" I shouted, spinning around with Usa-chan. "Haru-chan too?"

"Of course. She's part of the family."

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Kasanoda Ryuu and Nakamura (Police officer):**

**Nakamura**: "Kasanoda-sama, we haven't met. I'm the police officer than handled the Shimada Syndicate bombing. Nakamura Naoji."

**Ryuu**: "Thank you for your…consideration during that incident. What do you need?"

**Nakamura**: "I've received an anonymous tip that your car dealership is a front for a chop shop. Unfortunately, I must inspect it, however I wanted to notify you first." So that he can remove any evidence prior to my inspection. I don't need yakuza trouble.

**Ryuu**: "Chop Shop? And you have no idea where the tip came from?"

**Nakamura**: "No, Sir. I have an officer running that down."

**Ryuu**: It's clear what this officer is doing by notifying me first. He's allowing me to move our operation. I've nothing to move. The car dealership is completely legal. "Inspecting the dealership is not a problem, Nakamura-san. I'll send my son down right away to oversee it."

**Nakamura**: Whew. It's legitimate. "I'll meet him there. Thank you for your cooperation, Kasanoda-sama."

**Ryuu**: "And thank you for your consideration, Nakamura-san. It won't be forgotten."

.

xXx

.

**None of the Ootori Siblings want to go to this Funeral:**

**Yuuichi**:

I downed my sake in one shot and refilled the glass. There's no fucking way I'm going to this funeral without some buffer from reality.

New suit. Go get a new suit. I'd rather wear red and celebrate his death. But, being the good little Ootori Kyoya thinks I am, I got a new suit and stuck him with the bill. And it was huge.

I just know that during that stupid reception I'll have to talk to all those businesspeople. Fuck. I'm sure the CEO's of my previous companies will be there, laughing behind their hands at the way Kyoya stole my companies right out from under me.

What am I going to do if that little shit sticks me with one of their daughters as a wife? I think I'd rather be poor than suffer through that humiliation every day for the rest of my life. One thing's for sure, I wouldn't feel sorry for that girl. She'll be the type of wife I'd want and couldn't say anything about it.

Maybe I can get blackout drunk and no one will notice.

**Akito**:

I know Yuuichi is in his room drinking. He doesn't like not being in control…who does? But, whatever Kyoya is going to do, he's going to do. We must accept it.

With graduation coming up, I'm worried about where I'll intern. Kyoya could send me anywhere. I'll have to prove myself to him if I want to come back to Tokyo to practice. I'm willing to do that for myself and my future family.

I've never really had a serious relationship, and I certainly don't have one-night relationships that involve money like Yuuichi does. I'll respect Kyoya's choice of bride and hope the two of us can make it work.

Being married might even be a good thing. A wife could make an interning doctor's life easier. I wonder how much time I'd be expected to spend with her family.

**Fuyumi**:

I'm sure I'm the only one of his children that's even the slightest bit sorry Father's dead. He didn't treat me like the boys. I wasn't pitted against them in a competition. No, I was just sold off as a business bride. It wasn't a surprise. I knew from a very early age that he would arrange my marriage and I'd have no choice. Fortunately, my husband is a decent man. Unlike Father.

I was relieved when Kyoya said Sota doesn't have to come. He's too young and never really knew his grandfather. I did my best to keep him away. He's the Shido heir. But, now he's the Ootori heir too. At least until Kyoya decides on a bride and has a son.

I don't need Kyoya to tell me what my role is today. The mournful daughter and the mother of the current heir. I'll be reassuring the board members and business partners that I can successfully take over until Sota comes of age if Kyoya dies.

Today is going to be so boring.

**Kyoya**:

Just this one more day. One more. One more and then I never have to deal with anything to do with Yoshio ever again. Never.

Fuyumi was right about my drinking. It was getting out of hand. That night I ordered all alcohol removed from my apartment and office. It's been four days and I still reach out for a glass. I'm Ootori Kyoya and will not be dependent on a crutch like alcohol.

Haru's gone. I'm no longer welcome in the Host Club—the club I cofounded. All my friendships have ended.

There's only one happy thing left in my life and that's Sota. That amazing little boy. I haven't seen him since he came to that board meeting, and that's unacceptable. I will make more time for my nephew.

Kasanoda and Morinozuka-senpai better be taking care of the threat against Haru. I'm sure her security detail has been increased. Mori would never allow her to be in any danger. Kasanoda wanted blood, so I assume he's searching hard for the bastards that ran her off the road.

I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her. I gave her up, yes. But I also want her to be happy.

Haru…If there was ever a chance again, I'd grab onto her and never let go.

I'm glad she's at her dog show and far away from this funeral.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Car Lot:**

I walked into and saw Wada, the head salesman, talking to what had to be the police officer, Nakamura-san.

They turned to me and Nakamura-san had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Kasanoda-sama, thank you for meeting me here."

Pops told me to be nice because he gave us time to cleanup if we needed it.

"Not a problem. It was an anonymous tip?" Fucking fucker and these anonymous tips. I thought we'd be left alone considering what we could do to them.

"Yes, Sir. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the complaint, we need to investigate."

"Sure thing." This is going to take fucking forever. "Wada-san will walk you through and show you any records you need to see. I'll be around if you have a question. Just let me know."

"Thank you Kasanoda-sama. If you'll follow me, Nakamura-san, I'll give you a tour.

I climbed into the driver's seat of one of the sports cars in the showroom. Not bad, but they don't sell many high-end models at this dealership.

What a fucking waste of time. This place is 100% legitimate. OK, the syndicate gets all its vehicles through here, but we buy them, and they are all registered. Well, maybe not all our vehicles. You can't drive up and start something in a traceable car. Those are smuggled in from overseas and stored in several warehouses around Tokyo.

Not that any of that matters. The police won't find a thing here. I'm just babysitting.

I pulled out my phone to shoot a bunch of people in that stupid game that has me hooked.

.

"As you can see, Nakamura-san, all vehicles have matching paperwork and all vin numbers within each vehicle match. Our parts department only contains new parts in their factory packaging."

"You have receipts for all those?"

"Yes, just a minute."

He turned to pull out those files when I stopped him. "Never mind, Wada-san. I don't need to see them, just have it confirmed that you have them."

While all this may seem like a waste of time, it isn't. Both the syndicate and the police are getting something out of this. The syndicate is building good will with the police by allowing us quick access and acknowledging the chance we gave them to clean this place out. The police get this confirmed as a legitimate business.

"Is there anything else you need, Nakamura-san?"

"No. I've checked everything necessary and can confirm the legitimacy of this dealership. I appreciate your helpfulness."

"Anything for the police."

We walked back to the showroom and found Kasanoda-sama kicked back in a sports car playing on his phone.

"Kasanoda-sama, the inspection is complete. No issues were found."

"Of course not," he grumbled as he got out of the car. "Pops and I appreciate your professional courtesy, Nakamura-san. I was good to work with you."

I bowed and thanked him again for his cooperation.

"Always happy to cooperate with the police," he said with a smirk.

.

On my way back to the compound, I emailed Mori-senpai and told him about the tip and the inspection.

I gave him the name of our head lawyer, Maki-san, and his contact info.

Fucking tipster. I enjoyed myself thinking about all the things I could do to him for the rest of the ride.

.

xXx

.

**Dog Show, Nagano:**

The Petto Chinmi booth looks great. Very professional. Better than my dog breeding booth. I asked where they got it done and will probably do mine again before the national show.

I'm escorting Haruhi-san through the exhibition hall now. She spoke with the kennel equipment supplier for quite a while about which cages, pens, and runs were the best for indoor kennels in the city. The dental health representative she met was interested in partnering with her in Petto Chinmi stores, as she doesn't have much in stock.

The dog clothes and grooming booths had models, and she stopped to pet them. After picking up a flyer, she bought a black leather hat for a small dog. "I have a friend that dresses her dog in leather sometimes. She'll love this." Do I want to meet this friend?

We walked by the Japan Veterinary Association and Vet Schools. I suggested getting her food into different vet clinics, and she wrote it down to research later. That notebook of hers is filling up fast.

"Stop licking me!"

I recognize that laugh and so did Haruhi-san. We turned a corner and saw Satoshi-san in the middle of a litter of puppies. I knew the breeder and introduced him to Haruhi-san.

They bowed and immediately started discussing nutrition and dog showing.

I sat down to play with the puppies. Toy chihuahuas. Little small for my taste, but cute anyway.

"I didn't know dogs came this small," Satoshi-san said, giggling as they climbed all over him. He may not realize it, but he's doing a good job helping to sell them.

"You'll have to watch the toy part of the competition. Those are all small."

"OK. I know I want to see some of it. I've never been to one or seen them on TV."

By this time, several people were standing around the pen we were in. I wouldn't be surprised if he sells out today. Wish I had some to bring.

"Are all of these show dogs?" Satoshi-san asked.

"No. Not every dog with a pedigree meets the breed standards to show. The ones that don't are sold as pets or trained as service dogs."

"What does this breeder tend to do?"

"He has his non-show dogs trained as comfort dogs and sells them."

Satoshi-san's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed, and his lips pursed. With that expression, everyone always knows when he's thinking.

"Satoshi? Naoto-san? Are you ready to move on?" Haruhi-san asked.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Yoshio's Funeral:**

I watched him die, and now I'm here at Yoshio's funeral.

There are hundreds of people here, most only to see and be seen. Security is checking invitations and the press is being kept outside. The Ootori private photographer will provide pictures to the pool.

The flowers are making me slightly nauseous. As usual, everything is over-the-top. I can hear Haru's voice in the back of my head saying 'Rich Bastards'.

Standing here, staring down at him, I think the mortician deserves a raise. There's no evidence he's been held in a small cell and allowed to go insane. That has to be a wig—he had pulled out most of his hair by the end. The skin doesn't have that grayish yellow color and they kept his mouth closed to hide his broken and brown teeth.

I feel cheated somehow. Watching him die wasn't enough. I wanted to feel his throat in my hands as I squeezed the life out of him. I wanted to be the one to make his heart stop. To end his miserable existence.

Perhaps it's better that I didn't.

I need a drink, but I won't have one.

.

**Receiving Line:**

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I'm so glad that bastard is gone. I can rest easy now that there is no more evidence. He told me it would be destroyed upon his death."

Until now, there was still a chance Yoshio would take back control of the conglomeration. Kyoya will be fully in charge now. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Kyoya-sama." I'll have to learn to work with him now, rather than faking it.

"Yoshio was a great man. His loss will be felt throughout Japan." We've already felt his loss for a long time. Kyoya isn't half the man his father was.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Kyoya-sama." Where's the bar? I want to celebrate.

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do." Maybe that kid will finally put me on the board.

Maybe I should resign from the board, now that I know Yoshio isn't coming back. I can't stand working with a kid that's less than half my age. "His leadership and wisdom will be missed."

"He was a dear friend and will be missed." I haven't spoken to him in months and months. His family was keeping everyone away. I'll miss my friend. We saw eye-to-eye on so many things.

Yoshio always knew what to do to get the job done. His son doesn't seem to have the courage. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

.

All these old men shaking my hand, telling me how much Yoshio will be missed. They're just like him, and they make me sick. Now that he's gone, I can clean house and get rid of them. Maybe I should take all their companies while I'm at it.

.

xXx

.

**Dog Show, Nagano:**

"Eiji, where's Haruhi-senpai?" I'd looked around for a few minutes before I realized I can just ask security. Duh. I think the twins language is rubbing off on me.

"Follow me," he said and led me around to a secluded spot behind a delivery pallet. What's she doing here?

"There was a loud crash when a piece of equipment fell. She needed a few minutes."

That makes sense. She's scared of a lot more than thunder now.

.

I wish Dad was here. He'd enjoy this so much, watching the dogs being shown, seeing the Petto Chinmi booth, watching me in this suit.

"Haruhi-senpai?"

"Satoshi?" I said as I jumped. "You startled me."

"Sorry. I couldn't find you. I wanted to make sure you're OK."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten to calm down.

"There was a crash, and I needed to be alone to calm down. The doctor prescribed some anti-anxiety medication, but I don't think it's taken full effect yet." Maybe I need a stronger dose. The adrenalin rush of a panic attack makes me sick, and it stays with me for a long time.

I hope Satoshi doesn't see my hands shaking.

"Give it some time. You only got the prescription this week, right?"

I nodded and looked at my feet. What possessed Kaoru to dress me in ankle-boots with heels? He knew I'd be on my feet all day. And why did I listen? He wanted the outfit to be complete in case I was recognized. I should have worn flats.

"Come on," Satoshi said as he stood and held out his hand, "let's go back to your booth. You never know who you're missing."

"True."

.

After I dropped her off at her booth, I decided to take another spin around the exhibition hall and then find something to eat. Seems like I'm always eating. Maybe it's another growth spurt.

I passed a booth I hadn't paid attention to before. Service dogs. Hmm.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Yoshio's Funeral Reception:**

Mother, Father, and I walked through the receiving line after Mitsukuni and his parents. After saying a few words of sympathy, I won't have to talk to Ootori again.

That doesn't mean watching him isn't interesting. He's a good actor, but I've spent years learning how to read facial expressions and body language of competitors. I can tell he's tired and frustrated, probably at having to be here and pretend he's mourning his father.

"Takashi, I found the cake," Mitsukuni said as he sat down next to me with a huge chocolate cake.

"I think that was meant to be cut and shared."

"If I'm going to get through this without doing something to Ootori, I'll need this and a lot more."

"Hnn."

Our parents were working their way through the crowd, making contact with business associates. It will be my turn soon.

Why is Ito-san here? Her father owns a huge pharmaceutical company, but she's not his heir. Then she and her father walked up to Ootori and his brother Akito, and it looked like she was formally introduced. She did say something about an arranged marriage. Is it to Ootori? Perhaps father can say something to her father and tell him what type of man Ootori is.

Arranged marriages can be awful, and I feel sorry for her. I want to believe Ootori wouldn't treat his wife cruelly, but after what he did to Haruhi, I think he's capable of anything.

Later, I'm mingling with several business associates when I see Tamaki and Ootori speaking. I'm just close enough to hear them without trying to.

"Kyoya, I'm so sorry about your father."

"Thank you, Tamaki. You're a good friend."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do. I want to help you through this."

"Of course. I will give you a call if I need anything."

Then they split. Just enough to reaffirm their supposed friendship. The Suoh's and the Ootori's on good terms is important to the financial stability of Japan. I'm sure that was hard on Tamaki.

He's walking this way.

"Mori-senpai, good to see you."

"And you. I saw you speaking with Kyoya." I can't refer to him as 'Ootori' out loud. Too many ears that would wonder if our friendship was damaged.

"Yes. Just offering my best friend my condolences."

I nodded, indicating I knew exactly what he meant.

"Have you tried the chilled soba and cucumber? It's excellent."

We walked over to the buffet and found Mitsukuni taking an entire strawberry cake.

.

I caught up with Father and Grandmother as they were accepting glasses of wine. If we were in France, I'd be drinking one too.

"Tamaki," Father said, "Have you spoken with Kyoya-kun?"

"Yes, Sir." He has no idea what Kyoya has put Haruhi through or why our friendship is suffering. He doesn't need to know.

"Well, I'm not sorry he's gone. The Ootori Conglomeration has needed a leader with foresight and fresh ideas. Now Kyoya-san will be able to completely take over." Grandmother took a sip of her wine and looked through the crowd with a sharp eye. She knows everyone here and the benefit of her speaking to them.

"Tamaki, escort me over to the Haninozuka's," she demanded as she held out her arm.

"It's my honor, Grandmother." Father followed along behind us.

.

This farce is almost over.

"Kyoya-sama."

Wonderful. Another sycophant wanting me to either grant them a board seat or marry their daughter.

I was surprised when I turned around. "Ono-san. Thank you for coming. I'm sure Father would be pleased you're here."

Ono-san was Yoshio's best ally on the Ootori board, but surprisingly supported me when I took over. He's been a good asset.

"I wanted to discuss one or two things, as we near the end of this reception."

"Of course."

"Are you considering Ito-san's offer of his daughter, Yuki, as your wife?"

"She's the most logical so far, but I'm still thinking about it."

"Bringing her father's business and the Ootori conglomerate closer can only make our business stronger."

"Yes. I'm aware." That was abrupt, and I didn't mean it to be quite that bad, but I'm not sure I want to put that girl through life with me. I'll be a horrible husband.

"You do realize the board will be even more insistent on a direct heir now that Yoshio is gone."

"Yes, but I won't rush this and find I've made the wrong decision."

"Very well."

.

xXx

.

**Late that Night on a Train:**

**Eiji:**

Guarding Haruhi-sama today was a success. The two details worked well together with no glitches. Commoner transportation was our biggest worry, but there were no problems.

Looking around the compartment, everyone is in their own world. They all look exhausted from the day.

Tanaki-sama is checking email on his phone. Gorou-sama left her team to break down the booth and come back on a later train. She's updating her notes.

Naoto-sama looks comfortable with Haruhi-sama asleep on his shoulder. He's looking up at the ceiling and thinking about I have no idea what. Satoshi-sama is sitting on the other side of Haruhi-sama and is not doing much to hide his dislike of Naoto-sama. There could be problems with that later.

**Tanaki**:

The show was a complete success. More so than the one Haruhi-sama missed. She adds so much enthusiasm and genuine curiosity that people naturally want to talk to her.

The three-year plan is moving forward, and her presence on Tuesdays will speed it up. A couple departments have presentations ready to give her on their research.

**Naoto**:

This tiny girl is such a sweetheart. She's a joy to spend time with. I'm not surprised she's completely out of it, sleeping on my shoulder. I can feel her soft breath on my neck. It's good to be able to comfort her after all she's been through.

I'm not an idiot. I realize there's more than the accident and her father's death. She had a fragile air around her before that. I don't need to know what happened. I just want to be there for her.

Dinner and a movie took her mind off her situation for a while. What else can we do together? I know she wanted to take some dogs to a dog park. I'll start there.

**Gorou (Marketing Manager)**:

Let's see. I'll need copies of the newspaper articles in tomorrow's paper. Both Haruhi-sama and I gave great interviews to the press.

She'll be in on Tuesday, so the sales department needs to have a presentation showing the increase in sales from the shows and the biscuit promotion.

My team has information regarding store expansion and dog parks. Not sure she'll like it, but I know she wants what's best for the company.

She's so cute over there asleep on Naoto-san's shoulder. The last time my son met her at the library for English and physics tutoring, he took her out to dinner. He says he sees her as only a friend but would them being a couple be such a bad idea. I think they go well together.

Maybe I should invite her over for dinner.

**Satoshi**:

Why is she asleep on his shoulder? She knows me better.

I can't tell how the funeral went from Taka's text. All he said was none of them killed Ootori or embarrassed the families.

I want the juicy details. Renge-senpai will tell me everything next time I see her.

**Eiji**:

The days of her being an anonymous model for the Hitachiin label are over, and it only took a week. I'm not sure who had that in the betting pool. I had five days.

She gave an interview to the paper and a quick on camera interview for the local TV news. It won't take long before the pieces are put together. Our IT security will have to step up their social media monitoring. She'll be a hashtag by the end of the weekend.

Her ownership of Petto Chinmi will also come out from those interviews. I'm not a financial expert, so I don't know how this information will affect her stock prices. Hopefully, there won't be a huge impact. It's time to assign a full-time guard to Petto Chinmi. We have them at all the companies the Morinozuka's own, including those the young masters own. This would be no different. They would work with existing security, not take it over.

Haruhi-sama was also recognized and asked if the suit she was wearing was part of the line. She did well and security responded appropriately.

Her mail will need to be handled differently. I know there has been fan mail coming into the Hitachiin studio, but she wasn't identified then. Now some will be coming in to the Morinozuka estate, Ouran, and Petto Chinmi as well.

"Eiji," I heard in my earpiece, "check twitter. She's a hashtag."

That didn't take long. #FujiokaHaruhi and #HitachiinModel

I'll have the entire team meet tomorrow along with the Morinozuka and Haninozuka security heads and review what needs to be done.

.

xXx

.

**Chika's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

I was right. I almost always am. With the announcement of Ootori Yoshio's death, Ootori Conglomeration stock went down and I picked up quite a bit. I continued the order for the time being. I don't expect it to go back up significantly until Kyoya completes a merger or other large acquisition.

I'll put in an order for Petto Chinmi and Hitachiin stock. The way twitter is blowing up, both will increase Monday. The more of Haruhi-senpai's stock I can get, the easier it will be for her to take the company private. It's really the best for its size.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Big dates…

Ritsu and Shinobu – like her new nickname – Bu? Honey and Cho getting to know the parents better. Don't forget Satoshi. He's turning into a player.

Tamaki's grandmother seemed impressed throughout the two days. Finally chipping away at the ice around her heart.

Dog show – mainly wanted to show how Haruhi has grown into her role. Did I?

Funeral – could have taken that many different ways but went with understated. What do you think about how his brothers are developing?

.

**Next Chapter**:

Haruhi goes back to her apartment.

Yoshio's will reading and a surprise among the siblings.

.


	25. Chapter 25 - Yoshio's Legacy

**Author's Note**: Welcome back! To those of you who review, you know I'm terrible about replying. However, I wanted you to be sure I read them. I call Dad and read them to him. It's like Christmas.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 2/22/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 25: Yoshio's Legacy**

.

**Sunday, March 6:**

**Fujioka Apartment:**

I climbed out of the limo and looked up. There it was, the apartment I'd lived in since my mom died, quiet and lonely. I haven't been here since Dad died, since Jarou-san died, since Matsui-san died.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Mori-senpai asked, putting his hand on my good shoulder.

I don't ever want to do this, but it must be done. "Yes. I need to do this."

Aoi-san, Umeko-san's personal assistant, got some movers to help us. They gave me four different colors of sticky notes: blue for donate, yellow for storage, green for coming back to the Morinozuka's, and red for trash.

This is what my father's and Jarou-san's lives have been reduced to. Sticky notes.

We did the easy things first. I tagged all Jarou-san's things for storage. If that was a picture of his son, they really belong to him and he should decide what to do with them. They will be stored on the Morinozuka estate somewhere. Aoi-san assured me that they have the room.

Donate was next. I won't need any of the furniture or the kitchen things.

Now, Dad's stuff. It was easier now that Jarou-san's things were packed.

I opened the closet and the tears started. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this without crying, but I really thought I'd last longer.

Dad's dresses. He treasured these. I cleaned them and sewed up any tears. He didn't feel at home in his skin without wearing them. What do I do? They were as much a part of him as his name.

"I don't know what to do with them, Mori-senpai."

He was sitting on the bed watching me, waiting to help as soon as I asked for it. "Do you want to keep them?"

I took a deep breath and blew it out. "I don't know what for. I can't wear them. They'd just sit in my closet or a box and never be looked at again."

"I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru could tailor them to fit you."

"They're mostly stage dresses. I'd have nowhere to wear them. I'm sure they aren't appropriate for any of the rich bastard events I'll be going to now."

He was quiet and let me think. Tailor them to fit me? Hadn't thought of that. Maybe a couple of my favorites. I could wear them out to the dance clubs I'll never go to.

I pulled out the fringe one that Hikaru designed for Dad. I know both of them would get a kick out of me wearing it. I followed that with three of my all-time favorites. The ones Dad wore more than the others.

"I'll have these tailored for me. I think the rest should go to Dad's bar for the girls there. Along with all the shoes. There's nothing the twins could do to make them fit me."

Dad's accessories were next. I kept some of his costume jewelry for no reason other than I liked and remember it. The rest was packed for the girls at the bar. I should go in and give them out personally.

Umeko-san had only brought my school and business books to the estate, so all the rest were packed to come back to my room, along with all the pictures.

As the movers pulled Dad's dresser away from the wall, we found a box under it full of things from Mom. Sitting on the floor, I started going through it.

It was dusty, and I sneezed. The smell of Mom's perfume filled my nose as I shuffled through the papers. I started crying again.

There were love notes my parents gave to each other. Pictures of Mom before they got married that I'd never seen. I was relieved to find her wedding ring because it wasn't with Dad's things. I wanted to wear it.

Down at the bottom I found several letters sent to Mom. I didn't recognize the sender or the address. I opened the first and read…

_Dearest Kotoko,_

_Your father and I are sorry for what we said and did. We love you very much and desperately want to meet our granddaughter._

_Please forgive us._

_Mom & Dad_

My grandparents? Dad told me they were dead. They wanted to see me? I could have family I don't know about?

.

When we were finished, I helped Haruhi down the stairs and into the limo. The movers were loading the last of the things as we drove away.

She didn't tell me what she found in that box, and she wouldn't let anyone else carry it.

"I'm sorry, Mori-senpai. I'm getting your shirt all wet."

I had her in my lap, her face pressed against my chest. I could feel the dampness from her tears through my shirt and undershirt.

"Don't worry about it. Just let it out."

I decided to leave the apartment empty indefinitely.

.

xXx

.

**Neutral Restaurant in Tokyo:**

"You asked for this Heromoto-san. Why are we here?"

I have no idea why I called Shinobu-san. It just felt right. She might be the only person I know who could understand a little of what I'm going through.

When my brother, Zenzo, was killed by Ronin in our arcade, my life instantly changed. I'm the heir to the Kyomachi Syndicate now.

Her brother was shot and killed when she was eight. Not the same thing, but she had to adjust to the idea as well.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I started, stopping right there and letting out a breath.

She stared at me for a minute or two before prodding me. "And…"

"You might be the only person who can remotely understand what I'm going through and I need to talk to someone."

Most yakuza are not patient. Most jump down your throat if you don't get to the point. Shinobu-san sat there waiting for me to get my thoughts in order, to get the nerve to speak. I think she knew what I was going to say.

"After Zenzo was killed, I became the heir." I stared at my coffee as I stirred the cream around. "I never wanted to be, was never going to be. I had a different life planned. I was training to be a biathlete. I was going to go to school and major in journalism. Shit, I wasn't even living at the compound."

She sat there with a small smile of encouragement. Why is she so patient? This doesn't match what I've heard about her.

"Now I'm back in my old room, surrounded by guards, and learning a business I wanted nothing to do with."

"And you want to know how I handled it?"

"Yes. How do I give up my old life and live my new one? How do I accept it?"

She took a sip of her tea and looked around the restaurant. I'd deliberately picked somewhere neutral. An area without a big yakuza presence.

"There are several things you need to understand, Heromoto-san. I was eight when my brother died. I hadn't built a life outside the syndicate. At eight, I was being told I'd be a yakuza wife and was being trained for that. I understood enough of the business that I knew what that meant."

"I know the situations are different, but they are also similar in some ways."

"Yeah, I guess so. Somethings were harder for me, and some will be harder for you. I was so young; I didn't question my new role. I fell into it and moved forward." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yeah, it was fucking hard, and as I grew older, I felt I was betraying my bother's memory by taking over his position, but who else was there? It had to be me.

"You're in the same spot. There aren't any other siblings, so it has to be you."

"But if I wasn't here, it would go to my cousin. I've tried to tell Father I don't want it and my cousin should be the heir, but he won't hear it."

That's when I heard a huff of frustration from her. "You've been away living your own life too long. Being the heir is a responsibility you don't run away from. The whole Kyomachi Syndicate is looking to you for leadership and strength. When they don't see it, it makes your father look weak, like he can't even manage his own family."

I sighed and finished my coffee. The waitress refilled it then walked away.

"I don't want to hurt my father, but I don't want the syndicate either."

Her voice became harsh as she leaned forward and said, "It's not about what you want. When you're part of a family, especially a yakuza family, it's about what's best for them, not you. We all make sacrifices for our syndicates. Do you think I want an arranged marriage? Do you think I'll enjoy parts of what my job will bring?" Her pants of anger showed me how serious she was.

"No."

"Fucking right, no. But I'll do it anyway because it's by responsibility to my syndicate, to my father, to my men.

"I've got news for you, Heromoto-san, life isn't fucking fair. Take what you're dealt and make it a winning hand."

.

I watched him lean back in his seat and chew on what I just said.

I can understand where he's coming from, but he's been allowed too much distance from his family's business. If my brother hadn't been shot, I'd still be expected to work for the syndicate. Mom and Dad would have never let me go off on my own.

Why did his parents?

"You're right. I don't like it, but you're right."

"Damn right, I'm right."

He nodded his head like he'd made up his mind. "Thanks, Shinobu-san. I appreciate your time."

"No problem. You just needed your ass kicked. I'm always good for that," I smirked.

He paid the check and we made our way out to our vehicles and security details.

"Here," I said and gave him a piece of paper. "That's my cell and email. Give me a shout if you need it kicked again."

I climbed on my motorcycle and tore off down the road.

.

xXx

.

**Library, Ootori Mansion:**

After this is finished, I can retire. This will be my last official act for Ootori Yoshio. I've been his lawyer and confidant too long. I know too much.

My family and I will retire to Europe and hope we aren't in danger.

"Welcome, Masuda-san. Please come in," Kyoya-san said as he led me to the head of the table. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, black, please." The maid served me a cup and left the room.

Time to get this over with. (1)

"I'll summarize the will and provide copies. There are various philanthropic bequests which I'll be passing over.

"The Ootori Conglomeration and all companies controlled by Yoshio are to be passed to Ootori Kyoya's control." I looked over at him and nodded, "He made you his heir."

He mumbled something that I didn't catch, and I moved on.

"The Ootori Estate, except for what is detailed below, will go to Ootori Kyoya. That includes the house and grounds, all other properties, and all non-monetary assets (such as vehicles, artwork, etc.)."

Kyoya smirked slightly, and Yuuichi turned red. I continued quickly before he could explode.

"Ootori Yoshio's personal property and assets, except those detailed below, will go to Ootori Kyoya."

At that, Yuuichi bolted out of his chair, crossed the room, and poured a huge glass of sake. He brought the bottle back to the table with him.

"To his oldest son, Yuuichi, Yoshio left one-trillion yen and the mountain chalet in Switzerland and its contents.

"To his middle son, Akito, Yoshio left one-trillion yen and the summer estate in southern Japan and its contents.

"To his daughter, Fuyumi, Yoshio left all his wife's jewelry, 50 billion yen, and the ski resort in northern Japan.

"To his grandson, Sota, Yoshio left 50 billion yen."

I handed out copies of the will and asked for questions.

"I have a question," Yuuichi growed. "What the fuck is this? Kyoya gets everything?"

"You just received a trillion yen, Yuuichi," Kyoya said, his voice cold as ice. "I don't think that's nothing."

"What do you care? You don't give a shit about any of us!"

I'm getting out of here before it comes to blows.

"Gentlemen, Lady, if there are no questions for me, I'll take my leave now. Please have your lawyers contact me if needed."

I grabbed my briefcase and walked as fast as propriety let me. Kyoya stopped me right outside the door.

"Masuda-san, if I could have a moment."

"Of course, Kyoya-san."

He led me to his office, and I sat in front of his desk. This used to be Yoshio's office, but it's been completely redone. Yoshio decorated his office to be threatening. This office is more so because of the man behind the desk.

"I understand you are planning on retiring to Europe?"

Oh, no. My family!

"The look on your face confirms that, Masuda-san. I want to make something crystal clear. If, and only if, you turn over any and all information you are holding for my father, whether it is paper, electronic, or otherwise, you will have nothing to fear from the Ootori family."

.

I watched the old man as my statement sunk in. It's disgraceful he underestimated me to the extent he did. I not only know about his retirement plans, but some of the information he holds.

Yoshio was involved in all types of illicit things. After fully decoding his records, I learned much more than I wanted to. Blackmail, corporate espionage, embezzling, and more. I've assigned one of my personal lawyers to go through it. It will take months.

"May I stay in Japan?"

He wants me to wash away his involvement, but I won't do that. "No. I prefer Europe and a quiet retirement."

"Of course, Kyoya-sama. I'll turn it all over and be out of the country within a month."

"Good," I said, standing. "Two of my Black Onion Squad officers will escort you to your office and home to retrieve the information."

"Some is in a deposit box in a bank. Actually, three different banks."

"The officers will make arrangements with you for that."

I escorted him to the door and into my guards' responsibility.

"Don't do anything foolish, Masuda-san."

.

xXx

.

**Lounge, Ootori Mansion:**

"Kyoya," I said, standing as he walked into the room, "will Yuuichi and I have to move out?"

"Sit down, Akito."

Kyoya turned to the maid and ordered tea for all of us. Once it had been dispensed and she'd left the room, he started talking.

"Just to clear up any misunderstandings, I had no idea what was in that will. Yoshio never told me any of that."

"You greedy asshole. If you had waited, you could have had it all anyway."

"Yuuichi, I find I can stomach you more easily when you are drunk. Please open a bottle."

He brought back four glasses and an expensive bottle of scotch. Kyoya shook his head and drank his tea. Fuyumi stuck her head out the door and ordered a bottle of white wine. I drank the scotch.

"Alright, my dear brothers, we need to talk about this. The question I have is…are we going to let Father win?"

"Let him win?" Yuuichi yelled. "He always fucking won. Why should this be different."

"Win what, Fuyumi?"

She turned to Kyoya and pointed at him. "Exactly. What is there to win now? He made every damn thing a competition among us, especially among you boys. It's time to end all the competing and live our lives."

"No," Kyoya said, looking at me, "you and Yuuichi do not need to move out. This estate and the allowance I've been giving you will continue until I find your wives."

"You're still going to choose our wives? Really!?"

"Yes. Who would you choose, Yuuichi? One of those submissive whores you pay? What would you do, keep her locked in the basement? How would that work for your children and society?"

"What the fuck do you know about it, you little shit? It worked for Father!"

"Sure it did. Right up to the moment he killed our mother."

I've never heard quiet like this before. None of us were even breathing. I always wondered what that saying 'could have heard a pin drop' meant. Now I know.

"What!" Fuyumi screeched. "Mother!"

"You're lying, you little shit. Father would never…"

Kyoya held up his hand for silence.

Then he told us about what the S&M equipment he found in Father's bedroom and what Father said when Kyoya confronted him. How Mother wasn't fun after he broke her. And, finally, how he admitted killing her after Kyoya was born because he couldn't stand her anymore.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Fuyumi said as she ran from the room, hands over her mouth.

.

My mother. My father killed my mother. And I let that piece of filth hold my son. I let him call himself my son's grandfather.

This shit ends now.

I walked back into the lounge with a cold towel on my face.

"Fuyumi, are you well?"

I dropped the towel on the floor and looked at my three brothers. I didn't even try to hold myself back.

"All of us have given that piece of trash enough sway over our lives. It must end. Our fath…I can't even call him that. Yoshio deserves not even one millisecond more of our lives. He's systematically ruined our childhoods, our relationships with each other, our ability to feel emotions, and our sense of self."

I'd been pacing the room and found myself near the fireplace. There, on the mantle, was that ugly, wooden clock he liked so much. I picked it up and stared at it.

"We lived for his reputation. Every aspect of our lives was molded by him. Well, he's gone now."

I threw the clock into the fireplace where it shattered. All three of them jumped at the sound.

"We don't have to live for him anymore. We can live for ourselves. We can do what we want. Be what we want. We will never again hear him say he disapproves."

I ran over to a shelf and grabbed a picture of him at his company desk and hurled it into the fireplace.

"We're FREE!" I screamed.

They all stared in silence for at least a minute before they all jumped up, grabbed things Yoshio liked but we hated, and smashed them in the fireplace.

"I've always hated that fucking painting."

"That picture of him and Mother makes my skin crawl. Why didn't I ever see that smile was so fake!"

.

Half an hour later, we were all sitting on the floor eating sushi and egg rolls, looking around at full destruction.

Fuyumi was still on her first bottle of wine, but my brothers had finished the scotch and had broken out another bottle. One from Yoshio's private stock. One of the most expensive bottles on the planet.

It was quite satisfying to see them drink it while insulting the man that paid for it.

"You know," Akito started, "he made me go into pediatrics. I never wanted to. Kids are too messy."

"What did you want to do?"

"Psychiatry."

"Then do it," Fuyumi said. "He's gone. Do what you want!"

Akito slammed his glass down on the low table and smirked. "I will. I'll change my internship applications tomorrow."

"I never wanted to be a trauma surgeon," Yuuichi said, staring into his glass. I wonder if he'll remember anything tomorrow.

"I never even wanted to go into medicine. He told me I had to if I wanted to inherit. So, I did. Years of education, years of training, years of hating what I do every day, and then that will was read. He was never going to make me his heir. He was just fucking with me my whole life."

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I never realized he didn't want to be a doctor.

"Wanna know something funny? I have no fucking clue. I don't remember ever getting the chance to even think about it."

Fuyumi smacked him in the arm. "You can think about it now. Your life's wide open. He's gone and with the money he left you, you can do anything you want or nothing at all."

As that sank into my oldest brother's thick head, I watched Fuyumi. I'd never seen her this happy. Thinking back, I'm not sure I'd ever seen her happy before now, except when Sota was born.

"I'm getting six new dresses made all in light blue," she declared. "He always said I looked fat in light blue, but I don't. He said that because it's my favorite color."

I reached out and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Go to the Hitachiin's and send me the bill."

"Thanks, but I'm going to use the money he gave me, and it's going to feel good."

"What about you, Kyoya?" Akito asked. "What do you want to do now?"

I sat with that question for a few minutes. I could think of many things, but only one that mattered. "I want to stop being like him."

"Then stop being a dick."

"Yuuichi!" Fuyumi gasped.

"He's right. I've been a dick. But I'm working on it."

.

Hours later after more commiserating, drinking, eating, smashing stuff, and basically trying to learn to be siblings again, I watched Kyoya and Fuyumi leave the house and Yuuichi go to his room to pass out.

My sister's right. We can do anything now. I'm sure none of us wants to do something to hurt the family (except maybe Yuuichi), but hurting the family means something completely different now.

Yuuichi can quit the hospital, I can change my specialty, Fuyumi can wear what she wants and educate Sota as she sees fit, and Kyoya can run the company and make it his own.

It will take hard work and practice, but we can cut Father out of our lives forever. He never has to be a part of our decisions again.

That's an incredibly liberating thought.

.

xXx

.

**Kyoya's Apartment:**

I came home from that bitchfest, grabbed my water bottle from the fridge, and went to my gym. I need to run off all this angry energy.

My feet pounded on the treadmill as I increased the incline. It's much easier running without a hangover.

I told them I wanted to stop being like Yoshio. It's not as easy as 'stop being a dick'. I wish it was.

Just then, a bird flew in out of nowhere and smashed against the window in front of me.

"Fuck!"

I stumbled on the treadmill and just managed to keep myself from being flung off.

This apartment is several dozen floors off the ground and the bird was long gone when I looked again. But the smear of blood wasn't.

The bird was gone, and I was here. That's an overly simplistic way of making a metaphor. I guess sometimes the smartest of us need something obvious to smack them.

Yoshio's gone and I'm still here. I can still grow, and change, and become who I want to be. I don't know who that is and it's too fucking late at night to start figuring that out. However, I can start figuring out how to stop being like Yoshio.

Now that he's gone and the will's been read, I have thousands of decisions to make.

I stared at that blood smear and listened to my feet pounding on the machine. I'd run hundreds of miles on this treadmill and thought about a million things. Both had taken me nowhere.

A small chuckle escaped as I remembered Fuyumi throwing that clock into the fireplace. Yoshio always admired that clock. I've no idea why. It was atrocious. After that we all started throwing his favorite things in. If I hadn't been worried about the mansion burning down, I'd have tossed that scotch bottle in and lit it up.

I made the first decision at the estate. I told Yuuichi and Akito they could stay, and I'd keep up their allowance. Yoshio would have never made that decision. Not sure why I did.

That's the first step. Don't make the decisions Yoshio would make. I can do that.

I decided to let those two stay at the mansion. What does that mean? Do I want to move back? It is officially mine now. There's no way I'm moving back without some changes. I'll never live in the master quarters. I can't bear to think about what he did to Mother there. Now the main lounge is completely destroyed.

Remodeling. I've thought about it before, but now I'm positive. The entire mansion needs to be remodeled and redesigned. The master suite can be gutted and redone. All the décor can be updated. He never let Mother have a say in any of it except her tearoom, and he had that redone after he killed her.

That asshole, Yoshio, decorated without considering anyone else. He did it his way and didn't give a shit what anyone else thinks. So, the decision I'll make is to get Yuuichi, Akito, and Fuyumi's opinions. She doesn't live there, but she has good taste.

.

I watched Kyoya-sama from the doorway as he ran. He hasn't had a drink since he came back from Fuyumi-sama's estate. He ordered all the alcohol removed from his apartment and office.

I still want to get him to Hawaii for a vacation.

.

The blood smear is blocking my view of Tokyo harbor. Maybe that's another stupid fucking metaphor for how Yoshio has been blocking me from the life I should have. Or maybe I'm just exhausted after this weekend.

Ito-san was pushy with his daughter, Yuki. It had to have been his idea for her to wear that dress. I don't know her well, but I can't see her picking something that revealing for a high-profile political funeral. It was definitely not a Hitachiin.

She's sweet and smart, but until I can get my shit together, I don't want to chain her to a loveless, business marriage with someone she'll grow to hate. I'm going to have to turn him down.

Now, what about Yuuichi and Akito? I told them I'm still going to pick their wives, but how is that different than what Yoshio was going to do? There's nothing wrong with arranged marriages in principle, and most parents at least try to match their son with a wife that makes sense for them. Someone they might grow to love. All Yoshio wanted was a business match and didn't care about the bride at all. As long as she kept quiet and produced heirs, that was all he wanted.

I still want Haru. I know we could have been happy together once I straightened myself out. Fuyumi is happy with her husband, despite what Yoshio did to her. Yuuichi and Akito deserve the same. I'll talk to them about what they want to do.

Yuuichi's tastes are similar to Yoshio's. I'm not sure what that means for his marriage. I've never been interested in that kink, and even if I was, it would have to be consensual, not like Yoshio and Mother.

I'll talk to by brothers separately.

The treadmill beeped…ten kilometers. I finished up my water bottle and headed for the shower. That's enough thinking for one night.

.

xXx

.

**Monday, March 7:**

**Ootori CEO Public Office:**

"Your mail is on your desk, Ootori-sama. One was marked personal, so it hasn't been opened and sorted."

"How many more marriage proposals?"

"Twelve."

"Thank you, Shinji-san."

I sat down and a cup of coffee was placed in front of me. This envelope has the Morinozuka address as the return. Why would they send me something?

I tore it open and saw Haru's name on the card. My heart thudded, and I took a shaky breath. Why? She can't possibly want to see me this soon.

.

_Kyoya-senpai,_

_I was sorry to hear about your father's passing._

_I know the two of you had your issues, however the loss of a parent is traumatic. I wanted to express my condolences._

_Haruhi_

.

Haru took the time to write and mail me a condolence card.

'Issues'. That's one way to say he was a horrible excuse for a human being and deserved everything he got.

Still, she wrote me. Is there hope? No, this note is just something Haru would do.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Software Company:**

I walked into the VR design division to grab Hikaru on my way home. He's found his stride here, and I get nothing buy glowing reports from his supervisors, who I've threatened with their jobs if they don't give me accurate assessments.

"Hey, Hikaru, are you ready?" I said, looking around. The entire staff was sitting around a huge monitor, screaming at the action.

The game paused and they all stood.

"Dad?" he said, looking at his watch. "Are you early?"

"No. Looks like you lost track of time."

"Yeah, you would too if you were in the middle of the hottest tournament around."

"Who's winning?"

He pointed at another intern and smirked. "But not for long. I'm going to stay to the end. I'll see you at home."

I saw the half-eaten pizza boxes around the room. "I won't hold dinner."

He just waved as he turned to get back to the game.

Both his mother and I worried about separating him from Kaoru for this internship. We shouldn't have worried. He's doing great.

.

xXx

.

**Phone call between Haruhi and Kaoru:**

**Kaoru**: "Haruhi, are you on Twitter?"

**Haruhi**: I laughed. "A year ago, I wouldn't have had a clue what you were talking about. Petto Chinmi has an account that's updated by our social media coordinator."

**Kaoru**: "Yeah, but you personally?"

**Haruhi**: "No, why?"

**Kaoru**: "You've been identified as the Hitachiin model. The interviews you gave at the dog show outed you."

**Haruhi**: Nuts. "Guess I was an idiot to think it wouldn't happen."

**Kaoru**: "Tried to warn you."

**Haruhi**: "Whatever. What's that got to do with Twitter?"

**Kaoru**: "You're a hashtag. #FujiokaHaruhi and #HitachiinModel"

**Haruhi**: "Sounds like the exact reason I shouldn't get an account."

**Kaoru**: "I'm not saying you need one with your real name but get one so you can follow the hashtags."

**Haruhi**: "No way. I assume that's what your media department is for. I don't care what they say as long as it doesn't embarrass the Morinozuka's, the Host Club and its members, or Petto Chinmi."

**Kaoru**: "Can Hitachiin Fashions set up an official one for you? We'll monitor it and post from it."

**Haruhi**: "You're going to post things in my name? I don't like that at all."

**Kaoru**: I've got to talk her into this. She's exploding everywhere and will never take this seriously enough to do anything about it. "OK, how about this. We'll start the account, but we'll name it something like 'HitachiinModelFujioka' so it's clear it's coming from us. In the description, we'll state that the Label is writing your posts."

**Haruhi**: One more thing. This is my life now. "Did you purposefully not tell me all this stuff would happen when I agreed to the ads? First the ads, then being recognized, then the comments at school—don't think for one second I haven't heard them—and now Twitter? I assume Instagram is next."

**Kaoru**: "It was the next topic after we settled Twitter."

**Haruhi**: At least he sounded sheepish. "Fine, but I have conditions."

**Kaoru**: "Go ahead."

**Haruhi**: "There needs to be preapproval for the posts, in both Twitter and Instagram. Send them to me and whomever in the Morinozuka staff you send stuff to already. And only those two sites. Nothing else."

**Kaoru**: "We can do that."

**Haruhi**: "No pictures other than the ones I approved from the photo shoot. No candids or anything like that."

**Kaoru**: "That's in your contract already, so no problem."

**Haruhi**: "Good. I'm sure I'll think of more, but I can't right now."

**Kaoru**: "I'll send the name and description for the accounts over tonight. If we could get an approval within a couple hours, that'd be great."

**Haruhi**: "We'll see. I can probably handle that one with Umeko-san."

**Kaoru**: "Thanks, Haruhi. You're the best."

**Haruhi**: "Just keep it to what you know I'd want it to be."

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, March 8:**

**Morinozuka SUV going to Ouran:**

I don't want to ask. If Haruhi-senpai doesn't know, it will upset her, but if she finds out some other way…

"Haruhi-senpai, are you on Twitter?"

"No, Chika. Why is everyone asking? You all can text me."

Who's everyone? "Just wondering. You realize you're a hashtag, right?"

With a loud groan and roll of her eyes, she said, "Kaoru called me last night."

"Oh?" Maybe I can get her talking about it.

"He's going to set up an official account for me under the Hitachiin label and run it. Instagram too."

"They'll be doing the posting?"

"With my preapproval."

"Maybe it's time you got your own lawyer."

"You're kidding."

"Unfortunately, no."

Satoshi nodded. "I agree. We all have one."

"Rich Bastards."

I opened up Twitter on my phone and found her new account. Nothing crazy like you'd think the twins would do, but we're talking about Kaoru-senpai here, not Hikaru-senpai. I hit 'follow'.

They'd posted a few tweets, mostly her name and a picture with a link to the ads. Nothing that's a concern. She does need her own lawyer. I'll talk to Aunt Umeko about assigning someone from the Morinozuka law firm. They'll work with someone in Morinozuka public relations to handle all this.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

**Random Gossip:**

"Have you heard? Someone in the Host Club has a marriage contract."

"You're kidding."

"No…not my Hikaru…"

"Who?"

"No one knows for sure."

"It has to be Honey-senpai and Cho-senpai. They're the oldest."

"That doesn't mean anything. It could be Kaoru and Naoko."

"Or Tamaki-senpai and Renge."

"It could be Haruhi. Now that her guardians are the Morinozuka's, they could have arranged one."

"With who?"

"Mori-senpai, of course."

"This is terrible."

"I know. One more reason to not go. The magic is disappearing."

.

**At the Host Club Table:**

"What are we going to do about these marriage contract rumors?" Kaoru-senpai asked.

"Shhh," Renge-senpai hissed. "We'll talk tonight on a conference call. Doing it now will only make it worse."

"Chika, what's the charity?"

This time I was ready. I pointed to the poster on the easel. "In honor of International Women's Day, our charity today is 'Girls Matter'."

"In this country, one-third of all women, regardless of age, education, or economic status are affected by sexual violence and harassment," Haruhi-senpai said. She found this one and was adamant about doing it in conjunction with International Women's Day.

"That many? Even in our elite class?"

"I don't know anyone that that's happened to."

Haruhi-senpai raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't know anyone who went on a date with someone and didn't really want to kiss them or something more, but they used guilt or force to make them?"

"Sure. That happens all the time."

"That's assault."

The group stood there in shocked silence before one of them said, "No, it can't be."

Haruhi-senpai stood up and looked around. We had the attention of all the girls standing around us and mixed groups of classmates in the surrounding tables. "Yes, it is. Anytime—and I mean anytime—you are forced to do something sexual it's assault. Doesn't matter if you are coerced, threatened, guilted, bribed, or anything else. If you said 'No' or felt you couldn't say no without repercussions, and they made you anyway, it was sexual assault. Even if someone just pinches your butt on the street."

Muttering grew within the groups, with many denying such a broad definition.

She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "This organization, 'Girls Matter', works to stop this sexual violence in Japan. They lead innovative school and university based educational consent workshops and trauma education support groups.

"If the highly educated here in Ouran," she paused to look around, "have trouble believing this, think about those with more provincial educations. Men's rights over women and women's responsibilities to please and submit are ingrained in this culture. These educational programs are critical to the wellbeing of the women in this country."

Everyone stopped when clapping was heard near the door to the dining hall. We turned to see the Chairman there.

"Well said, Haruhi-chan. Well said. You make excellent points regarding this country's culture. Would it be possible to have these workshops held at Ouran? If so, I'll require the entire student body and staff to attend."

"Definitely, Sir." She bowed to him and continued, "I was going to bring these to your attention and request that."

"Then it's settled. I'll coordinate with you to set them up."

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman."

We received our highest amount of donations that day. (2)

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi:**

Tanaki-san and I sat in my office after receiving briefings from the sales, marketing, and finance departments. My head was spinning.

"I'm sorry the indoor dog park idea isn't panning out."

Finance and Marketing both agreed that it wasn't the best way forward right now. It didn't hold the exclusivity the brand currently had, and they worried it might weaken it.

"It's fine. I'm proud of my people to do that research and tell me no. They are all smarter than I am in their fields. That's why they work here."

Still, it was too bad. I liked the idea of the dog parks. Somewhere I could go and watch the dogs play around. Just like the koi pond, it would help my stress levels.

"The sales report was excellent. Increased sales that can be tied directly to the dog shows and biscuit promotion."

"It's a good trend, Fujioka-sama. With more sponsorships and special events, the trend will continue. The repeat customer data is undeniable."

"I'd like to send another gift basket to Naoto-san. He wouldn't have gone to the show if it wasn't for us, and we took up his whole day."

I'm not sure what that odd smile on Tanaki-san's face means. It's almost as if…

"Rather than a basket, let's send him a case of food."

"That's better. I'll write a card to enclose."

.

That boy is smitten. If age has taught me one thing, it's how to recognize the signs. However, Fujioka-sama is so adept at keeping her feelings behind a wall, I don't know how she feels about him.

She handed me the note and said, "Partnering with high end dog salons was something I hadn't thought about. I need to visit one or two."

"I can suggest some."

"Not yet. I'm going to ask one of my friends where she takes her dog and go with her. That way I can see the process."

"Good idea."

We'd worked through the presentations and the list of questions I'd had for her.

"Dinner?" I suggested.

"Sure. I know a good sushi place around here."

.

xXx

.

**Host Club Conference Call (Just Hosts, no Girlfriends):**

**Renge**: "We managed to not really comment on questions today in Host Club."

**Satoshi**: "It was weird. I didn't hear many people getting the question."

**Tamaki**: "I did, about Renge-chan. I laughed it off and changed the subject."

**Honey**: "That's what I did, Tama-chan. I just asked them to eat more cake."

**Kasanoda**: "I got a question, but a scary look ended it."

**Kaoru**: "I had a couple. It was hard without Hikaru there to play it off, but I said something about my brother never allowing it."

**Renge**: "We need a solid answer for everyone."

**Tamaki**: "But, Renge-chan, our fathers are negotiating one now, we can't deny it."

**Haruhi**: "Sure you can, Senpai. It's not signed yet, right?"

**Tamaki**: "Correct."

**Haruhi**: "Deny there's a signed contract."

**Mori**: "That could work."

**Satoshi**: "And if they ask about one being written or negotiated?"

**Renge**: "Standard answer is that families don't discuss contracts with anyone outside the family until it's finalized. Sometimes the bride or groom don't even know about it until it's ready to sign."

**Chika**: "Is anyone else actually negotiating the contract besides Tamaki-senpai and Renge?"

The line was silent…

**Chika**: "Then that's the answer. Stick with 'no signed contract' and the rumors should die down."

**Renge**: "Alright. We'll do that."

**Hikaru**: "Everyone ready for the cosplay tomorrow?"

.

xXx

.

**Chika's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Chika, I have a question."

Haruhi-senpai was standing at my door, looking scared and fidgety.

"Come in. Sit down. What's wrong?"

"It's about the conference call."

Then she sat there, playing with the hem of her shirt. What about that call set her off? She's nowhere near close with anyone to discuss an arranged marriage.

"Haruhi-senpai, just ask. It can't be that bad."

"Will Akira-san and Umeko-san arrange a marriage for me?"

I couldn't stop my snort of laughter. She worries about the strangest things sometimes.

"No, they won't. Because of the length of time our families have been around, and the nature of our business, we marry for honor and love in both the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's. Our parents have approval over our brides, but we choose them ourselves. I'm sure you will too."

"Are you sure? You're all boys. A girl could be different."

"Do you want them to?"

"Absolutely not. I want to marry for love like my parents."

"I'm sure they won't, but if you're still worried, ask Aunt Umeko. She'll be honest with you."

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, March 9:**

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

As I walked into the room with some of Haruhi-chan's other guys, I looked around and groaned. This looks like another little kid's theme. I know the girls that come here enjoy it, but couldn't we do something more manly sometimes. That sports thing they did a while ago was good. Haruhi looked so hot in that tennis outfit.

Her area was next to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's area. That's kinda unusual. There's a sports net set up in between them. Maybe this won't be so bad.

Then I saw Haruhi. She's in a full-length pink and purple dress with some stupid veil over her head. Wait…are those fox ears under it? She has whiskers drawn on her face. What the hell?

Honey-senpai looked ridiculous dressed as a big chicken wearing a blue dress with a deep V-cut and a hat with a veil down the back. Sitting next to him, Mori-senpai was wearing fox ears and whiskers like Haruhi, but his costume was a long green shirt with a belt and black leggings. He had a feather in his hat, and when he shifted in his seat, I saw a fucking fox tail.

"What the fuck?"

That's when the guy behind me pointed at a movie poster. Disney's 'Robin Hood'. I'd bet a billion yen that this was Honey-senpai's idea, the weirdo. I looked again and his silly pink bunny was dressed as a fluffy yellow chick.

.

My friends and I walked in and couldn't stop ourselves from 'Oooo'ing and 'Awww'ing.

"Everything's so cute."

"Look over there."

"Oh wow." Tamaki-senpai's section was decorated as a royal box at a knight's tournament. He was up on a platform on a gold throne. Smaller royal chairs were set around him for us.

"Welcome, Ladies," he said, throwing his arms out and waiving us up. "It my esteemed pleasure to welcome you to the royal box of Prince John."

"Tamaki-kun, why are you dressed as a lion?"

There were lion ears on his head, whiskers drawn on his face, and a lion tail on his rear. He had a red, royal robe trimmed in white, and his crown was too big for him.

"Ladies, today I'm portraying the famous Prince John from Disney's 'Robin Hood'. Please be seated and join me for tea and crumpets."

.

A group of us walked over to the twin's section to find a royal coach waiting to be pulled by stuffed elephants.

"I loved this movie when I was a kid," one of the other girls said. I'd never seen it, but that wasn't a problem. They had it playing on big screens throughout the room.

"Welcome to the royal coach, Princesses. King Richard is on a crusade, so you'll be joining us for refreshments." One of the twins stood up and bowed. "Allow me to introduce my companion, Kaoru as Sir Hiss. And I am the Sheriff of Nottingham."

What a pair. Kaoru was in a green body suit with a scale pattern, a short, blue cape at his shoulders, and a small blue hat with a feather on his head. Apparently, Sir Hiss was a snake. Hikaru, I was told, was supposed to be a wolf, and he was wearing puffy sleeves, a big red shirt with a sheriff's star, and a hat with a feather along with whiskers and ears.

"Oh, Sherriff, please don't put me in jail. I'll pay my taxes," one of the girls in my group said.

"Don't worry, my lady. A beautiful woman such as yourself should never be held in jail. I'll protect you."

"But Sheriff, what about me. You said you'd always protect me."

Somehow, Kaoru managed to climb up and drape himself over Hikaru's shoulders and still look good.

"I'll protect you all. Don't worry, Sir Hiss." Hikaru ran his hand down Kaoru's body like he was petting him. "I'm strong enough for everyone."

"Thank you," Kaoru hissed in the sheriff's ear.

They're so amazing together. I've always wondered how much of their act is real.

.

"Tamaki-kun, do you and Renge-chan have a marriage contract?"

"My darling Princess, please do not worry yourself with such trivia. The royal box is radiant with you here, and I could ask for nothing more." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She's been a regular of mine for all three years. I have no idea why she would want to ruin her fantasy.

Apparently, my kingly hosting and beautiful eyes caused her to forget what she was asking about.

.

"Haruhi-chan, you're quite the fox."

Somehow, I managed to not roll my eyes. "Thank you. Would you gentlemen like some tea and sandwiches?"

"Thanks, Maid Marian." He bowed his head towards me. At least one of them knew who I was.

"You've seen the movie?" I asked him.

"Just parts. My little sister loves it."

We ate for a few minutes before one of them broke in. "Haruhi-chan, I didn't see you at Ootori Yoshio's funeral. I assumed you'd be there both as Kyoya-senpai's friend and with the Morinozuka's."

Time stopped and I could feel the blood drain from my face. I wasn't expecting that question. I came up with the best answer I could.

"I may be a ward of the Morinozuka's, but I'm not their heir, nor do I do any business with the Ootori family. I also had a commitment with my own company that I could not cancel."

"Oh, the dog show, right! I saw your interview on YouTube."

Somehow even more blood drained from my face. "YouTube? Why would it be on YouTube?"

"It's part of a news clip where they identify you as the Hitachiin model. You're an internet star!"

I turned to Kaoru and called out for him frantically. He rushed over.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? Are you ok?"

By this time, everyone was staring at my group. I couldn't speak. Nothing would come out. I pointed at my guest that just told me about YouTube.

Kaoru turned mean eyes on him, "What did you do to Haruhi?" he growled.

"Nothing, man," he said as he put up his hands, palms out. "I just told her about that YouTube video where they link her from the dog show to your model."

"Shit." Kaoru knelt down in front of me and took my hands. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you later tonight." He turned and gave that guy a death glare.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"It's ok. Let's talk about it later. I'll try to forget until then."

Kaoru gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll talk and figure everything out."

"OK. Thanks, Kaoru."

With one last glare over his shoulder at my guest, Kaoru went back to his carriage and Hikaru.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-chan. I didn't know it would upset you."

Of course, he didn't. Everyone else here wouldn't even be bothered by that kind of news. They're used to being in the public eye.

"It's fine. How about you tell me about your day?"

I grabbed a sandwich and tried to focus on my guests. What next?

.

I watched Haruhi as she was told about that video. I haven't seen it, but I've been monitoring her hashtags on Twitter and Instagram.

I know Mother and Father designated someone from our public relations department to watch over the ads as they came out, but I'm not sure we were at all ready for this. Chika and Satoshi mentioned she probably needs her own family lawyer. I'll speak with Father tonight.

This fox tail is uncomfortable and, as Robin Hood, I should be sitting over there with Haruhi.

"Mori-senpai, those fox ears are so cute on you."

"Thank you."

I poured her another cup of tea and wiped the cake crumbs off Mitsukuni's mouth. All the girls were fawning over him dressed as Lady Cluck, Maid Marian's lady in waiting.

"Haru-chan! Are you ready to play?"

"Yes, Lady Cluck."

In the movie, those two play a game of badminton, and they were going to reenact it today. They even memorized some of the lines. I reminded Mitsukuni to be gentle because of her arm.

"Don't worry, Takashi. Haru-chan and I will have fun."

I stood by the net, just in case.

.

This may sound silly, but I miss Shinobu-san. I became Kasanoda-san's designee to watch and listen to their play-by-play. Fantasizing about a yakuza isn't for me, but I can imagine the two of them together. They're perfect for each other.

One of my friends likes the idea of the bad boy but would never act on it. She misses Shinobu-san too. It was easy to imagine herself in Shinobu-san's place.

Today, his area is set up like a camp outside. He told us it was the outlaw camp. He's dressed in brown leggings, a large, baggy green shirt, and a green hat with a feather. He's hardly a person I would call 'Little John'.

"Your bear ears are so cute, Kasanoda-san," one of the other said. Personally, I'd never use the word cute to describe him, no matter what he's wearing.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them. They're itchy." He mumbled that last part. We weren't meant to hear it. I couldn't stop the smile, and he smirked at me, realizing I'd heard him.

The teapot was on a grid over the fake fire. "Would any of you ladies like some tea or cookies?" They were decorated like the flowers surrounding the camp site. Our seats looked like stumps.

These hosts go all out for us.

.

"Satoshi. Chika. You don't look like you're having fun at all. Why are you in jail?"

"Failure to pay taxes, my lady," Satoshi said.

I've been seeing him since the beginning of the year. He's the most relaxed and talkative.

I looked the movie up on my phone and figured out he's Friar Tuck, a badger. His costume is a brown robe with a rope belt, badger ears on a headband, and white streaks in his hair.

He smiled and nodded at me. We'd seen each other several times at that underage dance club. The group he gathers is quite mixed, with commoners, foreign students, and the random college student who doesn't realize how young he is.

The tight pants and shirt he wears guarantee he's a top choice for the dance floor. I've even been out there with him a couple times. He's quite the player.

I've never seen Chika at the club, but it's not really his thing. He's always been too serious, both here and in class. He's well named as the silent type.

Today, he's dressed as Alan-a-Dale, a rooster, and he looks the part. Green pants, a blue, puffy-sleeved shirt, a beak, and a red rooster comb. He's holding that guitar as if he's never even seen one before. If looks could kill, the twins would be dead on the floor. He doesn't have to say anything for us to know he hates his costume.

"I'm sorry, ladies. We don't have any refreshments to offer you. Prisoners aren't fed. However," Satoshi gestured to the stuffed rhino holding a tray, "our guards have tea and cake for you."

.

As the day wrapped up, I stood to bid all our princesses good day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Prince John, thank you for coming here today, and we all hope you enjoyed your trip to Sherwood Forest."

I walked over to the table near the door where a large group of gift bags were waiting. "As you leave, allow me to present you a gift of both the movie and a stuffed character of your choice."

As Haruhi, my darling friend, predicted, all the girls took one, the most wanting Robin Hood. Some of her boys took one, and all explained they were taking them for either their girlfriend or sister.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori CEO Office:**

"You summoned me?" I said. I'd come straight from the hospital when my shift ended. I was in no mood to deal with my little brother.

"Yuuichi, thanks for coming. Take a seat."

I didn't hold back my snort of derision as I sat in front of his desk.

"We need to talk about your future plans and a marriage contract."

Fucking great. I just stared at him.

Kyoya finally sighed and got on with it. "I need to know what you want. If you want me to try to find you a bride, I'll do it with your input. If you aren't ready, I'll back off."

What the hell? "I'm not being forced to marry for the company or the hospital?"

"No." He leaned back and ran his hands through his hair like he was letting go of something huge. "After Sunday night, I've been doing a lot of thinking. Yoshio's gone and I'm running the conglomerate and family now. I don't want to make the decisions he would make.

"You told me to stop being a dick. Here's my first attempt. The conglomerate doesn't need to you marry for it. I'll merge or acquire whatever I need through business maneuvers. You can decide about your marriage."

Damn. I never thought I'd hear the little shit say something like that.

"Up to me?"

"Yes. Your bride and your future. What do you want to do? You don't have to decide right now, just start thinking about it."

"I've been thinking a lot myself. I never wanted to be a doctor. It was what he wanted. Now that I have enough money to do anything I want, I want to quit the hospital. I want to move to Switzerland and do nothing for a while."

"I thought as much. Can you give me a week to fill your position in the ER? I'll need to shuffle some doctors around."

"I can do that." If he's going to be generous with me, I can do that for him.

"Good. It might not take a week since I've already considered what to do. I'll let you know as soon as you can quit."

"Thanks, Kyoya. That was a very non-dick decision."

He smirked and said, "I'm trying. I assume you don't want to decide about a bride for a while."

"Yep. What would you think if I never got married?"

"It's not up to me, it's up to you."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. Never in a million years would I have thought you'd give me control of my life."

"It's what Fuyumi said that night, we're free and can do what we want." He leaned forward, laced his fingers, and put them on the desk. "I do have two conditions."

"I fucking knew it."

"Don't get arrested or cause a scandal, and don't come back to me for more money."

"Shit, Kyoya, I was expecting something much worse. I can do that."

"Wonderful." He stood and held out his hand and I shook it. "I'll let you know about your replacement."

"Thanks."

I walked out of his office in a daze. I'm getting what I want. I'm leaving Japan, I'm not getting married to some business associate's daughter, and I'll never have to be a doctor again.

Maybe he can learn to not be a dick.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Keep in mind…Haruhi's accident was Feb 4 and she didn't learn about the deaths for another week. Therefore, it's only been about three weeks since she found out her father died, so she's still raw sometimes and will still be adjusting for a while, even though she's doing better, there could be some backsliding. It's been two years since my mother died, and I still randomly get smacked upside the head with a memory.

What about that letter she found to her mother from her grandparents? Where will that go?

So, will reading…I'm sure Yoshio's generosity surprised some people. Take it to mean he wanted them to have enough money, so they didn't get desperate and embarrass the family. And the lawyer and Kyoya – where could that be going?

The scene in the Ootori Lounge has been one I've been dying to write. I wrote it with breaks in time, rather than writing every word they could have said to each other. I wanted Fuyumi to be the voice of freedom—she hasn't had as much problems and pressure from Yoshio and could see the light faster.

Kyoya's going to try to not be a dick. Will he succeed?

I hesitated having Haruhi write Kyoya that condolence card, but it's who she is. She knows the hurt of losing both her parents and would do something like that. Doesn't mean there is any hope.

Twitter and Instagram and YouTube, Oh My…it was bound to happen.

Marriage Contract rumor…who started it? We might not know the name, but they've been around for a while.

Yes, March 8 is International Women's Day and I couldn't resist using is as part of the Tuesday charity. See my note #2 for more.

Cosplay – I had to do it. Disney's Robin Hood is my favorite Disney movie. I had the record, the book, the stuffed Maid Marion. I can recite every line and sing every song and could since I was a little kid.

(1) I'm not doing a big, formal reading. Forgive me, but I don't want to research and write it. I don't think it's important for this story. All the siblings have lawyers and will be handing over their copies to them for review. This is just to find out how he left the bulk of his stuff.

(2) Girls Matter is a real charity in Japan (as all the ones I use are). The numbers are from their website. Please remember, consent is king. If you don't give it, it's assault. There doesn't have to be a gun to your head or a knife to your throat. It doesn't have to be violent. The days of assault only being considered true if it happened in a back alley are gone. It's everywhere. One in four college students in America are assaulted. If it's happened to you, please get help if you need it. It's been 28 years, and I still have flashbacks and panic attacks. Be careful out there.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Lots of fluff – everyone out on some kind of date, and then something serious for Haruhi

.


	26. Chapter 26 - Haruhi's New Fame

**Author's Note**: Happy Leap Day! Welcome back to another chapter of The Next Phase. Drop me a review. Dad and I love them.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 2/29/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language and Smooching (May have come right up to the T/M line with what I implied may have happened.)**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 26: Haruhi's New Fame**

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

After we'd all been seated and our orders taken, Haruhi pulled out a gift bag and asked me to hand it to Shinobu-san. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. Your arms are longer than mine."

"What's this?"

"I saw this at the dog show and knew Kasa would like it."

A little, black leather hat was pulled out of the bag. It had slots for the dog's ears.

"I love it, and Kasa will too. It matches the leather jacket I got for her a few weeks ago."

"You got that dog a leather jacket?"

"Yes, Ritsu. I wanted her to look the part if I ever took her out on the motorcycle."

Motorcycle? A dog? Surely, she's kidding.

"Whatever, Bu. Just be careful with her."

Bu?

"Duh, Asshole. Of course, I will."

Haruhi produced another gift bag, and I handed it to Tamaki.

"Oh, Antoinette will love this! Thank you so much, my darling friend."

"I saw her and thought of you, Senpai." It was a crown and royal robe. "She can be the unofficial queen of the host club."

"I'll dress her up tonight and send you a picture." Tamaki stood up and hugged Haruhi, being careful of her arm. At least he's learning.

Shinobu-san turned back to Haruhi and asked how the dog show went.

"Very well. I spoke with several breeders, dog accessory companies—one of which was the clothing company where I got the hat and crown—and representatives of kennel companies and dog parks. I also spent time in my booth talking with those interested in our food. Some wanted to feature our food in their stores, and others wanted us to carry their products in our stores."

"Sounds like it was a valuable experience," Chika said.

"It was. We're hoping to do at least one more, in not two, before the national show. We're already set as a sponsor there and will have a booth."

Haruhi took a deep breath and said, "Shinobu-san, one of the contacts I made was with a company that makes high-end grooming products for dogs. They suggested partnering and opening spas in my stores. Do you take Kasa out for grooming?"

"Hell yeah. Can you picture me washing a dog?"

She chuckled and said, "No, I suppose not."

"There's a dog groomer near our compound. She goes about once a month."

"May I tag along the next time she goes? Seeing the process will help me decide."

"Sure, I'll let you know."

There was a lull in conversation before Satoshi spoke up. "I had fun playing with some of the dogs and watching the competition. It was actually interesting. I thought I'd be bored to death."

Haruhi smirked at him and went on, "Naoto-san was very helpful. I would have been lost a sea without him."

"Naoto-san?" Tamaki asked.

"He's a dog breeder I met last year and has been helping me learn more about the business. I thought for sure I'd talked about him before."

"You did. I just didn't remember."

He definitely remembered. Some of us are more worried than others about their relationship.

The food came, and we all started eating.

.

I'm going to regret this, but I need to know. "Kaoru, we were going to talk about that YouTube video tonight."

"Yeah. You sure you still want to?"

"Definitely not, but I need to."

"Alright."

He handed me his phone as soon as he found the video. It was as bad as I was hoping it wouldn't be.

There I am in Kaoru's ad next to a still from that local TV interview I gave. The newsman in front of the display went on and on about how the 'Hitachiin Commoner Model' had been identified as the owner and CEO of Petto Chinmi and didn't seen to be that common.

"Fuck," Ritsu said under his breath.

"I know. It's kinda a clusterfuck," Hikaru agreed.

"It's not that bad," Kaoru said. "The label has issued a statement clarifying Haruhi's a scholarship student at Ouran and went into considerable debt to purchase that company. We gave a small," he held up his hand with his fingers close together, "amount of background explaining her commoner roots."

"You did what?"

"Sorry, Haruhi. We needed to get it out fast, so I didn't have time to run it by you. It was approved by the Morinozuka public relations department."

"This is getting ugly and complicated, Kaoru."

"Yes and no. Yes, because you're new to all of this, and no because this is what happens. When I was getting the approval for the press release, the PR department suggested a meeting this weekend with everyone involved."

"Everyone? Who's everyone?"

"It's more than you think. Please don't freak out."

"I can't promise anything with that lead up."

Mori-senpai put his hand on my head and said, "It's OK. The family is here for you. Don't worry. We'll figure it out together."

I nodded my thanks as I looked up into his eyes. Dad chose my guardians well.

"Well, it will be me, you, the Morinozuka's, my mother, Hitachiin PR and lawyers, Morinozuka PR and lawyers, your security detail, and a PR representative from Petto Chinmi." He turned to Hikaru. "Did I miss anyone?"

"Your personal assistant and your line assistant, Mother's assistant, and me. I want to be there."

"Duh, Hika. I just forgot to list you."

"But that's over a dozen people! Why do we need so many because of a stupid video and a hashtag?"

"Legal issues, protecting all of our reputations, tighter security needed now, and to take as much burden off you as possible," Kaoru said.

"How much worse is this going to get?"

"We'll find out at the meeting."

"Great." What have I gotten myself into? Mom. Dad. Can you see all this? What would you want me to do?

.

It had taken both Satoshi and me to convince Haruhi to alternate paying among the five of us: Satoshi, Chika, Mitsukuni, Haruhi, and me. Satoshi's paying tonight.

As he handed back the signed receipt and the tip, he also handed our usual server a piece of paper. I'll have to talk to him later about that.

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, March 10:**

**Zuka Sporting Goods Board Meeting:**

"Thank you all for coming."

Mori-senpai looked sharp today in his blue pin-stripe suit. There wasn't anything on the agenda about charitable donations, so I'm going to listen and take notes. Being at a large board meeting like this will help me manage my own better.

"The first item on the agenda today is to welcome our new board member, Ayaka Kikuchi. Ayaka-san won gold in the 2018 Winter Olympics for speed skating. As the company expands and our board is redefined, having a female athlete sit on our board made perfect sense." (1)

I tuned Mori-senpai out and looked at Ayaka-san. I knew very little about her. She spoke in detail about her training and competition results but didn't touch on her personal life. She shouldn't need to, as it has nothing to do with her qualifications to sit on this board.

Mori-senpai moved onto the discussion of rebranding and expansion, and my mind drifted. So many things have happened in just a couple weeks, and I can hardly get my mind around them.

I'm an internet star with my own Twitter and Instagram accounts. Jarou-san may have a son my age or older. My cast is coming off on Monday. Those etiquette books have taught me some rich bastard stuff. I have more money than I'll ever be able to spend in a lifetime. There's a credit card in my purse that doesn't have a limit, and I'm being encouraged to use.

And Dad's gone. Jarou-san's gone. Mitsui-san's gone.

And I'm on anti-anxiety medication.

And my grades are suffering. If I continue to struggle like this, I may have to leave the Host Club next year.

There just aren't enough hours in the day.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori CEO Office:**

"Kyoya, you wanted to see me?"

"Akito, please come in and have a seat."

I feel like I've been summoned to the principal's office.

"I spoke with Yuuichi yesterday about his future plans and wanted to talk to you about yours."

"My future plans?"

"Yes. Since Sunday night, I've been doing quite a bit of thinking, and in an effort to not be a dick like Yoshio, I want to help you with your plans. What do you want to do?"

I definitely knew what I wanted to do about my career. "I want to change my specialty from pediatrics to psychology. I've already changed my residency applications, but it looks like I'll need to stay in school another year to catch up on those classes."

"Alright. Sign up for your classes, and the Ootori estate will continue to pay for your tuition."

Damn, that was easy. "Just like that?" I asked, snapping my fingers.

"Yes. Yoshio wanted you and Yuuichi to represent the family in a way that would help the business. I don't believe that's necessary as long as you don't embarrassment the family name. Yuuichi is quitting the hospital and moving to Switzerland to rest and think about what he wants to do. He's also putting off getting married and doesn't want my help finding a bride."

Yuuichi told me all this last night, but I had a hard time believing it. It's the complete opposite of what Yoshio wanted us to do.

"And my bride?"

Kyoya leaned back and smiled. "If you want my help finding one, I'll help. If not, you can decide on your own. I will not be selecting anyone and demanding you marry her. It will be your choice."

I took a deep breath and blew it out. Was I sure about what I wanted?

"Right now, I'm not sure, but the idea of being married while being an intern seems like a good one. I've never had a close relationship—I've always been so busy with classes—and I don't know any girl I'd want to get close to. I'll want your help, but I want to think about it first."

"That's fine." He pointed to a table across the room. "See that stack? Those are the marriage contract proposals I've received this week. They're obviously all for me, but it could be a starting point."

That's a huge stack, and that's only this week? "How many have you received?"

"To date, hundreds. Most were obviously not appropriate. A few I considered briefly, but I'm not ready to get married. I'm only going to be graduating from high school in a month."

He pulled a folder out of his desk and handed it to me. "Here's a summary of each one I've received so far. Most have been declined. Start here. Read the summaries and let me know if you'd like me to set up an omiai with any of them. Any of them that you pick will be appropriate. They are all from acceptable families."

I flipped through the papers. He's right, there are hundreds.

"Akito, I also want to make clear that when you are ready to intern, you'll be interning here in Tokyo in any Ootori facility you request. I will not hold that over you."

"You really are trying to not be like him."

"Yes. It's harder than I thought, but it's something I need to do. It's almost a relief knowing I won't have to fight either of you on all this."

"Thank you, Kyoya. I'm not sure you know how much this means to me."

"Maybe not, but realizing I have the freedom to run my life and the business the way I want to can't be too much different."

I stood up to go, but he motioned me to sit back down.

"Sunday night we completely destroyed the Ootori mansion lounge. I found it quite liberating. Do you plan to keep living there?"

"For the foreseeable future. Maybe not after marriage."

"After breaking all of Yoshio's things, I realized that if I ever want to return to the estate, the mansion needs a complete remodel. Since you'll be living there, I need to know if you'd like to be involved."

"You mean like picking out rugs and furniture?"

"Yes, but the entire process. I want to knock down walls and redesign the floorplans, especially the master wing. I could never stay there as it is, knowing what that pig did to Mother.

"If you're going to live there after marriage, you'll want your wing redesigned in a more family friendly configuration."

"I don't know if I have strong enough opinions to be involved, but I'd like to be consulted."

"Alright. I'll be interviewing architects and designers over the week or so. You might see us at the mansion depending on the time of day. I'll let you know when I've settled on one and you can be in the preliminary meetings and decide how involved you want to be."

.

I was happier than I'd been in a long time as I walked out of the Ootori building and got in my limo. I can change my specialty, take more classes, intern where I want, stay at the estate, and pick my bride.

While Yoshio was alive, I never dreamed about doing any of those, except staying at the estate where I could be monitored. Kyoya must have been more affected by our Sunday discussion than I thought.

.

xXx

.

**Date Night, Friday, March 11:**

**Noguchi Gallery:**

"That was a beautiful exhibit, Tamaki-kun."

"I knew you'd like it. The wood carvings are so intricate, so lifelike. When I first saw the artist's work, I just had to have him here."

I took his arm as he guided me to the limo. We'd spent the last few hours hosting the exhibit, and he's taking me out for a late dinner.

"The one you chose for the Host Club room is exquisite. A cherry blossom tree in full bloom. It was so real I could almost smell the flowers."

He pulled my hand up and kissed my knuckles. "Which was your favorite, Renge-Chan?"

"The white stork in flight. I loved it, but it was already sold."

He cupped my face in his hands and whispered, "Of course it was. I bought it for you."

"Oh, Tama…" His lips met mine in the sweetest kiss.

As our lips moved together, his arms left my face and wrapped around me, one behind my head, and the other around my waist. I lost my train of thought. I lost my ability to speak. I lost myself in his arms.

.

"MMmmmmmm," Renge-chan moaned into my mouth. I pulled her onto my lap and crushed my lips harder to hers. My tongue played with her bottom lip and hers joined mine in a dance.

My head nearly exploded as her hands came under my suit jacket and around my back. Those beautiful fingernails of hers started gently scratching up and down, giving me chills that I know she could feel.

"Oh, Tamaki," she said breathlessly as she started kissing my jaw. I couldn't stop my hand from fisting in her hair and pulling her head closer to me.

"What?" I gasped as she pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes were huge, and her panting was so distracting.

"Hold that thought."

She flipped on the microphone and told the driver to skip the restaurant and drive around.

"Now we have all the time in the world," she said and kissed me again.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Syndicate Compound:**

"Thank you for dinner, Kasanoda-sama."

"Please, Shinobu, you can call me Ryuu."

I smiled at Ritsu's father and said, "Well, Ryuu-sama, thank you for dinner."

"I'm happy to have you anytime. If Ritsu is taking too long to remember, please invite yourself over."

I bowed as we left the dining room. Ryuu-sama is a paradox. His reputation is dangerous. One of the most ruthless bosses out there. But he treats his son with such closeness and affection. I assume that came from losing his wife, Ritsu's mom, so early. It made them closer.

"Thought we'd go shoot some shit up."

"For real or a game?"

"Real. Your perfume goes great with gunpowder."

"That's why I picked it, Asshole," I laughed.

He put his arm around me and led me to the firing range. "I reserved it for just us tonight," he said and kissed my temple as he opened the door.

We stumbled in and went to the gun locker. Here's where we both become serious. Fucking around with guns isn't done. Treat them with respect and they won't let you down. Mine is at the security check-in, so I'm going to try several different ones here. Being able to pick up anything and hit a target is a necessary skill for any yakuza.

"What the absolute fuck?" I asked.

He gave me the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen. "Like it?" he asked as he shook his hair at me.

"That's my hair clip! I wondered where that was."

OK, not really. I left it here to see what he'd do. I thought maybe he'd give it back, but I finally gave up and figured he didn't find it.

"It's mine now. Perfect for holding my hair back while I shoot. You want it back you'll have to give me my hoodie back."

"No way in fucking hell. Keep it. Looks good on you."

He smirked as we hung up the targets and started shooting.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Mansion:**

Naoko and I were invited over for dinner with the twins and their parents. Hikaru said they wanted to get to know Naoko better and thought she'd be more comfortable if I came too. I figured why not. Just because Hikaru and I aren't a couple and I might be marrying Kyoya-senpai, doesn't mean I can't be friends with the twins.

Dinner went well, I thought. We discussed Kaoru's new line and Haruhi as a model. Although we all still have another year at Ouran, they asked about college. Naoko wants to study marketing while I won't know until my father finalizes my marriage contract. Their mother obviously didn't approve of the idea but held her tongue. Tradition holds tight in some families.

"I'm not sure about going into fashion as a primary career," Hikaru said. "The more time I spend at Dad's company, the more I want to merge technology and fashion. I just haven't figured out how yet."

I snapped my fingers as I thought of something. "What about with all the new CGI in movies and VR in gaming? You could do the fashion for those."

"Not a bad idea. I'd thought of the gaming, but not the movie stuff. There's a lot of that on TV too." His eyes glazed over as his mind took off.

Kaoru laughed, "Well, we've lost him for the rest of the discussion."

Dinner continued and was quite enjoyable. Naoko didn't seem flustered and made a good impression.

.

xXx

.

**Temari no Oshiro Cat Café:**

"I'm so excited, Honey-kun. Another animal café!"

"And this time, cats, Cho-chan. Aren't they so cute?"

She was taking pictures with several cats and posting to her Instagram account before she settled down and we ordered.

After dinner first with my parents and then with hers, I knew we needed to do something cute and fun. I wanted to see the bunnies again, but thought the menu was better here. More cake options.

"You know what our parents are doing, don't you Honey-kun?"

I looked over at my beautiful girlfriend and smiled. She's holding a pure white cat that's licking her ear. "Yes. What do you think?"

"About an arranged marriage with you?"

I nodded and held my breath.

"I'm definitely not opposed."

My heart stopped as she blushed a deep pink. Darker than Usa-chan.

"I'm not either." I moved to sit by her side and took her hand. "I'm very happy about it."

I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. It was quick and sugary. We both had been eating cake.

"Oh, Honey-kun," she whispered in my ear as I slowly backed away. That was our first real kiss. One we were both expecting. I felt like I could jump to the moon.

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Limo:**

"Renge-chan," Tamaki-kun said against my lips

I held tighter and kissed harder.

"Renge-chan," he mumbled against my lips again.

I managed to get his shirt untucked and my hands up on his bare skin. "Stop talking," I said.

"But…"

There was something in that tone. I pulled back and looked at him, raising my eyebrow in uncertainty.

"This isn't proper. We aren't married yet."

"Oh, Tamaki-kun," I sighed and smiled. "It's sweet that you want to protect me, but we aren't doing anything to be ashamed of."

And we aren't. We're enjoying a heavy make-out session like most teenagers do. It's not like we have our clothes off. My hands up the back of his shirt is as far as we've gotten.

"But shouldn't we be saving this for our wedding night?"

I know he's concerned about the same thing happening to us that happened to his parents, but it won't.

I cupped his face in my hands and asked, "Are you planning on making love to me tonight?"

He blushed violently, and I worried that his face would turn dark purple and he'd have a heart attack.

"Absolutely Not! We will not do that until our wedding night. How could you think that of me?"

"Tamaki-kun, please calm down." I was stroking my fingers through his hair and hoping I didn't go too far with that comment.

"I agree. Enjoying each other like that is to be saved for after the wedding, but we aren't talking about that tonight." I kissed him and continued, "We've been enjoying each other with kisses tonight. I don't think there's anything wrong with that before the wedding."

The look of concern on his face was so serious. "I'm not sure I think there is either, but I'm worried."

He's worried about my reputation and his. He's worried about his grandmother. He's worried about ruining our chances.

I can understand that.

I kissed him gently after that and moved back to the limo seat. "It's alright, Tamaki-kun. We can wait. We can go as fast or as slow as both of us are ready to do. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me."

"I'm never uncomfortable with you, Princess. Never. I want us to be together forever and know we might need to wait before we can do certain things."

"I understand. I want to do what's right for us as much as you do."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "We've missed our reservations and dinner. Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"Let's find a commoner noodle restaurant."

"Yes, let's."

.

xXx

.

**Joypolis Arcade:**

"There he is!"

"Yeah, over there by the racetrack games."

I heard the girls coming from across the room despite the loud noises of the video games. When I was at the club last weekend, I mentioned I'd be here tonight. Wasn't sure any of them would show up, but they did. I recognize at least five from the dance club.

"Satoshi, I'm happy you're here!"

"Me too!"

"Welcome ladies. Would you like something to drink?" I'd basically hired one of their waitstaff to be with me all night. Nothing alcoholic but give them anything else to drink that they asked for. My card was running a tab. Mother and Father knew I was out most weekends but haven't said anything about the charges. Rather than an allowance, Taka and I pay for our dates through the family account. It's easier. Not that Taka goes out on any dates.

For the next couple of hours, we played video games, rode the roller coasters, shot at each other in a VR game, drank lots of water, soda, and tea, and basically had a blast. It's like hosting without the restrictions. Any topic is wide open, it's much more casual, and I'm meeting girls from all different backgrounds.

It's great to be me.

.

xXx

.

**Shooting Range, Kasanoda Syndicate Compound:**

We pulled the targets back and he laughed. "I won, Bu. Pay up."

"Whatever," I mumbled as I handed him the hairclip I was wearing. Fuck. I wanted that hoodie he's wearing. Going to have to practice more at home. Can't have Asshole outshoot me like that.

"Hey." He came up to me and put his hands on my hips. "Stop pouting unless you want me to do something about it."

"Like what?" I smirked. Like he could do anything.

"Like this," he said as he grabbed me and lifted me up on the counter. "Or this," he said as his lips crashed on mine. "Or this," he said as his hands got tangled in my hair that wasn't being held back by a clip anymore.

I felt his hands move from my hips, down over my ass, and to my thighs. He pulled my legs up and I wrapped them around him.

"Or this," he whispered, and he moved to start kissing my neck. Then he was licking it. Then nibbling on my ear.

Then I was gone.

.

This chick sets me on fire. The quiet moans, the little squeaks, the feel of her skin.

Her hands came up to my collar and slowly unzipped my hoodie. I felt the cool air on my chest before her hands covered it, her thumbs rubbing my nipples through my shirt. "Fuck, Bu."

"Shut up," she said and attacked my neck. That hickey better not show when I'm wearing my school uniform. Before I wouldn't have given a shit, but she's a girlfriend, not a conquest.

.

I want this crazy guy, and I want him now. He was just wearing a t-shirt under his hoodie. I smirked at him and tore it in half.

"Shi…Ahhhh."

Then I attacked his chest with my lips. I'd left a hickey on his neck. How about one on his right nipple?

"Oh…don't fucking stop, Bu."

OK, I'm getting to like that nickname.

"You bet your ass I won't stop."

.

xXx

.

**Game Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"You win this one, Mori-senpai."

I set my stone down and picked up a cookie. We ate dinner up here and have been playing GO for hours. I'm behind.

"Want to play another?" he asked, small smirk on his face. When did I get the idea we were equally matched?

"No. Seven to three is enough. Clearly, I need to learn more skills."

He started putting the game away and said, "What next?"

"Not sure," I mumbled as I looked at the games in the cabinet. Satoshi had some video games, but neither of us wanted to do that.

I felt his body heat as he leaned over me and put the box away. "How about a puzzle?"

"I haven't done one of those since I was a kid," I said, thinking of Dad. We'd do one every once in a while.

He pulled out a couple. "New York skyline or Amazon forest?"

"Forest."

.

I like this. I like being together with her, just the two of us, doing something quiet and talking. I'd much rather do this than go out.

"What classes are you taking next semester?" she asked.

"Global economics," I said as I placed a corner piece, "business accounting II, Japanese history. I need two more but haven't decided yet. Waiting for Mitsukuni to figure his new major out so we can take some of the same ones."

"Sounds interesting. I know how much you love Japanese history."

"Hn."

We were still sorting the edges out when I remembered about the club I was going to join. "There's an English club that meets once a week that I'd like to join. It's really not an official club, just a group that gets together at the student union and speaks English. I feel like I've taken enough classes but can always learn more."

"What a great idea. I wish there was something like that at Ouran. I know I'll be taking English again next year but sitting with a group of people with different levels of understanding is a great way to broaden your knowledge. Especially when some of them are above your level."

Should I invite her? Is it just for university students? I'll find out.

.

xXx

.

**Movie Theater, Hitachiin Mansion:**

"Night Hika. Night Yuki."

"Good night, you guys. See you tomorrow."

I watched my brother and Yuki leave the room and sighed, "I thought they'd never go."

Naoko smiled and straddled my lap. "I know. Why'd we pick such a long movie?"

After dinner with Mom and Dad, the four of us decided to watch a movie…a long movie. Naoko and I kept teasing each other and giggling at completely wrong times during that horror flick. Fortunately, Hika and Yuki took the hint and left as soon as the credits started.

Naoko leaned in and kissed me hard, and I kissed back harder. I was practically attacking her, mapping her mouth with my tongue, running my hands up and down her sides, pulling her as close as I could so she could feel how much I wanted her.

I pulled her head back by her hair and ravaged her neck.

"Kaoru," she snapped, pushing me back by my shoulders, "no marks!"

I leaned back and gently kissed when I'd been sucking. "I'm sorry, Naoko. I got carried away."

"Carried away is great, just not where anyone can see." Then she attacked my neck. I know she left a mark just below where my collar was. I groaned. There's something about pleasure and pain together.

.

He's so aggressive tonight. I love it.

Kaoru's hands untucked my shirt from my jeans, and his hands slipped up my stomach and skimmed over my breasts.

"Shit," I hissed as I pushed my chest into his hands and rocked my hips. That got a filthy moan from him.

Just how far are we going to go tonight? I don't have condoms in my purse.

.

Her nipples hardened and I pinched, getting a soft scream in my ear. When she moved on my lap, I nearly lost it.

What was I doing? Where was I taking this? I don't have condoms in my wallet.

.

xXx

.

**Kiddy Land Toy Store:**

"I've never seen so many 'Hello Kitty' things in one place, Honey-kun."

My eyes were everywhere as I spun around trying to take everything in. We'd come to the biggest toy store in Tokyo. It's not that I'm still a child playing with toys, it's that I never saw these toys when I was a child. These are all commoner toys, and so many.

"Where do you want to start, Cho-chan?"

"I have no idea," I said, still in awe at the size and variety.

"Let's get a basket and just wander around."

Stickers, pens and pencils, little stuffed animals to clip to your school bag, bigger ones to cuddle with. They all ended up in our basket.

Honey-kun took it up front for them to hold and brought back another one for each of us.

"Look, Cho-chan, bento boxes."

I've always brought my Tuesday lunch in a carved, wooden bento box that looks very formal. What a great idea to use a Snoopy one.

"This one has a bunny," he exclaimed as it went into the basket.

"Oh, look. Washi tape."

I hurried over and was shocked at the variety. "I have to get this one, and this one, and this one, and this one." I tossed them all in my basket and then squealed. "This one has puppies! It's perfect for Haruhi-chan." Before I knew it, I'd grabbed her puppies, flowers, and strawberry washi tape. "We should bring her here."

"Great idea, Cho-chan!"

.

Her eyes are so big and bright. This was the perfect way to end the date. Something fun with no pressure. Where we can be ourselves.

"What's paper soap?" she asked, holding up a package.

"I have no idea."

"I'll just have to try it."

And we kept going. I'd never been in a commoner store like this one. Closest was the 100-yen store Haru-chan took us to.

"Honey-kun," I heard my name called from another aisle.

When I caught up to her, she was holding doll clothes on hangers. "I think these would fit Usa-chan, don't you?"

"She'll be the best dressed bunny in Tokyo."

Flower print dresses, cowboy vest, jeans, and boots, two different kimonos, a Sailor Moon costume, footie pajamas all went into my third basket.

Then I turned around and saw an entire display of socks. Socks with every different anime character I could think of. Socks with pandas, elephants, hedgehogs, and pigs. Socks with sushi, doughnuts, ice cream, and CAKE! I stuffed them in with the doll clothes. Amazing! They had baby socks too. I'm sure they'll fit Usa-chan.

.

I followed young master Mitsukuni-sama and Cho-sama through the store after deploying the security detail.

I've thoroughly enjoyed the years I've guarded Mitsukuni-sama. He gives the impression of a child sometimes, but he's an adult with an adult mind capable of anything he wants to do. He's never given us trouble about how we deploy or what we insist would be best for his security.

Since he started seeing Cho-sama, I've watched him mature in ways I never thought I would. Sure, we ate dinner with cats and were running around a toy store now, but that's what he likes. It doesn't define him.

He's shown more interest in the world outside of his class. It started with Haruhi-sama and has continued with Cho-sama. His studies have become a greater focus and he's reading more business and economic periodicals.

When they were finished, it took two cashiers almost a half an hour to ring up their nine baskets. It didn't all fit in the trunk, so they had some bags with them inside the limo.

We drove Cho-sama home. Fortunately, their bags were separate so unloading was easy.

.

xXx

.

**Game Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Haruhi?"

She jerked back to the present and said, "I'm sorry, Mori-senpai. My mind wandered."

"It's fine. I was asking if you're worried about tomorrow."

"The PR meeting? Not really." She sighed and stood up. "There's nothing I can do about it."

I watched her walk over to the window and stare out at the gardens. I'm looking forward to spring when we can take walks through them.

"I'll have to accept what I've gotten myself into. The Hitachiin Model. Internet sensation." She turned to me and gave a pained smile. "I joined Twitter and Instagram under a fake nickname and started following the hashtags. I probably shouldn't have done that but wanted to know if there was something horrible out there. So far, only idiots saying stupid things and admirers being silly."

"I've been watching too and haven't been concerned by anything yet."

"What a mess."

"The upside of joining is you can follow your friends now."

"Who? You have a Twitter account?"

"I think we all do. Some use their real names and some, like you, can't be identified."

I helped her find and follow everyone. "Look, Cho-senpai and Honey-senpai are eating dinner with cats."

"Do you want to post a picture of our puzzle?"

The look I got was priceless. "Why would I want to do that? Who would care?"

I patted her head and said, "Maybe your friends? You thought the cat café was interesting."

"Whatever." She took a picture and posted it on Instagram. "There. I've posted a picture. I'll never have to again."

She yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

"I'll walk you up. I'm tired too."

.

xXx

.

**Himura (Shinobu) Limo Returning to Compound:**

Ritsu managed to sneak me out without his dad seeing us. There's probably a video…shit. Now I have to get into my house without my parents noticing. They should be in bed by now.

We went further than I thought we would, and my bra is in my pocket, my hair is a mess with no clip, and I'm snuggled down into his hoodie. He had to walk me to the door in a torn t-shirt.

I can still feel his burning lips on me, on my lips, my neck, and…elsewhere.

Damn. We've got to talk to our fathers soon.

.

xXx

.

**Movie Theater, Hitachiin Estate:**

"Hey, Kaoru," I called from outside. I've been back from taking Yuki home for a while and I know he and Naoko are still in there.

What could they be doing?

I knocked again. I'm not walking in there. No way.

"What!?" Kaoru growled as he threw open the door. His hair was mussed, his shirt off, and the button of his jeans was undone, but not the zipper. I couldn't see Naoko.

"I dropped Yuki off about an hour ago. Did you lose track of time? Or something else?"

"Shut up, Hika," and he slammed the door in my face.

.

Kaoru walked back to me and sat down on the couch. "I should probably take you home, though all I want to do is curl up with you all night."

I reached up and cupped his cheek. "It's OK. I need to get home before my parents get upset."

I sat up and started putting my clothes back on.

Kaoru handed me my bra and said, "Next time I'll have condoms."

"I will too."

.

xXx

.

**Satoshi's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Shit!"

"Quiet," I snapped at him.

"What are you doing in my room, Chika. You scared the shit out of me."

It was funny. I flipped the light on as he walked in and he jumped at least half a meter in the air.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Duh," he said as he tossed his jacket in his closet. "How can I not have fun at an arcade with a dozen girls."

"I watched your name trend on Twitter. Lots of pictures."

"So. None of them were risqué. None of them cause problems for the Morinozuka name. I played video games, rode rollercoasters, and drank non-alcoholic drinks with girls. There are no pictures of me kissing any of them, because I didn't. I had my arms around a couple, but that's it."

"You're not worried about your reputation?"

"What reputation? That I like to play videogames and spend time with girls? Who doesn't? Besides, I'm not the heir. No one cares what I do."

I walked out the door, but before I closed it behind me, I said, "Just be careful."

.

xXx

.

**Chika's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

What an idiot. He goes out and plays around all night and I stay home training. He'll never beat Takashi that way.

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, March 12:**

**Security Briefing Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

(Too many people to keep track of with dialogue tags)

**Morinozuka Akira (Father)**: "This meeting is to discuss Fujioka Haruhi's new-found fame." I watched her turn red and slump in her seat. I know she thinks this is ridiculous, but it's necessary.

"After her father's death, she became a ward of the Morinozuka family. Shortly after, her debut was made as the model for Hitachiin Kaoru's newest fashion line. This brought her to the attention of the public. The main issues are legal, public relations, and security. We'll be going through the packet in front of you throughout the meeting.

"To that end, I'll go around the room and introduce everyone before we start the discussion."

At twenty-two, this group is larger than most of my meetings and even the dojo Board of Advisors. Most probably won't speak except to acknowledge finalized plans. I'll keep a tight reign.

"Starting to my left is Morinozuka Umeko, my wife, then Aoi, her personal assistant, Fujioka Haruhi, our two sons Takashi and Satoshi, Hara Hiroe, the head of Morinozuka Public Relations, Endo Chie, Fujioka-san's newly assigned Morinozuka PR contact. To my right are Ishida Shinzo, the Morinozuka head lawyer, Okamoto Seiji, Fujioka-san's newly assigned personal lawyer, Eiji-san, Fujioka-san's personal security head, and Oshiro, the Morinozuka security head.

"The next group to my right are the Hitachiin representatives. Hitachiin Yuzuha, head of the Hitachiin Fashions, her sons Hikaru and Kaoru, Kaoru's personal assistant Mao, Harada Mikio, head of security, Ota Okimoto, head lawyer, and Ando Nanase, their PR head.

"Next are the representatives from Petto Chinmi, Fujioka-san's Pet Food Company, Tanaki Gin, the Assistant Executive Director, Gorou Nobue, Director of Marketing and PR, and Kato Keigo in charge of their security."

"Fujioka-san, please ask questions as we go along. This meeting is for you, you need to understand everything here."

She nodded at me and gave me a small smile

I looked around the room. "Questions?"

When everyone sat there, I handed the meeting off.

"Hitachiin Kaoru lead most of the meeting and will start us off with background and how we got here. Kaoru?"

**Kaoru**: Talk about stepping in it. When I asked Haruhi to model, I had no idea I'd kick up such a shit-storm.

I led them through the idea for the line, how she inspired it, the charity tie-ins, how I debuted the line at Mom's fashion show, the ad campaign that launched two weeks ago, and the PR that's been done so far, including my two interviews. Those were then shown to the group.

"As soon as the ads came out, fan mail for the 'Hitachiin Model' started arriving at our offices. These were treated as any other fan mail. They were screened by security then processed by PR. Any threatening or stalking type letters will be analyzed by security and copies provided to Morinozuka security.

"At this point, Haruhi was infrequently recognized, and it wasn't something her security detail couldn't handle."

I took a deep breath and smiled apologetically at Haruhi. "Her name wasn't linked to the pictures until last weekend when she attended a dog show in Nagano. As the President and CEO of Petto Chinmi, she gave interviews to local newspapers and TV. The newspapers didn't have pictures, but when the reports aired on TV, she was IDed, and it went viral."

They played the YouTube video that linked her to both Petto Chinmi and Hitachiin Fashion, as well as Ouran.

"Twitter and Instagram also exploded with her hashtag #FujiokaHaruhi and #HitachiinModel. After this, I spoke with Hara-san at Morinozuka PR and drafted a press release. It's in your packets. After that, Hitachiin Fashions started both a Twitter and Instagram account for Haruhi, run by us."

Looking around the room, some were bored, some seemed concerned, and Haruhi was completely overwhelmed. She didn't know about the fan mail. She's going to find out other new things today as well. Hope she can hold on.

"That's where we are now. I'd like to turn it over to Ando-san, our head of PR."

I gestured to her as I picked up my pen to take notes.

**Ando Nanase (Hitachiin Fashion's Head of Public Relations)**:

I gave Fujioka-san a small smile and said, "Fujioka-san, as all of this is new to you, please stop me if you have questions."

As she nodded, I realized just how perfect she was for the line. Too bad she's so short. She'd be great as a runway model.

"My PR department has been managing this from the beginning when Fujioka-san was named the model and the contract was signed.

"Fan mail before she was identified was mild and positive. After she was identified, some turned angry that she didn't seem to be an average Japanese citizen, but of the upper class because her guardians are the Morinozuka's, she owns her own company, and attends Ouran.

"The press release Kaoru-san referred to was to correct those misconceptions. It clarifies her scholarship status, her father's death which resulted in the guardianship, and that she borrowed the money needed to purchase the company. Since its release, those types of letters have slowed down.

"We'll be doing the posting to her social media accounts with preapproval of both Fujioka-san and the Morinozuka PR department."

I nodded back at Kaoru-san, indicating I was finished.

**Kaoru**: "Hara Hiroe, Morinozuka PR head, is best to continue."

**Hara Hiroe, Morinozuka PR head**: One of my stranger meetings. The Morinozuka's rarely do anything that required heavy PR work, and certainly not for their children. A press release here or there and that's it. Almost every one of them is sports related.

"As said before, I've been coordinating with Kaoru-san and Ando-san regarding Fujioka-san's PR. Since she was identified, fan mail has started coming to the Morinozuka estate. This will be discussed later by the head of her security detail.

"I've assigned Endo Chie as Fujioka-san's personal PR representative. She'll be the point-person for her here at the Morinozuka estate."

I looked over at Ando-san and Gorou-san and said, "I'm sure the three of you will be working closely as this moves forward."

**Haruhi**: "Excuse me. It was mentioned in the introductions, but I'd like to clarify. I have a personal PR contact now?"

**Hara**: "Yes, Fujioka-san. Endo-san will meet with you personally later today to create a process that you both are comfortable with."

**Haruhi**: "Thank you and thank you Endo-san. I appreciate your assistance."

**Kaoru**: "Gorou-san?"

**Gorou Nobue (Petto Chinmi Marketing and PR Head)**:

"We've also received some fan mail, passed it to the Morinozuka PR department, and will continue to do so."

This is insane. I'm sure poor Fujioka-sama had no idea this would happen. She's needs a break after all this craziness. I'll invite her over to dinner one night this week.

**Kaoru**: "Tanaki-san, do you have anything to add regarding Petto Chinmi?"

**Tanaki Gin (Assistant Executive Director, Petto Chinmi)**:

"Only that we've seen a spike in hits on our website and a smaller spike in sales. Because of the dog show, it's hard to attribute to either the show or the ads."

**Kaoru**: "Ota-san?"

**Ota Okimoto (Hitachiin Fashion's Legal Counsel)**:

"I've spoken with Ishida-san, the Morinozuka family lawyer, and there are no current legal issues at this time."

**Kaoru**: "Thank you. That leaves security. I'll turn it over to Eiji-san, the head of Haruhi's personal security detail."

**Eiji**: "Thank you, Hitachiin-sama. I've spoken with my head of security, Oshiro-san, Harada Mikio, the Hitachiin's head of security, and Kato Keigo, head of security at Petto Chinmi and we've decided the following:

"To date, fan mail has been received at Hitachiin Fashions, the Morinozuka estate, Ouran, Petto Chinmi, and the Morinozuka business offices. Moving forward, all of it will be picked up by Morinozuka security and screened. A database will be established and each piece scanned in. Everyone at this meeting and others as necessary will be given access."

Haruhi-sama had turned pale and was gripping Takashi-sama's hand like a lifeline. No one had mentioned fan mail to her yet. We all knew she wouldn't be interested, but she had to know. Seeing her face, I regret not telling her sooner.

"We've expanded her security detail to include an officer to oversee the fan mail, and officer to monitor social media, and an officer that will be stationed at Petto Chinmi full time."

Her head jerked toward me with that, and she almost broke in. I'll be expecting questions regarding that later.

"When in public, her detail will expand depending on the event.

"Morinozuka security will also expand Fujioka-sama's current online virtual security office to include Hitachiin Fashions. Hitachiin personal security and Petto Chinmi already have access. This site contains her schedule, current location, and other pertinent information.

"Harada-san, if we could meet later?"

**Harada Mikio (Hitachiin Fashion's head of security)**:

I bowed my head and replied, "Of course."

**Akira**: "Unless anyone has anything further, I believe this meeting is finished. I don't anticipate this entire group needing to meet again.

"Everyone's contact information is in the packet along with their roles and which type of questions they will be responsible for. Also included are an anticipated schedule of ads and fashion shows, the details of the fan mail plan, and the background Kaoru-san explained.

"Thank you all for your attendance."

.

I sat speechless as the meeting broke up. All these people were here because of me. Because I wore some clothes and had my picture taken.

"Haruhi," Mori-senpai whispered in my ear, "relax. It will be fine."

That's when he moved his hand and I realized I had a death grip on it. "I'm sorry, Mori-senpai," I said as I relaxed my grip. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. Don't worry." He smiled at me, and I couldn't make myself smile back.

In the far corner of the room, the lawyers were speaking. One of them said there were no legal issues right now, so they must be getting ready for what could come, whatever that could be.

Kaoru and his mother were with the PR representatives, including the one assigned to me. My own Public Relations contact. Is that like an agent? I'm done asking if my life could get stranger, because it always does after I ask.

"Haruhi." I jumped in my seat as two arms came around my neck and Hikaru spoke in my ear.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

I was taking deep breaths and counting when Mori-senpai said, "You snuck up on her. Please be more careful."

"Sorry, Mori-senpai," Hikaru said and hung his head.

But only for a minute. "You did great, Haruhi."

"I didn't do anything."

"And it was great!"

I huffed and rolled my eyes. That's when Kaoru walked up and sat down next to me.

I didn't give him a chance to speak. "Why didn't you tell me about the fan mail?"

"I know you, Haruhi. You wouldn't have wanted to see it."

"Yeah, but I could have helped with it or something. I didn't know it was such a big deal."

"You silly girl," he smiled and kissed my forehead. "It's only a big deal because you're not used to it."

"Yeah, Haruhi. Kaoru and I get ten times as much and it's no big deal. We let security and PR handle it. I never want to see it."

"Me either. Twitter and Instagram are enough, and I don't even look at all of those."

I felt Mori-senpai squeeze my hand and he said, "I don't read mine either."

"You get fan mail?" I asked, completely surprised.

"Of course, he does Haruhi-senpai. He's the current world champion in Kendo and is headed for the Olympics. You should see his Twitter feed," Satoshi said, walking up to us.

"You get some too, Satoshi," Mori-senpai said.

"I know. It's great. I always read mine."

"You're a minority. Mitsukuni and Chika don't read theirs."

"I know, Taka, but I'm special."

That did it. I burst out laughing.

"That's what we want to hear," Hikaru and Kaoru said. "That's our Haruhi."

"Whatever."

"Haruhi," Hitachiin Yuzuha said, "you and Kaoru should meet with all the PR representatives while they are all together."

"Of course, Hitachiin-sama."

I started to stand, but Hikaru broke in. "But first, you're invited over tonight for dinner and a sleepover. The three of us never do anything together anymore."

"Yeah, Haruhi. The triplets need some time."

"We'll eat fancy tuna, watch bad movies, and gossip about Kaoru and Naoko. It'll be fun."

"There's no way I can say no, is there?"

"No!" they chorused.

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you two tonight," I smiled at them. It's a welcome distraction.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Lots of fluff and smooching in this one…thought we all needed some fun.

Akito this time. Kyoya is being very un-dick-like. Probably won't go into very much detail about the remodel. It isn't necessary for the story.

Date night…

Cats/Toys/and a gentle kiss for Honey and Cho. More for Kasanoda and Bu, Kaoru and Naoko, and Tamaki and Renge. Too fast, too slow, surprising? Wrong?

And Mori and Haruhi are playing games and doing puzzles

And Satoshi's becoming even more of a player, but a polite one.

Then the Haruhi's become famous meeting. One big meeting to get it all out of the way. Probably won't have this much detail about this subject again, but for me it was fascinating how her life is changing and I wanted to write it. We'll see where it takes me.

(1) Ayaka Kikuchi is a real athlete who did win the gold (Congratulations!). By using her name, I meant no disrespect and am earning no money (Same goes for using the word "Olympics".)

.

**Next Chapter**:

Hitachiin sleepover and HUGE discussions between two of our couple and their parents…

.


	27. Chapter 27 - Heir Or Wife?

**Author's Note**: Hi, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter in the lives of these crazy kids. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 3/7/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language (Of course) and a kiss or two.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 27: Heir or Wife?**

.

**Saturday, March 12:**

**Suoh Mansion #1:**

Father and I stood as Renge-chan and her father, Reynard-sama, walked into the library. Father insisted on the library rather than Grandmother's office. These were to be amicable negotiations, rather than my Grandmother dictating the terms.

"Shizue-san, Yuzura-san, Tamaki-san," Reynard-sama said and bowed.

Then my father extended his hand. "Thank you for coming, Reynard-san. I know we all want these negotiations complete to everyone's satisfaction. Please sit. Can I offer you tea or coffee?"

They both chose tea and we started.

Yesterday, Renge-chan and I had received a copy of the current draft of our marriage contract and had a change we wanted. We decided to see if the subject came up in conversation before we spoke up. If not, we will at the end of the meeting.

As marriage contracts go, it was standard. Nothing like Kyoya gave Haruhi. Nothing.

Father went through the main points. Renge-chan's education would be paid for, any children will be recognized in the family bloodline, divorce settlement amounts, and property.

"Everything brought into the marriage will be considered communal property with the exception of Suoh Enterprises. That will remain in the family's control."

"Actually, Father, Renge-chan and I request a change to this part of the contract."

My heart flopped and sped up when I saw Grandmother's fist clench. We knew she might be a problem.

"What change, Tamaki?"

I took Renge-chan's hand and braced myself. "Any businesses started and maintained by only one of us, belongs to that person and is not part of communal property. Examples would be the Noguchi Gallery and Renge-chan's baby clothes company, Pinku Shoshite Aoi."

Grandmother took a deep breath, and I said before she could start, "Of course, any business started under the Suoh Enterprises umbrella will be considered part of that company and owned and managed through the family."

Grandmother sat still for many minutes, her face impassive. I felt Renge-chan squeeze my hand, and the wait seemed forever.

"That is acceptable," she said.

"Indeed," Reynard-sama said.

I blew out the breath I'd been holding. I have no idea why that was so easy. It was a complete shock.

Father finished going through the contract and asked if there were any questions.

"Suoh-san, I have a question."

"Yes, Reynard-san?"

"It is my understanding that Tamaki-san is not currently named the Suoh heir. In my reading of the contract, I noticed there was no mention of Tamaki-san being named heir of the Suoh family. Will that be in a related document?"

Renge-chan gasped and stared at her father. I heard him say, "I'm looking out for you. Don't worry."

"That subject is not up for discussion," Grandmother said, straightening her back and looking down them both. Oh no. She thinks Renge-chan is after the Suoh name and money.

"Suoh-sama, one of the reasons I agreed to this marriage is that my daughter would be marrying the Suoh heir. If this is not the case, these negotiations are over." He laced his fingers and placed his hands on the table.

Is this what they mean by your life flashing before you? Except instead of my childhood, it's our marriage, life, children, grandchildren.

I stared at father. My heart tells me my life is on the line.

"I am not prepared to name him my heir."

"Then, I am not prepared to sign this contract."

.

I watched the boy as his face turned white, and he slouched like someone cut his strings.

It seems he cares more about the contract than being named heir. Interesting.

Her father. Why hasn't he mentioned this before? The contract has been completed and in review for at least two weeks.

He purposefully waited until he could meet in person. Smart man. However, now we know that he and his daughter only care about the Suoh name.

My son spoke up. "What if we add a clause that states the contract is null and void unless Tamaki is named heir within twelve months of signing."

That is a stupid idea, and her father will not go along with it.

"Suoh-sama, that is not an option. I refuse to be a part of a contract that allows an engagement, an announcement, and wedding plans to move forward with the chance, and at this point I see it being a rather high chance, that it will all be cancelled. I will not have my name, or my fathers dragged through the mud."

"My daughter's point is valid. There's no guarantee that a year from now, this won't all fall apart, leaving my daughter in a precarious predicament."

Enough of this. I stood and held back a smile as everyone else stood. "I will consider this for three days and inform you of my decision. You are in town that long, Reynard-san?"

"Yes. I'll be in town for two weeks."

"Then, good day," and I walked out of the room.

.

Father shook Reynard-sama's hand and escorted Renge-chan and him to the front door.

"I apologize for the outcome. Mother and I will discuss this."

"Thank you, Yuzuru-san. I will wait for her decision, but not for long." He shook my hand. "Tamaki-san, would you like to join my daughter and me for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Sir. I would be honored."

"We'll pick you up at seven."

"Thank you, Sir."

.

As soon as the door closed behind them, I turned on my son, "Tamaki, what the hell? How could you let that happen?"

He took a deep breath and stared me down. Me!

"I was unaware he was going to ask that question but am not upset he did. From what Reynard-sama said, it's obvious you didn't tell him I was neither already named heir nor that it needed to be in the contract. In short, you led him on and deceived him."

"Your grandmother deceived him."

"Father, with all due respect, how can you continue to condone her actions? She's led this company and family through many hard times, but it is long past time for her to name an heir. You're not even named heir."

"Tamaki, your grandmother is difficult. I must tread carefully."

"You might have to, but the time is coming for me to stop. I have the gallery, Renge-chan has her company. We do not need Suoh Enterprises to survive."

"Are you sure you want to make that threat?"

"It's not a threat, but a warning. Father, I will marry Renge-chan. We love each other. It's as simple as that."

"I will speak with your grandmother."

"Ask her this. Who else is there to name heir? Does punishing me for your choices still make sense?"

I watched my son turn his back on me and walk out the front door and to his limo.

Clearly, I had a lot of work to do.

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Shuzue's Private Office, Suoh Mansion #1:**

Of all the impertinence. How dare that man dictate who I will name my heir.

I sat down at my desk and watched my hands shake in anger. That upstart, half-French girl wants to marry the Suoh heir.

"Mother."

"That was an ambush? How dare he!"

"I believe that was my fault. I never told him Tamaki wasn't the heir."

Yuzuru sat down in front of my desk and crossed his legs. He was much too calm.

"And why not?"

"Frankly, I thought he'd be named before the contract was complete."

"You're deluded."

I watched my son take a deep breath and blow it out. Then another. He only acts this way when he's going to stand up to me. I will not be dictated to by my son, his son, or that girl's father.

"Mother, what will happen to Suoh Enterprises if you don't wake up in the morning?"

"How dare you!"

He held up his hand as if that would calm me. "You are not young anymore, neither am I. A heart attack or a stroke could happen to anyone. It's a valid question. What does your will state?"

"Impertinence," I huffed. "My will is no business of yours."

"I beg to differ. I'm your son and will be dealing with the repercussions."

Much to my discomfort, he has a small point. The company will be a shamble without a named heir if I die. However, I won't be leaving this earth anytime soon, no matter what those doctors tell me about cancer.

"You are named heir in my will."

"Why am I not named now? There's no difference."

.

I watched her face grow redder and wondered what excuse she'll create. The only difference is the stability of the company.

This is taking too long. "Mother be reasonable. I've heard members of the BOD wondering why there is no named heir. Why I run the meetings, why I'm the Chairman of Ouran, why I do all I do if I'm not the heir. They are even more confused as to why Tamaki is now at the BOD meetings. It won't be long before the stock suffers."

"That's alarmist and won't happen."

"It's fact. We are the only one of the top, elite families without a named heir. Confidence in our company will fail. The stock will fall if you have a health issue and will crash upon your death."

"And if I name you heir, you'll name Tamaki your heir right away."

"Yes. Who else would I name? Who else would you name? He's my son. His name is registered in our bloodline. There is no one else."

"That girl just wants to be married to the Suoh heir and eventually to the head of the family."

"That is what her father wants. He's protecting his daughter. Renge-chan doesn't care. I believe she wants it for Tamaki but isn't interested in it herself. They are in love with each other."

She snorted and said, "Love. We do not marry for love."

"You do not need to remind me of that."

"No. I'm well aware of your mistakes."

"Exactly, Mother. My mistakes. Not Tamaki's. If you made the mistake of walking on ice, fell, and broke your leg, would you ignore your leg? Deny it treatment? All because of your mistake of walking on the ice? Of course not. You'd have it treated and not make the same mistake again."

She stared at me and I continued, "You made a mistake in my marriage. Then, I made a mistake with Tamaki's mother. But Tamaki is the broken leg. None of this is his fault. Ignoring him just makes everything worse."

"That is an idiotic analogy."

"But I made my point. Don't make the same mistake with Tamaki that you did with me. He won't let you. They're prepared to marry without the family. Then where will you be? Embarrassed? Disgraced? And with no heir."

I stood and said, "Think about that, Mother. Consider everything carefully. Tamaki has a stronger backbone than I do. He won't wait forever."

I spun on my heel and left the room.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Mansion:**

"Haruhi! Yea! Haruhi's here!"

Hikaru ran to pick her up, but I managed to stop him. "Remember her arm, Hika."

"And remember to ask," she added.

"Sorry, Haruhi."

"It's fine. Don't worry." She looked around the entry and sighed. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

I saw our butler coming in with an overnight bag and a suitcase. "Haruhi, you're not staying here for a week. What's with all the luggage?"

"I'll tell you later. It's a surprise."

"Alright. I'll try to be patient but remember Hika can't be no matter what."

"Hey! I can to!"

"No, you can't"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Enough, you idiots!"

We both turned to Haruhi and Hika said, "Do you always have to break up all our fake fights?"

"Just the ones you're dumb enough to have in front of me."

"Fine," I huffed. "Take them up to the prepared guest room."

"Yes, young master."

.

We played some games and I watched them play some car racing video game before we were called down to dinner.

My mouth started watering as I saw the fancy tuna. These two know how to feed me.

"Haruhi, are you alright after the meeting today," their mother asked me.

She caught me with tuna in my mouth, so I slowly finished chewing while I thought about it.

The meeting I had with the PR representatives was strange…there's no other word for it. I felt like I was standing outside the group looking in. We talked about head shots, autographs, press releases, what to post on Twitter and Instagram, and any number of other things I would have never thought of.

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed. I found out a lot of things today that I wasn't expecting. I had no idea wearing clothes and having my picture taken would be such a big deal."

"We were a little surprised too. It's Hitachiin Fashion's first commoner line. I'm sure that's why."

"Fan mail never crossed my mind, but apparently it's a bigger issue than I would have ever realized. It never even occurred to me that members of the Host Club received fan mail."

"You're stepping into a whole new world, Haruhi. Isn't it fun?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll let you know."

Their mother just laughed.

.

xXx

.

**Five-Star French Restaurant:**

"This is a lovely place you picked, Tamaki-san."

"As we're speaking French tonight, please call me Rene."

"Alright, please call me Reynard."

I'd chosen the best French restaurant in town. Five stars. Without the Suoh name, we'd be waiting for over a month for a reservation.

"Your grandmother is a true matriarch, isn't she?"

"She's quite…formidable," I said. What other word could be used to describe her in polite conversation. Although, I'd never use any of those other words anywhere.

Reynard had chosen a beautiful bottle of wine and we were all sharing it. Another perk of the Suoh name.

"Father, what were you thinking asking about Rene's status as heir. You know that doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to me, darling. I want the best for you. That's my job as your father."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I can't imagine her turning down this contract over something she's going to be doing anyway."

"That may have been what she was planning, Reynard, but she wasn't going to do it anytime soon. My father isn't even named heir."

I realized my mistake as soon as the words were out. Too late now. Besides, it's public knowledge.

"He's not?!" Reynard said, his cutlery crashing to his plate, his face flushing, and his eyes going dark.

Renge-chan put her hand on his arm. "Father, please don't do this here. Please don't make a scene."

"Of course. I apologize, Rene."

I nodded in acknowledgement just as our fourth course arrived. The waiter changed out our wine to go with this exquisite fish. We were enjoying a typical nine course meal tonight. I didn't realize how much I missed French formal dining.

"It doesn't matter, Father. Rene and I are getting married whether there is a contract or not."

"You're what?"

"Please keep your voice down."

I watched the two of them and wished for a relationship like that with my father. Our relationship has always been formal and cold. They discussed things. They respected each other. It's a completely different dynamic.

"You're getting married without the contract?"

"If either of you refuse to sign, yes, we will. We both have companies and trust funds that can't be taken away. There's enough for our educations and to live on comfortably. We also have individual investments."

"True, but…"

Renge-chan cut him off. "We want the contract. We want our families to be happy with us, but we will get married. We love each other. That's all that matters."

"I told my father the same thing, Reynard."

He took a sip of wine while processing the two strong willed teens at the table with him.

"Well, I knew I raised an independent young lady. I supposed I'm reaping the rewards now."

Both Renge-chan and I relaxed, but not much.

"I'll need to think about this entire situation."

"Thank you, Father."

"But," he looked hard at me, "first you'll need to explain why we picked you up at a different mansion than where your father and grandmother live."

"That doesn't matter, Father."

"It does to me, Renge. Rene, I'd like an answer."

Fortunately, our seventh course, the game, arrived, giving me time to think. Plates were taken away, the wine switched, and the pheasant served.

Do I tell him the truth? There aren't many that know Grandmother doesn't even want me living with her. I usually say that Suoh Mansion #2 is closer to Ouran, but Reynard deserves better.

"You know the circumstances of my birth?"

"Yes."

"That's why."

His eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly. "I don't understand."

"My grandmother believes I'm an embarrassment to the family. Something I've been working diligently to prove wrong."

.

This is worse than I thought. Renge hasn't told me everything and my background check was obviously quite shallow if it didn't even catch the living arrangements. I'll fire those investigators as soon as I get back to the estate.

"And your father accepts this?"

"Yes, he does." I could hear the disappointment and rejection in his voice, though he did a good job trying to hide it.

It is completely unacceptable to treat your child like that, no matter the circumstances of his birth. It certainly wasn't his fault. That his father allows her to dictate his relationship with his own son…Yuzuru should not be named heir. It should be passed directly to Rene.

"With this new information, I definitely need to think on this, but not anymore during this wonderful meal."

I took a sip of wine and asked Rene about his college plans.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Estate:**

"Now that dinner is over, tell us our surprise! Please!"

"Alright. Alright."

We followed Haruhi up to her guest room, wondering what this could possibly be. Hika couldn't contain himself and was running ahead of her before I knew it.

Haruhi pointed at the suitcase and said, "Before you open it, please realize this is special to me. It means a lot. Please don't joke."

"Never, Haruhi. We'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Thanks, Kaoru. Go ahead and open it."

I watched Hika practically rip it open and the first thing I saw was fringe.

"This is that dress I gave your dad," he mumbled and took it out. There were a couple more dresses under it.

"Yes, he loved that dress. I kept a few of my favorites and gave the rest to the girls at the bar. I was hoping you could alter these to fit me."

Both Hika and I were on the verge of tears as we reassured her, we'd love to do it. We wrapped her in a huge hug, and we were all fighting back tears.

"Thanks. I may never have a place to wear them, but I want them ready if something comes up," she sniffed.

"If nothing comes up, we'll plan a party just for you to wear that fringe," Hikaru said.

.

The next two hours were a flurry of dresses, pins, and stories about my dad. How once he left for the club wearing two different shoes and had to perform that way. Or how the wind blew his wig off on the way home one night. That was before he'd grown it out enough for the styles he wanted to wear.

"We'll have to adjust the bust quite a bit. Ranka wore a C cup."

"Yeah, and Haruhi's flat as a board."

"Cut it out, you two. I am not flat."

"Maybe not, but there's a big difference between an A and a C cup."

"Whatever."

"Tell us another story about Ranka."

I told one of my favorites, though I'm sure they've already heard it. He was performing on stage when he decided to pull up a new customer to dance with him. He had no idea the guy was the new police lieutenant in the area. Fortunately, the guy danced a little and took it in stride.

They became good friends, and he was at Dad's funeral.

.

I walked in just as they were finishing up.

Haruhi has done so much for my sons. Cracking open their shell and reminding them they are two different people. Standing by Hikaru during that mess last year. And now, modeling for Kaoru and now being famous when she hates getting any attention.

"Haruhi, may I speak with you a minute?"

"Of course, Yuzuha-sama."

We went down the hall to my private studio.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for my sons. They are growing into amazing young men because of you."

"Thank you, but all I did was point the way."

"Oh, darling, you did so much more than that."

That's a sweet blush.

"I'm not sure you talk about it with him, but Hikaru is so much better. He's still seeing his doctor, but not near as often. I don't think he would have recovered without your forgiveness."

"There was nothing to forgive. He was ill. I wanted my friend back, and I got him. I'm glad I was able to help in whatever way I could."

I gave her a big hug and said, "You better get back to them before they come up with something crazy to do next."

"It's always crazy with those two, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

.

"Let's watch a movie, Haruhi!"

"How about this one?"

"No. No car crashes. No guns." She sat down on one of the sofas in the theater and I heard her mumble under her breath, "I can't take them."

"This one's a comedy about a fashion show. Will that work?"

"Sure."

We'd all changed into our pajamas, with Kaoru and I wearing matching ones of course, and decided to sleep on the sofas in the theater. We snuggled under our blankets and started the movie.

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, March 13:**

**Hitachiin Mansion:**

As soon as I felt her stir in my arms, I woke up. Opening my eyes, her huge eyes, full of curiosity and a little fear, looked back at me.

"Kaoru?" she whispered, a tremor in her voice. She doesn't remember.

"You had a nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was a bad one," Hika's voice came from behind her.

"Hikaru?"

"You had a nightmare and woke us up screaming. We tried to wake you up, but you calmed down instead. We crawled in so it wouldn't come back."

"I don't remember."

"Probably a good thing, Haruhi," Hika said. "It sounded like a bad one."

"Do you have them often?"

She sighed and rolled over on her back. We both propped ourselves up on our elbows to look at her. She really is beautiful. It's no wonder we were all in love with her, or at least thought we were.

"Couple times a week. I've only screamed once or twice though."

As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Hikaru looked at me. I nodded back. We need to tell Mori-senpai. I'm sure she's not telling them about the nightmares.

"Thanks, guys. The nightmare must have been early, because I think I got the best night's sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"We're glad we could give it to you, triplet," we both said and each of us kissed a cheek.

.

xXx

.

**Houshakuji Mansion:**

"Renge, please don't misunderstand me. I like Tamaki. For a third-year in high school, he's mature, presents himself well, and has a good head on his shoulders. I want what's best for you, and I'm not sure he's that if he's not named heir."

"But, Father, his grandmother might not ever name anyone heir."

"And let her family company stock plummet when she dies? That's idiotic."

"I'm not arguing that point."

I'd hoped I wouldn't be arguing with my daughter over breakfast, but she ambushed me as soon as I walked into the dining room. It was better to face her than turn and run.

"I love him, Father. He loves me. I never thought I'd find love. I always assumed an arranged marriage, but this can be both."

"It could."

"Is that the only thing keeping you from signing the contract?"

"Yes. I just want what's best for you. You shouldn't have any regrets."

"Not marrying Tamaki, no matter if he's the heir or not, will be my biggest regret."

I cupped her face in my hand and said, "We'll wait and see what Shizue-san decides, then plan from there."

"Thank you."

.

xXx

.

**Main Lounge, Kasanoda Compound:**

Just what have our children gotten themselves into. Ritsu wanted Shinobu and her parents, Junto and Arisa, over today for a 'discussion'. I'll admit my son doesn't usually give me much to worry about, but I'm worried now.

Is she pregnant? It was the only thing I could come up with.

"Alright, Ritsu, what's this all about?"

Junto and Arisa were nervous too. She looked pale and I think she suspected pregnancy too. I don't understand. I made sure Ritsu has condoms.

"Junto-san, Arisa-san, Pops, we've been doing some talking and need to tell you what we've come up with." He got a nod from Shinobu and continued, "We have made some decisions about the future of us and the syndicates."

"Oh, baby, why couldn't you tell your mother you're pregnant?" Arisa wailed, holding onto Junto.

"WHAT?" both kids yelled.

"Mother, please. Give me credit for some brains. I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

"No," Shinobu huffed. "Why the fuck would you think that?"

"Shinobu," her father said, "don't use that language around your mother."

"Alright. Why the hell would you think that?"

"That's better." I watched him smirk. Clearly, he didn't think his daughter was pregnant.

"Then what is all this about if you're not pregnant?"

The kids looked at each other and Ritsu said, "Go ahead."

Shinobu leaned back on the sofa, her arms out along the back, looking like the yakuza heir she is, and said, "Look, Ritsu and I know why you wanted us to get to know each other. It's not a secret. Dad? Where are you and Ryuu-sama on the marriage contract? Does it include combining the syndicates?"

"We're working on it," he said cautiously. It's really still in outline form.

"We have a counter-proposal."

.

And here's where the shit hits the fan. We decided Bu would do all the talking. It's her future that's up for grabs, not mine. I'll be the head no matter what, but I want her to have what she wants. With me sitting back and letting her negotiate, Pops and her parents know that I'm behind everything she says.

"What kind of proposal?" Junto-sama asked. The hardness in his voice told me he didn't like being blindsided like this. His soft eyes told me that he'd listen to anything his daughter had to say, even if he won't do it.

"When my brother was shot," her parents winced, "I was named heir to the Himura Syndicate. I've seen the declaration. It's not cancelled by marriage. This deal you are working on with Ryuu-sama is against that declaration."

"Not with the merging of the syndicates," her father quickly said.

She held up her hand and said, "I realize that but have concerns. How long have the two of you thought about merging?"

Interesting. Pops can hold his own and never let his face give anything away, but Junto-sama's eyes narrowed for just a second before he caught himself. It's fucking insulting that he thinks I won't notice that.

"It's not a new idea."

I felt her body go tense and braced for a typhoon. "Father," she said, drawing the word out like a taunt, "as of right now, I'm your heir. If you can't tell me the truth, what does that say about you."

Holy fucking shit! How is that chick not worried about being struck by the lasers coming from his eyes?

"Shinobu!" her mother gasped, but Junto-sama stared into her eyes for at least two minutes while we all held are breaths. This could get fucking ugly.

I shot Pops a look and he nodded back, confirming he was going to let this ride between them.

Finally, Junto-sama broke the silence. "That took some balls, young lady."

"I may be many things, Dad, but as the heir to a huge yakuza syndicate, I've never been a lady."

I swear I almost pissed myself when they broke out laughing. Fucking weird family.

.

After Dad and I stopped chuckling, I started up again. "So, how long have you been considering the merger?"

Dad looked at Ryuu-sama and nodded.

"I approached your father several years ago with the idea. It hasn't been discussed seriously until about a year and a half ago."

"How long after my brother died?"

"A year."

Well, at least he waited through the year of mourning, but now, I'm fucking angry.

I gave Dad my best glare and held back a smirk when he flinched slightly. "Let me get this straight. My brother died, you named me heir, and within a year started talking about a merger? Is that about right?"

Dad nodded. He knows what's coming, but Mom looks confused. Not surprised. As the typical yakuza wife, she's kept in the dark about a lot of this shit. That's my entire problem.

"For years you've been training me to be the heir, telling me I'm the heir, publicly declaring I'm the heir, but have been actively working to make me just a 'wife'?"

"What do you mean, just a 'wife'?" Mom asked. I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Mom, there's nothing wrong with being a yakuza wife. Up until I was eight, I was prepared to do that. When I became heir, everything changed. I'm ready for that role now."

Shit. She's still hurt. She never wanted me to be their heir anyway. She's going to hate the rest of this.

"Shinobu," Dad said, "I think you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Wait, Junto-san," Ryuu-sama said, "we haven't gotten to the proposal yet."

"Finally," I heard Ritsu huff. I turned and glared at him to shut up. It worked.

"Here it is. I've been trained to be the head of a syndicate. So has Ritsu. It's what we both want. Anything less is an insult. But," I turned to look at that cute Asshole and smirked, "we kinda like each other and don't want to end that either."

I looked both fathers in the eye and said, "We propose that the syndicates stay separate, but become allies, and we run them separately. Our first child will be the heir to both and oversee the merger as they become head. This allows for all those hotheads that work for us to get used to the idea and not kill each other over stupid shit."

Mom took a deep breath and said, "So, you two would still get married?"

"Yup, but not until after high school graduation. Neither of us are quitting school. There's no reason to."

"You want to finish school?" she asked.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why I need to know geometry, but the English and history are important."

"So are the contacts we're making," Ritsu added.

"This is what you want too, Ritsu?" Ryuu-sama asked.

"Definitely."

.

Fuck. This is a great corner my daughter has backed me into. Fucking great.

"Interesting proposal. Did you come up with the details?" Ryuu-san asked. I hope he's stalling. I can't wrap my head around this.

"Some. Part of our proposal is that we'd be included in the negotiations and the writing of the contract."

"It shouldn't be any other way, Shinobu-chan."

My wife leaned over and whispered, "What are you going to do? She makes a good point."

What? Do all the women in my life think I can just make a decision like this in an instant? Are they fucking crazy? Arisa's just happy they're still getting married. 

"Obviously, Ryuu-sama, Father, we don't expect an answer today. You'll want to discuss it. However, Ritsu and I think this gets everyone what they want. The syndicates will be merged, there will be one heir, and Ritsu and I still get married. Merging two of the largest syndicates in Tokyo isn't an easy thing. Giving it a generation to happen is probably the safest way to go."

"Well, you two have given us a lot to think about. Junto-san and I weren't going to announce anything until summer anyway, so how about we chew this over and let you know before the school year ends. That give us a couple weeks."

Our two heirs looked at each other and said, "That works," together. They will make a good team.

"Fine," Ryuu-san slapped his knees and stood up. "You two go on a date or something, and we'll start talking about it now."

They started walking out the door when he called to them, "No pregnancies, or we go back to our plan, no matter what."

"Pops! Shit!" and Shinobu pulled him out of the room.

.

"Fuck, I'm glad that's over."

"Me too. What do you think they'll do?" I asked as I spun her around.

"Right now, I don't give a shit. They didn't say no outright, and I'm done worrying about it for the day. Let's celebrate!"

She jumped in my arms and gave me a kiss that made me see stars.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"One track mind, Asshole. How about we hop on your bike and go to the bar for lunch and a drink."

"Works for me. This time I'll beat your ass at pool."

"You might beat my ass, but never at pool."

.

I turned to Junto-san, Arisa-san and said, "Either those two keep me young with their antics, or old with the stress. I'm not sure."

"What are we going to do, Ryuu-san?"

"They're proposal is sound with good reasoning behind it. We just need to decide."

"That simple?"

"We'll see. Let's get some lunch."

.

xXx

.

**Koi Pond, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Haruhi-chan, there you are."

I looked up as Umeko-san walked into the garden area and sat down next to me. "How was your sleepover with the Hitachiin twins?"

"Fine. Those two are crazy, but we had fun." I caught her eyes and said, "They're going to tailor some of Dad's dresses to fit me."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetheart. I'm sure Ranka would be happy."

"Yes, he would be. Mom, too."

We sat there quietly, watching the fish.

When I'd returned from the sleepover, the newspapers I'd subscribed to were waiting for me on my desk. It's easier to have them delivered, but I miss going to the newsstand and talking with Yoshida-san every week.

"It's strange how my life is growing and shrinking at the same time," I mumbled, not realizing Umeko would hear it.

"What do you mean?"

"Parts are getting huge. I'm on the internet. I have my own hashtag. Thousands of people know me just because I put on a dress and had my picture taken. At the same time, I'll losing contact with my old life. The life I knew with my dad after Mom died. I don't see my neighbors anymore or the checker at the supermarket, or Yoshida-san who runs the newsstand in our neighborhood."

I took a deep breath and it shuttered out. "I'm changing but don't want to not be me anymore."

She pulled me gently into her arms and that stuffed dog Tamaki-senpai gave me fell to the ground. I don't even remember bringing it down here.

"Everyone grows and changes as life gives them challenges. You're a strong, kind, smart, independent young lady, Haruhi-chan. You won't lose that no matter what."

"I know you're right. I don't know why I'm complaining. I lost contact with my middle school friends when I started Ouran. Dad and I lost track of Mom's friends after she died. Each new phase in life opens and closes doors."

"Exactly. This one's more difficult, that's all. You'll make it through. I have no doubt."

I leaned into her strength and murmured, "Thank you, Umeko-san."

.

xXx

.

**That evening, some minds were working at light speed, and some were exhausted:**

**Haruhi**:

_To Do:_

_Cast off – Monday_

_Prep for investment meeting – Monday_

_Meet with Endo-san re tweets - Monday_

_Get cash for Tuesday_

_Meet with Endo-san to approve press release for Tuesday_

_Rehab for arm starts Tuesday_

_Physics problem set - Tuesday_

_English book report – Tuesday_

_Petto Chinmi, meet security – Tuesday_

_Gorou-san Dinner - Tuesday_

_Study for Physics Test – Wednesday_

_History presentation - Wednesday_

_Fitting with Twins for Dad's dresses – Wednesday_

_Pack for Host Club trip – Thursday_

_Talk to Shinobu-san about dog grooming_

_Finish charity recommendations for Mori-senpai's company_

_Read Petto Chinmi budget report_

_Review proposal for adding dog spas to stores_

_Bookstore – notebooks, pens, highlighters_

_Review Gorou-senpia's English paper_

_Ask Umeko-san for another bookcase_

_Make lunch for Tuesday_

_Unpack clothes since cast is off_

_Practice GO_

_Higher dose of medication?_

_Kaoru says I need a haircut_

_Need new socks_

_Study more – grades slipping_

_Finish grief cards_

_Call Arai_

_Call Mitsuzu_

_Thank the witness who pulled me from the car_

_Get more sleep_

_Be more grateful to the Morinozuka's_

_Stop being scared all the time_

_Visit Jarou-san, Mom, and Dad more often_

_Visit Matsui-san – he's just a short walk away_

.

I stopped there when the list blurred in front of me. Tears were dripping and smearing it.

I can get one thing done now. I'll visit Matsui-san and apologize again. I miss him so much.

**Tanaki**:

The show was a success, and we've started some improvements to the booth for the national show. Gorou-san and her marketing team are redesigning the giveaways and the banners. I'll talk to Fujioka-sama on Tuesday about bringing as many staff as possible. It's a huge event, and we'll need them.

Does she realize Naoto-san has a crush on her? I think they're a cute couple.

**Naoto**:

She did great at the dog show, and it showed with the increase in traffic and sales on her website. There was that hour or so in the middle of the afternoon where I couldn't find her, and security told me she was unavailable. I wonder what happened. She seemed out of sorts the next time I saw her.

I found a great dog park with a café. Sometime in the next week or two we'll take a couple of my dogs out for some fun. Between school, her company, that club she talks about, and random other stuff, she's so busy.

I want to spend more time with her, so I'll make it a higher priority to fit into her schedule.

**Tamaki**:

Father won't tell me anything. I know he and Grandmother talked about the contract, but I don't know what they said. I called Father once but knew any more calls would work against me. He knows how I feel. Where we both stand.

Renge-chan and I will get married no matter what. We'll be so happy and have the most beautiful babies and an epic romance and dozens of grandchildren and…

**Renge**:

Father said to leave it all up to him, so I will. He's never let me down. I'm going to sleep and dream about Tamaki-kun and our future together.

**Reynard**:

Renge reminds me so much of her mother, God rest her soul. When I married her, I took her family name and became the head of her family. She didn't have brothers and wasn't prepared to be the heir. Then I lost her to cancer and swore I'd do everything in my power to raise our son and daughter in a way that she would be proud of.

Now, our daughter has found the love of her life. One look in Renge's eyes and I see her love for Tamaki is the same as my wife's was for me. The pure devotion and caring I see in Tamaki for Renge reminds me so much of what I felt for her mother.

I promised I'd do what's best for our children. Tamaki is what's best for Renge. The hardest question is, does he have to be heir to be what's best for her? As Tamaki and Renge Suoh, without the Suoh family backing, will they have a good life?

Renge's brother might be my heir, but I have plenty of property and funds that are personal and don't come under the family umbrella. I can give those to Tamaki and Renge if it comes to that.

I will make sure they are happy. No matter what that crazy, spiteful, old woman decides.

**Yuzuru**:

I left her with an ultimatum and haven't heard from her since. She's taken all her meals in her rooms and is avoiding me.

I don't understand why she is fighting this so hard. Yes, I made a terrible mistake, but I'd do it again, although I'd never tell her that. The best thing in my life, my son, came from that mistake.

But who else would she name heir? She admitted that I'm in her will as heir. She's so obsessed with punishing me that she'll let the company stock plummet when she dies rather than naming me heir now. Ridiculous. Talk about cutting your nose off to spite your face.

And to have Tamaki tell me that he'll marry Renge-chan without his grandmother's blessing. He does have more backbone than I do. I've wanted to head the Suoh family so much that I allowed my mother to marry me off to someone I didn't love or even care about. I didn't object when she pulled my son away from his mother and kept him in a separate home from mine. I stood by silent when she called him names and hurt him over and over.

Tamaki has the right idea, but I lack the courage. Surely, there is something I can do that will show Mother where I stand.

But what?

**Shizue**:

My husband. Today is one of the days where I resent you for leaving me so early. Our son has stood up to me in a way he never has before. Not even when he divorced my chosen bride for him.

He has stood up for his son. Our grandson. There's no way to deny that. He's registered in the bloodline. His is our grandson.

He's impressed me over the last few months, but enough to name him heir?

What would you want me to do? What would you do if you were still here?

The family name and Suoh Enterprises comes first.

I am still head of this family, but what is best when I'm not?

**Hikaru**:

Just a dream…just a dream…

I haven't had a dream like that in forever. Haruhi naked in my bed. What the fuck?

And now I need a shower and have to change the sheets. Shit.

Good think Kaoru isn't in bed yet. Wonder where he is?

Must be because I held her last night, trying to stop that nightmare. It scared the shit out of us when we woke up to her screaming. She kept saying 'No' and 'Daddy' and 'Ritsu'. Then things about shootings and cars. Kaoru and I tried to wake her up but couldn't. Didn't want to shake her too hard but were gearing up for it when she stopped screaming. Probably because Kaoru was rubbing her back, and I was playing with her hair. She went back to a calm sleep but whimpered and started thrashing when we got up off her couch. We figured curling up with her would keep the nightmares away.

Fuck. I'll call the doc tomorrow during lunch.

**Yuki**:

"Father, have you heard back from Kyoya-senpai?"

"Not yet." She almost seems anxious. "I believe his lack of response is promising. Everyone else I've spoken to was refused within a few days."

"Yes, you mentioned that before."

"This is a good marriage for the family and the business."

"Yes, Father. I'm glad to do my part for the family."

.

I don't believe I'll be happy with Kyoya-senpai. He's too cold and dedicated to his work. I wouldn't have been happy with Hikaru-kun either. He's fun, but not serious about his future.

**Kaoru**:

_Hey – I'm so happy you love the new line. It will be in a store near you this summer!_

_Your boss will have to take you seriously in a Hitachiin suit! Go for it!_

Usually don't respond directly to tweets, but the new line is blowing up! Everyone can't wait to get one of my suits and show their boss they can rock their job.

Might have to expand the line to include accessories like jewelry and handbags. Maybe even briefcases.

**Mao**:

I love my job! Who would have ever thought I'd be the assistant to a Hitachiin! And the clothes!

Oh, Kaoru-sama just sent me an email.

.

_Mao:_

_Tomorrow go out and buy jewelry and handbags the line's target audience might wear with the suits. Go to several stores and get a good variety. Also, pick up about 10 different briefcases that they would be using._

_Budget, one-million yen. Make sure to not get anything out of the target audience's price range._

_Set it all up in the studio and we'll look at it sometime this week._

_Thanks,_

_Kaoru_

.

Yea! I get to go shopping tomorrow!

**Naoko**:

This chemistry is harder than it should be. Kaoru-kun took it last year. Maybe I can catch him tomorrow for some help before the test on Tuesday.

**Yuzuha**:

My sons are doing so well. Kaoru and his new commoner line, and Hikaru with his internship. Yes, they've done so much on their own, but Haruhi started the ball rolling when she was the first person that could tell them apart.

What can I do to help her through this newfound fame? The genie can't go back into the bottle. It's either try to protect her or push her out further into the public eye. Pushing her out would involve interviews, public appearances, autograph signings.

I'll talk to the boys at breakfast tomorrow.

**Kasanoda**:

That chick. She did great today with Pops and her dad. Held her own and was the bad-ass yakuza boss she should be. I can't take it away from her. She's earned it just as much as I have.

I didn't get home in time to talk to Pops. After the bar, we took a long drive out of town and ate dinner at some hole-in-the-wall local noodle shop.

She's a blast to hang out with, and I want her around for the rest of my life.

Fuck. I think I love that crazy chick.

**Tetsuya and Kono**:

After our charges were safe at home, I met Kono at the Kasanoda noodle shop to talk about their proposal. No matter what the syndicate heads decide, Kono and I will be working closely for a long time.

"It's a perfect solution. Shinobu-sama has been trained to lead the Himura Syndicate since she was eight. It's cruel to ask her to take a demotion to wife."

"And Ritsu-sama agrees, Kono. He doesn't want to take that from her. He'd never admit it out loud, but she challenges him as an equal. He wants her that way. As his wife and not the head of her syndicate, he'd grow bored and she'd grow resentful. Somewhere in his subconscious he knows that."

"One thing's for sure, they'll keep us on our toes."

**Shinobu**:

"Fetch!" I called out to Kasa as I threw her stuffed chicken. Where the hell Ritsu got it, I can't begin to guess, but she loves it.

She brought it back and I tossed it again.

Today went better than I thought. They listened and looked like they were going to actually take our proposal into consideration. And they fucking better.

I will not become a yakuza wife, having heirs and sitting in the background.

Ritsu doesn't want that either. He wants me as a partner, an equal. Of all the guys Dad could have tried to hook me up with, he found the best one.

"Oh, shit, Kasa. I think I love that Asshole."

**Kyomachi Heromoto (new yakuza heir)**:

Shinobu-san did a good job kicking my ass. She's right. Family and Syndicate first.

Father and I have spent many hours talking about my role, our concerns, and his vision. We've cleaned out a lot of shit between us, resentments, misunderstandings, and anger.

I should send her a thank-you. Wonder what her favorite flowers are.

**Ryuu**:

Ritsu and Shinobu-chan are onto something. I know Junto-san wants to protect his 'little girl', but she's stronger than he wants to admit. I want to hear what details they've come up with for the contract.

Ritsu came back late tonight. Maybe I should get him some more condoms. Junto-san and Arisa-san will lose their shit if Shinobu gets pregnant.

**Junto**:

Shinobu caught me out today. Yeah, I'd made her my heir, but I'd always planned on either merging or marrying her to someone who would then take over. I never wanted her in such a dangerous position, having to make the big decisions. Once you decide who lives and who dies, you can't go back.

When Ryuu-san first suggested merging and marrying our kids, it was such a relief, but watching Shinobu and Ritsu-kun together, I've had my doubts. He allows her to be herself, independent, ruthless, and headstrong. They go well together and will rule the two syndicates with iron fists, but do I want that life for her?

She's seventeen. Is that old enough for her to decide her own path? I was nineteen when my father died, and I took over. It wasn't easy, but I'd been prepared. She has too, and I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

**Arisa**:

She's not pregnant and still wants to get married. I'll leave the rest of the worrying to Junto.

**Mori**:

Next weekend is the next world cup. I've added an additional workout in the mornings but am still concerned. My mind is scattered. I must meditate more.

Is there shame in taking the next semester off to concentrate on training and winning at the Olympics? Maybe an abbreviated schedule, just the three classes I've chosen so far. I'll speak with Father.

The new club is opening this summer. I'll be closing the club where Ranka performed and moving the employees over to the new one. They've all agreed and given excellent input into the design. I need a meeting with the manager to coordinate the next month and discuss costumes. Bringing him in from New York was a good choice.

Chika will be talking to Haruhi about transitioning Petto Chinmi to privately owned. That will dissolve the BOD, which will release me from that obligation, although it doesn't take much of my time. I will still go to the national dog show with her. Satoshi's stories have made me curious.

Zuka's rebranding is going well. My marketing staff and CEO are performing above expectations. One meeting a week and running the BOD meetings are my current time commitments.

Satoshi's doing well with the remodel at Haruhi's old apartments. Asking him to take that on will help his future and increase his business experience. He's still undecided on his long-term career. I've warned him that he must tell me if his training is suffering. That is unacceptable.

None of this matters if I don't keep to a sleep schedule, so I'm turning in. I didn't anticipate the difficulty I'd have some nights sleeping in a room down the hall from Haruhi. I love her so much, but I will wait until she's ready.

**Keiko**:

Stanford it is. I've received my early acceptance and will start there for the fall semester. But what to do between April and August? Tour the world? Start a business? Date someone?

Maybe I should move to California after graduation and get acclimated. I could ease into school with a summer class or two. I'm sure my English could be better.

**Honey**:

I'm sure I'll pass the calculus test tomorrow, but I don't think I'll ace it. What was I thinking taking all these math and engineering classes?

I need another cake.

**Cho**:

"I enjoyed my tea with Kumi-san, though I was surprised she was an expert in martial arts as well as her son."

"Yes, Haninozuka-sama is formidable, but she's never been anything but sweet to me."

"I believe a joining of our families to be a good thing, darling. Is it something you wish for?"

"Yes, Mother. He makes me happy, and I love him."

"Then leave your father to me."

**Umeko**:

Akira fell asleep so fast tonight. He's wearing himself out helping the boys train.

Haruhi-chan gets her cast off tomorrow. She won't have to wear clothes either made for the cast or so loose. I should take her shopping. Perhaps we can get away from the competition next weekend and explore some European stores. I've always wanted a daughter to take shopping.

**Eiji**:

While Haruhi-sama was over at the Hitachiin's this weekend, I took some time to study her fan mail.

So far, nothing to worry about. The usual positive gushing, random dating and marriage proposals, and some blowback to her not being as 'common' as she should be. Nothing to raise a flag.

Her cast comes off tomorrow, and I'm expecting increased activity after that. We're prepared.

I wish Matsui was here. I miss him, and I know Haruhi-sama does too.

**Satoshi**:

These girls are so much fun. Who would have thought they'd set up a chat room just for us? "Satoshi's Club Girls"

I may never date, just enjoy the whole group.

**Chika**:

I'm almost ready for my finance meeting tomorrow. I've added to my Suoh order when it drops. That old lady can't hold out forever.

Ootori stock saw a small rebound, but I'm still gathering some.

I was surprised by the selloff of Petto Chinmi stock after Haruhi-senpai was identified both as the owner and the Hitachiin model. I picked up another good-sized chunk.

Just a few to sell off before I can go to bed. I have an early training session tomorrow with the Alien.

**Kyoya**:

I've burned too many bridges these last few months. Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, the rest of the host club and their friends. I'm graduating in a month and don't know what to do after. The Ootori Chairman and CEO will only go to the best university, but I don't want to attend Todai where I could run into Tamaki, Cho, Keiko, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai. And they don't want to see me either.

I'll be doing an accelerated Business BA and MBA together. Maybe I won't run into them often.

I received a letter signed by all the Ootori Enterprises board members urging me to marry and produce an heir. It's not that simple.

**Tachibana**:

This weekend, Kyoya-sama is going to his sister's house and spending time with his nephew. He's also asked us to pre-check some locations Sota-sama might like to see.

It will be entertaining to see Kyoya-sama and his nephew out together…playing.

**Fuyumi**:

Sota's sleeping peacefully, having no idea how much his life has improved now that he'll never have to see his grandfather again. I'll never have to worry about Yoshio trying to influence him, take him from me. The Shido family is strong enough to have fought him off, but it's a moot point now.

My dresses will be delivered this week, and I'll be showing one of them off at a charity lunch on Thursday. Fat, my ass. I'll look like a damn princess.

We don't need the money he left me. As the head of the Shido family, my husband can provide everything we need, want, or even think of.

Maybe I should start a business with it. Something that he would definitely not approve of. Something that empowers women. I like to picture him spinning in his grave, even if he was cremated.

**Akito**:

Too young. Too young. Nothing in common. Too young. Something's just not right. Too young.

I realize all these marriage offers were for Kyoya, but some of them are first years in high school. They are too young for him, let alone me.

I've pulled the ones that are an automatic no, now I'll go through them again. Surprisingly, I've pulled three on my first go through that I'd like to meet.

**Yuuichi**:

There. I've sorted through my clothes and packed most of what I'm taking. I hope to be gone in the next two weeks. I'm giving all my 'doctor' clothes to Akito. He can toss them or have them tailored for him. I don't give a shit. I'll never have to wear them again.

I bought a new phone and laptop not connected to the Ootori network or security. I plan on being as independent as possible in Europe. I might still have the name, but I won't be affiliated with the Ootori family anymore. I will be my own man.

I'll be in control. I'll have my own power.

**Somewhere in Tokyo**:

That rumor last week didn't do anything. Everything was going fine but seems to be leveling off. There are only a couple more weeks before graduation. I'll end that stupid club of theirs. I want my revenge.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

The Suoh marriage contract…I'm anxious to know what you think about it and the heir issue. I have a plan but am not thrilled with it.

I purposefully didn't write Ritsu and Shinobu's discussion about their future, wanting to put it all in the meeting with the parents. Dad came up with the idea of waiting a generation. Seems like the perfect solution.

Trying to bring Haruhi and Umeko closer. Ideas for things they could do?

Been a while since I did a roundup of almost everyone. Some interesting things came out.

Thoughts about Reynard and his plans to help Renge. What about Tamaki's dad? I know what I'm going to have him do to grow at least a small backbone, but opinions are welcome.

Kasanoda and Shinobu realized something earthshattering. How long before they tell each other?

Please drop me a review and let me know if I've dropped a thread you want picked up and if I'm wandering. Constructive criticism helps. I want to get better.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Resolution to Tamaki and Renge's marriage contract. Haruhi's cast comes off. A colorful cosplay. And a new suitor for Haruhi?

.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Marriage Contract

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews and the ideas. I'll definitely be incorporating some of them. I have a hard time with the fluff. Enjoy, and I'll see you next week.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 3/14/2020 (Pi Day)**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 28: The Marriage Contract**

.

**Monday, March 14:**

**Haruhi's Meeting, Investment Group Offices:**

"Thank you for coming, Fujioka-sama. Please have a seat."

I'd been here once before. Chika introduced me to Takata-san, and we discussed investments I could use with the little money I had available at the time.

Today, it's completely different.

"Yasuchika-sama gave me access to your portfolio, and I've looked over it. What are you goals for today's meeting?"

We'd left Ouran before lunch and had a sandwich in the SUV, but I was thankful for the tea I was served. If nothing else, it allowed me to calm down and think before answering. I did not get much sleep last night.

"This portfolio is new to me, and I'm not familiar with some of the investments. Particularly the real estate. I'd like an overview of the entire thing, if the money is best where it is, or if you have recommendations for different strategies."

"Well, let's see what we can figure out."

.

When my meeting was finished, I joined Haruhi-senpai's. There were a few things I wanted to bring to her attention.

"Yasuchika-sama, please come in."

I sat in the deep leather seat and was served a cup of tea. Haruhi-senpai seemed flustered, like she'd run her hands through her hair too many times, though her notes are as neat and orderly as always.

"We just finished up. Are you done with your meeting too, Chika?"

"Yes, however there is something I think you should discuss with Takata-san about Petto Chinmi."

Her eyebrow raised, and her head tilted. "Really? What?"

"I think it's wise to consider changing to a privately owned company."

The next two hours were spent discussing the differences, the pros and cons, the cost and process, and how the company would work after the transition.

"So, I need to know who owns all my stock?"

"It shouldn't be hard. You own the majority, Kasanoda-senpai owns the next largest percentage, and I think I own the third."

"Really? Why?"

"You're doing a good job running it, Haruhi-senpai, and it's a good investment."

"What about the rest?"

"That's where I come in," Takata-san said. "I'll do some investigating and find as much as I can. We should also set up a buy order in your account to purchase any stock that comes available."

"I have that on my account but will drop it as soon as you set it up on Haruhi-senapi's."

"You can drop it anytime, Yasuchika-sama. I've just placed the order."

"Thank you." I pulled out my phone and cancelled my order.

Haruhi-senpai stared at me. "You can do that on your phone?"

I keep forgetting her background. I guess commoners don't do much on their phones but text?

"Sure." I turned to Takata-san and said, "If you'll give Haruhi-senpai her log in information, I'll set up her phone tonight." He nodded and handed her a slip of paper.

After another hour of logistics, we were walking out the door to our cars. I'm going back to school and the club, and Haruhi-senpai's going to get her cast off. She's very excited.

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Enterprises Offices:**

"Sit down Yuzuru. I've made a decision."

"Yes, Mother." I surprised she made it so quickly. I was expecting her to drag her heels.

"I will name you heir in a public ceremony. I will do this on the condition that you do not name Tamaki your heir until I have passed."

"May I ask what caused this decision?"

"The company and family come first. I do not wish to damage them."

"And the reason I must wait on naming Tamaki?"

"An heir does not need an heir."

It's not an unreasonable request from her. He's named in my will. That will cover the family if Mother and I both are killed in a car crash or something.

"And the marriage contract?"

"Will say that he will be named your heir after my passing. That must satisfy Reynard."

"He won't like it, but we've a better chance of ending this issue if you allow Tamaki to move into Suoh Mansion #1 after graduation from Ouran."

She stared at me, without moving, for a full thirty seconds. Is she in shock? Or is she that angry?

"What good would that do?"

"Propriety. If they are engaged, their time spent together in a home should be supervised. If he is living with us, there will be no scandal regarding his living arrangements."

"Is that all?"

"No, but it is the best reason. Another is that they'd be living in Suoh Mansion #2 after their wedding. Having no one living there allows for any remodeling and redecorating the bride-to-be might want. Suoh Mansion #1 is also closer to his university."

Another thirty seconds. She's weighing the pros and cons of having him live in her mansion. She's been warming up to him.

"Very well. Tamaki will live in the south wing."

Away from her in the north…

"And will be invited to meals when I wish to dine with him. Will that do?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Have the contract updated and invite Reynard and his daughter over for dinner tomorrow. It will either be finalized as is or the offer retracted."

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Did I just walk into my math class?"

"Or a bakery?"

"What's going on, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Ladies," I said and threw open my arms, "today, March 14, is Pi day, as in 3.14, the mathematical constant."

"Oh…"

"So?"

"So, today we will be enjoying many different types of pies! Pecan, lemon, chocolate, apple, pear, and so on. Please join your host for a tasting."

From across the room, I could hear Honey-senpai say, "Pie isn't cake." I'm not worried. There are cakes in the back for him when Host Club is over.

We'll also be packaging them by whole pies and slices and sending the leftovers to Second Harvest. I even had Satoshi order extra so they'd get more.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Hospital:**

I walked out of the exam room and saw a familiar face. "Mori-senpai? Why are you here?"

"Wanted to make sure everything went well, and your arm was fine."

I held it out and bent it at the elbow. "It's great to be out of that cast. I don't feel helpless anymore."

"You're never helpless, Haruhi. There's a difference between helpless and needing help." He ruffled my hair and smiled.

"I suppose so."

"What did the doctor say?"

"The bone's healed. I'll need some physical therapy for the muscles and to strengthen the bone. They gave me a schedule," I held up a piece of paper, "but I just realized there isn't a location on here. Can you show me the room? It starts tomorrow."

He gave me an apologetic smile and said, "It won't be here. The therapist will come to the personal gym at the mansion."

"And the times? They aren't on here either."

"You call that day and let them know when to be there."

Of course. What was I thinking? I should know better than to think they do anything the normal way.

"Crazy, rich bastards," I mumbled, but there wasn't much malice in it.

"You're getting used to it. Admit it."

His eyes looked down at me, glinting with a merriment that wasn't showing in a smile. He almost looks nervous. "I suppose."

"Good. Let's get home for dinner."

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, March 15:**

**Breakfast Table, Hitachiin Estate:**

"Kaoru, I meant to talk to you yesterday, but you didn't stop for breakfast, and then I was out last night."

"Overslept. What's up?"

"I was thinking about Haruhi. Maybe the best thing would be to get her out there for a couple of interviews and some autograph signing sessions."

"Why the hell would you think that?" Hikaru broke in. "I'm sure that's the last thing she'd want."

"Hika's right, Mom. She'd hate every minute of that."

"She'd be able to tell her story. Explain her commoner roots. The backlash is getting pretty sharp."

"I'll mention it, but if I come back home with a black eye, it's your fault."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Haruhi! My darling friend! Your cast is off!" Tamaki-senpai yelled as the twins walked Haruhi-senpai in. What an idiot.

"Boss stop!" one of them said as they put their hand out to hold him back. Probably Hikaru-senpai. He calls him Boss the most. "It just came off yesterday. You don't want to break it again, do you?"

"No," Tamaki-senpai whined as he skidded to a stop. The entire dining hall is watching him. How does Renge-senpai stand him?

"Chika?" I heard my name and turned to the girls around the table. "Here are some donations."

"Thank you, ladies. Today's charity is 'Back to Nature'. It offers life-changing outdoor programs for abused, neglected, and orphaned children in Japan. Kasanoda-senpai found this one."

"How exciting. Do they do things like sleep on the ground?"

"Or cook with real fire?"

"Or carry all their things on their backs?"

"Like camping?"

"Very much so. Getting out in the wilderness and learning how to depend on yourself is very important for developing kids. Especially, if they've suffered blows to their self-esteem, such as abused and neglected kids," Kasanoda-senpai said.

Is it because the kendo competition circuit is populated mostly by normal people, or because of Haruhi-senpai, that these girls sound so out of touch? Not sure, but they seem to be getting more and more idiotic.

"We should all go camping!"

Crap. What is Tamaki-senpai thinking? And who is we?

"I'm not sure, Tamaki-senpai. I don't think my mother would let me stay outside overnight."

"And going without a chef?"

"Or a maid."

Yep, more idiotic. Haven't they even seen a movie where they camp? Just about any American horror movie has a camping scene in it.

"Don't fret, my princesses. We should camp in the club room!"

"Ah, Senpai, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Haruhi-senpai said, trying to cut him off.

Fortunately, Renge-senpai stepped up. "Tamaki-kun, that's an interesting idea, but could be complicated. Why don't you discuss it among just the hosts at your weekly meeting tomorrow and see if it's even possible?"

"Brilliant idea, Renge-senpai. I'll add it to the agenda," Satoshi said, writing himself a note. Good. Maybe that will be the end of this nonsense.

I took another few donations, and the group around our table cleared out.

"Haruhi-senpai, thank you for lunch. Your bento is delicious."

She gave Satoshi a small smile. "You're welcome. It's been so long since I cooked, I wanted to make all our three bentos. I don't think your chef was pleased."

"Haruhi-senpai, he's your chef too," I said softly so not everyone could hear. She shot me a strange look.

"NO FAIR!" the twins yelled. "Why didn't you make us a bento, Haruhi! We're your best friends!"

And then our King joined the act. "My darling friend, I'm so sad I wasn't included either."

Kasanoda-senpai was smirking as he ate his noodles, and Satoshi was just shaking his head. Do they not realize how much of her time and energy they demand? She was in the library studying when I came down for breakfast. She's not getting enough sleep.

"I finally have this cast off and wanted to cook my own bento. It seemed silly to not make Satoshi's and Chika's. There's no reason to make one for the rest of you. Don't you all have your own chefs?"

"They don't cook as good as you do!" the twins said in unison. How do they do that?

Haruhi-senpai's glare could have cut glass. "You better hope they don't hear you say that. They went to school, apprenticed, studied, and worked in many high-end venues before they became your chef. What you said was highly insulting to them."

"But…"

"No buts, Hikaru. My food is simple and healthy. If you want that type served at your homes, tell them. They think they need to impress you with five-star food at every meal to justify their presence. I'm sure they'd all enjoy the chance to give you some traditional Japanese food."

"I don't know about yours," Kasanoda-senpai said, "but our chef likes cooking homestyle. He does feed a lot more than yours do, though."

"My chef's French. His traditional Japanese food is definitely not as good as yours, Haruhi."

"Guys," she signed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temples, "you all have endless money, servants, advisors, and untold other resources. Why are you looking to me to solve a problem?"

She pointed at Tamaki-senpai, "Hire an assistant chef that's specialty is traditional Japanese food. Have him cook those meals and teach your head chef.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how big is the staff in your kitchen? If their bentos are truly worse than mine, let them go and hire new staff."

With a big sigh, she turned to Kasanoda. "Ritsu, I've had your chef's cooking. It's amazing. Remind them I said that."

Leaning forward and picking her chopsticks up, she looked at all of us. "In fact, I've had most of your chefs' cooking. There's nothing wrong with it. You all just wish to be pandered to by me. I have better things to do."

With that, she grabbed her bento and left the dining hall.

"What did we do?"

Idiots.

"She's tired," I said. "Studying, working, grieving, and trying to have some kind of life in between."

"Chika's right," Shinobu-senpai said. "Her eyes had dark bags. Worse than yesterday."

"Operation help Haruhi get some sleep needs to commence."

"No," Renge-senpai said and smacked his upper arm. "Just give her some space. She'll let us know if she needs anything."

.

xXx

.

**Phone call From Kyoya to Yuuichi:**

**Kyoya**: "Yuuichi, I've promoted your replacement. He starts Friday."

**Yuuichi**: "Thank you."

**Kyoya**: "The hospital will throw you a going away party on Thursday."

**Yuuichi**: "Fuck NO!"

**Kyoya**: "Excuse me?"

**Yuuichi**: "No party. I don't want to spend a second longer in that hospital than I need to. I'm moving this weekend."

**Kyoya**: "Very well. The company jet is available to you if you wish."

**Yuuichi**: "More than generous. A very un-dick-like gesture."

**Kyoya**: "I hope you enjoy Europe."

**Yuuichi**: "I will. Don't worry about that."

**Kyoya**: "Just don't…"

**Yuuichi**: "…Embarrass the family. I know."

**Kyoya**: "Good-bye."

**Yuuichi**: "Good-bye."

.

xXx

.

**Petto Chinmi Offices:**

"Thank you for taking this assignment, Goto-san. Please let Kato-san know if you need anything. It's fortunate that you two worked together when he was a member of the Haninozuka security force."

"Thank you, Fujioka-sama," I replied and bowed.

I'd been a member of her security team since she moved to the Morinozuka Estate and volunteered to be the guard from her detail assigned to Petto Chinmi. With a baby girl at home, this gives me regular hours, except for random security sweeps. I also have my own office, which was a surprise. I was expecting a cubical. It will be boring at times, but that allows me to study for my university classes. I'm majoring in criminology.

Fortunately, Kato-san and I worked together when he was a member of the Haninozuka security force. He'd come over to Petto Chinmi to take over their CIO position. He's also heads security here.

My main duties are to handle anything that comes up for Fujioka-sama that has nothing to do with the company, such as her fan mail. I screen that and any packages that come in, then hand them off when the officer comes by to get them. I'm also with her when she's in the building, letting her regular detail take a break or do paperwork. Like I said, boring.

Today, she's meeting with Tanaki-sama, assistant ED and Gorou-sama, marketing director. I don't know much about business, so most of this is over my head.

"Have you figured out a way to distinguish between the dog show and the Hitachiin modeling in the upticks on the website?"

"There will always be a margin of error but going by location seems to be the best way. Those hits that are coming from Nagano and its outskirts, are more likely to be from the dog show. Purchases, no matter the location, are also most likely from the dog show."

"Thank you, Gorou-san. You and your marketing team have done an exemplary job."

The marketing lady bowed her head to Fujioka-sama and shuffled her notes.

"We have one more dog show scheduled before the national one. Because it's not coinciding with your 'outing' as a model, the effect will be easier to track."

Guess I have to go to that dog show and the national one. I'll talk to Eiji about budget and dates.

"The stock dropped slightly after my 'outing'. How do you think my modeling for the Hitachiin label will affect the company?"

"Actually," Tanaki-sama said, "Gorou-san and I have been discussing that. Once things settle down, it shouldn't impact it much either way.

"Thanks. The last item today is taking the business private."

.

She hadn't mentioned that before. "It's a good idea. We're too small to be a publicly traded company," I said. "We'll need to discuss it with finance and accounting, but it makes sense."

I've wondered why we were a publicly traded company, but that's the way the family who owned us before wanted it.

"Actually, the dip in the stock is a good thing if you are wanting to go private."

"That's what my financial advisor said, Tanaki-san. I've set up an automatic purchase for our stock. Once I have almost all of it, we'll make our move."

.

xXx

.

**Gorou-san's Home:**

"Thank you for inviting me to your home for dinner, Gorou-san, but you didn't have to cook for my security detail."

"Nonsense. Where you go, they go. It's a package deal."

"Well, I know they appreciate it."

Gorou-san, Gorou-senpai, Eiji, and I sat at her dining room table enjoying a simple, traditional Japanese meal. I remembered lunch and how I'd stormed away from the table. That was very mature, Haruhi.

Lack of sleep is causing my fuse to shrink. There are so many things to do, and not enough time. I'm treading water and it's just over my chin. And now I have to find time for not only the physical therapy sessions, but the exercises I'm sure they'll be having me do in between.

It's only two days a week, but maybe I should quit the host club.

.

I sat across the living room from Haruhi-sama and Gorou-sama, watching them do homework at the short table. He's helping her get ready for her physics test tomorrow.

There've been no security issues reported to me on my earpiece. Not that I was expecting any.

"You did all these right, Fujioka-san. You'll ace the test tomorrow."

"Hmmm," she hummed looking at her textbook.

"Fujioka-san?"

Her head jerked up. "I'm sorry, Gorou-senpai. I'm still concerned about these two formulas."

"Walk me through them, what each variable means and why it's there. That will help."

He's good with her. I know he wants to be an engineer, but he should think about teaching. Or, maybe he's only this patient with Haruhi-sama.

"Perfect. You've got it. Once you know the reasons for the equations and what they do, you can remember them easily."

"Thanks."

.

I decided to do some paperwork in the living room so I could watch my son and Fujioka-sama study. I'm not sure how he managed to get into that English class, but she's helped him get through it.

"You punctuated your dialogue correctly here," she said while circling a set of paragraphs with a blue highlighter, "but you should rethink your premise. I'm not sure this conversation does what you think it does for the story."

"I'm an engineer, not a creative writer," he smirked, and I recognized the bastardized quote from his favorite American TV show. Fujioka-sama didn't.

"That doesn't mean you can't write. Why did you pick this topic? You should have written something silly about science fiction. I know you enjoy that."

"True. I could write something about human/alien interaction on spaceships." (1)

"Sounds great. When is this due?"

"Two weeks."

"Then you have plenty of time."

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Mansion #1:**

They'd served a delicious gourmet Japanese dinner along with a marriage contract that is supposed to placate both Renge and me. When she heard the terms, the nudge in the side was all I needed to know she approved of the terms. I, however, am not sure.

"It's an interesting proposal, Suoh-san."

"It's the final proposal, Reynard-san."

"Yes. You've made that clear." A quiet gasp from Renge said that comment might have been too rude. Too bad. I do not care for this woman. Fortunately, there's hardly anything in this contract that gives her power over the couple.

It was clear Tamaki hadn't been told the terms prior to now. He did a fair job of hiding his excitement regarding his move to the primary mansion, but it was obvious he was delighted. Propriety is as good a reason as any. Whatever she needs to tell herself to sleep at night.

I looked at Renge, silently asking her to confirm her approval. She nodded.

"Tamaki-san, do the conditions meet with your approval?"

"Yes, Reynard-san, they do."

"And the changes you and Renge requested are to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, they are."

"When will this be announced?"

Tamaki's father answered. "Tamaki's graduation party will be for the engagement as well. There will be a public proposal and an announcement."

"Very well. Hand me a pen."

.

xXx

.

**Home Gym, Morinozuka Estate:**

**Satoshi**:

With the way she dresses every day, it's easy to forget just how HOT Haruhi-senpai is. Her sweatpants ride low on her hips and that tank top doesn't reach the waistband, so there's a strip of skin showing. When she turns around, I can see those two dimples at the top of her butt. She's so small, and that waist is so narrow, I know I could just lift her up and spin her around.

I've got to stop thinking like that. She's practically my sister.

Since it's her first day of PT, the therapist is going easy on her. Stretches and light resistance work.

When she's done with that, we're all going on the treadmills. She'll be walking, but we'll whip her into shape.

**Honey**:

I'm spotting Satoshi while he's bench pressing, but he's staring more at Haru-chan than working out. She is showing more skin than normal.

Chika-can told me about lunch today, and it surprised me. Haru-chan is usually more calm and doesn't let her temper go for small things like that. Like he said, she's tired. Hopefully, this weekend will help. I'll make sure she sleeps. Usa-chan can help too.

Now that she has the cast off, we can do more fun things. Cho-chan and I can take her to the toy store and to eat with the bunnies!

**Mori**:

I can't keep my mind on my workout. Lifting weights is usually meditative, but I can't take my eyes off Haruhi. She's so beautiful, but tired. She's also lost weight.

This morning she made me a bento. It was waiting when I came down for breakfast, but she'd already left so I couldn't thank her then. When she came back from the office, I told her how much I appreciated it, and she hit me with that smile.

I'm not sure how much longer I can wait to tell her how I feel. I'm not sure I want to wait. The last time I did, Ootori stepped in. That was a horrible year.

.

"That's it for today, Haruhi-sama. Please continue the stretches and I'll see you Thursday, just let me know when."

"Thank you. I will. Thursday after school is fine. I'll be coming straight back from classes."

"I'll see you then."

My therapist left the room, and I held my arm. I didn't think it would ache so much. They'd given me a sling just in case, and I think I'll put it on later.

"Haruhi," Mori-senpai said, walking up to me, "is your arm sore?"

"Not really," I said, trying to not make him worry. "Maybe just a little."

"Try this tonight." He handed me a jar of cream. "Rub a little into your muscles. It should help."

"Thanks."

"Haru-chan! Are you ready for the treadmill!"

I really don't want to do this. I have a physics test and a history presentation tomorrow. "I suppose."

"Only 30 minutes. You can do it."

.

**Chika**:

Haruhi-senpai is walking at a decent speed. At least she's breathing heavy.

My finance meeting went well yesterday. I'm ready for a quiet takeover of a company I've been tracking for a long time. Once that's done, I'm selling the pieces off. I'll make about half a trillion Yen. Of course, then I'll have to figure out what to do with it.

Between her financial advisor and me, Haruhi-senpai is convinced to transition Petto Chinmi into a privately owned company. The only problem I see is I'm sure Ootori still owns some stock. There's a relatively large percentage I haven't been able to track. Hopefully, Takata-san can.

I know she had dinner with her marketing manager tonight, but what I'd forgotten was she's the mother of that college student that's been helping Haruhi-senpai with her physics. He better not try anything, or I'll make him pay. She's already got too many boys fluttering around her.

I heard her treadmill beep and looked over.

"That's my 30 minutes, guys. I'm going to take a shower and study for my test tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Haru-chan."

Looks like she's planning another long night.

.

xXx

.

**Gorou-san's Home:**

"Haruhi-sama is a nice girl, isn't she?"

"Hmmm."

"Maki-kun, are you paying attention?"

"Sorry, Mom. What were you saying?"

"Haruhi-sama is a sweet girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Have you thought about asking her out?"

"I've taken her for coffee and dinner after studying."

"I mean on a real date."

"Are you kidding? She's seventeen."

"She's a great catch. She's attractive, smart, and owns her own company. I doubt you'll meet anyone else like that. Plus, she's now a model."

"She's too young. She's still in high school and has another year to go. Besides, I'm not a gold digger. I won't date anyone just because they have money."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"If it will end this conversation, yes."

"I'm serious. You're almost through with college."

"Mom, it's not like I have an expiration date or something. I want to wait until I meet the right girl."

"And she's not the right one?"

"I don't think so."

"But she could be?"

"Look, I said I'd think about it. I'm going upstairs to work on this English assignment."

.

As my son stomped upstairs, I wondered if I'd gotten through to him. Fujioka-sama is a wonderful girl, and I'm grateful she's my employer. However, my first loyalty is to my family, and I want Maki to have the best in life. Her drive and intelligence will take her far and they get along well together.

.

What the hell is Mom thinking? Date Fujioka-san? She's in high school! She's still got another year! So what if she's got money? I don't think I feel that way about her.

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, March 16:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Tamaki-senpai, is it true you and Renge have a marriage contract?"

I sputtered my tea. How does anyone know that? It was just signed last night! I can't tell her that.

"No, my princess. There's no marriage contract."

"Wonderful. I'll see you at the Host Club!"

After she left, Renge-chan whispered to the group, "We'll talk about this later." We all nodded.

There haven't been many, but this is one of the times I miss Kyoya. I miss having a best friend to discuss these things with. Someone neutral. I'd talk to Haruhi, but she doesn't understand our ways. I miss Kyoya, but how could I ever forgive him for what he did?

.

She's still getting the salmon salad. I'm putting an end to this. "Haruhi-senpai, do you only get the salmon salad because it's the only dish you care for, or because it's the cheapest on the menu?"

Many faces turned to me, and Satoshi said, "Chika, that's rude."

Haruhi-senpai flushed red and stammered about how she likes it.

That finally woke Satoshi up. "Haruhi-senpai? You know you can order anything you want, right? You enjoyed the Italian dish I got you, didn't you?"

She set her fork down and dropped her hands to her lap. "Some of the others are so expensive."

Satoshi shocked me when he got up, walked around to her and knelt down. "You know you can get anything. That's what the account is for. Mother would be surprised, and probably hurt, to find out you were trying to save money by ordering the same thing for lunch every day."

The gesture was good, but the guilt trip could have been avoided.

My turn. "Haruhi-senpai, it's not necessary to save the difference between meal cost in lunches, when your new uniform will cost three months' worth of the priciest lunches."

"Three months?" Her mouth hung open.

"Maybe more. I'm unsure the cost of the new girl's uniform, especially with the choices among skirts and pants."

"Three months?"

"Each. Yes. There's no need to economize your lunches. Please eat what you wish."

Her blush had gone away, and she'd stopped gripping her hands like she was trying to break her fingers.

"I'll try something else tomorrow."

"Let's all try something different tomorrow!" Cho-senpai squealed.

Actually, not a bad idea.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Princes and Princesses, please follow the yellow brick road to your favorite host!"

There stood Honey-senpai with a huge lollypop in his hand, the other pointed to a spiral of yellow and red bricks. The beginning of the yellow brick road from 'The Wizard of Oz'.

"Yes, my darlings," one of the twins said. He was dressed in a flashy silver-white suit with sparkles and stars. "I'm Glender, the Good Warlock of the East." He waved his long wand over our heads and continued, "Otherwise known as Kaoru, everyone's favorite Hitachiin twin."

"Hey! I heard that!" came from further in the room.

"Ignore my brother, the Wicked Warlock of the West. He's just jealous I'm granted the honor of seeing you lovely ladies first."

"Oh, Glender, save me from your wicked brother!"

He paused, looking at me with an evil smirk that was quite wrong for his character. "I'll save you, Sweetheart, but for him, not from him."

I let out a squeak when he scooped me up and set me down on his sofa.

Then Haruhi appeared at my side. Dressed as Dorothy in the iconic blue overall dress and white shirt.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, I'll guide you through Oz and to your favorite hosts."

"Haruhi-chan, those ruby slippers are practically stilts," Osamu-san said. He's been her designee since her gender was revealed. One of the few that doesn't hit on her from what I can tell.

She beckoned him over and said quietly in his ear, "The twins like putting me in these stupid heels. Can I hold your arm as I give the tour? My spot is the last stop."

"Sure," he gulped. "I'd be glad to."

Several of us stayed with Honey-senpai and Kaoru-chan, while Haruhi led the rest on through the room, down the yellow brick road.

.

"If you'll follow me through this wheat field, we'll meet three of my best friends here in Oz," Haruhi said as she leaned on my arm. I haven't been this happy in a while.

We came through the small, prop wheat field into a meadow surrounded by trees. She waived with her free arm, the one no longer in a cast, to indicate the free chairs around the hosts.

The lion, scarecrow, and tin man all stood to welcome the group.

"I'd like you all to meet the heroes I met while traveling to the Emerald City. Kasanoda as the Cowardly Lion, Satoshi as the Scarecrow, and Mori-senpai as the Tin Man. Each, in their own way, saved me from something terrible during my journey."

We lost almost a third of the group when they sat down to have tea here.

"This way," she pointed, "through the forest to our next stop." We walked through a clump of trees and my mouth dropped open. "The Wicked Warlock of the West's castle."

This club goes far over the top for its guests. We walked across the end of a drawbridge, into the castle proper where there was a huge crystal ball and seating.

Hikaru stood to greet us wearing an all-black suit and top hat. He'd painted his face green and was wearing green gloves to match. A slightly smoking broomstick completed his look.

I felt sorry for Chika, dressed as one of the warlock's monkeys.

"Welcome, ladies. Would you like to join us for tea and cookies?"

.

Haruhi-senpai continued through. It's about time. Tamaki-senpai has to be in here somewhere.

"Follow me through the poppy fields to the Emerald City. Who wants to meet the Wizard of Oz?"

I looked at the group that was left, and all the girls were Tamaki-senpai's designees with me. He must be the Wizard!

The gates of the Emerald City were open and there was Oz himself with his arms wide. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Emerald City!"

There were purple, orange, yellow, and red statues of horses, an amazing table set with tea service using green china, and beautiful chairs and loveseats for us.

"Dorothy, my darling. I have something for you."

Tamaki-senpai brought out a large dog out from behind a curtain. "Here's Toto."

"Thank you, Mr. Oz." She took the leash handed to her and led the guys out of the gates.

"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me, we'll be going to my Aunt and Uncle's farm."

I watched her walk slowly away, clutching to the guy so she didn't break her leg.

.

At last, we're at my station, and I can sit down. Osamu-san led me over to a sofa and then sat down next to me.

"Gentlemen, who would like tea and cookies?"

"I've never seen this movie," one of them said, while looking it up on his phone, "but I've read the book. The first one anyway. L. Frank Baum wrote 13 sequels, and after his death, Ruth Plumly Thompson wrote 21 more."

"I had no idea. I've only seen the movie," I said, picking up a cookie shaped like an emerald and taking a bite.

"I saw it during a vacation in America. They play in on their TV all the time."

I let my mind fade as I listened to them basically entertain themselves. Antoinette had joined us on the sofa, laying down between Osamu-san and me. It wasn't long before my fingers started playing with her fur while I fed her small pieces of my cookie.

"Haruhi?"

I looked up and smiled, "Yes, Osamu-san?"

"I thought you did well on your history presentation today."

"Thanks. I hope it was good enough. I didn't spend as much time as I should have on it. Things are so busy."

"I know. I can't believe the school year is almost over and we'll be third-years. It's going by so fast."

I nodded. In some ways it's been an express ride downhill and in other ways, I feel like I've been walking through tar. And next year's classes will be even harder.

.

"Honey-senpai, may I have a lollypop?"

He's so cute, dressed in pink shorts, pink and white plaid shirt, and his hair styled in outrageous curls.

"I only have the one big lollypop for Dorothy, but we have cake! It's way better!" He handed out cake and tea, and then ate three pieces himself.

One of Kaoru's designees said, "It's a different host arrangement than usual."

"We decided to match characters to host personalities, then group by the characters rather than the hosts."

"I think it's great," Honey-senpai said. "This way I get to meet all you wonderful new ladies."

"Kaoru, how's Haruhi doing with her new fame?"

"She hates it," he said and slumped a little in his chair. "Now she's got her own PR person and lawyer and feeling even more uncertain. I don't know what to do."

"Simple. Overexpose her."

"What!"

We all looked at her strangely. I don't know anything about the fashion business, but that does not sound right.

"Calm down," she said. "I'm not talking about skin. I'm talking about interviews and public appearances. Once the shiny newness is gone, her fans will settle down."

I suppose that could work. I guess.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Kao-chan?" Honey-senpai asked. He'd nodded at me to show he wasn't sure either.

"I'm not sure, Honey-senpai."

"Talk to your PR department. Sounds like she needs an agent too. When my uncle debuted in his first movie, the press and fans were insane. Once he did a couple interviews and signed some autographs, things calmed down for him. Of course, they will never go back to how it was for her before the ads came out."

Kaoru leaned back and turned his head. From that position, I think he can just barely see Haruhi. "I'll talk to some people. I got her into this. The least I can do is make it less horrible."

"That's the spirit, Kao-chan. Have a piece of cake!"

.

"Tamaki-kun, what is this…stuff?"

"That's Jell-O, my princess. We have grape, lemon, orange, and cherry flavors today, all in these beautiful, antique dessert cups."

"But what is it?"

"Haruhi assures me it is a commoner delicacy they eat for dessert. It's made from colored crystals and hot water." I held up a box to show them the mix. "You mix the crystals and the hot water then allow it to cool."

I took a spoonful and offered it to my closest princess. "Have a taste."

"It's a little rubbery but does taste like lemons."

"When Satoshi was researching for this cosplay idea, he found some interesting facts about how the movie was made. They used these crystals to make the horse different colors for the Emerald City scene. They had to shoot the scene fast, because the horses kept trying to lick off the Jell-O."

"Oh, that's why it's here today."

"Yes, Princess, but isn't it fun to try commoner things for no reason?"

.

"Kasanoda-kun, you are so cuddly as the lion."

"Thank you. This costume is actually comfortable, but the real one was definitely not." I pulled out a picture of the original costume. "It was made from real lion pelts, both the skin and fur, and was so heavy and hot, the actor had to take it off between takes."

"How revolting."

"I agree. To kill a lion just for the costume."

"I meant to have to wear it."

"Oh. I suppose that's revolting as well."

These chicks. So weird.

"Mori-senpai?" Good, at least they're switching to him.

"Hn?"

"You're dashing as the Tin Man. So shiny."

What else is she going to say? He's so hard? I think I'd spit my drink if one of them said that.

"And Satoshi," one of the said. She got up and plopped into his lap. Damn. "You're so soft." And she poked him in the belly, which had been stuffed with straw.

He leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Not everywhere."

"Kasanoda-kun!"

I'd swallowed wrong and was trying to keep my tea from coming out of my nose. Fuck!

And that jerk, Satoshi, just winked at me. He better be glad Mori-senpai didn't hear that.

Once I caught my breath, I managed to tell the girls I was alright. Mori-senpai handed me a napkin. Guess he's used to doing that for Honey-senpai.

"Have you seen the movie, Satoshi?" she asked, still perched on his lap. Is she hoping to find something 'harder'?

"No, but I did find out that the actor playing the scarecrow, Ray Bolger, had to wear face prosthetics for the mask. You know how sometimes when you sleep, you get marks on your face from wrinkles in the sheets."

A few of them nodded.

"He had marks from the mask for over a year before they wore off."

"Oh no. How horrible."

"Yes. That's revolting."

Not more than killing and wearing a lion, but that's chicks for you.

"Mori-senpai, would you like a cookie? This one looks like your oil can."

"Thank you," he said and took the cookie. "Let me show you something. Hand me the oil can over there."

I knew what was coming and braced myself for squealing. I thought this part was actually kinda cool.

He poured oil all over his cookie and ate it.

"Oh, Mori-senpai! Why did you do that?"

"That's revolting." Maybe I could teach her some new insults.

"It's chocolate syrup. They used it in the movie for the Tin Man's tears."

Once they realized that, the oil can was passed around and the syrup was poured all over all the cookies.

Glad I don't have to clean all this mess up.

.

"Oh, Wicked Hikaru! I can't wait for next school year so I can wear the uniform you designed."

"I can't wait to see all you amazing girls in it. There are no other schools in Japan that can claim a uniform designed by the famous Hitachiin Label."

"Where did you find this huge crystal ball? I want one for my room."

"You'll have to ask the Scarecrow. Satoshi always organizes the cosplays."

I have no idea where my cousin got that thing, but I do know I want to skin those twins alive. A flying monkey? What were they thinking? I guess it could be worse. I could be a munchkin like the Alien, or they might have tried to dress me as a purple horse. Not that I would have let them. Still, this is revolting, as I heard one of the girls with Satoshi say.

.

We broke up the groups early so everyone could visit all the areas. Those crazy chicks were taking selfies with each of the hosts, the colored horses, in the poppy fields, everywhere. I don't have an Instagram account, but Bu does. It's anonymous and she only posts pics of her dog, but she follows all these other chicks to see what they're up to.

"Oh, Haruhi, I have to get a picture with you and Toto."

"Did you know this is Tamaki-senpai's dog, Antoinette?"

"Really? She's so cute!"

Then there were the three that had to sit on the lion's lap for a picture. Bu's going to just love that. Fuck.

"Satoshi, can you sprinkle some straw in my hair for our picture?"

"Tamaki-senpai, can we get a group picture with you of all of us eating that Jell-O stuff?"

And on. And on. And on.

Chicks…

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Standard disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make any money from the following: Ouran High School Host Club, The Wizard of Oz, Jell-O, or the Olympics.

Taking Petto Chinmi Private…Basically, I want the company to be smaller, more focused, and it shouldn't be a publicly traded company anyway. That's just the way the girl Kyoya took if from had it set up. Now that they've decided to do this, I won't hit you over the head with details. But we do need to worry if Kyoya owns some of those stocks. All stocks must be bought back, or their owners made part owner of the company, based on their stock percentage. That will be fun.

What do you think of Tamaki's grandmother's decision? Was it really going to be anything else? I could have had her deny it to him and then they'd go through this whole big thing about getting married without the Suoh backing, but that's not the story I want to write. Dad came up with the compromise idea, and I came up with him moving into mansion #1. Hope it works for you all. Tamaki/Renge is my 'fairy tale' couple.

Yes, March 14 is Pi day…3.14

About Tuesday lunch…Haruhi got rather short with them all about her bentos. Remember, she's running on not a lot of sleep, still grieving her father, working too hard, and adjusting to her new lifestyle. It's only been a month or so since she moved home. Besides, I don't know about you all, but if I had to put up with those idiots for extended periods of time without real breaks, I'd be short with them too sometimes.

And I got Haruhi on a treadmill. Now if I could only get my fat ass on one.

Totally enjoyed 'The Wizard of Oz' cosplay. I know a couple of you have suggested other anime or mangas, but if I haven't used them, I'm not familiar enough to do them justice. All the facts about the movie are real – at least according to the internet. After reading some of that shit, I'm surprised the movie ever got made.

(1) This is a reference to the "Humans are Space Australians" topics I see all over Tumbler. If any of you have written those – thanks. I laugh at and totally enjoy all of them, especially the 'stabby' ones. I don't own any of them.

.

**Next Chapter**:

The Host Club discusses their trip, camping, and other things, then goes out to dinner.

And a big date night on Thursday!

.


	29. Chapter 29 - Neon

**Author's Note**: Welcome back to another installment of the soap opera that is 'The Next Phase'. Don't usually comment on current events, but please wash your hands, don't touch your face, stay at home if you can, and practice social distancing. Nothing's worth your health.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 3/21/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, heavy make-out session, implied intimate things.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 29: Neon**

.

**Wednesday, March 16 (Continued):**

**Host Club Meeting/Study Session:**

"There's really not much to talk about today. We're going to the Suoh apartment downtown this weekend, just the hosts. Anything that we've got now can wait until then."

"Thanks, Satoshi. The girls should be here any minute. I texted Naoko to let them know. We need to study. But first," Kaoru gave me a wicked grin, "Haruhi, Hikaru, and I need to take care of something in the back room."

"What?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer.

"You'll see."

They won't just grab and drag me back there, but I don't want to hear all the whining. "Fine."

.

"Everyone! Saturday night is settled. All the girls will come over to the apartment to get ready. We'll all go out to the gallery opening and then an amazing dinner. It's an amazing show, but you'll have to wait to see it. Dress for a cocktail party."

"Tamaki-kun, are you sure you want six girls descending on the apartment to get ready for a glamourous night out?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"Clearly, Renge-san, he has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"No kidding, Tamaki-senpai. I took this one shoe shopping and it took hours," Kasanoda said, jerking his thumb at Shinobu.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"Nope, but if you want them over, you can do what you want."

"Great, it's settled."

"What's settled, Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she and the twins walked back into the room.

"Holy shit!"

"Fuuuuuck me!"

"I know, right?" Kaoru bowed, gesturing to Haruhi.

She's stunning. That's one of the dresses she picked from Ranka's closet to have tailored for her. I remember sitting there thinking it was a good idea, but I'd never get to see her in that.

Black fringe with silver accents and sparkles. The skirt came down to mid-thigh with several rows of fringe from her chest to the hem. It didn't have sleeves, but wide straps. They must have cut away over half the dress for it to fit her.

"Takashi," Mitsukuni whispered in my ear, "your mouth's open."

I shut it with a click, hoping no one else noticed.

"Haruhi! You look amazing! Where did that come from?" Cho-san squealed.

"I designed it for her father, and she asked us to tailor it for her," Hikaru said. I remember the night he gave it Ranka at the diner. I found out about the liquor license tip that night. I need to contact our lawyers to see how that investigation is going.

"I'm glad you like it. I can't think of anyplace I'd ever wear it, but I know Dad's happy I had this done." She spun once and the fringe all stood out. "I guess it's OK to be girly every once in a while."

She turned back to the changing room. "I'll change out of this and we can start studying. Speak English tonight!"

.

"This is stupid. Why the fuck do I need to know geometry?" Bu said, throwing her pencil down on the table.

"I'm not sure, Shinobu-san. I probably won't need it as a lawyer either. If anything, it teaches you to think logically and work with only what you can prove."

"There has to be a better way."

"Maybe, but you're not taking that class. Here. Let's go through this proof again."

We turned back to Haruhi's explanation, trying to let it sink in. I agree with Shinobu. This is stupid.

"It's almost time to break for dinner, but before we do that, Tamaki-kun and I have an announcement."

Three guesses what this is…

Renge was jumping up and down in her seat and couldn't take it any longer. "Our marriage contract is complete and signed!"

"Ooooooo! I'm so happy for you!" Naoko-san said. She ran around the table and tackled Renge with a hug. "Where's the ring?!"

"The proposal and announcement will be after Tamaki-kun's graduation. I can't wait!"

Now all the chicks but Haruhi and Bu are gathered around Renge, just throwing questions at her.

"When's the wedding?"

"Where will you live?"

"What about University?"

Then I heard in my ear, "You ready for when that's us, Asshole?"

"No fucking way. I say we don't tell anyone."

Bu was smirking at all of them. "I think I might actually agree with you on that one."

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

"BLT."

"Nachos."

"Club sandwich."

"Haruhi, you don't have to get that."

"I know. I like it."

"Hamburger and fries."

"Me too."

This group is a ton of fun, plus the tips are crazy good. I know he's too young for me, but Satoshi's great to spend time with. Last week, he slipped me a note about a club, and I went Saturday. He's got great moves and stamina to spare.

"Grilled chicken and pasta."

"Pancakes! With whipped cream!"

What a sweet tooth that little one has. "Your regular chocolate malt to drink?"

"Yes, please!"

"Cobb salad."

"Meatloaf sandwich."

"Are you sure, Tamaki-kun? It sounds revolting."

"I want to try it."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

What a group!

.

As Hisa put my hamburger down, she said, "Saturday was fun Satoshi. Are you going to be there again this weekend?"

Crap. I didn't want everyone to know about that.

"Not this weekend. I'll be out of town."

"Oh, that's too bad."

As soon as she was gone, Kaoru-senpai spoke up, "Saturday? Satoshi, our little player, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing." Like anyone's going to believe that.

"Is this about 'Neon'?" Naoko-senpai asked.

"Maybe." How red is my face?

"Way to go, Satoshi," Kasanoda-senpai said, elbowing me in the ribs. "Older women."

I could feel Taka's stare on me. Here it comes.

"Satoshi? What's this about?"

"I go to 'Neon' every weekend I'm home and dance. No big deal."

"Hn."

We all jumped when Hikaru slammed his hand down on the table. "That's it! Let's all go to 'Neon' tomorrow night! Haruhi can wear that fringe. It's perfect."

"What?"

"Come on, Haruhi. It will be fun."

"It doesn't sound like a place I'd like."

"You'll love it, Haruhi. Kaoru and I go all the time. It's an underage dance club. No alcohol. Just dancing, video games, and picture booths."

"Picture booths!" Cho-senpai jumped in her seat. "We have to go, Honey-kun!"

"I'd love to, Cho-chan."

"Everyone agreed?" Hikaru-senpai said.

A chorus of yesses and nods were heard and seen, then Haruhi-senpai said, "No."

"Haruhi," Taka said, "I own it and have been needing to check in. Please come." Oh, does he have it bad.

Those huge eyes looked right into his and she said, "Alright, Mori-senpai." The 'for you' was implied.

Guess we're going out tomorrow night. I'll let my group know.

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, March 17:**

**Lunch, Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Tamaki-senpai, do you know why Ootori is here?"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Kyoya go get his lunch. "He had to give a presentation in our history class. Guess he decided to eat here after."

"We should ask him to join us," Keiko suggested. I know she doesn't have any idea what Kyoya did to Haruhi, so how do we say no. Before any of us could stop her, she stood and waved him over. "Kyoya-senpai, come join us for lunch. We haven't seen you in forever."

Kyoya walked up to our table and said, "Thank you, Keiko-san, but I was hoping I could steal Tamaki for a private chat."

I gave him a strained smile and sighed, "Sure." He trapped me by asking in front of the girls. He knows I can't snub him here.

.

Tamaki followed me to the next table, and we sat. I didn't want to do this here. However, this is the bed I'd made. Anywhere else, and he'd probably tell me to 'fuck off' in a polite Tamaki way. He can't do that in public.

"What do you need, Kyoya?" Surprisingly, his tone is curious rather than hostile. Maybe that's because Haruhi isn't here. She's at her business lunch today since tomorrow is a school holiday.

"I'll be quick. I know you don't want to talk to me." I watched my ex-best friend nod and reminded myself it was my fault. "I wanted to thank you for what you did at my father's funeral."

"It was for both of us." He leaned forward and set his chin on his fist. "Kyoya, I understand why a friendship between us is important both politically and businesswise, but this is difficult. It's a good thing Haruhi isn't here to see this."

"Of course, she isn't. Despite what you might think, I'm not a complete dick. I knew she'd be at a business lunch. I wouldn't be here if she was here."

"Good." He sat back and started eating.

"As for our friendship, it is important, at least an outward appearance. Since Keiko-san asked me to join you, I assume most of the girls don't know."

"Some suspect, and I'm almost positive Kasanoda told Shinobu-san, but you're right. They don't know."

I didn't think so. It gains them nothing to tell their girlfriends. All my actions against Haru would become public. I've never known a girl that could keep a secret except Haru. Plus, they would constantly try to make her feel better, and she'd hate that.

"And your father and grandmother?"

"Have no idea."

"Then we must maintain the assumption that we're friends. The Suoh and Ootori families have been close, and that needs to continue."

I was watching the group over Tamaki's shoulder. Renge had quite the sour look on her face, while Kasanoda's and Shinobu's glares could have cut through steel.

"Unfortunately, you're right. Grandmother will not tolerate problems coming from me. Especially now."

"Now?" What's happened that I don't know about?

He leaned forward again and lowered his voice. "This isn't public yet but will be very soon. She's naming Father heir. Renge-chan and I have a signed marriage contract. It states that I will be named his heir after Grandmother passes." I could see him quivering with excitement. He deserves this.

"Congratulations." He's worked so hard, especially the last year and a half, for this. They make a good couple. I hope that contract looks nothing like that abomination I tried to make Haru sign. "When will it be released?"

"Father's news will be announced at the Suoh board meeting next week. Our engagement and my proposal will happen at my graduation party," he said with a huge grin and sparkling eyes.

"That brings up the other subject I wished to discuss."

"Marriage?"

"Graduation." Idiot. "I assume we won't be holding the joint graduation party we had planned before all this."

"No, we won't. I understand why it's important, but it won't happen. I do not want my graduation and engagement party to be held in conjunction with any party of yours. I'm sure you understand why."

"I do." I understand and have no one to blame but myself.

"Then what is there to discuss?"

"Scheduling and appearances at each other's parties. Tell me when yours will be and I'll make sure I have a previous commitment I can't change. I'll schedule mine around yours, and you can make an appearance if you wish."

"What about the others? The Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's are important to your business."

"I'm not sure yet. I may decide to not have one. I still have a couple weeks and wanted to talk to you first."

The idea of celebrating my high school graduation when I'm already President and CEO of the Ootori Conglomeration seems petty.

"If you have one, I'll make an appearance with my father. I can't guarantee anything more than that."

"That's all I ask."

"Mine will be the night of graduation and will be held in our flagship hotel downtown. I'm inviting the entirety of the Host Club, all hosts, all guests and any boyfriends or fiancés. Father and Grandmother will be inviting all their business contacts. Renge-chan's father will also be inviting any contacts he wishes. I'm sure you'll receive an invitation as the Ootori Conglomeration President and CEO."

"I'll politely decline. It shouldn't be a problem to come up with an acceptable excuse."

"Thank you."

"Presents?" I'll need to send him one.

"I'm following Haruhi's example and asking everyone to donate to a charity instead. There will be a list available."

"Excellent idea. I'll do the same." I shouldn't ask, but I can't help myself. I've become a masochist where Haru is concerned. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"How about just her health?" Anything…

"Her cast is off, and she's doing physical therapy on her arm. Doctors say it will be fine."

"I'm glad to hear it." I didn't know about her condition, as she's not being treated by Ootori contracted doctors at an Ootori facility. I'm sure she never will again.

He stood hesitantly and began to pick up his tray. "I should be getting back. Are we done?"

"One more quick thing." He sighed and sat back down. "College."

"What about it?"

"Are you going to Todai?"

"Yes. So is Cho-chan." He tilted his head and asked, "You?"

"I'm actually not sure. I didn't want to run into everyone in class every day. What about Keiko-san?"

"Overseas somewhere. She hasn't told us yet." He finished his cup of tea and stood. "Maybe you should consider something like that."

"Maybe I will," I said to end the topic. "Thank you, Tamaki."

"You're welcome, Kyoya."

"And congratulations. I'm happy for you."

He went back to his table, and I sat at mine, thinking.

.

"What did he want, Boss," Hika asked him when he sat back down with us.

"Just coordinating graduation parties."

Kasanoda looked like he was going to burst, so I stepped in. "What are you doing for yours?"

"It's going to be huge! On the night of graduation, I'll be hosting practically the entire school at our flagship hotel downtown. Father and Grandmother will be inviting all the Suoh business contacts, and Reynard will be asking all the Houshakuji business associates."

We listened to him describe food, decorations, and anything else he could think of. "It's going to be the best graduation party in the history of graduation parties!"

.

xXx

.

**That evening, Morinozuka Estate:**

"That's it, Fujioka-sama. Stretch just a little more."

This is only my second PT appointment, but I can tell it's making a difference. Or it may be because it just feels so good to finally be able to move it again. Sleeping, eating, dressing, everything is easier now.

"Alright. We're done for the day. Don't forget to use the resistance bands and do your stretches every day."

"Will do. Thanks," I said, panting. Why am I out of breath after just that? No wonder the boys want me on the treadmill.

"See you Sunday evening."

With that, the therapist left, and the boys moved from weights to the treadmills.

"Aren't we going to go dancing later?" I asked.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we don't work out," Satoshi said, waiving me over. "Come on, Haruhi-senpai. Thirty minutes on the treadmill won't kill you."

"I suppose not."

About ten minutes in, Chika broke the silence. "What time are we leaving?"

"We're meeting everyone there at 9:30," Satoshi answered. "The twins will be here at seven to get Haruhi-senpai ready."

"What? I didn't agree to that."

He smirked at me, like he knew the torture that was coming. "They have to bring your dress, shoes, and jewelry. They said they wanted to do your hair and makeup."

"But I have shoes already and don't need jewelry, and I don't wear makeup."

"Haru-chan, you know they like to dress you up. You'll be so pretty. Please let them!"

Honey-senpai gave me those eyes. Rarely can I come up with enough resistance to them.

"Alright. You all might as well make the most of this. I don't see me going to this club again."

I heard some disappointed moans, but just put my earphones on and tuned them out with English lessons on my MP3 player.

.

xXx

.

**Neon (Underage Dance Club):**

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Keiko-chan said as I handed her a gold colored ID bracelet.

It was an idea I picked up from another club and had implemented in both of mine downtown. When you came in, your credit card was scanned, and you were given a bracelet with a barcode linked to it. If the tab was for more than one person, everyone got a bracelet with that barcode. As you purchased drinks or food throughout your visit, the bracelet was scanned, and your tab was charged. A tip percentage could also be set. (1)

I'd called ahead tonight and had fifteen gold bracelets ready. Gold, indicating they were guests of the owner. I'd also had thirty black ones made for various security teams that would be coming in with us, although not all at once. I already had security at the club, but most of our detail heads will want to walk through at some point, with those guarding the higher profile of us (Kasanoda, Shinobu, the twins, Haruhi) staying.

Both the gold and black bracelets were going on my tab tonight.

The bracelet concept allowed everyone to stop worrying about cash and paying as they went. It also facilitated spending money, which is always a good thing for profits.

Haruhi was that last to pick up her bracelet from me, right after Chika. She was definitely nervous, which was odd. She's never been afraid of crowds that I've know of.

"Let me show you around, Haruhi," I said, offering her my arm. "I need to check in with my manager."

She took my arm, her eyes darting around, like she was looking for someone, but who?

My manager, Kawano-san, met me at the end of the bar and escorted us to his office. I introduced him to Haruhi, and he updated me on the business's status. I'd checked the profit/loss sheets before I came and knew the club was doing quite well.

After we were done, I took Haruhi to the bar for a drink.

"Just some tea, Mori-senpai." I waived the bartender down and got her a bottle.

Her eyebrow row in a question. "Only bottles here. No glasses. Saves money and allows customers to put their caps back on when not drinking. Prevents spillage and drinks being drugged. It's also easy to take them with onto the dance floor or put them in your pocket. Since they are all non-alcoholic, customers can walk out with them without an issue."

I watched her unscrew her bottle and take a small drink. "Makes sense." She's still looking around cautiously. I can't figure it out.

.

"Honey-kun, let's get our picture taken!" Cho-chan grabbed my hand and wove us through the crowd to the picture booths. We get pictures everywhere we go! Our album is HUGE.

"Oh, look! That one had a disco theme!" She pulled me in, and we posed in crazy dance moves.

"Honey-kun, look at me," she whispered, and when I turned my head, she kissed me, and the camera flashed.

Wow.

.

"Look at those two heat up the floor. They are completely made for each other."

"No kidding."

Yuki and I were sitting in the VIP section, drinking some sodas and watching the group. I hadn't been back here since I had that fucking flashback to attacking Haruhi and then that panic attack in the bathroom. I'm going to stay away from Haruhi tonight and hope nothing happens.

Kasanoda and Shinobu were all over each other on the dance floor, and as a fashion designer, I totally approved of what they had on.

He's wearing dark gray leather pants, riding low on his hips, and a black, silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, just like the girls like. Paired with black boots and his hair loose, he's hot and knows it. Her lipstick red leather pants are riding very low on her hips, and the matching leather halter leaves her midriff completely bare. She's got fucking awesome abs. Her shoes are the same color red and have huge, spiked heels. I bet she could kill someone with those.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Hikaru, but if you want to go flirt with some girls, don't let me hold you back."

Yuki's been weird since she told me about her arranged marriage. "Don't let me hold you back either. You're not engaged yet. Have fun tonight."

"I don't think my future husband's family would appreciate me appearing in pictures dancing with different boys."

Mom and Dad would never stick Kaoru or me with that bullshit. What a pain in the ass, and will she even be happy?

.

"I can't believe Mori-senpai doesn't have private rooms here." He spun me out and back, so my back was up against his chest.

"I can. There are too many teens here. He'd get raided every night by the cops."

"I guess. Still sucks." He bent his head down and nipped at my ear. "You are so fucking hot tonight, Bu. I might have to kill a few of these dickheads staring at you."

"Yeah, well, let them stare. I'm not dancing with anyone but you."

"Fucking-A you're not."

.

"Let's go sit, Haruhi."

Her eyes tracked over to the VIP section and grew wide. "No, thanks."

The only people at our table right now were Hikaru and Yuki. Hikaru. Of course. She hasn't been to a nightclub since he attacked her. We're all idiots.

"How about going up to my office." I pointed to some one-way windows. "We can watch the floor from up there."

"Perfect," she smiled. "Thanks."

I led her to the stairs and escorted her up.

.

"Hey, Satoshi. Thanks for letting us know you'd be here tonight."

"Can't come without seeing you lovely ladies. It'd be hell without you." I extended my hand. "Want to dance?"

"Hell, yeah."

She's one of the college girls that doesn't know how young I am, or she doesn't care. I almost didn't recognize her because of the wig. Hot pink and down to her waist. Goes with that little black dress perfectly.

I see a couple of the other girls taking pictures of us dancing. Bet those are going up on Instagram. Don't care. We're just dancing. It's not like I'm all over her, but I will be in my dreams.

.

"I'm not all that great at this kind of dancing, Renge-chan."

"You're doing great. It doesn't matter as long as we're having fun."

And we definitely are. She's wearing this amazing green dress that doesn't even come down to her knees, and her hair is up, showing off her neck and shoulders.

I've been having more of _those_ dreams lately, and I hope I have another tonight. It's OK to have those before marriage. Right? It better be. I'm enjoying them so much.

.

"Kaoru, we really should be in the club," I panted as his hand came up my shirt.

"No one's going to miss us."

He's right…he has to be. I'm enjoying this too much. Once we got our bracelets and danced, we headed back out to the limo. Now we're steaming up the windows.

"Shit, Naoko, you're so hot," he moaned in my ear as he unhooked my bra. "Skin so soft. Taste so good."

With that, my shirt came off, his lips latched on, and my mind went blank.

.

I really don't want to be here. It's boring. The time would be better spent training or going over my stocks.

I knocked on the door, and Takashi answered. "Chika. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm just bored and saw you and Haruhi-senpai come up here. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Come on in."

She's curled up on the leather sofa, covered in a blanket, looking out at the crowd. Why's she tense? She's safe up here. Eiji's at the bottom of the stairs. I only got up here because he knows me.

"Hi, Chika. Why aren't you dancing? It looks fun out there."

"I don't dance," I said and sat in the chair next to her. "Why aren't you down there?"

"Too loud. I can't hear myself think."

I looked over at Takashi, and he shrugged. I didn't believe her either.

"How is your training? Are you ready for next weekend?" she asked me.

"Definitely. I'll win the gold again for sure."

"I'm sure you will," she said and started playing with the edge of the blanket. After a couple minutes she pointed, "There's Hisa-san."

Hisa? Our waitress at the diner?

"I guess Satoshi invited her. She was here Saturday with him."

I glanced at Takashi and could tell he does not approve.

.

"Fuck, I'm hot."

"Yeah," I said, looking Bu up and down, "you sure are."

"Thanks, Asshole, but you know what I mean. I need a drink."

"I'll get a couple waters and meet you at the table."

"Deal."

I headed for the bar, looking around for the rest of the group. Satoshi's out on the dance floor. Bu's joining Hikaru, Yuki, and Keiko at the table, looks like Honey-senpai and Cho-senpai are still at the photo booths, Tamaki-senpai and Renge are off in their own little world dancing to some beat I don't hear, but I don't see Haruhi, Chika, Kaoru, Naoko, or Mori-senpai. I'd bet money Kaoru and Naoko are in a dark corner someplace, but where are the others?

Yuki couldn't find them either, because I heard her ask about them as I walked up to the table.

"Haven't seen them," I said, giving Bu her water.

"They must be around somewhere. If there was a problem, security would have told us."

"Duh," I mumbled, waiting Tetsuya over. He's on point for the VIP section. "You know where Haruhi, Chika, and Mori-senpai are?"

"Up in his office, overlooking the dance floor. Is there a problem, Ritsu?" First names in public. Don't want anyone hearing 'Kasanoda' and panicking.

"Nope. Curious."

"Well," Kaoru said, "That answers that."

"They should come down and have fun with the rest of us," Yuki said, pulling out her phone and sending one of them a text. Probably Haruhi. That's when I saw Hikaru tense up.

"Motherfucker," I said under my breath. "I totally forgot."

"What?" Bu asked, leaning in.

"Tell you in the car on the way home. Just help me keep Haruhi and Hikaru apart tonight and don't be weird about it."

"Okaaaay," she said, drawing out the word.

Yuki looked up from her phone, reading us the text, "They'll be down soon." I wondered if they really would.

.

"Yuki wants to know where we are. I said we'd be down soon." Soon being a relative term. If it was up to me, I'd stay here in this office all night.

"You sure?" Mori-senpai asked. I'm sure he's figured out why I'm uncomfortable here. I know Hikaru is fine now. He'd never do that again. Ever. That doesn't stop me from thinking about it.

And I don't like crowds and can't figure out why.

"Sure," I said, standing up. "We're here to have fun, right? Let's go."

At the bottom of the stairs, I smiled at Eiji and asked where the restrooms are. He pointed and walked me over.

"I'll meet you guys at the table," I called over my shoulder.

After doing my business and being thankful Hikaru didn't make me wear stockings, I was washing my hands at the sink when a girl came up behind me and screamed, "IT IS YOU!"

I spun around and jumped up on the counter, sitting there shaking. I didn't think I could jump that high.

"You're the Hitachiin model, Fujioka Haruhi!"

She was pointing at me and calling over her shoulder to some girls at the long mirrors. "Get over here. It's HER!"

What do I do? Are they going to hurt me?

Then there were five girls crowded around me, firing questions without giving me a chance to answer.

"How'd you get the job?"

"Is it fun to work with Hitachiin Kaoru? Can I meet him?"

"Are you dating him?"

"When can I get the clothes?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Are you really still in high school?"

That's when the original girl said, "Hey guys, calm down. Can't you see we're scaring her to death!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be mad."

"Are you OK?"

"Still talking," she said to her friends. "Everyone back up a step."

I took a deep breath and looked them over. Normal club dresses, shorter than mine, but almost everyone's here was. Heels that would have killed me. And over-the-top makeup, but it still looked good.

"Hi," I said, when it looked like they weren't going to say anything until I did.

"Hi," their apparent leader said back. "Sorry we scared you. We're just so excited to see you in person." The rest nodded.

"It's OK. I suppose I'm going to have to get used to it. This whole thing is new to me."

"But is it fun? Do you enjoy it?" one of the others asked.

"Not yet. I'm working on it."

"Can we ask how you got the job?"

Now that they were calm and asking politely, I realized I didn't mind talking about it.

"Sure. Kaoru's a friend of mine from high school. When I started interning at a law office, he decided to design a couple suits for me. It took off from there. When he came up with the idea for the line, I wanted to say no, but my father talked me into it. I told Kaoru I'd do it, but there were conditions, such as the charity tie-ins. He said yes."

"Wow. He's your friend? You're not dating?"

"Is he here tonight?"

"Yes, he's just a friend. He and Hikaru are around somewhere. Probably dancing."

"Do you get to keep the clothes?"

I had to laugh. "Yes. I test them out at my office."

"That's awesome!"

"You look so hot tonight. Did Kaoru-sama design that?"

"No, Hikaru did."

"Damn. You're so lucky."

"Maybe, but your dresses are beautiful too."

A couple of them blushed. I wasn't lying. They looked good.

"Thanks. I can't believe the Hitachiin model likes our clothes!"

.

What's taking Haruhi-sama so long in the restroom? Why do none of the security teams on duty tonight have a female guard? We've got details from twelve different families here. We'll have to fix that.

"Kono, can you send Shinobu-sama to the restroom? Haruhi-sama's been in there a while and I need her to check on her." She's tough enough to handle going in and seeing what's wrong.

"On her way. We need some female guards. We're all guarding just as many girls as boys."

"I was just thinking that."

A couple minutes later, she walked up. "Hey, Eiji. I'll go in and take a look, but we need some female guards."

"Kono and I will look into it."

.

"Shit," I mumbled when I saw five girls surrounding Haruhi. How'd she get up on the counter? Jump?

"Haruhi? You OK?" I asked in my yakuza voice. All six heads snapped over to look at me.

I felt like shit when I saw the relief on her face. I shoulda come in with her. I will from now on.

"Shinobu," she said, slowly lowering herself off the counter. It's like she finally realized she was up there. "I'm fine, thanks. They were asking about Kaoru's clothes and my modeling."

"Oh."

They took my tone seriously, and one of them said, "We should let you get back to your friends. Thank you so much for talking with us, Fujioka-san."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, girls. Let's see if we can find the twins."

They took off, throwing me looks over their shoulders. I poked my head out and told Eiji everything was fine.

"You sure you're OK?"

Her smile's so cute. "Yes. They surprised me, but I'm fine."

"Good. You done in here?" She nodded. "Let's get you a drink and you can sit at the table with us for a while."

"Alright."

Crazy bitches, scaring someone in the bathroom. What the fuck? I guess they were nice, but still…

.

Honey-kun and I'd finished with the picture booths for now and joined the rest at the table. He ordered us some sodas.

"Get enough pictures, Cho-senpai?" one of the twins asked. Must be Hikaru-kun. I don't see Naoko-chan around.

"For now. I think we should all get one together."

"Can we all fit in a booth?"

"They have big ones for large groups."

"There's a great disco one, Hika-chan!" Honey-kun turned to his cousin, "Takashi, why doesn't your club serve cake?"

"Too messy."

"But I want some cake."

"There's some in the limo for the ride home."

"Yea! Takashi thinks of everything!"

Then I had a great idea. "Haruhi-chan? Can you teach me to bake a cake?" I asked quietly. It should be a surprise for Honey-kun.

"Sure. Is it a surprise?"

"Yes. Can we do it at my estate?"

"No problem. Next week sometime? I'll email you a list of ingredients."

"Perfect." She's so funny thinking we wouldn't have the things needed in our kitchen.

.

"Kaoru?"

"Mmmmmm…"

"Kaoru?"

He's making me insane. His hands are everywhere, and his lips are following. We're both down to our under wear. Lying on top of me, I can feel all of him, and he wants me as much as I want him.

"Kaoru?"

He lifted his head from my chest and raised an eyebrow. That look. That look of total want and desire. His panting, and his heaving chest. Those abs. Those eyes.

"Did you bring any?"

"I'm never going anywhere without them again."

"Good."

His lips came down on mine softly. He switched to gentle. Why?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Yes. I want you so bad."

"That's what I needed to hear."

Then his lips crashed on mine, and his hands smoothed down my sides to the top of my panties.

.

It's getting late and most of us are sitting in the VIP section. We'd taken over a seating area with couches, chairs, and a low table in the middle. Nice leather. Guess Mori-senpai isn't worried about spills. It is the VIP section after all.

"Yuki-senpai, wanna dance?" Satoshi asked her. By this time, I think he's danced with almost every girl in the club.

"Not tonight, Satoshi, but thank you."

"Keiko-senpai, are you having a good time?" Haruhi asked me.

"So far." I want to talk to her by herself, but never get the chance. Maybe tonight. "Let's go play a video game."

That look is questioning my sanity, and she has every right to. I know it's not the best idea I've had, but my options are limited.

"Sure…"

Once over there, I told her I didn't really want to play. "I have a question for you."

"Alright."

"Do you like anyone?"

I've been trying to get Mori-senpai to ask her out since the masquerade ball, but no luck. I'm hoping I can work it from her side.

"By like you mean…"

"Yes. Are you crushing on anyone?"

A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks, but she said, "Not really. My life is too complicated, and I can't even think about that now."

Hmm. Who did she think of that made her blush?

"Dating someone might help with what you're going through."

She glanced over at the VIP section, but I couldn't tell if she was looking at someone specific. "I don't think so. It's crazy enough without that. I don't think I can do that again."

"Again?"

Now she's dark red and not looking me in the eyes. "Never mind." She started playing with her bracelet. "I'm going to go get a drink," and she turned and walked away.

Maybe Mori-senpai will tell me what she meant.

.

xXx

.

**Riding Home in Limos:**

**Honey and Cho:**

"Thank you for seeing me home, Honey-kun."

"It's my pleasure."

He had his arm around my shoulder, and my head was leaning against his chest. This is the closest we've ever been, and it feels so right.

He must care for me very much. The cake is there untouched.

**Hikaru and Yuki:**

"You didn't have to take me home, Hikaru. I could have called my limo."

"I know, but what are friends for if they can't drive you home from the club."

She's sitting, facing the front of the limo, and I'm facing the back.

"Did you even have any fun," I asked. "I don't think you danced except for that one time with me."

"I did. I had a good time watching everyone. I'm not a big dancer anyway."

That's not what I remember from the Host Club ball's she's been to, but I'm not going to say anything. She's thinking of her reputation. Everyone has the right to protect that. Look at what I went through to keep everyone from knowing about being committed to the nut house.

"Well, at least you enjoyed it some. The gallery on Saturday should be better."

"Yes, it will."

When I get home, I'm cornering Kaoru and finding out what the fuck happened to him. He was only in the club at the beginning and right before we left.

**Kaoru and Naoko:**

"I can't believe we did that."

"Me either, but it was so good."

"Yeah, but I was hoping for a more romantic setting for our first time."

I hadn't even thought of that. Sure, she'd want it to be romantic. Duh, Kaoru. Good move.

"I'm sorry, Naoko. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"Hey," she put her hand on my thigh and kissed me. "You weren't the only once caught up."

"Does that mean you regret it?"

Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"No. Not at all. It was wonderful. You were wonderful."

I blew out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I don't either."

"Then come here and I'll give you a goodnight kiss while we drive to my estate."

**Kasanoda and Shinobu:**

"So, what was that thing about Haruhi and Hikaru?"

"You're going to ask me that now? Are you crazy?"

She's straddling my lap, nibbling my neck, and she wants to talk about Hikaru? What the fuck?

"I'm curious."

"Shit. I'll make this quick. A year and a half ago, Hikaru was obsessed with her and jumped her in a nightclub." I put my hands on her hips. "Now, come here and kiss me."

"Are you insane?" she barked as she slid off and sat across from me. "Tell me everything."

Fuck.

So, I did but swore her to secrecy. Yakuza can keep their mouths shut, and she already knows so much about the club.

"And she forgave him?"

"Yeah. He's a totally different person now. Says he thinks of her as a sister, and I believe him."

She sat there, curled up on the seat across from me, her shoes long ditched. The look on her face was fucking funny. Pissed and can't believe she heard what she did.

"It's true. They've been fine ever since he came back. I think she was avoiding him tonight for his sake, not hers."

"Shit, Ritsu. Every time I learn something new about her, I'm knocked on my ass. She's extremely loyal."

"Yep. She is."

Can I get her back on my lap? "Get back over here. I wasn't done with you."

"You weren't done with me? That's a big, fat ego there, Asshole. It's more like, I'm not done with you."

"I don't give a shit as long as you get that ass over here."

"What ass?"

"That ass."

"Here it comes."

**Tamaki and Renge:**

"I had such a great time tonight, Tamaki-kun, and we have pictures to remember it."

"I'd never been in a photo booth before. It's quite the commoner's invention. Maybe we should get one for the Host Club. We could change its theme to match our cosplay."

"What a great idea! We could have costumes for the girls that would match the ones the hosts are wearing. Everyone could get a set of pictures with their favorite host!"

"That's perfect. I'll call Kyoya…" My head fell, and I stared at the floor of the limo. "No, I'll talk to Satoshi tomorrow."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I miss having a best friend."

She gave me a hug and said, "I'm so sorry, Tamaki-kun. He ruined it and has no one to blame but himself."

**Satoshi, Chika, Mori, and Haruhi:**

"Sorry it's not your SUV, Haruhi-senpai."

"It's fine, Satoshi. There's four of us, and the limo looks better at the club, I'm sure." She yawned and leaned against my shoulder. It felt right.

"Yeah. It's a girl magnet."

Haruhi smiled at him, but I found it offensive. My own brother is using my club to find girls. I will talk to him later.

"Did you enjoy yourself at all, Chika? You mostly sat there staring at people."

"It's not my thing and you know it."

"Don't worry, Chika," Haruhi said, reaching out and patting his hand. "It's not really my thing either."

"Thanks, Haruhi-senpai."

By the time we were home, Haruhi had fallen asleep against me. I gently woke her up after I carried her upstairs.

"Thanks. I'm so tired."

"Sweet dreams," I said as I closed her door after me. I hope I have them too.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Finally named the underage club. Neon is pretty generic, but why not? Had a lot of fun writing their night out. Hope it wasn't confusing. Thought I'd give Haruhi a positive experience with her fans. She needed one.

So, Kyoya's and Tamaki's talk…what do you think about graduation and colleges? I know what I'm doing with Kyoya but am interested in your opinions.

(1) I have no idea if this is actually done in real life, but I read this in another story – "The Only Constant is Change" by shaysdragon – and it sounded like a good idea, and something that Mori would have come up with for his high-end clubs. I'd originally pictured it as something like a hospital bracelet, but maybe a little classier.

BTW – shaysdragon, if you're reading this, know that I love that story and have read it several times. Please come back and finish…

.

**Next Chapter**:

Host Club trip to Tamaki's apartment. A surprise for Umeko. And a surprise for you!

.


	30. Chapter 30 - Hell

**Author's Note**: Surprise! An extra chapter in the middle of the week. I'm a bit ahead and thought you all deserved a treat. This is a one-off. Don't expect it again next week. Enjoy! See you Saturday.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 3/24/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language. Lots of Language.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 30: Hell**

.

**Friday, March 18:**

**Suoh Apartment:**

"Welcome!" Tamaki-senpai said, his arms open wide in greetings. "You're the last to arrive."

Not surprised. It took Haruhi-senpai a while to get ready. She doesn't look like she got any sleep.

"This way. I'll show you your rooms."

"Chika, you don't have to carry my bag."

"I don't mind, Haruhi-senpai," I said, following the group upstairs.

"Change into your swimsuits. I thought we could swim until lunch, then talk about the club. The twins and Kasanoda are already in the pool."

.

I pulled out the black one-piece suit I brought and burst into tears.

This should be a bikini. Dad should have repacked my bag. No dresses, no heels, no bikini. Just the stuff I packed last night.

I miss him so much.

.

"Haruhi?" I said, tapping on her door. "Are you coming to swim?"

I heard her sniffing and walking to the door. When she opened it, her eyes were red, and her skin was blotchy. It was obvious she'd been crying.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"I miss my dad," she sobbed. "It's so stupid. I pulled out that swimsuit and it was the one I packed. He always repacked my bags."

My hand reached out and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Mori-senpai." She stepped into my arms and put hers around my waist. I could feel hot tears on my bare chest. I'm sure she doesn't realize I'm only in my swim trunks.

I'm not good with words. I never have been. I don't know how to comfort her, so I went with my instincts.

"It's OK to be sad. Let it out." I ran my fingers through her hair with one hand. The other rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down. "Ranka-san was your father. Missing him is part of loving him."

Some of the tension in her frame relaxed. Has no one told her it's fine to mourn him? It's only been a little over a month. She's still tender and hurting. Something we tend to forget. She's an orphan lost in a new world. I need to remember that.

We stood there for several minutes, until her crying slowed down, and she looked up at me. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. I needed that."

"Anytime," I said as I wiped her tears with my thumbs.

It's like time stopped. I'm staring into her eyes, and she's staring back. Am I holding my breath? Should I tell her how I feel?

"Takashi! Haru-chan! Are you coming? There's cake!"

Damn.

She stepped back and said, "Guess we should go. I'll change and come right down."

"Should I wait for you?"

"Thanks, but no. I want to wash my face. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hn."

.

Mori-senpai came down by himself. "Where's Haruhi? Did she get lost?"

"Your apartment isn't that big, Boss." Hikaru splashed at me, getting my hair wet. Crazy twin.

"Yes, but she's used to an apartment with four rooms," I explained, splashing him back and soaking his hair. "She could easily get lost here."

"Tama-chan, she's living in the Morinozuka estate now."

I heard Mori-senpai sigh. "She's changing and will be right down. She's not lost."

Kasanoda walked up to Mori-senpai and I heard him mumble, "Is she alright?"

"She misses Ranka."

He nodded and walked back to his lounge chair. "Kasanoda? Are you going to get in here or not?" Hikaru called.

"In a minute. I have to check my email."

"Is Shinobu emailing you?"

I can't believe it. Kasanoda's blushing. "You're blushing. How cute!"

"Tamaki-senpai." He stood up and glared at me. "Be careful."

"OK," I gulped. Don't tease the yakuza host. Got it.

"Well," Haruhi came in and put her hand on her hip, "Are we swimming or not?"

"Yea! Haru-chan's here!"

"Hell, yeah, we're swimming." And before anyone could do anything, Kaoru scooped Haruhi up in his arms and jumped into the pool.

"You devious Doppelganger! What are you thinking!" I screamed. "How dare you do that to my darling friend!"

Her head broke the surface as she sputtered. "Kaoru! What the hell?"

"The faster you get in, the faster you get used to the temperature."

"Are you nuts? This water's heated."

"Oops," he hung his head for a second, then he looked at her with a smirk, "Got you in the pool, didn't I?"

"Whatever."

.

After some races, some volleyball, and some Marco Polo, we showered and met in the kitchen.

"Haruhi, we have a maid and a chef this weekend. You don't have to make lunch," Tamaki-senpai said as Haruhi poked around in the cupboards.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Yes, I'm sure," he said as he put his arm around her and escorted her to the table. "It's already done. Can't you smell it?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're busy thinking about too many things. You need this vacation as much as the rest of us."

"Thanks."

If I wasn't dating Bu, I'd be jealous of the smile she gave Tamaki-senpai. Yep, just look at Mori-senpai. He's jealous, and Tamaki-senpai's engaged. Almost.

.

xXx

.

**After Lunch, Apartment Lounge:**

"Satoshi, do you have an agenda?" Tamaki-senpai asked me.

"Yes. The only thing on it is to talk about Host Club goals for next school year. I thought we could get started this afternoon and then have two other brainstorming sessions in the next two days."

"That's fine. I had a great idea last night! We need a photobooth in the club room. Think about it," he started waving his hands all over, and his voice got louder, "we could have costumes for our princesses to wear that match the hosts! They could have pictures taken with their favorite."

Great. How much work will that be? Organizing the themes, working with the twins for not only the hosts' costumes, but some for the girls and Haruhi's male designees, then getting digital designs done for every event and loading it in the booth. I don't have time for that.

Kasanoda-senpai cleared his throat and got our attention. "I'm leaving the Host Club at the end of this school year."

"What!" Tamaki-senpai screamed. "We're family! You can't."

Probably not the best think to tell him. He leveled serious eyes at Tamaki-senpai and said, "Yes, I can. I'll be learning more about the business from Pops and getting assignments of my own. It's becoming more awkward to be a yakuza heir and a member of this social club."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ritsu. We'll miss you."

He turned and smiled at Haruhi-senpai, "Thanks. I'll miss parts of it too, but it's just not practical anymore."

"Takashi?" Mitsukuni said, looking over at my brother.

"Hn." He took a deep breath and said, "Mitsukuni and I will not be coming on Mondays next year. We'll be in harder classes. Wednesday for cosplay will be our only day."

"But…But…We're family," Tamaki-senpai mumbled. "We need you."

"We can't do two days, Tama-chan. It's too hard with our workload and schedule."

Haruhi spoke up, "Tamaki-senpai, you're going to be a first-year university student. How are you going to come every day?" 

He stared at her for a minute, then looked down at his lap and said, "I haven't thought about it. I know I'll be there though!"

"What about planning your wedding?" Hikaru asked. "Dresses, suits, flowers, location, invitations, catering, photography, and all the messing around you'll have to do with the press. I'm sure Renge will want help with that."

Ugh, does planning a wedding really involve all that? Can't you hire someone to do it? I'll just let my fiancée do it. I don't care what it's like.

"Oh."

"Speaking of Renge," Kaoru-senpai said, "won't the girls lose interest now that you're engaged. I mean, Honey-senpai, you, me, and Kasanoda all have significant others. That's almost half. That kills a lot of the allure."

"Do we have any new first-years coming in as new hosts?"

"I didn't think of that," Tamaki-senpai mumbled.

Haruhi took a sip of tea and sighed, "Tamaki-senpai, I don't want to do this, but I need to stop coming on Fridays. There's so much going on with work, school, and other stuff," she glanced at Kaoru-senpai. She's worried about her new image in the public eye. "I'll be a third-year, and the classes will be harder. I'll need more time to study."

"But my darling friend, you can't! We need our host club princess."

I heard her snort. Must not realize some of them call her that.

"I'm just tutoring on Friday's anyway, not hosting. It will be easy for the club to make that change."

By this time, Tamaki-senpai was up and pacing the room, clearly upset. "OK. Let me get this straight. Kasanoda's not going to host at all next year. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will only be there on Wednesdays. So will Haruhi. Honey-senpai, Kaoru, Kasanoda, and I all are in relationships that could cause problems. I'll be planning a wedding."

He spun to face us all and grabbed his hair, pulling like a crazy person. "Anything else?"

Here goes nothing. "Chika and I will be training harder as the Olympics get closer. I'm not sure I can continue to do all the logistics, and we'll both need days off for training."

"AAAHHHHH!" he screamed. "Is anyone going to host?"

"Actually," Kaoru said, looking at his hands. "As the fashion line gets closer to launch, and I'm doing shows and more media, I'll need days off too."

"And I'm going to continue my internship schedule. I'll only be there Wednesdays and Thursdays like this year."

"NNOOOOO!"

"Senpai," Haruhi-senpai said, walking over to him, "calm down, please. We all are overwhelmed right now. Those announcements were surprising, and we need time to adjust." She put her arm around his waist and continued, "Why don't we stop the meeting and go play a game or something. Let's give all this time to sink in and think about what it means."

He just stood there, not even looking at her.

"Senpai? Can you do that for me?"

That got him. He looked up at her and said, "Yes, for you."

.

xXx

.

**Game Room, Suoh Apartment:**

"Shit!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Motherfucker!"

"Ouch. Haruhi, your elbows are so sharp."

"Then get out of my way, Kaoru."

"Darn!"

I suppose as the 'wild one', I should like this game, but it's more fun to lose and watch than to actually compete. Haruhi taught us 'Hell' a while ago, and it's good for venting frustration.

"Mori-senpai! Are you just going to stand there? Play that ace!"

I pulled the ace off my stack and set it down in the middle of the table.

"Finally!" Hikaru said, slamming his two on top of it.

Followed quickly by Kasanoda playing a three, and Haruhi laying across the table to play her four.

"Haruhi! Stop covering all the cards!"

"Shut up, Kaoru. I'm short."

I played a ten on one stack and then an eight on another.

"Fuck!" Kasanoda yelled as Mitsukuni beat him to a stack.

"You'd be faster if you ate some cake!"

I didn't realize so many of us would want to cut down our time at the Host Club. With training, competing, school, and work, I really wanted to stop coming completely, but Mitsukuni talked me into just Wednesdays. At least that won't be the only time I'd be able to see Haruhi now that she lives with us.

"OUT!" Haruhi called, raising her hands and jumping up and down.

"Are you kidding!"

"You always win, Haruhi-senpai!"

"Yeah. I could too if I threw myself all over the table."

"Whatever."

Silence fell as everyone started sorting out 9 decks of cards and counting up their points.

"Thirty-seven."

"Twenty-two."

"Sixteen."

We called out our scores, and Chika, with 37, won the round.

"See. Just because I go out, doesn't mean I win the round."

"You still got 22 points Haru-chan."

"Tamaki-senpai, you didn't tell me your score," Satoshi, our scorekeeper, said.

"…"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Five."

"It's OK, Tamaki-senpai. As long as you're having fun."

None of them thought it was a good idea to make fun of my score of eight.

"Alright," Satoshi said, after adding the scores from this round to everyone's total, "Chika's winning followed by Hikaru-senpai, Kasanoda-senpai, Haruhi-senpai, Kaoru-senpai, Mitsukuni, me, Takashi, and Tamaki-senpai."

"I always lose this game."

"You're too polite, Boss. Be more aggressive."

.

Easy for that twin to say, 'be more aggressive', he's not watching his family desert him. How can everyone be so calm? My dream of an amazing Host Club is dying in front of me.

"Everyone ready? Tamaki-senpai, you need to set up your cards."

"Alright."

I counted out my stack and nodded.

"GO!"

The club was my dream. My dream of building a family for all of us. It's not a 'normal' family, but it works. Haruhi taught me that we don't need to have traditional titles to be a loving family.

And now, Kasanoda isn't coming at all, and everyone else but me won't be there every day. How am I going to make it there every day with university and planning the wedding of the century?

"OUT!"

"What?"

"I'm out!" Kasanoda yelled.

I looked down and realized I hadn't played a single card.

"Negative thirteen."

"You know, Tamaki-senpai, you can't win if you just stand there."

"Sorry, Haruhi. I'll do better next round."

"You can't do worse, Boss."

.

Tamaki-senpai's pissed because I'm leaving the club. Can't help that. As a second-year, and especially as a first-year, Pops could cover my involvement by saying it's because of a girl or some shit. Now with the contract being negotiated, and Bu and I getting engaged, I can't be involved with the club anymore.

As soon as school's over this year, Pops is going to give me my own branch of the business. Do I really want to be up all night running guns and then hosting the next afternoon? Doesn't work for anyone's reputation.

"GO!"

I slammed down two aces within three seconds and flipped through my hand looking for plays.

Being angry may distract him, but not me. I played a three, a six, a two, and a queen one after the other.

"Kasanoda! Shit!"

"Get there faster, Hikaru."

"Look out!"

"Haruhi! Stop throwing yourself across the table."

"No."

I played three cards, then Honey-senpai said, "You could stand on a chair like me, Haru-chan."

"This works for me, Senpai."

"Shit!"

"Well, it doesn't work for us," Kaoru yelled, as Haruhi cut him off again. "Shit!"

.

I twisted and put a card down while covering a few stacks. Complain, complain. I taught them this game. They should try playing it with ten drunk drag-queens. Maybe then they'll leave me alone. At least I don't pull their hair.

"OUT!" Kaoru called, holding up his hands.

Nuts, I still have three cards.

As we sorted the decks, I asked, "Tamaki-senpai, where did you have these made?" There was a deck for each of us. Mine had a picture of me wearing my Maid Marion costume from the Robin Hood cosplay on every card. "It makes sorting easier."

"Satoshi had them done for us."

"Yeah, I ran across a place that does it while looking for a new publisher for our photo books. I had ten decks made for each player, including the girls. Now we can have a set everywhere we go."

"Very cool, except for the picture you chose for me," Kaoru said, holding up his card. It was him as a cabin boy from our pirate theme.

"Yeah, and why did you use my chicken picture?"

"It's not a chicken, Chika, it's a rooster. You were a minstrel in Robin Hood."

"It looks like a chicken," he mumbled.

"At least mine's cool," Ritsu said. "I'm the pirate gunner with guns and a knife."

"I'm a vampire."

"I think you look good as Kaname from Vampire Knight, Mori-senpai," I said. It was a fun cosplay.

"Thank you."

"I'm a cook, covered in pink icing."

"And you look delicious, Honey-senpai," Tamaki-senpai said. Not sure about delicious, but he is covered in icing as that pirate cook.

"And your Host King is, of course, Apollo."

I'm sure Satoshi picked that so he wouldn't have to listen to Tamaki-senpai complain.

"And I'm Thing One from Dr. Seuss."

"Why couldn't I have been Thing Two, Satoshi. Then I wouldn't have to be a cabin boy."

"I had to pick different cosplays for the two of you so we could tell the decks apart."

"Why did you pick the Scarecrow, Satoshi? It's not your best look."

"Gee, thanks, Hikaru-senpai. I picked it because I actually enjoyed that one."

"What about the girls?" I asked.

"I used their best pictures from the masquerade ball. I hoped they'd be happy with those."

"I'm sure they will. They all looked gorgeous that night."

.

My Cho-chan was amazing that night, dressed all in fluffy pink with sparkles on her face that matched her stunning smile and twinkling eyes. The best part of that night was the kiss. My Cho-chan kissed me at midnight, and it was the most special thing in the world.

"GO!"

If I wanted to, I could win this game every time. My master martial arts reflexes and lightning fast moves would beat everyone here, but I hold myself back. What fun is there in winning every time?

Besides, it'd be hard to eat cake and win at the same time.

"Fuck!"

"Dammit, Haruhi!"

"You banged into me, Ritsu."

"Oh, no. I missed."

"Are you awake, Tamaki-senpai?"

I grabbed another cupcake and ate the whole thing in one bite, careful not to get icing on the cards.

I love the Host Club. I love entertaining the ladies. But something's missing since Cho-chan stopped coming. I know my classes will be easier next year since I won't have that math and engineering, but I'll be taking an extra one to catch up. One day is all I can do and still study, go to classes, and see Cho-chan.

She's become my most important person.

"Crap."

"Chika watch your language," Satoshi laughed.

I played a jack and a three and flipped through my cards. With half my mind on the game, I'm not bad.

"Shit!"

I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with Takashi. We used to do everything together, but our classes are different, our study groups are different, our businesses are different, I have a girlfriend, he spends more time with Haru-chan.

I didn't think growing up would be this hard. It's terrible and also exciting.

I grabbed another cupcake and popped it in my mouth. Strawberry.

.

I flipped over my last card and yelled, "Out!"

"Hika? Are you serious? You were complaining that whole round."

"That's how I flew under the radar, Kaoru."

Haruhi huffed, "Whatever," and we started sorting the decks.

"I have a wonderful idea!" the boss yelled. Great. Who knows what's coming now?

"We could make decks of cards to sell to the ladies. Once for each cosplay. We always take a group picture for the photo books."

"That is a good idea, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said. "I wouldn't mind having one from my favorite cosplays."

"Me too, Tama-chan!"

Satoshi sighed and said, "I'll look into it. I'm sure we could have them made to order. That'd save us money."

"Everyone ready? Go!"

"Fuck. Hikaru, I wasn't ready."

"You snooze, you lose, Kasanoda."

"Fucker."

He's so much fun to play with.

.

Great. Now I have to design and take orders for decks of cards. How did Ootori do all this and find the time to study and take over all his father's and brothers' businesses?

That's right…he's a machine with no feelings.

Queen…two…eight…nine…four…king…

I'm going to win this round, especially if Mitsukuni keeps eating cupcakes as he plays.

I've only been a host for this school year, so I think that gives me a less sentimental view of the whole thing. If Kasanoda's leaving and not a single one of us is going to be there every day, it's time to close it down.

What other choice is there?

I guess we could go to only one day a week, but there are too many customers to see on just one day.

Wouldn't surprise me if Chika decided to completely quit. It won't be as much fun without him.

.

"Out!" I said and held up my hands.

"Chika! You always win."

"You say that to everyone, Tamaki-senpai."

"Yes, but you're winning."

"Yes. I am." I'm quiet and they forget I'm here. It's easy to win that way.

With Tamaki-senpai's over the top theatrics, the twin's idiosyncrasies, Kasanoda-senpai's gruff and threatening attitude, and the Alien's cake everywhere, I didn't think I'd like being around this group of people.

I don't.

At least not all the time. We manage to have fun once in a while. Not last night at the club, but sometimes.

I guess.

I'm having fun now, beating them all.

"Thirty."

"Are you serious? How did you get thirty, Chika?"

"By playing the game, Tamaki-senpai."

"AAAhhhh," he moaned, pulling is hair. "I'll never win."

"Winning doesn't matter in a friendly game, Tamaki-senpai. Being around your friends and enjoying each other is what's important," Haruhi-senpai said. I suppose that's true in a 'friendly' game, but I don't compete that way.

"Are you sure, Haruhi?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Wouldn't you rather this be fun than being angry at everyone because of the way they're playing."

His brain chewed on that for a few minutes while the rest of us shuffled and counted our stacks.

"Yes. My darling friend is right!"

"Good. Now that we've established that," I said, "GO!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

.

I meant what I said. There's no way I can come to club everyday with the clothing line coming out. My to-do list is a mile long, even with my assistant handling a large chunk.

"Fuck!" Kasanoda yelled as he banged into Haruhi.

"Careful, Haru-chan. You'll fall off the table."

I'm going to design some accessories to go with the line. Those that Mao came back with were kinda ugly as well as cheap. I can't do briefcases and purses yet. Not enough time. Next year.

"Shit."

"Darn."

"Boss! Such language!" Hika said. I laughed out loud and missed a play.

"Shit."

"Ha ha, Kaoru. I got there first."

"Stop gloating, Haruhi. You just missed that five you could have played."

"Yup. Beat you, Haruhi," Kasanoda said.

"Crap."

What are we going to do now that there's no one who can host every day?

"OUT!"

"CHIKA!"

.

"Final rankings…Chika won, followed by Hikaru-senpai, Haruhi-senpai, Kasanoda-senpai, Mitsukuni, me, Kaoru-senpai, Takashi, and Tamaki-senpai."

"That was fun, but now I'm hungry."

"My glutton," Ritsu said, smiling at Haruhi-senpai.

"Follow me to the dining room. The chef I brought spent time studying in Spain, and he's cooking his specialties tonight."

"Sounds good. I've never had Spanish cuisine."

"Then you'll love this, Haruhi."

.

xXx

.

**Private Theater, Suoh Apartment:**

"Let's watch this."

"I don't wanna. Too scary."

"What about this one?"

"Maybe Haruhi should pick," I said. She didn't want to watch anything with car chases or shooting at our sleepover last weekend. I'm sure that hasn't magically changed.

"I'm not sure there's anything here that interests me, Kaoru."

"Haruhi, we could play GO if you didn't want to watch the movie," Mori-senpai said. That's a good idea. A slower, calmer activity would be good for her.

"No. We're a family. We should all watch a movie together."

"There are nine of us here. It's hard to find one we all want to see."

"What about the new 'Star Wars' movie?"

Yeah, like that doesn't have any shooting in it.

"Sounds good."

"OK."

Haruhi walked over to Mori-senpai and said, "GO sounds fine. I'm not interested in that movie."

"Hn." And he led her out of the room.

.

xXx

.

**Late Night, Suoh Apartment:**

I'm so tired, but my mind just won't shut down. Fortunately, I brought some work with me and didn't tell the guys.

Great. I left my to-do list back at the Morinozuka's. Guess I'll have to recreate it. I should have written it in my notebook anyway and not on a loose piece of paper.

Yet another thing that I could have done better. Is it supposed to be so hard?

I still need to call Mitsuzu and Arai. Those socks are not going to buy themselves. What do I take to Europe next weekend for the kendo and karate world cups? Do I have time to go to the dog groomers with Shinobu before we leave?

I need to check my email. I got several alerts throughout the day but didn't want to read them.

.

**Email from Naoto (Dog Breeder):**

_Haruhi,_

_What are you doing Tuesday for dinner? I've got two dogs who want to play at a dog park, and I found one with a café. Would you like to help me take them?_

_Naoto_

.

That sounds good. Watching the dogs run around and talking with Naoto-san. I shouldn't be at Petto Chinmi long that afternoon. It's mainly an accounting meeting to go private.

I replied yes and moved to the next one.

.

**Email from Endo (Personal PR Representative):**

_Haruhi-sama,_

_Attached are drafts of several tweets and Instagram posts for your approval. Please let me know ASAP if they are acceptable, and Hitachiin Fashions will post them._

_Thank you,_

_Endo_

.

Do I really need to read these? Hitachiin Fashions isn't going to post something horrible, and they've already been approved by Endo-san or she wouldn't have sent them for me to give final approval.

I gave them a quick look. Amazing how they can write several sentences and say nothing.

I sent her back an approval.

.

**Email from Takata-san (Financial Manager):**

_Fujioka-sama,_

_There appears to be a block of about 5% of Petto Chinmi stock out there that I can't track._

_Do you know anyone who could have it?_

_I'll continue to attempt to trace it._

_Thank you,_

_Takata Daizen_

.

I'm not sure who could have such a large percentage except for Kasanoda and Chika. I'll think about it before I respond. It's Friday night…or actually early Saturday morning, so he won't read it until Monday anyway.

.

**Email from Gorou-senpai (Physics guy):**

_Fujioka-san,_

_I hope your physics test went well. I'm sure it did, you were killing that problem set._

_I've attached the rewritten short story. If you have time, would you please look it over. I greatly appreciate your help._

_Is there a day next week we could meet at the library? We could go over it then._

_Thanks again,_

_Gorou Maki_

.

I downloaded his story and brought it up in my word processer. A quick glance showed me it was better written, and I could tell he enjoyed writing it.

I responded that Monday between school and dinner would work.

My personal Morinozuka lawyer (I'll never get used to that), Okamoto Seiji, sent one asking for a meeting regarding Jarou-san's son. I need to find time to meet with him before we leave next weekend. I responded that Wednesday would work if we could meet for lunch at the diner.

The rest were spam or things that could wait.

Nuts. I forgot to fill up my water bottle before I came to bed. I'll just run down to the kitchen.

.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said, opening her door and almost running into me in the hallway, "what are you doing up?"

"Mitsukuni's downstairs eating cake. I'm going to join him."

"You're going to eat cake at 1:35 in the morning?"

I smiled at her incredulous face. "Not for cake. Just to talk."

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just going to the kitchen for some water."

"I'll walk you."

It wasn't new to me, but Haruhi was shocked to see Mitsukuni surrounded by several huge cakes, all with three or more tiers and covered in frosting.

"Haru-chan! Do you want some cake?"

"No, thank you, Honey-senpai." She walked around the dining table, taking in all the cakes. "Are you going to eat all these?"

"Sure. It's cake night!"

"Please remember to brush your teeth."

"I will. No more cavities for me!" He ate another piece then asked, "Why are you awake?"

"I forgot to fill up my water bottle before I went to bed."

"You're still dressed. Are you just now going to sleep?"

She blushed and looked down at the floor. "I had some work to do," she mumbled. I barely heard her.

"Excuse me? Usa-chan couldn't hear you."

Looking up into his eyes, she repeated, "I had some work to do."

"Haruhi, you are not getting enough sleep," I said.

"I'm fine, Mori-senpai. There's just so much to do…"

I took her water bottle and said, "I'll fill this for you so you can go to bed."

"Thank you. Can you put some ice in it too, please?"

"Hn."

.

"Haru-chan, what is all the stuff you have to do?" I asked. It can't be that much. She wasn't this tired before Ranka-chan died, and now she's living with chefs and maids.

"Well, there's work. I'm going to take Petto Chinmi private. Which reminds me, do you own any stock?"

"Nope. I thought about it but knew Kasanoda-chan and Chika-chan had a lot." I ate another piece of cake. Yum, chocolate fudge. "I think going private is a good idea. It's not that big."

"Thanks."

"What else do you have to do?"

"Other things at work, study and do homework, approve press releases, tweets, and Instagram postings, and a bunch of random things. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I just finished responding to all the condolence cards, and still have a few phone calls to make."

"You need to sleep. If you don't take care of yourself, how will you do all those things?"

"You're right, Honey-senpai, but deadlines can't be pushed back."

That was when Takashi came back and handed her the water bottle. "You need to sleep, Haruhi."

"Alright. Alright. I'm going. I'm going."

"Here, Haru-chan. Take Usa-chan. He's great for helping me sleep."

She looked at me funny and said, "Are you sure? He's so special to you."

"You're special to me too, and you need his help more than I do tonight."

Her hands took Usa-chan from me with great care, and I knew I made the right choice. I hope I can sleep tonight without him.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai. Good night."

"Good night, Haru-chan!"

After she left, Takashi looked at me with concern. "I know, but we can't make her sleep."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, March 19:**

**Early Morning, Gym, Suoh Apartment:**

"Mind if we join you, Mori-senpai?"

"No problem."

Tetsuya and I headed for the treadmills while Mori-senpai was using the weights.

"Thanks. Need to squeeze a workout in sometime this weekend." Weird apartment. Almost a dozen bedrooms, theater, game room, gym with five treadmills and full weights, dining room to hold at least twenty people, study, small and large lounges, and the only one to use it is Tamaki-senpai's dad, and only occasionally. Kinda a waste.

"Hn."

We'd built up quite a sweat when Mori-senpai joined us on the treadmill next to me.

"Any news on who ran Haruhi's car off the road?"

"I've got men out working on it, and we've contacted the other syndicates for help. None of them like the idea of civilians being targeted." I increased the incline and continued, "Some leads haven't panned out, but we're running down every one of them."

"Her security is on alert, but she hasn't mentioned it in a while. I'm not sure if she's forgotten they're still out there or if she's hiding her concern."

"Do you know if Ootori is still collecting bills with codes?"

"I'm sure he is. He'll let us know if he has new information."

"I hate that we have to keep in contact with him."

"Hn."

.

xXx

.

**Dining Room, Suoh Apartment:**

"It was a great movie, Mori-senpai. Too bad you missed it."

"He can always watch it later, Hika."

"It was badass. Maybe we should do a marathon of all eleven?"

"Who has time for that?"

"Yeah, you're right."

I watched the twins go back and forth about the Star Wars movie we watched last night. It wasn't bad, but I definitely don't have time to watch eleven in a row. I'm too busy training and working on my stocks. Plus, I'm in charge of Tuesday bring you lunch day. It's not like I only work on that during the lunch hour.

"Chika? You in there?" Satoshi caught my attention.

"What?"

"I asked you to pass the toast."

I handed it to him and continued to study the group. The Alien had a cake night last night. I guess the sugar is what got him up this morning. He's so weird, but I don't hate him anymore. Well, I'm not sure I ever really hated him, but loathed him? Or maybe was disgusted by him? Doesn't matter. We're better now.

Hikaru-senpai had come down in his pajamas, with bed hair and stubble. Will I ever get stubble? I'm only a year younger. Kaoru-senpai at least took a shower first.

Tamaki-senpai, the morning person that he is, is showered, shaved, dressed and ready for anything. And he's…cheerful. Sure, I get up early every day, but I'm not cheerful about it. And I certainly don't rub it in. It's revolting.

Takashi and Kasanoda-senpai are fresh out of the shower. I know they got up earlier than I did and worked out in the gym. I really should have too, but I didn't. I needed my sleep.

"Where's my darling friend Haruhi?"

"Figured she was sleeping in, Boss. She needs it bad, so we should leave her alone."

"I should check on her."

"Tamaki-senpai," I barked, "she needs to sleep. Don't go up there."

He turned and came back to the table. Glad I stopped him. I'm sure she doesn't want to be woken up by a cheerful morning person.

"No need to yell, Chika."

"You've seen how tired she's been lately. She needs to sleep, and you'll just wake her up."

He hung his head and continued to eat breakfast.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Haruhi-chan asked for another bookcase, Aoi," I said as we walked into her room. "Actually, she asked if it was possible for her to have another bookcase if it wasn't too much trouble and if there was room."

"She's very unimposing, Umeko-sama."

"Yes, but she must learn that this is her home too and to ask for anything she needs."

"We both saw her apartment. There is a huge difference between her previous life and now."

"Still…" I walked over to the wall with her other bookcases and decided, "Another will fit here." Pointing to the wall opposite, "Let's get two and put one of them there as well. She can decorate it until she has more books."

"Yes, Umeko-sama." Aoi was taking notes as I wandered around the room. There has to be something else Haruhi-chan needs that she hasn't asked for.

That's when I saw her ToDo list on her desk (From Chapter 27):

.

_To Do:_

_Cast off – Monday_

_Prep for investment meeting – Monday_

_Meet with Endo-san re tweets - Monday_

_Get cash for Tuesday_

_Meet with Endo-san to approve press release for Tuesday_

_Rehab for arm starts Tuesday_

_Physics problem set - Tuesday_

_English book report – Tuesday_

_Petto Chinmi, meet security – Tuesday_

_Gorou-san Dinner - Tuesday_

_Study for Physics Test – Wednesday_

_History presentation - Wednesday_

_Fitting with Twins for Dad's dresses – Wednesday_

_Pack for Host Club trip – Thursday_

_Talk to Shinobu-san about dog grooming_

_Finish charity recommendations for Mori-senpai's company_

_Read Petto Chinmi budget report_

_Review proposal for adding dog spas to stores_

_Bookstore – notebooks, pens, highlighters_

_Review Gorou-senpia's English paper_

_Ask Umeko-san for another bookcase_

_Make lunch for Tuesday_

_Unpack clothes since cast is off_

_Practice GO_

_Higher dose of medication?_

_Kaoru says I need a haircut_

_Need new socks_

_Study more – grades slipping_

_Finish grief cards_

_Call Arai_

_Call Mitsuzu_

_Thank the witness who pulled me from the car_

_Get more sleep_

_Be more grateful to the Morinozuka's_

_Stop being scared all the time_

_Visit Jarou-san, Mom, and Dad more often_

_Visit Matsui-san – he's just a short walk away_

.

"Oh no," I mumbled, and Aoi came up behind me to read it.

Most were crossed off, at least the ones that had days associated with them. Some of the ones left broke my heart.

'Be more grateful to the Morinozuka's'

'Stop being scared all the time'

"That poor girl," Aoi said quietly as I felt a tear roll down my face. "Socks, highlighters, pens, notebooks, unpack clothes. She doesn't need to be doing any of these."

"She's so independent. Used to doing everything for herself, including what her father needed done. We're lucky she asked about the bookcase rather than just stacking the books in her closet or something."

"She clearly needs help, Umeko-sama. I could do some of these things for her."

Would that be a good idea? Aoi's usually so busy with helping me, and Haruhi-chan would feel like she's imposing and never go along with it. Besides, as Haruhi-chan's business grows and she gets to college, she'll likely need more and more help.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. She'll think she's taking you away from your job with me and never ask to you do anything, plus, I need you."

"Good point. We could hire someone specifically for her."

"She'd hate that too."

"But we'd be creating a job for someone."

"Even at half time, I doubt Haruhi-chan would have enough to keep someone busy right away. She'd feel guilty about us paying for someone who isn't working."

Aoi snapped her fingers. "I know. The maid that does the young masters' room and this one. She's taking classes at night for administrative work."

"Honami-san?"

"Yes. We could assign her as Haruhi-sama's maid and personal assistant. When she's not fulfilling those responsibilities, she'd fill in as needed around the mansion."

"Perfect. That's perfect. It helps her with real-time experience for her classes and keeps her working all her hours even if Haruhi-chan doesn't need her."

I looked around the spotless bedroom and said, "She does a good job keeping this room clean."

Aoi hesitated before saying, "Haruhi-sama cleans her own room. Honami-san told me that when she comes in the bed is already made, all the clothes are put away, the bathroom is wiped down, and the room's been dusted."

"She's cleaning her own room? With everything else she has to do? Unacceptable."

I thought about using the maid as her assistant again and realized another advantage. "Having Honami-san as her maid and personal assistant will help with that as well. Haruhi-chan will come to realize that by doing the cleaning herself, she's not only doing the maid's job, but is defeating the purpose of a personal assistant."

"And now we have to convince Haruhi-sama to accept the situation. How do we do that without making her feel worse. You saw that item – 'be more grateful'. We're giving her something else to be grateful for."

"That's just it. By accepting Honami-san as her assistant and maid, she's being grateful." I tapped my fingernails on her desk, trying to think of the best way to approach this. "Let's talk to Honami-san first and see if she's willing to take this new role in the household. If she is, we'll bring her with us next weekend and talk to Haruhi-chan about it on the plane."

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Apartment:**

Breakfast has been over for almost two hours, and Haruhi still isn't awake yet. Tamaki is losing his grip on reality. Too bad Renge isn't here to calm him down.

"We have to wake her up. She could be sick! Oh no!" he screamed and pulled on his hair, "Call an ambulance. We can't let her die!"

"Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni grabbed him and put him in a chair. "Calm down. Takashi will go check on her," he said, looking at me and nodding.

"Hn."

As I left the room, I could hear Mitsukuni arguing with Tamaki but ignored it.

I stared at her door. Do I knock? If she's asleep, I'll wake her up, and she needs her sleep. Do I just peek in? What if she's changing clothes? I can't see that, no matter how much I want to. It's not proper and I shouldn't be thinking of those things. The dreams are bad enough.

But I don't want to wake her up.

I'll open the door a crack and look at the floor. If she's changing, all I'll see are feet. If there's nothing, I'll check the bed and see if she's still asleep.

I silently turned the knob and looked in at the floor. Nothing. The lights were still off, and the curtains closed.

Is she still in bed? A quick look and I saw a lump under the covers and some brown hair sticking out of the top. That answers that.

I quietly closed the door and went downstairs to reassure Tamaki and keep him from doing something stupid.

.

I'm not sure what woke me up, but it's clearly not early morning based on the light coming through the curtains.

I rolled over and squinted at the clock. 10:52.

I snuggled back into the covers and then it hit me. 10:52? I slept all morning! I never sleep this late! Even if I'm up all night.

Did I forget to set my alarm?

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my phone. No, I set it. I actually slept through it. I need a new alarm tone. Maybe I could get Tamaki-senpai to scream and use that.

As I took the fastest shower of my life, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how I let them all down by sleeping in. I missed breakfast – I didn't cook breakfast! No, wait. There's a chef here this weekend. I didn't eat his breakfast. That's rude when he took the time to make it.

I've lost hours that I could have used to work or study.

.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm here now."

We all turned to see Haru-chan run into the room. Her hair was dripping, she'd thrown on jeans and a baggy t-shirt, and she was out of breath. We need to keep up her treadmill exercise.

"Haru-chan, good morning."

"Good morning, Honey-senpai. Thank you for Usa-chan," she said, handing him to me. "Apparently he helped me oversleep. I'm so sorry."

"Haruhi," Kao-chan said, "don't apologize. You needed the rest, and we managed to survive without you for a couple hours."

"Yeah, except the Boss wanted to call an ambulance because he thought you were dying."

"I was worried, you evil twin," he called from across the room.

"As you can see, Tamaki-senpai, I'm fine. I just overslept."

"It's OK Haru-chan. Do you want some cake?"

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

So, some big decisions on the horizon for the Host Club. What will they do?

I thought the game of Hell worked to not only lighten things up but to find out what everyone was thinking. Hope you liked it too.

Haruhi's overextending herself. Like my solution?

.

**Next Chapter**:

The girls come over to get ready for date night – gallery and dinner. And final decisions about the future of the Host Club.

.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Bestest Uncle

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Welcome to my new readers! Please take a minute and drop me a review. Happy Saturday Reading!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 3/28/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 31: The Bestest Uncle**

.

**Saturday, March 19 (Continued):**

**Afternoon, Legoland Tokyo:**

This has to be the most fun I've had during my entire tenure as Kyoya-sama's head bodyguard. Never, ever did I think I'd see him at a commoner's children's attraction. With a child. Holding his hand. Dragging him through the building.

Little Sota-sama is so excited to have his Uncle Kyoya taking him out for the day.

"Uncle Kyoya! Uncle Kyoya!" He was leaning forward and pulling so hard, like he was playing tug-o-war, and Kyoya-sama was trying to keep his dignity, but it's a lost cause. He really should relax and enjoy.

"Uncle Kyoya. This way. I want to see the Duplo Village!"

Kyoya-sama's wearing dark jeans and a navy button-down shirt. Getting him to dress that casual this morning was easier than I thought. Apparently, he'd been looking at pictures of Legoland on the internet and didn't want to overdress.

When we walked into the Shido Mansion, Sota-sama took one look at his Uncle's clothes and ran upstairs to change. His mother laughed when he came back down in jeans and a navy button-down shirt. He even wore sunglasses to match Kyoya-sama's regular glasses.

I knew right then this would be a day to remember forever.

.

"This way…this way…this way," Sota-kun chanted as he pulled me across the lobby and into the Duplo Village room. It was exactly as pictured on their website. A room full of large Lego blocks and hyper children.

There's a huge pit of the larger Duplo blocks, and he jumped right in.

"Help me build a tower to the ceiling, Uncle Kyoya! Please. Please."

As the President and CEO of the Ootori Conglomeration, I must remain dignified and professional when out in public, but when I looked at that face, with the huge eyes and grin that went from ear to ear, I could not say no. How could anyone?

"Alright, Sota-kun. What color do you want to start with?"

"RED!"

.

I watched my primary building a tower with his uncle and smiled at Tachibana.

"Are you recording this?"

"Definitely."

"Good. His mother will want to see how they interact."

"And I'll want it for other reasons."

.

And now I'm on a children's ride. A ride. Sitting in a plastic chariot, shooting fake lasers at trolls and skeletons while trying to save a princess.

"You got him, Uncle Kyoya. Yea!"

It's actually not as horrible as it sounds.

I pointed to a bright pink creature and said, "Get him, Sota-kun."

He must have shot fifty times at that pink thing and didn't hit it. I shot once, and heard, "I got him! Did you see that! I got him, Uncle Kyoya!"

"You sure did. Great shot."

As he continued to shoot at the hoards attacking the 'chariot' we were riding in, I remembered Fuyumi's parting words…

_Remember, he's a kid. He doesn't care that you're an important business leader. All he wants is to spend time with his Uncle Kyoya. Just have fun._

I leaned over and shot a skeleton with a sword and heard, "Great shot! You got him!"

I never did anything like this when I was a child, but he acts like he's enjoying himself.

.

We exited the ride and headed for Miniland, an exhibit of miniature buildings and cityscapes done in regular Lego blocks.

"Your son is so energetic. How do you manage to keep up with him?" a frazzled mother with two children asked me.

"He's not my dad. He's my UNCLE KYOYA! The best uncle in the WORLD!" Sota-kun yelled, causing several families to turn and stare.

"Oh," she blushed, "that's so nice of your uncle to bring you here." Then she turned to me, "What a wonderful uncle."

"Anything for Sota-kun," I grinned, and he pulled on my arm.

.

This is the bestest day ever! Uncle Kyoya is letting me go wherever I want and play with everything.

"Look, Uncle Kyoya. That's Paris!" I remember that funny pointy building from Dad's pictures of a trip.

"Yes. That's the Eifel Tower."

"Dad's been there for business."

"I'm sure one day he'll take you, Sota-kun."

"No! I want you!"

Uncle Kyoya laughed and said, "We'll see."

This is the bestest day ever!

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Apartment:**

"Haruhi, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Kaoru."

I pulled her into the small study. This conversation couldn't have pressure from the rest of the guys.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It's fine."

I directed her to a sofa and sat on the other end. "Have you been following your hashtags?"

"No," she snorted. "Who has time for that?"

"Remember how there were some harsh tweets about you not really being a commoner? Then we put out that press release on your background?"

"Yes," she said, drawing out the word in cautious curiosity. This is going to get ugly.

"It kicked back some of the problems for a couple days, but the harsh comments are back and worse."

Her hand came up to her forehead, and she said, "So, I'm a commoner that did a modeling job because I'm a commoner and now I'm not a commoner anymore? That's revolting."

Where did everyone pick up that word?

"Haruhi, you are proud of your commoner background, and there's nothing wrong with that. The problem is that's not what people are seeing. They see a high school student at an elite school around rich kids. They see her living with an elite family, riding around in fancy cars, wearing beautiful clothes, and being guarded by her own security force."

"I wouldn't need that security force if I hadn't modeled for you! I wouldn't be living with an elite family if my father hadn't been killed!" She'd stood up and was yelling down at me.

"I agree with you," I said, holding up my hands in surrender. "You might not be the commoner you used to be, but you have the background and parts of your current life are beyond your control."

"What do you mean, 'not the commoner you used to be'?" I was really hoping she wouldn't get angrier.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her down next to me. "Be reasonable. You go to Ouran, you own a business, you model for one of the biggest fashion houses in the world, and your friends belong to the elite families of Japan." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're not who you used to be, but that doesn't make you less yourself. You realize that, don't you?"

She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed, "I do know that, but it's harder than I thought. It's only been six weeks. In six weeks, I lost my father, his lover, and my bodyguard, I was kidnapped by someone who was trying to become my friend again, I had to move out of the apartment I've lived in for years into an unfamiliar place that's huge, I lost my scholarship…"

"Hey," I stroked her cheek with my thumb, "you're still Haruhi. Everyone's life changes. If it didn't, it'd be called still life."

That got a snort of laughter out of her.

"Uuuggggghhhhh," she moaned and shook her head like a dog trying to dry their fur. "Sorry. Didn't mean to get all weird. I know all that. I'm having more trouble accepting it than I thought I would."

"No problem. We're all here to help."

"Thanks." She sat up and scooted back from me. "Why are we here?"

"I think you should do an interview and explain your background and why you are where you are now."

OK, I didn't expect to see fear in her wide eyes.

"Interview?"

"Yes. I'll pick the magazine and interviewer. They'll be fair and polite and get your story out there to calm everyone down."

"But I don't care what they say about me." She thought for a minute then asked, "What does Endo think?"

"Your PR rep? I came to you first."

"It's not a good idea. I'm not comfortable with it."

"My mother thinks it will help."

"I don't think I can, Kaoru. I don't think it will make that much of a difference."

This is where her commoner roots are a detriment. She doesn't understand how business and image and trolls mingle. If I don't get this fixed, the line will tank.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration but tried to be calm. "Haruhi, we need to schedule another photo shoot for the second wave of ads, but this needs to be solved first."

I stood up to leave the room, and she grabbed my hand, "Kaoru?"

I pulled away and said, "Please think about it," before I walked out the door.

.

"Kaoru? What the fuck?"

I found him in our room, banging his head against the wall.

"I just fucked up with Haruhi. I feel like shit."

I laughed and said, "Did you dislocate her shoulder again? Did you call her your toy?"

"No. Don't be an idiot."

"Well, you couldn't have fucked up that big then. What'd you do?"

"I walked out on her. I told her she needed to do the interview, and when she said she didn't think she could, I walked out. I told her to think about it and walked out."

"Did you explain why she needs to do the interview?"

"Yeah."

"Bullshit. If you'd told her that your line was going to fail unless this issue was fixed, she'd be giving an interview right now." I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a quick shake. "What did you tell her?"

"Fuck," he huffed and walked to the window. The boss has got a decent view of the city, I'll give him that.

"I told her she should get her story out there, so they'd back off."

"And she said?"

"That she didn't care what they think."

"Duh. Of course, that's what she'd say."

"Yeah, but Hika, it matters to the line."

"And you didn't tell her that, moron."

He flopped down on the bed, and I flopped down next to him. "Give her some time to think. She's smart and learning more and more about business. It will click."

"Sure, but I feel like shit for walking out on her."

"She'll forgive that too. She's the best person either of us know."

.

xXx

.

**Legoland, Tokyo:**

"Anything I want?" Sota-kun asked me with complete awe in his voice. Was I not supposed to tell him that?

"Sure, but just a snack. You'll eat dinner at home."

"OK, Uncle Kyoya." Then he dashed over to the vending machines to look around. "Wow. Look at this. You can get your food from a machine!"

"That kid's never seen a vending machine before," one of the other kids whispered to his mother.

"Don't stare. It's not polite."

I came up behind Sota-kun and told him, "You can choose from something here or there's a window we can order from. Do you know what you're hungry for?"

His head swiveled as he tried to take it all in. Most was typical commoner food, but a few things looked edible.

I heard his feet running away and turned to watch him. "THAT!" He called, pointing at a picture on the menu.

That looks revolting.

Fries shaped like Lego bricks and a hot dog with a brick shaped bun.

"Please, Uncle Kyoya, please can I have that. Please."

I'm not sure anything could have kept the smile off my face. Such innocence and excitement over fried potatoes.

"If you're sure…"

"Yes! Yes!" he giggled, jumping up and down, still pointing at the picture.

I ordered the kid's meal for him and tea for myself, and we found a table.

Before too long, he was stuffing brick shaped fries in his mouth telling everyone I'm the best uncle ever.

I couldn't help feeling honored.

.

"How about three?" I suggested.

"Any three?"

"We'll see. Go find what you want."

We were in the Lego store. He'd talked me into buy him a set. Well, there wasn't much talking. Just a 'please' and that smile.

As the day goes by, it's getting easier to relax into the role of Uncle.

"Uncle Kyoya? What's wrong?"

Dammit.

"Nothing, Sota-kun. I was just thinking." Thinking about Haru and the children we'll never have.

"OK," he said and ran down the aisle to find his toys.

"Everything alright, Kyoya-sama?" Tachibana asked quietly.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "Yes. I'm tired. That's all."

He backed off and I started to consider the toys. Sota-kun, at five, was at the top of the age range for the Duplo bricks. Maybe some of the traditional sets were appropriate.

"Uncle Kyoya! Uncle Kyoya! Look. Dinosaurs!"

I joined him in front of a large display of completed sets. Dinosaurs. Everywhere. The Jurassic World line.

"You like those?"

Silly question. "Yes. They're the best. I want some Dinosaurs." He looked up into my face and smiled, "Please?"

Shit. That smile. Those eyes.

"They look fun. Pick three." At these prices, all three will still cost less than the shirt I'm wearing.

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Apartment:**

"This is going to be so much fun."

We were all in the main lounge, just off the entry, waiting for the girls to arrive.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We'll help you get ready too."

Great. "I don't need help to put on a dress, Kaoru."

"Oh, yes you do. Besides, it's not my dress. Hika designed something for you."

That's different. Hikaru hasn't done much designing for me since his illness.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Calm down. It's tasteful. I was designing something for Yuki and got a great idea for you too."

"Alright, as long as it's not pink."

"But Haru-chan, what's wrong with pink?"

"Nothing, Honey-senpai. It's just not for me."

The maid opened the door and Keiko-senpai and Cho-senpai came in. They aren't usually dressed this casually, but why dress up if you're only going to come here to get dressed to go out.

"Are we late? We were at the spa."

The spa? Again? Already?

"Cho-chan, you're not late. You're right on time. Do you want some cake?"

He danced up to her and held a pink cupcake to her mouth. "It's strawberry."

She took a big bite and thanked him.

"This way," Mori-senpai said as he picked up the bags. "I'll show you to the rooms you'll be using."

.

"Hello all. Am I the only one wearing leather tonight?" Shinobu-chan said as she came into the room.

"I think so," Keiko-chan answered. "I'm wearing silk and lace."

"My shoes are leather," Yuki-chan called from the restroom.

This is going to be so much fun getting ready with all of them. We haven't been together as just girls since the spa.

Honey-kun ordered dozens of cupcakes from his favorite bakery, and I'm sitting in a corner nibbling on one. There's no way I'd wear leather, unless it's a purse or shoes, but Shinobu-chan looks wicked in it.

"Hope this will work," she said, pulling her dress out of her garment bag.

Dark gray leather skirt coming straight down to just above her knees with a matching lace shirt. Looking closer I realized the shirt is see-through, with the lace appliques in just the right places. Black spiked heels and a short, black leather jacket finished up the look.

"That's very sharp, Shinobu-san," Naoko said politely.

I wondered why there wasn't any color.

"Thanks. Ritsu told me to wear black and gray. Guess we're going to match."

"Or maybe he has a corsage for you," I guessed. "Some pretty flowers to pin to the jacket."

She looked at me very strangely. "No offence Cho-senpai, but if Asshole is dumb enough to think I'd let him poke a hole in my leather, he doesn't deserve to call himself a yakuza."

"Oh," I said, not really knowing how to respond. "Would you like a cupcake?"

"Any chocolate?" she asked, and I handed her one. "Thanks."

She walked back and bent over to grab her shoes. Oh! "Shinobu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always carry that gun?"

All eyes whipped around and stared. She reached around and pulled it out of her ankle holster.

"Shit. Forgot to give this to security," she mumbled and left the room.

"That was exciting."

"You didn't know she carried it?"

"No."

"What about Kasanoda-chan?"

"He always carries one. I'm sure it's with security now."

"Oh."

"Come on, Cho-senpai," Naoko-chan said, "don't tell me you're surprised. You know what they are."

"I suppose."

The room quieted down as they all went back to unpacking their dresses and accessories. I ate another cupcake and thought about two of my friends carrying guns around.

.

"What do you think of my dress?" Yuki spoke up. "Hikaru designed it."

She'd described it to me already, but I was anxious to see it. I'll show off Kaoru's design after she's done showing hers off.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. I think it's appropriate."

And it was. A cream sheath-dress with an opaque over-dress that's a little longer and fuller, with the bottom trimmed in deep purple, giving the impression of it floating around her legs. The top had bold lace appliques in the same purple. They weren't like Shinobu's, designed to appear to show more than they were, but were swirled into a vague dragon shape resembling smoke. No sleeves, but wide straps over her shoulders.

"There's a wrap to match." She showed us a gorgeous short cloak, wool with lace bands, in the same purple.

"Hikaru did a great job. It's perfect for you," Keiko-senpai said. I had to agree.

"Here's the one Kaoru did for me," I said, opening the garment bag.

"Wow."

Damn right, wow. It's a dark navy baby-doll dress, with pleats in the skirt and bows where the spaghetti straps attach above my breasts. There's a matching ribbon choker with a bow to match.

"Haruhi-chan?" Cho-senpai asked, "What's yours look like?"

"I'm not sure. Hikaru hasn't let me see it yet."

"Knock-knock. Did I hear my name?"

"Hikaru, everyone loves your dress," Yuki said, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad they do." He walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. They may not be dating, and her father may be arranging her marriage, but the kiss was very 'fashion like'.

"Here's yours, Haruhi. What do you think?"

Anyone can tell the twins have designed for her for a long time. Demure while being sexy, adult but still fun, Hikaru hit all the targets. It's longer than most of ours, coming down just below her knees, but the slits in the sides make up for it. It was a deep, solid red, close to brick. With a straight neckline and sleeves that flair at the elbows, the dress tucks in at her waist and then straight down. When he turned it around, we all gasped at the deep, plunging V down the back.

"Sorry, Haruhi. No bra tonight. I brought you a stick on." He handed her a package

"Are you kidding? What the hell, Hikaru? You knew I wouldn't like that."

"It's called fashion. Look it up."

"Never mind. I'll just wear the suit I brought."

"You brought a suit?"

"As backup. I never know what you two are going to try to make me wear."

"Oh, no, Haruhi-san," Shinobu said. She'd come in behind Hikaru and was standing in the doorway. "You have to wear that. The guys will be drooling all over you."

"I don't think that's what she wants, Shinobu," I said.

Haruhi sat down with a big sigh, "It's OK, Hikaru. I'll wear it. I didn't really bring a suit anyway."

"Thanks. You're a terrific muse."

"Whatever." She opened the package and looked confused. "Will someone show me how to put this stick-on thing on?"

"Anytime, Haruhi," Hikaru said with a sultry voice.

"No way in hell, Hikaru."

Just then, Renge came in.

.

"Hello! Are we ready for some fun tonight?" I looked at them all staring at me. "What? Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Renge," Haruhi said, "Hikaru was just leaving."

"Alright, I'm going. Let Kaoru or me know if you need help with makeup or hair," he waived as he closed the door behind him.

"Renge, that garment bag is long. Is your dress floor length?"

"Sure is." I unzipped the bag and pulled the black dress out. "Tamaki-kun and I decided to go vintage tonight."

"It's straight out of the American 60's."

"I can just see Audrey Hepburn wearing it."

"Exactly. It's the 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' iconic long black dress. I even have the pearls, gloves, and bag to go with it."

"What's Tamaki-senpai wearing?"

"It's a more formal version of the suit the actor wore. I actually think he looks more like Steve McQueen in 'The Thomas Crown Affair'. We'll be perfect together."

I hung up my dress and said, "So, what's everyone else wearing?"

.

"Why are they here at four? We're not leaving until six."

"Satoshi," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders like I was going to impart some amazing manly knowledge (which I was), "Beauty takes time."

"Get off me, Hikaru-senpai." He shoved my arm off and went to grab a soda. "It can't take that long to put on a dress."

"Oh, it doesn't. But it does take that long to compare dresses, try on each other's shoes, debate hair styles and eyeshadow colors, and talk about their dates."

"So, we're basically providing the venue for them to have girl time?" Chika asked.

"Yup."

"Meanwhile, we can have guy time." Kaoru grabbed my arm and said, "To the game room! Pool tournament!"

.

"It's almost time to go. Is everyone almost ready?" I asked the rest of the girls.

"I am."

"Me too."

I took a last look in the mirror and wondered again why Ritsu said black and gray. No color. I know I look hot, but I'd be better in something bright. I've got some 'fuck me red' lipstick in my pocket as backup.

"Are you sure this is right?" Haruhi-san asked, fiddling with her stick-on bra.

"That's the way it fits. Does it hurt?"

"No, but it's weird."

"The price of beauty."

"Cho-senpai, you look so sweet. A perfect match for Honey-senpai."

Naoko's right. She's sweet. And pink. It's a darker pink than she usually wears. Like dark pink roses? Comes down to her knees and the skirt fluffs kinda like her ballgown did. Sleeveless. She's got nice shoulders.

Keiko-chan was the surprise of the night, wearing pants. Black, wide-cut, silk pants, going down almost to the floor over her spiked heels. She's getting better at wearing those the more time she spends with Mori-senpai. The shirt was a black camisole with spaghetti straps with a see-through, off the shoulders overshirt trimmed with silver geometric designs. Different but hot.

Maybe I could do something like that in leather.

"Princesses! Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, come on, Bu. We have reservations."

"Coming, Asshole."

.

I stood off to the side and watched how they reacted to the girls coming down the stairs. Renge-senpai asked me to take pictures.

"Chika, what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing, Tamaki-senpai," I said. Then I pointed to the top of the stairs. "You're going to miss them coming down."

They all looked suitably shell-shocked.

Shinobu-senpai was in the lead, wearing black and grey. Where's the color?

"Fuck me, Bu, you're hot."

"Thanks, Asshole."

"But," he said, lifting his shoulder in a half shrug, "there's something missing."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning around to see if she'd zipped up her skirt or forgotten a button.

"This." A black velvet box came out and he opened it.

Several of the girls gasped as he took out the necklace and held it up.

"I know black and gray can be a little dull, but who wants their dress to get more attention than the girl?" He clasped the chain around her neck. "Besides, you look so fucking hot in red."

The ruby pendent was huge and was easily seen against her skin.

"Damn, Ritsu, you just made me feel like 'Pretty Woman'."

I got a great picture of his smirk. "Yeah, well, I can do fluffy romance if I want to."

"Thanks," she whispered and gave him a kiss that had the rest of them giving wolf whistles. And I got the pictures to prove it.

Kaoru-senpai swooped over and lifted Naoko-senpai off the bottom step with a spin. "You look great in that dress. Just like I had pictured."

She planted a kiss on him as he was spinning her.

Renge-senpai came down and I finally understand why Tamaki-senpai's suit looks old-fashioned. They match.

"Tamaki-kun, you're perfect. We look great together."

"I'm even more handsome with you on my arm. You're beautiful." I watched as he gave her a deep dip and kissed her.

These pictures can't be for the club photo books. Who wants to see the hosts kissing their girlfriends?

Yuki-senpai and Haruhi-senpai came next. They both looked great, and Takashi's face was definitely photo worthy. His eyes were huge and there was a slight pink blush on his cheeks. I should show this picture to Aunt Umeko.

The last were Keiko-senpai and Cho-senpai.

"Cho-chan!"

"Honey-kun, we match!"

Yeah, they did. Their pinks matched. Ugh.

I heard Takashi gasp as Haruhi-senpai turned around. That dress dips down practically to her waist.

I'm definitely going to show these pictures to Aunt Umeko.

.

xXx

.

**Shido Estate:**

"Mom, we had so much fun! Uncle Kyoya helped me build a tower that was as tall as him. Then we rode a ride and shot the bad guys."

My son was jumping around, acting out the ride.

"Pew! Pew!"

"It was awesome! Uncle Kyoya shot some too. We saved the princess."

"You did. I'm so proud."

"Then, we ate Lego fries and Lego hot dogs!" He was pulling on Kyoya's arm, "Show her the pictures, Uncle Kyoya. Show her the pictures."

Fries and hot dogs?

Kyoya handed me the phone and I swiped through. Actual fries and hot dogs that are shaped like Lego blocks. I never would have thought.

There's the tower they built, with Kyoya holding Sota up to put a brick on top. Tachibana must have taken it. I can see why he enjoyed the ride. He'll probably be playing that crazy video game after dinner. It will take a miracle to get him to bed on time.

"Uncle Kyoya's the best uncle ever. Look what he bought me!"

One of the bodyguards handed Sota a bag and he dumped out three boxes. Legos. Of course.

"Dinosaurs, Mom. Uncle Kyoya bought me dinosaurs."

I bent down to look. "These are the smaller blocks," I said, looking up at Kyoya.

"He's at the top of the age range for the bigger ones, so I thought these were appropriate."

"They're fine."

I'm wrong about the video game. He's going to dump these all over the floor and build with them tonight. I'll still never get him to bed on time.

"Thank you, Uncle Kyoya. You're the best uncle ever!" He ran over to Kyoya and held up his arms. I was shocked as he was scooped up and hugged by my little brother.

"You're the best nephew ever, Sota-kun. I'm glad you enjoyed today."

"I did. I did."

His ruined appetite, Legos all over the house, and wrecked bedtime are all worth it to see that hug.

Yuuichi and Akito treat Sota like a puppy that you pet once and then ignore. He basically has no relationship with them.

This does both Sota and Kyoya good.

"Alright, Kiddo, time to go upstairs and get ready for dinner."

"But Mom, I'm not hungry."

"Maybe not, but you're going to try to eat some vegetables."

"I want to play with my dinosaurs."

"How about a compromise? Open only one and play while I talk to Uncle Kyoya. When he leaves, it's time for dinner."

He pouted while looking at his three boxes, and I could hear the gears spinning in his head. "Just one?"

"Just one before dinner."

"OK!" he yelled. Grabbing the biggest one, of course, he ran upstairs. He made me proud when he stopped at the top and called down, "Thank you, Uncle Kyoya!"

"You're welcome, Sota-kun."

"Can we go again tomorrow?"

Kyoya and I both laughed. After everything that's gone on in his life, him laughing was music to my ears.

"Not tomorrow, but we'll do something again soon."

.

"I need to go to the office. I let several emails sit while Sota-kun and I were out."

Her eyes twinkled. "Kyoya, you may run the world, but you have time for a cup of tea with your sister. I want to hear how today went from you."

She handed me a cup and I leaned back into the chair. "Sota-kun is a nice boy, and I hoped to tolerate the outing for him."

"And…"

"And I will admit this to you and no one else," I paused for effect, "It was enjoyable."

"Was that so hard?"

I felt my eyes narrow. "Yes."

"Well, I don't think it was, but I'm glad you enjoyed it all the same."

I bowed my head to her and said, "Thank you for allowing me to spend time with Sota-kun."

"You scared me that night you came over." Her forehead furrowed and a line appeared between her brows. "I was worried for you. Even though Yoshio's dead, there's so much pressure on you. It's good to see you're coping better."

"I'm trying," I said, taking a sip of tea. An enjoyable blend. The Host Club should serve it. Dammit.

"It's noticeable and if you continue on this path, you can continue to see our son."

"There are many reasons for me to change. Sota-kun being number one." Haru being number one as well.

I stood up to leave and said, "Please tell your husband how much I appreciate him sharing his son with me."

"I will. He's pleased that you want to. It's good for both you and Sota."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Limo:**

Riding home in the limo, thinking over the day, I realized I didn't even want a drink. Good. Good riddance to a crutch I don't need.

I swiped through the pictures from today, seeing the pure joy on Sota-kun's face.

I enjoyed our outing. I actually enjoyed being out with the commoners and playing with my nephew. He's a bundle of energy and so innocent.

He doesn't give a shit that I'm the head of the Ootori Conglomeration. Or that I almost ruined Haru's life. Or that I don't have an heir yet. I'm his Uncle Kyoya. That's it, and it's enough.

There's no pressure when I'm with him. Just follow along and watch him enjoy life. I smiled more today than I have in months. Since I was with Haru.

Sota-kun calls me the greatest uncle in the world. I want to continue to be that for him. It feels good to be that for him.

.

xXx

.

**Noguchi Gallery:**

"Welcome to our newest show," Tamaki-senpai said, throwing his arms wide and backing into the gallery. "Enjoy!"

We came at the opening and will stay until it closes. Then to some fancy restaurant. I'm hungry now.

"Haruhi, make sure you sample the hors d'oeuvres. I believe I see fancy tuna," he said, walking by me and speaking under his breath.

Fancy tuna!

"I'll come with you," Chika said. "I'm starving."

After we'd made up our (too small) plates, Chika and I walked over to a high-top table.

"No chairs?"

"It's supposed to facilitate mingling," he said.

"Do you know much about art, Chika?"

He held up his finger, asking for a minute. I'd caught him with tuna in his mouth. Once he'd swallowed, he said, "Traditional Japanese art, yes. This more modern art, no."

"Oh. I don't think Tamaki-senpai has had traditional art here."

"It's a show gallery, exhibiting new art. I doubt I'd ever find anything here that I'd care for."

I picked up my club soda and said, "That's the nice thing about art. There are so many types, everyone can find something to like." I took a sip and then another piece of tuna. How many can I eat and not be rude?

"What did your employees think about taking Petto Chinmi private?"

"I spoke with my assistant executive director, our marketing head, and finance. They're all on board. We'll be digging deeper into it Tuesday after classes."

"Good." He plucked at the cuff of his shirt.

"That suit flatters you, Chika."

"Thank you. This is the first time I've worn it." He reached up and straightened his tie. "It's a different cut than I'm used to and am still adjusting."

We watched the others mingle for a few minutes while we finished off our plates. I'm still hungry.

"Did you ask the girls about your stock?"

"Yes. None of them own any."

I must have looked concerned because he put his hand on mine and said, "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"Thanks." I picked up my plate and said, "I'm going to try those shrimp things next."

.

"Tama-chan, this art is fun!"

He'd walked up to our group. Mitsukuni, Cho, Keiko, and me.

"Yes. It's different," Keiko said.

"I'm glad you like it. Aditya Aryanto, an Indonesian digital artist, photoshops animals into surreal, silly, and unexpected situations. This one here is a good example."

He pointed to a huge whale swimming in the desert sand. Strange.

"That one's my favorite," Mitsukuni pointed to an enormously fat giraffe. Its body was the shape of a beach ball, and its neck was short.

"What about that one, Honey-kun? The kitty is all squared off."

"It should be a bunny," he said, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Tamaki?"

We all turned to see Suoh-san walking up to our group.

"Father! I'm so glad you came. Is Grandmother here?"

"No." He looked around at the pictures. "These are interesting, but they are hardly her style."

"True."

"Will you excuse us," he said, bowing his head briefly. "I'd like to speak with Tamaki alone."

.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

His eyes were wide, and he'd paled a little. I need to stop this before it gets out of hand. "No. Nothing's wrong."

He blew out a breath and smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you knew how proud of you I am. You handled the contract negotiations well and the gallery is successful. It will be good to have you living in Mansion #1 with me."

He rolled his shoulders, standing up straighter. "Thank you, Father. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," I smiled. "Now, show me to the bar and then give me a quick tour. I don't want to keep you from your customers too long."

.

"This is some strange shit, Ritsu."

"Yeah. All the square animals give me the creeps."

"Think I could get away with a glass of wine?" she asked while adjusting the lapels of my jacket. I'd worn a dark gray suit with a leather jacket to match her. I went overboard at the jewelry store and bought myself ruby cufflinks.

"Probably not a good idea. Don't want to get Tamaki-senpai in trouble."

"Fine," she huffed. "Not sure I can take hours of this without alcohol."

I put my hand on her hip, "I'm here. I can keep you entertained."

"Oh, yeah? Let's see it."

My brain froze. Fuck. What the hell do I do to entertain her for hours in a gallery with weird art.

"What's the matter, Asshole? Performance anxiety?" she smirked, cocking her head and looking at me with laughing eyes.

"Fuck."

.

"Are you buying a picture, Haruhi?"

I looked up from the credit card slip I was signing. "Yes. The dragonfly picture." His eyes crinkled. "It had the London Eye in the clouds and a huge dragon fly perched on top?"

I saw the spark in his eyes return when he remembered the one I was talking about. "Yes, that picture is perfect for you. Up in the air, flying free."

"I think I'll hang it above my desk."

"What an honored place for my picture," the artist said as he walked up to us. "Thank you for your interest in my art."

"It's beautiful. I had a hard time choosing between that one and the plane that was part crane."

"Both evoking the feeling of freedom, from gravity, from day-to-day life, from anything you wish to escape from." He bowed and said, "Thank you again for your purchase. If you'll excuse me."

"Yes. Of course."

Putting away my credit card, I turned to Tamaki-senpai and asked, "Did anyone else buy a picture?"

"The show has been successful. Kasanoda and Mori-senpai both found a picture to buy."

"Good for them. There's quite a selection." Just then Keiko-senpai stepped up to the counter.

"I'd like to purchase the crocodile picture please."

"You found one too, Keiko-senpai?"

She laughed, "Yes. There's one with a white cat and a bird riding a crocodile. The cat looks just like my sister's. It's for her."

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it," Tamaki-senpai smiled. Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckle, "The Noguchi Gallery thanks you for your purchase."

.

xXx

.

**Five-Star Restaurant:**

Haruhi lowered her head and used her hand as a shield from the flashes. There are a fuck-ton of paparazzi here tonight.

Some of us are more used to it than others. Kaoru and I get photographed all the time and are constantly in the tabloids and magazines. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika are used to the attention from competing. Tamaki-senpai, as the presumptive Suoh heir, has rumors flying a lot. Not sure about Kasanoda and Shinobu, but they don't look surprised.

"There she is. That's the Hitachiin model!"

"Fujioka-san! Over here for a picture!"

"Doesn't look very common to me."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How about a photo for the magazine!" We posed but didn't bring Haruhi into it. I'm not doing that to her here.

"Morinozuka-san, are you going to win the gold for Japan?"

"She's a fake. She's not a normal person like us."

"I don't even want to wear the clothes now. It's all a lie."

"Yasuchika! I'm your biggest fan!"

By this time, Mori-senpai had escorted Haruhi into the restaurant, his arm around her shoulder, trying to block her from the cameras. Hope it doesn't make it worse.

.

xXx

.

**Suoh Apartment:**

"I'm going to bed. Good night everyone."

We watched Haruhi go up the stairs, carrying her shoes.

"She's still upset about the photographers and fans."

"In know. She was so quiet during dinner."

"And she hardly ate anything."

"Not sure you can go by that, Satoshi. You didn't see how much fancy tuna she ate at the gallery."

Tamaki-senpai asked if we wanted to watch a movie, but we all declined. It's after midnight and we're all tired.

"Don't worry so much, Kaoru," Hika said. "Maybe that's what she needed to decide on the interview."

"Doesn't matter. She shouldn't have to go through that."

"Price of fame."

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, March 20:**

**Main Lounge, Suoh Apartment:**

"We've all had time to think. What are we going to do about the Host Club next school year?" Satoshi said, opening the meeting.

Hika and I had talked about this. No one will be there every day. We're losing Kasanoda and three of our members will only be there on Wednesdays. Plus, half of us have girlfriends.

I cleared my throat and started, "I don't see how we can continue it."

"No! We have to. It's our family. We can't quit." I knew he'd go crazy. "This club is everything! The princesses need us." He'd jumped up and was pulling on his hair. "Kaoru take it back! Take it back!"

So much for this being a civilized meeting.

"Tamaki-senpai? Please come back and sit down with me." Haruhi'd gotten her arm around his waist and was leading him back to his love seat. "Running around and yelling won't solve anything." She took his hand, laced their fingers, and squeezed.

"We have to talk about this, and you're not helping by flying off the handle."

"But…but we can't close the Host Club!"

"So far, we've only heard from Kaoru." Her eyes went around the room, resting on each of us. "What does everyone else think?"

"My plans haven't changed. I will not be a host next year. As for whether you keep it open or not, I shouldn't have a say," Kasanoda said, shaking his head.

"Takashi and I can still come on Wednesdays, Tama-chan."

"Yes, we can, but I'm not sure that's enough to keep it open."

"AAAhhhhh!"

"Senpai, hold on," she said, squeezing his hand again.

"Kaoru and I can only come two days a week at most, Boss. That's not enough to keep the quality up."

"Unless someone else is able to take over all the logistics I do, we'll have to close because I can't do them anymore. I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai, but the Olympics are more important."

"For me as well," Chika said.

"What about you, my darling friend. Surely you want the club to continue."

"I'm only able to come on Wednesdays, but I'd prefer to not host. The attitudes of my guests have calmed down, but a few of them still stare at me and make iffy comments. I think shutting down is a good idea."

"No," he whispered, hanging his head and shrinking in on himself. "Not the Host Club."

I glanced around the group and saw regret on every face. OK, maybe not Chika's, but he wasn't smiling.

"We're all growing up and branching out. Businesses, schoolwork, family, competitions, it's just not feasible."

He still hadn't looked up so Hika tried, "Boss, the Host Club changed my life. For the better. Without Haruhi, Kaoru and I would still be doing everything together and not talking to anyone else. Without the club, I would have never made it through my treatment and come out well at the end. Without the friendship of everyone here, I'd never felt confident enough to start an internship, especially without Kaoru. But it doesn't work anymore."

Tamaki-senpai moaned and squeezed Haruhi's hand again. She tightened her grip around his waist.

"This club has changed me too, Tama-chan! I found Cho-chan here. I learned to not be so dependent on Takashi. I think I've grown up some."

Mori-senpai stared at Honey-senpai for a minute before he spoke, "I wasn't sure I'd enjoy the club when I started and was surprised when I did. I made friends that accepted my quiet nature and didn't want me to change. I learned a great deal about myself and my goals in life by watching you all follow yours. I have my doubts the club can continue half-staffed or less."

"I know I said I shouldn't have a say, but I'll tell you this. This club tore down that rough exterior and helped me make friends. I agree with Mori-senpai, to be accepted for who and what I am was the best part of this. But, Tamaki-senpai, you're talking about operating on a skeleton crew. How can you provide the high quality you demand?"

"Be honest with yourself, Senpai. Will it be the Host Club you want without everyone being there?" Haruhi gently asked.

.

My club is dying. I can't take this. I worked so hard to find the right people and build a family. Now they're all leaving.

I think I'm dying inside.

This was our vision.

That's it! That's the problem I've been feeling. Kyoya's not here. We started this club. Yes, it was my idea, but I couldn't have done it without him. He managed the money and brought my cosplay dreams to life.

I haven't told anyone, not even Renge-chan, but the club has felt 'off' for the last couple of months. It's Kyoya. He's not by my side making everything work.

I don't have a best friend and vice-president anymore, and it hurts. Why haven't I realized this before now? There's a huge hole in my life. I knew I missed him. Knew I needed him. But I didn't know how much he meant to me. How much I depended on him.

He's not coming back, and the Ouran High School Host Club will never be the same.

.

I held his hand and rubbed his back as he worked through things. The club was his baby, his family.

"Tamaki-senpai?" I said softly.

"Haruhi, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any of you."

"Senpai, look at me."

He shook his head, so I let go of his hand and grabbed his chin. Once his eyes were on mine, I said, "You're an idiot." I said it gently and with love. "What on earth makes you think you'd lose all of us if we closed? We'll be friends for life, with or without the host club."

"Really?"

"Really."

The rest of the group assured him too.

"You'll always be my friend, Tama-chan! Just because there isn't a club doesn't mean we won't see each other. We're both at Todi. We may even have a class together."

"You won't lose us either, Boss."

"Yeah, you're too much fun to tease."

Chika huffed, "You're coming to the Olympics, right? I need a cheering section."

"But if there's no host club, when will we see each other?" he asked.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and croaked, "We'll think of something. This group is too close to ever break up." Pulling away and taking a look around the room, I said, "Let's break for lunch and a change of topic, and pick this up after."

.

Before we made it to the dining room, Haruhi took my arm and pulled me aside. "I need to talk to you, Kaoru."

"I need to apologize to you for being rude yesterday."

"No, you don't. I've already forgotten about that."

Hika's right. She's the best person we know.

"I've done some thinking, and I know why I need to do the interview. The absolute last thing I want is for all your hard work to fail. Like it or not, I'm the face of your line and must uphold my responsibilities."

"Haruhi, you don't…"

"Yes, I do. You don't have to protect me from that. I may not have known what I was getting myself into, but I'm here now and I won't let you down."

He pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you," he mumbled in my ear. "This means so much to me."

"I know, and I want to do my part."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Private Jet:**

This bottle of sake is excellent.

Goodbye Japan. Goodbye hospital. Goodbye answering to Kyoya.

Now I can let everything go and be in complete control of my life. No longer needing to pull strings in the background to feel powerful. I am powerful.

Once I land in Switzerland and move in, the first thing I need to find is the local BDSM scene. It's been way too long, and I'm way too frustrated. I must be discrete, so word doesn't get back to Kyoya. I owe him at least that. He changed and gave me my freedom.

.

xXx

.

**Main Lounge, Suoh Apartment:**

"Now that we've all agreed to close down the Host Club, how do we want to do it?"

I'm running the meeting again, taking notes and keeping them on track. Tamaki-senpai didn't say a word a lunch, but by the end he'd agreed to close.

"How many more weeks are there?" Haruhi-senpai asked.

"Two, if we don't open finals week."

"Maybe we should do a cosplay on Wednesday that week."

"Don't see why not, Boss. A break in the middle of the week might be what everyone needs."

"So, we'll need two more cosplays. Next week's is already set."

Everyone tossed out ideas, some were crazy, some were too expensive, and some could work. We hammered out the details, and the twins started thinking about costumes.

"We need something amazing to end with. Something that tops everything we've ever done." Tamaki-senpai closed his eyes like he was forcing himself to think.

His hands hit the table, and we all jumped. "A BALL!" he shouted. "We'll host the biggest, most extravagant ball ever for graduation."

Biggest? Extravagant? Sounds like a ton of work right before finals.

"When?"

"The day before graduation. That Friday night. We'll throw the ball of the century!"

"That's right after finals, Tama-chan. How are we going to set it up and study at the same time?"

"Oh," he wilted. But not for long. "Divide out the tasks. Each of us can do a little bit, and we can start planning now."

That topic was discussed to death for the next hour, but tasks were assigned, and enough detail was planned so I could start setting it up.

"Anything else?"

"I have an amazing idea that all the princesses will love!"

I don't like the sound of that.

"…"

"Are you kidding?"

"That's nuts, Boss."

"I think it sounds like fun! Usa-chan will love it!"

Organizing that took just as much time as the ball, but I pushed through it. What will the parents think?

"What about next year," Kaoru-senpai asked. "Without the club, when will we see each other?"

"I've been considering that," Haruhi-senpai said. "Let's all meet every Wednesday to study and then eat dinner at the diner."

"That's brilliant, Haru-chan!"

"Where will we study? Mitsukuni, Tamaki, and I will be at Todi, while the rest of you are at Ouran."

"I thought of that too, Mori-senpai. We'll study at the public library. It's sort of between the university and Ouran and not too far away from the diner."

"Girlfriends too?"

"Girlfriends too."

Then Chika cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair. "I want to continue the Tuesday charity collection. I'll manage it if I continue to get suggestions from you."

"I think that's a perfect idea, Chika," Haruhi-senpai said. When she turns on that smile, it could melt a glacier. "I'll help you."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

I had a lot of fun with Legoland. Kyoya easing into his uncle role, Sota being crazy excited for his uncle to take him somewhere. Legoland is real, but I used aspects of their places all over the world in this story. Yes, the fries and the hot dogs are real.

The artist and the pictures I described are real. Google his name and you'll find them. Wanted to use a real artist and art.

Looks like Haruhi's going to do the interview. I'll be honest with you all. I didn't think her modeling for Kaoru would turn into such a big deal, but the more I wrote, the more I realized how impactful it would be. As she said, she's the face of the line. Which I really need to name…suggestions?

And finally, the decision about the Host Club's future. I hope I did the conversations justice. I'd planned this since the middle of the second story. With all the expanding I've done in their lives, it's just not viable anymore. I promise to send them off with a bang.

**More complete Disclaimer**: I neither own or make any money from the following: Ouran High School Host Club, Lego, Digital Artist Aditya Aryanto, the Olympics, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Audrey Hepburn, or anything else I might have mentioned.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Back to school. A date for Haruhi? And some progress on her recovery.

.


	32. Chapter 32 - A Marathon?

**Author's Note**: Welcome back! Hope everyone is safe and well. Enjoy the next installment of our neverending story.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 4/4/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 32: A Marathon?**

.

**Monday, March 21:**

**Host Club:**

"Why are we meeting in the courtyard?"

"What do you think they've planned for us?"

The hosts haven't held the club outside since fall, and today is a beautiful day for it. I can hear several of the other girls speculating, but no one knows what we're going to be doing.

"Welcome! Ladies if you'll follow me, The Ouran High School Host Club has a huge surprise for you."

Tamaki-senpai led us down the courtyard, past the fountain, and towards the maze.

"Oh, how beautiful."

The breeze blew through the cherry tree branches, and the scent drew us in. An entirely new garden had been installed. Stone benches and lounges were softened with bright colored pillows, and tables had been set with tea and cakes.

"In honor of World Planting Day, the Ouran High School Host Club presents the school with this entertaining garden. Please enjoy."

"This is amazing."

"When did this happen?"

Kasanoda stepped up to escort his guests over to his section. "The gardeners put it in over the weekend. The Club decided that a permanent entertainment garden was needed. The stone tables, chairs, benches, and lounges will stay year-round and the cushions will be brought out when needed."

"The flower beds are so traditional. I love it!" one of us said, hands clasped together over her heart.

"Thank you, my princess," Kasanoda said, and kissed her knuckle. "It's my idea and design."

.

It wasn't hard to talk Tamaki-senpai into the club sponsoring a garden. Just mention World Planting Day and how it will be a great setting for the chicks. I wanted to put in a koi pond for Haruhi, but the location wasn't the best for it and the gardeners thought maintenance would be too difficult. I think they're full of shit. We have one at the compound and our people know better than to complain about having work to do.

I thought about fish tanks for the club room and was going to bring it up this weekend. Won't work now that we're closing the club.

Not sure who's going to use this now either. Maybe the gardening club? Wonder if I could go back there now that I won't be in the Host Club anymore.

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Library:**

"I think we should set Haruhi-chan up with someone," Cho-senpai said.

Shit. That's a fucking terrible idea. After what that asshole Ootori did to her and her losing her father…

"Excellent idea. I've been trying to get Mori-senpai to ask her out since the masquerade ball," Keiko-senpai said, tossing her hair.

"Mori-senpai?" Yuki asked. "I thought you were trying to date him."

"Last fall, yes, but he's crushing on her something awful, and I want to help."

"Ah, I'm not sure that's a good idea," I broke in. I made sure I didn't sound like I knew something, but I want to protect her.

"Why not? She deserves to be happy."

"Damn right she does, but is she ready for it? She just lost her dad."

Renge, who also knows everything that happened, said, "Shinobu's right. Haruhi's going through a big change in her life. A boyfriend would only complicate it."

"But a boyfriend could make it easier," Keiko-senpai said.

By this time, Cho-senpai was way too excited. "So, besides Mori-senpai, who are the candidates?" She leaned forward and put her hands on the desk. "Does she like anyone? Does anyone like her?"

Yuki took a deep breath and blew it out, "Hikaru's mentioned a couple of guys. There's Osamu-san, one of her designees. I know he gave her some chocolate covered strawberries last year, and she was leaning on him at the last cosplay because of her heels."

"Yeah, he's cute."

"And nice."

"She also studies with a student from Todi. He helps her with her physics and she's his English tutor. She's studying with him today at the public library."

"Really? An older man?"

Bullshit. I've met that guy. He's not interested in her for anything other than friendship and English help. She's too young for him and he knows it.

I leaned back in my chair and waited to see if I needed to stop this.

"Yes. They met at the library. Isn't that romantic?"

"Ooooo."

Get a life. Haruhi's not going to go for him.

"There's one more," Yuki said. "She's been working with a dog breeder that she met at the bookstore. He's given her advise about strengthening and expanding her company and went with her to that dog show a couple weeks ago."

"He took her?"

"No. More like he tagged along. She went with representatives of the company and he showed them around."

"Oh."

"That must be the boy Honey-kun and I saw. Before Haruhi-chan came back to school after the accident, he brought some puppies over to cheer her up. I think he came over twice."

"That's him. He also took her out to dinner a week or two ago."

"Dinner? Like, as in a date?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just dinner. They saw a movie too."

"Kaoru told me Haruhi didn't see it that way."

We all kinda looked at each other, and I finally said, "She's oblivious."

"Should we tell her?"

"And if we're wrong?"

"Are we?"

"Just because a guy wants to take her out, doesn't mean he wants in her pants," I said. "It's possible to be friends with a guy and not end up liplocked."

Keiko-senpai nodded, "Just look at me and Mori-senpai."

"And Hikaru and me," Yuki said.

Renge spoke up, "So, it's agreed. We leave it alone and see what develops on its own. If she needs to be clued in, I'll do it."

I backed her up. "Works for me. Can we get back to this history chapter?"

.

That was close. Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with guys right now. After that horrible marriage contract, trying to force her to the ball, and then kidnapping her, Ootori's ruined her for boys for a long time.

She doesn't trust herself to make good romantic decisions, and I don't blame her. Ootori was her first relationship and he crushed her…several times. She needs to find herself again before she even thinks about a guy.

.

xXx

.

**Public Library:**

"I think you mean 'shuddered here instead of 'shuttered'," Fujioka-san said, pointing to a line in my rewritten story. "You're trying to say the spaceship shook from the impact, right?"

"Yes."

"Then 'shuddered' is correct. 'Shuttered' means closing it up, like closing the shutters on a house."

"Oh," I said and corrected the paper. My English has improved so much since she started helping me.

She's changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Regular clothes, not some of that fashion stuff she sometimes wears. She looks cute. Like a kid. Like a younger sister.

I think my mother has lost it. Fujioka-san is too young, too sweet, and just not my type anyway. Plus, she's mom's BOSS! I considered it like mom asked, but the answer is no. Just no. Considering it any longer just feels creepy.

"I've made some other minor corrections, mainly grammar. It's a good story."

"Thank you, Fujioka-san. I appreciate your help."

"No problem. Now it's your turn. Can you look over this problem set and lab report?"

"Sure."

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka SUV:**

"Thanks for running by the bookstore, Eiji. I'm taking many more notes than I realized to have run out of notebooks and finished up the ink in some of my pens."

"No problem, Haruhi-sama."

We're on our way back to the estate and waiting at a red light. The car next to us is a small, red sportscar. Looks a little like Ranka-sama's.

CRASH!

I tried to tune out the chatter in my earpiece while assessing the damage. We're not hit.

The car next to us had been rear-ended and it was bad.

.

"Dad?"

That's his car. His car. Someone just hit him.

Someone just hit my "DADDY!"

I can't breathe. Daddy. Don't leave me. I can't see.

Don't leave me.

.

"Dad," I heard Haruhi-sama whisper from the back seat. She's so white, she's translucent. Her huge eyes were open impossibly wide.

Then she screamed, "DADDY!" and I watched her crumple to the seat.

I jumped in the back seat and checked her pulse. "She passed out. Get her home now!"

.

I drove as fast as I could while keeping Haruhi-sama safe. Since I was assigned to her, I knew to be careful. I never went fast. Never took turns too hard. Never stopped or started fast. I knew she was nervous in a car. Of course, she was. Her father and two others died in an accident she was in.

I heard Eiji in the back talking to his security team. "Let the house know what happened and that we're coming in fast. The gate needs to be open when we get there. It's up to Morinozuka-sama if she want to call their doctor. She had a shock and passed out."

"…"

"It's clear who was at fault, but we'll send a copy of your dashcam video to the police station. You don't need to stay behind. Talk to the security office when you get back."

She's only lived at the estate for almost two months, but I feel like I've adopted her. The poor girl. To see that happen again.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

"She fainted. She'll be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Where am I? Doctor?

"DAD!" I bolted up out of the bed and realized my mistake. "Oh, my head." Holding it wasn't doing any good.

Umeko-san was in front of me in a flash, holding my shoulders and looking straight in my eyes. "Everything's fine, Haruhi-chan. You're fine. You're in your room."

I looked around and saw Akira-san, Mori-senpai, Satoshi, the doctor, and Eiji. Then I remembered. "Accident?"

"Yes, sweetheart. It's alright. Come and sit down again."

That's when I realized I wasn't wearing pants. Good thing this t-shirt is baggy. She steered me to my bed, and I climbed back in. As she tucked the covers around me the doctor started talking. "Haruhi-sama, you saw a car accident and panicked. The panic attack caused you to pass out."

"And my pants?"

Umeko-san smiled, "I took them off, along with your shoes. I was alone in the room when I did."

"Thanks."

"Haruhi-sama," the doctor got my attention, "have you been taking your anti-anxiety medication."

"Yes."

"Hmmm. I'll suggest to your doctor that a larger dose might be needed." He handed me a pill. "I suggest you eat a light meal, get ready for bed, and take this to help you sleep. It should hold off any nightmares you might get."

"But I have homework…"

"Is any of it due tomorrow?"

Is it? I finished that problem set at the library. "No."

"Then it can wait. Everything can wait on your health."

"Thank you, Doctor," Umeko-san said. "I'll take care of her."

.

"That wasn't as hard I thought."

"She's exhausted and the pill helped."

Now that Haruhi-chan had eaten as was asleep, the eight of us were in the lounge discussing what do to next. Akira and I never had a problem like this with the boys, so the doctor stayed to talk us through it. The four boys were here along with Eiji.

"She gets better and then something happens. It's so hard to watch," Mitsukuni said, tears running down his sweet face. "Poor Haru-chan. It isn't fair."

"Life's not fair, Mitsukuni. How you deal with it shows your character."

"Yes, Uncle."

"When I was at the dog show, there was a booth for therapy dogs. Maybe something like that will help. You all saw how she grabbed that stuffed dog Tamaki-senpai gave her. It's like a lifeline when she's scared or troubled."

"There's a big difference between a stuffed animal and a pet, Son. She has so much stress right now, do you really think adding the care of a dog on top of all that is a good idea?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe the benefits will outweigh the work."

The doctor cleared his throat, "A therapy dog could be useful, but she needs actual therapy first, and most probably a medicine adjustment. I recommend talking to her psychiatrist about the medication and getting a recommendation for a PTSD/grief counselor. They will assess her situation and know if a dog will be helpful."

"We will, Doctor. Thank you."

"Thunderstorms."

"Takashi?"

"There hasn't been a thunderstorm since she moved in. She's deathly afraid, and I'm concerned it will be even worse after the accident and shooting."

"Phobias are notoriously hard to treat. Until she's really ready to work through that, I suggest a soundproof room in the middle of the house somewhere."

"An excellent idea," Akira said, standing up and shaking the doctor's hand. "Thank you for your help. We'll act on your recommendations right away."

.

I should have been in the car with her. I'm her protector and I let this happen. There is no excuse.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, March 22:**

**Morinozuka Koi Pond:**

I don't understand. For a second, I thought that was Dad in that car. I thought someone hit his car. He's already gone. Why would I think that was him?

"Daddy," I said, looking at his picture. It was blurry. I'm trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

I heard a soft knock and turned to see Umeko-san in the doorway. "Nothing's wrong with you, Haruhi-chan. What you're going through is perfectly normal."

She came and sat down next to me, and I sighed out a choked sob. Her arm instantly came around my shoulders.

We sat there for a few minutes before she broke the silence. "The doctor suggested having your medication adjusted and finding you a therapist."

Shinobu said I'd probably need that. It's time to admit she's right.

"How do we find one?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," she whispered, tightening her grip on me, "I'm so happy you want to try. I'll find someone. Just one question. Would you prefer a man or a woman?"

"It doesn't matter. Gender doesn't matter as long as they can help."

"I'll find someone. We'll get you through this."

I curled deeper into her arms. "Thank you, Umeko-san."

Things felt better than they had in a long time. I'll get through this.

.

xXx

.

**Dining Hall, Ouran:**

Here they come. Will they look at the poster first or will they just ask me?

"Here are some donations for Go-Go Run, Chika. What is it?"

I sighed. At least they got the name before asking.

"Let me," Satoshi said in my ear. "Princesses, Go-Go Run sponsors a marathon every year to provide funding to Tokyo area children's homes."

"A marathon? That's really long."

"Yep. It's called the YouMeWe marathon, and it's being held April 23. I'm going to train for it. Anyone else want to join me?"

"That's about 42 kilometers. I can't run that far."

"I might if I trained. I run a lot for the tennis team."

"Chika, Taka, and Mitsukuni are training with me as well. It would be wonderful to have you join us."

"Does it have to be a marathon?"

"They do have other options. You can also walk or run a 5k."

"I think I'll run the 5k," Kasanoda-senpai said.

"I'll race you," Shinobu-senpai said back, and they smirked at each other.

"Stakes?"

"We'll think of something," she winked at him, and the girls turned red and giggled. Girls are strange.

"I'd like to walk the 5k, if you think I can, Satoshi."

"I'm sure you can, Haruhi-senpai."

With that, Renge-senpai and several others said they'd join her. "But only if we get the chance to practice a couple times before."

Haruhi-senpai smiled and said, "I'd like that. I'm sure we can find several places to train."

It's good to see her smile after last night. Must have gotten a good night's sleep.

.

xXx

.

**Dog Park:**

"Thank you for bringing me here, Naoto-san."

I smirked and said, "Technically, Haruhi-san, you brought me here." That blush is cute. "But I don't mind."

"Thanks for understanding. I don't go anywhere without Eiji."

"Yes," I laughed, "You two are a package deal."

We were tossing the ball for the dogs I brought. They'd been getting stir crazy with the weather and needed to run.

"I like this dog park," she said. "There's something more welcoming about it than the other one I went to."

"Glad you like it. How are things at the office? You were there this afternoon, right?"

"Yes. Right now, we're working on taking the company private which involves a stock buy-back. Do you own any?"

"Actually," I said, and her head snapped around, "I do. Just a few."

"Oh. I was just kidding. I didn't think you would."

"Why not? It's a great company." I threw the ball again and said, "Selling them back is no problem. Let me know how."

"I'll check with my Finance Manager. We haven't done an individual buy yet, just off the market." She took out a book and scribbled some things down.

"I could just sell them back to the market."

"Let me check first. I'm still learning about all this."

"Sure."

.

After running the dogs through the obstacle course, they had had it. They joined us in the café. We ate dinner and they drank water and had treats.

Merging pet spas with my stores is a good idea, but I wish the dog parks were more feasible. Maybe in the future.

"Not bad," Naoto-san said.

"Yes, they're tasty." Nothing beats Ritsu's noodles, but these are good. We'd both gotten some ramen and tea. Something simple. Simple's nice.

"Have you made all the arrangements for the national dog show?"

"Yes. We'll have a double booth, we're sponsoring the snack station, and, since it's in Tokyo, I'm having all the staff come through at some point to see what it's like."

"Everyone?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Everyone. Even if they only stay a couple hours. I'm hoping it breathes new life into the company and brings everyone closer together."

"I like it."

I reached down and ran my fingers through one of the dog's fur. So soft. It's like the stress just dissolves out of my fingertips.

"What about you?" I asked as I sat back up and attacked my noodles.

"I'll have a booth and one of my top show dogs will be competing." He smiled and rubbed his chin, "I'll be busy but will stop by and see you when I can."

"I'd like that. It will be so hectic, it will be good to see a friendly face."

"Won't your friends be coming?"

"I'm sure they'll all wander in at some point, but probably not to stay. Tamaki-senpai and Shinobu are the only ones with dogs, and neither are show dogs."

My leg jerked when I felt a nudge. Looking down, those sweet eyes gazed back up at me, begging for attention.

"Looks they're all rested up."

"Yeah. Let's throw the ball a little more and then take them home."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Conglomerate CEO Public Office:**

_Report on Ootori Yuuichi:_

_Arrived Switzerland with no problems. Estate ready with staff._

_Has toured the city both on foot (in main shopping center) and in car (driving himself)._

_Spent every night so far out at a different bar. Checking out local fetish clubs without drawing attention to himself._

_Status: Benign._

.

Good, Yuuichi. Now you just have to stay that way.

.

xXx

.

**Gym, Morinozuka Estate:**

After Haruhi finished up her physical therapy, she joined us on the treadmills.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Haru-chan?"

"I did," she huffed. "We ran Naoto-san's dogs to exhaustion and had ramen in the café. It was a nice, simple evening."

Simple. Something she craves but can't have now that she's living with us. But why can't she have it? As her protector, I should be able to simplify her life.

Now that she's taking Petto Chinmi private, I won't be on the board anymore. Perhaps I can become an advisor of sorts and help relieve her burden at work.

"Would you like a dog, Haruhi-senpai? We could get you one."

To our surprise, she laughed. "No, thank you, Chika. Too much responsibility. They require too much attention and care, and I wouldn't be able to devote as much time as I'd wish to. I'm sure I'd end up feeling guilty. I already have enough on my plate. Being around Naoto-san's dogs is plenty. They wore me out tonight."

Mitsukuni, Satoshi, Chika, and I exchanged a look. The last thing we want to do it make her feel guilty. The therapy dog is not an option.

"Besides, I could always visit Tamaki-senpai or join Shinobu at a dog park."

"Were you serious today at lunch about doing the 5k?"

"Yes but walking it."

"You'll need to work up to 5k on the treadmill, Haru-chan."

"I will, Honey-senpai. I need to be in better shape. Walking 5k isn't supposed to be a problem."

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, March 23:**

**Lunch at the Diner:**

I met Haruhi-sama at the diner she requested. It was a strange place with strange food, but it's close to Ouran. I'm relatively new to the Morinozuka legal team. I suppose babysitting their ward as her personal legal representative is paying my dues.

"Have you found out anything about Jarou-san's son, Okamoto-san?"

I pulled out a stack of paperwork and gave her a report. "I've managed to track Jarou-san's life back to when he left his family. His residences and the people he associated with."

Our food arrived. She'd ordered a club sandwich, and I played it safe with the grilled fish. At least is smelled good.

"Learning about his time before he 'came out' has been difficult, as his family is not cooperating. They not only kicked him out, but disowned him, and are not acknowledging he existed."

"I worried that would be the case. The funeral announcement I sent came back unopened."

"Yes. They only returned my first call and slammed the door in my face when I visited their house." I took a bite of the fish and was surprised at the tenderness.

"I'll continue to investigate his past. I've also put out requests to find any marriage certificate or birth certificate with his name as the father. So far, I've only heard back negative answers, but that eliminates locations."

"Thank you for your efforts. I appreciate you looking into this."

.

Lunch on Wednesday is not our usual time for the diner. Rin, that cook who threatened her is here for this shift. Unfortunately, I assumed he didn't work Wednesdays at all. From now on, I'll get his weekly schedule.

He's been watching Haruhi-sama, but I stationed an officer in the kitchen to watch him cook and make sure he didn't do anything to their food. We've been giving each other evil glares since I moved my seat at the counter to block his view of her.

I'm calling in an undercover officer to pose as a customer and stay until the end of his shift. If he's as stupid as I think he is, he might say something about his intentions.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

I walked into Music Room #3 and said, "Shit."

"I know. It's another girly cosplay."

"Hey," my buddy elbowed me, "doesn't matter the theme, just what Haruhi's wearing."

"True. I need some inspiration for tonight."

We'd walked into a forest. Trees, a brook, a meadow, and some stuffed forest animals. What the fuck? Is that a unicorn?

"Oh, look! It's 'The Last Unicorn'! I love this movie," some girl squealed. Like I couldn't have figured that out from the movie posters around the room.

"Welcome."

"Honey-senpai, you're so cute as the butterfly!"

Actually, he looked like an idiot. Blue tights and body suit with blue and black butterfly wings attached to his back. Why's he wearing a white scarf and sunglasses?

"Princesses, gentlemen, allow me to escort you through the movie." He walked over to the bridge and continued, "The movie begins here, in the unicorn's forest. As the butterfly, I send her on her quest to find the rest of the unicorns."

He spun around, flapping those stupid wings. I always saw him as a little kid, but that bodysuit shows all those muscles from his martial arts. Fuck, he's cut. Wish I looked like that, but I'm lazy as shit.

"Follow me to our next stop."

Not sure where Haruhi is, but she's not here so we all followed.

"Join Mommy Fortuna at her Midnight Carnival. Gaze into the wagons and see a Manticore, Satyr, the Midgard Serpent, and the harpy Celaeno," Chika said. At least I think that's him.

I started laughing and soon had my arms around my stomach to ease the pain. Poor fucking Chika. What is he supposed to be? He's wearing a green dress with, what are those, animal skulls on his belt, and a brown cloak that looks like it's been run over by horses. The best is that gray wig and tree stump on his head.

Why the fuck would he wear that? He can kick all their asses. Probably at the same time.

"Stop!" I choked out at my buddies who were poking me, trying to get me to stop laughing.

"Shut up or Chika's going to kick your ass."

.

Finally, that jerk stopped laughing at Chika. How does Haruhi-senpai stand those guys. I think he's adorable at Mommy Fortuna, but the animals in the cages are scary.

The whole movie was scary.

"My good ladies," Mori-senpai said, "Please forgive the rudeness of our audience. It is an honor you are here."

"Why, thank you Schmendrick. You are too kind."

He led me over to a set of chairs where tea and cakes were set out. Several of Chika's and Mori-senpai's designees followed, along with Honey-senpai's. He said he'd be coming back here after the tour.

.

"Please follow me to the next scene," I said and scampered through some trees. "It's Captain Cully's camp site."

Hika-chan is Captain Cully and Satoshi is Molly Grue. They make a cute couple.

"Welcome to our campfire. Please join us for beggars stew," Satoshi said. It isn't stew, it's tea, and there are cookies shaped as forest trees.

Several ladies stayed, and we continued on.

.

"You've reached the end of the story. Welcome to King Haggard's castle. I'm Prince Lir," Tamaki-senpai said, taking off his hat and bowing to our guests.

"Allow me to introduce my father, King Haggard." Ritsu bowed. "And, of course, the beautiful Lady Amalthea."

That's my cue. I came out from behind the clock and curtseyed. The twins dressed me a glowing, light pink dress and a long, white wig with loose curls.

Wonderful. I'm being stared at by my designees. I will not miss this once we close.

"Please join us ladies and gentlemen. We have tea, sandwiches, and cakes for you." I waved my hand toward a dining table filled with cups and plates, and we all sat.

.

OK, so going through all that bullshit was worth seeing Haruhi in that dress. Off the shoulders and just above her really small tits, she's got great fucking skin.

Shit. That yakuza is giving me a death glare. Thought he was dating that yakuza girl.

.

That dick, staring at Haruhi that way. Am I going to school with a bunch of fucking horny stalkers? At least those two other guys are being respectful.

I'd never seen this movie before. No surprise. It's kinda a chick movie. When they showed me the drawing of King Haggard, I almost punched those twins into next week. He's the ugliest bastard I'd ever seen.

I ended up looking quite distinguished with a gray beard and hair that were closely trimmed. My costume didn't look like it was found at the bottom of a garbage pile and they tailored it to fit. Might have to wear this for Bu one day, minus the wig and beard.

Tamaki-senpai, as Prince Lir, looked royal, of course. He'd settle for nothing less. Chika's costume's the worst. It's horrible.

I'm going to have to watch this movie. The mural behind us has a fucking huge red bull on the beach with a crapton of unicorns in the surf. Was someone high when they wrote this?

"Would anyone like some wine?" Kaoru asked from the back of the sofa. He was dressed in black with a skeleton stitched on. The skull loved wine.

"Is everyone getting ready for finals?" Haruhi asked. She's trying to change the subject and stop them from looking at her chest, so I answered.

"Getting closer. Geometry's going to kick my ass, but I'll be ready for everything else."

The guests went on and on about their different subjects as Haruhi served up the tea. This is going to be a boring day.

.

"Hikaru-senpai, that's an odd-looking tree," one of my designees said.

"Have you seen the movie?" She shook her head. "Well, in the movie, Captain Cully ties Schmendrick to that tree and when he uses his magic to get out, he ends up waking the tree up into a 'woman' and she basically goes crazy for him."

"How strange."

"The movie has some strange parts, but overall, it's so romantic," one of my other princesses gushed. "You'll have to see it."

"Don't worry. Everyone will receive a copy of the movie and a stuffed unicorn on the way out."

"How wonderful," she clapped her hands. "My niece and I can watch it together."

"Satoshi, are you ready for your competition this weekend?"

"I sure am. I've been doing extra training. This might be the weekend I beat Taka!"

"I'll be watching! We'll miss you at Neon."

"We'll have to go some night next week for sure!"

Satoshi's becoming Ouran's biggest player. Hanging out at Neon and other places with tons of girls. I started following his hashtag and there are dozens of pics posted every time he goes out.

Maybe I should join him one night. I could use a night of carefree dancing and maybe kissing someone in a dark corner. Everyone else has someone.

.

I can't take this stupid tree stump hat anymore, so I took it off and tossed it behind the cage with the harpy. "Better," I sighed.

"Definitely," one of my designees said. "You looked ridiculous. Besides, now that we all know who you're playing, you don't need it."

"Thanks." I raked my hands through my hair several times to get rid of the feeling of that hat and wig. I'm going to kill those twins.

"You both have a competition this weekend, right?"

"Yes. The kendo competition is in Frankfurt, and Brussels is hosting karate."

"And you'll both win," said a girl. She clasped her hands together and held them to her chest while her eyes sparkled. Girls are weird.

"Of course, we'll win. The three of us are going to the Olympics for sure."

"Hn."

"We'll be watching the live-stream."

Several of them nodded.

.

xXx

.

**Meeting and Study Session:**

The meeting was quick. We decided to not tell the girls about the club closing until much closer to the end of the school year. We didn't want it to leak.

Now, I'm taking notes while asking them for end of the year ball ideas.

"How about a spring ball?"

"Naoko, it is a spring ball," Kaoru-senpai said.

"Yes, but as the theme. All the girls could dress as their favorite flowers and the boys in dark green or something."

"Not sure about the guys, but I don't want to dress as a stupid flower."

"I think it will be fun, Shinobu. It doesn't have to be a costume of a flower, just your dress resembling it."

"Oh. That's not so bad."

"It's an amazing idea," Tamaki-senpai said, throwing his arms wide. "We'll decorate with flowers everywhere and ivy and topiaries and garden benches and…"

"And we can have candy shaped like flowers and cakes with hundreds of frosting flowers everywhere."

"That sounds delicious, Honey-kun," Cho-senpai smiled at Mitsukuni and he blushed. I wonder if my aunt and uncle have approached her parents for a marriage contract.

The ideas kept coming and I listed them under a couple different categories: Doable, Stupid, Expensive, and No Way. The 'No Way' section grew every time Tamaki-senpai opened his mouth, and the 'Expensive' section grew when Renge spoke. Fortunately, every idea Haruhi-senpai had went under the 'Doable' heading.

Finally, Kasanoda-senpai stopped the ideas by asking for help with his English. About time. I need to do my trigonometry.

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

It's a good thing Haruhi agreed to the interview. Those fans went nuts when she came in. They called her spoiled and rich and were taking pictures. I'm sure those will show up on Twitter and Instagram.

Shit.

The Haninozuka's, Morinozuka's, and Haruhi are all gone this weekend. I need a meeting with all PR people, Hika, and Mom. We'll pick the interviewer and magazine, approve a list of questions, and draft some answers for Haruhi to edit. We'll have it all on Monday.

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, March 24:**

**Early Morning, Morinozuka Estate Gym:**

"Why are we doing this so early in the morning?" Haru-chan asked. She's grumpy. Probably not enough sleep. Aunt Umeko said she'd make her sleep this weekend.

"We're leaving today after school. Won't have time."

"Whatever."

Her physical therapist put her through her stretching, resistance exercises, then massaged her arm. She's using it more each day. She still should have had a pink cast.

.

Can't wait for this competition. I'm going to kick some serious butt.

"Is there anything specific I should pack that I probably didn't think of?" Haruhi-senpai asked.

Chika listed a few things. "You'll be going out for dinner at least once, so bring two nice things to wear. For the competitions, nice, casual clothes such as jeans and a blouse. Might want to pack a raincoat. Never know what it could do over there."

When did he become a fashion expert?

"Thanks, Chika. I'll add another dress, and that should be it. Do I need to worry about the weight of the suitcase?"

"Why would you worry about that?" Mitsukuni asked.

"There are weight limits for airplanes, aren't there?"

"Not private planes, Haruhi-senpai. Bring whatever you need."

"Thanks," she panted. Got to keep her on the treadmill.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Private Jet:**

"Rich bastards," I mumbled. The plane is huge! There must be twenty windows on each side. Why in the world would they need something this big?

Then I remembered all the people in the three limos that were going. Mori-senpai, Satoshi, their parents, Honey-senpai, Chika, their parents, four security officers including Eiji, a couple of personal assistants, and all that luggage.

When we got on board, I realized there were two pilots and two fight attendants. It will be a full plane.

"Let's all find seats in the lounge or dining area," Umeko-san said. "Security and the crew will use the forward seating area, and we'll use the study in the rear for meetings or studying. Just because you five are going to Europe, doesn't mean you don't have to do your schoolwork."

I don't know about the boys, but I brought my schoolwork and some Petto Chinmi things that need to get done.

I chose the dining room and pulled out a business journal as soon as we sat down.

.

After a few hours of flying and dinner, I decided it was time to have a talk with Haruhi-chan. She's still at the dining table with Takashi. The other three boys are in the lounge or study.

"Haruhi-chan, may I speak with you?"

She closed her book and looked up at me, giving me her full attention. "Of course, Umeko-san."

"You know Honami-san?" I asked, gesturing to the maid.

Haruhi smiled, "Yes, I do. Honami-san does an excellent job keeping my room clean."

"She and I would like to talk to you about a proposal we have."

"Mother, would you like me to give you privacy," Takashi asked.

"No. You can stay."

"Hn."

I sighed, trying to decide how to start this conversation. I'd played it through several times and didn't think any of them would work. Haruhi-chan appreciates truth and getting to the point. I'll do that.

"Haruhi-chan, last weekend when Aoi and I went into your room to discuss bookcases, I saw your ToDo list on your desk."

Her face and neck flushed a deep, blotchy red, and she looked down at her hands on her lap. I knew that would embarrass her, but that's strong shame.

I put my arm around her and said, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sweetheart."

"There were some private things on that list. I'm sorry you saw it," she mumbled after she put her hands over her face.

"It could be considered a breach of your privacy, but I'm not sorry I saw it. Putting aside the personal things, which we won't discuss now or ever if you don't want to, there were things on that list that you don't need to be responsible for."

Her glassy eyes locked onto mine. "I don't understand."

"For instance, if you need socks, they can be ordered, or someone can be sent for them. The same for notebooks and pens." I squeezed her shoulder, trying to relax her. "You are a very busy person. You are almost a third-year in high school, you own your own company, you are now the face of Kaoru-kun's fashion line, and you have a necessary social life. Anything that can be done for you, should be."

"But…"

"You also need to stop doing things that others are responsible for," I broke in gently. "It's Honami-san's job to clean your room, not yours."

There's that blush again, though not as deep.

"I know it's a habit, but Honami-san is being paid for that work, not you."

She turned and said, "I apologize, Honami-san, if I've offended you. That was not my intention."

"No need to apologize, Haruhi-sama. You're a good person and very thoughtful, however I enjoy my work and would like to help you."

Haruhi-chan bowed her head and nodded. "I'll do my best to not clean my room," she smiled.

Now for the hard part.

"Now to our proposal. Honami-san and I have worked out an arrangement with her schedule that allows her to be a personal assistant to you part-time."

"Personal assistant? I don't need a personal assistant, Umeko-san. I appreciate the thought, but I can do my own work."

"I know you can, but why do it all when you don't have to? There are things you do that anyone can. If you let those go, you'll have time for the more important things. The things only you can do."

"I don't want to impose on Honami-san. She has her own responsibilities."

"It's not an imposition. I want to help you, Haruhi-sama. You don't know this, but I'm taking night secretarial classes. By assisting you, I could apply things I learn in class to real time situations."

"How is buying my socks going to help you?"

"Well, maybe not that, but I anticipate you'll find more for me to do as we go along."

I watched Haruhi-chan look over at Takashi who gave her a slight nod. We gave her time to think about it.

.

A personal assistant? I already have a personal lawyer, public relations person, financial manager, and security team. This is ridiculous. What on that list besides the socks and notebooks could she possibly do for me?

She can't do my homework or my Petto Chinmi things. Besides, I have an executive assistant at the office. I keep my own calendar. What is there for her to do?

"Haruhi-sama, when Umeko-sama read me some of the things on the list, there were a few things I noticed I could help with. I could address the grief card responses and do your shopping. I also could manage your closet and pick your clothes for the day. I know we'll find more."

I don't need…then I looked at Umeko-san's face. She did her best to hide it, but she was anxious. She was biting the inside of her cheek, and her foot was tapping.

How can I be grateful to the Morinozuka's if they keep giving me more things to be grateful for?

I stared out the window, watching the clouds go by. My first time in an airplane, and it's so strange. Not a normal trip at all.

I guess I'll be grateful by accepting things graciously. "Thank you, Umeko-san, Honami-san. I appreciate your offer and help. How do we start?"

Umeko-san's expression changed immediately. She grew a big smile and started talking with her hands.

"I'm so glad you agreed. Sometime on the flight, you two should sit down and talk about the best way to work together."

"Sounds good. Honami-san, do you mind if we wait a few hours? I need to finish this and maybe take a nap."

"Of course, Haruhi-sama. Whenever you're ready I'll be in the forward seating area."

"Thank you."

.

xXx

.

**Frankfurt, Five-Star Hotel, President's Suite:**

"The President's Suite has four bedrooms, so you kids can take your pick. We'll have two security officers stationed in the suite at all times. They will answer the door."

"Yes, Father."

"There's still a few hours before breakfast. Try to take a nap."

I followed Satoshi and Haruhi up the stairs to the bedrooms. Haruhi selected the smallest. When I told her she didn't need to, she said, "Mori-senpai, you and Satoshi are competing and need your rest. Besides, I'm half your size. I'll fit in the smallest room better." She flashed me a smirk and shut her door.

.

xXx

.

**Question:**

Can anyone use the private messaging on their phone with the FF ap? I've got an android, and it's never worked. Recently, I stopped getting email notifications when I had a new PM, so I don't know to check on the computer. I only log into FF on my laptop once a week to post, so if I haven't responded to a PM, that's why.

Any ideas?

.

**Author's Note:**

Another panic attack for Haruhi…but don't worry. She'll be getting the help she needs very soon. This is the final push for her.

Go-Go Run and the YouMeWe marathon are real charities in Japan. I made up the date and added the 5k. I wanted Haruhi to participate, and there's no way she'd run a marathon. This way some of the girls can join her.

Looks like the therapy dog is a no go. I'd seriously considered it, but Haruhi's right. If she didn't take care of it herself, she'd feel guilty passing that off to a maid or something. Plus, it was another character I'd be juggling, and they'd be in almost every scene with her. Naoto-san's dogs are there if she needs them.

Ideas for Jarou's son? I know where I'm going but might be able to incorporate some from you.

Sorry if the cosplay was a little weak. I'd just rewatched the movie and thought I'd give it a try.

So, about the final ball…I have no idea if I'm going with flower dresses or what. Theme ideas? Or special things to have there? For some reason, I'm just blocked for ideas.

A personal assistant for Haruhi seems to be needed, but I didn't want to have one committed to her full time. They'd never have enough to do and she'd be guilt-stricken not keeping them busy. This is the compromise I came up with.

The plane is real. It's a Boeing Business Jet II. I found one for sale on the JamesEdition website. Take a look – it's insane. A bed room, shower, etc. There are several out there with slightly different floorplans and amenities. I used the pictures from the sale posting to write the scenes on the plane. There's a slide show with 35 pics. Rich bastards.

**Disclosure**: I don't own or make any money from 'The Last Unicorn' or Boeing. I just pulled them into the story for fun.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Karate and Kendo world cups. Haruhi goes shopping. And a BIG surprise!

.


	33. Chapter 33 - Excitement in Frankfurt

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews. They help me feel more connected since I'm stuck in my house. Enjoy your Saturday fix.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 4/11/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 33: Excitement in Frankfurt**

.

**Friday, March 25:**

**Brussels, Five-Star Hotel, President's Suite:**

"Yummy! Cake!"

"I'm sorry we ran out on the plane, Mitsukuni."

"Hey, Alien. How can you eat any more? There were six in the limo for the ride here from Frankfurt."

"It was only one and a half per hour, Chika-chan. That's not enough."

"We stopped at two bakeries."

"That helped."

"AAAhhhh. You're crazy. I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Chika-chan."

.

xXx

.

**Frankfurt, Kendo Competition Venue:**

Father, Taka, and I settled into our seats in the stands to watch the preliminaries. Taka and I both had a buy into tomorrow's brackets, so we're not competing.

"I haven't been to a world cup this season. It will be good to see the other competitors before you start tomorrow."

I nodded but wasn't really paying attention. I must have over a hundred tweets wishing me good luck. I'm planning on tweeting my weekend. I already sent some from the plane.

"Father, we left before Mother and Haruhi were ready. Are they joining us?" Taka asked.

"Not today. Your mother wanted to take Haruhi-chan clothes shopping."

Taka and I stared at each other. Does Mother know what she's getting herself into?

.

xXx

.

**Frankfurt, Many Stores:**

"But Umeko-san, I don't need this much."

"Don't be silly, Haruhi-chan. Every girl needs a new wardrobe for spring and summer."

The Morinozuka Public Relations head mentioned that Kaoru-kun wanted Haruhi-chan in commoner clothes unless she's wearing his line or her school uniform. He hopes it will help with the backlash she's been getting. So, Aoi, Honami, and I brought her shopping in a commoner district.

"Besides, these prices are so low, it's hard not to buy everything in the store."

"I think you did," I heard her mumble under her breath. Clearly, I wasn't meant to hear that.

Kaoru-kun better be right. I've seen a couple girls taking pictures of Haruhi-chan. I'm sure they'll be posted to social medial somewhere.

"What about this dress?" It's beautiful. Light blue sun dress flaring at the bottom and wide straps over the shoulder. The back's covered too. I know she likes that.

"It's nice."

I handed it to Honami. "Let's find the dressing rooms."

On our way over, I grabbed another two shirts and a pair of shorts. These prices!

.

I can't believe she's serious. All this stuff will never fit on the plane.

"Come on out and give us a peek."

It's hard to be mad though. She's having so much fun buying all this stuff for me. She's said she's always wanted a daughter.

"You're so cute in that! It's perfect for tomorrow's competition."

I took off the dark red pants and black shirt, hanging them back on their hangers, and passing them through to Honami. This is so much more pleasant than playing dress-up with the twins. I'm not being manhandled or asked to spin around constantly.

"This is the last one," I said. I came out in that blue sundress, and Umeko smiled.

"I knew it would look good on you."

"Thanks. I'm surprised, but I like it too."

"Wonderful. Change back into your own clothes and go with the girls to the checkout. I'm going to wander around before we move on to the next stop."

.

While Honami-san ran the bags out to the limo, Haruhi-sama and I went to the shoe store next door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Umeko-san?"

"She wanted us to move on to shoes. She'll be here soon."

She's at the jewelry store across the street buying Haruhi-sama some surprises. She hardly has any jewelry, and Umeko-sama hopes she'll accept some from a commoner store. The stones and metal are real. She'll get costume jewelry through Hitachiin-sama's line.

"Let's see. You'll need casual, sandals, heels…anything else?"

"I'll need some running shoes and other sneakers, but I'd rather get those in Japan."

"Alright. We'll start with sandals."

We were on our third pair when Umeko-sama and Honami-san joined us. Umeko-sama gave me a slight nod. She'd been successful at the jewelry store.

"Those sandals are so sweet, Haruhi-chan. You have such nice feet, but you need a pedicure. Your toenails aren't painted."

"I don't paint them. It's such a bother."

"Not at a spa. We'll go when we get back."

She turned away from Umeko-sama and rolled her eyes. Her cheeks heated up when she noticed that I saw her. I smiled and shook my head to indicate I wouldn't tell.

Eight pairs of shoes later, Honami-san ran those back to the limo, and we moved on to the next store.

.

The next store they dragged me into was lingerie. I did need more of this. I'd stretched out a couple bras trying to get them on with that cast. They were front closures, but I still practically did gymnastics to get them on.

"Do you know your size?"

"Yes. I'll take a look. I'm picky about my underwear."

"Most women are," Umeko-san said as I dove into the racks. After all the dressing up I'd done with the twins and pressure from Dad, this was one area where I was girly and liked it.

"These designs are different than in Japan. I'll probably have to try some of them on."

"Take you time, Dear. After this we'll have a late lunch and see what other stores are around."

After I'd figured my size here, I picked up three bras and matching underwear.

"You need more than that, don't you?"

I blushed and told her about the stretched bras.

"Then you definitely need more. What about sports bras now that you're working out with the boys?"

We walked back over to the racks, and she picked up several of the bras I'd already chosen, just in different colors.

"Plus, you need at least three different pairs of panties to match each bra."

We left with twelve bras and almost thirty pairs of panties. I'm used to about ten. I did laundry every week.

.

After we finished shopping, I had our driver give us a tour of Frankfurt. Haruhi-chan took dozens of pictures with her phone. I wasn't surprised. It's her first trip out of Japan.

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, March 26:**

**Kendo Competition Venue, Frankfurt:**

"I don't see them," Haruhi-sama said as we made our way to our reserved seats. "Wait, there's Akira-san," she pointed.

He looked up, almost like he heard his name, and waved at Umeko-sama and Haruhi-sama.

I have security stationed around the building, but I'm the only one sitting with the family. I decided Haruhi-sama would be most comfortable with me.

The competition started and Umeko-sama and I explained the process to her as we watched.

.

I'm excited to see both my sons compete together. I almost always stay home unless it's the world championships. This dual competition is the perfect excuse. I should go to more as the qualifying season picks up.

"Mori-senpai just won!" Haruhi-chan said. She's bouncing in her chair beside me. It's not her first tournament, but she's still new. She's picking up the rules quickly.

We all cheered for Takashi as he bowed to the judge. It's the first round, and his win was expected.

He must have found us in the crowd already, because he looked up straight at us and smiled. Yes, I'm his mother, but that smile was for Haruhi.

"Satoshi won too," she clapped, just as excited for Takashi.

We watched our boys advance through the brackets and cheered them on.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Studios:**

"Good morning, Kaoru-sama. All the mannequins are dressed, and the accessories are laid out on the table."

"Coffee?" I croaked.

Mao pointed to a table where coffee, tea, and snacks had been arranged. I'd told her long ago to not get me coffee unless she's getting some herself. That's not what I'm paying her for.

After two cups (plus the two I'd had driving over here), I was finally functional. Naoko and I'd stayed up way too late last night, but it was worth it.

"Mao, these accessories are more or less in your price range, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'd be able to afford almost all of them, but only one or two at a time."

I walked through and around fifty mannequins all dressed in my new suits. "The best thing would be to concentrate on well-made, universal pieces. They'd be versatile enough to be worn with almost all the suits."

"I agree. After buying the suit, the ladies might not be able to afford more than one piece."

I started to sketch and realized I'm not a very good jewelry designer. There must be a commoner out there that's good enough.

"Well, it seems I suck as jewelry design. Can you draft a job description? I'll have to hire it out, but I want them exclusive to the label."

"Right away, Kaoru-sama. I'll have something for you to look at in thirty minutes."

"Thanks."

While she did that, I arranged all the mannequins in a row, first by color, then by style. What accessories could work with almost all of them? Gold, silver, copper, maybe mixed gems. Gotta find a factory to produce them. How much can be real before I hit the top price?

I've been holding it off too long, and I have to do it during break between school years. I've got to go tour some factories for the clothes and add some for the jewelry. Can't use the ones Mom does. They can't do the volume I need.

Shit. I'm seventeen and doing all of this around school. Mom does this full time. How am I going to maintain the quality? I feel terrible, but it's a good thing the club is closing down.

.

xXx

.

**Karate Competition Venue, Brussels:**

The second day of competition is about to begin, and Mother and I are sitting in the stands, flanked by security. They're a buffer. If anyone was to attack, Usa-chan and I could handle them with no problem.

"Mitsukuni, how is Haruhi-chan doing?" Mother said. She was playing with her cell phone, probably checking the competition hashtag. "I hardly ever see her and didn't get much of a chance to talk to her on the plane. Every time I tried, she was studying or working, and I didn't want to disturb her."

"She's tired all the time. She carries too much responsibility. She has too much stress weighing her down." I blew out my cheeks and sighed, "The four of us are doing what we can, but we can't make her sleep or eat."

These chairs are not very comfortable, even for my small size. I'm trying not to squirm around, but it's difficult. I should have brought a pillow. I'd be able to see better too.

"Perhaps this trip will help. Getting away can realign your priorities."

"Haru-chan's doing too many things that she shouldn't be responsible for. Auntie arranged for a personal assistant to take those off her plate."

"Is that the woman they were talking with?"

"Yes."

When Takashi told us what Auntie proposed, Chika-chan, Satoshi, and I all approved. Haru-chan should not be shopping for socks. The only time I've ever shopped for my own clothes was during the commoner challenge. That's when I found my light-up shoes. I'd never know they existed if Haru-chan hadn't made us go shopping at the commoner mall.

"There's Yasuchika preparing for his first match."

I jumped up and waved, but someone started yelling at me.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sama! You're here! You never come to competitions. Can I have your autograph?"

A group of boys stood at the end of our row. Only the one security guard was between them and me. The leader was doing the talking.

"No. I'm here to watch my brother compete. Today is about him."

"Just a quick signature?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Security escorted the boys away while one said some bad things about me. He wasn't the first this morning or yesterday. I'd hoped they'd understand. A couple did, but the rest were upset.

Doesn't matter. They can say what they want about me. It's not important. Chika-chan is today's focus. His win must not be overshadowed by anything.

"I'm proud of you Mitsukuni, for granting your brother all the attention. You and Satoshi are doing so well together."

"We're trying, Mother." I shook my head in frustration. "I don't even compete anymore. Why do they care about me?"

She crossed her legs and watched Chika-chan while she answered, "You have a reputation that won't go away anytime soon. You're handling it well and giving Yasuchika the spotlight."

Her hand landed on my knee and gave it a quick squeeze, "I'm proud of you. I don't say it often enough."

"Thank you, Mother."

We both stood and cheered when Chika-chan won his first match.

.

xXx

.

**Watanabe Spa:**

Naoko and I are in the steam room, and she's going on and on about Kaoru and how much time they've been spending together.

"So where did the two of you disappear to last Thursday at Neon? We haven't had a minute this week to catch up."

She blushed a deep red and adjusted her towel. "We went back to his limo and steamed up the windows."

"So," I said as I shook out my hair and put the ponytail back in, "you made out? The whole time?"

When she looked around to make sure we were alone, I knew something big was coming. She lowered her voice and practically whispered, "Better. We made love."

Sex? They had sex in the back of a limo? On the street? EEeewww.

"Yuki? You OK?"

I shook my head and wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Yes, just surprised. Don't you want to wait until your married? Or at least engaged?

"Obviously not, or we would have."

"Did he propose?"

"No," she huffed. "We've never even talked about marriage. We're both way too young."

"If you're too young for marriage, doesn't that mean you're too young for sex."

"No."

It means that for me, or at least it means that to my father. Still, now's my chance. "What was it like?"

"Fantastic! Amazing. I felt so loved and cared for." Naoko went on to describe certain things in detail. The things you probably won't know until after your wedding night. I didn't realize it would feel as good as she's describing. She gave me tips that had my whole body blushing and my heart race.

Father would disown me if I slept with someone before I was married, even if it was the fiancé he arranged for me. I'm a tool for the family business. Would Kyoya-senpai be upset? Would he punish me like Father does?

I can't even tell Naoko that it's Kyoya-senpai my father is talking to. If Father found out, he'd be so angry. I can't let him get angry again.

.

xXx

.

**Kendo Competition Venue, Frankfurt:**

The semifinals were over and both Mori-senpai and Satoshi won. Umeko-san and I were on our feet cheering loudly and waving our hands. I'd forgotten how exciting it is to be here live.

They announced an hour break before the finals, and the competitors went back to the locker room.

"Will they come out here?"

"Satoshi might, but Takashi will most likely meditate for most of the hour then warmup again."

"Oh," I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. I wanted to congratulate him on his wins so far. I guess that might be premature. I don't want to distract him.

Umeko-san stood up and extended her hand to me. "Let's stretch our legs and get something to eat."

.

I've never seen Haruhi-chan eat so much. Is it because the food is more to her taste? In Germany? It's not gourmet, maybe that makes the difference. We had bratwurst, sauerkraut, and several pastries.

"I'm going to try those pretzels on the way out. They look so different from anything I've seen in Japan."

I see why they call her 'glutton'.

While we were finishing, Satoshi walked up. "Hey! Did you see the matches? They've been a lot of fun."

"Yes, we did. You both look good out there. The extra practice is paying off."

"Thanks, Mother." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, a hug to Haruhi, and took off running. "Gotta get something quick to eat before the finals."

"How does he eat before he competes?" Haruhi-chan asked.

"I have no idea. Besides Mitsukuni and his cake, Satoshi is the only competitor I know that does that."

After taking a look at some of the vendors, and Haruhi-chan buying a competition t-shirt, we decided to go back and sit.

"I have to us the restroom. I'll meet you back at the seats."

I nodded and Eiji said, "Don't worry. I'll go with her."

They turned and walked away, and my security came up from the background to escort me.

.

I called one of our female guards, and she met us at the restroom. When they came back out, the guard nodded to me, indicating there were no issues.

"I'm fine, Eiji. Nothing happened," Haruhi-sama said. Her hand touched my forearm. "Please relax. Let's go watch the finals."

We made our way back to the competition along with everyone else. I offered her my arm so I wouldn't lose her in the crowd.

Halfway there, I feel her pulling and hear someone yelling in a language I don't recognize. I whirled around and tried pulling her back when I saw a girl tugging on Haruhi-sama's arm and waiving her phone around.

I grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She instantly dropped her grip and pulled away, the whole time yelling. I only caught 'Fujioka' and 'Hitachiin'. Another fan.

By this time, Haruhi-sama was behind me, grasping my jacket, the other security coming in fast. They escorted the girl away. They're going to find someone who can translate and find out what her intentions are.

I put my arm around Haruhi-sama and led her to the side of the crowd. Her eyes were huge, and she was breathing hard. I need her calm. I cannot let her hyperventilate.

"Haruhi-sama. You're safe. It's alright. She's gone."

After a few deep breaths, she mumbled, "I'm fine. She didn't hurt me. Just scared me. What was she saying? What language was that?"

"I'm not sure. The other officers are escorting her away from the venue and locating a translator. We need to know her intentions."

Just then, we heard the warning bell.

"Oh no. We need to get back. I have to see Mori-senpai and Satoshi compete."

"Are you sure you can go back into the crowd?"

"Positive."

I kept my arm around her and escorted her back.

.

"What took you so long?" Then I saw Haruhi-chan shaking, her eyes wide, and a forced smile. "What happened?"

Eiji answered me. "Just a small problem with a probable fan. The other officers are investigating."

Once she sat down, I put my arm around her, and she reached out and took Eiji's hand. It's inappropriate, but I'll let it slide for now.

"I'm fine. I just want to concentrate on the match."

.

Satoshi and I are doing our final warmups, and I see Eiji escorting Haruhi to her chair. She's scared! His arm's around her shoulders. Now Mother's arm is around her shoulders. She's holding Eiji's hand.

What happened? I need to get up there.

"Taka? You ready?"

My attention jerked back to Satoshi, and I saw Father glaring at me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and focused. Haruhi's fine. Mother and two security guards are there. I must focus on my match.

My eyes opened, and I nodded to Satoshi.

.

As soon as the referee started the match, I sprung at Taka and got a hit. Right on his head. It was beautiful.

We circled and clashed several times before he landed a hit on my wrist.

One-one.

I lunged again, before he expected it, and got the hit on his left side.

I WON! I BEAT TAKA!

.

I lost. I couldn't concentrate and I lost. Satoshi was tremendous. His attack style was different than before. It's like he completely changed how he fights.

The room erupted in shouts and cheers. We bowed and I hugged him. "Congratulations, Satoshi. Well done."

"Thanks, Bro. I worked hard for it."

"Hn."

I looked up as I heard our names being called and saw Mother and Haruhi running onto the floor.

"Haruhi-senpai! Did you see that?!" Satoshi yelled.

I watched, unable to move, as he scooped her up and spun her around, high on the adrenaline. What no one expected was the kiss he gave her. Not a brotherly kiss on the cheek, but a full kiss on the lips. A big smack on the lips.

Satoshi kissed Haruhi. My younger brother kissed Haruhi.

He spun her around one more time and put her down. I think he just realized what he did.

"Oh no. Haruhi-senpai, I'm so sorry. I'm so excited. I can't believe I did that."

I didn't hear what she replied, but she'd blushed red.

Satoshi turned to Mother, and Haruhi ran over to me.

"Congratulations, Mori-senpai. It was a good match," she said, giving me a hug, but not a kiss.

What just happened?

.

xXx

.

**Fancy-Pants Women's Jewelry Store, Tokyo:**

"Would you get with it. We're only here to get my mother a couple of birthday presents. It's not like I'm taking you shoe shopping again."

"You better never take me shoe shopping again, Bu, if you know what's good for you."

Ritsu's coming over for dinner tonight and didn't know what to get my mother for a birthday present. I refuse to buy it for him. That's stupid. That's why we're here.

"I have no idea what Arisa-san likes. Can't you just buy it for me."

"No way. After we get married, you'll have to do this every year, so you're starting now."

"You could just buy it every year, you know."

I stopped and stood in front of him. "No. I will be your wife, but not a yakuza wife. I'll be running my own syndicate, just like you. There are some things we'll both have to be responsible for."

"But…"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a store. "No buts. I won't let you buy something stupid, but you are going to pick it out. Stop complaining. It's not that hard."

What an asshole my Asshole can be. "I'll show you some things she likes, and you can pick from that. No one's expecting you to know her well at this point."

"I hate shopping."

"No, you don't. You just don't like to be made to go shopping."

He huffed and started looking at the jewelry.

"Mom said something about wanting some new pearl earrings. Find a pair you'll think she'll like."

"Fine."

"Hey, if you lose the attitude, I'll let you buy me something pretty."

"You're pretty enough without anything."

"Gee, Asshole, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

.

xXx

.

**Karate Competition Venue, Brussels:**

"And our gold medal winner, Haninozuka Yasuchika!"

Mother, Father, and I watched the medal ceremony with great pride. My brother won another world cup and is one step closer to the Olympic Games. He's number one in the world, and there's no doubt he'll bring the gold back to Japan.

When the final match ended, Usa-chan wanted to run down to the floor and congratulate him, but I said no. I didn't want any attention on me. Chika-chan earned every bit of the spotlight today.

What surprised both Mother and me, was Chika-chan running into the stands to hug us. He'd never done anything like that before in his life. Did someone overdose him with sugar? Is he the alien?

"Thanks, Alien. I know what you've been doing," he said in my ear before returning to the floor for the ceremony.

I was so shocked and happy. I have no idea how I managed to not offer him cake.

.

xXx

.

**Kendo Competition Venue, Frankfurt:**

As the Japanese National Anthem was played during the Medal ceremony, thoughts were all over the place:

**Mori**: I lost the final match to Satoshi. It's my first loss at a competition in many years. Where did he come up with his new attack style? Who's he been training with? It's like he broke down and rebuilt his entire style. That's nearly impossible. He was fighting the same as always at the last world cup. He's managed an incredible accomplishment and deserves every bit of attention for it.

I, on the other hand, fought like I always do, but was distracted. I can't remember the last time I was unable to focus in a match. Today shows me I'm not training hard enough. My goal is a gold at the Olympic Games. With my current training regimen, I will not meet that goal. I will be handing the win to Satoshi and he will deserve it. My focus must be narrowed. My life must be simplified. I will win that gold.

But I was distracted by Haruhi. She was so happy when she came down to the floor. I couldn't ask what happened. I couldn't be the reason that smile left her face.

And she kissed Satoshi. No, Satoshi kissed her. Why? Does he have feelings for her? If so, why is he always at Neon dancing with a dozen other girls? I spoke to him about that, and he brushed me off. Said he wasn't doing anything wrong, hadn't dated any of them or been seen alone with any one of them. Hadn't kissed any of them. Good, clean fun he called it. I asked Mother if she approved. She told me she didn't not approve as long as he was respectful and didn't cause a scandal.

I looked out over the crowd and saw lots of camera's flashing and phones being held in the air. This is huge news in the kendo world, and I'm proud of my brother.

But he kissed Haruhi. Why?

**Satoshi**: I won. I beat Taka. Not just at our dojo, but at a world cup. It was on a live stream and everyone saw it. I won.

I'm standing on the top spot with a gold medal around my neck, listening to my national anthem, knowing it's playing because of me and not Taka. My heart's racing and I'm still slightly out of breath. Not because I'm out of shape, because this body is rock hard, but because of the adrenaline, the excitement, the accomplishment.

The crowd was screaming as I made that second hit. I think I shocked the world, but no one was more shocked than Taka. The look on his face was priceless.

My new training worked! When that girl I was dancing with first suggested I come to her brother's dojo and train there, I thought she was nuts. It's just a regular dojo. It hadn't produced any champions or world level competitors, but it was what I needed. Got to see all kinds of new attack styles that weren't refined to standard. Yeah, I beat the crap out of everyone there, and they thanked me for it, but I learned too. I'll give them a shoutout on Twitter when we're done here.

There's my parents and Haruhi-senpai with huge smiles. I smiled back and she nodded. I can't believe I kissed her. What the hell was I thinking. Oh, wait, I wasn't thinking. Duh. I was crazy excited and just did it. No tongue or anything. It wasn't like I made out with her, I just laid one on her in celebration. I didn't know what to do with my energy, so I did that.

Oh well, she forgave me. Brushed it off like it was no big deal. Good thing too. If it was serious or she was upset, Taka'd beat me into the ground later. I glanced over at him through the corner of my eyes. He still might.

**Haruhi**: Satoshi won! He's been working and training so hard for that for years. And he did it at a competition with a live audience and it was streaming too. I hope his friends from Neon saw him. They must be so thrilled.

Mori-senpai looked so surprised. It was like he was stuck. Like time had stopped. He couldn't expect to win every time forever, did he? He did congratulate Satoshi and look proud of him.

And Satoshi kissed me. That was weird. He was so excited, it just happened. No big deal.

I'm so happy he won.

**Umeko**: My youngest won his first world cup today. That silver medal at the Olympics is definitely within his reach. I'm so proud of both of them.

Not sure what he was thinking, kissing Haruhi-chan like that. Both their hashtags blew up, and not entirely in a good way. I've already gotten a text from Hiroe-san, our PR head. Once this ceremony is over, the press will descend. I'll warn Satoshi to downplay it. The fact that he kissed my cheek and spun me around too should help.

Haruhi-chan's going to hate the increased attention. Eiji will keep her from the press.

**Akira**: My sons have made me proud today. Satoshi won his first world cup, and Takashi competed well. He has nothing to reprimand himself with. With Satoshi behind him, Takashi can't expect to remain undefeated forever.

They both will make the Olympic team and represent Japan to the world. I couldn't ask for better sons.

**Eiji**: One of my officers found an interpreter. She was a fan wanting an autograph. Nothing more. Apparently, she was so surprised to see Haruhi-sama at the competition, she couldn't help herself. Her brother's on the Vietnamese team competing here. That's why we couldn't place the language right away.

Haruhi-sama will be relieved to know the girl didn't wish her any harm.

Umeko-sama showed me some tweets with pictures of Satoshi-sama's celebration. I'd also been told by my officer who's monitoring social media. Haruhi-sama and I will leave the venue right away for the hotel. After the press conference with the young masters, they'll join us there.

.

xXx

.

**Dining Room, Himura Syndicate Compound:**

Crazy chick. They served me soup in that pink dog bowl with my name on it from the first time I came over for dinner. Joke's on her. I winked, waggled my eyebrows, and dove in. She blushed a fiery red.

"Ritsu-kun, your father and I have discussed yours and Shinobu's proposal at length."

I watched him hesitate on the next sentence. Shit. She really doesn't want to be a yakuza wife, and we still haven't come up with a plan B. Well, nothing that isn't incredibly fucked up like a forced takeover of her syndicate. That would be a huge shit show.

"He said I could tell you two tonight that we've agreed to it and want to start the planning with you."

"Fucking 'A," I said under my breath.

Bu exhaled loudly and said, "It's about time, Dad. What the hell took so long?"

Not my choice of response, but she knows him way better.

"Took us time to get used to the idea and come around to the fact that our kids are so smart."

"I've always been smart, Dad."

He smirked at her, "Except in geometry."

"Back off. I'm trying."

"I know. I'm teasing."

I'd been watching Arisa-san while Bu and her dad were talking. By the way her lips were set in a thin line, and her eyes squinted, I knew she's upset by the decision. It's what's best for Bu. Maybe that's why she's going along with it.

"We'll start next weekend. I know the next week is finals, but it will only take a couple hours to create an attack plan. Once that's done, we'll start meeting with different branches of both the syndicates and hammer out details."

"That works."

He turned to me. "Ritsu, I've been told you're quitting that Host Club after this year."

"Yes, I am."

"Hey," Bu said, smacking me on the shoulder, "you didn't tell me that."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Surprise?"

"You Asshole. What were you waiting for?"

"The right moment, you crazy chick!"

She smacked me again, this time on the back of the head. "That's what waiting gets you." Her arms crossed in front of her chest and she huffed, "About time. If I can't go anymore, you shouldn't be able to either."

"It's done. They know. Calm down, Bu."

"Fine."

Junto-san looked at his daughter. "Bu?"

"Yeah, he calls me Bu. I call him Asshole. So?"

"Nothing," he quickly said, holding his hands up in surrender. Then he winked at me. Is everyone's family fucking nuts?

.

"I told you Mom would like the earrings."

"Yeah, well, you basically picked them out."

"Duh. The ones you picked were ugly. How'd you ever decide on that ruby? It's gorgeous."

"I could picture it on you. Right there on top of those delicious breasts. Just knew it would work." I pulled tighter against her back and rubbed one.

"Mmmmmm" she moaned. Almost didn't hear it over the motorcycle engine. "Be careful, Asshole. Don't make me crash."

I nibbled on her neck the best I could with the helmets on.

Bu wanted to give me a ride home on her bike. How could I say no? I've been fighting really hard not to put my hands in interesting places.

"Let's celebrate tomorrow. Dirt bike track?"

"You're on."

.

xXx

.

**Twins' Bedroom, Hitachiin Estate:**

"Kaoru! Where the hell have you been?"

"Studio."

"All fucking day? We're you even looking at Twitter?"

"Twitter? No. Mao and I were working on the line. There's so much to do, I'm going to go nuts."

"Yeah, well, don't do that. The accommodations are crap."

I flopped down on the bed next to him and pulled him close. "Sorry about that." I'm surprised he reacted like that. He hasn't been this touchy since that panic attack at Neon. "I didn't mean it."

"I know," he pouted. "Sorry. Just hit me wrong."

I hugged him tight and felt a little guilty. He's not dating Yuki, I'm with Naoko or working all the time, or he's at his internship. He needs more time with me. It's not good to have a touch starved Hikaru around.

"So, what's up with Twitter?"

"Holy Shit!" he yelled and sat up, digging in his pocket for his phone. "Satoshi beat Mori-senpai. He fucking won the world cup. He won the gold."

"No shit? That's fantastic!" I pulled my phone out and went to his hashtag. "What the fuck?"

"I know, right? He kissed Haruhi. It's everywhere. EVERYWHERE!"

"Are they saying anything about her being our model? About my line?"

"Not a lot. Mostly about how much of a player Satoshi is and how jealous all the girls are."

Not good. Not good at all.

"Anything else?"

"One or two mentions of incest, but that was stomped on quick by PR and others. She's not adopted. Besides, it's not like he tongued her right there. It was a simple kiss."

"Did we say anything on her account?"

"Just that she's happy for him and they're friends."

We laid back down and held each other for a while, enjoying the contact. It wasn't that long ago we did absolutely everything together.

"How are you doing?" I asked, worried that he might be thinking about Haruhi again.

"I'm fine."

He was quiet for so long, I thought he'd fallen asleep, but then he mumbled, "I know I can't have her. I know she's like my sister. It wasn't like it was a stab to the heart. More like stepping on a thumbtack. Surprised, hurt, and pissed I let it happen. Let it get to me. I called the doc. I'm already better."

"Good." I kissed the top of his head. "She doesn't feel that way about Satoshi, and he doesn't feel that way about her. It was the adrenaline, the excitement."

"Yeah. I know."

"Good."

"It's just…I feel kinda alone lately. You've got Naoko. Kasanoda's got Shinobu. The Boss has Renge. Honey-senpai has Cho-senpai. Satoshi's got all those girls. I thought I'd be dating Yuki, but her father's arranging a marriage for her."

"What about your friends at the internship?"

"They're casual friends. Some of them still treat me weird 'cause I'm the son of the owner."

"I'll always be here for you, Hika. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I like Naoko. You deserve to be together. Next time you go to the studio," he turned at stared in my eyes, "ask me if I want to come along."

"Definitely."

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, March 27:**

**Twelve Hour Flight, Morinozuka Private Jet:**

I can't believe all these girls are so upset I kissed Haruhi-senpai. I've been doing damage control on Twitter since we got back to the hotel. Fortunately, most of the tweets are focused on the win. Several even pointed out how I spun Mother around and kissed her too.

Plus, those idiotic questions from the press. More were about Haruhi-senpai than my win. I answered one and skipped all the others. Kept talking about how excited I was about the win. How I can't wait for the Olympics.

Takashi only said how proud he was of me. Nothing about the kiss.

Dumbshits. Apparently, Kaoru-senpai and Kasanoda-senpai' language is rubbing off on me. As long as I don't say it out loud…

"Satoshi?"

"Haruhi-senpai?"

She walked into the lounge and sat next to me on the sofa. "I'm sorry about kissing you. I wasn't thinking, and it blew up all over the Internet."

"I don't care about that," she said, waving her hand. "I want to make sure you're OK. Don't let it bother you. The important thing is that you won. I'm proud of you."

That smile went ear to ear and lit up her eyes. She's an amazing friend.

"Thanks. I'm proud of me too."

She left for the study, saying something about studying.

"Why'd you do it?" Chika asked from across the cabin. "What were you thinking?"

"Obviously, I wasn't. I beat Taka. I can't come close to telling you how that feels. Picture beating Mitsukuni. I just did it. No big deal."

"The Internet thinks otherwise."

"It will blow over."

"You better hope so." He leaned forward and smirked, "Have you even thought about how Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru-senpai are going to react."

"Shit."

.

I found Haruhi curled up on a chair in the study, asleep. Mother had covered her with a blanket. Her cheeks had a rosy glow, and her face was more relaxed than I'd seen it in a long time. Comparing it to the last few weeks, it's obvious how much stress she's been carrying.

Mother and Father were sitting on the sofa across from her, talking quietly. Probably about the competition. Now's my chance.

"Mother, Father, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, son." Father slid over, making room for me. "You fought well yesterday. You have nothing to reproach yourself with."

"Yes, I do. I was distracted by many things. Satoshi surprised me with a change in his fighting style and I was caught off guard. It should have never happened."

"But it did, Takashi. Fix the problem and move past this. You're still ranked number one in the world."

I took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I want to take next semester off and concentrate on my training. There is too much going on in my life, and school is the easiest thing to eliminate. If I was in class, taking the time off for the Olympics would be difficult, and I wouldn't do as well as I'd wish."

They looked at me closely, then at each other, considering my request. I thought they'd see the wisdom in taking the semester off, but the delay in response was worrying.

Then Father smiled and said, "Actually, we were going to suggest that. I'm proud you came to the same conclusion. Some goals can be put aside for others. Graduating a semester later than scheduled is an acceptable tradeoff for a gold at the Olympic Games."

"Thank you, Father, Mother," I bowed. What a relief. "I'll contact Todi first thing tomorrow."

"Good. Yorishia and I will also be speaking with Chairman Suoh about Satoshi and Yasuchika either doing some classes remotely or having a lighter load altogether. They can easily make up classes after the Games."

I nodded. Our Olympic goals will be realized.

"One other thing," I said shifting in my seat, "I approve of Haruhi getting a personal assistant and am considering one for myself."

"An excellent idea. Will they need a room in the mansion?"

That was a surprise, but a welcome one. "I had not considered that, but it will definitely help. They would be available around my schedule that way."

"Aoi can help you find one," Mother said, offering her assistant who also lived at the mansion. "I have one condition. They must be male. There will be no scandal caused by this."

"Understood. Thank you."

.

Kumi and I had just woken up and informed the crew that the sheets could be changed for Akira and Umeko. We're trading off the bed for this flight. We walked through the study quietly so not to wake up Haruhi-chan and stopped at the door to the lounge. Our sons were talking.

Yasuchika sat on the sofa fidgeting with his sleeve. Mitsukuni was at the other end, eating cake. Kumi had the plane stocked with twice as much for the trip back.

"I'm going to say this once, Alien. Thanks for giving me the spotlight during the competition. Don't think I didn't realize what you were doing."

I heard Kumi gasp quietly and bring her hands to her mouth as we watched Mitsukuni put his cake down and turn to Yasuchika.

"I'm proud to be your brother, Chika-chan. I'm proud of what you've accomplished and what you're going to accomplish. I will help you in any way you wish."

Yasuchika's cheeks flushed and were dimpled with a small smile. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I will ask you to train more with me as the Games get closer."

"I'd be honored," Mitsukuni said and bowed his head slightly. "Now, let's have some cake!"

"You know I don't like cake, but I'll eat some ramen while you eat it."

"Yea!"

I turned to my wife who had tears in her eyes. She whispered to me, "They're growing up. I'm so happy."

.

xXx

.

**That Evening, Noguchi Gallery:**

It was intermission and Hamlet was going well. I'd decided to put on a play for World Theater Day.

Father, Grandmother, Reynard, and Renge-chan were attending as guests of honor. I'd not seen Grandmother frown tonight. Success!

"Excellent play, Tamaki-kun. I appreciate the translation that was provided, as it's being done in the original English."

"Thank you, Reynard. My English isn't fluent, but I've spoken with several knowledgeable people that told me English is the only way to truly enjoy Shakespeare and all his nuances."

Father said, "Did it sell out tonight?"

He knows the answer to that. We spoke about it. Why is he asking?

"Yes. There was such a high demand that we extended the performance two more days. Those sold out as well."

"That's impressive, Tamaki."

That's why. Father wanted to make sure Grandmother knew and that I was the one to tell her.

"Thank you, Grandmother. I am both enjoying and growing into my role here."

"As I see."

"If you will excuse me, I must check on a few things," I said, bowing to her.

.

"Tamaki."

He turned and saw me. "Kyoya."

"I want to congratulate you on such a quality staging. Highly professional and true to the original."

"Thank you, Kyoya. I'm happy you are enjoying yourself." He glanced around the room; I assume hoping to find an excuse to leave me. I'll do it for him.

"Excuse me, Tamaki. There's a business associate I must speak to."

"Of course."

I was headed for the bar, for a club soda, when I was waylaid by Ito-san and his daughter Yuki. Are they following me?

"Kyoya-san, are you enjoying the performance."

"Very much so."

We spoke about business for a few minutes. Yuki was doing her best to not look nervous. Only someone highly trained to see the microexpressions, as I am, would be able to tell.

"I was hoping to inquire about my proposal regarding my daughter."

He's a rude bastard. He's neither presented her nor spoken to her this entire time.

"Ah, yes, Yuki-chan." I turned to her and smiled. Maybe I could get an impression of her feelings about this proposal.

"Of course, Yuki. Who else?" he said quite rudely. Does he want me to accept or not? Or doesn't he care for his daughter's feelings at all. Is he just selling her to me?

I ignored him and watched her as she reacted to my gaze. She reached over and fiddled with her watch, then swallowed hard. There was something like desperation in her eyes.

"Are you enjoying the play, Yuki-chan?" I asked. I wanted to see how her father would react to small talk with her.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai, I am. I've not seen Hamlet in the original English, though we read it in class."

Her father huffed and tried to break in. "As I was asking…"

"Excuse me, Ito-san. I'm speaking with your daughter."

Her reaction instantly told me I'd said the wrong thing. Her face paled and her eyes widened as she swallowed hard again. I saw her thumb twitch.

What is going on?

"Are you excited for your third year to start?"

"Yes. I look forward to earning top marks." Her voice had quieted.

I turned back to her father, "I'll give you a final answer by the end of this week, Ito-san."

Fortunately, the bell signaling the end of intermission rang just then.

I took Yuki's hand and leaned over it, "Until next time, Princess."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Lots going on in this chapter, and lots being setup for later…

I wanted Honey to give Chika all the attention at his tournament. He deserves it. They're both growing up.

About Yuki's and Naoko's discussion about sex, I'm just giving two opinions, not trying to advocate for anything. Sex is a personal choice, and I believe that as long as it's FULLY CONSENTUAL it's none of anyone's business.

I told you I'd have a big surprise…Satoshi won. I tried to make it clear that Mori believed he deserved the win, not that he stole it from him because he was distracted. I hope I managed. Mori's very proud of his brother.

And the KISS. Dad and I went back and forth on that for a while, not sure if we should put it in or not. In the end, we thought it'd be fun and add more drama. This won't be the end of it, but it won't overwhelm the story.

I'm proud of Hikaru for blowing off the kiss and calling his doc. I figure they talked more about him being lonely than the kiss. I know where I'm going with him, but ideas are welcome.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Haruhi goes to therapy. And a resolution between Kyoya and Yuki – and you definitely aren't expecting it.

I feel the need to warn you we're only 3-4 chapters from the end. Don't panic! More on that later.

.


	34. Chapter 34 - An Ootori Marriage

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all your reviews. It's good hearing from you. Extra long chapter tonight. Wanted to start and end where I did, and the middle just kept growing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 4/18/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language, as always.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 34: An Ootori Marriage**

.

**Monday, March 28:**

**After Classes, Doctor's Office, Nozuka Hospital:**

"This way please, Fujioka-sama."

I was led into an office with plush chairs, a desk in the corner, and an older woman wearing glasses with her hair up in a bun held by chopsticks. This is my therapist.

"Good afternoon, Fujioka-sama."

"Good afternoon, Inoue-sensei."

She gestured to a chair and said, "Please sit and make yourself comfortable. We want to be sure I can help you, so today we'll talk about your concerns and if I'm able to address them. You'll also evaluate me and see if you're comfortable talking to me."

I sat down and stared at her. I have no idea how to start.

"First, I'd like you to call me Sayo. Would it be alright if I called you Haruhi?"

"Yes, please, Sayo-san."

"Just Sayo, Haruhi. We'll be talking about important and private things. You being comfortable with me is important."

I nodded and sat there. I looked down at my lap and realized my hands were shaking.

"Morinozuka-sama told me a little about what brings you here, but I'd like to hear it in your own words."

I took a deep breath and blew it out, shifted in my chair, and clenched my hands trying to make them stop. "My father died. I miss him."

"I'm sorry you are going through that. I'm sure it's been difficult."

Difficult? Of course, it's been difficult. Three people died in the car I bought for Dad. I was kidnapped. I can't stand being in a car now. I'm living with a friend's parents in a house that's bigger than my entire apartment complex. I react to loud noises. I can't sleep well. Most things don't taste good.

"Yes, it's been difficult."

She looked at me for a long time, waiting for more. Finally, she sighed, "Haruhi, if you had to pick one thing that is at the top of your mind right now, what would it be?"

Finals? Work? Going private? Finding my missing stock? No sleep? Being guarded all the time? Closing the Host Club? Knowing the people that drove us off the road are still out there? Worrying I'm going to bump into Kyoya-senpai every time I leave the mansion?

No, none of those. Those are constants now.

"I'm giving an interview to a magazine."

"This is in conjunction with your modeling for Hitachiin Fashions?"

"Yes."

"And you're worried, why?"

"My friend's business is riding on me. I can't make a mistake."

"Do you think you will make a mistake?" she asked. Her voice is soft and concerned. Does she talk to everyone like that?

"Probably," I flinched. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"This friend of yours…"

"Hitachiin Kaoru," I supplied.

"Kaoru. Do you think he'd let you go into an interview unprepared?"

I thought about that for a few minutes. Kaoru's business is relying on this. He's also one of my best friends. "He'd never put me in that position."

"Alright. Does knowing that help?"

"I guess so."

'Guess'? Where's the confident, independent Haruhi I used to be? I'm being smothered by too many new things.

"Can you think of some things that might help you get through this interview? Things you can do to lessen the stress?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, and that bothers me. I need to learn what to do. We're having a meeting with the PR people today after this. That should help." 'Bothers me'? I'm scared, not 'bothered'.

"What about a practice interview? One of the public relations people could do that. Maybe someone you aren't familiar with?"

"That's not a bad idea. I'll bring it up today."

We sat in silence again for a few minutes. Am I just supposed to start talking? Or will she ask the questions?

"Haruhi, why are you here in therapy? What do you hope to get out of it?"

Those are the million-yen questions. Can I come out of this with anything?

"There was an incident last Monday. We decided therapy might help." I told her about the car crash next to us in traffic and blacking out. How the doctor suggested adjusting my medication and going to therapy.

"I want to be myself again."

"What about you now isn't what you were before?"

I leaned back in the chair and gave it some serious thought. I could run off a list of things, but what are the ones that are truly important? Not where I live. Not having a security detail. Not modeling. Those are facts. Those don't define who I am. Who I was.

"My confidence is, not necessarily gone, but hiding. Before all this, I knew what I wanted, knew how to get there, and knew I could do it."

"And now you're not sure you can?"

"I'm not sure how to say this. It's a strange feeling. It's almost as if I don't want to. I don't want to because I don't think I can anymore. There's so much."

She handed me a box of tissues. That's when I noticed I was crying.

"This!" I said, waving a tissue around. "This is a problem. I hardly ever used to cry. I'd face things head on and win, but not anymore."

I wiped the tears and sighed, "Now I'm trying to swim in the ocean, but the waves keep pushing me down. I barely catch my breath before the next one hits. There's no time to pull myself together and face anything. I hardly have time to breathe before something else hits me."

"I see from your medical charts, you've been taking anti-anxiety medication. Has that helped at all?"

"Some," I hesitated. "Maybe."

"These charts also show that the dosage has been increased, and you've been prescribed anti-depressants. That was just last week, so they haven't had a chance to take full effect," she said and took some notes on her file for me. "Do you think they will help?"

"The doctor thinks so. I have no idea."

"I'm sure the doctor explained to you that finding the right mix of drugs can be difficult and may take some time." I nodded. "Good. Give them a chance. They may be just what you need to break through and face things again."

I hope so. This floundering is not me.

"Besides your confidence, is there anything else that's different?"

I gave a bitter laugh, "Everything is tied to confidence, isn't it? I don't trust some of the decisions I make. I'm worried I can't get everything done. I feel like I'm disappointing the people around me. My temper is shorter. I'm scared of new things."

She took some more notes and asked, "Thinking back, only you know how far to go, but thinking back, what decision did you make that started all of this? What decision was wrong and stopped you from being confident?"

There are so many. Was it dating Kyoya-senpai? Walking into that music room in the first place? Going to Ouran? Not quitting the Host Club after they hurt me? Not transferring schools? The path I designed to become a lawyer? Deciding to become a lawyer?

Or was it something much smaller?

"I'm not sure. I've made many decisions that were correct at the moment but could be twisted into being wrong."

She smiled, "Everyone's life is full of those. You make the best decision you can, with the information you have, and your gut instinct, and live with it." She shifted in her chair, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Is there one you can look back on and say, 'That changed everything. Everything since then has been broken.'?"

That's when it hit me, and I burst into tears. "I bought my dad a car."

She knelt in front of me and pulled me into her arms. I have no idea how long I cried, but her shirt was all wet when I finally slowed down.

"Haruhi," she said as she pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I believe I can help you. If we work together, we'll find you again. Will you let me?"

I nodded, but my whole body was shaking. I'd just agreed to open myself up completely to a stranger.

"Good." She walked over to her desk, "I suggest semiweekly meetings to start. Do Monday and Thursday after your classes work?"

Twice a week? "That often?"

"Probably only for a few weeks, until we can get some coping mechanisms in place."

"Alright," I mumbled, pulling out my notebook to add the appointments.

"Until our next session, I have some homework for you."

My eyes shot up to hers and must have looked panicked. "Don't worry. It's not much. Please consider some type of meditative activity. Something that will allow you to relax both your body and mind. You don't have to start it yet, just think of some. We'll talk about it next time."

I nodded. I should be able to do that much.

"Then, I'll see you Thursday. Good luck at your meeting and interview. Remember, if you're uncertain about something, ask. You've never done this before. It's their job to get you ready for it."

"Thanks." That actually helps.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club:**

"Ladies, may I present our karate gold medal winner Haninozuka Yasuchika!"

I stood up and accepted the cheering. Tamaki-senpai wanted me to come from behind a curtain onto a stage, but I flatly declined. There was no way I was doing something so grandiose and stupid.

"Congratulations, Chika!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"I can't wait to see you win gold in the Olympics!"

The girls settled down, and Tamaki-senpai went on, "Our kendo silver medal winner Morinozuka Takashi!"

"Congratulations Mori-senpai!"

"You'll take the gold next time."

More cheering as he stood for his acknowledgement. I, along with the entire martial arts world, was shocked when Satoshi beat his older brother. I thought he'd been slacking off on his training and going to Neon all the time. Apparently not.

What most of the girls, the fans, the competitors, and everyone on the internet don't understand is that Takashi is proud of Satoshi. He's happy for him. It's all about who's better in the match, and Satoshi was better.

"And our kendo gold medal winner Morinozuka Satoshi!"

The cheering drowned out everything. Including my ability to think. Satoshi wanted to come out from behind the curtain and bow on stage, but he was overruled. Can anyone picture Takashi or me doing something like that?

"Yea! Satoshi!"

"I knew you could do it!"

"Next stop, Olympic Gold."

Well, that's not going to happen, and we all know it. For Satoshi to take gold at The Games, he'd have to beat Takashi in every match, gain the confidence, and do it again there. Takashi's too good for that to happen, and Satoshi knows it. This win was a personal best for him that won't be superseded for years, and he's satisfied with that.

"Today, we'll be watching highlights of the competitions and then the final matches in both. Please find a seat with your favorite host, enjoy some cake, and watch our amazing host competitors.

.

After the matches were over, Tamaki-senpai stood up to announce this weekend's special activity. It was a crazy idea, but I think I've ironed out all the major problems.

"Princesses, after much consideration, the Ouran High School Host Club will be hosting an activity this weekend that we know you'll enjoy…CAMPING!"

There were some applause and some questions, but he held up his hands and said, "Please hold your questions. Satoshi will explain all the details in a minute.

"This will be an amazing adventure held right here in this room. We will start our escapade Friday at 6:00pm and end Saturday at 10:00am. All hosts will be present. Please join us for this fantastic opportunity." He waived at me, "Satoshi?"

I took a deep breath and blew it out. Here's where I have to sell camping to these girls.

"Ladies, the event will be held here. There will be tents and beds set up in this room, along with many other activities. We will also have campfires outside along with commoner campfire activities and food. Dinner, breakfast, and snacks will be included.

"Rest assured, your safety and enjoyment are our priority. There will be female chaperones here overnight to reassure your parents and maintain propriety."

I looked around the room and saw some excited and some curious.

"We must have your reservation by Wednesday at the end of club hours. There are enough spots for roughly half of our members."

"Who are the chaperones?"

"Excellent question. We took into account the need for reputations above questioning, ability to maintain propriety, and for them to also enjoy the activities. Chaperones will be Takashi's and my mother, Umeko, Mitsukuni's and Chika's mother Kumi, and the twin's mother, Yuzuha. They will be present the entire time and will be sleeping in this room with us.

"If any of your parents have any concerns, our mothers will be happy to speak with and reassure them."

The room exploded with requests.

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Studios:**

I'm not sure why I was surprised to find a table full of snacks and drinks when the Morinozuka's and I walked into the meeting room. Dinner was just an hour ago, but refreshments seem to be required at every meeting. I wonder what they do with the leftovers.

Kaoru called the meeting to order and started, "Welcome everyone. I'll go around the room with quick introductions. To might right, Fujioka Haruhi, Endo, her personal PR representative, Morinozuka Umeko and Morinozuka Akira, her guardians, Hiroe-san, the Morinozuka PR head, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Yuzuha, Nanase-san, the Hitachiin PR head, and Mao, my personal assistant. Thank you all for coming."

He gestured to the food table, "Please help yourselves to refreshments. I don't know how long this meeting will last.

My eyes went around the table. Most were eager to get started, one or two seemed bored.

"Haruhi has agreed to do an interview on her background, her path to this point in her life, and how she feels as a model. The interview's primary objective is to quash the bad press she and the line are getting regarding her background.

"We need to decide the magazine and interviewer along with drafting questions and practicing with Haruhi. Ideas?"

I sat back and listened to different magazines and interviewers being suggested. I only knew a couple of the magazines and none of the interviewers. I trusted Kaoru to pick the right ones to make this work and that I'd be comfortable with.

Dad? Did you realize how big this would get when you said I should do this? I hope you and Mom are happy with how it's going. I'm doing my best and wishing it's good enough.

"That's settled." He turned to me, "Haruhi, would you be more comfortable answering specific questions or just telling your story with questions interjected to keep it on track?"

I have no idea. It's not like I've done this before. They both sound frightening.

"Which would be better?"

Nanase-san, the Hitachiin PR head, spoke up, "I believe the latter would be best. You would control the flow of information by telling your story in the manner you wish. Questions could come in an odd order or take the interview off topic. We can come up with bullet points for your story and you could fill in the narrative."

"I think I can do that. I'm less likely to be thrown off topic or become speechless that way."

She smiled reassuringly at me and said, "We'll have you go through your story a couple of times and ask you some practice questions. Don't worry. We're not sending you to the jackals of the press."

I let out a nervous giggle that was strange to me. Kaoru gave my knee a squeeze under the table and whispered, "You'll do fine. I won't let anything happen that you aren't comfortable with. I've got your back."

"Thanks."

The next half hour had us building bullet points and suggested questions, some quite embarrassing. Why should they care if I wear Hitachiin underwear?

"Next is public image. We need ways to tone down her elite presentation and emphasize her commoner roots. I've already suggested that if Haruhi's not wearing her Ouran uniform or a suit from the line, she wear commoner clothes, the more identifiable as commoner the better."

Nothing like being talked about like I'm not here.

"Maybe there are photo ops of more common activities."

"Such as?"

"Getting coffee, shopping at a newsstand, eating from street venders?"

"Volunteering at the charities linked to the line."

"Just make sure her security detail isn't in the pictures."

"And that she's not wearing anything designer." They turned and smiled at me, "What you have on now is fine."

What I'm wearing now? It's just jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie because I'm cold.

"What about a street fair? It's getting warmer and there will be some soon."

"That's a good idea. Maybe playing some games."

"With her commoner friends, not her Ouran friends."

This went on for a while as Kaoru took notes. Then he asked me which I'd be comfortable doing. He'll probably regret this.

"I won't ask the charities to put up with an invasion for a photo op. If we want to include them, why not do the next photoshoot with them. I'll be wearing Hitachiin suits and be in their offices emphasizing what they focus on."

"That's brilliant," Hikaru said, slamming his fist on the table. "Don't ever think you don't have good ideas about advertising, Haruhi. That's a perfect idea."

"Definitely," Kaoru said, taking more notes. "We want to have the next photoshoot as soon as possible so we'll need to jump on that."

As soon as possible? Great.

"Anything else, Haruhi?"

"The street fair is fine, as is the newsstand. What about me using public transportation? I used to and would now if security allowed it. That's how we got to the last dog show."

"Another good idea."

"Are these pictures for Twitter and Instagram?" I asked.

"No. We can't just put these out on your account. They'll look staged. We can make sure they get to the right people and they'll publish them."

"It's all so complicated."

"That's why we're here."

"What about that kiss?"

Kiss? With Satoshi?

They were all looking at me. "Satoshi's a friend. He'd just won a gold medal at a world cup, his first. He was excited and just did it. It means nothing romantic."

"That's the line. When asked, say just that and keep saying it. Hopefully, it will diffuse soon."

When we left, the interview was scheduled for Thursday and the photoshoot for Sunday. Kaoru assured me I'd have time to study for my finals on Monday, and we'd practice the interview several times before it.

I'm beginning to see the advantage of a personal assistant.

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, March 29:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"I've already signed up. I can't wait for Friday."

"Camping. I never would have thought I'd do something so common."

"Will the food be edible?"

"It's the Host Club. Of course, it will be. I'm sure they'll have a 5-star chef making commoner delicacies."

"What should we wear?"

"I have no idea. The twins will tell us."

I listened to the girls around me talking about our camping activity this weekend. I may never have been camping, but I've been to many different karate world cups and training camps. Those are typically conducted by commoners. I don't consider them 'roughing it'. Millions of our citizens live like that every day, and some with much less. The more I'm around Haruhi-senpai, the more I realize just how isolated some of the Ouran students are.

"Chika, what's the charity?"

"Today we are donating to 'Shine on! Kids'. They support families with children batting cancer or other serious illnesses. Kasanoda-senpai suggested it," I said, gesturing to him.

"This charity supports the family by helping them with lodging, food, etc. when their kid is in the hospital, especially if the hospital is far from their home and they cannot commute daily. Most can't take time off work to be with their kids, but this place helps with that."

"There must be more need for that than I realized."

"It never occurred to me that something like that would be needed."

"Here are seven donations from our lunch table. I'll write a bigger check and give it to you at club today. My niece died of cancer several years ago. It was hard on the family, and they didn't even have financial problems."

"Thank you," Kasanoda-senpai said, bowing slightly. "I know they will appreciate any support we can give them."

I collected a couple dozen envelopes during lunch, plus those from around our table. I know I'll find at least a dozen more in the drop box in the library, probably more.

One of those will be from Ootori, and it will be ten times the lunch cost. Is he still donating because he's still a student and feels obligated, or because he wants us to know he's paying attention to what we're doing, or because he wants to show us he's a good person, or because he genuinely cares? Doesn't matter. I'm the only one who knows he's doing it.

.

"Tamaki-kun, have you signed up for your classes yet?"

"I have. Business accounting, principles of marketing, international politics, English composition, and music composition theory. I'll be busy, but it will be worth it."

"What about you, Cho-senpai?"

"I'm starting with some basics. World history, English composition…"

"Maybe we're in the same class," Tamaki-kun said. "When's yours?"

"Monday and Wednesday at 2:00."

"That's mine. I have an instant study partner!"

"Wonderful. We can help each other." They smiled at each other, then she remembered she was listing her classes. "Consumer behavior, media literacy, and phycology."

"Sounds like you'll both be busy," Haruhi said. "I can't wait to start."

"What about you, Keiko-senpai? Have you decided on a university? I know you were going abroad."

"Stanford. Their summer classes don't start until June, and the fall semester starts in September. I'm not sure what I'm doing until then."

We all threw out suggestions, but nothing she liked.

"I'll probably end up interning at Father's company. It will be good experience."

Hikaru spoke up, "I've learned a lot at Dad's company. I recommend it."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori CEO Public Office:**

"I've gone through your list of prospective brides and have a few that might work," Akito said.

"Good. Who?"

He handed me a list and said, "They're all so young."

"Well, they were submitted for me."

One of the names popped out. "Ito Yuki? Why her? She's only a 2nd year in high school."

"She was the best match for the Ootori Conglomeration and seemed nice." He ran his hands through his hair and blew out a deep breath. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for. I've never been in a relationship, just a couple of first dates that never led to a second. I'm always studying. No time for a relationship. Her interests, those few she listed, are compatible with mine, she'll help the company, and she's intelligent. We'll be able to hold a conversation, and she'll be interested in doing more than shopping."

"It's interesting you picked her. She's the only one I haven't turned down yet. I'm supposed to give her father an answer this week."

"Oh. Well, if you wanted her for your bride, I'll withdraw her name. No problem."

"I'm not getting married yet. Sota's my heir, and I'm fine with that for now. So is the board, if I don't wait too long."

"Fine. She's my top candidate, but I obviously want to meet her first and maybe take her out a couple times to make sure."

"Of course."

I thought about what I'd learned since Sunday at the Gallery. As a potential business associate, I'd done a background check on Ito-san, but hadn't looked at Yuki-chan. I knew I was going to turn her down but wanted to string the father along to work a business proposal.

Once the Black Onion Squad did the background on her, my suspicions were proven correct. They found hospital records that indicate abuse. Nothing too serious, but a sprained wrist, bruised cheek, and a wrenched shoulder, each at a separate visit. There were hand shaped bruises on her arm when she went in for the shoulder.

Yoshio hit me. Several times. I'm almost positive he hit Akito as well. I'm not sure about Fuyumi. He basically ignored her, and she gave him no reason to be angry.

Yuki-chan needs to be removed from her home.

"Do you know why she didn't list her plans after high school? Nothing about university or what she wanted to focus on."

"She's waiting to see what will be in the marriage contract. Apparently, her father wants to leave that up to her future husband."

"Sounds like Yoshio."

I nodded and said, "I'll set up a dinner with the four of us. Does Thursday work for you?"

"Yes. That's fine."

"Good. I'll send you the details."

"Won't her father be upset that it's me instead of you?"

"Undoubtably. That's why we'll meet in public. He won't want to make a scene with the CEO of the Ootori Conglomeration. I'll make it clear that the contract would have been the same for me as it is for you."

"Then I'll see you Thursday evening," he stood and bowed slightly. Appropriate for a brother. "Thank you, Kyoya. You're handling this nothing like Yoshio would."

"You're welcome."

I pulled Yuki-chan's picture out of the folder on my desk. That bruised cheek is obviously from a backhand hit.

Each time she went to the hospital, her father paid them off. They went to an Ootori hospital. One of my hospitals. I fired all the doctors and nurses that were paid. They'll never work in Japan again.

Now, how do I get her out of the house? How do I keep her father from taking it out on her that it's Akito and not me?

I picked up the phone and dialed. "Fuyumi, I need your help."

.

xXx

.

**Hikaru's Internship Hitachiin Software:**

"Let's go out for dinner," the head of the interns suggested.

"Good idea."

I turned to the new girl and asked if she wanted to go along.

"Thanks, but no. I have another commitment."

"Sure, no problem. Maybe next time."

.

I couldn't get my mind off her during dinner. The rest of them thought I was trying to solve that glitch in our newest game.

Sasaki Natsumi. Her background's similar to Haruhi's, except she was raised by a single mother. She's in university on a scholarship from Dad's company which requires her to intern. She's already proven herself as a valuable member of the team by sorting out that other glitch, the one in the enemy spawning.

Maybe I should ask her out to Neon this Saturday.

.

xXx

.

**Email from Cho to Haruhi:**

_Haruhi,_

_Thank you so much for helping me learn to bake a cake for Honey-kun. He'll be so surprised._

_Strawberry shortcake and chocolate cupcakes will go well with our date on Thursday._

_See you at Ouran tomorrow._

_Cho_

.

I'm surprised she didn't send an engraved thank-you card. Maybe she thinks this is what commoners do?

It was more enjoyable than I was expecting, even if I was worried about neglecting my studies the whole time. Every so often it's good to take a break and do something fun, but I really don't have time.

Eiji and I stopped to see Mom, Dad, and Jarou-san on the way home. It's been forever since I'd seen them.

I told Jarou-san about finding the picture and that we're looking for his son, and that I hoped he wouldn't be upset. I want to get that money to him.

Mostly, I sat there letting the breeze go by, listening to the leaves rustle, and smelling the cherry blossoms. I took deep breaths and tried to relax the tension in my back.

Is this the meditative activity Sayo was talking about yesterday?

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, March 30:**

**Host Club:**

"Welcome!"

"Oh, I love this anime!"

"Me too. It's perfect for the hosts."

This has to be one of the easiest cosplays we've had since I took over for Ootori. All I had to do was get a bunch of tennis rackets, balls, and a stuffed cat, then have a fake tennis court set up in the middle of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Seigaku tennis club. As the captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, I'll introduce you to the rest of the club."

Tamaki-senpai is obviously Tezuka. He'll be hosting on his own. After his introductions, the guests split up and sat with their favorite hosts.

I'm hosting as Fuji Shusuke with Takashi as Iuni Sadaharu.

"Would you like some of Iuni's Golden Power Remix?"

"That's not really Inui juice, is it Satoshi?"

"No, Princess. It's the perfect blend of gourmet tea done just for the Host Club."

"I would never poison you lovely ladies," Taka said. He's barely keeping the frown off his face. He enjoys being around the guys, but never really took to hosting.

They congratulated me again on my win, and Taka's silver, and asked about that kiss. I'm never going to live that down.

"Spur of the moment celebration with a good friend. I was so excited, I hardly even remember doing it. Haruhi-senpai and I are just good friends, nothing more."

How many times have I said that in the last three days?

.

The stuffed cat Satoshi found to play Karupin is sitting on my lap even though I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Honey-senpai's Echizen Ryoma, but he's holding Usa-chan.

There's something about petting a stuffed animal. I'm going to ask Satoshi if I can keep it.

"You look great in that middle school uniform, Haruhi-chan."

"Thank you. I chose it over her tennis outfit. I liked these colors better." Fortunately, Kaoru made the skirt a little longer than the actual one.

"So, are you and Satoshi dating?"

I knew I'd get asked that. This is my first time hosting this week. I took a deep breath and sighed, "No, we're not. He's adrenaline got the better of him and he just gave me that kiss. No big deal. He's like a brother to me."

"OK. Would you like to go out with me sometime after finals? Maybe dinner or something else?" Osamu-san asked. I could tell his hands were trembling, and his cheeks has turned slightly pink.

I was wondering if he'd ever get the courage to ask. I'm not as oblivious as some think. I know he has a crush on me. I've known since the chocolate covered strawberries.

"That's very sweet of you, Osamu-san. I'm grateful for the offer. However, I'm not at a place in my life that allows for a romantic relationship. I'm mourning my father and settling into a new living arrangement with the Morinozuka's. I wouldn't be able to devote the time you'd deserve."

I made him blush deeper. "Thank you, Haruhi. I appreciate your honesty." He bowed his head and so did I.

Honey-senpai broke the awkward silence. "So, anyone want some Iuni juice?"

.

Out of all the 'Prince of Tennis' characters, the golden pair of Eiji and Oishi only fit the twins. If it weren't for the black wig Kaoru's wearing, I wouldn't be sure which was which. It's changed their dynamic. Since Kaoru's Oishi, he's the pitcher, or maybe I should say he serves.

"Eiji, you missed that last ball. I think that deserves some 'Penal Tea'." Kaoru leaned over him, holding a glass with think green liquid. Revolting.

"Anything but that, Oishi, anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Hikaru breathed in his low, husky voice.

"MOE!"

They're perfect together.

"Then we'll play penalty games when we get home."

"Thank you, Oishi. Now put that glass down."

.

"Listen, Viper, it's all your fault. You missed the serve."

"Watch your mouth, Momoshiro. The last time I served, they got a return ace off you."

Chika's really getting into his character, Kaido Kaoru. I don't mind being Momo. The wig's weird, and I'll never get used to glasses, but he's laid back, kinda like me.

"Kasanoda, oops, I mean Momo, how is Shinobu-san doing? I miss her here."

"Really? We didn't think it was a good idea to have girlfriends attend the host club."

"It probably isn't, but the two of you are so perfect, no one would ever doubt it. Listening to the two of you going back and forth was highly entertaining."

"Thanks?" Chicks are weird. Very weird. "She won't be back this school year."

"Oh. OK. Maybe next year."

We're not telling anyone we're closing until the ball, so I can't do anything but nod.

They congratulated Chika on his win, talked about their classes and upcoming finals, and the anime. Surprisingly, it's one of the very few both Chika and I have seen.

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Satoshi said, standing up and walking to the middle of the room, "today is the last day to make a reservation for this weekend's camping activity. We still have a very small number of spots left."

Those were filled quickly, mostly by my male designees. I hope Satoshi took their accommodations into account when planning this. Fortunately, the really creepy ones got there too late.

"Thank you. You all will receive an email tonight detailing the dress code, what to pack, and what will be here for you. We look forward to hosting you during this unique activity."

.

xXx

.

**Dinner at the Diner:**

I brought over their drinks and said, "Wow, some of you are really dressed up. Date night?"

A couple laughed and their self-proclaimed leader, the one who always orders something new, said, "My dear Hisa, it is indeed a date night for some of us. We're going to an art show celebrating Vincent van Gogh's birthday."

Sounds boring. This group does some strange things.

"So, not Neon?"

Satoshi turned to me, "That's Saturday. Will I see you there?"

"You bet. Your food will be out in a minute."

They're a fun group and their tips for one night are enough to pay my rent for the month.

.

"Haruhi-senpai, are you ready for your interview?" Chika asked.

"As I'll ever be. I hope I don't ruin it."

"I'm sure you won't. Just don't let them give you any shit. Answer the questions you want to answer, not the ones they ask." Shinobu took a sip of her water and said, "Right, Kaoru?"

"Exactly. We've had some practice sessions, and she's ready." He looked at me across the table, "You're ready, Haruhi. Don't stress over it. Just stay on the subject you want to be on."

"Did you pick the interviewer?" Cho-senpai asked.

"Yes. She's always been good to our label and is fair in her reporting. She knows this is an exclusive and she better not fuck it up or the Hitachiin Label will never use her again," Hikaru said. "She won't like what I'll do to her if she doesn't do this right."

"What would you do?" Cho-senpai's eyes were huge, and she leaned forward over the table.

"Blackball her from the fashion world. The Hitachiin Label is one of the three top design houses in the world. There's very little we couldn't do to her."

"Thanks for protecting me guys. I feel better about tomorrow." It's true. I did. I could feel my shoulders relax when Hikaru told us she'd do the interview right.

"No sweat, Haruhi. We'll get you through this."

Blackballed? I sometimes forget just how powerful my friends are.

.

After we paid, we all split up and went our separate ways. Kasanoda and Shinobu left to study their geometry. Mori-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika went back to the dojo to train. Hikaru didn't want to come to the gallery, so he left for home. He's probably going to play video games.

The rest of us took my limo to the gallery. One of the curators there found this artist, and I was quite pleased. I can't wait for them to see how he reinterprets van Gogh.

.

xXx

.

**Noguchi Gallery:**

This is different. I really came to spend time with Kaoru, not for the art. Good thing. This is definitely not something I care for.

The artist, Adam Lister, paints in what he calls his 'pixelated universe'. There are famous paintings all around done in squares and rectangles.

Kaoru and I have been having a great time together, and I'm sure we'll have fun on the limo ride home. I have protection in my purse.

.

"It's too bad Hikaru didn't come."

"Why, Haruhi?"

"These paintings and sculptures remind me of video games I've seen from the 80's."

"I guess they do. I wouldn't have thought of it if you hadn't said something."

Being the only one without a date, I wandered around the gallery looking at the art and listening in to some of the comments.

"The gallery really has brightened up since the new owner took over. The art is fresher and more edgy."

"I think I'll have to get this one for my office."

"The food's gotten better under the new management."

"I've never been here before, but I like the young crowd."

Tamaki-senpai should be proud of himself. This gallery is thriving under his leadership. His grandmother better be paying attention.

Just then, the buffet table caught my eye. No fancy tuna, but some of those shrimp things from the last exhibit we came to were over there. I don't care if I just ate dinner.

.

The artist has several van Gogh reinterpretations that are striking, but not enough to fill the gallery. He does many pop culture works but stayed with the theme of the great paintings for this show.

The painting of 'The Scream' caught my eye and I got it for my cousin.

"Are you ready, Naoko?"

I felt soft lips on my neck and breathed his name, "Kaoru." My head fell back on his shoulder.

"Let's go."

He took my hand and led me to the limo he'd called.

.

"It's going wonderfully, Tamaki-kun," I told him, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Darling. We drew in the younger crowd as I was hoping."

I took his arm, and we strolled around answering questions, greeting guests, and speaking to the artist. It's like we're married and hosting a party at our home. It won't be long. Just a year.

"Are you ready for graduation night, Renge-chan?"

"Yes. I have an appointment at the spa, I've picked out my dress, Father sent in his guest list last week. I'm so excited."

"You're not disappointed, knowing when I'm going to propose?"

"Not at all. I don't know what you'll say when you ask, but you'll know I'm saying 'Yes'. That's the fun."

"You're amazing." He bent down and kissed me quickly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

.

xXx

.

**Thursday, March 31:**

**During Host Club, Therapist's Office:**

"I'm going to the interview from here."

"How do you feel about that?"

"As good as I can. The meeting helped, and Kaoru's run through the questions with me a couple times." I settled back in my chair a little more. It's not as hard to talk today as on Monday. "Hikaru said they'd blackball the interviewer if she didn't do a good job."

"They sound very protective of you."

I sighed, "They are. Sometimes too protective."

"How do you mean?"

"I went from being all on my own when I lived with my dad, to being wrapped in armor living with the Morinozuka's. I understand why. My profile's gone up, and there are creeps out there, but I can only be alone in their estate, and even then, it's hard."

I used to go to the grocery store alone, walk to school alone, ride the bus and train alone. Now there's always someone with me. Eiji or one of his team is always there and, more often than not, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, or Chika is there.

"I realize I don't know how to defend myself, but I'm not a china doll either."

"Sounds frustrating for someone so independent."

"Yes," I mumbled and looked at my hands clasped in my lap. I kept either wringing them or picking at my clothes. Lacing my fingers and keeping them together was the only way to stop it. "It is."

"Besides your bedroom, is there a place on the estate that is yours, only yours?"

"I sit at the koi pond a lot. Umeko-san added a sofa and table there for me. It's quiet and relaxing, but it's not only mine. It's part of the indoor garden and anyone can join me."

"Would having your own space in the estate help?"

I looked up at her. Today, Sayo's wearing a soft blue business suit, and her hair's down. It's longer than I thought, coming down almost to her waist. I wonder if she'll buy some of Kaoru's business suits.

"It would be one more thing to ask for and one more thing they'd give me after they've already given me so much."

"I'm sure they wouldn't begrudge you your own space."

"I'm not sure it's necessary."

I couldn't stop my foot from tapping. The interview was taking over my mind and talking about this was making it worse. I stood up and walked to the window. There were roses on the table by the window. Purple roses. Kyoya-senpai's color. I felt the sun on my face and smelled those roses and could feel the adrenaline start to overwhelm me.

"I can't think about that now. I'm too nervous about the interview. I just want it to be over."

I heard her come up behind me and felt her hand on my shoulder. "Come back and sit, Haruhi. Why don't you try going over your questions with me?"

.

xXx

.

**After Host Club, 100 Yen Store:**

"This is a great idea, Tama-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he ran to grab a cart. "We can get lots of cute things for camping." He headed straight to the candy section. He'll probably fill the entire cart.

I'd come along to keep them under control, but who are we kidding. I'll probably buy more than the rest of them put together.

"Renge-chan?" I turned around when I heard my name. I don't see Tamaki-kun anywhere. "Over here," he called, and his head popped up from an aisle in the middle of the store. That crazy grin told me he'd found something that sparked an idea. I could almost see that lightbulb over his head.

"What did you find?" I asked as I walked down the aisle to him.

He'd grabbed several different stuffed animals. "We can get one for every princess! Then they'll have something to cuddle with while they sleep.

I was ready to shoot him down, but that's not a bad idea. "I'll go get a cart."

.

As the keeper of the budget and the manager of logistics, I was appointed to pay. As one of them filled a cart, they brought it up front, it was totaled and I paid, then the two drivers ran it out to the limos. Once one was filled, it went to Ouran to be unloaded. I told Tamaki-senpai he should just buy out the store.

"Where's the fun in that, Satoshi? This way we can pick out what we want."

This is going to be torture, and the K-pop playing in the background isn't making it easier.

.

I had a small basket and was picking up a few school supplies such as pens, sticky notes, and highlighters for Haruhi. With finals next week, I thought she might appreciate the gesture.

"What are you doing, Takashi?"

Chika walked up to me, his eyes drooping and trying not to yawn. He's been doing too much training early in the morning.

"I thought I'd get Haruhi some study supplies to cheer her up after her interview today."

"Good idea." He nodded his head, and suggested, "How about that eraser. It's shaped like a dog."

I put it in my basket as Tamaki came running down towards us. "Study supplies! What a great idea, Mori-senpai. It's perfect. We'll get some for all the princesses and give them out at the end of camping on Saturday."

That's not what I'd intended.

Renge came down the aisle with an empty cart saying, "I've got a cart. Do they have enough for everyone?"

They took over and Chika and I backed out of the way before we were tossed in the cart too.

"Let's see. Stickers, pens, highlighters, erasers, sticky notes, pencils, washi tape."

Chika's jaw hit the floor as Renge rapidly filled the cart with almost everything in this section.

"I know! We'll get pencil cases for everyone and pack them up like a gift box." In went dozens of cases, and she rolled the cart towards the cashier. Satoshi's going to be shocked.

.

I dropped off the study supplies with Satoshi and grabbed another cart. There has to be something else here we can get for an activity. So far, the study supplies and the stuffed animals weren't really something to do over night.

By this time, Honey-senpai had his cart with candy up to the front and was wandering around the store. "Renge-chan, what are these?"

He's in the makeup and accessory aisle. "I'm not sure, Honey-senpai." I pulled a package off the hook and read the back. "They're stickers for your fingernails."

"Really? Do they have bunnies?"

We tore through the display and found all kinds of different ones. "Here are bunnies. There are also flowers, anime characters, gems, sushi, and dozens more."

"Will you put bunnies on my toes?"

That cute face and those eyes. How does Haruhi resist them? She only manages sometimes. I've never been able to hold out.

"I'll do you one better, Honey-senpai. Let's get nail polish, stickers, gems, and give each other manicures and pedicures this weekend. The girls will love it, and I'll do your toes."

"Maybe we can put the sushi on Haru-chan's."

"Maybe."

We didn't fill up a cart, but we bought one of every color and at least three of every type of sticker we could find. I also ended up choosing hair ties and sleep masks, both Hello Kitty.

It's going to be like one giant sleepover!

.

xXx

.

**Hitachiin Studios:**

Haruhi's a wreck, and Kaoru's not much better. Their anxiety is feeding off each other. I wish I could give them some sake.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" I asked. She's sitting there, her legs crossed, bouncing her foot. I know she feels it too.

"Get Kaoru away from Haruhi-chan. I'll take it from there."

Once across the room, I grabbed Kaoru and pulled him away. No need to make up an excuse.

"Hika, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you away from Haruhi. You are making each other crazy and have to calm down. You don't want her to faint or something, do you?"

That shut him up and pulled him up short. "She won't, will she?" he gasped.

"I don't think so. Will you?"

"No," he said, looking across the room at Mom and Haruhi. "I'm not worried about me."

"You shouldn't be worried about anything." That got his attention. His head whipped around, and before he could talk, I said, "Concerned, yes. Worried, no. Haruhi's ready, and the interviewer is in your pocket. If Haruhi fucks this up, just cancel it. Don't put it out. No big deal. Just reschedule for later."

"Hika, you know what this means to the line."

"Yeah, I do, and so does Haruhi." I grabbed his shoulders and stared right in his eyes. "Kaoru, when have you ever seen Haruhi fuck up?"

He stared back for a minute or two, and I know he was going over everything he knew about her. "Fine. You're right. Happy now?"

"Duh."

.

"Haruhi-chan? Darling?"

Her huge eyes slowly focused on me, and I smiled.

"It's going to be fine. You're nervous now because of the unknown, but don't be. You're ready for this. You own this. Go out and kill it."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. I counted her breaths up to twenty.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

"At-a-girl. You can do it."

She walked over and sat down opposite the interviewer. It's being recorded so clips can be shown, but the entire interview will be published in the most popular women's magazine in the country. Kaoru has final say in everything.

"Are you ready, Fujioka-san?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and blew it out.

Kaoru knows what he's doing. The suit she's wearing is perfect for her. Black with red pinstripes, scarf, and shoes, it screams power and youth. There'll be pictures of her in that and commoner clothes in the article. We took some candids of her doing commoner things like getting coffee and riding a bus while wearing trendy, but inexpensive, commoner clothes. We also got shots of her in front of her old apartment building and middle school. Hopefully, these will show her commoner roots.

They're getting ready to start, and my boys joined me. Kaoru drinking water. "Hika won't let me have any more coffee."

"Damn straight."

"Language." It's become a kneejerk rather than me actually thinking they'll stop using words like that. They just laughed at me.

And here they go…

"I'm here with Fujioka Haruhi, the newest face of Hitachiin Fashions. Thank you for joining us, Haruhi-san."

"Thank you for having me."

"You're the model for Hitachiin Kaoru's new Every Woman line. How did that happen?"

"Kaoru and I have been friends since I started attending Ouran. When I started an internship, he designed a suit for me to wear. It all fell into place after that."

"I'd like to talk about your background. Why Ouran?"

"I want to be a lawyer, like my mother…"

The interview took off from there. She spoke about her mother and her death, her decision to apply for Ouran's scholarship, meeting the host club, her father's influence in her decision to model.

The three of us held our breath as she started talking about the accident. She teared up and fumbled through what happened and how the Morinozuka's took guardianship per her father's request.

By the time she was done, even the interviewer had tears in her eyes.

.

"Thank you for speaking with us, Haruhi-san. I'm sure our readers will enjoy knowing you better."

"I hope they do. I'm obviously new to all this, but don't want to give any false impressions. I only wish to stay true to myself, my mother, and my father."

"CUT."

"That was amazing, Haruhi-san. Thank you so much. I'm honored to be granted this exclusive interview."

I smiled and nodded. All I could really think was that this was over. I'm done with this interview and can walk away.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Hitachiin-san came over to thank the interviewer, and Hikaru pulled me aside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Relieved." Then I swayed on my feet.

"Come over here and sit. I'll get you some water."

"Haruhi, darling, that was perfect. They won't have to edit a thing."

"Thank you," I said and gulped down the glass Hikaru handed me. I'd ask for food, but my stomach is upset.

Kaoru knelt down in front of me and said, "Thank you so much, Haruhi. You have no idea how much this means. You were perfect, just like Mom said."

"Anything for you, Kaoru," I said, reaching up and putting my hand on his cheek, "you're my friend. Don't forget it."

"Never."

.

xXx

.

**5 Star Restaurant, Downtown Tokyo:**

"Good evening, Ito-san," I said, giving him a very slight bow. "Good evening, Yuki-chan." I kissed her knuckles.

"Good evening, Ootori-san." He gave me a slightly deeper bow, hoping to engender favor. It's not going to work.

"Hello, Kyoya-senpai." Yuki-chan looked lovely tonight, but still showing more skin than is appropriate. Her father must have insisted on that dress.

"Allow me to introduce my brother, Ootori Akito."

Pleasantries were exchanged and we sat down. Ito-san looked at Akito with narrow eyes and wrinkled brow, wondering why he's here. He'll find out soon enough.

We placed our drink orders, club soda for me, tea for Yuki, and an excellent bottle of wine for Akito and Ito-san. Appetizers were ordered, and small talk filled the silence.

He's waiting for me to bring up the marriage. Trying his best to be patient, but his rapid sips of wine and tapping fingers give him away. Yuki had folded in on herself and kept quiet. No surprise there.

It's curious how there were no signs of the abuse before. She always seemed so confident, but I never saw her with her father.

"How's your company doing, Ito-san?"

He then proceeded to bullshit me about his quarterly profits and plans for future expansion. Little does he know, I own about a third of his stock through a front company. I also have a source on his board. He's not doing nearly as well as he's saying.

"A merger of my pharmaceutical company and the Ootori Conglomeration will take the medical business of Japan by storm."

I held back the laugh. Me? Merge with him? As Haru would say, 'No way in hell.'.

"Interesting. Something to think about." For about an hour until I give him the news.

Our meals came and we started to eat. I'd told Akito to not speak with Yuki, and if he watched the family dynamic, he'd understand.

We'd reached the point where I'll drop the bomb.

"Ito-san, Yuki-chan, I'd like to talk about the reason for this dinner."

"Please, Ootori-san," he said with a smirk and gestured with his wineglass. I'd been counting. That's his fourth.

"Your proposal of an arranged marriage between myself and Yuki-chan is intriguing. However, I've turned down all other proposals so far and currently have no interest in marriage for myself."

Ito-san's face flushed, and I could feel the anger pouring off him.

I held up my hand to forestall any outburst. "Here me out. I'm not interested in marriage, but Akito is." I nodded to him. "I believe an arrangement between Akito and Yuki-chan will be beneficial to both families."

He looked at Akito as one would look at a bug. "I don't…"

"Akito will be starting his final year of medical school when Yuki-chan starts her last year at Ouran. That allows for a year-long engagement, and a wedding right after their graduations. Akito will, of course, be working at the finest Ootori hospital in Tokyo and serving as medical advisor to the Ootori board."

I hadn't told him that yet, but he held in his surprise well.

I watched Yuki-chan's eyes bounce between her father and Akito. She's shrunk in on herself even more, trying to disappear from her father. Bastard.

"Now, I'd like to discuss the details of the contract," I said in a clipped business tone, plowing forward as if he'd agreed.

"Wait a minute, Ootori-san. This is not what I proposed."

"Ah, but it is what I'm proposing."

I looked over and nodded at Akito.

"Yuki-chan," he said, holding out his hand, "would you like to dance?" She agreed, wanting to get away from the table and her father as fast as possible.

Once they were gone, I leaned forward and used my 'Shadow King' voice. "I'll be as clear as possible. This is the only offer you will get from me. The contract you will sign is the same as if I was the groom. This is not a negotiation."

His face hadn't lost the angry red, but it flushed even deeper now.

"I won't be dictated to and offered a consolation prize. My proposal was for you."

"Ito-san, you are not hearing me. This is the best you'll get. It's a good marriage for Yuki-chan. Your position is weak, as I'm sure you realize. I know the true state of your business."

.

I led her out onto the dancefloor and held her a respectable distance as we joined the other couples.

"How was your meal?" I asked. She's like a frightened bird. Starting with something simple I hoped would break the ice.

"Delicious." Then she fell silent.

"And your tea?"

"Good."

"Are you looking forward to your last year at Ouran?"

"Yes. I'm sure it will be quite interesting."

This is like pulling teeth. "What classes are you taking?"

She thought for a minute then decided to answer. "English, Japanese history, art history, world literature, calculus, and biochemistry."

"A full plate."

"Yes."

I spun her around, and she followed my lead gracefully. Clearly, she'd had lessons.

"Yuki-chan, I'd like to be upfront about this proposal."

Her huge eyes looked up to mine, full on uncertainty.

"This is dependent on our approval. Kyoya and I will not force this on you. I'd like to meet a few times in the next weeks to get to know each other and see if we're compatible. I don't know much about relationships, but I want you to be happy."

I felt her body relax, almost as if her strings had been cut.

"Thank you, Akito-sama."

"Akito-kun, please."

.

"How dare you!"

This…child…threatens me? I don't care if he is the Ootori CEO. I stood to get Yuki and leave, but I heard his voice.

"Think before you leave. Think about what it looks like for the head of your company to storm out during a meeting with the Ootori President and CEO. Think of the rumors I'll start after I leave this restaurant."

Fuck.

I sat back down and stared at him. My daughter's only purpose is to get married to advance my business. What did she do to cause his disinterest?

"As I said before, this is the best you will do. The contract is the same for Akito as it would have been for me. If you refuse, the whole of Japan will know your company's financial troubles when they wake up in the morning."

I cannot let that happen. I'll be ruined. I'll never find a marriage for Yuki then. Especially since I'm sure he'll let it be known he turned her down.

"Then the companies will merge?"

The boy had the balls to laugh at me. "No, there will be no merger. Why should the Ootori Conglomeration merge with a sinking ship?" He leaned back in his chair, knowing he has me and enjoying it. "The Ootori Conglomeration will purchase your company."

"You won't merge, but you'll buy us?"

"Yes. By purchasing, I'd have complete control, and so would our board. You would, of course, no longer have a place in the company." 

The little bastard…

"It's either that, or a hostile takeover."

Shit. If he buys us, I'll have money. If he takes it, I'll be ruined. Not much of a choice.

.

What is going on? Father wants me to marry Kyoya-senpai, and now I'm marrying his brother? Father will hate that. He'll blame me.

And Akito-sama…-kun is telling me it's my choice? I have a choice?

"Yuki-chan, the listing of your 'qualifications'," he said, "didn't discuss your future plans. Do you want to go to university? What would you like to study?"

"I'm allowed to choose?"

Akito-kun looked over at my father in disgust. "Yes, it is your choice. Of course, I'd prefer it if you didn't work in a gentlemen's club or move to Europe, but it's your choice."

My feet stopped and I stared at him. Does he think that little of me? Gentlemen's club?

He smiled gently and said, "I'm only joking. I apologize if I offended you. I meant no harm by my insensitive remarks." He bowed deeply and pushed on my arm to start me moving again.

My choice.

"I'd like to study literature and creative writing."

"An honorable choice. I support you completely in your endeavors. Is your goal to become an author?"

"Yes. I enjoy creating other worlds and other lives." She paused, hesitated, and finally asked, "What about children? I'm not sure university will be possible."

I smiled softly and said, "Children are not a priority for me. I'll be starting my residency, you'll be starting university, we'll both be too busy. Children can wait until we're both ready." I emphasized 'both', to reassure her. She's not an heir maker. I don't particularly care for heirs, and they aren't necessary for the Corporation.

"Then, I'd like to go to university."

"You will, and I'll support you every step of the way."

.

"You leave me little choice, Ootori-san."

That was my intention. I gave him my most predatory grin. "In that case, I have the contract right here." I handed him a bound contract. "You're welcome to read it over, but there will be no changes. It must be signed and delivered to my office by noon tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I can't possible fully vet this by then."

"Wake up your attorney and get it reviewed. There are actions that will take place starting tomorrow and it must be signed by noon."

"What actions?"

I leaned back, crossed my legs, and took a sip of my club soda. Here's where it gets fun.

"Starting tomorrow night, Yuki-chan will move in with my sister, Shido Fuyumi, and her husband. There she will be taught about the family and plan the wedding. An Ootori wedding is highly political, no matter which brother. All aspects will be monitored by my people."

He'd started flipping through the contract, his face alternating from a small smile and a large frown.

"You're paying for the wedding?"

That's what he asks? Nothing about Yuki-chan moving out? What a caring father.

"Yes."

"There's a clause here that either Akito-san or Yuki can call this off if they wish."

"Yes. They will be seeing each other several times in the next few weeks. They will learn about each other and determine their compatibility."

"Yuki will not back out of this."

Bastard. "It will be her choice."

"It's my decision. She'll do as I say."

I want that fucking contract signed. It will be her choice as the contract clearly states, but I'll pick my battles tonight.

"Very well."

"The purchase of my company will be next week? This price is unacceptable."

I realize he's a businessman and trained to negotiate, but is he braindead?

"This contract is non-negotiable. You accept it in its entirety or not at all. I've already told you the consequences of not accepting."

.

"Shouldn't we go back?" Yuki-chan asked. Clearly, she didn't want to.

"Not until I get a signal from Kyoya. He thought it best to have this discussion alone with your father."

I saw her wince and asked, "Are you tired of dancing? We could sit in the lounge and have a drink while we're waiting."

"You don't mind? My shoes…"

"Not at all. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you."

I led her to the lounge, making sure Kyoya saw where we were headed. He'll send a server to get us when he's ready.

We sat at a small table and comfortable chairs. I ordered a martini for me and water for Yuki, as she requested.

She took a big drink, stiffened her spine, and asked me, "Do you know the terms of the contract?"

"I do. Would you like to know the highlights?"

"Yes, please."

"Your father must sign and return the contract by noon tomorrow. Starting tomorrow night, you'll be living with my sister, Fuyumi. She'll be your chaperone and guardian until the wedding."

"Your sister? I won't be staying with my parents?"

"No. The Ootori's will be planning and paying for the wedding. You and Fuyumi will do that, with help of course, during the next year."

"Thank you."

Does she think that's all she needs to know? Poor girl.

"By next Friday, the Ootori Conglomeration will have bought your father's company, and he will no longer be a part of it.

"You and I have the next few weeks to decide if we want to marry."

"He's buying the company no matter what? If we get married or not?"

"Yes."

She slumped back in her seat and stared at her hands on her lap.

.

I smirked. I have him by the balls, and he knows it.

"You'll have the signed contract by noon tomorrow."

"Good." I gestured to the waiter. "Now that that's settled, let's bring Akito and Yuki-chan back and enjoy dessert."

Once they were settled and dessert had been ordered, Ito-san turned to his daughter and said, "You're marrying Akito-san. Tomorrow you will be moving in with his sister. When we get home, direct the maids to pack what you'll need."

"Yes, Father," she whispered.

"Yuki-chan," I said, getting her attention. "Have them pack all your belongings. You'll be living there until the wedding. You'll want everything."

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai. Thank you."

Dessert was awkward, as expected, but I didn't care. I'd got what I wanted. I'd won. Yuki-chan will be free of her father, and I believe Akito and Yuki will be happy together.

As we walked out, I took Ito-san's arm and held him back. I narrowed my eyes, stared him down, and growled very slowly, "If my sister finds one mark on Yuki-chan tomorrow, you son-of-a-bitch, I'll rip up the contract and blackball you from of Japan. You won't have two yen to rub together."

I turned on my heel and strode to the limo.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Haruhi's got a long road ahead of her with her therapy. FYI – I won't be writing every one of them. It would become repetitive and boring. Just a few here and there, and maybe only small parts of them. The most important thing is to see her progressing.

So, Akito and Yuki. I've had this planned since before Yuki's dad sent in the offer. Hope it makes sense to you. I enjoyed writing the 'protective' Kyoya. I feel he's turning a corner, a small one, but it's progress. I really only saw Akito as an ass when he was around his brother, mostly because he's not really sure who he is. He's only done what his father told him to do. Akito and Yuki will be good for each other.

I'll be honest about "Prince of Tennis" cosplay. I picked something easy because I'm getting tired of writing them, and I fear it's showing. I do know you'll enjoy the one for their next Wednesday. Dad and I had fun thinking it up.

As always, both the charity and the artist are real. I thought his art was kinda cool, so I picked him. As always, I'm not affiliated, don't own, nor am I making any money from either.

If you're disappointed that I didn't do the entire interview, keep your pants on. There will be more later.

Looks like three chapters after this one. Please don't panic. Seeing some of the reviews, I realize you're worried about resolutions to some story arcs. I have every intention of tying everything up. There will be more details in the next chapter.

I'm behind on some shoutouts. Thanks to LadyKaelas for the ideas about Mori focusing more on his training and less on Haruhi, and for the thoughts about Haruhi being over protected.

.

**Next Chapter**:

Camping. Need I say more?

.


	35. Chapter 35 - Rich Bastard Camping

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 4/25/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 35: Rich Bastard Camping**

.

**Thursday, March 31 (Continued):**

**Personal Gym, Morinozuka Estate:**

"Your range of motion is getting much better, Haruhi-sama."

"Thank you. I'm doing my stretches and exercises every day."

"It shows."

After Haruhi was done with her therapy, we all moved to the treadmills. All except Satoshi. He'd been running for at least an hour and a half, training for the marathon.

"How was the interview, Haru-chan?"

"I think it went well," she huffed. "I answered all the questions and don't think I said anything too stupid. Kaoru was satisfied."

"When does it come out," Chika asked.

"Sunday it will be published in the biggest women's magazine in the country, but they are putting a small teaser out tomorrow night for an entertainment show."

"Haru-chan will be on TV? We'll have to record it! We can watch it while we're camping."

Despite her exercising, her face drained of all color. "That's not a good idea, Honey-senpai. We should focus on the guests. They're what's important this weekend." She'd caught her breath and pushed on, "Besides, they don't care about an interview with me. They already know my background."

I shook my head at how modest she can be. She has no idea how important she is in all our lives.

"Do I dare ask how the 100 Yen store went?"

Immediately, Satoshi groaned and started ranting. "That crazy Tamaki-senpai. He might as well have bought out the entire store, and Renge-senpai isn't any better."

The next thirty minutes kept us all entertained as we told stories of the trip and made jokes at Tamaki's and Renge's expense.

.

xXx

.

**Friday, April 1:**

**Morning, Haruhi's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

This is a ridiculous idea. Camping in the clubroom where it will be nothing like actual camping. We'll sleep in regular beds and they'll call them cots. They've ordered in sleeping bags that are the finest silk and cotton. There will be a 5-star chef grilling the hot dogs, and a professional photographer there to capture the whole thing. Rich bastards. Can't they ever do something simple?

"Haruhi-sama? Is now a good time?"

I spun around when I heard Honami-san's voice. Having a personal assistant is difficult and awkward. Asking someone to do simple things for me is embarrassing. I should be able to do them myself.

"Sure. Come on in."

She's holding a notebook and ready to plan our next week.

"This next week will be busy, but I'm not sure how much you can help." I grabbed my calendar and went through the week. "Tonight and tomorrow are the host camping trip. Sunday, I have a photoshoot at the Hitachiin Studios. I'm hoping to study in between set changes."

I turned the page and sighed at my finals schedule. "Classes are full of finals. I'll probably be studying at the public library a couple nights. It's quietest there. Host club is cancelled for the week, except Wednesday, which makes Friday the only difference in my schedule."

I looked up when I realized I heard her pen scribbling furiously. "Honami-san, you don't need to write all this down."

"I prefer to know your entire schedule, Haruhi-sama. That way I can better predict what you might need help with."

I need some sort of shared calendar so she doesn't have to write all this down and then change it when I change something. It's too much to track. I'll ask Chika.

"Friday's the Host Club Spring Ball, and Saturday is graduation and Tamaki-senpai's party."

"Sounds like you need the most help staying on track and not having to think about the little things. I can make sure your school things are packed and ready, your clothes are laid out or packed if you need to take them with you to change after class. If you let me know what you'd like to get Tamaki-sama, Cho-sama, and Keiko-sama for graduation, I can shop for you."

Graduation presents? I completely forgot. This is why I do need an assistant.

"Ummm." I frantically searched my desk for the invitation to Tamaki-senpai's party. Didn't it say something…

"Here it is," I said, opening up the card. "He wants a donation to a charity and gives a list. If I give you my card, can you make the donation in his name and have them send him the acknowledgement?"

"Of course, but I already have a family card for your expenses."

"I know, but this will be coming out of my own money, not the family. I prefer it that way."

I pulled out the card and handed it over along with the invitation. "Please donate 50,000 Yen (~$500) to Second Harvest." Since I don't have any day-to-day expenses, my salaries for both Petto Chinmi and Hitachiin Fashions are just sitting there except for paying off the loan for the company. They should be doing someone some good.

"It will be done this morning."

"As for the rest of it, I have no idea what to get Cho-senpai or Keiko-senpai. I'll check with Umeko-san at breakfast."

I tossed the last few things in my bag and ran down the stairs calling, "Thank you, Honami-san!"

.

xXx

.

**Camping, Host Club Room:**

**Welcome scene**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Ouran High School Host Club End of the Year Camping Adventure!"

Tamaki-senpai threw his arms wide and the girls all oooed and ahhhed. I think my male designees just attended to see a bunch of girls at night, but whatever.

Satoshi'd outdone himself this time. The room looked amazing. Twelve huge tents were set up around the room. Three on one side, which will hold the hosts, except me, and my designees, eight on the other for the girls, and one in the middle, to the side, for the chaperones. Also, in the middle was a meadow with real grass and flowers, but the brook was faked by a fountain. The meadow was filled with garden chairs, lounges, sofas, and tables, all arranged in groups for each host. Most indoor activities would be held there.

There were stuffed animals, (deer, bunnies, birds, and others) placed strategically around the room. The ceiling had been hung with stars around a glowing moon. It really was breathtaking, but nothing like real camping.

"Satoshi," Tamaki-senpai called, "if you'll go over the itinerary, we'll let everyone choose a tent."

He walked everyone through the weekend activities, the rules, and where things were. It's not like they've never been to this room before. Due to the large number of girls and the time we'll all be here, the boys were using a restroom down the hall and the gym showers. The three restrooms and all the showers in the club room are for the girls.

"Please allow me to introduce our chaperones for the evening. Takashi's and my mother, Morinozuka Umeko."

She stepped forward, bowed and said, "Please call me Umeko. I look forward to spending this weekend with you."

"Mitsukuni's and Chika's mother, my aunt, Haninozuka Kumi."

"Please call me Kumi and enjoy yourselves."

"And the twin's mother, Hitachiin Yuzuha."

The vivacious red head walked up and smiled. "Call me Yuzuha. We're all here to make this weekend fun and safe. Let any of us know if there is a concern or question. We all want this camping adventure to be successful."

Satoshi's memo suggested jeans and t-shirts for the dress code along with a jacket or hoodie for when we go outside. I assume our chaperones dressed to match the students. Yuzuha-san wearing Hitachiin jeans and a t-shirt with their logo. The two sisters'-in-law wearing something more like yoga pants (I assume it's what they work out in) and t-shirts with their dojo logos. Seeing all these rich bastards was funny, especially since their casual clothes could have paid my old apartment's rent for a month.

"Ladies," Tamaki-senpai addressed the crowd, "these tents are for you. Rather than assign tentmates, please choose your own. Four princesses per tent." The girls took off for the tents, chattering to each other about who to bunk with.

"This isn't so bad. Look, real beds."

"I can't believe we have to share tents."

"You'd rather be in your own tent? How boring."

"Gentlemen," he addressed my five male designees, "your tent is over there. It's slightly larger and will hold all five of you."

One of them huffed and muttered something about not all of us sleeping together, but I'm sure he didn't really expect to have mixed tents.

"Tamaki-kun? Where will the hosts be sleeping?"

"Dear Princess, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika will be in that one, and the rest of us in that one." He pointed to the two tents next to the boys' tent. "Haruhi will be sleeping with the chaperones in that one," he said, pointing to the one in the middle. That's just how the numbers worked out.

Within a half an hour, we were all sitting in our regular hosting groups playing board games with our guests. The plan was to play those for a round or two and then switch to Hell, using the new cards that Satoshi had made, of course. Great advertising. He'd already promised me a deck of my favorite cosplay picture. I'm leaning towards Harry Potter.

.

Buuuuuzzzzzzz

"Oh, Kasanoda, you missed the funny bone."

"I sure did. Knew there was a reason I wasn't going to become a doctor."

I chose this game because it's stupid. Really stupid. I don't have to worry about losing to a chick because I don't give a shit. It's just a really stupid game.

What blows me away is that once we decided to close, it's all I can think about. After this, only two more club activities and I'm done. I only joined because of Haruhi and stayed because of Bu, but now there's no reason to be here.

"I got it!"

I didn't stop myself before I said, "You ripped his heart out!" I'm an idiot.

Fortunately, my designees expect that type of thing from me, and they all laughed.

"That's right," she said. "Now that I know how, my boyfriend better watch out!"

Chicks are weird.

.

The twins chose Chutes and Ladders for their guests. I smirked at them playing as one person, one of them rolling and the other moving their game piece. Why do the girls like that stuff?

"Chika-kun, it's your move."

"Sorry," I mumbled and picked up the die. We're playing Clue and I think I have it figured out. Doesn't matter because I know Satoshi doesn't.

"Mr. Green in the library with the rope," I accused, checking the case file hiding under the board. "I'm wrong…"

Satoshi rolled and said, "Mr. Green in the kitchen with the rope."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm that good," he smirked. We all threw our cards at him.

.

"Puppy!" Honey-senpai laughed as he spelled it out on the scrabble board. It's not a bad game to improve your English, but that will never happen with words like 'puppy'. "That's 14 points."

"Computer," I said, laying out the tiles. "Sixty-four points."

"Minivan. Sixty-two points."

"Where did you learn that? What's a minivan?"

"Some American TV show. It's one of those embarrassing van-like things that they drive their kids around in."

"Fine."

"Snowboard. Sixty-five points," Takashi said. "Plus, a double-word score so 130 points."

"Have you ever been snowboarding, Mori-senpai."

"No, but the twins and Kasanoda have."

"Would you want to? My family owns a ski resort that has the best half-pipe in Japan." I looked up at him and put all the hope I could in my eyes. I'm graduating next weekend and will be at Todi with him. Maybe, just maybe…

"An exciting offer, but I must decline. With my training schedule and the Olympics coming, I am not planning or committing to anything past the end of the Games."

"Oh," I mumbled. At least he's not rejecting me outright. "Then I'll ask again after you win the gold."

He gave me a slight smile, and the next girl took her turn. "Cookies," she said, "63 points." That number surprised me for such a simple word.

.

We'd moved on to 'Hell' and Yuzuha-san was playing with me, my male designees, Kaoru, and about half of his.

"These decks are super cute, Kaoru. Can we get one?"

Satoshi seemed to glide out from behind the woodwork and say, "I'll be taking orders throughout the night, and they'll be ready on Wednesday," then he continued on. Just like Kyoya-senpai used to do. Like he just knew when he could make money and would appear from nowhere.

That bastard. I will not let him ruin my night.

"Ready? GO!" I shouted and tossed out an ace.

It wasn't long before my playing style was commented on.

"Haruhi, how can we play if you're laying across the cards?"

"Yeah, I missed a move."

"I'm short. Get over it," I said and made another two moves. Fortunately, it's a round table. No one's closer than anyone else.

"Oh, shit!" Yuzuha-san said. "I broke a nail."

"Mom! Language!" Kaoru gasped, teasing her. We'd put blanket immunity over everyone for their language during this game. I've still never heard anyone cuss more colorfully than a drag queen.

"Out!" Osamu-san yelled, holding up his hands.

"Great job," I said back and high-fived him.

"Shit," Kaoru mumbled. "Twelve."

.

"Mother, are you sure you don't want to play?"

"I will, but I want to watch a round first."

"Alright, but remember, you can't get mad at what we say."

"What are you going to say, Satoshi?" Mother asked me, her right eyebrow arching up.

"Oh, nothing much." She'll just have to be surprised.

"GO!"

Ace. Two. Three. Ace. Five.

"SHIT!" one of the girls yelled. "I missed my six."

"And your four too. Pay attention."

"Shit."

I threw down four more cards and laughed at all the newbies. I'd gotten really good at this game.

"OUT!" I called after a couple more cards.

"Out? Already? No way."

"Way," I said, pointing at my empty pile. "You'll get better the more you play."

When the points were counted, Chika had the most, as usual. He's so quiet, it's easy to forget he's here.

"I must remember to order some of these cards. What a great idea to have Host Club pictures on them."

Mother joined us for the next round.

"GO!"

Three seconds later I heard my mother cuss for the first time ever.

"Dammit."

.

**Campfires:**

"What's your favorite sport?" I asked. "I don't really have one. I never had time. I like to swim, but I've never done it like a sport. I'd like to learn how to play tennis."

"I can help you with that, Haruhi-chan," said one of my guests that's graduating next week. He's a decent guy, but how would I see him after he graduates.

"Thanks, but I'm so busy, I still don't have time."

Then the question went around the circle.

"Judo."

"Diving."

"Ice skating."

And so on.

.

Kumi, Yuzuha, and I decided to wander around among the campfires and maybe sit down at one that sounded interesting.

Satoshi had six different firepits built for the hosting groups. I had no idea my youngest son was so involved in the logistics of the club and what that meant. He's become an expert project manager. After the Olympics are over, Akira and I will foster that by finding him a project in the family business.

"Is there anyone you'd die for?"

Now, that's an interesting question, and it's from Mitsukuni's and Takashi's group. I'll sit in on that one.

"Anyone in my family," Takashi answered. "I consider my friends as part of my family."

"I'm not sure. Does that mean pushing them away from a car or being tortured to death for them?" one of the girls asked.

"Interpret the question as you wish."

"I suppose I'd die for my family. I've never thought of it before. We have security for that."

"It's a double-edged question, Mori-senpai. If you don't at least say family, you're a psychopath. How can anyone answer truthfully?"

"That's a good point, Ci-chan. Maybe we should pick a different question."

"Alright," Takashi said and pulled another one out of a basket. "If you wrote a book, what would it be about?" He paused for a minute then answered, "The Morinozuka history."

"I think I'd write a murder mystery."

"How to survive Ouran." I assume she's graduating next week.

"An autobiography. My life is fascinating." A couple of them groaned.

"A guide to matching flowers to send a message."

"Can you give an example?" I asked. I have no idea what she's talking about, beyond the traditional groupings and those are well known.

"Sure. Heather can symbolize solitude. Hyacinth symbolizes consistency. Hydrangea symbolizes heartlessness. Put them together and you're telling someone they are heartless and will be alone for the rest of their lives."

I choked on my tea. Why would you want to tell someone that? "I see." What else am I going to say?

"How do you tell someone you never want to see them again?"

"Hmm. Black roses indicate the death of a relationship. Snapdragon symbolizes deception. Yellow carnations are for rejection and disdain. I suppose you could go back to Heather for solitude."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"Next," Takashi said, moving everyone along.

"A true love story."

"A kid's book about bunnies!" Mitsukuni laughed and held up Usa-chan. It's hard to believe he graduated last year with that attitude, but he can be serious when called for.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps something about Haruhi-senpai. She's fascinating."

Interesting choice. Fascinating is a good word for her. There are many layers and many hidden secrets there. She's only 17 but has lived through more hardships than many adults I know. Reading her life story would be quite a journey.

"What about you, Umeko-san? What would your book be about?"

When I sat down, I didn't realize I'd have to answer these. Fair's fair, I suppose. "The idea of a mystery centered in a dojo comes to mind, but I wouldn't want it to be a murder. Maybe something about long lost royalty?"

.

"If you were an artist, what would be your medium?" Kaoru tossed the paper into the fire and said, "That's easy. I am an artist and my medium is fabric." He turned to the girl on his right, "Next."

"I've always wanted to throw pots, so clay."

"Charcoal."

"Paper. I'd become an origami artist."

We sat through several more answers before it came to me. "I'm learning a lot from my internship. Maybe digital? That would be fun to try."

"Good answer, Hika." Kaoru put his arm around me and squeezed. "I like it."

"Yeah, yeah. Read another question."

"What's one thing you're always losing? That's easy, my phone."

"Mine too."

The next girl smiled and picked up a cookie. "My willpower."

"My phone."

"My security detail."

"You need better guards."

"My earrings."

By the time it got back to me, I had the perfect answer. "My patience."

"No kidding," Mom said as she joined us. "If I had to answer, I would always lose you two in the house when you were little."

.

Some of these questions are kinda lame. "If you had to get a tattoo, what would you get and where." We answered this one on that trip. Ootori wanted to get the yen symbol on his arm. Why the fuck did I think of that?

"What would you get, Kasanoda?"

"The obvious would be my syndicate's symbol on my back, but if I had to pick another, probably a dragon crawling up my right arm."

"Oooo. I want to see that."

"It's perfect for you."

"Would Shinobu-senpai approve?"

"Are you kidding? That crazy chick would probably get a matching one." That's an idea. We could get matching tattoos. Where?

Fuck. Gotta get my mind out of the gutter.

"I think I'd want a koi fish, but I'm not sure where. My ankle?"

"I don't want a tattoo. My parents would disown me."

"You goof. You don't have to get it. Just what would you get if you were going to."

"I have no idea."

"Then just pick something."

"My dog's pawprint? On my wrist?"

"See. That wasn't hard." She leaned back and closed her eyes, fanning her face from the heat of the fire. "Could I get a whole cherry blossom tree on my back?"

"Why on earth would you want that?"

"No idea. It's not like I'm actually going to get it."

"My sister's kanji. She was sick when she was a baby and passed away."

I watched a tear run down her face and couldn't help myself. I stood and pulled her into my arms. "That's a beautiful idea. I'm so sorry that happened."

She cried for a minute or two, pulled away, and thanked me. I bowed my head.

.

"Read another question, Tamaki-senpai."

"Alright, Princess." I pulled one out of the basket. "Our next question is 'What mythical creature do you wish actually existed?" The slip of paper was set aside, and I said, "A unicorn. They're so beautiful."

"A phoenix."

"Definitely, a dragon."

At this point, we were interrupted by one of the servers. "I have the ingredients for smores, if anyone would like to try."

"I remember how to make these!" I jumped up and grabbed the tray. "You need two graham crackers, a piece of chocolate, and a marshmallow. Get the marshmallow hot in the fire, put it in the sandwich and YUM!"

I showed the princesses how to put their marshmallow on the sticks and toast it. I made the first one and presented it to the princess on my right. "Try this. It's delicious."

She took a bite, and some chocolate dripped off her chin. "It's very strange but tastes good."

"Hand me a marshmallow."

"Me too."

"I'd like one as well."

"Please."

Soon, all my princesses were toasting and making smores. What fun.

.

I'm making smores for all my designees. After one of them caught their marshmallow on fire and flung it across the garden, I knew I couldn't let these rich bastards play with fire. Fortunately, we had groundskeepers on duty for that sort of thing.

I handed the freshly finished smore to the next guy and said, "Wait a second. This is for me."

They watched in horror, and I smirked, as I proceeded to burn my marshmallow to a crisp. I've always preferred them charred black. I blew it out, let it cool a second, and popped it in my mouth. "Yum."

"Haruhi! You ate that! It was on fire."

"I blew the fire out first." I rolled my eyes. "I like them this way, but I wouldn't recommend putting a burned one in a smore."

"I want to try one like that."

"Think you can do it yourself without setting Ouran on fire?"

"I'll try."

He burned it, blew it out, and went to eat it right away. "STOP!" I yelled, waiving my hands at him. "You have to let it cool first. It was just on fire."

"Oh. Right."

Idiot.

I heard laughing and looked behind me. A bunch of girls from different groups had come over to watch me make the smores. I guess the guys were making a mess of it even though I showed them how on that one trip.

"Haruhi, can you make me one?"

"Sure, but it's more fun to do it yourself. Have you watched enough to learn how?"

"Yes. I'll go try now." She took off back to the twin's fire. Maybe she can teach them.

"How about another question while I'm making you all smores?" I turned my head and said, "Osamu-san, can you read one?"

"Do you play and instrument, or which would you like to learn? The violin."

"The piano."

"The guitar. Girls love that." I'm not sure where he got that idea, but whatever.

"Drums."

"Saxophone."

I was surprised how many western instruments were listed. When it was my turn, I said, "I don't have any musical ability. Completely tone deaf. If I could learn and be good at it, I'd choose the koto."

"I can see that," Kumi-san said. She'd left Satoshi's and Chika's group to watch me make the smores.

The guy who tried the burned marshmallow was now on his third. "You're right. They're much better this way."

Of course, a couple others had to try.

"Yuck. I'm going back to the smores."

"I'll stick with eating just the chocolate."

.

"Alright, ladies. One last question before we move on to our next activity," Satoshi said.

We'd all gorged ourselves on hotdogs, grilled vegetables, something weird called potato salad, and smores. I know what the next thing is, and I'm not sure everyone's stomach is up for it.

"Chika, you read it."

"Fine," I huffed and pulled a question. "What's one thing you want to do before you die?" Really? "Sailing, just me."

"Climb Mt. Fuji."

"I'd like to learn how to paint."

"So, it's like a bucket list? Hmm," she put her finger on her chin and sat there for a minute. "My parents would never allow this, but I'd like to learn to fly a plane. Just a small one."

"African safari. Hopefully, before all the elephants, rhinos, and giraffes are extinct."

"Cave diving."

"Find a charity and volunteer consistently. I would have never thought of that if the club hadn't started the Tuesday bring your lunch."

That's a good one.

"Learn Spanish."

"Hot air balloon ride, maybe in the Rocky Mountains of America."

Satoshi ended the round with, "Win gold at the Olympics."

.

"Princesses, please gather around for the next activity," Tamaki-senpai called. "There are some choices. We've set up telescopes over there," he pointed to a dark corner of the grounds. Umeko-san was going to sit with them. "Or," he pulled out a bag, "you can wear glowing bracelets and necklaces and play tag."

"Glowing jewelry? What's that?"

I pulled one out of the bag. "Haruhi's going to demonstrate." I cracked it and put it over my head. "See. Aren't commoners amazing?"

Rich bastard.

How often can I continue to say that now that I'm practically one too?

"Ooo, I want to pay tag!"

"Me too."

"Another option is to play hide and seek in the maze. The lights will be on."

Everyone split into groups with Kumi-san watching the tag and Yuzuha watching the maze.

Mori-senpai and I went back to Music Room #3 to set up for when everyone came back inside.

.

**Music Room #3 – Ouran Campgrounds:**

Kaoru and I were in charge of this next activity, as we should be. Can't believe Renge bought all that without us.

"Ladies, over on the table you'll find various pajama tops and bottoms for you to mix and match. Kaoru and I had a great time designing them, knowing you'd be wearing them tonight."

That was followed by nosebleeds, Ooo's and Ahhh's, and squeals.

"There's a mix of short and long sleeves, depending on your needs. Robes are also there if you get cold. Please change and come back to the meadow.

Kaoru turned to Haruhi's male designees and said, "We have some for you as well, if you wish, or you can wear what you brought. Once you're changed as well, join Haruhi at the meadow.

Here's where Renge wasn't thinking it through. Sure, the girls will go nuts over doing their nails and hair, especially since I'm sure none of them have ever done their own nails, but what are the guys going to do? Somehow, I don't see that big gorilla over there letting Haruhi put bunnies on his toenails.

As they joined Haruhi, I heard her telling them what's next. "Gentlemen, the ladies are going to have manicures and pedicures. If you wish to join them, please be our guest."

"Are you nuts?"

"No way."

"I thought so. Instead, you and I have a couple choices. We can watch a movie or play some more games. I'll warn you that once the girls are done, we'll be watching horror movies, so you may not want to watch one now. So," she slapped her thighs and looked around the group, "What do you want to do?"

.

I can't believe those crazy twins thought I'd want my nails done. The Alien, sure, but me? Idiots. Takashi and I are joining Haruhi and her group for whatever they decide. The rest of the hosts will join the girls, and all the chaperones are helping with the nails.

Maybe Kasanoda-senpai and Satoshi will end up with stickers on their fingernails. I'll have to get pictures.

"How many movies are we going to watch with the girls?"

"One, maybe two. Depends on how long everyone stays awake."

"How about that new action movie? The girls probably aren't into that."

"What do you think, Haruhi?"

She hesitated, not wanting to show a weakness, but spoke up, "I'd rather not see something with car crashes, if that's OK."

"Oh, shit, Haruhi," one of them said, "Of course, you don't. Do you have a preference?"

"I'm not sure what we have here."

"Doesn't matter. We can stream anything," Osamu-senpai said. "What are you in the mood for."

"Something funny."

"Alright. We'll find something."

Fifteen minutes later, we're all sprawled out on pillows and blankets in front of the screen watching some comedy I've never heard of. No shootings. No car crashes. After that, I don't care.

.

"These are so cute. Where did you say you got them, Tamaki-senpai?"

"The 100-yen store. It's an amazing commoner invention where everything in the store is only 100 yen."

"How interesting. I'll have to go and see for myself."

"I'm going to use red gems on top of black nail polish."

"Black?"

"Sure. Just for fun."

"Which one of you ladies wants to put bunnies on my toes," Mitsukuni asked. If I'd've realized I might get stuck with stickers on my fingernails, I would have joined Taka and Chika for a movie with the guys.

"What about you, Satoshi? What do you want?"

Shit.

I put on my best host smile and said, "Whatever you think is best, princess, but please only on my toes." I'll wear shoes until I can get it off.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kasanoda-senpai trying to shake off a girl. "Please, Kasanoda? They'll look so good on you. They're dragons."

He stared at me in full panic. I shrugged, winked, and turned back to find I was getting Hello Kitty stickers on my toes. Mother was laughing behind her hand at me.

I decided to lean back and live through it. It wasn't going to kill me.

"I can't believe I'm graduating next week."

"It's crazy, isn't it."

"Is everything ready for your wedding?"

"Finally. I'll be married in ten days and off to tour Europe for our honeymoon."

"Sounds romantic."

"I hope so. I don't know him very well."

"Arranged?"

"Yes. I met him six months ago after the contract was signed."

"I'm sure it will work out."

"What about you?"

"My parents and future in-laws want to wait until he graduates from university, which is in two years. I'll be going to Todi and majoring in world politics. His family's business is international, so it will help me support his endeavors."

Wow. They never talk about this stuff in our regular host setting. It's almost like they've forgotten we're here. Will I be getting married in two years? I'm just a kid.

I noticed Mitsukuni listening closely. With Cho-senpai graduating, it's almost past time to get serious about their marriage contract, if that's what Aunt and Uncle want.

I was shocked by the number of weddings happening in the next few weeks, but the rest of the guys weren't. Must happen every year. Crazy. A couple weeks ago, when Tamaki-senpai reminded us to not accept any wedding invitations, I thought he was kidding. He said something like the Host Club is for fantasies, and they don't belong at weddings.

.

I think Haruhi's asleep, lying there using Chika's thigh as a pillow. This comedy is made for the lowest common denominator, and it's no surprise she doesn't find it funny.

"Mori-senpai?" I turned towards the whisper. "What's Todi like? I start there in a month and wanted to find out your opinion."

I spoke with Haruhi's designee for a while, telling him about the campus, different clubs, and the classes I've had. Turns out, he'll be living in the dorms.

"I wanted to try living on my own. It sounded like fun. My parents aren't arranging a marriage, so I'm going to be dating and want the full campus experience."

"Hn."

"Hey, you'd know. Is there something going on between Haruhi and Chika?"

"Huh?" Haruhi and Chika?

"They seem close."

"They're good friends. That's all."

"If you say so."

Haruhi and Chika? Ridiculous.

.

"Exquisite, my beautiful Princess. White roses on my fingertips. Nothing could be more perfect."

At least I got dragons, but shit. If I don't get this crap off before Bu sees it, I'll be hearing about it for the rest of my fucking life.

The rest of my life. Woah… Shit's getting serious if I'm thinking like that.

"Earth to Kasanoda," I heard, seeing a hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry. Just admiring my dragons." Fuck.

"Glad you like them. Thanks for painting my toes. I can't believe they had rainbows. They're so pretty."

Bu better never find out what I did tonight.

"Oh, Kasanoda…" Shit. Those fucking twins. Then I saw a flash.

"Got it."

"Shinobu asked us to take pictures of what you did tonight. She'll love the nail art."

I looked over at their hands and smirked, "Dragons are better than sushi or…what the hell is that Hikaru?"

"Pikachu."

"Yeah, dragons are better."

"You're just jealous."

"Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself."

.

**Going to bed:**

The horror movies went as badly as I predicted. Just because I'm a commoner that posed as a boy for over a year, doesn't mean I don't know how a bunch of girls, who've never really seen slasher movies, are going to react.

There's popcorn and soda everywhere. Several of them had to take showers and change pajamas. A couple have stomach aches after eating way too much candy from the 100-yen store.

And now that everyone is in their tents, no one is sleeping. I see one tent with the light still on. Another has a flashlight pointed at the roof. Everyone is whispering. They were glad to have a stuffed animal to protect them after the movie. One glance at the guys' tents, and I can tell they're asleep. Bastards.

Well, maybe not Honey-senpai. He didn't make it through the movie and went to the soundproof room to wait it out with some of the girls and his mother.

The chaperones and I are trying to sleep, but there's too much whispering. It's after 2:00 am and I need to study tomorrow…today.

.

"Did you see Haruhi during the movie? She never flinched."

"She's probably seen dozens of them."

.

"This was so much fun. I can't wait for the ball next weekend."

"What's your dress look like?"

"Green and white. It's supposed to resemble ivy."

.

"Where are you going during the break?"

"New York. Mother wants to take me shopping for an entire new wardrobe before my third year."

"How exciting."

"Definitely. I'll bring you back something."

.

"That movie was awful. So much blood. How can anyone enjoy that?"

"The guys did."

"But they're guys."

"True."

.

I finally faded away from pure exhaustion.

.

xXx

.

**Saturday, April 2:**

**Next Morning:**

Although the chef and his assistants were making noise setting up the breakfast buffet, I'm sure it was the smell of coffee that woke most of the guests up. My fellow chaperones and I were sitting at a table drinking coffee or tea and waiting for the kids to wake up.

I smiled as I saw my younger son drag himself out of the tent and head for the door. "Good morning, Yasuchika," I said. He only grunted in response.

"Not a morning person, is he?" Yuzuha asked.

"Actually, he is, just not when he hasn't had enough sleep. He's usually already finished at the dojo by now."

"The three are serious about the Olympics."

"Definitely."

"Good for them. One must go after one's dreams." She ran her fingers through her red hair and continued, "That's how I became the head of a fashion powerhouse. Don't doubt yourself and keep going no matter what. Dreams are achievable."

"I'm sure my son and nephews will realize theirs. They've devoted much of their lives to it."

Umeko refilled her coffee mug and looked back at our tent. "I'm happy Haruhi-chan is sleeping in some. She's been so tired."

"How's she doing?" Yuzuha asked. "She was a wreck at the interview but got a hold of herself enough to give it brilliantly. I was impressed."

"She's been too busy. I arranged for a part time personal assistant to help with the little things. It will take her some time to get used to, but it will help."

"By next school year, then."

"Yes."

I took another sip of tea and saw my fingernails in my peripheral vision. One of the girls really wanted to do them, so here I am with green fingernail polish and flower stickers. I hope my maids have remover somewhere.

"Your fingers are quite stylish, Kumi-san."

"As are yours," I smirked at Umeko. She had blue polish with cat stickers.

"I'm surprised they had so much fun last night. I'm sure almost none of them have ever done their own nails."

"I know. It was cute, and some of the boys were even involved. Mitsukuni and his bunnies."

"And Kasanoda and his dragons."

"The twins were the best with sushi and anime."

.

I smiled and handed out the study supply gift boxes to my guys. "I realize they aren't your style, but perhaps your girlfriend or sister would like them."

"Thank you, Haruhi. My sister will enjoy them. She'll be a first-year soon. Perhaps she'll come to the host club with me."

"Perhaps. I hope she likes them."

Only one more week and everyone will know the club will be closed next year. They will be disappointed.

After the last guest left, and the cleaning crew started breaking down the tents, we all collapsed and sighed.

"I'm glad that's over."

"It went well."

"Yeah, except when that one chick spilled her soda on me and then her popcorn. I was covered head to toe until I got to the shower."

"I know. I got a picture for Shinobu. Classic."

"You sure had fun with that camera Hikaru. Is she paying you or something?"

"Nope. Seeing you squirm is good enough."

"Fuck."

One of the servers came up with coffee for all of us, and we gratefully accepted. He also brought a cake for Honey-senpai.

"Did you get many orders for the playing cards, Satoshi," I asked.

"Every single girl ordered the entire set."

"Which is what?"

"It includes the decks of our individual pictures and decks of each group cosplay picture. All together it's almost thirty different decks."

"What's anyone going to do with that many decks of cards?"

"Maybe they'll teach their families to play Hell."

.

xXx

.

**Phone call from Kyoya to Fuyumi:**

**Kyoya**: "I assume Yuki-chan made it there fine."

**Fuyumi**: "No problems. Her chauffeur dropped her off. She didn't bring very much."

**Kyoya**: "I told her to bring all her things." Did that asshole not let her bring everything? "Can you ask about that after she settles in?"

**Fuyumi**: "Sure. She's a skittish little thing."

**Kyoya**: "I know. I told you why. Did you find any injuries?"

**Fuyumi**: "No. She seems fine."

**Kyoya**: "Good." I'm surprised he didn't piss himself after that threat. He looked terrified. "Do you need anything else from me?"

**Fuyumi**: "No, not yet. The town car arrived. One of my drivers will be assigned to her. The bank account you set up for her is sufficient. It will probably last the entire year."

**Kyoya**: "Not if she didn't bring much with her. She'll probably need a new wardrobe for spring and summer, plus her new Ouran uniform. The credit card should arrive tomorrow. I'll messenger it over. Make sure she knows it's for whatever she needs or wants. It's part of the contract that the Ootori's will support her until the wedding, and I don't want to begrudge her anything."

**Fuyumi**: "Will do. I'll take her shopping and make her use it." And have fun doing it. "So, what's the plan, Kyoya. We haven't had a lot of time to talk about this."

**Kyoya**: "Next week is finals for Akito, Yuki, and me. After that, we'll set up a plan for Akito to get to know her and for planning the wedding if they agree to it."

**Fuyumi**: "Alright. Good luck on your finals."

**Kyoya**: "I don't need luck."

.

I hung up with Fuyumi and thought back to my conversation with Akito. We'd taken different cars to the restaurant, so he called me early Friday to discuss how it went.

.

_**Akito**__: "Did you know? Why didn't you tell me she was abused?"_

_**Kyoya**__: "I didn't want you going in with any preconceived ideas."_

_**Akito**__: "Well, thanks for that. Because of you, I said something really stupid while we were dancing."_

_**Kyoya**__: "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." By this time, I was holding the bridge of my nose, hoping to stop a headache. "Besides all that, what did you think of her?"_

_**Akito**__: "She's nice, quiet, intelligent, and scared shitless of her father." _

_**Kyoya**__: "That's why she's at Fuyumi's. She's safe there and you two can figure this out without her father's pressure."_

_**Akito**__: "When can I go over there and talk to her?"_

_**Kyoya**__: "Wait until finals are over. We all need to be concentrating on them."_

_**Akito**__: "Alright. Let me know if anything changes, or if you think she needs anything."_

_**Kyoya**__: "Will do."_

.

I think they'll do well together. Does he realize he's already protective of her?

.

xXx

.

**Sunday, April 3:**

**Breakfast Tables Around Tokyo:**

**Hitachiin**:

"Young masters, these magazines were just delivered."

"The interview," Kaoru yelled as the two of them pounced on the maid. "I saw the final draft but couldn't get an advance copy because it was rushed to press."

Hikaru smirked at Kaoru and handed me a magazine. "Here, Mom."

"Thanks."

I opened up to the interview and read some of my favorite clips out loud.

"I studied for months and attained the highest scores ever on the Ouran scholarship exam. My father was so proud. I know my mother would have been as well."

"It was awkward going to classes there. Being the only one to bring my lunch or ride public transportation rather than show up in a limo."

"This is great, Kaoru. You were right. Nothing to edit."

"Yes, she's a natural."

"Don't tell her that, Mom. Haruhi will kill me if I make her give another interview."

"I hope you didn't tell her that was the only one she'd ever have to do."

"Didn't say one way or the other. Safest that way."

Breakfast continued, and both my sons devoured the magazines and the huge fashion section of the Sunday paper.

"I knew you boys designed the costumes for the Host Club, but I had no idea how many there were and how intricate they are." I paused for a second, then admitted, "I was nosing around while you were all watching that horror movie."

"Mom!"

"Did you have a favorite?"

"There're so many, and some I have no idea what they were. The Wizard of Oz costumes were delightful, especially the flying monkey. So were the circus and Greek gods and goddesses."

"We had so much fun designing those. Too bad we're closing. Only one last cosplay and those are simple costumes."

"Can you bring them all home?"

"Don't see why not. What else are we going to do with them?"

"Yeah, never know when we could use them for something else."

**Suoh**:

I met Renge-chan at the door, I was so excited to see her. She comes over for breakfast as often as she can on the weekends.

"Haruhi's interview is out," she shouted, holding up two magazines and twirling around. That's quite a cute dress she has on this morning.

She took my hand and pulled me to the solarium. Pushing me down onto one of the sofas, she landed on my lap and we read the article together.

"What my father wanted most for me was to be happy. He knew that meant following my mother's path into law."

"He always told me how proud she would have been."

"My father never wanted to leave me, but he planned for the worst. When he died, I discovered he'd asked the Morinozuka's to be my guardians. They've been the rock I've needed as I'm mourning my father."

I brushed a tear off Renge-chan's cheek with my thumb and pressed my lips to hers. The fierceness of her response surprised me, and I returned it, amazed that this wonderful creature was mine. My future bride.

We jerked away from each other when we heard Shima clear her throat. "Are you ready for breakfast, Young Master Tamaki? Renge-sama?"

Both Renge-chan and I blushed cherry red, but Shima maintained composure. How does she do that? 

"Yes, Shima. If we could have it in here? We'll enjoy the sunshine with our coffee."

"Of course."

When she left the room, Renge-chan asked, "Do you know if she's moving to the other mansion with you?"

"Yes, she will. She'll continue to act as our chaperone when needed until we're married."

"Good. I like her."

"Me too."

During breakfast I told her about the camping adventure, and we talked about the Host Club end of year ball.

I noticed her looking about the room in concentration. When she caught my raised eyebrow, she blushed. "Do you think this room would look better in blues?"

"I've never thought of it, but you have the entire next year to redecorate this mansion into the perfect newlywed home."

"I can't wait to share this home with you as your wife, Tamaki-kun. I love you."

"I love you too."

And we picked up where we left off.

**Morinozuka**:

I came down to breakfast hoping I was early, only to find all the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's. The boys all had wet hair from the showers. They'd been working out. Satoshi's training for that marathon.

"Good morning, Haruhi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Kumi-san."

The first thing I reached for was a large mug of coffee. Between camping two nights ago and staying up late last night to study, I'm dragging today. Kaoru's going to kill me. These bags under my eyes can't be good for a photo shoot.

Mori-senpai handed me a magazine. "Your interview came out today."

"Oh," I mumbled and hesitantly took it. "Was it OK?"

"Don't worry, Haruhi-chan," Umeko-san said. "I'm sure it's wonderful. We were waiting until you came down to read it."

"Well, I guess we can all read it together."

As I skimmed it, I realized it wasn't as horrible as I feared. At least everything I said makes sense.

"It's beautiful, Haru-chan."

"I don't know about beautiful, Honey-senpai, but it's all the truth."

"You did an excellent job walking the reader through the stages of your life that brought you here. This should erase all doubt of your commoner roots."

"Thank you, Akira-san. I can't ask for anything more."

"Are you five ready for your finals," Umeko-san asked.

Chika snorted, "I can't wait for them to be over. I have so much to do during the break."

"Me too," Satoshi said. "The marathon is only three weeks away."

"Haruhi, what do you have planned during the break?"

I sighed, "I think the better question is what don't I have planned during the break. I have a dog show one weekend. The national dog show is only two weeks into the new school year and there's still so much planning for that. The finance department's almost ready to file all the paperwork to take the company private. We're still tracking down small amounts of stock. Kaoru has a fashion show. I won't be modeling, but I've got to be there. I'm going to walk the 5k at the marathon."

I looked up to find them all staring at me. "What?"

"That's a lot. Are you going to have any fun?" Satoshi asked, taking a bite out of an apple.

"The dog shows are fun." I tried not to squirm in my seat, knowing that's not what he meant.

Akira-san took a deep breath and set down his chopsticks. "Haruhi-chan, it's honorable all the work you do, but please schedule some down time to rest and recuperate for the next school year." He looked around the table, "All of you should."

"I'll try, Uncle, however there is a world cup at the end of the break. I must train hard."

The conversation continued on, and I tuned it out. A few days of being lazy isn't a bad idea. Maybe at the end of the dog show? It is out of town. I could stay there for a couple days.

I'm going to take a nap until it's time to leave for the Hitachiin Studios. I hope I can shrink these bags.

**Kasanoda**:

It's too fucking early to be awake on a Sunday. I need coffee. I stumbled into the dining room and saw my son reading…something. "Ritsu? What the fuck are you reading?" Looks like some chick magazine.

"Some chick magazine."

"What the fuck for?" It's way too early for this shit. I don't have the brain capacity for twenty questions.

"I told you Haruhi's modeling for Kaoru, right?" I nodded. "She gave this magazine an interview. Shinobu had it delivered this morning."

"Oh. Good. That makes sense." I dug into my grilled fish and asked between bites, "What's she say?"

"The whole reason she gave this thing was she's been getting a lot of shit about her not being 'commoner' enough for his 'Every Woman' line geared towards commoners."

"What? Because she hangs out with all you rich kids and lives with the Morinozuka's?"

"Basically. People are idiots."

"I've never said they weren't."

Ritsu laughed and almost choked on his omelet. "She does a decent job of explaining her background, her scholarship to Ouran, and how she wound up at Mori-senpai's. She's definitely got more patience than I do."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"Fuck you, Pops."

"That's my boy."

**Ootori**:

"Ootori-sama, there's a delivery for you."

Security handed me a magazine. A woman's magazine. Then I noticed the tag line for the Hitachiin model. Haru.

"Fujioka Haruhi – truly an 'Every Woman'?"

As I read through the interview, I could picture her sitting there answering the questions. Nervous, but wanting to do her best for Kaoru. Her best for her mother and father.

I'm such a huge dick. If we had been married, I wouldn't have let her model. It's not what the wife of an Ootori does. Too common. I would have only allowed her to practice law if she worked for me.

Marrying me would have crushed her soul, and I would have been responsible for turning her into something she's not. Something that I didn't want, though I thought I did.

I'm such an idiot.

"Kyoya-sama?"

I looked up at Tachibana. "I'm an idiot."

"Haruhi-sama?" he asked, pointing to the magazine.

I nodded. "What was I thinking? I told myself I loved who she is and then did everything I could to change her."

"You're young. You only had your father as an example. You're used to getting exactly what you want."

"Thanks," I grumbled.

Then he pulled out a chair and sat at the breakfast table with me. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to give you an early graduation present, Kyoya-sama." He laced his fingers together and put his hands on the table. "Next weekend you're graduating from high school. You are the president and CEO of the Ootori Conglomeration. You'll be staring university in a month."

I broke in, "I know all that. Get to the point." Damn, I am in a shitty mood.

"You need a break. Your life will not fall apart if you spend a week on a beach, but it might if you don't. When was the last time you powered down?" He stopped me before I could even start talking. "I'll remind you. Never."

I took a sip of my coffee and put the magazine aside. "You're suggesting a vacation for graduation."

"Exactly. You thought a graduation party was worthless. Do this instead. Get on a plane and go to Hawaii. It's been years since that mansion and private beach have been used."

"I don't have time."

All he did was raise an eyebrow and tilt his head. Shit.

Haru. Yoshio. The Host Club. Ito-san and his company. University. Expanding the Ootori Conglomeration.

"You're right. If I don't take some time to think about everything I want to do and need to deal with, I'll end up fighting windmills instead of winning wars."

"Good." Tachibana stood and left the room, clearly having said what he needed to.

Hawaii. I'll leave the night of graduation. An acceptable reason to miss Tamaki's party.

**Shido**:

"Good morning, Yuki-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"You spent most of yesterday settling in and studying, so we really didn't have much time to talk."

It's obvious she was trying to hide, to not get in the way. I left her alone to give her a chance to recover from the shock. When she didn't say anything, I pushed on. "I want you to feel welcome in this home. It's your home too for the next year or so, depending on what you and Akito decide."

"Thank you, Shido-sama."

"None of that," I said gently. "Please call me Fuyumi, Fuyumi-san if you must. We might be sisters soon."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-san."

I smiled softly at her. I knew she'd choose the more formal version. I handed her an envelope. "Kyoya sent this over for you."

Her fingers shook slightly as she opened it carefully. What does she think's in there?

"It's your family credit card, linked to an account set up specifically for you. Kyoya and Akito don't want you to hesitate to use it. Anything you need or want."

"I must thank them when I see them again."

She's barely sipped her tea. "Yuki-chan, if the breakfast isn't to your liking, we can have anything else prepared."

"Oh," she jerked slightly and looked around the room. "This is fine. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

This is ridiculous. Kyoya said he'd never seen the evidence of the abuse before, because he never saw her with her father. Our home is a new experience for her, and she doesn't know how to act except grateful and formal. She knows her father all but sold her to us.

I walked over and sat in the chair next to her. She flinched faintly when I put my hand over hers. "Yuki-chan, you have nothing to worry about here, especially making me angry. I can't even imagine what you could do that would make me upset. You're not planning on doing anything illegal, are you?"

She gasped, "No. Never."

"Good. Then you're fine here. We all want you to be at home here, and we'll do just about anything to see that happen. That includes cooking something else, redecorating your room, or having friends over. Alright?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I'll get her talking if it kills me, but not now. I've probably pushed it too far this morning.

"Wonderful." Perhaps being cheery will help. "I should let you know the rules of this house."

I went back to my seat, took a sip of tea, and started, "First, make yourself at home. You have the run of the house expect the master bedroom, Sota's rooms, and my husband's office. Please feel free to borrow any book in the library and walk into the kitchen for a snack or drink anytime you wish or ask the chef to make you something."

She nodded, her eyes growing wide. Wasn't she able to do this at her home?

"Second, use the card for anything you need or want. Clothes, going out to dinner, activities, anything. If you need specific toiletries or personal items, ask a maid. If we don't have the brand you want, they will go get it. Those things fall under house accounts. Please do not 'make do' with something that isn't what you want. Your accounts at Ouran have been transferred. Please continue to get your lunch from the dining hall."

She took another sip of tea, placed it carefully on the table, and asked, "Would it be possible to get a cup of coffee?"

The maid standing at the back of the room said, "Of course, Yuki-sama." She had a coffee set with cream and sugar in front of her within five minutes. My staff is amazing.

"Third, security. Kyoya's assigned a security team to you. As a potential future Ootori, he wants you protected. They'll accompany you when you leave the house, but not in it. He also sent over a town car for your use. One of my drivers will take you anywhere you need to go. Just inform a staff member and they'll take care of everything."

I'm overwhelming her. I can tell. One more and I'll wrap it up.

"Just one more, and it's about security too. Make sure someone here knows where you're going. Your security detail will know, but I'd like to as well. You don't have to ask for permission, just let us know."

Her fidgeting had slowed down, and she'd started to nibble on a piece of toast. Both positive signs.

"Any questions?"

"No. Not yet," she said and gave me a small smile.

"Alright. Please know you can come to me anytime with anything. I'm at home most of the time but do go out for business meetings. The staff will know where I am."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-san. I appreciate you welcoming me into your home. It's all happened so fast, it might take some time to adjust."

"It's no problem. For now, your primary focus should be finals. Let us know if you need anything to help with that such as supplies or snacks you like to have while studying. Akito's finals are this week too, so he won't be around until next week."

She nodded and dished up her plate. As she settles in, I hope she asks for her preferred breakfast.

.

This is insane. I'm meant to marry Kyoya-senpai, then that switched to his brother Akito-kun. And it's my choice. I choose to marry and can go to university. I don't have to get pregnant right away.

Then, I'm swept away to this place where Kyoya-senpai's sister is taking care of me. First, she tells me I can go anywhere and use anything in the house. Then, I have a credit card for anything I need or want. Father never trusted me with a card. The one he gave me had a low limit and he checked every charge. Now I have a security team too. Will they report everything I do to Fuyumi-san like they did to Father?

I don't know what to think.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda Compound:**

Bu and I are hanging out in the game room. She's killing me at basketball. I have to get better if we're getting married. I can't let her kick my ass all the time.

"Hey, Ritsu. Wake up!" and she smacked me in the chest with the ball.

"Ouch," I said, making sure the sarcasm with obvious.

"I'm done anyway. Just needed to burn off some of the stress from that meeting."

I put the ball on the rack, held out my hand to her, and said, "Let's go for a walk."

Once we were in the garden, and I could be sure we weren't being listened to, I asked what she thought of the meeting with our parents.

"So far, so good. The marriage contract is what I want, so far anyway. What about you?"

"Yeah, it looks good. They said it will be ready by early summer. Guess we'll be engaged then."

It's kinda cute how she blushed. "I don't want some fancy-ass proposal with a lot of people. That kind of thing is supposed to be private."

"You got it." Wait. I have to fucking propose? The contract doesn't take care of that? Shit.

Then she smirked and held up her phone, "Now, about these pictures from the guys. You'll have to do my toes someday, but not dragons."

"Motherfucker. I'm going to kill them."

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Not a ton going on, but I did write some fluff…

As for the camping…I wrote more than I intended, but I think it came out OK. Writing anything funny (except Kasanoda and Bu) is so hard. I need to practice.

I don't play Scrabble, but I looked up the point values for those words on the internet. My spelling absolutely sucks (but has been getting better the more I write). Spell checkers are an amazing invention.

I found the meanings of flowers and then tried for funny. No idea if I made it or not.

Should Kasanoda and Shinobu get matching tattoos? What and where?

I like my marshmallows burned to a crisp, so I wrote that in. I only ate the marshmallows when the family would make smores. Don't like graham crackers. Now I don't eat any of it – went vegan four years ago.

More on Yuki/Kyoya/Akito/Fuyumi. Having more fun with that group than I thought I would.

I'm getting close to the end in my writing. Looks like chapter 38 will be the last one. More details on the ending as we get closer.

.

**Next Chapter**:

The last cosplay. Kyoya pops back into Haruhi's life. And a huge thread is tied off.

.


	36. Chapter 36 - Tuna Melts and Milk Shakes

**Author's Note**: Surprise! A mid-week update to perk up morale in this crazy world. Drop me a review and let me know what you think. See you Saturday.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 4/28/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Lots and Lots of Language. Violence discussed, but not too graphicly described. Mentions of murder. Steamy make-out scene.**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 36: Tuna Melts and Milk Shakes**

.

**Monday, April 4:**

**Very Early Morning, Kasanoda Compound:**

"Young Lord, wake up!"

My eyes flew open to find Tetsuya shaking my shoulder. I growled, "You just pulled me out of an extremely good dream about Bu. This better be worth it."

"The men responsible for running Haruhi-sama off the road have been found and are in our custody."

Took me a second to process that, but when I did, I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Get my car ready, and some of the toughest, cruelest fellas we've got."

"Yes, Young Lord."

Getting showered, shaved, and dressed in the blackest leather I owned, only took a few minutes. We're in the car headed for our detention center. This place is for heavy hitters. Underground, behind a metal shop. Never shit where you eat. A distant relation owns the shop. He's got a completely clean record without any yakuza associations.

"Is Pops coming?"

"No. He said this was your project."

"Alright." I took a deep breath and looked around at some of the ugliest, meanest, hardest yakuza we had. Those assholes won't know what hit them. "Here's the plan. These fuckers ran my friend, her father, her father's boyfriend, and her security guard off the road. My friend, Haruhi, was the only one who survived."

Their expressions said it all. Darkened, narrow eyes, clenched fists, and steam coming out of their ears. Some of them know Haruhi, but all of them have heard of her.

"Who gave them their orders? How did they get them? Are there anymore? Is there anyone else out there?" I smirked, "Those are the answers we need, and I don't care how we get them, as long as they aren't dead until we have them all."

"Yes, Young Lord," they all called out.

.

I know those two morons I hired are the reason all three of us are sitting here, tied to chairs, guns pointed at our heads. If they don't want to die, they better keep their fucking mouths shut. I'm the only one who knows who we're working for. As far as those morons know, I'm the boss.

"Oh, fuck," I heard one of them mumble under their breath. I had to agree. Kasanoda Ritsu walked into the room followed by some of his soldiers. Until he came in, I wasn't sure who had us.

It took absolutely no time for him to size us up and decide I'm the head of this truly fucked trio. He pulled a knife and threw it at me. I knew I was dead until I heard it thunk into the floor next to my foot. "Fuck," I said under my breath.

He walked up, pulled the knife from the floor, and said, "So we understand each other, you ran a friend of mine off the road. You killed her father, her father's friend, and her bodyguard. She was injured and spent weeks in the hospital." He used the knife to flick the hat off my head. "No one does that to my friends."

Oh, yeah. We're fucked.

Unfortunately, for Kasanoda, we're more fucked if we talk.

.

That older dickhead is obviously in charge of this group. I'm betting the other two don't know much, but we'll see. I pointed my knife at the youngest and said, "That one."

Two of the fellas dragged his chair into the next room. The unknown can be worse than seeing what could happen. Doing it this way had the added bonus of messing with the other two's heads. Fuckers.

Once in the next room, I started asking questions. "Who do you work for?"

Silence.

"Who's your target?"

Silence.

"How many more of you are there?

Silence.

"Where do you get your orders."

Silence.

I spun on my heel and walked to the door. "We gave him a chance. Soften him up, Fellas."

.

As Kasanoda opened the door, I heard my friend getting beat up. Great. Just fucking great. I should have never signed up for this. What the fuck was I thinking? My brother was right, and I hate it when he's right.

He pointed his knife at me, and it took all my willpower to not wet myself.

"You. Know anything?"

I knew the boss was looking at me. He knew my family. Shit. I stared back at Kasanoda and kept quiet.

"Take him in that room," he pointed. That's not where my friend is. Shit. "Soften him up. I just gave him his first chance."

This huge, ugly guy grabbed the back of my chair and dragged me from the room. I don't want to know what 'softening up' means, but I guess I'm going to find out.

"Alright, asshole, feel free to scream. No one can hear you."

And I screamed.

.

"Well, now that the children are gone, you and I are going to have a chat," I said, pulling a chair up in front of the obvious boss. "They probably won't say anything, but my fellas will get some practice in. The more they know about anatomy, the better."

I fixed him with a feral grin and sat there. I can sit here all day if it will work. The silence can make a man crazy.

After an hour of listening to the others scream and watching me stare at him, I needed to rethink my approach. He doesn't give a shit about the others and has something big over them. Probably family. Fucker.

"Who do you work for, 'cause I know you aren't the boss. No way."

His eyes flashed. That got him. "Nope. Definitely not the boss."

"Neither are you." The first words out of his mouth so far.

If he thinks that's going to work, he's way dumber than he looks.

"The difference is, Pops gave me this little project. He doesn't care how long or what it takes. I'm on my own and in complete control." I leaned forward in my chair, still playing with my knife, and continued, "If I want you dead, you're dead. If I want your fingers dangling from a chain around my neck as a trophy, I've got them. If I want you skinned alive, all I have to do is give the order. In short," I lowered my voice and scowled, "you, and your two stooges, are completely fucked."

I left the building to let him stew in his own juices. Tetsuya followed me outside and tossed me a beer.

"This is going to take all night."

.

"Stop!" I yelled as I spat out blood and a tooth. I have no idea what the other two are going through, but this is terrible. I heard ribs crack at least three times. That's the second tooth I've lost.

"You going to talk now, asshole?"

I nodded. Maybe I could buy some time.

"Get the Young Lord. Tell him the first one might be soft enough."

I couple minutes later, Kasanoda walks in, finishing a bottle of beer. My eyes teared up more as he broke the bottle and walked toward me with the jagged top.

"Who do you work for?"

"That asshole out there," I jerked my head to the door and instantly realized my mistake. I groaned loudly in pain, and Kasanoda smiled.

"Who's your target?"

"I don't know. Some girl."

"How many more of you are there?

Silence. I have no idea if there are more or not.

"Where do you get your orders."

"From the boss in the first room."

He handed the broken bottle off, turned to the door, and called over his shoulder, "Not soft enough. Start using the tools."

"Tools?" I mumbled in horror.

The two guys started laughing.

.

"That one," I said, jerking my thumb back at the room I just left, "says you're the boss, but we both know that's not true. You might be his boss, but you're not the boss."

He just sat there. "This is getting boring. Should we try some pain?"

Again, he just sat there we a fucking shiteating grin on his face. 

"Guess I'll take my first finger then," and I cut off his right index. "Next one is the thumb." I was impressed. He just gasped and breathed heavy.

"Anything?" I asked. Got a smirk back.

"Well, if that idiot," I jerked my thumb to the first guy we took, "told me some stuff, I'm sure the other one will. He almost pissed himself."

.

The Young Lord walked in and stopped up short. Then broke into laughter.

"Oh, he looks ready."

"Yes, Boss."

And he was. Only had to hit him a couple times before he was screaming. He pissed himself and was crying by the time the Young Lord came in.

I waited for him to run over this guy like a truck, but he surprised me. In a gentle, but firm, voice he started asking questions.

"What does he have over you?"

"Who?"

"Your boss," he indicated the door with his head. "What's he got that's keeping you quiet. You know you're not going to last much longer, right?"

I watched in disgust as our prisoner broke down in tears again. He's playing at being a punk. He'd never make it as a yakuza. Disgraceful.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," the Young Lord answered, and the guy's face went white. "I only care about my friend and finding out if she's still in danger." He pointed at him with his knife. "What can you tell me about that?"

"My family."

"What?"

"My wife and baby. He knows about them. I just needed some money after I lost my job. My wife has no idea."

Playing at being a punk. Idiot.

There are many ways to get information. Pain is only one of them. Sometimes a carrot is needed.

"If I can protect your family, get them to another part of Japan, will you tell me everything you know?"

"Yes!" he practically bowed to the floor. If he wasn't tied to a chair, he'd be on his knees begging.

"You have my word they'll be safe. Now talk."

The tears, the snot, and the words started flowing.

.

I promised this moron his wife and kid would be safe. Doesn't mean he will.

I listened to his babbling while sorting through it for information I could use.

Haruhi was the target. This fucker wasn't the driver, the other moron was. They were hired and got all their information from the boss in the other room.

They knew she survived the crash and were waiting for orders to try again. The three of them had been keeping tabs on her, but not following. That's why the Morinozuka security team didn't pick them up. There's no way these three idiots would have been subtle enough to not get caught.

He told me where the car was, and I sent some fellas and a tow-truck. I wanted it here. We'll be able to confirm it through paint scrapings and might find some forensics to lead us to the big boss – Ootori Yoshio.

"That better be all, or your wife and kid are forfeit." Not really. In the Kasanoda Syndicate, families are off limits.

"That's it. I swear," he cried.

"Get his family's information and send someone over there to watch their place," I ordered and left the room.

.

"Young Lord," Tetsuya said, "you need to get home if you're going to school today."

I looked down at my clothes and sighed, "Yeah, I need a shower. Hope they can get all this blood out of my leather."

"Give it to the head laundress. She can work miracles."

On the ride back to the compound, I reviewed what we'd learned so far. The driver was done, and it felt good. Did it with my own bare hands. No one will ever find the body once we got rid of it. We moved the boss into that room to sit with that mess for a while. It might soften him up or not, but at least he got to see what was ahead of him. I'd squeezed the other as hard as I could, but only got crumbs. I'll talk to Tetsuya and Pops about his family. I don't have a speck of mercy right now and need to leave that for later.

.

xXx

.

**Host Club**:

Host club's cancelled this week, except for Wednesday, for finals. We all decided to hang out in the room and use the time to study.

I got an update from Tetsuya before I got to Music Room #3. When I walked in, I asked Mori-senpai if we could talk in the soundproof room. Once inside, I said, "We caught the bastards that ran her off the road."

I watched one of the strongest men I knew drop into a chair and cover his face with his hands. The relief was pouring off him in waves. "And?" he mumbled through his fingers.

"There were three. One boss and two idiots he hired." I gave him all the information I had so far, but not how I got it.

"Where are they?"

"You don't need to know that, Senpai."

"We need to know if there are more orders. If she's still in danger."

"I'm aware, but you don't want your hands dirty. Trust me. It's best if you don't know anything more than what I tell you."

"Hn."

I pulled a bottle of water out of the minifridge and handed it to him. "Look, Senpai, as much as this disgusts me, we need to talk to Ootori." I sat down across from him. "He needs to know and might have information that will make them talk."

He downed half the bottle and frowned, "You're right. Tonight?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow after classes. Those fuckers can stew for twenty-four more hours, and we can catch him at his office."

"He'll be on campus tomorrow."

"What? Here? At Ouran?" I just about lost it. "What the hell, Senpai!?"

"Our security heard from his. He must come to class to take his finals."

"Fuck," I breathed out. "Does Haruhi know?"

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I told her this morning." He looked defeated.

"You know, you can't protect her from everything. We're all here, she's got security, and Haruhi's a strong girl. She's not spun glass."

He stood and paced the room. I don't remember ever seeing him this agitated. "Whether she needs me or not, I want to be there for her. She means so much to me."

"I know, Senpai," I said as I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "but you don't want to protect her so much she resents it."

That thought spun in his head for a few minutes before he grunted, "Hn."

"We'll catch him at his office tomorrow." I walked to the door and said, "Come on, Senpai. We need to get out there before everyone wonders what's wrong."

.

I finished outlining my last history chapter, leaned back, and looked around the room. Fuyumi-san suggested I hold off announcing the marriage and my new living arrangements until the sale of my father's company was finalized this week, which made complete sense. The last thing I want is for the sale to go wrong and end up back at my father's house.

She's a wonderful person and her son, Sota, is so cute and fun. We played with his Legos yesterday, and he was so proud to tell me his Uncle Kyoya bought them for him. I should get him another set as a thank-you gift.

I asked Fuyumi-san if I could change my classes for my third-year. If she thought Akito-kun would mind. After telling her I'd picked them because I wasn't sure what my future husband would want me to study, she agreed that Akito-kun would insist I took the classes I wish to. I dropped biochemistry and calculus and picked up American literature and creative writing. A heavy course load, but I'm interested in all my classes this time.

"Yuki? You OK?" Naoko asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"You seem tense."

"It this history final tomorrow. I hope I'm ready."

"You'll do great. Stop worrying."

"Yeah, Yuki-san. You don't need to worry. You're not going to fail your geometry final like I am on Thursday. Fucking stupid math."

Haruhi smiled and said, "Stop worrying, Shinobu. This answer is correct." She's been checking over a problem set for her.

"Really? No shit?"

"Really."

"Thanks, Haruhi. You're the best."

.

Ritsu seems off today. I know he's been studying, but he's exhausted and the final we had today wasn't that bad. How hard is it to fuck up Japanese History? Especially, when it's his favorite subject.

"What's wrong," he whispered in my ear.

"I was going to ask you that."

He blushed a bright red and looked away. Now I know something's wrong.

"Hey. Tell me, Asshole."

"Call your car off. I'll give you a ride home and tell you. I can't do it here."

"Fine, but you better not hold anything back."

"From you? Never. I don't have a death wish."

.

"I've got some things to do at home," I said, standing up and texting Fuyumi's driver to pick me up.

"I'll walk with you," Naoko said.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"It's OK. I have to leave too."

How do I keep her from finding out I'm being picked up in a different car, with a different security team, and going to a different estate?

Naoko's my best friend. Maybe telling her won't mess anything up. I can swear her to secrecy and I really need someone to talk to about all this.

"That's not your car."

I stopped walking and said, "No. It's not."

"That's not your phone either. I just noticed." She put her hands on her hips and demanded, "Yuki, what's going on. Is something wrong?"

"Can we sit at the fountain?" I sighed.

"Sure."

We told our drivers to wait, and she all but dragged me to the fountain. "Tell me. I'm worried about you. You've been acting weird all day."

"Promise you won't tell anyone." When she hesitated, I begged, "Promise."

"If you aren't mixed up in something terrible and aren't in danger, I promise."

And I told her. Everything. I told her about my father's request and Kyoya-senpai's response. About meeting Akito-kun, having a choice about getting married. Moving in with Fuyumi-san. How she's treating me. That I can study what I want and already changed my classes for next year.

She was quiet for a long time, just studying my face. I knew I completely threw her.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Sounds too good to be true."

I felt my face fall, and my eyes looked down at my hands in my lap. She'd said what I'd feared.

"Hey," she said, reaching out to lift my chin, "I'm sure it's real. It's great news. Wonderful news. With finals coming and then the time getting to know Akito-san, you have time to figure all this out. You didn't have any time before."

My smile came back. "You're right."

"The sale is happening this week?"

"Akito-kun said by Wednesday."

"Alright. I'll keep quiet, and we'll both focus on our finals."

"Thanks," I hugged her tight. I knew I'd feel better after talking to her.

.

xXx

.

**Kasanoda's Car:**

"Fuckers. They deserve everything you do to them and more."

"Yep."

"You think the boss will crack? Lead you to Ootori?"

"Don't worry. I'll crack him." I looked at her and held back a groan. Her breath was shallow, face flushed, and her eyes huge. Is it wrong to be so turned on by her now? Fuck.

I couldn't help the next thing that popped out of my mouth. "Wanna help?"

Her face closed down, eyes narrowing, and she growled, "No." I tried hard not to fidget under her glare. "This isn't a date. It's work. Kasanoda syndicate work. That's on you. Just like Himura syndicate work is on me."

Oh, I get it.

"If we're going to make this work, we have to keep it separate. That's the point of the contract and the merger with our kid. You're in charge there, and I'm in charge of mine. We can't confuse anyone with conflicting orders or the appearance of consulting. We have to be the big bosses, or none of this will work."

"OK. OK," I said, throwing up my hands. "I'm with you. I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, Asshole. We both gotta get used to the idea, especially now when we're getting many new responsibilities of our own."

"Yeah." I smirked and grabbed her hips. "I know something we can do together."

"Really?" she said, arching her eyebrow.

I pushed her back onto the seat and smashed my lips to hers. Her hands were instantly up the back of my shirt, and I was working on her buttons. I'd seen that red bra showing through her white shirt all through the study session. It was making me fucking crazy.

When I moved to her neck, she was panting and moaning. "Yes, Ritsu. Right there. Don't stop."

Don't stop? Does she think I'm an idiot?

My right hand slid under her back and worked on the clasp while my left started feeling around on the armrest above her head.

"Where the fuck is the switch," I was mumbling when I flicked it. Shit.

"Tetsuya," I croaked out. "Drive around until I tell you to head for her compound." I flicked it off before I heard his response.

"You sure," she panted, digging her nails into my back as I hissed, "that's a good idea?" She wrapped her legs around me and squeezed.

"Shit." I can't think. Her thighs are so tight. What did she ask me? Oh yeah. "I'll stop when you tell me to."

"I'm not sure I can." Then her lips were on mine again. So soft. Demanding but slow. Enveloping each of mine and sucking. Can I stop?

.

When the Young Lord switched the speaker off, the driver and I shared a smirk. "You think that's wise," he asked.

"The Lord had me get him some condoms. They aren't stupid."

"They're young."

"They're getting married in a year."

"Still young."

"Alright, then you go back there and stop them."

His face drained of all color, and he smacked his forehead. "No way in fucking hell. They're both armed!"

"Then drive," I said, turning the music up. The back isn't completely soundproof. Not in this car.

.

My shirt and bra are on the other seat, and his lips are everywhere. That tongue. Rough on my skin, and he knows how to use it. His hips grind and mine jerk in response.

"Oh, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhit," I scream quietly. He's learned how to play me. I can't make myself feel this good, and my pants are still on.

"Damn, Bu. You're so hot. You've got a body that won't quit." He sucked hard and I smacked the side of his head.

"Shit, Ritsu. No marks. I've gotta wear a dress on Friday."

"What about here?" he asked as he licked the side of my boob.

"No, not there."

He moved to the underside, "Here?"

"No."

"Shit, Bu," he said raising up and looking into my eyes. "What the hell kind of dress are you wearing?"

"You'll see," I smirked. "Keep going, but no marks."

"Fine, but you owe me." His lips found mine again, and his hands took over on my chest.

.

What the hell kind of dress is she wearing on Friday?

I shook myself out of it and payed attention to what I was doing. And what I was doing was working for her. Her hips were wiggling and her back arching.

My hands were stroking down the smooth skin on her back, almost to the top of her pants.

"Young Lord, we've been driving around for an hour," we heard through the speaker.

"I'm going to kill him," I groaned as my fingers slipped below her waistband.

Bu's hands pulled my face away from her neck, "Shit, Ritsu, he's right." She leaned forward and kissed me. "We either stop or go for it, but it's time to stop. You know it and I know it."

"Shit." I leaned back, pulling her with me. "At least let me dress you."

"If I can return the favor…slowly."

.

xXx

.

**Tuesday, April 5:**

**Ouran Dining Hall:**

"Last Tuesday of the year. Here's my donation, Chika." I handed him an envelope.

"Thanks, Haruhi-senpai."

"Kaoru. Hikaru," one of their designees called, walking up to the table. "My new uniform was delivered yesterday. Can't wait to wear it next year."

"Did you hear that, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, putting his arm around his twin. "They love your design."

"But, Hikaru, you designed it too," he said back, caressing both of Hikaru's cheeks with his hands.

"MOE!"

There are many things I'll miss about the host club, but the 'brotherly love' mess is not one of them. I don't get it and never will.

Then I realized I don't have the uniform yet. "Nuts."

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Cho-senpai asked.

I shook my head and said, "I don't have mine yet. It's not too late, is it?"

"Don't worry. Mother ordered yours when she ordered a new one for me. I've almost outgrown this one again."

That's a relief. I'll have to thank Umeko-san when I get back. "Good. I hope she got the pants."

"I'm sure she did."

.

"Chika," a couple girls called as they walked up to me, "here are the donations from our table."

"Thank you, princesses."

"What's 'Hands on Tokyo'?"

"They sponsor the 'LIVES Food Truck'. It's run by special needs individuals and overseen by students. They want as many young people as possible to understand those with special needs." I sighed, thinking that this wasn't the best audience for this. "Companies don't hire those that don't fit a traditional profile. Their hope is as the young people they work with grow and enter the workforce they'll remember those with special needs when they are hiring."

"What ages supervise?"

"High school and college."

I saw Haruhi-senpai's eyes brighten. This was her suggestion and I warned her that it might be lost in the rush of finals, but that was a hopeful question.

"Interesting."

A few more groups dropped off their donations. Because the club is closed today, I got more than usual, and I'm expecting at least double the number in the drop off box.

Several girls asked if we're continuing this next year. I told them yes and asked for suggestions.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori CEO Public Office:**

I'd made it past security and was waiting when I saw Kasanoda and Chika walk in. Chika?

"Mori-senpai, I have a tag-a-long."

"I see," I growled, staring at Chika. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see him and heard you two talking about coming here today, so I came with Kasanoda-senpai."

I raised my eyebrow in question, and Kasanoda replied, "What was I going to do? Say no and watch him kick my entire security team's ass?"

When he puts it that way... "Maybe your team couldn't stop him, but I can." I crossed my arms and stared down at him.

Chika held up his hands and argued, "Calm down, Takashi. I need to talk to him. It's for Haruhi-senpai. What's so secret I can't hear it? You can trust me."

I looked over Chika's head to Kasanoda. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Fine, but you are not to breathe a word of what we say in his office. Do I have your word?"

"You do," he bowed. Chika holds respect and honor dear and will keep this to himself. He's the only other person in our group I'd trust.

.

"Ootori-sama, there's a Haninozuka-sama, Morinozuka-sama, and Kasanoda-sama here to see you. They don't have an appointment."

I assume it's Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai and not their fathers, since they came with Kasanoda. Odd that they didn't call first to make sure I'm here.

"Send them in."

I was half right. No Honey-senpai. Chika instead.

I stood, shook their hands, and offered them tea.

Kasanoda seemed to be in charge of this meeting, as he started talking first. "No time for pleasantries, Ootori." I heard my assistant gasp at the informal address. "We need a private conversation now."

"Close the door on your way out and station security at the door. No one is to come in until this meeting is over."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

Once we were alone, I waived them to chairs and I sat down. "What's this about?"

"We have the three that ran her off the road," Kasanoda said.

"Well, fuck."

.

'Ran her off the road.' Who? Haruhi-senpai? What?

"Find out anything?"

Kasanoda-senpai detailed the capture of three men and the information gleaned so far. I think he wanted to say 'extracted'. What are we involved in?

"So, nothing up the chain?"

"No. I'm still hopeful the fellas will get him to talk, but we want to be prepared."

Ootori leaned back in his chair and touched his chin with his finger. "I don't believe any of my resources would be more useful than yours. I assume you've been thorough?"

"Yes."

"I don't need to tell you how much we need that information and quick."

"No, you don't."

Ootori and Kasanoda-senpai were talking in the worst code I'd ever had to deal with. So, Kasanoda-senpai's torturing people to find out if there's still a danger to Haruhi-senpai.

"How is it that none of us know any of this?" I asked. "If Haruhi-senpai is still in danger, those around her need to know."

Takashi turned to me and hissed, "Security knows. Be quiet."

"But…"

I felt Kasanoda-senpai's hand on my shoulder as a warning. "She's covered. Think about what would happen if Tamaki-senpai or the twins knew this. That's why we're keeping it quiet."

Oh. Those idiots. Of course.

"Unless you'd like some Black Onion Squad officers to help, I'll wait on word from you. Let me know if you find out anything. I'll take whatever action you need."

"As I told Mori-senpai, the less you know the better. Let the professionals get dirty. We know how to clean it up."

Ootori nodded and stood, but I spoke up, "I have an unrelated question."

He sat back down. "Yes, Chika."

"Do you own any stock in Petto Chinmi?"

"Well, that is unrelated." He folded his hands on his desk. "Why?"

"Haruhi-senpai wants to take it private, and we're having trouble finding the last of the stock."

He stared at me for at least two minutes, and I stared right back. Is he surprised about her decision or the fact that I asked?

"I own six percent through a private company. I'll send her the paperwork so she can buy them back."

"Thank you, Senpai," I bowed my head. I'll show him some respect for making that easy.

"Here's the donation for today. I was going to drop it in the box tomorrow."

I took the envelope and we left the office.

Takashi will tell me everything on the way home or I might have to kick his ass for the first time.

.

xXx

.

**Public Library:**

"You won't believe this," Gorou-senpai said, waiving papers as I sat down, "I got the top grade on my English story!"

He held up his hand and I returned the high-five. "Congratulations! I'm happy for you."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Fujioka-san."

"Are you ready for the test tomorrow?"

"Hope so. You ready for your physics tomorrow?"

"Ready or not, I'm glad this is the end of it." Am I ever. I'm not taking a science next year but adding politics. Much more useful for a law career.

Eiji left the table to do a lap around the library. One of my younger guards sat with us, acting like he was studying too. I'm getting used to all this. I barely notice them anymore rather than worry about the attention they draw.

I'm becoming a rich bastard.

We spoke in English for the entire study session, slipping into Japanese only for technical physics terms. "I think you could make it on your own in America."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Sure, you'd struggle, but they'd understand you. You're so much better."

After another few minutes of physics review, Gorou-senpai nudged my foot under the table. "Hey, those girls at the table behind you on your left are staring."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I'm sure they're jealous because I'm sitting here with you."

"Ha. Ha."

"Let them stare. Can you go over this equation again?"

.

I'd seen them staring before Gorou-sama pointed it out to her. So far, they're only sitting there and whispering, but we're monitoring them. My earpiece burst with noise when they stood up and walked over to our table. Eiji told me he was on his way.

"Fujioka Haruhi?"

She turned at the sound of her name. "Yes?" We both saw the magazines they were holding. Fans.

"We read the interview you gave. It was heartbreaking. I'm so sorry about your mother and father."

"Thank you," she responded. She looks lost as to what to say.

"Could we have your autograph?"

Haruhi-sama stared and remembered to close her mouth after a few seconds. "Sure, I guess." She took the magazine and asked, "Where do you want it?"

"Where the sticky note is. That's your article."

I saw Eiji smile as she signed her first autograph, and then her second and third.

"Thank you so much. Can you tell Hitachiin Kaoru we love the new line?"

"I will. Thank you."

"That was exciting," Gorou-sama said.

"I suppose." She looked back at her notes and asked, "Is this answer right?"

Eiji and I shared a smirk. Bookworm.

.

xXx

.

**Wednesday, April 6:**

**Host Club:**

I helped Tamaki-senpai and the twins load up all the girls into several stretch limos for the trip to the cosplay. Takashi, Satoshi, and Haruhi-senpai went ahead to make sure all the arrangements were ready.

"Chika, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Princess. We knew you all deserved a thrill for the last cosplay of the year." Or ever.

We drove through town and several girls commented on never being in these neighborhoods before. Of course, they haven't. That's the point. One last dose of commoner experience.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of the diner to see Satoshi and Haruhi-senpai standing out front in waiter's uniforms.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I got their attention by throwing my arms out wide. All our princesses were gathered at the diner's entrance. "For the last cosplay of the school year, the Ouran High School Host Club welcomes you to our Host Club Diner."

We'd bought out the entire diner for the next several hours and would be entertaining our ladies by playing their waiters. Of course, we still had the staff waiters. We need to sit with our princesses and entertain them.

"Please allow your host to escort you to their table." I turned to my princesses and said, "If you'll follow me…"

Once seated and reviewing the menu, several had questions.

"Tamaki-senpai, is this food edible?"

"What are these dishes? I've only heard of one of these."

"Is this where Haruhi eats?"

I smiled graciously, remembering similar thoughts of my own when I came the first time. "My dear princesses, all the dishes here are classic commoner dishes, most directly from America. The Hosts eat here quite often, so we know all about the food. Please ask about any dish."

They all spoke at once.

"What's a meatloaf?"

"Chicken and waffles? Who ever heard of such a thing?"

"Nachos?"

"Is the grilled fish good? It sounds the safest."

"What are onion rings?"

I answered each question, expounding on my own trials and tribulations in my ongoing quest to try everything on the menu. I seem to have scared some of them with my description of the tuna melt, the meatloaf sandwich, and the chili dog. I don't understand why.

.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai led us to a quiet corner of the dining area. It's a quaint little place with American actors, actresses, singers, and other celebrities in frames on the walls. However, I worry about being seen in such a setting. No tablecloths, paper napkins, and plastic menus? How odd.

"Ladies, please order from the menu. I'm going to get pancakes and pie." Usa-chan's head was sticking out of a backpack Honey-senpai was wearing. He had an order pad in his hand and was waiting for our selections. "If you haven't decided yet, maybe I could get your drink orders. Their milkshakes are so delicious. I always have at least three."

Most of us chose tea, as we thought it was the safe choice. I ordered a strawberry milkshake, just to try it.

Mori-senpai walked us through the menu, explaining some of the different dishes. He hadn't tried many, usually choosing the grilled fish.

"Mori-senpai, do you know what classes you're taking next year? I'll be at Todi majoring in business financing. We might have one or two together."

His cheeks blushed a light shade of pink, and he explained, "I'm taking next semester off to focus on my training. I must realize my goal of winning gold at the Olympics and classes distracting me will hinder that."

"Oh." I won't see him around campus during my first semester? I was looking forward to that. I suppose there's a silver lining. "That means you'll only be a semester ahead of me when you return. We could easily have classes together."

"Yes. We could."

How exciting. Now all I have to do is find out his classes for the next semester and register for them as well.

"Will you still be coming to the Host Club next year while you're training?" one of the other girls asked. "You're my favorite host!"

Honey-senpai and one of the real waiters interrupted his answer with our drinks.

"Do you lovely ladies know what you'd like for dinner?"

.

By the time we brought the food to our table, our designees had stopped commenting on the diner and were talking about what they were doing during break and their graduation presents.

"Are you and Hikaru going anywhere, Kaoru?"

"Maybe an overnight somewhere to unwind after finals, but I have a fashion show right before classes start. That's my primary focus."

"Ooo, is Haruhi modeling for you?"

"Are you kidding? She's too short for the runway," one of the girls commented.

"She's not very tall, but she's done the print ads, so why wouldn't she do the show?"

"Actually," I broke in, "she's not doing the show so other commoner models can have the opportunity, and yes, they are all taller." I winked at them, and they giggled. "She'll be there though, wearing one of my suits."

"I wish you all the success I can, Kaoru. You've worked so hard on it."

"So's Haruhi."

"I know. I saw her interview on TV Friday night."

"She did an interview? For what show?"

"That crazy Japan Entertainment Today show. It wasn't a full interview, just a teaser for an upcoming one in that fashion magazine."

"Oh, I saw that. She did well. Hearing about her mother and father was so sad, I teared up."

"I brought my copy with me. I was hoping you and Haruhi would sign it. Please Kaoru." She handed me the magazine, open to the interview.

"Sure", and I signed my name with flair.

.

"Thanks for helping with the food, Satoshi. Today sure is different here. Are these all your classmates?"

Hisa hadn't been here when I made the arrangements with the owner and manager, so she'd been surprised by our invasion. I explained about the Host Club and that this was our last cosplay for the year.

We're not announcing our closure until the ball on Friday, so I don't want to talk about it, even with Hisa. Naoko doesn't even know. She's going to kill me.

I finished up the story as we walked up to Chika's and my table. Our designees decided to be adventurous and ordered some strange things. Things only Tamaki-senpai had ordered before.

"Who had the tuna melt?"

"The grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

Hisa and I also handed out spaghetti and meatballs, loaded nachos, and a large plate of mixed appetizers which included onion rings, BBQ wings, deep fried mushrooms, and egg rolls. Definitely an odd mix.

Once I joined them, and everyone started eating, I was asked when I would be at Neon next.

"With the ball and graduation, it won't be this weekend. Probably Tuesday." I smiled around the table. Almost all of them had started coming. "I'll let everyone know via tweet."

I heard Chika snort in disapproval. He needs to chill out. I beat Taka last weekend, so I'm obviously not neglecting my training. He should come out with us. He needs a girlfriend.

.

My chicks decided to order a bunch of stuff and share it. None of them wanted to be stuck with a revolting dish and be left hungry. Most chose soda or cold tea, and one even got a chocolate milkshake. She heard Honey-senpai recommend them. Yuck. Too sweet for me.

I'd yet to find something here that I'd ordered more than once. Nothing was spicy enough. I joined them in the sharing, hoping to find a favorite.

"Are you ready for the ball, Kasanoda-senpai?"

"Yup. Hikaru designed my suit. I know you will all like it."

"What about Shinobu-senpai? Will she be there?"

This is the same chick that asked about her before. She actually wants my girlfriend at the ball. Wait. Girlfriend? Well, duh. We are a couple. Just sounds strange.

She's staring. Waiting for me to answer. "Ah…yeah, she'll be there. All of our…," I wasn't sure what to call them.

"Girlfriends?"

"Yeah. They'll all be there, but don't worry. The hosts will dance with everyone."

"Good," another one of them chimed in, "I want one last dance before I graduate."

"What are you doing during the break, Kasanoda?"

"I have a couple 'family business' projects to finish up," I mumbled, thinking about those assholes waiting for me. They've had enough time to stew. I'll give it another crack tonight. Just need to relieve the stress from that fucking geometry test tomorrow.

They were all smart enough to not ask about my projects.

"What are you all doing?"

"My parents are taking me to Paris. We're interviewing pastry chefs while we're there. In between shopping trips, of course."

"Of course," I said, keeping my eyeroll to myself. I'll never go shoe shopping again.

"I'm going to Los Angeles for that new romantic comedy premiere. It's a good excuse to work on my English."

"Oh, you'll have to tell me how it is. I want to see that movie."

"Sure."

They talked about shopping, a river cruise, weddings, engagement announcements, and other things that I couldn't care less about. I needed to know what Bu was up to for the break.

.

Hosting hours were wrapping up, and my designees were trying to keep me talking. Either they didn't want to leave or were enjoying the food. Probably both. The guys at my table were really the only ones that ate their meals. Might have something to do with being teenage boys. They'll eat anything.

"Where's your dog show over break?"

"Karuizawa. We're sponsoring the treat area and will have a booth."

"It's very different from my father's manufacturing business."

"We manufacture the dog food, treats, and supplements. What does your family manufacture?"

"Sailboats."

Of course, they're different. "Oh." Rich bastard. Maybe I should switch to elite bastard. I'll never be one of those.

"Haruhi, if you have any free time, let me know. I'd be glad to teach you some tennis."

"Thank you, but any free time I have will be put towards getting ready for that 5k that's being held in conjunction with the marathon."

"Oh, that's right. I signed up for that, but I'll be running the 5k."

I put on a host smile and said, "Say 'hi' as you lap me."

"Will do." He smiled at me, and I realized I'm going to miss him. He was decent to me, just like Osamu-san.

Just as Tamaki-senpai was calling an end to the day and shooing the girls to the limos, several of them came up to me and asked for my autograph on that magazine. Why on earth would these elite girls want my autograph? This line isn't even for them.

Whatever. I smiled and signed.

.

xXx

.

**Haruhi's Room, Morinozuka Estate:**

That was crazy. Seeing all those girls try that food. Some of their faces…I could barely contain my laughter. Why someone thought a tuna melt was a good idea, I'll never know. And signing all those autographs. What the hell? That better be the end of it.

Once the girls, and my guys, were on their way home, the girlfriends (as we've all been calling them, even if Keiko-senpai and Yuki aren't dating one of the guys) joined us and we studied and ate dinner. Or, the girls ate dinner.

The last cosplay of the year…ever. I'll miss dressing up and playing a part, but if I'm completely honest with myself, I haven't really enjoyed being a host since my gender reveal. As a boy hosting girls, I was treated with respect and kindness. We always talked about interesting things such as politics, business, and history. When everyone knew I was a girl and boys started designating me, that all changed. Overnight, I was an object to be flirted with, condescended to, and stared at. Not by all of them, of course, but just enough to sour the entire experience.

My appointment with Sayo-sensei on Monday was weird. She'd read the article, so I didn't have to tell her about all that background, but she did have several questions about the club itself. And my debt. I'm not ready to talk about Kyoya-senpai yet, so I changed the subject to Petto Chinmi. I could tell she wanted to but was relieved when she didn't press.

I'm laying here on the bed, wishing finals didn't exist, but they do, and I need to study some more. When I got up and unpacked my bookbag, I found an envelope on my desk. An Ootori Conglomeration envelope.

What's that doing here?

Why's the room hot? The air's so heavy. My legs were lead as I walked across the room.

I'd just picked up the phone to call Eiji when someone knocked on my door. I froze. There's no way it's Kyoya-senpai, but I froze. What is wrong with me?

"Haruhi-senpai?"

"Chika?"

"Yes."

I dropped the phone and opened the door so fast, he jumped back. We stared at each other for a minute before he noticed something.

"He sent it here?"

"What?"

"The packet from Ootori."

That's when I remembered I had an envelope in my hand. "You know what this is? Why I'm hearing from him?"

"Yes, but he should have sent it to your office."

Chika shifted his weight onto his other foot, and I looked around at the hallway. "Sorry, do you want to come in?"

"Thanks."

I sat on my sofa, and he took a chair. "So, what is this? Should I even open it?"

"I found out he owned the last six percent of your stock. That should be the forms needed to buy them from him."

"Oh." I turned the envelope over and over in my hands. I don't want to think about him.

Chika held out his hand, "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes," I breathed out a huge sigh, "please." Why am I so nervous about opening an envelope? Took me a minute to connect the dots. Because the last time he handed me paperwork, it was that horrible marriage contract.

By this time, Chika had it open and was reading the cover letter. He looked up at me and said, "He's signed them over to you."

"OK," I hesitated. "So, how much?"

"Nothing. He says they're a gift."

.

xXx

.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:**

"We need to end this, Tetsuya. I have a geometry final to fail tomorrow."

"Yes, Young Lord." I heard the smirk in his voice.

One of the fellas opened the door as I strode through. Their 'boss' looked like hammered shit. We'd left him tied to the chair facing the body of the driver. It was not a pleasant sight. We also only gave him some drops of water and no food over the last couple days. The question is, did it work? Is he soft enough?

No holding back. This is for Ranka, Jarou, Matsui, and most of all for Haruhi. She'll always be my first love. Pops was right. It never would have worked, but I loved her. Still do, as a friend.

"Alright, Asshole. Wake-up," I roared, kicking him in the shin. Maybe I cracked it. Steel toe boots. I came over on my bike.

"You will answer my questions, or I'll take that thumb and leave you here for another two days. The process will repeat until all your fingers and toes are gone." I pointed to the body of the driver, "And he's not going to start smelling better either."

"Fuck you."

I pulled a chair over, facing the back towards him, and straddled it. "I don't think you get it, Dumbass. You're the one who's fucked." I pointed my knife at him. "Or are you too stupid to figure that out?"

"Do you know what they'll do to me if I talk?"

My huge belly laugh filled the room. "Didn't know you were a comedian, Dickhead. Tell us another."

When he did nothing but stare at me, I continued, "They won't do shit to you, because you're never leaving this room. Well, not until you're in that condition anyway." I pointed at the driver again.

"Think about it. Fast or slow. Your choice."

I left the room.

.

"My family?" They've been the only thing on my mind since this whole stupid thing started.

"They're guarded. They're fine." He sat down in front of me. "The big question is what do I do with you?"

"I've told you everything."

"You've told us a lot about a few things."

"I've told you everything I know. I don't care what you do to me as long as my family's safe."

Then the bastard laughed at me.

"Damn, did I miss the cameras?" he asked, looking around. "I know I didn't read the script."

What the fuck is he talking about.

"Did you get that line from a cheesy action movie or something?"

They were all laughing now. Fuckers. "I meant it."

"That's the sad part," he choked out between laughs. "I really think you do."

Now what?

They took their time before the laughs trailed off.

"What do you think we should do with you?"

"I hadn't hoped for anything other than a fast death."

"Again with the movie lines," he chuckled. "Seriously? I'm the only one who gets to use them, get it?"

"Let me go?"

"It's not that easy."

"Then what?"

"No idea."

He stood and walked out of the room.

.

I ended up having to cut his thumb off, but he stopped me before I left the room.

"I'll talk. Just make it fast."

"No problem. Talk."

He was hired by a middleman but figured out it was Ootori Yoshio giving the orders. Must not have had enough to hire someone with brains. He got his orders from the money. He'd decode them and follow directions.

He was supposed to kill Haruhi on her birthday. 'For maximum impact' he said. His orders were to keep going until she was dead, but her security increased after the first attempt and they were still trying to figure out how to do it.

He said he didn't have any future orders. Killing her was the last one. Hasn't seen any bills with new orders in several months.

"How'd you get paid?"

"Dead drop. Different each time."

"How the fuck would he know you would get the bills?"

"They'd start in one of four stores. I'd go there and get them as change."

"And you're sure killing her was your last order?"

"What else is there to do after she's dead?"

I sneered at him. "Oh, I can think of all kinds of things to do with you after you're dead. How about leaving your head on your mother's front porch or mailing her bits and pieces for months?"

His face turned green and got sweaty.

"He wanted her dead. We weren't told to do anything to the body."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"What about this middleman?"

He gave me a phone number, and I sent some fellas to track him down and bring him in. He didn't tell us anything new or anything we hadn't already figured out, except confirming Ootori Yoshio.

The fellas laid down plastic sheets, like they did for the driver. I shot them both and left.

I'll figure out the other guy tomorrow.

After I got home, I texted Mori-senpai and Chika. I need to catch them up tomorrow.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

I don't think the violence came near the M rating, but I did put the warning up front. The worst I left up to your imagination.

So, that thread is tied off tight. No more threats from Yoshio. YEA!

Figured Yuki couldn't not tell Naoko. She needed someone to talk to about it all.

Hope you liked the last cosplay. Again, it wasn't as funny as I'd hoped. I suck at comedy.

And Kyoya gave her the stocks. How do you think she took that?

.

**Next Chapter**:

The Spring Ball…the dresses, the romance, the club closing announcement.

One more after that one.

.


	37. Chapter 37 - The End of an Era

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading my story. Welcome back to another fun-filled Saturday with the Ouran gang.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 5/2/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 37: The End of an Era**

.

**Thursday, April 7:**

**Soundproof Room at the Host Club:**

"No more orders? You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be, Senpai."

"Hn."

"Does that mean it's over?" Chika's voice was tight. I could tell he's trying to come to terms with what Kasanoda might have done. He didn't tell us anything definite.

"Based on what they said and how they said it, I'm convinced."

"Enough to bet Haruhi-senpai's life on it, Kasanoda-senpai?"

He looked both of us in the eye and said, "Yes."

"Then it's over." I crumbled back into my seat and put my hands over my face. "Finally."

"Yup. She'll still have the regular wackos and crazy fans, but this threat is over."

"I'll update Ootori," I said as I sat back up.

"No, Takashi. Let me. I need to talk to him about Haruhi-senpai's stock. I can tell him all this at the same time."

.

xXx

.

**Nozuka Hospital:**

"How are you feeling today, Haruhi?"

"Better," I answered, sitting down. Her office is actually calming. Guess it better be, considering what she does. "My physics final is over. That's the only one I was worried about. I only have English tomorrow."

"How do you think you did on your physics final?"

"I passed with a high score. All that studying with Gorou-senpai paid off." I told her about meeting him at the library and how he'd helped me over the past year.

"You hired his mother?"

"Yes." We talked about that for a while. How having my tutor's mother working under me is going. "She's an incredible asset. Couldn't ask for a better marketing manager."

"I'd like to talk about your debt to the Host Club. You were reluctant to discuss that last time."

"Would it be possible to wait? I have a final tomorrow and then a crazy weekend that includes graduation and two balls. Discussing that will take a long time depending on how much we get into, and I've been edgy since Monday just thinking about it."

She looked at me with soft eyes then wrote down some notes. "Sure. We can wait. Let's talk about some ways to help you with your anxiety."

"Thanks. I definitely need those."

.

xXx

.

**Ootori CEO Office:**

This time, Chika called ahead for an appointment, but I was surprised he was the only one to show up. "Where are Mori-senpai and Kasanoda?"

"I told them I'd handle this. I have an easy final tomorrow, and they need to study."

"Alright." I folded my hands in front of me and said, "What have you learned."

When he was done, I slumped in my seat. Very unOotori-like. "It's over?"

"Kasanoda-senpai's convinced."

"Good." I sat up straight again and tilted my head. "I know coming here is the last thing you want to do, so I want to be sure you realize how much I appreciate you doing so."

He borrowed a page from Mori-senpai, "Hn."

I stood and held out my hand to shake his, but he handed me an envelope instead. A Petto Chinmi envelope. "From Haruhi-senpai."

I opened it and a check fell out. "She doesn't want your charity. That's a check for market rate at close yesterday plus ten percent. That's what she's paid for all direct purchases."

Why is everything I do for Haru always wrong? Why do I always forget who she is? Of course, she'd want to pay me for the stock. Especially after blackmailing her with the debt.

I am an idiot.

"Thank you, Chika."

"Next time you want to get in touch with her, either go through her security, one of us, or her company. Don't send something directly to the estate." He pointed at the envelope. "You should have sent the stock directly to Petto Chinmi."

Without another word, he stormed out.

.

xXx

.

**Dining Room, Shido Estate:**

"Congratulations, Kyoya-senpai."

"Thank you, Yuki-chan. I'm expecting to have all the problems in your father's old company fixed by summer. It will be our flagship as we move into pharmaceuticals and supplements over the next five years."

The dinner was delicious, but I don't understand what's going on. I thought I wasn't going to see Akito-kun or Kyoya-senpai until next week.

Apparently, Fuyumi-san thought the same thing. "Alright, you two, what's going on. We didn't think you'd be around until finals and the weekend were over."

"That's what I'd originally intended, but with the sale complete and my graduation in two days, there are some loose ends to tie up." Kyoya-senpai turned to me with a gentle smile, "Now that the sale is final, your situation can be made as public or kept as private as you wish. I'm sure you'd like to tell your friends what's going on."

I did the best I could to keep from fidgeting. I'd told Naoko, but he couldn't know that. "Thank you. It will make things less awkward over the break and next school year."

"Fine. I think it's best to wait to go public until you two are ready to announce an engagement, if you decide to marry, that is. Reputations could be damaged with a premature announcement."

"Yuki-chan, you haven't seen the contract, so I want to make something crystal clear." Akito sounds nervous. Is it about us or what he's telling me? What's in the contract that I don't know? "Since your father hasn't mentioned it to Kyoya, we're assuming he didn't read your part of the contract carefully. Which makes him an idiot, by the way."

He's sitting next to me and reached out to take my hand in both of his. "No matter what you decide about marrying me, you never have to go back to your father's house."

"I don't understand."

"Kyoya buried the language in the contract, but it's clear. After your father signed it, the Shido's became your legal guardians and all your care will be financed by the Ootori's. Technically, he's not your father anymore."

"But…I…" What are they saying? My head's spinning.

Fuyumi-san took my other hand. "I know we didn't ask your permission to transfer your guardianship, but we wanted to keep you safe."

"I don't understand. You're my parents now?"

"No, Yuki-chan. We're not adopting you. It's like Haruhi and the Morinozukas. We're your guardians, legally responsible for you."

"I don't have to see Father again?"

"Not unless you want to. He has no say in your life anymore. You don't even have to invite him to the wedding if there is one, of course."

In a clipped business tone, Kyoya-senpai said, "This is a lot to process. Take all the time you need. If you conclude that you'd like different guardians, that can be arranged. Naoko-chan's parents perhaps?"

"Kyoya! That's a terrible way to say that."

Fuyumi-san turned back to me and squeezed my hand. "We want to do this for you. We're happy to do this for you. Kyoya's," she jerked her head at him, "not trying to get you out of here. It's about your comfort level. I hope you're comfortable enough to stay with us. You haven't been here a week yet, but Sota and I would miss you. You already feel like a little sister to me."

Akito dropped my hand and put an arm around me. Is it too soon to think I feel safe around him?

"Yuki-chan, we've given you a lot to think about. If it takes days, weeks, months, that's fine."

Kyoya-senpai cleared his throat. "That's true. You have all the time you need. However, I do have a question I'll need an answer to very soon." We all looked at him, and I held by breath. What could this be now?

"Do all of you want to go to Hawaii with me on Saturday?"

.

xXx

.

**Friday, April 8:**

**Late Afternoon/Early Evening, Ouran:**

The ball starts in three hours. The setup is ready, we're waiting on the orchestra and photographer. Caterers and decorators have been working all day.

"Satoshi, is there anything I can help with?" Haruhi-senpai wasn't getting ready until the last minute, so she'd offered to be my assistant. Personally, I think she's trying to get away from the rest of the girls getting ready.

"Everything's looking good here. Why don't you check on the caterers? I'm sure you can find something to taste test."

"Sure!" She took off like a rocket to the kitchen. Didn't she just eat?

The decorators had gone all out for our last event. Cherry blossoms everywhere with topiaries and pots of flowers grouped strategically. Flower garland was woven through the staircase banister and railings and hung over the doors.

Haruhi-senpai came back with a full plate. "Everything tastes fine." Is that her second or third plate?

"Let's get back to the club room. Tamaki-senpai wants to walk us through the announcement."

.

The girlfriends aren't happy, but Tamaki-senpai didn't want them to hear about the closing until everyone else did. They've been asked to wait in the soundproof room.

"Let's do this quickly. I don't want Renge-chan any angrier than she already is." Tamaki-senpai sat down next to me. "Haruhi, this probably wasn't the best idea, but I waited to tell you this until after all your finals were over." He took a deep breath and said, "Kyoya will be here tonight."

"Kyoya-senpai," I squeaked. "Is it getting hot in here?" Then they were all fanning me with papers, napkins, and their hands.

"Calm down. It will be fine."

"That's a hell of a way to tell her, Tamaki-senpai. Even I could have done it better." I heard Ritsu's voice from far away.

After ten deep breaths, I lifted my head up and asked, "Why?"

"He founded the club with me. No one outside this room knows everything that's happened, so they all think we're still friends. We pretend to be for our family's sake. It would look quite odd if he wasn't here."

I dug out my loud voice from somewhere. "Then let it look odd!"

"He won't be here the whole time. Only about half an hour. Just for the announcement and to dance with a few of his best designees. Then he's leaving. You won't even have to talk to him."

"Fine. I can do this." Everything about him is so raw after he's started to come up in therapy.

"Thank you, my darling friend. I appreciate it."

"Good. I'm doing it for you. Not for him."

"Of course."

Tamaki-senpai walked us through how the announcement would be done, where to stand, what he was going to say, and what we had to do. It won't be difficult, but the girls won't like it. We're saving it for near the end.

Renge poked her head out and called, "Are you guys done yet? We're bored in here."

"Come out, Darling. We're done scheming."

.

We all came out and sat around the table with the guys. Naoko sat next to me for support as I told them about Akito-kun. It shouldn't be that bad, but I've felt that something was off about how the club feels about Kyoya-senpai since he left. If there's anything behind that feeling, I'll probably never be told.

"I'd like to tell you all some good news." I straighten my shoulders and started. "As you all know, my father wants to arrange a marriage for me. What you don't know is that he submitted a proposal for that marriage to be with Kyoya-senpai."

Haruhi gasped and turned white as a sheet. Kasanoda turned red, and I watched his fists clench. Shinobu grabbed one of them and held him back. Hikaru was holding back a tirade. Renge huffed and I heard her say, "Over my dead body," under her breath.

I continued on. I need to get this out and finished. "Last Thursday, my father and I met with Kyoya-senpai and his brother Akito-kun. Father and I thought Kyoya-senpai accepted our proposal, but it turns out we were wrong."

I tugged at my earring. They were all just staring at me, making me queasy.

"Kyoya-senpai counter-proposed a marriage between his brother and me. He said he wasn't ready to marry yet."

"Akito?" Haruhi mumbled. Does she know him?

"As it turns out, Kyoya-senpai had the contract with him. It included him buying my father's business. I'm sure you all saw the news yesterday. It also included time for Akito-kun and me to get to know each other and decide if marriage is what we want."

"You have a choice?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, and if I say no, there aren't consequences in the contract." I took another deep breath. "I'm also not living at home anymore. Part of it gives my guardianship to his sister and brother-in-law, the Shido's. I moved in with them last Friday."

"Why?" Renge looks so confused. Sure she does. Her father loves her.

"It gives me time to get to know Akito-kun and plan the wedding. The Ootori's are planning and paying for it." I sighed and decided to tell them the rest. These are my good friends and deserve to know. "Those are valid reasons, but they're also the public story." I was still looking at Renge. "Your father loves you, but I was treated as property to be bartered and sold. My only role in the family was to advance Father's business through marriage. I never got my own choices, was always expected to do as father says. And he made sure of it. Kyoya-senpai and Akito-kun saved me from that."

.

She's marrying Akito? Kyoya-senpai's brother? He's not interested in marriage. Is that with anyone or with Yuki? Is he still holding out for me? He can't be that crazy. After everything he did, he must know I'll never marry him.

.

Fucking Ootori. What the hell? Yuki's such a sweet girl. Yeah, we never got serious, but I did kiss her. When she told me there'd be an arranged marriage, I didn't think it'd be into that family. Can we stop her? Stop this bullshit?

.

I've said it all along…we need to kill Ootori. I don't care how connected he is, I can do it, and no one will figure it out. No one will find the body. It will be in too many pieces to ever put back together again.

Shit, the fellas are dumping three right now. A fourth is no big deal.

.

"It sounds like you made up your mind, Yuki-chan." Cho-senpai had a faraway look in her eyes. She's thinking about the Alien. Have our parents approached hers yet?

"I think I have. He's nice and respectful. I'll still get to know him better before I make a final decision."

"Congratulations, Yuki-chan," Mitsukuni said, standing up on his chair and jumping around. "We need some cake!"

Cake. Just wonderful. Always cake.

I'd been keeping quiet, watching everyone's reactions. No one seemed happy except the Alien, and I'm not sure if he's like that because he likes the idea or if he wants to make Yuki-senpai happy. She was starting to look a little sick when no one was saying anything.

"Yuki," Kaoru-senpai said, "How do you feel about all this?"

Her smile lit up the room. It reached her eyes, and they sparkled. "I feel really good. At first, when I thought it would be Kyoya-senpai, I wasn't sure. He seems cold and distant." I saw several guys holding back either a snort or an eyeroll. Haruhi-senpai blushed dark red.

"But Akito-kun's different. He's warm and kind. He told me I could study whatever I want at university, and we didn't need to have children right away. He's interested in my opinion and cares how I feel about things. I always expected to be married to someone who just wanted a link to my father and me to give him heirs. This is so much better."

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and said, "Father told me I had to marry Akito, but Kyoya insists it's my decision. Akito's gentle. He'll never hurt me like my father did. The Ootori's saved me, and I'll forever be grateful. I'm a person with rights and opinions for the first time in my life."

"Then, I'm happy for you," Takashi said, giving her a shallow nod.

"Me too," Kaoru-senpai agreed.

Hikaru-senpai still looked angry, more than angry, but pulled it back and told her he was happy for her too. More of Haruhi-senpai's influence, and a lot of his doctor's.

The yakuza pair were having the hardest time with all this. As we all were eating cake, I heard Kasanoda-senpai whisper to Shinobu-senpai, "I'll vet this asshole personally. If there's even one hair out of place, he'll be sorry he ever met one of my friends. I won't let Yuki get hurt."

After the cake was gone, we started getting ready. It's a simple suit for me. Good thing, I'm tired of all the crazy outfits around here.

.

Once Kaoru finished with my hair and makeup, I tracked Yuki down. I needed to know she's alright with this. That no one is forcing her to get married. That the contract isn't disgusting.

"Yuki, can I talk with you?"

She'd been adjusting her dress in the mirror and spun around. "Haruhi. What do you think? Like it?"

She looked beautiful. "Definitely. It looks familiar."

"We all decided to go vintage. This is one of Grace Kelly's iconic dresses. The flower patterns go so well. I had the sleeves and neck altered from the original design but kept the colors."

"Did Hikaru design it?"

"No. Naoko and I decided to have our own done. The twins had finals and all the suits, and your dress too."

Her dress was stunning. The white skirt was floor length with large, blue flowers as a pattern. The top had a high waistband with a short sleeve and v-neck shirt, all in a bright blue silk. Very Hollywood glam. I bet Kaoru would be shocked I know that term.

"What did you want to talk about?"

We walked over to a window to get some privacy and I said, "I'm still new to all this elite marriage stuff." Maybe by acting completely naive, I can get answers without her realizing why I'm asking. "Is this something you want? I mean, you're not being forced into it, are you?"

"Oh, Haruhi. You're so sweet to worry." She gave me a quick hug and pulled back to catch my eyes. "I'm not being forced. I always thought I wouldn't have a choice, but I do. I do have a choice." Her face was glowing, and she was practically bouncing. "I can choose to marry Akito-kun or not. I can choose to go to university and study what I want. I can choose when to have children. It's like a dream. Don't pinch me. I don't want to wake up."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. It's contagious. "I'm happy you're so happy."

"I'm walking on clouds," she laughed, grabbing my hands and spinning us. "Never did I think it would be this good."

.

Renge-chan and I'd been listening to Haruhi and Yuki. We had the same fear. After what Kyoya had done to Haruhi with the marriage contract and blackmail, we wanted to be sure he wasn't doing it again. If everything Yuki's saying is true, something happened to make Kyoya change. For the better.

"What do you think?"

"I need to find out what's going on, but it sounds nothing like what he did before."

"I know. Look how happy Yuki is." Renge-chan's voice turned cautious. "You don't think Kyoya-senpai turned Yuki down because he still wants to marry Haruhi, do you?"

"Kyoya can be an idiot, but he's not stupid. He can't still believe that."

I'll talk to him tonight and find out for sure. I won't let him hurt Yuki the way he hurt Haruhi.

.

"Stop drooling, Asshole, or I'll make you mop it up."

"Damn, Bu. You sure that isn't illegal?"

"Who the fuck is going to arrest me?"

"Where are you hiding your gun?"

She smirked at me and spun around. Can I go back and take another shower?

I can't even describe what I'm seeing. I guess the shape reminds me of an American movie from the 50's or something. It's tight around her stomach, waist, and hips, then it puffs out and goes down to the floor. The back's longer than the front. Weird. Like a wedding dress maybe, but no one would ever wear that thing to a wedding. Covering up those amazing breasts is a shield kinda thing, just goes up and wraps a little, but I bet I can see straight down the front. The thing is, I won't need to.

While the shape is nice, the material could stop a gang of yakuza in their tracks. It's a light green, but the whole fucking thing is see-through with green leaves in the right places. No wonder I couldn't leave any marks, there isn't much you can't see. Somehow, she doesn't make it look trashy. It suits her without degrading her.

Doesn't matter. I still need a shower.

"See what I meant about the marks?"

I nodded. I couldn't choke out any words. She swayed up to me and whispered in my ear, "You can leave all the marks you want on the way home."

Fuck…

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Ballroom:**

I heard a gasp behind me. "It's enchanting, Satoshi." Keiko-senpai came with me for a final check of the ballroom. Everything was set. The orchestra had tuned up and were playing.

"What's all that?" she asked, pointing to the area cordoned off for the photographer. We wanted everyone to have a chance for pictures with their favorite host or whoever.

"Those are the sets for the photographer we hired. He and his three assistants will be photographing the entire ball, and the pictures will go up on a website where everyone can choose and have digital downloads or prints made."

"Sets?" We walked over together and looked them over. "Oh, I see. That one's like a garden. You pose on the bench for the picture. Or you could stand in front of all the cherry blossoms."

"Or," I pointed, "you can stand on the balcony and have the Ouran gardens lit up in the background."

"What a wonderful idea. What made you think of it?"

"Tamaki-senpai did some research on American proms, their end of year dances. It was one of the more reasonable ideas he had."

"I can imagine." I could hear the smile in her voice. She grabbed my hand, "Let's try out the dance floor. You'll be so busy tonight running things, and this might be my only chance."

I dropped my clipboard and spun her into a waltz.

.

Satoshi and Keiko-senpai were dancing when Tamaki-kun and I walked into the ballroom. "Keiko-senpai looks like Audrey Hepburn."

I squeezed his arm. "Good eye. That's one of her iconic dresses." White with purple flowers, the design didn't have to be changed at all for the theme, but she decided to switch from white elbow gloves to matching purple. It does give it a modern punch.

"She and Satoshi look good together."

"They do move gracefully." I held out my hand, "Shall we join them?"

"Definitely, Princess."

He spun me into a waltz and whispered, "She looks good in her dress, but you will eclipse everyone here."

I tried to keep the blush off my cheeks with a deep breath, but I know it didn't work. Finding my gown took much longer than I wished. My designer and I finally agreed on a 1956 Givenchy. The base being a pinkish gray with pink roses around the skirt and on the bodice. My heels match the gray, and my gloves are short and see-through.

I'll be wearing something more formal and befitting the future Mrs. Suoh tomorrow night.

.

**Music Room #3:**

"Kaoru, are you sure this is right?"

What has he dressed me in now? At least it had a back this time.

"It's beautiful, Haruhi, and it hangs just right." He still pulled a little at the waist. "Renge told me the girls were all going vintage tonight, so I did yours right out of the 50's."

That explains it. I felt like someone out of an old movie. Red with white flowers as the pattern, thin straps, and the long skirt drapes and is pulled across the front to create what I would guess should be a bow, but it's a big flower. At least the heels were short.

"Stop fidgeting. You look great." He turned me to face the door and gave me a small push. "Mori-senpai has a surprise for you."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, silly. Go ask him."

"Whatever," I mumbled and left the dressing room.

There he was, and he's handsome tonight. Kaoru did all the guy's tuxedos in shades of green. Mori-senpai's was so dark it's almost black. The cut was old-fashioned. The bright, white shirt had green buttons like some kind of stone with matching cufflinks. Are those emeralds? If they are, they aren't fake.

"Haruhi."

I'd been staring and didn't notice him turn towards me. My face flushed, and I smiled. "You look handsome tonight, Mori-senpai."

"You're beautiful." He walked towards me, tilting his head and smiling. "Kaoru told me about your dress, and I found the perfect thing to complement it." He handed me a velvet covered box.

"Whatever is in here, I'm sure it's too expensive for me." I opened it and found a necklace of white flowers with what has to be ruby centers. "This is too much."

He took it from my hands and walked around me. I felt the cool metal slide against my skin as he put it on. "It complements you well. Don't deny me this please. I found it at a commoner jewelry store, so it's not as much as you think."

"Thank you, Mori-senpai."

A small smile appeared, and he said, "Takashi."

"What?"

"You've been living in my family home for two months and will continue for years if you stay there through university. It's time you called me Takashi."

I felt my face heat up again. It's quite an honor. "Thank you, Takashi-senpai."

He ruffled my hair and said, "I prefer just Takashi, but senpai if you must."

"Without the senpai it feels too informal. I'll try it one step at a time."

"Good. Are you ready?" He held out his arm and I took it. Then, my stomach rumbled.

"Glutton," he laughed.

.

**Ouran Ballroom:**

The twinkle lights lit up the room like it was full of stars. My friends and I were looking everywhere for our favorite hosts. It will be weeks before we'll see them again.

"There's Honey-senpai." My friend took off, practically running. "I want a dance before he spends the whole night with Cho-senpai."

As always, Honey-senpai looked cute. His soft, light green tux paired with his baby pink shirt fit him perfectly and showed off his blond hair. Usa-chan was dressed in a miniature version with the colors reversed. Within minutes, he was spinning her around the dancefloor.

My other friends scattered, looking for their dancing partners while I continued roaming around until I saw Haruhi. I'd designated her when we all thought she was a boy and stayed with her when she started hosting boys. I'd had my suspicions for a while and didn't mind that she'd tricked us. Life is full of tough choices.

There she is. "Haruhi, I know this is strange, but may I have this dance?"

She hit me with that smile, and I knew that's why we stayed friends. She's one of the most genuine people I know. "Of course. Are you leading, or shall I?"

.

I'd assigned Eiji to her. I knew he'd want in on this. He came up and whispered in my ear, "Yasuchika-sama, there are five. They've been disabled."

"Thank you." I crossed my arms over my chest. The bait is set. "Give me the signal when she pulls out her phone, then escort her out. I'll meet you in the designated classroom"

"Yes, Sir."

.

"Ladies, gentlemen, if you'll scoot closer on the sides please." I adjusted my focus and reframed them. "Big smiles."

This will be one of my most profitable jobs ever. When I got the call asking if I'd photograph a ball at Ouran High School, I thought they were joking. It sounded like a kid on the phone. Turns out, it was, and he was in charge of setting this whole thing up. We came up with some ideas for photo sets and here I am. He even paid double my flat rate on top of the percentage I'd get for each picture sold.

All three of my sons are here as my assistants. Once I heard the scope of this event, I knew I couldn't do it alone. They're all apprenticing me to join the business. My youngest is eighteen. He must think I haven't noticed him taking many pictures of that girl in the green, shear dress with the embroidered leaves. She's beautiful, but that dress is inappropriate for a teen.

My middle son is in charge of the dancefloor, making sure he gets good pictures of every couple out there. Even those two girls dancing, and when those twin boys were too. Didn't take me long to figure out this is a strange group of kids. Is it this group in particular or all elite kids?

"May we have our picture taken on the garden bench?" a beautiful young lady asked. Dressed in a pink tulle and lace gown with what I'm assuming are supposed to be petals forming the skirt, she's darling. The boy she's with must be her younger brother. It's odd to bring a middle school kid here. I'll have to show his picture to my granddaughter. She'll like his bunny dressed in a tux.

"Sit next to me, Cho-chan. Do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

.

"You are gorgeous, Naoko. That dress is perfect for you."

She pressed harder against me as I spun us around. "Thank you, Kaoru. I'm glad you like it."

Boy, did I ever. Renge told us they were going vintage, but I wasn't expecting them to go as all-out as they did. Naoko was wearing a classic American style from the 50s. Sleeveless, tight waist, small flair for her hips and then straight down with an overlap for a slit. Then a second skirt that is open in the front and shaped like a bell. It was done in dark gold with sprays of purple flowers, and a purple ribbon for a belt.

The only problem I had was figuring out how to get her out of it in the limo.

"What are you doing over the break, Kaoru. I know you have your fashion show, but will there be any time for just us?"

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "If we don't get some quality alone time, Naoko, the stress from the show will kill me."

I felt, rather than heard, her laugh, and the hand on my shoulder moved to my chest. Her thumb rubbed my left nipple, and I groaned. "Don't worry. We'll find the time."

"How do I get you out of that dress tonight without tearing it off?"

"I brought jeans and a t-shirt to change into before heading home. I don't care if you tear those."

"You're going to kill me."

"Yes, but won't it feel good?"

.

Half an hour later, I got the signal and left for the classroom. How I'm the only one to figure this out is beyond me. The rest of the hosts aren't stupid, and Hikaru-senpai and Kasanoda-senpai are sneaky enough to have realized this is what was happening.

When I walked in, she was sitting at a desk with Eiji and a female security guard flanking her. She straightened her shoulders and managed to look down on me from her seated position. "Do you know who I am?"

"I do, Ayanokoji Seika-senpai. You were kicked out of the Host Club two years ago, and now you're the person who's been terrorizing my friend, Haruhi-senpai. No one gets away with that."

I admire how she can just sit there, unmoving, not a reaction on her face. It's irrelevant, though.

I pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "It backfired, you know. Your plan. It failed. We're closing the Host Club for good tonight, but it has nothing to do with you. In fact, you probably helped us."

Her eyes were narrowing, and her breathing coming faster. With a distinctively unattractive flushed face, she sat there staring at me.

"Closing the club was unanimous. We all have busy lives and need to move on. Your actions might have pushed us to the right decision." I nodded to Eiji, and he dumped a bag out in front of her. Five wireless speakers fell out. "As you see, your plans for tonight are ruined as well.

"The question is," I said, leaning back and crossing my legs, "what to do about you."

"I'm untouchable. You can't do anything. You're just a child."

My smirk said it all. "You have two choices. Leave right away with your fiancé and never cross paths with any host or friend of the club, or the club ruins your family. Pick."

.

"I like your suit, Kasanoda." She gripped my shoulder tighter. "All the girls are so taken with it, I thought I'd never get a dance."

"I wouldn't let you leave without a spin around the floor, Princess." I gave her a quick dip, just like Tamaki-senpai taught me. "Your dress is amazing."

It's a good thing Bu's here tonight. The look this chick is giving me could start trouble, and Bu can take care of that. Probably with just a glare.

"After this, can we get our picture taken on the balcony?"

"Definitely."

How is this one going to take it when we announce we're closing? I thought it was funny, but it is in bad taste – probably why I thought it was funny, when Hikaru wanted to take bets on how some of the girls would react to the closing. We kept it to the two of us and Satoshi. He figured Kaoru would tell Naoko, and that wouldn't be good. I didn't think Bu would care as long as she wasn't one of the ones we picked.

We'd picked about twenty of the long-time members to bet on. The one with the highest right guesses picks the place and the three of us are going out to do something stupid. Their version of stupid. They don't want to know what mine is.

She wasn't talking much, so my mind wandered. Still had that one guy locked up and wasn't sure what to do with him. His family's fine, and with the other three dead, is probably not in any danger. Mori-senpai talked me out of killing him because Haruhi wouldn't want that. She understood family.

I had the beginning of a plan and would talk to Pops about it tonight. If he approves, I'll swing by tomorrow before graduation and tell that idiot about the rest of his life. I think he'll go for it.

I heard her clearing her throat and realized the music had stopped. "Let's go get that picture."

.

In the end, Eiji and his team had to forcibly remove her and her fiancé from Ouran. They're both graduating tomorrow. I allowed them to attend the ceremony, but they'll be watched.

I'll let the Alien take her family's chain of bakeries. It's perfect for him. Or maybe I'll take it and sell it to him for a profit. I did do all the work, after all.

No one hurts Haruhi-senpai. No one.

.

I heard the swell of the music and the chatter of voices when I turned into the right hallway. As I got closer to the doors, I could smell the flowers mixed with dozens of expensive perfumes. The opulence of a Host Club ball.

But I didn't plan this one. Wasn't involved in the slightest. Didn't realize how much I missed these crazy guys and all the guests. Selling the photo albums and special events and keeping Tamaki on budget. And this was the last one ever.

I managed to locate almost all of the hosts from the door but couldn't find Haru. I want to see her, dammit. Tamaki warned me not to approach her, but I want to see her. I'm sure the dress Kaoru designed is amazing, and I want to see her in it.

I picked up a glass of punch on my way past the buffet. Fancy tuna. If I wait here, she'll show up. Then I heard her laughter coming from the balcony. I slipped up to the doorframe and took a quick look. Who is that? Whoever he is, he has his arm around her and they're looking into each other's eyes. A flash caught my attention, and I saw the photographer. Oh. Not a bad idea, Satoshi. That should earn some money.

"Kyoya."

I turned around. "Tamaki."

"I need to talk to you…alone."

He probably just wants me away from Haruhi, so I followed him out a side door and down the hall.

"Yuki told us what's going on with Akito-san, and I have some questions."

"It's a personal matter, Tamaki. They haven't announced anything yet."

His body shook and his voice lowered in anger. "I don't care. Yuki is a friend of the Host Club and Haruhi. I don't want her hurt. Tell me that contract doesn't look anything like the one you gave Haruhi. Tell me."

I saw his fists clench and took a step back. "It doesn't. It's nothing like that revolting thing I tried to make Haru and Ranka sign. This is a fair contract that gives Yuki freedom of choice and financial support. I'll send you a copy if you wish. It's more favorable to her than Akito."

"Why?"

I glanced up the hallway to make sure no one was listening. "I'm not Yoshio, and I refuse to act like I am. It took me losing something more precious than air to realize how deep I'd fallen. I won't go there again. I won't do that to anyone ever again."

"Why didn't you marry her?"

"I'm not ready to get married. To anyone. Recent events have taught me that."

"And Haruhi? Are you still considering her for a bride?"

"No," I snorted. "I'd let her kill me before I put her through anything else. I've lost her and have no right to have her back in my life."

"Why not turn Ito-san down completely? Why Akito?"

"It's a long story, but it comes down to Akito wanting me to help him find a bride and me giving him the list of offers that I'd received. Yuki-chan was at the top of his list, and I wanted her father's company."

"You have the company now, and she said she didn't have to get married."

"That's true. Everything is her choice. As it should be."

"But…"

"Tamaki," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "they haven't decided anything. They both need some time to get to know each other and see if they're compatible. If they aren't, there's no consequence. The Ootori family will keep quiet about the rejection and help her with her future. There's no pressure on her at all."

His shoulders relaxed, and I blew out a breath. "I'm taking Yuki, Akito, Fuyumi, her husband, and her son to Hawaii tomorrow after graduation. We'll be gone for a week. I won't be at your party."

"Thank you, Kyoya. I appreciate it." He looked at his watch. "It's time for the announcement. I want to see that contract."

"I'll have one sent to your estate."

"Send it to Suoh Mansion #1. I'm moving there Sunday."

"Congratulations."

We walked back down the hall together. He paused before opening the door. "Don't approach Haruhi. With Yuki's announcement, she's in a strange mood."

"I won't."

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please."

"It's about time," Naoko whispered at me.

"No kidding." Shinobu's voice carried softly.

The six of us, the 'girlfriends' were standing off to the side waiting on whatever announcement the Hosts had to make.

"Tamaki-kun wouldn't even give me a hint."

"Neither would Honey-kun."

"Why's Kyoya-senpai here?"

"Shh," I hissed. "Just listen."

"My dear Host Club guests, my fellow hosts and I have a big announcement for you all."

They were all standing on the steps of the main staircase in the room. Tamaki-kun in the middle and the others on either side. The twins were waiving at some of their designees. Chika looked bored. Satoshi and Kasanoda were whispering, Haruhi was trying hard not to look at Kyoya, and he was trying hard not to look at her. Why was he here? He was thrown out of the club.

"For the past three years, we have welcomed you into our hearts and club, bringing you joy and happiness. Through all the events, cosplays, balls, and cake, we've grown close to all of you and care for you greatly."

He took a step down and they closed in around him. "Please enjoy this spring ball to its fullest, as it will be our last."

"What?"

"Last one?"

"What does that mean?"

"Kyoya and I started this club because we, the boys of Ouran with too much time on our hands, wanted to entertain you, the girls of Ouran with too much time on your hands. And we did and enjoyed every minute of it. However, years have passed, and we've all grown. Some have graduated, some will tomorrow, some have started careers, and some have committed themselves to the pursuit of their Olympic dreams."

They all held their hands to their hearts. "We no longer have too much time on our hands. This ball is the last event of the Ouran High School Host Club. The Club disbands tonight, and we will all miss you greatly." They bowed low.

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

"That can't be."

"They waited this long to tell us?"

I heard screaming, crying, and whispers all around me. I wasn't surprised to see shock, but little disappointment on the faces of my fellow girlfriends. I think deep down, we expected this. With Tamaki-kun leaving for university, and no one new ready to take his place, it's time. Now Kyoya-senpai's presence makes sense.

I'm still angry Tamaki-kun didn't tell me before this.

"Ladies, please don't cry. Please don't be sad. Enjoy the rest of your night, and Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kasanoda, Satoshi, and Chika will still be at Ouran next year. You'll see them at lunch and in your classes."

He had tears in his eyes. My heart broke when I realized this is just as hard for my Tamaki-kun.

"Now, who would like the next dance?"

As girls, and some boys for Haruhi, crowded the Hosts, Shinobu turned to the rest of us and said, "No more dances for us tonight. At least not while the guests are here. I think they'd kill us if we tried."

"I can picture that," Naoko said with a laugh.

"Let's go for a walk in the garden so the boys don't feel bad about ignoring us."

.

**Announcing the closing of the Host Club provoked varied reactions:**

"I can't believe it. I'm not going to Todi. I'll never see Tamaki-senpai again."

"It's those bitches' fault—those girlfriends. They don't deserve them."

"How dare that Naoko take my Kaoru away."

"I think it's a good thing for Haruhi. I could tell she never enjoyed hosting boys."

"What do I do now? All my afternoons are empty."

"It makes sense, doesn't it? They've already lost four hosts."

"It's not the Host Club without Tamaki-senpai."

"Those crazy cosplays. I'll miss those."

And many girls were huddled together crying.

.

I was breathing hard when I left the dancefloor. That last one had a fast tempo. Those treadmill workouts are a good idea. I need to be ready for that 5k.

My throat's so dry from dancing and consoling our guests, that I headed straight for the drinks. I need a big glass of water. My feet had other ideas. They stopped moving when I saw Kyoya-senpai standing there.

What do I do? He hasn't seen me yet. I can walk away. No. I'm braver than that and I need to tell him something. This will probably be the last time I'll see him and have the opportunity.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

He turned and his eyes widened. He raked his hand through his hair. I've never seen him at a loss for words.

"Thank you for what you did for Yuki. She's happy."

He nodded at me, still not speaking, so I grabbed a glass of water and walked away.

.

Haru just thanked me. That will probably be the last time I speak with her and she thanked me. Did I apologize? No. I stood in front of her like a fucking idiot and said nothing.

Dammit.

Haru walked up to Mori-senpai, and he ruffled her hair. She's in good hands.

I twirled a couple more girls around the dancefloor and slipped out.

.

Once the final guest was escorted to her limo, we all collapsed in sofas and chairs around a low table. It's over. The Host Club is no more.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us you were closing the club?"

"Calm down, you crazy chick. We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Are you implying that I can't keep a secret, Asshole?"

"Hell no. I'm not that stupid. We all decided to keep it from everyone, no exceptions."

"Get up and dance with me, and I'll decide if I'll forgive you or not."

"Yes, Sir."

"Smart Ass."

Satoshi scheduled the orchestra to stay for us after the ball ended. I smiled, watching Ritsu and Shinobu glide across the floor. The club taught him to dance. I wonder if he'll ever use it again.

It wasn't long before Tamaki-senpai and Renge joined them. Then Kaoru and Naoko.

"Honey-senpai, are you and Cho-senpai going to dance?" Hikaru asked.

"Once I'm done with this cake. With all the dancing tonight, this is only my fourth."

Hikaru held out his hand to Yuki, "Would you like to dance?" She smiled and took his hand.

"It shouldn't be a surprise to any of you, but I'm hungry. I hope they have some fancy tuna left."

"Glutton," Satoshi called after me as I picked up a plate.

We all ended up dancing and talking for hours. The sun was coming up when the Morinozuka limo pulled into the estate.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Definitely an end to an era. There are many reasons I chose to close the Host Club, including it being more and more difficult to write, wanting to get more into the lives of our hosts, and needing them to grow up a bit. I hope you don't mind.

I tied up another big thread for you…the loud noises and torturing Haruhi. One of you guessed right when you suggested it's that bitch from the first episode of the anime. The one who tossed Haruhi's bag out the window and then tried to make it look like Haruhi'd attacked her. Couldn't happen to a nicer girl.

As for the dresses, you can find them here…

**Haruhi**:

236x/fb/dc/f3/fbdcf3ecd72066cc032c6b468a24e60e . jpg

Or search for McCalls pattern 4425. I used the red, long one as the base, changing the pattern and adding the straps. Picture the bow as a flower

**Yuki**:

236x/30/e3/49/30e3493be1f7f359b174c6d83fed0e25 . jpg

Or search for Grace Kelly, blue dress and it should pop up somewhere

**Renge**:

236x/0a/cb/09/0acb097cd8807ba6169a182bd75a2480 . jpg

I think all I did was lengthen it

**Shinobu**:

I combined two dresses for her. The first one is the vintage style. This is what I'd've worn to my wedding if I'd had a decent body.

236x/66/9b/b6/669bb6d9299ceff54f10b72709599b40 . jpg

And this one is the inspiration for the material and leaves. Picture her a little more covered than this one. No wonder Kasanoda was drooling.

236x/83/ac/d3/83acd39f9410514f8c32abdb71c6d36e . jpg

**Cho**:

Obviously picture this in pink…

236x/d4/61/50/d4615071140bc210676f0906587fe238 .jpg

**Keiko**:

I only changed the gloves from white to purple. You can also search for Audrey Hepburn and find the white dress with purple flowers. It's iconic.

236x/b2/56/d6/b256d6f6c2acb03b42f466434c68cbf4 . jpg

**Naoko**:

I just liked this style and wanted one of them to wear it.

236x/b4/d6/be/b4d6be530df68b1af4b7e4a6008085f1 . jpg

.

**Next Chapter**:

The last chapter. See you next week.

.


	38. Chapter 38 - Moving Forward

**Author's Note**: This is it folks – the last chapter. Thank you for taking this journey with me. It's been a blast.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, never will.

.

xXx

.

**Date Posted: 5/9/2020**

**Trigger Warnings: Language and fluff…lots and lots of fluff…and some kissing**

**The Next Phase - Chapter 38: Moving Forward**

.

**Saturday, April 9:**

**Early Morning, Somewhere In Tokyo:**

Just gotta deal with this last guy, and it's over. Don't know what Mori-senpai's going to tell Haruhi, but she's out of this danger.

"What were you doing when you lost your job?" I growled, pointing at the guy. I'm about to offer him an out, but I can't be seen as the good guy, only the guy that doesn't want to kill him.

"I managed a taxi dispatch office."

"Why'd you lose your job?"

"Cutbacks. Fucking Uber." He stiffened his back and asked, "Is my family alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine."

I stared him down for a few minutes, but he didn't drop his eyes. Good. Spirit not broken…yet. I didn't want it broken.

"The other three are dead."

"Three?"

"You weren't stupid enough to think your boss was the top of this, were you?" I smirked when he hung his head. "Guess you were. His boss is dead too. And the one over him." I'll take credit for killing Ootori's dad, I've wanted to kill him since I knew he existed.

He processed that for a minute while I looked around. This place is a dump. Yeah, it's supposed to be, but that makes it even more obvious when we have to clean up just a part of it. Maybe it's time we set the thing on fire and start over somewhere else. The fellas are good, but unless you set something up like a fucking clean room, DNA can be missed.

"What's next?" He was eyeing the knife I was holding but couldn't see my gun from where he is.

"I'm going into business and want you to manage part of it for me."

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. He looks resigned. "This keeps my family safe?"

"No. This keeps me from killing you. Your family's safe no matter what."

Both me and the fellas managed to keep from laughing, but I almost busted my gut holding it in. It's like he didn't understand what I was saying. That I'd protect his family. What the fuck kind of monster does he think I am?

"My family's safe?"

"Yeah. They're under my protection, and they'll stay that way. Where they're located is up to you." I took a minute to walk around him, acting like I was considering something. "If I have to kill you, they'll be given housing on the Kasanoda compound. Your wife will be given a job in the kitchen or somewhere we need her. Your kid will go to school. Neither will be pulled into the life."

The Kasanoda Syndicate doesn't bring families into their shit, but I can't just let them go in case word gets around this idiot's a snitch.

"And if you don't kill me?"

"You and your family will be set up in Nagoya, and you'll manage the import part of my new business."

He stared at me with disgust, obviously thinking he'd be importing something like guns, drugs, or girls.

"My new completely legal business."

"Legal?"

"Completely legal. It's not a front. I own it, not the Syndicate."

I left with his word, promising to manage my office and keep his nose clean, and sent him home. I'll take him down to Nagoya next week sometime.

.

xXx

.

**Watanabe Spa:**

"This is a great idea, Naoko. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. With graduation and Tamaki-senpai's party, a spa day was called for."

"Are you sure you want that color, Cho-chan? It's not your usual pink," Keiko-senpai asked. I looked over and was surprised to see a hot pink on Cho-senpai's toes.

Cho-senpai blushed and nodded. "It will match my shoes. The dress is a mixture of many different pinks, and I decided to go with bright shoes."

"Can't wait to see it."

"Yuki, you're not getting a color?"

Now's the best time to tell them. I didn't want to do it too early. "No. It will just get ruined by the sand." I kept talking before they could ask. "I'm going to Hawaii after graduation and missing Tamaki-senpai's party."

"What?" My best friend just stared at me.

"Kyoya-senpai is taking Akito-kun, me, and his sister's family to Hawaii for a week. We'll all get some time to know each other without any pressure."

"He couldn't wait until tomorrow? Doesn't he want to go to his best friend's graduation party and see him propose to Renge?"

"We had to go tonight so we could spend a full week. Something about his work." It was an odd reason, but I wasn't going to second guess Kyoya-senpai after everything he's done for me.

"That's strange. You'd think he'd not worry about a full week and stay for the party."

"It doesn't matter, Naoko-chan. I'm sure he checked with Tamaki first," Cho-senpai said, smiling at me and blowing on her fingernails. "Besides, I think it's romantic, Yuki-chan going off to the beach to spend more time with her fiancé. I'm a little jealous."

My face flushed at her comments. "He's not my fiancé, Cho-senpai, and his sister will be there as our chaperone."

"You're not engaged yet." Her voice is teasing me. Then she did something very un-Cho-senpai-like. She waggled her eyebrows.

.

I'm jealous too but won't admit it out loud. I'd hoped to date Mori-senpai but realized quickly he's focused on Haruhi. With his parents being her guardians, they'll probably arrange a marriage between them.

My parents warned me against dating an American, or at least dating them seriously. They didn't come right out and say it, but with their warnings and some comments about Yuki's arranged marriage, I could tell they're thinking about that for me. More as a protection than to advance the business. They want me taken care of.

"Keiko-senpai, are you ready for Stanford?"

I pulled myself out of my daydream to answer Yuki who clearly changed the subject. "I think so. I spoke with my father, and he agreed that interning at the company was a good idea. I'll rotate through the marketing, accounting, and sales departments. It has the added benefit of helping me narrow down the classes I want to take."

"Are you starting with the summer or fall semester?"

"Fall, most likely, but I'll go over sometime in the summer to set up the apartment and see some sights. I need some help with my English."

"Haruhi's practically fluent. Have some conversations with her."

"Good idea. Thanks."

.

I wonder what Kaoru is doing right now. Probably putting the finishing touches on my dress for tonight. He said it was white with black trim, so I'm borrowing my mother's black and white diamond necklace and matching earrings. She tried to insist I bring along my own security guard, but I talked her out of it. That would completely ruin any alone time I could have with Kaoru.

Jealousy is an ugly thing, but I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Tamaki-senpai and Renge getting engaged, and Yuki going off to be with her fiancé. I don't care what she says, I'm sure they'll be engaged when they get back.

Will Kaoru and I get married right after graduation next year? He'd have to propose soon so I can plan an amazing wedding.

I looked across the room at the stylist doing Keiko-senpai's nails trying to sit comfortably while very pregnant. That's a thought.

.

xXx

.

**Morinozuka Estate:**

"Har-u-hi."

I cringed at the tone of the twin's voices, a teasing tone. What are they here for? 

"Yes?"

Mori…Takashi-senpai and I are sitting out on the back porch (although they call it a veranda), eating lunch and enjoying an unusually warm day for early April.

"We brought your dress for tonight."

"And your shoes."

"Great." I turned to see the garment bag and box. "That dress better have a back. That stick-on bra was uncomfortable." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takashi-senpai's face turn red. It's just a bra. Half the world wears one. "And those shoes better have short heels."

Hikaru smirked, but Kaoru smacked him on the arm before he could start. "It has a back, a front, sleeves, and a skirt. All the necessary pieces," Kaoru said while he opened the box and showed me the shoes. "And these are flats. I took pity on you after last night."

I blew out the breath I'd been holding and took a sip of tea. "Thanks, Kaoru. I mean it."

He smiled back and asked, "What are you wearing to graduation?"

"Umeko-san and I found a dress while we were in Frankfurt and bought shoes to match. Don't worry," I laughed, "I won't be wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

Kaoru sank into the chair across from me and said, "Good. I trust Umeko-san to dress you."

"Yeah," Hikaru said, also sitting down, "can't have you looking like a mess. Press will be there."

My head jerked up, and I saw their smiles. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Think about all the elite graduating. Once they're done with high school, the press can really go after them. Plus," he grinned at me, and I started to feel queasy, "Tamaki-senpai's party will have a red carpet. It will be wall to wall press."

"Great."

.

**Morinozuka Security Office:**

"You asked to see me, Eiji."

I stood and bowed respectfully to my boss, Oshiro-sama. "Yes, Sir. Goto Akio, the security guard at Petto Chinmi, flagged this letter to Haruhi-sama. After reading it, I wanted you to be aware."

We both sat, and I handed him a copy of the letter. I'd written notes and underlined phrases. The original was being printed.

"Doesn't sound that bad. She hasn't gotten marriage proposals before?"

"She has. However, this is the third one from this person."

We discussed the lack of signature, return address, and any personal information about the writer. The first two had been printed, and they found nothing. I'm sure this one will be the same.

"Eiji, I don't think this is as big a concern as you do, but the lack of prints is a red flag. Have the letters profiled. See what they say."

"Yes, Sir."

"Next time you flag one, send it to the profilers. You don't have to wait for my approval."

His lack of concern surprises me. Because she's still new to the household and the modeling, being overly cautious is necessary. We're still adjusting to her threat level, and all threats need to be taken seriously.

"I will, and Oshiro-sama," he paused as he stood up, "Takashi-sama informed me that the threat to Haruhi-sama associated with the car being driven off the cliff is over."

"Did he give you details?"

"No, but he was positive the threat is gone."

"Good. We can pull the extra guards off the detail."

"Yes, Sir."

After he left, I pulled up Haruhi-sama's calendar on my tablet. My team's been preparing for the dog show next weekend in Karuizawa. Haruhi-sama insists on taking the train and staying at a pension. Fortunately, with enough advance notice, we can accommodate her request. There shouldn't be any problems.

Then the marathon the next weekend. We swapped around a few people so those that are able to run a marathon will be with Satoshi-sama. The rest will guard the event in general or walk with Haruhi-sama.

Then there's the fashion show, classes starting again, then the National Dog Show. We'll never grow bored watching over her.

.

**Morinozuka Library:**

"Thank you for meeting with us on a Saturday, Kobayashi-san."

"It's my honor, Takashi-sama, Satoshi-sama. What can I do for you today?"

I told Taka this could wait until next week, but he insisted. The more we can get off our plates now the better, he said. So, he dragged Kobayashi-san over to the estate on a Saturday to plan the next six months of our housing business so we could ignore it while training.

This could have waited until Monday.

"Satoshi and I will be devoting more and more time to our training for the Olympics. We want to plan out the next six months for the company now to avoid distractions later."

I've told him that this is a problem. Why we have to be so hands-on, I don't know. Kobayashi-san is a great manager, or we wouldn't have hired him. He knows what to do. Taka's worrying over nothing.

"Of course, Takashi-sama. Let's go through the acquisitions coming up and any improvements you wish to make on current holdings."

It took over an hour, but Taka was satisfied when Kobayashi-san left.

I finally stood up to walk off my pent-up energy. "Why did we have to do that? All we did was approve what he's already doing."

Taka sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm taking this next semester off. I'm meeting with the BOD and executive director for Zuka Sports next week so I can confirm they are fine on their own. Knowing this company is fine without my attention relieves more stress."

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Somewhere in the past year, I became overwhelmed, and I don't like it. I need to focus on training for the next five months but can't if I'm concerned about my businesses."

"Yeah, I can see that." That's why I didn't have an active role in mine.

"The only one I can't push off is the new nightclub, the Okama nightclub. The structure is done, and decorating is progressing. All the employees from Ranka-san's old bar have agreed to transfer, and I'll close that one." He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "I must be involved in the final details and the opening."

"Does Haruhi-senpai know about the name yet?"

"No. That's another thing I have to do."

.

xXx

.

**Ouran Theater:**

"There they are," I yelled and pointed at the stage. Tama-chan, Keiko-chan, and my Cho-chan are graduating today. "See, Usa-chan! There they are."

When I saw Cho-chan's parents turn around, I waved. They're a nice couple and raised an amazing daughter. I've done my best to make a good impression. She's going to be my wife one day.

.

I felt the disapproval rolling off Chika and nudged his knee with mine. He turned to me and said, "Sorry, Haruhi-senpai. Sometimes he still drives me crazy."

"I'm not trying to say you can't be crazy, just maybe not scowl at him in public."

"Fine."

I was smiling at Tamaki-senpai on the stage when my eyes were caught by Kyoya-senpai sitting next to him. They were first and second in the class. I quickly turned away. Takashi-senpai must have noticed because he took my hand and squeezed.

I smiled up at him, saying thank you with my eyes.

It struck me how different this graduation is from last year's. Hikaru had been back two weeks, and we'd only seen each other a few times. Kyoya-senpai and I were dating. A shiver went down my spine just thinking about that. Honey-senpai gave the speech, and I was still a boy in the eyes of my classmates.

A year later, my relationship with Kyoya-senpai is over, ruined. Hikaru and I are good friends again. Tamaki's getting engaged tonight. And the Host Club is closed.

As we'd walked in and found seats, several of our club guests begged us to reconsider. We gently said no. It's a good thing we waited until last night to tell them. Having a few weeks off before classes start again will keep us all from having to dodge those begging eyes.

In two days, Sayo and I start talking about my Host Club debt. That brings in Kyoya-senpai and everything that happened in the last two years. I'm not ready even with the medication.

.

My stomach clenched as I watched Haru wipe a tear from her cheek. She'd just turned away from me after catching my eye. I had no idea she was still hurting like that. Because of me. The only way I can make it up to her is to leave her alone.

"Kyoya, stop staring at Haruhi."

I turned to my ex-best friend and whispered, "I'm trying. She looks so sad. Is she still hurting that much?"

"Yes. Leave her alone."

I resisted the urge to slump in my seat. An Ootori never displays weakness.

.

"This is so exciting, isn't it, Kaoru?"

I nodded to Naoko and continued staring at the stage without seeing it. All my attention is focused on my fashion show in three weeks. The debut of my entire line. I'll be touring the factory in two weeks. So far, the samples I'm seeing look good. We've gone back and forth on some seam allowances and stitch counts, but no problems. After this initial show, there'll be another in June. That's when everything goes on sale nationwide. This one is so stores can place orders.

"I can't wait to see Tamaki-senpai propose to Renge tonight. It's so romantic, getting engaged right after high school."

"I suppose. It works for them."

I've picked the suit for Haruhi to wear to the show. She'll have to suffer through one more fitting. It has to be perfect. No matter how hard Mao and I tried, we couldn't get the jewelry done for this season, so I found some costume stuff for Haruhi to wear with the suit. Something that everyone could find if they liked it. I used the same price range to accessorize the models.

We did find a commoner jewelry designer, an up-and-coming one just out of university. They will be included in the fall line. It will be mostly basics with some outfit specific pieces. They will all incorporate my logo somehow. I was going to use the standard Hitachiin logo, but Mom insisted I have one of my own. She was right. Having one specifically for the 'Every Woman' line makes it feel a cut above the rest of the commoner fashions.

"I wonder what the ring looks like. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"Tamaki-senpai wouldn't buy anything less than perfect."

Naoko! I completely forgot about her in the show. I'll put her in a suit and sit her with Haruhi. Maybe not. I don't want her mistaken as a model for the line. The best thing would be to dress all the 'girlfriends' and have them sit together away from Haruhi. She's sitting in the VIP section with Hika and Mom. They'll have to wear costume jewelry. Won't that be fun telling them that?

"Yen for your thoughts?"

I pulled my eyes away from the stage and turned to Naoko. "Sorry about that. Just going through everything left to do before the fashion show. I need to get suits for you, Renge, Yuki, Shinobu, Keiko-senpai, and Cho-senpai, or at least the ones that want to go. Not sure about Shinobu."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

.

Father, as Chairman of Ouran, is on stage with us, but I found Grandmother out in the audience sitting with Reynard and Renge-chan. I'm honored she chose to attend. I supposed it could be for appearances, but I'll choose to believe she wanted to see me graduate.

The speeches have started and Kyoya's next. I wonder what he'll say.

.

When Ootori stood to give his speech, Haruhi looked down at her lap and started playing with her purse strap. I knew she'd ignore his speech.

I didn't want to hear it either. It won't be as good as Mitsukuni's was last year for our graduating class.

Try as I might, I still heard some phrases.

"…taking over the Ootori Conglomeration…"

"…learning through trial by fire…"

"…made mistakes this last year…"

"…encourage all of you to achieve your goals through single-minded perseverance…"

"…and to all of my friends, thank you…"

Before I knew it, Chairman Suoh was handing out diplomas. As the names were called, our group either clapped or cheered. Before we left the house, father reminded Satoshi and me to cheer for Ootori. Keeping up appearances is necessary for business even in this setting.

.

"Did you finish your little project?"

"Yeah. It was messy, but it's done. The fellas are finalizing the cleanup this weekend."

"Good. Anything you need to tell me?"

"Don't think so. It shouldn't run into any Himura Syndicate business. Important thing is, she's safe. The threat is over."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"No idea. Mori-senpai's handling that. I only know he's not going to tell her the truth."

"That's the right choice. She'd never forgive herself if she knew."

.

After I received my diploma and sat back down, I stared at that bitch, Fujioka Haruhi. Ever since I was kicked out of the Host Club, she completely ignores me. Treats me like I don't exist. I'll show her. I'll walk out of Ouran today as the victor.

That little Haninozuka kid can't do anything to me. He may think he can ruin my family, but it's impossible. My father's untouchable.

.

I caught Ayanokoji-senpai glaring at Haruhi and made up my mind. I'll take the entire chain of bakeries, and I'll do it on Monday. I thought I'd be satisfied with that, but it doesn't even scratch the surface. Since the confrontation yesterday, I've become more and more angry. It's not befitting a Haninozuka nor a karate champion, but she has no honor. To attack Haruhi-senpai like that, causing loud noises and setting off panic attacks.

No, the bakery isn't enough. It's her mother's business that she treats as a hobby. I'll focus my attention on her father's investments and business. They won't know what hit them.

I smirked at her when she glanced at me. One of her security guards planted three more speakers in this theater before anyone arrived. Before anyone but my security guards arrived. The speakers are deactivated, and Ayanokoji-senpai will be denied her final chance at Haruhi-senpai.

As the Alien would say, 'Picking on my friends is bad'.

.

"Congratulations, Boss," I said, tossing confetti at him. A little payback for the glitter he tossed around last year. "Congratulations Keiko-senpai, Cho-senpai."

They were getting hugs and handshakes, but I was watching Ootori. He joined a group of people that included Yuki and someone who had to be Ootori's brother. I guess that's his sister and her family. After some handshakes, they left the room. Off to Hawaii. Kaoru and I were surprised when Naoko told us, and even more surprised when the Boss said he already knew.

I still wish Ootori was dead, but from everything I've heard and researched, his brother seems OK. He better be, or I'll make him regret even looking at Yuki. She's one of my good friends, and I protect my friends.

.

xXx

.

**Fancypants French Restaurant:**

"Congratulations again on your graduation, Rene," I said to my future son-in-law. It's strange to think my little girl will be married in a year.

"Thank you. It's such a relief to put high school behind me."

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

My daughter put her hands over her ears and said, "Don't talk about it here. I don't want to know any details."

Rene nodded and took one of her hands, "No details, Darling. Just know I'm ready."

They look at each other the way my wife and I did when we were young. Renge chose well.

Yuzuru spoke up, "The press is all arranged. A full red carpet and press gauntlet will welcome all our guests. Within minutes of the announcement, the entirety of Japan will know of the engagement."

Not how I would have arranged it, but she is marrying a Suoh. Their family is at the top echelon of Japan's elite and is much more political than we are.

"Will Shizue-san be joining us?" She was at the graduation, but not here for dinner, and I'm concerned. Her enthusiasm for this engagement was lacking.

"Mother is taking care of some business that can't wait. I know she's looking forward to tonight and won't miss it."

Good. I nodded my approval. If the press reported that the current head of the Suoh family didn't attend her grandson's graduation and engagement party, wild rumors would circulate.

.

Tamaki hid his confusion well. I know he wants his grandmother to be here, but she's resting. It was luck I found out about the cancer, accidently seeing that prescription for pain on her desk. Mother is the most stubborn person I know and decided to forgo chemotherapy and radiation. Weakness is something she doesn't tolerate.

It occurred to me that her illness was the reason she agreed so quickly to allow Tamaki to move into Suoh Mansion #1. That she wishes to spend more time with him. It will do them both good.

"Are you all packed, Tamaki?"

"Yes, Sir. The majority of my things will be moved in tonight during the party. I'll spend one last night at the second mansion, then move the rest over tomorrow." He's so excited, he's practically bouncing in his chair. As I watched him, I saw realization hit, and he calmed down. "I'm honored to be welcomed on the main estate."

For reasons I know but don't understand, I allowed my Mother to treat my son like trash. To isolate him from not only his mother, but me, the one person who should have been a friendly face to him as he adjusted to Japan. I should never have allowed it.

"It will be good to have you close. I know I'll enjoy spending more time with you." I turned to Renge, "And you will have a year to redecorate before the wedding. Any ideas?"

Renge blushed and looked down at her plate for a few seconds. She's very charming. "A few, but it didn't seem appropriate to consider it before the engagement was announced."

"I was going to give this to you both later, but," I pulled an envelope out of my pocket and handed it to her, "now seems right."

It was a credit card and balance sheet for the account I'd set up to redecorate the mansion. Renge smiled back at me. "Thank you very much."

"Put it to good use. Let me know if you need more."

Mother was aghast at the amount, but I overruled her. After what we'd put him through, Tamaki and his wife deserved to live in a place they made their home.

When discussing the wedding, I made the mistake of bringing up Anne-Sophie, a subject that's been taboo for the last four years. Mother snapped at me, saying that I could do as I see fit after she was dead, but not before. I've already made inquiries as to Anne-Sophie's location and condition. Mother has her hidden well, but I will find her.

.

xXx

.

**Ootori Private Jet:**

I'm looking out the window and can hardly keep still. The pacific is beautiful, so blue. I'm on my way to Hawaii with the Ootori family, which might be my family soon.

In less than two weeks my life has completely changed. I might get married to someone who will treat me as a partner and respect my wishes, I've moved out of my father's house, and I'll be taking the classes I want to next year. Akito-kun actually supports the idea of me becoming an author!

Kyoya-senpai's been so supportive. He setup that bank account for me and told me to have fun using it. Then there's the Ootori family phone and laptop. He had his IT department move all my information and files over, and when he gave them to me, he said, 'There's no spyware on these'. I knew my father was tracking me through my devices.

The most important things they've all given me are time and space to figure things out for myself and make my own decisions. I think I'm already falling for Akito-kun, but I have time to make sure. I don't want to base a marriage exclusively on the fact that he's not like my father.

"Yuki-chan, mind if I sit with you?" Akito-kun had walked up with two cups of tea and was smiling at me.

"Of course not." I gestured at the chair next to me and said, "Please."

"I thought we could take this time and get to know each other a little better." He adjusted the seatback and took a sip of tea. "Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

.

Akito and Yuki-chan are talking about vacations they've taken, and they're both smiling. She's touching her neck, and he's leaning forward, both flirting gestures. Fuyumi whispered in my ear, "They look good together."

"They do. I think Akito might go shopping for an engagement ring this week. Care to wager?"

"No. He might shop for one, but I don't think he'll ask. I think Yuki-chan's going to want more time."

"You're probably right. It's a big decision, and she can make it herself. It will eventually be yes, though."

"Definitely. I'll enjoy having her for a sister."

We were interrupted by Sota running through the cabin, dodging his nanny. "Sota-kun, you need to stay seated on the plane," she called after him.

"Time for my surprise," I told Fuyumi and pulled a wrapped present from the closet. "Sota-kun, would you like to open this?" I held it up and his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Uncle Kyoya! Is that a present for me?"

"It is, but you must sit down to open it. Let's go to the dining area. You'll want to be at a table for this."

A few minutes later I was awarded with a huge smile as he held up a box. "Look Mom! Spaceship Legos!"

We played with them for almost two hours before he fell asleep in his chair.

.

Akito had gone to lie down, so I moved to sit by Yuki. She looked up and seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…not really."

I put my hand over hers, "Yuki-chan, not only am I your guardian, you might be my sister, and I think we're becoming friends. You can tell me anything, and I won't get upset."

Her lips turned into a half smile, and she said, "I don't have the right clothes for this trip. Not really. I packed what I have, but…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know this was short notice, so I've planned a trip for the two of us to go shopping. You can get whatever you need and want, and I'll probably pick up a couple things too," I said with a wink.

"You don't mind?"

"Absolutely not. I want to. It will give us some girl time together."

That earned a full smile. "I'd like that."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

I gestured for the attendant to bring over the sushi I'd ordered. During the past week, she'd told me some of her favorite foods.

We ate quietly for a while before she spoke up. "Fuyumi-san, I want to thank you so much for everything you and Shido-san have done for me. You've opened your home and taken on my guardianship. There's no way I could ever thank you enough."

I watched her play with her chopsticks, her hands trembling. "You're welcome, Yuki-chan, very welcome. We're happy to."

"I also…" she cleared her throat, "I also want to stay with you. I know Kyoya-senpai mentioned other guardians, but I'd prefer to stay with you."

A huge wave of relief swept through me, relaxing muscles I didn't know were tight. We'd all hoped for this. Not only will it make getting to know Akito and plan the wedding easier, but it will be harder for her father to influence her life. He has no power over the Ootori family. Plus, we all adore her and want her to stay.

"That's wonderful news. I just know you'll be happy."

And I'll make sure you are.

.

I walked into the back room to lie down and found Akito wide awake, sitting against the headboard. This private plane has a bedroom with four single beds. It's the best one we have for traveling with family.

"I thought you were tired."

"Exhausted. Finals wiped me out, but I can't seem to sleep."

"Yuki-chan?"

"Yes." He swung his legs around to the side and sat on the edge of the bed. "She's amazing. I want to propose now. I want to be married tomorrow. I want to be able to talk to her all day and all night."

"Talk?" I asked, raising a brow.

He blushed. "And other things."

"Good. Give her some time, and I'm sure she'll feel the same way. But," I pointed at him, "no eloping. Unfortunately, I can't eliminate the political side to your wedding."

"I know." He ran his hands through his hair a few times and asked, "What about you?"

"I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"What about school?"

He doesn't know all the details about Haru and the Host Club, so I didn't fill him in on those. I said there are private reasons for a distance between me and the group. I told him how I was uncomfortable going to Todi, knowing I could run into them and even have classes with Tamaki.

"You can always go to a different university."

"No. Todi's the best. An Ootori, especially the CEO of the company, must go to the best schools."

"There are other best schools around the world."

Tachibana had mentioned something about that as well. Come to think of it, so did Tamaki. How would I manage the business when I'm out of the country?

"It won't work. I can't be out of the country that much. I'm the CEO and Chairman of the Conglomeration for fuck's sake."

I looked up and scowled at him when a pillow hit my head. "What are you? Sota's age?" But I threw it back.

"I know the business is important, and I know you are important to it, but you can't be the only one on the planet able to handle the day-to-day operations."

"I've hired good people," I said hesitantly, knowing where he was going with this.

"Then let them do their jobs. I'm sure you watch their every move, and that can't be good for either you or them. You either trust them or you don't. And if you don't, why hire them?"

"I'm taking this week off, aren't I?"

"Are you? I saw you on your laptop, and I'm sure you weren't playing 'World of Warcraft' or 'Farmville'."

I snorted at that. Me? Play computer games? "I don't think anyone plays 'Farmville' anymore. I sold all my stock in the company."

"You know what I mean," and he threw the pillow back. Idiot.

"Yeah. Yeah." I sighed and thought about it. "Problem is, they're all at least a half day away by plane, some a lot more."

"California is only eight hours." He leaned over and poked me on the knee. "You don't have to go to Harvard, Yale, or Oxford. What about Stanford? I'm sure you could do some classes online, and you'd have an office there and do meetings online too. It's close enough to fly back for important things. If you could stand being on the plane a lot, you could even split your week."

"The BOD and I have been discussing expanding into America."

"There you go. You could open a hospital right there in San Francisco and be there to oversee every step."

I said with a frown, "It's an idea."

"And I have an even better one. Let's go over for a day this week and look around. We could bring Yuki-chan, and she and I could do our own sightseeing."

"I'll think about it."

.

xXx

.

**Graduation Party, Flagship Suoh Hotel, Downtown Tokyo:**

As I looked out the limo windows, I was blinded by all the camera flashes despite the dark tint. "I have to walk through that?"

"Might as well get used to it, Haruhi-senpai," Chika huffed as he adjusted his tie, "You're a ward of the Morinozuka's, you're friends with the Suoh's Hitachiin's, and Haninozuka's, you're the face of Kaoru-senpai's fashion line, and you own your own company. All that at 17. You'll be living with it for a while."

Takashi-senpai ruffled my hair. "Don't worry. I'll walk you through it. You don't have to answer questions or even stop for pictures if you don't want to."

"You can run through it if you want to, but I'm going to answer questions and get my picture taken."

"I'm not surprised," Chika smirked. "You answer your fan mail."

"So what?"

As the door opened, Satoshi exited first, waiving to the crowd and posing for pictures. Fortunately, it was the perfect distraction for us. Takashi-senpai led me down the carpet with his hand on the small of my back. Chika walked behind us, blocking pictures that way.

He's right, though. I do need to get used to it, so halfway down, I stopped, turned to the cameras, and gave them my best host smile and waved. I was instantly blinded. Great.

"Fujioka! This way!"

"Fujioka! Can we get a smile?"

"Fujioka! How are you enjoying your newfound fame?"

I didn't answer questions.

.

"Haruhi! My darling friend!" As she reached the end of the carpet, I ran out and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Tamaki-senpai." She smiled at me, and I hugged her again. Then she whispered, "You may want to let go before the press gets the wrong idea."

Oh, no. I dropped my arms immediately and turned to Mori-senpai, Satoshi, and Chika and shook their hands.

"Welcome to my graduation party!" I put my arms around the two younger ones and led them into the ballroom. Chika shrugged my arm off right away.

"Those crazy doppelgangers are already here somewhere with Naoko if you want to look for them."

"Mitsukuni and Cho will be here soon. He left to pick her up the same time we did," Mori-senpai said.

"Good. I arranged for Kasanoda and Shinobu to come in through the back and avoid the press. I'm not sure if they are here or not."

I noticed Haruhi stiffen her shoulders. "Are you saying I could have come in the back? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Everyone else is coming down the carpet. I only made the exception for them because I didn't want armed yakuza in front of the press."

I'm flashing her the puppy eyes. I know it's unfair, but she needs to understand the situation. I want everyone to know all my friends came.

"Whatever." She looked around. "There better be some fancy tuna around here somewhere."

I pointed out the buffet tables, "Over there. I ordered it just for you."

.

I walked up behind Haruhi and covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hikaru, how old are you? Twelve?"

"Ah…how do you know I'm not Kaoru?"

"Aside from the fact that your hands are softer?" She turned around and smiled, "I can tell from your voice."

"Damn, Haruhi. You're the only one in the world that can do that."

"I know."

"And my hands are just as manly as Kaoru's!"

Then she smirked at me. "I'm sure they are."

I'm going to let that slide because I'm in a good mood. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

I pulled her out on the dance floor and spun her into a waltz. "Damn, you're short."

"Ha. Ha. You two put me in flats, remember?"

"I remember. Lets me comment on your height."

I spun her out and pulled her back.

A year and a half ago, I lost my grip on reality and attacked her. A year ago, I'd just been released from the nut house and didn't come near her during Mori-senpai's and Honey-senpai's graduation party. I was too nervous. Now look at us. Dancing together at Tamaki-senpai's graduation party. Talking and laughing like the friends we're supposed to be. I've come a long way. Doc says I should be proud. I guess I am, looking at Haruhi right now and loving her as a friend.

"Hey," she said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm so happy you're my friend."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's like you read my mind."

.

"I want to dance with Satoshi next."

"No, it's my turn."

"I've been waiting through five songs."

This must stop. Sure, the idea of girls fighting over me is fun, but it's definitely not a good idea.

"Ladies, ladies, please. I hope to dance with all of you, starting with those I didn't get a chance to dance with last night. No fighting or I'll have to ask you to sit the night out."

That quieted everyone down fast. I grabbed one of my more level-headed designees, and we glided out to the floor.

"You're becoming quite the player, Satoshi-kun. Do you have a favorite?"

"Right now, I'm having fun. I treat everyone with respect and see them as friends. I'm too wrapped up in training for anything else."

"I'm glad to hear that, but if you change your mind, I'm right here."

Shit.

.

"Chika-chan, you should get out there and dance."

I looked up from my phone and sighed at the Alien. "There's no one here I want to dance with, besides," I held up my phone, "I'm busy."

"That's rude. What could be so important?"

"It's a present for you, you alien."

He pouted and stared with wide eyes. "I don't believe you."

"So, don't believe me, but I don't want to dance with anyone."

That's when Cho-senpai came up and saved my sanity. "Honey-kun, let's dance!"

"Yea!"

And…they're gone.

OK, so it might not be technically a present since I'm going to sell him the bakery chain, but he wouldn't have to opportunity without me and my business acumen. My financial adviser, lawyer, and I are having a text conversation about Monday and the takeover. We're also coming up with ideas to ruin her father. I've already tasked investigators to dig up what they can find. There aren't many that are clean enough to pass their scrutiny.

I kept my smirk to myself when I saw Kaoru-senpai and Naoko-senpai sneaking out the back. How can they be so wrapped up in each other to not realize we all know what's going on? I saw a condom in Kaoru-senpai's wallet on Tuesday when he got his donation money out. I'm not judging. I don't care what they do. It's just funny they think they're keeping it from the rest of us.

There's Haruhi-senpai attacking the fancy tuna again. She's coming this way.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No."

I went to put my phone away when she stopped me. "Please, don't stop on my account. After the ball last night and then graduation this afternoon, I'm socialized out. I just want to sit and recharge."

"No problem." I turned back to my phone knowing exactly what she feels like. She and I can only stand a crowd of people for so long before it exhausts us, although she's less of an introvert than I am.

.

I knew Chika would understand. He and Takashi-senpai would be the only ones.

Strange. I have so many friends, but still feel lonely at times. Everyone's so busy with their own things. I can't help but be a little jealous of Honey-senpai and Cho-senpai, Kaoru and Naoko, and Tamaki-senpai and Renge. They've all found someone they can talk to about anything. I could talk to some of the guys about most anything, but not like a partner. I may be jealous, but the very thought of dating again turns my stomach. I'm sure I can trust all of them, but I thought I could trust Kyoya-senpai…

I finished my tuna and turned to Chika. He's all over his phone, probably doing high level investment things that I wouldn't understand and don't really need to.

Without even looking up, he asked, "Did you and Honami-san get your shared calendar set up?"

"Yes, we did. Thanks for showing me how. I spoke with Eiji and tied it into security's calendar. Now, no one has to ask me about my schedule." He looked up and I smiled, "It's crazy what you can do on your phone."

"There's an app for almost everything. You could even play GO on there if you want."

"Really? Show me." I scooted over to the chair next to his and he took my phone.

.

"Honey-kun, do you think it's too soon to talk to our parents?" Her cheeks were rosy as she looked up at me. Dancing with her is like a dream.

"Not at all. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Cho-chan. The rest of our lives should start as soon as possible, don't you think?"

"Definitely. My parents will insist on a year-long engagement."

A year? Does it take that long to plan a wedding? "That's a long time."

"It is. We need to talk to them soon."

"I'll talk to my parents tomorrow and ask them to approach yours." I spun her around even faster. "This is so exciting."

.

"What do you think of Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Dear?"

I've been keeping an eye on my daughter all night, and she's only left his side once. What's the best way to explain this to my wife?

"I think there's something wrong with him." She gasped, but I continued, "I can't decide if he's emotionally stunted or if it's a mental disability. I didn't want to say anything sooner, because I was hoping Cho would realize on her own that he's not right."

"I'm not sure it's that serious. He's always so polite."

"I'm not faulting his manners, just his overall personality. Look at him," I gestured to the dance floor, "he's almost nineteen and he dresses in pink and carries a stuffed rabbit everywhere. He eats cake like there's no other food on the planet. No wonder his growth is stunted."

"Surely that doesn't mean…"

"He's not right for Cho, and it worries me that she's not smart enough to see that."

"Love blinds you to many things," she paused and tilted her head, "so does being an overprotective parent."

"Are you saying you actually approve of him?" I can't believe my own wife disagrees with me on this. Our opinions almost always match. That's what makes us such a powerful pair.

"I'm saying Cho's in love with him. I'm saying that if you disapproved so much, you should have put a stop to this much sooner. I'm saying we might have to accept him as a son-in-law."

"He'll have to prove to me he's an actual adult before I'll ever give my permission for the marriage. Our daughter deserves the best."

"How can he prove himself? What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." Whatever I come up with, the results will be telling.

.

"Kaoru, this is a storage closet."

"It'll do. I can't keep my hands off you."

He pushed me against the closed door and took my breath away with a kiss. My dress only went down to mid-thigh, so he pulled it up enough so I could wrap my legs around him when he lifted me. Then his hands were up the back of my dress stroking my skin.

"Kaoru…Ahhhh."

My breasts were smashed up against his chest, and I could feel his heart racing. I'm sure he could feel mine with his lips that were all over my throat.

He sets fire to every part of me with a touch. It's like we're addicted to each other.

"Kaoru, please…"

He's unzipping my dress and moaning against my neck. I could do this forever.

.

"Thanks, Chika. Now I can practice and beat Takashi-senpai."

"I'm not sure how much time he'll have for that now that the Olympics are getting closer. The three of us will be spending most of our time in the dojo."

"But you can't train all day, every day. Don't you take breaks?"

"Well, Satoshi and I will still be going to school, but Takashi won't. He'll have more free time than we will. He might want a game to wind down."

"I hope so."

I ran my hands through my hair and tried not to squirm in my seat. I'm tired of sitting here.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, I would. Thanks, Chika."

She's the only one here I'd dance with, except for Mother if she drags me out there.

.

"Come on, Asshole. Let's dance."

"Where did you get that dress? It covers everything." After last night, she's practically dressed as a spinster or something.

"Damn right it covers everything." She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "It covers all the marks you left last night. At least you left my neck alone."

"I was trying to leave them where they weren't obvious."

"Thanks for that. Really. I don't want to explain something like that to my parents."

"No fucking shit. And I don't want to get shot."

She tossed her head back and laughed. "Dad wouldn't shoot you. He'd probably only break your knees and move the wedding date up."

"Oh, well if that's all," I nipped at her earlobe, "I might be willing to risk it."

"Down, boy. We're not getting married while we're still in high school. Everyone will think I'm pregnant."

"Hey," I said, slowing down and looking at her dead in the eyes, "that brings up something I've been meaning to ask."

"Pregnancy brings up something you want to ask me? What the fuck?"

"Calm down, you crazy chick. I just want to know when you see us having kids."

"Oh." That's a cute blush. I picked the pace back up. "I'm not sure, but probably not right away. The syndicates will have enough trouble getting used to the idea of the marriage before we hit them with kids and the merger."

"True."

We went around the dancefloor a couple more times and then the song changed.

"What did you get for the first answer on that geometry test?"

"Thirty degrees."

"What? The answer was an angle? It wasn't the circumference? Shit."

The more we compared the worse it got. We didn't have the same answer for one single fucking question.

"Does that mean neither of us passed?"

"Yeah. We probably both failed."

"Thanks, Princess. That makes me feel great."

"I live to serve."

Another song started, but we headed for the food.

"So, Bu, I'm starting a business."

.

After dancing with Mother, I finally had the chance to ask Haruhi to dance. She'd been out with Hikaru, Chika, Tamaki, and several others including Father.

"Thank you for asking me to dance, Takashi-senpai. You're such a strong lead, I hardly have to think when I dance with you. It's relaxing."

My lips curved up slightly at the thought of helping her relax. She's been tense and tired lately. At least she's eating again.

As we danced around the floor, I watched her eyes wander the room. I didn't want to interrupt her musings, so I ended up lost in my own.

After my workout, I spent this morning meditating about my priorities. The Olympics, my businesses, Haruhi, the nightclub, and a dozen other small things taking up space in my head. I thought about Haruhi first and foremost. It's been a little over two months since Ranka died and she was kidnapped by Ootori. What she needs most from all of us is support and friendship, and what I need most is to focus on the Olympics. Satoshi won the last world cup, and he deserved to, but it can't happen again.

The best way to accomplish both is to put my feelings for Haruhi in a box on a shelf. If they are true, they will be as strong after I win the gold. She might be ready for a relationship by then. I hope so. Seeing her every day, living in the same house, it all makes it harder, and I'm done torturing myself for now. One thing is for sure, I'll keep a better eye on the situation. I won't let someone else ask her out before me again. Hanging back and not anticipating Ootori confessing is my biggest regret.

I heard her throat clear and looked down. "The song changed."

I'm not even listening to the beat. So much for a strong lead. I adjusted to the new tempo and asked about her next dog show.

"It's next weekend in Karuizawa. We've reserved rooms in Penson Mitsuzu."

"Who's going?"

"Tanaki, Gorou-san and two others from marketing to man the booth, and Yoshida Naoto. He doesn't have a booth, but thought it'd be best if he walked me through one more show."

That dog breeder is going again? Satoshi told me how worried he is that the two of them are so close. Looks like I'll be breaking my own rule less that twelve hours after making it. "I'd like to go, if it's alright with you."

Her eyes grew into saucers, and her mouth formed an 'O'. I waited a few seconds for her reply. "It's fine with me, but you'll probably be bored to death."

"It will be a good break after finals and before I focus on nothing but training."

"Alright. I'll ask my assistant to get you a room."

"Haruhi, the Morinozuka's have a house in Karuizawa. We could stay there."

She considered it for a few seconds as I spun her out and back. "This is business. I need to keep that separate from personal. Plus, I wanted to give Mitsuzu the business."

That's definitely something Haruhi would do. I suppose I'll stay at the pension.

"You can stay at your house. Unless you're coming as a member of the Petto Chinmi BOD, I can't pay for your room at the pension."

"I'll pay for it. You shouldn't have to pay for a board member, especially since you'll be privately owned and have no board soon."

"Alright. I'll get you a reservation for two nights. We're going up Friday and coming back Sunday." She paused and softly smiled. "At least everyone else is. I'm staying for a few days to relax and recharge. I'll get to spend some time with Arai and Mitsuzu, but most of all, I'll have time to sleep, think, and read something fun."

"That's an excellent idea." I must try not to worry. Eiji and her team will be with her. "I assume Mother and Father know."

"Of course. Eiji's already done the scouting and planning he needs to."

I spun her into one more dance, and she relaxed into my arms.

.

"Alright, Satoshi won."

I broke in, "He only won because he guessed that one chick would wail. I only said she'd cry."

"Doesn't matter. I still won. Now we get to do something that I think is stupid." He stood there for a minute, then said, "That didn't sound right."

Hikaru was trying not to laugh too loud. "So, what are we going to do?"

"No idea. Something fun, obviously, but I'm not sure."

"I know." They both looked at me with big eyes. My grin must be creepy. "Have you ever gone dirt biking?"

.

My son escorted me to the stage. It's time for Tamaki to propose to the Houshakuji girl. After watching the two of them together over the last weeks, and especially tonight, my concerns have lessened.

His accomplishments at his gallery surprised me. I wasn't sure he had the drive and professionalism to succeed so quickly. Perhaps it's something we can discuss over a meal and the main mansion.

I'm angered at Yuzuru for discovering my illness. It's none of his concern. Oh, how I loath having to rest instead of work. There are multitudes of tasks to run this family and its businesses.

The proposal is starting. I hope my grandson doesn't embarrass himself.

.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please." I waited for the crowd to calm down as the waiters circulated Champaign throughout. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate my son's graduation from Ouran High School. I know you join me in wishing him well as he starts university in a few weeks."

There were cheers and applause before I spoke again. "Now Tamaki would like to say a few words."

I clapped as I backed away from the microphone. He'd asked me to have Renge waiting at the stage steps so I could escort her up when he signaled. My son is a hopeless romantic who wouldn't tell me how he was going to ask her or show me the ring. He assured me he was ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. It is indeed exciting to graduate from Ouran and to move on to the next phase of my life. However, I hope to not move on alone."

That's the signal. I offered Renge my arm and escorted her up the stairs and over to Tamaki. I heard several gasps and whispers. Apparently, some people in the audience figured out what was going to happen.

.

I held my breath as Father escorted the most amazing girl I'd ever met onto the stage with me. Renge-chan was radiant in a silver sparkling dress and a smile to match. She could blind the entire room with that smile.

It took me forever to figure out what to say, but, in the end, I went with simple and true from the heart. That always works.

I dropped to one knee and said, "Houshakuji Renge, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even before our first date, I knew you were an amazing woman. I also knew I wanted to get to know you better. The first time I told you I love you and you answered back, I thought I was floating in the clouds. I think it took a week before my feet touched land again."

I pulled out a velvet covered box and opened it. It's beautiful and perfect for her. Ten carat solitaire with smaller diamonds on either side and others all around the band. As radiant as she is.

"Houshakuji Renge, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She knew what was coming, but not how I would do it, so she wasn't shocked. Surprised, yes, but not shocked.

"YES!" It wasn't quite a scream but came close.

The room disappeared as she bent down and threw her arms around my neck. Our lips met and fireworks went off in my head.

I kept my arms around her as I stood up and spun around. Her head leaned back, and her hair came undone and swirled around her face. She's so beautiful.

I barely heard the cheers and applause as streamers and balloons fell from the ceiling.

We're engaged.

.

xXx

.

**Author's Note:**

Lots going on in this final chapter.

I'm sure by now all of you are thinking…What the fuck, Molly? You opened more threads than you closed. And for fucks sake, Mori and Haruhi aren't together! How can this be the last chapter? Easy, it's the last one because I say it's the last one and I'm the author.

Now for the good news…Dad and I have planned another sequel. Originally, I wanted to get to Haruhi's graduation with this story, but it's already too long. I already have a basic outline and know where I'm going but would love to hear from you with ideas. Specifically, are there people I should focus more on? Less on? Threads to spend more time on? Less on? I can't guarantee I'll use it, but I'd like to hear what you want. It's begun to feel like I'm writing a soap opera that doesn't ever end but has big events to mark milestones (Like Luke and Laura's wedding – but I'm dating myself).

Now for the bad news…It will be awhile before I start writing it. September 2020 marks three years that I've been writing these stories. Three years without missing a Saturday update. My mom died, my dad moved, I lost my job, and many more instances of life. I'm flat out burnt on this story. I can tell my writing is flagging and I don't want to churn out shit. It's not fair to me or you. I figure three to four months before the first chapter goes up. That gives me plenty of time to take a break and flesh out the outline.

Now for the interesting news…I've had a plot bunny hopping around my head for a while, so I'm going to write a new story in between stories. It will not be in 'The Last Straw' universe. It's a stand alone and will be drastically different from these in both tone and subject matter. I'll put it up before I start the next story.

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of 'The Next Phase' and will join me when I start posting the sequel, 'The Way Forward'.

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, read, and reviewed. I already know the story, so I wouldn't bother writing it if you all weren't interested.

See you soon,

Molly

.


End file.
